Total Drama Life
by SilverSun09
Summary: Having nowhere to go Duncan turns to the one person he knows will help him out, Geoff. Dave and Ella have their first date, meanwhile, Heather prepares for her date with her ex, Alejandro. Trent is disappointed when his night alone with Gwen doesn't go as he planned. Mike nearly lets a huge secret slip. Chapter 127, "School's Out For The Summer Part One"
1. The New School Year Begins

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own the Total Drama Series or any of it's characters. **

* * *

><p>It was the start of the new school year for the students of Franklin D. Roosevelt High School, and two of the school's students Gwen Wilson and Bridgette Miller were walking to their school.<p>

"An all new year Eleventh grade is going to be the best year! Geoff is on the football team and I am going, to become a cheerleader cheering him on at all his games!" Bridgette said excitedly to her best friend Gwen.

"Agh you still want to become a cheerleader." Gwen replied.

"Yeah why?" Bridgette asked.

"Um I don't know... oh wait I do know! The captain of the cheerleading squad is the antichrist Heather Chan!" Gwen said.

"Gwen, Heather is not that bad."

"Really then how would you describe Heather?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know... mean spirited." Bridgette replied.

"That's just a nice way of saying she is a bitch." Gwen said playfully.

"Okay, okay! Fine I admit she is a bitch! Happy now?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen laughed "Haha yeah!"

"Besides the cheerleading uniform will come in handy, I will be the sexy cheerleader! And Geoff will be the hot football player! It will really spice up our love life! If you know what I mean."

"Okay eww I don't need to know about your sex life with Geoff." Gwen told her friend.

"Hey girls! What are you two talking about?" Bridgette and Gwen heard from behind them it was their friend LeShawna Parker.

"Oh Bridgette is just telling me about her sex life with Geoff." Gwen sarcastically told LeShawna.

"Hey at least I have a sex life!" Bridgette sarcastically said to Gwen.

"Sorry me and Shawnie are still virgins." Gwen replied.

"You maybe the only one!" Bridgette said. "So tell us LeShawna are you still dating that Joey Bishop?"

"Me and Joey broke up a few days before I came back to New York. I guess summer love in Florida just wasn't meant to last. And to answer your next question yes I am still a virgin." LeShawna said to Bridgette.

"Glad I am not the only one haha." Gwen said with a laugh.

"Alright so I am dating Geoff! And Shawnie just broke up with a guy, Gwen its time for you to get a boyfriend!" Bridgette said playfully.

Gwen rolled her eyes "I am fine being single." she said.

"I have to agree with Bridgette." LeShawna said chiming into the conversation. "You haven't had a boyfriend in like a year."

"Oh no not you too! I am fine being single I just haven't found a guy I like yet." Gwen said.

"Well Geoff told me Trent Davison likes you." Bridgette informed her.

"Trent Davison? Isn't he that musician guy? He is kinda cute what did he say to Geoff?" Gwen asked.

"They were hanging out and a few days ago and your name, was brought up and Trent said he thought you were pretty hot!" Bridgette answered.

"You knew about this a few days ago and didn't tell me!" Gwen said to Bridgette.

"I thought you didn't care about dating." LeShawna said to Gwen.

"I don't! But he is pretty cute." Gwen answered blushing.

"Oh my gosh! Does Gwen have a crush on Trent Davison?" Bridgette excitedly asked her friend.

Gwen didn't answer she just blushed Bridgette was embarrassing her.

"Okay I am sorry! I can tell I am embarrassing you, do you want me to ask Geoff if Trent is dating anyone?" Bridgette asked.

"Uh... yeah sure." Gwen answered.

The girls finally made it to their school it was a typical first day, teachers told them what they would be taught this year and, what they expected of their students. At lunch Gwen, LeShawna, Bridgette, and Bridgette's boyfriend Geoff McGraw sat at a table together. They had some small talk then Gwen finally asked the question, she wanted answered all day.

"So is Trent single?"

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you.. .great news he is!" Bridgette excitedly answered.

"And he is totally into you! He thinks you're a total babe." Geoff told Gwen.

"Why am I always the last to know these things?" Gwen asked.

"Speaking of Trent." LeShawna said she pointed him out he was sitting across the lunch room. "Call him over girl!" LeShawna said to Gwen.

"No, no... I don't want to seem desperate." Gwen told LeShawna.

"Yo Trent! Over here man!" Geoff called out Trent heard him and started making his way over.

"Geoff!" Gwen said.

"Hey Geoff, whats up?" Trent asked.

"Take a seat man." Geoff told him.

"Cool." Trent said as he sat next to Gwen.

"You remember my girl Bridgette and friend LeShawna right?" Geoff asked the musician.

"Yeah how was your summer girls?" Trent asked Bridgette and LeShawna.

"It was nice I stayed in New York with Geoff." Bridgette answered.

"I went to Florida with my family." LeShawna answered.

"That's cool how was it?" Trent asked LeShawna.

"It was pretty nice but I am glad to be back in New York!" LeShawna told him.

"And you know Gwen right?" Geoff asked Trent.

"Uh... I've seen you around school but I don't think we, have met its nice to meet you." Trent said to Gwen.

"Yeah, yeah its nice to meet you." Gwen nervously replied.

"So Trent you coming to my party on Friday?" Geoff asked.

"You know it! Will you girls be there?" Trent asked the girls really only wanting to know if Gwen would be there.

"Of course I will be." Bridgette replied.

"Hell yeah! You know I will be!" LeShawna answered.

"Will you be Gwen?" Trent asked.

"Uh... yeah I'll be there." Gwen timidly answered.

"Cool I'll see you there then! I got get some lunch I'll talk to you guys later." Trent said he got up and left the table.

"I didn't seem weird did I?" Gwen asked her friends.

"No just a little bit shy." Bridgette told her.

"Great! He probably thinks I'm a weird antisocial goth girl." Gwen said disappointed in her lack of confidence.

"No he doesn't! This Friday just be yourself." Bridgette said encouragingly.

"Be myself? Yeah because that worked out so well for me last time. The last guy I dated dumped me for Sierra Campbell!"

"So! Girl you can do so much better than Cody Smith." LeShawna said.

"Yeah Cody doesn't know what he is missing. And trust me Trent likes you." Geoff reassured her. "At my party just talk to him and before you know it, it will be me, Bridgette, you, Trent, and LeShawna sitting here."

"That won't last long! No man can resist this booty!" LeShawna jokingly told her friends.


	2. A Friday Night Part One

"Oh! Gwen don't forget you need to watch Shawn tonight. I'm working the late shift tonight...again!" Gwen's mom Amy told her daughter.

Amy was a single mother of two sixteen year old Gwen, and twelve-year-old Shawn. Her marriage to Gwen and Shawn's father Kurt ended in divorce three years ago, after he walked out on the family. Since then things have been tough for the family, Amy works two jobs as a waitress during the week, and a barmaid every other weekend. The mother barely gets any time off to spend with her kids, so she relies on Gwen to look after Shawn.

Amy was a slender woman with long dark brown hair, her skin was pale, Gwen looked a lot like her mother.

"Okay, here is my to do list for today after school. Stop at the deli and pick up a pound of American cheese, and watch Shawn. Got it!" Gwen said to her mother she could hear Bridgette outside honking her car's horn.

"Now I need to go Bridgette is here for me."

"Okay, Gwen just remember you have to watch Shawn!" Amy told her daughter again.

"I know I gotta go!" Gwen said making her way out the door.

"Gwen!" Amy called out.

"What is it mom?" Gwen asked annoyed.

"I love you." Amy told her daughter.

"I love you mom." Gwen said while going out the door.

Gwen sat in the passenger seat LeShawna was sitting in the back.

"It's about time what took you so long?" Bridgette asked.

"It was my mom, after school can you drop me off at the deli? I need to pick up some cheese, and then I have to watch Shawn."

"You have to watch Shawn! Tonight?" Bridgette asked.

"Uh... yeah why?" Gwen asked.

"Tonight is Geoff's party!" LeShawna said reminding her friend.

"Oh shit! I forgot!" Gwen replied.

"Trent is expecting you tonight! Do you really have to watch Shawn? I mean he is twelve years old not five." Bridgette said.

"I know, I know but his choice of friends lately has my mom worried... if I don't she'll flip out on me."

"I know! You can bring him with us to the party." LeShawna suggested.

"Would you bring Jayden or KiKi to one of Geoff's parties?" Gwen asked, Jayden and KiKi were LeShawna's younger siblings.

"Hell no! I'd get grounded until I am thirty years old." LeShawna answered.

"Come on! Geoff's parties are not as bad as you two are making them out to be." Bridgette said.

"Do I have to remind you of Geoff's Fourth of July party?" Gwen asked.

"Fourth of July party? What happen?" LeShawna curiously asked.

"Chad Foley got alcohol poisoning." Gwen answered.

"What! Damn I go to Florida over the summer and miss everything!" LeShawna said.

"Chad ended up fine though." Bridgette said defensively.

"Yeah after almost dying!" Gwen said.

Bridgette switched back to the original topic. "Okay! So are you coming to Geoff's party or not?"

Gwen sighed. "You know I want to... but I can't my mom would be pissed."

Bridgette pulled into parking space in the school parking lot the, three got and met up after school, this time Bridgette was with her boyfriend Geoff.

"LeShawna! Gwen!" He said happy to see them, "Bridge you think I can drive?"

Bridgette tossed him the car keys.

"Just remember no speeding!" Bridgette told him.

"Got it!" He said as he got into the car.

"So Gwen you still not coming to my party?" Geoff asked.

"I have to watch Shawn tonight." Gwen replied.

"That sucks majorly!" Geoff said.

"Can you drop me off at the deli? I have to pick something up."

"Sure can do!" Geoff said he dropped her off at the deli they waited inside the car for her.

"Can I help you?" Asked a man behind the counter.

"Uh can I have a pound of American cheese?" Gwen asked the man.

"Sure can do! All I have to do is cut the cheese hahahaha!" The man said then laughed hysterically.

"Haha." Gwen pretended to laugh but she really thought the joke was lame.

"Hey Gwen!" She heard behind her she turned around it was Trent.

"Oh hey, Trent what are you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"Uh buying lunch meat... that's what most people do in a deli." Trent sarcastically replied.

"Haha! Yeah that's what most people do at a deli." Gwen said embarrassed for asking such a silly question.

"I'm almost done cutting the cheese hahahahahaha!" The man working in the deli said with another huge laugh.

Gwen pretended to laugh at his joke, "Haha okay." then whispered "He is so lame." to Trent.

"That's my uncle." Trent whispered back.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Gwen said.

"Hahaha!" Trent laughed. "I'm just joking."

"Hahaha! Don't do that!" Gwen said relieved.

"So are you still coming to Geoff's party tonight?"

"I wish. But no I am stuck watching my little brother tonight."

"I'm done cutting the cheese for you! Hahaha!" The man working at the deli said. "That will be $1.50." Gwen paid him then he handed her the cheese. "Thanks come again!"

"Well I gotta go, Geoff's waiting for me."

"Yeah see you later... I was hoping to see you tonight." Trent said.

"Sorry but I'll see you around school." Gwen said before she left the deli, she got back in the car noticeably upset.

"You alright girl?" LeShawna asked.

"You'll never guess who was in there."

"Who?" LeShawna asked.

"Trent!" Gwen answered.

"Ohh what did he have to say?" Bridgette asked.

"He asked if I was coming to the party... and I told him I wasn't."

"How did he react?" Bridgette asked.

"He said he was hoping to see me there."

"Aww see he likes you!" Bridgette said.

"Gwen your home." Geoff said as he pulled up next to her house.

"Thanks see you guys later." Gwen said she got out of the car and entered her, home to find her brother Shawn sitting at the kitchen table.

Shawn was a small kid he had dark brown hair, and dressed like a skater.

"Finally your home! I am starving what's for dinner?" Shawn said.

Gwen showed him the cheese she just bought, "We are having cheese sandwiches." she told him.

"Agh again!" Shawn said.

"Uh yes again! What do you think this is Gwen's kitchen? Now go do your homework, and when your done we will eat." Gwen told him.

"Alright." Shawn said he rolled his eyes purposely trying to annoy his older sister.

"I seen that!" Gwen yelled.

After Shawn finished his homework the brother and sister ate their cheese sandwiches. Then went into the living room to watch some TV they ended up watching reality TV shows for hours, during this time Gwen fell asleep on the couch.

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen!" Shawn said as he was shaking his sister trying to wake her up.

"Huh? Shawn what time is it?" Gwen asked.

"Its nine o'clock." He answered.

"Nine o'clock... already? I've been out for that long?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah."

"Did mom call?" Gwen questioned.

"Yeah about 20 minutes ago. She said she will be home a little bit after eleven." He told his sister.

"Oh alright."

"I am gonna go up to my room to, play some video games." Shawn told his sister.

"No you're gonna go up and get a shower!" Gwen told him.

"Gwen come on its Friday!"

"So that is no excuse for you to stink!" Gwen said.

"Agh fine." Shawn said as he went went upstairs.

Just then someone started knocking at their front door.

"I'll get it!" Shawn yelled down.

"No! I'll get it you get in the shower!" Gwen yelled up to him.

She opened the door it was LeShawna, "Shawnie what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were done babysitting yet! Because girl this party is off the hook!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Is that Jordan?" Shawn yelled down.

"No! Its LeShawna now get in the shower!"

"I am gonna guess, you can't come with me." LeShawna said

"My mom won't be back for a few more hours... so I am stuck here all night."

"Alright just thought I'd stop by and see... girl I would stay but this party is so awesome!"

"Its alright. I wish I could come with you." Gwen said.

"I'll call you tomorrow girl." LeShawna said as she walked out the door.

About an hour later another person started knocking at the door.

"It must be LeShawna again." Gwen thought to herself.

She answered the door it was Trent.


	3. A Friday Night Part Two

"Trent what are you doing here?" Gwen asked she was surprised to see him. "And how do you know where I live?"

"Bridgette told me... and I was in the neighborhood. So I thought I'd stop by. You don't think that's stalkerish do you?" Trent asked.

"No! Haha come in do you want anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine."

"Then come in the living room with me."

The two sat on the couch next to each other Trent, noticed a reality TV playing on the TV.

"I see someone is a fan of reality TV." He said.

"Yeah I love watching them! When I want to go to sleep." Gwen joked.

"Hey Gwen!" Shawn said as he ran down the stairs. "Where should... uh who is he?"

"Oh uh... this is Trent. And Trent that is my annoying little brother Shawn." Gwen said.

"Hey! I'm not annoying!" Shawn said defensively.

"Little brothers are awesome! You know how I know?" Trent asked Gwen's younger brother.

"How?" Shawn answered.

"Because I am little brother too." Trent noticed Shawn was wearing a Linkin Park shirt. "A fan of Linkin Park?" Trent asked Shawn.

"You know it!" Shawn answered.

"They are pretty good." Trent replied. "What is your favorite song from them?"

"Hmm I think I gotta go with... Numb!" Shawn answered after much thought.

"Awesome!" Trent said.

"Well Shawn I think its time for bed." Gwen told him/

"But its only a little bit after ten!" Shawn said.

"Bed now!" Gwen demanded.

"Okay... okay. Night Trent, night lizard!" Shawn said then ran up the stairs.

"Sorry he can be kind of annoying." Gwen said.

"Its alright. I wish I had a little brother."

"Where is your older one?" Gwen asked.

"Ryan is in Afghanistan."

"He is in the war!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Yeah he's been over there for about a year now."

"How old is he?" Gwen asked.

"Twenty." Trent told her then added. "It's just me and my mom at home."

"Where is your dad?" Gwen asked.

"Oh uh... my dad died two years ago... he died in Afghanistan." Trent said.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Gwen said.

"Thanks... it was really hard on all of us especially my mom. Ryan ended up joining the military because he wanted to be like my dad..."

Gwen just sat there she didn't know what to say.

"Uh... so I told you about my family. Tell me about yours." Trent said.

"Well its just me, my mom, and my brother here. My dad left us a few years ago. Since then times have been pretty tough my mom works two jobs, she works as a waitress and bartends. I've offered I can't tell you how many times to get, a job but she doesn't let me... she just says I have to worry about school and school only."

"Sorry about your dad... I hope I didn't upset you." Trent said.

"No I'm fine." Gwen told him.

Over the next hour the two spent their time talking about everything. From what they wanted to do after high school to their, favorite movies when suddenly Gwen's mom Amy walked into the house.

"Gwen I'm home!" She said as she walked into the living room. "Hello... I've never seen you before." She said to Trent.

"Oh um hi... I'm Trent its nice to meet you." He nervously said.

"I don't mean to sound mom like... but at the end of the day I am. I don't allow my teenage daughter alone with boys." Amy told him.

"Oh I am sorry I wasn't aware." Trent said he looked at the time and seen it was after eleven. "Actually I better get going my mom is expecting me home. Bye Gwen, bye Miss. Wilson" He said as he was getting up to leave.

"I'll walk you to your car." Gwen said.

"Thanks for keeping me company." Gwen told him after they reached his car.

"Actually Gwen... there was a reason I came over." Trent told her.

"Oh?" Gwen responded.

"Gwen... I like you. And I was wondering, well if tomorrow... maybe you might want to see a movie or something?" Trent nervously asked.

Gwen smiled "Yeah sure... that will be fun." she told him.

"Cool! I'll call you tomorrow then." Trent said. B

Before he get into his car he shyly kissed her. "Um was it okay for me to do that?" He nervously asked.

"Yeah I actually liked it..." Gwen told him.

Trent smiled, "Okay then... I'll see you tomorrow!" he got in his car and left.

Gwen walked back into her house to find Amy standing by the door.

"Mom were you spying on me?" She asked.

"No... yes! That was so cute!" Amy said.

"Mom! Please." Gwen said embarrassed that her mother saw the kiss.

"I am sorry! Its nice to see you have a boy your interested in." Amy told her daughter.

"I can't wait for tomorrow! I am going to call Bridgette and LeShawna!" Gwen said as she ran up to her room.

Amy smiled "Oh to be young again." she said to herself.


	4. Teen Spirit

"Attention students! Please remember today is cheerleading try outs. If you want to try out meet me and Lindsay Stone, in the gym after school!" Heather Chan said in the morning announcements.

"And remember bring your cheerleading spirit! Whoo yeah!" Lindsay added.

"Lindsay I told you not to say that!" Heather was heard yelling before the loudspeaker shut off.

Bridgette turned around to Gwen who was sitting behind her, "It's the big day for me!" she said enthusiastically.

"Am I suppose to be excited?" Gwen asked.

"You can at least pretend to be." Bridgette said.

"Sorry. Like totally oh my god! Its cheerleading try outs! Whoo. Yeah." Gwen sarcastically said.

"Why can't you be more supportive like Shawnie?" Bridgette asked.

"Okay... I am sorry." Gwen said.

"Will you come with me, when I try out?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridgette! You know I hate Heather, and me and Trent are going out after school." Gwen answered.

"Oh! I see you want to be with your boyfriend!" Bridgette said then started making kissing noises embarrassing Gwen.

"Bridgette stop!"

"I will if you come with me!"

"Okay fine! I will go with you! I will send Trent a text and change the time."

"Thanks you're the best!" Bridgette said.

"Students its time to stop chit chatting! Please turn to page forty-two of your world history book." Mrs. Peyton the world history teacher told her class, ending the conversation.

After school the students trying out for cheerleading, went to the gym as Heather told them.

"I thought Heather said she would be here?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Give her sometime... she is just a few minutes late." Bridgette said.

"Uh a few minutes late? Bridgette its been twenty minutes how much longer do you expect us to wait here?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah girl my mom needs me to watch KiKi and Jayden tonight." LeShawna said.

"Uh! Fine just go!" Bridgette said frustrated.

"No we will stay." Gwen said she could tell Bridgette was upset with her friends.

"No.. no its fine. Shawnie you have to watch your brother and sister. And you and Trent have a date." Bridgette said.

"Yeah you two can go, besides I am here with her." Geoff said.

"Yes you are! And you're the best boyfriend!" Bridgette said then kissed him.

"Aww so cute!" Katie Lopez and Sadie VanWatson two girls who want to be cheerleaders said at the same time.

"Okay then were gonna go." Gwen said.

She and LeShawna started to leave when Heather Chan and Lindsay Stone walked in.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the ugly goth girl Gwen! Oh and look you are with your lard ass friend LeShawna!" Heather said.

"Oh! And if it isn't the wicked witch of the high school!" LeShawna said.

"Actually Shawnie replace witch, with bitch and you got it right!" Gwen said.

"Oh your right girl my bad! Hahaha!" LeShawna said with a laugh.

"Sorry! But try outs are not in your futures. Now get out... now!" Heather said as she pointed to the exit.

"Oh were so devastated!" LeShawna said before herself and Gwen exited the gym.

Heather and Lindsay sat down at a table in front of the cheerleader wannabees. "Okay lets start out with Katie Lopez!" Heather said.

"Um actually me and Sadie need to try out together." Katie said.

"Are you kidding me?" Heather said annoyed.

"No we practiced together!" Sadie exclaimed.

Heather rolled her eyes at the two friends but agreed to, let them do it together. "Fine just get it over with!"

As Katie and Sadie started their cheering and dancing, Geoff whispered to Bridgette. "Are you sure you want to do this? Heather is a total bitch."

"I want to do this Geoff don't worry. I can handle Heather." Bridgette whispered back.

A few more girls tried out before Heather called Bridgette's name, "You know you have a lot of nerve, trying out after how your friends just treated me." Heather told Bridgette.

"We don't have to be friends. But if you give me the chance I will impress you!" Bridgette told her.

"Impress me then." Heather said.

And Bridgette did just that she did a dance routine, and cheer that out shined the rest of the girls. When she finished Heather just looked in shock while Lindsay was clapping.

"That was so good!" Lindsay said.

"I have to admit... you did do pretty good." Heather said reluctantly.

"Thanks! I practiced all summer." Bridgette said.

"Okay that is all! Me and Lindsay will decide who has made it and post the names, of the girls who did outside the office tomorrow after school." Heather told them.

"I hope I make it!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Are you kidding me of course you did! You did better than all of those girls!" Geoff told his girlfriend.

"I hope you make it too!" Lindsay said then added. "Plus your boyfriend is pretty cute."

"Yes my! Boyfriend is." Bridgette told Lindsay.

The following day Heather posted a list of names of the girls, who made the cheerleading team outside school's main office. The cheerleading hopefuls rushed over to see if they made the team Bridgette pushed her way through, all the girls some screaming happily.

"I made it! I made it!" While some were crying because they didn't make it, Bridgette looked at the list she seen her name listed. "Yes!" She shouted as she made her way over to Geoff.

"Tell me the good news!" Geoff said.

"I made it!" Bridgette told him.

"I knew you would you're the best Bridge!"

"All your just saying that." Bridgette said.

"No really Bridge you're the best!" Geoff told her.

"Thanks sweetie!" Bridgette said then gave him a kiss.

"Bridgette walked over to Heather and Lindsay to thank them for putting her on the team. "Hey Heather, Lindsay I just wanted to thank you for putting me on the team."

"I may hate your friends... but your pretty good. And as long as I am captain only the best will be on my team." Heather said.

"Thanks again... we better get going." Bridgette said.

Before the couple could leave Lindsay said. "Bye Geoff! I really hope to see you again soon!" Geoff turned around to say bye but he seen an annoyed look on Bridgette's face.

"I don't trust her." Bridgette mumbled to herself as she and Geoff walked away.

"Lindsay are you trying to make Bridgette jealous?" Heather asked.

"No... but I can't help it he is hot!" Lindsay answered.

"Heather!" Sadie VanWatson said in a tearful tone.

"Ah! Here we go." Heather said.

"Why did Katie make it on the team but I didn't?" Sadie asked.

"Because Sadie! That's just how it happen." Heather told her.

"But what did I do wrong?" Sadie asked.

"You really want to know?" Heather asked.

"Yes!" Sadie replied..

"Fine! The truth is your way to fat to be a cheerleader! This school has never had a fat cheerleader, and I intend to keep that tradition." Heather told her.

Lindsay just looked at Sadie like she felt sorry for the girl.

"Come on Lindsay were done here." Heather said in a demanding tone.

The two walked away leaving Sadie in tears.


	5. Sadie's Pain

"Sadie dinner is ready!" Trudy VanWatson Sadie's mother called out.

Trudy was a plump woman her daughter took after her in the looks department. Trudy was a housewife at one time she worked as a receptionist, at the New York Downtown Hospital, but since Sadie's birth she has been a stay at home/housewife.

Sadie came down from her room she was still upset because, of what happen at school with Heather. She seen her mother fixing her a plate of roast, mashed potatoes, and some corn, her father was already eating his dinner.

"Oh Joshua! Can't you even wait for Sadie to come to the table?" Trudy asked her husband.

"Trudy I am starving! I haven't eaten all damn day! And she is taking forever to get down here!" Joshua said in a bitter tone.

Joshua worked in the construction field, he too was a heavyset man. He was overworked and tired most of the time, because of this he had a less than pleasant personality.

"I am here daddy." Sadie said as she sat at the table.

"Good now everyone is here! So how was everyone's day?" Trudy asked.

Joshua told his wife about his day at work, he complained about his boss, and some co-workers, Joshua was a man of few pleasant words.

After he finished complaining about his day Trudy asked her daughter, "So Sadie! Did you make the cheerleading team?"

"Katie did..."

"That's great!" Trudy said interrupting her daughter.

"But I didn't." Sadie stated.

"All sweetie! I am sorry! I know how badly you wanted to become a cheerleader... do you know why you didn't make it?" Trudy asked heart-broken for her daughter.

"Yeah... Heather Chan the captain of the cheerleading team said I was... to fat." Sadie told her parents holding tears back.

"What!" Trudy yelled. "That little bi-witch!" Trudy caught herself about to swear, she never swore never. "I am going to call up your school and report that witch!"

"No... mom don't!" Sadie said before adding."Because its... true."

"Sadie no it's not." Trudy told her daughter.

"Mom ever since kindergarten, I've always been the biggest girl in class."

"Well sweetie... what do you want to do?" Trudy asked.

"I want to go on a diet and exercise." Sadie answered.

"We can do that! I don't know where any gyms are though." Trudy said.

"I do." Joshua spoke up. "A guy I work with goes to one. I can take you if you want."

"Lets go tomorrow!" Sadie exclaimed.

Joshua started choking on his roast, "Tomorrow!" he said.

"Yeah!" Sadie said.

"But tomorrow is Saturday!" He said.

"Please daddy, please, please, please!" Sadie said giving him an angel like look.

"Oh! How can I say no to that face?" Joshua said.

"Yay! Lets head out first thing tomorrow morning!" Sadie told her father.

"Okay first thing in the morning," Joshua said then added "Well not the first thing in the morning."

Hours later Sadie entered her parents bedroom, she started pushing her father trying to wake him up. "Daddy wake up, daddy wake up." She said softly trying not to wake up her mother.

"What... what time is it?" He asked Sadie half asleep.

"Its six." Sadie answered.

"Six? Sadie go back to bed its to early."

"Daddy! You said first thing in the morning."

"I did... but I didn't actually mean first thing in the morning. Sadie I work all week... please let me sleep!"

"Daddy you promised."

"Give me... give me five more minutes." He told his daughter.

"Five more minutes." Sadie said before she left the room.

Five minutes passed then he asked for ten, ten minutes passed then he asked for fifteen, two hours later the two finally left for the gym.

"Hi! Welcome Mr. Fitness!" Said a thin blonde haired woman greeting Joshua and Sadie. "My name is Kelly would you like to join our gym?" Kelly asked the two.

"Okay!" Sadie answered quickly.

Joshua quickly stepped in front of his daughter, "Now hold on just a minute! How much does a membership cost?" he asked Kelly.

"It's just $50 dollars a month!" Kelly said.

"We will take it!" Sadie said.

"Now hold on Sadie! $50 dollars a month! We could use that for things we need around the house!" Joshua said.

"Um.. sir excuse me!" Kelly said. "I can make a deal with you... for one month and one month only! You will pay nothing!"

"Nothing?" Joshua asked.

"Not one dollar! But if you'd like to continue using our gym, you would have to pay the $50 dollars a month."

"We will take it!" Sadie said.

Joshua agreed to the deal Sadie got straight to work, she used the treadmills the gym provided, and took part in a cardio class, while his daughter excerised Joshua sat around a read a newspaper. She would go to the gym every weekend and exercise for one hour. And during the rest of the week she watched what she ate, and cut out fatty foods and drinks.

"Sadie!" Katie called it was the end of another school day, and the two friends hadn't seen much of each other, since Katie became a cheerleader.

"Katie!" Sadie exclaimed she ran over to her friend.

"How have you been? I am so, so, so, so, sorry! I haven't talked to you lately. Heather has been putting us through so much practice." Katie said.

"Yeah I've kinda figured... I've been pretty busy myself." Sadie said.

"Oh? What have you been up too?" Katie asked.

"I've been working out. You know trying to drop some unneeded weight." Sadie answered.

"Sadie that's great how much weight have you lost?"

"I don't know I haven't checked my weight... my weigh in day is tomorrow. It will be one week ago I started tomorrow!" Sadie said.

"How have you waited all week!" Katie said. "Lets find out how much you have lost!"

"Katie I don't know." Sadie said hesitantly.

"Come on! Please, please, please!" Katie begged.

"Oh... okay!" Sadie said.

"Great! Lets go to the gym there is a scale in there!" Katie said.

Katie dragged Sadie into the gym, Sadie was nervous to weigh herself. Lindsay was working out in the gym and she did not, want Lindsay to see how much she weighed.

"Hey Lindsay... uh how much longer do you think you'll be exercising?" Sadie asked.

"Actually I am done! I just have to use the restroom then I am out of here for the weekend!" Lindsay said then left the gym.

Katie pointed out the scale to Sadie she got on to find, out she only lost two pounds, which did not meet Sadie's expectations.

"So! How much did you lose?" Katie asked.

"I only lost two pounds." Sadie said upset.

"Well that is good." Katie said supportive.

"Katie no it's not!" Sadie said lashing out at her friend tears filling her eyes. "You don't know how lucky you are! You have never had a weight problem!"

She ran out of the gym crying and into the girls room, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You're just a big fat pig!" Sadie yelled at herself.

A few seconds later she heard a toilet flush then Lindsay exited the stall, "Wow..." Lindsay said.

"Go ahead make fun of me!" Sadie yelled.

"No... no believe it or not I know how it feels, my weight goes up and down too."

"It does? what diet do you follow?" Sadie asked the tears finally stopped.

"It's not really a diet... I eat what I want. Then when I am done I force myself to vomit, that way I don't gain any weight."

"Lindsay... you're bulimic?"

"Everyone makes it out way worse than it is, believe me it works! And you will lose weight fast trust me! I've been doing it for a year now, at first you think you'll never do it again, but then you just get use to it! Um... can you keep this between you and me? I'd rather nobody know about this... not because I'm ashamed or anything! It's just... well you know how people would act."

"Oh I... I won't tell anyone."

"Great! Well it's time for me to go! Its shopping Friday with Heather, and my sister Paula is home from college, so she is coming too!" Lindsay said then exited the restroom.

Sadie went into one of the stalls.

"It wont hurt if I just try it a few times. Just until I lose the weight I need to lose."


	6. Trent's Mom Part One

"No way Trent! Jason would totally kill Michael Myers!" Gwen's younger brother Shawn said.

Trent was helping Shawn carve the Wilson's Halloween Jack-o'-lantern.

"Sorry bud. But Michael Myers would dominate Jason Voorhees!" Trent said.

"No way Jason would kick Michael's ass!" Shawn said much to the dismay of Gwen and Shawn's mother, Amy who was in the living room watching the news.

"Shawn language!" Amy yelled out to her twelve year old son.

"Gwen help me out here." Trent said.

Gwen was sitting at the kitchen table with the two, but was paying no attention to their which horror movie killer would win debate, she was to busy texting Bridgette. "Uh sorry... what do you need help with?" She asked.

"Who would win in the ultimate killer show down! Michael Myers or Jason Voorhees?" Shawn asked his sister.

"That's easy! Freddy Krueger." Gwen said.

"Freddy Krueger? Nah!" Shawn said.

"Think about it! Both Jason and Michael need to sleep eventually... and when they do Freddy goes in for the kill!" Gwen said.

"You know what Shawn your sister has point." Trent said.

"Eh! You're only saying that because you think she is hot." Shawn said.

"Duh!" Trent replied.

"The Jack-o'-lantern really came together." Gwen told them.

The Jack-o'-lantern had triangle eyes and vampire fangs.

"Yeah it did! Gwen it really looks like you." Shawn said.

"Shawn you little jerk!" Gwen yelled.

Trent burst into laughter "Sorry that was kind of funny. Don't you think?" he asked.

"No." Gwen simply responded.

"You're right it wasn't I am sorry." Trent said.

"Ah! Your lucky I like you." Gwen told him.

"Okay guys," Amy said walking into the kitchen "Shawn it's almost ten its time to get a shower then get into bed."

"Alright. See ya Trent." Shawn said as he was heading upstairs.

"See you later little guy." Trent said.

"And Trent I think its time to go home." Amy told him.

"You're right my mom is probably wondering where I am at."

Gwen walked him out to his car "So I'll see you in school tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah. And then we will go and get something to eat sound good?" Trent asked.

"Sounds great." Gwen said.

Gwen gave Trent a kiss goodbye then went back inside she, seen her mother cleaning up the mess made by the pumpkin "Need any help?" Gwen asked her mother.

"That would be nice." Amy answered.

Gwen started helping her mom clean up the mess, Amy couldn't help but notice a huge smile on her daughters face.

"It's nice to see you smile." Amy told her daughter "Trent must really be special."

"Yeah he is." Gwen answered.

"Things seem to be getting pretty serious between you two."

"Well we have been dating for two months now."

"So what's his family like?" Amy asked.

"Honestly I don't really know... his mom is named Karen, he has an older brother Ryan he is serving in Afghanistan. He was named after his dad who served in Afghanistan too... he was killed over there." Gwen said.

"Oh my god! That must have been so hard on them." Amy said.

"Now that I think about it... I should have met his mom by now... but he has never offered! Should I ask to meet her? Oh my god! He probably thinks I don't care!" Gwen said panicked.

"Gwen calm down! I am sure he doesn't think that... just talk to him about meeting her." Amy said.

"Yeah... I will." Gwen said calming down.

Amy laughed at her daughter. "Oh Gwen! You make everything out to be so dramatic."

"Stop laughing I do not!" Gwen said but then she started laughing. "Haha I kind of do."

"Gwen what are we going to do with you?" Amy joked.

The next day after school Trent and Gwen went out to eat at the mall, Geoff and Bridgette ended up tagging along and LeShawna joined them too. Each of them did their own thing after they ate, Trent and Gwen checked out some music stores.

Geoff and Bridgette bounced around from store to store, and LeShawna went around trying on different clothes from multiple stores. It started to get late so they decided to go home, Geoff drove Bridgette and LeShawna home, and Trent drove Gwen back to her house.

"I had a nice time." Gwen said before she got out of the car.

"So did I... I kind of wish we could have went out alone though." Trent said.

"Sorry. I should have told them we wanted to go out just the two of us." Gwen said.

"No, no they are your friends."

"Well the weekend is coming up in a few days!" Gwen said.

"And you want to be alone?" Trent said in a funny flirtatious tone.

"Haha stop talking like that! No... I was actually thinking maybe I could meet your mom?" Gwen suggested.

"Oh I... I don't know."

"Come on! Before I come over I'll buy her a gift. Then maybe we can go out to lunch, and get to know each other."

"Gwen no... no."

"No?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah I said no." Trent replied.

"Why don't you want me to meet your mom?" Gwen asked.

"Can we just drop this." Trent said.

"No! Trent why don't you want me to meet your mom?" Gwen said upset.

Trent didn't answer her.

"Oh... I know why!" Gwen said. "You don't want your mom to meet your goth girlfriend do you? I am not a perky blond like Lindsay Stone a girl your mom would probably want you to date!"

"Gwen that's not it!" Trent yelled.

Gwen got out and slammed the car door shut, "See you around!" she yelled as she made her way to her house.

"Gwen! Gwen!" Trent yelled trying to get her to come back to no avail.


	7. Trent's Mom Part Two

It was the next day after her argument with Trent. And Gwen was still fuming, LeShawna tried to reason with her friend, as they gathered their school materials from their lockers.

"You really think that's the reason he doesn't want you to meet his mom?" LeShawna asked Gwen.

"Yeah what else could it be?" Gwen answered.

"I don't know? Maybe... maybe his mom is sick or something?" LeShawna said.

"I never thought of that. But even if she is why would he be so against it? Why wouldn't he just tell me that?"

"Girl I don't know. I better get going! Trent is on his way over here." LeShawna said before walking away.

"Hey." Trent said to his girlfriend.

"Hey..." Gwen replied.

"I'm sorry about last night." Trent told her.

"Its okay. Lets just forget about it." Gwen told him.

"Actually I have something to tell you. I talked to my mom and she would love to meet you!"

"Really!" Gwen asked.

"Really! And she wanted to know if this Sunday, you wanted to come over for dinner?"

"Sure!" Gwen exclaimed.

"You're not mad anymore, are you?"

"No... I just thought I wasn't your mom's ideal girlfriend for you."

"Why would you think that?" Trent asked.

"The last guy I dated his parents were less than thrilled with the way I looked." Gwen told him.

"Assholes." Trent said.

"Yeah they were!" Gwen said.

"So who was he?" Trent asked.

"It was Cody... Cody Smith." Gwen replied.

"Cody Smith!" Trent said in disbelieve.

"Yeah Cody Smith!"

"The short skinny guy who writes for the school newspaper?" Trent asked still in disbelieve.

"Yeah that's him... we only dated for like a month though. I heard his parents talking bad about me, because of the way I dressed, my hair just bullshit." Gwen said.

"Let me get this straight! His parents didn't like you because you are goth, but the girl he is dating now Sierra Campbell has purple hair."

"Hypocrites I guess?" Gwen said.

"And crazy you are perfect!" Trent said.

"You're not bad yourself." Gwen said in a joking tone.

The rest of the day went surprisingly quick after school Trent went over to Gwen's house. She was stuck watching Shawn again.

Then Saturday the two went to Geoff's house, for a party which ended early after the cops were called.

And then it was Sunday the big dinner, Gwen wore a nice black dress and bought Trent's mom some red roses, Trent told her it was her favorite flowers.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Gwen asked Trent before they went inside his house.

"You look perfect! Don't worry she will love you." Trent told before he opened the door.

They walked inside the living room Gwen was in awe, the furniture looked brand new, they had a huge flat screen TV, and everything was clean and in place. The Davison house was beautiful, compared to the Wilson's rather modest home.

Pictures of the family hung on the wall photos of Karen with Trent. Photos of Trent's older brother Ryan in his military uniform, the two brothers looked a lot a like.

"Mom were here!" Trent called.

His mother walked out of the kitchen she was a very attractive women, slim, she had shoulder length hair which was dark black, and she had piercing green eyes.

"Hi! You must be Gwen!" Karen said. "Trent is always talking about you."

"Only good hope." Gwen said.

"No nothing good." Karen said Gwen stood there not knowing what to say, "Its fantastic!" Karen added.

"Oh! You scared me for a minute!" Gwen said with a smile. "I wanted to give you these roses."

Karen accepted the red roses. "Oh red roses my favorite how did you know?"

"Just a guess!" Gwen said with a wink.

"You two go into the dinning room. I am going to put these roses in a vase. And then I'll bring in dinner! I hope you like chicken Gwen!" Karen said.

"See everything is going fine." Trent told Gwen.

The two went into the dinning room and took a seat at the table. Shortly after Karen brought in the dinner she made chicken, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and corn.

During the dinner Gwen and Karen go to know each other, the basic information what Gwen wanted to do after high school, and info on her family. Gwen learned Karen worked as a real estate broker, she also told her stories about Trent when he was a child.

After dinner Karen told Trent and Gwen to sit in the living room, and watch some TV while she cleaned up. After she finished cleaning up the dishes Karen asked Trent to go out and pick up some Ice cream for dessert.

"Are you sure we need it?" Trent hesitantly asked.

"I want some desert don't you two?" Karen asked.

"I could go for some Ice cream!" Gwen said.

"See us girls want some Ice cream haha!" Karen said with a laugh she gave Trent the money, and told him to pick up some vanilla Ice cream.

"Okay... I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't talk about anything important without me!" Trent said to his mother.

"Don't worry! I'll just tell Gwen embarrassing stories about you!" Karen joked.

"I mean it." Trent said before making his exit.

Karen sat next to Gwen on the couch the two chit-chatted for a bit. Before Gwen noticed the picture of Trent's brother Ryan in his military uniform.

"Is that Ryan?" Gwen asked.

"Yes! That's my Ryan he's been in Afghanistan for about a year now."

"Ryan and Trent look a lot alike." Gwen said.

"They both look like their father." Karen told Gwen.

"It's really brave of Ryan." Gwen said.

"I know but I worry... a lot!" Karen said.

"Yeah its understandable. Especially after what happen to their dad. Trent told me... about how he died in Afghanistan."

Karen looked confused, "Is that what Trent told you?" she asked.

Gwen noticed Karen's strange reaction. "Yeah it's what he told me... is something wrong?"

"Yes... I don't know if its my place though."

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Trent's father didn't die in Afghanistan."

"He didn't?"

"No... he was never in Afghanistan."

"Iraq?" Gwen asked.

"No." Karen replied.

"Ms. Davison I'm confused... Trent told me his father was in the military."

"Gwen Trent's father was never in the military... he died of a drug overdose.

"Wh-what!" Gwen said shocked.

"He... was an addict."

"Oh my god!" Gwen said in shock.


	8. Trent's Secret

Trent walked into his home unaware Gwen now knew his secret.

"Got the Ice cream." He told his mom and Gwen.

There was an awkward silence between the three for a few seconds, before Karen broke it. "I'll make us some milkshakes!" She said she took the Ice cream from her son, and walked into the kitchen.

Trent sat next to Gwen he could tell something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine just kind of tired." Gwen answered she was still in shock.

A few minutes later Karen called them into the kitchen.

"The milkshakes are done!" She said.

The three of them sat at the kitchen table and ate their milkshakes, the awkward silence returned. Trent feared his mom might have told the truth about his father, but he didn't say anything. After they finished Trent took Gwen home the car ride was silent, as Trent pulled up next to Gwen's house he asked. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Um actually... your mom told me something while you were out." Gwen answered.

"What did she tell you?" Trent nervously asked.

"She told me about how your dad died... how he really died. She told me he was never in Afghanistan... and she told me he was never in the military."

"I can't believe her!" Trent yelled.

"Trent don't get mad." Gwen said.

"Mad? Mad? No I am furious!" Trent said.

"Trent calm down please." Gwen said she never seen Trent this angry.

"I... I didn't want you to know!"

"Trent why? You can tell me anything."

"Gwen just go." Trent said trying not to yell.

"Trent I don't want to leave you this angry."

"Gwen just go!" Trent said in a demanding tone.

Gwen got out and Trent sped off back to his home, when he went inside his mom was in the living room watching TV. She quickly noticed how angry her son looked.

"Sweetie... are you okay?" She asked.

"Am I okay? No! I am not okay you told Gwen about dad!" Trent yelled.

Karen defended herself. "Trent I didn't think she should have been told a lie like that."

"It was my choice! What I told her you shouldn't have gotten into my business!" Trent said.

"Your business?" Karen asked. "Trent just what is your business? Lying to your girlfriend about your father?"

"Before I left what did I say mom? I said don't talk about anything important without me! You don't think that is important?"

"I am sorry! Maybe I shouldn't have told her with out you here! But Trent lying about your father, is not going to the change the truth... your father was an addict."

"You know what mom! Next time mind your own business!" Trent yelled as he stormed out of the house.

Karen chased after son she seen him getting into his car.

"Trent where are you going? Get back inside we need to talk about this!" She yelled.

Trent ignored his mother's plea and sped off, Karen went back inside and broke down in tears.

The next day the first thing Gwen tried to do was call Trent. but he did not answer her calls or text messages. Geoff and Bridgette picked her up for school LeShawna sat in the back with Gwen.

Geoff and Bridgette were talking about football and cheerleading, LeShawna was listening to music on her iPod, Gwen sent a few more text messages to Trent but never got a response.

When they arrived at school Trent wasn't there, that worried Gwen a little but she didn't say anything. After school Gwen was going to walk home with LeShawna because Geoff had football practice, and Bridgette had cheerleading practice, but Gwen noticed Trent parked outside the school.

"I think that is Trent." Gwen said.

"You go ahead and get a ride with him I'll walk." LeShawna said.

By then Gwen had told LeShawna about her fight with Trent, but she didn't tell her anything about Trent's father.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah I will be fine." LeShawna told her.

Gwen got into Trent's car he didn't say anything to her.

"So... I guess I'll break the silence." Gwen said.

"Gwen I am sorry about last night." Trent told her.

"Trent why didn't you tell me the truth about your dad? And why didn't you come to school today?"

"I wasn't at school today because I am kind of hung over."

"Trent you were drinking!" Gwen said.

"After I took you home I went home. I had an argument with my mom so I left... I got a guy to buy me some beer. After I drank some of the beer I went back home. My mom was crying because of our fight. Then she started crying even more because I was drinking... so today she let me sleep in. But when I go back home she wants to talk to me. Because she thinks I repress my feelings about my dad." Trent said.

"Okay... now why did you lie to me about your dad?" Gwen asked.

"Because... its embarrassing. When ever a person says their dad died, or their mom died, people always say how sorry they are, and ask how did they die? And when you tell them they died from an overdose. They just automatically look at the person negatively. So I made up the military story... I guess it made me feel better about him too."

"But Trent why lie to me?"

"Because I was afraid I would lose you." Trent told her.

"Why would you lose me?"

"The last girl I dated. Broke up with me after I told her about my dad."

"What?" Gwen said shocked. "Trent I would never do that to you! Your ex-girlfriend was a bitch I am not like that."

"I should have known that." Trent said.

"Trent I love you." Gwen told him for the first time.

"You love me?" Trent asked.

"Yes! Do you think I'd be with you if I hated you." Gwen joked.

"I love you Gwen." Trent told her.

"And don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your dad."

"Thanks... I don't know why I thought you would react differently about my dad. You're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for!" Trent said.

"Oh I know!" Gwen said in a joking tone.

"No I mean it, you are!" Trent told Gwen.


	9. Halloween Part One

There were only two days until Halloween, and whole school was abuzz about Geoff's annual Halloween party. But that was not the only thing the teens were talking about, Geoff just won the football game for his team.

"Hey Geoff party tonight to celebrate?" A student yelled over to Geoff.

"Not tonight! But you better come to my Halloween party!" Geoff yelled back.

"You know I will be there!" The student shouted.

"You know Geoff I gotta give you the credit, for winning tonight's game." Said Alejandro Romero the captain of the football team.

"Thanks!" Geoff exclaimed he felt honored to hear that from the captain.

"No problem! You're one of the best guys on my team." Alejandro told him.

"Really? Thanks!" Geoff said.

"It looks like you caught they eye, of the hottest girl on the cheerleading team." Alejandro said to Geoff then pointed over to Lindsay Stone.

"Lindsay? No way." Geoff said.

"Way! She's been checking you out all night."

"Oh... I got a girlfriend." Geoff said.

"Oh yeah... Bridgette Miller?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah." Geoff responded.

"Geoff, Geoff, Geoff, Bridgette is hot but let's be real she is no Lindsay Stone!"

"I admit Lindsay might be..." Geoff corrected himself. "Is the hottest girl in school. But Bridge is my girl you know?"

"Think about it like this after you eat one potato chip, what do you always want afterwards?" Alejandro asked.

"Um... another potato chip?" Geoff answered.

"Right!" Alejandro said.

"So... think of Lindsay like my second potato chip?" Geoff asked.

"You got the right idea." Alejandro said.

Geoff noticed Lindsay making her way over towards him and Alejandro. "Dude she is coming over!"

"Just play it cool." Alejandro told him.

"Hi Alejandro, hi Geoff!" Lindsay said.

"Hey Lindsay." Alejandro said.

"Hi." Geoff said.

"You guys played great tonight!" Lindsay told them.

"Don't we always? But tonight my man Geoff gets all the credit!" Alejandro said.

"Al do you mind if I talk to Geoff alone?" Lindsay asked.

"Not at all! I'll see you two later." Alejandro said he winked at Geoff and walked away.

"Al was right you did awesome tonight!" Lindsay said.

"Thanks... your cheering really helped." Geoff said.

"Oh! What about Bridgette's?" Lindsay asked.

"I'd rather have you cheering me on!"

"Geoff! I think you are flirting with me."

"Am I?"

"Yes I think you are! How about I give you my number?"

"That be cool." Geoff said he noticed Bridgette, walking over to him and she did not look pleased. "Uh but not right now! Bridgette is coming over."

"Okay I'll send it to you on Facebook." Lindsay said she walked away before Bridgette got there.

"What were you and Lindsay talking about?" Bridgette asked her boyfriend.

"She just told me I played good." Geoff said.

"Geoff I'd rather you not talk to her."

"Bridge it's not a big deal. She just said I played good!" Geoff said defensively.

"Geoff she is a total slut! I heard she had sex with two guys." Bridgette told him.

"So its only two." Geoff replied.

"No Geoff... two guys at the same time! Just promise me you wont talk to her okay?" Bridgette requested.

"Two guys at once! Really... how would that even work? I mean I can see two girls and a guy... but two guys!"

"Use your imagination. So do you promise you won't talk to her anymore?"

"Uh... yeah... I won't."

"Thanks! By the way you looked great out there!" Bridgette told him.

"Thanks... I did just win the big game! Don't you think I should get a reward? Maybe from a sexy cheerleader..."

"Hmm..." Bridgette kissed her boyfriend before whispering. "Come over to my house tonight, my mom isn't going to be home!"

After a romantic rendezvous at Bridgette's house, Geoff returned home and logged on to his Facebook account. He had a few private messages some from guys at school, asking him about his Halloween party. And one was from Lindsay she sent him her cell phone. Despite Bridgette not wanting him to talk with her, Geoff sent Lindsay a text message.

"Hey thanks for giving me your number!" He wrote in the text.

Lindsay replied immediately writing. "No prob now maybe we can get to know each other better! :)"

The two exchanged a few flirtatious text messages. And much to Geoff's delight and surprise, Lindsay sent him a picture of her breasts. "Like what you see! :D" She wrote.

The two agreed to meet up at the mall the following day.

"Hey it's the Football champ!" Lindsay said she was with her friend Heather Chan.

"Um... I thought it was going to be, just the two of us?" Geoff asked he didn't trust Heather.

"Don't worry I was her ride." Heather told him. "While you two do whatever. I am going shopping!" She said then left two alone.

"So what do you want to do?" Geoff asked.

"Why don't you help me pick out a Halloween costume, for your Halloween party tomorrow night!" Lindsay suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Geoff said.

"You better make sure I pick something sexy out." Lindsay told him.

"I can do that!" Geoff said.

Geoff went with Lindsay to a costume shop in the mall, she looked at a few costumes, before deciding on a sexy devil costume. Then she convinced Geoff to take to her to see a movie she wanted to see, he went with her all though he had no interest in seeing the movie.

It was a chick flick about a dork, who gets a make over and becomes Prom Queen, then ends up dating the hottest guy in school. Geoff fell asleep during the movie but Lindsay didn't notice when the lights came back on, he woke up and seen Lindsay was crying.

"Lindsay are you okay?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah! It was just such a happy ending! It just goes to show you no matter how ugly a girl is... with the right hair style, clothes, and make up, she can always become beautiful!" Lindsay told him.

"Yeah... your right." Geoff said but really he had no idea why she said that.

The two left the movie and seen Heather waiting outside the theater for them.

"Hey Heath!" Lindsay said.

"First off don't call me Heath! And next time let me know what you are doing! I've been looking around for you all over the place, for I can't tell you how long! Then I remembered you wanted to see this movie." Heather said.

"Sorry Heather! Geoff really wanted to see this with me! Didn't you Geoff?"

"Totally." Geoff said.

Heather rolled her eyes she knew what Geoff really wanted from Lindsay. "I am going home are you coming with me?" Heather asked.

"No I think Geoff wants to drive me home! Don't you Geoff?"

"Yeah sure! I'll drive her home." Geoff told Heather.

"Alright I am going!" Heather said leaving the two alone again.

Geoff ended up driving Lindsay home.

"Do you want to come inside? Daddy is away on a business trip and mommy went with him."

"Uh sure!" Geoff said he was hoping to get lucky.

Lindsay's house was huge Geoff figured, she came from a wealthy family, but he couldn't get over her house. Lindsay's dad was a Wall Street fat cat, the Stone's lived in a beautiful home a huge family room, a beautiful kitchen and dinning room, five bedrooms, and seven bathrooms. Seven bathrooms Geoff couldn't get over it, "Who needs seven bathrooms?" he kept thinking to himself.

"Sit down in the living room, I'll be in soon!" Lindsay told him.

Geoff made himself comfortable in the living room.

"You can put the TV on if you want!" Lindsay yelled out from the kitchen.

"This is so awesome!" Geoff exclaimed the TV was huge, and the picture was crystal clear.

Lindsay came into the room holding two glasses.

"You like champagne?" She asked.

"I like anything with alcohol in it!" Geoff told her.

"Haha! Then you'll like this!" Lindsay told him. "Cheers!"

"What exactly are we cheering for?" Geoff asked.

"To the start of a new romance!" Lindsay told him.

"Cheers then!" Geoff said.

The two clashed their glasses together and took a drink.

After a few drinks the two made their way up to Lindsay's bedroom, and like he was hoping for Geoff got lucky.


	10. Halloween Part Two

It was the big day Geoff McGraw's annual Halloween party. Bridgette along with Geoff, and friend LeShawna went to the mall to find Bridgette a last minute Halloween costume. Unbeknownst to Birdgette the same costume shop Geoff took Bridgette to the day prior.

"Find anything yet?" Geoff asked impatiently.

"No I am still looking." Bridgette said as she looked through the costumes.

"This is what happens when, you wait until the last minute to buy a costume!" Geoff said.

"I know! But I've been busy."

"Doing what?" Geoff asked as if he didn't believe her.

"Cheerleading, homework!" Bridgette told him.

"Okay I was just saying..." Geoff said.

"Well Geoff! You don't have to be a smart ass."

"I'm being a smart ass?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah you've been acting weird with me all day! And you keep texting someone who are you talking to?" Bridgette said she tried to grab his cell phone.

"Its my mom!" Geoff said he pulled his arm away quickly.

"You actually want me to believe, you have been texting your mom all day?"

"Okay you know what! I am going to give you some space. I'll be in the food court if you need me." Geoff said before leaving.

"Trouble in paradise?" LeShawna sarcastically asked.

"Shawnie please." Bridgette said she was not in the mood.

"Sorry. Lets just find you a costume." LeShawna said she started looking through the costumes again.

A few seconds later Bridgette blurted out. "I think Geoff is cheating on me!"

"Cheating?" LeShawna asked surprised.

"Yeah... he has to be texting another girl! You don't actually believe he is texting his mom do you?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't know... who do you think he is cheating on you with?"

"Honestly I think its Lindsay." Bridgette said.

"Lindsay... Lindsay Stone?" LeShawna asked.

Bridgette nodded her head yes.

"Well Lindsay does get past around more, then a football at a football game!" LeShawna said.

"And I seen them talking the other day, then yesterday he makes up an excuse not to see me."

"How are you going to find out if he is cheating on you?" LeShawna asked.

"I need to some how get his phone." Bridgette answered.

"Alright then let's go get it." LeShawna said.

"He is not going to just hand it over." Bridgette said.

"Bridgette I know he is your man. So excuse me saying this... but he is not the smartest crayon in the box."

"Okay! But first let me buy this costume!" Bridgette said she showed LeShawna the costume it was an angel costume. "It's so cute!" Bridgette said.

After buying the costume Bridgette and LeShawna, went to the food court they seen Geoff sitting at a table still texting someone.

"Hey sweetie. I am sorry about that back there. I bought a costume do you want to see it?" Bridgette asked as she sat down next to him.

"Uh... surprise me!" Geoff said.

"Oh I got a surprise for you!" Bridgette said she pulled him forward and started kissing him.

Geoff put his phone down on the table, LeShawna went to grab it but before she could they heard.

"Geoff man over here!" It was Alejandro Romero.

"Be right back!" Geoff told the girls he jumped up and ran over to Alejandro, foolishly leaving his cell phone behind.

"I can't believe he just left it here." Bridgette said.

"Girl like I said not the smartest crayon in the box." LeShawna said.

Bridgette grabbed and phone and started looking through his text messages.

"Well?" LeShawna asked.

"I was right he is cheating on me... with Lindsay!"

While Bridgette was learning the truth Geoff was bragging to Alejandro.

"Lets just say I made Lindsay a very happy girl last night." Geoff said in a cocky tone.

"So you banged her?" Alejandro asked.

"Oh yeah I banged her!" Geoff said.

Alejandro laughed. "Haha! So which one is better Lindsay or Bridgette?"

"Well Lindsay really knows what she is doing. But Bridgette's my girl you know I love her." Geoff told him.

"You love her? Haha man that's a good one!" Alejandro said.

"No man I am being serious. But what is that saying when you have a lemon you make?"

"Lemonade! Geoff you're catching on quick." Alejandro said.

Suddenly Geoff was pushed from behind he, turned around and seen it was Bridgette. "Bridge what are you doing?"

"Thought you could get away with it!" Bridgette yelled she showed him his cell phone. "Oh yeah! I seen it all even that classy picture of Lindsay's boobs!"

"Calm down I can explain everything!" Geoff said panicked.

"I am leaving! So do me a favor don't call me, don't text me, don't even try to send me an email! I don't want to hear anything from you!" Bridgette yelled.

"Bridgette I can explain everything!" Geoff said again.

Bridgette ignored him and started walking away with LeShawna.

"Hey! Hey! You have to talk to me! I drove you here without me, how are you going to get home?" Geoff said trying to get Bridgette to come back.

"LeShawna's dad Isaiah is coming to get us! I don't need anything from you!" Bridgette yelled.

"Geoff! Man if your going to cheat on your girlfriend at least delete the text messages." Alejandro said.

LeShawna's dad took Bridgette to their house because Bridgette's mom was not home, and the girl was rightfully upset he did not want her to be alone. Gwen joined them later the three, spent most of their time in LeShawna's bedroom. They watched some horror movies but mostly talked about Geoff's cheating, even though she told him not to text her that is all Geoff did.

"Should I just answer him?" Bridgette asked her friends.

"No! Let him suffer after what he did to you." Gwen said.

LeShawna agreed with Gwen. "Girl Gwen is right!"

"But now that some time has passed... I want to hear what he has to say!" Bridgette said.

"Bridgette its only been a few hours. And we already know what he is going to say, he is sorry and he wasn't thinking! The same bull shit guys always say, when they are caught cheating on their girlfriends." Gwen said.

Bridgette ignored her friend's advice and answered Geoff, he asked her to come to his party so they could talk.

"His party is he that crazy! Everyone at school is going to his party!" Gwen said.

"I know... I know but I think I am going to." Bridgette said.

"Why are you giving him what he wants! He should meet you some where if he wants to talk so bad." LeShawna said.

"I know its stupid. But I want to hear what he has to say." Bridgette said she sounded a bit disappointed in herself.

"Bridgette he cheated on you. He disrespected your relationship in the worse way! He could at least come to you." Gwen said.

"Not only did he cheat on you, he lied to you! You specifically asked him not to talk to her! And what did he do? He did! And it was with one of the biggest hoes in school." LeShawna said.

"I know it sounds crazy. But I am going and I would really like it, for you two to come with me." Bridgette said.

LeShawna and Gwen thought it over for a minute.

"Fine I'll go. But if I see Lindsay I am beating her down!" LeShawna said.

"I will go too." Gwen reluctantly said.

LeShawna convinced her father to take the three over to the party. The party was a huge success almost everyone in school went and as usual the party was out of control, Geoff spent the night trying to avoid Lindsay. Which was pretty easy, considering his house was so crowded with people. But the blond bombshell finally found him.

"There you are!" Lindsay said she was dressed in her sexy devil costume.

"Lindsay! I know what happen between us last night... but I have a girlfriend!" Geoff said he was dressed ironically like a pimp.

"Geoff she wasn't an issue last night." Lindsay said.

"I know! But Bridgette found out." Geoff informed her.

"Geoff I don't care! I like you and I want you!" Lindsay told him.

She pulled Geoff towards her and started kissing him, just as Bridgette walked into the house.

"Geoff!" Bridgette screamed.

"Bridgette it's not what it looks like!" Geoff said he pushed Lindsay away.

Bridgette walked out of the house with Gwen, Geoff chased after her.

"Okay big boobs its time for a beat down!" LeShawna said she started chasing Lindsay around the house.

"Bridgette! Bridgette!" Geoff yelled as he chased after her.

"Just ignore him." Gwen said.

"No I want him to try to explain this!" Bridgette said and stopped allowing Geoff to catch up.

"Bridgette it wasn't what it looked like!"

"Oh really? Because it looked like you were making out with Lindsay!"

"She started making out with me!" Geoff said.

"Geoff don't act like your all innocent! Maybe if you didn't have sex with her, she wouldn't have kissed you!" Bridgette yelled.

"Bridgette please I am sorry!" Geoff said.

"No! Geoff we are done!" Bridgette yelled trying to hold tears back.

"Bridgette please I am sorry! I promise I'll never do it again! I... I wasn't thinking!" Geoff said tears started filling in his eyes.

"Geoff you were thinking. Just with the wrong head!" Bridgette told him.

"Hey what do you want me to do with her!" LeShawna yelled out she was standing on the porch, holding Lindsay by her hair.

"Just let her go... I am done here!" Bridgette yelled to LeShawna.

LeShawna let go of Lindsay. "You're lucky blondie!" she told her.

Bridgette left with her friends in tears, and Geoff too was an emotional wreck.


	11. The New Guy

"Just look at them over there!" Bridgette said bitterly.

Bridgette, Gwen, and LeShawna were sitting at a lunch table together, not far from Geoff and Lindsay who were now dating.

"Just pay them no attention." Gwen told Bridgette.

"It has only been a week since we broke up, and he has already started dating her! It's like our time together didn't mean anything to him. I feel like I didn't really mean anything to him!" Bridgette said ignoring her friend's advice.

"You should have let me beat her ass on Halloween." LeShawna said.

"Yeah I probably should have." Bridgette said.

"There's my girl!" Trent said he sat down next to Gwen, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Where have you been?" Gwen asked.

"Mr. Flynn made me retake my Biology test. So what are you girls talking about?" Trent asked.

"About how big of a jerk my Ex is! Trent you are a guy how can he, just start openly dating her a week after we broke up? We have been together for a year!" Bridgette answered.

"I don't know what's going on in his mind..." Trent said.

"I do! It all comes down to one thing! One thing every man can not live with out! Sex!" LeShawna said.

"Why are guys such... such perverts!" Bridgette said.

"It's just in there nature girl." LeShawna said.

"Okay um... I am going to change the subject." Trent said. "Have any of you seen the new guy?"

"New guy?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah! He's got a green Mohawk! Isn't that crazy?" Trent said.

Bridgette and LeShawna nodded their heads in agreement but Gwen disagreed. "It actually sounds kind of cool to me."

"A green mohawk!" Trent said amazed.

"Well it depends on how it looks... I guess." Gwen said.

"Actually guys I see him over there." LeShawna said she pointed him out he was sitting at a table alone.

"Yeah his Mohawk looks cool!" Gwen said.

"Gwen you can't be serious." Trent said.

"No I am being serious. Do you think we should invite him over here?" Gwen suggested.

"Uh... why?" Trent asked.

"Because he is new and doesn't know anyone." Gwen answered. She got the impression Trent just didn't like him for some reason.

Bridgette jumped up "I'll do it! she said. "Hey you!" The guy looked over at Bridgette and pointed to himself. "Yeah you come over!" Bridgette said he got up and started making his way over.

"This is going to be perfect! I am going to make Geoff so jealous." Bridgette said.

"Uh, Bridgette what are you doing?" Gwen questioned.

"What do you want?" The guy with the green Mohawk asked.

"We seen you sitting over there alone, and thought we would introduce ourselves." Bridgette told him. "I'm Bridgette Miller, and this is LeShawna Parker, Gwen Wilson, and Trent Davison.

"Nice to meet you." LeShawna said.

"Same here." Gwen said.

"Hey." Trent simply said.

"And you are?" Bridgette asked.

"Duncan." He simply answered.

"Duncan what?" Bridgette asked.

"Duncan... Duncan Clark." He answered.

"Sit down, sit down!" Bridgette told him.

Duncan sat down across from Bridgette.

"So your new?" Bridgette asked.

"Uh... yeah." Duncan answered.

"I just love your Mohawk " Bridgette said loud enough for Geoff to hear her. "Do you mind if I touch it?" She asked then start running her fingers through his Mohawk, Duncan quickly pushed her hand away.

"Don't do that!" He told her.

"Oh Duncan! You're so funny hahahaha!" Bridgette said loudly attempting to make Geoff jealous which failed.

"Uh... I didn't say anything funny." Duncan told her.

"Okay... okay I am trying to make my Ex-boyfriend jealous." Bridgette informed him.

"Oh! I know what would really make him jealous!" Duncan told her.

"What tell me!" Bridgette said.

"If you make out with me." Duncan told her.

"This was a bad idea. I am going to the girls room." Bridgette said before she left the table.

"Attention students! I just want to remind you the school election is coming up! I put flyer's in all of your lockers to remind you! And remember on voting day vote for me!" A girl standing on one of the tables yelled out.

"Who is she?" Duncan asked.

"That is Courtney Sanders." Trent answered.

"Also known as Princess Courtney." LeShawna said sarcastically.

"Her dad is the Principal of the school. She runs for Class President every year and always wins." Gwen told Duncan.

"She's pretty hot." Duncan said he was eyeing her up and down. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" LeShawna asked.

"I am going to get a date with her." Duncan told her.

The three broke out in laughter. "Hahaha! Ask her out! Are you kidding me?" Trent asked.

"What! You don't think she would go out, with a guy like me?" Duncan asked in a challenging tone.

"It's not just you it's any guy! Courtney thinks she is to good for anyone!" LeShawna said.

"Just watch." Duncan said in a cocky tone, he walked over to her full of confidence. "Hey."

"Hi." Courtney said she was busy organizing her campaign posters.

"So I hear you want to be commander and chief." Duncan said jokingly.

"I want to be reelected commander and chief!" Courtney said she handed him one of her posters, it had a picture of her on it and said vote for Courtney! In big bold red letters.

"You know I am new here. Maybe you can show me around the school?" Duncan said.

"Uh... I guess." Courtney said not really paying too much attention.

"And then maybe we can go out, and get a bite to eat!"

That got her attention she laughed. "Haha go out with you?"

"I don't see anyone else standing here." Duncan said.

"No." She simply answered.

"What are you to good for me?"

"To be honest yes. I mean just look at yourself. And then look at me!" Courtney told him.

"Oh you're gonna go out with me. When I want something I always get it!" Duncan said.

"Maybe you do but not this time. Now if you excuse me I have campaigning to do." Courtney said she grabbed her campaign posters and walked away from him.

"Oh you're gonna go out with me." Duncan thought to himself, as he thought of a plan to get his girl!


	12. Duncan's Plan

"Good morning Judy!" Courtney Sanders cheerfully greeted the school secretary.

"Good morning Miss. Sanders." Judy replied.

"And how are you this wonderful morning?" Courtney asked.

"Good." Judy answered then added. "But I thought you would be a bit more upset this morning."

"Why did you think that?" Courtney asked.

"Someone is running against you for class president." Judy informed her.

Courtney's morning was shattered. "What are you talking about? Is it Heather Chan? She never got over the fact I beat her last year!"

"No it's not Miss. Chan. I can't think of his name he is new to the school."

"New, new?" Courtney said aloud trying to think of who it could be.

"Yes he is new." Judy said she herself was trying to think of his name.

"Judy can't you think of who he is!" Courtney said.

"I am sorry. I can't think of his name." Judy told her.

"Well I am going to find out. Thanks for the help Judy!" Courtney said in a bratty tone.

Before she left her father the Principal of the school, Terrence Sanders came out of his office. He was tall dressed in a nice suit his hair was gray, and wore glasses. He over heard Courtney's conversation, with Judy and was less than pleased with his daughter's attitude.

"Courtney you apologize! For your disrespectful attitude towards Mrs. Applebuam." Terrence demanded.

"I apologize Judy... I mean Mrs. Applebuam."

"Apology accepted." Judy said.

"Daddy Mrs. Applebuam told me, someone is running against me for class president!" Courtney told her father.

"Yes. Someone is he is new to the school his name is Duncan Clark." Terrence informed his daughter.

"Duncan Clark? Who is Duncan Clark?" Courtney asked.

"You can't miss him. He has a terrible green mohawk."

"Green mohawk! He was talking to me yesterday... trying to get me to go out with him."

Terrence laughed. "Haha! You go out with him?"

"Yeah that is what I thought. But daddy it is so late in the election! And he is so new!" Courtney complained.

"Yes I know. But according to school rules any student can join in the race." Terrence said as he was flipping through paper work.

"But daddy!"

"Princess I am sorry but I can't change the rules, just because you are my daughter."

"I am going to find him and give him a piece of my mind!" Courtney said.

"You do that sweetie." Terrence said paying no attention to his daughter.

Courtney stormed out of the office and started looking for Duncan, she looked everywhere for him. She finally found him standing by the vending machine. "Hey you!" She yelled as she was making her way over to him.

"Can I help you?" Duncan asked as he took a drink of lemonade, he purchased from the vending machine.

"Yes you can help me! I'd like to know who you think you are? Running against me for class president!"

"I had no choice." He told her.

"What do you mean you had no choice?" Courtney questioned.

"Yesterday you wouldn't pay any attention to me, I didn't even get a chance to tell you my name. Its Duncan by the way!" He told her with a smirk.

"I know your name now! And you did this just because I didn't pay you enough attention? Well you got what you wanted. I am talking you! So just drop out of the election."

"Got what I wanted? No I didn't get what I wanted. What I want is a date with you!" Duncan told her.

Courtney laughed at him. "Haha! Oh this again? Like I said yesterday no!"

"Then I guess I am still running for class president." Duncan said.

"Do you actually think you can beat me? I've gone to this school for years you just arrived a day ago."

"I might have just came a day ago. But I know how politics works! You just promise the people what they want and you get the votes!"

"You... you can't do that!" Courtney said frustrated.

"I can and I will!" Duncan said with a smirk.

Courtney was at a loss for words.

"Whats wrong Princess?" Duncan mockingly asked.

"You don't want to mess with me! My dad is the Principal of this school!" Courtney said in a threatening tone.

"And I don't care." Duncan responded not intimidated.

After a brief stare down Duncan came up with a proposition, a deal he came up with the day prior.

"Lets make a deal."

"I am listening." Courtney said.

"If I win you have to go out with me."

"And if I win?" Courtney asked.

"If you win. I'll leave you alone forever." Duncan said.

Courtney thought about it for a minute.

"Forever?" Courtney asked.

"Forever!" Duncan answered.

"Then Mr. Clark you got yourself a deal!"

The two shook hands on the deal.

"But just know I am going to kick your butt!" Courtney said as she pulled her hand away.

"You can kick my ass anytime!" Duncan said.

"Ah pervert!" Courtney said as she walked away.


	13. Positive Part One

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Lindsay asked her new boyfriend Geoff.

Geoff was walking Lindsay to her locker.

"Wanna hang out at the mall?" Geoff suggested.

"Only if you buy me something!" Lindsay playfully said.

"I can do that!" Geoff said.

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered. "Then afterwards we can go back to place! My parents will be out for a few hours."

"I like the sound of that." Geoff said

"I thought you would!" Lindsay said.

To busy flirting with each other the two ran straight into, Geoff's ex-girlfriend Bridgette Miller. Bridgette's eyes were red and puffy she looked like she had been crying.

"Uh... hi Bridgette." Geoff said.

"Oh Geoff... I'll see you at lunch." Lindsay said before leaving the uncomfortable situation.

"Bridgette are you okay?" Geoff asked.

"I'm fine." Bridgette said she started to walk away from her former boyfriend.

Geoff grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving. "I can tell something is wrong... is everything okay?"

Bridgette pulled her arm away from him. "Like you care! Why don't you go and meet up with Lindsay!" She yelled before she ran out of the school.

Outside she seen LeShawna, Gwen, and Trent.

"Bridgette are you okay?" Trent asked.

"Yeah... um actually can I talk to Gwen and LeShawna alone?"

"Uh... okay." Trent said.

"I'll see you inside." Gwen told him.

"What is it girl?" LeShawna asked.

"I can't be at school today. Lets skip!" Bridgette said.

"Alright!" LeShawna answered without hesitation.

"Where do you want to go?" Gwen asked.

"My house. My mom is at work." Bridgette answered.

Gwen hesitated but agreed to go with the two. "Alright I'll come. Just let me tell Trent I am leaving."

"Me and Shawnie will be waiting in the car." Bridgette told her.

Gwen walked into the school Trent was standing by the door waiting for her.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

"Bridgette is upset about something. Probably seeing Geoff and Lindsay together is getting to her. She wants to go back to her house LeShawna and I are going with her."

"Alright. Well I better get going I don't want to be, late for my first class." Trent said.

"Yeah go I'll call you later." Gwen said she gave him a kiss goodbye. She left the school and got into Bridgette's car. "I told him we were skipping."

"He won't tell anyone will he?" Bridgette questioned.

"No. If someone does ask where we are, he will make up an excuse." Gwen said.

Bridgette drove back to her house the whole car ride she didn't say a word. Gwen and LeShawna talked about the school election with Courtney Sanders and Duncan Clark.

When the three went inside Bridgette's house LeShawna asked, Bridgette what was bothering her. "So whats wrong girl? Geoff and Lindsay really getting under your skin today?"

"I wish that was my only problem. Gwen, LeShawna something terrible has happen!" Bridgette said tearing up.

"What is it?" Gwen asked worried.

"I... I... I don't know what to do!" Bridgette said.

"Girl will you just tell us! What is going on?" LeShawna questioned.

"Last night... I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive." Bridgette revealed.


	14. Positive Part Two

"Bridgette... your... your pregnant!" Gwen said in disbelief.

Bridgette nodded her head yes she was so upset she could barely speak.

"Is Geoff the father?" LeShawna questioned.

"Of course he is! I have only had sex with Geoff you two know that!" Bridgette said.

"I'm sorry just making sure..." LeShawna said.

"Girls what am I going to do?" Bridgette asked as she sat down on her living room couch.

"Why didn't you use protection?" Gwen asked sitting down next to her friend.

"We did... Geoff always used a condom." Bridgette answered.

"What about birth control?" LeShawna asked.

"No... I was never on birth control. I would have to get a doctor to prescribe it to me. And I didn't want my mom to know I was having sex."

"Bridgette! You could have gotten birth control pills from Planned Parenthood!" Gwen said.

"Well its to late now! Shawnie, Gwen what am I going to do? I don't even know if I should tell Geoff..."

"What do you mean? He has a right to know this is his child too." Gwen said.

"Like he would even care! He is off having fun with Lindsay!" Bridgette said.

"Girl Gwen is right. Geoff needs to know! And besides it's not like he is never going to find out." LeShawna said.

"And you need to tell your mom." Gwen said.

Bridgette jumped up off the couch. "Tell my mom! Tell my mom? Gwen are you crazy? She doesn't even know I've had sex."

"But Bridgette she will know what you are going through she, was only sixteen when she had you." Gwen said.

"Exactly! She always told me how important it was to wait until, I was older to have kids! She will be so ashamed of me! I am ashamed of myself!" Bridgette said then ran up into her bedroom, Gwen and LeShawna tried to get in but she locked the door.

"Bridgette let us in we want to help." LeShawna said.

"I just want to be alone for a little." Bridgette said.

Gwen and LeShawna granted Bridgette's request, they went back downstairs and waited for her to come out, about an hour later Bridgette came out of her room. She was still upset but she had calmed down a little.

"Bridgette are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"I sent Geoff a text message. And told him to meet me after school."

"What did he say?" LeShawna asked.

"He wanted to know why I just said I wanted to, talk so he said he would meet me."

"Where are you going to meet him?" Gwen asked.

"Central Park." Bridgette answered.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" LeShawna asked.

"Would you both come with me? I really need support right now." Bridgette said.

"Of course we will!" LeShawna and Gwen both said at the same time.

"What would I do with out you two? Come here I want a group hug!" Bridgette said.

Gwen and LeShawna went over to her and the three shared a hug. "You are the best friends a girl could ever ask for!" Bridgette said.

After school Geoff and Trent went a flower shop not far from Central Park, to buy Bridgette some flowers. Geoff had no idea the bomb Bridgette was about to drop, on him. He thought she wanted to get back together.

"Which flowers do you think Bridgette would like?" Geoff asked Trent he held up red roses and pink tulips.

"Uh... my mom likes roses. So I would say the roses." Trent said.

"Okay I'll get her the roses!" Geoff said.

"So you really think she wants to get back together?" Trent asked while Geoff paid for the roses.

"In the text message she just said she wanted to talk! Then she said to meet her Central Park! Come on man of course she does!"

The two walked out of the store and got into Geoff's car, "So what did you tell Lindsay?" Trent asked.

"She wanted to hook up but I told her my dad, wanted me to stay home tonight." Geoff said.

"And once you and Bridgette are back together your ready to, say bye-bye Lindsay. Right?" Trent asked.

"Man I would have said bye-bye Lindsay a while ago! I just gave Bridgette some space you know?"

"I got a question... if you wanted to be back with Bridgette this whole time. Then why did you start dating Lindsay?"

"Hey hot sex is better than no sex right?" Geoff said as he pulled up next to Central Park. "I can see her she looks so beautiful. Wish me luck man!" Geoff said as he got out.

"Good luck." Trent told him.

Geoff walked over to Bridgette and handed her the roses. "These are for you."

Bridgette accepted the flowers. "Thanks."

"Look Bridgette I know why you wanted to talk!" Geoff said.

"Geoff... I don't think you do."

"No Bridge hear me out! I am sorry for everything! When we get back together I promise you, I will never cheat again! I am done with Lindsay I swear."

"Get back together? You actually think I would just take you back? After I had to see you and her flaunting your relationship around school!"

"Bridgette I'm sorry!"

"I just want to know what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't... I... I... it was Alejandro Romero's fault! He told me to do it."

"Oh my god! Stop blaming other people first it was Lindsay's fault. Now its Alejandro Romero's fault? Face the truth you wanted to have sex with her Geoff, when you got the opportunity you did!"

"Fine! I did! What do you want me to say? Lindsay is hot! Any sane guy would if they got the chance!" Geoff said frustrated.

"You know what... I don't care anymore! Geoff we got bigger problems!"

"If its bigger then your attitude... then I guess we do!"

"My attitude? How would you feel if I cheated on you? Then went around the school holding the guys hand, or seeing me and him kissing? Don't tell me I have an attitude, and even if I do I deserve to have an attitude!"

"If you didn't want to get back together, then what did you want from me?" Geoff asked dodging her question.

"I have something to tell you."

"Then just say it already!"

"I'm pregnant!" Bridgette exclaimed.


	15. Positive Part Three

"Your... your... pregnant!" Geoff said shocked.

Bridgette nodded her head yes.

"This... this can't be real! We were always safe! I... I can't believe this is real!" Geoff said at a loss for words.

"Well its real." Bridgette told him.

"And... and I am the father?" Geoff questioned.

"Of course you are! Unlike you when I am with a someone, I don't have sex with other people!" Bridgette said.

"I am sorry! I just wanted to make sure... so are you keeping it?"

"It! Geoff its a baby our son or daughter!"

"I am sorry! It's just I didn't expect this! So are you going to keep the baby?"

"Geoff your acting like you have no role in this... this isn't an easy choice!"

"I am sorry you're right... how long have you known?"

"I took the pregnancy test last night."

"A pregnancy test!" Geoff said he looked relieved. "Bridge those test are not always right! You might not be pregnant!"

"Geoff I took two pregnancy tests... they both came back positive. It's not likely they were both wrong."

"We need to get you to a doctor to find out for sure."

"Okay... where?"

"My sister-in-law Lynn! She works at one of those health clinics they do pregnancy tests."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to tell Lynn? What if she tells your parents?" Bridgette asked.

"No Lynn is cool she wont tell them." Geoff said.

"Okay... when do you want to go?"

"We can go right now!" Geoff said.

"I can't... Gwen, and LeShawna are with me. I can't just leave them."

"And Trent is waiting for me in the car."

"We will just have to drop them off, then meet up and go to the clinic." Bridgette said.

"Alright I'll come by your house in a half-hour?" Geoff suggested.

"Okay." Bridgette said.

Geoff ran over to his car and Bridgette walked over to, her two friends. They were sitting on a bench away from the area she met Geoff.

"How did he react?" Gwen asked.

"Honestly I think he is in denial. He thinks the two pregnancy tests I took are wrong. So he wants to go to a health clinic and get tested there."

"Want us to come?" LeShawna asked.

"No. I am going to take you girls home. Then he is going to meet me at my house."

While driving Trent home Geoff broke the news, that Bridgette thinks she is pregnant.

"She is pregnant!" Trent exclaimed.

"Nah she is not really pregnant!" Geoff said.

"What do you mean?" Trent questioned.

"She took a home pregnancy test. Everyone knows those are wrong almost always." Geoff answered.

"Uh dude I don't think so. This is serious there can be a baby Geoff in this world soon!"

"Trent don't worry I am not. We are going to a clinic my brother's wife, works at they do pregnancy tests there."

Trent was at a loss for words, he wasn't sure if it was stupidity or denial.

After dropping their friends off Geoff met Bridgette at her house.

"You ready?" Geoff asked as Bridgette got in his car.

"As ready as I can be." Bridgette responded.

"You look so worried! Bridge I am telling you everything is going to be fine."

"Geoff you are in some serious denial."

"No I am not. It's like a proven fact most home pregnancy tests are wrong." Geoff dumbly said.

"Geoff where did you here that?" Bridgette asked.

"Its been said!" Geoff replied unsure of himself.

When the two reached the clinic Geoff asked the women working, at the desk for his sister-in-law. A few minutes later Lynn entered the waiting room, she seen Geoff sitting next to Bridgette.

"Hey Geoff! Bridgette!" Lynn said.

"Hi Lynn." Bridgette said.

"Uh Lynn... can I talk to you some where more private?" Geoff asked.

"Geoff just tell me here, I need to get back to work." Lynn said.

"Please it will take a few seconds!" Geoff told his sister-in-law.

"Alright fine. Follow me." Lynn told him.

She took him into an empty examining room. "What is it?"

"Okay don't freak out. But uh... Bridgette thinks she is pregnant."

"She's what!" Lynn said flipping out.

"Lynn calm down, calm down. She's not really... she took one of those home pregnancy tests. So I brought her here to get an actual test done!"

"Oh my god! Geoff does anyone else know about this?"

"No. Only you and some friends."

"Bring her back here. But Geoff you better pray the results come back negative! You're not ready to be a dad!"

Geoff brought Bridgette back to room he and Lynn were in, she was given a blood test to check for pregnancy. The two were told to come back the next day for the results Bridgette was a nervous wreck, while Geoff lived in denial believing home pregnancy tests were not efficient. The following day Geoff picked up Bridgette together they went to the clinic.

"Geoff I don't see how you can be so calm about this...the anxiety is killing me!" Bridgette said the two were waiting in a exam room, waiting for the results.

"Bridge I am telling you everything is going to be fine. Don't worry any minute were going to find out the results came back negative."

"Geoff have you ever thought your whole theory, that home pregnancy tests don't work maybe wrong? Geoff I am telling you I took two of them I am pregnant."

Geoff's sister-in-law walked into the room, she had the results in an envelope.

"Okay guys I have the results right here." Lynn said as she showed them the envelope.

"What does it say?" Bridgette asked.

Lynn opened the envelope she took a few moments, to read the results. "The results came back... positive Bridgette your pregnant."

"I knew it!" Bridgette said as she started to cry.

Lynn rushed over to Bridgette and gave her a hug. "Oh everything will be okay! It's okay to cry." She looked over at her young brother-in-law he was just standing, there with a blank expression on his face.

"Geoff are you alright?" Lynn asked.

Geoff didn't respond he didn't know how to.

"Geoff?" Lynn said.

"I... I can't believe this!" Geoff said.

"Geoff the results are real!" Lynn told him/

"No this can't be real!" Geoff yelled.

"Stop acting like this!" Bridgette yelled at her former boyfriend. "This is really happening!"

Geoff stormed out the room leaving Bridgette.

"Where are you going!" Bridgette yelled.

Lynn chased after him. "Geoff, Geoff! Where are you going?" She yelled.

"I... I just can't be here right now!" Geoff said as he ran out of the building.


	16. Unraveling Secret Part One

"Sadie!" Katie called out she hadn't talked to her friend, much after Sadie's break down over her weight a few months ago.

"Katie!" Sadie said.

Katie ran over to her friend. "Sadie you look so good!"

"Thanks!" Sadie said.

"How much weight have you lost?" Katie asked.

"I've lost close to twenty pounds!" Sadie proudly answered.

"Oh my god Sadie that is amazing!"

"Thanks. But I still have a long way to go." Sadie said.

"How have you been? You haven't answered my texts or phone calls, and you deleted your Facebook?"

"Oh I am sorry! My cell phone has been acting weird lately. And I deleted my Facebook because, I was sick of seeing those fat pictures of me."

"Oh..." Katie said she felt Sadie wasn't being truthful. "So I have some free time, you want to hang out after school?"

"Free time? I thought Heather ran your life-like crazy." Sadie said.

"Well we lost some cheerleaders. So Heather is looking for some new girls. Bridgette Miller quit and the twin sisters Melissa and Alyssa Thompson moved." Katie informed her.

"Why did Bridgette quit?" Sadie asked.

"Well! You know Geoff McGraw and Bridgette broke up? And then like right away he started dating Lindsay Stone?" Katie asked.

"Yeah." Sadie responded.

"Well the rumor is Geoff cheated on Bridgette with Lindsay. And when Bridgette found out she dumped him! Of course Lindsay denies she broke them up but everyone knows the truth. Anyways do you want to hang out?"

"Yeah... sure. Where at?" Sadie asked.

"How about after school we go to New York's Pizzeria!" Katie said.

"Oh... Katie I don't know..."

"Sadie come on! Please, please, please, please! Its your favorite restaurant and you have lost twenty pounds. You need to celebrate!" Katie said.

"Oh... alright." Sadie reluctantly said.

"Yay! Oh and there is something I have to tell you!" Katie said but before she could tell the bell rang it was time to get to class. "Oh! I will tell you when we meet up!" Katie said before walking away joyfully.

"Can't wait..." Sadie mumbled to herself.

After school Katie went straight to New York's Pizzeria, she waited on Sadie outside. It felt like she waited forever.

Sadie's mom Trudy dropped her daughter off. "Hi Katie!" Trudy yelled out.

"Hi Mrs. VanWatson!" Katie yelled back.

"How is your mom and dad?" Trudy asked.

"Good! Just working." Katie said.

The cars behind Trudy started beeping their horns. "Oh hold your horses!" Trudy yelled.

"Mom your holding up traffic!" Sadie said embarrassed.

"Okay I am going! Are you sure I wont need to pick you up?" Trudy asked.

"Yes mom!" Sadie said.

"Don't worry I'll bring her home!" Katie said.

"Alright you girls have fun!" Trudy said before driving off.

"What took you so long?" Katie asked.

"It's New York Katie! What do you think it was the traffic." Sadie said in a bratty tone.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked.

"I'm fine can we just get this over with?" Sadie said.

Katie ignored her friend's bratty behavior, they went inside and ordered a small pepperoni pizza. While they waited for their meal, Katie told Sadie the news.

"So! I wanted to tell you something earlier, but the bell rang and we had to go class." Katie said.

"Oh yeah what was it?" Sadie asked.

"I am seeing someone!" Katie cheerfully announced.

"Katie that is great! Who is he?" Sadie asked.

"I'll give you a hint! He is a football player." Katie said.

"Okay um... let me think." Sadie said as she thought about some of the football players. "Okay is it... Alejandro Romero?"

"No it's not Alejandro." Katie said.

"Um Tyler Burke?" Sadie guessed.

Katie laughed. "Haha! The worse player on the team? No."

"Um... I don't know." Sadie said.

"Darren Johnson!" Katie said.

"Aww DJ! He is so sweet!" Sadie said.

"I know! I really care about him a lot." Katie said.

"Here you go ladies." The waiter said as he placed their pizza on the table. "Enjoy!"

"It looks so good!" Katie said as she grabbed a slice.

"I wish I had someone in my life." Sadie said.

"Oh believe me Sadie you will someday! Especially when you lose some more weight."

"Oh..." Sadie said she was offended by Katie's comment.

Katie noticed Sadie's reaction and realized what she said. "Oh Sadie I am sorry. That came out wrong! I swear."

"No its okay..." Sadie said.

"So Sadie tell me... how did you lose twenty pounds in such a short amount of time!" Katie asked changing the subject.

"I'd rather not say." Sadie said.

"Come on! Tell me." Katie playfully said.

"It's a secret!" Sadie said then added. "But believe me it works."

"Oh okay. Keep your diet secrets!" Katie joked.

"I am stuffed! I have to use the girls room." Sadie said she got up and went to the restroom.

Katie called DJ on her cell phone. "Hey sweetie its me!"

"Hey girl! What are you doing?" DJ asked.

"I am with Sadie at New York's Pizzeria. We are almost done. I was thinking after we leave here, maybe we can come by your house and hang out?" Katie asked.

"Sounds cool to me." DJ replied.

"Alright see you soon!" Katie said.

"Can't wait to see you!" DJ said before the two ended their call.

"I wonder what's taking her so long." Katie said to herself Sadie had been in the restroom for a couple of minutes.

She got up and went into the women's room. "Sadie everything okay?" She could here what sounded like some what getting sick.

"Sadie!" Katie said as she ran over to the stall. "Sadie are you okay?"

The toilet inside the stall flushed and Sadie came out. "I am feeling pretty sick... I think I ate too much." Sadie said.

"You only had one slice." Katie said.

"I know... I guess my body just isn't use to that kind of food. Can you take me home?" Sadie asked.

"Of course!" Katie said concerned for her friend.


	17. Unraveling Secret Part Two

"Thanks for taking me home." Sadie said.

"No problem." Katie told her friend.

"Well... talk to you later." Sadie said she opened the car door to leave.

"Sadie wait!" Katie said.

"Yeah?" Sadie said.

"Is everything okay?" Katie asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm just feeling a little sick." Sadie replied.

"No I mean... is something bothering you?" Katie asked.

"Katie what are you trying to say?" Sadie asked defensively.

"You have been acting weird lately... you never answer my phone calls or texts. You deleted your Facebook account. And today it seemed like you didn't even want to go out." Katie said.

"Maybe I didn't want to go out to eat pizza because I am on a diet! Why would I want to stuff my face with pizza!" Sadie yelled.

"Sadie calm down. Your taking this diet so serious! It's okay to eat pizza every once in a while."

"Katie you just don't understand! Look at me! Look at me! I am a fat cow!" Sadie yelled.

"Sadie no you're not!"

"Yes I am! I know it, you know it, and everyone else knows it!" Sadie yelled she got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

After their argument Katie went over to her boyfriend DJ's house.

"There is my girl!" DJ said happy to see his girlfriend, he was sitting in his living room playing video games, with his friend Tyler Burke.

"Hey." Katie said.

"Hold on! I am just about to beat Tyler's ass!" DJ joked.

"No bro! I am going to beat your ass!" Tyler said taking it seriously.

"Touchdown!" DJ shouted beating Tyler in their game. "You were saying? He asked Tyler.

"This is bull shit!" Tyler shouted.

"All come on now! Don't be a sore loser." DJ said.

"One more game!" Tyler demanded.

"I beat you five times." DJ said.

"You just got lucky." Tyler said.

"Riiiight!" DJ said sarcastically.

"I am gonna go. Give you and your girl some time alone!" Tyler said.

"Alright talk to you later." DJ said.

"Bye Tyler." Katie said.

"See you two later." Tyler said as he exited the house.

Katie sat down next to DJ, he gave her a kiss.

"So where is Sadie?" He asked.

"She didn't feel well so I took her home." Katie replied.

"Is that Katie I hear in there?" DJ's mother Dawn asked.

"Yeah momma its Katie!" DJ said.

Dawn walked into the living room, "Katie sweetie how are you?" she asked.

"Good. How are you Mrs. Johnson?" Katie asked.

"Baby please call me Dawn! I am good me and my friend Gail are going out to get our nails done!" Dawn said.

"Oh sounds fun!" Katie said.

"I'm gonna go now. Now don't you two don't get any ideas! DJ I am to young to be a Grandma!" Dawn said.

"Momma!" DJ said embarrassed.

"I mean it! Your dad will be home from work soon." Dawn said before she left the house.

"Sorry about that." DJ said.

"Hahaha! Its okay I love your mom!" Katie said.

"So how was Sadie?" DJ asked.

"Something is wrong. She is acting so different." Katie said.

"How?" DJ asked.

"Sadie use to be such a fun-loving happy person. And now she just seems so unhappy! When I dropped her off she started yelling at me, because I asked her if she was okay." Katie said.

"Well you did say she wasn't feeling well." DJ said.

"Something is wrong. And she is so secretive about her diet."

"What do you mean secretive?" DJ asked.

"She just wont tell me anything about it." Katie answered.

"Uh... I don't want to say this, but do you think Sadie might have an eating disorder?" DJ asked.

"Eating disorder! DJ no she would never go that far!" Katie said freaking out on her boyfriend.

"Hey I am sorry. I just though I'd ask!" DJ said he got up and walked into the kitchen he garbed a can of Pepsi out of the refrigerator, "You want a Pepsi?" he asked.

"Sure." Katie said she was still thinking about what DJ said.

DJ handed her a Pepsi he could tell Katie was still upset. "Katie I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No I am just thinking... after we ate she went into the restroom. She was taking a while so I went in to check on her. And she was throwing up! DJ I think you might be right! I think Sadie might be... bulimic!" Katie said panicked.

DJ hugged his girlfriend. "Katie come on calm down. I shouldn't have said that it's probably a coincidence, and you did say she wasn't feeling well."

"DJ will you come with me to Sadie's house?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. But what are you going to do?" DJ asked.

"I am going to make sure Sadie is okay." Katie answered.


	18. Unraveling Secret Part Three

DJ went with Katie over to Sadie's house, it appeared no one was home.

"Come on answer!" Katie said as she knocked at the VanWatson's front door.

"Katie I don't think anyone is home." DJ said.

"I am calling Sadie's cell phone again." Katie said.

"You have called Sadie five times. And your knocking at their front door... no one is home."

Katie ignored her boyfriend and called Sadie's cell phone for a sixth time. "She didn't answer! DJ I am worried." Katie fearfully said.

"I am sure everything is fine." DJ said in a reassuring tone.

"Really? Then why is she not answering her cell phone! And why is nobody home?" Katie asked panicked.

"She probably just went somewhere with her parents. And you did say she was mad at you, so she is probably ignoring your calls." DJ answered.

"You think that is all?" Katie asked.

"I am positive! Now let's go back to my house. You just have to let Sadie cool off a bit." DJ said.

"Oh... oh okay." Katie said hesitantly.

The next morning as Katie was getting ready for school, her mother Natalya called her downstairs she sounded upset.

Natalya was Hispanic, in her late thirties, and a very attractive woman, she worked as a beautician. Katie's father Carlos was also Hispanic he was a police officer.

"What is it mom? Is everything okay?" Katie asked.

"Sweetie I got bad news." Natalya said in a troubled tone.

"What is it?" Katie asked she just knew it was about Sadie.

"Trudy just called last night after coming home, Sadie collapsed she was taken to the hospital." Natalya told her daughter.

"Wha-What!" Katie said barely able to speak. "Is she okay?"

"She said the doctors told her she should be okay. She was dehydrated and when she fell she hit her head hard... and has a concussion."

"Oh my god! I need to go to the hospital!" Katie yelled.

"No Katie you need to go to school." Natalya told her daughter.

"Mom my best friend is in the hospital, with a concussion and she is dehydrated!" Katie said.

"Honey I know but you need to go to school, after school you can visit her." Natalya said.

Despite disagreeing with her mother Katie, did as she was told and went to school.

"There's DJ's girl!" Tyler shouted he was standing outside the school, waiting to be let inside with DJ and couple other jocks.

"Damn how did you get a hottie like Katie Lopez!" One of the jocks said.

Katie made her way over to DJ and his friends, she ignored the comments. DJ could tell something was wrong he thought it, was comments the guys were making.

"Guys shut up!" He told them.

"DJ I have something to tell you... alone." Katie said.

"Uh... okay." DJ said he could tell it was more than the comments from the guys.

DJ and Katie stepped aside.

"Is everything okay?" DJ asked.

"No! Sadie is in the hospital!" Katie said holding back tears.

"What! Why? Is she okay?" DJ asked he was shocked.

"Her mom called this morning. After I dropped her off she collapsed... and she hit her head hard. She was dehydrated and from the fall she has a concussion. DJ I just knew something was wrong when no one was home!" Katie said the tears started flowing.

DJ hugged Katie. "Calm down everything will be alright."

"You said that last night too!" Katie said pushing him away from her.

"Katie I know your upset. But don't take your anger out on me." DJ said.

"I'm sorry. I just knew something was wrong with Sadie... I should have been there for her!"

"Don't blame yourself. You even said Sadie has been shutting you out her life." DJ said.

"There was all the signs though DJ! But I was to worried about cheerleading!" Katie said.

"If Sadie wanted help with whatever she is going through, she would have reached out to you." DJ said.

"I just feel guilty." Katie said.

"Come on we better go inside. We don't want to be late for our first class." DJ said.

"Alright." Katie said as wiped the tears away.

It was a long and agonizing day for Katie, she just wanted to see her friend. After school Katie left for the hospital DJ wanted to go with her, but he had a football game. She stopped at a flower shop and purchased pink roses, Sadie's favorite flower. When she arrived at the hospital Sadie's Grandmother, Lucy was sitting in her room with her.

"Hi Grandma!" Katie said Sadie's family was like her family.

Lucy got up and hugged Katie.

"How is she?" Katie asked.

"She is doing okay she is asleep right now. The doctor said she could come home tonight but... Trudy wants her to stay an extra day just to be safe." Lucy said.

Katie sat the pink roses on a table next to Sadie. "Where is everyone?"

"Trudy and Josh are down at the cafeteria. I'll go let them know your here." Lucy said before leaving to go tell her daughter and son-in-law.

Katie sat down in a chair across from Sadie, a few moments later Sadie woke up.

"Ka-Katie." Sadie said.

"Hi! How do you feel?" Katie asked.

"I've been better." Sadie said.

"I heard you were dehydrated?" Katie asked.

"Yeah after you brought me home yesterday, I collapsed and hit my head pretty hard." Sadie told her.

"Yeah you have a concussion too." Katie said.

"Oh you heard?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah I did. Sadie I know you might not like me saying this... but I am worried about you." Katie told her friend.

"Katie not this again!" Sadie said annoyed.

"Sadie please tell me what is wrong." Katie said.

"Nothing is wrong! Katie I am fine." Sadie said lying to her friend.

"Your is fine? Sadie you're in the hospital you were dehydrated and have a concussion! Do you actually expect me to believe your fine?"

"I am telling you everything is okay! Believe me I would never lie to you."

"Okay... I'm sorry. I am just looking out for you." Katie said.

"I know. But I am fine I swear." Sadie noticed the pink roses. "Katie! Did you buy me these roses?"

"Yeah! I know they are your favorite flower."

"Yes they are!" Sadie said happily.

"So can I do anything for you?" Katie asked.

"Actually yeah you can, can you get me my iPod?"

"Sure where is it?" Katie asked.

"It's at my house... in my bedroom."

"Sadie! Okay... I'll get it do you have your house keys?"

"No but my mom does! She will give them to you."

"Okay. I'll be back." Katie said.

She walked into the hallway running right into Trudy.

"Katie!" Trudy said she gave her a hug. "How is she?"

"She says she is okay. She actually asked me to get her iPod. And she told me you can give me your house key."

"Oh sweetie! I can go get it." Trudy said.

"No it's not a problem." Katie said.

"All you're so sweet!" Trudy said she handed her keys to their home.

Katie went to the VanWatson's house she found the iPod quickly, but she noticed Sadie's diary. She knew it was wrong to look inside, but she couldn't help thinking something was wrong with Sadie. She grabbed the diary and began to read it hoping to find out the truth.


	19. Unraveling Secret Part Four

Katie's fears were true in her diary Sadie wrote about her eat disorder. She wrote about Heather telling her she, was to fat to make it on the cheerleading team. And that it was Lindsay, who suggested she can become bulimic in order to lose weight. She wrote about how she thought she looked disgusting and hating herself. Katie was in tears as she read this, she put the diary and iPod in purse. When she returned to the hospital Sadie's parents and Grandmother were, in the room with her.

"Did you find it?" Sadie asked referring to her iPod.

"Yeah I found it." Katie said she pulled the iPod out her purse and handed it to Sadie.

"Yes! If I am going to be here an extra day, I might as well have my iPod." Sadie gleefully said.

"Um... can I talk to Sadie alone?" Katie asked Sadie's parents and Grandmother.

"Sure!" Trudy said.

"No! I came here to see my pumpkin. And that is what I am going to do." Joshua said in his typical miserable tone.

"Oh come on Joshua! We can let the girls talk for a few minutes!" Trudy said.

"Alright. Only a few minutes!" Joshua said.

"I don't know how your married to this man!" Lucy said to her daughter as they exited the room, Katie closed the door behind them.

"I hate it when my dad calls me a pumpkin! Like come on dad! I already know I am big and round!" Sadie said.

"He doesn't mean it like that." Katie said.

"I know. But that is how I feel." Sadie said.

"Sadie we need to talk."

"What are we breaking up?" Sadie joked.

"I am serious... Sadie I know everything." Katie told her.

"What are you talking about?" Sadie questioned.

Katie pulled Sadie's diary out of her purse, and showed it to her.

"Katie you didn't read it did you?"

"Yeah... I read everything."

"How could you read my diary! Those are my personal thoughts! My feelings you have no right to read it!" Sadie yelled.

"Sadie I needed to know what was wrong. And you wouldn't tell me! I am sorry I had no choice. You need help and I can help you."

"I don't want help!"

"Sadie you need help! Look at what has happen to you! If you don't get help things will only get worse."

"You have no idea what I am going through! You never had a weight problem! I was just want to be thin like you! Like Heather Chan, like Lindsay Stone, like almost every girl at school! I am sick of being known as the fat girl! Or Katie Lopez's fat friend!"

"So you become bulimic to become thin?" Katie asked.

"Shut up! Just give me my diary back and leave!" Sadie screamed.

Sadie's family barged into the room after hearing Sadie screaming at Katie. "What is going on?" Trudy asked.

"I... I think you need to see this!" Katie said showing them the diary.

"Katie no!" Sadie screamed.

"Here." Katie tearfully said she handed Trudy the diary.

"No!" Sadie screamed as she jumped out of her bed, she ran over to Katie and pushed her to the ground.

"Sadie what has gotten into you!" Trudy screamed.

"Your so suppose to be my friend!" Sadie screamed as she lunged at Katie, but was stopped by her father.

"I am your friend! I am doing what is best for you!" Katie said as she got up.

Nurses and a doctor ran into room trying to calm Sadie down but she was belligerent screaming, and trying to attack her best friend. A nurse injected Sadie with a sedative making her calm down, and moments later she fell into a deep asleep.

"Are you okay?" A doctor asked Katie.

"I... I'm fine." Katie said shaken by what transpired she was in tears, along with Sadie's relatives.

"What is going on?" Joshua asked even he was in tears.

"Read Sadie's diary everything is inside. I... I have to go!" Katie said

After Katie left Sadie's family started reading the diary, discovering the truth. Katie went to the school football game she wanted to confront Heather and Lindsay, she couldn't find the two anywhere. She asked a few people but they didn't know where they went, she finally got answer from Gwen, she was at the game with her Trent and LeShawna.

"Hey Gwen! Do you know where Heather Chan and Lindsay Stone are?"

"Uh yeah I think... I think I seen them going into the girls room." Gwen told her.

"Okay thanks!" Katie said.

"Hey is everything okay? We heard Sadie was in the hospital." Gwen said.

"Gwen I don't mean to be rude... but I really need to go find them.." Katie said.

"I wonder what's going on?" Trent said.

"I have no idea!" Gwen said turning her attention back to the football game.

Katie marched into the girls room Heather and Lindsay were both in there.

"Katie Lopez! I hope you enjoyed your little break. I found replacements for the cheerleading team." Heather said.

"I quit!" Katie yelled.

"What do you mean you quit?" Heather questioned.

"You heard me! You two have no idea what you have done! You ruined my best friend's life!"

"Wow! Did you take a ride on crazy train? We have no idea what you're talking about!" Heather said.

"Maybe you don't! But I am sure Lindsay knows, don't you Lindsay?" Katie said.

"Uh... lets get out of here she is a total psycho!" Lindsay said.

"Let me ask you something Heather, do you know how Lindsay maintains her weight?" Katie asked.

"Uh... yeah diet and exercise!" Heather answered.

"No! Lindsay here is bulimic! And because of her so is my best friend! Who is in the hospital now!" Katie yelled.

"Lindsay is this true?" Heather asked in disbelief.

Lindsay didn't answer she ran out the restroom, in tears Heather chased after her.

A day after Katie confronted Lindsay she disappeared, according to Heather she was on "vacation." A few days later after school Sadie came into clean out her locker.

"Is that the girl who was in the hospital?" Duncan Clark asked Gwen.

He and Gwen had become friends and, she was helping him put up campaign posters, for his race against Courtney Sanders for class President.

"Yeah that is her. I'll be back I am going to see how she is doing." Gwen said.

"Are you two friends?" Duncan asked.

"Not really. But we have known each other since kindergarten." Gwen said she walked over to Sadie. "Hey Sadie... I heard you were in the hospital. How are you doing?"

"And you care because?" Sadie asked as removed items from her locker.

"I know we don't really talk. But we have known each other since kindergarten."

"Yeah we don't really talk. So lets just keep it that way!"

Gwen was bewildered by Sadie's attitude. "Um I am just trying to be nice... what is with the attitude?"

"I just don't want your fake sympathy. I am sick of people getting into my business. So do me a favor and mind your own business!"

"Wow I guess that is what I get for trying to be nice." Gwen said as she walked away.

On her way back over to Duncan she ran into Katie.

"Hey Gwen have you seen Sadie?" Katie asked.

"Yeah she is over at her locker. And just so you know... she is in a pretty pissy mood!" Gwen informed her.

Katie went over to Sadie. "Hey... how are you doing?"

"Katie how did you know I was here?" Sadie questioned.

"I was leaving and I seen your parents parked outside. So I figured you were in here, I really want to know how you are doing? And why are you cleaning out your locker?"

"Because I won't be using it for a while. Because of you I am being sent away to a treatment center in Buffalo!"

"So you're getting the help you need." Katie said reassured.

"I don't want help! And I don't need it!"

"Sadie I did what I had to in order to help you... in order to save your life!"

"You are supposed to be my friend! You read my diary and then showed it to my family!"

"I had no other choice. I did what was best for you."

"Katie I will never forgive you... I hate you! And when I come back from Buffalo I never want to see you again!"

"You... you don't mean that!" Katie said in disbelief.

"Yes I do! You can only blame yourself for this!" Sadie said she slammed her locker door shut and left, leaving Katie an emotional mess.


	20. A Intresting Challenge

"Courtney I just wanted to thank you again for doing this interview!" Sierra Campbell said.

Sierra was a writer for the school newspaper, along with her boyfriend Cody Smith, Beth Clivers, and few other students.

"You're welcome Sierra! Anything to inform my fellow students, on why I am best choice for Class President." Courtney said.

"There is only a few days before the students, vote for you or Duncan Clark. Why should the students vote for you over Duncan?" Sierra asked.

"Well Sierra the answer is simple. For the past two years I have been Class President. And if I can say I think the best, Class President this school has ever had! Duncan Clark has only been here a few weeks. The students can trust me! Not only will I continue to organize, the best school dances and field trips. I will also do my best to make sure our school, has new and updated textbooks! And I will make it my duty to make sure our, school lunches are better tasting and more nutritious! And with my connections! I know I can make that happen." Courtney said with a wink referring to her father Principal Sanders.

"Wow thanks for the great answer!" Sierra said as she wrote down everything Courtney told her.

"Oh and Sierra! If students want any more information on my plans, I set up a website, its Vote For . " Courtney said.

Beth Clivers who was typing away on her computer, snickered at Courtney.

"Beth is there something funny?" Courtney asked.

"No, no!" Beth said she was a typical nervous nellie.

"Then why are you laughing?" Courtney asked.

"Umm well... I was laughing because you... made your own website." Beth said timidly.

"I am informing the students! And I didn't create the website... I paid Harold Guttman to make it for me." Courtney said.

"Yes but today's school poll... show's you are losing to Duncan." Beth informed her.

"What? Impossible! Just a few days ago I was beating him." Courtney said in disbelief.

"Come see for yourself." Beth said.

Courtney walked over to Beth and seen the latest poll results, had Duncan beating her by ten points.

"Th-this is impossible how is he beating me?" Courtney questioned.

"Duncan's rising poll numbers, could be due to his latest promises. Duncan says if he is elected Class President he will have a, Battle of the Bands contest once a week. Have pizza everyday for lunch, and have something called Skater Fridays." Beth said.

"Pizza everyday! Battle of the Bands! Skater Fridays! He, he can't just make promises he can't keep." Courtney said.

"He may not be able to keep them, but he is saying things people want to hear." Sierra said.

"Where is he I want to have a word with him." Courtney said.

"I believe he is in the auditorium. Preparing for your debate later this week." Beth told Courtney.

"Thank you for the info." Courtney said as she marched out of the room looking for her opponent.

"And finally we will have pizza for lunch everyday!" Duncan said he was in the auditorium practicing for his debate.

"I can't wait to see Courtney's face, when you say what you're going to do!" Gwen said she was helping him prepare.

"She will probably just say you can't do that!" Duncan said.

"No she will be like Duncan, you can't make promises like that! Duncan you're lying to get votes! Everyone vote for me because my dad is the Principal of the school!" Gwen said impersonating Courtney.

"Haha! You sounded just like her!" Duncan said.

" .Ha." Courtney said sarcastically as she walked up, on to the stage where both Duncan and Gwen were. "That was so funny. I almost forgot to laugh."

"Well you know what they say impersonation, is the highest form of flattery!" Gwen sarcastically said to Courtney.

"I am not really here to talk to you Gwen. I am here to talk to your friend." Courtney said.

"Of course you are! You just can't get enough of me." Duncan said.

"Please don't make me sick! I want to know why you are lying to the students?" Courtney asked.

"I am not doing anything politicians don't really do! I am telling the people what they want to hear." Duncan said careless.

"Yeah but what happens if and I mean if! You were to become elected Class President and you can't deliver on these promises?" Courtney asked.

"Courtney its Class President. I am not really running to be President." Duncan said.

"I won't stand by and let you lie to the students! When we debate I am doing to beat you so bad!"

"Courtney I thought we went over this already? I already told you I wouldn't mind you beating me." Duncan said suggestively.

"Agh! I forgot how much of a perv you are." Courtney said.

"My throats dry. I am going to get a water I'll be back Gwen, and when I get back I expect you'll still be here Courtney! Because like I said you can't seem to get enough of me!" Duncan said.

"I wouldn't count on it!" Courtney said.

After Duncan left the room Courtney asked, Gwen if he was really gone.

"Uh... yeah I don't see him anymore." Gwen said.

"Oh thank god! Gwen I... I can't hold this in anymore! Can you keep a secret?" Courtney asked.

"Sure." Gwen said.

"I mean it can you?" Courtney asked again.

"I swear! Your secret will be safe with me." Gwen said.

"Duncan he is so... so hot!" Courtney blurted out.

"Wha-what? I thought you couldn't stand him?" Gwen questioned.

"At first I couldn't. But he is just such a challenge! I have never had a guy challenge me the way he has!"

"Then why don't you two, just drop this and go out?" Gwen asked.

"Because what is the fun in that? I am enjoying this challenge!"

"Yeah but he may actually beat you. But then again if he beats you... and becomes Class President you will get to go out with him." Gwen said.

"Beat me? No I will crush him!" Courtney said.

"Okay... so you do want to win the election?" Gwen asked.

"Yes! I want to win and go out with him!"

"So basically what you're saying is... you want your cake but you want to eat it to?" Gwen asked.

"Yes! Now if you excuse me I have a debate to prepare for. And and by the way Gwen remember this conversation never happened." Courtney said before she exited the auditorium.

"Talk about contradiction." Gwen said to herself.


	21. The Debate Part One

It was just two hours until the big Class President debate. Courtney and Duncan were given special time off, from their studies to prepare. Courtney was given the library, and Duncan was given the auditorium.

"Courtney if you are re-elected as Class President, what will you do to make our school better?" Harold asked. Courtney had Harold helping her prepare, while Duncan had his friend Gwen.

"That is an excellent question! If I am re-elected as Class President, I will continue to organize the best school dances and field trips. Make sure our school lunches not only taste good, but that they are also nutritious. And I will make sure our school, has new and updated textbooks." Courtney answered.

Harold sighed at her answer.

"What Harold?" Courtney questioned.

"Courtney these answers... they are not going to get you re-elected." Harold told her.

"What are you talking about? That was a great answer!"

"Yeah it was! I think it was but... it's not what the people want to hear. Duncan is promising fun! While you... you are promising the same boring stuff."

"Please! Do you actually think Duncan, can do all the stuff he is promising? I'll answer that. He can't!"

"I know that! And you know that... but they don't. They want to live in a fantasy world, where they'll eat pizza everyday. They'll get battle of the bands... and skater Fridays!"

"What are you saying I do?"

"Tell the people what they want to hear." Harold told her.

"Lie? I can't lie!" Courtney responded.

"It's the only way you can win!"

"No... no. I refuse to believe that!"

"The polls aren't lying. Face the facts Courtney! You are going to lose."

While team Courtney was in turmoil, Duncan was the complete opposite. Duncan could careless he felt he had already won, Gwen was trying her darnedest to get him to practice.

"Duncan tell us, what will you do to make our school better?" Gwen asked.

"I've already answered this!" Duncan replied.

"I know... but the debate is in just a few hours! You should be taking this more seriously, if you want to win."

"Gwen chill out. All the polls show me in the lead! I've got this in the bag."

"But you know Courtney is going to be prepared."

"So am I. Just because I'm not wasting my time practicing. Doesn't mean I'm not prepared, I know what to say and when to say it."

"I don't know..."

"Gwen stop being such a nervous nellie. Sit down relax, and eat some Cheetos!" Duncan said. He was sitting comfortably in a chair on the stage.

"No. You need to practice!"

Duncan pulled Gwen down on to his lap, and held her down.

"Duncan let me go!" Gwen said. She tried wiggling her way out of his grasp, to no avail.

"I will if you eat a Cheeto!" Duncan joked.

"Duncan!"

"Just one!" Duncan repeated.

"Just one?"

"You heard right."

"Fine I'll eat one. Haha!" Gwen said with a chuckle.

"One Cheeto coming up!" Duncan said. He pulled one out the bag and gave it to her.

"You're a real ass, you know that?" Gwen joked before eating the cheese curl.

"Yeah I know!" Duncan said with a smirk.

"There I ate one! Now let's get to work."

"One more!"

"Haha! Okay... one more."

Duncan pulled another cheese curl out of the bag, and gave it to her.

"Gwen?" The two heard.

"Trent!" Gwen gasped.

Her boyfriend stormed out of the auditorium, she chased after him.

"Trent! Trent!"

He stopped allowing his girlfriend to catch up to him. "So this is what you've been doing? Here I am thinking you're helping, him out with this joke of an election! And I come in and see you sitting on his lap?"

"It's not what it looked like!"

"Really? Because to me it looked, like you were sitting on his lap. Laughing having a good time! I have barely seen you since, you started helping him with this stupid election! And when I do come to see you, you're sitting on his lap!"

"Trent come on... we were just joking around. It wasn't anything serious! Your making a big deal out of nothing."

"I'm making a big deal out of nothing? So is it okay then, if I let other girls sit on my lap?"

"Trent come on..."

"I'm outta here! I'll see you around... that is if you're not too busy with Duncan!" He said bitterly before he walked away.


	22. The Debate Part Two

"Everything okay with you and Trent?" Duncan asked as Gwen walked back into the auditorium.

"I don't know. He is really pissed off." Gwen answered.

"Did you tell him we were just playing around?" Duncan questioned.

"Yeah I did... I think he is jealous." Gwen said.

"Jealous of me?" Duncan said almost in disbelief.

"Yeah. He said for the past few weeks all, I have done it spend time with you." Gwen said

"Go ahead and meet up with him." Duncan said.

"But your debate! I need to help you..." Gwen said.

"I'll be fine. I am not worried about it so you shouldn't be." Duncan told his friend.

"No I promised I would help you. And that is what I am going to do. Once this is all over and done with I will just, explain everything to him when he has cold off." Gwen said.

"Are you sure?" Duncan questioned.

"Yeah. Now we really should practice." Gwen said.

"Alright, alright. Let's get to work!" Duncan said.

An hour later the students gathered in the auditorium for the Class Presidential debate. Principal Sanders stood on the stage next to his daughter Courtney, and Duncan.

"Thank you all for coming to our Class Presidential debate!" Terrence said.

"Like we had a choice!" One student shouted.

"Who, who was that?" The Principal demanded. "Was that Mitchel Simpson? Mitchel go to my office! I will deal with you in a few minutes."

Mitchel Simpson was escorted to the Principal's office.

"Any other interruptions?" Terrence asked his students he received no replies from the students. "Alright then let's get back to business! Before our two candidates have their debate, I'd like to explain the rules of this debate. Both Courtney and Duncan will be asked a question, they will receive one minute to answer. The questions will be asked by Cody Smith, a member of the school journalism team. Tomorrow you will vote for either Courtney or Duncan. The winner will be named Class President! If Courtney is reelected she will continue her duties as Class President, once school resumes after Thanksgiving break. If Duncan is elected he will take on the leadership and responsibilities, of Class President once school resumes. Okay that is all. Good luck to the both of you." He said as he walked past his daughter he whispered. "Good luck Princess."

Cody Smith sat at a table in front of the stage, Courtney and Duncan stood at their podiums.

"Okay I will ask this question to Courtney first, since she is our current Class President. This first question is simple. Why should the students of Franklin D. Roosevelt High School reelected you as our Class President?" Cody asked.

"Cody I have been the Class President for the past two years. And every campaign promise I have made, I have never failed to deliver on! This school needs to have a well-rounded and responsible Class President." Courtney answered and received a few applauds.

"Duncan same question." Cody said.

"Why should you vote for me? As Class President of this school I will take time, to actually listen to the students! What they want, what they want to do! And with me as your Class President we will always have a good time!" Duncan said the students erupted in applauds.

"Next question! Courtney as Class President what will you do to better our school?" Cody asked.

"I think my record speaks for itself! As Class President I will continue to better our school, and make it more competitive. Not only will I continue to plan the best school field trips and school dances! I will also make sure our school has new and updated text books! And I will make sure not only do our school lunches taste good, I will make sure they are good tasting and more nutritious!" Courtney stated.

"Very good answer. Duncan same question." Cody said.

"The answer is simple! My opponent wants the same boring school! I want to bring fun to this school! You want more entertaining dances? I will give that to you! You want fun field trips? I will give that to you! Who wants more healthy and nutritious lunches? As Class President I will make sure we eat pizza everyday! Any of you in bands? Lets find out who is the better bands in a battle of the bands contest! And last but not least do you like skate boarding like me? Then vote for me because every Friday we will have a special called skater Fridays! You can bring your skate boards in school and ride them through the school! Want to get your next class but you don't feel like walking? Then skateboard to your next class! A vote for me is a vote for fun, a vote for Courtney is a vote for boring!" Duncan said he received a standing ovation from the students, some students started chanting. "Duncan! Duncan! Duncan! Duncan!"

"People please! He can't possibly do all of these things!" Courtney said but the applauds were to loud no one heard the current Class President. Her cell phone went off she received a text message from Harold, "Tell the people what they want to hear!" he wrote to her.

All though she didn't want to she knew Harold was right. "You want fun! Then vote for me because... I... I will give you school dances every week" Courtney shouted.

The students were ecstatic chants then started for Courtney.

"You like that huh? Then you'll love this forget the typical boring field trip. Vote for me and I'll take you to Las Vegas!" Duncan shouted.

"I'll take you to Hollywood, I'll take you to Hollywood!" Courtney quickly said.

"Nicely done." Duncan said to Courtney.

"I am just getting started." Courtney told her rival. "Vote for me and I'll get us a longer spring breaks!"

The students were divided the chants, "Duncan! Duncan! Duncan! Duncan!" and "Courtney! Courtney! Courtney! Courtney!" filled the auditorium.

"I'll get us a longer summer vacation!" Duncan said.

With that the Duncan chants took over the auditorium.

Courtney received another text from Harold he wrote. "Plan B! Plan B!"

"While I am loving this! I really need to get to another question!" Cody said.

"No! You know what I am not going to lie anymore! There is no way me or Duncan can fulfill, any of the things we just promised! If you want an honest Class President then vote for Courtney! If you want a liar as your President then vote for Duncan!" Courtney said before she ran off the stage and out of the auditorium.

"I'll go get her!" Duncan said he found her standing just outside of the auditorium. "Well, well, well, is Courtney Sanders giving up?" He sarcastically asked.

"Yeah I am!" Courtney said she turned around facing Duncan she was in tears.

"Your crying!" Duncan said.

"No! I am not crying." Courtney said.

"Yeah you are. Is this really that important to you?" Duncan questioned.

"I love this school. I just want it to be great." Courtney tearfully stated.

Duncan sighed. "I am dropping out."

"What? But your going to win!" Courtney said.

"The whole reason I did all of this, was to go out with you. And I don't want you to go on a date, with me crying and being all upset." Duncan said he went back into the auditorium and announced he was dropping out. "Everyone I just wanted to announce I am dropping out."

The auditorium erupted in boos. "Vote for Courtney!" He quickly added before returning to Courtney.

"Oh Duncan... thank you!" Courtney said as she hugged him.

"Yeah... you're welcome." Duncan said.

Much to Duncan's surprise Courtney leaned in and kissed him.

"What was that for? Not that I am complaining." Duncan said.

"I know what our deal was... but I need away to thank you. So how about we go on that date after all?" Courtney said.

"Haha! I knew you liked me!" Duncan said with a smirk.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't!" Courtney playfully said.

"Well after our date your going to love me!" Duncan smugly said.

"Oh a challenge! I love challenges!" Courtney said.

"Alright then! I'll meet up with you after school." Duncan said before he walked away.

Courtney said she received another text message from Harold.

"It worked!" Harold wrote.

"It worked like a charm!" Courtney replied.


	23. Thanksgiving Part One

There was one day before Thanksgiving and the students were excited for the holiday and their mini vacation.

"Thanksgiving dinner and no school until Monday! Tomorrow can't get here fast enough." LeShawna said to Bridgette the two were eating their lunch together.

"I wish I was as excited as you." Bridgette said.

"Whats wrong girl?" LeShawna asked.

"This Thanksgiving its going to be just me and my mom, so it is going to be pretty lonely." Bridgette said in a desolate tone.

"Don't your Grandparents usually come over on Thanksgiving?" LeShawna asked her friend.

"They switch every year one year they'll come to our house, the next year they'll go to my Uncle Dylan's house in Boston. Since they came to our house last year their going to my Uncle Dylan's house this year." Bridgette answered.

"All I am sorry girl if I could I'd have you come to my house! But its going to be packed its going to be me, my dad, my mom, Jayden and KiKi, my Grandma and Grandpa, plus my Aunt Tamika and Uncle Dorian and their kids! So I am sure you can just picture how packed our house is going to be." LeShawna said.

"Its okay...maybe I can get Gwen and her family to come over!" Bridgette said.

"Is someone talking about me?" Gwen said playfully as she sat down next to Bridgette with her food tray.

"Gwen I want to ask you something" Bridgette said.

"Whats up?" Gwen asked.

"Tomorrow its going to be just me and my mom for Thanksgiving. And I was wondering maybe you, your mom and brother would want to come over?" Bridgette asked.

"Sorry were going over to Trent's for Thanksgiving." Gwen said.

"Oh you two made up!" LeShawna said.

"Yeah he explained everything to me and I can understand. I was spending a lot of time with Duncan and I guess he felt uh neglected?" Gwen said.

"Oh the poor baby." LeShawna said sarcastically.

"Anyways me and my family are going over to his house tomorrow for dinner. Plus that will give us a lot of time to spend together!" Gwen said.

Bridgette sighed. "I guess it will just be me and my mom."

"Plus the little bun in the oven." LeShawna said.

"The little bun my mom still doesn't know is in the oven." Bridgette said.

"Well maybe tomorrow will be a good time to tell her?" Gwen suggested.

"I don't know I still haven't talked to Geoff since he ran out on me at the clinic." Bridgette told her friends.

"To be fair to Geoff he has tried to talk to you." Gwen said.

"I know, I know, but I just can't see him being a father. And I am still upset with what he did to me with Lindsay!" Bridgette said.

"Bridgette you need talk to him...you can't hide your pregnancy forever. And like it or not Geoff is the father of your baby." Gwen said.

"Plus Lindsay isn't anywhere around." LeShawna said.

"Your both right." Bridgette said.

"Then why don't you?" Gwen said as she pointed out the table he was sitting at he was with Alejandro, DJ. Katie, and Tyler.

"Alright...I will." Bridgette said she left her table and went over to Geoff's.

"Bridgette Miller! How the hell are ya?" Alejandro said in his typical arrogant tone.

"Fine. Geoff can we talk?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah! Lets go over there." Geoff said he pointed out an empty table.

"Okay." Bridgette said she walked with him over to the table.

"So how are you?" Geoff asked his former girlfriend.

"I am okay how about you?" Bridgette asked.

"Good, good, how is the pregnancy going?" Geoff asked.

"Fine...I still haven't told my mom yet. Have you told your family yet?" Bridgette questioned.

"No only Lynn knows but I don't know how much longer she is going to keep it to herself." Geoff said.

"I think I am going to tell my mom tomorrow." Bridgette told her former flame.

"You are!" Geoff said distressed.

"Yeah I am...I can't...we can't hide this forever." Bridgette said.

"Your right...so what are you two doing for Thanksgiving?" Geoff asked.

"Its just going to be me and her..." Bridgette answered.

"Why don't you two come over to my house tomorrow?" Geoff asked.

"Your house?" Bridgette replied.

"Yeah...that way we can tell our families together." Geoff said.

"Will there be enough room for the two of us?" Bridgette asked.

"I have a big family but there is always enough. Especially for you and your mom." Geoff told her.

"Well I would have to talk to my mom about this...she doesn't think very highly of you right now." Bridgette said.

The school bell rang their lunch period had come to an end.

"I will talk to you later." Bridgette told Geoff.

"Alright let me know." Geoff said.

After school Bridgette went directly home her mother Andrea was in their living room, watching television and folding laundry.

"Hey Bridge how was school?" Andrea asked her daughter.

Andrea was attractive she had blond hair and blue eyes, and she was in good shape. Because she was only sixteen when she had Bridgette she was only in her early thirties.

"Good. I didn't expect to see you home from work already." Bridgette said as got a bottle of water out of their refrigerator.

"My boss let us all go home early! I guess she was feeling giving because of Thanksgiving tomorrow." Andrea said with a smile.

"I guess so!" Bridgette said after she took a drink of the water.

"Speaking of Thanksgiving I was thinking since its only going to be the two of us. Why don't we just go out to eat? We can go to Central Park and watch Macy's Thanksgiving parade, after the parade go see a movie, then go somewhere for dinner! How does that sound to you?" Andrea said.

"Sounds fun but I was thinking something else." Bridgette said.

"Oh what were you thinking?" Andrea asked.

"Today at school Geoff invited us over to his house for Thanksgiving." Bridgette said.

"Geoff! Bridgette after what he did to you? Please don't tell me your thinking about getting back together!" Andrea said she was shocked at her daughter's suggestion.

"I know but I really want to do this." Bridgette said.

"Are you sure?" Andrea questioned.

Bridgette nodded her head yes.

Andrea sighed "Okay if this is what you really want to do." she said.

"Okay I'll call him and let him know we are coming over." Bridgette said.


	24. Thanksgiving Part Two

It was the morning of Thanksgiving Bridgette, and her mother were up early watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

"This is one of my favorite parts of Thanksgiving day." Andrea told her daughter.

"I love the parade too." Bridgette said.

"Do you remember the first time, we took you to the Macy's parade?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah. I was like five years old, I was with you, Grandma, and Grandpa." Bridgette answered.

"Remember how excited you were, to see the Garfield balloon?" Andrea asked.

"Oh yeah! I was freaking out over it. And I can remember Christina Aguilera singing, on the float with the M&M's." Bridgette replied.

"Yeah! That was a good day. You sure did like that Garfield balloon!"

"Like? No mom I loved it!"

"You sure did! Hahaha!" Andrea said with a big laugh. "I love this time of the year."

"Me too. But the holidays haven't been the same since, Uncle Dylan moved to Massachusetts." Bridgette said.

"I know. Maybe next year we can make a trip to Boston, and spend the holiday with your Uncle Dylan and Aunt Michelle. Plus I know you'd really like to see your cousins. Or maybe! We can convince them to come here." Andrea said.

"That would be nice." Bridgette said.

"I guess... I will go get a shower and get ready." Andrea said.

"I'll get ready after you." Bridgette said.

Andrea went upstairs but a came back down quickly.

"Forget something?" Bridgette asked.

"No. Bridgette are you sure, you want to go over to Geoff's for dinner?" Andrea questioned.

"Yeah I am." Bridgette replied.

"I know it's not my place. But I can't see why you want, to get back together with him. After everything he did to you!" Andrea said in a flustered tone.

"Mom where is this coming from?" Bridgette questioned.

"I have thought about this since you told me, you wanted to go to his house for the holiday. I know you two were together for a long time. But when I would see you crying over him... you don't even want to know, what I wanted to do to him!"

"Mom please. I want to do this."

"You are absolutely positive?" Andrea asked.

"Yes I am..." Bridgette said in a hesitant tone. Honestly the young mother to be wasn't sure, if she wanted to do this.

"Alright then. I won't argue with you." Andrea said. She went back up stairs disappointed.

After Bridgette heard the shower turn on, she called her former boyfriend.

"Hey Bridge!" Geoff said on the other line of the phone.

"Hi Geoff... what time should we come over?" Bridgette asked.

"I think the dinner will be done around four. So... um so how are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know... I guess after dinner?" Bridgette suggested.

"That sounds good. I'll see you in a little."

"Yeah... I'll see you in a little." Bridgette said. The two ended their phone call.

After Andrea finished getting ready, Bridgette showered and got dressed. She wore a black dress, her mother wore a black sweater and jeans. A few hours later the two left for Geoff's house.

"I am just letting you know, Geoff's family is huge." Bridgette told her mother. They were standing on the McGraw's front porch.

"So its going to be a full house?" Andrea asked.

"Oh yeah!" Bridgette answered.

"You know Bridgette... we don't have to do this."

"Mom we are standing on their front porch!"

"I know but they don't know that."

Geoff opened the front door. "Hey you two! I thought I heard people out here."

"We were just about to knock." Bridgette said.

"Come on in!" Geoff said.

The mother and daughter walked, into the house and it was a full house. There was Geoff's father Mike and mother Eliza. Mike was on the heavy side, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, and a rather large chin. Eliza was a slender woman, she had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Also there was Geoff's twenty-six year old brother, and thirteen year old brother AJ. Like Geoff they had blonde hair, and blue eyes and inherited their chin from their father.

Ian's wife Lynn was also there, along with Mike's parents Kevin and Meredith. Eliza's father William and Blanche, plus numerous other family members. The men were crowded in the living room watching football. And the women were in the kitchen cooking and talking.

"I am going to sit in the kitchen." Andrea said.

"Say hi to my mom! She was really happy you two were coming!" Geoff said.

After Andrea walked away Bridgette whispered. "Geoff I knew there would be a lot of people... but I didn't think this many."

"You know my family is huge! We always get together like this on the holidays." Geoff whispered back.

"Bridgette!" Geoff' dad Mike yelled over to her. "I am glad you and your mother could make it! I'm really glad you kids are working things out!"

"I am happy to be here!" Bridgette said.

"They think we are getting back together..." Geoff whispered.

"That is what my mom thinks." Bridgette whispered.

"Bridgette! Bridgette come in here!" Geoff's mother Eliza called out from the kitchen.

Bridgette walked into the kitchen, and received a big hug from Eliza.

"I am so happy you, and your mom came." Eliza told her.

"Thanks for having us." Bridgette said.

"No thank you for coming! I am so happy you and Geoff are working things out."

"Do you need help with anything?" Bridgette asked.

"You and your mother are so sweet, she asked me that too. But no you two actually got here, just in time because dinner is done!" Eliza said.

"Boys dinner is done!" Meredith yelled out to them.

"Were going to eat out here!" Mike said.

"No you are not! We just bought that furniture! You will eat with us so turn off the game, and come into the dinning room!" Eliza said.

"Alright, alright!" Mike said he got up and turned the TV off. "Boys let's go in and eat!"

The family sat at the dinning room table and fixed their plates, Eliza made sure she seated Bridgette next to Geoff.

"It smells delicious! Lets dig in!" Mike exclaimed.

"Mike!" Eliza said disgusted with her husband.

"Oh right sorry... uh lets say the prayer." Mike said.

"I guess I will say the prayer for our table?" Eliza asked to no objections. "God we would like to thank you for this meal. And gathering us together today. And bless our coming year with happiness and joy. Amen!"

"Beautiful! Simple and short I loved it." Mike said.

"Mike!" Eliza said.

"Lets dig in everybody!" Mike exclaimed.

"Actually... I have something to say." Geoff's sister-in-law Lynn said as she stood up.

Geoff and Bridgette were filled with anxiety, was Lynn about to tell the family about Bridgette's pregnancy?

"No one here knows this yet... not even you do Ian. But I wanted everyone to be here for this... I am pregnant!" Lynn announced.

"Your pregnant!" Ian shouted joyfully he jumped up and hugged and kissed his wife.

"I can't believe it! I am going to be a Grandma!" Eliza exclaimed.

Everyone at the table congratulated the young couple.

"Anymore announcements? Or can we finally eat our meal?" Mike asked.

"Actually Bridgette and I... have an announcement." Geoff said.

"Geoff what are you doing?" Bridgette whispered.

"Aww! He is going to tell us they back together." Eliza said to Mike.

"Bridgette is pregnant!" Geoff announced. The table was stunned.


	25. Thanksgiving Part Three

"Wha-what!" Eliza screamed.

"I said Bridgette is pregnant." Geoff idiotically answered.

"She heard what you said lamebrain she is in shock!" Mike yelled.

"Geoffrey please tell me this is a joke!" Eliza begged.

"Why are you so upset? You were thrilled for Ian and Lynn!" Geoff said.

"Yeah because me and Lynn are twenty-six year old years old you just turned seventeen!" Ian said.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Grandma Blanche said. "So Bridgette is going to be in a pageant whats all the hubbub about?"

"She is not going to be in a pageant mother she is pregnant!" Eliza said.

"Oh...pregnant...pregnant!" Blanche said as she choked on her turkey.

Bridgette's mother Andrea got up and left the table.

"Mom where are you going?" Bridgette asked to no response she followed her mother outside.

The table turned into chaos everyone started arguing most not even about Bridgette's pregnancy. Grandma Blanche and Grandma Meredith were arguing over beauty pageants, Grandpa Kevin and Grandpa William started fighting over politics. Uncles, Aunts, and cousins were fighting over numerous issues.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" Mike yelled as he took his plate into the living room.

"Mike! Mike! That furniture is new your not going to mess it up!" Eliza yelled as she followed him.

Outside Andrea was sitting on the front porch Bridgette was stranding behind her, but neither mother or daughter would say anything.

"Mom...are you okay?" Bridgette asked breaking the silence.

"Is it true?" Andrea asked her daughter.

"Yeah...yeah it is." Bridgette answered.

"Bridgette how could you do this! I am just...I am so disappointed in you!" Andrea said as she stood up.

"Mom I am sorry...I don't know what to say."

"How could you do this!" Andrea yelled.

"I am sorry! But don't you think your being a bit hypocritical? You were sixteen when you had me." Bridgette said.

"Yeah I know! But I have always talked to you about how difficult it was! I always said if your thinking about having sex talk to me! Because I know what its like to be a sixteen year old single mother!" Andrea yelled as she walked over to her car.

"Mom where are you going?"

"I just...I need some time to think. I need some time alone for a while." Andrea said before getting in her car and driving away.

Bridgette sat down on the McGraw's front porch and broke down in tears, about twenty minutes later Geoff came outside.

"Bridgette are you alright?"

"My mom is so disappointed in me!"

Geoff sat down next to his sobbing ex-girlfriend. "I am sorry...I guess I shouldn't have told everyone like that."

"Geoff why did you do that?"

"I don't know when I seen how happy my mom was to be a Grandma, I guess I thought she would be happy for us too."

"But Geoff we are teenagers they are adults there is a difference!"

"I know...I know." Geoff said embarrassed at his stupidity.

"I feel pretty bad...we took that special moment away from Lynn and your brother."

"I am just glad everyone knows now." Lynn said as she came out onto the porch. "Bridgette are you okay?"

"My mom is so disappointed in me...I feel terrible." Bridgette said.

"Where is your mom?" Lynn asked.

"She left I assume she went back home she said she needed some time to think."

She just needs some time to herself. She will come around just give her sometime...why don't you two come back inside." Lynn said.

"Its not chaos in there anymore?" Geoff asked.

"Everyone has calmed down...well Grandma Meredith and Grandma Blanche are still fuming. But! Were going to try dinner again!"

Bridgette and Geoff went with Lynn back inside.

"Geoff! Bridgette I am so sorry for how we reacted!" Eliza said.

"Yeah you kids just sit down and relax and enjoy your meal. We will talk about this later we are all going to relax and enjoy our meal! You hear me mom?" Mike said to his mother.

"Blanche is the one who always starts with me!" Meredith said.

"No its you Meredith! You have always started with me for the past 28 years! I never told her to enter a beauty pageant, I said I thought Geoff said she was going to. But you and your crazy feminists ears heard what they wanted to hear!" Blanche yelled.

"Oh please blah, blah, blah, that is all I hear coming out of your mouth." Meredith said.

"I have had just about enough of you!" Blanche said as she stood up.

"Mom sit down." Eliza said.

Blanche sat down "I am only doing this because my daughter asked me to." she said.

"Dad are you okay?" Mike asked his father Kevin.

"Oh I am fine! Just as long as this know it all conservative keeps his mouth shut." Kevin said.

"And I will be fine as long as this crazy liberal keeps his mouth shut!" William said.

"Dad!" Mike and Eliza both yelled.

After the fighting between the rivaling Grandparents calmed down, the family finally ate their Thanksgiving dinner. As expected it was delicious after dinner the women gathered in the living room, and made the men clean up the dishes which did not go over well. But the women persisted and the men cleaned up the dishes, after they finished cleaning up Geoff asked Bridgette to talk to him. They sat on the McGraw's swing in the backyard Geoff tried to get Bridgette to take him back, especially now because Bridgette was pregnant. And all though she was still angry at him, she didn't rule out the possibility but at this time she decided to stay apart.

The teens spent an hour talking before Eliza came outside to check up on them.

"How are you two doing?" Eliza asked.

"Okay." They both answered.

"Why don't you two go in and get a piece of pumpkin pie!" Eliza said.

"Alright you coming Bridgette?" Geoff asked.

"No I think I am going to sit out here for a little while longer." Bridgette answered.

"I'll be in in a couple minutes." Eliza told her son as he walked inside, "Can I sit down?" she asked Bridgette.

"Sure." Bridgette said.

"Now that football is over all the guys are watching AMC's The Godfather movie marathon." Eliza informed her.

"Oh...you and Mike are handling this a lot better then I thought you would."

"Well it was chaotic for a while there but everyone calmed down. I know this must not be easy for you...or your mom."

"You can say that again." Bridgette said.

"Speaking of your mom where did she go?"

"She said she needed some time to think alone."

"She is just in shock she needs some time alone...you know this is going to be difficult."

"I know." Bridgette said.

"But you will have Geoff, and me, and Mike! Your not going to do this alone."

"Thank you Eliza." Bridgette said.

The two shared a hug before Geoff came out, "Bridgette your mom is here!" he said with a mouth full of pumpkin pie.

Andrea walked out into the yard.

"I'll leave you two alone." Eliza said before getting up and going back inside.

"I am sorry I left you." Andrea said as she sat down next to her daughter.

"Its okay...I know how disappointed you are in me."

"Bridgette...when I found I was pregnant with you I was terrified to tell my parents. I thought they would hate me!"

"How did they react?"

"They were upset my dad was furious he didn't speak to me for months."

"Months?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah months not until after you were born...I wasn't the good Catholic girl he said he raised."

"What about Grandma?" Bridgette asked.

"Grandma was more sad then angry but eventually she came to and supported me."

"I really screwed up didn't I?" Bridgette said.

"When I got pregnant I thought the same thing. But I was wrong having you was the best decision I ever made, and I have never regretted it. But do you want to be a mother? You know Bridgette there are other options."

"I have thought about this for over and over again...and yes I want to keep this baby."

"Then I will be here to help you! I just want you to know this isn't going to be easy...I just hope Geoff steps up and helps."

"I think he will."

"I hope so because you know the most your father has ever, done for you is send his monthly child support."

"I know." Bridgette said she hugged her mother "I love you." she said.

"I love you!" Andrea said.

"You must be hungry Eliza said there was some pumpkin pie!"

"Yum that sounds good!" Andrea said.

"Come on lets go in and get you something to eat!" Bridgette said.


	26. Secret Admirer Part One

The students Thanksgiving break had unfortunately come and gone again, and the students were back in school. But now they were looking forward to their Christmas break in just a few weeks! That was not the only event the students were looking forwad to Friday was the school's annual Christmas dance. After school Gwen, her boyfriend Trent, Bridgette, LeShawna, Duncan, and his girlfriend Courtney went to the mall, to buy new clothes for the upcoming dance and do some Christmas shopping while they were there.

"Oh the weather outside is frightful! But the fire is so delightful! And since we've no place to go! Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" Bridgette sang aloud the mall was playing Dean Martin's classic Christmas song Let it Snow!

"Bridgette!" Gwen said she was embarrassed by her friend.

"What its Christmas! Have some Christmas cheer its the greatest time of the year!" Bridgette said.

"Duncan how would this look on me?" Courtney asked as she held up a white dress against her.

"It would look great." Duncan said.

"Come on I am being serious you have said that about every dress I have shown you." Courtney said.

"That's because they would all look great on you!" Duncan said.

"There is only one way to be sure. I am going to try on all them and you will tell me which one I look best in!"

"No, no! Just get the white one!" Duncan pleaded.

"It will only take a minute. Which ever one you like the best I will buy!" Courtney said as she dragged her boyfriend to the dressing room to try on all ten dresses.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la." LeShawna sang to herself.

"You see Gwen Shawnie is in the Christmas spirit!" Bridgette said.

"Oh I am just in a jolly mood!" LeShawna said.

"Why is that because of Christmas!" Bridgette said.

"Well yeah and because of this!" LeShawna said as she pulled out a letter from her purse.

"What's that?" Trent asked.

"Its a love letter from a secret admirer." LeShawna answered.

"You have a secret admirer?" Trent questioned.

"Sure do." LeShawna proudly said.

"Can I see it?" Bridgette asked LeShawna handed her the letter she took a few moments to read it. "Shawnie this letter is so sweet! Can I read apart of it out loud?"

"I will read it!" LeShawna said as she took back the letter she cleared her throat then began. "My beautiful LeShawna I get lost in your beautiful brown eyes, your smooth chocolate skin sends tingles down my spine. If only I could tell you how I truly feel in person but my bashfulness has kept me away. Your secret admirer."

"Well uh that was interesting." Gwen said.

"Gwen! That was so sweet a secret admirer is so romantic!" Bridgette said.

"Any idea who this guy is?" Trent asked.

"I think its DJ! We are in French class together and I've seen him checking out my bootylicious booty!" LeShawna said.

"But he is dating Katie Lopez." Gwen said.

"I know that is why before anything happens between us he, would need to end things with Katie."

"Well Princess here has finally picked out a dress." Duncan said as he returned to the group of friends with his girlfriend.

"I went with the red one!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yeah after she told me which ever one I thought she, looked best she would buy...I said the white one."

"The red one just looked so much better on me! Now I need to find shoes to go with my dress."

"Fine but I am done helping you shop." Duncan told his girlfriend.

"Duncan it will only take a minute!" Courtney said.

"You said that about the dress, and you said that about your Christmas shopping I am done helping you."

"Duncan if you help me I will..." Courtney leaned forward and whispered something into his ear.

"You will?" Duncan asked.

"I will." Courtney answered.

Duncan picked up his girlfriend and started running to the shoe store with her in his arms, "We want to get there as fast as possible!" he said.

"Hahaha! See you guys later!" Courtney said as she was being carried away by her boyfriend.

"Will I get any rewards if I help you shop?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Haha! Stop being a pervert!" Gwen told him.

The next in school LeShawna received another letter from her secret admirer.

"Bridgette! Bridgette!" LeShawna said as she chased her friend down in the hallway.

"What is it were going to be late for class." Bridgette said.

"I got another letter!" LeShawna informed her friend.

"You did! What does it say?" Bridgette questioned.

"My beautiful LeShawna everyday I see you I get lost in your beauty!" LeShawna read then stopped and said. "I have been looking good the past few days don't you think?"

"LeShawna the letter!" Bridgette said.

"Oh right!" LeShawna continued reading her letter. "Its time I over come my shyness I will see you at the school dance tomorrow, I will be dressed as the famous Nutcracker I hope to see you there!"

"So your going to find out who he is!" Bridgette said.

"Don't you see Bridgette its obviously DJ me and DJ are in French class together, The Nutcracker originated from France!" LeShawna said.

"Actually The Nutcracker originated from Russia." Bridgette told her LeShawna who was paying no attention to what Bridgette said, she was to busy re-reading her letter.

"Oh what was that girl?"

"I said...never mind." Bridgette said she didn't want to burst LeShawna's bubble.

"Well I better get to class its French class!" LeShawna said.

Luckily for LeShawna Mrs. Mercier the French teacher gave the students a class project. And told them to team up with a student of their choice to work together, LeShawna used this to her advantage.

"DJ want to work together?" LeShawna asked.

"Sure!" DJ said.

The two sat next to each other while focusing on the project LeShawna, also used this opportunity to try and find out if he was her secret admirer.

"So are you going to the dance tomorrow?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah but its kind of early for a Christmas dance don't you think? I mean Christmas is still a few weeks away." DJ replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean but I don't care I love Christmas! You want to know what my favorite thing about Christmas is?"

"The Christmas trees?" DJ said.

"Well yeah...but I also love The Nutcracker. Did you ever hear of it?"

"Can you keep a secret?" DJ asked.

"Of course." LeShawna said.

"Me and my family go and see a Nutcracker show every year in December. We will be again soon I can't wait." DJ whispered.

For LeShawna that confirmed DJ was her secret admirer, elsewhere in the school Trent was in his math class.

"Remeber your geometry homework is due tomorrow!" Mr. Maher the math teacher reminded his class the bell rang and the students started flocking out the door. "See you tomorrow." Maher said as his students exited.

On his way out Trent heard "Trent! Hey Trent!" he turned around it was Harold Guttman.

"Oh hey Harold." Trent said him and Harold didn't really speak.

"Your friends with LeShawna right?" Harold asked.

"Yeah why are you asking?"

"I was wondering if you know is she going to tomorrow's dance?" Harold questioned.

"Yeah she is...she kind of has I guess we can call him a secret admirer. So who knows maybe they plan on meeting up tomorrow."

"Does she have any idea who it is?" Harold asked.

"Nah...watch it end up being some creep she doesn't like. Why are you asking anyways?" Trent asked.

"Because Trent...I am her secret admirer."

"Hahaha! That's a good one!"

"Trent I am being serious."

"Harold...you mean...your really LeShawna's secret admirer!"

"Yes I am."


	27. Secret Admirer Part Two

Trent's jaw dropped. "I... I can't believe this!"

"It's true. I am in love with the luscious LeShawna Parker! Please don't say a word. I don't want her to find out until tonight at the dance."

"Harold, I'm sorry to say this, but you're not really LeShawna's type."

"Trent, please! Just promise me you won't tell LeShawna!"

"All right, all right. I promise I won't say a word to her."

"Thanks. I'll see you later!" Harold told him, before walking out of the class room.

Trent sighed, he had a feeling this was going to end disastrously.

A few hours later the students returned to the school, all dressed in their best attires.

"Just think in a few minutes, DJ's going to be my man! And I'm going to be his woman!" LeShawna exclaimed as she and her friends entered the dance, Trent bit his tongue as much as he wanted to tell his friend the truth, he made a promise to Harold.

"Shawnie, I don't want you to be too upset if turns out he isn't DJ." Bridgette said.

"Girl, you don't have anything to worry about! Believe me, I know it's DJ. All signs point to him being it. The secret admirer wrote he would be dressed as The Nutcracker. Today DJ told me every year him and his family go to see a Nutcracker show! Obvious he was giving me a hint. Ah! I can't wait!"

"Yeah, I guess those are some pretty obvious signs. Good luck!" Bridgette said, giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks, girl!" LeShawna said, she looked around the room. "Does anyone see him?"

Bridgette, Gwen and Geoff looked around the room for him. Trent did as well, despite knowing the truth.

"There he is! He's over at the refreshment table. But he isn't dressed in a Nutcracker outfit." Gwen said.

"Yeah, he's not. Maybe he changed his mind and decided to ditch the outfit? I'll know soon enough!" LeShawna said, she waltzed on over to him.

DJ was getting a glass of punch, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "LeShawna! Wow, don't you look nice?" He complimented, she was wearing a beautiful red dress.

"Thank you. You're dressed smoothly as well."

"Thanks." He said, he was dressed in a black tux.

"Though, I'm a little surprised. I thought you'd be wearing a Nutcracker outfit?"

"A Nutcracker outfit?" He asked confused.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! DJ, I know it's you."

"You know what's me?"

"My secret admirer! I know you wrote me all those love letters."

"Love letters!?"

"Yeah. You didn't need to do all that. All you needed to do was talk to me! But before we go any further, I need to know everything between you and Katie is over."

"LeShawna, I don't know what's going on. But I'm not your secret admirer."

"What? You're just playing, right?"

"No. LeShawna, I like you. But only as a friend."

LeShawna could feel herself blushing, she was dying of embarrassment. "I feel like such an idiot. The letter said he would be dressed up as The Nutcracker. When I found out you and your family went to see a Nutcracker show every year I was sure it was you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was an honest mistake."

"Hi, sweetie!" Katie said as she walked up to her boyfriend giving him a kiss.

"There you are! I got us some punch!"

"Thank you!" Katie said, as she accepted the drink from him. "Hi, LeShawna."

"Hi. You look nice."

"Thanks, so do you!"

"Thank you."

"Did either of you see the guy walking around dressed as The Nutcracker!? It's kinda cute."

"Nutcracker!? Where did you see him?" LeShawna questioned.

"He's over there!" Katie answered, pointing him out.

LeShawna rushed over to him, if it wasn't DJ, then who could it be? "Are you my secret admirer?"

Harold shook his head yes, before removing the mask.

"Harold!? You're... you're my secret admirer?"

"I am."

LeShawna was at a loss for words, she didn't know to respond.

"I see by your reaction, I wasn't who you expected."

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"I was too shy to tell you how I felt. So, I wrote you those love letters. You're disappointed aren't you? Don't worry, I understand." Harold said, he had prepared himself for LeShawna rejecting him. Just as the scrawny boy was about to walk away, she grabbed on to him.

"Did you really mean all those beautiful things you said about me?"

"Every word! LeShawna, I think you are the most beautiful girl in this school!"

LeShawna smiled, while he wasn't her ideal man, it was obvious Harold cared deeply for her."Would you like to dance?"

"Would I like to dance!? Is that even a question!?"

"Haha! I'll take that as a yes?" She asked, before taking him by his hand taking him out to the dance floor.

Her friends watched on from the side in shock, Gwen, Bridgette and Geoff that it was Harold, and Trent that LeShawna wasn't upset.

"I can't believe it was Harold!" Bridgette said.

"I know, who would've thought?" Gwen said.

"Dude, am I seeing things!? Or is this really happening?" Geoff questioned.

"No. Harold and LeShawna are actually dancing together. And by the looks of it, having a pretty good time out there! I guess it's true what they say, opposites really do attract."


	28. Unexpected News Part One

After the school dance DJ and Katie went to his house, "Have fun?" he asked as he unlocked his backdoor.

"Of course! I always have fun when I am with you." Katie answered.

"Well duh I am awesome!" DJ joked.

"Very awesome!" Katie said with a smile.

DJ opened the door the two walked into the kitchen, "Want anything to drink?" DJ asked his girlfriend.

"What do you got?" She asked.

DJ opened the refrigerator "Hmm lets see!" he said as he looked, "You want a Mountain Dew?"

"Yeah okay." Katie said.

"You want a green or a red one?"

"Green! Green is the best."

DJ tossed her a can while he took a red, "Uh I wouldn't open that up right away."

"Why I just love it when a soda explodes on me!" Katie sarcastically said.

"DJ!" The two heard behind them it was DJ's older sister Candace she was home from college for the holidays.

"Candy!" DJ affectionately said Candy was his nickname for her.

Candace ran over to her younger brother giving him a big hug.

"I didn't think you would be home until tomorrow!" DJ said.

"I thought you would be happy I got home a day early!" Candace sarcastically said.

"Ow! What is with the sarcasm between you two ladies tonight?" DJ said.

"You know I am just playing!" Candace said.

"Candy this is my girlfriend Katie, and Katie this is my sister Candace!" DJ said introducing the two.

"Hi its nice to meet you!" Katie said.

Candace went over to Katie and gave her a hug, "Its nice to meet you!" she said then asked "How is my little brother treating you?"

"Great! He is a perfect gentleman." Katie answered.

"Good that is what I wanted to hear! Or else I was going to have to kick him in his behind."

"Don't worry if he treated me bad I would have already kicked him in his behind!

"Can we please stop talking about kicking me in the behind!" DJ said.

"Haha! Yeah lets go in the living room I have Home Alone on!" Candace said.

"Just you? Momma isn't watching it with you she loves that movie."

"When I got in she was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her. And daddy is still working."

The three went into the living room and watched the movie, "I love that movie Macaulay Culkin was such a cutie!" Katie said after the movie was over. She checked her cell phone finding out she missed numerous calls from her mother. "Crap!"

"Everything alright?" DJ asked.

"Yeah I just have to call my mom." Katie answered she called her mom who answered right away.

"Katie where are you?" Natalya questioned.

"Hello to you too." Katie sarcastically replied.

"Don't get smart with me chica! I have been calling for the past two hours! Your father just went out looking for you! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Mom I'm sorry I had my phone turned off."

"Katie where are you?"

"After the dance I went with DJ to his house."

"DJ's house! And just what are you doing at DJ's house!" Natalya yelled.

"Mom calm down! We watched Home Alone..."

"Katie I want you home now!"

"Okay, okay! I'll be home in a few minutes." Katie said before the two ended their call.

"Let me guess your mom is freaking out?" DJ said.

"You guessed right! I gotta go before my mom has a nervous breakdown."

"I'll take you home it will give us a chance us, to get to know each other better." Candace said.

"Okay! But first I really have to pee that Mountain Dew went right through me!" Katie said.

Katie went upstairs and used the bathroom on her way back, down she heard what sounded like Dawn crying. Katie went near her bedroom the door was slightly cracked open, she saw Dawn lying on her bed crying. She went down stairs and told DJ and Candace what she seen.

"DJ, Candace your mom is upstairs in her room crying."

"Crying! Whats going on?" DJ asked Candace.

"I don't know...I'll take Katie home. DJ go and check up on momma." Candace said.

DJ agreed he kissed his girlfriend goodbye, then went up to see what was bothering momma. He knocked on the door before going, "Momma its DJ."

Dawn quickly wiped away her tears and pretend nothing was wrong. "DJ baby how was the dance?"

"It was nice. You know Candy is here?" DJ asked.

"Candace is here! Why didn't she come in and get me?" Dawn asked.

"She thought you were sleeping and didn't want to wake you." DJ answered.

"Oh! She could have come in and woke me up! Candace, Candace baby come up here and see momma!" Dawn called out.

"She is taking Katie home." DJ told her.

"Katie was here? What were you three having a party down there with out me?"

"Momma you know there is no party with out you!"

"That's true I am always the life of the party!" Dawn joked.

"Haha that's true! Momma is everything okay?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Before Katie left she came up to use the bathroom...and she heard you in here crying."

"Oh...she did?"

"Momma what's wrong?" DJ questioned.


	29. Unexpected News Part Two

A few minutes went by and momma still did not answer her son.

"Momma did...did someone die?" DJ questioned.

"No, no, no, no! No one died its just I would rather tell you and your sister with your father." Dawn answered.

"Momma!" Candace said as she walked into the bedroom.

"Candace!" Dawn joyfully said as she jumped out her bed the mother and daughter, ran into each others arms hugging each other. "Candace how are you baby? How is college tell me everything!"

"Momma I am great! College has its up and downs but its good! But I hear someone is not doing to good."

"Who?" Dawn asked.

"You momma! Katie told us you were up here crying! What's wrong?" Candace asked.

"Oh look at you two worrying about your old momma like I'm a baby."

"Old? Momma your forty-five! Stop acting like your as old as Grandma!"

"Ha! I will be lucky if I'm alive at seventy-six!"

"Momma are you sick!" DJ said that statement startled him.

"I am as healthy as the two of you!" Dawn told him.

"Is it daddy? Is daddy sick!" DJ said.

"No, no, no! No one is sick! And no one has died!" Dawn told her two children.

"If no one is sick and no one has died...then what is it?" DJ asked.

"Me and your father have deiced to tell the both of you together. So tomorrow the four of us will discuss what is going on." Dawn glanced at her alarm clock and seen it was almost midnight. "Holy Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Its almost midnight I want you two to get to bed."

"But momma its Friday night!" DJ said.

"And I am twenty years old and in college!" Candace bickered.

"I don't care if its Friday night! And I don't care how old you are! You two are still my babies and you need your sleep. So its time for bed!"

DJ and Candace didn't argue they said good night to momma and exited her room.

"DJ!" Candace whispered "what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know...but I have a feeling its going to be bad." DJ whispered back.

"Yeah so do I...I'm nervous."

"So am I Candy...so am I."

That night DJ tossed and turned all night he worried what, his parents were going to tell him and his sister. After hours of tossing and turning he finally fell into a deep sleep. He was awoken to the smell of bacon being cooked. He looked at his alarm clock it was a little bit after nine, he went down stairs momma was making a big breakfast.

"Good morning baby!" Dawn said to DJ.

"Good morning momma." DJ responded.

"Sit down baby I've made a huge breakfast!" Dawn said.

DJ joined his sister at the breakfast table momma placed a plate of bacon, eggs, buttered toast, and a big stack of pancakes in front of him.

"Lord momma! What a breakfast!" DJ said eager to dig into his meal.

"I decided to make a big breakfast because Candace is is home from college."

"So this breakfast is in honor of me!" Candace joked.

"Good morning everyone!" DJ and Candace's father Russell said as he walked into the kitchen, he looked like he was hiding something behind his back.

DJ resembled his father Russell was tall and built. And Candace resembled Dawn both were cute and petite.

"Good morning." Both DJ and Candace said greeting their father.

"Sweetheart I knew you would becoming home! So I went out and got you something." Russell said as he gave his daughter a gift.

"Oh my god daddy you shouldn't have!" Candace said as she opened her gift pulling out an expensive cashmere sweater. "Oh daddy thank you!"

"Your welcome!" Russell said delighted his daughter loved the gift.

"Unbelievable its not even Christmas yet and she is already getting gifts." DJ mumbled.

"Aww DJ's jealous!" Candace said mockingly.

"Russell do you want anything to eat?" Dawn asked.

"I'll get a plate." Russell said he poured himself a cup of coffee, then fixed his plate. He joined his children and wife at the breakfast tabled.

"Momma everything taste great!" Candace exclaimed.

"Thanks sweetie!" Dawn said.

"It is very good Dawn." Russell said in agreement.

A few minutes went by and DJ couldn't help but ask what was going on.

"So...are you two going to tell us what is going on?" DJ asked.

"What are you talking about?" Russell questioned.

"I told them we would tell them the news..." Dawn said.

"Oh...um why don't we move into the living room." Russell said.

The family moved into the living room DJ and Candace sat on the couch, while Russell and Dawn sat on a loveseat.

"Alright I guess I will start off by telling you two, we didn't want to tell you two this before Christmas." Dawn said.

"That's right but with Candace home from college. We thought this would be one of the only chances to tell the both you." Russell said.

"Your father and I didn't come to this decision easy. But...we...we think this is for the best." Dawn said as she started tearing up.

"That's right this...this is hard to tell you." Russell said.

"Your father and I...I...I can't say it." Dawn said as the tears flowed from her eyes.

"Your mother and I have decided to end our marriage." Russell announced.

"Wh-what!" Candace screamed.

"Ending your marriage! Why, why are you two doing this?" DJ yelled his heart was shattered by the news.


	30. A Father's Betrayal Part 1

"After twenty-two years of marriage your mother and I have just grown apart." Russell said.

"Right grown apart." Dawn said in a cynical tone.

"Grown apart! How did you two grow apart?" Candace said.

"Its complicated..." Russel said not looking his daughter in the eyes.

"Daddy look at me in the eyes and tell me what went wrong!" Candace demanded.

"Candace like I said its complicated...its hard to explain." Russell told his daughter.

"Did you two even try to save your marriage? Did you go to counseling together? Do anything!" Candace asked.

Both Russell and Dawn didn't answer but their silence answered their daughter's question.

"So I guess that means you didn't! How could you both be so selfish! How could you just rip apart our family and not even try to save it!"

"Candace sweetie please clam down." Dawn urged her daughter.

"Calm down! Calm down! You just announced your ripping apart out family! Don't tell me to clam down!" Candace said ragefully before running upstairs.

"Candace baby please don't be upset!" Dawn said as she chased after her daughter.

Russell looked at his son "Son are you okay?" he asked.

"Am I okay? Am I okay! You can't seriously be asking me that! Candy is right you are ruining our family! And you two didn't even try to fix it!" DJ yelled.

"DJ please like we said its complicated!" Russell responded.

"Yeah you said that already I think you said grown apart. How does two people after twenty-two years marriage just grow apart over night?"

"It didn't just happen over night. Me and your mother haven't been happy together for a long time."

"I can't believe this! You two had one of the most solid marriages I've ever seen! No one in this family has ever gotten a divorce, do you really want to be the first couple who do?"

"DJ! This wasn't an easy decision! Do you really think me or your mother like this? We don't! We know this hard on you and your sister, but we can't pretend to be happy anymore."

"Pretend! Just how long were you two pretending to be happy?"

"DJ please..."

"No dad I want to know!"

"Its been a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Years."

"Years! So my life has been a lie for years!"

Russell didn't answer his son but the look on his face did.

"I guess that's a yes. I'm outta here!" DJ yelled.

"Son where are you going?" Russell questioned.

"I don't know but out of here!" DJ said he went up to his room and got dressed he could hear Candace in her room crying, and momma trying to comfort her to no avail.

"DJ we need to talk about this!" Russell said once his son returned downstairs.

"No I'm done talking!" DJ said before leaving his home.

DJ ended up spending the rest of the weekend at his friend Tyler's house. Katie was visiting family in Albany so he didn't try to get in contact with her, he figured he would tell her when she returned home. Monday DJ skipped school he was in no mood to be there, but his absence worried Katie after class she used her cell phone to call him.

"DJ its Katie why aren't you at school?" Katie asked softly.

"I'm not in the mood to be there." DJ replied.

"Why?" Katie whispered.

"Why are you talking so low?" DJ asked.

"Because I'm in school! And if I get caught using my phone I'll have it taken away."

"While you were away so much happened its to much to talk about over the phone. Can you meet me?"

"DJ I'm in school I can't just leave."

"So meet me on your lunch break! They won't even notice your gone."

Katie sighed "Okay...where at?" she asked.

"Uh...meet me at the Coffee Shack." DJ said the Coffee Shack was a local hang out for a lot of the teens.

"Alright I'll meet you there." Katie told him.

During her lunch beak Katie snuck away and met up with DJ.

"Sorry I took so long the traffic was crazy!" Katie said as she looked at the time on her phone. "And now I only fifteen minutes until my lunch break is over!"

"I got you a coffee." DJ said as he handed his girlfriend the drink. "Lets sit down." The two took a seat at a table next to a window.

"Okay so what's going?" Katie asked.

"You remember momma was crying in her room?"

"Yeah...DJ did someone die?" Katie questioned.

"That's what I thought thankfully everyone is fine. On Saturday my parents told me and Candace they are getting a divorce."

"A divorce! Why they always seemed so happy together." Katie said in astonishment.

"Apparently it was a lie! My dad said they haven't been happy together for a long time."

"So they aren't happy together anymore?"

"That's what he said but I don't know...something just doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?" Katie questioned.

"I think there is more then what they are tell me and Candy."

"DJ I am really sorry." Katie said she glanced outside and seen a man that looked, like Russell across the street coming out of a store carrying bags. "Uh DJ isn't that your dad?"

DJ looked out the window "Yeah that's him he must be doing some Christmas shopping."

The two seen a young woman not much older then Candace come up behind Russell, the two talked for a few seconds before sharing a kiss.

"Oh my god!" DJ said in disbelief. "That's why they are they getting a divorce...my dad is cheating on my mom!"


	31. A Father's Betrayal Part 2

"DJ don't rush to judgement." Katie urged.

"Don't rush to judgement? Katie my parents just told me they are getting a divorce then, I see him making out with another woman in public."

"Maybe its an old friend?" Katie said grasping at straws.

"Old friend? Come on Katie look at her she is barely older then my older sister. There is no way I am letting him get away with this!" DJ said before going out to confront his father.

"DJ don't do anything you'll regret!" Katie said as she chased after him.

DJ could feel his blood boiling how could his father betray his own family?

"Hey dad!" DJ said when he got across the street.

"DJ! Katie!" Russell said surprised to see the two. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Who is she?" DJ inquired.

"Hi I'm Melanie." The woman said as she put her hand for a handshake but DJ refused.

"Do you really think I'll shake hands with a homewrecker!" DJ yelled.

"Darren Joseph Johnson don't you ever speak to woman that way! Apologize to her now!" Russell demanded.

"You two just grew apart? More like this woman came in and tore you apart!" DJ said his voice full of rage.

"DJ what are you talking about? Melanie and I work together we just ran into each other." Russell lied.

"You just keep lying don't you? Me and Katie seen you two kissing!"

"What? Boy I think you need to get your eyes checked!" Russell said.

"Oh my god you just keep lying! Katie did you see my dad kissing this woman?" DJ sarcastically asked.

"Yeah...I did." Katie answered timidly.

"Do we both need our eyes checked?" DJ asked his father.

"Russ I'm gonna go. I'll call you later." Melanie said realizing the jig was up she got in her car and drove off.

"Russ so is that what she calls you?" DJ asked in a mocking tone.

"DJ you don't know the whole story!" Russell yelled.

"Then why don't you explain it to me! Explain to me how a married man of twenty-two years and, a father of two kids could cheat on his wife!" DJ yelled people started gawking at the father and son.

"DJ please...people are starting to stare." Russell said in a low tone.

"People are starting to stare! Are you serious! Your son just found you have been having an affair! And your worried about people watching? You know what you can go meet up with that Melanie, I don't care but never speak to me again!" DJ hollered.

"DJ...please let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain you betrayed your own family! Come on Katie lets get out of here." DJ said.

"DJ please!" Russell pleaded.

"Have a nice life with Melanie dad!" DJ said he walked away with Katie.

"DJ will you be okay?" Katie asked.

"I just can't believe this I thought there was something more. But not this, not this. I have to go home tell momma I know the truth. What if she doesn't even know the truth? What if my dad has lied to her too!""

"I honestly don't know what to say. I'll come with you for support." Katie said.

"No you need to get back to school."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." DJ told his girlfriend.

Katie kissed her boyfriend goodbye, "I am so sorry DJ." she said before getting in her car.

DJ went back home his stomach was in knots, what if momma didn't know the truth?

"DJ! Your school called and said you didn't show up! Just where the hell have you been?" Dawn said as DJ walked through the door.

"Momma I need to talk to you."

"Answer my question!" Dawn demanded.

"Momma I seen daddy with another woman!"

"Wh-what! You did?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah her name is Mel-"

"Melanie." Dawn said before DJ could complete saying her name.

"Yeah Melanie. So you knew about her?"

Dawn shook her head yes. "And I know about Tammy before her and many other woman before Tammy."

"Wh-what!" DJ shouted he couldn't belief what his mother just told him. "Momma daddy cheated on you with other woman?"

"Dawn shook her head yes, DJ sat down at the kitchen table. "How long has this been going on?"

Dawn sighed and sat next to him "Honestly its been so many years I've lost track." she said.

"How could you keep this from me and Candace? Why did you lie about the reason you were divorcing?"

"Your father didn't want you two to know the truth. He didn't want you two to hate him. And despite how angry and hurt I am by him...I didn't want you and your sister to hate him either."

"He doesn't want us to hate him? What does he expect he betrayed his family!"

"DJ baby please he is still your father...I don't want you to hate him."

"What he did is unforgivable! As far as I'm concerned my father is dead to me!"


	32. Best Female Friends For Life Part One

"Can you believe there is only one more week until Christmas? I still need to buy something for Jayden and KiKi." LeShawna said to Gwen the two were at their lockers getting their textbook for their first class.

"Did you buy anything yet for your special someone?" Gwen asked.

"Are you talking about Harold?" LeShawna asked.

"Who else would I be talking about when I say special someone?" Gwen answered sarcastically.

"Damn I smell sarcasm in that answer! Yeah I did I bought him..."

"There she is my beautiful LeShawna!" Harold said as he walked over to his girlfriend and Gwen. "I wanted to give you something!"

"Aww baby your to sweet!" LeShawna said.

"For my sweetie!" Harold said as he gave her a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh my god Harold your so sweet!" LeShawna said as she smelled the roses.

"They smell sweet just like you!" Harold told her.

"Oh you are just so precious!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"How about some suga!" Harold suggested.

"Oh come here!" LeShawna said before she grabbed and gave the dork a big wet kiss.

"Wow I think I am going to be sick." Gwen said under her breath.

"Hey Harold! I just beat the newest Mortal Kombat game!" Harold's gamer friend Sam Cseszneky exclaimed.

"Yeah it took him forever to beat the game...a whopping twenty-four hours." Harold and Sam's friend Cameron Gilbert said his voice full of sarcasm.

"Hmm is that sarcasm I detect?" Sam asked Cameron.

"Yes Sam. I am being sarcastic your gaming addiction is unhealthy. If your not playing games on your PlayStation 3, your playing them on your computer, if your not playing them on your computer your playing them on your PlayStation Portable."

"Hey I'm a hardcore gamer! At least my addiction is fun unlike yours!" Sam snapped back.

"Addiction? I have no addiction!" Cameron said in a defensive tone.

"Your not addicted to reading?" Sam asked.

"Uh no!" Cameron answered.

"Cam you ran out books to read so you read the dictionary...all of it in like a day." Sam said.

"Its wasn't a day...it was two days." Cameron mumbled.

"Gosh! Will you two shut up? Can't you see we are in the presence of girls. Stop your fighting! Don't worry ladies I'll get these two dorks out of here! Come on guys lets go!" Harold demanded.

"Who are you calling a dork?" Sam questioned as the three walked away.

"Is that what they get into fights over?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah it is." LeShawna answered slightly embarrassed.

"So what did you get him?"

"Oh I got him the complete first season of Star Trek." LeShawna informed Gwen.

"Oh uh...cool." Gwen said.

"Girl is that who I think it is?" LeShawna asked pointing out the girl walking down the hall.

"Sadie...the last time I seen her she treated me like a total bitch." Gwen said.

"Yeah I remember you telling me about that. It actually looks like she is coming over here." LeShawna said.

"It doesn't look like she is...she is!" Gwen said.

"Hi Gwen. Hi LeShawna." Sadie said.

"Hey Sadie." LeShawna awkwardly replied.

"Gwen I wanted to apologize to you. The last time we seen each other I treated you terribly. At the time I was just going through a lot..I...I."

"Sadie you don't have to say anymore. Apology accepted." Gwen told her she heard the rumors but didn't know if they were true, the way Sadie was talking she got the impression they were.

"Thanks have either of you seen Katie around? I really need to talk to her." Sadie asked.

"Yeah I seen her over at her locker with DJ." LeShawna answered.

"Thanks...well I'll see you two around." Sadie said before going off to find Katie she was hoping to make amends. "Hi Katie."

Katie turned around to see her best friend. "Sadie your back!"

"Um I'll let you two talk alone." DJ said before walking away to give the friends some space.

"Katie I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I really am! I..I was just so messed up at the time! I know what you did was best for me. Your the best friend I could ever ask for! I am just so sorry for the way I treated you...and for what I said to you before I left." Sadie said.

"Sadie I forgive you." Katie said.

"Really? You do?"

"Of course I forgive you. We are BFFFLs!"

Sadie hugged her best friend. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Your welcome! Your welcome! Your welcome! So how are you doing?" Katie asked.

"So much better! I learned so much while I...while I was um away. I am taking it one day at a time. I really have to thank you if it wasn't for you...I don't know where I would be right now."

"No more thank yous. I did what any true friend would do."

The school bell rang it was time for the students to get to their first class.

"Well we better get to class." Katie said.

"Get to class! I never thought I'd be happy to hear those words." Sadie said.

"Haha give it sometime before you know it you won't be so happy." Katie joked.

"Katie can we meet up at the mall after school?" Sadie asked.

"We will go anywhere you want!" Katie answered.

"Great! Because I have a surprise for you!" Sadie told her friend.

"A surprise? I love surprises!" Katie said.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who are wondering the characters Sam Cseszneky and Cameron Gilbert are the two characters "Sam the nice-guy gamer" and "Cameron The Wide-Eyed Bubble-Boy" from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island.<strong>


	33. Best Female Friends For Life Part Two

After school Katie went to the mall to meet up, with Sadie and she dragged DJ along with her.

"Katie why did you drag me with you out here? This is the last thing I feel like doing."

"Because Sadie just got home and she needs all the support we can give her! And besides I thought it would be good to get you out of your house. I know your upset because of your parents divorcing, but just moping around your house all day isn't good for you."

"Well moping is all I feel like doing right now."

"Come on DJ even though times are tough for you right now, life is still going on! Look around the mall is all decorated for the holiday! Everyone is so happy and cheerful!"

"Yeah well they didn't just find out their dad is womanizing douche bag!"

"Here take this hopefully this will cheer you up a little!" Katie said she handed him a candy cane she bought.

"A candy cane? That is going to make me feel better?" DJ asked sarcastically he knew Katie, was just trying to cheer him up but she was grasping at straws. "So uh whats this surprise Sadie has for you?"

"I don't know that's why its a surprise silly!"

Katie, Katie, Katie!" The two heard behind them it was Sadie and she was with handsome Hawaiian boy.

"Sadie! We were just talking about you!" Katie said.

"Only good I hope!" Sadie joked.

"Um who is the guy with you?" DJ asked.

"This is my surprise! Katie, DJ this my boyfriend Justin Onaona!" Sadie said.

"Oh its very nice to meet you." Katie said to Justin.

"Likewise." Justin replied.

"Isn't he gorgeous!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Yes he is!" Katie said.

"Yeah he is so hot!" DJ said sarcastically.

"Don't be that way your gorgeous too!" Katie said.

"Sorry. So how exactly did you two meet?" DJ asked.

"When I was in the center Justin came in to speak with the teens." Sadie answered.

"I'm a model obviously! I mean look at me! And I go into treatment centers like one Sadie was in and I give motivational speeches! You know you can live a healthy lifestyle! All that crap."

"When he came into the room my draw dropped! He was so handsome and so charismatic he really made me believe I could be healthy! And I don't have to make myself sick to lose weight! Anyways after he was done speaking I went up and talked to him, he gave me his phone number and we talked everyday!"

"Aww that is so sweet!" Katie said.

"So you said your a model?" DJ asked.

"Yeah I'm from Hawaii but I'm in New York for some photo shoots. And while I was here I squeezed in that speech at the center."

"So what happens with you two when you go back to Hawaii?" Katie asked.

"We will talk on the phone! Talk online! It will be like he never left!" Sadie said.

"Riiight." Justin said with a smirk on his face. "So you guys thirsty? Hungry? My treat!"

"Well I am kind of thirsty." Katie said.

"Alright what can I get you?"

"Hmm some Sprite would taste really good right now."

"What about you DJ?" Justin asked.

"No I'm good." DJ replied.

"All come on let me be a pal!" Justin said.

"I said I'm good!" DJ said aggressively he didn't care for the model's cockiness.

"Okay, okay, so a sprite for Katie. And nothing for DJ got it!"

"I am thirsty too!" Sadie said.

"Are you? Good then why don't you waddle on up to the soda fountain and get your friend some Sprite, me some lemonade, and be sure to get yourself a diet Coke!"

"So Sprite, lemonade, and diet Coke! Be right back guys!" Sadie said before leaving to get the drinks.

"Ha be right back! By the time her fat ass gets up to the soda fountain it will be the new year!" Justin said in a snarky tone.

"Um Katie can I talk to you for a minute alone?" DJ requested.

"Sure. Excuse us for a minute Justin." Katie said.

"Alright hopefully she'll get back soon!" Justin said.

"Dude she just left!" DJ said.

"Come DJ!" Katie said as she pulled him away from Justin. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Katie whispered.

"If your thinking you want to knock Justin's teeth down his throat...then yeah we are." DJ whispered back.

"I know he's a jerk..."

"A jerk?" DJ asked. "No more like an asshole."

"A jerk...an asshole same thing. Let me talk to Sadie about this until then play nice okay?"

"Alright I will but if he gives me a reason to knock him out. I'll take it!"

"I'm going to help Sadie out with the drinks." Katie told Justin.

"Good! Tell her to imagine she is in McDonald's! And who ever is first in line gets a free Big Mac!"

Katie stopped for a minute now she felt like knocking the pretty boy out. But she kept her cool and went over to Sadie.

"I see someone is impatient! Luckily for you I am almost done!" Sadie said as Katie walked over to her.

"Well let me help you out. Which drink do you need?" Katie asked.

"Lets see I got the lemonade and the Sprite so the diet Coke."

"I wanted to talk to you about Justin." Katie said as she filled a cup up with ice.

"Isn't he just gorgeous!" Sadie said.

"Yeah he is but..." Katie pushed for some diet Coke to pour into the cup but nothing came out. "I think they are out of diet Coke."

"Oh um then I won't get anything." Sadie said.

Katie ignored Sadie and filled the cup with regular Coca-Cola. "Just because Justin told you to drink diet coke doesn't mean you have to. That is what I wanted to talk to you about he seems to boss you around. And after you left he said some terrible things about you."

"Like what?" Sadie questioned.

"He called you a fat ass and he told me to hurry you up, by saying tell her to imagine she is in a McDonald's and whoever is first in line gets a free Big Mac! And you heard what he is said he told you to waddle up here to get the drinks! After he offered to buy them and he is making you do it!"

"Katie that is just how he is! He doesn't mean anything by it he is just joking that's all!'

"Joking? Its not joking its cruel. And he shouldn't be saying those things not after what you've been through."

"Katie I'm telling you right now he treats me fine. Come on lets go back you'll see you have nothing to worry about."


	34. Best Female Friends For Life Part Three

"We got the drinks!" Sadie said as Katie and herself made their way back to the boys.

"It's about time! If Katie didn't go there to hurry you up we would still be waiting." Justin said rudely.

"Sorry I took so long." Sadie said.

"You didn't take long at all!" DJ said.

Justin rolled his eyes at DJ "So are you going to give us our drinks?" he said.

"Here you go!" Sadie said as she handed Katie her Sprite. "And here is your lemonade."

Justin didn't accept the drink. "Ha. Sadie, Sadie, Sadie, I asked for Iced tea not lemonade!"

"Ice tea? No you told me to get you lemonade." Sadie said.

"Haha Sadie! I think I know what I asked you to get me! You probably messed up Katie's drink too."

"No she got me what I asked for. And she got what you asked for too!" Katie said.

Justin ignored Katie's comment. "What did you get yourself? Did you get the diet coke like I told you to?" He asked before ripping the drink out of her hand and taking a sip of it. "I knew it this is regular Coke not diet Coke!"

"Justin the diet Coke was gone so I filled her cup with regular Coke! She didn't want me to but I did. She wasn't going to get a drink. And after seeing how you are acting I know why now." Katie said.

"Katie please..." Sadie said.

"No Sadie if Katie wants to talk let her talk! You were saying?" Justin said relishing in seeing Katie so angry.

"You have no right treating her this way! After everything she has been through! Why are you dating her if you act like you can't stand her!"

"Can't stand her? Ha! Don't make me laugh if it wasn't for me your friend here would be a total mess! And I don't know who you think your talking to!" Justin yelled.

"No I don't think you know who you're talking to! Don't you ever speak to my girlfriend like that again! Because the next time you do I'll take my fist and ruin your pretty boy face!" DJ yelled.

"Everyone lets just calm down here..." Justin said in a frightened tone as he backed away from DJ. "Sadie lets get out of here."

"Sadie you don't have to go anywhere! Especially not with this asshole!" DJ said.

"Sadie were leaving now!" Justin demanded.

"I'll...I'll see you tomorrow." Sadie said she left with Justin.

"I can't stand that guy!" DJ said.

"Either can I Sadie just went through hell...and now she is going through it again!" Katie said.

The following day at school Katie questioned Sadie about her relationship with Justin.

"Katie I know he treats me bad sometimes...but every boyfriend does right?" Sadie said.

"Sadie DJ has never treated me the way Justin treated you last night! Everyone once in a while a boyfriend and girlfriend will fight...but how Justin treated you! It was just downright abusive!" Katie said.

"Abusive! That's a big word Katie your overreacting!" Sadie said.

"Sadie if you don't think the way he treats you is abusive! Then what do you consider abuse?"

"Ha...me and Justin are going to see a movie tonight. You can come and see once and for all he's not that bad."

"What are you going to see?"

"It's a Christmas movie Arthur Christmas."

"Okay we will come."

"We?" Sadie questioned.

"Yeah me and DJ."

"Oh no! No, no, no! DJ can't come Katie! I'm sorry but Justin says DJ is a negative person and he doesn't need the stress."

"Okay fine...I will come alone." Katie said.

"Alrighty then! See you after school!" Sadie said before going to her next class.

"Negative? More like he's scared of DJ." Katie mumbled to herself.

When Katie arrived at the theater she found herself waiting on Sadie and Justin.

"Where are they? The movie starts soon." Katie said to herself. She then noticed Justin holding the door open Sadie walked in then walked in Heather Chan and her friend Dakota Hall. Justin smiled and winked Heather and Dakota. "Just when I think he is doing something nice for Sadie." Katie thought to herself.

"Katie! See he isn't that bad he held the door open for me like a perfect gentleman." Sadie said.

"Sadie who were those two girls?" Justin asked.

"That was Heather Chan and Dakota Hall." Sadie replied.

"They were so hot!" Justin said.

"Oh..." Sadie said realizing why he really held the door open.

"So you two ready to see Arthur Christmas?" Katie asked.

"Um actually were not seeing that anymore!" Justin said.

"What do you mean?" Sadie questioned.

"Hold on a minute!" Justin said he went over to Heather and Dakota. "Hey girls what movie are you going to see?"

"The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn!" Dakota informed him.

"Yeah you should totally come see it with us!" Heather said.

"I think I will." Justin said. "See you two in there!" He walked back over to Sadie and Katie. "Were going to see the new Twilight movie."

"Why the sudden change?" Katie asked she knew the real reason.

"I always liked Kristen Stewart!" Justin said.

"Yeah right." Katie mumbled.

After buying the tickets Justin told Sadie to order him an Iced tea, herself a diet Pepsi, and get Katie whatever she wanted. He also told her to order a small popcorn not for him or her but for Katie.

"I am sick of seeing how he treats you! Making you order everything then changing the movie! You do realize that was because he found out Heather and Dakota, were going to see the Twilight movie right?" Katie said as they made their way into the theater.

"Sadie look at where he is sitting!" Katie said she pointed Justin out he was sitting between Heather and Dakota. "Now do you see what I'm telling you?"

"Over here lard ass!" Justin yelled at Sadie.

"That's it I've had it with him!" Katie said.

"Katie please I can handle this!"

Justin got out his seat and went over to Katie and Sadie. "Give me my drink your taking forever! And sit farther away from me and those two hot girls."

"Are you kidding me! Your telling your girlfriend to sit away from you! While you sit with two other girls!" Katie yelled.

"Uh do I need to repeat myself? Now give me my damn drink!" Justin demanded.

"Okay sweetie here it is!" Sadie said as she poured his Ice tea over his head.

"Sadie you did not just do that!" Justin yelled.

"You said you wanted your drink! So I gave it to you. You can go and sit with Heather and Dakota I don't care! Because we are through!" Sadie yelled.

"You do realize you will never get a guy as good looking as me again!" Justin yelled.

"If he treats me the way you do! Then I don't care!" Sadie said. "Come on Katie let's get out of here."

"Haha! Bye-bye Justin!" Katie said as she left with Sadie.

"I don't care! I was wasting my time dating a girl who looked like you anyways!" Justin yelled as he made his way back to Heather and Dakota, they were both laughing at the model.

"Haha very funny!" Justin said.

"Sorry but we don't sit next to losers like you!" Heather told him.

"Haha yeah why don't you find somewhere else to sit loser!" Dakota chimed in.

"I am so sorry I acted like a dumb ass." Sadie said to her best friend as the two walked out of the movie theater.

"What made you realize what a jerk he was?" Katie asked.

"I think I always really knew...but when I seen him with Heather and Dakota. Something finally clicked in my mind and I realized I could do so much better than him!"

"That's for sure! So what do you want to do now?" Katie asked.

"Hmm let's go to Times Square I always love it at this time of the year!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Okay let's go!" Katie said.

"Katie I just wanted to thank you. You are always looking out for me!" Sadie said.

"That's what best friend's do!" Katie told her BFFFL.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to remind readers the current events of this story, are taking place in December 2011 that is why the movies, "Arthur Christmas" and "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn" were playing. And the character Dakota Hall is the character "Dakota Milton <strong>The Fame-Monger<strong>" from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island.**


	35. Merry Christmas Part One

It was December 24th Christmas Eve and New York city was as busier then ever, people flocked to the stores to buy last-minute gifts. New Yorkers and tourist gathered at Rockefeller Center to see the large Christmas tree. The teens Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, LeShawna, Harold, and Duncan were just some of the many people who visited Rockefeller Center. Afterwards they went to the Coffee Shack for some warm beverages, and to get out of the cold snowy weather.

"Ah! Isn't this really the best time of the year?" Bridgette asked her friends as she sipped on her hot chocolate.

"Girl I know it is! I can't believe it be all over soon!" LeShawna said.

"Everyone lets share our Christmas day plans! I'll go first my mom and I are going over to Geoff's house." Bridgette said.

"We have the best Christmas party! And hopefully it will be better than Thanksgiving!" Geoff said referring to the events that transpired this past Thanksgiving.

"I'm sure it will be." Bridgette said.

"Gwen is coming to my house with her mom and brother." Trent said.

"Yeah this will be the first time I'll meet the rest of Trent's family...I'm a bit nervous actually." Gwen said.

"Nervous? Why?" Trent asked.

"I don't know I just hope everyone likes me."

"Didn't you feel like this when you met my mom?" Trent questioned.

"Well yeah..." Gwen replied.

"And how does she feel about you?"

"She likes me."

"Likes you? Gwen she loves you! And so will everyone else in my family!"

"But what if they don't...you know how people can be when they first meet me. They automatically think oh look a weird goth girl!"

"I promise you once everyone see's what a sweet girl you are they will love you!" Trent reassured her.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." Gwen said before giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"Barf!" Duncan said in a joking manner.

"Hey stop acting like my little brother!" Gwen joked back.

"I'm going to my Grandma's!" LeShawna chimed in.

"Your not going to be spending Christmas with Harold?" Bridgette asked.

"My family is having a Christmas party at our house, so I have and I'm stuck going to it. But believe me LeShawna will be on my mind all day! And I'm sure I will be on her mind all day! Right?" Harold said.

"Um yeah you know it..." LeShawna answered awkwardly.

"Duncan how about you?" Bridgette asked.

"Probably just over to my Uncle's house and get drunk with him and my cousins." Duncan answered.

"Sounds like a pretty good time." Geoff said.

"Oh...your not spending the holiday with your parents?" Bridgette questioned.

"Bridgette!" Gwen said she shook her head no trying to get her to change the subject.

"What about Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

"Ha." Duncan sighed. "Courtney is having a big family thing so I doubt I'll be spending the day with her. And lets...lets just say I don't really get along with Marilyn."

"Marilyn?" Bridgette inquired.

"Aka my mom."

"What about your dad?" Harold asked.

"Ha!" Duncan laughed. "No Eddie's in jail he's been there for a long time."

"And Eddie he's...he's your dad?" Harold asked.

"Yes Harold! Eddie would be my dad." Duncan replied.

"Hey guys!" Courtney said as she walked into the Coffee Shack.

"Court where have you been?" Duncan asked.

"Sorry I didn't make it to Rockefeller Center I got stuck putting up last-minute Christmas decorations." Courtney said she placed money on the table. "Gwen be a doll and order me a cup of coffee. Duncan can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh sure." Duncan said he stepped a side with his girlfriend.

"Gwen be a doll and order me a cup of coffee." Gwen said mockingly.

"Gwen will you be a doll and order me a cup of coffee too?" Trent asked in a joking manner.

"Get it yourself." Gwen replied.

"I had a feeling that wouldn't work." Trent said as he went up with her to order the coffee.

"Whats up?" Duncan asked.

"The last time we talked you said you didn't have any holiday plans. Do you have any plans now?" Courtney asked.

"Well I had something in mind." Duncan said.

"Oh what are you doing?" Courtney questioned

"I was just going to...uh never mind." Duncan replied he had a feeling Courtney wasn't to big on underage drinking. "Why are you asking?"

"As you know my parents throw a Christmas party every year. And I would like you to come." Courtney told him.

"Uh really me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? You can even bring your parents if you want!"

"Um..I think they will be busy doing something else. But I will definitely come over!"

"Okay great!" Courtney said before Duncan and herself rejoined the group.

The teens spent the rest of Christmas Eve at their homes. Gwen watched Christmas movies with her mom and brother, Bridgette helped her mom bake cookies as they listened to Christmas music. Trent helped his mom wrap gifts for the coming festivities, Geoff attended a family gathering at his Uncle's place. LeShawna told stories to her younger brother Jayden and younger sister KiKi about Santa Claus. Harold invited his friend Sam over who brought some video games over and they played the games for hours, Courtney helped her mother put up some more last-minute decorations.

And Duncan spent the evening alone, he didn't know where his mom was probably getting wasted with one of her boyfriends. Being alone on a holiday didn't really bother him he was use to it, the last time he could remember spending a holiday with his family was when he was five or six. And it ended with his dad beating his mom after one of their drunken fights and the police being called.

When Christmas finally did arrive he wanted to dress his best which, was hard considering he didn't have a lot of clothes. He wore a black sweater and blue jeans even though him and Courtney were dating for a month, he never was at her home and she was never over his house. And he would like to keep it that way he didn't want her to meet his mother, he received a text message from Courtney with her address.

Her house was as Duncan expected, she lived in a red bricked house with a white picket fence, in a middle class suburb. "The all American home," Duncan thought to himself as he knocked on the front door. Courtney answered she looked stunning in a white dress.

"You look amazing." Duncan said.

"Thank you! Does it look familiar ?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah it does that's the dress I wanted you to buy, but you went with the red one."

"Yep! I knew you liked it so I went out a bought it! Come on inside your actually the first guest."

"Thanks I was freezing my balls off on my way over here." Duncan joked.

"Shh! Haha you can't talk that way my parents are here."

"Alright sorry." Duncan said as he looked around the house. "Nice place!"

The living room was decorated for the holiday the Christmas tree stood beside a lit fireplace, a nice sized flat screen TV was hung the fireplace.

"Thanks! If you think this is nice you should see Lindsay Stone's house! The girl lives in a mansion! A mansion! I'll tell you some people have it made." Courtney said.

"I'd feel lucky to live in home like this. Courtney what is being cooked? It smells amazing!"

"My mom is hard at work making dinner it wont be done for a while but its worth the wait! Ham, stuffing, biscuits, mashed potatoes, string beans, and oh my god she makes the best homemade apple pie!"

"Sounds great!" Duncan said.

"Mr. Clark nice of you to join us." Courtney's father Terrence said.

"Thanks for having me." Duncan replied.

"Princess your mother needs some help in the kitchen." Terrence told his daughter.

"Okay I'll be back in a minute." Courtney said leaving her boyfriend and father alone.

"Thanks again for having me I really appreciate it." Duncan said.

"Drop the act." Terrence responded.

"W-what?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know why my daughter is dating you. But for some reason she has taken a liking to you. But I know what type of boy you are! And my daughter deserves better...much better!"

"Oh really sir? What do you think your better than me or something?"

"Do I even need to answer that? Your some rat living in the slums of New York city. My daughter should be dating a boy with a future! Not some rat who is destined for failure."

"Terry can you come in here for just a second?" Courtney's mother Selma called out.

"Coming sweetie!" Terrence said.

"You think you know me? You're in for a shock old man." Duncan thought to himself.


	36. Merry Christmas Part Two

"What were you two talking about?" Courtney asked Duncan.

"Oh uh you know...guy stuff." Duncan replied.

"Guy stuff?" Courtney questioned.

"Yeah you know Football, boxing...stuff like that."

"Hmm Football and boxing in that short amount of time." Courtney said she felt like he wasn't being truthful. "Did he say something to you?" Courtney knew her father was not a fan of his daughter dating as he would say a "delinquent."

"Say something? Like what?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know..." Courtney didn't finish her sentence she noticed a huge snow storm going on right outside her window. "Oh wow look at the snow storm!" She exclaimed she took Duncan by his hand and ran over to the window. "It looks like you got here just in time."

"It's really coming down out there. Didn't you say other people are suppose coming?" Duncan asked.

"Yes. Some family and friends." Courtney answered.

A short time later the family's phone started ringing in the living room.

"Courtney will you get that sweetheart?" Terrence called out to her.

"Hello?" Courtney said answering the phone.

"Courtney, Courtney, Courtney! It's your Aunt Camila look outside your window its a blizzard out there!" Camila exclaimed.

"We see it is really coming down out there." Courtney said.

"On the news they are calling it the Christmas blizzard of 2011! Sweetie tell your mom I don't think we are going to make it over this year."

"All no! Really?" Courtney asked.

"Yes I'm sorry! Tell everyone I said Merry Christmas though!" Camila told her niece.

"Okay Merry Christmas to you too." Courtney told her Aunt before they ended their call. "My Aunt Camila and her family aren't coming over."

"Sorry. Are you disappointed?" Duncan asked.

"Honestly not really she can be so annoying! But she always gives me the best gifts!" Courtney said. "I'll be back I'm going to tell my parents she isn't coming over. If this storm keeps up I won't be surprised if others don't show up."

Courtney wasn't wrong the storm was too much for the guests, they called and told the Sanders they would not be able to attend this year. Courtney's parents seemed upset while Courtney didn't really seem to be to upset, the only people she really wanted to come were her Grandparents. Duncan was upset he hoped if family and friends of the Sanders showed up, Terrence would be to focused with his other guests to worry about him. And Duncan was right with no one else to distract him Terrence was going to attempt persuade his daughter. To leave Duncan that would be the ultimate Christmas gift for Terrence.

While the teens waited for dinner they cuddled on the couch and watched the movie A Christmas Story.

"Haha this is the best part!" Duncan said referring to the scene where the character Flick gets his tongue stuck on the frozen flagpole.

"Why would anyone even do that...its, it's so unsanitary!" Courtney said.

"Courtney the kid was tripled dog dared to!" Duncan said in a joking tone.

"Hello kids." Terrence said interrupting the two.

"Oh hey daddy. Are you still upset?" Courtney asked.

"A little but I'm spending the holiday with my two favorite girls. So that is all that matters!" Terrence answered.

"And our newest addition Duncan!" Courtney said.

"Yes...and Duncan." Terrence replied. "Duncan move over please."

Duncan did as Mr. Sanders requested the father sat in between the two. "So Duncan tell me about yourself."

"Daddy please don't start interrogating!" Courtney said.

"What I'm just trying to get to know him better!"

"No Courtney its fine." Duncan said he was ready for whatever questions Terrence had waiting for him.

"Hmm do you like going to Franklin D. Roosevelt High School?" Terrence asked.

"Yeah I like it. And it's under excellent leadership!" Duncan said.

"Oh...why thank you!" Terrence said he didn't expect Duncan to suck up to him.

"I wasn't talking about you...I was talking about the other leader in the Sanders family!" Duncan said referring to Courtney.

"Haha! Duncan!" Courtney said.

Terrence ruled his eyes at Duncan.

"Dinner is done!" Courtney's mother Selma called out.

"Yes! I am so hungry! Come on your going to love this dinner!" Courtney said taking Duncan by his hand and leading him into the dinning room.

Duncan was shocked to see Selma the mother and daughter were the spitting image of each other.

"Duncan what are you looking at my mom like that for?" Courtney asked.

"It's just you two look so much alike!"

"Oh we get that all the time!" Courtney said.

Duncan and Courtney sat next to each other, and Mr. and Mrs. Sanders sat the ends of the table. Courtney wasn't exaggerating when she said the meal was delicious Ham, stuffing, biscuits, mashed potatoes, string beans, and Duncan could smell the apple pie in the kitchen.

"It took me hours to make this dinner and no one showed up! Oh well I'm just glad the three of you could enjoy it. I'm Selma by the way its nice to finally meet you." Courtney's mother said to Duncan.

"I'm Duncan its nice to meet you. Thanks for having me everything looks great!"

"Well it should it took long enough to cook haha." Selma said with a laugh. "It's a good thing you got here before the snow storm hit. Hopefully they will have the streets cleared soon."

"It doesn't matter to me I walked here." Duncan informed her.

"Oh you walked all the way here! Do you have a drivers licenses?"

"Yeah I do but we only have one car. And my mom has it."

"Duncan why aren't you spending the holiday with your family? If you don't mind me asking." Selma asked.

"Yes Duncan. Why aren't you with your family?" Terrence questioned.

"Oh well you see...I have what you would call a dysfunctional family." Duncan hesitantly answered.

"Oh I'm sorry lets just drop the subject." Selma said.

"No Selma I'd actually like to know more about your family." Terrence said.

"Daddy..."

"Princess please I think its best everyone knows just what type of family comes from! Duncan you don't come from a good family do you? As a matter of fact the word dysfunctional is to kind of word to describe your family. More like leeches!"

"Daddy!" Courtney yelled.

"Terrence what is the matter with you!" Selma yelled.

"What? As Duncan's Principal I felt I should look into his family life, especially since he and Courtney have started...seeing each other. And it's a known fact Duncan's mother is what many would call a welfare queen. While Duncan's father...how about Duncan informs everyone where is father is?"

Duncan didn't respond he didn't think Terrence would go so low.

"Well are you going to tell us! If you don't I will!"

"My dad...he's in jail." Duncan said softly.

"Speak up I don't think we heard you!" Terrence demanded.

"I said my dad is in jail! There are you happy now?"

"Princess can't you see? He is no good for you! What do you think he will amount to in life? He's scum just like his parents! You need to date a boy with a future not one destined for failure!"

"Thanks for dinner." Duncan said before getting up and leaving the house.

"Duncan wait!" Courtney said as she chased after him. "Duncan stop please!"

Duncan stopped allowing his girlfriend to catch up with him, "I'm so sorry! He had no right treating you that way." Courtney told him.

"Yeah well...I just want to get out of here." Duncan said.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad? Or your mom?" Courtney questioned.

"Because Courtney we've only been dating a month. And I didn't think it would be easy to tell you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because how you live how your life is! It's exactly what I pictured it was you live in the nice house, with a white picket fence in a nice middle class suburb. The working dad and stay at home mom. While I live in a rundown apartment with an alcoholic mother and a father in jail! Lets face it your dad is right...it's only a matter of time before you dump me for some prep who is going to Harvard."

"Do you think all of this just because of my dad?"

"It's not just because of your dad I've always...I've always known this. Courtney your going places in life and you know it. Your probably going Harvard University or Yale. Me I have no idea what I want to do! I have no future."

"Duncan don't say that you can do anything!"

"Please..."

"I mean it! Let me help you."

"Help me? There is nothing you can do to help a person like me."

"Really? You're the guy that almost beat me to become Class President! You a guy that just came to the school a few weeks before the election!"

"Yeah well the only reason I wanted to win was so you would go out on a date with me."

"I don't care what your reasons were. That proves something you can do anything."

"Yeah...I guess your kind of right. And I would have won if you didn't beg me to drop out."

"I wouldn't say begged..."

"Courtney you begged."

"Okay, okay, I begged! But still you put your mind to something and you got results! So instead of feeling sorry for yourself. How about we figure out your future...together!"

"I think you got yourself a deal Miss. Sanders!"

"Then its a deal Mr. Clark! Now come on back inside there is no way I'm letting you walk home, in what the news has dubbed the Christmas blizzard of 2011 its freezing out here!"

"Alright. Lets go back inside I can tell your very cold." Duncan said with a grin.

"Duncan don't be a pervert!" Courtney demanded as the two went back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to remind readers again the events of this story are currently taking place 2011.<strong>


	37. A New Year A New Beginning Part One

It was New Years Eve 2011 and the group of friends Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, LeShawna, Harold, Duncan, and Courtney, Harold's friends Cameron and Sam also joined the teens. They were hanging out at the mall before their big plans later that night, first they were going to Geoff's older brother Ian's New Years Eve party, and then they were going to Times Square to ring in the New Year.

"There is no other place to be on New Years Eve then Time Square! Ah I can't wait its going to be so awesome!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Um while I will agree with you the festivities in Time Square look awesome. But I will not be able to attend the celebration with you." Cameron informed the group.

"Cam you said you would not do this again!" Sam said disgusted.

"I know I did but I just can't come with you." Cameron said.

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked.

"Well...you see my mother is very strict. And one of her rules is...I have a bed time." Cameron responded.

"A bed time?" Gwen said almost in disbelieve.

"Yes. Every night at nine o'clock..." Cameron said embarrassed.

Most of the friends chuckled at Cameron.

"Stop guys! Cameron is younger than us how old are you? Thirteen?" Trent asked.

"No I'm seventeen." Cameron informed Trent.

Trent's eyes widened in disbelieve. "Really! Your seventeen!"

"Yes we are actually in World History together."

"Really!" Trent said he couldn't believe it he never noticed him. "Cameron I have never seen you in class."

"With my small stature I'm not that noticeable so I am not surprised."

"I don't think its funny that Cameron has a bed time. Getting a good night's sleep is important!" Courtney said.

"See! Courtney would know she is one of the most intelligent girls in school! So am I to assume you will also be getting to bed early tonight?" Cameron asked.

"Tonight? Pssh no! I need to live a little its New Years Eve!" Courtney said.

"That's my girl!" Duncan said supportively.

"Gosh! Cameron she is right! You need to live a little too! Your staying out with us tonight!" Harold said.

"But — but Harold!" Cameron said.

"Not buts! Unless they are bootylicious like my LeShawna!"

"Harold! Hahaha." LeShawna said pretending to laugh.

"Oh my god." Bridgette mouthed to Gwen.

"I know." Gwen mouthed back.

Geoff looked at the time on his cell phone. "We should head over to my brother's house his party is starting soon."

"Alright cool. I have to use the restroom first." Trent said.

"I'll come with you." Geoff said.

"Um...no!" Trent said baffled.

"All come on Trent! Geoff just wants to give you a hand!" Duncan joked.

"Duncan hahahaha!" Courtney said laughing hysterically.

"Yeah Geoff that is pretty weird." Harold said.

"Yeah you would know about weird." Geoff said before following Trent.

"Is he calling me weird? LeShawna tell him I'm not weird!"

"Oh don't worry Harold! Your dorktastic!" Courtney joked.

LeShawna snickered at Courtney's joke, Harold looked at his girlfriend bewildered.

"Nice one." Duncan said.

"Alright Geoff I don't why you followed me in here. But could you at least look away!" Trent said he was standing at the urinal trying to do his business.

"I wanted to talk to you alone." Geoff said.

"Geoff we are in a men's room and you want to be alone with me. I don't like the where this is going." Trent said.

"Dude I'm being serious! Tonight I am going to ask Bridgette to take me back."

"You think she is finally over the Lindsay thing?" Trent asked he flushed the urinal and washed his hands.

"I think so. Its been two months and I haven't talked to Lindsay since she just disappeared. And our families spent the holidays together everything seems good! And with the baby coming I really want us to be together."

"I can understand that. So what are you going to say to her?" Trent asked.

"I don't know..."

"Practice on me then." Trent told him.

"Okay um...Bridgette I want to get back together for the baby."

"No you cheated on me with that big boobed whore Lindsay Stone!" Trent said in a girlish voice trying to sound like Bridgette.

"Trent I'm being serious!" Geoff said.

"You didn't even sound like you really want her back. It just sounded like you feel like you have to because of the baby

"Okay Bridgette...I know I've made mistakes. But I love you and I want us to be together! Not only for us but for our baby."

"Oh Geoff I love you too!" Trent said in his Bridgette voice.

"Get a stall you two!" Duncan sarcastically said.

"Dude it's not what you think!" Geoff said.

"He wants to ask Bridgette to take him back. And he was practicing what he is going to say." Trent said.

"Oh! So papa wants momma back huh?"

"What do you think? Should I ask her to take me back?" Geoff asked Duncan.

"If you really care about her."

"I love her!" Geoff said interrupting Duncan.

"If you really love her." Duncan said correcting himself. "Then go for it."

"Your right I am! Tonight I am finally going to win Bridgette back!"

"That's the spirit." Trent said.

"Alright now will you two get out? I have to take a leak. And unlike Trent I don't like other guys standing around watching." Duncan said.


	38. A New Year A New Beginning Part Two

After the teens left the mall they went over to Geoff's older brother's Ian's house, for his New Years Eve party. The party of course was a huge success all the McGraw boys knew how to throw a good party. Before they left Courtney had a surprise for the group.

"So guys I have a surprise you are going to love this! I can't wait to see your reactions! Open the door and you will see what is waiting for us!" Courtney exclaimed.

Geoff opened the front door everyone's jaw dropped, a black stretch limousine was awaiting to take them to Time Square.

"Girl! Is, is this for us?" LeShawna asked.

"Yes it is!" Courtney informed her.

"How did you do this?" Gwen questioned.

"My Uncle works for a limousine rental service. And I pulled a few strings and here we are now." Courtney said.

"And this-this is for us?" Gwen asked her voice full of shock.

"It sure is!" Courtney answered.

"I knew I loved you for a reason!" Duncan said.

"Of course you do I'm awesome!" Courtney said.

The teens rushed into a limo well almost everyone. "Guys I can't come with you! It's an hour past my bedtime my mother is going to kill me!" Cameron said.

"Oh your coming!" Sam said he picked up his friend and tossed him into the limo.

"Sam! I need to go my mother must be worried sick!" Cameron said.

"It's to late now the limo is moving." Sam said.

"Cam come on be a rebel for once!" Bridgette said "Right Geoff?" she asked. She could tell something was on Geoff's mind. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I was just thinking about something." Geoff answered.

"About the baby?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah and other things." Geoff replied.

"I know it is scary to think about. But right now lets just have a good time tonight! I mean we are going to Time Square! And we are being taken to Time Square in a limo! A freakin limo haha!"

"Your right have fun tonight." Geoff said then stated. "We have a big year coming up."

"That's the understatement of the year. But I think everything is going to be okay." Bridgette said.

"Do you think I will be a good dad?' Geoff questioned.

"I do." Bridgette answered.

"I still kinda can't believe I am going to be a dad! I went from throwing parties every weekend...to reading books on how to be a good father! And um...while we are on the subject of the baby. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"How I acted when you told first told me you were pregnant. I acted like such an idiot! Then when we got the results of your pregnancy test I acted like an even bigger idiot!"

"I forgive you. I can understand you were scared...I was scared too. I still am scared..."

"Kids we have arrived at your destination!" The limousine's chauffeur announced.

"Ah! We are here!" Courtney screamed her voice full of excitement she grabbed Duncan and jumped out of the car.

"I think I need a hearing aid now." Gwen said to Trent Courtney was sitting next to her.

"I will help you out! I'll be your doctor and you'll be my sexy patient!" Trent flirted.

"Haha shut up! I said I needed a hearing aid not a physical." Gwen said before the two exited the limo.

"Um chauffeur! I need you to take me home!" Cameron said.

"Chauffeur this kid isn't going anywhere!" Sam said as he pushed Cameron out of the car.

"After you my beauty." Harold said to LeShawna.

"Why thank you!" LeShawna said as she exited the limo followed by Harold.

"Come on let's go." Geoff said he took Bridgette by her hand exiting to the vehicle together.

Time Square was jammed with people from across the country and world. But like LeShawna said there was no other place to be on New Years Eve then Time Square! The crowd was entertained by numerous musical performers Lady Gaga being the biggest. When Lady Gaga came on to the stage LeShawna and Courtney went crazy.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Its Lady Gaga! Its Lady Gaga!" LeShawna screamed.

"Yeah I'm defiantly going to need a hearing aid!" Gwen said to Duncan she was standing next to LeShawna.

"Haha me too! Look at Courtney!" Duncan said.

Gwen glanced over at Courtney "Lady Gaga! Lady Gaga!" Duncan's girlfriend was screaming.

But the highlight of their night was when they appeared on TV, when they were interviewed by Jenny McCarthy for Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve.

"Tell us where are you from?" Jenny asked Courtney.

"Oh my god! Oh my god we are on TV right now!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yes you are on TV!" Jenny told her.

"Oh my god we are from right here New York!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Awesome! So are these your friends?"

"This is my boyfriend Duncan! And these are our friends Gwen and Trent! LeShawna and Bridgette! Oh and Geoff! And ah! I can't believe we are on TV right now!"

"Before we go do any of you have any shot outs?" Jenny asked.

LeShawna pushed her way over to the microphone. "Girl I do! I want to give shout outs to my mom! My dad! My little brother and sister Jayden and KiKi! My Grandma and Grandpa!"

"Okay we need to go!" Jenny said taking the microphone away from LeShawna, they were out of time.

LeShawna grabbed the microphone back. "Oh and Aunt Tamika and Uncle Dorian! Oh and of course my favorite cousin Leshaniqua!"

Jenny grabbed the microphone back and stepped away from the teens. "Okay Ryan let's go back over to you!" She said referring to Ryan Seacrest who was another host of the show.

"Oh my god I can't believe we were just on TV!" Courtney said.

"Yeah but it would have been nice if she let me finish my shout outs!" LeShawna bickered.

Before they knew it New Years Eve was coming to a close, and the count down for the new year was underway.

"We are almost there!" LeShawna said as the teens along with the rest of people in the crowd counted down. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" The Times Square Ball dropped the New Year was here.

"I...I feel so alive!" Cameron shouted.

"You see I told you'd love this!" Sam told his friend.

"I want to do this every year!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Haha! As long as I'm around I'll drag you out every year!" Sam said.

All the couples in the crowd shared their New Year's kiss. Geoff joined in with the millions of people when he kissed his former girlfriend.

"Geoff!" Bridgette said she was stunned.

"Bridgette I've been waiting for this moment all night! I even practiced on Trent."

"You practiced kissing on Trent?" Bridgette asked confused.

"Kiss Trent? No! I wanted to tell you something at this moment."

"Tell me what?"

"Bridgette I love you. I always have loved you! And I...I want you to take me back!"

"Geoff I..I don't know. You really hurt me!" Bridgette said her eyes filling with tears.

"I know I did. And I am so sorry! I promise you I will never do anything like that again! You're the only girl I want! I want us to be together not just for us...but for our baby."

Bridgette didn't reply she didn't know what to do.

"It's a New Year! A new beginning! What do you say?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette thought it over for a few moments before she nodded her head yes. "Yes! Yes I'll take you back!"

"Really!" Geoff said his voice full of joy.

"Yes really! Your right I want to make this work for the baby too!" Bridgette said.

Geoff grabbed his girlfriend passionately kissing her once again. "I just got back the girl I love!" He shouted he wanted everyone in the crowd to know.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to remind readers this chapter took place on December 31, 2011 so it is now 2012. <strong>

**Rest In Peace Dick Clark November 30, 1929 – April 18, 2012.  
><strong>


	39. A Triumphant Return

It was January 2nd and the students of Franklin D. Roosevelt High School returned. For many it was a welcomed returned, for some it was a drag, and for one student she was making her triumphant return.

"Do you guys think Bridgette is having a boy or a girl?" Gwen asked Trent and LeShawna. The teens were on their lunch period usually joined by Bridgette and Geoff, but today Bridgette had her monthly doctor check up. Harold who became somewhat of a member of the friend's group, due to LeShawna being his girlfriend, was helping Cameron with a science project. Courtney was to busy with work related to her Class Presidency, and Duncan randomly had a dental appointment aka he decided to skip.

"A girl!" LeShawna answered.

"A boy!" Trent replied.

"Hmm I think she is having a girl!" Gwen said.

"Haha two beats one!" LeShawna gloated.

"Alright now I have a very serious question!" Trent said his voice full of sarcasm.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Why are hamburgers called hamburgers? I mean there is no ham in it so why call it a hamburger?" Trent questioned hamburgers is what they were eating for lunch.

"Because a cow burger just sounds straight up nasty!" LeShawna said.

"I think Shawnie hit the nail on the head!" Gwen said.

"Don't I always!" LeShawna joked.

"I'm baaack!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

The teens looked to see who it was it was none other than the blond bombshell Lindsay Stone. She walked into the cafeteria like she was a runway model, and by the way she was dressed some would think she was a model. Wearing a revealing blouse and tight black leather pants with stiletto heels, Lindsay had all eyes on her as she walked over to a table with Heather Chan, Dakota Hall, and the other cheerleaders.

"Oh my god Lindsay is back!" Gwen said in disbelieve.

"We all knew blondie would be back sooner or later." LeShawna said.

"But of all the times to come back its now! Just when Bridgette and Geoff get back together, the girl who broke them up is back!" Gwen said.

"Did you see that shirt? I'm surprised her boobs didn't fly out!" LeShawna said.

"I know if she could show them off anymore she wouldn't be wearing a shirt." Gwen said.

"She certainly was proudly showing them." Trent said he looked almost zoned out enamored by Lindsay.

"Trent!" Gwen yelled.

"What!" Trent said snapping out of his infatuation.

"I'm only sitting right next to you! And your drooling over another girl!"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I was staring." Trent said.

"I'm calling Bridgette!" Gwen said as she pulled her cell phone out her pocket.

"No you're not! Call her when she is at her doctor appointment? There is no reason to get her upset." LeShawna said.

"So how was everything? How are you doing?" Heather asked Lindsay.

"I'm doing so good! You know I really learned a lot about myself while I was there." Lindsay told her.

"What was the treatment center like?" Dakota asked.

"It was fantastic! My parents found a nice place in Los Angeles. I had a beautiful room that had an ocean view! And my counselors were great! My one counselor was actually really cute!" Lindsay replied.

"So your okay now?" Heather questioned.

"Yeah I am. I just take it one day at a time."

"Well the place you were at sounded great!" Dakota said.

"It really was it was almost like a vacation! My room was beautiful, the building was beautiful! Everything was like I said fantastic!"

"Well I'm glad you doing better. You were there for a really long time I missed you!" Dakota said.

"Yeah you were Sadie's been back for a few weeks now. Why were you gone for so long?" Heather questioned.

"I was in the treatment center for thirty days. Instead of coming home after leaving my family and I spent Christmas in Paris, and then we rung in the New Year in the The Bahamas!" Lindsay answered.

"My family went to Hawaii for New Years." Dakota said.

"That is always nice! Heath where did you go to ring in the New Year?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay I told you never call me Heath!" Heather snapped.

"Oh sorry I forgot." Lindsay said.

"My family and I went to London!" Heather said.

"Oh London!" Lindsay and Dakota both said.

"Yeah it was beautiful! But of course London always is! So Lindsay what are you going to do about Geoff?" Heather asked changing the subject.

"I haven't spoken to him since I left. But today I sent him a text and asked him to meet me at the Coffee Shack." Lindsay replied.


	40. The Love Of My Life

"Everything looks great! I'll see you next month Bridgette." Doctor Cho said. "Have a good day everyone." She told Bridgette, Geoff, and Bridgette's mother Andrea before leaving the doctor's office.

"Are you ready to go?" Andrea asked Bridgette.

"Yeah just me get my things together." Bridgette replied.

"Alright I'm going to get the car started."

"We will meet you out there." Bridgette told her mother.

"You want to get some lunch? I'm paying!" Geoff said.

"Sure." Bridgette said as she put on her coat. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about Subway?" Geoff suggested.

"Okay that sounds great!" Bridgette said.

Geoff turned on his cell phone. "I really need to charge this!"

"Yeah your always forgetting to do that."

His phone made a beep noise alerting him he has received a text message.

"I got a text."

"Well while you read it I'm going to head out to the car."

"I'll catch up in a minute." Geoff told her.

"Don't be to long." Bridgette said as she exited the room.

Geoff's eyes widened in shock the message was from Lindsay she wrote.

"Hey Geoff! :D Long time huh? Sorry I vanished like that! It's a long story...anyways I was hoping we could meet up? Around five at the Coffee Shack? Hope you'll be there!

XOXO"

Geoff took a big gulp and a deep breath. How was he going to tell Bridgette? Andrea dropped the two off at Geoff's house before they went out for lunch, Geoff ordered the Big Philly Cheese Steak Sub, and Bridgette ordered the Tuna Sub. The two sat down at a table to eat Bridgette noticed Geoff was being awfully quiet, too quiet Geoff always had something to say.

"Why so quiet?" Bridgette asked.

"Why are you saying that?" Geoff asked.

"Why did you answer me question with a question?" Bridgette questioned.

Geoff let out a long sigh. "Before we left the doctors do you remember that text I got?"

"Yeah." Bridgette answered.

"It was someone we've had issues with..." Geoff said.

"Who?" Bridgette questioned she had a feeling she already knew who it was.

"Lindsay." Geoff revealed.

"I had a feeling it was her."

"Yeah uh...she wants to meet me at the Coffee Shack."

"No." Bridgette stated.

"No? What are you my mother?"

"Geoff why do you want to see her? We just got back together! She is going to get her perfectly manicured nails into you and...and ruin everything!"

"That's not going to happen!"

"How can I trust you Geoff?"

"How long are you going to hold this over my head? I've apologized more times then I can count!"

"You see Geoff! Look at what she causes were fighting now because of her!"

"No were arguing now because you don't trust me! The only way we will move past this is if you let regain your trust."

"How?"

"Let me end things with Lindsay once and for all."

Bridgette thought it over for a minute. "When does she want to meet you?"

"Today at five."

Now Bridgette let out a long sigh. "Okay. Do you promise you will end things with her?"

"I promise!" Geoff reassured her.

After finishing their meals Geoff took Bridgette to her house, he returned to his home preparing himself for his meeting with Lindsay. After school Gwen and LeShawna dropped by Bridgette's house unaware Bridgette knew Lindsay was back.

"Bridgette! Gwen and LeShawna are here!" Andrea yelled up to Bridgette she was in her bedroom.

"Tell them to come up!" Bridgette yelled down.

Gwen and LeShawna went up "Hey girl!" LeShawna said.

"Hey Shawnie!" Bridgette said with a smile.

"How did your doctor appointment go?" Gwen asked.

"Good everything is going smoothly thankfully!" Bridgette answered.

"That's good. Um...uh we have something to tell you." Gwen said.

"And I have something to tell you." Bridgette said.

"Oh. You can go first." Gwen said.

"Well...Lindsay is back." Bridgette announced.

"Oh you already knew?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah. Is that you two were going to tell me?"

Gwen nodded her head yes, "We seen her in school today. How did you know?" she inquired.

"She sent Geoff a text message today, asking to meet with him at the Coffee Shack."

"And?" LeShawna asked intrigued.

"He is going to." Bridgette responded.

"What! Your letting him meet with the girl who broke you up!" LeShawna said.

"Yeah I am. He says he going to finally end things."

"How do you know he will?" Gwen questioned.

"I'm just going to have to trust him." Bridgette answered.

It was a bit past five and Geoff was waiting on Lindsay. "Where is she?" He asked himself as he looked at his cell phone for the time, a few more minutes past Geoff was getting ready to leave when, Lindsay walked into the Coffee Shack carrying shopping bags and wearing what looked like a new fur coat. "Geoff your here! Let me get a drink and I'll join you."

"Alright." Geoff told her.

Lindsay ordered a latte before taking a seat across from Geoff.

"Just get done shopping?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah! I bought so many cute outfits!"

"The coat new?"

"Yeah I just bought it! Isn't it beautiful? Don't worry though! Its faux fur!"

Geoff just nodded his head.

"I'm really happy your here! I know just disappeared for a while."

"Yeah what happened to you?" Geoff questioned.

"Well um...I'll just be honest with you. But do you promise to keep this to yourself?"

"Yeah I guess."

"You have to promise!" Lindsay told him.

"Okay I promise."

Lindsay looked down she looked embarrassed, or ashamed Geoff couldn't really tell maybe both?

"I...I had an eating disorder...Bulimia nervosa to be exact. So my parents found me a treatment center in California. I was there for thirty days then we spent the Christmas holidays in France, and went to the The Bahamas for the New Year. So really I just got back in town."

"Wow...just...wow." Geoff said he had no idea what to say.

"I know right? How stupid could I have been to do that to myself."

"The good thing is though you got the help you needed." Geoff told her.

Lindsay smiled. "I'm really glad you came here! The reason I never called was because they took our cell phones away. But when I was away I thought about you a lot! Your such a good sweet guy! And I really want us to pick up where we left off. Geoff I want a serious relationship. After everything I've been through I just really need a good boyfriend like you in my life."

"I'm sorry...we can't." Geoff said he actually felt bad for doing this, but it needed to be done once and for all.

"Oh...why? Are you back with Bridgette?"

"Yeah I am." Geoff told her.

"So leave her! Think of how much fun we can have together! I...I can buy you whatever you want money isn't an issue with me! When my family goes on vacations you can come with us! This summer we are going to Sydney, Australia! It's beautiful you would have so much fun with us!" Lindsay said in an almost desperate sounding plea.

"Lindsay all that is great sounding. But Bridgette is the love of my life! And...and she is pregnant with my child."

"She's...she's pregnant!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Yeah she is." Geoff told her.

"I...I can accept that! But at least...at least try to be with me." Lindsay said desperately.

Geoff shook his head no, "No Lindsay I'm sorry but we can't be together." he got up getting ready to leave.

"Maybe, maybe someday?" Lindsay asked.

"Goodbye Lindsay." He said before leaving.


	41. Friendly Advice Part One

"And booya!" Sam exclaimed.

"Booya?" Cameron asked.

"Huh? Oh I just beat another level in a game I'm playing. One more level and it just another game won by Sam the man!" Sam exclaimed he was playing a game on his cell phone.

"Really Sam? We are in the library working your playing games on your cell phone?" Cameron snarled he along with Sam, and Harold were suppose to be working a history project together, the three were using the school library to do their research, but so far Cameron was the one doing all the work.

"What? I helped find the website." Sam said.

"No Sam you didn't you just went to Wikipedia. Mrs. Peyton said it's not a website we can use." Cameron said.

"So! She won't know." Sam said.

"Gosh! Will you two be quiet for a minute? I'm trying to look at photos of my bootyliscous girlfriend LeShawna." Harold said as he looked at his iPod.

"Yeah people talking sure does get in the way of looking at photos." Cameron said sarcastically.

"Harold...you got pictures of LeShawna on there?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes I do!" Harold answered without taking his eyes off the pictures.

"Can...can I see?" Sam asked.

"Alright but only for a minute." Harold said as he handed Sam his iPod.

The pictures were not what Sam was expecting...well hoping for. In one picture LeShawna was seen covering her face, in another one she was putting her hand in front of the camera, and in the others she looked annoyed.

"These aren't what I was expecting." Sam said.

Harold grabbed his iPod back, "Just what were you expecting?" he questioned.

"Uh...you know...um naughty photos." Sam said with a grin.

"You think I would show you naughty photos of my girlfriend!" Harold said infuriated.

"I would hope." Sam said still with a grin on his face.

"You guys! We need to work on our project!" An over worked Cameron yelled.

"Cameron Gilbert! You are in the library behave like you are in one!" The librarian Ms. Gram disciplined.

"But...but!" Cameron said at a loss for words.

"Yeah Cameron sheesh!" Sam said sarcastically.

After school LeShawna met up with Gwen and Bridgette in the parking lot, today Bridgette was driving Gwen and LeShawna home. Usually LeShawna would be happy it was Friday but she was dreading this weekend. She just knew Harold would try to include her in his plans, at first Harold's constant gushing over her was flattering. But now LeShawna was just annoyed with him.

"Hey girls ready to go?" LeShawna asked.

Trent had his arms around Gwen "Come on come over to my house!" he said before kissing her neck.

"Trent stop that tickles!"

"I will if you come with me." Trent told her continuing his kisses.

"I wish I could! But I'm stuck watching Shawn. Look on the bright side tomorrow I will spend the whole day with you!"

"Hmm...fine you win!" Trent said playfully. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at six."

"Can't wait!" Gwen said she kissed her boyfriend goodbye before getting into Bridgette's car.

"I'll call you tonight." Bridgette told Geoff before getting in her car and giving him a kiss goodbye.

Geoff and Trent got into Geoff's car and drove off, LeShawna joined in the girls in their car.

"So where was Harold?" Bridgette asked as she exited the parking lot. LeShawna lived the closes so she was being dropped off first.

"No idea. I got out of school without saying goodbye to him." LeShawna said her voice sounded agitated.

"Someone sounds agitated." Gwen said.

"It's just, it's he is so...so I can't even describe it! Anywhere I go he is always there, and if he isn't around me he is constantly sending me text messages!"

"Yeah because he is your boyfriend." Bridgette said.

"I've had boyfriends but none like this! It's like...it's like..." LeShawna's cell phone made a beep noise alerting her to a text message. "You see? It's from Harold he wrote, My lovely I missed you on your way out. Join me tomorrow at my house we will watch the first season of the Star Trek you bought me for Christmas."

"You bought him Star Trek?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah the complete first season...which he already had!"

"Wow I'm actually surprised you found it for him that show is really old. Didn't the original series come out in like the seventies?" Bridgette asked.

"No it came out in the sixties..." LeShawna corrected.

"Holy shit! But that's what happens when you date a...well...you know." Bridgette said she didn't want to come right out and call him a dork.

"Trekkie?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah..." Bridgette said before whispering, "I was actually thinking a dork." to Gwen, who nodded in agreement with her.

"Girls what are you doing tomorrow? I really don't want to get stuck watching the entire first season of Stat Trek!" LeShawna said in almost pitiful tone.

"Geoff and I are going to be busy. My Prenatal Doctor gave me and Geoff information on parenting classes. I looked into it and we are going to one tomorrow."

"Gwen?" LeShawna asked.

"Trent's band is playing at banquet he and his mom were invited to." Gwen informed her.

"That sounds like fun! Do you think I can come?" LeShawna asked.

"Sorry but the van we are going in is going to be packed. Between Trent and me, and the other band members and some of them are bringing their girlfriends, plus the equipment there won't be any room."

"Damn it!" LeShawna said disappointed.

Bridgette stopped the car they had arrived at LeShawna's house.

"Here's your stop." Bridgette said.

"Thanks girls...I'll talk to you later."

"If you ever need to talk you know who to call." Gwen told LeShawna before she got out of the car.

"Ditto." Bridgette said.

"Thanks girls." LeShawna said as she got out of the car.

Harold continued texting his girlfriend through out the day, LeShawna never replied she didn't want to be in this relationship any longer. But didn't want to hurt Harold she knew he was crazy about her, but she felt smothered by him. The next day it wasn't any better Harold continued to send messages and call her cell phone, plus her younger brother and sister were fighting all day. LeShawna felt like she was going to lose her mind, "Oh my god!" she shouted after receiving another text from Harold.

"LeShawna never use the lord's name in vain!" LeShawna's mother Monique reprimanded, Monique was a chubby woman who LeShawna resembled.

"Sorry mama."

"Everything okay?" Monique asked her daughter.

"Yeah."

"LeShawna Aaliyah Parker! I'm your mother I can tell when something is bothering you. Now come on tell your momma what's bothering you."

"No it's mine KiKi!"

"No it's mine Jayden!"

LeShawna's young siblings were at it again.

"Hold on sweetie." Monique said she went into the living room to see what Jayden and KiKi were fighting about now.

With Monqiue's absence LeShawna called Gwen for some advice.

"Hello?" Gwen answered LeShawna could hear Trent's band playing in the background.

"Girl it's LeShawna! Can you hear me?"

"Shawnie you there?" Gwen asked she could barely hear LeShawana on the other line.

"Yeah I am here. Gwen I really need to talk!"

"Shawnie what was that?"

"I said I really need to talk!"

"What?"

"I said...I really need to talk."

"Haha oh my god Trent is pulling me on stage! Shawnie I'll have to call you back!" Gwen said before ending the call.

"Gwen you there? Damn it."

After Gwen ended their call she went to her contacts getting ready to call Bridgette. But just above Bridgette's name she seen an old friends name Anne Maria. LeShawna and Anne Maria were best friends in Elementary school and into middle school. But as they got older the two made new friends and drifted apart, knowing Bridgette was likely to busy she decided to give her old friend a call for some advice.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want any Star Trek fans to feel offended! It is not what I intended it's just apart of the story and you know how people can view majors fans of Star Trek or Star Wars. So if I offended anyone I'm sorry.<strong>

**Please Review I love to get them! :)  
><strong>

**Also you may have noticed I spelt Anne Maria differently then how it is on here. Every other site spelled her name as "Anne Maria" not "Ann Maria" so I used that spelling.  
><strong>


	42. Friendly Advice Part Two

"Thanks so much girl! I'll be there soon." LeShawna said before ending a call on her cell phone.

"Baby who were you talking to?" Monique asked her daughter as she walked back into the room.

"I was talking to Anne Maria." LeShawna informed her.

"Anne Maria? Anne Maria Russo the Italian girl you use to friends with?"

"Yep." LeShawna answered as she put on her coat.

"Baby where are you going?" Monique asked.

"I'm going to meet up with Anne Maria." LeShawna told her mother.

"But I thought you wanted to talk?" Monique questioned.

"Momma I do it's just..."

"Oh! I see what is going on you don't want to talk to your old momma."

"Momma..."

"No honey I get it! I was your age once. Tell Anne Maria I said hi."

"Actually momma I need some cash."

"Cash for what?"

"I need to get a cab."

"A taxi! Just where in the world is she?"

"Her daddy owns Russo's Family Pizza in Little Italy. She waitresses for him and right now she is working."

"Hmm...alright here this should be enough." Monique said as she gave her daughter some money.

LeShawna called for a taxi and it arrived shortly after.

"Thank you! I'll be back soon!" LeShawna told her mother before leaving.

"Don't be too late!" Monique told her daughter.

The ride into Little Italy took a while mainly because of traffic. But that didn't really bother LeShawna she loved looking at the neighborhood, and seeing the different places it had to offer.

"LeShawna!" Anne Maria exclaimed when her old friend walked through the door.

"Anne!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Have a seat I'll be with you in a minute." Anne Maria told her.

"Okay!" LeShawna replied taking a seat like her friend suggested.

"Papa I'm going on my break!" Anne Maria yelled into the kitchen where her father was working.

"But Anne your my only waitress working tonight!"

"There is one customer!" Anne told him referring to one older man who was finishing up his meal.

"Ask him if he needs anything else!" Her father ordered.

"Sir can I help you with anything else?" Anne Maria asked the man.

"No." The man replied.

After completing her father's request she sat across from her old friend.

"Well don't you look very Italian!" LeShawna said Anne Maria was dressed as an Italian chef.

"Tell me about it. Papa make all his waiters and waitresses dress in this uniform." Anne Maria said as she took off her Chef hat.

"Girl!" LeShawna said Anne Maria's signature poof was flattened by the hat.

"What?" Anne Maria asked.

"Your...your hair."

"All no is my poof flat?"

LeShawna shook her head yes.

"I'll be right back!" Anne Maria said before running into the womens room.

LeShawna could hear the sound of hairspray being sprayed, "Always the same." she said to herself with a smile. Anne Maria's poof was her signature hairstyle since she was in the fifth grade. When a person would tell her she is copying The Jersey Shore star Snooki's hairstyle, Anne Maria would always battle back with "Copying Snooki? I've had this hairstyle since I've been eleven years old! Snooki is the one copying me!" then she would ramble something off in Italian.

"Sorry about that girl." Anne Maria said as she rejoined her friend she once again had her signature poof.

"It' cool girl." LeShawna said.

"I really hate wearing that hat but papa insists we wear it. Anyways I have to say I wasn't expecting your call."

"I know but I really need to talk to someone. And I thought why not get advice from an old friend?"

"I'm always here for a friend! So tell me whats up?"

"Alright...you know that boy I'm dating?"

"Harold? Yeah I've seen you two around it seems like you two are inseparable." Anne Maria said.

"Yeah that is the problem. For a while now Harold has been getting on my last nerve! If he isn't following me around like a puppy dog, he is sending me text messages or calling me! Here have a look." LeShawna said handing Anne Maria her cell phone.

Anne Maria looked for a few minutes before returning her phone. "Wow that...that is stalkerish."

"I know! Everything was good at first. For example I use to love his compliments, but if I have to hear one of his compliments start with my beautiful LeShawna I'm going to lose my mind. Anne we have only been dating for a month! A month! I can't picture how it will be in a month from now, two months, from three months from now! I just feel...I feel smothered by him."

"Girl I think you already know what you have to do." Anne Maria told her.

"Your right I do...it's just as annoying as Harold can be, I know he's a good guy. And he really...loves me. Or at least thinks he does I don't want to hurt him."

"I understand that. But being in a relationship you don't want to be in isn't fair to you! And it's not fair to Harold to string him along if you don't want to be with him. Yeah you don't want to hurt him. But by staying with him you're hurting the both of you."

"Girl...your right. Damn girl you are so wise!"

"It's an Italian thing!" Anne Maria said playfully she looked at the time. "Well would you look at the time Russo's Family Pizza is closed for the night!" Anne Maria got up to switch the sign on the door from opened to closed. But got an unexpected surprise looking at her from the other side of the door, she screamed placing her right hand over her heart. She opened the door letting their surprise guest inside.

"Harold! You just about gave me a heart attack!"

"Where is LeShawna!" Harold asked.

"Right there." Anne Maria told him pointing her out.

"LeShawna why are you ignoring me?" Harold asked her as he took a seat across from her.

"Anne Maria are you okay!" Anne's father yelled out.

"Yeah papa LeShawna's boyfriend just startled me!"

"So everything is okay then?" He asked.

"Yeah everything is fine."

"Did you take his order?"

"Papa were closed!"

"So! Anne Maria ask the boy if he wants a slice of pizza!"

"Harold can I take your order?" Anne Maria asked annoyed.

"I'm not really hungry." Harold answered.

"He doesn't want anything!" Anne Maria yelled back to her father.

"Actually I am thirsty I ran the whole way here." Harold informed them.

"You ran all the way here!" Both LeShawna and Anne Maria said.

"Yes! I would walk across lava if it meant I got to see my beautiful LeShawna!"

LeShawna slightly cringed when she heard him say that.

"Wow...so what do you want? We carry Pepsi products." Anne Maria said.

"I'll have a Coke." Harold said.

"Um hello! Did you not just hear me? I said we carry Pepsi products." Anne Maria impatiently said.

"Then get me a Pepsi gosh! And while you're at it get me a waitress with a better attitude!"

Anne Maria clenched her teeth, "One Pepsi is on its way." she said before leaving the two alone.

"Harold how did you know I was here?" LeShawna asked.

"When you wouldn't answer my texts or calls I went over, to your house and your mom told me you were here. Why aren't you answering me? Is...is there another man!"

"What! No!" LeShawna said insulted by the accusation.

"Then why wont you reply to any of my messages? Or any of my phone calls?"

"Harold it's...I don't know how to tell you this."

"You can tell me anything!" Harold told her.

"I don't think you want to hear this though..."

"I want to hear anything you have to say!"

"Oh boy." LeShawna said feeling bad for what she was about to do. "Harold we...us were not working out."

"You don't mean that!" Harold said he felt like his heart was being ripped out.

"I'm sorry Harold I do. I'm really sorry but I just don't see a future between us."

Harold sat their in silence for a few seconds.

"Harold are you okay?" LeShawna asked breaking the silence.

"Yes I'm fine." Harold said in a weak tone LeShawna saw a tear run down his cheek.

"Oh Harold...I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Here is your drink." Anne Maria said placing the drink in front of him.

Harold stood up giving LeShawna a heartsick look before somberly walking out of the restaurant.

"So...what happened?" Anne Maria questioned.

"I think I just broke his heart." LeShawna answered her voice full of sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to inform the readers of Total Drama Life, I am having computer problems lately. I am lucky I even got this chapter posted hopefully I will be able to update, Friday next week as I usually do. Because I really like the next few chapters that are coming up! And I think fans of Gwen and Trent will too (hope they do).<strong>

**Anyways please leave a review I always like getting them!**


	43. A Night Alone Part One

"I really wish you could come with us." Gwen's mother Amy told her daughter as she packed clothes into her suitcase.

Amy's older sister Stella invited her younger sister, niece, and nephew down to Atlanta. Stella was from New York but moved to Georgia with her husband Brad and their daughter Zoey, who was the same age as Gwen years ago. Every now and then they would come up for a visit but Amy, Gwen, and Shawn, could never afford to go down to Georgia. So the families rarely seen each other. For the first time Amy and her kids were going to visit Stella, after Amy's sister and brother-in-law generously purchased the three of them tickets to visit. They would be in Atlanta for one week, Amy was ecstatic to see her sister but Gwen informed her mother she would not be able to go with her mother and brother, because all week she had exams.

"I know...I'm really sorry. But I have to be in school this week, I can't afford to miss these exams."

"I understand. Your Aunt is upset she really wanted to see you and Shawn. And you know how much Zoey loves to see you!"

"I know, I know! I feel awful but I just can't miss these exams."

Amy sighed. "There is no reason to feel awful. I always tell you school is the most important thing in your life."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be." Amy said as she continued packing her bags. "Shawn do you have everything packed?" Amy asked her son who was packing in his room.

"Yeah I'm done!" He answered.

"Good I'm almost done. Take your bags and put them in the car, I'll be down in a minute." Amy told her son as she struggled to get her suitcase closed. "Son of a bitch." She mumbled to herself.

"Need help?" Gwen asked she got her mother's suitcase closed right away, then let out a small giggle at her mother.

"Are you laughing at your mother struggling?" Amy said in a playful tone. "You should be ashamed!"

"I'm sorry." Gwen said with a smile.

"Come here." Amy said as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "I'll call you as soon as we make it to your Aunt Stella's house."

"Okay." Gwen said she helped her mother downstairs with her bags.

"Remember Gwen call me if you need anything! Anything at all and I'll be on the first flight back!" Amy told her daughter.

"I will."

"Remember to keep the doors locked!" Amy told her daughter while she piled her bags into the trunk of the car.

"No duh!" Gwen said sarcastically as she helped her mother.

"Oh and Gwen! No Trent over here while I'm gone. No boys period!"

"Mom..."

"Gwen I'm serious!"

"Alright...fine!"

"Good. I love you." Amy told her daughter.

"I love you too." Gwen told her mother.

Amy pulled her daughter in for one last hug. "Remember if you need anything!"

"Call you! I will mom."

"Mom come on let's go!" Shawn called out from the passenger side of the car.

"I better get going." Amy said giving her daughter a kiss goodbye. "Shawn tell your sister goodbye."

"Bye lizard!" He yelled out to his sister.

"Bye troll!" Gwen responded.

Amy rolled her eyes at her kids. "I love you!" She yelled out one final time before driving away.

"I love you too!" Gwen yelled back before returning back inside and letting out aloud joyous scream. "Ahhhhh! Home alone for one week this is going to be so awesome!"

Elsewhere Trent was hanging out with Geoff at the mall, the two were in a music shop looking at guitars.

"Look at this beauty!" Trent said to Geoff it was a cherry red electric guitar.

"No look at this one!" Geoff said showing him a black one.

"This is even sweeter!" Trent exclaimed.

"Hey dude how much does this cost?" Geoff asked the guy working in the store.

"Way to much for either of you!" The guy answered Geoff he was dressed like a punk rocker and had his black hair spiked.

"And you know that how?" Geoff questioned.

"I looked at you. How old are you two? Let me guess about sixteen?"

"Ha! Wrong seventeen!" Geoff exclaimed.

The guy rolled his eyes at Geoff. "Well Mr. Seventeen year old that guitar cost two thousand dollars."

"Holy shit!" Both Trent and Geoff said.

"Exactly." The guy said with a smirk.

Trent received a text from Gwen.

"Who is it?" Geoff asked.

"It's from Gwen."

"Oh."

"Her mom and brother are out-of-town for a couple of days. She told me to come over tonight."

"How far is out-of-town?" Geoff questioned.

"Atlanta." Trent replied.

"Atlanta! Atlanta, Georgia!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Yeah...her moms sister lives down there. Her mom went down with Shawn to visit."

"Dude you know what this means don't you?" Geoff asked.

"Uh...what?"

"Dude do I have to paint a picture for you? Gwen's alone in her house! She asked you to come over tonight!"

Trent's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Ohhh I know what you mean!"

"So Gwen is finally ready to do the nasty! That dirty girl." Geoff said.

"Dude that is my girlfriend you're talking about!"

"Sorry." Geoff apologized.

"But how do I know? It doesn't say anything about...you know!"

"Believe me I am an expert on this! And that is her way of telling you she is ready, to rock the bed!" The teen father to be said.

"Oh my god! So you really think Gwen is ready!" Trent said.

"I'm positive. Come on let's go!" Geoff said.

"Where?" Trent asked.

"To the pharmacy!" Geoff told him.

"Good idea!" Trent said as he followed him.

Geoff took his friend to the local pharmacy to buy protection.

"I just hope there isn't some prude working in here." Trent said as the two walked into the store.

Geoff looked to see who was working behind the register, it was a young guy not much older than them, maybe nineteen or twenty.

"Hey guys." The young man greeted.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Geoff told Trent.

"I think your right...so where are they?" Trent asked.

"This way." Geoff said he led Trent towards the back of the store where the condoms were once at, but was now occupied by something else.

"Geoff I'm not seeing them."

"They use to be right here. They must have moved them...lets go ask the guy working." Geoff suggested.

"Alright." Trent said the two made their way to the front of the store, but Trent stopped his friend. "Geoff is that who I think it is?"

It was none other than Franklin D. Roosevelt High School's reigning Class President Courtney Sanders.

"Hey Dean!" She said to the young guy working behind the register.

"Courtney! Ready to work?" Dean asked as he stepped out from behind the register and Courtney took his place.

"Always!" Courtney answered with a smile.

"Haha the register is all yours!" Dean told her.

Trent sighed. "Crap!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen's cousin Zoey is the character Zoey from Total Drama Island: Revenge of the Island, she will be brought into the story later.<strong>

**Anyways as always review I love getting them!**


	44. A Night Alone Part Two

"What should I do?" Trent asked Geoff.

"I guess we can still ask...we will just have to ask Courtney." Geoff replied.

"Geoff your crazy man. I can't ask Courtney Sanders where the condoms are at...its Courtney Sanders!"

"So? Were cool with her."

"The only reason were cool with Courtney is because of Duncan. If she wasn't dating Duncan do you really think she would bother with us? And besides I don't really think Gwen, would want Courtney knowing we are having sex."

"I don't know what to tell you dude."

An idea popped into Trent's mind. "What if I gave you the money and you bought the condoms?"

"Are you being serious?" Geoff questioned.

"Yeah." Trent answered simply.

"Yeah because I'm obviously in the market to be buying condoms right now." Geoff said sarcastically.

"I know it will look dumb. But Courtney already knows you and Bridgette have had sex..."

"Yeah she does because she is pregnant! Why would I need to be buying condoms?"

"You can think of a reason. Come on man please!"

Geoff let out a sigh before agreeing to his friend's plan. "Fine I'll do it. Lets find them."

"Thanks so much man!" Trent said.

After a few minutes of searching the two finally came across them. Trent gave Geoff the money to pay for them .

"You owe me after this one." Geoff said.

"I know, I know!" Trent responded.

The two walked up to Courtney, "Hey guys!" she said she was surprised to see the two.

"Hey Courtney." They both said.

"So you work here?" Trent asked.

"Yes. But only on the weekends." Courtney answered.

"Aren't you ever tired?" Geoff questioned.

"No." Courtney answered to silence from the boys. "I'm joking! Of course I get tired. But I like to keep busy! So what can I do for you guys?"

"Uh can...can you ring this up for me?" Geoff said he placed the box of condoms on the counter.

Courtney gave Geoff a strange look it looked like she was thinking, Are you serious?

"A bit late too be buying these don't you think?" She said to the expecting father.

"Haha yeah. I'm just stocking up for when I need them haha." Geoff answered awkwardly.

"Mhmm...I see..." Courtney stated as she rung up the box. "That will be $10.99."

"Here." Geoff said he handed her the money.

"Do you want these in a bag?" She asked.

"No, no. I uh...I can just put it in my coat pocket." Geoff told her.

"Alright...have a good day." Courtney told them she handed Geoff the condoms and off they went.

"Well that was awkward." Geoff said to Trent once they were outside.

"I know! But thanks." Trent told his friend.

"Just make sure you use these!" Geoff said as he handed them to Trent.

"Hopefully I will!" Trent said he placed the box in a pocket in his jacket.

"Yeah well after that I'm gonna want details!" Geoff said as the pair got into his car, he dropped his musician friend off at his house.

"Alright good luck tonight!" Geoff told him before he exited the car.

"Thanks and thanks again for buying them!" Trent said.

"Yeah, yeah like I said just make sure you use them!" Geoff told him.

Trent went inside and was greeted by his mother Karen.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day at the mall?"

"It was fun." Trent answered. "Uh do you think I can borrow the keys to the car tonight?"

"What are your plans?" Karen asked.

"Oh...um me, Gwen, Geoff, and Bridgette are going out tonight..."

"Going out where?"

"Where? Um...the Coffee Shack!" Trent answered obviously hiding something.

"Hmm...alright. Just be back by eleven." Karen told him she knew he wasn't being completely honest.

"Can do." Trent said before he ran up to his room.

His emotions were all over the place he was excited but nervous at the same time. He wondered if Gwen felt the same way, he just wanted to make sure their first time was special. He watched the time tick down which seemed to last forever. Gwen told him to come over around seven, once it was finally time to leave he put on some cologne and got ready to leave.

"Wow someone smells nice!" Karen told her son.

"Thanks." Trent said.

"What's the occasion?" Karen asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you were just going to the Coffee Shack."

"I did? Oh yeah I did! I am uh...we are I mean..." Trent said remembering the story he told his mother.

"So then what are you doing?"

"I told you were going to the Coffee Shack."

"I know. But you can't be at the Coffee Shack all night. After the Coffee Shack where are you heading?"

"Uh...I don't know we didn't really discuss that. I guess were going over to Geoff's house?"

Karen shook her head. "Alright. Have fun."

"Thanks." He opened the front door before he could walk out Karen stopped him.

"Trent!"

"Yeah mom?" Trent asked flustered.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She said as she held up the keys to the car.

"Yeah I guess I can't get to far without them!" Trent said he received the keys from his mother. "Well...bye."

"Oh Trent!"

"Yeah mom..." Trent said trying to hide his frustration.

"Be safe!" She told him as if she knew what he was really up to.

"W-what do you mean?" Trent questioned hesitantly.

"Remember to wear a...seat belt." She told him sternly.

"Yeah...I will." Trent said before exiting the house. "That was a close one." He thought to himself before he got into the car.

Gwen's house was about ten minutes from his, as he pulled up to her house he could see her standing on her porch waving to him.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing." Trent asked as he made his way over to his girlfriend.

"You sound disappointed to see me!" Gwen said making a pouty face.

"Put a smile on! I could never be disappointed to see my girl." Trent told her before laying a kiss on her lips.

"Aww how sweet! But you're right it is freezing out here! Come on let's go inside." Gwen said.


	45. A Night Alone Part Three

"One week all alone in this house. How do you feel about that?" Trent asked.

"I miss them but I'm glad to be alone. Mainly because I can be with you alone." Gwen replied.

"Sounds like you've been eager to get me alone." Trent flirted.

"We never get to be alone. If you're here I'm stuck watching Shawn, or my mom and Shawn are both here. If we are over your house, your mom is there. Then at school we have Bridgette, and Geoff, and the others! So yeah I guess I have been eager to be alone with you."

"I bet your mom didn't want to leave you alone."

"You can say that again!"

"How did you get out of not going with them?" Trent questioned.

"I told her I couldn't miss school, because of exams that I just couldn't miss." Gwen revealed.

"Ohh! You mean those exams we took last week?"

"You would be correct!"

"You little liar." Trent said a he pulled her closer to him.

"A white lie every now and then doesn't hurt. I just wanted us to be alone." Gwen said before the two shared a kiss.

Trent picked his girlfriend up and laid her on the couch. Gwen pulled him on top of her, continuing their make out session. She removed his black leather jacket and tossed it on the ground, he slid his hand up her shirt.

"Getting a handful?" Gwen asked.

"Sorry. Don't like my hand there?"

"No I do!" Gwen told him.

The lovers continued making out until there was a knock at the door.

"I have to get that." Gwen told him.

"Just ignore it!" Trent said.

"No it might be the pizza guy!"

"Pizza guy!" Trent said confused.

"Yep! I ordered your favorite extra cheese!" Gwen told him she got up and received the pizza. "It smells great!" She told her boyfriend she placed the pizza on her kitchen table. "I know you want two slices! Right?"

"Uh yeah...two slices." Trent said. "Was I wrong about tonight?" He thought to himself.

Gwen brought him his pizza. "Here you are!"

"Thanks..." Trent said before he took the food from her.

"I'm going to get my slice and then I'll pop in the movie."

"Oh you got a movie too!" Trent said trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah the The Bourne Identity!" Gwen said trying to make her voice sound epic. "I know we've seen it over a thousand times! But it's always a good watch."

Gwen got her pizza popped the Blu-Ray disc in, and joined her boyfriend back on the couch. During the movie he kept glancing over at his girlfriend of six months, he was wondering is she was even thinking about it? Has she ever even thought about it? Maybe Geoff was wrong? Which honesty wouldn't surprise him, Geoff wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"And the kick ass action movie comes to a close!" Gwen said when the movie was over to no response from her boyfriend. "Trent! Hello!" She clapped her hands snapping him back into reality.

"Don't you think so?"

"Think what?" He asked.

"That it's a kick ass action movie!"

"Oh yeah, yeah it sure is! I have to use the bathroom." He told her.

"No way!" Gwen joked. "Go ahead."

After Trent went upstairs Gwen took the movie out and put it away. She noticed Trent's jacket lying on the ground from earlier she picked it up off the floor, she noticed something lying on the floor it was a wrapped condom, it fell out of a pocket when it was thrown.

"So this is why he has been acting weird tonight." She said to herself.

She heard Trent coming back downstairs and quickly placed the condom in her pocket.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked him.

"I don't know its up to you." Trent told her.

"There's nothing you can think of that you want to do?" Gwen asked.

"Nope." Trent answered lying.

"Really?" Gwen asked as she showed him the condom she found.

"Uh I can explain!" Trent said panicked.

"Why do you sound so worried? I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No...I get why you brought it. When I told you I was alone you thought we'd...you know."

"Actually when I got your message that's not the first thing that came to my mind. Geoff was the one who said you wanted to, I should have known not to listen to him."

"I should have figured Geoff had something to do with this."

"So I guess it was just a big misunderstanding." Trent said embarrassed.

"You know Trent I have thought about it before." Gwen revealed.

"Yo-You have!" Trent stated almost astonished sounding.

"Of course. We have been together for six months! Its only natural to think about it."

"Yeah your right. I've thought about it a few times myself."

"A few times? Trent its okay to be honest."

"Alright! I've thought about it every day of my life for the past six months."

"I kinda figured you are a guy after all."

"So do you want to?" Trent asked softly.

Gwen thought about it for a few minutes before answering.

"Yeah I do. Although I won't lie when I invited you over this wasn't what I had in mind. But I am ready to take our relationship to the next level."

"Really! Your one hundred percent sure? Because I don't want you to because you feel pressured or something."

"Pressured? Trent you haven't pressured me at all! We've been together for six months! I love you and you love me. Tonight's the perfect time my mom is out-of-town, Shawn is out-of-town. And we are being responsible we have protection. Yes I am one hundred percent sure."

Trent kissed his girlfriend. "I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too." Gwen told him.

She took him by his hands; and led him up to her bedroom closing the door behind them.


	46. Front Page News Part One

"Good afternoon my fellow journalists!" Beth Clivers said to Cody Smith, and her other fellow members of the Journalism club, they gathered everyday after school in the library.

"Hey Beth." Cody greeted as he typed away on his computer.

"What are you working on?" Beth asked him she took her next to him.

"This article is about the school's up coming Football game." Cody answered.

Beth looked around she noticed their team leader was missing. "Where is Sierra?"

"I don't know she told me she maybe be a few minutes late." Cody replied just then his girlfriend ran into the room.

"Speak of the devil." Beth stated.

"Oh my god I have big news!" Sierra exclaimed she was so excited she was having a hard time breathing.

"Sweetie calm down and catch your breath." Cody told her.

"Aww you're so caring! I love you, I love you, I love you!" She told her boyfriend.

"I love you too!" Cody told her.

Sierra grabbed her scrawny boyfriend out of his chair and started kissing him passionately.

"Umm guys." Beth said to the two lovers they ignored her until she raised her voice. "You guys!"

"What!" Sierra yelled displeased with Beth for breaking up their make out session.

"You said you had big news? Well what is it?" Beth questioned Cody retook his seat next to her.

"Oh I do it's really big! As all of you know the school newspaper is struggling to attract readers. And because of a brilliant idea I came up with that is going to change!" Sierra proudly said.

"This should be good." Cody said.

"Our school newspaper will now include a gossip section!" Sierra announced.

"A gossip section?" Beth questioned.

"You heard right!" Sierra answered.

"Principal Sanders approved this?" Cody asked.

"Well not exactly..." Sierra said holding information back.

"If Principal Sanders didn't then it can't be done." Cody said.

"Principal Sanders didn't...but Courtney Sanders did!" Sierra informed them.

"So just because Courtney gave you the okay, doesn't mean we can do it." Beth spoke out.

"Yes we can! She is the Class President and the Principal's daughter!" Sierra stated.

"Yeah but she is still not the Principal! If he did not approve it then I'm not taking part in it." Beth told her.

"Babe Beth is right. There is no reason to upset the Principal." Cody told his girlfriend.

"Cody! You too? We need to do this to get people reading." Sierra said her voice full frustration.

"So to get people reading, we will write about our fellow students personal lives? I don't want anything to do with this." Beth stated again.

"Journalist do it all the time!" Sierra said defensively.

"It's no ones business who I'm dating, or who you're dating." Beth said

"Like you have a boyfriend." Sierra mumbled.

"I heard that!" Beth informed her.

"Sierra Beth is right. Just forget about this gossip section."

"Fine then! Does anyone else have any suggestions, on how we can get more students to read the paper?" Sierra asked to silence from her fellow school journalists. "Then its settled! We are going to do this!"

"Fine. But this isn't going to end well." Beth said.

"You just worry too much Beth. It's all in good fun!" Sierra said.

"I know you are upset! But how can I understand if you don't talk to me?" Sierra and the others heard in the hallway, it was Katie arguing with her boyfriend DJ.

"Hmm...I may have found my first story!" Sierra said as she crept over to the door to eavesdrop on the lovers quarrel.

"What can't you understand? I don't want to talk about it! The more you ask me to talk about my feelings the angrier I get!" DJ said.

"I just want you to talk to me! Ever since your parents split up you've distanced yourself from me..."

"Shh!"

"You are shhing me now!"

"Yeah I don't need everyone in school knowing my business!"

"Oh I'm sorry. You're right there is people everywhere!" Katie sarcastically said.

"I gotta get to Football practice!" DJ said.

"No you're talking to me first!" Katie demanded.

"Not going to happen!" DJ brushed off his girlfriend and walked away.

"I think I was right." Sierra gloated.

"Sierra!" Cody said but he was ignored.

"Everything okay?" Sierra asked Katie.

"Sierra! How much of that did you hear?" Katie inquired.

"Well we are in our meeting for the school newspaper..."

"Shit! So you heard all of it?"

"Yeah I did. And he had no right treating you that way! Do you need someone to talk to?" Sierra asked.

"Talk with you?" Katie questioned.

"Yes." Sierra answered.

"No offense Sierra but I barely know you."

"I understand. I'm sure you'd rather talk to someone like Sadie." Sierra said throwing in the towel she turned her back on Katie, about to walk back into her school newspaper meeting.

"If I could I would...but ever since she got a new boyfriend. All she does is spend time with him." Katie mumbled.

"Sadie has a new boyfriend?" Sierra asked possibly getting a new scoop.

"Yeah...well no...its weird." Katie answered.

"Oh I see...I guess." Sierra said baffled. "Well see you around."

"Actually Sierra maybe we can talk. It may do me some good to get an opinion from someone new. This will stay between us right?"

"Of course! Come on let's go somewhere more private. I'm all ears!"


	47. Front Page News Part Two

The whole school was a buzz everyone had a copy of the school newspaper. Sierra printed the story of DJ and Katie's relationship problems, along with DJ's family problems. She changed their names but it was obvious who she wrote about. "A Father's Betrayal" was the headline, she wrote about a star Football player "PJ" an obvious reference to DJ, father cheated on his mother and wife of twenty years, bringing their once happy marriage to an end. She listed "PJ's" girlfriend "Kate" as her source for the story.

DJ walked into the school all eyes were on him, and everyone whispered and pointed at the young Football player.

"What is going on?" DJ mumbled to himself before he was pulled to the side by his friend Tyler Burke.

"Man what is going on? Why is everyone looking at me and talking about me?"

"Your front page news!" Tyler said he showed his friend the article.

"Who wrote this!"

"It says Sierra Campbell." Tyler informed him.

"H-How can she know all of this?"

"Man...look at the source." Tyler said he knew DJ was going to flip.

"Kate! Katie! Katie told Sierra all of this!" DJ raged.

Sierra closed her locker door revealing her boyfriend Cody, and Beth standing behind it.

"Well! Well! I told you people would start reading!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Sierra you think this is great? You ruined a person's life!" Beth yelled.

"Beth's right! Sierra what were you thinking?" Cody asked.

"I was thinking I wanted more students to read the school paper. And they are! Besides I changed their names." Sierra defended.

"Yeah from DJ to PJ! And from Katie to Kate! Do you really think that is protecting their identity!" Cody yelled.

"And just imagine what poor DJ is going through. He obviously already had enough on his plate, and now that whole school knows all of his personal life!" Beth yelled.

"Stop yelling at me! It's called journalism!" Sierra said defensively.

"And if you haven't noticed we are not celebrities! We are just regular kids trying to make it through high school!" Beth battled back.

Courtney walked into the school and immediately noticed everyone was reading the school newspaper.

"Hey hot stuff!" Duncan greeted his girlfriend followed by a kiss on the lips, he too was holding a copy of the paper.

"Hey! Wow everyone is reading the paper, what is so fascinating about this weeks school lunch?" Courtney joked.

"Everyone is reading because of this!" Duncan said he showed her the story on DJ. "Man once your dad see's this that Sierra is in for a world of trouble. I'd pay to see what happens to her."

"Oh my god." Courtney stated as she read the article. "She is not going to be the only one in trouble."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Duncan I told her she could do this!" Courtney said panicked.

"What the hell! Courtney why would you tell her it was okay to write this?"

"I didn't okay this! I thought it would be about who sat with who at lunch! Or what kind of shoes Heather Chan, and Lindsay Stone are wearing! I didn't think it would be this! Wait until I get a hold of her!" Courtney yelled before she marched off in search of Sierra.

"Cat fight!" Duncan exclaimed as he followed his girlfriend.

"He's like the nicest, sweetest guy ever!" Sadie gushed as she and Katie made their way into the school.

"But Sadie you have never met him. He is just a guy you've talked to online."

"I know! But it's like we can talk about anything! Anything at all! Ah! Katie I think I am in love!"

"Where does he even live?" Katie asked.

"He lives in New York! Ah! It's like god did this for me! God wants us to be together!" Sadie continued gushing.

Katie opened the entrance door to the school, the two friends immediately seen everyone reading the paper.

"Wow like everyone is reading the school paper. That is weird." Sadie stated.

"And people think I'm a bitch!" Heather Chan said as herself, and her friends Lindsay, and Dakota walked up to the best female friends for life.

"Excuse me!" Katie said.

"Don't play dumb Lopez! Everyone in school knows what a bitch you really are!" Heather said.

"Like seriously! How could you do that to a sweet guy like DJ!" Lindsay stated.

"What are you talking about?" Katie questioned.

"Uh, this!" Dakota said as she threw the school paper at Katie.

Katie read the paper a tear strolled down her face.

"Let me see." Sadie said she took the paper and read it for herself.

"Don't start with those crocodile tears!" Heather said.

"Back off bitch!" Sadie told her.

"DJ is obviously going to be broken-hearted over this! I'll make sure to cheer him up!" Lindsay said before the three walked away.

"Katie...why would you do this?" Sadie asked.

"I didn't! Well I did! Yesterday me and DJ had an argument! Sierra Campbell heard, and asked if I wanted to talk to her. So I did. She swore it would stay between me and her! I can't believe she did this!"

"Why would you talk to her?" Sadie questioned.

"I wouldn't have if someone wasn't at home all damn day, talking to their online boyfriend!"

"Don't try to turn this around on me!" Sadie told her.

"I'm sorry you're right. I...I have to find DJ!"

"Sierra what the hell were you thinking!" Courtney screamed.

"If you get into a fight don't be afraid to rip her top off!" Duncan said.

"Duncan stop! So tell me what were you thinking writing something like this!"

"Not you too! You were the one who told me I could write this!"

"Not something like this! I thought you would write about something like, who you seen sitting at lunch together!"

"What do you think a gossip section is?"

"Will Sierra Campbell report to Principal Sanders office." The students heard over the intercom.

"Oh my god!" Sierra said before she made her way to the office.

"What were you thinking!" Courtney yelled once again as she followed Sierra.

"DJ! DJ please let me explain!" Katie said she finally found her boyfriend but he ignored her. And made his way with Tyler to the entrance door to leave the school.

"DJ please!" Katie begged as she followed him Sadie in tow.

The BFFFLs followed the two into the parking lot, DJ got into his car Tyler sat in the passenger seat. Katie stood behind the car pleading with DJ to get out.

"Move out-of-the-way!" DJ demanded.

"No! Please you have to talk to me!"

"Oh I have to talk to you! Just like how you had to talk to Sierra!" DJ yelled.

"Be cool man." Tyler said trying to calm down his friend.

"You want to talk? Fine lets talk!" DJ yelled as he got out of the car.

"Well that didn't work." Tyler said to himself he too exited the car.

"How could you do this to me! Huh? Why because you were mad because I wouldn't talk to you! So you go and tell everyone in school my private business?"

"I am so sorry! I am so sorry! She told me it would stay between me and her! I swear to you, I swear on my life I never intended for this to happen!"

"One thing I don't get! Is why Sierra? Sierra Campbell of all people! She is not even friends with you!"

"She heard our argument. And offered a shoulder to cry on! She promised she wouldn't tell anyone, that it would just be between me and her. I know I was stupid! I was a fool to talk to her, to talk to someone I barely know, about something so private! I am an idiot!"

"I can't trust you. And when I can't trust my girlfriend then there is no relationship!" DJ told her.

"DJ please I am sorry! I am sorry! Don't do this please! Please don't leave me!"

DJ ignored Katie's pleas and got in his car along with Tyler.

"DJ please! I love you!" Katie begged one last time.

Her last plea was ignored DJ pulled out of his parking space and drove off. Katie collapsed into her best friends arms crying hysterically.

"Y-yes Principal Sanders?" Sierra timidly asked as she took a seat across from him, Courtney stood behind her father with her arms folded.

"Miss. Campbell before you explain this!" He yelled as he threw the school paper in front of her. "Princess why are you here?"

"To make sure she gets a punishment she deserves!" Courtney answered.

"Don't worry she will. But there is no reason for you to be here, now leave before you are late for your first class."

"But daddy..."

"Courtney leave now." Principal Sanders told his daughter sternly, she did as her father requested.

"Now explain!" The Principal demanded.

"Well you see sir...you see..."

"You are not answering my question. I want to know why on Earth you would write something like this!"

"In order to get more readers. I thought it would be a good idea to include a gossip section."

"Oh a gossip section! Do you not realize the damage you have caused! You have exposed your fellow students family problems, for the entire school to read! Now every student knows information that was none of their business! Just so you could get some more readers! This is a school newspaper not TMZ!"

Sierra put her head down in shame. "I am sorry."

"Let me ask another question? Why would you include such a repugnant story with out my permission!"

"Sir I did get an approval just not from you..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Courtney said I could. And since you are her father I thought it would be okay."

"Oh did you? I will have to have a disscussion with my daughter. Anything new that gets put in the school newspaper must be okay by me first!"

"Yes sir I understand. Next time I won't make that mistake."

"Next time? Next time! Oh no, no, no, no, no! There will not be a next time for you Miss. Campbell because effective immediately you have been removed from the school journalism team!"

"But Principal Sanders I am the captain!"

"Not anymore. And you will write an apology to that young man, and read it not only to him but the entire school! And you are to include in the speech why what you did was wrong!"

Sierra took a big gulp. "I understand sir." She stood up to leave but was stopped.

"That is not all!"

"It...it isn't?" She asked as she sat back down.

"No. For the next six weeks you will also be serving a in school suspension!"

"An in school suspension!"

"That is right. Now gather your things and report to the ISS room immediately!"

Sierra left the office and went to gather her belongings like she was told, running into Katie and Sadie in the process.

"It is okay everything will be okay." Sadie told her friend she was still a crying mess.

"Is...is she okay?" Sierra asked.

"Is she okay? Are you serious? DJ just broke up with her because of you!" Sadie said.

"Katie I am sorry." Sierra said to no response from the heart-broken girl.

"Katie...I am sorry. Say something anything." Sierra said.

"You want me to say something?" Katie questioned.

"Y-yes." Sierra answered hesitantly.

"Alright then...bitch!" Katie screamed as she slapped Sierra across the face.


	48. We Are Sisters Part One

It had been a few days since DJ broke up with Katie. The girl was so broken-hearted she couldn't attend school, she just mopped around in her bedroom all day. To make matters worse Katie found out DJ started seeing Lindsay.

"Katie," her mother Natalya said as she opened her daughters bedroom door. "Sadie is here to see you."

Sadie walked into the room she had Katie's homework.

"Katie, honey how are you doing?" Natalya asked her heart sickened daughter.

"Please just leave." Katie requested she was lying on her bed face first crying into a pillow.

"I'll talk to her." Sadie said softly to Natalya.

Natalya nodded her head and left the two alone.

"I brought you you're homework." Sadie said she sat the school assignments down on a desk, before taking a seat next to her sobbing friend.

"Like I'm going to do school work. I still haven't done the work you gave yesterday, or the day before that...or the day before that!"'

Sadie let out a long sigh. "Katie I know your heart is broken. But you have to move on, the world hasn't stopped moving."

"My world has!" Katie cried out.

"Hmm...then lets get it moving again!" Sadie exclaimed. "Come on get up and get dressed!"

"Why?"

"Because I am taking you out! We will go to the mall that will cheer you up! And it will do you some good to get out of the house for a little."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, yes, yes, you are!" Sadie playfully said.

"No, no, no, I'm not!"

"Yes, yes, yes, you are! Come on get up, up, up, up!"

"No Sadie I am not going anywhere!" Katie screamed.

"Sorry for trying to cheer you up!" Sadie said the playfulness in her voice was now removed.

"You have no idea what I am going through! I was with DJ for three months!"

"Oh wow three months! By the way you're acting you would think you were married to the guy for twenty years!" Sadie said sarcastically.

"Knock that sarcastic shit off! You've had one boyfriend you're entire life and he was a complete asshole! You have never been in love!" Katie yelled.

"Excuse me! I am with a guy now who loves me!" Sadie battled back.

"Oh please! That boy you met on Facebook?"

"Yes! And he has a name!"

"Oh yeah how could I forgot? You don't forget a name like Ezekiel! Newsflash Sadie!" Katie yelled she got up and looked her best female friend in the eyes. "He's not really you're boyfriend! You have never met him! You have never even talked to him!"

"I just spoke with on the phone today as a matter of fact!" Sadie corrected.

Katie rolled her eyes at her friend. "Oh wow one phone conversation! Unlike you I actually had a boyfriend who I talked to, and seen everyday of my life!"

"I don't have to take this shit! If you want to lay around in your bed all day! And cry about how sad your life is then do it! I don't care! But you know what Katie? None of this would have happened, if you didn't open you're big mouth to Sierra Campbell! A girl you barely knew!" Sadie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Get the fuck out!" Katie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I was going!" Sadie screamed then left the bedroom.

"What is going on up there?" Natalya asked Sadie when she made it downstairs.

"I'm sorry. I tried to help but she took out her anger on me! And I am not going to be her punching bag." Sadie said before leaving the Lopez household.

Her cell phone rang as she made her way back to her car, it was Ezekiel.

"Hi sweetie." Sadie answered.

"Hey beautiful! I just wanted to hear your voice again." Ezekiel sweet talked.

"Aww you are so sweet." Sadie responded her voice sounded shaky.

"Everything alright?" Ezekiel asked his Internet girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, I am okay."

"Sadie if something is wrong you can tell me. Remember we can talk about anything."

"I...I just had a fight with my friend." Sadie revealed.

"With Katie?" Ezekiel inquired.

"Yeah it was with Katie..."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Ezekiel said.

"Okay well..." Sadie started but was interrupted by him.

"No. I mean tell me about it in person."

"In...in person?" Sadie questioned she sounded a bit hesitant.

"Yeah. I want to be here for you! And I would love to see you're beautiful face in person."

"I...don't know."

"What are you afraid to meet me?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Then come on over! You remember my address right?"

"Yes I do."

"Then come on over! I won't bite...unless you ask me to hahaha."

Sadie had an uneasy feeling about this she only met Ezekiel online a few weeks ago. And talking online and the phone was different from meeting in person.

"Ezekiel I don't think..."

"You don't think? Come on haven't you always wanted to see me?"

"Yeah..."

"Then come on over! Please I would really love to see you."

"I would love to see you too."

"So will you come over?"

"Um...yeah! I will be there soon!" Sadie told him.

* * *

><p><strong>I will be updating once again tomorrow! :D <strong>

**I want to get to chapter 50 by November, 22nd believe it or not the 22nd will mark one year since ****I've posted Total Drama Life. I can't believe it is almost one year already! **

**Keep reading you are in for one hell of a ride! :)**


	49. We Are Sisters Part Two

Katie knew Sadie was right, the world hadn't stopped moving. And she knew she was wrong for blowing up at her friend the way she did. So she got cleaned up and dressed and went to the mall. Hoping to run into Sadie there because Sadie was ignoring her phone calls. She couldn't find her best female friend anywhere, unfortunately for her she seen DJ and he wasn't alone, he was with Lindsay. The blond was trying on different outfits and would then get DJ's opinion on how she looked in them, she would then reward him with a kiss for telling her.

"Not here!" Katie said to herself she could feel her eyes tearing up.

She ran away from the store DJ and Lindsay were shopping at, she sat down on a bench trying to hold back tears. She maybe would have had a breakdown if she didn't run into a familiar face.

"Hi Katie." She heard it was Bridgette she was shopping with her boyfriend Geoff.

"Oh hey Bridgette. Hey Geoff." Katie greeted somberly.

"Everything okay?" Bridgette asked Katie.

"Yeah I'm okay..." Katie replied however Bridgette could tell she wasn't.

"Geoff I am going to sit here with Katie for a minute." Bridgette said.

"Alright." Geoff said.

"Could you get me something? I am really craving a strawberry milkshake! Could you get one for me?"

"Sure can! One strawberry milkshake coming up!" Geoff said before he left to get his pregnant girlfriend her milkshake.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Bridgette asked she took a seat next to Katie.

"No. Nothing is okay. I've made a huge mess! I'm sure you know about what happened with DJ and me. From what I gathered by Sadie everyone in school is still talking about that article. I am actually surprised you are talking to me."

"Katie I know you from our time on the cheerleading team together. You are a sweet girl! And no one hates you a lot of people hate Sierra though."

"Well they should hate me. If it wasn't for me Sierra would have never wrote the article!"

"You didn't think she was going to do that. Most people realize that...although there are some people who hate you. But it's no one you want to like you anyways!"

"Who is it?" Katie asked.

"Heather Chan, Lindsay Stone, Dakota Hall the stuck up girls who think their shit doesn't stink."

"Speaking of Lindsay...I see DJ is dating her now. I guess that means he has forgotten about me."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Well it's true! I mean look at Lindsay then look at me...I can't compete with her."

"Trust me DJ isn't dating Lindsay for the conversation. I would know I have quite the history with Lindsay."

"Even so what is he thinking? Did our time mean nothing to him?"

"Katie believe me DJ is thinking. He is just not thinking with the right head. If he really cares about you he will come back just give him sometime."

"Thank you." Katie told her. "So are you and Geoff shopping for baby clothes?"

Bridgette smiled. "Yeah we are! We don't know the gender yet so we aren't buying clothes, that are to girly or to boyish."

"When will you find out if you are having a boy or a girl?"

"Soon! Next month actually! Ah I can't wait! Geoff is insisting we are having a boy! But I think we are having a girl!"

"That is exciting! But aren't you nervous?"

"Of course I am. We both are but at this point we are more excited."

"One strawberry milkshake!" Geoff said he handed his girlfriend the shake.

Bridgette took a taste of the milkshake. "That taste so great!"

"Katie where is your shadow?" Geoff asked.

"What?" Katie questioned.

"Sadie. You two are always together." Geoff answered.

"Oh! Me and Sadie...we had an argument earlier. Actually I came here hoping to find her."

"No luck?" Bridgette asked.

"No luck. I've tried calling her but she won't answer her phone."

"You can come with us! If you want to go shopping for baby clothes that is." Bridgette said.

"You know what! I will come. Better than just sitting around!" Katie said.

Sadie pulled into Ezekiel's driveway she saw the scrawny boy standing on his porch waiting for her to arrive.

"Ezekiel!" She said when she got out of the car.

"Sadie!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

Sadie ran into the skinny boys arms he kissed her on the lips.

"You are even more beautiful in person!"

"You are so sweet!"

"Come on inside! And tell me about what happened."

Ezekiel took his girlfriend by the hand and led her inside the house. "Take a seat!" He told her she sat on the couch in the living room.

"Where are you're parents?" Sadie asked.

"Out-of-town all week! So we are all alone!" Ezekiel answered he was in the kitchen pouring the two of them a drink.

"Oh...where are they at?" Sadie questioned.

"Don't worry you're pretty little head about that, just tell me about what happened between you and Katie." Ezekiel said he came into the living room and handed her, the drink before taking a seat next to her.

"Well..." She took a sip of the drink it tasted terrible. "Ezekiel what is this?"

"It's Iced Tea." Ezekiel answered.

"Why does it taste so weird?"

"It's a special kind of Iced Tea haha. Haven't you ever heard of Long Island Iced Tea?"

"There is alcohol in this!" Sadie said.

"Yeah! With my parents out-of-town I figured I'd help myself! Especially on this special occasion."

Sadie put her glass down on the coffee table. "I'm not very thirsty."

"Suit yourself." Ezekiel said he took a big drink out of his glass. "So go on tell me whats wrong."

"My friend Katie just had a bag break up...and I mean a really bad break up! She hasn't been to school in days. So I decided to try to cheer her up, I tried to take her out to the mall. You know? To get her mind off of things. She went ballistic on me! And screamed at me how I don't know what she is going through...and how I've never had a boyfriend who loved me..."

"What a bitch!" Ezekiel screamed. "Never had a boyfriend who loved you? I love you! Did you tell her that!"

"I did. But she says our relationship isn't real."

"Isn't real? What does she mean by that?"

"Because we met online...and not in person. She doesn't know I'm with you now."

"No wonder her boyfriend broke up with her! She sounds like a stuck up bitch who thinks she knows everything!"

Sadie's cell phone started ringing it was Katie.

"It's Katie." Sadie stated.

"Don't answer it! That bitch doesn't deserve to talk to you, not after how she treated you!"

"She tried calling me before on my way here. I'll answer just to see what she has to say!" Sadie said then answered her phone. "What do you want Katie?"

"Why haven't you been answering?" Katie asked.

"Why haven't I answered? Because Katie I'm not going to stand around and be treated like garbage by you!"

"Sadie I'm sorry. I am just...my heart is broken."

"So because you're upset you decide to take you're frustrations out on me!"

"Sadie I'm sorry! I even came to the mall looking for you."

"You did?"

"Yes. I'm with Bridgette Miller and Geoff McGraw right now. We are just hanging out, why don't you come out?"

"Because I am with my boyfriend!"

"What? Sadie you are with Ezekiel!"

"That is right! I'm with my boyfriend who loves me!"

"That's right I love her!" Katie heard a boy shout in the background.

"Sadie you barely know him. Please just get away from him."

"Oh because you don't have a boyfriend! You want me to be miserable like you?"

"Sadie that's not it...I don't want anything bad to happen to you!"

Ezekiel grabbed the phone from Sadie. "You know what bitch! Sadie is here with me now! Go cry some more over your boyfriend who dumped you! Probably dumped you because you're a stuck up bitch! Who thinks she knows everything!" Ezekiel screamed into the phone before ending the call. "We told that bitch!"

"You shouldn't have done that." Sadie told him.

"What? I sided with you!"

"Yeah but that was my phone call! You had no right doing that! And would you stop referring to her as a bitch...she is my friend."

"How can you say that? She said I didn't love you! That our relationship wasn't real!"

Sadie felt an eerie feeling about him he wasn't the nice boy she talked to online.

"You don't need bullshit like that! Maybe...maybe you and I should run away together. Just me and you together for the rest of our lives! No negative people trying to bring us down."

"What!" Sadie exclaimed.

"I'm kidding!" Ezekiel said quickly when he seen her reaction.

"Okay you know what...I think this was a mistake."

"What do you mean this was a mistake!"

"Me and you meeting! Maybe us even talking!" Sadie stood up to leave but Ezekiel grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" Sadie demanded.

"No you're not going anywhere!" Ezekiel said as he tightened his grip on her arm.

"Ezekiel you are hurting me!"

"You are hurting me! What do you think you can just toy with people's emotions! Then just leave them!" Ezekiel screamed.

"Oh my god you're a psycho!" Sadie screamed.

"And you're...you're a no good bitch!" Ezekiel screamed back.

Sadie slapped the boy across the face forcing him to let go of her. She darted for the door before she could escape she felt, something hit on the back of her head. She collapsed to the floor. The last thing she saw was Ezekiel standing over holding a baseball bat before she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Look out for the 50th chapter this Thursday (the 22nd) it will mark the one year anniversary of Total Drama Life!<strong>

**Can't wait to post it for all of you to read it is an intense chapter! **


	50. We Are Sisters Part Three

"Hello sweetheart." Ezekiel said to an awakening Sadie.

"Where...where am I?" Sadie asked confused.

"My bedroom...well my basement to be exact."

Sadie looked around she was laying on a bed, there were photos of her from her Facebook page all over the walls. It was all coming back to her she was trapped by her crazed online boyfriend. She jumped up still a bit woozy and made a run for it but was stopped by Ezekiel.

"Where are you going?" Ezekiel asked as he pointed a Beretta M9 pistol at her.

"Oh my god!" Sadie exclaimed terrified tears started streaming down her plump face.

"Why are you crying?" The crazed boy asked.

"Please...please don't kill me!" Sadie pleaded.

"Hurt you! Why would I hurt you? Sadie we love each other."

"Your...your not going to kill me?"

"What! No! Why because of what happened earlier? We just had a disagreement all lovers do!"

"Then...then can I go? Please!"

"We are...we are going to leave together!" Ezekiel told her.

"What do you mean?" Sadie questioned.

"Remember I said we are going to run away together? I know you didn't like that idea at first. But you've warmed up to it haven't you?" He said his gun still pointed at the horrified girl.

"Okay...okay yeah!" Sadie said playing along with the mentally deranged boy.

"But first we have something to take care of!"

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked.

"I mean we have to take care of Katie!"

"Katie! What are you talking about!"

"While you were asleep I invited her over here! I said you were feeling ill and needed someone to get you. She was hesitant at first but I talked her into it! So here is the plan when she gets here, I will lure her down here. Then I will let her have it!" Ezekiel said with a sadistic smile.

"You-you are going to kill her!" Sadie cried.

"Yeah I am going to put a bullet right through that bitches head!"

"No please! Leave her alone!"

"I know she was your friend for a long time. But we can't have people like her in our lives! We can't have her telling us our relationship is not real! We can't have her trying to bring you...us down! No. There is no other alternative we need to remove her from our life! We can never truly be happy with people like her in our lives."

"No were not doing this!" Sadie hollered.

"Are you questioning my judgment!" Ezekiel screamed pointing the pistol right at Sadie's face.

"No, no of course not!" Sadie said as she slowly backed away from the psychotic teen.

"I am sorry! I shouldn't have yelled. I know this is going to be hard for you. But trust me I know what is best for us." Ezekiel said the two heard knocking at the door. "That must be her! You ready?"

"Let me answer the door." Sadie said hoping to escape.

"No! In order for this plan to work I will have to answer. Wait right here I'll be back with the bitch." Ezekiel said he left to answer the door.

"Oh god! What have I done?" Sadie said aloud.

Ezekiel answered the door it was Katie on the other side.

"Ezekiel? Where is she?" Katie asked.

"Follow me." Ezekiel said as he led her to the basement.

"Why is she down there?" Katie asked before the two went down.

"We have the basement set up as a family room." Ezekiel lied she followed him down.

Katie seen Sadie crying she ran over to her friend. "Sadie whats wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with her! It's you who is our problem!" Ezekiel screamed he pointed the gun at Katie.

"Oh my god!" Katie screamed.

"What's wrong? Nothing to say now that table is turned on you!" Ezekiel screamed.

"What are you talking about!" Katie said.

"Remember Sadie and I's relationship is not real! That I don't really love Sadie! Wrong I do love Sadie! I know what is best for her! I know what is best for us! And it's people like you who are our problem! People that judge us, that don't think we are in love. You don't know shit!" Ezekiel screamed.

"Please...please just let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone about this." Katie begged.

"Let you go? Let you go! No this is the end of the line for you." Ezekiel told her.

"Please I am sorry! I was upset when I said that to her...I didn't mean it. I was wrong! I admit I was wrong!"

"You admit you were wrong? Hahahaha! I like how you suddenly realize you were wrong, when you have a gun pointed at you! Sadie can you believe this bitch? Haha what a joke!" Ezekiel said his mind was completely lost. "Any last words bitch?"

"Please! Please don't kill me, please don't kill me!" Katie begged.

"That's your final words? Alright then! Fine by me." Ezekiel said he pointed the gun at the crying girl's head.

"Ezekiel!" Sadie spoke up.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I want to do it!" Sadie said she hoped to get the gun so she and her friend could escape.

"You want to shoot her?"

"Y-yes I do." Sadie said hesitantly.

"No...no I have to do this for us." Ezekiel said he charged at Katie grabbing her by her neck. "Bye, bye bitch!"

Sadie grabbed the same baseball bat he hit her with earlier, and hit Ezekiel with it repeatedly. The demented young man fell to the ground freeing Katie from his grasp. She ran over to Sadie and hugged her best friend.

"I am so sorry!" Sadie cried into her friend's ear.

"Lets just get out of here!" Katie said she too was crying.

Still laying on the ground Ezekiel fired the gun shooting Sadie in her thigh.

"Ahhhh!" Sadie screamed in pain as she collapsed to the floor, blood was everywhere.

"Sadie no!" Katie cried out.

Ezekiel got up pointing the gun at the two of them,"Is this how you want it Sadie! Fine then we will have a blood bath!" Ezekiel screamed before being tacked to the ground by Geoff.

"Who the fuck are you!" Ezekiel shouted.

Geoff didn't answer the crazed boy he repeatedly laid punches into his demented face. It wasn't long until the psychopath passed out, Geoff grabbed the gun and ran over to Sadie.

"What is going on down there!" Bridgette called down.

"Sadie's been shot! Sadie's been shot!" Katie yelled up.

"Bridgette stay up there and call 9-11!" Geoff yelled.

"Oh my god!" Bridgette cried out as she dialed for help on her cell phone.

"Geoff thank god you came when you did! He-he was about to kill us!" Katie said.

"You said if you weren't out in five minutes to come in! And that's what I did then we heard the gun shot! And I just ran down here!" Geoff said he was all worked up.

"Ahahah!" Sadie cried out in anguish.

"Sadie! Sadie everything will be okay! Bridgette is calling for help now!" Katie said.

"It hurts really bad!" Sadie cried.

"She is losing a lot of blood! I think the bullet went through her femoral artery!" Geoff said.

"Femoral artery! What does that mean!" Katie exclaimed.

"It's the artery that provides blood to your thigh! If we don't get pressure on it she is going to bleed out!" Geoff said.

"Geoff how do you know this?"

"A very long and painful skateboarding story! Which we don't have time to talk about! We need to apply pressure to stop the bleeding!"

"AhAh!" Sadie cried out again.

"Okay! Um, uh what can we use?" Katie said as she looked around the room for something to put pressure over the wound.

"Find something! I'll apply pressure with my hand!" Geoff said Katie did as she was told and searched the room.

Geoff used his hand to apply pressure over Sadie's wound. "Your gonna be okay Sadie!" He told the her.

"Please, hurry!" Sadie pleaded.

"Katie you need to hurry she is losing a lot of blood!" Geoff yelled.

Katie screamed Ezekiel grabbed her.

"Give me back my gun!" Ezekiel yelled as held Katie.

Geoff pointed the gun at the crazed boy. "Let her go or, or, I'll shoot!"

"If you shot me you'll shoot her too!" Ezekiel said. "Give me my gun!" He demanded once again.

Katie elbowed him in the him in the chest, he let go of her just long enough for her to run over to Geoff.

"Help is on its way!" Bridgette yelled down.

"Who is that?" Ezekiel asked.

"No one you need to concern yourself with! Just stay where I can see you!" Geoff said he still had the gun pointed at Ezekiel.

Ezekiel picked up the baseball bat and walked towards stairs.

"I said stay where you are!" Geoff shouted.

"You don't have the balls to pull the trigger! Now I am going to pay our other guest a visit." Ezekiel said.

"Don't you go near her!" Geoff screamed.

"Oh I see! You care about that broad upstairs! I'll make sure to give her an extra whack because of that!" Ezekiel said.

With out another warning Geoff fired the gun into Ezekiel, the crazed teen dropped the ground.

"Is, is he dead!" Katie shouted.

"I don't know! We need to focus on Sadie she is losing a lot of blood!"

"Right!" Katie said she went through Ezekiel's dresser and pull old an old t-shirt. "I found something!"

"Toss it over!" Geoff said.

Katie threw the shirt over to him, he wrapped it around Sadie's wound but it wasn't enough.

"She is just bleeding right through this! I need another one!"

"I got another one!" Katie said as she tossed it over to him.

He applied the new shirt over Sadie's wound. "It's not enough!" He said his voice sounded panicked.

Katie pulled out the entire drawer from the dresser, and ran it over to him. "Use as many as you need!"

"Katie..." Sadie said.

"Everything is going to be okay!" Katie told her.

"If I don't make it..."

"You are going to! Don't say that!"

"I've lost a lot of blood! You can't be sure...if I die...I want you to know you are more than my friend. Katie you are my sister!" Sadie said as she wept.

"You are my sister too!" Katie told her tears streaming from her eyes.

"I know I didn't always act like it. And I am so sorry! You were always there for me anytime I needed you! Any time at all! I honestly can't say the same for me, when it came to me being there you! Most of the time it was me in distress, whether it was my body image problems, the whole Justin thing, and...now! I am so sorry I got you mixed up in all of this!" Sadie told her sister as sobbed.

Geoff continued applying the shirts over the wound, but the blood kept seeping through.

"I was being a friend...a best friend...a sister! Family never turns their back on each other! And you are apart of family! Like you said you are my sister! We are sisters! And I am so sorry for how I treated you today! I took out all my anger on you and it wasn't right! I am just so sorry!" Katie told her sister.

"I forgive you. I could never stay mad at you sis!" Sadie said.

"And I could never stay mad at you!" Katie said.

"Tell my parents I am sorry for any pain I've put them through. And tell them I love them!"

"I will...I will!" Katie said.

"I love you." Sadie said as her final breath left her body.

"Sadie?" Katie said to no response from her now lifeless friend. "Sadie! Sadie! Sadie!" Katie repeated over and over crying in hysterics.

Geoff placed his head over Sadie's chest to listen for a heartbeat, then felt for a pulse.

"Is she alive!" Katie screamed.

Geoff put his head down grimly.

"Geoff is she alive!" Katie screamed again.

"Katie...she...she is gone." Geoff told her.

"No! No! She can't...she can't be!" Katie cried.

"I'm sorry..." Geoff said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Sadie!" Katie cried out once more as hugged her best female friend for life's body.

The two could hear the sound of police, and ambulance sirens getting closer to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the decision to kill Sadie won't be popular with some of you. And I debated if I should go this dark, but I decided to in the end. <strong>I feel like I got a good amount of <strong>s<strong>torie**s** out of ** **Sadie.****** And I think Katie ha******s****** become a much **stronger** character in thi******s ******s******tory.****** ********  
><strong>****

************************************I won't be updating for a little bit probably not until December, due to computer problem******************************************************s******************************************************. The next chapter will be about ********Sadie********'******************************************************s****************************************************** death but that ******************************************************s****************************************************tory will come to a clo******************************************************s******************************************************e ******************************************************s******************************************************oon.**  
><strong>**********************************

**************************************I can't believe it ha******************************************************s****************************************************** been one year ******************************************************s******************************************************ince I po******************************************************s****************************************************ted thi******************************************************s******************************************************! I'd like to thank all my reader******************************************************s******************************************************/**reviewers **but e******************************************************s******************************************************pecially **21hug********************************************************************************************s******************************************************************************************** and Luiza TDI ****you two have been reading and reviewing ********************************************************************************************s********************************************************************************************ince the beginning!********** **  
><strong>************************************

**************************************************Thi********************************************************************************************s ********************************************************************************************s********************************************************************************************tory i********************************************************************************************s******************************************************************************************** far from over! I will continue to u********************************************************************************************s********************************************************************************************e Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Courtney, and the re********************************************************************************************s********************************************************************************************t of the character********************************************************************************************s******************************************************************************************** who have been pretty big in the ********************************************************************************************s********************************************************************************************tory. Plus there will be some other characters from the Total Drama series, coming into the story.********************************************************************************************  
><strong>************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************And to American********************************************************************************************s******************************************************************************************** reading hope you are having a Happy Thank********************************************************************************************s********************************************************************************************giving! :)  
><strong>********************************************************************************************************************************************


	51. The Aftermath

**Hey readers sorry for the wait like I said in chapter 50 I was having computer issues. I should be updating regularly again which as many of you know is once a week, on occasion twice a week. And next week that is what I will do for chapters 52 (Friday) and 53 (Saturday), these chapters will also be dealing with Sadie's death. After those two chapters are up we will move on to the next story in Total Drama Life.**

**Two other notes I would like to add...**

**One: Some readers/reviewers are worried this story will be turned into a dark/disturbing story of mass murder, but I want to let all of you know it will NOT Total Drama Life, will remain a story about the teens of the Total Drama series life in high school. So don't worry!  
><strong>

****Two: I know it is Christmas time and in many countries around the world, now it is the holiday season and these chapters are not Christmas themed. There is a reason for that, Total Drama Life's timeline does not follow the real world. In reality it is December 2012 but in this story it is only supposed to be around early March 2012. The reason being Total Drama Life follows a school year timeline and when I posted the story it was suppose to be, the beginning of the 2011-2012 school year.****

**That is all enjoy the chapter! :) I think these next few chapters are some of the best of the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Police officers and paramedics burst through the basement door and filled the room.<p>

"Please, please help her!" Katie pleaded.

The paramedics rushed over to Sadie and listened for a heartbeat then felt for a pulse.

"I'm not hearing a heartbeat or a pulse!" A woman paramedic announced to the crew.

"No way we can help this one!" A male paramedic yelled referring to Ezekiel. "The bullet went straight through his heart."

"So... so he is dead?" Geoff inquired.

The man shook his head yes.

"I... I think I am going to be sick!" Geoff said before hunching over and vomiting all over the floor.

"Are you okay young man!" One paramedic said to Geoff.

"I'll be fine... I'll be fine." Geoff said as if he was trying to convince himself, he would be okay.

"Its best if you two get out of the room!" One of the paramedics said. "Officer Brady can you take these two upstairs?"

"Yes. Come on kids we need to get out their way!" Officer Brady said.

"Please, please, help her!" Katie continued to beg.

"We are going to try but you need to leave the room!" The woman paramedic said.

Officer Brady took Katie and Geoff upstairs. Bridgette was sitting in the living room being interviewed by an older black officer, and a young Hispanic officer.

"Geoff!" Bridgette shouted she jumped up from her seat and ran into his arms, "I was so scared." she told him.

"I... I shot the guy... I shot him!" Geoff kept repeating over and over.

"What!" Bridgette said.

"I shot him! I killed him! He killed Sadie! Sadie... Sadie is dead!" Geoff said as he fought back tears.

"We don't know that! They can bring her back! Sadie might make it!" Katie said still hoping there was some way the paramedics could revive her friend. "You're going to bring her back right?" Katie asked the officers. "Right!"

"They will try their best." The older officer said.

"We should really question the two of you. Find out what exactly happened." The young Hispanic cop said.

"My friend was just shot! And you want to interrogate me!" Katie yelled.

"No. Not interrogate just find out what exactly happened. Miss. Miller here has been very cooperative but she wasn't down there. We need to find out what happen from the two of you." The black officer said.

"I'll answer your questions..." Geoff volunteered to go first.

"Okay. Lets go into the kitchen." The older officer said.

"Stay with Katie." Geoff told Bridgette.

"Of course." Bridgette responded.

The two officers and Geoff went into the kitchen leaving Bridgette and Katie alone.

"Katie lets sit down." Bridgette said she led the crying girl over to the couch.

"They are going to bring her back! They have to bring her back!" Katie said tearfully.

"Katie..."

"No! Did you hear me? They have to bring her back!" Katie said once again before collapsing into Bridgette's arms.

"Katie I am so sorry." Bridgette told her.

"How can I ever forgive myself?" Katie questioned.

"Katie this isn't you're fault!" Bridgette told her.

"It is my fault! If it wasn't for me Sadie would have never came here! Don't you see? I am reasonable! I am responsible for all of this!" Katie said as she cried hysterically.

"Don't say that! The blame lays squarely on Ezekiel!" Bridgette told the distressed girl.

"But if I would have just went to the mall. Sadie... Sadie would be okay!" Katie said she didn't want to admit the girl who has been, like a sister to her for her entire life was really gone.

"No! No! Don't say that." Bridgette said as she held Katie in her arms.

The basement door opened the paramedics brought out Ezekiel on a stretcher his body was covered, followed by Sadie her body was also covered.

"I am sorry... we tried our best to bring her back." The woman paramedic told Katie.

"No Sadie!" Katie screamed.

"Don't look over there! Just don't look!" Bridgette told Katie she was still holding her in her arms.

Katie leaped up and ran over to Sadie's body. "I am so sorry! I am so sorry!" She kept repeating over, and over again the paramedics had to pry her away from Sadie. Katie ran back over to Bridgette who hugged the grieving girl.

"I am so sorry." Bridgette told her.

"Katie... I am sorry about your friend. We really need to hear your side of the story. Do you think you can do that?" The black officer asked.

Katie nodded her head yes. "I... I can... I just want to get this over with."

"Alright then. We will take the three of you to the station, talk to the three of you to get a clearer picture of what happened. We'll contact your families when we get there." The black officer said.

The three teens rode in the back of a police car Bridgette sat in the middle, Geoff was to the right of her and Katie was on the left. Geoff just looked out the window the entire drive Bridgette, couldn't make out what was going through her boyfriends mind. Katie rested her head on Bridgette's shoulder letting a sob every couple of minutes. Other than that the drive was silent, and it seemed to take forever to get to the station, when in reality it was only a ten-fifteen minute drive.

The young Hispanic officer opened the door for the three. "Follow me."

The three followed him, and the older black officer into the station into a small waiting room.

"Please take a seat we will be with you in a moment." The older black officer said.

"We'll contact you're parents with the phone numbers you gave us." The Hispanic officer said.

The three sat together until an investigator came into the room. "Who would like to come back first?" She asked.

"I will." Katie said.

"Follow me." The woman said.

Katie followed the investigator into another room leaving the teen parents, to be alone they sat in silence until Bridgette spoke up.

"Are you okay?"

Geoff looked forward as if he didn't hear her question.

"Geoff... are you okay?"

"I told him to stay where he was. He just wouldn't listen! So I shot him... I killed him. I had no choice he was coming after you."

"He was coming after me?" Bridgette asked terrified of the thought.

"So... I shot him... he didn't leave me a choice!"

"You did what was right! You protected me and our baby."

"I didn't protect everyone."

"Geoff what happened to Sadie is not your fault!"

"If I would have been down there sooner! Maybe, maybe Sadie would still be alive!"

"You had no idea this was going to happen. You did everything you could! We listened to what Katie asked if she wasn't out in five minutes go in after her."

"Yeah and look what happened in those five minutes! Sadie was shot and killed! Because I sat in the car and waited!"

"Geoff, honey you need to calm down." Bridgette said Geoff was getting more and more worked up.

"Calm down! Calm down?" Geoff said as he stood up. "A girl we have known since kindergarten was just killed! This wasn't some person we didn't know! It was Sadie a girl we seen in school everyday of our lives! It was Sadie a girl who use to come to my parties! Bridgette that freak had photos of Sadie all over his wall... do you know what one of the photos were?"

"No I don't..."

"It was of Sadie with Katie at one of my parties from last year! You could see me in the background and you! And Gwen and Trent! A girl we knew for pretty much our entire lives is dead! And she is dead because of me..." Geoff said he was starting to break down but held back the tears.

"You can't blame yourself! The only person that is to blame is that psychopath!" Bridgette said tearing up.

Geoff sat back down next to his girlfriend, "What if it was you?" he asked.

"What?"

"What if it was you Bridgette! Or what if it was the baby! Or worse it was both of you! And because of me both you and the baby died! How would I live with myself?"

"Geoff... sweetie that is never going to happen."

"How can you be so sure? Did you think a day ago Sadie would be dead?"

Bridgette looked down at the ground not saying a word, she was at a loss for words.

"I don't know if I can do this..."

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked.

"Be a father! Be responsible for another life!"

"Geoff..." Bridgette said but before she could speak she was interrupted by her mother.

"Bridgette!" Andrea cried out as she ran over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay! But mom... Sadie is dead." Bridgette answered tearfully.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Andrea said tears started streaming down her face she brought her daughter closer to her. "I am just so happy you were not hurt!" Andrea looked over at Geoff and hugged him too. "You too! I am so sorry you had to go through this!"

"Did you see my parents?" Geoff asked.

"They should be getting here soon. I called them right away when I heard what happened."

"Bridgette?" An investigator asked.

"That's me." Bridgette said.

"Hi I'm Detective Jackson can I talk to you for a bit?" He asked.

"Yes." Bridgette answered.

"Follow me." He said.

"I'm her mother! Can I come with her?" Andrea asked.

"Yes. Follow me." He said once again.

Bridgette walked with her mother and the investigator she looked back at Geoff one last time, and seen he had finally broken down in tears.


	52. Saying Goodbye Part One

Today would be the hardest days of Katie's life Sadie's funeral. She tried to get herself prepared for the day she knew would be filled with mental anguish.

"I can do this. I can do this." She kept telling herself as she got dressed into a pink dress. It was Sadie's favorite dress Katie owned she always told her BFFFL how nice she looked in it, plus pink was Sadie's favorite color.

"You can do this Katie!" She said to herself as she looked at herself in a mirror, that hung on a wall in her bedroom.

Natalya knocked on her daughter's bedroom door before entering the room.

"You look beautiful." She told her daughter.

"Sadie loved this dress." Katie said.

"I can see why you look beautiful in it."

"Mom I keep telling myself I can do this but... but I don't think I can!" Katie said she began to break down into tears.

Natalya rushed over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "You shouldn't have to do this. You are so young! Oh... I just wish I could take all the pain away for you."

"We weren't just best friends mom... we were sisters!"

"I know! Katie I am so sorry you have to go through this. Life can be so cruel!"

"It's not fair!" Katie cried.

"I know it's not."

"Are you ready?" Katie's father Carlos asked before seeing his daughter in tears. "Oh sweetheart!" He said before joining the mother and daughter in their hug.

For a few moments the family was silent locked in a family hug.

"Okay... I'm ready." Katie said.

"Are you sure honey?" Natalya asked she gave her daughter a tissue to dry her eyes.

"Yes... no. I can never really be ready for this! But I have to go for Sadie." Katie said as she dried her eyes.

During the car ride to the funeral home Katie cried, as she thought about Sadie's final moments of life. She thought about how terrified and sad her sister must have felt. Then she thought about Ezekiel. And all the anger she held against the boy that took her best friend, her sister away from her and all those who loved her. After the murder the story was featured on the local news, and it came out Ezekiel was a diagnosed schizophrenic. And had a long history of disturbing behavior, he was thrown out of multiple schools. Until he became home schooled towards the end of his life.

His parents reached out to Sadie's family to apologize for the sons deadly actions. They also reached out to Katie's, Geoff's, and Bridgette's family but Katie found it hard to forgive them. If they knew their son was troubled why would they leave him alone? Why wouldn't they have tried to help him more? These were all questions Katie had, questions she knew would probably never be answered.

"Katie... Katie... Katie!" Natalya said bringing her daughter back to reality. "Are you ready to go inside?"

"I guess as ready as I ever can be." Katie said.

She walked into the funeral home holding her mother's hand. It was a mixture of family and friends of the VanWatson family and kids Sadie went to school with. Among the kids was Geoff and Bridgette, Gwen and Trent, and LeShawna. Sadie's mother Trudy was hovering over her daughters casket crying uncontrollably. Katie walked over to woman who had been like another mother to her.

"Hi mom." She said.

Trudy turned and seen Katie the two shared a long hug.

"Oh Katie! How can god be this cruel?" Trudy asked.

"I've asked the same question over and over again." Katie said she looked at her best friend's body laying in the casket, they had her dressed in a pink dress. She looked peaceful despite her violent end.

"She looks very peaceful." Katie said as she shed a tear.

"Yes she does. We made sure to put her in a pink dress... pink is-was her favorite color. I see you are wearing pink... you look very nice." Trudy said.

"Thanks. It was Sadie's favorite dress I have."

"Trudy! Trudy!" A crying woman called out it was a relative, who had just arrived.

"I better go over to see her." Trudy said.

Katie nodded her head. "Go ahead."

Trudy left leaving Katie alone. "Sadie I miss you so much." She said softly as she wept a few moments later she, felt some one put their arm around her it was Bridgette along, with Gwen and LeShawna.

"Katie I am so sorry for your loss." Gwen told her.

"I am very sorry too." LeShawna added.

"Thank you. Thank you both." Katie said.

"How are you holding up?" Bridgette asked.

"Not good! I think I am going to break down!" Katie replied.

"Break down if you need to. We are here for you." LeShawna told her.

"I just don't understand why this had to happen!" Katie said as she began to cry.

Bridgette wrapped her arms around the grieving girl. "Let it out. Let it all out."

"Bridgette why did have to be Sadie? Why couldn't it have been me!"

"Don't talk that way. Sadie wouldn't want you to talk like that." Bridgette told her.

"Sadie would want you to be strong!" LeShawna told her.

"I know... I know." Katie said.

"How about we go outside? And get some air." Gwen suggested.

"Would you like that?" Bridgette asked Katie.

"Yeah for a little bit." Katie responded.

The girls made their way over to the door to leave, running into Trent on their way.

"Katie! I am so sorry." The young musician told her.

"Thank you." Katie somberly replied.

"We are going out for some air." Gwen told her boyfriend.

"Can we talk for a second?" Trent asked.

"Yeah. You three go ahead out I'll be out in a minute." Gwen said.

"Alright. Come on girls let's go." LeShawna said she and Bridgette walked Katie outside.

"How is she holding up?" Trent asked.

"Not good."

"I kinda figured. I'm going to stay in here with Geoff."

"How is he?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know." Trent said he glanced over at Geoff, the young father to be was sitting alone with a somber expression on his face. "He hasn't talked all morning."

"Bridgette said he blames himself." Gwen told him.

"I'll try to talk to him." Trent said.

"I don't know. Maybe you should give him some space for a little... he hasn't spoken to anyone since that day."

"I feel bad for the guy." Trent said.

"So do I. I can't imagine what he must be going through... I should really get out there."

"Yeah, yeah... before you leave I wanted to tell you I love you. I think with everything that's happened we should tell everyone we, care about we love them. Because you never really know when you will lose that person." Trent said.

"I love you too." Gwen told him.

Outside LeShawna sat on a bench with Katie on the funeral home's porch, Bridgette stood near by.

"Um... so how are you and Geoff doing?" Katie asked.

"We don't really need to talk about that. Today should be about Sadie." Bridgette replied.

"I'm just going to take that as a not well." Katie said.

Bridgette joined LeShawna and Katie on the bench. "He's traumatized. How can he not be? He witnessed a person's death.. and he blames himself for Sadie's death. And took someone else's life."

"Blames himself? He did everything he could to help Sadie! And he took the person's life who killed Sadie, and wanted to hurt everyone else in the house!"

"But still he took another persons life. How can any sane person not feel... not feel... I can't even find the right words." Bridgette said.

"He'll be fine. Geoff is a strong boy! Just give him some time." LeShawna said.

Gwen joined the three out on the porch. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Katie said.

"How are you holding up?" Gwen asked Katie.

"Not any better. This is still real! I keep hoping this is all a terrible nightmare and I just need to wake up!" Katie stated the tears started again.

"It's okay girl! Remember just let it out!" LeShawna said.

"No! I'm tired of crying! That is all I have done for the past few days." Katie said as she fought back the tears. "And Bridgette, Geoff has nothing to regret. It was the only option Ezekiel, Ezekiel was a psychopath. And he was coming to hurt you."

"He was protecting you and his baby! He has no reason to feel any remorse." LeShawna said.

"At the police station... he told me he didn't think he could do this." Bridgette revealed to her friends for the first time.

"What?" LeShawna questioned.

"Yeah what did he mean by that?" Gwen asked.

"He told me he couldn't stand the thought of something like, what happened to Sadie happening to me or the baby. And not being able to protect us... and he doesn't think he can be a father."

"H-he doesn't mean that! He was just worked up." Gwen said.

"Gwen I don't know. I honestly don't know. He hasn't talked to me since that day." Bridgette revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I know I said I would update the story again tomorrow. But I have some big plans tomorrow so I don't know if I will be able to update. If not tomorrow then Sunday or Monday! <strong>


	53. Saying Goodbye Part Two

**Hey readers sorry for the late update! Like I said in chapter 52 I had plans, 21st birthday celebration I think that says it all. :P **

**I told you I would update Sunday or Monday, so here it is enjoy! I should update again on Friday or Saturday.**

* * *

><p>It was another restless night for Katie as she prepared herself, for the events to come tomorrow morning Sadie's burial. She tossed and turned all night thinking about it until she finally gave up. She went downstairs and turned on the TV hoping it would take her mind off things.<p>

"Katie?" Natalya called down to her daughter.

"Yeah mom?"

"What are you doing up? It is almost three in the morning."

"I can't sleep mom... I keep thinking about tomorrow."

Natalya came down and sat next to her daughter. "So watching The Jersey Shore is helping you take your mind off it?"

Katie sighed. "No. Not at all."

"Come on up to bed. I will lay with you."

"Mom I can't sleep... I will just toss and turn all night."

"Come on let's try."

"Okay..." Katie reluctantly said she turned off the TV and went back upstairs with her mother.

Katie got into her bed her mother got in next to her.

"I thought yesterday was hard... I can't imagine tomorrow. In just a few short hours Sadie will be buried! Buried! Just a few days ago she was alive and happy, and now... now she is being buried! How can this be?" Katie questioned.

"Baby life sometimes throws you all kinds of twists and turns. And many times it doesn't make sense."

"I just wish she was still here."

"I know you do, so do I. Just close your eyes I will lay here with you until you fall asleep."

"Do you remember when I was a kid, and I couldn't sleep you would sleep next to me?"

"Of course I do." Natalya answered.

"I always felt so safe. Like nothing bad would ever happen to me."

"Sweetie I wish I could do that! I wish I could just take all the pain away you are feeling."

"I just don't understand why this had to happen."

"Like I said life sometimes throws all kinds of twists and turns at you. A lot of times its things you never think will happen, or things you never want to think about happening. The only thing you can do is not let it weaken you. Do you know what your Grandma use to tell me, when I was a little girl?"

"No... what?"

"It's a great life if you don't weaken. And you know what? It's true."

"I feel pretty weak right now."

"Yeah right now. But at the end of this you are going to come out an even stronger person!"

"I hope so... I don't think I am going to sleep tonight."

"How about if I sing you the lullaby, I always use to sing to you when you were a little girl."

"That song about the little girl going to candy store? And taking a drive or something like that..."

"Yes! You loved that song. It always helped you fall asleep."

"But mom I was a little kid."

"Shh close your eyes."

Katie closed her eyes and her mother sang her the lullaby.

"Go to sleep my little girl, go to sleep my love, go to sleep piece of my heart. The little girl, who was born at day wants to be taken to the candy store. The nice little girl, who was born at night wants to go for a drive." Natalya had a beautiful singing voice and just like when she was a child, Katie was fast asleep.

"Katie are you sleeping?" Natalya asked softly to no response from her sleeping daughter. "Still works like a charm." The mother said to herself, before she knew it she too had fallen asleep.

"Girls, girls." The two heard it was Carlos.

"Sweetie what time is it?" Natalya asked her husband.

"It's seven-thirty." He answered.

"Katie why don't you get ready first?" Natalya suggested.

"Okay." Katie said.

She showered and got dressed in the same pink dress she wore the day before. After Carlos and Natalya got ready it wasn't long before the family left. The Lopez's were one of the first ones there, besides Sadie's immediate family.

"Katie!" Trudy said.

She walked up to the girl who has been like another, daughter to her the two shared a hug.

"Today is going to be hard. So hard!" The grieving mother said.

"Oh Trudy!" Natalya said.

The two mothers shared a hug, Sadie's father Joshua and Carlos also shared a hug. Soon the remainder of the VanWatson family and friends arrived, they sat near the casket. Trudy and Joshua shared stories about their daughter. There was a lot of crying but also some laughing.

"Will anyone else like to speak?" The funeral director asked after the parents finished.

Katie raised her hand. "I would."

"Katie you don't have to do this." Natalya said softly.

"It's okay. I can do this." Katie responded.

She stood in front of the of the family and friends.

"Most of you know me... but for those of you who don't my name is Katie. Sadie and I were best friends or as we called ourselves, Best Female Friends For Life. That was a saying we came up with in the fifth grade. We have been BFFFLs since we were in diapers, BFFFLs is short for Best Female Friends For Life by the way. My first word was momma but my second word was Sadie! Sorry dad!" Katie said to some laughs from the family and friends before continuing her speech.

"I just wanted to say Sadie was a loving and caring person! Who always wanted to make the ones she loved happy. She was always able to put a smile on my face! I think she could put a smile on anyone's face. I just wanted to say I loved her so much! And she loved me and everyone else in here! She especially loved her parents." Katie began to tear up. "And as much as I don't want to say goodbye... I know I have to. Good bye sis... I love you. And hopefully I can see you again some day!" And with that Katie rejoined her family.

"That was a beautiful speech." Natalya told her daughter.

"Very heartfelt." Carlos added.

"Thank you." Katie said as she dried her eyes.

"Does anyone else have anything else to say?" The funeral the director asked, no one volunteered. "Very well." He said he closed the casket and gave instructions to the pallbearers, two of the pallbearers were Joshua and Carlos. Katie cried with her mother and Trudy as they watched the casket placed into the hearse.

They then cried together as Sadie's casket was lowered into her grave. The rest of the family and friends left leaving Katie along with Joshua and Trudy.

"Come on sweetie... we should go." Joshua said to Trudy.

Trudy nodded her head and dried her eyes. "I suppose we should." She placed her hand on Katie's shoulder. "Sweetheart you should too. Come on we'll walk you back to your car."

"I will leave in a few minutes." Katie said.

"Alright... don't be here to long." Trudy said.

"I won't be." Katie replied.

"We love you!" Trudy told her.

"I love you both too." Katie told them.

"Come on honey." Joshua said as he led Trudy back to their car.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Katie said as she looked down at the grave.

She felt someone tap her shoulder. "Please just a few more minutes mom..."

"I am sorry for your loss." She heard from a familiar voice behind her.

"DJ!" She said when she seen it was him she was a bit stunned. He was dressed in all black and was holding pink roses.

"Pink was Sadie's favorite color right?"

"Y-yeah it was..."

He placed the roses on her grave site.

"Katie I am so sorry!" He said as he hugged her.

"I miss her already!" Katie cried.

"I know. I can't imagine what you are going through."

"It is just so hard. So hard!"

"Sadie was a good person." DJ told her.

"She was the best! Um... those roses are very pretty Sadie would have loved them."

"I hope she would. Uh... Katie I know things ended badly between us. And I am sorry about that I-I should have listened to you."

"DJ please! I don't want to get into this... not now."

"You are right. I'm sorry I just want you to know... if you ever need someone talk to I'm here for you. I love you Katie."

"I love you too. I need sometime to heal over... everything."

"Do you want me to walk you back to your car?" DJ asked.

"No I want to stay for just a little."

"Okay... I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah talk to you later." Katie said.

DJ left leaving Katie alone at the grave site once again.

"I know what you would say! Katie talk to him give him another chance. You two love each other!" Katie said talking to her deceased friend. "I just need sometime. I am going to miss you so much! I miss you already. Well... I guess I should go my parents are probably tired of waiting. Just remember you will always be my sister! I love you Sadie."

And with that final message to her friend Katie left the grave site of her Best Female Friend For Life.


	54. Duncan's Mom Part One

It was Friday at last the end to a long school week.

"Come on Gwen! Can you take any longer?" Bridgette asked in an agitated tone.

She was in her car along with LeShawna waiting for Gwen, who for some reason was late getting out of school.

"Relax girl! Just wait a few more minutes. If she is not out soon I'll go in to get her."

"Sorry. It's just after the past few day I've had... I just want to get home."

"I can understand that. I know things are messed up right now but you need calm down a little. It's not good for you especially not now since you are pregnant."

"Calm down? Calm down? Shawnie how can I calm down! I am five months pregnant! And the father refuses to talk to me! I am pregnant and alone!"

"Calm down girl, calm down. I know I get it... but Geoff has just went through one hell of an experience."

"I know... I know but that doesn't give him the right, to abandon me and the baby!"

Gwen opened the backseat door she immediately noticed her friend was in distress.

"Bridgette are you okay?"

"She is freaking out again over Geoff." LeShawna told Gwen.

"Do you need to talk?" Gwen asked.

Bridgette sighed. "No... I just really want to go home. Are you getting in the car?"

"No. I came out here to tell you... you aren't going to believe this! But here it goes Izzy McGillicutty convinced Trent to be in the upcoming school play."

Izzy McGillicutty was in charge of the school's drama club, she starred in many school plays, and now is in charge of putting together the school plays. Under Izzy's leadership the school has put on numerous plays, many based on some of the most famous Hollywood films from The Wizard of Oz, Cleopatra, even one year and perhaps the most memorable The Godfather, many wonder how Izzy ever convinced Principal Sanders to allow that one.

Although she is admired by many of her peers Izzy is known to be "eccentric." She has an obsession with classic Hollywood cinema and actors, and believes she is destined be the next big Hollywood superstar.

"Trent! In a school play? Girl are you joking?" LeShawna asked.

"No I am dead serious. Apparently Trent owed Izzy a favor... don't ask me what for I don't know all the details yet. So apparently this is what Izzy wanted for Trent to be in the school play."

"So what is the play?" LeShawna asked.

"This year it is Romeo and Juliet. And Trent is playing Romeo." Gwen answered.

"Oh my god! Haha that is too funny! Hahaha!" LeShawna said cracking up laughing.

"So... if Trent is playing Romeo... then who is playing Juliet?" Bridgette asked.

"That's a problem... it is Heather Chan." Gwen answered.

"Holy shit! That is a problem... a big problem!" LeShawna said.

"My thoughts exactly! So I am going to every rehearsal just to keep an eye on her." Gwen said.

Back inside the reigning class President Courtney Sanders, was gathering her belongings from her locker.

"Courtney!" She heard it was Noah Ansari.

Noah served on the student council he worked, closely with the Class President all though the school didn't have a Vice President, if it did Noah would fill that position. Noah was a smart guy and a smart ass, sometimes his sarcastic personality would get him into trouble.

"Oh hey Noah, what's up?" Courtney asked.

"Before you go the council really needs to get your input on this years field trip."

"Is the Statue of Liberty an option yet?" Courtney asked.

"What do you think?" Noah questioned.

Courtney sighed. "So let me guess it's still between the science center or the observatory?"

"Bingo!" Noah said.

"That's like picking between apples and oranges! I want to get us booked for a field trip people would actually want to go to."

"Well unless you can convince your dad it's not going to happen!"

"Did you talk to him like I asked?" Courtney questioned.

"Yeah."

"And he said no?"

"No he never actually gave me an answer. Just that he would get back to me."

Courtney noticed at the other end of the hall Gwen talking with Duncan, then the two walked into the school auditorium.

"Uh... ask him again."

"We should really pick between the science center or the observatory." Noah said.

"Noah just do this for me! I need to do something in the auditorium."

"Really you need to do something? Or you just want to talk to your delinquent boyfriend." Noah said in a sarcastic tone.

"Noah stop! He is not a delinquent."

"Uh... yes he is!"

"So he was in juvie one time!"

"Yes that's what makes him a delinquent!"

"For your information I wanted to see how the school play is going!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Sure..."

"Just go ask my dad!" Courtney said in a demanding tone.

"Okay my Fuehrer!" Noah said his voice full of sarcasm.

Courtney shrugged off Noah's sarcasm and went into the auditorium, Duncan was sitting with Gwen they were watching the rehearsal, and the two were laughing at something.

"Hey sweetie!" Courtney said.

"Oh hey! I didn't see you there." Duncan said he stood up and gave his girlfriend a smooch.

"Hi Courtney." Gwen said.

"Hello Gwen... so what were you two laughing about?" Courtney asked.

"Huh?" Gwen asked.

"You two were in here laughing. I'm just wondering what was funny?"

"Oh I was telling Gwen about a South Park episode I seen the other day!" Duncan said.

"Hahaha!" Gwen laughed again thinking about it.

"Oh South Park..." Courtney said.

"Yeah... you know the cartoon it's on Comedy Central." Gwen said.

"Yeah I know what you are talking about. I just don't watch it..."

"Oh... it's really funny!" Gwen said.

"So I see Trent is in the school play!" Courtney said changing the subject.

"Yeah he is playing Romeo." Gwen said Trent waved to his girlfriend and she waved back.

"Trent no waving! You need to stay focused on your scene!" Izzy yelled.

"Sorry..." Trent said holding back laughter at Izzy.

"Wow Romeo how does that feel?" Courtney asked.

"Uh good? You know every girl wants a Romeo in her life." Gwen answered.

"That's true." Courtney said.

"So what do you want?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"What do I want? You sound disappointed to see me!" Courtney said.

"What? No! It's just you know... you've been really busy lately." Duncan said.

"I know! And I'm sorry about that! It's just between planning the school field trip, and planning the spring fling dance I have been swamped!"

"Oh my god you are crazy!" Heather yelled at Izzy.

"No you are just refusing to give me what I want!" Izzy screamed.

"Because what you want is impossible to give!" Heather screamed.

"No I think it is you lack the acting ability!" Izzy battled back.

"I'll be right back." Courtney told Duncan.

"Can't act! Can't act!" Heather yelled.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Izzy questioned.

"Uh can I go?" Trent asked.

"No!" Both Izzy and Heather yelled.

Trent sighed. "Fuck my life." He mumbled.

"Girls what is the problem?" Courtney asked.

"This freak just told me I can't act! Me! The star of the play!" Heather said.

"She isn't giving me the emotion I need! This scene is filled with emotion and she can't act it out!" Izzy said.

"Courtney I want this freak replaced as the director!" Heather demanded.

"Replace me? Replace me? I am in charge of the drama club!" Izzy screamed.

"Yeah fuck my life..." Trent said once again.

"Okay girls! Heather listen to Izzy she is in charge of drama club! If you can't do the acting then maybe, you should think of dropping out of the play." Courtney said.

"Thank you!" Izzy said.

"Oh my god! I swear there is like a conspiracy in this school to make my life miserable!" Heather said.

"You make yourself miserable Heather!" Courtney said.

She walked back over to her boyfriend.

"Sorry about that. And I am sorry again about how busy I've been!"

"Hey Court it's fine. I learned a long time ago the school comes first, and I come second."

"Duncan..."

"What?"

"That's not fair! You knew going into this relationship how much responsibility I would have."

"I'm going to get a drink of water..." Gwen said getting away from an uncomfortable situation.

Courtney took Gwen's seat next to Duncan. "I am sorry! How about... how about we spend time together tonight!"

"Oh! Are you suggesting I sneak over to your house?" Duncan asked flirtatious.

"How did that end last time?" Courtney asked.

"Haha with your dad chasing me out of the house with a baseball bat." Duncan answered.

"How about... I come over to your house?"

"Courtney..."

"What? We've been together for four months, and I've never been to your house! I don't even know where you live!"

"Yeah and it's going to stay that way." Duncan said.

"So I'm never going over to your house? I will never meet your mom?"

"My mom! My mom? Courtney I've told you she is... she is a mess! And that's putting it nicely. Tonight... tonight wouldn't be good anyways! I told my Uncle I'd help him out at his auto shop." Duncan got up from his seat. "I'll talk to you later." He told her before leaving.

"Duncan!" Courtney called out.

Gwen walked back into the auditorium she took a seat next to Courtney.

"Gwen can I ask you something?"

"Uh... sure."

"Does Duncan ever talk to you about his mom?"

"Not really. I probably don't know anymore about her then you do."

"I know she has some... issues. But don't you think it's weird we've been together for four months. And in those four months I've never met her, I've never seen a photo of her. I've never been to his house, I don't even know where he lives. All I know is it's in a rundown apartment building in the bad part of town."

"Duncan's family life is a difficult topic for him. When I started dating Trent he hid somethings from me but he eventually opened up."

"When you first started dating. We've been together for a while now."

"Just give him sometime." Gwen said.

"Hmm... I guess. I better get going." Courtney said before leaving.

Noah was waiting outside the auditorium for her.

"Okay so I talked to your dad and he said no. The school can't afford a trip to the Statue of Liberty this year. So I ask again the science center or the observatory?"

"Um... I guess the science center." Courtney answered.

"Alright then! Glad we have that done." Noah said.

"Is my dad still in his office?" Courtney asked.

"Uh no I just seen him leave a couple of minutes ago." Noah replied.

"Hmm... come with me."

"What are you up to?" Noah asked.

"Just come!" Courtney said.

She dragged him into her father's office and logged into his computer.

"So what are you doing?" Noah asked.

"I am looking up Duncan's student information."

"What! Do you realize how much trouble you can get into?"

"Noah... relax! He's not going to find out. And here we are Duncan Clark!" Courtney said she wrote down his information.

"Why do you even want this?"

"Because I am going to Duncan's house!"

"So you logged into you dad computer... to look up your boyfriend's address? Why does that sound weird to me? Oh I know! Because it is! Why would you need to do all this? Why not just... oh I don't know? Ask him!"

"Because he won't tell me!"

"Hmm maybe because he doesn't want you to know?"

"Stop being a smart ass! We have been together for four months and I think it's time I see where he lives, meet his mother."

"Even if he doesn't know you are going to his house?"

"That would be correct Mr. Ansari! Will you..."

"Will I what?" Noah asked.

"Will you come with me?"

Noah sighed. "Where does he live?"

Courtney showed him the information she wrote down.

"Oh that's great! It's the part of town where the drug dealers, and wannabee gangsters run rampant."

"That's why I need you to come with me. To scare off those types of guys!"

"Oh because you know everyone is scared of me! The five-foot-six Indian kid!"

"Come on Noah! Please! Pretty please!"

Noah let out another sigh. "Fine I will go with you."

"Yes! Thank you! You are the best!" Courtney told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but remember if I get shot it's your fault!" Noah told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright readers hope you enjoyed this chapter! This will be the last chapter until probably early January because of the holidays, I won't have time to post the story.<strong>

**Hope you liked the introduction of Izzy and Noah, speaking of Noah I've read he is supposed to be Indian. I read that on the Total Drama wiki so I made him Indian in the story. I actually got his last name from the actor Aziz Ansari, you may know him from the movie 30 Minutes or Less. **

**Have a Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!**

**See ya readers next year! :)**


	55. Duncan's Mom Part Two

**Hey readers hope your holiday season was fun!**

**Although I haven't updated in a few weeks, I haven't been completely away from FanFiction. Chapters 1-10 I have gone back and fixed any kind of grammar problems, missing words, etc. I have changed a few things in those chapters. Not anything to drastically change the story, if you are interested go ahead back and read. **

**I will be reviewing the rest of the chapters, for any other errors too.**

* * *

><p>Courtney pulled up next to the apartment building, Duncan resided in with his mother. It was as she expected a run down building, located in a dangerous part of the city.<p>

Courtney took a big gulp as she prepared to exit her car. "Alright... I'll be right back."

"Right back? You don't think I am waiting out here do you?" Noah questioned.

"You have to! I can't leave the car out here alone."

"Oh! But you can leave me alone?"

"Noah if anything happens to this car my dad will kill me!"

"Yeah and I will be killed waiting for you!"

"Come on Noah! I'll be in and out."

Noah glanced out the window he seen a group, of young men who looked like thugs walk past.

"Oh no! There is no way I am waiting out here! I am coming in with you!"

"No you're not! Nothing is going to happen... just keep the doors locked!" Courtney said before exiting the vehicle.

Noah sighed. "If I get killed its her fault!"

Courtney walked up a flight of stairs in the grungy hallways of the building, after some searching she found the apartment. Franklin D. Roosevelt High School's reigning Class President knocked on the door, she had no idea what to expect. After a few moments of waiting she knocked again.

"Hold on! Hold on! I'm coming!" She heard a woman on the other side of the door yell.

The woman answered Courtney gasped and backed away. The woman looked horrible she was so skinny she looked sick, her teeth were yellow, and she reeked of alcohol.

"Look! Whatever it is your selling I'm not interested!" The woman said she had a whiskey voice.

"Are you Marilyn? Marilyn Clark?" Courtney asked the woman.

"Yeah that's me. And I already told you! I don't want anything you are going to try to sell me!" Duncan's mother said she went to shut her door, but Courtney stopped her.

"Duncan Clark is your son?"

"Unfortunately. What did the dickhead do now?"

"Can... can I come in?"

Marilyn sighed in disgust she stepped aside, giving Courtney just enough room to squeeze past her.

The small apartment looked like a cyclone hit it, the living room was a mess. And the kitchen was filthy as well, dishes were just packed into the sink, it looked as if there could have been a week worth of dishes.

Marilyn walked into the small kitchen and fixed herself a drink.

"You want anything to drink?" Marilyn asked.

"Oh... no thank you." Courtney answered.

"Suit yourself! I'm having myself a nice glass of Jack Daniels! The only man who has ever brought me any kind of joy! Hahaha! So tell me what did my dickhead son do now?"

"What makes you think he did anything wrong?" Courtney questioned.

"Because he's my kid! He's been a bigger pain up my ass then hemorrhoids! So go on spit it out!"

"He didn't do anything... I am his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!" Marilyn said almost choking on her whiskey.

"Yes..."

"You! You are dating my kid?"

"That would be correct."

"So let me get this straight! You are willingly dating my kid!"

"Yes mam."

"Don't call me man it makes me feel old! And I don't know how he got you, you don't look like his usual whores he brings around!"

"Excuse me!" Courtney said insulted.

"You heard me! Sweetheart here is some advice, you're young, you're pretty, you can probably get any man you want! Don't waste your time dating my kid!"

"But I really care about your son..."

"Care about him! Care about him! Ha! Do you think he cares about you? Sweetie you are a piece of ass! That is all he wants from you! It's what all men want from women!"

"I don't think that is only reason he is dating me..." Courtney said she was taken back by Marilyn's cold personality.

"Haha! It is! Believe me I know! I've known him his entire life he wants a kiss, kiss, bang, bang, type of relationship. To him all you are is the girl he wants fuck!"

"Maybe in the past... but I am different."

"Different! What the fuck is he putting in your Kool-Aid? Let me ask you somethin, did he ever tell you about his first girlfriend?"

"Not that I can recall."

"Oh good! Then you are in for one hell of a story! Duncan was about hmm... I'd say fourteen. He starts dating this sixteen year old girl named Amber, the girl was a real hoe-bag!" Marilyn said as she lit up a cigarette. "You want a smoke?"

"No. I don't smoke."

"I don't smoke!" Marilyn said in a mocking tone. "Well aren't you just a saint. Hahaha! Anyways he's dating this uh... what did I say her name was?"

"Amber."

"Oh yeah! He's fucked so many sluts I can't even keep track of all their names! Anyways he is dating this Amber one month later the whore is pregnant!"

"Pregnant!" Courtney exclaimed.

"You heard right. Anyways he decides to stay with the tramp, even though I told him he probably wasn't even the father. She gives birth to a boy and even names him Duncan! A few weeks later the girl gets drunk, and tells him he isn't the father! So I make him get a DNA test and it turns out he isn't! Just like I said! I told him from the start he wasn't! But no he decides he will a stand up guy! Those are the types of girls he dates, worthless whores!"

"Oh my god..." Courtney said she was at a loss for words.

"So what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh... I... I just wanted to meet you."

"Done! Ya met me! Was I everything you expected?"

Courtney just stared at the drunken mother.

"If you were expecting a happy homemaker... you were wrong!" Marilyn screamed.

Courtney stepped back from the obviously disturbed woman.

"Hahaha! You should see the look your face! Look I don't know what you were expecting, but I'll be generous here is some more advice. Get out of whatever relationship you got going on with my kid."

"Get out?"

"You heard right again! I look at you and see a girl who probably, comes from the perfect middle class family! The hard-working dad! The housewife mother... probably a real June Cleaver haha! You live in a nice house, in the perfect middle class suburb! Probably even have the white picket fence!" Marilyn said in an almost envious tone. "Am I right so far?"

"Sort of..."

"Then why are you dating my kid? He isn't going anywhere in life! He is going to be a loser just like his deadbeat dad! Probably end up in jail like his dad too!"

"I've heard enough! I'm leaving... no wonder Duncan didn't want me to meet you!"

"Oh my heart is broken!"

Courtney ran out of the apartment building and back into her car.

"It's about time! I thought you would be in and out." Noah said.

"Noah... she was horrible! She was... I can't even find the words to describe her! She acted like hated Duncan... she hates her own son! Now I know why he never wanted me to meet her... now I know why he never even talks about her!" Courtney said almost breaking down in tears.

"That bad?"

"Worse then bad! You should have seen her she was so sickly looking, and she is already drunk!"

"Probably a junkie." Noah said.

"I just feel so bad..."

"What if she tells him you came here?"

"I doubt she will... like I said she is drunk. She probably won't even remember me. I just feel so horrible for him! Noah he really needs someone good in his life... and I think I can be that person."

"You! Courtney you just met is whacked mother, he is not the right person for you."

"But I am the right person for him! He needs a good person like me in his life."

"Whatever you say..." Noah said in pessimistic tone.

Courtney drove Noah home before going to, Duncan's uncle's auto shop.

"Hey Duncan! Some girl is here to see you!" Duncan's uncle told his nephew who was working underneath a car.

"Gwen?" He asked.

"No..." Courtney answered.

"Courtney!" Duncan said as he came out from underneath the car, he was filthy from working on it.

"Surprised to see me?" She asked.

"Hell yeah! I thought you would be pissed off at me, because of what happen earlier."

"Well I did some thinking... and I really wanted to see you."

"Ah! You just can't get enough of me, can you?" Duncan flirted.

"No I can't!" Courtney said she grabbed her boyfriend and kissed him, getting the grime from the car all over her.

"Damn we should get into a fight more often. Haha!" Duncan said.

"Let's go somewhere just the two of us!" Courtney said.

"Where do you have in mind?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know... but we live in New York I'm sure we can figure something out!"

"Haha that's true. But I can't just leave... I'm working on this car."

"Go ahead! You kids have fun!" Duncan's uncle said.

"Thanks man!" Duncan told his uncle.

"No problem. I can handle everything from here Duncan, thanks for the help."

"We should probably get cleaned up." Duncan said.

"You know what... forget about it! Lets just go."

"Are you serious? You do realize you have dirt all over you!"

"Yeah... I don't care!"

"Really? What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing! I just want to spend as much time with you as I can! I bet I can beat you to the car!" Courtney said before she ran off.

"Haha! I don't think so!" Duncan said as he chased after her.


	56. These Feelings Are New To Me Part One

It was early in the morning to early for most students, that included Gwen who was at her locker looking for her algebra textbook.

"Algebra, algebra, algebra, where are you algebra?" She asked herself as she searched her locker.

She felt someone come up behind her, and put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who!" The person said. She recognized the voice right away it was Trent.

"Can it be my Romeo?" Gwen answered.

"Yes Juliet you are correct!" Trent said as he removed his hands from her eyes. "Let me ask you something. Who is the greatest boyfriend in the world?"

"Hmm... let me think!" Gwen teased.

"Hey!" Trent said.

"Haha! I'm kidding you of course!"

"I thought you'd say that. And I am going to get that much better!"

"How is that even possible?"

"Because I got us two tickets! To your favorite band Evanescence! Live in Madison Square Garden next month!"

"Holy shit! Really? Are you for real?" Gwen questioned.

"For real, for real!" Trent said as he showed her the tickets.

"Oh my god! It is possible! You just got that much better!" Gwen exclaimed she hugged and kissed her boyfriend.

"Duh! I just get more and more awesome every day." Trent joked.

"Haha that is true! So how much did the tickets cost?"

"Fifty dollars each." Trent answered.

"How did you come up with the money?"

"I've saved up for a while now. Birthday money, I had some money left from when I worked at Playland park last summer."

"Last summer!"

"Yeah I can be a very frugal person." Trent told her.

"Trent!" The two heard from across the hall it was Izzy McGillicutty, she was coming over to them.

"Oh great." Trent mumbled.

"This should I be interesting." Gwen said.

"There's my Romeo! Did you memorize your lines for today's rehearsal?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah I got it all memorized." Trent answered.

"Good! Good! You're doing really good! You are the perfect Romeo! Now Heather... Heather no. That bitch! Sometimes I feel like I just... just want to rip her head off! But as a classy and sophisticated lady I can't do that. Can I? Haha I'm just joking!"

"Okay..." Gwen said awkwardly.

"Anyways! You're boyfriend is doing great!" Izzy said.

"Thanks Izzy." Trent said.

"Oh you're welcome! You are just the perfect Romeo! With your nice dark hair... your gorgeous green eyes! Your masculine facial features! Those kissable lips, and that nice firm ass!" Izzy exclaimed getting all hot and bothered.

Trent's eyes just about popped out of his head. "Uh... Izzy are you okay?"

Trent got no response from the drama club leader, the movie enthusiast was lost in fantasy.

"Izzy?" Trent said again this time bringing her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh... uh sorry! Haha see ya later!" Izzy said as she skipped off to her first class.

"Should I be worried?" Gwen asked in a joking a manner.

"No. But I think I should be... I better get going see you at lunch." Trent told her.

"You know she was right about something." Gwen said.

"Oh? What was that?" Trent asked.

"You do have a nice ass!" She told him.

"Ohhh! As do you!" He said he gave it a smack before leaving!

"Trent! Haha! Oh my god!" Gwen said laughing.

Duncan went to his locker which was two lockers down from Gwen's.

"Hey Duncan!" Gwen said.

To response from him he looked more pissed off then usual.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

He pulled a book out of his locker and slammed the door shut.

"I get up today and Marilyn tells me, yesterday when I was out my girlfriend stopped by!"

"What! Courtney came over to your place?"

"Yeah while I was working at my uncle's garage! I'm so pissed off! I told her I didn't want her to meet Marilyn! And what does she do? She goes and meets her! She gets what she wants again... just like the Princess she is!"

"That is pretty ballsy of her." Gwen said.

"After she went to see Marilyn she came to the garage, got me and we spent the rest of the day together! Then we spent the whole weekend together!"

"And she never told you?"

"Not a thing! You don't know how pissed off I am right now Gwen!"

"Calm down. Maybe, maybe she does plan on telling you."

"I'm just so pissed off!"

"I know. But don't do anything to rash. Give her some time."

"I guess you're right..."

"Ain't I always?" Gwen joked with a smile on her face.

Duncan smiled too but quickly removed the expression from his face.

"Did I see you smile?" Gwen questioned.

"No..."

"Yes I think... I did!"

"I gotta go." Duncan said.

"Go ahead smiley!"

"Shut up!" Duncan said a smile reappeared on his face.

"I got you to smile again!" Gwen said.

"It's not a smile! It's a smirk." Duncan said as he walked away.

"It's a smile!" Gwen yelled over to him.

"It's a smirk!" She heard him yell back.

"It's a smile." Gwen said to herself.

At lunch LeShawna and Gwen were in line together, when LeShawna spotted Geoff sitting at their table.

"Oh hell no!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" A lunch lady asked.

"Oh not you mam. Oh hell no!" LeShawna said again this time looking at Gwen.

"Um... what did I do?" Gwen asked,

"Girl! Look who is sitting over at our table!"

Gwen looked and saw Geoff was sitting next to Trent, Duncan and Courtney also sat at the table.

"I thought just a few days ago, you were telling Bridgette to give him some time? Now you are mad at him?"

"That was a few days ago! Now he is just pissing me off! He doesn't see Bridgette crying because he isn't there for her! Or worrying he will have nothing to do with the baby! And he hasn't sat with us for how many days now? And when Bridgette is out on her monthly baby check up, he decides he is going to sit with us? I don't think so!"

"I feel the same way. He is friend's with Trent... maybe he is just asking Trent something?"

"He better be gone before I get there! Because if not he will hear some things from me! That he really, and I mean really won't like!" LeShawna said as Gwen and herself paid for their lunches."

"Shawnie don't make a scene."

The two sat down at their table Gwen across from Trent, and LeShawna across from Geoff. Duncan and Courtney sat next to each other.

"Did you tell LeShawna about the tickets?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Yes I did!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Yeah she did! You treat your girlfriend great Trent! Unlike some people at this table!" LeShawna said looking at Geoff.

"You know what... I'm not here for bullshit. I'm out talk to you guys later." Geoff said.

"That's right run away! You are pretty good at that!" LeShawna told him.

"You have no idea what I've been though!" Geoff told LeShawna.

"You have any idea the pain you're causing Bridgette? You need to man up and stop being a pussy!"

"Shawnie!" Gwen said.

"And take care of your girlfriend! And take care of your baby!" LeShawna continued.

"Fuck you LeShawna!" Geoff said as he walked away.

"Why don't you say that to my face!" LeShawna said as she chased after him.

"We better go after them." Trent said.

"Yeah we better." Gwen said.

The two got up and went after the them, leaving Duncan and Courtney alone.

"Aren't you glad, we don't have drama like that in our relationship?" Courtney asked.

Duncan bit his tongue. "Yeah... so after school what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. As long as I'm with you! That's all that matters." Courtney answered.

"I really think we should talk." He told her.

"You do?" Courtney asked she hoped he wanted to open up more to her. "Then how about we go to the Coffee Shack?" She suggested.

"Alright then the Coffee Shack." Duncan told her.

After school Courtney went straight to the Coffee Shack she ordered herself, a warm beverage and took a seat at a table near the door. Duncan showed up a few minutes later, he took a seat across from her.

"So... whats on your mind?" She asked.

"Whats on your mind?" He asked her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Courtney asked confused she thought he wanted to tell her something.

Duncan sighed trying to keep his cool. "Let me ask you something."

"Okay... what is it?"

"Before you came to my uncle's garage the other day, where were you?"

"Why... why are you asking me this?"

"I just want to know."

"Um... well lets see..." Courtney said she let out a nervous sigh. "Um I was at school with Noah and the others on the student council."

"That's all? You didn't go anywhere else?"

"No... I left the school and went to get you."

"Okay... okay. Why don't you stop telling me the bullshit."

"What do you mean?"

"I know where you really were! You went and had a nice conversation with Marilyn, didn't you? Even though you knew I didn't want you to meet her!"

"Duncan I'm... I'm sorry! I just wanted to see what she was like! I just wanted to know what your home life was like!"

"Then why couldn't you have asked me?"

"Because you're so secretive about it! When I do it's like talking to a brick wall!"

"Let me ask you something. What did she tell you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Really? You expect me to believe Marilyn told you nothing!"

"Well she... she told me some things."

"Like what?"

"Well... the biggest thing was about... Amber."

"Amber! Amber!"

Duncan stood up Courtney could see the anger in his eyes.

"Duncan I am sorry... I am so sorry."

"I asked you for one thing. One thing only! And you went behind my back! And then you sat here and lied to me!"

"I'm sorry! I really am!"

"I'm leaving."

"Can... can I call you later? When you've calmed down?"

"No. I can't see you anymore."

"You're breaking up with me?" Courtney asked she could feel tears coming to her eyes.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Duncan answered.


	57. These Feelings Are New To Me Part Two

**Hey readers just thought I'd let you know chapters 11-20 I have updated, meaning I fixed any kind of grammar mistakes, or filled in missing words etc. I will continue to review chapters in the next few days. No major changes to the story were made, I just added in some small details about Katie's mother in chapter 18 "Unraveling Secret Part Three." I have a small description on what she is suppose to look like, and what her job is, I also gave a small description to Katie's father.  
><strong>

**So if you are interested go a head back and read! :)  
><strong>

**Also I want to thank all my readers, I have readers in the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia! I even have some in South Korea! Israel! Italy! Brazil! Peru! United Arab Emirates! So from all over the world! I really think that is cool. :D Thanks to everyone who is reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After school Gwen had to go home to watch her younger brother Shawn. Much to her dismay she had wanted to watch Trent's rehearsals, because she didn't trust Heather Chan. But her hands were tied, LeShawna and Bridgette came over to give Gwen some company. They ordered some food from a Chinese restaurant called the Shanghai Café, Gwen told Shawn do his homework in his bedroom. Giving the girls the living room to themselves.<p>

"And then! She blurts out... you're nice firm ass! Hahaha!" Gwen said telling them about her and Trent's earlier encounter with Izzy.

"Hahaha! Uh-oh girl! I think Trent might need to be worried." LeShawna said.

"Hahaha! That is what he said!" Gwen said.

"Poor Trent! Hey at least we know if Trent goes missing. It's probably just Izzy holding Trent in her, basement forcing him to read Shakespeare!" Bridgette joked.

"Hahaha! Actually that is a very real possibility." Gwen said.

"Yeah sadly it is..." Bridgette said.

"So how did you're doctor visit go?" LeShawna asked.

"Uh well... Doctor Cho said my blood pressure was a little bit high."

"That doesn't sound good." Gwen said.

"The doctor is having me go back next week, to see how my blood pressure is then." Bridgette told them.

"Do you think you are stressing over Geoff?" Gwen asked.

"I've thought that could be the reason... speaking of Geoff did either of you see him today?" Bridgette asked.

"Um... yeah..." Gwen said in an awkward tone.

"What happen?" Bridgette asked.

"Um well girl... you see... uh I kinda told him off!" LeShawna said.

"Told him off?" Bridgette questioned.

"Yeah... you see he was sitting at our table. Which I thought was a douche bag move to make, considering when you are sitting with us he doesn't! Then when you aren't in school he decides to sit with us? I don't think so! So I told him to stop being a pussy! Man up! And be there for you and the baby!" LeShawna told Bridgette.

"You said that?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes I did! Bridgette you may be mad... but it had to be said! I can't stand seeing you in pain anymore." LeShawna said.

"Mad? I'm not mad! You told him the truth!" Bridgette said as she hugged LeShawna. "Thank you! For being such a good friend!"

The girls heard a knock at the door.

"That must be the food!" Gwen said.

"Good because I am starving!" LeShawna said.

Gwen answered the door she was right it was the Chinese food. She paid the man and put the food in the kitchen.

"Shawn the food is here!" Gwen called up to her brother.

Shawn ran down stairs and into the kitchen, he cut through the girls to get his plate fixed.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Gwen exclaimed. "Pregnant people get to fix their plate first!"

After the four fixed their plate they sat at the kitchen table, they talked and ate their meal. Bridgette was able to get Shawn to talk about a girl he liked at school, and then had LeShawna tell the story of telling Geoff off again. In the middle of dinner they heard another knock at the front door.

"Who do you think that is?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't know. I'll be back." Gwen said.

She went into the living room and answered the door.

"Courtney! What are you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen I... I really need someone to talk to!" Courtney said.

"Uh... okay come in." Gwen said she was a bit confused, on why Courtney would want to talk to her. The two were around each other enough, but neither girl would call each other friends.

"Take a seat." Gwen said.

"Thank you." Courtney said she took a seat on the couch.

"Who is it?" LeShawna called out.

"It's Courtney!" Gwen answered.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company."

"It's okay. Are you hungry? We ordered some Chinese food."

"No but thanks. I really just need to talk."

Bridgette and LeShawna came out into the living room.

"Hey girl, whats up?" LeShawna asked.

"Well... Duncan broke up with me!" Courtney blurted out and broke into tears.

"What why?" Bridgette asked.

"I... I did something stupid." Courtney said.

"You? I didn't think that was possible." LeShawna said.

"I always wondered about Duncan's family... and what his home life was like! But when I would ask him it was like talking to a wall... so I decided to find out for myself. The other day I went over to his house, without him knowing and met with his mother. The woman was a horror! Completely drunk! Only said negative things about her own son! I felt so bad for him. But I didn't tell him because I didn't want to make him mad. And I didn't think she would remember because she was so drunk..."

"But she told him?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah... and he broke up with me!" Courtney said as she cried.

"Aw girl!" LeShawna said she went over to Courtney and hugged her.

"So he really broke up with you?" Gwen asked.

"His exact words were... he couldn't see me anymore." Courtney answered.

Shawn came into the living room.

"Shawn go up to your room." Gwen said.

"A guy broke up with you?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn!" Gwen said.

"He must be crazy! Because you are hot!" Shawn said before he ran up to his room.

"Ugh! Sorry about him." Gwen said.

"I know what I did was wrong. But to break up with me over it?" Courtney questioned.

"What a jerk! All you did was tried to understand him better." Bridgette said.

"Exactly. I'm just so upset." Courtney said.

"Bridgette can I borrow the keys to your car?" Gwen asked.

"Where are you going?" Bridgette questioned.

"To talk to Duncan." Gwen answered.

"What are you going to say to him?" Courtney asked.

"I'm going to tell him what he did was messed up!" Gwen replied.

"I'm going with you!" Courtney said.

"No. If he see's you he will probably just leave. If he's willing to talk I'll bring him back." Gwen said.

"How do you know where he is at?" Bridgette asked.

"I have a feeling I know where he is..." Gwen said.

"Alright. Here is the keys." Bridgette said as she handed Gwen the keys to her car.

"Thanks. I'll be back." Gwen said before leaving the house.

Else where Duncan was working at his uncle's garage.

"Duncan everything alright?" His uncle asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Duncan asked as he continued working on a car.

"I don't know. You're not your usual smart ass self today!"

"I'm fine. Lets just get this car done."

"No. How about we take a break. How about a nice cold beer?" The uncle asked his nephew.

"Haha! Hell yeah!" Duncan exclaimed.

Duncan's uncle got two bottles of Yuengling beer out of a cooler, he tossed one over to his nephew.

"You know you shouldn't drink on the job." Duncan sarcastically said.

"I'm on break!" His uncle responded in his New York accent.

"That's true." Duncan said he sat down next to his uncle on the ground.

"So whats going on kid?"

Duncan sighed. "I just ended things with Courtney..."

"What! Whats the matter with you? She was a real looker!"

"We probably would've broken up anyways... I mean look at me and look at her." Duncan said before chugged some beer down.

"So what was the problem?"

"She wanted to know more about me... about Marilyn."

"Ah! My shameful sister."

"Right... I wouldn't tell her anything because... well just look at her. I didn't want her to know what a fucked up family, I come from no offense."

"None taken."

"Anyways Friday while I was here. She went behind my back and met with Marilyn. The bitch told her about Amber... and a lot of other shit I'm sure."

"Ouch Amber! So what else did she do?"

"What else? That's it..." Duncan said.

"That's it! Duncan, Duncan, Duncan! You broke up with the girl over that?"

"She went behind my back!"

"True! But think about it like this! You basically broke up with a girl because, she wanted to know more about you."

"I... guess you're right."

"After finding out all that shit out, she could have broken up with you! But she didn't. That must mean she cared about you."

"Yeah... you're right. And I really cared about her..."

"Then go fix it! Talk to her."

The two heard a knock on the garage door.

"Who is it?" Duncan's uncle asked.

"Uh... it's Gwen! I'm a friend of Duncan's is he here?"

"Yeah hold on a minute!" Duncan's uncle said he got up and opened the door.

"Gwen! Want a beer?" Duncan asked.

"Um... no. I can't believe you broke up with Courtney!"

"How do you know?"

"Because she is at my house right now crying!"

"She's crying?" Duncan asked.

"Yes! I came here to get you so you two could talk."

"Uncle John can I..."

"Go get your girl back!" John told his nephew.

Duncan went with Gwen back to her house.

"So she's pretty upset, huh?" Duncan asked before they went inside.

"Very. I've never seen Courtney cry before." Gwen told him before they went into the house.

Courtney was still crying she was being consoled, by Bridgette and LeShawna.

"He's here." Gwen said.

Courtney looked over and saw her former boyfriend. "Duncan! I can't believe you actually came..."

"We'll leave you two alone." Gwen said.

Gwen, Bridgette, and LeShawna went up to Gwen's bedroom, Duncan sat down next to his ex-girlfriend.

"Duncan I am sorry for going behind you're back." Courtney said as she dried her eyes.

"It's alright... I'm sorry for overreacting. I shouldn't have told you I didn't I want to see you anymore... because that's the farthest from the truth." Duncan told her.

"It is?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah it is the truth is I..."

"You what?" Courtney asked she could tell this was hard for him.

"All these feelings... they're all new to me. So I'm having a hard time saying it..."

"Feelings? What kind of feelings?"

"You know..."

"Duncan do you love me?"

"Yeah I do. Courtney I love you. And I'm the kind of guy that doesn't feel... love a lot. I want to open up to you more. It's just I'm ashamed of the family I come from... I'm not like you. I don't come from the nice middle class suburb, with the white picket fence. You seen what kind of family I come from... and it's not pretty. I thought if you seen the type of family I have, you might leave me."

"Duncan I'm not like that! When I seen your mom it didn't make me want to run away. It made me want to get closer to you. Because Duncan I love you too! And all these feelings, are new to me too. You're my first boyfriend... ever."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Well then... I guess you lucked out then." Duncan joked.

"Yeah I guess I did!"

"So then do you forgive me? Will you take me back?"

"Yes I forgive you. And of course I will take you back!"

Duncan kissed his girlfriend.

"Thank you. And I am so sorry I hurt you." He told her.

"I forgive you! I forgive you!" She told him.

"So I guess I should tell you more about myself, huh?" He asked.

"I'd like that." Courtney answered.


	58. An Unlikely Couple Part One

"Thanks for the interview." Cody told Noah as he jotted down the final tidbits of information, Noah told him regarding the school's upcoming Spring Fling dance.

"Anytime." Noah said.

Cody and Noah had been friends since the 3rd grade. And because of his friendship with the student council member, Cody often got "scoop" interviews from him.

"You know I was thinking... it's been way to long since we hung out." Cody said.

"You're right. We should definitely fix that!" Noah said.

"How about after school my house... video games!" Cody suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Noah said.

A plan it was after school the childhood friends, met up at Cody's house. They played Street Fighter IV on his Playstation 3, Cody played as Ken Masters and Noah played as Ryu. Noah defeated his friend five times, while Cody only won two fights.

"Alright I'm done for a while." Noah said.

"One more round!" Cody said.

"I just beat you five times! You only beat me twice."

"I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Haha alright! If you want Ryu to kick Ken's ass again... let's go!"

"The only ass that is going to be kicked... is Ryu's!"

"Yeah that's why he beat Ken five times!"

Cody cell phone alerted him to a text message.

"Hold on. Let me read this." Cody said.

"Who's is from?" Noah asked.

"It's from Sierra..." Cody said in a dreadful tone.

"Ah! The infamous Sierra Campbell! She sure had the school buzzing last month. So what did she say?"

Cody showed Noah the text she wrote. "Hey! Thinking about you... ^.^ "

"So she wants to get back together?" Noah asked.

"Yeah but... I don't know. We were together for a year but what she did... what she did was inexcusable. I mean if you think about it... she is partially to blame for Sadie VanWatson's death."

"Whoa!" Noah exclaimed. "How do you figure that?"

"Well if she never wrote that article... Katie and DJ might still be together. The only reason she went over to that psycho's house, was because she had a fight with Katie... because Katie was mad about her break up with DJ. It all goes back to that article!" Cody said.

"I never thought about it that way. If you look at it like that don't you, think it is Katie's fault? She did give Sierra all the info."

"After she was tricked into giving it! I'm just still so pissed off at her still! Let's not talk about this anymore. So when are you going to finally go out with the, very sexy Class President Courtney Sanders!" Cody said changing the subject.

"What! You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious! You've been crushing on her for years. You're lucky I didn't ask her out a long time ago."

"Oh because you're such a ladies man." Noah said sarcastically.

"I am!"

"You've had two girlfriends you're entire life. That goth chick Gwen Wilson who I swear only dated you, because she felt sorry for you. And Sierra... those aren't big numbers."

"It's two more than you!"

"I've dated! Like... remember I went out with Leah Grimes!"

"Braceface Leah Grimes! How could I forget that? Oh yeah because it was in sixth grade..."

"Man shut up!" Noah said. "And besides she is dating that idiot Duncan Clark."

"You know why she is dating him?"

"I can honestly say I have no idea." Noah said.

"It's because Duncan Clark is a bad ass! And she must like the bad boys." Cody told his friend.

"And that is not me..."

"True... but it can be you!" Cody told him.

"Excuse me?" Noah questioned.

"Start acting and dressing more like Duncan!" Cody suggested.

"You have got to be kidding me. You want me to act like Duncan Clark? Sorry but I like not having a criminal record."

"All come on! You'd look good with a green mohawk. Hahaha!" Cody said then busted out laughing.

"Thanks but no thanks. Although I could pull it off... but I want Courtney to like me for me."

"Maybe she does?"

"Cody I think I would know if she likes me."

"Maybe she was waiting for you to make the first move? And you waited to long... and Duncan came along and got her. Just tell her how you feel."

"You honestly think that'll work?"

"Honesty is always the best answer!"

"I don't know..."

"Wow I never thought you would, be afraid to ask a girl out."

"I'm not afraid!"

"You are definitely afraid!"

"I am not!"

"Prove it! Tomorrow I want you to ask her to the Spring Fling!"

"You... you really want me to do it?" Noah asked.

"What are you to afraid?" Cody teased.

"No! I'll do it! Tomorrow I'll ask Courtney to the dance!"

"Haha! Alright then... I'll believe it when I see it."

"Oh you'll see it! You'll see it! Now let's get back to the game, because I really feel like kicking your ass!" Noah told him.

Despite saying he wasn't afraid Noah was actually terrified. Which he couldn't understand why he could make speeches, in front of everyone in school. But he couldn't ask the girl out he's liked for years? What if he did ask her out and she rejected? What if it ruins their friendship? These were all questions running through his head. The next day towards the end of the school day, he watched Courtney go into the school's office. He followed her in his stomach was in knots, she was chit-chatting with the school secretary Mrs. Applebuam.

"Hi Noah!" Courtney said.

"Hello Mr. Ansari." Mrs. Applebuam said.

"Hi Mrs. Applebuam... um Courtney can I talk to you for a second?" Noah asked.

"Sure." Courtney answered.

Noah took Courtney aside he didn't want the secretary to hear.

"Whats up?" Courtney asked.

"Um... uh... I wanted to ask you something..." Noah answered nervously.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Um... um... it's... it's... about the Spring Fling."

"Hey! Can I use the printer in here? Mrs. DePaulo asked me to make copies of this assignment." The two heard behind them it was Anne Maria Russo.

"Go ahead." The secretary said.

Anne Maria went over to the printer behind, Noah and Courtney and started making copies.

"What about the Spring Fling?" Courtney asked.

"Um... how... how is the planning going?" Noah asked.

"Everything is going smoothly!" Courtney answered.

"I can't wait for the dance! It's going to be so much fun! Me and my girl LeShawna have been practicing our dance moves!" Anne Maria said butting into Courtney and Noah's conversation.

"So are you and Duncan... are you two going together?" Noah asked.

"Probably."

"Oh because... I still need to find a date." Noah said.

"Oh anyone you're interested in taking?" Courtney inquired.

"Yeah... actually... um... um she is in this room right now." Noah said giving her a big hint.

"Oh my god! Really?" Courtney questioned in shock.

"Do... do you think she'd go with me?"

"I'm sure she would if you asked her."

"It's just hard to come out and ask..."

"Then how about I help." Courtney suggested.

"That... that would great."

"Anne Maria? Would you go to the dance with Noah?" Courtney asked.

"Anne Maria!" Noah exclaimed.

"Me? Go out with him? I don't know."

"All no..." Noah said pretending to care.

"All come on! He is a really nice guy. How about you two go out on a date, and see if you like each other!" Courtney said.

"Why not! Not like I got anything better planned. When?" Anne Maria asked.

"How about... tomorrow!" Courtney suggested.

"I don't know me and Shawna are suppose to go to the mall. Anne Maria said referring to LeShawna.

"All... that's to bad!" Noah said.

"But I think she'll understand if I don't go."

"That's great!" Courtney said.

"Yeah... that's just... just great." Noah said.

"Alright pick me up tomorrow then! I guess I'll be waiting for you at my dad's restaurant, it's called Russo's Family Pizza it's in Little Italy. You know where its at?"

"Yeah I know where it's at..."

"Great! Pick me up around six! Wear something nice my dad will want to meet ya!" Anne Maria completed making the copies for Mrs. DePaulo. "Looks like I'm done here. See ya tomorrow!" Anne Maria told Noah before she walked out of the office.

"See that wasn't hard!" Courtney said.

"No... no it wasn't."

"I'm so excited! Make sure to tell me how it goes!" Courtney said before leaving.

"Mrs. Applebuam..." Noah said.

"Yes Mr. Ansari?"

"Please tell me... I am dreaming!"

"Sorry you are wide awake."

"How did this just happen? How did this happen?" Noah asked himself as he walked out of the office.


	59. An Unlikely Couple Part Two

The final school bell rang the students could, finally leave and start their weekend. Noah gathered his things from his locker and made his way outside to the parking lot, he still couldn't believe what happened. One minute he is trying to tell the girl of his dreams how he feels about her. And the next he has a date with a girl who could be confused for Snooki.

"Hey Noah wait up!' Cody said as he chased after his friend.

"Oh hey..." Noah said he just knew Cody was going to gloat.

"So did you ask her to the Spring Fling? Or did I win the bet!" Cody asked.

"No... I'm not going to the dance with Courtney." Noah reluctantly answered.

"Haha I knew it!" Cody gloated.

"But I did get a date for tomorrow night..."

"Really! You stud! With who?"

"It's with Anne Maria..." Noah mumbled.

"Who?" Cody asked.

"I said... Anne Maria." Noah mumbled again.

"Noah speak up I can't hear you."

"I said Anne Maria! I got a date with Anne Maria!" Noah screamed.

Harold and his friends Cameron, and Sam were walking past. The three just stared at Noah like he was crazy.

"And just what are you three looking at? Nothing to see here." Noah told them.

"Nothing gosh!" Harold said he and his friends walked away.

"Anne Maria! Anne Maria! Anne Maria Russo?" Cody questioned.

"Yes! How many Anne Maria's go to this school?"

"H-how did this happen?" Cody asked dazed.

"Honestly I am still confused myself..."

"Do... do you like her?" Cody asked.

"No... I've never even spoken to her until today."

"I need details! How did this all happen?"

"Well I seen Courtney go into the office and I followed her in, she was talking to the secretary. I pulled her aside to tell her how I felt... when Anne Maria came in. She was making copies of something for a teacher or something. Anyways I said I liked a girl in this room trying to hint... she took it as I liked Anne Maria. Then one thing led to another... and I have a date with Anne Maria tomorrow at six."

"Wow. Just wow." Cody said at a loss for words he heard his dad beeping his car's horn. "Well I better get going my dad is waiting for me."

"Yeah I'll talk to you later." Noah said as he got in his car.

When he got home he told his parents about his upcoming date. Noah's mother was ecstatic she even gave her son her credit card, to take his date out to a nice restaurant and buy her some flowers.

Mean while the next day at Anne Maria's house LeShawna came, to pick up her friend to go to the mall.

"Anne! LeShawna is here!" Anne Maria's mother Maria yelled up to her daughter, the Snooki look alike was in her bedroom getting ready for her date.

"Tell her to come up!" Anne Maria yelled.

LeShawna knocked on her friend's bedroom door before entering.

"Hey Shawna!" Anne Maria said.

Before LeShawna could get a word out she went into a coughing fit.

"Damn girl! How much hairspray did you use?" LeShawna asked.

"I'm on my second can!" Anne Maria revealed she went to spray more but was stopped by her friend.

"I think you've used enough." LeShawna said.

"Shawna... you can never use to much hairspray!" Anne Maria said in a playful tone.

"So why are you so dressed up? Were just going to the mall." LeShawna said her friend was in short black dress, and had more make up on then usual.

"The mall? The mall! Oh girl I completely forgot to tell you... I have a date."

"With who?" LeShawna questioned.

"Um... hmm... I can' think of his name." Anne Maria responded.

"You can't think of your dates name?"

"No... we never really talked."

"Describe him for me."

"Okay. Lets see... well he is kinda short, really skinny! He is always hanging around with that girl Courtney."

"Noah?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah that's his name Noah!"

"You have a date with Noah? Noah Ansari?"

"Is that is last name?" Anne Maria asked.

"Yeah it is! He is not usually a guy you go out with."

"I know especially compared to my last boyfriend! Do you remember him?"

"Mr. Spray tan? Yeah how could I forget?"

"Your not mad at me are you?" Anne Maria asked.

"No... I'll just go home I guess..."

"Can't you ask your friends Gwen and Bridgette to do something?"

"Gwen's doing something with her boyfriend Trent. And Bridgette... she has been so depressed lately because of Geoff, she never wants to do anything."

"Well then do you want to come with me to the the our restaurant? Noah is meeting me there you can see how he is dressed."

"Sure why not." LeShawna said.

Anne Maria and LeShawna went to Russo's Family Pizza and waited for Noah to show up. He was few minutes late which didn't sit well with Anne Maria's overprotective father Frido.

"This is how he treats a girl on the first date? He shows up late!" Frido asked enraged.

Frido was a short and skinny man and generally pleasant to be around. But when he got angry everyone knew to stay away from Frido Russo.

"Oh daddy calm down!" Anne Maria said she was sitting at a table with LeShawna, putting more make up on. "He is only like five minutes late!"

"No it is not okay! No one disrespects my bambino!" Frido said.

Anne Maria shrugged her father off and continued putting on her make up.

"Um girl... should we be worried for Noah?" LeShawna asked.

"Nah. My papa's bark is worse than his bite." Anne Maria answered.

Just then Noah walked into the eating establishment, he was wearing a black dress shirt with khaki pants and black dress shoes. And he had purple tulips for his date.

"Look who finally decided to show up!" Frido said.

"Sorry the traffic was terrible." Noah said.

"It's okay lets just go." Anne Maria said hoping to avoid a confrontation between her father and Noah.

"Hold on just a minute! I'd like you to explain why you think it is okay, to show up late for your first date! With my precious bambino." Frido said.

"This might be interesting." LeShawna said to herself.

"Um... I... I was stuck in traffic." Noah said nervously.

"Stuck in traffic! Stuck in traffic? Isn't that convenient! Are you sure you weren't messing around with another girl!"

"Yeah pretty sure..." Noah said in smart alec tone.

"Are you getting smart with me? Are you getting smart with me!" Frido yelled.

"No.. no sir." Noah said.

"I think you are!"

"Papa come on! He wasn't with another girl..." Anne Maria said.

"Yeah I wasn't."

"I mean come on... look at him." Anne Maria said.

"Excuse me?" Noah asked insulted.

"Alright. Alright fine. I'll let this go. But if you ever hurt my Anne Maria...just know I will find you and I will hurt you." Frido threatened.

Anne Maria rolled her eyes and dragged Noah outside.

"Sorry about that." Noah said.

"It's fine." Anne Maria said.

"Oh uh... these are for you." Noah said as he handed his date the tulips.

"Oh... tulips."

"Yeah tulips..."

"I personally like roses better." Anne Maria told him.

"Oh... okay."

"You'll know next time!"

"Yeah... if there is a next time." Noah mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing. The car is over here." Noah said he walked over and got in.

Anne Maria stood outside by the passenger door. "Um hello aint you going to open the door for me!"

"What is this 1950?" Noah mumbled he got out and opened the door for his date, then returned to the driver seat.

"Thanks. I just did my nails and I didn't want to mess them up!" Anne Maria said.

"Oh..."

"So where we going?" Anne Maria asked.

"Bon Nourriture." Noah answered.

"Oh! That's nice. What is it?"

"It's a French restaurant."

"Oh French..."

"Is there an issue?" Noah questioned.

"Well I never ate French food..."

"Don't worry it's good, trust me. I've eaten there with my family a lot."

"Your family got money?"

"Excuse me?" Noah asked.

"Well your eating at French restaurants. Most every day Joe's ain't doing that."

"Were comfortable. My dad is a doctor."

"What about your mom?"

"My mom is a art teacher."

The rest of the car ride was dominated by Anne Maria talking about her hair. Gossiping about people at school and in her neighborhood. Talking about the school dance. And telling him about how angry she gets when people say she looks like Snooki.

"Were here." Noah said as parked his car.

"Good. I'm starving! Just know I ain't eating no snails! I'm a very picky eater!"

In the restaurant Noah knew right away what he was ordering, Anne Maria on the hand couldn't order.

"I can't read any of this! It's all in French." Anne Maria said.

"I'll order for you. I'll get you what I am ordering."

"You can read French?" Anne Maria asked before the waiter came to take their orders.

"Can I take your order?" The waiter asked he had a French accent.

Noah ordered their meals in French much to Anne Maria's amazement.

"Your dinners will be done soon." The waiter said as he took their menus.

"Wow you speak French?" She asked.

"Yeah and a little bit of Spanish." He answered.

"You speak Italian?" She questioned.

"No." He replied.

"Oh...

"Do you?"

"Do I speak Italian! Do I speak Italian! Haha yeah duh! Do you got any siblings?" Anne Maria asked.

"Nope. Only child. How about you?"

"I got two older brothers Giovanni and Angelo."

"Oh cool."

"Are those Italian names?" Noah dumbly asked.

"You know for a smart guy you say and do some stupid things."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah."

"Like what?" Noah questioned.

"Asking me if I speak Italian. Asking if my brother's names are Italian!"

"Oh and conversation with you is just so intriguing." Noah sarcastically responded.

"And just what is that suppose to mean?" Anne Maria asked.

"On the way here I heard about how many cans of hair spray you use, and I heard about how your neighbor Josephine Frazetta's marriage is on the rocks! You think I care about this because..."

"Well excuse me for tryin to start conversation! Because you are just a social butterfly." Anne Maria said with an eye roll.

"Maybe I didn't bring anything up because you wouldn't shut up."

"I could just imagine what conversation with you would be like! Lets see you'd talk about politics, world events!"

Noah cut her off. "Oh excuse me for caring about the world we live in! Unlike you I'm not worried about cheap and meaningless gossip."

"Aka you are boring!" Anne Maria taunted.

"At least I don't look like Snooki!" Noah battled back.

"Snooki! Snooki! I don't look like Snooki! Snooki looks like me!" Anne Maria said before rattling something off in Italian.

"English please!"

"Oh this coming from the guy who was just speaking in French! This date is over! I don't even know why you asked me out! But you will never get another classy ragazza like me again!"

"I didn't want to ask you out! I wanted to ask Courtney out!" Noah exclaimed.

"Courtney? The Class President?"

"Yes... the Class President."

"Then why did you ask me out?"

"I didn't mean to... I said I liked a girl in the room. She thought I meant you and here we are."

"Ah! I'm outta here!" Anne Maria said as she stood up.

"Wait! Sit back down... I have a proposition for you."

The Snooki look alike sat back down in her chair. "I'm listening."

"Look... Courtney thinks I like you. If we go on one date and never see each other again... I'm afraid... I'm afraid she might realize I actually meant I liked her. And I'm... I'm not ready for her to know after all."

"And you are telling me this because..."

"I want you to act like you are my girlfriend so she won't suspect anything."

"Act like your girlfriend... act like your girlfriend! Give me one good reason I should do that?"

"Well I noticed during your babbling in the car, you talked about the Spring Fling a lot. I'm on the student council so I am in direct planning of the dance, if you pretend to be my girlfriend I will include you in on the plans. What do you say?"

"So I'd be helping plan the school dance?"

"Yep."

"Ah! Oh my god! That would be so awesome! This dance would be off the charts! With my impeccable taste this dance would be the best dance in Franklin D. Roosevelt High School's history!"

"And you can't tell Courtney I wanted to ask her out." Noah asked.

"I... I can do that."

"So... do we have a deal?"

"Just how long would this pretend relationship go on for?" Anne Maria inquired.

"Just until the Spring Fling is over. So the end of April."

"Hmm so at the end of April... we can fake break up and never talk again?"

"Sounds good right?"

"Alright... I'm in Nolan."

"It's Noah... if you are going to be my girlfriend you'll have remember my name."

"Fine. But I want one more thing."

"What?"

"I want the most expensive dessert on the menu!"

"Fine you'll get the most expensive dessert on the menu."

"Alright then we have a deal!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Fun Fact the French restaurant is made up, the name Bon Nourriture actually means good food. XD<strong>**


	60. A Shocking Return Part One

**Two story notes...**

**One: Most readers who follow Total Drama Life know it has its own timeline. But for those who don't it is only April 2012, that is why the students are on Spring Break and it is Easter Sunday.**

**Two: For some reason last week FanFiction was acting odd. When I uploaded last week's chapter, it took a while to upload and some of you may have missed the update. If you are interested go ahead back and read chapter 59 "An Unlikely Couple Part Two." **

**That is all enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>"Gwen can you give me some help out here?" Amy asked her daughter for help in the kitchen.<p>

"In a minute I'm cleaning the living room!" Gwen responded.

It was Spring Break and the students were off from school for one week. Today was Easter Sunday and for the first time Trent and his mother, were coming over to the Wilson's for a holiday. Gwen's wise cracking no-nonsense Grandmother Eleanor, would also be joining them for dinner.

"Gwen you are cleaning on top of clean." Amy said.

"Just let me clean the TV stand one more time." Gwen said she wanted the house to look perfect.

"Gwen sweetie... put down the pledge." Amy said.

"Fine." Gwen said with a sigh she walked into the kitchen. "What do you need help with?"

"Actually... why don't you get cleaned up. Tell your brother to come in here." Amy said.

"Alright." Gwen said she walked back into the living room, Shawn was watching the Easter themed movie Hop. "Mom needs you to help her in the kitchen."

"With what?" He asked.

"I don't know. Lets see what is she doing... oh yeah cooking!" Gwen said sarcastically.

"Why can't you help her?"

"Because I am going to get dressed."

"Oh! You want to look hot for your boyfriend!" Shawn mocked.

"Shut up and go help mom!" Gwen told him.

She went upstairs showered and got dressed in a black dress. She heard someone knocking on the door downstairs, excited she ran down thinking it was Trent.

"I'll get it!" She said as she ran downstairs and answered the door. "Your here! Oh... hi Grandma."

"I come all this way and that's the greeting I get?" Eleanor said in a snarky tone.

Eleanor was a tall, thin woman with grey hair.

"All this way? Mom you live in Queens." Amy said.

"Do you know how far that is for a seventy-five year old woman? I get tired when I walk to my mailbox." Eleanor said.

"I'm sorry Grandma. I thought you were my boyfriend and his mom. But of course I'm happy to see you!" Gwen said then hugged her Grandmother.

"Okay. Okay! That's enough my bones are brittle!" Eleanor said her Granddaughter released her from the hug.

"Mom why are you wearing a winter coat? It's beautiful spring day!" Amy said.

"Like I just got done saying I'm seventy-five years old. Now beautiful spring days feel like cold winter days!"

"Well let me put your coat in the closet." Amy said.

"I'm not that old! I can do it!" Eleanor said.

When Amy went back into the kitchen to check on the ham, Eleanor took her coat off and handed it to Shawn.

"Here. Put this in the closet for me." She told him, he took her coat and put it away for her.

The Grandmother took a seat on the couch next to Gwen.

"What the! What the hell is this?" She asked Gwen referring to the movie Hop.

"I don't know it's something Shawn is watching." Gwen answered.

"It's Hop Grandma. It's an Easter movie." Shawn said as he took seat next to his Grandmother.

"Hop? Hop? It's Easter Sunday and you are watching this?" Eleanor questioned.

"It's funny!" Shawn said.

"Give me the remote." Eleanor requested.

"Grandma..." Shawn said.

"I said give me the remote. You want to watch an Easter movie? Then you will watch a real Easter movie!"

Shawn reluctantly gave Eleanor the remote she put on The Greatest Story Ever Told.

"Now this is what you should be watching!"

"Haha Grandma owned you!" Gwen said.

"As for you! What is this about a boyfriend? Why have I never heard about this boyfriend?" Eleanor asked turning her attention on Gwen.

"Mom I certainly told you about Gwen's boyfriend." Amy said as she walked into the living room.

"No you did not." Eleanor said confidently.

"Trent Davison? I know I told you about him." Amy responded.

"Trent Davison... Trent Davison. Oh yes you did! You know why I probably forgot? Because you never call me." Eleanor told her daughter.

"Never call? Mom I call you almost everyday!" Amy said flustered.

"Key word almost. You know how many times your sister calls me? Everyday!"

"I think mom and Grandma are about to get into it." Shawn whispered to Gwen.

"You know what! I... I need to check on dinner!" Amy said before she walked back into the kitchen.

"I'll see if she needs any help." Gwen said.

She went into the kitchen to find her mother pouring, some whiskey into a shot glass.

"Mom your drinking." Gwen said.

Amy drank the shot before stating. "Gwen I love your Grandmother. She's my mother. But sometimes I just need a nice shot of whiskey when I'm around her."

The two heard a knock at the front door.

"That must be-"

"Trent!" Gwen said interrupting her mother she darted over to the door.

"That must be Trent and Karen." Amy said completing her sentence.

Gwen answered the door it was Trent and his mother.

"Your here!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Wow you look great!" Trent complimented before giving his girlfriend a smooch.

"Trent! Karen! Thanks for coming." Amy said.

"Thank you for having us." Karen said she was carrying a huge bowl of potato salad. "I made some potato salad, where should I put it?"

"There is room out here." Amy said she led Karen into the kitchen.

"Trent this is my Grandma Eleanor. Grandma this is my boyfriend Trent." Gwen said introducing the two to each other.

"Hello it's nice to meet you." Trent said.

"It's nice to meet you. So Trent tell me! What do you plan on doing after high school?" Eleanor questioned.

"Um... well I'm really into music. I'm actually in a band. So hopefully something with music." Trent answered.

"You're in a band?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah I sing and play the guitar." Trent answered.

"So what bands do you listen to?" Eleanor inquired.

"I mostly like Rock music. My Darkest Days, Three Days Grace..."

Eleanor cut him off.

"I've never heard of them. I don't listen to these singers now days. It's like they are screaming instead of singing. For me I like Billie Holiday, Peggy Lee. Oh! When I was a little girl during the second World War, there was a singing group The Andrew Sisters! My mother used to listen to them! And I just loved them! There was three of them kinda like those Kardashian sisters. Only you know... The Andrew Sisters were talented."

"I love some classics too. Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra." Trent said.

"You know who they are?" Eleanor asked almost shocked.

"Of course! Those two helped build the music industry into what it is today." Trent replied.

"I like him." Eleanor told Gwen.

"Can I tell you something?" Trent asked.

"Sure." Gwen said.

"Some where more private." Trent said.

"Lets go up to my room." Gwen told him.

Eleanor's eyes opened wide. "Up to your room!"

"Mom they're good kids." Amy said as herself and Karen came into the living room.

"Good kids! They're teenagers!"

"Just leave the door open." Amy said.

"Wide open!" Eleanor said.

"Come on." Gwen said she took him by his hand and went upstairs.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Grandma..."

"Tell me what?"

"I got a text from Geoff."

"Geoff..." Gwen said with an eye roll.

"I know. But anyways Noah Ansari's parents have a beach house in New Jersey, close to the Jersey Shore."

"Okay..." Gwen said.

"And his girlfriend Anne Maria-"

Gwen cut him off. "Anne Maria!"

"I know. Noah and Anne Maria I guess opposites attract. Anyways she is inviting people to go with her and Noah to the beach house for Spring break."

"I don't know. I'm not a huge party girl... and Geoff is going!"

"I know... but so is LeShawna! And Duncan is going..."

"When do they leave? And how long would we be gone?" Gwen asked.

"Tomorrow morning. And we'd be back in time for school. My mom already said I could go. But I won't leave without you."

"I'll think about it." Gwen told him.

"You know what they're doing up there?" Trent and Gwen heard Eleanor say downstairs.

"Come on let's get back down there." Gwen said.

The two rejoined the others downstairs Amy and Karen went back into the kitchen, the two chatted and Karen helped Amy with dinner. Eleanor fell asleep on the couch, Shawn used that to his advantage. He turned off The Greatest Story Ever Told and put on Captain America when she began to wake up, he flicked back on the The Greatest Story Ever Told just in time for the ending.

"You see wasn't that a good movie?" Eleanor asked her Grandchildren.

Gwen and Shawn both shook their heads yes, while trying to hide a smile.

"Dinner is done!" Amy called out.

The families gathered at the kitchen table for their meal. The dinner was delicious it consisted of ham, scalloped potatoes, potato salad, deviled eggs, garden salad, mixed vegetables, and for dessert carrot cake.

"That was delicious! Thank you again for having us!" Karen said.

"You're welcome." Amy said.

"What is the next big holiday? The Fourth of July! You're invited to our house for a big barbecue!" Karen said.

"Yes sweetie it was delicious! But I better get going, I don't like driving at night." Eleanor said.

"Do you want me to get your coat mom?" Amy asked.

"No, no, no, I am more than capable of getting it. Shawn get your Grandmother her coat." Eleanor requested.

"Do you want any food to take home?" Amy asked.

"Yes. I'll take some ham, potato salad, scalloped potatoes, deviled eggs, I'll take some of the salad and veggies. Oh and I'll take a slice of that carrot cake." Eleanor said.

"So basically you want some of everything." Amy said.

"Basically yes." Eleanor said.

"Gwen will you help me get some of this food in containers?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Gwen said she got up and helped her mother.

"Here is your coat Grandma." Shawn said as he handed it to her.

"Thank you sweetie!" Eleanor said as she put on her coat.

"Shawn I'm going to need you to help your Grandma, out with these containers." Amy said.

"Shawn do this, Shawn do that." Shawn mumbled to himself.

Amy gave some containers to her son and mother.

"Thanks for having me! It was nice meeting you Karen and Trent!" Eleanor said as she made her way over to the front door.

"It was nice to meet you too!" Both Karen and Trent said.

A knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it! I'm on my way out anyways!" Eleanor said she answered it.

"Oh my god!" Shawn exclaimed he started tearing up.

"You! What the hell are you doing here!" Eleanor yelled.

"It's been a long time Eleanor..." The man said.

"What is going on?" Amy said as she walked into the living room followed by Gwen, Trent, and Karen. "Oh my god!" She said in shock.

Gwen stood there with an angry look on her face.

"Gwen who-who is he?" Trent asked confused.

"He's... he's my dad." Gwen answered.


	61. A Shocking Return Part Two

**A big thanks to all the reviewers, over 200 reviews! :D **

* * *

><p>Shawn dropped the containers and ran into the arms of his father.<p>

"I missed you so much!" The young boy said as he wept.

"I know. I've missed you too. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long." Kurt told his son.

The father of two wasn't short but not tall either, he had brown hair and blue eyes, his skin was rather pale, and he had stubble on his face.

"You have some nerve showing up here!" Eleanor said she tried to pull her Grandson away from him, but he refused to leave his father's side.

"I wanted to see my kids. And I thought today would be as good a time as any." Kurt responded.

"I... I can't believe this happening. I can't believe this is really happening." Amy said she walked into the kitchen and piled the dishes into the sink, then she started washing them. As if she was trying to distract herself.

Gwen followed her mother into the kitchen she took a seat, at the table Trent took a seat across from her and asked. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? He walked out on us four years ago... how am I suppose to feel? What am I suppose to say? I always thought about what I'd say to him if I ever seen him again. But I'm actually at a loss for words..." Gwen said.

Karen came up behind Amy and asked her if she was okay. "Amy are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Amy said before letting out a sigh. "That's a lie. I'm not fine!"

She turned off the faucet and marched into the living room, her Ex and mother were still having words.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" Amy questioned.

"Like I said I'm here to see my kids." Kurt answered.

"Oh you mean the same kids you walked out on?" Eleanor asked.

"You know what! You're not my mother-in-law anymore. How about I tell you just how I feel about you!"

"Go ahead! I have a few choice words for you!" The Grandmother battled back.

"Don't you dare say anything to her!" Amy yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't come here to fight." Kurt said trying to calm down everyone.

"You didn't? Well that's to bad you're going to get one!" Eleanor said.

"Mom please!" Amy said before letting out another sigh. "Shawn go up to your room. Gwen I want you to help your Grandma out with her food."

"No I'm staying here!" Shawn said.

"Shawn upstairs now!" Amy said in a forceful tone.

"No! I'm not leaving my dad."

"Shawn listen to your mother." Eleanor told her Grandson.

"No." Shawn said in defiance.

"No? No? No! You listen to me and you listen good." Eleanor said her deep voice sounded stern. "Do you think I am going to tolerate being talked, back to by a boy who can't even grow some upper lip hair? Well if you do you are sadly mistaken. I have lived through The Great Depression, a World War, the Cold War, 9/11, two terms of George W. Bush being President! And now I am living through The Big Bang Theory being a hit television show!"

"Mom! The Big Bang Theory?" Amy asked.

"Come on! You tell me why on Earth anybody would want to watch, a show about five dorkish men living with an attractive girl?" Eleanor questioned.

"It's not five... its four." Trent mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Eleanor asked.

"It's not five its four geeks. And all the nerds don't actually live together... only the two do. And the girl lives across the hall." Trent answered before he added. "I watch the show."

"You may know good music, but you don't know good TV." Eleanor said.

"Shawn go ahead upstairs." Kurt told his son.

"But!"

"It's okay. I'm sure your mom wants to talk to me alone."

Shawn ran up stairs trying to fight back tears.

"Come on Grandma. I'll help you out." Gwen said she went over and picked up the containers her brother dropped, luckily none of the food fell out.

"Gwen." Kurt said he attempted to touch his daughter's arm, but she pulled away from him and walked outside.

"I want you to call me." Eleanor told her daughter.

"I will." Amy said.

Eleanor gave her former son-in-law dagger eyes, as she walked out the door.

"I guess we will be leaving. Thank you again for having us over. And if you need anything, you can give me a call." Karen told Amy before her and Trent left.

Outside Gwen helped her Grandmother, put the containers of food in the car.

"I just can't believe this! I... I just can't. Sweetheart how are you feeling?" Eleanor asked her Granddaughter.

"I'll be fine." Gwen answered.

Eleanor gave her Granddaughter a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Grandma."

"Well what away to end the day." Eleanor said she got in her car and drove away.

"Gwen I don't know a lot about your relationship, with your father but I want you to know if you need anything. Anything at all! I'm here for you." Karen said.

"Thanks." Gwen said.

Karen gave her a hug before getting into the car.

"If you want to talk you can call me." Trent told his girlfriend.

"I know I can. But there is nothing to say... it's been four long years. No visits. No phone calls. Not even any letters. As far as I'm concerned he's dead to me..."

"Gwen he is still your dad." Trent said.

"A dad doesn't walk out on his family." Gwen said in a definitive tone.

"I'll talk to you later than?" The boyfriend asked, he could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

Gwen nodded her head yes the two kissed goodbye, then Trent and his mother left. She went back inside the house her mother and father were in the kitchen. The once happy atmosphere that was in the house was now gone. The atmosphere now felt like anger and sadness all mixed together.

"Gwen! I'd really like to talk." Kurt said.

"Don't say my name. Don't even look at me." Gwen said in a venomous tone.

"I'm sorry. Words can't express how sorry I am." The father said.

"You're sorry? You think just saying sorry will make everything okay? It's been four years... four years! In all those years you never even tried to see me or Shawn. No visits! No phone calls! Hell you didn't even bother to write!" Gwen hollered.

"No visits? Letters? I tried-"

"Gwen! Why don't you go upstairs with your brother. He was really upset I don't want him to be alone. Your father and I need to talk alone." Amy said cutting Kurt off.

"He's not my father! A real father wouldn't leave his kids!" Gwen said before going upstairs.

"Is that what she thinks? I never tried to visit? I never wrote them? Is that what you told them!" Kurt asked his Ex-wife.

"You know damn well you tried to visit them one time! One time! And it was a year after you left an entire year! Do you know how they felt when you left? Shawn was devastated! And Gwen... Gwen's never talked to me about how she felt. She's kept it all bottled up inside! They were finally starting to move on. And then you show up out of the blue!"

"All the letters I wrote them?"

"Why so they can read about your life in Baltimore? And how you how you wanted to come and get them, so they could stay with you for a few days? I never gave them the letters. Why so you could disappoint them again? You already broke their hears once! And I wasn't... I wasn't going to let you do it again."

"So all these years, you've been doing what? Making me out to be this villain? Who wanted nothing to do with them? Is that what you've been doing? I tried to see them and you wouldn't let me!"

"Oh please! That one time you came! Like I said a year after you left."

"It wasn't a year!"

"Yes it was! And you know it! For four years I've been a single parent. Working two jobs just to make ends meet! While you did god knows what down in Maryland! Maybe you lived the single life you always wanted? Because god knows you should never have gotten married!"

"Oh don't try to make it out like, you were a saint in our marriage!"

"Compared to you? I was. You spent most of our marriage out drinking with your friends! In and out of work! And lets not forget the time I caught you in our, bed with that bleached blonde whore!"

"And you never cheated? Do I have to remind you about the time you, cheated on me with my best friend!"

"You can't be serious! That one New Years Eve when he kissed me? And I told you about it right away!"

"Maybe I wouldn't have acted that way I did, if you didn't always do this!" He said as he picked up the whiskey bottle Amy had sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Oh please! You have a lot of room to talk. Weren't you the one who stayed out until three, and four in the morning drinking with your friends? Maybe I wouldn't have drank if you stopped acting like a twenty-one year old kid! And acted like a husband and father of two!"

"And all you're nagging all the time!"

"Nagging? Like what Kurt? Get a job? You call that nagging?"

"Listen—"

"Don't you tell me to listen! No you listen! When Shawn needed braces who made sure he got them? Me! When Gwen's appendix burst who took her to the hospital? Me! When they need new clothes, who makes sure they get them? Me! Who makes sure they never go hungry? Me! I've done everything for them! It was all me!"

"I—"

"You left us!" Amy continued she was trying to hold back tears. "You walked out on us! You never even said goodbye to the kids. When you left I had no idea where you were! I had the police out looking for you! It wasn't until a week later I got the the divorce papers in the mail."

Kurt looked down as if he was feeling guilt. "I know. I know what I did was wrong. And if I could go back in time I would do things differently. But I can't! Amy I'm sorry for what I did. I know an apology can't make it all go away."

"Your right it can't."

"But I want to make things right. I want the kids in my life... I'm moving back to New York. I've got a job lined up. A place to live... and..."

"And what?"

"I'm getting married."

"Your getting married? Forgive me if I don't congratulate you. So what? You want to start a new family? Pretend the things you did never happened?"

"Like I said I'm sorry. But I'm not going to stand here and keep, going around in circles with you. Just know I'm coming back. And I am going to be apart of their lives!"

"No you're not! You lost that opportunity when you walked out on them!"

"And I am back now! I am going to be apart of their lives! Whether you like it or not!"

"Get out! Get out!" Amy yelled.

"I'll go. But know I'll be back!" He told as her he made his way over to the door.

"Get out! Get the hell out of here!" Amy continued to yell.

"Oh and by the way! Maybe I would have called if someone didn't change the number!" He said before leaving.

Amy slammed the door behind him, and broke down in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>There was more to this chapter, but it was starting to get a bit long. So I will either update later today, or Sunday.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**


	62. A Shocking Return Part Three

Amy grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes, she fixed herself a drink to clam herself down. Before she went into the living room to call her mother, who was anxiously awaiting her daughter's call.

"It's me mom." Amy said her voice sounded shaky.

"Amy what happened?" Eleanor asked she could tell her daughter was upset.

"We got into a huge argument. All the feelings I've felt towards him, I just unleashed it all on him."

"And?"

"He apologized to me. He told me if he could go back in time he would do things differently."

"Did it sound sincere?" Eleanor asked.

"It did. I was actually shocked... I am still shocked."

"Why did he come back now? It's been how many years five?"

"Four." Amy answered.

"Four years of nothing! Why now?"

"He's moving back to New York. And he's getting remarried... he wants the kids back in his life."

"Oh now he wants them back in his life! What did this new woman guilt him into seeing his kids? He's a no good deadbeat father!"

"Mom there is something I have to tell you... I've never told you this before. I've never told anyone."

"What is it?"

"Kurt he... he did try to visit once."

"He did? When?" Eleanor questioned shocked at the revelation.

"It was a year after he left. He is trying to say it wasn't a year but it was. He came to the house and I told him to leave. The kids were finally starting to move on with their lives! When he left they devastated! I was devastated. Poor Shawn he use to cry himself to sleep every night! And Gwen... you know how Gwen is. She keeps her feelings to herself. But I know she must have been crushed!" Amy said tears once again started to fill her eyes.

"You did what you thought was best."

"I did! I didn't want him to hurt them again. But now I feel... I feel like I made a mistake."

"Amy! You have nothing to regret. You did what you thought was best for those kids-"

"That's not all."

"What do you mean that's not all?"

"After I turned him away. He started writing to them. He wanted to get them and take them down to Maryland, in the summer for a few days. He wrote a few more times after that. But... but I never-"

"You never gave them the letters?" Eleanor asked already knowing what her daughter was about to say.

"Right. I didn't want them to get all excited. And then nothing would happen."

"Amy... is that the only reason you, didn't give the kids those letters?"

"No." Amy answered as she cried. "I... I was still angry at him. I was angry that he left them... that he left me. I didn't think he deserved to see them... I didn't even feel like he deserved to get a letter from them."

Eleanor sighed. "What you did... it was wrong."

"Mom..."

"Amy! You know I always say how I feel! Whether people like it or not. I don't like to say it. And you know I have never defended Kurt Wilson! But I can't defend that action. I can see why you turned him away at the door. But afterwards when he began writing to them... he obviously wanted to be apart of their lives."

"I know... I know! I know what I did was wrong. And if I could go back in time I would do things differently." Amy said as she cried.

"I'm sure you would."

"Now that he is coming back... I know he is going to tell them. Tell them he tried to visit... that he wrote to them. And I just know they are going to hate me!"

"Then you tell them first! They maybe angry at you but try to explain to them, why you did what you did."

Mean while upstairs Gwen sat with Shawn in his room, the two were at odds about their feelings of their father's return.

"How can you be happy he is back?" Gwen questioned.

"Because its dad! We haven't seen him in so long-"

"Yeah because he walked out on us!"

"It was a mistake! I'm sure he realizes that."

"A mistake? You call walking out on your wife and kids a mistake? Shawn a mistake is when I accidentally break something that belongs to you. Or... or forgetting to return something I borrowed from Bridgette or LeShawna. Not leaving your kids for four years! And not even trying to get in contact with them!"

"Why can't you just be happy?" Shawn asked.

"Because what he did was unforgivable!"

"No you just refuse to forgive him! You refuse to even give him another chance!"

"Ah! What can't you understand? He left us! For four long years! He never even tried to see us! Why should I forgive him?"

"Because... because he is our dad!"

"He's not my dad."

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not!" Gwen said before her cell phone started ringing. "It's Trent, thank god. Hello?"

"How is everything over there?" Trent asked.

"I don't know. I could hear yelling down stairs, but it's been pretty quiet for a while now. I've just been arguing back and forth with Shawn!"

"Because she is so thick-skulked!" Shawn yelled.

"Shut up!" Gwen told him.

"Gwen don't fight with your brother." Trent said.

"I'm just... my mind is all over the place! What time are they leaving for Spring Break tomorrow?"

"Gwen maybe we should just skip it."

"No. After the day I just had I need to take my mind off things."

"Geoff said they were leaving around ten tomorrow morning."

"I am definitely going!"

"Are you sure? Maybe we should just stay home."

"I am sure! Why don't you want to go? Earlier you sounded like you were dying to go."

"I know. But that was before your long-lost father showed up."

"I know. That is exactly why I want to go!"

"Alright... is your mom cool with you going?"

"I have to ask her. I'll call you back in a few minutes."

"Alright."

Gwen ended their phone call and went down stairs. Her mother was laying on the couch, reflecting on the day's event.

"Mom?"

"Gwen!" Amy said as she sat up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah... of course. Come here." Amy said.

Gwen took a seat next to her mother. "A few friends are going down to New Jersey for Spring Break. And I wanted to know if I could go."

"That's... that's what you wanted to talk about?" Amy asked bewildered.

"Yeah."

"Gwen... don't you want to talk about your dad?"

"Uh... no! I want to pretend like this day never happened!"

"But Gwen-"

"Mom please! Like I just said I want to pretend this never happened. So can I go?"

"I... I don't know. Those Spring Breaks get really wild. Who is all going and where would you be staying? When would you be back?" Her mother questioned.

"A guy I go to school with Noah Ansari has a beach house there. It would be me, Trent, Noah and his girlfriend Anne Maria, LeShawna, Duncan and his girlfriend Courtney, and Geoff. And I think that is all. And we would be back the day before school starts."

"No parents?"

"Mom Noah is on the student council, he is super smart. I don't think it's going to be to crazy."

"He's not the one I'm worried about. Geoff!"

"I'm not even going to talk to him. So can I go?"

"What time will you leave?"

"Like ten tomorrow morning."

"I... I don't..." She could tell her daughter really wanted to go. "Okay. You can go. Just make sure you call me everyday!"

"Thank you! And I will!" Gwen said she hugged her mother and jumped off the couch. "I'm going to call Trent!"

"Gwen. I need to talk with you. It's... it's about your dad."

"Mom! Please like I said I don't want to talk about him!" Gwen said before going back upstairs.


	63. Road Trip Part One

It was the morning the teens planned to depart, to New Jersey for their Spring Break. Those going agreed to meet up with Noah in the school's parking lot, those officially going were Noah, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Anne Maria, and LeShawna. Noah had no idea he was about to get some unexpected guests.

"Is everyone here?" Noah asked.

"No! We are still waiting on Shawna!" Noah's fake girlfriend Anne Maria said.

"And Geoff." Duncan answered.

"Geoff? Please tell me you are referring to Geoff Peterson..." Noah said.

"Hell no! Geoff McGraw!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Geoff McGraw! It was only supposed to be me, Cody, Courtney, you. and LeShawna." Noah said.

"And me!" Anne Maria reminded him.

"Yes... and you... unfortunately." Noah mumbled to himself.

"Geoff is a blast! You can't have spring break with out a party boy." Duncan said.

"I promised my parents there would be no drinking. No wild parties—" Noah was interrupted by laughter from Duncan and Anne Maria.

"No drinking? No wild parties? Man you are kidding right?" Duncan asked.

"Hahaha! I know really! That is what people do on Spring Break!" Anne Maria added.

"Not in my house! Who told you, you could invite Geoff?" Noah asked Duncan.

"Uh... no one." Duncan answered.

"You should have asked me first!" Noah told him.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" Duncan asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Duncan knock it off!" Courtney told her boyfriend. "And Noah it's just one more person. We can make room, can't we?" Courtney asked.

"I... I don't know. My parents said no drinking. And you know he is going to bring a whole lot of booze." Noah replied.

"I know!" Duncan said gleefully.

"I hope he will bring enough for me!" Anne Maria said equally gleeful.

"Oh god." Noah said with an eye roll.

"Don't worry! We will just tell him no drinking." Courtney said.

"Why are you being a Debbie Downer?" Anne Maria asked Courtney.

"Excuse me?" Courtney asked slightly insulted.

"It's Spring Break! There is going to be drinking." Anne Maria said.

"That maybe true. But I will not be drinking." Courtney responded.

Anne Maria gave the Class President an eye roll.

"All come on babe! I've never even seen you tipsy." Duncan said.

"And you won't. Not until I am twenty-one years of age." Courtney said.

"Well aren't you a Mary Poppins. You know in Italy you can drink at age sixteen." Anne Maria said.

"That is my type of country." Duncan said.

The teens were interrupted by the party boy, Geoff honking his cars horn as he pulled into the parking lot. "The party is here!" Geoff exclaimed as he stepped out of his car, he was greeted by Duncan with a fist bump. "And I've got plenty of alcohol, enough for everyone!"

"Haha! That's what I'm talking about!" Duncan exclaimed.

"This is going to be a blast!" Anne Maria exclaimed. "I can't wait for Shawna to get here!"

"Geoff we gotta talk." Noah told the party boy.

"About what?" Geoff asked.

"The alcohol." Noah answered.

"Oh don't worry dude! There is enough for everyone. That includes you little guy!" Geoff told him.

"No that's not it... little guy!" Noah asked insulted.

"No offense." Geoff said.

"There is not going to be any drinking, I told my parents there wouldn't be."

"Hahaha! I didn't know you told jokes." Geoff said.

"I'm not..." Noah said with a serious expression.

"Haha! Oh... dude you're serious?" Geoff questioned.

"Dead serious. Originally I wasn't aware you were even coming, but I'll let you come if you don't drink." Noah said.

"Fine I... I guess there won't be any drinking." Geoff said to sighs from Duncan and Anne Maria.

"Good. Thanks for being reasonable." Noah said before he walked away from the party boy.

"Don't worry there will be drinking." Geoff whispered to Duncan and Anne Maria.

They seen another car making its way over.

"I think that's Shawna!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

The car got closer inside Trent was driving, Gwen sat in the passenger seat, and LeShawna was seated in the back.

"LeShawna's in the house!" LeShawna yelled out the car window.

Trent parked his car and the three exited.

Anne Maria ran over LeShawna.

"Like OMG! This is going to be so much fun!" Anne Maria said.

"I know girl! I can't wait!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"So I assume you are just dropping off LeShawna?" Noah asked.

"Uh... no. Gwen and I are coming." Trent replied.

"What! Who invited you?" Noah questioned.

"Geoff did." Trent answered.

"Geoff!" Noah yelled.

"What? I only invited Trent!" Geoff said before he said to Duncan. "This is just what I need both LeShawna, and Gwen living in the same house with me."

LeShawna and Gwen were both giving the party boy dagger eyes.

"I can see why." Duncan told Geoff.

"Okay everybody listen up! This trip was only supposed to be myself, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, and LeShawna!" Noah said.

"And me!" Anne Maria yelled.

"Don't remind me! I was a nice guy and allowed Anne, to invite one of friends which was LeShawna. Then I found out Geoff was invited... and I agreed to this. But I was never informed of you two." Noah said as he pointed at Trent and Gwen.

"So what are you trying to say? That we can't come?" Gwen inquired.

"That is—"

"You can all come!" Anne Maria exclaimed interrupting Noah.

"Excuse me Snooki! I was talking." Noah said.

LeShawna gasped. "Did you just call her Snooki? Uh-oh you are in for a world of trouble."

Anne Maria began berating her fake boyfriend in Italian.

"Speak English! Speak English!" Noah yelled to no avail. "Fine two can play at this game!" He said he began yelling in French.

"Noah... Noah!" Courtney said. She went over to the arguing "couple" and attempted to stop the fighting. "Stop it! Stop it you two!"

"I better get in there." LeShawna said. She too went over to attempt to bring peace.

"So... uh Gwen... how have you been?" Geoff awkwardly asked.

"Don't talk to me." Gwen told him in a stern voice.

"Okay! I'll... I'll just go wait in my car." Geoff said before he walked away.

"Hey Trent." Duncan greeted.

"Duncan." Trent simply said.

"Okay... whatever." Duncan said. "So G you excited for Spring Break?" He asked Gwen.

"You better believe it! D after the day I had yesterday—"

"Hold on! G and D?" Trent questioned.

"It's our nicknames for each other." Gwen said.

"Oh..." Trent said obviously displeased.

"Everything okay?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Everything is just great. I'm going to talk to Geoff." Trent said before he walked away.

"So Gwen! How have you been?" Cody asked in a slightly flirtatious tone.

"Fine... Cody." Gwen said with an eye roll.

"Okay... what's going on?" Duncan asked. He could sense the awkwardness between the two.

"Well D—"

"Don't call me D." Duncan told him.

"Sorry. Duncan. I don't know if you are aware of this, but Gwen and I actually dated last year!"

"What? No way?" Duncan said in disbelieve.

"It's true." Gwen said with a sigh.

"See! Now Gwen I know it's been a while... but I've just gotten out of a long-term relationship, and I am single and ready to mingle!" Cody told her.

"I will try. But I can't make any promises." Gwen said sarcastically.

"I know it will be difficult—"

"She's being sarcastic!" Duncan said.

"No D I am serious! There have been so many sleepless nights, wondering what might have been." Gwen said sarcasm in her voice once again.

"Aww come here! Give the Codman a hug." Cody said with his arms wide open.

"Uh... no thanks." Gwen said she walked over to Trent.

"She still likes me." Cody said to Duncan.

Duncan rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Everybody please listen! The fight is over!" Courtney announced.

"I have agreed to let everyone come." Noah announced.

"And I have agreed to not to yell at him in Italian!" Anne Maria announced.

Just then another car pulled into the parking lot, and out came DJ and Katie.

"What the? Who invited the two of you?" Noah questioned.

"I did!" LeShawna said.

"I'm sorry you two can't come. There isn't enough room as it is!" Noah said.

"Noah. Let them come." Cody said. He was still guilt-ridden over what his ex Sierra did to Katie.

"Fine... fine you can come." Noah said. He knew why Cody requested they come. "Did anyone invite anyone else?" Noah questioned he received nos from everyone.

"You excited girl?" LeShawna asked Katie.

"I guess..." Katie answered.

"Okay! So here is what is going to take place, you will follow my car. If everything goes smoothly, we should be there in a little while!" Noah said.

The teens began to get into their cars.

"Shawna! Can I ride with you?" Anne Maria asked.

"Is it cool with you Trent?" LeShawna asked.

"I don't care. You can ride with us if you want." Trent answered.

"Thank. God." Noah said to himself.

"Noah! You can't let Anne Maria ride with them, she's you're girlfriend." Courtney said.

"Please don't remind me." Noah responded.

"Don't be that way. So you guys had a fight! All couples do. Now come on make up with each other!"

"I don't know... that... that was a pretty bad fight." Noah said.

"Oh please! You two didn't even understand each other. Anne Maria! Can you come over here?" Courtney called out.

Anne Maria got out of Trent's car, and went over to the two. "Yeah?"

"You two should ride together. I know you may think, it's none of my business—"

"Yeah. I do." Anne Maria said.

"But he's my friend. And I want him to be happy. So please ride with him! I know you two just had a fight, but don't you think some time on the road together, will do you some good?"

"I... I... ah! Fine! Just let tell LeShawna and the others." Anne Maria said annoyed before she marched away.

"Thanks..." Noah said.

"No problem bud!" Courtney said. She got back in her car with her boyfriend.

"I can't ride with you." Anne Maria told LeShawna.

"Why?" LeShawna asked.

"Because... because I have to ride with my stupid boyfriend!" Anne Maria said disgusted before going back over to Noah's car.

"Those two remind me of an old married couple." Trent said.

"I'd hate to see them in ten years." Gwen said.

The teens pulled out of their parking spots, and began to follow Noah's car. For a while Trent, Gwen, and LeShawna's trip was quiet. Trent and Gwen listened to music on the radio and chit-chatted, while LeShawna listened to music on her iPod.

"So... do you think we are going to have a good time?" Trent asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. All I want is a good beer! To forget about what happened yesterday." Gwen replied.

"That's the whole reason you wanted to come? So you could drink?" Trent questioned.

"Uh... yeah! I want to forget yesterday ever happened." Gwen told him.

"Drinking to escape your problems, isn't going to make them go away." Trent said.

"It will for a night!"

"If you feel so strongly about what happened, then why don't you just talk to me?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it. Not to you. Not to my mom. Not to anyone. All I want is a nice cold one!"

"Gwen..."

"Trent please... just stop. I don't want to talk about it." Gwen said.

"But you should."

"God Trent! I just told you I don't want to talk about it." Gwen said.

LeShawna took her earbuds out. "Are you two okay?"

"But Gwen can I relate! I've had dad issues myself."

"Dad issues?" LeShawna questioned.

"It's different!" Gwen said.

I know it's different but—"

"Right. It's different so you can't relate!" Gwen said.

"Whats different?" LeShawna questioned.

"Just because you have a problem, doesn't mean you can just go out drinking!" Trent said.

"Are you being serious? Aren't you the same person who, went out drinking when I found out about your dad?"

"Gwen that is was different."

"No it wasn't!"

"What is going on?" LeShawna questioned.

"You don't know how I feel! How would you feel if your dad, walked out on you! Then just came back like nothing happened?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Gwen is your dad back?" LeShawna questioned.

"Gwen you don't know how lucky you are! I wish I could have my dad back, I wish I could tell him how I feel. Your dad is still alive! You can at least talk to him, tell him how you feel! I don't have that opportunity!"

"I'm lucky? No you're the lucky one! I wish I never had to see my dad again!" Gwen responded.

"I am the lucky one? I can't believe you actually just said that!"

Noah stopped his car and yelled out. "The little lady here has to use the bathroom!" He pulled into a McDonald's parking lot, the others followed him. Anne Maria ran out of the car, and into the fast-food restaurant to use its restroom.

"I'm going out for some air." Trent said. He got out of the car and walked away.

"Girl that was cold. Telling him he's lucky his daddy is dead!" LeShawna said.

"I know... it just came out." Gwen said.

"And why didn't you tell me, your dad is back?"

"It just happened yesterday. The only other person that knows is Trent. I just don't want to talk about it! No one seems to understand that! Not Trent, not my mom... no one!"

"Fine. I won't make you talk about it. But girl! You definitely need to apologize to Trent. That was just cold!"

"I know. I will... I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

A few minutes later Anne Maria came out of the restaurant, and got back into Noah's car. Trent returned to his car and began to follow Noah again.

"Trent I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I am so sorry."

Trent ignored his girlfriend.

"Trent... come on... I am sorry."

"You know what Gwen... I don't want to talk about it!" Trent said using her owns words against her.


	64. Road Trip Part Two

The teens continued to follow Noah's car, it wouldn't be too much longer until they reached their destination. The former couple DJ and Katie rode together, it was a bit awkward for the two. It was a mostly quit ride DJ drove and listened to the radio, while Katie listened to music on her iPad 2.

"Damn it." Katie mumbled to herself.

"Something wrong?" DJ asked.

"Oh it's... no big deal. My iPad needs charged. So I guess that means no more music..." She said as took out her earbuds.

"How did you get that iPad? They are pretty expensive." DJ asked.

"My dad bought it for me... after Sadie died. I guess he thought it would make me feel better." Katie answered.

"Did it help at all?" DJ asked.

"What do you think?" Katie responded.

"Sorry. Dumb question. So how have you been doing?" DJ asked. The two hadn't spoken much since Sadie's burial.

"I have my good days and bad days. Very bad days... sometimes I still can't believe she is gone." Katie replied. Her voice sounded shaky.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Do you mean am I going to cry? No. I've cried so much... I don't think I have any tears left." Katie said.

"I'm glad you decided to come with us. It will do you some good, to get away for a while." DJ said with a smile.

"That's what LeShawna said too... although I didn't know I would be riding with you." Katie said.

"You're lucky to be riding with me! I make very good company." DJ joked.

"Sorry. It's just kind of weird, don't you think? I mean we haven't spoken since the burial. And before that it was when... you were breaking up with me."

"Yeah... I know what you mean. Do you remember—on second thought... maybe I shouldn't bring it up."

"No it's okay. Go ahead." Katie told him.

"At the burial do you, remember what I told you?" DJ asked.

"Yeah I do. You told me you regretted not listening to me." Katie responded.

"I meant it. I didn't give you a chance to explain what happened, and I'm sorry about that." DJ said sincerely.

"And I am sorry for talking to Sierra. I honestly had no idea she would—"

"Katie you don't have to explain yourself. I know you wouldn't purposely try to hurt me."

"Can I ask you something?" Katie asked him.

"Sure."

"After we broke up... how could you start seeing Lindsay so fast?"

"Oh... uh you know about that?" DJ asked. He was a bit embarrassed.

"I heard rumors... but I didn't know for sure, until the day Sadie died—"

"What?"

"That day she tried to make feel better, all I did was lay in bed all day and cry, over our break up. She tried to get me to, to go to the mall with her. But I was a complete bitch... I screamed at her and she left." Katie said. Her voice full of remorse when she spoke of about how she treated Sadie. "I ended up going to the mall looking for her, and I saw you and Lindsay at a clothing store. She was trying on different outfits, then would ask you how she looked in them, once you gave her an answer she would give you a kiss."

"Katie I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking right, when I went out with her." DJ told her.

"Oh you were thinking... just with the wrong head." Katie responded.

"Fair enough. It makes you feel any better, I broke things off with Lindsay after that."

"How did she take it?" Katie inquired.

"She was kinda upset. She said something about this always happening to her, Tyler has been trying to go out with her."

"Tyler!"

"Yeah. The poor guy hasn't had much luck... yet."

"Yes, yet being the key word!" Katie said.

"Can we change the topic?" DJ asked.

"I suppose. Getting tired of me grilling you?" Katie said with a smile.

"Yes mam!" DJ said. He too had a smile on his face.

"Okay I'll stop the integration... for now." Katie joked.

"Are you looking forward to this trip?"

"To be honest... LeShawna had to really convince me to come, so no not really. But I guess I'll just make the best of it... and try to have fun."

"We will have fun!" DJ said.

"Sadie and I always wanted to do this."

"Come to New Jersey for Spring Break?"

"Not exactly... but we wanted to travel together. Like go to Hollywood! We hoped we'd meet some hot actor, and live the life style of the rich and famous! Or go to Las Vegas and gamble! If we were lucky win a lot of money! Then use the money and take a vacation to London! Maybe meet Prince William and Harry and become Princesses!" Katie said with a smile.

"I hate to break it to you, but William is married." DJ said in a playful tone.

"I know that! I was supposed to get Harry. Haha!" Katie said with a laugh.

"Well it looks like we are here!" DJ said. As they drove past a welcome sign.

"Welcome to New Jersey." Katie read off the sign. "Yep looks like we finally made it."

"You know what that means right? It's time to partay!" DJ exclaimed.


	65. Spring Break Part One

**Happy St. Patrick's Day! :D**

* * *

><p>"Whoo!" Anne Maria screamed out the car window. "We are here! We are finally here!"<p>

"Yes. They know we are here." Noah said annoyed with his pretend girlfriend.

The teens exited their cars, grabbed their suitcases and followed Noah inside.

It was a nice home, but smaller than the other of the homes in the neighborhood. The first floor consisted of a living room area, a kitchen, and a small powder room. The second floor held four bed rooms, and a bathroom.

"It's cute Noah." Courtney said.

"It's kinda small." Anne Maria said slightly disappointed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry the house isn't one of those massive beach houses, that teenagers have in those teen movies." Noah said sarcastically.

"Well... you'll know next time!" Anne Maria said.

Noah shook his head at her.

"Where should we put our stuff?" Gwen asked.

"This house four bedrooms. The master bedroom which I will be staying in, has a king sized bed. Two have queen sized beds, and the other has a single bed. I figured the couples would get the rooms with the queen sized beds." Noah said.

"Who gets the single bed?" LeShawna asked.

"Do you really need to ask? Cody does!" Noah replied.

"Yes! I'm gonna go unpack!" Cody said before he ran up to his room.

"Where are the rest of us supposed to sleep?" LeShawna questioned.

"There is a couch. And there is a floor. You figure it out." Noah responded.

"I call the couch!" Geoff said.

"What makes you think you are getting the couch?" LeShawna questioned. She once again gave him dagger eyes.

"Or I could take the floor..." Geoff said.

"Really? Aww thanks! You are to kind." LeShawna said.

"Duncan, can you help me bring in some of my stuff?" Geoff asked.

"Sure." Duncan responded. He followed Geoff out to his car.

"I'm and gonna go unpack." Noah said.

"I'll be up in a minute. Leave the door opened, so I know which room were in." Anne Maria told him.

"We?" Noah questioned.

"Yeah. We! You don't expect me to sleep on the floor, do you sweetie?" Anne Maria asked with a devilish smile.

"No... no! Of course not." Noah told her. "Shit." He mumbled as he went up the stairs.

Geoff and Duncan came back inside, the two had more suitcases.

"More clothes?" Courtney asked Geoff.

"No... liquor!" Geoff exclaimed.

"And a lot of it!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Geoff, how do you get all this alcohol?" Courtney questioned.

"I have my ways. I have my ways." Geoff replied.

"Okay..." Courtney said.

Duncan went over to his suitcase. "I brought something too!" He pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey.

"Duncan!" Courtney gasped.

"Don't worry! Marilyn won't even notice it's missing, she has like ten more bottles." Duncan told his girlfriend.

"It's not that! You drove around with a bottle of whiskey... and I was in the car! What if you were pulled over, and the police found that!" Courtney said.

"Courtney if I heard the police behind me... I would have sped off." Duncan said with a smirk.

"Oh my god." Courtney said with an eye roll.

"Who wants something to drink!" Geoff called out from the kitchen. The party boy was pulling out his bottles of liquor, and placing them on the kitchen counter. He placed the beer into the refrigerator.

"Do you have anything I could use, to make a margarita?" LeShawna asked.

"Yep!" Geoff said he pulled out some lime juice. "I got some lime juice for margaritas. And some Coca-Cola and Pepsi we could use to mix our drinks."

"I am going to make myself a nice margarita!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Shawna, I am going to make one too! But I want to unpack my stuff! You better not get drunk with out me!" Anne Maria said.

"I'm not making any promises!" LeShawna said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Come on Court, let me make you a drink." Duncan said.

"No thank you. All of you can get drunk! I am going to stay nice and sober." Courtney said. She went upstairs to unpack.

"Do you want anything to drink?" DJ asked Katie.

"Oh I don't know... I promised my parents I wouldn't." Katie replied.

"What they don't know, won't hurt them!" Duncan said chiming into their conversation from the kitchen.

"I don't know... what is in there?" Katie asked.

"Geoff! What do you got in there?" DJ inquired.

"I brought some vodka! Some tequila—"

"There is plenty of tequila!" LeShawna exclaimed as she made her margarita.

Geoff continued. "Some rum! And of course America's favorite beer! Haha!"

"I guess I'll have some Coke... with just a little bit of rum." Katie told DJ.

"Rum and Coca-Cola, coming right up!" DJ said.

"Hey G! Do you want anything?" Duncan called out.

"No.. not right now!" Gwen answered.

"Why? You can get your beer!" Trent said sarcastically.

"Not now!" Gwen told him.

"I'm going to unpack." Trent said bitterly.

"Is everything okay with you and Trent?" Katie asked.

"On our way here we got into a fight." Gwen responded.

"Oh... will you two be okay?" Katie asked.

"I think... I am gonna go in the kitchen." Gwen said. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey girl! Why don't you get yourself a drink?" LeShawna asked Katie. She took a sip from her margarita.

"DJ is making me one." Katie told her.

"Oooh! He is? So tell me, how was you're car ride?" LeShawna asked.

"Well at first it was kind of awkward... but—"

"But?"

"We ended up having a great conversation! I think..."

"Think? Think what? Girl tell me!"

"I think we might get back together!" Katie whispered with a big smile.

"Ah! I knew having you two ride together would work." LeShawna said.

DJ came back into the room, he handed Katie her drink. "I believe you ordered one Rum and Coca-Cola!"

"Yes I did!" Katie said she took a drink.

"How does it taste?" DJ asked.

"Very good!" Katie answered.

"I smell love in the air! You two love birds have fun! I'm gonna see what Anne's up to." LeShawna said. She made her way upstairs running into Trent, he was on his way back down.

"Hey Trent, how are you doing?" She asked.

"Okay... I guess. I am going to talk to Gwen, we will just have to agree to put this behind us. There is no reason for the trip to be ruined."

"That's good. I'm going to check on Anne Maria."

"Alright. I'll see you downstairs." He said. He went back downstairs, Katie and DJ were canoodling on the couch. While his girlfriend was in the kitchen drinking a beer, and joking around with Duncan. Trent was once again hit with anger and jealousy. "Hey Geoff!" He called out.

"Yeah?" Geoff asked.

"Can you bring me out a brewski?"

"Hell yeah I can!" Geoff exclaimed. The party boy gave his friend a beer.

"Thanks." Trent said. He chugged the alcoholic beverage down.

"Damn! You thirsty? Haha!" Geoff said.

"Lets get outta here?" Trent said.

"Cool. Where?" Geoff asked.

"Anywhere... the beach, the boardwalk? We came to the Jersey Shore for a reason!" Trent said.

"Are two going to the beach?" Katie asked.

"Looks like it." Geoff said.

"Can we come?" Katie asked.

"The more the merrier!" Geoff told her.

Katie squealed and jumped off the couch. "Were going to the beach! Let me get changed into my bikini!" She grabbed her swimwear out her suitcase, and ran into the powder room to change.

"I'm gonna wait outside." Trent said. Geoff and DJ followed.

"Aren't you going to ask Gwen to come?" DJ asked.

"She looks pretty comfortable in there. Talking to D!" Trent replied.

"D?" DJ questioned.

"Yeah apparently that's what they call themselves, D and G for short. So you know what! Let her hangout with D!" Trent said. His anger was obvious.

"Are you alright dude?" Geoff asked.

"I'll be fine. I just need to blow off some steam." Trent responded.


	66. Spring Break Part Two

Katie walked out on to the porch in a pink bikini. "I'm ready!"

"Yeah, yeah... we should get going..." Geoff said.

"Yeah... right let's go..." Trent said.

The teenage boys couldn't take their eyes off Katie.

"Will you two stop ogling my girl!" DJ said.

"Your girl? The last I checked, we never officially got back together!" Katie said in a playful tone.

"Hey! Now why are you trying to break my heart?" DJ said his voice playful as well.

The four began their walk to the beach, which wasn't far from Noah's home.

"Wait! Were comin too!" They heard behind them.

It was Anne Maria she was wearing a red bikini, LeShawna was with her in a black one piece swimsuit. Cody tagged along with the girls, he was in his swim trunks. Trent, Geoff, DJ, and Katie stopped, allowing the three to catch up.

"Hot drunk girls... I can't wait!" Cody exclaimed. "I might actually get lucky!"

"Oh my god! You guys wouldn't believe how hard it was to find this swimsuit! I looked everywhere and I could not find it... like anywhere!" LeShawna said. Her voice sounded intoxicated.

"Where did you find it?" Katie asked.

"In a place I would never have thought to look..." LeShawna said.

"She found it in her suitcase." Anne Maria said with an eye roll.

"How did it end up in there? I mean how?" LeShawna asked drunkenly.

"LeShawna, are you drunk? You had one margarita." Trent said.

"Shawna is a one beer hogan!" Anne Maria said.

"A one beer hogan? That's something I've never heard before." DJ said.

"I'm not drunk! I'm just feeling... feeling good!" LeShawna said with a big goofy smile.

"Hahaha! Come on girl, let's get you to the beach!" Anne Maria said.

"Were going to the beach?" LeShawna questioned.

"I wonder how many shots of tequila, she put in that margarita?" Trent said to Geoff.

"Probably a lot!" Geoff said with a smile.

The seven New Yorkers made it to the beach, a few minutes later. The beach was packed with partying college and high school kids.

"Holy shit! This place is packed!" Trent exclaimed.

"Anne? Anne Maria! Where did Anne go?" LeShawna asked.

"Girl, over here!" Anne Maria yelled out. The Snooki look-alike was partying with college kids.

"Girl you are crazy!" LeShawna exclaimed. She ran over to her friend.

"One, two, three, four, five—" Cody counted before being interrupted by Trent.

"Cody, what are you doing?"

"I'm counting how many hot girls I see! Six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Oh, who cares? There is too many to count! So many hot girls, so little time!" Cody said before going off to find some eye candy.

"He is going to hit on someones girlfriend isn't he?" Geoff asked.

"He definitively will." Trent said.

"Come on let's go over there." Katie said to DJ. She pointed out a spot on the beach a little more secluded.

DJ grabbed two beers out of a persons cooler.

"DJ, you can't just do that!" Katie said.

"They won't even notice... now come on let's go!" DJ said. He took Katie by her hand and ran off with her.

Geoff grabbed a beer out of the cooler.

"Geoff!" Trent said.

"Fine!" Geoff said he grabbed another one out. "Here's one for you too."

"Thank you!" Trent said.

"So what do you wanna do man?" Geoff asked.

"I don't know." Trent responded.

"You can do us!" A girl with blonde hair said.

"She means you can hang out with us!" A brunette said.

"Haha! Yeah that's what I meant!" The blonde said. It was obvious she had too much to drink.

"Cool! Whats your names?" Geoff asked.

"I'm Chelsea!" The blonde answered.

"And my name's Carly." The brunette answered.

Chelsea and Carly were both cute girls. Chelsea was in a bikini, and Carly was in a bikini top and jean shorts.

"'I'm Geoff! And this here is my bud Trent!"

"Hi." Trent said.

"So where are you two fine ladies at?" Geoff said being a flirt.

Trent rolled his eyes at his friend.

"We're over here! Follow us!" Chelsea said.

"Can I talk to my bud for a second?" Trent asked.

"Sure! But don't keep us waiting!" Chelsea said.

Trent pulled Geoff aside. "Geoff, I can't just go hang out with two random girls, I have a girlfriend!"

"Who?" Geoff asked.

"Uh lets see... oh yeah Gwen!" Trent said sarcastically.

"Ohhh yeah! Damn this is working fast!" Geoff said referring to his beer. "Dude were not going to make out with them! Just to hang out!"

"Fine." Trent reluctantly said.

"Okay ladies! Lets go!" Geoff said.

"Finally!" Chelsea said. She and her friend took them over their group of friends. "Hey everyone! We made some new friends! This is Geoff! And this is... um, uh what did you say you're name was again?" Chelsea asked Trent.

"It's Trent." He said.

"This is Seth, Brody, and Lightning." Carly said introducing them.

"What's up man?" Lightning said.

"Just hanging out! Dude, can I ask you something?" Geoff asked.

"Shoot." Lightning said.

"Is your name really Lightning?"

"Damn straight!" Lightning answered.

"That is awesome!" Geoff exclaimed.

"And this is Jo." Carly said.

"Hey, how are ya?" Jo said.

"Nothing much man! Just hanging out!" Geoff said.

"Oh. Shit." Brody said.

"I'm a girl! You moron!" Jo yelled.

"Sorry! I... I didn't mean anything by it." Geoff said.

"Dude don't worry about it! I use to think she was a guy for a really long time!" Lightning said.

"Yeah this dodo brain thought I was a guy too. I guess that's what happens when you have shit-for-brains." Jo said.

"Hey man stop with the insults—" Lighting said before being interrupted by an enraged Jo.

"I'm a girl! I'm a fucken girl!" Jo exploded.

"Jo has some what of a temper." Carly said.

"You think I'm bad? Ha! You should meet my cousin Eva." Jo said.

"Eva! Eva scares me!" Chelsea said.

"Hell Eva scares me! And I'm not afraid of anything!" Jo said.

"Either of you two want a hit?" Seth asked. He was smoking marijuana.

"Totally!" Geoff exclaimed. Seth handed the party boy his joint.

"Ah! It's been too long." Geoff said after taking a puff of it.

"Give me some of that!" Chelsea said. Geoff handed it over.

"Seth is the party boy of our little group." Carly said.

"Geoff is a party boy too, so those two should get along great. So where are you from?" Trent asked.

"Right here. The great state of New Jersey!" Carly said.

"We've been to the Shore plenty of times, but it's our first time for Spring Break. I had to beg my dad to let me come, but since I made it on the Football team, he let me come for being a good daughter." Jo said.

"You are on the Football team?' Geoff questioned.

"You better believe it! I'm the only girl on the team. With out me the team would suck!" Jo answered.

"Not entirely! Because they would still have Lighting!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Pa-lease! I'm the best on the team!" Jo said.

"There is no way you are better than Lightning!" Lightning responded.

"Oh yeah?" Jo said.

"Yeah! Lightening is the best!" Lighting said.

"I'm the best! You know it, and everyone else here knows it! Right Carly?"

"Yeah..." Carly answered slightly intimidated.

"Right Brody?"

"Uh... yeah." Brody answered.

"Seth?"

"Man... whatever!" Seth said. The kid was stoned out of his mind.

"Chelsea?"

"I think Lighting is—" Chelsea seen Jo giving her an angry look. "I think you are of course!"

"Geoff?"

"Wh-what? Me! I don't even go to your school." Geoff said.

"Just say I am better than Lightning!" Jo told him sternly.

"You are!" Geoff said before whispering to Chelsea. "She kinda scares me."

"I bet I can beat you, to the board walk!" Lighting said.

"Prove it!" Jo said.

Lighting stood up and bolted for the board walk, Jo chased after him.

"Need a head start you coward?" Jo yelled.

"So... where are you two from?" Brody asked.

"New York." Trent answered.

"New York! The big apple!" Seth exclaimed. "Big apple... I'm getting kinda hungry."

"New York, huh? So is it just you two here?" Carly asked.

"No. Were in a pretty big group. I came with my girlfriend and a friend. Actually you can see our friend LeShawna over there!" Trent said he pointed her out, LeShawna was dancing horrendously. "She thinks she is a good dancer... even when she isn't drinking. And do you see the girl next to her?"

"The girl who has way to much hairspray in her hair?" Carly asked.

"That would be her! She is with us too." Trent said.

"She kinda looks like Snooki." Carly said.

"Yeah she does! But never, and I mean never! Tell her that she gets really, really, really, and I mean really! Angry when people call her Snooki!" Geoff said.

"Snooki? I want to meet Snooki!" Chelsea said. She ran over in Anne Maria's direction.

"Chelsea, no! She's not Snooki!" Geoff said he chased after the drunk girl.

"Your friend Chelsea is in for a world of trouble." Trent said.

Carly sighed. "Chelsea!" She ran after her friend.

Trent noticed a guitar sitting next to Brody. "You play the guitar?"

"Since I've been thirteen." Brody answered.

"I play the guitar! And I have to say, that guitar is a real beauty." Trent said.

"Haha! You wanna play it?" Brody asked.

"Seriously?" Trent asked.

"Yeah! Lets see what you got!" Brody said he tossed Trent another beer, and handed his fellow musician the guitar.


	67. Spring Break Part Three

**To anyone celebrating Easter, I hope you all have a nice holiday! :)**

**Also this month Total Drama Life, has received nearly 2000 views in the United States! Thanks to everyone who is reading! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Noah, Noah, Noah!" Courtney said as she was shaking her friend trying to wake him up.<p>

'I'm up, I'm up." Noah said. "How long was I sleeping?"

"For almost an hour." Courtney told him.

Noah noticed the house was quiet. "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone went out to the beach, except for Duncan and Gwen. They are downstairs drinking. And since I've decided I'm not going to drink, I need someone to talk too!"

"Alright. I'm coming." Noah got up out of his bed and followed Courtney downstairs.

Duncan and Courtney were still in the kitchen goofing off, Duncan had Gwen's hand was making her hit herself.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" He would say.

Gwen grabbed his hand, started making him hit himself.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" Gwen said.

"Seriously guys? You are doing the why are you hitting yourself game? I didn't know you two were eleven years old." Noah said sarcastically.

"Were just having fun! It wouldn't hurt you if you had some... god knows you need it." Duncan said.

"Oh you mean getting drunk, and acting like an eleven year old? Yeah no thanks. I've got this nice book I am going to read, I'll actually do something worth while." Noah said.

"Have fun reading Twilight!" Duncan said sarcastically.

" ." Noah said pretending to laugh. He went into the living room and began reading.

"There is no shame in liking Twilight Noah! I will admit I like those books too!" Gwen admitted.

"Holy shit! You like those books?" Duncan asked.

"Uh... yeah. Oh my god... I can't believe I just admitted that! Hahaha!" Gwen said with a drunken laugh.

Courtney cleared her throat. "I like Twilight as well."

"You do?" Duncan asked.

"Yes! Remember we seen Breaking Dawn Part Two together?" Courtney said before adding. "But then again you did fall asleep..."

"Ah! Now I remember. That was one of the best naps I've ever had. Hahaha!" Duncan said.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you two go with the others?"

"What are you talking about?" Gwen questioned.

"Hello! There is nobody here! You didn't notice? Besides you two drunken sailors, it's just me and Noah." Courtney answered.

"Hahaha! She said drunken sailors." Duncan said.

"Yes... that is because it's the way you are acting." Courtney told him.

Gwen looked out into the living room, seeing only Noah sitting on the couch reading a book.

"So where did they go?" Gwen asked.

"They went to the beach. Probably getting drunk like the two of you." Courtney answered.

"Sounds fun!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Then why don't you go out with them?" Courtney said.

"Alright let's go!" Duncan said.

"Okay! I want to talk to Trent anyways." Gwen said.

"Aww Gwen and Trent sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby, in a baby carriage! That's not all! That's not all! The baby's drinking alcohol!" Duncan sang.

"Oh my god! What? Drinking alcohol? Did you really just say that?" Gwen asked.

"Haha yeah! It's apart of the song." Duncan said.

"I don't know what's more disturbing, the baby drinking alcohol. Or that you! Actually know that song." Gwen said as the two walked out the door.

"Boy you picked a real winner..." Noah said.

Courtney sighed. "He's sweet! He really is."

"I'm still waiting to see it." Noah said.

"You don't know him the way I do." Courtney told him.

"It's just when I think of you with someone... I don't think of you with a person like him. I think of you with a person like..." Noah said. He pondered if he should tell her how he felt.

"Like who?"

"Well like... me." Noah softly said.

"Haha! Oh Noah stop teasing!" Courtney said.

"Haha... yeah... I'm just joking." Noah said.

"I'm going to get a shower. Haha! Me and you together! That be like, like me dating my brother! Haha!" Courtney said with a laugh before going upstairs.

"Well that... that hurts." Noah said to himself.

Back at the beach Trent was still playing Brody's guitar, impressing the group he just met.

"Dude that was awesome." Seth said.

"He's right. How long have you been playing?" Brody asked.

"Since I've been fifteen." Trent answered.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" They heard a girl saying coming up behind them. It was Chelsea she was being dragged, back over to her group by Anne Maria.

For the past hour Chelsea kept going over to Anne Maria, asking her is she was Snooki, or related to Snooki. Every time Anne Maria would explode on the drunk girl, then Chelsea would waddle back over to her friends, or Geoff and Carly would go over and get her.

"Oh shut up! I'm not going to hurt you! Just stay with your group, and don't call me Snooki again! Ever again!" Anne Maria said. She released Chelsea from her grasp.

"I won't! I won't ever call anyone Snooki again!" Chelsea said.

"Trent, are you playing the guitar?" LeShawna questioned.

"No, he's playing the violin. Hahaha!" Seth said sarcastically.

"And was I talking to you? You look like you are stoned out of your damn mind!" LeShawna told him.

"That's because I am!" Seth said.

"Come on girl, let's get back to partying!" LeShawna said to Anne Maria.

"Alright!" Anne Maria said.

Lightning and Jo ran back over to the group, panting trying to catch their breath.

"Want me to whip your ass again!" Jo said.

"If it was any other girl, who asked me that I would say yes." Lightning responded.

"Oh! Now your being sarcastic!" Jo said.

"More like truthful!" Lightning said.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Brody asked.

"We've been running back and forth! Seeing just who is the faster runner." Jo said.

"Yeah, but for an hour?" Carly asked.

"She couldn't face the facts! The facts are I'm a faster runner, and I am a better football player!" Lighting said.

"No! I kept beating your ass! So you kept challenging me to rematches! And I am the faster runner!" Jo said.

"Well hello there!" LeShawna said to Lightning. She pushed Jo aside.

"I'm Anne Maria! And you are?" Anne Maria asked Lightning. Both girls were smitten with the young athlete.

"Hey there ladies! I'm Lightning."

"And my name's LeShawna! How is it I somehow missed, a hunk like you?"

"Because like my name Lightning! I've been speeding all around the beach." Lightning said.

Jo rolled her eyes. "You call that flirting?"

"Lightning? Wow that name is so... exotic!" Anne Maria said.

Trent chuckled at that statement.

"And I'm sure you wondering how, you missed me. Because I'm sure you can tell I'm one big boobed and bootylicious girl!" LeShawna flirted.

"As am I!" Anne Maria said.

"Yes I can see that!" Lightning said.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" LeShawna inquired.

"No, Lightning is single!" He answered.

"Why does he always talk about himself in third person?" Trent asked Carly.

"I don't know... it's just something he does." Carly answered.

"What a coincidence! Because I just so happen to be single too!" LeShawna said.

"Me too!" Anne Maria quickly blurted out.

"Oh, really? How would your boyfriend Noah! Feel to learn you are single?" LeShawna said.

"Damn it... Noah." Anne Maria said.

Lightning took a seat in a fold out chair.

"Mind if I take a seat?" LeShawna asked. Before sitting on his lap.

"Not at all girl!" Lightning said.

"Damn when LeShawna is drinking, she moves fast!" Geoff whispered to Trent.

"Shawna let's go back and party!" Anne Maria said. LeShawna paid no attention to her friend, she was to smitten with Lightning. "Or we can just stay here... so what were you guys up to?" She asked. She took a seat in a fold out chair.

"Trent was showing us, how he good he was on the guitar." Brody said.

"Lets see who is better! Brody or Trent!" Chelsea said.

"Oh come on guys... I don't want to turn this into a competition." Trent said.

"Come on dude! It will be fun." Geoff said. He scarfed down another beer.

"Trent's right." Brody said.

"Oh come on! It's a friendly competition! Stop being such pansy!" Jo said.

"Fine... Trent you want to go first?" Brody asked.

"Might as well. I'm already holding the guitar." Trent said.

The Franklin D. Roosevelt High School student played for a few minutes, then Brody played for a few minutes. All of Trent's friends said he played better, while all of Brody's friends said he played better.

"I don't care what any of you say! My man Trent! My man Trent! Is the best!" Geoff said. The party boy was obviously drunk. "I have to take a leak." He unzipped his jeans.

"Hold on there buddy! Find a restroom!" Trent told him.

"I don't know this place! How am I? How am I supposed to find one?" Geoff questioned.

"Come on! I'll take you to one." Jo said.

"Yeah follow Jo! He will know where to find the men's room!" Lightning joked.

"Your going to pay for that when I get back." Jo told him. "Come on!" She said. She took the drunk boy to find a restroom.

"Look at the sunset! It's so beautiful." Katie said.

Katie and DJ were away from all the partiers, for the most part on the other side of the beach.

"I'm gonna take a picture of it!" She said. She pulled out her cell phone and snapped a photo of it.

"I want to take a picture of you in front of the sunset." DJ said.

"Okay!" Katie said. She stood in front of the sunset and posed for the picture.

"Say cheese!" DJ told her.

"Cheese!" Katie said.

DJ took the photo. "Beautiful!"

"Let me see!" Katie said. DJ showed her the photo. "I love it!" She squealed with excitement.

"Hold on a minute." DJ said. He started monkeying around with his phone.

"What are you doing?" She inquired.

"Just a minute... here we go!" DJ said he showed her what he did, he uploaded the picture to his Facebook page, and wrote "My girl Katie!"

"Aww that's so sweet! But do I have to remind you? We never officially got back together."

"Yeah I know, but I was thinking, how about we change that?"

"Well you're not Prince Harry..." Katie joked. "But I'd like you to be my Prince!"

The two shared a kiss officially getting back together.

"Daww!" Duncan and Gwen said behind them.

"Are two back together?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Katie answered in an excited tone.

"So what have you two been up to?" DJ asked.

"Drinking." Duncan simply answered.

"Where is everyone else at?" Gwen questioned.

"They're over that way." DJ said as he pointed in the direction.

"They are with the rest of the partiers." Katie said.

"Were gonna go see what they're up too. Want to come with us?" Gwen asked.

"Do you want to go?" DJ asked his girlfriend.

"Sure, why not." Katie answered.

The four set off to find their friends, if they could find them at all, with all the partiers that were on the beach.

"I wonder where Geoff's at? He's been gone for a while now." Trent said.

"Probably fell in the toilet he is so drunk." Anne Maria said.

"Did I hear you say, you were a footballer player?" LeShawna asked.

"You heard right! I'm the star on my school's football team!" Lightning answered cocky.

"I always loved a man in a football uniform." LeShawna said. Before she started making out with him.

"LeShawna! LeShawna!" Trent said to no avail. "Oh god..."

"You go girl!" Anne Maria said.

"Trent! Trent!" Cody said as he ran over to them.

"Cody, whats up?" Trent asked.

"Listen! In about a minute a guy and some of his friends, are going to be coming over here! If they ask I've been with you guys the whole time!" Cody said panicked.

"Cody, what did you do?" Trent questioned.

"Well I kinda... I kinda hit on some guys girlfriend." Cody timidly answered.

"Kinda?" Trent said.

"Well... I did!" Cody said.

"Ah! Cody!" Trent said.

"Please! Just—"

"There you are! You little freak!" The guy said. He was tall and ripped, as were his friends.

"Oh shit!" Cody exclaimed.

"Get your ass over here!" He demanded.

"I was with these guys the whole time!" Cody said.

"Stop lying you little asshole! You know you grabbed my ass!" The girlfriend said.

"You grabbed her ass?" Trent whispered to Cody.

"Uh... kinda." Cody whispered back.

"I don't know what she told you, but he's been with us the whole time." Trent said.

"No I'm not! He came up and grabbed my ass! Then said wow that's a handful!" The girl answered.

"Look I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Cody said.

"That's it you little fuck-tard!" The boyfriend said. He lunged at Cody but Trent stopped him.

"Look we just need to calm down here." Trent said attempting to diffuse the tense situation.

"Calm down? Calm down! No this little runt is going down!" He hollered.

"Eric, what are you waiting for? Kick his ass!" The girlfriend screamed.

"You need to calm yourself down!" LeShawna told the girlfriend.

"And you need to mind your own business!" The girl told LeShawna.

"And you better check yourself! Before you wreck yourself!" LeShawna warned.

"Fuck off!" The girl said.

"No you fuck off!" Anne Maria screamed.

"LeShawna! Anne Maria! Stop it!" Trent said.

"Look give your little ass wipe here. And I won't have my boys beat the shit out of you, and your friends!" Eric said.

"Touch the shrimp, and you're the ones whose ass is going to be kicked!" Lightning said.

"We don't need to do this! Cody apologize to her." Trent said.

"I already did!" Cody said.

"Do it again!" Trent told him.

"I'm sorry! I am really sorry!" Cody said.

"Miranda, is that good enough for you?" Eric asked his girlfriend.

"Hmm... no! Kick his ass!" Miranda said.

"That's it come here!" Eric said.

The lunged at Cody, Trent got in front of his class mate.

"Lay off!" Trent yelled.

Eric grabbed Trent by his shirt, and punched the musician in his face. With that the volatile situation erupted into a fight. The guys of both groups began attacking one another, LeShawna and Anne Maria took on Miranda, while Carly and Chelsea took off running. The rest of the beach partiers either took off, or watched the beach brawl. Some even took out their phones to record it.

"This is going on YouTube!" Some of the partiers exclaimed.

"What is going on up there?" Katie asked.

The four heard the commotion going on just ahead.

"Wait do you hear that?" DJ asked.

They could slightly hear the voice of a girl, she was screaming. But they couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

"What are they saying?" Duncan asked.

"It doesn't even sound, like they are speaking English." Gwen said.

"Anne Maria!" All four said at the same time.

They ran ahead and pushed their way through the large crowd, to find Trent and the others in a full on brawl.

"Trent!" Gwen screamed. She ran over and jumped on Eric's back and bit his ear.

"Get off my you crazy bitch!" He yelled.

"Katie get back to the house!" DJ said.

"But! But!" Katie said.

"I'll be fine." DJ told her.

Katie listened to her boyfriend and ran off, DJ and Duncan then joined in on the fight.

"Gwen get out of here!" Trent yelled.

She didn't listen to him, she continued biting down on the guys ear.

"Get off my boyfriend!" Miranda screamed. She had somehow managed to escape the wrath of LeShawna and Anne Maria. She pulled Gwen down and received a knockout punch to the face, by the musician's girlfriend.

"Oh shit! Gwen just laid that bitch out!" LeShawna exclaimed.

Cop sirens were heard in the background.

"Cops!" Some partiers exclaimed.

Most of the beach bums took off running.

"Fuck it! Lets get out of here!" Eric told his friends. He picked up his knocked out girlfriend and took off with his friends.

"Come on! Lets go!" DJ said.

The New Yorkers took off for Noah's house, while the Jersey teens took off in another direction.

"Did you see that! Did you see that! Oh my god! I punched the kid right in his face!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Did you see Gwen in action? She knocked that bitch out cold! Hahaha!" LeShawna said.

"Trent, your lip is busted open." Gwen said.

"I'll be fine." Trent told her.

"It's bleeding!" She said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just need to get some ice on it." He said.

"Trent!" Cody said as he ran up to him. "Thanks for having my back, back there."

"Yeah, next time though, don't grab a random girls ass." Trent told him.

* * *

><p><strong>And to anyone on their Spring Break, I hope you are all having a great break! Hopefully you aren't getting into any beach brawls! ;)<br>**


	68. Spring Break Part Four

Katie burst into the house panicked and panting.

"Katie, everything okay?" Noah questioned. He was still reading his book in the living room.

"At the beach! There's, there's a fight! There's a huge fight!" Katie told him as she tried to catch her breath.

"A fight! Where is everyone else?" Noah inquired.

"I just told you! They're fighting!" Katie said.

"No, you told me there was a fight. Not that they were involved! What happened?"

"I don't know! DJ and I were on the other side of the beach, we got back together! Anyways Gwen and Duncan came up behind us, and asked where everyone was, we told them. And we went with them, when we found them, they were in a brawl! DJ told me to run home, then DJ, Duncan, and Gwen got involved in the fight!"

"Oh my god! Even Gwen got involved?"

"Yeah! DJ, Duncan, and Gwen!" Katie repeated.

Courtney came downstairs fresh out of the shower. "Hi, Katie. Where is DJ?"

"Apparently he's involved in a beach brawl, along with the others." Noah said.

"A fight? Duncan is fighting too?" Courtney questioned.

"Yeah! They all are!" Katie answered.

Courtney put on her sandals.

"Courtney, what are you doing?" Noah questioned.

"I'm going out to find him!"

Katie grabbed Courtney's arm. "No! Its crazy out there!"

"Katie's, right! I say just wait here, for them to come back." Noah said.

"What if they don't? What if one of the people they're fighting, pulls out a knife? Or, or something worse?" Courtney said.

"And if that does happen? What can you do? You're staying here, where it is safe." Noah said.

"Maybe, maybe I can calm them down? I was a CIT!" Courtney said.

"And if they have knifes, or another weapon. That won't mean anything!" Noah told her.

"Come on lets sit down." Katie said. She took Courtney over to the couch.

The home phone rang.

"Oh my god! What if that's a hospital calling!" Courtney cried out.

Noah looked at the caller ID. "It's just my parents." He answered the phone. Hello. Oh, hi mom! Yeah, yeah were fine."

"I'm going out." Courtney said.

"Courtney, no!" Katie said. She grabbed Courtney's arm, but the former CIT pulled herself free.

Before the Class President could leave, LeShawna and Anne Maria barged into the home.

"That was just crazy!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"LeShawna! Where is he?" Courtney questioned.

"Calm down girl, where is who?" LeShawna asked.

"Duncan! Where is Duncan!" Courtney exclaimed.

"He's coming, he's coming." LeShawna told her.

"What about everyone else?" Courtney questioned.

"Don't worry they're all fine." LeShawna reassured her.

Duncan along with DJ entered the house, Duncan was all hyped up over the fight.

"I just punched that kid right in the face! Did you see it! Did you see it?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah I saw it." DJ replied.

"Duncan!" Courtney said as she ran into his arms.

Katie also ran into DJ's arms.

"I was so worried!" Courtney told him.

"What? Why?" Duncan asked his girlfriend.

"Because of the fight! I was afraid something was going to happen to you." Courtney responded.

"Don't worry! I know how to handle myself in a fight." Duncan said.

Trent along with Gwen made their way into the house, Courtney took notice of Trent's busted lip.

"Oh my god! Trent, are you okay?" Courtney questioned.

"I'm fine. I just need to get some ice on this." Trent answered.

He went into the kitchen with Gwen, Courtney accompanied the couple.

The Class President pulled a zip lock bag out of a kitchen drawer, and filled it with ice. "Here." She said as she handed it to Gwen.

"Thanks." Gwen said. She held the bag of ice over her boyfriends swollen lip.

Trent took the bag from her. "Gwen, it's okay. I'm not hurt that bad."

"I just want to help." Gwen told him.

"Haha! Oh, you helped me plenty out there." Trent told her.

Noah walked into the room. "I just got off the phone with my mom, as far as she knows we spent the whole night watching movies."

"Good. But now it's time to find out what happened!" Courtney said. She marched into the living room looking for answers. "Alright! Can someone tell me, what happened?"

"Some guy and his girlfriend started messing with Cody, so we helped him out." LeShawna said.

"Cody, why were they messing with you?" Courtney inquired.

"Haha." Cody laughed nervously. "Well... its kinda a long story."

"It ain't that long!" Anne Maria said. "Basically Cody was hoping to get lucky! Yeah, I know! Him getting lucky. Please!"

"Hey!" Cody said insulted.

"Anyways! He hit on some guys girlfriend, and the guy wanted to beat his ass. So we helped our friend out!" Anne Maria said.

"So, all of this was caused by you! By you trying to get lucky!" Courtney said.

"Haha... kinda." Cody said timidly. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed!"

Cody ran upstairs to escape the uncomfortable situation.

"Court, clam down. Everything is okay." Duncan said.

"Everything is okay? Everything is okay! All of you were in a beach brawl! Trent's lip is busted open! And, and where is Geoff?" Courtney questioned.

"Oh, shit Geoff!" Duncan said.

"Where is he?" Courtney questioned.

"Before the fight he had to pee, so a girl we met on the beach, took him to find a restroom." Trent answered from the other room.

"And you let him go! You let him go with a girl you don't know?" Courtney questioned.

"Relax! Geoff will be fine." Duncan said.

"Trent, was he drunk?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah. He was pretty drunk." Trent answered.

"So, he was drunk! And you let him go off with a stranger!" Courtney yelled.

"Relax, Princess! He'll be fine. And besides it was just a girl." Duncan said.

"That is so sexist." Courtney responded.

"Yeah! Haven't you ever heard of Aileen Wuornos? That woman was crazy!" Noah said.

"We're going out to look for him." Courtney said.

"Where will we even begin to look? None of us have ever been here before." Katie said.

"Noah! You've been here before here plenty of times. You need to come with me." Courtney said.

"I'm not going out there." Noah said.

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"A bunch of guys were just in a fight, probably looking for some one else to fight. No way I am going out there! They'd probably love to beat up the short Indian kid." Noah replied.

"I'll go with you girl." LeShawna told her.

"Okay! Lets go." Courtney said.

The girls stepped outside and saw a drunk Geoff, laying passed out in the yard.

"Are you the girl, he was with?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah that's her." LeShawna answered.

"You're lucky he was able to tell me, where he was staying before he passed out." Jo said.

"Thanks for getting him home." Courtney said.

"Guys! Were gonna need some help out here!" LeShawna yelled into the house.

Noah came to the door he rolled his eyes. "Duncan! Give me a hand."

Duncan followed him out. "Haha! Oh my god! How much did this kid, have to drink?" Duncan asked.

"A lot. I lost count of how many beers he drank." Jo said.

"Come on buddy! Lets get you inside." Duncan said. He and Noah picked up the passed out party boy, and took him inside the house.

Courtney sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for getting home."

"No problem. But what happened back there?" Jo asked.

"I'll let LeShawna explain everything." Courtney said before going back inside.

"There was a huge fight! Some guys were messing with our friend. And before we knew it, all hell broke loose! Someone called the cops, so we got the hell out of there." LeShawna told her.

"Damn! I missed everything! Well I better get going, I want to find my friends, so I can hear all the details." Jo said before she left she added. "Oh yeah! Tell Geoff I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Uh... why?" LeShawna asked.

"After dragging his drunk ass home! I deserve a proper thank you." Jo answered.

"Fair enough. But before you go! When you come over, can you bring Lightning with you?"

"Pff... Lightning. Alright... I will." Jo answered

"Alright then! See you tomorrow!" LeShawna said before entering the house.

Inside Duncan and Noah put Geoff on the couch.

"Well I see drunky, got my bed for the night!" LeShawna said.

"There's plenty of room on the floor." DJ said.

He and Katie placed some blankets and pillows on the floor.

LeShawna sighed before saying. "I guess... I have no other choice." She grabbed her nightwear out of her suitcase, and went into the powder room to change.

Upstairs Anne Maria walked into the bedroom, she was sharing with Noah.

"Time for bed! Then its time to party all over again!" Anne Maria exclaimed as she climbed into bed.

"Another night of getting drunk, and fighting planned?" Noah asked sarcastically as he got into bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Anne Maria asked.

"Um... getting into bed!"

"You're not getting into bed with me!" Anne Maria told him.

"If I remember correctly, my family owns this house." Noah responded.

"So!"

"So that means this bed is mine!"

"Not tonight it's not!"

Noah grabbed a pillow and hit Anne Maria with it.

"You did not just do that!" Anne Maria said. Before grabbing a pillow, and relentlessly hitting Noah with it.

"Stop! Stop! Fine... you can have the bed." Noah said.

"Haha! Aww Noah, you're so sweet!"

"Well where am I supposed to sleep?"

"What was it you told the others earlier? Oh yeah! There's the floor."

Noah sighed and mumbled some obscenities under his breath, he took a pillow off the bed and took some blankets out of the closet, and placed them on the floor.

"Good night!" He said bitterly.

"Sweet dreams." Anne Maria said.

Gwen entered the room she was sharing with Trent, she had some Tylenol and a glass of water. Her boyfriend was already laying in the bed.

"I brought you some Tylenol, I don't know if it will help at all."

"Thanks." He took the pills and swallowed them with the water.

Gwen got into the bed next to him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Trent asked.

"For what I said about your dad. I didn't mean it, I was just frustrated. But that's no excuse... what I said was terrible." Gwen said sincerely.

"It's okay. And I'm sorry for trying, to make you talk about your dad. I shouldn't have pushed you the way I did. You can talk to me about it, when you feel ready."

"Thanks."

Trent wrapped his arm around her.

"So now that we're made up! I guess that means, you won't be going out without telling me?" Gwen said in joking manner.

"Huh?"

"Well that's why you left, isn't it? Because of our fight on the way here. Right?"

"Oh... uh yeah. Lets just forget about it." Trent said. Holding back the truth.

Courtney laid in her bed thinking, about scared she was to learn Duncan was involved in a fight. Duncan walked into the room in nothing but his boxers.

"I know what you must be thinking right now, how is it I got such a hot boyfriend!" He said as he got into the bed.

"That's the exact opposite, of what I am thinking." Courtney told him in snarky voice.

Duncan sighed. "What are you upset about?"

"What am I upset about? Duncan you were fighting!" Courtney answered.

"I was fighting to help our friends!"

"And then when you came home, you were acting like you enjoyed it!"

"Courtney... come on get over it. It's done with!"

"Duncan, what if one of those guys pulled out a knife or a gun? What if something happened to you!"

"I know how to handle myself in a fight."

"Knowing how to fight doesn't mean anything, if someone pulls a gun out on you."

"But that didn't happen."

"No it didn't. But what if it did?"

"Courtney, come on! That would never happen."

"That would never happen? Duncan, anything can happen! Look at what happened to Sadie VanWatson! I bet she never thought she'd be... gunned down." Courtney said. She whispered the last part.

"Can we, can we just drop this?" Duncan requested. Although he wouldn't admit it, he knew she was right.

"Fine." Courtney said. She turned on her side facing away from him.

"I guess that means, I won't be getting lucky tonight?" Duncan said trying to lighten the mood.

"Like you ever had a chance." Courtney replied.


	69. Spring Break Part Five

DJ came up behind Katie and covered her eyes.

"DJ, what are you doing?" Katie asked.

"I have a surprise for you!" DJ replied.

"A surprise! Will I like it?"

"Like it? You are going to love it!"

Katie squealed with excitement, as DJ led her into the living room.

"Keep your eyes closed." DJ told her as he removed his hands.

"I will! I will!"

She could hear him opening the front door.

"I'm waiting!" She said in a playful voice.

"Open your eyes!" DJ told her.

Katie opened her eyes, her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Is, is this real! This can't be real! Is this really happening?" Katie questioned.

"It's real!" Sadie exclaimed. Katie's BFFFL was standing next to her boyfriend.

"Oh my god! Sadie!" Katie exclaimed. She ran into the arms of her Best Female Friend For Life. "I've missed you so much!" She said as she cried.

"Then why are you crying?" Sadie asked.

"Its tears of joy! I've just missed you so much!" Katie responded.

"Well I'm back! And I'm never leaving again!" Sadie told her BFFFL.

"How, how is this happening? Sadie you were dead." Katie said.

"It was a prank silly! Everyone was involved!" Sadie said.

"Everyone?" Katie questioned. She looked at every one of her fellow Spring Breakers.

"Everyone!" Sadie answered.

"Oh, I don't care! I am just so happy to have you back!" Katie exclaimed.

"We need to celebrate!" DJ exclaimed.

"DJ's right! Geoff, do you have anything we can use to have a celebration?" Duncan asked.

"Sure do!" Geoff exclaimed. He pulled out a bottle of Champagne.

The party boy popped the cork off the Champagne, everyone got themselves a glass.

DJ lifted his glass into the air. "To Katie and Sadie!"

"To Katie and Sadie!" Everyone exclaimed as they clinked their glasses together.

"I am so happy you're back! I love you!" Katie said.

"And I love, love, love you too!" Sadie said.

The two shared a hug and jumped up and down joyfully.

"BFFFLs forever!" They both exclaimed.

"Sadie! Sadie!" Katie said as she awoken from a dream. "Sadie?" She said one last time she looked around the room, seeing DJ asleep next to her. LeShawna sleeping on the floor just a short distance from the couple. And Geoff was fast asleep on the couch.

"It was a dream... all a stupid dream." Katie said to herself. She could feel tears making their way to her eyes, she jumped up and ran into the powder room. She cried for a while. "Sadie, I miss you so much!" She said to herself.

"Who's in there?" Geoff said on the other side of the door.

"Katie." She answered.

"Hurry up! I really gotta puke!" Geoff said.

Katie dried her eyes and left the room, Geoff ran in and shut the door behind him. She looked at the time on the digital cable box, it was eight-thirty in the morning. She then glanced into the kitchen, and saw a bottle of whiskey and shot glasses. The grieving girl ran into the kitchen and poured herself a shot. She guzzled it down, then another, and another.

Geoff exited the powder room, and witnessed Katie drinking.

"Katie, are you okay?" The hungover party boy asked.

"You're the one hungover. And you're asking me if I'm okay?" Katie stated.

"It's not even nine-o'clock. I don't even start partying this early. Oh god, I gotta puke again!" Geoff said before running back into the powder room.

"Eww!" Katie said to herself. She continued pouring herself shots.

A few minutes later Geoff came back out.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep. You can do whatever you want." Geoff told her. He was too sick to care.

"Will do!" Katie said. Her voice sounded tipsy.

It wasn't long until the rest of the teens began to wake up.

"Good morning." Courtney greeted LeShawna.

"Oh hey, girl! How did you sleep?" LeShawna asked.

"Surprisingly well... considering everything that happened last night." Courtney replied.

"I didn't think I'd sleep well since, I had to sleep on the floor. But I guess since I had some drinks in me, I slept like a baby!" LeShawna said.

"I see Geoff is still asleep." Courtney said.

"The boy is hungover. He's puked like four times!" LeShawna told her.

"Yikes! Too much information! Where is DJ and Katie?"

"DJ's getting dressed in the bathroom. And Katie's in the backyard... the girl is drinking already!"

"Already?" Courtney said almost in disbelieve, she glanced at the cable box. "It's ten-thirty in the morning."

"Go see for yourself." LeShawna told her.

Courtney went out to the backyard, Katie was sitting at a picnic table the Class President, could see a bottle of whiskey sitting on the table.

"Hi, Katie." Courtney said.

"Oh hey, Courtney!" Katie said with a big goofy smile.

"Everything okay?" Courtney asked.

"Never better! Why?"

"Well it is only ten-thirty, and you are already drinking."

"Oh, not you too! We are on Spring Break! Its time to party and have fun! Forget about your problems." Katie said. She poured herself another shot. "You want one?"

"Um... no thank you." Courtney said. She took a seat across from her. "Katie, I know we don't really talk. But if you want to talk... I'm willing to listen."

"Talk about what?"

"You said forget about your problems. And I know you've been through hell lately, so if you want to talk—"

"No offense! But the last time someone I barely know, offered to listen to my problems. My life was ruined!"

"Katie, I'm not like Sierra." Courtney told her.

"Thanks. But I'd rather not." Katie said. She took another shot. "Wow! This is some powerful stuff! Hahahaha!"

"I'll be inside if you need me." Courtney told her.

"Okie dokie!" Katie said.

Courtney went back inside the home she ran straight into DJ.

"Hey, Courtney! Talking with Katie?" DJ asked.

"Oh, uh... yeah. DJ, I think you should talk with her." Courtney told him.

"Whats wrong?" DJ asked.

"She is already drinking." Courtney told him.

"No way! Yesterday she barely had anything to drink."

"DJ, she is out there with a bottle of whiskey. I think she thinking about Sadie, she said something about drinking to forget her problems."

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll go talk to her." DJ said.

"No problem." Courtney responded.

"I overheard your conversation." Duncan said as he walked into the kitchen. "If you ask me there isn't anything wrong, with having a drink to forget your problems."

"This is coming from the guy who enjoys fighting." Courtney responded.

Duncan sighed and asked. "This again?"

"Trouble in paradise?" Gwen asked.

"We are not having this discussion right now." Courtney said before walking into the other room.

"I didn't want to have it." Duncan mumbled.

"Heard that!" Courtney yelled.

"What is there to eat?" LeShawna asked. "I know how to make an omelet that is to die for!" She opened the refrigerator door it was empty inside. "There's nothing here!"

Gwen and Duncan took a look in the refrigerator.

"Uh-oh! You know what this means?" Duncan asked. "We are going to starve! And be forced to turn into cannibals, like in that movie Teen Cannibals!"

LeShawna rolled her eyes and went to look in the pantry.

"I can't believe you actually watched that. It is like the worst horror movie I've ever seen!" Gwen said.

"You want to know, what a bad horror movie is?" Duncan asked.

"Tell me."

"Killer Klowns from Outer Space."

"Haha! I liked that movie." Gwen told him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! It was so cheesy it was good."

"I can't believe... I even talk to you." Duncan said playfully.

"Katie." DJ said.

"Sweetie!" Katie exclaimed. She stumbled over to him and gave him a sloppy kiss.

"Katie, whats wrong?" He asked.

"Ah! Not you too!" Katie said as she stumbled back over the picnic table. "First it was Geoff! Geoff, of all people! Asked me if I'm okay. Then it was Courtney, now you? I'm fine people! Hahaha! I'm fine!"

DJ took a seat next to his drunken girlfriend. "Katie, its ten something in the morning."

"So! Its Spring Break, whoo! Its time to party!"

"Courtney, mentioned you said you were drinking to forget your problems?"

"Haha! No! I'm drinking, I'm drinking to have fun!" Katie said. She picked up the bottle and started drinking from it.

"Katie!" DJ said. He took the bottle away from her.

"Hey, give that back!"

"Come on let's get you inside. I'll fix you something to eat. Then you'll lay down for a little. You are going to be pretty sick."

"I'll worry about that later!"

"Come on, let's go inside."

"Okay! But I'm only going with you, because I think you're cute! Haha!"

DJ took Katie by her hand and led her inside, he pulled out a chair for her at the kitchen table.

"Such a gentlemen!" Katie said as she took a seat.

"Lets find you something to eat." DJ said.

"Good luck. This house has no food in it! I've looked everywhere." LeShawna said.

DJ opened the refrigerator. "You're right."

"I guess that means back to drinking!" Katie said. She took the bottle of whiskey and took a swig, DJ quickly took it away from her.

"Courtney, can you come in here!" DJ called.

Courtney walked into the room. "Yes?"

"There's no food in this house." DJ told her.

Courtney opened the refrigerator and had a look for herself. "Well... it does make sense. Noah and his parents only comes here in the summer. So it wouldn't be stocked with food. When Noah wakes up, I'll talk to him." Courtney said.

"Anne Maria's in the house!" Anne Maria exclaimed as walked down the stairs, Noah followed her he looked exhausted.

"Girl, did you just use my line?" LeShawna asked.

"Hey it's a catchy line!" Anne Maria replied.

"Noah, come in here please." Courtney called out.

Noah walked sluggishly into the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Noah, you look... you look exhausted!" Courtney said.

"That's because I am. Thanks to my lovely girlfriend, I had to sleep on the floor last night." Noah said as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Hi, Noah!" Katie exclaimed.

"Hi... is she drunk?" Noah inquired.

"I totally am!" Katie exclaimed.

"Why did you sleep on the floor?" Courtney asked.

"Ask her..." Noah said.

"We had a big fight! A big fight!" Anne Maria yelled into the kitchen.

"Noah, there is no food in this house." Courtney said.

"Since were only here in the summer, we don't really keep food in the fridge."

"So, there is no food? Then lets drink and go to the beach! Whoo!" Katie said.

"The beach! Hell, yeah let's go to the beach!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"No, no, no! Are you people crazy? All of you were just involved in a beach brawl! Trent got a busted lip, and Geoff got so drunk he is hungover!" Courtney said.

"Then what do you want to do?" Anne Maria questioned.

"Well... lets see... we obviously need food. Lets go grocery shopping!"Courtney replied.

"So, you want to go grocery shopping? My Grandma has more fun!" Anne Maria said with an eye roll.

"We can have a barbeque! Yeah, a barbeque!" Courtney said.

"A barbeque. That actually sounds like a good idea! Plus Lightning is coming over!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Alright then. We will have a barbeque! Any objections?" Courtney asked to no objections. "Good. I'll make a list. We can use my credit card, my dad told me to only use it emergencies. And I'd say this counts as an emergency!"

"Until then... you'll know where to find me!" Katie said. She picked up the Whiskey bottle and attempted to go back outside, but was stopped by DJ.

"I think you need to get some rest." DJ told her.

"Where? On the floor? No thanks." Katie said.

DJ scanned the living room, he seen Cody was awake.

"Hey, Cody! Can Katie lay down for a while in your bed?" DJ asked.

"Sure. Make yourself comfortable." Cody said.

"Come on let's get you into bed." DJ said as he led her upstairs.

"A barbeque, huh? Good. I know how to make some great barbecued ribs." Duncan gloated.

"It won't be better than my barbecued chicken." Gwen said.

"G, is that a challenge?" Duncan questioned.

"Hmm... yes, yes it is!" Gwen said.

"Challenge accepted!" Duncan said.

Trent came down stairs he had just woken up. "Hey, babe!" He said to Gwen before he gave her a kiss.

"Hey! How's your lip?" Gwen asked.

"Fine. I told you I just needed some ice on it." Trent replied.

"Good to hear. We're gonna barbeque today." Gwen told him.

"Oh, cool!"

"Courtney's, making out a list of food. We're gonna be leaving in a couple of minutes, to pick some stuff up. Do you want to come?" Gwen asked.

"Sure. Why not. I'm gonna go get dressed." Trent said.

"Alright!" Gwen said. She have him a kiss before he left.

"Gwen and Trent sitting in a tree!" Duncan sang.

"Shut up!" Gwen said.

"So, you two look pretty cozy. Guess that means you've made up?" Duncan asked.

"How did you know—"

"Come on. It's obvious you two were fighting. That awkwardness between the two of you, when we first got here. He goes out without telling you." Duncan said.

"We did have a fight. My dad is back—" Gwen said attempting to describe what happened.

"Holy shit! Really?"

"Yeah, really. During our road trip here, he kept asking me about how I felt. And I didn't want to talk about it... I still don't. We got into an argument. And I said something really, really horrible to him."

"Damn, what was it?"

"I don't even want to say. But we're great now. Thank god!"

Trent came back down stairs, he put his arm around Gwen. "We ready?"

"Courtney, should be done any minute." Gwen said.

"Noah, I know you are really tired! But I need you to go with us." Courtney said.

"Why?" Noah questioned.

"Because you know the area better than any of us! How are we supposed to find a grocery store? I'll drive. You just need to tell me where to go."

Noah sighed. "Fiiine!"

"Okay everyone! Who is going?" Courtney asked the teens.

"We're going." Gwen said referring to her and Trent.

"So, am I." Duncan said.

"Fine. Lets just hope, you don't get into a fight with the cashier." Courtney said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Duncan said seriously.

Courtney sighed. "Lets go."

Duncan, Gwen and Trent followed Noah, and Courtney outside.

"Y'all better bring some good stuff back!" LeShawna yelled out the door.


	70. Spring Break Part Six

**Hey readers!**

**Sorry for not updating last week. I was too busy to update last Friday, I meant to update on Saturday, and I just never got around to doing it. So here is the latest chapter! The good thing about this chapter is it is longer than usual. This chapter has ****3,030 words (not including this little message and the fun fact below), usually the chapters have only a thousand something words.  
><strong>

**Hope you like the chapter! I will update again next week. :)**

* * *

><p>Courtney drove with Noah, and Duncan despite his exhaustion Noah, was able to give directions to a nearby grocery store. Trent and Gwen followed the three close behind.<p>

"Thanks for the directions, Noah!" Courtney said.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem." Noah replied. Before letting out a big yawn.

"How about you wait in here. We shouldn't be in there too long." Courtney said.

"Yeah. I... I think I will. I'm gonna jump in the backseat, and rest my eyes until you come back."

"Enjoy your nap." Courtney told him.

The Class President and the delinquent exited their car.

"So, how much do we need to get?" Trent asked Courtney, as he and Gwen walked over to the two.

"Just typical barbecue stuff. Hamburgers and hot dogs, some potato salad—"

"Ribs!" Duncan said interrupting his girlfriend.

"Yes, spare ribs is also on the list." Courtney said slightly annoyed with being interrupted.

"Alright then. Lets get this done." Trent said.

"Lets go." Courtney said.

The four made their way to the grocery store, Trent wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"Courtney, wait up!" Duncan said. The CIT was walking ahead of everyone else.

"What?" She questioned.

Duncan put his arm around her, but she quickly brushed him off.

"Fine. Be that way." Duncan mumbled.

Back at the house LeShawna was able to find herself something to eat.

"I found myself something to eat!" She bragged. She walked into the living room eating beans straight from the can.

"Wow a can of beans! Lucky you." Anne Maria said sarcastically.

"Are you seriously eating those beans, straight out of the can?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. Why?" LeShawna inquired.

"That isn't very sanitary." Cody replied.

"It's fine! The beans are already cooked. You can eat them straight from the can." LeShawna said.

"No, it's the bacteria from the can." Cody said.

LeShawna shrugged off his statement and continued eating.

"Agh! I am so bored! And I am hungry. I need something to do..." Anne Maria said. "I know! It's time to get some tequila! Shawna, you want a drink?"

"Now? Hell no! It's way to early for me." LeShawna replied.

"Geoff?" Anne Maria asked.

"To use LeShawna's words... hell no!" Geoff said. The hungover party boy was still laying on the couch, his stomach was still a bit queasy.

"Haha! I was just messing with you." Anne Maria said. She went into the kitchen to fix herself a drink.

"How is Katie?" LeShawna asked DJ.

"She is sleeping... but I'm worried. Courtney said Katie told her, she was drinking to forget her problems. Obviously Sadie is on her mind." DJ answered.

"I can't imagine what the girl is going through... if I lost Gwen, or Bridgette—"

"Or me!" Anne Maria said from the other room.

"Or Anne. I don't what I'd do! The girl has been through hell." LeShawna said.

"I know. I'm gonna talk to her when she's sobered up." DJ said.

"So, LeShawna! Are you looking forward to seeing Lightning!" Anne Maria asked as she made her way back into the living room.

"Girl, you know it! I better freshen up a bit!" LeShawna said. She grabbed her suitcase and went upstairs to shower.

"Lets see next on the list is... hot dogs!" Courtney said.

The teens went looking for the hotdogs, after a few minutes of looking they spotted them.

"Here they are!" Courtney said. She put two packs into the shopping cart. "Hmm... do you think we should get another pack?"

"You're buying." Trent said.

"I'll get another pack." Courtney said. She placed another pack in the cart.

"Hey, guys look at this! We can't leave the store without the big wieners!" Duncan joked as he held up a pack of hot dogs, that were labeled big wieners.

Trent burst out laughing and Gwen snickered.

"That is so corny." Gwen said.

"Duncan come on! We don't need those." Courtney said sternly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't need a big wiener... I already got one!" Duncan joked.

Trent and Gwen chuckled, while Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Gwen, can you come with me? I forgot something." The Class President requested.

"Uh, sure." Gwen said.

The girls walked to another aisle, leaving the boys alone. For a few seconds it was silent between the boys.

"I wish she'd get over it already!" Duncan spoke out.

"So... you two are fighting?"

"Wow, you must be Einstan. Yeah we're fighting!"

"I think you mean Einstein." Trent corrected.

"Whatever! It's all over that stupid fight! All I did was help you guys out. You'd think I'm Hitler, or something..."

"That's the reason she is angry with you?" Trent asked.

"She thinks I enjoyed it, and she doesn't like that I enjoyed the fight. So, that's what got her all pissed off."

"Did you?"

"I don't know, maybe? What does it matter? She should just get over it!"

"So... what did we forget?" Gwen asked.

"Can you believe him!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Uh..."

"He acts so immature all the time!" Courtney said in a perturbed voice.

"What is going with you two? I seen you two going back and forth earlier. You're not actually mad about that wiener joke, are you?"

"No. But it added to my frustration. It's about the fight on the beach, I don't like that he—"

"He was just helping his friends." Gwen defended her friend. "I jumped in too so did DJ."

"Fine. Despite my disapproval of fighting. I can understand why he did what he did."

"Then... why are you upset?" Gwen questioned.

"It's how he acted after the fight. All hyped up, joking and laughing! Like he enjoyed fighting."

"Did you ask him about it?"

"We had a discussion before we went to bed last night. I called him out on it, and he didn't deny it. But he didn't confirm it either... it scares me. I don't want him fighting and plus when you add alcohol into the mix. God, knows what can happen! What if one of those guys had a gun? I know I didn't really talk to Sadie, but I seen her everyday in school. And after she died I realized anything can happen! I just don't want anything bad to happen to him. I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone!"

"I understand. The only thing I can tell you is talk to him. And can I be honest?"

"Um... sure."

"I know you are upset with him. But try to lay off with the eye rolls, and sarcastic remarks. Yeah the wiener jokes are immature. But joking around is just who he is."

"Yes I know... thank you for listening."

"No problem. We better get back to them."

"Not with out these!" Courtney said. She grabbed some hamburger and hot dog buns. "We really did need to get these! The barbecue would suck without them!"

"Haha! That is very true." Gwen said.

"Here they come." Trent said.

"Fuck. I guess I'm gonna get my ass chewed out." Duncan said.

"Get the spare ribs?" Courtney asked.

"Um... no." Duncan replied.

"Well, go get them. I can't wait to try your famous barbecued spare ribs!"

"Seriously?" Duncan responded. He was baffled by Courtney's sudden change in attitude.

"Yes! Seriously!" Courtney said.

"Alright then let's go get them!" Duncan said.

"Believe me Courtney, when you try my barbecued chicken! You're not going to even remember his ribs!" Gwen said.

"This again? Just wait until everyone gets a taste of my spare ribs!" Duncan told his friend.

"Okay! Whatever you say!" Gwen said playfully.

"You already got my vote!" Trent told her.

Gwen gave him a kiss. "That's why I love you!"

"I'm coming down! Tell me how I look!" LeShawna said. She had her face all made up, she was wearing a short black dress, and black pumps.

"Girl, you look hot!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"Big boobed and bootylicious?" LeShawna asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Anne Maria questioned.

"You're right, I know I look hot! Haha!" LeShawna said. As she sprayed herself with some perfume.

"You certainly do look bootylicious." Cody said.

"Keep your eyes to yourself little man! This all for Lightning!" LeShawna told him. "Oh, by the way Geoff, Jo is coming to see you."

"Yuck! Why is she comin?" Anne Maria asked.

"I don't know. To get a proper thank you from him... that's what she told me. But to be honest I think the girl likes Lightning." LeShawna said.

"If she even likes guys..." Anne Maria said.

"Be nice!" LeShawna told her friend sternly.

"Proper thank you? Why do I need to thank her?" Geoff questioned.

"Because she helped you home last night, after you were falling-down drunk." LeShawna reminded him.

"She helped me home?"

"Yeah! You don't remember?" LeShawna asked.

"The last thing I remember... is needing to pee really bad. From that point on everything is a blur." Geoff said.

A knock was heard at the door.

"I think that's them!" LeShawna exclaimed.

She ran over and answered the door, it was Lighting along with Jo.

"Damn girl! You are as hot as I remember!" Lightning flirted.

"You like what you see, huh? Well I can't blame you! Come on in!" LeShawna said. "You remember Anne?"

"Certainly do!" Lighting said.

"Whats up? Fix yourself a drink!" Anne Maria said.

"Will do, will do." Lightning said.

"And Cody?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah. You're the kid that started the fight." Lightning said.

"Haha... yeah that's me. I think I am gonna go sit outside for a little." Cody said before going out to the backyard.

"That's DJ. And that you remember that hungover boy Geoff."

"Yeah I do. It's nice to see you guys." Lightning said.

"Come on let's get you a drink! And take a seat outside, it's so nice out today!" LeShawna said as she led him into the kitchen.

"Yeah it's so hot out... you can take your shirt off!" Anne Maria said as she followed them.

"I'm gonna go check on Katie." DJ said. He went upstairs leaving Geoff and Jo alone.

"Geoff, your just the person I wanted to see." Jo said.

"Thanks for getting me home last night." Geoff said.

"No problem." Jo said. She heard LeShawna, Lighting and Anne Maria go outside, she took a seat closer to Geoff. "But you know, that's not the reason I'm here!"

"W-what do you mean?" Geoff questioned.

"I kept thinking about our hot make out session all night!" Jo revealed.

"Hot make out session! We made out?" Geoff questioned. He was disgusted just thinking about it.

"Don't act like you don't remember. I could barely get any sleep last night. I kept replaying it in my head all night over, and over, and over again."

"Oh my god! I think I am going to puke." Geoff said.

"Still feeling hungover?" Jo asked.

"Uh... yeah. Excuse me!" Geoff said. He ran upstairs and into Cody's room. "DJ!"

"Shh! Katie's sleeping." DJ said.

"Something terrible happened last night." Geoff whispered.

"What do you mean?" DJ asked.

"That girl down there, um... uh..."

"Jo?" DJ asked.

"Yeah... I don't remember this but she said we made out last night."

DJ cracked smile he couldn't help it. "Seriously?"

"Seriously..."

"Hahaha!" DJ busted out laughing.

"Dude!"

"I'm sorry. But that... that is just hilarious. The girl is more manly looking then you are."

"Hey!"

"It's true."

"All... I know! What am I going to do? I don't even remember making out with her."

"Hahaha!"

"Dude! Stop laughing this is serious." Geoff said irritated.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" DJ said.

"Well... what am I going to do?"

"Tell her the truth. You don't remember it."

"The truth? Right the truth..."

"Come on let's go back down stairs. I'll wake Katie when dinner is done." DJ said.

"But, but Jo is down there..." Geoff said.

"Nooo! She's up here!" DJ said sarcastically. "Come on let's go."

"Alright sheesh! No need to be sarcastic." Geoff said.

The boys went back down stairs, Jo was still sitting on the couch.

"I'll leave you two alone." DJ said. He went outside with the others.

"Come on take a seat!" Jo said to Geoff.

"Hi." Geoff said awkwardly as he took a seat next to her.

"Hi! So, you feeling any better? Because I'm ready for round two!" Jo said.

"Uh... no, no. I'm still feeling pretty sick." Geoff said. "So... um what exactly happened?"

"Come on! You remember." Jo said.

"I just want to hear it from you." Geoff responded.

"Whatever floats your boat. We found a restroom and when you came out, you grabbed me and laid a wet one on me! Right on the lips tongue and everything! I said what the hell do you think you are doing? And you replied I like blondes! After that I just couldn't resist! We made out for like twenty minutes, right there on the boardwalk!"

"Oh my god." Geoff mumbled.

"It was so hot! And now I want more." Jo told him.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Come on! You're a man, I'm a woman! You do the math."

"Oh my god!" Geoff said disgusted.

"So, what do you say? Everyone's outside we have this whole couch to ourselves."

"I'm not really feeling well..."

"I don't care! Now take off those pants!" Jo demanded.

"Groceries are here!" Courtney exclaimed as she walked through the front door.

"I'll help with them!" Geoff said he jumped off the couch and ran outside.

"Oh, hello again." Courtney greeted Jo.

"Yeah, hi." Jo said perturbed.

Courtney walked into the kitchen, she put the groceries on the kitchen table. "We're back!" She yelled outside.

"Good! Now the real party can start!" LeShawna said to Lightning.

The teens helped Courtney gather the groceries from the car. Some took on their own responsibilities for the barbecue, Duncan took charge of the ribs, while Gwen prepared the barbecued chicken. Geoff helped out Trent with the hamburgers and hot dogs, despite his hangover he wanted to avoid Jo, who had her eyes on the party boy all day.

Courtney prepared some of the appetizers, LeShawna insisted she help Courtney. Telling her she knew how to make a pineapple chutney that would "Melt the socks off the devil!" DJ also helped with some of the appetizers periodically checking on Katie. Once dinner was done the teens fixed their plates, and took a seat at the picnic table.

"This was such a good idea! Everything looks great, and it's such a beautiful day!" Courtney exclaimed. She took a seat next to her boyfriend.

"You know, it really was a good idea. But then again you always come up with good ideas." Duncan told her.

"Aww! Thank you!" Courtney said.

"Alright everybody! Duncan and I made a little bet. Who made the better meal! Is my barbecued chicken better! Or is his lousy barbecued spare ribs better."

"You mean your lousy barbecued chicken!" Duncan said.

"So, after you taste both tell us which one taste better. Oh, and here is some early advice D, when it comes out my chicken is better... don't take it to hard!" Gwen said playfully.

"I hope you take your own advice!" Duncan responded.

"Okay, okay. Lets taste them already!" Courtney said.

Everyone at the table tried the ribs and the chicken.

"The ribs!" Courtney said.

"Definitely the chicken!" Trent stated.

"Girl, this barbecued chicken is off the charts!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"I gotta go with the ribs!" Cody said.

"Me too!" Geoff said in agreement with Cody.

"Ribs! It's the ribs!" Lightning said.

"The chicken!" Anne Maria said.

"The ribs taste better." Jo said.

"DJ? What taste better? The ribs—" Duncan said.

"Or the chicken!" Gwen said interrupting her friend.

"They're both good." DJ said not wanting to choose sides.

"You have to pick!" Duncan said.

"Yeah, you have too!" Gwen agreed.

"Fine... if I have to pick its... it's the ribs. Gwen, please don't be mad!" DJ said.

"Hahaha! I knew it! My barbecued spare ribs, are better than your chicken!" Duncan gloated.

"Ah, shut up. Not everyone got to try my chicken." Gwen said.

"I'm gonna go see if Katie wants anything to eat." DJ said before heading back inside.

"So Katie, isn't here... who else is missing?" LeShawna asked.

Everyone pondered the question for a moment.

"Oh my god! Noah is still sleeping in the car!" Courtney exclaimed.

The table burst out into laughter.

"I'm going to wake him!" Courtney said.

"To late!" Noah said. He stood on the porch drenched in sweat.

"Noah, I'm so sorry." Courtney said.

"Sorry? Do you realize how hot it is out here today? For hours I slept in a hot car! Look at me I am drenched in sweat!" Noah yelled.

"Stop complaining and get something to eat!" Anne Maria said.

"Stop complaining? Stop complaining! Look at me I am saturated in sweat!" Noah exclaimed.

"Noah, I am so sorry..." Courtney said trying not to laugh.

The teens took notice of Courtney trying not to laugh, they too tried to keep a straight face.

"You are sorry? Then why are you trying not to laugh!" Noah said.

The whole table burst out into laughter.

"Oh, I'm glad my misery brings such joy to everyone!" Noah said. "I'm going to get a shower!"

"Noah, really I am sorry!" Courtney said.

Noah went inside filled with anger at his fellow Spring Breakers, DJ ran right past him and out the door.

"Katie's, Katie's gone!" DJ yelled panicked.

"What? What do you mean she's gone?" Gwen questioned.

"She's not in her room! I can't find her anywhere!" DJ answered panic-stricken.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Fact! LeShawna actually said she could make pineapple chutney that would "Melt the socks off the devil!" In Total Drama Island - episode 10 "If You Can't Take The Heat."<br>**


	71. Spring Break Part Seven

**Hey, readers!**

**I have some good news, this chapter is another long one. It has 3,278 words (not including this little message.) Which is higher than last week's chapter. And much longer than chapters usually. **

**I rewrote this chapter about five times. I knew what I wanted to happen, but I couldn't find the words. Does that even make sense? :P**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>"Don't worry. She's gotta be around here somewhere." LeShawna tried to reassure DJ.<p>

"She's not! She's not in her room! She's no where in the house!" DJ responded.

"LeShawna's right. I'm sure she's in there somewhere. Come on I'll help you look again." Courtney said. She went inside to help DJ.

"Who is Katie?" Lightning asked.

"DJ's girlfriend she's been going through a real rough patch lately." LeShawna answered.

"You can say that again, she drank almost the entire bottle of Jack Daniel's. I barely got any of it..." Duncan said.

"Have some compassion!" LeShawna said.

"Sorry." Duncan said.

"So, what happened to her?" Jo questioned to no replies from anyone. "Hello! I asked a questioned."

"About two months ago... her best friend died." Gwen said.

"Oh, wow..." Jo said.

"Those two were like sisters." LeShawna said.

"Katie and Sadie were inseparable. You would always find them together." Gwen said.

"Wow. That sucks." Lightning said.

"We found her drinking first thing this morning." LeShawna said.

"So... what happened to her friend?" Jo asked.

"I'm gonna see if I can help." Geoff said he left the table and went inside, he didn't want to relive that day.

"I don't think anybody wants to talk about it." Cody said.

"Was it bad?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, very bad." Gwen said.

"Damn Jo, why didn't you just mind your own business!" Lightning scolded.

"Hey! I'm just asking questions!" Jo responded.

Courtney came back outside. "Guys, he's right! We can't find her anywhere!"

The teens went inside with Courtney, DJ was in the living room a nervous wreck.

"Katie, where are you? When you get this call me!" DJ said leaving a voice mail on her cell phone. "That's the second time I've called her!"

"How was she able to leave without anyone seeing her?" Gwen questioned.

"She must have wandered off while we were outside." Courtney said.

"We need to find her! She's drunk and doesn't know the area! God anything can happen to her!" DJ said panicked.

"Maybe Noah seen her? He was out in the car." Courtney said.

"Well let's go ask him!" DJ said.

"He's in the shower." Courtney told him.

"So!" DJ replied.

"He's naked! Nobody wants to be questioned naked. Believe me... I would know." Duncan said.

"Anne Maria." Courtney said.

"Yeah?" Anne Maria asked.

"Would you—"

"Oh, no! You're not about to ask me, to go in there and ask him!" Anne Maria said.

"Well he is your boyfriend!" Courtney responded.

Anne Maria felt backed into a corner. "Fine! I'll go talk to him..."

"Thank you." Courtney said.

"Just remember Spring Fling Anne Maria, Spring Fling." Anne Maria mumbled to herself as she went up the stairs.

Noah heard someone come into the room. "Um... this room is occupied!"

"Aww is it?" Anne Maria asked sarcastically.

"Anne Maria? What the hell are you doing in here! Oh god... please don't tell me you like me! And are in here to jump my bones!"

Anne Maria made gagging noises. "Please! They sent me in here to ask you something."

"Well ask it then!"

"Katie's missing—"

"What! What do you mean she is missing! Where did she go?"

"We don't know. That's what missing means, duh!"

"Oh, you are so mature." Noah sarcastically said.

"You know the more you talk, the more I think you want me to be in here."

"Please! Just continue."

"She must have left while we were outside. Since Courtney left you sleeping in the car—"

"Please don't remind me!"

"We were wondering if you might have seen her wander off."

"I was sleeping! How was I supposed to see her?"

"I don't know! I was just askin."

"Do you know what the definition of sleeping is?"

"And do you know what the slang word mofo means!" Anne Maria said before leaving.

"Very mature!" Noah yelled.

Anne Maria went back down stairs mumbling curse words.

"Well?" Courtney questioned.

"He didn't see her." Anne Maria replied.

"Darn it!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Where is DJ and Geoff?" Anne Maria asked.

"They went out to look for Katie." Cody answered.

"Okay everybody! Think back to this morning. Did Katie say anything about wanting to go anywhere, wanting to do something?" Courtney questioned.

"When I talked to her, she said a lot of stuff. But the girl was already so drunk, I didn't pay really any attention." LeShawna said.

"Does anyone remember?" Courtney questioned again.

No body gave her an answer, the CIT let out a sigh. "I don't know... I don't know!"

DJ and Geoff came back inside the house.

"Any luck?" Trent questioned.

"No." Geoff answered.

"I am freaking out, I am freaking out!" DJ exclaimed.

"DJ, clam down. We need you to calm down. Think back this morning, did she say she wanted to go anywhere? Do anything?" Courtney asked in a gentle voice.

"I don't remember! She was really drunk! I don't... the beach. The beach! She said she wanted to go to the beach!" DJ remembered.

"Yeah, she did!" Anne Maria said.

"Lets go to the beach and look for her!" Courtney said.

"Shouldn't someone wait here? In case she comes back." Gwen suggested.

"Definitely." DJ said.

"So, what is going on? Katie is missing!" Noah asked as he came down the stairs.

"We think we know where to look! Earlier Katie said she wanted to go to the beach. Noah, why don't you stay here in case she comes back." Courtney suggested.

"I'll wait here too." Cody said.

"Good idea. We don't need you starting another beach brawl." Courtney said.

"Come on let's go!" DJ exclaimed as he went out the door.

Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, LeShawna and Anne Maria, along with Lightning and Jo. Followed DJ out the door, Noah and Cody stayed behind.

"Damn it!" DJ exclaimed upon their arrival at the beach. "How are we supposed to find her? There are more people here today, then there was the other day!"

"Don't worry! If she's here we will find her. Lets split up. DJ, you come with Duncan and me." Courtney said.

"I'll go with Lightning!" LeShawna said.

"I'm going with Shawna!" Anne Maria said.

"Fine. LeShawna, Anne Maria, and Lightning will go together." Courtney said.

"Gwen, and I will look together." Trent said.

"I'm coming too!" Geoff said. He didn't want to be alone with Jo.

"I guess I'll go with the musician, goth, and party boy.." Jo said.

"Damn." Geoff mumbled.

"Alright! Good luck everyone!" Courtney said.

The groups went off in their own direction in search of the missing girl.

Katie stumbled around the beach she found a cooler with beers inside of it. The drunk girl pulled out a beer and chugged it down, she let out a burp and giggled.

"Excuse me. Haha!"

She pulled out another beer and gulped it down, two girls walked up to her.

"Hey! What's your name?" A girl with red hair asked.

"Me? Are you talking to me?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah you!" A girl with black hair said.

"My name is Katie!"

"Katie, I'm Tracey!" The red-head said.

"And I'm Melinda." The girl with black hair said.

"And those beers you are drinking belong to us!" Tracey told her.

"I didn't take your beers!" Katie said.

"Oh my god! We just watched you!" Melinda yelled.

"Okay! Wow, wow! You two are crazy! Crazy!" Katie yelled.

"We are crazy? You're the stupid drunk running around the beach stealing people's beers!" Tracey said.

"Crazy! Crazy!" Katie screamed.

"Shut up!" Melinda screamed.

"These two are crazy! Crazy!" Katie screamed once again.

"You're the crazy bitch!" Tracey hollered she shoved Katie.

"Bitch!" Katie screamed she shoved Tracey back.

"Don't touch her!" Melinda screamed.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies! What is the problem?" A boy with red hair asked.

"This bitch! Is stealing our beers!" Melinda said.

"Am not!" Katie screamed.

"We watched her walk right up to our cooler, and steal two beers out of it." Tracey told the boy.

"On behalf of my friend, I apologize. I have a cooler please take two beers out of it, and lets call this even." The boy said. He pointed them in the direction of his cooler.

"Fine." Tracey said.

"Next time keep an eye on your friend!" Melinda said.

The two girls walked away.

"You didn't have to do that." Katie told him.

"I just thought I was being a good guy. It looked like those two were about to kick your ass." He responded.

"I could have taken them." Katie confidently stated.

"To me it sounds like you've had too much to drink."

"Haha! I definitely have!"

"More than those two beers?"

"I drank a lot, and I mean a lot of whiskey, and I had three of their beers. They only seen me take two!" Katie revealed.

"Holy shit! You must be wasted."

"Yeah... I am! Hahaha!"

"Perfect." The boy mumbled to himself with a devious smile. "So, whats your name?"

"Why? Why should I tell you."

"Well, I did just help you out. It's the least you could do."

"Hmm... well I guess that's fair. Even though I totally could have taken them! My name is Katie."

"Katie?"

"Lopez... Katie Lopez."

"Ah! So you're Latina?"

"No!" Katie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, sassy! I like that."

"Uh... okay. And you are?"

"Scott. Scott O'Neil."

"Ohhh! An Irish boy!"

"What you couldn't tell by my white skin, and my fiery red hair?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"Ah! No reason to be sarcastic." Katie stated.

"Hey! Weren't you just being sarcastic?"

"Was I? I don't remember."

"Yeah. You are definitely drunk."

"Hahaha! I really am!"

"So, Katie, tell me why is a beautiful girl like you, wandering around the beach alone?"

"What! I'm not alone! I have my friends and my boyfriend!"

"Really? Because you look pretty lonely."

"Lonely? They're here! Somewhere... I just don't know where. I woke up and went down stairs, and they were gone. So, I figured they came here. I've been trying to find them."

"How about I help you find them." Scott suggested.

"Sure!" Katie replied.

"Come on let's have a look around." Scott said.

The manipulative boy put his arm around her, they went off to find her friends.

"Katie! Katie!" Gwen called out. "Do you see her anywhere?"

"Katie! Katie!" Trent called. "No I don't see her. How about you guys?" He asked Geoff and Jo.

"No, I don't see her." Geoff answered.

"I don't even know what she looks like." Jo said.

Gwen pulled out her cell phone and showed Jo a picture of her. "That's her."

"Is that her?" Trent asked.

"Where? I can't see her." Gwen said.

"Over there." Trent said. He pointed to a girl who resembled Katie.

"Lets go find out!" Gwen said.

"I think I see a girl that looks like her over there!" Jo said. She pointed in another direction.

"Gwen and I will go see if the girl I seen is her. Geoff, you go with Jo."

"Me! Why me?" Geoff questioned.

"Don't worry. I won't bite." Jo said.

Trent and Gwen ran off to see if the girl was Katie.

"Well... let's go see if you are right." Geoff said.

"Geoff, I lied. I just wanted to get you alone for a few minutes." Jo told him.

Geoff backed up a little. "Jo, I need to tell you something—"

"Oh, shut up and come here!" Jo said she pulled him closer to her. "Now kiss me!"

"Jo, I... I!"

"Playing hard to get?" Jo asked before laying a wet one on him.

Geoff squirmed away from the tomboy.

"Where are you going?" Jo asked.

"Out of here!" Geoff said before running away from her.

"Playing cat and mouse, huh? I'm the fastest member on my school's football team! Do you really think I can't catch you?" Jo yelled before bolting after him.

"I could have sworn that was her." Trent said.

"Hopefully the girl Jo seen is her." Gwen said.

The two walked back to the spot where they left Geoff and Jo.

"I guess they're still looking." Gwen said.

"Any luck?" They heard behind them it was Courtney.

"No luck on our part." Trent said.

"Damn it!" DJ stated.

"Don't worry DJ, I'm sure she is fine." Courtney said.

"She was drinking and we can't find her anywhere! Do you realize how vulnerable she is? Any guy can take advantage of her!" DJ said.

"He's right. Maybe we should call the police." Trent said.

"Call the cops? Come on! A drunk girls stumbles out on her own during Spring Break, yeah I'm sure they'll throw someone off a murder case." Duncan said sarcastically.

"No one's calling the cops!" Gwen said. "We will look one more time. If we don't find her then we will call for help. Shawnie, Anne Maria, and Lightning are still out looking. Plus Jo thought she may have seen her, her and Geoff are looking right now."

"I just hope we find her!" DJ said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will." Courtney said.

"I don't see them anywhere." Katie said. She chugged down another beer.

"Damn. I've never met a girl who can chug down beers." Scott said.

"I guess I'm not your average girl!" Katie joked. She stumbled away from Scott, and nearly lost her balance. Scott grabbed hold of her just in time.

"I got you!" Scott told her.

"I'm feeling a bit light-headed... I think it's time I go home." Katie said.

"Go home? Alone! No, no, no! I can't let you drive." Scott said.

"Oh, no! I walked here." Katie told him.

"I can't let you walk home alone."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! It's not a far walk." Katie said. She nearly lost her balance once again.

"Being the gentlemen I am. I simply can not allow that! Do you know how many guy are out here? So many would see you and take advantage of you. I insist on driving you." Scott said.

"Well... okay. Thank you! You've been super-duper nice!" Katie said.

"You are lucky you ran into me, and not some other guy." Scott said as he led her to his car.

Geoff ran as quickly as he could, as if he was being chased by a serial killer. He stopped to catch is breath, he didn't see Jo anywhere.

"I lost her." He said to himself.

Suddenly out of no where Jo tackled him to the ground. She was on top of the party boy, the two were face-to-face,

"Where, where did you come from?" Geoff questioned.

"Does it matter? I have to admit that was rather fun. But now it's time for another hot make out session!" Jo exclaimed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Katie walking with Scott.

"Katie! I see Katie!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Really? Where?" Jo questioned.

"She's over there!" Geoff said he pointed her out. "It looks like she's with some guy."

"Oh, shit! Come on we need to get her! That guy is a piece of shit!" Jo exclaimed.

Jo got up and pulled him up. The two ran after Katie and the manipulative Scott.

"You're going to love the seats in my car, they are so comfortable." Scott said.

"Um... alright." Katie said.

"After you." Scott said. He opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you!" Katie said as she got into the car.

"Hey, Scottie! Where do you think you are going?" Jo yelled as she ran up to him and tackled him.

"Ah! Fuck Jo, what the hell?" Scott questioned.

"What is going on?" Katie asked.

"Katie!" Geoff called out as he ran up to the car.

"Geoff!" Katie exclaimed. She got out of the car and said. "I was looking everywhere for you guys."

"You've been looking for us? We've been looking for you!" Geoff said.

"Geoff, call her boyfriend! Tell him we found her." Jo ordered.

"Yes, mam!" Geoff said.

He called DJ and let him know Katie was safe, and told him their location.

"Your lucky we found you. All Spring Break he's been taking advantage of drunk girls." Jo told her.

"Taking advantage? What are you talking about?" Katie drunkenly asked.

"What do you think? Sex!" Jo said.

Katie gasped she was shocked. "Scott! Is this true? You were going to try to use me for sex?"

"No, no! Katie, I swear she is lying!" Scott said he was still pinned down by Jo.

"You're the liar! This guy is the biggest douchebag in our school." Jo said.

"Katie!" DJ exclaimed. He ran over to her to his girlfriend, he hugged and kissed her.

"DJ! I was looking everywhere for you!"

"What? We were looking for you!" DJ told her.

Courtney, Duncan, Trent and Gwen ran up to them.

"Uh, Jo, why are holding that guy on the ground?" Gwen asked.

"Because this asshole was trying to take advantage of her!" Jo answered.

"What! What are you talking about?" DJ inquired.

"All Spring Break he's been looking for drunk girls. He gets them in his car and gets them to have sex with him." Jo answered.

"You were trying to have sex with my girlfriend!" DJ exploded.

"No, no! I swear! I would never do that!" Scott said.

"Thank god you found her!" LeShawna said as she walked up to the teens along with Anne Maria, and Lightning.

"Look who I caught." Jo said to Lightning.

"Scott O'Neil, the biggest asshole in our school! It's a good thing you found her in time." Lightning said.

"All I want to do his beat his face in!" DJ yelled.

"What's going on?" LeShawna questioned.

"This douche was trying to get Katie to have sex with him. He's been doing it all Spring Break. He finds drunk girls on the beach. Brings them back to his car, and gets them to have sex with him." Lightning answered.

"Okay, okay. I admit that in the past I have—"

"In the past? You mean yesterday?" Jo asked sarcastically.

"In the past I have. But this time I swear, I swear I was just going to take her home."

"We'll see..." Jo said. She reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. "Care to explain this?"

"I don't know how that got in there!" Scott said.

"Oh no, no, no! Hold my earrings!" LeShawna said.

"LeShawna, no! Apologize and we will let you go." Courtney told him.

"Fine! I'm sorry." Scott said it was obvious he was insincere.

Jo pulled him up and freed him from her grasp.

"Get going!" The tomboy told him.

"Not so fast!" DJ said.

The gentle giant grabbed Scott.

"Hey! I apologized!" Scott told him.

"I'll let my fist respond!" DJ told him.

The gentle giant delivered a knock out punch to the devious teen.

"Oh my!" Courtney gasped.

"Damn! That's going to leave a mark." Lightning said.

DJ took Katie by her hand. "Lets go home."


	72. Spring Break Part Eight

"I wonder what's taking them? It's going to be night soon." Noah said. He and Cody were still awaiting the teens return.

"Do you think they're going to find her?" Cody asked.

"I hope." Noah answered.

Cody went over to the front door and took a peek outside. He seen DJ and Katie walking to the house, the others were behind them.

"They're coming! Katie's with them!" Cody told Noah.

"Thank god!" Noah stated.

DJ and Katie walked into the living room, the rest of the teens followed.

"Hiii Cody, hiii Noah!" Katie greeted.

"Hi, Katie." The two boys replied.

"Yum it smells like someone had a barbecue!" Katie said.

"Yeah we did." Cody said.

"I want some!" Katie exclaimed before she lost her balance. "Ouch!"

"Come let's get you up to bed." DJ said. He helped his drunk girlfriend up.

Katie let out a yawn. "Maybe you're right."

She stumbled up the stairs DJ was right behind her.

"Don't worry. I'm right behind you." He told her.

Courtney sat down on the living room couch, she sighed a sigh of relief.

"So, where was she?" Noah inquired.

"She was on the beach... we found her just in time." Courtney answered.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"She was with some guy named Scott. He was trying to get Katie to sleep with him. According to Lightning and Jo, he's been doing this all Spring Break. He finds drunk girls then gets them in his car, and some how convinces them to have sex with him." Courtney answered.

"He's the biggest douchebag in our school. If we didn't find her in time, god knows what would be happening right now." Lightning said.

"Thanks for helping us look for her." LeShawna told him.

"It was no problem. Plus it was good to see DJ lay into that asshole!" Lightning said.

"How about we go back outside and talk. It's such a beautiful evening!" LeShawna said.

Jo's cell phone went off it was her dad. "Hello. But dad! Agh! Fine. I'll see you in a little."

"Everything okay?" LeShawna asked.

"No. My dad's back went out! He needs me to go home, Lighting let's go!"

"Go? Why does he have to leave?" LeShawna questioned.

"Because I rode him. If you want a ride home you have to leave with me." Jo said.

"I can ride him home later!" LeShawna said.

"No, no, no. You don't really know the area. I'll go with Jo, but I'll be back tomorrow." Lighting said.

"Okay." LeShawna said disappointed. "I'll walk you out to the car."

"I just love that booty!" Lighting said to himself as LeShawna walked out the door.

"And I'll be back too." Jo whispered to Geoff.

Geoff gave her an awkward smile before she left. DJ came back down the stairs and took a seat next to Courtney, he had a look of displeasure on his face.

"DJ, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy." Courtney said.

"I'm happy we found her. But I'm pissed off at what she did. If Geoff and Jo didn't find her, if they were just a few minutes late!" DJ responded.

"DJ, catch!" Duncan called out from the kitchen he tossed him a beer.

Courtney's eyes widened in disbelieve.

"DJ, after everything that just happened, do you really think it's a good idea to start drinking?" The Class President questioned.

"After my day... I need a good beer." DJ responded.

Courtney heard her boyfriend go out the backdoor.

"I'll be back." She said.

She went out to the backyard the sun was setting, and the weather was starting to get cooler. Duncan was sitting at the picnic table drinking a mixed drink of Sprite and vodka. Gwen and Trent were also outside, the couple was drinking beer.

"So much for our barbeque." Gwen said.

"You can say that again." Duncan said with a smirk.

"Hahaha! Yeah at least Noah and Cody put the leftovers away." Trent said.

"Trent, Gwen, can I talk to Duncan alone?" Courtney asked.

"Sure. I want to get me shish kabob out of the fridge." Trent said.

"I want one too! And some of my barbecued chicken!" Gwen said.

"I want a hamburger!" Trent said.

"Why don't we just heat everything up?" Gwen suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Trent said.

"What's up?" Duncan asked. He gulped down some more of his drink.

Courtney took a seat across from her boyfriend.

"Do you really think it was a good idea, to give DJ that beer? Especially after everything that happened—"

"Just because Katie got completely wasted, doesn't mean DJ will."

"I suppose. That's not the only reason I came out here."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that fight on the beach—"

"Ah! Here we go again!" Duncan said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Is there an issue?" Courtney questioned.

"Lets just get it out-of-the-way. You're out here to chew my ass out again!"

"Duncan, I'm not here to argue—"

"I get it! You don't like that I was fighting! Move on get over it!" Duncan interrupted.

"Duncan, I—"

"You know what I didn't like? I didn't like the way you acted this morning! All I did was help my friends out in a fight! What was I supposed to do? Let them fend for themselves? You treated me like a piece of shit at the grocery store! I tried to put my arm around you and you pushed me away! All I did was help my friends, and you acted like I was a demon or something!"

"I understand that, it's that you—"

"Oh and by the way! I wasn't the only one fighting DJ and Gwen jumped in too! And oh yeah! Trent was fighting, LeShawna was fighting, Anne Maria was fighting! Yet you didn't go around treat them like shit!"

"Duncan, I—"

"Oh! And if I remember correctly wasn't it you that told me to go out? Because I think you described me and Gwen as... drunken sailors! So, you wanted us out of the house! So, if you think about it. It's your fault I got into that fight!"

"My fault!"

"Yeah. Your fault!"

"What are you drinking?" Courtney questioned.

"Why? So you can lecture me on why it's bad to drink!"

"No because whatever it is, it is making you act irrational!"

"Irrational? I'm acting irrational? Ha! This is coming from the girl who was acting completely crazy, because I helped my friends out in a fight!"

"I came out here to have a civil conversation with you! But I can see that's not possible! Go ahead continue to get drunk!" Courtney said she turned to walk back inside.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "You want to know what your problem is?"

"Enlighten me."Courtney said she turned back around to face him.

"You don't know how to have fun." Duncan told her he guzzled down some more of his drink.

"I don't know how to have fun?"

"No! You came on Spring Break, but for what? You don't drink. You never want to go out. You know what you need to do? Remove that pole that you have up your ass!"

"Ah! I am going to our room, and don't even think about coming up to bed tonight! Because the door is going to be locked!" Courtney told him. She went back inside slamming the door behind her.

Katie awoken to the sun shinning in her eyes, her head was pounding and her stomach felt nauseous.

"How much did I drink last night?" She thought to herself.

After that thought she felt the vomit making its way up. "Oh god!" She said to herself, she jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. After throwing up for what felt like an eternity, she went back into Cody's room and collapsed into his bed.

A few minutes later DJ came into the bedroom, he brought his hungover girlfriend a glass of water.

"Here drink this." He said.

"DJ, I can't. I can't drink anything. It's just all going to come back up."

"You need too. Your body needs to rehydrate its self." DJ told her.

"Okay." Katie said she took the glass of water and took small sips from it. "What time is it?"

"It's after twelve. Everyone besides Duncan is awake." DJ answered. The sound of his voice was a bit cold.

"Are you okay?" Katie questioned.

"I am actually better than I thought I'd be... considering everything you pulled yesterday." DJ stated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't remember."

"DJ, pretty much everything from yesterday is a blur."

"You don't remember drinking all day long? Then you went missing, everyone was out looking for you! Do you realize how worried I was? Then we finally find you at the beach, you were in a car with a complete stranger! And guy who I later found out by Lightning and Jo, is considered the biggest asshole in their school. He was going to try to get you to have sex with him! And honestly you were so damn drunk! You probably would have!"

"DJ, I would never have done that."

"Katie, you drank almost an entire bottle of Jack Daniel's!"

"Oh my God. DJ, I am so, so, so sorry! Really I... I gotta puke!" Katie said. She jumped out of the bed and ran past DJ to the bathroom.

"We'll talk about this when you aren't so hungover!" DJ yelled.

Courtney was sitting out on the front porch, she had a gloomy look on her face. Although Duncan started the fight the night before, she felt remorseful for how she treated him, and understood where he was coming from.

Anne Maria walked out on to the porch in her red bikini "Oh, hey, Courtney."

"Oh, hi Anne Maria. Going to the beach?"

"Yeah! Shawna went to the beach with Lightning, so I am going to meet up with them." Anne Maria replied she noticed the sad expression on Courtney's face. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'll be fine."

Anne Maria took a seat next to her. "Is this over your fight with Duncan?"

"You know about that?"

"Yeah. Everyone does! The whole house heard it. He was really yelling, I felt like going out there and kicking him in his balls! But Noah told me not."

"It's not all his fault..."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday morning I was giving him the cold shoulder—"

"Why?"

"It was over that fight he was involved in on the beach. I usually don't approve of fighting under any circumstances. But after I thought about it for a while, I understood why he joined in on the fight."

"So, what is the problem?"

"I didn't like how he acted after the fight. He was so gleeful—"

"Ah! Glee I love that show!" Anne Maria blurted out. "Sorry, go on."

"So the next day after the fight, I treated him rather coldly... actually very coldly. Like for example when we were going to the grocery store, he tried to put his arm around me. But I brushed him off—"

"Oh, girl! That is some cold shit!"

"I know. I talked with Gwen and she basically told me, I was treating him wrong. And to talk to him about how I felt. And I agreed. So, I stopped acting the way I was, and everything seemed to smooth over. Then after we found Katie, I went to talk to him about it. And he blew up on me! He was drinking something, I don't know what though."

"When we got in I seen him take double shots of vodka, and mixing it in with Sprite."

"Well... apparently the vodka helped him tell me how he felt. I must have hurt him pretty badly."

"Girl, I wouldn't be to upset with the situation. I'm sure you two will work it out. Like they say opposites attract!" Anne Maria said. She stood up and prepared to leave.

"Like you and Noah?"

"Oh... uh yeah."

"Am I boring?" Courtney randomly asked.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because it was something Duncan told me last night. He said I don't know how to have fun. And that I should um... remove the pole that is up my butt."

Anne Maria snickered.

"Gee, I thought you were trying to make me feel better."

"I'm sorry girl. But that is kind of true. Ever since we've been on Spring Break you and Noah haven't done anything! Well actually... Noah went to an arcade today with Cody. If you call that fun!" Anne Maria sat back down. "I got an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Lets prove Duncan wrong! Lets show him you can be a good time!"

"You mean get drunk?"

"Girl, you don't have to get totally wasted! Just have a few drinks! That's all."

"Oh, I don't know. Partying isn't really my thing."

"All come on! Me and LeShawna will show you a good time! I just know beneath that book smart exterior, there is a party girl waiting to escape!"

"I don't know. I don't think I'd be very good at it."

"Good at it? Hahaha! Anyone can party, even you I promise. Plus you'll prove Duncan wrong! And I love proving my boyfriends wrong!"

Courtney thought about it for a moment. "Alright. Lets do this."

"Seriously?" Anne Maria questioned she was a bit shocked.

"Yeah, really! Why do you seem so stunned?"

"I thought it would take a little more convincing." Anne Maria admitted.

"Come on let's go! Before I change my mind." Courtney said.

"We are going to the beach, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do." Courtney answered.

"Then you might want to get in a swimsuit." Anne Maria told her.

"Oh, uh... that would be a good idea!" Courtney said slightly embarrassed. "I am going to get changed... then it's time to party!"

"Hahaha! That's the spirit!" Anne Maria exclaimed.


	73. Spring Break Part Nine

Courtney went back inside to change into her bikini. Anne Maria stayed outside and waited for her on the porch. Inside DJ and Geoff sat in the living room watching TV. Duncan was passed out on the living room floor, and Katie was sleeping off her hangover upstairs.

"Hey guys, I'm going with Anne Maria to the beach!" Courtney announced.

"With Anne Maria? Girl, are you going out to party?" DJ asked.

"Hehe!" Courtney giggled she still couldn't believe what she was about to do. "Yes, I am!"

"Hahaha! Seeing you party would be a real treat! But I gotta stay here with Katie." DJ said.

"I'm gonna stay here with DJ and watch some Psych." Geoff said.

"Alright." Courtney said before going upstairs.

"Haha! Can you imagine Courtney drunk?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, it would either be really awesome! Or really, really annoying!" Geoff responded.

"Why don't you go and find out?" DJ suggested.

"Oh, uh... no dude. I'm watching this with you." Geoff said.

"Man, they're playing this all day. By the time you come back it will probably still be on." DJ responded.

"The truth is... I am trying to avoid Jo." Geoff said in a hushed voice.

"Dude, I thought you were going to tell her the truth?" DJ questioned.

"I was! I really was but..."

"But what?" DJ inquired.

"The truth is... I am kind of afraid of her." Geoff answered still keeping his voice low.

"What! Why?"

"Man, she is tough! She tougher then a lot of the guys we know. Can you imagine what she would do to me, if she found out I never actually liked her?"

Courtney put on her two piece yellow bikini, and lathered herself in sun tan lotion. She grabbed a beach towel, and the remainder of the sun tan lotion. She looked at herself in the mirror and let out a sigh. She was nervous and almost felt like backing out, but she knew Anne Maria would never let her live it down.

"Lets do this." She said to herself.

The Class President walked down stairs, DJ and Geoff's jaws dropped. It was a side they never seen of the CIT.

"See ya guys later." She said to nothing but stares from the boys. "Guys! My eyes are up here!"

"Sorry! Uh... um have a good time." DJ said.

"Wish me luck!" Courtney said before going outside.

"Dude, did you see the bod on her?" Geoff asked.

"I sure did!" DJ replied.

"It's a good thing Duncan is passed out. If he heard us talking about her like that he'd kill us." Geoff said.

"Alright! I'm ready to go!" Courtney said to Anne Maria.

"Damn girl! You look hot!" Anne Maria told her.

"Thanks." Courtney said.

"If I was a lesbian I'd definitely date you." Anne Maria said.

"Um... thank you?" Courtney responded.

"Hahaha! Come on, let's go!" Anne Maria said.

Anne Maria told her LeShawna was with Lightning, and some of Lightning's friends. On a more secluded side of the beach. As they pushed their way through the partying college and high school kids, Anne Maria got enjoyment out of the party atmosphere. While Courtey was shocked and sometimes appalled. She witnessed people drinking like there was no tomorrow, girls flashing their breasts, and participating in wet t-shirt contests.

"Oh my god." Courtney said to herself.

"Anne Maria!" LeShawna exclaimed as the girls got closer.

Anne Maria grabbed Courtney by her hand and ran over to her friend.

"Hi." Courtney greeted.

"Courtney, I never thought I see you out here." LeShawna said.

"She came to partay!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

LeShawna's eyes widened in disbelief. "Girl, are you really here to party?"

"Yes, I am." Courtney answered.

"Hell! I think I've seen everything now. Come on lets introduce you to everyone." LeShawna said.

She took Courtney over to Lightning and his friends. Courtney seen they had set up a volleyball net.

"Maybe they aren't going to get drunk?" Courtney thought to herself.

She was excited because she excelled at volleyball.

"Sugar!" LeShawna said to Lightning. "A new friend is joining us today. Everyone meet Courtney!"

"Hello." Courtney said with a wave.

"Welcome girl!" Lightning said. "This is Brody, Seth, Carly, and Chelsea."

"Hello, everyone." Courtney said.

The group greeted the new comer.

"So, are you guys playing volley ball?" Courtney asked.

"Yep! You up for it?" Lightning asked.

"Up for it? You know it! I love volleyball!" Courtney answered.

"I thought we were just going to get drink." Anne Maria mumbled.

"LeShawna, Brody, and Carly. You're on team Lightning!" Lightning said.

"Yes!" Carly and Brody both exclaimed.

This left Courtney, Anne Maria, Seth and Chelsea on the opposite team.

"The winners of this game have to chug down a beer!" Lightning said. He pulled out a beer from his cooler showing it to his fellow teens.

"Coors! Okay guys, we definitely need to win!" Seth said.

"Shouldn't the losers be forced to chug a beer?" Courtney questioned.

"Hahaha! Now that is a good one!" Lighting said. "The first team to score tens points win!"

Elsewhere at the arcade Noah and Cody, were enjoying their afternoon.

"Damn it!" Noah said.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked while not taking is eyes off his game.

"I just died." Noah answered.

"Holy shit! Dude, come over here and watch this!" Cody requested.

Noah went over to his friend. "Yeah?"

"Watch... this!" Cody said before killing a zombie in a gruesome way.

"Nice!" Noah said. "Watch out!"

A zombie came up behind Cody's character and killed him.

"Shit! I guess that's why you never stop to gloat in a zombie apocalypse." Cody said.

"Let me try!" Noah said.

Cody stepped back allowing his friend to have a turn. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what he thought was a familiar face. Noah noticed Cody looking around the arcade.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked.

"I thought I seen someone." Cody answered.

"Who?"

"A girl."

"Haha! Cody, always looking for some hotties."

"Haha!" Cody chuckled. "Yeah..."

The volleyball game went on for about an hour. So, far it was a nine to eight. Lighting was the obvious leader of his team, and his team was in the lead. Courtney emerged as the leader of her team. She scored them their ninth point.

"Fuck yeah!" Seth exclaimed.

"Just one more point guys and we win!" Courtney said.

"I... I don't know. I don't know if I can!" Anne Maria said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Anne Maria you have too!" Courtney said. Her competitive side was coming out.

"Don't boss me!" Anne Maria told her.

"You have to for... for that beer!" Courtney motivated.

"Okay, okay I can do this!" Anne Maria said.

"Bring it chumps!" LeShawna said from the other side of the net.

"Don't worry girl, Lightning has this in the bag!" Lightning reassured his girl.

"Lets do this!" Courtney rallied her team.

After a few minutes of back and forth action, Courtney led her team to victory, scoring the tenth and final point.

"We won! We won!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"You know that means! Toss us some beers!" Seth said.

LeShawna folded her arms across her chest. "I wanted a beer."

"Alirght, alright. Lightning isn't a sore loser." He tossed the teens a beer. "Now remember you gotta chug!"

Courtney's teams cracked opened their beers and chugged them down, everyone except for Courtney.

"Go ahead girl!" Anne Maria encouraged.

"Okay... here I go." Courtney said.

She opened her alcoholic beverage and titled her head back, and began chugging it down. It tasted disgusting to her. But she could she hear her fellow teens shouting, "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Once she was done the Class President made an astounding request. "Give me another one!"

"Oh, shit! Courtney wants another one!" LeShawna exclaimed.

Lighting tossed her another beer, she chugged it down then let out a burp.

"Excuse me." She said.

The teens erupted in laughter.

"Girl, you the only girl Lighting has ever seen chug down a beer, then burp and excuse herself!" Lightning said.

"Well there is no reason to lose your manners. And as leader of the victorious team I say beers for everyone!" Courtney said.

"You heard the girl!" LeShawna said.

Everyone grabbed a beer and began drinking.

"It's time to party!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"Excuse me, Anne Maria, I believe it's partay!" Courtney said.

"Hahaha! Girl, I like you, I like you!" Anne Maria said.

Back at the house DJ and Geoff continued watching TV, when they heard a knock at the door Geoff's eyes widened.

"Who is it?" Geoff whispered.

DJ peaked out the window it was Jo.

"It's your girlfriend." DJ whispered back.

"Don't answer it. Maybe she will go away." Geoff whispered.

Jo knocked once again. "Hello! Anyone home?"

"Dude, I am answering it! And you are telling her the truth." DJ whispered he went over to the door.

"Dude, I am begging you! If you value our friendship, you will tell her I am not here." Geoff said.

DJ sighed and answered the door.

"Oh, hey JD, is Geoff around?" Jo asked.

"Actually it's DJ." He corrected.

"Oh, sorry. So, is he?"

"Actually he is! Come on in!" DJ said.

Jo walked into the home. "There you are!"

"Oh, uh... hi." Geoff said.

"I'm gonna go check on Katie." DJ said before leaving them alone.

"Oh, look! It looks like we are all alone again." Jo said.

"Not completely!" Geoff said referring to Duncan.

She went over and kicked the passed out boy. "He's out cold. He isn't going to be a problem." Jo said. She crawled on to the couch and over to Geoff.

Geoff crawled back until he was backed into the corner of the couch.

"Another cat and mouse game?" Jo asked.

"Jo, there is something I have to tell you!"

Jo crawled over to him and forced him down on the couch. "It can wait!" She got on top of him pressing her lips against his.

Upstairs DJ sat down on the bed, Katie turned to her side to face him.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" DJ asked.

"No. I've been awake for a while." Katie answered.

"How do you feel?"

"My head still hurts. But stomach isn't as queasy since I threw up like four times."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't be. I don't remember it... but from what it sounds like, I acted completely stupid."

"Katie, why did you act that way?"

"I can't remember anything from yesterday. But I remember the reason I started drinking... which sucks. I had a dream about Sadie. In the dream she was alive and here with us. And we were just so happy."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Well, I suspected it was over Sadie."

"The dream felt so real. Then I woke up and realized it was just a dream. I ran into the powder room and bawled my eyes out. When I came out I seen the whiskey sitting in the kitchen, so I started drinking."

"Katie, Sadie wouldn't want you to drink like that. She wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger."

"I know! I, I just wanted the pain to go away! Even if it was just for a little while." Katie began to tear up. "I wanted to forget about the pain, the sadness, the depression! Even if it was temporary! I am sick of feeling this way! Every minute of everyday of my life!"

DJ pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

"I thought maybe LeShawna was right. Maybe if I got away from things for a little I would feel better. But it hasn't! I still feel the pain. The pain it never leaves, it never goes away!" Katie cried.

"Katie, Sadie wouldn't want you to feel this way."

"I know that! I know she would want me to be happy! But I'm not! I don't think I will ever be! DJ, she was more than my friend, more than my Best Female Friend For Life! Sadie was my sister! And I still feel like it's my fault!"

"No! Don't say that! It's not your fault!"

"It is! If I didn't act like such a bitch! If I just went to the mall with her! She wouldn't have gone to Ezekiel's house! She would still be here, she would still be alive! It's my fault! It's my fault!"

"The only person that is to blame, is the person who took her from us. Sadie wouldn't want you to feel responsible, she knew you loved her." DJ said as he held her tightly.

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds heard were Katie's sobs.

"You shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up inside." DJ said.

"Who am I supposed to talk to? I can't talk to my parents my mom would cry more than I would. And I don't want to worry you." Katie said.

"You can talk to me about anything." DJ told her.

"I know. But I... I don't know. I don't like to talk about it." Katie responded.

"If you don't want to talk to me or your parents, you can talk to Mrs. Coleman." DJ suggested.

"Mrs. Coleman? The school guidance counselor?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah."

"DJ, I don't know. I don't want people to think I'm crazy."

"You're not crazy! It would be good to talk to someone. And if anyone would call you crazy, they'd have to deal with me!" DJ said.

"I don't know. I would have to think about it. Can you get me another glass of water? My throat is kind of dry." Katie requested.

"Sure." DJ said he grabbed the glass and went downstairs, to find Jo on top of Geoff kissing him. "Oh my god!"

Jo looked over at DJ letting her guard down, Geoff rolled on to the floor.

"Geoff! I thought you were going to tell her!" DJ said.

"I was going to I swear!" Geoff said.

"Tell me what?" Jo questioned.

"Jo, I... I—"

"Ah! I'll say it! Jo, I don't want to hurt your feelings. But Geoff doesn't like you! He has never liked you! He doesn't even remember making out with you that night on the board walk." DJ revealed.

"Geoff, is this true?" Jo questioned.

"Um... well kinda." Geoff answered.

"Kinda?" Both Jo and DJ asked.

"I mean... it is." Geoff corrected.

"So, when you would try to get away from me, you were actually trying to get away from me?" Jo asked.

"Um... well yeah..."

"Oh my god. I feel pretty embarrassed. So, there isn't any chance—"

"No..." Geoff said.

"Well... that sucks." Jo said

"Don't be upset. Geoff, isn't a good guy for you." DJ said.

"Why do you say that JD?" Jo asked.

"It's DJ. And he's just not... believe me!" DJ said.

"What is so bad about him?" Jo inquired.

"Well for starters back home his ex-girlfriend is pregnant with his baby." DJ said.

"Dude, too much information!" Geoff said.

"Wait a minute! You got a girl pregnant? And you were making out with me?" Jo asked.

"You came on to me!" Geoff answered.

"What a douchebag! And I thought Scott was bad!" Jo said.

"Don't compare me to him!" Geoff said.

"You make me sick! I could, I could!" Jo kicked Geoff in the balls. "I could just do that!"

"Fuck!" Geoff said as he fell to the ground in pain.

"I feel better now. I guess I'll get going. See ya JD!" Jo said.

"It's DJ!" DJ yelled once again as she left.

"Whatever!" Jo yelled back.

Noah and Cody stopped at a hotdog stand on boardwalk on their way home.

"Mustard and relish." Cody ordered.

"Mustard but no relish on mine." Noah ordered.

"No relish? Man you suck!" Cody joked.

The man working at the stand gave the boys their food, each paid for their own.

"Yeah I suck so much. Yet, I totally destroyed your score on that zombie game!" Noah said.

"It wasn't that big of a difference." Cody said.

"My score was over a thousand! Yours was five hundred." Noah said.

"Ah! You just got lucky!" Cody said.

"Sure I did." Noah said sarcastically.

Cody turned around he felt like someone was following him.

"Cody, what are you doing?" Noah inquired as he turned around.

"I just feel like someone is following me." Cody said.

"You said that in the arcade. No one is following you." Noah said.

"I guess your right..." Cody said.

The two turned back around coming face to face with the familiar face, Cody saw at the arcade.

"Or I could be wrong." Noah said.

"Codykins!" Sierra exclaimed.


	74. Spring Break Part Ten

**Those who have been reading Total Drama Life from the beginning, should remember the whole Sierra, DJ, and Katie conflict. But to those who have not, or if you needed your memory refreshed go a head back and read chapters 46 and 47 "Front Page News." And to get an even fuller picture you may want to read chapters 28 and 29 "Unexpected News" and 30-31 "A Fathers Betrayal." **

**I'd also like to thank everyone who is reading! Total Drama Life has received nearly 3,000 views from people in the United States! :D Speaking of U.S. readers, I want to wish all of you a happy Memorial Day** **weekend! Have fun and stay safe!  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>"Sierra!" Cody exclaimed. He was shocked to see his ex-girlfriend standing in front of him. "Wha-what are you doing here?"<p>

"Are you surprised? Did I surprise you!" Sierra inquired.

"Uh, yeah!" Cody answered.

"Wait a minute Cody, is she the person you thought, you seen in the arcade?" Noah questioned.

"Yeah. I guess so..." Cody answered.

"One question. How did you not know it was Sierra! She's you ex-girlfriend! And I mean come on her hair is purple!" Noah said.

"How did you know I was here?" Cody asked ignoring Noah.

"Oh, Cody, I have my ways. I have my ways!" Sierra responded.

"You looked at his Facebook page?" Noah asked.

"Correct!" Sierra replied.

"But after we broke up, we removed each other." Cody stated.

"Correction Codykins, you removed me!" Sierra reminded him.

"Let me guess!" Noah said. "After Cody removed you. You created a fake account using a picture of a really hot girl. Because Cody is such a horn dog he added you."

"Right again! Wow Noah, you are really good!" Sierra said.

"Wait a minute! So, that really hot girl with blonde hair. She is actually you?" Cody asked.

"Yep! Haha!" Sierra said with a giggle.

"So, what are you doing here?" Noah asked her.

"Well, since Cody won't talk to me at home. I thought maybe if I came here, he would talk to me!" Sierra answered.

"Why would you think that?" Noah asked.

"Because I came all this way! I've been here for three days, waiting for my chance to get you alone." Sierra said.

"Three days? You've been here for three days?" Noah inquired.

"Yep." Sierra answered.

"We've been here for three days." Noah said.

"I know. I followed you and your little gang here." Sierra said.

"Where have you been staying? Please don't say in your car parked outside our house." Noah said.

"No! What do you think I am crazy! Hahaha! My Aunt Brenda lives here. So, I've been staying with her. While keeping close tabs on you Cody-Wody."

"So, you've been stalking him?" Noah inquired.

"Hmm... I don't like the word stalking. I prefer the word lovingly following." Sierra said.

"So, stalking." Noah responded.

"Lovingly following!" Sierra said.

"Stalking!" Noah exclaimed.

"Loving following!" Sierra screamed.

"Will you two stop debating! I am going to make this easy for you. Sierra, I won't talk to you at home. And I don't want to talk to you here." Cody said.

"But Cody!" Sierra said.

"Good job." Noah said.

"Lets go." Cody said.

"Cody, please! Please talk to me!" Sierra said her eyes started filling with tears. "Please I came all this way! Please, please, please!"

"Come on dude, let's go." Noah said.

Cody let out a sigh. "I'm gonna talk to her..."

"All come on man!" Noah said.

"Fine! I'll talk to you." Cody told her.

Sierra's tears disappeared and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Where do you want to talk?" Cody asked.

"Cody, she is like a complete stalker!" Noah said.

"You just stay out of this Noah!" Sierra said sternly.

"How about over there!" Sierra said. She pointed out a bench.

"Alright. Will you wait here?" Cody asked Noah.

"I guess..." Noah said. He was not happy with his friends decision.

Back on the beach Courtney continued to party with Anne Maria and LeShawna. And much to LeShawna and Anne Maria's surprise, the usually reserved girl had become the life of the party.

"Courtney! Courtney! Courtney!" The group of teens cheered as she chugged down another beer.

"Done!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Damn that is like seven beers in a row!" Carly said.

"I want another!" Courtney said.

"I think you've had enough." Carly said.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!" Courtney said.

"Haha! A bit bitchy I like her!" Seth said he tossed her another one.

Courtney caught the beer and guzzled it down. "At first I couldn't stand the taste of this! But after drinking a few I've kinda grown to like it! Hahaha!"

"That's normal! You have to acquire a taste for beer." Anne Maria said. "Believe it or not. At one point in time I hated wine! I hated it! Now I love it! White wine! Red wine! It doesn't matter!"

"Wine! I want to try wine!" Courtney said.

"Good news!" Anne Maria said.

"I love good news!" Courtney exclaimed.

"I brought some with me!" Anne Maria said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Pull it out!" Courtney said.

"Oh, damn what did I do with it? What did I do with it?" Anne Maria asked as she looked around. "Oh, that's right! It's at the house! Duh!"

"Hahaha! Go get it!" Courtney said.

"I'll be right back!" Anne Maria said.

"You know what I like?" LeShawna asked Lightning.

"What?" He inquired.

"You!" LeShawna told him. She pushed him down into the sand, she got on top of him and began kissing him.

"You go girl!" Courtney cheered.

"I just don't know if I can forgive you. Sierra, what you did it was wrong! You put out all of DJ's personal life in the school paper! For everyone to read! You broke Katie's trust! They broke up over what you did. They only got back together a few days ago." Cody said.

"I know... I know what I did was wrong. I don't know how I could do something so terrible! I just wanted people to read the school paper! I didn't mean for anything bad to happen—"

"How could you think nothing bad would happen? Beth and I warned—"

"I know you did. I can't go back and change what I did. If I could I really, really, really would." Sierra said her voice sounded sincere. "And I've paid for what I did! I was kicked off the school journalism team, I was put under in school suspension for six weeks. And because of my selfish decision I lost you."

"I don't know. I feel like you are being truthful. But I just can't forgive you!" Cody said he stood up.

"Cody, please! I am sorry! Please forgive! Lets move past this!" Sierra pleaded.

"I can't move past it!"

"Why? Why can't you forgive me Codykins?"

"Because I feel... I feel like you are partially to blame for what happened to Sadie. If you didn't write that article DJ and Katie wouldn't have broken up, Katie and Sadie wouldn't have gotten into that fight, and Sadie wouldn't have gone over to that guys house."

Sierra teared up and looked down at the ground. "You don't think I feel that way too? You don't think I feel partially responsible? You don't think I know people look at me, and are thinking the same thing? Cody, I've been alone to deal with these feelings. Nobody will talk to me! Everybody hates me! And I don't even care if everyone hates me. But I hate knowing that you do!" She said as she cried.

Cody sat back down next to her. "I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Sierra asked with a quivering lip.

"I hate what you did. But I don't hate you. We were together for a year."

"Then why do you refuse to talk to me? Why do you ignore me in school? Why do ignore my texts? My phone calls, my e-mails?"

"Because... what you did was wrong."

"I know it was wrong! And I am sorry, I am really sorry! Can't you please forgive me?"

"I don't know."

"Codykins, please! I still love you!" Sierra said.

"I still love you too." Cody said.

"Then can we get back together?" Sierra questioned.

"I will consider it, if—"

Sierra squealed with excitement.

"I will consider getting back together if you apologize to DJ and Katie."

"I publicly apologized to DJ in front of the entire school, and he never forgave me. And the last time I seen Katie she slapped in the face. I don't think they will ever forgive me." Sierra said with a sad expression on her face.

"Please try again."

"Okay, I will." Sierra told him.

"That was a fun afternoon." Gwen said to Trent.

The couple was walking back to the house, after spending a few hours at the amusement park Casino Pier.

"Yeah it was pretty fun. Despite nearly being puked on by that guy after we got off the Tilt-A-Whirl." Trent said.

"Hahaha! At least we did pretty good double teaming people with the bumper cars!" Gwen said.

"Yeah! Did you see that really big fat lady we pissed off?" Trent asked

"Haha! How could I not? She was giving us evil glares after we got out of the cars." Gwen replied.

"What was your favorite part?" Trent asked.

"Definitely the bumper cars! How about you?"

"That I spent the whole day with you." Trent sweet-talked.

"Aww you're so sweet! Are you trying to get laid?" Gwen asked.

"Haha! I wasn't but I wouldn't object to it." Trent flirted.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get home." Gwen said.

"Come here." Trent said he picked her up and ran to the house.

"Hahaha! Put me down you horny bastard!" Gwen said.

He put her down once they got to the house, out came Anne Maria stumbling with a bottle of wine.

"Hey Trent, hey Gwen!" She said.

"Oh, hey Anne. Where are you going with that wine?" Trent asked.

"Oh, to the beach! We are partying! You want to come?" Anne Maria asked.

"No, we have something better in mind." Trent said.

Gwen blushed. "Trent!"

"Better then partying? What can be better than having a good time?" Anne Maria asked. "Ohhh! You two are talking about having a really good time hahaha! Well I'll be on my way!" She said before stumbling back to the beach.

"Well that was embarrassing." Gwen said.

"Don't worry. She is going to get so drunk, she probably won't even remember!" Trent said.

Inside Duncan was now awake sitting on the couch. They could smell someone barbecuing in the backyard.

"Hey, D!" Gwen said.

"Oh, hey guys." Duncan greeted.

"Duncan." Trent simply greeted.

"Who's barbecuing?" Gwen asked.

"Geoff, something put him in a really good mood. A really annoying good mood." Duncan answered.

"Trent, I'm gonna get some water." Gwen said.

"Alright." Trent said before whispering. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

"I won't." Gwen whispered back before he ran up the stairs.

She went into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water, and took a seat next to Duncan.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like shit. My head hurts like hell and my stomach feels like shit. But other than that I feel great!" He said sarcastically. "I had one to many shots of vodka last night."

"That's an understatement. So, is Courtney pissed at you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? After we found Katie you and her had a huge fight. And I mean huge! Everyone heard it."

"I don't remember anything."

"You were fighting because of how she treated you, at the grocery store... there was a lot more." Gwen reminded him.

"Shit. I don't remember anything. I guess that explains why she's not here. And why I woke up on the floor. Do you know where she's at?"

"No idea. Trent and I left pretty early today, when we left she was still here. I heard Noah and Cody talking about going to an arcade, she must of went with them."

"Gwen!" Trent called down.

"I'm coming! Well talk to you later!" Gwen said before going upstairs.

"Have fun!" Duncan said.

Sierra entered the house with Cody and Noah.

"Oh, Noah this is cute!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Thanks." Noah responded. He was less than thrilled Cody agreed to even consider giving her a second chance.

"Hi, Duncan!" Sierra exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Duncan questioned.

"My Codykins has decided to give me another chance!" Sierra exclaimed with a squeal.

"On the condition that she apologizes to DJ and Katie." Cody said.

Sierra squealed again just thinking about getting back together.

Duncan put his fingers in his ears. "Do you have to be so annoying?"

"I am just so happy!" She exclaimed.

"Ugh. I'm going upstairs to lay down. Noah, when Court comes in tell her to come up. I have a feeling I have a lot of explaining to do." Duncan said.

"Um... okay?" Noah responded confused because he wasn't sure where Courtney was.

"Oh, and by the way. When DJ and Katie find out Ms. Gossip girl is here. There is going to be drama. Usually I'd stay to watch, but I feel like shit today." Duncan said before going up to the room he shares with Courtney.

"He's right. When DJ and Katie find out she's here, there is going to be a lot, and I mean a lot of drama!" Noah said.

"She's here to apologize." Cody said.

"I am here to make things right." Sierra added.

"Do you two actually believe, they are going to be okay with you here? While you two live in La-La land I'm going to see who is barbecuing." Noah said.

"I'm going to get them. Wait here." Cody said.

Sierra took a seat on the couch.

Cody went upstairs his stomach was tied in knots, he knocked on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" DJ asked.

"Um... it's Cody."

DJ answered the door. "Hey, Cody, we'll let you have your room back in a little. But Katie she—"

"Oh, no. I don't want the room back... yet. I would like you two to come down stairs. Someone wants to talk to the two of you."

"I don't think Katie is feeling up for it." DJ said.

"Well then just you?" Cody requested.

"Katie, I am going down stairs for a minute." DJ told her.

"Okay." Katie said her voice still sounded sad.

"Who wants to talk to me?" DJ asked as he followed Cody down the stairs.

"She does..." Cody said.

DJ looked over to see Sierra sitting on the couch.

"Hi, DJ." Sierra said.

"What the hell is she doing here?" DJ questioned.


	75. Spring Break Part Eleven

**Hey, readers!**

**This chapter is very long! The longest chapter so far. (4,034 words not including this message.)**

**Just letting you guys know.**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"She's here to apologize." Cody said.<p>

"I don't want to start any trouble. I want to make things right." Sierra said.

"I don't care why you're here! Katie just had a major break down upstairs, seeing you will only make things worse." DJ responded.

"Please! Just hear me out." Sierra said.

"I don't know..." DJ said.

"DJ, please I know you're a good guy. She really wants to apologize. Please just hear her out." Cody said.

DJ let out a sigh. "Okay. I'll listen to what you have to say."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Do you want to go outside to talk?" DJ asked.

"Wherever you want to talk!" Sierra told him.

The three went out to the backyard. Out there Geoff was grilling and conversing with Noah.

"Sierra!" Geoff exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Haha! I'm just surprising everyone today, aren't I?" Sierra said.

"She's here to apologize to DJ and Katie." Cody said.

"Geoff, Noah, can you give me and Sierra some space?" DJ requested.

"Sure." Geoff said.

"I'll go in with them." Cody said. "Good luck." He whispered to Sierra before going inside with Geoff and Noah.

The two took a seat across from each other at the picnic table.

"Alright Sierra, lets hear what you have to say." DJ said.

"DJ, what I did to you, and what I did to Katie was horrible. I know that—"

"Then how could you do it?" DJ questioned. "You printed an article about my personal life for the entire school to read! I was already going through a hard time... you made it worse."

"I know and I am sorry! I was so desperate to get people to read the school paper. I was willing to do anything, so I added in that gossip section. I didn't mean to hurt anyone! Honestly I didn't mean to be malicious. I thought people would read the story, and everything would be okay."

"Everything would be okay? How can you think that?"

"I don't know... I was dumb. I honestly don't know! Just please believe me when I tell you I'm sorry! Because I really am. I am so sorry!" Sierra tearfully told him.

"I don't think you purposely tried to be malicious. Although I don't understand how you could think nothing bad would happen. Maybe you are delusional? When you apologized to me in school, I didn't really believe you. I felt like you were only because Principal Sanders made you. But after facing you face-to-face, and seeing your emotion. I think you really are sorry. I don't like to hold grudges... even though what you did to me was terrible. I can find it in my heart to forgive you."

"DJ, thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me." Sierra told him.

"I actually feel better too." DJ said.

"DJ? DJ?" Katie called down stairs.

"Crap!" Cody exclaimed.

"What?" Geoff questioned.

"It's Katie!" Cody answered nervously.

"So?" Geoff dumbly asked.

"So she doesn't know Sierra is here!" Noah told him.

"Ohh! Noah... start the popcorn!" Geoff said.

Katie came downstairs and seen the three sitting on the couch. "Hey guys, where is DJ?"

"Noah, popcorn!" Geoff repeated.

"Shut up, Geoff!" Noah told him.

"Katie, I don't want you to freak out." Cody said.

"Why would I freak out?" Katie questioned.

"Someone is here that you don't like." Cody replied.

"Someone I don't like?" Katie asked. A person popped in her mind her face flared with anger. "What is she doing here! It's Lindsay isn't it?"

"Lindsay!" The guys said.

"Ah! Lindsay stay away from DJ!" Katie screamed she marched through the kitchen and out the back door.

"Katie, wait!" Cody yelled as he ran after her.

"Ugh Lindsay... don't remind me about her." Geoff said.

"Lindsay stay away from my boyfriend!" She screamed her jaw dropped when she seen who DJ was talking with. "Sierra! What the hell? DJ, what the hell is this? How can you talk to her!"

"Katie, calm down. She is just here to apologize." DJ said.

"Apologize! You really think she is sorry? How can you forgive what she did to you, me... us!"

"Katie, I'm—"

"Don't you even say my name!" Katie told Sierra. "Don't talk to me! Don't even look at me!"

"I'm sorry! I really am!"

"You're sorry? You think just saying sorry will make everything go away? I'll forget how you used me to hurt my boyfriend—"

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone..."

"You didn't mean to hurt anyone! You didn't think you would hurt anyone? You are so ignorant!"

"Katie—"

"I said don't say my name!" Katie repeated.

"DJ listened to me and accepted my apology. Why can't you?" Sierra inquired.

"DJ, you forgave her!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did. Sierra's right, it's time we resolved this." DJ said.

"I can't believe this!" Katie yelled.

She stormed back inside, ran upstairs and locked herself in Cody's room. DJ, Sierra, and Cody followed her.

"Katie, come on unlock the door. We need to move past this." DJ said as she tried opening the door.

"No!" Katie yelled.

"Katie, please she doesn't want to fight." Cody said.

"Just go away!" Katie told them.

"Katie, please!" Sierra pleaded.

Trent exited his room in nothing but his boxers. "What the hell is going on out here? Sierra! What... what are you doing here?" He questioned as he covered up his fly.

"She's here to apologize to Katie." Cody answered.

"She's not apologizing to me!" Katie yelled.

"Trent!" Gwen called out. "I found the handcuffs! Hahaha!"

"Good luck with that!" Trent said as he ran back into the room.

"Oh my!" Sierra said.

"Lets just leave her alone for a little." DJ suggested.

"Okay..." Cody said disappointed.

"Katie, I know you hate me. But please just hear me out. If not today... someday." Sierra said with a sombre expression on her face.

The three went back downstairs.

"No luck?" Noah asked.

"No... no luck." Cody answered.

"Oh shit! My burgers!" Geoff said as he ran outside to check on his meal.

"I wonder where Courtney is?" Noah said.

"She's out with Anne Maria." DJ told him.

"What! She's... she's partying?" Noah inquired.

"Haha! Yeah!"

"Courtney, is out drinking? I would have never guessed she be the type to party." Sierra said. "Interesting... very interesting."

"Where are they at?" Noah questioned.

"The beach. But that was a while ago." DJ said.

"I'm going out to find her." Noah said.

"Why? Give her sometime to have fun! It's probably the most fun she's ever had in her life. She is always studying, and doing... whatever Class President's do." DJ said.

Noah rolled his eyes at DJ's lack of knowledge.

"Let her have some fun!" DJ said.

"Yeah, let her have a good time!" Cody said agreeing with DJ.

"It's just if I know Anne Maria... which I do because we are dating!" Noah said.

"Mhmm." DJ said as if he doubted the two were actually a couple.

"I know there is a lot of drinking going on right now. I just hope Courtney stays out of trouble." Noah said.

"This is so nasty!" Courtney said.

"Hahaha! Here stick with the white wine!" Anne Maria said she handed Courtney the bottle of white wine.

Courtney drank it straight from the bottle. "This taste a lot better!"

"More red wine for me!" Anne Maria said. She too drank the wine straight from the bottle.

"You know you really shouldn't mix alcohol." Lightning said.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked.

"Well, they say if you drink beer you should just drink beer. Or wine just stick with wine." Lightning said.

"Ohh, that's just an old wives tale!" Anne Maria said.

The teens heard police sirens, police officers stormed the beach and began arresting underage drinkers.

"Oh my god!" Carly said.

"Oh shit! We need to get outta here!" LeShawna said.

Luckily for them the police were up ahead focused on other partiers.

"I ain't going anywhere! Those damn cops aren't going to ruin my fun!" Anne Maria said.

"I'm with her!" Seth said.

"Don't be stupid! Lets go!" LeShawna said.

"Who are you calling stupid!" Anne Maria said.

LeShawna rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna argue with you. Courtney talk some sense into her!"

"I should be more worried but I'm really not. Hahahaha!" Courtney said with a big drunken laugh.

"Shit! The one reasonable girl we got drunk!" LeShawna said.

A male and female cop started making their way towards the teens.

"All no, all no, all no, all no! I can't get arrested again my dad will kill me!" Chelsea said.

"I can't go to jail!" Carly panicked.

"Everyone stop panicking! Lightning has an idea!" Lightning said.

"Thank God!" LeShawna said.

"Follow me!" Lighting said.

"I'm staying!" Seth said.

"Me and Courtney are too! Right, Courtney?" Anne Maria said.

"Hahaha!" Courtney laughed.

LeShawna grabbed Courtney and put her over her shoulder. "Anne Maria come on!"

"No!" Anne Maria resisted.

"Forget them let's go!" Lighting said.

"Anne!" LeShawna said.

"Okay... fine!" Anne Maria said giving in.

Lighting took off running and the teens followed.

"Get back here!" They heard the officers yelling.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" LeShawna said.

"My head is starting to hurt!" Courtney said. As LeShawna was running her head was bobbling back and forth.

"Girl, you are lucky I'm even doing this for you!" LeShawna said.

"No I forgot the wine!" Anne Maria said.

"Forget about the damn wine!" LeShawna exclaimed. She took Anne Maria's hand and ran with her.

"No! Seth!" Chelsea cried.

They looked back and seen him being arrested by the woman police officer.

"That's the price he pays for being a dumb ass!" Brody said.

"Stop running!" They heard behind them it was the male officer.

Lighting took them into a crowd of people on the boardwalk, the officer was hot on their trail. The Football player took a sudden turn into a clothing store.

"Uncle Wayne! If two cops come in here! We are not here!" Lightning said.

"What the hell is going on?" Wayne who was working as a cashier asked.

"I'll explain in a minute!" Lightning said. "Come on!"

Lightning and rest of the fleeing teens ran into a room in the back. The police officer ran into the clothing store.

"Hello, Officer." Wayne said.

"Did a group of teenagers run in here?" He asked.

"No. But I seen a group of teenagers running that way." Wayne said as he pointed in the opposite direction.

The officer thanked him and went out looking.

Lightning's uncle went into the back. "Alright kids you can come out of hiding."

"He's gone?" Lightning asked.

"I sent him in the other direction." Wayne responded.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! There is a reason you're Lightning's favorite uncle!" Lightning told him.

"Now do you care to explain what the hell happened?" Wayne questioned.

"Well... uh... me and my friends—"

"Let me take a wild guess! You and your friends were drinking?"

"Well... kinda. But not a lot I swear!"

"For Christ's sake! You are seventeen years old! In just a few years you will be twenty-one years old. You can do all the drinking you want!" Wayne told his nephew.

"I know... I know. But like I said I didn't really drink that much!"

"Sure you didn't. Care to explain that!" Wayne said as he pointed over to Courtney who would hiccup than laugh.

"Okay... she drank a lot!" Lighting said.

"Get your ass home! It's about to be dark, you've had enough drinking today!" Wayne told him.

"You're not going to tell my dad are you?" Lightning asked.

"I should! But I won't. Now get going!" Wayne yelled.

Lightning and the rest of the teens ran out of the store.

"Thanks for getting us out of that mess." LeShawna told Lightning.

"No problem. Lightning always has a plan!" Lightning said.

"I bet you do!" LeShawna said before giving him a kiss.

Wayne came outside. "I said get home!"

"I'm going! Will you be okay getting home?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, I should be." LeShawna replied.

The two kissed goodbye, Lighting and his friends went on their way.

"Alright drunk and drunker let's go home." LeShawna said.

"But I want to party still!" Anne Maria said.

"You've done enough partying today! Lets go!" LeShawna said in an authoritative voice.

Katie came back downstairs after almost an hour of being locked in the bedroom.

"Katie." DJ said.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted." Katie said.

"It's okay. I can understand why you did." Sierra said.

"Sierra, if you are still interested... I guess we can talk.

"Of course I am." Sierra said.

"I want to talk to you alone. Just you and me." Katie said.

"Katie—" DJ said wary of his girlfriend's true intentions.

"DJ, please. I'm not going to go crazy on her. If I wanted to attack her I would've."

"We will give you two some space." Cody said.

"No need. Sierra, I want to talk to you upstairs."

"Upstairs? All the way up there... alone?" Sierra questioned. She had a flashback of Katie slapping in her school.

"Yes."

"Katie..." DJ said again.

"I'm not going to attack you. You have my word." Katie reassured Sierra.

"Okay... if this is what you want." Sierra said.

She followed Katie upstairs they passed Gwen, who was fresh out of the shower coming downstairs.

"Am I seeing things? Or did Katie and Sierra actually just walk past me? And Katie wasn't ripping her hair out of her head." Gwen said.

"You seen right." DJ said.

Gwen took a seat on the couch. "Now I think I've seen everything! How did Sierra even know we were here?"

"She stalked Cody on Facebook." Noah said.

"Shut up!" Cody told his friend.

"I believe it. Where is Shawnie?" Gwen asked.

"She's still out partying with Anne Maria and Courtney." DJ replied.

"Courtney!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I know!" DJ said.

"Courtney! Courtney Sanders? The prep? The Class President? The overachiever?" Gwen questioned.

"Yep, yep and yep!" DJ answered.

"Okay! Now! I think I've seen everything!" Gwen said.

"I'm getting worried. It's dark out and Courtney's still not back." Noah said.

"It's been night for like five minutes. Calm down." Gwen told him.

Just then LeShawna walked into the living room carrying Courtney on her back.

"Oh my god!" Geoff said. "Is Courtney drunk?"

"What do you think? Of course she is drunk! Do you think I'm giving her a piggy back ride, just for the hell of it?" LeShawna responded. She placed Courtney down on the floor.

"Hi, everybody! Gwen! Oh, Gwen, did I ever tell you I love your hair?" Courtney asked.

"No." Gwen simply answered.

Courtney glanced over at Geoff. "Oh, Geoff! I never realized how big your chin was before!"

"It's not that big!" Geoff said as he covered it with his hands.

"She's right it's big!" Gwen and LeShawna both said.

"Hahaha! It's like we share a brain sometimes!" LeShawna said.

"I smell something... it smells like hamburgers!" Anne Maria said. She ran into the kitchen.

"Those burgers are burnt!" Geoff said.

"Then why did you keep them?" Gwen asked.

"I still ate one..." Geoff responded.

Anne Maria came out eating one. "It taste okay!"

"I want one!" Courtney said.

"Courtney, no! They are burnt to a crisp." Noah said.

"Don't worry about me!" Courtney told him. She went into the kitchen and pulled one-off the plate. "This taste excellent!"

"Wow! She is really drunk!" Geoff said.

"Yeah, she is!" Anne Maria said.

"Courtney, how could you do this? I thought you were never going to drink before you were twenty-one! You said that proudly." Noah chastised.

"Give off my back! What are you my mom?" Courtney asked as she walked into the living room.

"So, where is Trent and Katie?" LeShawna asked.

"Trent is sleeping he had a... long day! And Katie is talking to Sierra." Gwen answered.

"Sierra! Sierra Campbell?" LeShawna questioned.

"The one and only." Gwen replied.

"Oh my God! When did I wake up in The Twilight Zone? First Courtney gets drunk, which I never thought I see happen! Katie is talking to Sierra! And I was chased by cops!" LeShawna said.

"You were chased by cops!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Oh, girl, don't worry! Lightning saved the day! And found us a place to hide." LeShawna said.

"Cops? Cops! Was Courtney with you?" Noah questioned.

"Yeah! I carried her!" LeShawna said.

"Oh my God, Courtney!" Noah exclaimed.

"Oh, stop being such a worrywart!" Courtney told him as she ate her hamburger.

"Haha! I like drunk Courtney!" Anne Maria said.

"So do I!" Geoff said. He pulled out his cell phone and started recording her.

"I'm so glad we had that talk!" Katie was heard saying as she and Sierra came down stairs.

"You two are done talking? You've made up?" Cody asked.

"We did!" Sierra responded.

"Sierra, explained everything. And she told me she was sorry. And I forgave her." Katie said.

"So, you both forgive her?" Cody asked DJ and Katie.

Both nodded their heads yes.

"Codykins, does this mean you'll take me back? Sierra questioned.

"You made things right. I'd be happy to be your boyfriend. If you'll take me back—"

"Of course I will! Is that even a question!" Sierra exclaimed. She ran over to Cody and hugged him tightly, she kissed him all over his face,

"Haha! I've missed this!" Cody said.

"Me too! Lets go out! I want the entire world to know you're my boyfriend!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Okay! Okay! I've missed you Sierra." Cody said.

"I've missed you too, Codykins!" Sierra told him.

The couple walked out the door holding hands.

"That's sweet." LeShawna said.

"Yeah until Sierra turns into Alex Forrest." Gwen said. To stares from everyone around her. "Come on! You think it too!"

"Katie, I am proud of you!" DJ said he gave her a kiss.

"Thanks. It wasn't easy. But I feel good about putting this behind me." Katie said.

"I'm gonna go fix us a drink to celebrate! Don't worry kid friendly drinks haha! How does Hawaiian Punch sound?"

"Great!" Katie said.

"That does sound good! Get me a glass too!" Geoff said.

"Get it yourself." DJ said.

"DJ, why do you gotta be like that?" Geoff said playfully as he followed DJ into the kitchen.

Katie took a seat in between Gwen and LeShawna.

"So, Katie... did you really forgive Sierra?" LeShawna whispered.

"Well... no not really. I tried to be open-minded, but after a few minutes of hearing what she had to say, I just couldn't get over what she did. She told me if DJ and I both forgave her. Cody would take her back... so we made a deal. I would tell everyone I forgave her, if she never spoke to me again. It was a win-win!" Katie whispered back.

"Good job." Gwen whispered.

"Is anyone still as shocked as I am?" Noah questioned. "Courtney, you had the cops after you!"

"It wasn't that big of a deal, besides we got away." Courtney said.

"So you fled from a police officer! I guess you're becoming more and more like Duncan." Noah said sarcastically.

"Duncan! I want to see my Duncan!" Courtney said.

"He's upstairs." DJ said as he came back into the room, he handed Katie her drink.

"Thank you!" Courtney said.

She waddled upstairs and entered the bedroom, Duncan was asleep on the bed.

"Duncan!" She exclaimed as she climbed in next to him.

"I didn't do it!" Duncan shouted waking up for a dream. "Courtney?"

"I'm so, so, sorry! For being such a bitch!" Courtney told him.

"Courtney, are you drunk?" Duncan questioned.

"No! Well... maybe. Yeah! Hahaha!" Courtney responded.

"What are you doing drinking?" Duncan questioned.

"I wanted to prove to you I can be a fun girl! I can be any girl you want!"Courtney told him in a drunken voice.

"Courtney, I—"

"Shh!" Courtney said as she covered his mouth. "I don't want to be the boring, no fun girl you've been with for five months! I want to do something wild! Something dirty!"

"I'm listening..."

"I want you to take me!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Seriously?"

"I'm as serious as a heart attack! Now take me!"

"No... we... we can't do this." Duncan said.

"What? Why don't you want me?"

"I do! Believe me I do! But Court, you're drunk out of your mind. You don't know what you're saying, believe me I know what it's like be drunk."

"I want to do this! Duncan, I have urges!"

"Yeah... so do I! But Court, no you're way to drunk to make a decision like this."

"Does this change your mind?" Courtney asked as she threw off her bikini top.

Duncan's eyes nearly popped of out his head.

"Courtney, I... I can't." He said he tried to look away but he couldn't.

"Stop being so shy!" Courtney said as she slid her hand down his boxers.

"Oh my God!" Duncan exclaimed.

Courtney started kissing his neck.

"I'll... I'll be right back!" Duncan told her.

"Don't keep me waiting! Hahaha!" Courtney said with another drunken laugh.

Duncan ran into the hall and into Trent and Gwen's room, where Trent was sleeping.

"Whoa!" Duncan exclaimed waking up Trent.

Trent covered himself up. "Duncan, what are you doing?" He questioned still half-asleep.

"Look man, I really, really need a condom! Like really bad!" Duncan told him.

"I... I don't have any." Trent said.

"You don't have any? I know you do! I heard you and Gwen bumping uglies!"

"What do you want again?" Trent questioned.

"A condom!" Duncan repeated getting antsy.

Trent opened the drawer to the nightstand next to him and pulled one out. "Here!" He said as he tossed it over to Duncan.

"Big thanks, dude!" Duncan said he ran back into his room and closed the door.

"Ready?" Courtney asked.

"Oh, I'm ready!" Duncan said.

He got on top of her the two started making out. After a few minutes Duncan couldn't shake the feeling it wasn't right, and he ended their make out session.

"Duncan, why'd you stop?" Courtney questioned.

"Because we can't do this." Duncan said.

"Why!"

"Because... you are way too drunk to be making this decision. I don't want your first time to be something you won't even remember."

"I will, I promise!"

"As badly as I want to do this. We can't... oh my God! Five months ago I would never be doing this. You mean a lot to me Courtney, and I don't want your first time to be when your drunk and can't remember it."

"But Duncan, I want to be the girl of your dreams!" Courtney told him.

"You already are." Duncan said. "Here put this on." He gave her one of his shirts to wear.

"Thank you! You are so sweet!" Courtney told him.

"Yeah... well don't go around telling everyone."

"I won't, I promise!" Courtney told him before letting out a yawn. "I'm pretty tired anyways.

Duncan put the covers over her and she drifted off to sleep.

"Time get a shower... a cold shower." Duncan said to himself.


	76. Spring Break Part Twelve

**Hey readers, sorry for not updating last week! I tried on Friday or Saturday last week, but FanFiction wouldn't let me log in for some reason. I ended up working on this chapter again this week. I rewrote the ending like five times anyways hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Courtney woke up with a pounding headache and a nauseous stomach. She was wearing one of Duncan's skull shirts, and her bikini bottom.<p>

"What did I do last night?" She thought to herself.

It started to come back to her, she spent the day partying with Anne Maria and LeShawna. She remembered drinking beer, after beer, after beer. And had a faint memory of getting a piggy back ride from LeShawna. From that point her memory was fuzzy.

"You're awake." Duncan said as he walked into the bedroom, he was carrying a plate with toast in one hand, and a glass of water in another.

"Yes, but I wish I wasn't." Courtney told him as she held her head. "My head is pounding. My stomach feels sick. I feel like I have the flu."

"Hangovers suck. If anyone would know it's me." Duncan said. He sat beside her on the bed. "Here eat this you need to get something in your stomach, and just take small drinks of the water."

"Duncan, I can't if I eat anything I'll throw up."

"Yeah you probably will. But you will feel a hell of a lot better!"

Courtney took the toast and nibbled on it, and took sips of the water.

"I can't believe I did that last night. I seriously can't believe I did that!"

"I kind of feel like it's my fault." Duncan told her.

"No, Duncan—"

"Court, Anne Maria told me. You went out partying because I called you boring. And I heard from Gwen I said a lot of other bullshit. I shouldn't have said anything, I had too much vodka that night. And I'm... sorry." Duncan said apologizing was never easy for him to do.

"So you don't think I'm boring?" Courtney questioned.

"I didn't say that."

"So... you do think I'm boring. Thanks for cheering me up..."

"Being boring isn't such a bad thing. You are your own person, you don't succumb to... peer pressure. Wow, I can't believe I just said peer pressure." Duncan said. "You're smart, you have goals... you know where you are going in life. That's not a bad thing."

"Oh, I guess I am pretty awesome, huh?"

"Very awesome!"

"Haha! Ow! When I laugh my head hurts! I don't know how people do this all the time."

"I can remember my first hangover I was twelve years old and—"

"Hold on a minute! Duncan, you were only twelve years old when you had your first hangover?" Courtney questioned.

"Yeah. Anyways, I was twelve and my cousin Jake was fifteen. Marilyn was out with one of her boyfriends. So we got into her booze, the next day I thought I was going to die. But I survived and so will you." Duncan said he stood up. "I'll let you get some sleep."

"Duncan, wait!" Courtney stopped him.

"Yeah?" He sat back down next to her.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I treated you after that stupid fight on the beach. I had no right to act that way. I'm really sorry."

"Water under the bridge." Duncan told her.

"Lets just forget about everything, and stop fighting." Courtney said.

"Sounds good to me." Duncan said he stood back up.

"Oh, Duncan, one more thing."

"Yeah, babe?"

"Why am I wearing one of your shirts?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Duncan questioned with a smirk. "After your night of partying. You came into bed and tried to have your way with me."

"Have my way with you?" Courtney asked she took a gulp. "You don't mean..."

"That's exactly what I mean!" Duncan said grinning.

"Oh my God! We had sex! And I... I don't even remember it?" Courtney questioned.

"I said you tried to have your way with me. Don't worry the only sex I had last night was with Rosy palm and her five sisters."

"What?" Courtney asked confused until she got what he meant. "Oh! Eww, Duncan! Too much information! So... we didn't do anything?"

"Not a thing. I'll be honest... it was tempting. And if you were any other girl I would have probably done it... but I guess that means I really... you know... love you." Duncan said he was also never one to express his emotions.

"I love you too. And thank you!"

"You better get some sleep." Duncan said.

"I will."

Duncan left the room but popped his head back in and said. "Oh by the way! You have some really nice tatas!"

"Oh my God!" Courtney said embarrassed as she threw the covers over her head.

Downstairs Gwen sat in the living room writing poetry in her journal, Noah sat next to her reading a book. Katie was sitting on DJ's lap in a recliner they were watching TV together, on the floor Anne Maria was asleep.

LeShawna was in the powder room getting her ready for her double date with Lighting, DJ and Katie. Geoff and Trent were in the backyard tossing a football back and forth. Sierra stopped by early to take Cody out, they were spending the day at the amusement park Casino Pier.

"How does she feel?" Gwen asked Duncan as he came downstairs.

"She's hungover... but she'll survive." Duncan answered.

"I still can't believe she did that! And I can't believe you let her go!" Noah said to DJ.

"What was I supposed to do? Lock her in her room?" DJ sarcastically asked.

"What time is it?" LeShawna questioned from inside the powder room.

"It's Nine-Thirty!" Gwen answered.

"Lighting will be here soon!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go see what Geoff's up too." Duncan said.

"Him and Trent are just passing around a football." Gwen said.

"How do I look!" LeShawna exclaimed as she came out of the powder room. She was wearing a hot pink dress and smelled of perfume.

"I love the color of your dress!" Katie said.

"Thanks, girl!"

"Everyone is going to be able to smell you!" Duncan said. "How much of that stuff did you put on?"

"A lot! And if you can smell me hahaha! That means it's workin!" LeShawna said.

"Alright... I'm gonna go." Duncan said before going out to the backyard.

"Why are you getting so dressed up? You are just going to breakfast at IHop." Gwen said.

"Because every time Lighting see's me I want him to think, damn she is hot! And I think in this outfit that's just what he is going to think!"

"You really like him, don't you?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I really do!" LeShawna answered.

"Aww that is so cute!" Katie said.

"I don't mean to burst anyone's bubble... but what are you going to do when we go home?" Gwen asked.

"I... I don't know. It's not something I like to think about." LeShawna said.

"Shawnie, I'm not trying to antagonize you, but we are leaving soon."

"Gwen, you think I don't know that? You think I like that I met someone here that I really like, and soon I will have to leave him? I don't! So... can we, can we just not talk about this right now." LeShawna said.

"Okay... I'm sorry." Gwen said.

They heard someone honking a car's horn. LeShawna ran over to the door and seen it was Lighting.

"It's him! Lets go you two!" LeShawna said to DJ and Katie before running out the door.

"See ya guys in a little." DJ said as he and Katie went out the door.

"I'm pretty hungry myself." Gwen said as her stomach growled.

"Bacon and eggs?" Noah asked.

"Sure!" Gwen said.

"Good. Let me know when it's done!" Noah told her.

"Oh... I thought you were offering to make it."

"Oh, no, no, no! Sorry, I can't I'm really into this book." Noah sarcastically told her.

"Jackass." Gwen said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I heard that!" Noah said.

"I wanted you too!" Gwen said.

Outside Geoff, Trent and Duncan passed the football back and forth.

"I think tonight I am going to celebrate!" Geoff said as he tossed it to Duncan.

"Why?" Duncan asked as he passed it back to Geoff.

"Because... I'm going to tell you two something." Geoff whispered. "Only DJ knows this... but do you remember that girl Jo?" He tossed the football to Trent.

"Yeah, what about her?" Trent asked he tossed it to Geoff.

"Well, that first night here I got really drunk... and well we made out." Geoff revealed. He tossed the football to Duncan.

"Man, that is sick! Jo was like so manly! Actually... she was better looking then some of the girls I've dated. But still!" Duncan said he tossed it back to Geoff.

"Yeah, well after that she was obsessed with me! She wanted my dick so bad! Finally I told her the truth, I'm not into her that way! It was a big mistake!" Geoff said he tossed the football to Trent.

"You told her that?" Trent asked.

"I did. I had to be honest! And you know what they say it's always best to be honest." Geoff answered.

"How did she take it?" Trent asked he tossed the football back to Geoff.

"She was pretty upset, man. I think she might have even cried. But I'm so happy that is over with!" Geoff said. He tossed the football to Duncan.

"Jo crying? I highly doubt that. Jo seemed like the type of girl who would get mad, and kick you right in the nads!" Duncan said he tossed it back to Geoff.

"No! She was really upset. But it had to be done! Anyways, tonight I'm going to be drinking like there is no tomorrow!" Geoff said. He tossed the ball to Trent.

"I feel like this is just an excuse to get drunk." Trent said. He tossed it back to Geoff.

"What? No! Well, yeah it is! But you only live once!" Geoff said. "Dudes, I gotta pee! I'll be right back!" He dropped the ball and went inside.

"So..." Duncan said.

"So... do you really think Jo cried?" Trent asked making conversation.

"Hell no! I think she probably kicked him in the nuts!" Duncan answered.

"Yeah... me too. So... um how is Courtney?"

"She is hungover. But she'll be fine."

"That's... good."

"Yeah. Another good thing we agreed to stop fighting."

"That's awesome." Trent said.

"Yeah... tell me about it. We've had our share of girl problems since coming here, haven't we?" Duncan asked in a joking manner.

"What are you talking about?" Trent questioned.

"Me and Courtney fighting about that stupid fight..."

"No. What do you mean about me and Gwen?" Trent asked defensively.

"Uh... just forget about it." Duncan said he noticed Trent's reaction.

"I want to know. What did she tell you?"

"Come on man, lets just drop it."

"Tell me."

"She told me you had a fight on the way here." Duncan said trying to remember exactly what was said. "She told me her dad was back—"

"Wait a minute, wait a damn minute! She talked to you about her dad?"

"No... well yeah, all she said was—"

"So you are telling me! She talked to you about her dad coming back? When she knows she could have come to me? Is that what you're saying?" Trent questioned freaking out.

"Dude, let me explain—"

"Hey, dudes! Want to pass around the football some more?" Geoff asked as he came back outside.

Trent walked right past Geoff and went inside.

"What's wrong with him?" Geoff questioned.

"I don't know. Anytime I'm around he acts all weird." Duncan said he picked up the football and tossed it to Geoff.

"I'm making bacon and eggs! Because Noah was to lazy too!" Gwen said to Trent yelling the last part so Noah would hear.

"I'm not lazy! I'm just highly motivated to do nothing!" Noah responded.

"What's up?" Gwen asked her boyfriend.

"Can we talk alone?"

"Uh-Oh am I in trouble?" Gwen joked she noticed the seriousness on Trent's face. "Uh sure... Noah, your on cooking duty! Trent wants to talk to me."

Noah sighed and went over to the stove.

"Why do I feel like this is just an excuse to get me to cook?" Noah questioned.

"It could be..." Gwen taunted.

The boyfriend and girlfriend went into the living room.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Actually let's go upstairs... I don't want anyone hearing this conversation." Trent said as he pointed to Noah.

"Okay?" Gwen said she followed him upstairs into the room they share. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Trent responded.

"Huh?" Gwen asked baffled.

"Your dad."

"Trent, this again? I thought we came to an understanding? I don't want to talk about it!"

"So, you won't talk to me about how you feel? But you'll go and talk to Duncan about it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Gwen, he told me! He told me you told him about your dad! So, you'll talk to Duncan about how you feel about your dad coming back? But me! Your boyfriend when I offered you got all pissed off!"

"First of all! Don't yell at me! And second of all, I didn't tell Duncan about how I feel. I told him my dad was back that's it!"

"So... you didn't tell him what you feel about it?"

"No! Because I don't want to talk about it!"

"Oh..."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? You yell and make this accusation and all you can say is oh?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I misunderstood. I'm sorry."

"And even if I did decide to talk to someone else about how I feel it's my business!"

"But I'm your boyfriend!"

"Trent..." Gwen sighed. "Never mind."

"No tell me."

"I feel like if you found out I talked to LeShawna or Bridgette, you wouldn't have been so upset."

"No... no I wouldn't be..." Trent said as he sat down on the bed.

"Why? Why don't you like Duncan?" Gwen asked as she sat next to him.

"Is it that obvious I don't care for the guy?"

"Well... yeah. What's the problem? Is it something he said, or did?"

"Gwen, it's everything!"

"What do you mean?" Gwen questioned..

"It's obvious he likes you." Trent told her.

"Trent, that's crazy!"

"Gwen, you were the first girl he really connected with when he came to our school. You hangout all the time, you like the same movies and music... and TV shows! Hell Gwen, you even have nicknames for each other! It's like he is guy version of you!"

"So, what are you trying to say? You're jealous of Duncan?" Gwen point-blank asked.

"Yeah... honestly I think I am."

"Trent, you never have to worry! I love you. Duncan and I are just friends... and besides! He's with Courtney there will never be anything between us."

"And when he and Courtney break up?" Trent asked.

"Why are you saying that?" Gwen questioned.

"Come on, Gwen, do you really see those two lasting? Eventually Courtney, will want a more stable guy. Someone more like... I don't know? Noah? Or someone like Noah."

"Okay... and even if that does happen. I'm with you! Trent, you have to trust me."

"I trust you. It's him I don't trust. You know how Courtney was all drunk last night?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He took advantage of her. He came into the room and asked for a condom."

"He did? And you gave it to him?" Gwen questioned.

"I did. But I was half-asleep, and besides I didn't know Courtney was drunk until this morning. Gwen, I can see him doing that to you or trying too."

"Trent... that's never going to happen! I promise."

"I just don't trust him. I know he likes you... I can just tell."

"Trent, I am telling you there is nothing but friendship between me and Duncan."

"I believe you. But him... not so much."

Gwen sighed and was silent for a few minutes. "What... what do you want me to do?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to stop hanging out with him."


	77. Spring Break Part Thirteen

**Hey, readers! **

**Sorry for not updating yesterday I've been very busy with this chapter. This a very long chapter, close to six thousand words. **

**I also wanted to thank everyone again for reading! Over 300 reviews! I never would have thought Total Drama Life would get so many reviews. I have to thank 21hugs and Luiza TDI, you two have been reading from the very beginning! :) Thanks to everyone else too! You guys are great!**

* * *

><p>Gwen stood up and faced her boyfriend. "Trent, that's not fair. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to Duncan."<p>

"Gwen, if I was friends with a girl, and we hung out all the time, and we had everything in common. How would you feel?"

"I understand what you mean. Believe me I do. It's just me and Duncan have been friends for five months—"

"Yeah and I've been your boyfriend for eight months."

Gwen sat back down on the bed she felt defeated. "What... what am I supposed to tell him?"

"Tell him the truth. Do you want me to tell him?" Trent suggested.

"What! No, no, no. I don't need you two getting into a fight. I'll tell him..." She said as she stood back up. "Come on let's go..."

She attempted to walk away but Trent grabbed her arm.

"Gwen, I'm sorry. But this is how I feel."

She pulled her arm away from him and walked ahead. Downstairs Noah was still cooking breakfast.

"Ow!" He exclaimed the bacon grease kept burning him. "Oh, good you're back! I am having a really hard time with this bacon!"

"I guess Gwen's back on duty." She said in a gloomy voice.

"Do you want any help?" Trent asked.

"No." Gwen replied in a cold voice.

"Alright... I'll just go and watch some TV." Trent said he could tell Gwen was upset.

"Are you okay?" Noah questioned. He noticed Gwen's attitude change.

"I'm fine." Gwen replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Noah!" Gwen responded in a perturbed voice.

"Is this all over the me not cooking? Gwen, I'll make the eggs."

"It's not that, Noah! Just leave me alone. Okay?"

"Fine. I see someone forgot to eat their happy Cheerios." Noah responded sarcastically.

"That sarcastic remark was just stupid." Gwen said.

Noah took a seat next to Trent on the couch. "What's her problem?"

"I don't know, Noah." Trent responded.

"What do you mean, you don't know? She's your girlfriend how can you not—"

"I don't know, Noah!" Trent yelled.

"You people are screwed up. I'm going to check on Courtney."

He went up to check on his friend. "Knock, knock." He said before entering the room.

"Hey, Noah." Courtney said.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I've been better... much better. But I haven't thrown up yet! So that's a good thing... right?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Yeah... I guess you wouldn't."

"Courtney, how could you do this? Before we got here you said proudly you weren't going to drink."

"I know... I know. I still can't believe I actually did... it's a long story."

"When I found out you were out with Anne Maria. I just knew you would be drinking... I was pretty worried."

"Aww! Noah, don't worry I'm fine... well I will be fine. Ow! My head!"

"Right. You feel terrible. I better let you get some sleep."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Just one question." Noah said.

"Yes?"

"When you were being chased by the cops. What was going through your head?"

"I was chased by the cops!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Oh... you don't remember?"

"No! I... oh my God! I... I can't believe what I did last night!" Courtney screamed.

"I better go." Noah said slipping out of the room quickly.

He could hear Courtney screaming, "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" over and over again.

"Breakfast is ready!" Gwen called out.

Trent followed by Noah went into the kitchen and fixed their plates. Gwen opened the backdoor and told Duncan and Geoff to come inside. The five sat at the kitchen table and ate their breakfast. The silence was deafening their was obvious tension in the room between, Trent, Duncan and Gwen.

"So..." Geoff spoke up. "Tonight some major partying going on!"

"Don't you think you've partied enough." Gwen snarled.

"There is no such thing as too much partying!" Geoff responded ignoring Gwen's contemptuous attitude.

"Hmm that maybe true for some guys. But not guys with a baby on the way. Or did you forget about my friend that you knocked up and abandoned." Gwen said aggressively. She was taking out her frustration over Trent and Duncan out on Geoff, but these were also feelings she felt about the party boy.

"Maybe you should just mind your own damn business!" Geoff battled back.

"My friend is my business! Deadbeat." Gwen said viciously.

"Gwen..." Trent said.

"Okay you know what... I'm not even going to sit here and argue with you. I'm going outside."

"Go ahead. Walking out is something you do best." Gwen continued to berate.

Geoff was filled with anger but stepped outside.

The room was once again silent. Noah couldn't handle the feeling a storm was brewing.

"I'm gonna go outside too..." He stated before leaving.

"Whoo! I am stuffed! Those double blueberry pancakes hit the spot!" LeShawna said.

"I know, I am so stuffed too!" Katie said who had the strawberry banana French toast .

"I'm not stuffed. I feel just right." DJ said.

"DJ, you and Lightning ate the T-Bone steak and eggs! That steak was huge!" Katie exclaimed.

"To you maybe. Too me that was child's play." DJ boasted.

"Man, I feel the same way! If I could have gotten a bigger steak I would have!" Lightning said.

"Okay, now you two sound like Owen Goodman!" LeShawna said.

"Lighting doesn't know who Owen Goodman is!" Lightning said.

"He's a really big fat guy that goes to our school." Katie said.

"Are you insulting us?" Lighting asked in a playful voice.

"I'm not! I love Owen everyone loves Owen! Well everyone except... for maybe Heather." LeShawna said.

Their waitress walked up to the table. "Enjoy your meals?"

"We sure did!" LeShawna said.

"That's good! Can I get you four anything else?" She asked.

The teens declined that offer.

"Alright! Here is your bill. Have a good day!" She said.

"Lets go up and pay for this." Lightning said.

"Alright." DJ said.

"Maybe up there I can convince you to admit that The Jets are better than The Giants!" Lighting said.

"Now that's just crazy!" DJ said as the two walked away.

"This went well!" Katie said.

"Yeah! I just knew Lighting and DJ would get along. They both love Football! Even if they like different teams. By the way I'm a Giants girl all the way!" LeShawna said.

"Haha! Me too, me too!" Katie said.

LeShawna looked over at Lighting and DJ paying up front, and suddenly got a sad expression on her face.

"LeShawna, what's wrong?"

"Oh... it's just Gwen... she's right! We are leaving soon. It's just so unfair! I finally meet a guy and he lives in another state!" LeShawna responded.

"Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"What am I supposed to say? Hey I like you! I'm about to be leaving for New York soon, but lets agree to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"LeShawna, we live in New York. He lives in New Jersey. It's not that far away. I mean I could see if it was New York and Florida. But New York and New Jersey it's not that big of a dilemma."

"Yeah I guess you're right." LeShawna said cheering up a bit.

Lighting and DJ walked back over to the table.

"Tip money!" Lighting said he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Don't worry I got this!" LeShawna said she pulled some money out her wallet and placed it on the table.

"Girl, you are awesome!" Lighting told her.

"So you girls ready to go?" DJ asked.

"Yep!" Katie said as she stood up.

"You two go ahead of us. I want to talk to Lightning." LeShawna said.

Lighting tossed his car keys to DJ. "While you two are waiting. Katie, try to talk some sense into your man! The Jets are better than The Giants!"

"Haha! I'll try." Katie said.

"Do you really like The Jets better than The Giants?" DJ asked as he and Katie walked out the door.

"What are you crazy?" Katie questioned.

"That's my girl." DJ said with a smile.

Lighting took a seat across from his romantic interest. "So, what's on your mind girl?"

"I think we need to talk about us." LeShawna said.

"Uh-oh! You're not about to break Lighting's heart are you?" He asked in a joking manner.

"No! It's the opposite actually. Since I've been here, we've spent everyday together. We've always had a lot of fun! And lets face it there is definitely a physical attraction!"

"That's true." Lighting said.

"Soon... I'll be leaving. And I was just wondering... when I leave here will there be anything between us? I think there can be... but we live in different States."

"LeShawna, I like you too. And you're right we've always had fun! And there is definitely an attraction there!"

"So what are you saying?" LeShawna asked.

"I'm saying I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

"Really!" LeShawna exclaimed. "You don't care that I live in New York?"

"LeShawna, I live in Jersey you live in New York. Our States are neighbors! And besides you have my number, and my Facebook. It won't even be like we are apart!" Lighting said.

"So then you really want to do this?" LeShawna questioned.

"Yeah, Lightning really wants to do this!"

LeShawna leaned over the table and gave her new boyfriend a kiss.

"Just think when we think back years from now, we officially became a couple right here in IHOP." Lighting said humorously.

"Hahaha! Lets go back to the house! I want everyone to know you are officially my man!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Lets go." Lightning said.

The new couple walked out of the restaurant holding hands. Back at the house Duncan went outside to escape the tense atmosphere. Trent was still acting odd around him which was usual, but now Gwen was acting weird towards him.

"Hey." Duncan said to Geoff and Noah.

The two were outside discussing Gwen's outburst.

"Hey." Geoff said.

"We are just talking about Gwen being bipolar. Whats up with her?" Noah asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Duncan questioned.

"Because she's your friend." Noah replied.

"I have no idea. Ever since Trent freaked out on me she's been acting weird. I offered to help her clean up and she just blew me off. I think Trent said something to her." Duncan said.

"She had no right talking to me that way!" Geoff said. "If I didn't leave there would have been a huge fight."

"Geoff, you and Trent are pretty tight. Does he ever say anything about me? I know the dude doesn't like me." Duncan said.

"No, not to me." Geoff responded.

"We're back!" LeShawna exclaimed as she barged into the house with Lightning. To see only Trent sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh, hey you two." Trent said.

"Where is everyone?" LeShawna questioned.

"The guys are outside, Cody is still out with Sierra, Anne Maria is laying down in Cody's room, Courtney is still hungover, and Gwen just went upstairs."

"I have something to tell you!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"What is it?" Trent inquired.

"Me and Lightning have decided to be a couple!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Oh, cool!" Trent said.

"That's it? I need a girls reaction!" LeShawna said she ran up the stairs. "Gwen!"

Katie sat down next to Trent on the couch. "Are you watching this?"

"No you can change it." Trent said. He had other things on his mind.

Katie took the remote and put on the show Cake Boss.

"I hate this show." Lightning said.

"Momma watches this all time!" DJ said as he sat next to his girlfriend.

"You like Cake Boss? We are so made for each other!" Katie said.

LeShawna barged into Gwen's room. "Girl! Do I got news for you! Girl, are you crying?"

"No, no." Gwen said as she wiped her eyes.

"Yes, you are!" LeShawna said she shut the door and sat down next to her friend. "Girl, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Gwen said.

"Girl, I've known you for a long time! I know when you are lying. And Gwen, you are lying. Tell Shawnie what the problem is."

"Okay... today Trent told me he didn't like Duncan."

"Why?"

"He's jealous that me and Duncan hang out, and have a lot in common. He thinks Duncan likes me... as more than just as a friend. Today he asked me to stop hanging out with him. On one hand I can understand why Trent feels this way, but on the other I feel like it's not fair. I just feel torn."

"I see. And this all just came out of no where?"

"Well... no. I could always tell he didn't care for Duncan. Just the way he acted around him. But I didn't know he felt so, so—"

"So threatened." LeShawna said.

"Yeah. Shawnie, what am I going to do? Trent's my boyfriend and I love him. But Duncan has been such a good friend. I told Trent I would... but I, I just don't know."

"I can't tell you what to do." LeShawna responded.

"At least give me some advice."

"You're in a lose-lose situation. You are either going to lose your boyfriend. Or you are going to lose your friend. Girl, you have to decide who is more important to you."

"That's easy. It's Trent no questions asked."

"Then you know what you have to do." LeShawna told her.

"Yeah... I guess I do. So... what is your news?"

"Me and Lightning have decided to be a couple! Now I know what you are thinking the whole long distance thing—"

"No, no. Shawnie, if you feel you can do this. Then go for it! I'm happy for you! Congratulations!" Gwen said as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks girl!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Thank you. I guess I better do this... I just wish I didn't have to." Gwen said.

"I'm gonna go tell Anne Maria about me and Lightning." LeShawna said.

"Shawnie, I think she is pretty hungover." Gwen told her.

"Believe me she won't care!" LeShawna said.

The two went into the hallway LeShawna went to Anne Maria, while Gwen went downstairs. On her way down she could hear Anne Maria squealing with excitement.

"Hi, Gwen!" Katie said.

"Hey, Gwen!" DJ said.

"Hi, everyone." Gwen greeted.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Trent asked he seen her eyes were a bit puffy.

"I'm fine. I'm going to do this." Gwen told him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to?" Trent asked.

"I'm sure." Gwen told him.

"Do what?" DJ asked.

Gwen ignored the question and went outside, Duncan was still out there with Geoff and Noah.

"Guys... um can I talk to Duncan alone?"

"Okay." Noah said.

"I don't have to go anywhere." Geoff said defiantly.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Oh, now you're rolling your eyes at me!" Geoff said.

"First of all! What I said to you is true! So get over it! And second of all I always roll my eyes at you!" Gwen told him.

"You know what—" Geoff started but was cut off by Duncan.

"Geoff, give us some space." Duncan said.

"Fine!" Geoff said bitterly as he went inside with Noah.

"So, you need to talk to me? Does this mean you're breaking up with me? Hahaha!" Duncan said with a laugh.

Gwen went over to the picnic table and sat down, Duncan followed and sat across from her.

"Gwen, whats wrong? You've been acting weird."

"I don't, I don't know how to tell you this." Gwen stated.

"You are kinda freaking me out."

"Duncan, I... I..." She had a hard time getting the words out.

"Gwen, calm down. What is it?"

"I... I can't... we can't hangout anymore." Gwen told him.

"This is because of Trent isn't it?"

Gwen nodded her head yes. "I'm sorry—"

"What did I ever do to that guy! Huh? I've never done shit!" Duncan exclaimed.

"He thinks you like me. In more than just a friendly way."

"What! In all the months we've been friends have I ever, and I mean ever! Given you that impression? Have I ever made you feel uncomfortable?" Duncan questioned.

"No. Never. But it's just how he feels. I told him we were just friends."

"And he didn't believe you?"

"He said he believed me. But it's you that he didn't believe." Gwen answered her voice was shaky.

"So... just like that we're done being friends? All because he told you too! Wow Gwen, I have to say I didn't think you were a pushover."

"I'm not! I... look do you think this easy for me? Because it's not! Picking between my boyfriend and a person who has been an awesome friend—"

"You shouldn't have too!"

"I'm sorry. But he's felt this way for a long time."

"What if I talk to him?" Duncan requested.

"Duncan, I, I don't know. I don't want a fight happening."

"I'm not going to fight him."

"I don't know." Gwen said.

"Gwen, I'm not going to fight him. I just want to talk this out." Duncan reassured her.

"Okay. Wait here... I'll go get him."

Cody walked in the living room he was carrying a huge stuffed Pikachu, and Sierra was holding a stuffed animal versions of Sylvester the Cat and Tweety Bird.

"Someone looks like they did good with the carnival games!" LeShawna said.

"Haha! Thanks Sierra won me this big Pikachu!" Cody said.

"Aww! Did you win her those Sylvester and Tweety stuffed animals?" LeShawna asked.

"No. She won those for me too! This Pikachu was to big for me to carry the other ones. Haha!" Cody said.

"If I could I would have won Cody ever single one of those stuffed animals!" Sierra exclaimed.

"So he didn't win you anything?" LeShawna asked.

"I tried... haha." Cody said with an embarrassed laugh.

"That's all that matters!" Sierra said.

"I thought you two were going to spend the whole day at the amusement park?" DJ asked.

"We were! But I noticed Cody started to get sun burned! So I insisted we come home!" Sierra said.

"That big Pikachu is taking me right back to my childhood... Pokémon TV shows, Pokémon movies, Pokémon cards! Ah, good times, good times." Noah said.

"Haha! I know this Pikachu is epic!" Cody said.

"How about we head on over to Casino Pier. Lightning thinks he can win you a stuffed animal even bigger then that Pikachu!" Lighting said.

"Haha! Alright let me grab my purse!" LeShawna said.

Gwen walked into the living room. "Um... Trent, Duncan wants to talk to you."

"Ohh! On second thought I'm still pretty full from breakfast. Can we go later?" LeShawna asked. She was lying to stay home she had feeling something bad was about to happen, and if it did Gwen would need her.

"Uh, sure." Trent said. He got up off the couch and followed Gwen outside.

The musician took a seat across from Duncan, Gwen stood at the end of table .

"Yeah?" Trent asked.

"Look dude, Gwen just told me that you don't want us hanging out anymore. Because you don't trust me?" Duncan inquired.

"That's right." Trent answered fast and simple.

"Look man, me and Gwen are only friends. I've never looked at her any other way."

"Really? Because that day she was helping you prepare for the school election, you seemed pretty comfortable when you got her to sit on your lap." Trent reminded him.

"Oh my God! Dude, that was how long ago!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I don't pull my friends down on my lap." Trent said.

"Come on dude..." Duncan said.

"Guys, calm down." Gwen said she could tell things were already getting heated.

"You want more examples? You hangout all the time! You like all the same stuff! And you even have nicknames for each other!" Trent said.

"We are friends! That is what friends do! And besides I'm with Courtney! Practically this whole time I've known the two of you, I've been with her!"

"Like you really care about her so much." Trent said his voice full of sarcasm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duncan questioned his blood was starting to boil.

"Courtney gets totally wasted! And the first thing you did was take advantage of her! If you do that to a girl you're supposed to love. Why wouldn't you do that to another girl? I'm not going to let you do that to Gwen!" Trent exclaimed.

"I did not take advantage of her!" Duncan yelled.

"Oh really? You didn't come into my room and get a condom from me? Face it your scum!" Trent yelled back.

"Guys, calm down!" Gwen said getting worried.

"I didn't do anything with Courtney last night!" Duncan said standing up.

"Oh what you're standing up! And I supposed to be scared?" Trent said as he stood up.

"Guys! Calm down!" Gwen hollered.

Inside the teens could hear what sounded like arguing.

"Are Trent and Duncan outside arguing?" Katie questioned.

"Who is yelling outside? They woke me up!" Anne Maria said as she came downstairs.

The yelling started to get more intense.

"DJ, we better go out there." Geoff said.

"Right." DJ said.

"Lightning will come too." Lighting said.

"I had a bad feeling about this..." LeShawna said as she followed the boys outside.

"Fuck you man!" Duncan yelled.

"No fuck you! You piece of shit!" Trent yelled as she shoved Duncan.

"Trent, don't touch him!" Gwen yelled.

"Push me again and I swear to God! I'll rip your head off!" Duncan said venomously.

"Come on then!" Trent said as shoved Duncan again.

Duncan jumped across the picnic table attacking Trent.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Gwen cried out as she tried pulling them apart.

DJ, Geoff, and Lightning ran over to the boys pulling them apart, LeShawna pulled Gwen away from all the mayhem.

"Dudes, what the hell is going on!" Geoff exclaimed.

"This kid, is sitting here lying about me!" Duncan shouted.

"I'm not lying about anything! You like my girlfriend! And you had sex with Courtney while she was drunk!" Trent shouted back.

"You're a fucken liar!" Duncan hollered as he tried to attack Trent again but DJ held him back. "Just wait until no one's here to stop me from beating your face in!"

"Trent! Duncan! Stop!" Gwen screamed.

"Let us go guys! We're finishing this!" Trent exclaimed as he tried to lunge at Duncan.

"No! There isn't going to be anymore fighting here!" DJ said holding him back.

"Can someone just explain what happened?" Geoff questioned.

"All I wanted to do was talk to this guy! He keeps saying I like Gwen, and all this bullshit! I tried but then he started lying about me taking advantage of Courtney!" Duncan said as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's all true! I know he likes Gwen he is always hanging out with her, when he's not hanging out with her he's texting her, or talking to her on the phone! And last night when Courtney was all drunk he came in and got a condom from me! I didn't know she was wasted until this morning! He's a total scumbag!" Trent battled back.

"Really? Really? Let me go!" Duncan said as he pulled himself away from Geoff and ran in the house.

"I didn't want any of this to happen!" Gwen cried.

"I know, I know you didn't." LeShawna comforted her as she held her friend in her arms.

"Gwen, Gwen, I'm sorry... I'm sorry." Trent said as he panted.

"You two were just supposed to talk!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I know... I know. I'm sorry. I just lost it!" Trent said.

"Lets get inside before the neighbors call the damn police!" DJ said.

"You three better be in there to keep him and Duncan away from each other." LeShawna said to her boyfriend, DJ and Geoff.

"We will be." DJ reassured.

"Do you friends always have this much drama?" Lighting asked LeShawna as they walked inside.

"What the hell happened?" Noah inquired.

"Duncan and Trent were fighting." DJ said.

"Oh my God! Gwen, are you okay?" Katie questioned.

"I'm fine." Gwen responded.

"No you're not! Your crying!" Katie said as she went over to her and LeShawna.

"No I'm not. I'm fine." Gwen said trying to put on a tough front.

"Where did Duncan go?" Geoff questioned.

"He ran upstairs he looked pissed." Cody said.

Courtney was awoken to ruffling to in the nightstand next to the bed.

"Duncan? What are you doing?" She inquired.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Duncan answered quickly.

She could tell something was wrong with him. "Duncan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Duncan said as he continued searching.

"Duncan—"

"Found it!" He said as he pulled the wrapped condom out.

"Duncan, what is going on!" Courtney demanded an answer.

He ignored his girlfriend and ran out of the room.

"Duncan!" Courtney said as she went after him.

"Gwen, I'm sorry." Trent apologized again.

"I never should have let you talk to him! I should have known there was going to be a fight!" Gwen said.

"Why do men always resort to violence? You can talk out your issues!" LeShawna said to snickers from Noah.

"You of all people shouldn't be saying that." Noah said.

"And just what does that mean?" LeShawna questioned.

"Yeah! What do you mean?" Anne Maria questioned.

"It's just... I heard at Geoff's Halloween party last year you tried to attack Lindsay."

Duncan came running down the stairs, the guys got in front of Trent to prevent another fight.

"I took advantage of Courtney? Here is proof I didn't you lying sack of shit!" Duncan said as tossed the condom at Trent. "Next time know the damn facts before you say shit!"

"Why are you guys fighting!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Trent made up a lie that I had sex with you last night! And because this moron thinks I like Gwen! Have you ever gotten the impression there was more than just friendship between me and Gwen?" Duncan asked his girlfriend.

Courtney looked down at the ground hoping to avoid the question.

"Courtney?" Duncan questioned.

"I... I understand where Trent is coming from..." Courtney answered timidly.

"Oh my God!" Gwen said.

"I've never said! But I'm sorry, you two hang out a lot... a lot! And have all this stuff in common—" Courtney said before being cut off by Duncan.

"So you've felt this way too! All this time?" Duncan said.

"I am just saying... I understand where Trent is coming from." Courtney said.

"Thank you!" Trent said.

"Oh my God... I need to get some air." Duncan said before going out on the front porch.

"Courtney, we are only friends!" Gwen said.

"I am just being truthful."

"Okay! We need to kill some of the tension in this house!" Geoff said he went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of tequila. "Who wants something to drink!"

"Yeah! A house full of angry people, give them alcohol that's a smart idea!" Gwen said sarcastically.

"I am just trying to calm people down!" Geoff said frustrated.

"By giving everyone alcohol! God, Geoff! You are... forget it!" Gwen bit her tongue.

"You know what! Gwen, I am sick of your attitude!" Geoff said.

"And I am sick of you treating my friend like shit!" Gwen said.

"Gwen, Geoff, not now!" LeShawna said.

"No, no, no, LeShawna. Everyone is getting their feelings out! Go ahead Gwen, tell me what you think!" The party boy said.

"Not now!" LeShawna yelled.

"I already told you! I think you are a worthless deadbeat! You date one of my best friends, and cheat on her! Get her pregnant and abandon her not once but twice!" Gwen yelled.

"Do you have any idea what I've been through!" Geoff yelled.

"Do you have any idea what Bridgette's going through!" Gwen yelled.

"I killed a guy!" Geoff screamed. "And I couldn't even save Sadie in the end! Do you know how that makes me feel? Do you Gwen? Knowing it's my fault she died because of me! Because of me!"

"Geoff—" Gwen said.

"What if something happens to Bridgette! And I'm not able to help her, or the baby! Huh? I can't be responsible for that!" Geoff hollered as he ran out to the backyard.

"Wow. There is a shitload of drama in this group!" Lighting said.

"Yeah, get use to it." Noah said.

"I'll go talk to him." DJ said.

"No. I will." Katie said.

She went outside to find Geoff sitting at the picnic table drinking straight from the bottle of tequila.

"Geoff?" Katie said.

"What!" Geoff exclaimed as he looked back. "Oh, Katie... sorry. I thought you were Gwen."

"Can I sit?" Katie asked.

"Um... yeah." Geoff replied.

Katie took a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bringing it up. I—"

"Geoff, it's okay. A lot of people forget you were there too and what you had to do. You've gone through a lot too." Katie told him.

"It's been two months. And I still think about that day all the time. No matter what! It's like, it's always in the back of my mind." Geoff said.

"I know. I feel the same way. Like today it was such a good day... well the start of it. The double date with me and DJ and LeShawna and Lightning. Everything went great. But that day was still in the back of my mind. It always is... it never—"

"It never goes away." Geoff said.

"Right."

"I know I did what I had too. Shooting him. But I still feel... I can't even explain how I feel. Words can't describe how I feel. It's just weird knowing I killed someone, you know?"

"Well, no. I don't. But I can't imagine it's easy. Even if it was necessary."

"And Sadie... I couldn't even save Sadie. I feel like it's my fault!" Geoff said his eyes were getting watery.

"No, Geoff, it's not your fault! You did everything you could to help her! You can't blame yourself. I know how you feel, I've blamed myself plenty of times. I still sometimes feel like it's my fault." Katie said.

"I have nightmares about that day. It's like no matter what if I'm awake or if I'm asleep, it just never leaves... it never ends."

"I know." Katie said she was starting to get teary eyed. "I've had dreams about it too. I even had a dream that Sadie was still alive, and she was here with us."

"Here? You mean here, like New Jersey?"

"Yeah. That day I drank all that whiskey, and all those beers!"

"Oh, ohh! I had no idea." Geoff said.

"No one did. Except for DJ... and maybe Courtney."

"I know what I'm doing to Bridge is wrong. I do. It's just... what if something like that happens to her and I can't save her? Or worse the baby... or even worse her and the baby!"

"Geoff, that's not going to happen."

"How can you be sure? Did you ever think what happened to Sadie would happen?" Geoff questioned.

"No... I didn't. But you can't live your life on what ifs... Sadie's death has taught me something. You never really know when life can come to an end. So you should spent as much time with the people you care about as you can."

"You're right." Geoff told her as he wiped at his eyes. "But what if... what if its to late? What if I've done too much damage? What if Bridgette doesn't take me back?"

"If she doesn't take you back. At least be there for your son or your daughter. I know you wouldn't want him or her to grow up not knowing their dad."

"No. I wouldn't."

"Then when we go home, try to make things right."

"I will. Thanks for listening... I've never talked to anyone about these feelings."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I had a break down not too long ago. Thankfully DJ was there for me. It's not healthy for us to keep these feelings all bottled up inside."

"Yeah I know it's not. But I don't want to talk to my parents about it... I don't need them worrying. They've been worried enough about me. With all the partying I've been doing."

"DJ suggested I talk to Mrs. Coleman."

"Mrs. Coleman? Isn't she the guidance counselor at school?" Geoff inquired.

"Yeah, I think I'm going too. You should come with me." Katie told him.

"I, I don't know. Maybe." Geoff responded.

"Think about it at least. Because like I said we shouldn't keep how we feel about that day bottled up."

"Thanks again." Geoff said he gave Katie a hug.

"Geoff." Gwen said as she came outside with LeShawna.

"Gwen, I don't want to argue with you." Geoff told her.

"I'm not out here to fight. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I've just been stressed out about Trent and Duncan, and I guess I took my anger out on you."

"It's okay... but you were right. I've treated Bridgette horribly, when we get back home I'm going to make things right with her."

"Really?" LeShawna questioned.

"Yeah, really." Geoff answered.

"Good because Bridgette really needs you Geoff." LeShawna said.

Gwen's cell phone started ringing, she pulled it out of her pocket and seen it was Bridgette.

"It's actually Bridgette." She told them.

"Can I talk to her?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah." Gwen told him she answered the phone. "Hey, Bridgette. Oh, hi Miss. Miller, what! Is, is she okay? What happened?"

"Is Bridgette okay?" Geoff questioned.

"What hospital is she in? Okay, okay thank you." Gwen said before ending the call with Bridgette's mother.

"Gwen, what's going on?" Geoff questioned.

"Bridgette is in the hospital! Her mom found her passed out!" Gwen revealed.


	78. A Promise

"She's in the hospital! What, what happened?" Geoff questioned panic stricken.

"I don't know! She said she came home from work to get something, and she found her laying on the floor!" Gwen answered her voice just as upset.

"All no!" Katie said.

"Did she say what hospital she's in?" LeShawna inquired.

"She's in the New York Downtown Hospital!" Gwen answered.

"I'm going to pack my stuff! I'm going back home!" Geoff announced he ran inside the house.

"So am I!" Both Gwen and LeShawna said as they ran in behind him.

"Geoff what's wrong?" DJ questioned.

The party boy ignored his question, he grabbed his suitcase throwing his clothes inside of it.

"Did you and Gwen get into another fight?" Cody asked.

"Bridgette's in the hospital!" Geoff told them.

"What? Is she okay?" Courtney questioned.

"I don't know! I don't know anything! Gwen talked to her mom!" He said as he continued packing.

"Gwen, what's going on?" Trent inquired.

"Bridgette's mom found her laying passed out on the floor in their house, she's in the Downtown hospital. That's all I know!" Gwen answered before going upstairs to pack.

"Lightning, I have to go with them." LeShawna said.

"All... we just got together." Lighting said.

"I know! I'm sorry but Bridgette is one of my best friends." LeShawna told her boyfriend.

"It's okay. I understand do you need any help packing?" Lighting asked.

"Yeah, sure." LeShawna said as she gathered her belongings.

"Shawna, if you are going home! So am I!" Anne Maria announced.

"Girl, you don't have to leave. I know you've been having a good time." LeShawna told her.

"I'm coming with you!" Anne Maria insisted.

"But what about Noah?" LeShawna questioned.

"Oh... uh Noah..." Anne Maria responded.

"Honey, if you feel like you want to go. Go ahead! I understand." Noah told his pretend girlfriend.

"Thanks you are so understanding!" Anne Maria responded.

"Wow!" Katie said.

"Wow?" DJ questioned his girlfriend.

"Yeah wow! That's the first time I've seen those two talk with out arguing." Katie replied.

"Whatever makes my Anne happy!" Noah said.

"Aww you are too sweet!" Anne Maria said as she pinched his cheeks.

"Okay, enough of that!" Noah said as he pulled away from her. "Thank God she is leaving! Finally some peace." He thought to himself.

Trent went up to the room he shared with Gwen.

"So we're leaving?" He asked making small talk.

"Yeah! Bridgette's one of my best friends! But don't worry I'm not going to start dating her!" Gwen said sarcastically.

"Gwen, I'm sorry! I'm sorry about the fight."

"You should be you started it!" Gwen said as she continued packing.

"I started it? He was the one that stood up like a tough guy!"

"You know he has a short temper! And can you blame after that lie you made up!"

"I admit I was wrong! But when he came in and got that condom off of me, and then the next day I hear Courtney was drunk. What was I supposed to think?"

"Whatever." Gwen said with an eye roll. "I don't even want to talk about it! I have bigger things to worry about!"

Downstairs Courtney went out on to the front porch, Duncan was still standing out there. He heard someone come out but didn't say a word.

"Duncan." His girlfriend said.

"What?" He questioned he had his back turned on her.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asked.

"It's nice to know we've been dating all these months and you don't trust me."

"I never said that. All I said is I could his point of view. You and Gwen have a lot in common and hangout a lot."

"So you don't trust me?" Duncan repeated.

"I didn't say that! Duncan, I trust you. It's just he's right you two have a lot in common! It's normal for us to think maybe there could be more than just friendship there."

"So you agree with him? You don't think me and Gwen should hangout?" Duncan questioned.

"What? No! After we broke up... Gwen was there for me. She helped me, I realized if she wanted to be with you, she wouldn't have helped us get back together. So I don't have any issues with you two being friends." Courtney responded.

Duncan turned around to face his girlfriend. "That's because you're awesome! Unlike Trent... it looks my friendship with Gwen is history. Because he is a jealous psycho!"

"Maybe he just needs some time to cool down?"

"Nah, the guy's never liked me. I could always tell. I just never called him out on it, because he was Gwen's boyfriend. Now I wish I did."

"Yeah, well... it looks like Trent and Gwen are leaving."

"Because of the fight?"

"No, Bridgette is in the hospital." Courtney revealed.

"Geoff's girl? Is she okay? What happened?" Duncan questioned.

"I don't know. All I know is Gwen said Bridgette's mom called, she found her laying on the floor passed out, and she's in the New York Downtown Hospital. Geoff, LeShawna and Anne Maria are leaving too."

"Oh, I'm gonna go talk to Geoff." Duncan said.

He and Courtney went back inside, the Class President went back upstairs.

"Hey, dude, is Bridgette alright?" Duncan asked Geoff.

"I don't know! I don't know shit! I just need to go!" Geoff said he was nearly complete packing his suitcase.

"So you don't know anything?" Duncan asked.

"No, I don't know anything!" Geoff answered.

"Geoff, do you want some help, man?" DJ asked.

"No thanks I'm almost done." Geoff answered.

"Hey, girl!" Anne Maria said stopping Courtney, she was in her and Noah's room packing her clothes.

"Oh hi, Anne Maria." Courtney greeted. "I'm going back to my room, I still feel terrible."

"Hahaha! First time hangovers are the worst! But you were pretty fun last night! When we get back home, will I see party Courtney again?"

"I don't think so." Courtney answered.

"All!" Anne Maria said she pouted her lips. "That sucks! Because you were awesome! We were awesome I should say! We had the cops chasing after us and everything!"

"Yeah... so I heard." Courtney said feeling embarrassed.

"You were the life of the party! And you sure showed Duncan you weren't the boring girl, he thought you were! I told him everything this morning!" Anne Maria said as she continued packing clothes into her suitcase.

"I do remember having a lot of fun..." Courtney said.

"Then when we get home, let's go out partying! You, me and Shawna! It will be epic! I get invited to all of the best parties!" Anne Maria told her.

"Hmm... tempting. But I think I'm just going back to my normal self. I'm Class President I have responsibilities. And sometimes I work on the weekend."

"Exactly! That's why you need to blow off some steam!"

"Maybe party Courtney will come out once a year... every Spring Break?"

"Alright, alright I can't wait for next year then! Hahaha!" Anne Maria said with a big laugh.

"I'll see ya around." Courtney said as she headed for her room.

Gwen came out of her room with her suitcase, her and Courtney had a somewhat awkward stare down, before Courtney stated. "I hope Bridgette is okay."

"Thanks." Gwen replied before making her way downstairs. "Shawnie, are you all packed?"

"Almost, girl." LeShawna said.

"Where is Geoff?" Gwen asked.

"He's putting his stuff in his car." LeShawna replied.

"That's what I am going to do." Gwen said.

"I'll be out in a minute." LeShawna told her.

Gwen went outside with her suitcase Trent's car was parked behind Geoff's, and Duncan was helping Geoff put his stuff in the car.

"Well this should be awkward." Gwen said to herself.

She walked past the boys, making eye contact with Duncan briefly. She unlocked the car and loaded her suitcase in the trunk.

"Call me later and tell me how everything goes!" Duncan said before Geoff departed.

"Uh... Duncan!" Gwen called out.

He walked over to her. "Yeah? We better make this fast before Trent comes out."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Even if we're not going to hangout anymore... I don't want things to be weird for us in school."

"Don't worry about it."

"Duncan, I am really sorry."

"Gwen, don't worry about it. I'm use to people I care about walking out of my life." He told her.

"Duncan..."

"Bye, Gwen." He said before moving hastily back inside the house.

LeShawna, Lightning and Anne Maria made their way over to the car.

"It's a good thing Trent wasn't out here to see that." LeShawna said.

"We were just saying goodbye." Gwen responded she took a seat in the passenger seat.

"So, I guess this is it?" Lighting said.

"For now. But like you said we have our numbers, and Facebook! It won't be like we're even apart..." LeShawna said.

"Yeah..." Lightining said.

"Oh, you two both know that's some real bullshit!" Anne Maria told them. "Kiss each other! You won't be able too for a while!"

"She's right, come here!" LeShawna said she grabbed her boyfriend kissing him passionately.

A few minutes later Trent came out with his luggage, putting an end to the couple's make out session.

"I'll call you, and I'll text you, and I'll talk to you online everyday!" LeShawna told her boyfriend.

"Sounds like a deal." Lightning said he kissed her goodbye one last time before she got into the car and drove off.

The whole car ride home neither Trent or Gwen spoke a word to each other. While in the back LeShawna and Anne Maria talked about their entire trip. And LeShawna and Lighting shared text messages. They were back home before they knew it, but the traffic in New York was terrible.

"Okay, now I know we are back home! The traffic in New York is always horrible!" LeShawna said.

"I know, but I just love being in Times Square! Especially at night when it's all lit up! I can't wait for New Year Eve!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"Hahaha! Did I tell you about what I did for New Year's Eve last year?" LeShawna questioned.

"No! Tell me! I got stuck working! Papa made me work, but not this year! Hell no I am getting the day off!" Anne Maria said.

"Me, Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney and Duncan... oh yeah and Harold and his friends Cameron and Sam came here."

"Yuck! I don't know how you ever dated Harold!" Anne Maria said.

"Anyways we came to Times Square! It was amazing the music was great! Oh! And we got interviewed by Jenny McCarthy!" LeShawna said.

"Oh my God! For Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve?" Anne Maria inquired.

"Yeah! Courtney tried hogging the microphone. But I made sure did get a shout out to my Aunt Tamika, and my Uncle Dorian, and of course Leshaniqua!"

"Oh! I just love Leshaniqua!" Anne Maria said.

"Anyways that night was the bomb!" LeShawna exclaimed.

Trent smirked thinking about that night, "That was a fun night." he said to Gwen.

"Yeah. Yeah it was." Gwen responded.

"Gwen, I am sorry about everything that happened." He told his girlfriend.

"Lets talk about it later. I just want to see Bridgette." She replied as the traffic's pace started to pick up.

When the teens arrived at the hospital Gwen went to the front desk, she found out the floor and room number Bridgette was staying on.

"Did anyone notice Geoff's car in the parking lot?" Trent asked they were in the elevator.

"No. But you'd think he'd be here, he was ahead of us." LeShawna said.

"He said he would be here for her. I just hope it wasn't all talk." Gwen said.

The elevator door opened and they rushed to her room. Inside Bridgette's mother Andrea was sitting in a chair beside her daughter.

"Oh, hey girls!" Andrea said to Gwen and LeShawna. She was somewhat stunned to see them. "I didn't know you were going to come."

"Of course we came! Bridgette means more to us then Spring Break." LeShawna said.

"How is she?" Gwen asked.

"She's lucky. Thank God I came home when I did. I came home and found her just laying there on the living room floor!" Andrea said getting choked up.

"It's okay. She'll be fine." LeShawna reassured the mother.

"We found out she has preeclampsia." Andrea revealed.

"What is it?" Anne Maria asked.

"It's when a pregnant woman develops high blood pressure. I know because my mom had it when she was pregnant with my brother Shawn." Gwen said.

"How bad is it?" Trent asked.

"It's bad her blood pressure was really high! I am just so thankful I came home when I did!" Andrea said as she wiped at her eyes.

"Mom?" Bridgette asked as she woke up.

"I'm here honey!" Andrea said rushing over to her daughter. "Look who's here!"

"Gwen, Shawnie, Trent... Anne Maria!" Bridgette was shocked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in New Jersey?"

"We were but when your mom called, and told us what happened. We got here as soon as we could." Gwen said.

"You didn't have to end your trip early." Bridgette said.

"Bridgette, you are more important than Spring Break!" LeShawna told her.

"Bridgette, I'm going to get something to eat from the cafeteria." Andrea said.

"Okay." Bridgette said.

"Can I come with you? I haven't eaten anything today." Anne Maria said.

"Sure." Andrea replied.

"I'm gonna go with them. Let you three talk for a little." Trent said.

The three left leaving the friends alone.

"So, do you remember about a month or two ago, I said my blood pressure was kind of high? Now I know why I have preeclampsia. I guess we caught it to late..." Bridgette said.

"At least you know now, you can get the help you need." LeShawna said.

"Yeah that's true." Bridgette stated. "Did you say my mom call you?"

"Yeah, she used your cell phone. I thought it was you calling, we left right away when we found out." Gwen said.

"You really didn't have to end your trip—"

"Bridgette, you mean more to us then some partying!" LeShawna told her again.

"Thank you. I am so lucky to have you two!" Bridgette told them.

"Shawnie's right, you are like our sister!" Gwen said.

"And you two are like my sisters!" Bridgette told them. "So let's get my mind off being stuck in the hospital! Tell me how did your Spring Break go?"

"For me it was awesome! I even found myself a man!" LeShawna said.

"Really? Who is he?" Bridgette inquired.

"His name is Lighting Thompson! And girl, he is so fine! Just my type!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"So he doesn't look like Harold?" Bridgette asked playfully.

"Hell no! He's tall, he's athletic, he's funny, he is just everything I look for in a man!" LeShawna sad as she pulled out her cell phone. "That's him!"

"He is definitely not a Harold! Haha!" Bridgette said.

"Ain't that the truth?" LeShawna said playfully.

"How about you Gwen?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen sighed and sat down in the chair next Bridgette's bed. "It was nothing but drama, drama, and oh yeah more drama!"

"What? Why what happened?" Bridgette questioned.

"Girl, your blood pressure is up as it is... maybe you should wait to hear what happened. Because like she said it was all drama!" LeShawna said.

"That's probably a good idea." Bridgette said.

"Have you gotten any visitors?" LeShawna asked.

"No just you two and my mom has been here all day." Bridgette responded.

"So, no special people?" LeShawna asked.

"Uh... no. Who are you talking about?" Bridgette questioned.

The three heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." LeShawna said.

She went over and answered the door, it was Geoff and he was holding bouquet of red roses.

"LeShawna, who is it?" Bridgette asked.

LeShawna stepped to the side allowing Geoff to walk in.

"It's me, Bridge." Geoff said his voice sounded nervous.

"Geoff! What are you doing here?" Bridgette questioned she was stunned.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He requested.

"Why should I talk to you?" Bridgette questioned.

"Please. Just for a few minutes." Geoff requested.

"Fine... only for a few minutes." Bridgette said.

"I guess we'll go to the cafeteria." Gwen said.

Bridgette's friends left the room.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Geoff questioned.

"I'm fine thankfully so is the baby. I found out I have preeclampsia, I knew something wasn't right. The past few weeks I was getting these horrible headaches, and sometimes I felt dizzy. I just ignored them... I feel like such an idiot." Bridgette said somberly.

"You're not an idiot. You didn't know." Geoff said.

"I guess... I still feel like an idiot though. Geoff, why... why are you here?"

"I'm here to apologize. I... I bought you these flowers." Geoff said as he handed her the roses.

"Do you really think roses are going to make up for abandoning me for two months?"

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry—"

"Geoff, I've heard this before. How many times do you think I am going to forgive you? You left me alone twice! The first time I could understand. You were scared I was terrified too. But the second time... I'll never understand."

"Can I sit down?" Geoff asked.

"I guess."

He took the seat next to her bed. "What happened that day... when Sadie died. I felt... I feel like I didn't do enough to help her. I feel horrible... horrible isn't even the word to describe how I feel. I thought about if something happening to you or the baby, and not being able to help you. It was a feeling I never wanted to feel. So I ran... and I partied and I drank. I was trying to forget about what I felt. I put on an act like I was this happy guy, but deep down I wasn't... I'm not."

"Geoff, what happened wasn't you're fault. You did everything you could."

"I talked to Katie before I came here. And she said the same thing. It doesn't change how I feel... Bridgette, I know I've messed up. I know what I did to you wasn't right. I've always known! But like I said I lived my life worrying something might happen to you and the baby, and not being able to help the baby. It was a feeling I never wanted to feel."

"Geoff, I can see where you are coming from. I can't imagine what went on down there. But bad things happen to people everyday in the world."

"I know..."

"You can't let what bad happened to you dictate the rest of your life!"

"I know, I know! Bridgette, I know what I did was wrong. I am asking you for one more chance! One more chance to be there for you and our baby."

"Geoff, I don't know! What if something bad happens to you again? Are you going to run off again? I want our baby to have a stable father in his life." Bridgette said getting teary eyed.

"Katie offered to take me with her to talk with the school guidance counselor. I am going too, I can't let that day control me anymore. Please just give me one more chance! I'll go to counseling, I'm going to get a job! Please Bridgette just one more chance!" He pleaded.

"Okay. Okay one more chance. Because I do want our son to have both parents in his life."

"Son? We're having a boy!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Yeah, we are. I found out not long ago, it was the appointment we were both suppose to go too."

"I can't believe I missed it... I'm not going to be missing anything anymore! I promise you I am going to be here for you and our son."


	79. The Queen Bee Part One

**Hope all of my American readers had a Happy 4th of July! :)**

**And last month Total Drama Life received over 5000 views from people in the United States! Thanks for reading! And thank you to everyone else around the world that is reading! :)**

* * *

><p>It was the first day back to school for the students of Franklin D. Roosevelt High School. For most the first day dragged on for what felt like forever. When the final bell rang most of the high school students took off as quickly as they could.<p>

"Ah! It was so nice to get back to school! And do some learning! Oh, I missed this so much!" Cameron exclaimed as he walked to his locker with his friends Harold and Sam.

"Are you kidding me? This day went on for what felt like forever! I can't wait to get home and play some video games!" Sam said.

"Honestly, Sam," Cameron said as he unlocked his locker. "You played video games all Spring Break! How are you not tired of those things?"

"Who gets tired of video games?" Sam questioned.

"Gosh! You two argue over the stupidest things!" Harold said.

"Oh, really what about when you and Sam fought over, who could chew the most gum in their mouth at once?" Cameron questioned.

"No, that was a necessary argument. And we discovered I can chew 72 pieces!" Harold exclaimed.

"You wouldn't being saying it was a necessary argument if I won!" Sam said.

"Haha! You guys are too much!" Cameron said as he put his books into his book bag.

"Hot girls alert!" Sam said as Heather, Lindsay and Dakota made their way towards the boys.

"Out of our way dorks!" Heather said as they walked past the boys.

"Just say excuse me next time!" Cameron mumbled but it was loud enough for Heather to hear.

The school's head cheerleader stopped in her tracks.

"What did he say to me?" Heather asked her friends.

"I don't know." Dakota said. She was hoping to spare Cameron the wrath of Heather.

"He said next time say excuse me!" Lindsay answered.

"Oh, did he?" She turned around and marched back over to the boys. "You! What's your name?"

"Uh, uh... me?" Cameron questioned nervously.

"Yes, you!"

"My... my name's Cameron."

"Cameron? Cameron what?" Heather inquired.

"Gil... Gilbert my name is Cameron Gilbert." He answered timidly.

"Cameron Gilbert, what was it you said to me? Next time say excuse me?"

"Me... no! No! I, I didn't say that!"

"Stop you're lying! I heard you crystal clear!" Heather yelled.

"Okay, okay! I am sorry! I didn't mean it!" Cameron told her.

"That's right you didn't! Because I am Heather Chan! The girl every girl in this school wishes they were and every guy wishes they were with! I am Heather Chan captain of the cheerleading team! I practically run this school! And you? You are a four eyed little freakazoid! Who has probably never even been laid once in his life! Am I right so far? Wait! Don't even answer that because I already know I am! I can say whatever to whoever I want! Because I am the Queen Bee, I am at the top of the social status! And you? You are at the bottom. You're noting but a bottom feeder. Bottom feeder! And if you ever make the fatal mistake, and I mean fatal! Of saying something to me like that again, I will make in my personal mission to make your life a living hell. Just ask Lacey Gordon! She will tell you just how vindictive I can be!"

"Lacey Gordon? But she's home schooled now..." Cameron said.

"Exactly. So, did I make myself clear? Or do I need to repeat that for you?"

"No, no, no! I understand! Again I am so sorry! So very, very, very sorry!" Cameron told her.

"Good." Heather said with a devilish grin. "Now get lost you little dorkling! You are breathing the same air as me!"

"Yes, yes I will just be going! Come on guys!" Cameron said he put on his book bag and took off running, Harold and Sam followed right behind.

"Lets go." Heather told her followers.

They followed the captain of the cheerleading team to her locker. She pulled her compact out and checked her make up.

"Heather, you were pretty hard on him." Dakota said.

"Dakota, I taught him a valuable lesson. You never speak disrespectfully to anyone higher than you in the social hierarchy. Someday he will probably want to thank me." Heather responded.

"What's this?" Lindsay said as she pulled a red envelope out of Heather's locker.

Heather slapped Lindsay's hand and took the envelope away from her.

"What have I told you? Never touch my stuff!" Heather scolded.

"Right! Sorry." Lindsay said.

Heather opened the envelope and began reading the letter.

"What does it say?" Dakota asked.

"It's just another love letter from Alejandro Romero." Heather revealed.

"Aww! You should go out with him already! He has been after you for months!" Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, no! He's only after you because you're the last cheerleader he hasn't dated. He only wants one thing from you! Trust me I would know..." Dakota said.

"Yeah, but those few weeks I was with him were amazing! He's really hot and he's great in bed haha!" Lindsay said with a giggle.

"Considering you've seen more penises than a urinal in a men's restroom at Walmart. I'll take what you say with a grain of salt! I'll give Alejandro a chance... eventually. But I have my eye on someone else." Heather revealed.

"Who?" Dakota asked.

"Trent Davison." Heather answered.

"Trent? But he's with Gwen Wilson." Lindsay said.

"Haha!" Heather laughed sarcastically. "You of all people have a lot of room to talk! Wasn't it you that broke up Geoff and Bridgette? Not to mention how many other relationships? And besides! Trent is hot! And Gwen is so disgusting! I don't know what he see's in her! He needs a real woman, a woman that's beautiful—"

"Heather, I'd love to date Trent! Will you put in a good word for me?" Lindsay asked.

Dakota sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I am talking about me Lindsay! What part of I have my eye on Trent, don't you understand?" Heather exclaimed.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm sorry it just sounded like you were describing me!" Lindsay said with a smile.

"I was talking about a woman with class!" Heather told her.

"Oh!" Lindsay said not realizing Heather just insulted her.

"And besides after what Gwen did to me. Consider it payback!" Heather said.

"Heather, you are still holding on to that grudge?" Dakota questioned. "I mean yeah I get it! But what happened between you two was how long ago."

"Dakota, Dakota, didn't you hear what I told that... that little dork, uh... what was his name again?" Heather inquired.

"Cameron Gilbert!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you Lindsay. I can be a very vindictive person. Anyone that crosses me will eventually have hell to pay!" Heather said.

"Even us?" Lindsay questioned.

"Lindsay, you two are my friends. I would never do anything to hurt you two! I mean honestly, what would I do with out you?"

"Aww, Heather!" Lindsay said.

"Heather, I didn't know you felt that way about us!" Dakota said.

"Of course I do. What would I do with out my two little lackeys? Well, time to get to the auditorium, I need to rehearse for my starring role in the school play! And see my Romeo! Haha! Later." The Queen Bee said as she walked away.

"Izzy! How much longer do you expect us to wait!" Said a student in the school play.

Heather was late for the rehearsal which was usual. But today Trent was also late holding up the play rehearsal's even more.

"Silence!" Izzy demanded. "You will leave when I tell you to!"

"Is this usual for both stars to be late?" Izzy's friend inquired.

"Heather, yes. Trent, no. Trent! I can't wait to see Trent!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Elizabeth, you seem to have a fascination with this Trent. I am eager to make his acquaintance." Her friend said.

"How can I not? Trent, is only the most gorgeous guy in school! He has awesome hair, beautiful green eyes! A masculine chin, and the nicest ass on a man I've ever seen! Hahahaha! But... as much as I'd love to roll around naked with him, our bodies splattered in honey. He has a girlfriend. So, that would be wrong right? Hahaha!" Izzy said.

"Yes, Elizabeth that would be wrong." Her friend responded.

"I'm here! Fashionably late as usual!" Heather said as she walked into the auditorium.

"Heather, where is Trent?" Izzy questioned.

"I don't know." Heather replied.

"So, you are Heather. Elizabeth, you are correct about her." Izzy's friend said.

"Elizabeth?" Heather questioned.

"Yes! That is my name! And only she can call me that!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dawn Volkov." She introduced herself to the self-described Queen Bee.

"Two questions! One, what did you mean by Izzy was correct about me? And two why have I never seen you around here?" Heather questioned.

"The reason you have never seen me is I have just started here. I previously attended school via the internet." Dawn answered.

"So, you were home schooled." Heather said.

"That would be correct. And to answer your second question, Elizabeth told me a bit about you. You are popular, pretty, and as she described..." Dawn cleared her throat. "One of the biggest bitches I've ever met."

"Hahaha! Yep I said that!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Ah!" Heather screeched. "That is a lie!"

"No it is not. I know because of your aura." Dawn stated.

"My aura? Eww! I'm not a lesbian so stop checking out my aura!" Heather exclaimed.

"Haha!" Dawn giggled. "No. Your aura is the electromagnetic field that surrounds your body. Every living creature in this world has one. It allows me to see what type of person you are."

"Please! What are you psychic?" Heather mocked.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact I am. I come from a long line of psychics. I can read people's auras, see into their future, and I can also communicate with animals." Dawn revealed.

"Communicate with animals? Please! Who are you Eliza Thornberry? Haha!" Heather continued to mock with a laugh.

"No. Eliza Thornberry is a cartoon character. I am not." Dawn said taking Heather seriously.

"It was a joke!" Heather told her.

"Oh, I see." Dawn said.

Heather rolled her eyes at the new girl. "Izzy, I have to say everyone knows you are cra—"

"What! Crazy? Is that what you are about to say?" Izzy exclaimed.

"No, no. I was going to use the word eccentric... but even for you this girl is weird!"

"She is not! Dawn is awesome! She has been my friend for years! We met at the 2006 Comic-Con!" Izzy revealed.

"Figures." Heather said with another eye roll. "Anyways, I am just going to warn you. Stay out of my way. And maybe... just maybe you'll be comfortable at this school."

"Are you threatening my friend!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Elizabeth, please. I do not fear her. Her aura has shown me who she is, I know what to expect from her." Dawn said.

"There you go with that nonsense again!" Heather said.

"Nonsense? Are you uninterested in knowing your aura?" Dawn inquired.

"Well... since your here! And since I pity your obvious mental disorder. I will indulge you, so go ahead read me my aura." Heather said. The Queen Bee would never admit it but she was actually interested.

"Your aura is dark. You are a jealous person. A resentful person. You like to act like you are the victim of the world, and never blame yourself for your own mistakes, instead choosing to blame others. You are highly sensitive any form of criticism. You lack the understanding of personal responsibility. But deep down you are insecure and suffer from low self-esteem. Because of this you belittle others to make yourself feel better."

"That... that sounds nothing like me!" Heather exclaimed.

"Yes it does!" Izzy said with a big smile.

"You are such a quack! You are a freak!" Heather said.

"Like I said highly sensitive to criticism. You belittle others." Dawn said.

"Oh my God!" Heather said with an eye roll.

"I am going to give you some more advice. I am seeing into your future. Right now you feel like the most powerful girl in school. You feel like you are untouchable. But in the near-future, you will make a mistake. By betraying a person close to you in an unthinkable way. Breaking what little trust you have with this person. The school will turn against you. And you will lose the person you've betrayed." Dawn told her.

"Yeah right!" Heather responded.

"It is your current future. I am just giving you a warning. You can always change your future." Dawn said.

The teens heard Trent's voice outside the auditorium.

"So, you're not coming in?" He said.

"No!" Gwen was heard saying.

"When will you just get over this!" Trent said.

"I, I don't know! I'm just gonna go!" Gwen said.

Heather listened to their conversation with great interest. A few minutes later Trent walked into the auditorium.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late... I uh, got stuck doing something after class." He told them.

"He's lying." Dawn said to herself.

"I am glad you made it hot stuff!" Izzy said.

"Oh, uh thanks?" Trent said.

"Trent, this is—"

"Dawn!" Heather said cutting Izzy off. "Dawn Volkov? Did I prounce that correctly."

"Yes, yes you did." Dawn stated.

"She's Izzy's friend! We were just getting to know each other!" Heather said.

"Nice to meet you." Trent said the two shook hands.

"Oh! A nice firm handshake!" Dawn said.

"You know what they say about firm handshakes?" Izzy whispered to Dawn.

"No. What?" Dawn asked.

"Oh... I thought you would tell me! Hahaha!" Izzy said with a laugh.

"Trent, your are aura is showing." Dawn said.

"My what?" Trent inquired.

"It's an electromagnetic field that surrounds your body. Everybody has one it allows her to see what type of person you are. Dawn is a psychic, she told me all about it!" Heather said pretending to be friendly with the girl.

"Yes I did, however you seem far more interested now then you—"

"Dawn! It was nice meeting you! But we really need to rehearse." Heather said cutting off the new girl.

"Dawn is apart of the team now." Izzy said. "She is the set decorator. And she is in charge of wardrobe."

"Oh..." Heather said.

"Yes, I am very happy to be apart of the drama club. I love Broadway Shows! My favorite being Les Misérables! And I also enjoy the Cinema!" Dawn said.

"You could just say movies like everyone else." Heather mumbled.

"But Heather is right! We are running behind so everyone take your places! Let's get this reversal on the road!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Come on Trent, lets take our places!" Heather said she took his hand and walked up to the stage.

The students rehearsed for about an hour. Trent was really coming into his role as Romeo, and received many compliments from Izzy. And Heather although she was rocky at first, she had greatly improved over time. Although she did not gain as many compliments from Izzy as Trent did.

"Great job everyone! Especially you Trent! This play just maybe the best since I convinced Principal Sanders to allow me to put on The Godfather! Well... maybe not that successful. That play was just a work of art! And I played the role of Kay Corleone brilliantly! Brilliantly I tell you! Brilliantly!" Izzy exclaimed.

"You must tell me the story of how you convinced Principal Sanders to allow you to put on that show." Dawn said.

"Well Dawn, it's a long story. But here it is!" Izzy said as the two walked out of the auditorium.

"Good job today!" Heather told Trent.

"Thanks you too!" Trent told her as he pulled out his cell phone.

"I was thinking, we really don't know each other—"

"Gwen, it's me. Yeah the rehearsal is over. So, I can tell by your voice your still mad." Trent said he went behind the curtains for some more privacy.

"Ah!" Heather mumbled as she walked off stage and into the hall way. "You stupid goth girl!" She said to herself her plans to invite Trent out were foiled. "Think Heather, think... how can I get Trent alone?"

"You know Miss. Chan, you really shouldn't be talking to yourself." Mrs. Hopkins the school's art teacher said.

"Oh, Mrs. Hopkins! You startled me!" Heather said.

"Just get done rehearsing for the play?" The art teacher inquired.

"Yes, just finished!" Heather answered.

"Remember your art project is due tomorrow!"

"Of course I remember Mrs. Hopkins! I just love your class!" Heather told her being a kiss-up.

"Well I am going home for the day. I just hope my car decides to start today!" Mrs. Hopkins told her.

"Car problems?" Heather asked.

"Oh yes for a while now."

"You know my dad goes to a really good mechanic! I could give you his information if you'd like?"

"Thank you. But it seemed to work okay this morning. If I have any more problems I'll know who to come too!" The teacher said before going on her way.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I seriously can't stand that woman!"

Suddenly an idea popped in her mind.

"Or I seriously love her!"

She peeked back into the auditorium, Trent was still on his cell phone he looked flustered. And it didn't look like his conversation with Gwen would be ending anytime soon. The self-proclaimed Queen Bee made her way to the art room.

"Now where are you? Bingo!" She said as she grabbed a pair of scissors and put them in her purse.

She checked the auditorium one more time, Trent was still on the phone. The manipulative girl made her way to the parking lot and located Trent's car.

"You're not going anywhere." She said as she pulled out the scissors and slashed the car tires.

A few minutes later she heard the sounds of foot steps behind her. She quickly threw the scissors back in her purse and turned around and seen it was Trent.

"Still here?" He asked as he got closer to his car.

"I had to stop in the girl's room. And then I got stuck on the phone with my mom." She responded.

"Oh. Well see ya tomorrow... what the fuck!" He exclaimed as he seen his flattened tires.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"My tires! Somebody slashed my tires!"

"Oh my God! Who would do that to you?" She questioned.

"I think I know who did it! Fuck, fuck, fuck! My mom is going to be so pissed!" Trent exclaimed.

"Calm down maybe I can help you out." She said.

"How?"

"I just have to make a quick phone call. I'll be right back!" Heather told him she pulled out her cell phone and walked a short distance away.

"You son of a bitch Duncan!" Trent said to himself.

A few moments later Heather walked back over to him.

"I just got off the phone with my dad. Don't worry he is going to take care of it!"

"Seriously? You're really helping me out? Just like that?" Trent questioned.

"Yes! Trent, I like you, you are a good guy. I couldn't leave my fellow Romeo and Juliet star stranded." Heather told him.

"Thanks. So who's coming?" Trent asked.

"My dad is sending his mechanic." Heather told him.

"Just like that? He doesn't have other cars to work on?" Trent asked.

"My dad is a very influential person. People line up to help him!" Heather replied.

"Oh, I see. Thank you so much again! I guess I'll just wait here." He said.

"You can... but you will be waiting for an hour."

"An hour!" Trent exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!"

"Ah!" Trent sighed.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"With you?"

"Yeah. We can go... go to the Coffee Shack. Get something to drink! And it would be good to get know each other a little better. Considering we have rehearse our kissing scene tomorrow."

"I... I don't know."

"Trent, I'm not the terrible person people make me out to be. I'm not going hurt you or anything! Haha! Would a terrible person help you out the way I did?"

"Haha! Yeah. Yeah I guess not. Alright, lets go."


	80. The Queen Bee Part Two

"Follow me my car is over this way." Heather said.

She took Trent's hand and led him over to her car.

"This is your car!" Trent exclaimed.

It was a black Bentley convertible.

"Of course it is! I only drive the best." Heather responded as the two got inside.

The Romeo and Juliet stars drove to the Coffee Shack, the parking lot was packed with cars.

"Go ahead inside. I'll find a place to park and be in." Heather said.

"Alright." Trent said before heading inside.

He waited in long line for a few minutes.

"Oh, hi Trent!" Beth Clivers greeted she was working behind the counter.

"Hey, Beth. I didn't know you worked here." Trent said.

"Yeah I just started a few days ago. What can I get you?" Beth inquired.

"Lets see," Trent said as he looked up at the menu. "I'll have the Iced green tea lemonade."

"One Iced green tea lemonade coming up!" Beth said.

"Sorry about that. Parking was terrible!" Heather said as she walked over to Trent.

"It's alright. I just ordered." Trent told her.

"What did you get?" Heather asked.

"I ordered the Iced green tea lemonade." Trent answered.

"Oh! I love that!" Heather said.

"Here you go!" Beth said as she handed Trent his drink. "Heath—Heather!"

Beth was petrified just being in Heather's presence.

"Hi, Beth!" Heather said faking a smile.

"Are... are you two here together?" Beth questioned.

"Yes we are! And I'll have the same thing as Trent!" Heather ordered.

"Okay another Iced green tea!" Beth said.

"Trent, go ahead and find a seat. I'll pay for these." Heather said.

"No, you've done enough for me today. I can pay for my drink." Trent responded.

"Trent, I insist! Go find us a table." Heather told him.

"Thanks." Trent said he flashed her a smile before finding them a table.

A few minutes later Heather joined him.

"Heather, I just wanted to thank you again. For helping me out with my car! And now paying for my drink. So, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"It's no problem. I still can't believe somebody would do that to your car!" Heather said.

"Yeah, well I wasn't to surprised..." Trent responded.

"Oh yeah! Didn't you say you had an idea who did it?" Heather inquired.

"Yeah I have a suspect. But I... I don't know if I should say..."

"Trent, you can tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Heather said.

"Well... you did just help me out a lot. I think it was Duncan Clark we've had a lot of issues lately." Trent revealed.

"Duncan Clark?" Heather said as if she was trying to remember who he was. "Isn't he that guy with the really ugly mohawk? Courtney Sanders for some reason dates him?"

"Yeah that's him."

"Oh my God! It was definitely him!" Heather exclaimed.

"I can't prove it. But who else could it have been?" Trent said.

"I don't know what's going with you two. But it was obviously him! You two are having issues, he likes to carry around a pocket knife! It is so obvious! And plus doing something like that seems right up his alley." Heather said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Trent questioned.

"I don't know. But you have every right to retaliate! So why did he do it?"

"Like I said we've had problems."

"Is it over Gwen?"

"Yeah... how did you know?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out! It's obvious those two were more than just friends."

"I trusted Gwen. It was him who I didn't trust. I just knew what type of guy he was. And now with him slashing my tires! I know damn well, he liked Gwen more than just as a friend."

"It may not be my place. But I always felt Gwen liked him, she always followed him around like a puppy dog."

His cell phone began to ring.

"It's Gwen." He said.

"Speak of the devil." Heather said.

"Hello?" Trent answered.

"Hey, Trent. I'm sorry for freaking out back at school. It's just I have a lot on my mind right now. Between what happened in New Jersey, and everything with my dad."

"It's okay." Trent said.

"Where are you?" Gwen asked she could hear a lot of commotion in the background.

"Uh, I'm at the Coffee Shack it's packed today." Trent replied.

"Oh, I really want to talk. I just want us to settle our problems." Gwen said.

"I'd like that." Trent responded.

"Do you want me to meet you there?"

"Um, no!"

"No?"

"I want to talk! It's just I'm with Geoff right now, and like I said it's pretty crowded. How about after I leave here I'll stop by your house."

"Alright. When will you be leaving?"

"Oh, in a little."

"Alright. I'll just be here!" Gwen said.

"Okay, I'll be over in a little while." Trent said the two ended their phone call.

"So I'm Geoff?" Heather asked.

"Sorry about that. It's just... I know you two don't really get along."

"That's an understatement." Heather said.

"Why don't you two get along?" Trent asked.

"Gwen's never told you?"

"No. I've asked and she just said you were—"

"Let me guess! She just said I was a bitch?"

"Well... yeah."

"Figures. Gwen acts like she hates me now."

"Hates you now? You two didn't always hate each other?"

"No... not always. Actually before it was Gwen, Bridgette and LeShawna. It was Gwen, Bridgette and me."

"Whoa wait a minute! You, Gwen and Bridgette used to be friends?" Trent questioned.

"I know it's hard to believe. But yes the three of us were best friends."

"No way!"

"Way! In elementary school and middle school the three of us were inseparable. We used to go over to each others houses, have sleep overs and everything. Bridgette used to always tell Gwen and I about a boy who liked her but she couldn't stand."

"Who was he?"

"Geoff."

"Haha! Wow that's ironic."

"Yeah it is."

"I can't believe you three used to be friends! I am shocked right now!"

"Gwen never said anything about us being friends?"

"No not once! So, what happened? Why did the three of you stop hanging out?"

"In sixth grade I moved to Sacramento, my dad was doing business there. I moved back to New York in the ninth grade. By then Gwen and Bridgette didn't need me anymore... they replaced me with LeShawna!"

"Heather, I'm sure they would have hung out with you again."

"I tried Trent! I really did! But they acted like they hated me because I moved. I couldn't help it! I didn't want to move! I didn't want to lose my best friends!" Heather said she picked up some napkins and dabbed at her eyes.

"Heather, are you crying?"

"I still get emotional when I think about it!"

"You have new friends."

"Yeah, but Gwen and Bridgette were like my sisters!" Heather said pretending to cry.

"Hey now stop crying." Trent said he got up and hugged her.

"Oh Trent, you are so sweet!" Heather told him.

"I have to use to the restroom. When I come back I don't want you crying anymore, okay?"

"Okay!" Heather said.

"Good!" Trent said before heading to the restroom.

Now alone Heather smirked and took a sip of her drink.

"Guys are so dumb." She said to herself.

Gwen laid on her bed watching TV she was still emotionally drained. But she was ready to talk about the issues her and Trent were going through. Her cell phone rang it was Bridgette, who was just released from the hospital.

"Hey, Bridgette! How are you feeling?"

"I'm glad to be out of the hospital, but bed rest is so boring!" Bridgette replied.

"Hey girl!" Gwen heard LeShawna say in the background.

"LeShawna says hi." Bridgette said.

"Tell Shawnie I said hi!" Gwen said.

"Gwen says hi!" Bridgette told LeShawna.

"Tell her to get her ass over here!" LeShawna said.

"Haha! LeShawna says to get your ass over here!" Bridgette said.

"I would! But I still feel drained!" Gwen said.

"Still upset over what happened on Spring Break?" Bridgette asked.

"Nooo!" Gwen replied sarcastically.

"No need to be sarcastic!" Bridgette said.

"I'm sorry. It's just so much bullshit happened. Things with Trent have been so rocky. We even got into a fight at school today."

"I'm sorry. You two should just sit down and talk about it. You've been together for nine months! I'm sure you can work things out."

"I know you're right. I just talked to him a little while ago. He's at the Coffee Shack, when he's done he is going to stop by, and we are finally going to hash things out."

"Who's he with at the Coffee Shack?" Bridgette asked.

"Uh, you should know! He's with your boyfriend!" Gwen said playfully.

"Geoff? No, Geoff went with Katie to talk with Mrs. Coleman after school." Bridgette said.

"No, Trent told me he was with Geoff."

"One of them is lying then. I swear to God! If Geoff is already lying to me—"

"Calm down. I'm going to call him, I'll get to the bottom of this." Gwen said.

"Okay, call me back." Bridgette said.

"I will." Gwen said ending their call.

"Hahaha! And what's with Izzy's new friend? She was so creepy!" Heather exclaimed.

"Dawn? She wasn't that bad." Trent said.

"Trent, I know you're a nice guy! But she was fucking creepy! Hahaha!" Heather said.

"Alright... alright. I'll admit she was a little creepy haha!"

"Haha! I got you to admit it!" Heather said.

"You know... you're not how I expected you to be." Trent said.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Heather asked playfully.

"You're like really cool and funny!"

"And before you thought I was a bitch?"

"From the stories I've heard. And plus I have seen you and Izzy go at it!"

"Can you blame me? Izzy is a little psychopath! You would too if she didn't obviously want to get in your pants!"

"Haha! I guess I do have an advantage there."

"Trent, I am confident, intelligent, and beautiful! I'm not afraid to admit it. But since I'm a girl I am labeled a bitch. You know the double standard." Heather said.

Trent's phone rang again.

"It's Gwen."

"Again?" Heather asked.

"Hello?"

"Still at the Coffee Shack?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Geoff and I are almost done here. I'll be over soon." Trent said.

"Really?" Gwen questioned. "Can I talk to Geoff? Bridgette wanted me to ask him something."

"Oh, uh... he's in the mens room."

"That's okay. I can wait."

"Gwen, I really gotta go! My phone's about to die. I'll be over soon!" Trent said before hanging up.

"Hello? Hello? Hello! I can't believe he just hung up on me!" She immediately called Bridgette back.

"Hey, so whats going on?" Bridgette asked.

"Can you believe he hung up on me! I was trying to get him to put Geoff on the phone and he said his battery was about to die." Gwen answered.

"Oh my God!" Bridgette said.

"Like I said I am going to get to the bottom of this." Gwen told her friend.

"Gwen, what are you doing?" Bridgette questioned.

"I am going to the Coffee Shack." Gwen answered.

"Okay, thank you!" Heather said before ending a call on her cell phone. "Good news! Your car is ready!"

"It is? Awesome! Thanks so much again!"

"Trent, you're welcome. You don't have to keep thanking me."

"This was pretty fun." Trent said.

"Yeah it was. We should do it again some time." Heather responded.

The two left the establishment and went to pick up his car. Later Gwen pulled into the parking lot. She couldn't see Trent's car anywhere but the parking lot was pretty full. She went inside and looked around.

"Hey, Gwen!" Beth greeted.

"Oh hi, Beth." Gwen said.

"You just missed Trent." Beth told her.

"I did? When did he go?"

"Oh about ten minutes ago." Beth answered.

"Was he with Geoff?" Gwen inquired.

"Geoff?" Beth questioned.

"Yeah you know Geoff McGraw?"

"Ohh! No. But he... he was with someone." Beth revealed.

"Who was he with?"

"I, I don't know if I should say. You might get mad."

"Beth, you are worrying me! Just tell me, who was he with?"

"He... he was with Heather."

"I have a feeling you aren't talking about Heather Gardner..."

"No... Heather Chan."

"Damn it! I knew I couldn't trust her!" Gwen exclaimed as she stormed out of the Coffee Shack.


	81. The Queen Bee Part Three

Gwen pulled up next to her house, she seen Trent's car parked near by.

"He has some explaining to do!" She said to herself as she got out of the car.

Inside Gwen's mom Amy was in the kitchen talking to her mother Eleanor on the phone, and Trent was watching TV in the living room with Shawn.

"Hey there you are! Where were you?" Trent asked.

"I want to talk to you alone!" Gwen told him in a stern voice.

"What's wrong?" Trent questioned.

"What's wrong? You lied to me!" Gwen responded.

"Trent, I wouldn't worry. Gwen is just being overdramatic as usual!" Shawn said.

"Can it Shawn! Trent let's go up to my room." Gwen said before heading upstairs.

Trent let out a sigh and followed her up. "Usually I'd like the sound of that."

"I know you weren't with Geoff at the Coffee Shack!" Gwen said as she shut the door behind them.

"What? Yes, I was." Trent lied.

"I talked to Bridgette she told me he went with Katie after school to talk with Mrs. Coleman." Gwen revealed.

"So are you saying when you called me back, that was all an act?" Trent questioned.

"I wanted to see if would tell me the truth! I am just going to get to the point, I went to the Coffee Shack. Beth told me you were there with Heather! Heather! You know how I feel about her! And you still went to the Coffee Shack with her!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I lied! I didn't plan on hanging out with her!" Trent defended.

"So are you telling me she forced you to hangout with her?" Gwen asked sarcastically.

"Someone slashed my tires! Heather helped me out a lot! She called her dad and was able to get their mechanic to replace my tires. But we had to wait an hour, so to kill time we went to the Coffee Shack."

"Oh... I had no idea. Who slashed your tires?" Gwen inquired.

"Who do you think?" Trent asked.

"Are you trying to say Duncan did?" Gwen questioned.

"Uh, yeah!" Trent responded.

"Duncan wouldn't do something like that."

"Oh come on Gwen! We get into a fight, he is still pissed off! So he slashes my tires! The guy bragged about being in juvie! He carries around a pocket knife! This is right up his alley!"

"You... you know for sure it was him?" Gwen questioned.

"Well... no. But it's pretty obvious!" Trent said.

"I just don't think you should accuse him of something like this without any proof." Gwen said.

"Gwen, I don't need proof! I know it was him!" Trent responded.

"Do you want me to talk to him? I can ask him about it**—**" Gwen said.

"Hell no! I don't want you anywhere near that guy!" Trent exclaimed.

"Fine, I won't. But I still don't think it's fair to accuse him of something like this! Lets get back to Heather**—"**

"It was a one time thing. Like I said she helped me out a lot!" Trent responded.

"Okay fine she helped you. Why lie about it?" Gwen asked.

"Because of this! I knew you would freak out because you hate her! I was just trying to avoid an argument." Trent answered.

"I'm sorry. But I don't trust her."

"Why do you hate her so much? I've asked and you've never really said."

"It's a long story." Gwen simply answered.

"She told me you two used to be friends? She said you, her and Bridgette used to hang out all the time. But then she moved to California, and when she moved back you and Bridgette acted like you hated her because she moved."

"Oh my God!" Gwen said with an eye roll. "That's what she told you?"

"Yeah... she was pretty upset about it."

"Oh puh-lease!" Gwen said sarcastically.

"Gwen, she was crying!"

"Crying? Puh-lease!" Gwen said again.

"Can you stop saying please like puh-lease? It's kind of annoying." Trent said.

"Trent, you can't believe anything she says! Heather is a master manipulator!" Gwen told him.

"So everything she told me was a lie?" Trent questioned as if he didn't believe her.

"No. Not everything." Gwen answered before letting out a sigh. "She's telling the truth, we did use to be friends. A long time ago! It was back in elementary and middle school. Heather wasn't that bad as a kid. Then she moved to Sacramento and Bridgette and I became friends with LeShawna.

When she moved back in ninth grade she was a completely different person. Her ego was huge! Heather always did have an ego, but now it was ginormous. She always talked about how she was a cheerleader, and about how she met different celebrities. She just thought she was so much better than everyone else. She was always trying to get me to change the way I looked! And to top it all off! She kept trying to get me and Bridgette to drop LeShawna as a friend. Because she was back and because she said LeShawna was ghetto!"

"She left all that out..." Trent said.

"I am telling to you Trent, she is bad news. I don't want you to get sucked into her vortex."

"Gwen, you have nothing to worry about! I promise you. Like I said she helped me out that one time."

"Okay, okay. I trust you Trent. Now... um don't you think we should talk about our other issues?"

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." Trent said before his cell phone started ringing. "It's my mom." He said before answering. "Hello. I'm over Gwen's. Mom, I'll be over soon. What? Okay... okay. I'll be over." He said before hanging up his phone. "Sorry, my mom wants me home."

"Oh..."

"How about after school you come to the play rehearsal? Then afterwards we can go out to eat and get everything settled." Trent suggested.

"Okay." Gwen said.

Trent gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. The next day after school Gwen met up with LeShawna, who insisted on going to the rehearsal with her.

"I just know Heather is up to something, she tried filling Trent's head with all these lies yesterday!" Gwen said as she walked to the auditorium.

"I don't blame you. That's why I am coming with you, if anything goes down in there you'll have me to back you up!" LeShawna said.

"Thanks. You are so awesome!" Gwen told her.

"Girl, you don't need to tell me something I don't already know!" LeShawna said playfully.

"Places everyone! This scene is one of the most important scenes of the entire play! Romeo and Juliet's first kiss!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Kiss!" Gwen exclaimed.

Everyone on stage turned around and stared at Gwen, who was standing in the door way with an astonished expression on her face.

"I'll be right back!" Trent said.

He sprinted off the stage and over to his girlfriend.

"Trent, you are rehearsing a kissing scene today!" Gwen exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"I'm sorry. I forgot today was the kiss scene. I must have forgotten with everything that went on yesterday." Trent stated.

"I can't believe this!" Gwen said.

"Gwen, you did know there was kissing in Romeo and Juliet, right?" Trent inquired.

"Of course I did. I just didn't know I'd be seeing a person I can't stand kissing my boyfriend today." Gwen responded.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot. If you want to go and we'll meet up later, I'll understand." Trent said.

"No. No, I'll stay." Gwen said.

"You're okay with this, right?" Trent asked.

"Okay with it? No! But what choice do I have?" Gwen responded.

"Oh Trent! We are waiting haha!" Heather called out with a giggle. "Oh, hi Gweny!"

"Ah! I use to hate it when she called me that! I didn't like it then and I don't like it now!" Gwen said.

"She is just trying to get under your skin." LeShawna said.

Dawn walked up to the three.

"Trent, Heather is right you are needed on stage. Gwen Wilson, LeShawna Parker, you can take a seat with me."

"Uh, hi. Have we met before?" Gwen asked.

"No." Dawn simply answered before leading the two over to seats in the front row with her.

"How does she know our names?" LeShawna whispered to Gwen as they walked over to their seats.

"I have no idea." Gwen whispered.

Gwen and LeShawna took their seats next to Dawn, and Trent got in place on stage. The rehearsals began Trent was doing very well, and as much as Gwen hated it Heather was too. Izzy looked on with amazement occasionally wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Is Izzy seriously crying?" LeShawna whispered to Gwen.

"It looks like she is." Gwen whispered back.

"Elizabeth takes her work very seriously. She loves to see it come to together well." Dawn whispered to the girls.

"Okay people here comes one of the most important scenes! Romeo and Juliet's first kiss!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Oh God..." Gwen said to herself.

Gwen watched as Trent leaned in and kissed the girl she despised. She knew it was just acting, but she felt like a knife was going through her chest. She then watched as the two shared a second a kiss. Her blood was boiling she wanted to jump out of her chair and tear Heather apart.

"Wow, is it getting hot in here? Hahaha!" Izzy exclaimed. "Okay you two can stop!"

Heather ignored Izzy's order and kept Trent close to her kissing him.

"I said you two can stop!" Izzy repeated to no avail.

Gwen jumped out of her seat, "Get off my boyfriend!", she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Heather let go of Trent she tried to hide a smile, but she couldn't she loved seeing Gwen so upset. Everyone stared at Gwen some people were whispering calling her names like "psycho."

Gwen ran out of the auditorium embarrassed and hurt feeling, LeShawna got up and ran after her.

"Gwen!" Trent called out as he ran off the stage.

"Girl, are you okay?" LeShawna asked.

"No! She did that on purpose! I know she did! She is trying to make my life miserable! Any chance she gets she does!" Gwen answered.

"Gwen!" Trent said as he came out of the auditorium. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay! Trent, she did that on purpose! Even after Izzy told her to stop she didn't! She is trying to make me mad! I just know she is! You don't know her the way I do. You can ask LeShawna and Bridgette! She is an evil manipulating bitch!" Gwen said.

"She is." LeShawna stated.

"Okay, but what am I suppose to do? I am stuck working with her! I can't drop out now the play is only a few weeks away!" Trent said.

"Fine Trent, I know you are stuck working with her. But after the play I don't want you hanging out with her! I know she helped you out the other day... and you might think she is a good person! But she's not! If I can't hangout with Duncan, then I don't want you to hangout with Heather."

"Okay, I won't that's fair." Trent said.

"Trent," Dawn said as she came out into the hallway. "Elizabeth would like you to come back in."

"Go ahead. I'll talk to you later." Gwen told her boyfriend.

"Okay." Trent said before going back into the auditorium.

"Gwen, I know you are upset. I know what type of person Heather is I read her aura." Dawn said.

"Aura?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, she is an evil vindictive person." Dawn said.

"What did you say your name was again?" LeShawna asked.

"Dawn. Dawn Volkov I just started here. I am your school's resident psychic haha." Dawn said with a giggle.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you... but if you don't mind I really need to go." Gwen said.

"Not at all. I know the mental trauma you just endured." Dawn said.

"I'll catch up in a minute." LeShawna said.

Gwen walked away leaving Dawn and LeShawna alone.

"Girl, are you really a psychic?"

"Yes I am."

"And you knew all that about Heather just by reading her... um what was it again?"

"Aura. And yes, I did."

"Girl! You are very wise!" '

"How can I not be? I am psychic." Dawn replied. "Do not worry, Heather will have a downfall eventually." Dawn said.

The two looked into the auditorium, Heather was on stage with Trent. She was obviously flirting with him, or trying to anyways. He looked uncomfortable after what had just happened.

"Girl, I hope you're right." LeShawna said before going after Gwen.


	82. Mommie Dearest Part One

**Hey readers, I want to apologize for not updating in a while. I've been very busy. I will try to update more frequently again. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Duncan's mother Marilyn burst into her son's bedroom, "Duncan, get up! Get the fuck up!" she screamed.<p>

"What the hell do you want?" He questioned still half-asleep.

"Didn't you hear me? I just told you get your fucking ass up! You are going to be late for school!" The whiskey voiced woman told him.

"And you suddenly care about my education because?" Duncan asked sarcastically.

"Always the smart ass! You get that from your no good lousy piece of shit of a father!"

"Marilyn, that the hell do you want?" Duncan questioned once again.

"I need you to do something. We're about to be evicted the land lord is breathing down my fucking neck!"

"Oh no! Not this shit again!" Duncan exclaimed he got out of bed, he threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"If you don't fucking do this we'll be evicted!" Marilyn screamed.

Duncan walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, he pulled out a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator and drank it straight from the carton.

"Duncan, stop that! I need some of that to mix my vodka with!" Marilyn scolded.

"I'm not fucking doing this again!" Duncan exclaimed.

"You have to! Didn't you just hear me? We will kicked out! We will be evicted! Fucking evicted!"

"Get one of your boyfriends to do it!"

"For the first time in months Marilyn Anderson is single! Chuck decided to get his life straightened out please! Like that is going to happen! And Bill his trying to work things out with his wife!"

"You're a real class act, aren't ya?" Duncan said sarcastically.

"Fuck off!" Marilyn responded.

"You know, if you actually got a job instead of lying around all day drinking, maybe the rent would be paid on time!"

"I can't work! I have a disability!"

"Yeah it's called being fucking lazy!" Duncan said he took another drink out of the carton.

"Give me that!" Marilyn said as she ripped the carton out of his hands. "Look!" She said as she pointed her finger at him. "If you don't do this we are going to be thrown out! Do you want that?"

"You told me the last time I wouldn't have to do this again!"

"Things change boy accept it! If we get evicted we will end up moving again. And... and you wouldn't be able to see that oh, what's her name again... Carly?"

"Courtney."

"Oh yeah! Courtney I knew it started with a C. You really like that Courtney don't you? But I guess Courtney isn't worth it? She's not worth getting your hands dirty! She's not worth—"

"Ah! Shut up! Give me the fucking stuff!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Haha! I knew you would do it!" Marilyn said she went into her bedroom.

Duncan sighed she told him he wouldn't have to do this again, but that did come from his mother he should have known better.

"Sometimes having you around really comes in handy." Marilyn said as she walked out of her room. "I figure about fifty bucks an ounce!" She said as she handed her son a big bag of marijuana.

Duncan took the bag and put it in his book bag. "If I get caught again this you're fucking fault!"

"No it will be you're fault for getting caught!"

Duncan put on his book bag and walked out the door.

"We need the money by Friday! Did you hear me Friday!" Marilyn screamed out into the hallway.

"I fucking heard you!" Duncan hollered.

"So how was the kiss?" Geoff asked as he walked into the school with Trent.

"I just got done telling you all the problems that kiss caused and you are seriously asking me how it was?" Trent asked.

"Come on! Tell me!" Geoff said.

"No! My girlfriend is pissed off over that stupid kiss!" Trent responded.

"You liked it, didn't you?" Geoff asked with a big grin.

"We are not talking about this right now." Trent replied.

"Hey, it's the least you can do after almost getting me in some deep shit with Bridgette! I was at the Coffee Shack with you?"

"Sorry man, I just panicked. I didn't want Gwen to get upset. I didn't know you were going to talk with Mrs. Coleman. Speaking of Mrs. Coleman, how did that go?"

"It was long... it felt like Katie and I were in there forever. There was a lot of talk of horrible memories... a lot of tears... from Katie of course."

"Wow, I'm sorry dude, that sounds terrible." Trent said.

"It wasn't pleasant... but afterwards me and Katie both agreed we felt better. We felt like some weight was lifted off our shoulders, you know? It was like therapeutic man." Geoff responded.

"That's how it's suppose to feel. And I'm sorry dude, for dragging you into my lie."

"Ah forget about it. I'll talk to you later dude." Geoff said before heading off to his locker.

Trent went to his and put his belongings inside, someone came up behind him and covered his eyes. A smile came to his face, "I'm glad you're not mad anymore." he said.

"Why would I be mad?" Heather asked.

"Heath_—_Heather! What, what are you doing here?" Trent questioned.

"I just thought I'd see how my Romeo is doing!" Heather replied.

"Fine... fine, I'm doing fine." Trent answered as he turned around facing his locker.

"Trent, is something wrong? You're acting strange." Heather said.

"I don't know how to put this... so I will just be blunt. We can't really talk outside of rehearsals anymore."

"What? Even after everything I did for you the other day!"

"I know, I know. I am so grateful for what you did—"

"Let me take a guess... Gwen doesn't want you talking to me?"

"That kiss really upset her"

"It's Romeo and Juliet! She should have known there would be kissing in this play."

"It was the last kiss even after Izzy told us to stop... you kept kissing me."

"She told us to stop? I didn't even hear her! I was so into my role! I swear on my life!"

"Gwen, thinks you did that on purpose to upset her. She thinks you are trying to steal me from her—"

"Steal you! Hahaha! Trent, I am only interested in having a friendship with you. I have a boyfriend."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm actually seeing Alejandro."

"You're dating Alejandro? How is it nobody in school knows about this? When Alejandro starts dating someone pretty much everyone knows."

"We've kept our relationship on the down low because of his reputation as a player. He didn't want people to think he was just using me. Look at this!" Heather said as she pulled out one of Alejandro's love letters from her purse and handed it to him. "He puts these letters in my locker everyday! He is so romantic!"

"Yeah I can see that." Trent said as he read the the letter.

"I'm sorry if I started any kind of drama between you two. That was not my intention at all. But can I speak frankly?"

"Sure." Trent said he handed her the letter back.

"To be frank, I feel like Gwen is doing this to you because of what happened with Duncan. You didn't trust him, so you asked her to stop hanging out with him—"

"I never told you that, how—"

"How do I know? It's obvious. Ever since we've come back to school I haven't seen them hanging out, before they were always together. And plus from the information you told me at the Coffee Shack I just connected the dots. Anyways, as you know Gwen doesn't care for me. So, I hope she just isn't doing this to get back at you."

"I never thought about it that way..."

"Well... I guess I'll see you at rehearsals." Heather said before walking away with a smile on her face.

Through out the day Duncan was able to secure some pot deals. He focused on the typical bunch the stoners and party crowds. He went into the school library by now it was Geoff's study hall. Geoff sat at one of the tables alone he was reading a parenting book and listening to music on his iPod.

"Hey man!" Duncan exclaimed but Geoff didn't hear him. "I said hey man!"

"Shh! We are in a library!" Cameron said he was sitting at another table with Harold and Sam.

"What?" Duncan questioned.

"I said be quit we are in a library!" Cameron repeated.

"Cameron Gilbert!" The school's librarian Mrs. Townsley who was in her eighties said. "This a library you know better!"

"But! But!" Cameron said at a loss for words.

"Yeah Cameron you know better!" Duncan said before taking a seat across from Geoff.

Hey man!" Geoff said he took his ear buds out. "When did you get here?"

"A few seconds ago, what are you reading?"

"Your Pregnancy for the Father-to-Be: Everything Dads Need to Know about Pregnancy, Childbirth and Getting Ready for a New Baby, it's a parenting book." Geoff responded.

"No, really?" Duncan responded sarcastically.

"Yeah really!" Geoff said as he showed Duncan the book he didn't detect the sarcasm.

"Damn you've been busy. I bet you're pretty worn out feeling, between Bridgette and the baby, meeting up with Mrs. Coleman and plus your school work."

"And I'm looking for a job..."

"So you've been a busy guy."

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"You need to unwind dude."

"That sounds fun... but sorry dude I can't. My party days are done for a long time!"

"Come on! Just one more time! We had an awesome time on Spring Break!" Duncan reminded him.

"Spring Break was pretty epic!" Geoff said as he thought back.

"So what do you say? Me and you have some fun! I can steal a bottle of something off Marilyn and I got some..." Duncan slyly pulled out a bag of weed showing it to Geoff.

Geoff's eyes widened he leaned over the table and whispered. "Is that weed?"

"No it's oregano. Of course it's pot! So do you want to party?" Duncan asked in a hushed voice.

"Uh... I do—"

"Awesome!" Duncan exclaimed cutting Geoff off.

"But I can't!" Geoff finished his sentence.

"All come on man!"

"Dude, I'm sorry I can't. I promised Bridge I'd stop partying."

"Just one last time dude!"

"No I... I can't!"

"Dude come on!"

"Duncan, I can't! I'm still on thin ice with Bridgette. Why do you want to so badly?" Geoff inquired.

Duncan sighed before fessing up. "Okay, the truth is, I'm selling it."

"I didn't know you sold pot." Geoff said.

"I don't... well I have, I mean I haven't lately. Look man, I really need you to buy some off me."

"Why?"

"I... I need the money for something. I don't want to get into details. But I need the money really bad, it's fifty bucks an ounce."

"I don't have that on me right now, even if I did I wouldn't buy it I made a promise to Bridgette."

"Ah! Fine, I understand." Duncan said disappointed.

"Have you sold any of it?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, to the stoners and partiers."

"I know most of them. Did you sell any to Chad Foley? Because he loves the stuff!"

"Yeah I did, I sold two ounces to him. I don't know who else to go to? I got all of the stoners and partiers."

"Why don't you try to get some new customers?"

"Like? I don't know... Courtney and Noah?" Geoff suggested.

"Geoff, are you fucking crazy? Courtney and Noah! Hell no!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Shh!" Cameron hushed.

"Cameron, be quit!" Mrs. Townsley scolded.

"But! But!" Cameron said.

"Not another word!" Mrs. Townsley said sternly.

"Why don't you try selling it to them?" Geoff suggested.

"The dorks? You have to be kidding me!"

"You sound desperate."

"That's because I am. I only need a few more buys."

"Then go and make them an offer."

"What if they rat on me?" Duncan questioned. "What then?"

"Nah, they won't were not in kindergarten."

"It's not so much Harold and Sam I'm worried about, it's the little one Cameron. He seems to have stick up his ass." Duncan said.

"Then get Harold and Sam away from Cameron and make an offer." Geoff said.

Duncan sighed and looked over at them Cameron had his nose in a book, Harold was doing school work and Sam was playing a video game on his PlayStation Portable.

"I can't believe I am about to do this..." Duncan said before he walked over to their table.


	83. Mommie Dearest Part Two

Duncan walked over to the table Harold, Sam and Cameron were sitting at, "Hey guys!" he greeted.

"Hey uh... sorry man, I forgot your name!" Sam said.

"It's Duncan."

"Oh yeah! Since I couldn't remember your name I always thought of you as the guy with the really cool green mowhawk!" Sam said.

"I always remembered you as the guy who loved to play video games. Speaking of video games, what game are you playing?"

"Sonic Rivals haha! It's old I know. But you can never go wrong with Sonic!" Sam exclaimed.

"He plays those things constantly. Honestly I wish he would leave those games at home. Someday you are going to be caught and you will be in trouble." Cameron said.

"Anyways!" Sam said ignoring what Cameron said. "I've beaten the game like fifty times but I thought, why not beat it fifty-one times?"

"You've likely beaten that game over a hundred times." Harold said.

"Yeah, probably." Sam agreed.

"Sonic is cool but I've always preferred Mario. It's-a me, Mario!" Duncan said mimicking the popular video game character.

"Mario is always good too!" Sam said.

"I've always preferred Yoshi." Harold said.

"Guys, can you talk a little quieter? Mrs. Townsley is going to hear." Cameron said.

"Gosh Cam, will you stop being such a Debbie Downer?" Harold said.

"No, Cameron is right." Duncan said.

"I am? I mean... yeah I am!" Cameron said.

"Sam, Harold can I pull the two of you a side for a minute?" Duncan asked.

"Uh, sure." Harold said.

"Hold on. Just one second I almost got a check point... got it!" Sam said.

"Where are you going?" Cameron questioned.

"Just over there." Duncan answered he pointed in the direction.

The two followed Duncan behind a bookcase further away from the tables and Mrs. Townsley.

"You guys seem cool. I can trust you right?" Duncan asked.

Harold and Sam both shook their heads yes.

"Alright cool. I want to make the two of you an offer." Duncan revealed.

"An offer?" Sam inquired.

"We're listening." Harold said.

"I want to cut you two in on a deal. How interested would you be in buying some... pot off me?" Duncan whispered.

"Pot!" Sam exclaimed shocked.

"Shh!" Duncan said.

"You mean... cannabis?" Harold questioned.

"Yes Harold, cannabis, marijuana, pot, weed you can call it whatever you want. So, are you interested?" Duncan asked.

"I... I don't know." Harold said a bit nervous.

"Well... how much would it, you know cost?" Sam asked.

"Cheap. Fifty bucks an ounce." Duncan answered.

"Fifty dollars for an ounce? That doesn't sound very cheap." Sam said.

"You'll get a lot more than you are probably thinking. And fifty bucks for an ounce is cheap some people pay hundreds of dollars just for an ounce. I'm offering you guys a good deal. But if you're not interested I understand—"

"No! It's just... how, how do we know you really have it?" Harold asked.

"Harold, do you really think I'd cheat you?" Duncan asked he opened his book bag revealing the marijuana.

"That, that looks legit." Harold said.

"Whoa! It does it looks like that in the movies." Sam said.

"Oh it's real, it's real." Duncan said. "So boys what do you say?"

"Sam, what do you think?" Harold asked.

"Um do you even need to ask? Hell yeah! We're like the only guys in school who haven't tried it before. This might be our only chance!" Sam replied.

"So do we got ourselves a deal?" Duncan asked.

"Deal." Harold said.

"I got two tens." Sam said as he pulled out two ten-dollar bills from his wallet.

"And I've got a twenty and a ten." Harold said.

"Good. Meet me in the guys room in five minutes." Duncan told them.

"Why the men's room? That's kinda weird." Sam said.

"Because there are no camera's in there, duh!" Harold said.

"Right! You're catching on quick Harold." Duncan said.

Heather and Dakota walked into the girls room.

"So, I don't know what to do. Should I keep seeing him? I mean his dad donates a lot of money to my dad's Senate campaign... but I just don't feel like there is any future between us. He is so formal and boring all the time! He never wants to do anything fun. On our last date we literally watched a two-hour documentary on the Presidency of Ronald Reagan! I just don't know what to do." Dakota said opening up to her friend.

"Does my hair look okay?" Heather asked as she checked herself out in the mirror.

"Yeah... yeah it looks fine." Dakota said perturbed by Heather paying no attention to her.

"Oh, were you saying something?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, I was telling you about my dilemma." Dakota said.

"Is this about your boyfriend problem? Just dump him already! Me and Lindsay are getting sick of hearing about it." Heather said.

"But my dad is so happy. He thinks we are perfect together!" Dakota said.

"Dakota, I honestly feel like you are manufacturing a drama out of nothing! My dad will contribute to his campaign and besides with the citizens united ruling, there won't be any issue! We can donate as much money as we need to help your dad's little campaign. Okay? Now lets talk about something more important... me!"

"Okay..."

"So I've decided to finally give Alejandro a chance."

"Heather! He is just going to use for sex and then he will dump you! Just like he did to me and to Lindsay!"

"Haha! Oh Dakota, do you really think I'm as naive as you and Lindsay? I'm only dating Alejandro and I use the word dating very loosely. To make Trent think I'm only interested in being friends with him."

"You are still going after Trent?"

"Of course! Trent and Gwen's relationship is on thin ice. Once it finally breaks I will be there for Trent in his time of need and then Trent will be mine!"

"But what if... what if they don't break up?" Dakota questioned.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I am helping chip away at the ice. I just need to keep driving a wedge between them. And that wedge is Duncan Clark."

"Duncan?"

"Yeah. Originally he wasn't part of the plan. But after I talked to Trent it became clear he was a pretty big issue in their relationship. If I keep pushing the Duncan issue it will be only a matter of time before their relationship implodes. And then Trent will be mine! And Gwen, Gwen will go back to being the pathetic lonely goth girl that she is!" Heather said before the two exited the restroom.

With the rest room now empty a stall door opened and out came Sierra.

"Oh my God!" She said to herself she heard everything.

Noah walked into the cafeteria he was late for lunch, between the teachers cramming work down the students throats for missing a week of school, and his duties on student council. He barely had any time for himself since school resumed. He got in line and was served lunch, today was a cheeseburger, french fries, and mixed veggies.

"Over here!" Cody shouted over to him, he could tell Noah was looking around for him.

Noah took his tray and went over to Cody's table.

"Hey man, where the hell have you been?" Cody questioned. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"I've been swamped today, between school work and student council stuff. I just want to eat my lunch and talk to my best bud." Noah told him.

"Aww I'm flattered." Cody said in a joking manner.

Noah noticed another tray sitting next to Cody's. "Who's tray is that?"

"It's Sierra's." Cody answered.

"Oh Sierra... I still sometimes forget you took her back." Noah said Cody could tell his friend was displeased with his decision.

"I know you don't like her but she's really sweet and caring."

"And a huge gossip!" Noah said.

"No, no she's not like that anymore." Cody responded.

"And kind of a psycho..." Noah mumbled.

"What did you say?" Cody questioned.

"Nothing. It was nothing." Noah answered.

"Codykins!" Sierra said as she sat back down in her seat.

"Speaking of the psycho." Noah mumbled.

"Cody, you are never going to guess what I heard in the girls room!" Sierra said.

"Sierra, I know it's natural but I'd rather not hear about that." Cody said.

"Yeah I'm eating here!" Noah said.

"Eww! No! Not that! You'll never believe what I heard Heather saying!" Sierra said.

"Not a gossip anymore?" Noah asked Cody.

"Sierra, I thought you were done being gossipy!" Cody said disappointed in her.

"I am! But this is huge!" Sierra said.

Noah cell phone rang it was Courtney. "Hey, Courtney."

"Noah, I am glad I got a hold of you. Do you think I can talk to you in person?" Courtney asked.

"Talk? Sure! Of course! Where?" Noah asked getting his hopes up.

"I'm standing outside the gym. Meet me there? It's about the Spring Fling."

"Spring Fling? Sure! I'll be there in a minute!" Noah said before they ended their call. "Courtney wants to talk to me... and it's about the Spring Fling" He said getting excited.

"So? Ohhh I know what you're thinking. Good luck man!" Cody said.

"Later!" Noah said he got up and left.

"Cody, I really think you would want to know this!" Sierra said.

"Sierra, I don't want to hear your girls room gossip. You told me you weren't going to do this kind of stuff anymore."

"I haven't! I'm not! But, but this is different!" Sierra said.

"I don't want to hear about it. Please for me keep whatever you heard to yourself." Cody requested.

"But_—_but!"

"Please. No more gossip." Cody said.

"Okay... fine. I won't tell anyone..." Sierra said upset.

"Thank you! Believe me in the long run you'll see keeping whatever you heard to yourself is for the best. You don't need to get involved in other people's business."

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

"Courtney, what's up?" Noah asked as he walked over to her.

"Noah, I'm glad you're here. I really wanted to talk to you." The Class President said.

"What is it?" He inquired.

Courtney sighed before saying. "It's about Anne Maria."

"Anne Maria?" Noah questioned. "That's the last person I wanted to talk about." He mumbled softly to himself.

"Yes, Anne Maria. Noah, I know she is your girlfriend. And I like her apparently we became very close on Spring Break... even though I don't remember a lot of it. Anyways, when you told me you put her in charge of planning the Spring Fling I trusted you're decision, but after seeing the decorations she's ordered. I am beginning to think maybe I was wrong."

"Why? What did she order? Is it inappropriate? It's inappropriate isn't it!"

"No! No! It's not like that. It's just the decorations are not really Spring themed. It is more... it is more like something you would see in Little Italy. Everything is Italian themed. I'm glad she is proud of her Italian heritage however, it isn't really Spring Fling material. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I... I understand."

"So I was wondering if you could talk to her? Since she is your girlfriend I figured she'd be more inclined to listen to you."

"Yeah I can definitely do that... is, is that all?"

"Yeah I guess that's all! Thanks! You're great!" Courtney told him as she patted his back. "I better get going my dad is going to be meeting with superintendent Rodriguez and he wants me to meet him."

"Rodriguez? I thought Mrs. Boyd was the superintendent?" Noah questioned.

"Oh you didn't hear? Mrs. Boyd finally retired. And this Mr. Rodriguez has replaced her, he's visited the elementary and middle schools. Now it's our turn and according to middle school's principle he is kind of a hard ass. I guess trying to throw his power around to let people know he's in charge."

"Oh he's one of those people." Noah said with an eye roll.

"Yeah, so my dad wants everything to go extra smooth today."

"Good luck with that. In this school nothing ever seems to go smoothly."


	84. Mommie Dearest Part Three

Noah checked his cell phone repeatedly he was waiting on Anne Maria for ten minutes. While he was waiting he looked through the dance's decorations, and Courtney was right. They looked like something you would see in Little Italy.

"What is it?" Anne Maria asked as she walked into the gym she sounded annoyed.

"What is? What is it! I've been waiting on you for ten minutes!" Noah scolded.

"Well sorry! You called me on our lunch break! I needed to get something to eat I was starving. I didn't have anything to eat all day!" She defended herself.

"You haven't eaten?" Noah asked sarcastically. "I find that—"

"You say anything about my weight, and I will make sure you are eating your lunches through straws for a very long time!" Anne Maria warned.

"I apologize. I wanted to talk to you about the decorations." He told her.

"The decorations!" Anne Maria exclaimed her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Are they here? Did they come?"

"Yeah, they came today."

"Oh my God! I need to see them! Where are they?" She questioned.

"They're in the storage closet." He told her.

"I can't wait to see them!" She exclaimed she ran over to the closet and pulled the boxes out. "These boxes are opened. Who opened them?"

"Courtney did."

"Oh God! I bet she just loved them!" She said she started looking through the boxes. "Oh yeah these are beautiful! Just what I wanted! They are so perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Perfect? Anne Maria, what dance is this?"

"Spring Fling." She answered as she continued looking through the boxes.

"Riiight! And what is the theme?"

"Spring... where are you going with this?" She questioned still looking at the decorations.

"The decorations have nothing to do with spring! They're all Italian themed!"

So!" Anne Maria said she turned her attention on Noah. "Haven't you ever heard of Spring time in Italy?"

"It's not Spring time in Italy. It's Spring time in Paris!"

"Whatever! We made a deal I act like I'm your girlfriend and you let me plan the dance."

"Yeah the Spring Fling! A spring themed dance not a trip to Little Italy!"

"I am planning this dance the way I want! End of discussion."

"You are sending these decorations back and ordering new ones!"

"Not going to happen!"

"If you don't then I am removing from your position and planning the dance myself!"

"And I'll stop acting like your girlfriend!"

"You know what? I don't care! I will just tell Courtney we broke up and that I am planning the dance!"

"If you do this... if you do this I will tell Courtney you like her!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would! We made a deal and you're keeping your end of the deal! So, whats it going to be?"

"It looks like I don't have a choice... the deal is still on. But once this dance is over I never want to see you again!"

"Likewise!" Anne Maria said she left with a smile.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Noah said to himself before leaving the gym he came face to face with Dawn.

"Uh... you didn't hear any of that did you?" He questioned.

"Hear what?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." Noah said he began to walk away.

"You're distressed." Dawn said.

"Excuse me?" He asked turning back around.

"You're conflicted inside you are in love with someone close to you. A friend... no! A best friend. You are afraid to tell her because you fear you will ruin things."

"Okay... what did you hear?" Noah questioned again.

"Nothing."

"I know you heard something inside the gym."

"I heard nothing. I swear to the God and Goddess."

"What?" Noah questioned.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dawn the school's resident psychic haha!" Dawn said with a giggle.

"Psychic? Okay..." Noah said as if she was crazy.

"I am. May I give you some advice?"

"Uh... sure..."

"Tell the one you love how you feel. Even if she doesn't feel the same, it's better to get it out in the open, then to let it fester inside." Dawn told him before skipping away.

"She's not really a psychic. Is she? Nah! Is she? Why am I talking to myself?" He said to himself not sure what to make of her.

Harold came into the mens room Sam was waiting for him, Cameron followed Harold confused on what was going on.

"Can one of you tell me what is going on?"

"You're here! Did you bring the lighter?" Sam asked.

"Right here." Harold said showing it to him.

"Haha! Sweet!" Sam said.

"Lighter? Why do you need a lighter?" Cameron questioned.

"Alright we'll tell you, but do you promise to keep it between the three of us?" Sam asked.

"That depends on what it is." Cameron answered.

"You have to promise or we're not telling you." Harold said.

"Okay... okay I won't tell anyone." Cameron promised.

Sam pulled out the small plastic bag containing the marijuana they bought from Duncan.

"Is that? Is that what I think it is?" Cameron questioned.

"Weed? Hahaha yeah!" Sam said.

"Where did you get that?" Cameron said before realizing who it was from. "Duncan gave it you didn't he!"

"Gave it to us? We wish! We paid fifty bucks for it." Harold said.

"You paid for it!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Uh yeah. Most people do!" Sam said.

"So... are you going to smoke it?" Cameron questioned.

"Haha! Uh, yeah!" Sam said giddy with excitement.

"What else would we do with it?" Harold asked.

"I... I don't know. I don't think it's a very good idea." Cameron told his friends.

"Come on! It's just some weed! We'll be fine." Sam said.

"It's illegal!" Cameron reminded them.

"For now." Harold said.

"People have been saying that for years. And until it is legal I don't think you guys should have anything to do with it!" Cameron said.

"You guys? Cam, we want you in on this!" Sam said.

"Me! Are you serious? I would never, never, never, never!" Cameron said appalled by the thought.

"Come on Cameron!" Harold said.

"No! I will not have any part of this!" Cameron said.

"Cameron, we are like the only guys in school who have never tried it. Aren't you tired of being considered the dorks or the geeks?" Sam questioned.

"Hey! You two maybe considered that but I am certainly not." Harold said.

"Harold, you are delusional." Sam said.

"I don't care what people think of me. I am who I am! I don't need to smoke pot to feel cool!" Cameron said.

"You don't care? A few days ago you didn't feel that way." Harold said.

"What are you talking about?"

"When Heather Chan called you all those names. How did you feel?" Harold questioned.

"I... I felt bad... I felt really bad." Cameron said with a sad expression on his face.

"Then come on try it with us." Harold said.

"I... I don't know." Cameron said.

"Just one time! One time and we will never do it again." Sam said.

"I don't know..."

"Just one time!" Sam said.

Cameron thought about it for a minute. "No. I'm sorry guys I just can't."

"Cam!" Sam said.

"I'm not going to smoke weed just to make people think I am cool! I am fine with who I am. If you two want to go ahead, I don't care! Don't worry... I won't tell anyone. I just hope you two don't get in trouble." Cameron said before leaving.

"Forget him." Harold said.

"Lets do this!" Sam said.

The two went into a larger handicapped stall.

"You know if anyone seen us going in here together they might think something so wrong." Harold said.

"Harold, man shut up!"

The bell rang the 11th grade lunch period was over, the students raced out of the cafeteria to get to their lockers. Some of the guys coming in and out of the boy's room would come out in hysterics laughing.

"Someones smoking weed in there! Hahaha!" Gwen heard a lot of them saying.

"Smoking weed in a school restroom... God why are people such idiots?" She said to herself, she got out her English literature book and went to class.

"Didn't we just see each other?" LeShawna joked as she took a seat next Gwen, the two had just seen each other at lunch.

"Yes we did! But I could never get sick of seeing you." Gwen said.

"D'aww! You're to kind!" LeShawna joked.

Gwen sighed and opened her English Literature book.

"Girl, are you okay? You've been acting kind of depressed all day. How is everything with Trent?"

"You couldn't tell at lunch? Things are still really awkward..."

"I was texting Lightning like the entire lunch period! So I guess I didn't really notice, I'm sorry."

"Yeah... I kind of figured that's who you were texting."

"Is that all that's bothering you?" LeShawna asked she felt Gwen was holding something back.

"No... it's not the only thing. This Friday my dad is suppose to take Shawn and I out... I still don't know how to feel about his sudden reemergence in our lives. For four years we didn't hear anything from him. And now suddenly he wants to act like that never happened? Just walk back into our lives! Like nothing?" Gwen said her voice was starting to raise.

"Girl, calm down. You don't need everyone knowing your business."

"Shawn is so excited. I wish I felt the same way. But I just don't... is something wrong with me?"

"No! Girl, you have a right to be upset. But... you should give him a chance to explain himself. And then decide if you want him in your life."

"Hello, class. Please open your English Literature book to page three hundred, we will be learning about novelist Toni Morrison, before reading her novel Beloved." Mrs. Corsetti their teacher told her students.

Principal Sanders heard a knock on his office door he took a gulp and let out a sigh, he was not easily intimidated. But from what he heard of the new superintendent Mr. Rodriguez, he had a reason to be nervous. He went over and answered the door, "Mr. Rodriguez—Courtney! Princess, what are you doing here? You should be in class."

"I thought you said you wanted to introduce me to Mr. Rodriguez?" She asked.

"Yes, after class." Her father corrected.

"Oh, sorry. Has he arrived yet?"

"No. Not yet. He's actually late! He is late! The big bad superintendent is late!" Mr. Sanders stated in a condescending voice.

"My apologizes Mr. Sanders, traffic was terrible." Superintendent Rodriguez said as he walked up to the two, he sounded less than pleased.

Mr. Rodriguez was tall and lean, he had jet black hair and had a goatee, he wore an expensive black suit.

"Mr. Rodriguez—"

"It's Superintendent Rodriguez." He informed Mr. Sanders with a smirk.

"I apologize Superintendent Rodriguez, I am Terrence Sanders Principal of Franklin D. Roosevelt High School, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Courtney's father said he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Really? It didn't sound like you were too eager to make my acquaintance a moment ago." He responded.

"Oh that! I was, I was just joking hahaha! Nothing serious!" Principal Sanders said nervously.

"I don't like jokes, especially not on the job. Young lady, shouldn't you be in class?" He asked turning his attention to Courtney.

"I... I—"

"This is my daughter Courtney, she was eager to meet you."

"Yes, yes I was." Courtney said.

"While I am flattered, I do think getting your education is better."

"Oh yes, of course sir! I will just be leaving." Courtney said.

"Lets discuss business." Superintendent Rodriguez said as he stepped into Principal Sanders office.

"Good luck." Courtney whispered to her father.

"Thanks Princess." He said before going into his office.

Through out the day Principal Sanders took the new superintendent around the school, he introduced him to the teachers. The superintendent observed how they taught, and got a feel of how the students did. He was introduced to some of the school's top students such as the gifted students, Cameron was one of them. Principal Sanders asked where Harold was he too was a gifted student, Cameron told him he was unsure. Principal Sanders doubted Cameron was being truthful, he wasn't a good lier.

He also reacquainted with the school's Class President Courtney. And met with some of school's football players and cheerleaders, he just thought the world of Heather, who was able to convince him she was a good hardworking student. He attended some of the after school rehearsal for the Romeo and Juliet play. And thought even more highly of her.

"I must say Mr. Sanders you run a pretty tight ship." He said his visit was coming to an end.

"Thank you Mr—Superintendent Rodriguez. Shall we return to my office?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"Go on I'll join you in a moment." Superintendent Rodriguez said he headed off to find a restroom.

Courtney was waiting outside her father's office for him.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Courtney, do you even need to ask? I'm a Sanders it went fine." He told his daughter with a smile.

"I should have figured." Courtney said.

"Yes, you should have Sanders never fail." He said before going inside his office.

Duncan crept up behind his girlfriend and scared her.

"Duncan, you jerk!" Courtney said.

"Hey, I'm sorry! I seen an opportunity so I just had too." He said.

"Haha! Oh, I see. You just wait I'll get you back! So where have you been? I've barely seen you all day." She said.

"Oh I've just been doing my thing." Duncan responded.

"Slacking off on your school work?"

"Duh!"

"Duncan, you should really take your school work more seriously!" She told him.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He said.

"Oh, hello again Superintendent Rodriguez." Courtney said.

He ignored her and flew into her father's office in a fury, the two could hear him screaming and shouting inside her father's office.

"Who is the psycho?" Duncan asked.

"He's the new superintendent." Courtney said she put her ear against door the eavesdropping on the conversation. "Oh my God!" She said to her boyfriend.

"What is going on?"

"He found two boys in the restroom... smoking weed!" She said.

"Fuck." Duncan mumbled to himself. "Did he say who?"

Two security guards walked past the two bringing Harold and Sam into the office. The two were obviously high laughing at the situation.

"Harold! Sam! Those two were smoking pot!" Courtney exclaimed angry and shocked.

"Damn it those two idiots!" Duncan said to himself.

A few minutes later Superintendent Rodriguez came out of the office he looked furious, not long after Principal Sanders came out

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"Courtney, you... you should go home." He told his daughter he looked and sounded defeated.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"We'll talk about it when I get home. I have to deal with these two... these two imbeciles!"

"Daddy, tell me what happened!" She pleaded she knew something bad had happened.

"At home—"

"Daddy, please!"

"I've... I've been suspended." He said in a hushed voice.

"Suspended!" Courtney exclaimed. "All over those two idiots? For how long?" Her heart broke for her father.

"We'll talk about it when I get home." He said then rushed back inside his office.

"I can't believe this!" Courtney told her boyfriend.

"Either can I..." Duncan said wracked with guilt.

"Duncan, please, please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this." Courtney said she knew about his troubled past.

"No nothing! I swear!"

"I'm sure Harold and Sam are going to be in a lot of trouble! Suspended or better yet expelled! They had to of gotten it from somebody in this school."

"How... how do you know they didn't just bring it in themselves?"

"Because Duncan, it's Harold and Sam! They aren't known for this type of behavior. They got it from someone and will I find out who! My poor dad he works so hard for all of us all year-long! And this is how he is rewarded? Suspended all because of those two nitwits!" She said trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry." Duncan told her.

"Oh, don't feel sorry for me. I am still Class President! And when I find out who they got that weed from I am going to make his or her life a living hell!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.


	85. Lunchtime Drama

**Hope everyone has a happy labor day! Enjoy yourselves! :)**

* * *

><p>Duncan walked home from school, he was guilt ridden over what happened to Courtney's father. The two did not get along but he would never want anything like this to happen. And seeing how upset Courtney was made him feel even worse.<p>

He unlocked his apartment door and went inside, inside his mother Marilyn was laying passed out drunk on the couch in the living room.

"Marilyn!" He yelled.

"Ahhh!" She screamed startled. "What the fuck? Why are you fucking screaming?"

He pulled out the money from his pocket and threw it down on the coffee table. Marilyn quickly grabbed it and counted it out.

"Good, good. This is just enough!" She told him.

"Don't ask me to do it again! I mean it this time!" He yelled.

"Oh fuck! Did you get caught?"

"No. Not yet."

"Yet? What do you mean yet?"

"Two of the guys I sold it to were caught smoking it in the restroom. I don't know if they're going to rat on me—"

"So, they haven't told anyone it was you who sold it to them?"

"No. Like I said not yet."

"Then stop all your fucking worrying! You're giving me a headache!"

"That's not all!" He said he looked infuriated.

"What?"

"The Principal of the school, Courtney's father! Was suspended today over this! Because of what I fucking did!"

"No! It's what those two assholes did! Who the hell smokes weed in a school restroom? It's not you're fault they have shit for brains. Does that Courtney know it was you sold them the pot?"

"No."

"Then what are you so scared about? As long as those two ass wipes keep their mouths shut! No one will know who sold it to them. And Courtney will never find out you got nothing to worry about!"

"But if she does find out it was me! I swear to God I am done with you forever! I mean it fucking done!" Duncan screamed before going into his bedroom and slamming the door shut.

"Oh stop being such a pussy!" Marilyn screamed as she counted out the money again.

The next day it was announced in the morning announcements, Principal Sanders had taken a leave of absence for an unspecified amount of time. And that vice principal Mrs. Blake would be taking over his duties until he returned.

"How does that sound?" Beth asked.

"Hmm..." Courtney said as she read what Beth had typed out.

The Class President had the school's journalism team write an article on the marijuana dealing. And if any student knows who the dealer was to immediately tell vice principal Mrs. Blake or another member of the school faculty, in return they would receive an unspecified reward.

"It looks fantastic Beth, great job!" She told her.

"Thank you! But don't you think I should write what the prize is?" The young school journalist asked.

"Not yet. Mrs. Blake is still deciding what the prize is exactly. Once I know for sure what it is I will let you know."

"Okie-dokie." Beth said.

"We'll make sure this is on the front page of the school newspaper tomorrow morning." Cody the head of the school's journalism team assured her.

"Good. Thank you for the help everyone!" Courtney said she stepped outside the class room bumping into her boyfriend. "Duncan, what are you doing here? You should be in class."

"Yeah I should, but so should you."

"I got permission from Mrs. Blake to help the journalism team with their article."

"Article? What article?"

"They wrote an article about the potential pot deals being made in our school. And if anyone has any information on who it maybe to tell Mrs. Blake or another member of the school faculty immediately."

"Don't you... don't you think that is a little much?"

"A little much? Duncan, my dad nearly lost his job over this drug dealing douchebag! I am going to do whatever I can to find this person or these people, and make sure they suffer the consequences."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you. So, how is your dad?"

"He is so upset. When he came home last night he told my me and my mom what happened and then went upstairs for the rest of the night. He never came out his bedroom all night and when I woke up this morning he was still in there. I've never seen him so depressed! It breaks my heart!" She said she started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Courtney, I am really sorry." Duncan told her.

She grabbed him and hugged him. "Don't worry. When I find out who is responsible for this they are going to pay! Big time!"

Duncan took a gulp his anxiety was becoming overwhelming.

Gwen got into her lunch line it was another tense day for her. Between her on going issues with Trent, and her impending visit from her father. She felt miserable and the last place she wanted to be was school. She took her tray and sat across from LeShawna who was busy texting away to Lightning.

"Hey, girl!" LeShawna greeted.

"Hey." Gwen responded.

LeShawna could tell by the tone of Gwen's voice she was still upset. She sent one last text to Lightning and turned her phone off.

"Am I seeing things? Or did you really just turn your phone off?"

"I sure did! I'm not going to do what I did yesterday. I see you are upset so I am here for you, tell Shawnie whats bothering you."

"I, I don't know LeShawna, you know I'm not one to talk about my... feelings"

"You said quite a bit the other day about Trent and your dad."

"I know. It just all kind of came out."

"Gwen, I am here for you. You know you can trust me."

"Of course I know that."

"Then tell me what's on your mind."

"Okay... what should I start with Trent or my dad?" Gwen asked hesitantly.

"Lets start with Trent."

"Well... ever since the events on Spring Break things haven't been the same. And now with Heather being added into the mix. Things are even more complicated! I just know she is trying to get Trent all for herself."

LeShawna glanced over at Heather's table, she was sitting with her new boyfriend Alejandro. Along with Lindsay, Dakota and some other cheerleaders and the school's football players. The power couple of Heather and Alejandro weren't shy of displaying too much pda.

"Girl, are you sure? Because I'm looking at Heather right now and her and Alejandro are in a pretty intense make out session."

"It's all an act."

"I know Heather is evil, but you can't really believe all that pda is a big show."

"Maybe not Alejandro's part but definitely on Heather's part. Don't you find it funny how Heather told Trent they wanted to keep their relationship on the down low because of Alejandro's player status, yet suddenly anytime you see them together they're kissing or holding hands? I'm telling you it's all a big act... and Trent is falling for it."

"At least he stopped hanging out with her."

"Yeah, but I know he still thinks she isn't that bad of a person. Instead he thinks it's me holding on to a grudge!"

"What about your dad?" LeShawna asked moving on.

"What's there to say? He is supposed to come get me and Shawn and take out us for dinner tomorrow. After he bailed on us for years. We never heard a word out him. Never even got a letter. But now he is coming back and wants to act like everything is fine and dandy! Oh, and he's getting married again and wants to start all over! This isn't The Brady Bunch not everything ends happily."

"I know girl, I know that has to be hard. But like I said in English Literature yesterday you should at least give him a chance to explain himself. And after that decide if you want him in your life."

"Why should I give him a chance? He wanted nothing to do with me or Shawn for almost five years!"

"Because he is your dad. And at the end of the day family is most important! And if you don't talk to him, someday you might look back and regret not taking the chance when you had it."

"I... I guess, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am! I'm LeShawna Parker! When am I ever wrong?" She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Gwen told her.

"No need for thanks. This is what best friends are for. Speaking of best friends! How about after school we go and visit our other best friend Bridgette! I know she must be bored to death on bed rest. And it may do you some good too!"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Gwen said before she spotted Trent making is way over to their table. "Here he comes."

He sat his tray down next to Gwen and joined them.

"Hey girls, whats up?"

"Nothing." Gwen said.

"Just talking." LeShawna said.

"About anything interesting?" He asked.

"Um... actually yeah. I haven't told you but tomorrow, tomorrow my dad is supposed to take Shawn and I out for dinner..."

"That sounds good. You should give him a chance." Trent said.

"That's what Shawnie was just saying."

"How long have you known?" He asked as he took a bite out of his meatball sub.

"For a while." Gwen answered.

"A while? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Hold on. Is it just me? Or does Sierra keep looking over at me?" Gwen asked the two.

Over at another table Sierra sat with Cody, Noah and Beth. And the girl with purple hair did have her eye on Gwen.

"Yeah she is." LeShawna said.

"She's been staring at me like that for the past few days. I don't what her deal is!"

"Just ignore her. We all know she's a loon." Trent said.

"She probably thinks you want Cody or something." LeShawna said.

"Please! We went out for a like a month almost two years ago! Like I'm still interested in him. Sorry, she's just getting on my nerves."

"Just ignore her." Trent said again.

"Anyways, we haven't really been talking like we used to... that's why I never said anything." Gwen said.

"I know we haven't. I know we've had issues lately. But just think the Spring Fling is coming up—"

"Oh yeah! And Anne Maria is planning it! It's going to be off the heezy!" LeShawna said. "Sorry, I interrupted."

"And the Evanescence concert is coming up!" Trent reminded her.

"Oh my God! I totally forgot about it!" Gwen exclaimed for the first time in a while her and Trent were actually talking positively to each other.

"Hey Trent!" Lindsay said as she walked up to their table.

"Oh, hey Lindsay." Trent said.

Gwen and LeShawna both sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Heather wanted me to give you this!" Lindsay said as she handed him a note.

"Um... thanks." Trent said awkwardly as he took the note from her.

He read it and put it away in his pocket.

"What is that note about?" Gwen questioned.

"It's nothing... it's just something about rehearsals after school..." Trent said.

Gwen could tell he was being untruthful.

"Trent, what is it really about?"

"It's nothing really!"

"Trent, I know you're lying, you're lying to me for some reason! What is in that note?"

Trent pulled it out and handed it to her, she snatched it out of his hand quickly and read it.

"She can't wait to go to the mall after rehearsals? What are you doing going to the mall with her?" Gwen questioned.

"Do you remember my guitar broke?"

"Yeah and?"

"Well during our rehearsal we took a break and we were talking and it was brought up. And I told her I wanted to get a new one when I had the money. Then she offered to take me to the mall after school and buy one for me. I told her no! But she insisted and after school we were going to... look for a new one."

"Trent! I told you I didn't want you hanging out with her outside of the play rehearsals!"

"I know, I know."

"So, what? You were just going to ignore that? And hangout with her?" Gwen questioned.

"I'm sorry! It's not like it would just be me and her! Alejandro was coming too!"

"Oh that makes it so much better!" Gwen said sarcastically. "You can tell me to stop hanging out with a friend because you're uncomfortable with it. But when I ask the same thing from you apparently that's a different story!" Gwen yelled as she stood up.

Heather watched on while she still pretended to be interested in Alejandro.

"Gwen, it's not a big deal! I'll, I'll just not go!" Trent said.

"No Trent, it's fine! I don't care! You can do whatever you want to do!" She yelled before marching away.

"Gwen, come back!" LeShawna said as she went after her.

Sierra watched on in amazement she wanted to tell Gwen so badly, but she also wanted to keep her promise to Cody.

Gwen walked past Heather giving the self-proclaimed Queen Bee devil eyes.

"Mamacita, whats her problem?" Alejandro asked.

"I have no idea!" Heather answered with a sinister smile.


	86. A Mother's Secret Part One

**Hey readers, sorry for not updating last week. I had writer's block! **

**Good news this chapter is rather long! Over 4,000 words to be exact! :) This chapter also deals with the events of chapters 60, 61 and 62 A Shocking Return Parts One,Two and Three. So some of you may want to go back and reread those chapter to freshen your memories.**

**Also, I watched the first episode of Total Drama All-Stars and I really enjoyed it! If continues to be as awesome as I think it will be, it maybe my second favorite season of the series, my favorite being the first season of course.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>There were only a few more minutes left of the school day, Courtney was once again meeting with the school journalism team. By now the team had the school's newspaper ready for tomorrow's release.<p>

"I'm going to leave school and go straight to work. Yay lucky me!" Beth said sarcastically.

Cody glanced at the time on his computer, "Yep, any minute now that bell is going to ring." he said.

"I just wish it was Friday! Thursday's are such a tease!" Beth joked.

Cody glanced over at Courtney she was rereading the article for at least a fifth or sixth time.

"Courtney?" The head of the school's journalism team asked.

"Yes, Cody?" She asked still reading the article.

"The bell is about to ring and everyone is getting ready to leave." He told her.

"I know, I know. I am just going over the article one last time. I just want to make sure everything is perfect!" She responded.

"Beth did a really good job. It was perfect this morning and it's perfect now. There's no reason to stress yourself out." Cody said.

"I just want to make sure that if this drug dealer or dealers belongs to this school, he or she or they are caught!" The Class President told him.

"I understand. And again I promise you, everyone tomorrow morning will be reading this."

"Thank you Cody, thank you all! This could really help out a lot!" Courtney told the group of aspiring journalists.

"Courtney?" Noah asked as he walked into the room.

"Hey man!" Cody exclaimed.

"Oh, hey dude!" Noah said.

"Me and Sierra are going to the mall after school, want to come?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, sure." He responded. "Can I talk to Courtney for a minute?"

"You don't have to ask." Cody said.

"Hey, Courtney." Noah said as he walked over to her.

"Noah, look at this!" She said as she showed him the article in tomorrow's paper.

"It looks good! How is your dad doing?" He inquired.

"Not well... to be frank, I really don't want to talk about it. I had a little break down earlier today."

"It's okay, I understand. I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I know this is probably the last thing on your mind. But I talked to Anne Maria about the dance. She is insisting the dance will be great even though it's not really spring themed."

"Noah, after everything that's happened to my family. I honestly don't care about the dance right now. So, Anne Maria can plan the dance however she see's fit."

The final bell of the school day rang.

"I'll talk to you later. Thank you again everyone!" Courtney told Noah and the school journalists.

Gwen stopped at her locker with LeShawna, she threw her text books into her locker. She was still infuriated over what happened at lunch.

"Girl, I know you're mad. But do you really need to take it out on your books?"

"I still can't believe him! The double standard he has!" Gwen exclaimed as she threw another book into her locker.

"Gwen!" Trent called out as he walked through the crowd of teens.

"Lets go." Gwen told LeShawna.

"Don't you want to talk to him?" LeShawna questioned.

"Gwen!" Trent called out again as he got closer.

"Why so he can make up an excuse? I caught him red-handed!" Gwen said.

She tried to leave the school but was prevented from doing so because of the crowd.

"Gwen, I want to talk about this!" Trent said he was now only a few inches away from her.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with Heather?" Gwen asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry!" Trent told her.

"Yeah I'm sorry too! I'm sorry you have such an hypocritical double standard!"

"It was only going to be one time. Just once she was going to get me a guitar and that's it!"

"I don't care Trent, I can't hang out with someone who I was friend with for months, because you're not comfortable with it! But it's okay for you to hangout with someone I despise? It's not fair!"

"It's different though! I have to work with her!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to hangout with her afterwards!"

"I haven't!"

"You were about to! Lets just put all the cards out on the table! You like Heather, you think she is a good person!"

"Oh Gwen, come on!"

"She helped you out with your car, she wants to buy you a new guitar! Oh! And she's attractive I'm sure that's a plus!"

"Gwen—"

"You don't need to say anything! Go ahead to rehearsals then to the mall with a girl I can't stand! Lets go Shawnie!" She said she took LeShawna's hand and began walking away.

"Gwen, come back!"

"No we can't keep Heather waiting any longer then she has too!" She yelled to him as she kept walking pulling LeShawna along with her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He said to no avail.

As much as he didn't want to he headed to the auditorium for play rehearsals. In the auditorium the actors and those involved with the play, were sitting in the room's chairs awaiting for Izzy to arrive.

"Trent over here!" Heather called out from her seat she was sitting next to Alejandro. "We are just waiting for Izzy!"

Trent took a seat far away from the cheerleader which puzzled her.

"I hope she doesn't show up! I'd much rather spend our time like this!" Alejandro said before kissing her neck.

"Haha! Alejandro!" She exclaimed.

"Pardon me everyone!" Dawn said as she entered the room.

"Oh, look it's Izzy's weirdo friend." Heather whispered to Alejandro.

Dawn walked up on to the stage.

"Everyone Elizabeth has gone home ill! There will be no play rehearsals today, I repeat there will be no play rehearsals today!" Dawn announced.

With that the students began leaving.

"Go ahead out to the car, I'll be out in a minute." Heather told Alejandro.

"Mamacita, don't be too long. I hate being away from such a beauty!" Alejandro sweet talked he kissed her on the lips before heading out.

"What a fucking idiot." Heather said to herself.

She walked over to Trent who was on his way out.

"Yoo-hoo!" She said getting his attention. "Are we still going to the mall?"

He looked less than pleased to see her.

"Is everything okay?"

"What was with you sending that note over to my lunch table? You know how Gwen feels about us hanging out together outside of rehearsals. Do you realize what that note caused?"

"I am so sorry! I had forgotten. I didn't mean to cause any problems... I'll make it up to you! I'll buy you a new guitar and anything else you want!"

"No. Being friends with you is causing too much friction in my relationship. I'm sorry but outside of rehearsals we can't talk, we can't hangout... we can't be friends. The only kind of relationship we can have is professional one." He told her.

"But Trent!" Heather exclaimed as he walked away from her. She was shocked at the turn of events and on the inside her blood was boiling.

Gwen and LeShawna arrived at Bridgette's house they knocked at her front door.

Geoff answered the door, "Oh hey my dudettes!" he greeted.

"Hey Geoff, long time no see! Since Spring Break I have barely seen a hide nor hair of you!" LeShawna said.

"I know, I've been super busy! With helping Bridge out and looking for a job. Oh and talking with Mrs. Coleman after school! So I've been really busy. Speaking of looking for a job, I'm heading out for a job interview! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" The girls told him.

He sped past them got into his car and left for his job interview. Gwen and LeShawna went into Bridgette's home, the young mom to be was in the kitchen.

"Bridgette! What are you doing out of bed? I thought the doctor put you on bed rest?" LeShawna questioned.

"Don't worry. I'm doing a tiny bit better since the last time you seen me. My doctor put me on some blood pressure medication and it's helped a little. Actually I might be able to come back to school next week." Bridgette revealed.

"Seriously? That would be so awesome!" Gwen said.

"It would only be three days a week and I'd get out early. But believe it or not, I'm actually kind of looking forward to it! I feel like I've been cooped up in this house forever. Geoff has brought me all my school work, he's been so great since coming back."

"That's great!" LeShawna said.

"On his way out he told us he was going on a job interview?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah he is! It's that skateboard shop Blades Board and Skate." Bridgette said.

"Blades Board and Skate?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember when he used to drag us in their every once in a while?" Bridgette asked.

"Girl, Geoff dragged us into a lot of skateboard shops." LeShawna said.

"That's true... it's on Broadway street!" Bridgette reminded her.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember it!" LeShawna said.

"It's his favorite skate shop. It's only part-time and it would be after school, it only pays minimum wage of course. But he is so excited and really wants the job! And plus when the baby is born, it will help us out some. I'm keeping my fingers crossed!" Bridgette told them.

"Me too!" Gwen said.

"So am I!" LeShawna said. "Girl, what are you working on over there?"

"Oh, I was making a fruit plate." Bridgette said. "I got some apple slices, grapes, strawberries and my favorite pineapple! You want some?"

"Sure." Gwen and LeShawna replied.

The girls got themselves some fruit and went into the living room. Bridgette sat on the couch while Gwen and LeShawna sat on the floor. Bridgette put on the TV after some channel flicking they ended up on the travel channel. A show highlighting Australia was airing which Bridgette had to keep on, she loved Australia and Australian people.

"I just love their accents!" She would say.

During commercial breaks Gwen filled Bridgette in on her latest relationship problems. Bridgette was in complete agreement with Gwen about Trent's double standard. And gave her friend some advice because of her past problems with Geoff they could relate to each other.

"That was a good hour of TV!" Bridgette said as she turned the TV off. "Australians are so lucky! They have such beautiful weather and beaches! Gosh I would love to surf there... if I ever learned how to surf of course."

"You can still learn!" LeShawna said.

"Doubtful, I will be to busy with the little guy." Bridgette said. "But I can always dream can't I?"

"Girl, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back!" LeShawna said as she headed up for the bath room.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen was looking through old photos on her cell phone.

"I'm just looking at old photos of me and Trent. Look at this one! We were at a banquet him and his mom were invited to. His band was playing and he pulled me up on stage. His mom grabbed my phone and took the picture. It wasn't that long ago, but it seems like forever since the last time we were both that happy."

"So, you're not happy anymore?" Bridgette inquired.

Gwen sighed before answering her friends question. "Honestly... no. But I want to be! I want things to go back to the way they were before! Before that mess of a Spring Break! Before Trent ever got stuck working with Heather in that Romeo and Juliet play! There were so many good times and now... now—"

"Now what?"

"Now I am... I am just so unhappy. And I'm sure he is unhappy too." Gwen answered.

"If you feel so unhappy, have you ever thought about—"

"Bridgette, please don't say it!"

"Going on a break, you don't have to stay broken up forever. Just for a little, it might be good for the both of you to have some space from each other. To figure out what you want.

"No, no! We love each other!"

"Gwen, you just said you're unhappy and that you think he is too. It's not healthy to be in a relationship like this, believe me I would know. Geoff and I've had a pretty rocky relationship. And we've broken up twice, but we ended up back together. If you and Trent are meant to be together, you'll end up back together."

"I don't know. I don't know what to do!" Gwen said fighting back tears.

"Gwen, are you about to cry?"

"No!" Gwen responded.

"Look at this!" LeShawna exclaimed as she walked back into the room. "My mom just sent me a text with this photo in it!"

The photo was of an over sized teddy bear holding a heart.

"Lightning sent it to me!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Aww that's adorable!" Bridgette said.

"Yeah it is." Gwen said.

"I have to call him!" LeShawna exclaimed she pulled out her cell phone and called him.

Gwen's cell phone rang.

"Is that Trent?" Bridgette asked.

"No. It's just my mom." Gwen replied before answering. "Hello? I'm at Bridgette's house with LeShawna. She is? When did she come over? Okay, alright I'll be over. Okay, bye."

"What did she want?" Bridgette asked.

"She wants me to come home. My Grandma came over to make dinner for us."

"Haha why?"

"Because my mom is usually so busy working she decided to come over and help her out. So I need to go. You know my Grandma can be kind of impatient."

"Oh I know how your Grandma can be! Haha!" Bridgette said.

Gwen said her goodbyes and headed home. At home Shawn was in the living room texting one of his friends, their mother and Grandmother were in the kitchen.

"Hey." Gwen said to her younger brother.

"Hey." Shawn said back.

"Where is mom and Grandma?"

"They're in the kitchen where do you think?" Shawn answered sarcastically.

"No need to be sarcastic little brother!" She said she ruffled his hair as she walked into the kitchen.

"Gwen, come here! Give your Grandma a hug!" Grandma Eleanor exclaimed.

"Hi, Grandma!" She said she went over and hugged her.

"Okay, okay! You're squeezing me!" Eleanor said.

"I'm sorry." Gwen told her.

"I'm seventy-five years old, I can't take those bear hugs."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, I know you didn't sweetie. You're just like me when I was your age! I didn't know my own strength either. I scared most of the boys in the neighborhood growing up! Haha! Growing up if any of them said something to me I didn't like I'd tell them I was going to give them a knuckle sandwich!" Eleanor recalled as she formed her hand into a fist.

"Oh, yeah mom, and I'm sure having two older brothers didn't play any factor into them being afraid of you." Gwen's mom Amy said playfully.

"Well, I'm sure that played a factor. But I like to think my strength helped me out too, plus it didn't hurt that I was five foot ten by the time I was twelve. A lot taller than some of those runts!"

"So what are you making Grandma, I smell... cabbage?" Gwen said.

"I'm making an old Irish dish, my mother would make it a lot. Corned beef, cabbage, carrots and potatoes! Since your mother is usually always so busy working I decided to stop by and make the three of you dinner!"

"And we are very appreciative. But you didn't have to come here just to do this for us." Amy told her mother.

"You should have just ended it with you are very appreciative. I'm taking time out my busy schedule to help you out."

"Mom, I didn't mean to offend—"

"Do you realize right now I could be at home watching Days of our Lives? I haven't missed an episode since 1965!"

"I guess we should all be appreciative for DVRs!" Gwen said playfully.

"Amen to that!" Eleanor stated. "You two go ahead and relax in the living room. I'll let you know when it's ready!" Eleanor told her daughter and Granddaughter.

The mother and daughter did as Eleanor requested and took a seat in the living room. Gwen didn't speak much to her mother or brother she was lost in her thoughts.

"Gwen, is everything okay?" Amy asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine." Gwen replied.

"You are being awfully quiet."

"I'm just thinking about stuff. That's all, it's no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"How is Bridgette doing?" Amy asked.

"She's doing pretty good."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Dinner wasn't ready for another hour or so, Eleanor got everyone's plate ready before calling them into the kitchen.

"Mmm mom, this delicious." Amy said.

"I know it is. I've been making it for fifty-five years." Eleanor stated. "Oh! Have you talked to your sister?"

"I talked to her few days ago." Amy replied.

"I just talked to her this morning and I have fabulous news! Her and Brad are considering a move back to New York this summer!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Oh that's great!" Amy exclaimed.

"So next year you and Zoey could be going to school together." Eleanor told Gwen.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't hear that." Gwen said she was distracted with her thoughts once more.

"Your cousin Zoey! They might be coming back to New York this summer! So that means you could be going to school with your cousin next year!" Eleanor repeated.

"Oh, cool!" Gwen said.

"You two haven't seen each other in quit some time. When Shawn and I went down to Georgia a few months ago she was so disappointed you weren't there." Amy said.

"The two of you use to be so close! I can still remember when you two were toddlers and how you use to play together." Eleanor reminisced.

"Those were good days." Amy said.

"Speaking of school, how is it going for the two of you?" The Grandmother asked.

"Good." Shawn said with a mouthful of food.

"Eww sweetheart, chew your food before you speak." Eleanor told her Grandson.

"Good? Shawn, are you forgetting you are failing Geography?" Amy said.

"Mom!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Failing Geography? And why is that?" Eleanor questioned.

"Because... because it's stupid! Why do I need to know the capital of Turkey or Spain? I'm never gonna go there."

"Ankara the capital of Turkey. Madrid the capital of Spain. I paid attention in Geography class." Gwen said.

"Know it all." Shawn said.

"Gwen, are you failing any classes?" Eleanor inquired.

"Nope. Not one!" Gwen answered proudly.

"Haha! That's good to hear." Eleanor said. "Are you still seeing that boy? Oh, what was his name?"

"Trent..."

"Yes, Trent. He was such a nice young man when I met him! And you two seemed so good together."

"Yeah we are, we are still seeing each other..."

"You know I wasn't crazy about you being so serious about a boy so young. But I must say he seems like a perfect gentlemen!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Yeah they are good together." Amy said with a gleaming smile. "I can still remember their first kiss!"

"Mom!" Gwen exclaimed blushing.

"I came home from work and the two of them were in the living room. I asked him to leave because it was getting to be late. So, she walked him to the his car and he gave her a kiss before leaving. The kiss was so shy and timid though, it was so cute!"

"Oh my God..." Gwen said.

"Aww how sweet!" Eleanor said.

Soon everyone's once full plates were empty. Eleanor washed the dishes Amy wanted to help but the Grandmother insisted.

"Thank you for the dinner Grandma, it was good. I have some homework to do. You don't mind if I go up to my room and do it, do you?" Gwen asked.

"Not at all! School comes first!" Eleanor replied.

"Okay, thanks again." Gwen said she gave her Grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Gwen!" Eleanor said as Gwen was walking away.

"Yes?" Gwen asked as she turned around.

"The next time I'm here be sure to bring Trent over. He seems like such a delightful young man!" Eleanor said.

"Okay, I will." Gwen replied.

Truthfully Gwen didn't have any homework to do, she had done it in her study hall earlier that day. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts over her relationship. She felt so conflicted. She still loved Trent and remembered the times before all this drama fondly. But then she was thinking about what Bridgette told her, _"It's not healthy to be in a relationship like this."  
><em>

She knew Bridgette was right but she didn't want to terminate their relationship, they had been together to almost nine months. The thoughts of Bridgette suggesting they take a break, and her family raving about their relationship, left her feeling even more confused.

_"You know I wasn't crazy about you being so serious about a boy so young. But I must say he seems like a perfect gentlemen!"  
><em>

_"I came home from work and the two of them were in the living room. I asked him to leave because it was getting to be late. So, she walked him to his car and he gave a her a kiss before leaving. The kiss was so shy and timid though, it was so cute!"_

As she walked into her bedroom her eyes filled with tears, as all these conflicted emotions and thoughts ran inside her head.

"Shawn, you should follow your sister's lead and go do you're homework." Amy told her son.

"I was going to in a little." Shawn replied.

"How long's a little?" Amy questioned.

"I don't know? An hour... or two?"

"An hour or two? No you are doing your homework right this instant!" Eleanor said in a demanding voice.

"Okay, okay..." The boy said.

"What class is this homework for?" Eleanor inquired.

"Geography..."

"Good! Use this time to study and improve yourself in your Geography class!"

"I will, Grandma." Shawn said annoyed.

"And the next time I come over here I expect you to know the capitals from all fifty states to the capital of Albania!"

"Albania? I've never even heard of that country!"

"Well now you have!" Eleanor responded.

Shawn grabbed his book bag and headed upstairs.

"Grandma loves you!" Eleanor yelled as he was half way up the stairs.

"That took me right back to my childhood." Amy said.

"Sometimes you have to be tough with kids when it comes to school. With all this new technology out there they easily get distracted. With all that Facebooking and Twittering, and sending those tiny messages from their phones."

"It's called texting." Amy said.

"What's called texting?"

"Sending the messages on their phones it's called texting. And it's called Tweeting not Twittering."

"Ah, what the hell do I care? I'm seventy-five years old!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Amy took a towel and started drying the dishes.

"Amy, you don't have to do that."

"Mom, it's fine. You wash and I'll dry. Don't you remember when I used to do this with you as a little girl?"

A smile came to Eleanor's face. "Yes, you always wanted to help me wash the dishes. And Stella helped me with the laundry! Where did the time go? It feels like I went to bed one night I was in my twenties and I woke up in my seventies."

"Oh mom! Time doesn't fly by the fast."

"You're saying that now but just you wait when you are my age! You'll see, you'll see." Eleanor said she paused briefly. "Amy, I'm going to be honest, making you all dinner wasn't the only reason I came over here today."

"Oh?"

"And with the kids both upstairs, I think now is a good time to have this conversation. Tomorrow Kurt is coming over to take the kids out, right?"

"Um... yeah, he is." Amy answered uncomfortable with the thought.

"Have you told the kids you were less than truthful with them about him?"

"Do you want some coffee?" Amy asked trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject. Have you talked to them?"

"No... I haven't. I'm petrified."

"You're afraid? Why are you afraid?"

"Because... because I know they are going to hate me!"

"They are not going to hate you!"

"Oh, yes they will. Shawn is so happy to have his dad back. And Gwen, Gwen is going to feel like I've betrayed her. She has so much animosity towards him and it's all my fault. I feel like such a terrible mother!"

"Amy, you listen to me, you have to tell them the truth. Because if you don't he will. Gwen, especially needs to hear it from you."

"I know. I know. I just feel so horrible!" Amy said tearing up.

"They maybe angry. But in time they will forgive you."

"Do you really think they will?" Amy questioned.

"I know they will." Eleanor answered.

The mother and daughter shared a hug for a few minutes.

"I'll tell them. I'll them tonight after you go home. I just hope they don't hate me." Amy said as she wiped away some tears.


	87. A Mother's Secret Part Two

"Are you sure you don't want to take any left overs?" Amy asked her mother.

"I'm positive! I made the meal for you and the kids." Eleanor replied as she headed towards the door.

"Thank you again!" Amy told her mother.

"You're welcome!"

"Are you sure you'll be okay driving home?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Because if you are not feeling up to it, I can take you home."

"I'll be fine." Eleanor insisted.

"It wouldn't be a problem."

"Amy, I've been driving since nineteen fifty-three! I'll be fine!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay."

"I just... I worry about you." Amy said.

"Don't worry so much about me, I'm tough old gal."

Amy gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, drive save!"

"Love you too, and don't worry I will! Good luck with the kids."

"Luck is what I need."

After watching her mother pull out and drive away, Amy closed the door and let out a long sigh. She went upstairs, the mother looked at both of her children's bedrooms doors. She decided to tell Gwen the truth first.

"Gwen, sweetheart there is... there is something I need to talk to you about." Amy said as she entered the room.

"Oh, mom. W-What is it?" Gwen questioned as she wiped away tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Amy questioned she rushed over to her daughter.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Gwen lied.

"Honey, please tell me." The mother requested as she sat down on the bed next to her daughter.

"Really, it's nothing."

"Is this over your father? Are you upset over your father?"

"No, well yeah. But it's, it's not that..."

"Then what is it?"

"It's, it's about me and Trent..."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Spring Break... things haven't been going well between us."

"Spring Break? What happened on Spring Break?" Amy asked worried.

"Do you remember Duncan?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, on Spring Break Trent admitted to me he was jealous of our friendship."

"Why?"

"He didn't like that we always hung out together. Because we had so much in common, he didn't think Duncan viewed me just as a friend. Even though Duncan has a girlfriend! To make a long story short, he asked me to stop being friends with Duncan. I didn't think it was fair and I told him that. But he told me he couldn't help the way he felt. So I agreed to stop being friends with him. The whole situation has just caused so many problems in our relationship!"

"I don't agree with him asking you to stop being friends with Duncan. But this sounds like something to two of you can work out."

"That's not all."

"It isn't?"

"I've told you Trent is staring in the school's Romeo and Juliet play, right?"

"Yes, you did."

"Trent is playing Romeo... and playing Juliet of all people is Heather Chan."

"Oh no!"'

"My thoughts exactly. I told him about Heather and I's past. I've told him about how she hates me and I hate her! But she's somehow gotten inside his head, making him think she isn't a bad person! I'm just not comfortable with him being palsy-walsy with her. And since he asked me to stop being friends with Duncan, I told him I didn't want him hanging out with Heather."

"But Gwen, they are working on the school play together."

"I know that! Interacting with her in the play rehearsal's is one thing, hanging out with her outside of rehearsals is another! But apparently he is despite me not wanting him too! At lunch today she had one of her friends send a note over to our table. And in it she wrote how she was looking forward to going to the mall with him after school! That caused another fight between us! And I, I just don't know what to do!" Gwen exclaimed as the tears started again.

"All sweetheart, I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" Amy said as she wrapped her arms around her crying daughter. "Have the two of you tried talking all of this out?"

"We've tried! But anytime we attempt to something comes up! Or another problem arises!" Gwen answered as she sobbed.

"Take deep breaths, deep breaths. It's okay, everything will be okay." The mother comforted.

"Today, Bridgette said maybe we should go on a break."

"And how do you feel about that?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I love him mom, he is the first guy I've ever felt this way towards! But at the same time, I know we are both not happy. What do you think I should do?"

"Sweetheart, I don't know. I know what it's like to be in an unhappy relationship. If you feel like you two can't work things out, then maybe you should go on a break. Just for a little while, you don't have to stay broken up forever."

"That's what Bridgette said..."

"But in the end I can't tell you what to do. You have to follow your heart."

Gwen cried into the arms of her mother for a while longer.

"So, um w-what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked her mother after calmed down a bit.

"Hmm?"

"When you came in you said there was something you wanted to talk to me about."

"Oh, that. Don't worry about that right now. Lets just sit here a while longer, okay?" She didn't want to upset her daughter anymore.

"Okay."

Even though she was almost eighteen years old, Gwen still felt comfort in her mother's arms. Eventually she fell into a deep sleep.

"Gwen? Baby, are you awake?" Amy asked softly.

She received no response from her daughter. She laid her down and covered her with a blanket. She kissed her sleeping daughter on her forehead, and turned off the bedroom light before leaving.

Duncan walked into the school everyone was reading the school paper. It was the first time he seen everyone reading the paper like this since the DJ's personal life problems edition.

He went over to his locker trying to avoid seeing the article. Suddenly he felt someone come up behind him and hug him.

"Courtney?"

"How'd you know?" She asked her voice sounded giddy with excitement.

"A lucky guess." He said with a smirk, he turned around to see her holding up the school paper.

"Take a look!" She said.

Duncan took the paper and skimmed through the article.

"Yeah, it looks good." He said.

"Good? This article is perfect! I really have to give Beth credit, she gave it her all in this one! I really hope this helps! Do you think it will?"

"I... I don't know? Maybe?"

"You could sound a little more enthusiastic."

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I didn't really get any sleep last night."

"I had a restless night as well. I kept thinking about this article! Will it or won't it help? That ran through my head all night! What kept you up?"

"I was thinking about you and this whole situation."

"Aww, you're worried about me! People think of you as this tough guy. But in reality, you're just a big softy."

"I am not."

"Yes you are! I better go, I want to see if vice-principal Blake has heard anything yet."

"The day just started."

"I know, but I want to see. Oh! Before I go, I wanted to thank you for being there for me yesterday when I had that little break down."

"You don't need to thank me—"

"No, I do. I've tried to put on a brave front around others. But with you I feel like I can be honest. And I just want you to know how much I appreciate that." She told him then gave him a peck on the lips. "Like I said a big softy."

"Am not..."

"Are so!" She said as she walked away.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Duncan let out as he banged his head off his locker.

"Dude, pounding your head off your locker isn't going to get you out of this." Geoff said as he walked over to Duncan with the school paper in hand.

"Fuck, Geoff, what am I going to do?"

"I'll be upfront with you. You may not like this idea, but it's the best advice that I can give you. Bridgette and I have had a roller coaster relationship. Up and down, up and down. So I can speak from experience."

"Are you going to give me the advice? Or are you going to tell me the history of your relationship problems with Bridgette?" Duncan asked sarcastically.

"The best route to go down is the honesty route."

"That's your big advice? Geoff, I need some advice that can actually help me!"

"Dude, being honest will help you."

"Geoff, I sold the weed and almost got her dad fired." Duncan said in a hushed voice. "If I tell her the truth, I am going to lose her."

"Just be upfront with her. Tell her why you needed the cash so badly. Actually... why did you need the money so badly?"

"That doesn't matter now! The only thing that matters is making sure Courtney never finds out it was me."

"Okay... if you say so, but I'm telling you, you should just be honest."

"I sold the pot mostly to partiers and some skaters. You don't think they'll rat on me, do you?"

"Nah. I know most of them, they'll keep quit."

"Then that just leaves making sure Harold and Sam keep their mouths shut. The only problem is, I have no way of getting in contact with them since they've been suspended!"

"Why don't you ask Cameron for their numbers or something?"

"Shit! I completely forgot about Cameron! You don't think he'll tell, do you?"

"Man, I have no idea. He's usually always a goody-goody, so if anyone of them would tell it'll probably be him."

"Damn it!"

The first bell of the school day rang, it was time for the students to get to their first class.

"Good luck, man." Geoff said before the two headed off in separate directions.

At lunch Trent got into the lunch line he was nervous to see Gwen. The two hadn't talked to one another since their argument the day prior, and he hadn't seen her in school all day. He took his tray and headed over to the table he usually sat at with Gwen, to find LeShawna sitting with Anne Maria.

"Hey LeShawna, is Gwen here?" He asked.

"Does it look like she's here?" Anne Maria sarcastically asked.

"No smart ass it doesn't! I mean in school in general, I haven't seen her at all today."

"No she didn't come today." LeShawna said.

"Oh? Do you know why?" He asked.

"No. You haven't talked to her?"

"No, not since yesterday." He looked through the cafeteria, he seen Geoff sitting at a table farther away. "I guess I'll be going."

"You can sit here." LeShawna said.

"He can? I mean... yeah you can sit here." Anne Maria said displeased.

"No, I think I'll go over and sit with Geoff."

After he left LeShawna nudged Anne Maria with her elbow.

"Hey! What was that for?" Anne Maria questioned.

"Why were you so rude to him?"

"Shawna, what are you talking about?"

"I told him he could sit here, and you questioned he can? As if you were perturbed by the idea."

"I'm sorry! It's just with all the dance planning, I just wanted some time with my favorite girl!"

"You wouldn't rather be spending time with your man?" LeShawna asked as she pointed over to Noah, who was sitting with Cody, Sierra and Beth.

"Oh, um we're going out after school. So, we'll see each other than!"

"Tell me Anne, how long are the two going to keep up with this charade?" LeShawna questioned.

"Charade? What charade?"

"You and Noah! I know the two of you aren't really going out."

"We are so!"

"Really? What's his last name?" LeShawna inquired.

"Um... uh oh, damn! How'd you know?" Anne Maria questioned.

"I've had my suspicions all a long. But Spring Break really confirmed it for me."

"How?"

"You two never spent any time together. And all you did was argue with each other! It was pretty obvious to anyone paying attention. The real question is, why are two portraying to be a couple?"

"It's a long story..."

"Is Noah... gay?" LeShawna asked in a whisper.

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know? I thought maybe he was gay, so he had you pretend to be his girlfriend so no one would suspect anything. In exchange he let you plan the Spring Fling."

"It's... it's something like that. But he ain't gay! I'll tell you everything after the dance but for now, lets just keep this between the two of us." Anne Maria said.

"Okay, okay I won't tell anyone."

"Hey Geoff." Trent said as he sat across from the formerly notorious party boy.

"Dude! Whats up?" Geoff asked he put down a book he was reading.

"What are you reading?" Trent asked.

"It's a parenting book I've been reading, Your Pregnancy for the Father-to-Be: Everything Dads Need to Know about Pregnancy, Childbirth and Getting Ready for a New Baby."

"Holy shit! That's a long title." Trent said.

"It's an even longer book!"

"Yeah, most books are longer than their titles." Trent said.

"Bridgette wants me to read it, so I am."

"I've got to say Geoff, you've really done a real turn around. Good job!"

"Thanks man! I even had a job interview yesterday!"

"Seriously? Where?"

"Blades Board and Skate!"

"Oh yeah! I remember that place you used to always go in there."

"It's my favorite place to buy a board! And I gotta say I think I'm gonna get the job!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Someone sounds pretty confident."

"That's because I am! I turned on the old McGraw charm!"

"What do you mean by that?" Trent asked someone what troubled.

"I used my skating expertise!" Geoff answered.

"Oh!" Trent said relieved.

"Plus I do have a charming personality!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Hey, Geoff!" Duncan said as he walked over to the table he didn't realize Trent was there.

"Hey dude!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Trent." Duncan said in snarky voice.

"Duncan." Trent said in an equally snarky voice.

"Awkward!" Geoff said feeling stuck in the middle of his two friends.

"Geoff, can I borrow you for a second?" Duncan requested.

"Sure." Geoff replied.

"Don't worry Trent, I just want to talk to Geoff for a second. I'm not going to steal him away from you!" Duncan said sarcastically.

Trent rolled his eyes and decided to ignore the dig. The two went aside to talk in private.

"I'm looking for Cameron all over the place. I can't find him anywhere! You got any idea where the kid is?" Duncan questioned.

"I think a lot of times he skips lunch and goes up to the library." Geoff answered.

"Library! Thanks man!" Duncan exclaimed.

He headed off for the library to find the intelligent young man. He seen him sitting at a table, but he wasn't alone Courtney was sitting with him. Duncan gasped and hid behind a bookcase not far from the table they were seated at.

"If there is anything you can tell us, anything at all that can help us. We'd really appreciate it." He heard Courtney telling him.

"If I could I-I would. But I honestly don't know anything." Cameron told her his voice sounded nervous.

"Okay, thanks for talking with me." Courtney said obviously disappointed.

The Class President stood up and exited the room. With Courtney gone Duncan went over to the gifted student.

"Ah! I didn't say anything, I didn't say anything!" Cameron exclaimed terrified of Duncan.

"Calm down, I heard what you said. I really have to give you props for that. I'm sure it couldn't have been easy."

"I-It wasn't. Courtney was trying her best to get information out of me. But I promised my friends I wouldn't tell anyone. I'm a man of my word."

"Very noble of you. Keep that attitude because remember nobody likes a snitch." Duncan told him.

"Okay... I will." Cameron said timidly.

"I just need to make sure Harold and Sam are going to stay silent. So could you be a pal and give me their cell numbers?"

"Oh, they, they won't tell."

"Yeah, but you can't blame me for wanting to make sure. So write down their cell numbers for me."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Duncan questioned he was beginning to lose his cool.

"It's not that I don't want to... it's just since they've been suspended. Their parents cancelled their phone plans. They're on lock down essentially. They can't leave their house, no internet, no video games... which is killing Sam."

"Come on Cameron, be a friend! Help me out here!"

"Okay... let me think!" Cameron said panicked he could tell Duncan was losing temper.

"Any day now!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Harold's parents! His parents they're usually at work until around four! You can go to his house before they get home!" Cameron said he wrote down his address and gave it to Duncan. "Please, please don't hurt me!"

"Thanks a lot!" Duncan said as he patted Cameron on the back.

"You're... you're welcome."

"See ya around bud!"

Duncan left much to Cameron's relieve, he pulled out his inhaler and took a puff from it.

The Wilson's home phone started ringing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Amy said as she sprinted from the kitchen into the living room. "Hello?"

"Amy, it's your mother." Eleanor said.

"I know! I'd recognize that husky voice of yours anywhere! What are you up to?" Amy said.

"I'm just watching the news. These damn politicians in Washington! They make me so angry with how they're behaving!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"What else is new?" Amy questioned.

"What are you up to?"

"I was just folding some laundry. I'm going to be working until nine tonight. And as you know the kids are going out with Kurt today." Amy said.

"That's one of the reasons I called, did you talk to the kids?" Eleanor questioned.

"No. No, I didn't."

"Amy! Why?"

"I went to tell Gwen but she was so upset last night." Amy revealed.

"Why what happened?"

"It turns out her and Trent aren't getting along."

"All poor Gwen! That girl deserves better!"

"Mom, you were just gushing about him yesterday."

"Yeah but when he starts hurting her! Then that changes things! You know the old saying, hell has no wrath like a woman scorned? Well there is a new saying hell has no wrath like an angry Grandma!"

"She was broken up over it mom, my heart was breaking. I've never seen her so upset. I just couldn't tell her, I couldn't hurt anymore than she already was. I kept her home from school today, she is still sleeping. I think she exhausted herself crying last night."

"Aww the poor girl! But you still need to tell her the truth. Time is running out!"

"I know, I know. When Shawn comes home from school I'll sit the both of them down and tell them."

"Good. Call me when you get a chance."

"I will." Amy told her mother before they ended their phone call.

Amy spent the rest of the day doing household chores, in an attempt to take her mind off telling the kids. Her stomach was in knots she was a nervous wreck. She knew they were going resent her for her actions. Especially Gwen who held more bitter feelings towards their father than Shawn.

About an hour before Shawn would come home from school, Gwen came down stairs fresh out of the shower. She was wearing a black hoodie and jeans, she sat down on the couch listening to music on her iPod.

"Hi, sweetheart, how did you sleep?" Amy asked.

Gwen pulled out one of her earbuds, "What was that?" she asked.

"I asked how did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well." Gwen answered.

"Are you ready for today?" The mother inquired.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gwen said by the sound of her voice it was obvious she didn't want to go.

"Are you going dressed like that?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Oh, I just thought you'd maybe getting a little more dressed up." Amy said.

"It's not like I am going to meet the President, I'm just going to see my lousy good for nothing dad." Gwen said as she popped the earbud back in.

"Speaking of that... we need to talk." Amy said.

"Huh?" Gwen questioned she removed an earbud once again. "Mom, when I have my earbuds in I can't hear anything."

"I need to talk to you, I was going to wait until Shawn came home. But... I think it might be better to tell the two of you separately."

"This sounds kinda serious."

"It is."

Gwen took her eardsbuds out and turned off her iPod.

"Okay, what is it?"

Amy sighed and began pacing back and forth.

"I, I don't even know where to start. Just know what I did, I never intended to hurt you or your brother. I, I was just so frustrated and angry and hurt!"

"Mom, your kind of freaking me out!" Gwen said.

"I wanted to tell you last night. But you were so upset I didn't want to upset you anymore."

"What is it?"

"Oh, you're going to be so angry with me!" Amy said her voice was getting shaky.

"Mom, I won't mad."

"Oh, yes you will."

The front door flew open and in walked Shawn he was home from school early.

"Shawn? What are you doing home already? School doesn't end for another hour!" Amy said.

"Dad, came and got me early!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Your dad!" Amy said she walked over to the door and looked outside, Kurt was sitting in his car.

"He shouldn't have done that." Amy said.

"Relax mom, it was only one time!" Shawn said. "Gwen, it's time for us to go dad is waiting in the car."

"Yay." Gwen said sarcastically.

"You better not ruin this day Gwen!" Shawn told her.

"My day is already ruined." Gwen responded.

Shawn rolled his eyes and threw his book bag down on the floor.

"Lets roll!" He said.

"Yippee." Gwen said.

The kids went out to their dad's car Amy followed behind.

"Ready to have some fun!" Kurt exclaimed as the kids got into the car.

"Hell yeah!" Shawn exclaimed.

"How about you Gwen?" Her father asked.

Gwen ignored him and put her earbuds back in.

"I'll have them back in a few hours." Kurt told his ex-wife.

"I work until nine tonight." Amy said.

"Oh they'll be home way before then don't worry." Kurt told her.

"Have, have fun kids." Amy told them.

"See ya later mom!" Shawn yelled out his window as they drove away.

Amy waved goodbye to her son, as she worried they would be told the truth by their father.


	88. A Mother's Secret Part Three

Gwen blasted music into her ears, she didn't want to hear her father's voice, who having a lively conversation with Shawn. She just wanted this day to be over. Not only was she upset about having to spend the rest of her day with her dad, but she was still upset over the problems she had with Trent.

And now there was something her mom wanted to tell her and Shawn. It felt like there was a new problem everywhere she turned. To make matters worse they were stuck in traffic for what felt like eternity.

Finally after an hour of being in and out of traffic they arrived at their destination. She looked out the window and seen they were in a Dave & Buster's parking lot.

"You took us to Dave and Buster's?" She questioned.

"Yeah! I thought you kids would enjoy it!" Kurt replied.

"Dave and Buster's? Sweet!" Gwen's brother exclaimed.

"Come on let's get inside! We're going to have a blast!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I bet I can beat you inside!" Shawn told his father.

The father and son raced out of the car.

"Agh." Gwen said to herself as she stepped out of the car.

Shawn raced into the Dave & Buster's beating his father, although it was obvious Kurt let his son win.

"Told you I would beat you!" Shawn said proudly.

"You always were a fast one. I can remember you being a toddler racing all the around the house!"

"I've always been quick, huh? Doesn't surprise me." Shawn boasted.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Kurt asked.

"That looks fun!" Shawn said he pointed out a pinball machine.

"Gwen, what about you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to sit over there. Far away from you." She responded.

She went over to a table at the other end of the establishment far away from her father.

"Forget her dad, come on let's go!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go..." Kurt said disappointed by Gwen's reaction.

After school Duncan hopped on a bus and headed over to Harold's house. Harold lived in a wealthier area of town, his house was huge. Duncan was always amazed at how some people lived.

He knocked on the front door and received no answer. He knocked, again and again.

"I'm coming! Gosh!" He heard Harold yell.

The dweeb came to the door and peeped through the blinds, he seen Duncan standing there. He was confused on why he would come over to his house.

"Whoa!" Duncan exclaimed when Harold opened the door, he was in nothing but his tidy whities. "Why are you in your underwear?"

"I was sleeping. That's all I've been doing. I haven't been able to do anything! I haven't even been able to eat... well I've been able to eat a little. But I mostly sleep. I'm in a massive depression. I don't think I can ever get out of it." Harold said.

"What are you depressed about? Getting suspended from school? Or getting caught smoking weed?"

"Both! Gosh, what type of question is that?" Harold exclaimed.

"Sorry. Can I come in?" Duncan asked.

Harold moved out-of-the-way allowing the delinquent room to walk inside.

"How about we go into the living room and get a little more comfortable." Duncan said.

"Sure..."

"You gotta a nice place here Harold. Real nice!" Duncan said as the two made their way into the living room.

"Thanks... don't even think about taking anything."

"Don't tempt me! Haha!"

Harold didn't respond he looked at Duncan seriously.

"I was only kidding." Duncan told him.

"So, Duncan, why exactly are you here?" Harold questioned.

He sat down on the couch and Duncan sat in a chair.

"I wanted to see how you're doing." Duncan answered.

"Not good. I've been suspended from school for the remainder of the year. I'm lucky I wasn't expelled. Thankfully Principal Sanders showed mercy on me and Sam because it was our first offense. And because along with Cameron we are the smartest guys in school."

"Suspended for the rest of the year? For a guy like me it's no big deal. But for you it's pretty big."

"I'm just lucky I earned enough credits this year. At least I won't have to repeat the eleventh grade."

"Sam does to?"

"Yeah, Sam too."

"So everything will be okay? You'll be back in school next year! You'll graduate this is pretty much a vacation for you!"

"A vacation? Are you kidding me! I'm grounded from now until the beginning of the next school year! No TV, no internet, no video games, I'm not even allowed to step outside on my porch for some fresh air! It's torture!"

"Torture? Trying going to Juvie when you're thirteen and not getting out until you're sixteen!"

"You were Juvie that long?"

"Hell yeah! And let me tell you I wasn't in a nice big house like this! You're actually lucky."

"I, I guess I am. But I'm not like you. For me this is hard!"

"Harold, you're a tough guy. I know you are, you'll make it through this." Duncan said building up his confidence.

"Yeah... yeah I am! And I will!"

"That's the spirit! Another reason I stopped by, was to make sure you're going to keep how you got the weed a secret. You wouldn't rat on me, would you?"

"I didn't when Principal Sanders was questioning me. I didn't when my parents questioned me. And I won't now! Don't worry I won't tell a soul."

"I knew I could you trust you man! Sam too, right? He won't tell either, will he?"

"Well, I imagine he is going through hell with out his video games. Even more than me. But he told you, you could trust him. So he'll keep his word." Harold reassured Duncan. He glanced at the clock his mother would be returning home soon. "You better go! My mom will be coming home any minute now!"

"Alright, alright. Thanks again man, for the loyalty!" Duncan said.

"Yeah, yeah! I'll see you around. Well... in a few months!" Harold said as he pushed him out the door.

Gwen still sat in the chair far away from her father and brother.

"I am so miserable." She said to Bridgette in a text.

"Whats going on?" Bridgette asked in a text a few minutes later.

"I'm stuck at Dave & Buster's with my dad..."

"Oh! That sounds kinda fun! What are you doing?"

"Fun? It's misery. I can't stand him for what he's done to us!"

"Don't be that way. Give him a chance he is at least trying, unlike my dad..."

"I can't forget what he's done! He is acting like nothing happened! Like everything is perfect! And it's not!"

"Talk to him about it. Tell him how you feel."

"If I do I might end up looking like a psycho in public..."

Shawn came over and sat next to his sister he had a disappointed expression on his face.

"Shawn, whats wrong? What did he do?" Gwen asked jumping to conclusions.

"He didn't do anything Gwen! Despite your conspiracy theory he's not here to make us miserable. He's been nothing but fun this whole time."

"Then whats wrong?"

"I was playing that game Dance Dance Revolution with some other kids. This girl came over and beat all of us. Since then she's been hogging the game all to herself! She won't let anyone else play because she says she is the best. And the only way to play is to beat her."

"Oh, did you tell dad?"

"No, he's in the rest room."

"Well she's just a kid. She'll probably get bored with it eventually."

"She's not a kid she's around your age. And she's really weird! She keeps saying all this unbelievable stuff about how her family invented the game. And that's why she's so good at it! And about how her family invented all this other stuff! She is a real odd ball."

"You said she's my age?" Gwen questioned.

"Yeah."

"Where is this game?"

"Over there." Shawn said he pointed it out to his sister.

"Oh my God!" Gwen exclaimed.

"What?"

"I know that girl!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! Her name is Staci Ketterman and odd ball is a nice way to describe her. Everyone at school knows she's nothing but a pathological liar. I can't stand her... nobody can."

"She sounds like a real weirdo!"

"Come on let's go." Gwen said as she stood up.

"Go where?"

"To get your game back!" Gwen replied.

She headed in the direction of the Dance Dance Revolution game, Shawn followed his sister.

"Gwen, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to beat her so she'll get off and let you kids play again."

"Gwen, you don't even know how to play! And she's really, really good!" Shawn said.

"Don't worry." Gwen told her brother as she got into the line.

Staci defeated two more kids until it was Gwen's turn.

"Hello, Staci." Gwen said.

"Oh, hi, Gwen! I didn't know you were here." Staci said.

"Yeah, I heard you were playing so I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Haha! Oh, Gwen! I'm the best at this game, did you know my family invented this game? Because they did! That's why I'm so good at it!"

"Really? So your family is Konami?"

"Konami?" Staci questioned.

"Yeah you know Konami, the Japanese game developer that created this game." Gwen said in a snarky voice.

"I didn't know Halloween started earlier this year! Oh I'm sorry I forget! That's just how your face looks all year!" Staci said. She was angry at Gwen for questioning her story.

"Wow, how original!" Gwen said sarcastically. "Like I've never heard that one before."

"Let me guess, your family created Halloween too?" Shawn said to some laughs from kids gathered around.

"Uh, yeah they did! My family came up with lots of things! Lots of things!" The compulsive liar responded.

"Gwen, you were right. Odd ball was a nice way to describe her." Shawn whispered to his sister.

"So are we going to play or not?" Gwen questioned.

"Oh, we're going to play, we're going to play! Since I've won all of the games. It's only fair that I get to choose the level of difficulty."

"Sounds fair." Gwen said as she stepped up on to the platform.

"And I think, I am going to choose the hardest difficulty!" Staci said in trying to scare Gwen.

"Whatever." Gwen said.

"I hope you realize you can't beat me! No one can beat Staci Ketterman!"

"Just start the damn game." Gwen said.

With that Staci started the game. To say Gwen was surprised at how good Staci really was at the game would be a understatement. Staci was pro she danced around with ease. But Gwen was giving her a run for her money.

"Move right! Move left! Move up!" Shawn yelled.

"I am!" Gwen told him. "If you'd be quiet I would be able to focus more on the game!"

"Whats wrong? Feeling the pressure Gwen? Haha!" Staci said with a laugh.

"Pressure? What pressure?"

"I'm going to make my great-great Grandfather proud when I beat you!"

"Why your great-great Grandfather?"

"Because my great-great Grandfather created arcade games!"

"Suuuuure!" Gwen said sarcastically.

"He did!" Staci yelled.

Her anger at Gwen's disbelief fueled her to do better, the compulsive liar quickly surpassed Gwen's score.

"Feeling the heat yet?" She asked.

"Gwen, come on!" Shawn said.

"I'm trying! But she is really good!" Gwen said.

"I warned you she was!" Shawn responded.

"That's right I am! I am the best!" Staci exclaimed.

"Come on guys lets help my sister out!" Shawn said.

He started a Gwen chant with the group of kids.

"Gwen! Gwen! Gwen! Gwen!"

"Shut up! Be quiet! You should be cheering for me! My family invented this damn game! Hell my family created Dave and Buster's!"

Gwen and Shawn's father came out of the restroom. He heard the Gwen chants he joined some other people watching the game. He couldn't believe it Gwen was actually playing a game.

"My family created arcade games! Console games! We even invented board games! We are revolutionary!" Staci shouted paying more attention to kids then the game.

"Sorry revolutionist, but I just won!" Gwen exclaimed.

The final score was, Gwen - 1,000 and Staci - 975.

The kids surrounding the Dance Dance Revolution game cheered for Gwen.

"You're awesome!" One girl said.

"You're amazing!" A boy said.

"Uh, thanks kids!" She said as she stepped off the game.

"Ahhh!" Staci screamed. She ripped off her large red ribbon from her hair and threw it down on the floor.

She marched out of the Dave & Buster's furious.

"Gwen, that was awesome! I didn't know you knew how to play Dance Dance Revolution." Shawn said.

"I use to play all the time with LeShawna and Bridgette a few years back. I always beat Shawnie she'd get pretty mad sometimes since she thinks she can dance. But in reality she has two left feet. Don't tell her I told you that!"

"Don't worry I won't tell! You're not going to have any trouble with that Staci girl at school now, are you?"

"Piff! Staci is the last thing I'm worried about. She can just go cry to her imaginary family!"

"Thanks again! That was awesome!" Shawn said.

"No problem." Gwen told him.

Shawn got on the game's platform with another kid.

"Have fun!" She said she turned around coming face-to-face with her dad.

"That was pretty good!" He told her.

"Um thanks." Gwen said she started to walk away from him.

"I brought you a drink. With all that dancing I figured you worked up a sweat." Kurt said as he handed her a soda.

"Thanks." Gwen said she took the soda from him.

She went back over to her table but this time was joined by her dad.

"What do you want?" She questioned.

"I want to spend time with you. That's what this whole day is about." He told her.

"You think taking me to Dave and Buster's and buying me a soda is going to make everything okay?" Gwen questioned him bitterly.

"I know it won't. I know I've made a lot of mistakes. There are things I wish I could go back in time and do differently. But I can't and I'm sorry. From the bottom of my heart I'm sorry. I know you won't forgive me over night. But I hope someday you will be able to." Kurt told her.

"Wow, that, that actually sounded sincere..." Gwen responded with shock.

"I am being sincere. Gwen, I know I hurt you and your brother. And I know those wounds are still fresh. And I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am."

"How you could do it? How could you walk out on your family?" She questioned fighting back tears.

"Your mother and I we weren't getting along. We were always arguing over something, usually bills and money. And if it wasn't that. Then it was something else. We were both just so unhappy.

I shouldn't have walked out the way I did. Like I said there are things I wish I could go back in time and do differently. I really do... but I can't. I am asking you for another chance. An opportunity to be the father that I should have been. I know what I did wasn't right. I know I hurt you and your brother. And I don't know if you will ever be able to forgive me. But please Gwen, give me a chance." The father pleaded.

"Wow... I, I honestly don't know what to say. For years I pictured what I'd say to you if I got the opportunity. To tell you how much I hate you. How much I hate what you did to me, to Shawn and to mom!"

"I'm sorry." Kurt said getting choked up.

"I wanted to unleash my anger on you. To make you feel as badly as I did when you walked out that door. But hearing what you've had to say for some reason... I can't. Strangely I believe you are sorry. I think you want to make amends. I'm, I'm actually surprised that I believe you."

"I'm being honest. Gwen, I am sorry. I am so sorry for what I did."

"I just need to know something."

"What is it?"

"I can somewhat understand you leaving mom. You two were both in an unhappy marriage for a long time. But how could you walk out on your kids? How could you leave me and Shawn? Never a visit! Never a phone call! Not even a letter! How could you do that?" Gwen questioned a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Shortly after I left I came to see you and your brother. But your mother told me to leave. She wouldn't let anywhere near you or Shawn. I tried calling but she changed number. And I always wrote to the both of you!

I wanted to bring you both down to Maryland in the summer. But when I never heard back... I assumed you didn't want anything to do with me. I thought you were both so angry at me. On Easter when I came to the house, I found out your mother never gave you or Shawn any of the letters."

"You're lying!"

"Gwen, why would I lie to you?"

"To make yourself feel better for leaving us! For forgetting about us! Mom has been the only person there for me and Shawn! She's struggled for years just to make ends meet because you left us! Then you come back and make up a lie like this! I can't believe I was actually falling for your bullshit!" Gwen yelled as she stood up, she pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed Bridgette.

"Gwen, I am telling you the truth. I haven't made anything up! I swear to you!" Kurt said trying to convince his daughter to no avail.

"Bridgette, could you pick me up? I'm done here!"

* * *

><p><strong>For those who may not know, Staci was a character from <strong>**Total Drama: Revenge of the Island.**


	89. A Mother's Secret Part Four

"Gwen, wait please!" Kurt said as he chased after his daughter.

Gwen stopped and turned around, "Why so you can make up some more lies?" she questioned.

"I'm not lying to you! What would I gain by lying to you?"

Gwen ignored his question and walked out of the Dave & Buster's, her father followed her out.

"I have nothing to say to you! So just leave me alone!"

"Please just hear me out. What would I gain by lying to you? I wouldn't gain anything."

"You're trying to turn us against mom. You're trying to make her out to be the villain!"

"No I'm not. I'm telling you the truth. Look, Gwen, I'm not saying your mother has been a bad mom. I'm not trying to villainize her. But the truth is the truth."

"You feel guilty about what you did! You know what you did was wrong! So you are trying to turn us against her! To make it out like you weren't the only bad guy!"

"You're right, I do feel guilty. I wish I could change things but I can't. I really do wish I could! But like I said before I wouldn't gain anything by lying to you. I want a relationship with you and your brother. And I know one of the ways to do that is by being honest with each other."

"You want me to be honest? Fine I'll be honest, I don't want you to be apart of my life." She told him.

She turned her back on him and folded her arms.

"Well... well I'm sorry you feel that way." The sadness in his voice was obvious. "I hope someday you'll reconsider."

The father went back inside disheartened. Gwen kept her back turned as she fought back tears.

She waited on Bridgette for about thirty minutes. Geoff was driving and Bridgette sat in the passenger seat. They pulled up next to the Dave & Buster's and Gwen got inside.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. The traffic was terrible." Bridgette said.

"It's okay... thanks for getting me." Gwen told them.

"So, what happened?" Bridgette asked.

"My dad tried to turn me against my mom! He made up this lie that he wanted to be apart of our lives but she wouldn't let him. He's just such a liar!"

Bridgette reached back and patted Gwen on her leg in a show of support.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out." She told her friend.

"Thanks. I'm just so pissed off! How could he do that? He walked out on us four years ago! Then he comes back and tries to villianize our mom!"

"That's rough. How about I take you back to Bridgette's house with us." Geoff suggested.

"Thanks. But I'd rather go home and be alone for a while." Gwen replied.

"Are you sure?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah I am. Thanks though."

"Well I got some good news!" Geoff said.

"Yes he does!" Bridgette said.

"What is it? I could use some good news."

"I got the job!" Geoff announced proudly.

"That's great! When do you start?" Gwen asked.

"Monday after school two to seven! I work weekdays and have weekends off!" Geoff exclaimed.

"So what will you be doing?"

"I'll be working the register. And sometimes I'll put the skateboards out on display! Am I lucky or what? This is almost like a dream job!"

"This will help us out too." Bridgette said. The first thing we are going to buy is a—"

"Crib!" Geoff said.

"And stock up on diapers!" Bridgette said.

"And buy some more baby clothes!" Geoff added.

"Yep! Jake is going to have a surplus of baby supplies when he gets here!" Bridgette said.

"Jake? Is that what you are naming him?" Gwen inquired.

"Jacob. Jake is going to be his nickname." Bridgette said.

"Jake, Jacob I like that name." Gwen said.

"I picked it out! It's a lot better than the name Geoff picked out."

"Hey! I still like the name I picked out." Geoff responded.

"Geoff, what did you want to name him?" Gwen questioned.

"Ben." Geoff answered.

"That's not a bad name Ben, Benjamin." Gwen said.

"It wasn't short for Benjamin, it was short for Benji." Bridgette said.

"Benji is a good name! Maybe for our next kid." Geoff said playfully.

"Next kid? That's not going to happen for a very, very long time!" Bridgette said.

"Haha chill I was only joking!" Geoff said.

"Haha you better be joking!" Bridgette said.

"You two really seem to be in a good place. I'm glad you two were able to work things out." Gwen told them.

"Yeah, yeah we are in a good place." Geoff said.

The parents to be eyes connected and they shared a smile. Gwen noticed and she too smiled. She was truly happy to see them getting along so well.

She pulled out her cell phone and looked through some photos of her and Trent. She wished her Trent could be back in that place. She could feel herself getting misty-eyed so she put her phone away.

The friends shared some more small talk until arriving at Gwen's home.

"Thanks again for picking me up."

"No problem. I'm just sorry things didn't go well between you and your dad. Shawnie and I were really hoping everything would go well." Bridgette said.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later." Gwen said.

She exited the car and watched them drive away before heading inside. The house was empty her mother was at work.

She pulled out a bottle of water from the refrigerator and took a seat at the kitchen table. The thought of what her father told her were running through her head.

_"I came to see you and your brother. But your mother told me to leave. She wouldn't let me anywhere near you or Shawn. I tried calling but she changed number. And I always wrote to the both of you!_

_I wanted to bring you both down to Maryland in the summer. But when I never heard back... I assumed you didn't want anything to do with me. I thought you were both so angry at me. On Easter when I came to the house, I found out your mother never gave you or Shawn any of the letters."_

"He's lying." She mumbled to herself.

She couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true. Her mother was always there for her and her younger brother. She just couldn't fathom her mother doing such a thing.

Then thought of her mother trying to tell her something from earlier in the day entered her mind.

_"I, I don't even know where to start. Just know what I did, I never intended to hurt you or your brother. I, I was just so frustrated and angry and hurt!"_

Could it be true? Was her mother was trying to tell her before her father could? She quickly knocked that idea out of her head. That couldn't be what she was trying to tell her daughter.

An hour or so later Gwen's younger brother Shawn returned home. He came in with a few different prizes from Dave & Buster's. But he looked less than happy to see his sister.

"Thanks for ruining the day!" He told her.

"Shawn, you don't know what happened!"

"I do know what happened! You hate dad! You went into to this day thinking you were going to hate it, so you did! You never even gave him a chance!"

"He made up a lie about mom! He said he tried to see us but she wouldn't let him! Don't you see? He's trying to turn us against her!"

"Gwen, why would he do that?"

"Because he knows what he did was wrong! So he is trying to make it out like he wasn't the only bad guy."

"How do you know he's lying?"

"Do you really think mom would do something like that?"

"I-I don't know! All I know is because of you the day was ruined! I don't even know why he would want you to have this but he does!"

The younger brother gave her a piece of paper with their father's phone number and address written on it.

"I'm going upstairs." Shawn said.

"Shawn, I'm sorry I ruined your day." Gwen told him.

"Whatever." He said as he headed upstairs.

Gwen took a seat on the living room couch.

"He'll understand someday." She thought to herself.

She could feel her eyes getting heavy, she was emotionally exhausted. Within a few minutes she drifted off into a deep sleep.

It close to ten o'clock when Amy returned home, after work she stopped at the grocery store to pick up a few things. She had tried calling the house but no one answered this worried her.

She unlocked the front door and went inside. The house was dark which made her think Gwen and Shawn never returned home.

"Gwen, Shawn! Are you home?" She called out to silence.

She put the groceries down and turned on a lamp. She seen Gwen laying on the couch asleep.

"Gwen, Gwen." The mother said.

"Huh? Mom? What are you doing home already?"

"It's almost ten o'clock."

"Ten o'clock? I didn't think I was out that long." Gwen said she noticed the grocery bags sitting on the floor. "Did you go food shopping?"

"Yeah, after work I went to the store to pick a few things up."

"Do you need any help putting it away?"

"No I can handle it."

"It's okay I'll help."

Gwen picked up one of the grocery bags and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Shawn, is upstairs isn't he?" Amy asked making sure her son was home.

"Yeah don't worry he's up there." Gwen answered.

Their was a brief silence between the two as they unpacked the bags.

"So, um, how did your day go?" Amy asked anxiously.

"Not well... I found something out today." Gwen responded.

"You did?" The mother questioned.

"Yeah, that my dad is nothing but a liar. I always knew it. But I thought maybe he would have changed."

"What happened?"

"I talked with him and he told me he was sorry for what he did. And for a while there I was actually believing him. But then he started attacking you."

"Attacking me?"

"Yeah, he tried saying he wanted to be apart of our lives. But you prevented him from doing so. He said he tried to visit once and you turned him away, that he wrote to us and you never gave us the letters. Just so much bull crap! I just knew then... I knew I didn't want him in my life. For him to make up such lies about you! I just couldn't tolerate it. You've always been there for me and Shawn and I told him that. I wasn't going to allow him to villainize you.

So, I called Bridgette. Her and Geoff picked me up. And I came home. Shawn was upset of course. But eventually he'll understand where I'm coming from."

Amy was silent as she put the food away.

"Mom? Is everything okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You got real quiet all of a sudden."

Amy sighed before answering, "No, no. Gwen, I need to talk to you." she said.

"Okay..."

The two sat down at the kitchen table, the mother held her daughter's hands.

"This is very difficult for me to tell you. I wanted to tell you a long time ago. But I was, I was so afraid you would resent me. What I did wasn't right. And I just want you to know how sorry I am. You are just going to hate me so much..."

"Mom, I won't hate you. Is this what you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Yes. Gwen, your dad isn't... he wasn't lying to you."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is... I did keep him away from you and your brother. I didn't want to hurt either of you! That's the last thing in the world I would want to do. A year after he left he came to the house. Unexpected I may add. You kids were finally moving on so... I told him to leave. I didn't want him to come back and then maybe leave again. I didn't want him to hurt you or your brother again."

"So he tried to visit us... he was telling the truth. Everything else was made up though, right?"

"No... after I turned him away he began writing to you and your brother. I... I never gave you the letters."

"What? Why? How could you do that?"

"I won't t lie. I was still very bitter. I didn't think he deserved to see you or Shawn after what he did to us! I know it was wrong. And I am sorry. Gwen, believe me when I tell you I am sorry. I shouldn't have let my feelings interfere with your relationship with your father." Amy said getting teary eyed

Gwen slowly took her hands away from her mother she was in shock.

"Gwen, please say something."

"I-I can't believe this... I can't believe what your telling me!" Gwen said she kept shaking her head no.

"I am so sorry!"

"You're sorry? You're sorry! For years you let me believe, you let us believe he walked out and never tried to have anything to do with us! You made it out like he didn't care! And now I find out he tried to be in our lives. And that it was you, you stopped him! Because you were angry over him leaving you! That's what this all amounts too in the end. You used Shawn and I as, as some kind of pawns! Pawns in your revenge against him!"

"Gwen, no!"

"Yes! I could kind of understand keeping the visit a secret. You didn't want us to be hurt if he left again. But then when he started writing to us! And you didn't even bother giving us the letters! How could you do that? Do you realize how I felt? How Shawn felt! To think our own father didn't want us in his life. Our own father didn't... didn't love us!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I never wanted you to think that!"

"Really? Because you sure did make us feel that way! All these years I've felt such contempt towards him. And now I know it wasn't all his fault! What he did was wrong. But what you did, what you did was wrong too! It maybe even worse than what he did!"

"I am sorry, I am so sorry!"

"Yeah you've said that already. How could you live with yourself? Doing this to your own kids! Where are they? Where are the letters?"

Amy looked down in shame she didn't answer her daughter.

"What did you do with them?"

"I-I threw them away."

"You threw them away! You couldn't even of bothered putting them away somewhere! How, how could you do that?"

"I was so angry at him for what he did! And I didn't want him to hurt you or your brother again!" Amy replied tearfully.

"You didn't want him to hurt us? And what do you think you did?"

"I know, I know I'm sorry! I just didn't want him back in your lives so he could potentially hurt you again."

"And because you were still angry! That was our decision to make whether or not we wanted him in our lives. Our decision to make! Not yours! You took away that option. And I... I don't know if I can ever forgive you."

Gwen stood up, she couldn't believe her mother did this to her and her brother. She felt betrayed like she never had before. The heart broken girl went up to her bedroom, leaving her mother alone in tears.


	90. Reconciliations Part One

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Unfortunately in the Wilson household it was anything but beautiful. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Not only was Gwen angry at he mother. Her younger brother Shawn was also told the truth the night prior and he too was furious.

Both kids felt betrayed in the worst possible way by their own mother. Luckily for Gwen she was going out with her friends Bridgette, LeShawna, Geoff, and LeShawna's friend Anne Maria to a carnival. Trent was also going to be there, the two still hadn't spoken since their fight on Thursday.

"I'm gonna give Gwen a call to make sure she is still coming." LeShawna said. She along with Anne Maria were at Bridgette's house waiting on Bridgette to get ready.

She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and speed dialed her friend.

"Hello." Gwen answered.

"Hey girl, are you still coming with us to the carnival?"

"Of course I am. Do you really think I'm going to stay here all day with my mom?" Gwen questioned.

Gwen had told LeShawna and Bridgette about what her mother did last night. She was on and off the phone with the two of them all night.

"Just making sure. I didn't know if you felt up to it." LeShawna said.

"I'm definitely up for it. I can't stand the thought of being home with her today."

"Yeah and I can't say I blame you! You do know Trent is going to be there, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm actually glad. Because I've come to a decision on our relationship."

"You've come to a decision? What do you mean by that?"

Gwen's cell phone battery was on the verge of dying. "Shit, Shawnie, I need to go. My phone's about to die. And I want to send Trent a text."

"Okay, we should be there soon. We're just waiting on Bridgette to get ready."

"Yeah and we've been waiting forever!" Gwen heard Anne Maria say in the background.

"All right. I'll see you then." Gwen said. She ended their phone call and sent Trent a quick text message.

"Hey, so I know things are weird between us. But we'll be seeing each other at the carnival. And I want to talk about us. I've made a decision on our relationship... I just hope you'll feel the same."

After the message was sent to her boyfriend the phone died.

Trent was thrilled to see he got a text from his girlfriend. But when he read the message his heart dropped.

"She made a decision? She hopes I'll feel the same?" He said to himself.

What did she mean by that? It was so vague. He texted her back but received no reply this didn't help settle his nerves.

"Girl, you almost done up there? The carnival is only here for a day!" LeShawna yelled up the stairs.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Bridgette called down, Geoff was helping her get ready.

LeShawna sighed and sat back down next to Anne Maria.

"Maybe they're not really getting ready. Maybe Bridgette and Geoff are having a little sex romp up there!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"Anne! Bridgette's mom is just in the other room!" LeShawna chastised.

"It's okay LeShawna, I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." Bridgette's mom Andrea said as she came out of the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Sorry. But it's not like you didn't know they're sexually active! I mean she is pregnant! Hahaha!" Anne Maria said with a laugh.

Nobody else found it to be funny, LeShawna sat there shaking her head, while Andrea looked unamused.

"Sorry!" Anne Maria apologized she realized she put her foot in her mouth.

"How do we look!" Bridgette asked as she came down the stairs.

The two were wearing matching t-shirts, Bridgette's shirt had big bold letters that read "Expecting Mommy!" and Geoff's read "Expecting Daddy!"

"Aww Bridgette, those shirts are adorable!" Andrea gushed.

"Aren't they the cutest? Geoff bought them!" Bridgette said.

"Geoff, this was you're idea?" Andrea asked.

"Well... yeah! I seen them and thought Bridge would like them." Geoff replied.

"How sweet!" Andrea continued to gush.

"That is really cute. So is party boy Geoff gone forever?" Anne Maria asked.

"He's taken a hiatus for the foreseeable future." Geoff answered.

"That's what I like to hear!" Bridgette said. She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "So, are you two ready?"

"We've been ready for a long time!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go!" Bridgette said.

"Bridgette, I don't mean to spoil the fun. But are you sure it's okay to do this? The doctor said with your preeclampsia she wanted you to take things easy." Andrea said.

"Mom, I'll be okay. I've been cooped up in this house for days! I'll only be out for a few hours. And besides with the medication I've taken for my blood pressure it's come down significantly."

"I know, but it's still kind of high."

"Mom, please, please! I'll be fine. And if I feel like there is something wrong I'll come home right away."

"You said only for a few hours?"

"A few hours I promise!"

"Okay. You kids have fun and stay safe!" Andrea told them.

"Thank you and we will!" Bridgette said.

The teens left the home and packed into Geoff's car. Bridgette sat in the passenger seat, while the duo of LeShawna and Anne Maria sat in the back.

"Gwen's still coming?" Bridgette asked.

"Yep, Gwen is still coming." LeShawna answered.

"Yes! I can't wait to see her!" Bridgette exclaimed. "And Anne Maria, I'm sure you're happy that your special someone is going to be there!"

"Huh?" Anne Maria asked baffled.

"Noah! Geoff said he was going to the carnival with some of his friends." Bridgette revealed.

"Oh... yeah." Anne Maria said sounding unaware.

"You didn't know he was going?" Geoff asked.

"No, no I did! He's going with Cody and... Sierra? And some of his other... um friends."

"When Shawnie told me you and Noah were dating, I was shocked! You two are so different. Opposites attract?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, yeah opposites... opposites attract." Anne Maria said.

"Oh, Anne is just being shy! When it's just me and her she goes on, and on, and on about how she loves Noah! She's crazy about him! What is it you call him pooky poo?" LeShawna asked. She knew the two weren't really dating. But decided to have some fun at her friends expense.

"Oh... yeah pooky poo." Anne Maria said noticeably upset.

"Haha! Pooky poo! I never would have guessed that you were one to give out sappy nicknames!" Geoff exclaimed.

"I normally don't..."

"Oh! And we can't forget about cutie wooty!" LeShawna said.

"Cutie wooty? Haha! Aww!" Bridgette said.

"Oh and my favorite baby waby!" LeShawna exclaimed.

Geoff, Bridgette and LeShawna were in hysterics laughing.

Anne Maria pulled her phone and texted, "WTF? Why r u doing this!", to LeShawna.

LeShawna let out another laugh when she seen the message. "Sorry girl! I'm just messing with ya!" She wrote back.

Geoff pulled up next to Gwen's house and honked the car's horn. She heard the honk from her room and went down stairs.

"Gwen, where are you going?" Amy asked as her daughter put on her shoes

"Out." Gwen answered simply yet coldly.

"Out where?" The mother asked.

"I just told you, out." Gwen replied in a snippy tone.

Shawn came down stairs from his room and headed towards the door.

"And where are you going?" Amy questioned.

"I'm going to spend the weekend over Jordan's house. I can't stand it here anymore!" Shawn replied. He ran out the door.

"Shawn!" Amy said as she went out after him.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!" He told his mother, he got on his bike and rode away.

Anne Maria got out of Geoff's car so Gwen could get in the middle of her and LeShawna.

"Gwen, tell me where you're going." Amy said.

"Don't talk to me either!" Gwen said before getting into the car.

"Well when will you be back?" The mother questioned.

"Don't know. Don't care." Gwen responded.

Anne Maria got back inside and with that Geoff drove off.

"Sorry, if you're a little bit squashed back here." LeShawna said.

"Yeah, but you have to understand Shawna and I have curvy bodies!" Anne Maria said.

Geoff got a chuckle from that statement.

"Be quiet!" Bridgette told him.

"How are doing, girl?" LeShawna asked.

"I'm okay, I guess. I'm just going to forget about all of my problems with my mom and try to have a good time."

"That's the spirit! Want a good laugh? Shawnie was just telling us Anne Maria's pet names for Noah!" Bridgette said.

"And they are fucking hilarious!" Geoff added.

"Haha! Tell me!" Gwen said to LeShawna.

"Po-" She started but seen Anne Maria shaking her head no vigorously. "On second thought, that is Anne Maria's personal business."

"All come on! Just a few minutes ago you were naming all of them!" Geoff said.

"Yeah, yeah I know..."

"Pooky poo was one of them!" Geoff said.

"Haha! Pooky poo? Seriously?" Gwen said to Anne Maria.

Anne Maria covered her face with her hands. "Yeah... I guess."

"Oh! And cutie wooty!" Bridgette said.

"Hahaha! Oh my God!" Gwen exclaimed.

"And baby waby!" Geoff and Bridgette exclaimed.

"Hahahaha!" Gwen laughed.

"See what you did!" Anne Maria texted LeShawna.

"Sorry, girl." LeShawna wrote back.

The teens arrived at the carnival grounds fairly quickly. Because they left rather early they were able to beat the traffic.

The carnival wasn't filled with many people yet. But in an hour or two they assumed there would be more people. There was so much to do there were rides, carnival games, even a petting zoo.

"I want to go to the petting zoo!" Bridgette exclaimed as soon as she found out about it.

"Okay, but first I want to win you a stuffed animal!" Geoff said.

"Then we'll go to the petting zoo?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes, then we'll go to the petting zoo!" Geoff said.

"Haha! Okay!" Bridgette said.

The two along with Gwen, LeShawna and Anne Maria went over to the Balloon and Dart Game. They got in line behind the familiar faces DJ and Tyler.

"Oh, hey guys!" DJ's girlfriend Katie said.

"Katie, whats up?" Geoff asked.

"DJ is trying to win me a stuffed animal! Isn't he the most super sweetest boyfriend ever!" Katie exclaimed.

"Damn it! I can do this I know I can!" Tyler exclaimed.

He kept failing at throwing a dart through one of the balloons.

"I'm bored! You've tried winning me a stuffed animal like five times now Tucker." Lindsay said.

"You brought Lindsay!" Bridgette whispered to Katie.

Both girls had bad blood with the blonde.

"No, she's here alone... I think." Katie whispered back.

"No I can do this! I know I can!" Said the athletically challenged boy.

"Congratulations you won!" The man standing behind the game booth told DJ. "Which animal would you like?"

"I'll leave that one up to my chocolate covered cherry!" DJ said referring to Katie.

"Aww!" Bridgette and LeShawna said.

"Oh that's cute! But my pet names for Noah are weird!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"I'll take the... big panda bear!" Katie exclaimed.

"Here you go young lady." The man said as he handed her the panda.

"Do you like it?" DJ asked.

"I love it!" Katie exclaimed she gave him a kiss.

"One more try!" Tyler said.

"Okay, one more try." Lindsay said.

He was trying his best to win over the voluptuous blonde.

"Okay, kid, one more try. But then we gotta let some other people have a shot." The booth worker said.

Tyler was handed a dart for the last time. He focused on the balloon he was targeting before throwing the dart popping a balloon.

"Wow, you actually did it!" The booth worker said.

"I did? I mean, uh yeah I did!" Tyler said he was surprised himself.

"Yay!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I'll take the pink elephant stuffed animal!"

Lindsay was given the elephant she jumped up and down hugging it.

"Aww it's so cute!" She exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it!" Tyler said.

"Good job bro!" DJ told his friend. "Katie and I are going to head on over to the petting zoo."

"That's where we are going next!" Bridgette said.

"I heard they ponies and rabbits**—**" Katie said.

"They have bunnies!" DJ exclaimed as they walked away together holding hands.

"Next!" The booth worker said.

Geoff and some other guys walked up to participate.

"Lindsay, there you are!" Heather exclaimed. She walked over to the ditzy blonde along with Alejandro, Dakota, and some jocks from school.

"Look what Tucker won me!" Lindsay said.

"My name is Tyler." Tyler corrected.

"Tyler!" Lindsay said.

"Cute. But Lindsay, when will you stop giving this idiot hope, that maybe someday you'll actually give him a chance!" Heather said.

Tyler put his head down saddened by the remark.

"God, I hate her." Gwen whispered to LeShawna.

"You can do a lot better than him! He is one of the biggest losers in school! You need a guy like Alejandro!" Heather said.

"I already had her." Alejandro said he received some props from his fellow jocks.

"Let me guess, it took him like ten tries just to win you that stuffed animal." Heather said.

"It wasn't ten... it was five..." Tyler said.

"Wow big difference! Watch this! Alejandro, would you please win me a stuffed animal?" Heather asked.

"Why it would be my pleasure!" Alejandro said.

He pushed one of the guys getting ready to play out-of-the-way.

"Watch in one single shot! Alejandro will win me any stuffed animal I want!" The queen bee noticed Gwen and her friends. "Bridgette, cute shirt!"

"Oh, um thanks Heather." Bridgette said.

"So tell me, when will I be able to see you put your train wreck of a life on Teen Mom! Haha!"

"Oh hell no!" The hot-tempered LeShawna and Anne Maria said.

"Girls, it's fine. I find ignoring the bitch makes her more angry." Bridgette said.

"Bitch? How original!" Heather said sarcastically.

"Agh! I seen a woman who was painting people's faces. I'm going to do that! Anything to get away from the omen." LeShawna said.

"I'm coming too!" Anne Maria said.

"Good idea! You really have a lot of ugly to cover up!" Heather said with a smirk.

"You!" Anne Maria said she went to charge the queen bee but was stopped by LeShawna.

"Forget her. Bridgette's right let's go." LeShawna said.

"Congratulations! Pick out your stuffed animal!"

Geoff and Alejandro were both winners.

"Give me the unicorn." Heather said.

Alejandro handed her the stuffed animal.

"Unicorn? Looks like someone is still five years old." Gwen said sarcastically.

"Oh the mute speaks!" Heather said. "Lets go!"

Heather and their group of friends began to walk away leaving Lindsay behind.

"Lindsay, we're leaving!" The queen bee yelled.

"Um... I have to go... thanks for the elephant!" Lindsay said she reluctantly went with Heather.

"I'm going to the petting zoo!" Tyler exclaimed angrily.

"I'll take the panda one too!" Bridgette said.

Geoff received the panda and gave it to his girlfriend.

"Told you I would win one for you!" Geoff boasted.

"I love it! It's so adorable!" Bridgette said.

"Come on! Lets go to the petting zoo!" Geoff said.

"Finally! Gwen, are you coming?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, lets let go." Gwen said.

The three went off to the petting zoo. The animals were sheep, rabbits, goats, and ponies.

"Ah! Look at the ponies!" Bridgette exclaimed.

She ran over to the small animal fawning over it. DJ was also in the animal pen he had taken a fancy to one of the rabbits.

"Uh, guys, do you kinda feel... I don't know, outta place here?" Gwen asked Geoff and Katie.

"Why do you say that?" Geoff asked.

"Because there's us, and then everyone else here is either a parent or a kid aged three to five." Gwen replied.

"That sheep bit me! That sheep just bit me!" Tyler yelled.

"But the kids are probably more mature than some of the teenagers here." Gwen said.

"I'll have you know DJ is very mature." Katie said.

"Haha! Yeah he looks so mature." Gwen said.

DJ was acting like the bunny hopping around.

"Okay, well he usually is!" Katie corrected herself. "DJ, stop acting a rabbit!" She told him as went inside the pen.

"Geoff, come feed the pony with me!" Bridgette called out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Geoff said. "You coming in?"

"No, I'll just stand here and um... observe." Gwen said.

"Hey girl!" She heard behind her a few minutes later.

LeShawna had her face painted like a tiger.

"A tiger? Nice! What else was there to choose from?" Gwen asked.

"Animals, flowers, oh and some movie stuff." LeShawna answered.

"Where is Anne Maria?"

"I'm right here!" Anne Maria said her face was painted as the Joker from Batman. "Why so serious?" She said using the line from The Dark Knight.

"That seriously looks amazing! Why didn't you get something like that Shawnie?" Gwen asked.

"Why the hell would I want to walk around all damn day looking like the Joker from Batman?"

"Because it's awesome!" Gwen and Anne Maria said at the same time.

"So, Bridgette is still fawning over the animals?" LeShawna asked.

"Yep. And strangely DJ is like in love with that bunny." Gwen said.

"How about we go get something to eat? I'm getting kinda hungry!" LeShawna suggested.

"I could eat!" Anne Maria said.

"Me too, I haven't eaten anything all day." Gwen said.

"Aaaahhhh!" Tyler screamed. He was being chased around by one of the sheep.

"Haha! But this might be entertaining!" Anne Maria said.

"Girl, we can see Tyler make a fool out of himself anytime!" LeShawna said.

"Yeah that's true. Sad but true." Anne Maria said.

"Yo Bridgette, Geoff, we're going to get something to eat!" LeShawna called out.

"Where at?" Bridgette asked.

"Where?" LeShawna asked the girls.

"Umm let's go to that french fries booth!" Anne Maria said.

"That french fries booth!" LeShawna said. "What's it called?"

"I think it was called the Potato Patch." Gwen answered.

"It's called the Potato Patch!" LeShawna said.

"We'll be there in a little!" Bridgette told them.

The girls ordered their fries with a cup of Pepsi. LeShawna ordered extra crispy fries, Gwen got cheese fries and Anne Maria ordered chilli cheese fries.

"So, have you ever seen Trent yet?" LeShawna asked as they took a seat at a table.

"No, I haven't see him yet."

"So what are you going to do? You said you made decision on your relationship?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah, I have I—"

"Cody, no! Those french fires are to hot for your sensitive mouth! You'll burn your tongue! Please let me blow on them for you to cool them down!" They heard Sierra say at a table behind them.

"Sierra!" Cody said embarrassed.

Noah and Beth were also sitting with them.

"Look Anne Maria it's your pookie-poo!" Gwen said. "And oh my God! You two both have the same face paint!"

"Yeah... I see that." Anne Maria said.

"Oh, LeShawna, Gwen! And Noah, look Anne Maria! Hi girls!" Sierra yelled.

"Agh." Noah said.

"Come on let's go over!" Sierra said.

The four went over to the girls table. The table was cramped with everyone sitting at it.

"It's a little tight here!" LeShawna said.

"Yeah, I know. Move over a little!" Sierra said.

"Sierra! What she means is we'll scooch over a little." Cody said.

"So is it just you three?" Beth asked.

"No we're here with Bridgette and Geoff. They're at the petting zoo." LeShawna said.

"What about Trent?" Beth asked Gwen.

"Oh, um..."

Sierra's eyes widened with interest.

"Um... he's coming soon. I think..."

"I, I need to go!" Sierra said she jumped up from her seat.

"Sierra?" Cody questioned.

"Excuse me!" Sierra said. The gossiper stood up and walked away.

"I'll go see what's wrong with her." Cody said.

"What isn't wrong with her?" Noah asked sarcastically.

Cody gave his smart aleck friend a dirty look before going after her.

"It's so cute! How the two of you have the exact same face paint!" Beth said. "Was that planned?"

"No, it wasn't." Noah said.

"Just a weird coincidence." Anne Maria said.

"Oh will you two stop acting so shy!" Gwen said.

"Gwen..." LeShawna said.

"We know all about your little pet names for each other." Gwen continued.

"Um, pet names?" Noah questioned.

"Yeah, pooky poo, baby waby, cutie wooty!" Gwen said.

"Haha! Wow, Noah I had no idea." Beth said.

"Just play along." Anne Maria whispered to him.

"Okay, fine I admit it. We do have those little pet names. You know what I call her?" Noah asked. "My pukey wooky."

"Pukey You mean like puke?" Beth asked.

"Yep pukey wooky! Anne Maria is my pukey wooky!" Noah exclaimed. "Because every time I see her that's what I want to do."

"Eww! Why?" Beth asked.

"Because he realizes what a hot and sexy woman I am! And every time he sees me he can't believe he ever got me! He is always afraid I will leave him for a taller, more muscular man. So you see Beth, he gets sick feeling knowing that at any moment I can walk out of his life. For someone a lot hotter!"

"Right. Because what would I do with out that annoying voice of yours in my life?" Noah asked.

"You'd be nothing without me!" Anne Maria said.

"No you'd be nothing without me!" Noah said.

"No you'd be nothing without me!" Anne Maria yelled.

"No you'd be nothing without me!" Noah yelled louder.

Anne Maria began screaming in Italian.

"Not this again!" Noah said. "I'm going to see what Cody and Sierra are up to."

"And I am going to get some air!" Anne Maria said.

"We are already outside pukey wooky. That doesn't even make any sense!" Noah said.

"Ah! It does!" Anne Maria said as she marched away.

"No it doesn't!" Noah said as he marched away.

"I'll be back." LeShawna said she got up and went after Anne Maria.

"Well that was awkward." Beth said.

"Tell me about it." Gwen said as she munched on some fries.

"Hey girls!" Bridgette said as her and Geoff sat down with their fries.

"Oh, hey I didn't even see you two in line." Gwen said.

"How would you? With that entertaining Noah and Anne Maria argument." Geoff said.

"That's true." Beth said.

"I wanted to stay with that bunny!" DJ said. He took a seat at their table and folded his arms.

"DJ, we couldn't stay at the petting zoo forever." Katie said.

"I know, but I just loved him so much! Did you see how much fun we were having?" DJ questioned.

"Yes, I did. But all good things come to an end. What kind of fries do you want?"

"I don't want any!" DJ said.

"DJ, stop acting like a baby. Do you want cheese or chili cheese fries?"

"Cheese... extra cheese!"

"I'll be right back. Don't you dare think about going back to that petting zoo!" Katie said.

"Man! I can't have any fun!" DJ exclaimed.

Geoff's phone rang, "It's Trent." he told Gwen.

"Go ahead and answer it." Gwen told him.

"Hey man, where are you at? That's why we left early. We're at the Potato Patch. Yeah Gwen's here. It's me, Bridge, LeShawna and Anne Maria. And we ran into DJ and Katie, oh and Beth's here."

"Hi, Trent!" Beth said.

"All right. See you soon man!" Geoff said.

"So, what did he say?" Gwen asked.

"He got stuck in traffic. He just got here, he'll be here in a few minutes." Geoff said.

"Oh..."

Gwen's face turned pale, paler than usual.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gwen replied.

"Are you ready to see him?" Bridgette inquired.

"Yeah I'm ready, as ready as I ever can be." Gwen replied.


	91. Reconciliations Part Two

**Just wanted to thank everyone again for reading and reviewing! 400 reviews! :D **

**Thanks everyone!**

* * *

><p>"Haha!" Anne Maria heard behind her, it was LeShawna chuckling at her friends anger. "What are you laughing about?" The Snooki look-alike questioned as she turned around.<p>

"I'm laughing because you just got into an argument with your fake boyfriend!" LeShawna responded.

"I can't help it! He gets under my skin!"

"Girl, you know Noah is a sarcastic smart ass! So why get so bent out of shape?"

"I don't know. I'm just a hot-blooded Italian. I don't take shit from anyone! And by the way, what was with you making up those nicknames!"

"I'm sorry! I was just playin. I didn't think it would catch on the way it did!"

"Agh! Now everyone thinks I called Noah pooky wooky."

"Exactly it was pooky poo, not pooky wooky." Anne Maria gave her friend a you're not helping look. "Sorry." LeShawna apologized.

"I'll forgive you on one condition!" Anne Maria told her.

"What?"

"You go on that Kamikaze ride with me!"

"Kamikaze? Isn't that the ride that takes you way up into the air and turns you upside down?"

"Yeah."

"You know I hate those kind of rides!"

"Yeah I know. But from now on people will think I called Noah pooky poo, baby waby and cutie wootie! It's more than fair."

"How about we just go on the bumper cars instead!"

"No, the Kamikaze!"

"Ah! Fine. But if I throw up it's on you."

"Haha! Fine."

"Lets go back to the table before our fries get cold." LeShawna said.

"All right. But do you really think it's a good idea to eat before going on the Kamikaze?"

"Girl, shut up!" LeShawna said as the friends walked back over to their table.

"Can you believe her? Humiliating me like that? Pooky poo? Baby waby? What the hell!" Noah exclaimed.

"Noah, would you stop worrying about yourself for a minute." Cody said.

"Why? I was just the one publicly humiliated back there!" Noah said.

"Right now isn't about you." Cody responded.

"Then who is it about?" Noah questioned.

"It's about me!" Sierra cried.

Noah rolled his eyes. "No offense Sierra, but you do this stuff at least once a week."

"Yeah, well this crisis is real!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Sure it is!" Noah responded sarcastically.

"Noah, you're not helping! If you're not going to help then, then just go back to the table." Cody said.

"And not be here for Sierra in her time of need? Okay." Noah said. He walked away.

"He's a big uncaring jerk!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Just ignore him. Tell me what's bothering you." Cody said.

"Oh, Codykins, I want to! I really want to! But, but—"

"But what?"

"You told me to stay out of other people's relationship problems. And I know something, something big! But at the same time I want to keep my promise to you."

"Sierra, I just don't want people to turn on you. Remember what happened with DJ and Katie? Please just stay out it." Cody requested.

"But, but, but... okay, okay." She said, she could see he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Believe me this for the best." Cody said he gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"Hahahaha! Oh, Cody!" Sierra exclaimed, she got goosebumps from the kiss.

"Lets go back over with our friends." Cody said.

"Yeah back over with our friends!" Sierra said smitten with her boyfriend.

The table was awkwardly silent Noah and Anne Maria sat directly across from each other. Both had their arms folded and refused to look at one another other.

"I miss that bunny." DJ said as he ate some fries.

Katie shook her head at him.

"Will one of you speak to each other!" Beth exclaimed.

"I have nothing to say to her." Noah stated.

"Either do I! Geoff, tell Noah I have nothing to say to him!" Anne Maria said.

"Noah, Anne Maria wanted me to tell you—"

"Geoff!" Bridgette said interrupting him. "Don't get involved in this."

"You two maybe angry. But there is obviously something special between you two! Or you two wouldn't be together. So kiss and make up!" Beth said.

"Kiss and make up!" Both Noah and Anne Maria exclaimed.

"Yeah, kiss and make up!" Beth encouraged.

"Hell no!" Anne Maria said.

"Kiss!" Beth said.

"Yeah kiss!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Sierra..." Cody said.

"I'm just trying to help!" Sierra said.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Beth and Sierra continued.

"Yeah kiss her!" Gwen chimed in.

"Kiss!" Geoff said.

"Aww I agree kiss!" Katie exclaimed.

Eventually the rest of the table joined in. Noah and Anne Maria felt backed into a corner.

"Okay, fine!" Anne Maria said.

"Anne!" Noah said sternly hoping to wipe the idea from her mind.

Anne Maria stood up leaned over the table and grabbed Noah. "This hurts me more than it hurts you." She whispered before laying a kiss on his lips.

"Aww!" The girls at the table said together.

"What is this a nineties TV sitcom?" Geoff asked the girls.

Anne Maria released Noah from her grasps. The smart alec book-worm fell backwards from his seat.

"Noah, are you okay?" Cody asked.

Noah jumped back up, "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine." he answered.

"So, how was it?" Geoff asked Noah.

"It was, it was..."

"It's okay to admit it! I know I'm a good kisser!" Anne Maria boasted.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" Trent asked as he walked up to their table.

"Trent!" Gwen said as she stood up, butterflies filled her stomach.

"We just got Noah and Anne Maria to kiss!" Beth said.

"For the first time in public! But behind closed doors... I've heard they're like animals pawing each other!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Really? Noah, I had no idea. Why haven't you given me any details?" Cody asked.

"Shawna, I think it's time we go on the Kamikaze!" Anne Maria said.

LeShawna's eyes widened. "Right now, right this instance?"

"Yeah, and I'm thinking we'll ride it about four of five times!" Anne Maria exclaimed. She pulled LeShawna up out of her seat and dragged her to the ride.

"Do you want to find somewhere more private to talk." Gwen said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah I think that be best." Trent said his stomach was also filled with butterflies.

Sierra gasped when she heard the word 'talk.'

The young couple found an area that was less crowded with people, which wasn't easy. The carnival was now filling with more, and more people.

"Gwen**—**"

Before he could get out what he was going to say, Gwen wrapped her arms around him. Trent stood there shocked for a few seconds, before wrapping his arms around her. The two were quiet for a few minutes as they held each other in their embrace.

Gwen let go of her boyfriend and looked at him in the eyes, "I'm sorry." she told him.

"You're sorry?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for how I've acted. I just want everything to go back to normal between us. I want to forget about that disaster of a Spring Break, I want to forget about all the Heather drama. I just want us to be happy again. I want a fresh start between us."

"That's what I want too. That's what I've always wanted! I'm so happy that's what you wanted to tell me. I thought it was something else..."

"What? No! I'll be honest, there were times when I thought we'd never be able to move past all of our problems. And I've had people suggest we go on a break. But over the past few days, I've realized how much I want us to work. And after what happened to me yesterday it only made it that much clearer to me."

"What happened yesterday?" Trent inquired concerned.

"I'll tell you about it later. So, what do you say we just forget about everything! And go back to the way things were!"

Trent pulled his girlfriend closer to him and kissed her.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Gwen asked with a smile.

"What did I just say? That is all I've wanted! But I do owe you an apology. I knew you didn't want me talking to Heather. I should have respected what you wanted. And I just want to let you know, Heather won't be a problem anymore. After our argument I made it clear to her we could only have a professional relationship." He told her.

"Thank you!" Gwen said, she gave him a kiss. "Now that I'm thinking about it... I guess you could have used the bitch to get a new guitar!" She said humorously.

"Haha! So now you tell me!" Trent said.

"I'm sorry for everything." Gwen said.

"No, I'm sorry for everything." Trent said.

They shared another kiss, and another, and another.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" Trent exclaimed.

"That sounds awesome!" Gwen responded.

The boyfriend and girlfriend walked back over to their friends hand in hand. Behind a booth the two were in front of was Heather, she heard their entire conversation. She clenched her fist, the self-described queen bee was spitting mad.

"Heather, there you are!" Lindsay said as she walked over to jealous-stricken girl, along with Dakota.

"What are you doing back here?" Dakota inquired.

"How is it Trent could prefer that disgusting goth freak over me!" Heather exclaimed.

"Huh?" Dakota questioned.

"I just watched Gwen and Trent make up! They've decided to forget about all their problems. Including me... me!" Heather exclaimed.

"Maybe you should just forget about this whole stealing Trent to get back at Gwen thing." Dakota suggested.

"And what lose? Lose to her! I don't think so! I never lose to anyone, especially not to some ugly gothic bitch like Gwen Wilson!"

"Well this may cheer you up! I got you you're soda just like you asked!" Lindsay said, she handed it to Heather.

She took a sip of it before spitting it out, "Lindsay, is this diet?" she questioned.

"No... you didn't ask for diet." Lindsay answered timidly.

"When have you ever known me to drink non-diet soda? God Lindsay, you are so stupid!" Heather yelled, she threw the plastic cup down on the ground.

"Let me get you another one!" Lindsay said.

"No! You'd probably just screw it up again! God you can't do anything right!"

"Heather, what's wrong?" Alejandro asked, he appeared out of no where.

"Alejandro!" Heather said shocked. "Oh, nothing! Lindsay here just got me the wrong drink."

"Really?" Alejandro asked. He sounded as if he didn't believe her.

"Yeah... that's all." Heather answered. She felt like Alejandro knew something more but wasn't telling her. "So... um, let's get back the rides!"

"Yes, let's get back to the rides." Alejandro said.

"So what do you want to do now? Wanna go on the Ferris Wheel again?" Duncan asked.

Him and Courtney had been at the carnival for about an hour. Duncan brought Courtney in an attempt to cheer her up, which wasn't working.

"I don't know. I just want to go home." Courtney replied.

"Come on, we're having fun! How about I win you a stuffed animal or something." Duncan said.

"Duncan, what you're doing is really sweet. But I'm just not having fun. I can't get... you know what off my mind."

"How long are you going to dwell on what happened?" Duncan asked, a bit insensitivity.

"Dwell on it? Duncan, my dad nearly lost his job! He's in a massive depression over what happened. And we still have no idea who is responsible for it!" Courtney said, she sat down on a bench. "That article Beth wrote was a dud. No one has come forward! And that prize vice-principal Blake promised is pathetic."

Duncan sat down next to her, "What is it?" he asked.

"A a coupon for Blockbuster, rent one movie and get one free. Blockbuster, Blockbuster! Nobody even goes to those things anymore!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. Maybe, maybe you just move on?"

"Move on? Are telling me to give up?"

"Yeah, if no one has come forward. Then maybe, maybe Harold and Sam got the weed from someone outside of school."

"If they got from someone outside, why would they bring it into school?"

"Because they're dumb and inexperienced with drugs?"

"No, that theory doesn't make sense. They got it from someone in the school, I just know it! And I'm not going to stop digging into this until I find who did this! Who hurt my father, my family!" Courtney exclaimed.

"I'm sure... whoever did it, didn't want to hurt you or your family."

"That maybe true. But I want to hurt them! I want to make him or her or them pay!" Courtney said as she stood up. "Look, I know you brought me here to cheer me up. And I appreciate you thinking of me. But I'm just gonna go home. I'll talk to you later." She gave her boyfriend a kiss before leaving.

Gwen and Trent joined some of their friends on a few rides. And they teamed up against DJ and Katie on the bumper cars.

"We totally kicked your asses!" Trent exclaimed.

"No way! We kicked your asses!" Katie exclaimed.

"Um, I think its more like we kicked your ass." Gwen said to Katie. "DJ was like not into it all. Whats up with him?" Gwen asked. DJ was sitting at a bench across from the bumper cars.

"He's just being a baby. He's mad that we won't go back to the petting zoo for him to see that bunny."

"Oh, that bunny!" Gwen remembered.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Trent asked.

"Earlier we all went to the petting zoo. And DJ and this bunny really... um, bounded?" Gwen answered.

"Yeah, and now all he wants to do is go back to the petting zoo." Katie said.

"Well why don't you just go back one more time? That day the day is still young." Trent said.

"Because if we go back there we'll be there all day." Katie said.

"Yeah, but it will make him happy! And I hate seeing DJ sad. I mean just look at that face!" Gwen said.

DJ's facial expression was sad and depressed.

"Yeah, so do I. We probably won't be seeing you guys again. So have fun! DJ, let's go back to the petting zoo!" Katie called over to him.

"Seriously?" DJ asked.

"Seriously!" Katie exclaimed.

"Hell yeah! Lets go!" DJ jumped up from the bench and off they went.

"What do you wanna ride now?" Gwen asked.

"Lets go on the Kamikaze! That is if you could handle it." Trent said.

"Handle it? Oh, I can handle it!" Gwen replied.

While Gwen and Trent went to their next ride, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody and Sierra were enjoying the merry-go-round. Both couples were sitting in in the bench seats.

"Sorry we can't ride anything good." Bridgette said. "I don't know what I was thinking coming to a carnival seven months pregnant."

"Bridge, don't worry about it. I just like spending the day with you."

"You're too sweet." Bridgette said, she kissed him.

"You're making me blush." Geoff said in a playful voice.

"This day is perfect! I'm here with the greatest boyfriend in the world, you! Bridgette and Geoff are enjoying each others company. And Gwen and Trent seem to be happy again!" Sierra said she squealed with excitement. "Looks like I didn't have to warn Gwen and Trent after all."

"Warn Gwen and Trent about what?" Cody questioned.

"About Heather_... _wait a minute Codykins, you told me not to gossip!" Sierra reminded him.

Noah sat at a bench across from the merry-go-round. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone he felt left out, everyone had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Gwen and Trent, Geoff and Bridgette, DJ and Katie, Cody and Sierra, even LeShawna had a boyfriend despite him living in another state.

"Hello." He heard from behind him. It was Dawn she was with Izzy, both girls were holding pink cotton candy on a stick.

"Oh, hi Izzy, hi Dawn." Noah said.

"Noah, having fun? We're having fun! A blast actually! It's like an explosion of fun! Explosion. Yeah explosion... like those really cool explosions in action movies! Hahaha!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I'd prefer a less violent example. But nonetheless, Elizabeth is correct." Dawn said.

"Well ain't that just dandy." Noah said a bit sarcastically.

"Dandy, I like that word." Dawn said.

"I'm gonna get in line for the merry-go-round! I want to get on one of those horse!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Okay, but Elizabeth, don't act out one of those westerns again like you did last year." Dawn said.

"Oh come on! I was just having some fun!" Izzy exclaimed, she got into line. And Dawn took a seat next to Noah.

He didn't say anything, didn't even look Dawn's way. But he could feel her staring at him.

"Yes, Dawn?"

"You're sad."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, yes you are. I know."

"How? You're psychic powers told you?" Noah questioned.

"No, I simply looked at you. The sadness in your eyes tells a story." Dawn replied.

"Well, I'm fine. So you can just go on the merry-go-round with Izzy."

"You feel alone, you wish you had a companion."

"What? No!"

"This time I used my psychic abilities. You have felt this way before however, today more than usual."

"All right, fine. Everyone I know has a girlfriend or a boyfriend. And I'm alone. I've always been alone. And the one girl that I do like has a boyfriend. Despite my misgivings about their relationship, I don't see it coming to an end anytime soon. I guess I'm not the only single person in my group of friends, Beth doesn't have a boyfriend."

Just then Beth walked past Noah and Dawn holding hands with Cameron.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your inhaler. I can't believe I left mine at home." Beth told Cameron.

"You don't need to thank me, I was glad to help." Cameron responded.

The two appeared to be bounding, love was in the air.

"I guess I was wrong..." Noah said. "You want to know whats sad? I'm seventeen years old and I just had my first kiss. And it was with a girl I don't even like."

"With Anne Maria Russo."

"Yeah, how did you... oh, because you're**—"**

"Psychic." Dawn said.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just doomed to be alone."

"You will only be alone if you don't try. Tell Courtney how you feel."

"She has a boyfriend. A tough guy, a bad boy. Apparently, you girls are into that sort of thing."

"Duncan Clark isn't as bad as many people believe him to be. And just because she has boyfriend doesn't mean you can't tell her how you feel. It isn't good for the soul to go around carrying secrets. And who knows she may feel the same way."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then at least you'd know. At least you'd know you told her your feelings. The outcome may not be what you hoped it would be, but at least you were honest with her and yourself. And in the end you'd feel a lot better."

"I... I guess you're right. Thanks... for the talk." Noah told her.

"You're welcome. Now I will go on the merry-go-round." Dawn said, she stood up.

"Oh! Before you go, what I told you about... having my first kiss. That stays between me and you."

"Of course. Your secret is safe with me." Dawn promised him, she got into line for the ride.


	92. Reconciliations Part Three

**Hey readers, sorry for not updating last week. I had a family emergency and I just didn't have the time. This chapter is pretty long! Over 5,000 words! Hope you enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhh! Oh, shit! Get me off of this thing!" Gwen and Trent heard some screaming on the Kamikaze ride.<p>

"Is that, LeShawna?" Gwen asked.

"Haha! I don't know? It sounds like her!" Trent replied.

"Girl, when we get down from this thing I am going to kill you!" They heard the same voice screaming.

"Yep, that is definitely Shawnie! Haha!" Gwen said with a laugh.

For a few more minutes the teens heard LeShawna screaming and throwing insults at Anne Maria for making her get on the ride. When the two got off the ride, Anne Maria was laughing she clearly had a good time.

While LeShawna stumbled over to nearest trash can, "I think I'm gonna, I'm gonna puke!" she said before doing it.

"Damn. She's that sick from riding it once?" Trent asked.

"Nope. She's that sick after riding it five times." Anne Maria answered.

"Yeah! And out of those five times she only went it on once!" LeShawna said as she stumbled over to them.

"I'm not gonna go on that thing five times. I would be puking all over the place!" Anne Maria said.

LeShawna punched her friend's arm, "Ow!" Anne Maria said.

"We're are going to get on this, how was it?" Trent asked.

"Do you really want me to answer?" LeShawna questioned.

"It was actually pretty fun! Just go on it once and not five times." Anne Maria said.

"Will do." Gwen said.

"I'm going to find a bench to lay on for a good thirty minutes or so." LeShawna said.

"Hahaha! That was so much fun!" Izzy exclaimed. As she got off the merry-go-round with Dawn.

"I too enjoyed it." Dawn said.

Noah was still sitting on the bench across from the ride, Cody and Sierra joined him.

"Hey, Dawn." Izzy whispered.

"Yes?" Dawn inquired.

"So, uh, what was with the skinny guy?" Izzy questioned still whispering.

"Skinny guy? Noah, I presume you mean?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"I can not tell you. I can not tell a soul. I made a promise to him. You know I never break promises."

"Okay, okay. But the guy looks kinda down. How about we take him with us to the petting zoo!"

"I don't see any harm in asking him and his friends if they'd like to accompany us."

"Goodie! The more the merrier!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Hello again." Dawn said to Noah.

"Hi." Noah replied.

"Dawn and I are going to the petting zoo! Do you want to come, do ya, do ya, do ya?" Izzy asked.

"No thanks." Noah replied.

"Well then, would you two like to join us?" Dawn asked Cody and Sierra.

"I love animals! Codykins, let's go with them!" Sierra exclaimed.

"I can't just leave Noah here." Cody said.

"Yes you can he's a big meanie!" Sierra insulted.

"On second thought, maybe I will go!" Noah said just to get under Sierra's skin.

"Hahaha! Yeah! A group of friends going to the petting zoo! Yeah!" Izzy exclaimed.

Dawn giggled at Izzy's enthusiasm.

"We're going to the petting zoo! We're going to the petting zoo!" Izzy sang.

"We're going to the petting zoo! We're going to the petting zoo!" Dawn also sang.

"We're going to the petting zoo! We're going to the petting zoo!" Sierra joined in.

The girls linked their arms together and skipped off to the petting zoo singing their song.

"Cody, remind me are we seventeen or are we five?" Noah sarcastically asked.

Heather sat at a table with Lindsay and Dakota, while Alejandro and some of his friends ordered some food. Heather seemed paranoid since Alejandro caught her going off on Lindsay. She wondered if he heard more than what he claimed.

Neither Lindsay or Dakota seemed to notice Heather's discomfort. Lindsay was busy checking her make up. And Dakota was busy texting on her cell phone. Heather cleared her throat trying to their attention, which didn't work. She cleared her throat a second and third time.

"Heather, do you need a throat lozenge?" Lindsay asked.

"No Lindsay, I'm clearing my throat to get the two of youse attention." Heather replied.

"Oh, why not just say our names?" Lindsay questioned.

"Ah! Shut up Lindsay! Go back to checking your make up for the hundredth time. Dakota... Dakota!"

"Huh? What is it?" Dakota asked snapping out of her texting world.

"I think Alejandro may have heard me going off about Trent and Gwen."

"Why?"

"Because ever since he's been acting strange. And how he popped out of no where! I think he was spying on me."

"If he heard you, why wouldn't he just say something?" Lindsay asked.

"What do we know about Alejandro? He's a manipulative, calculating, egotistical asshole."

"Oh yeah! You know Heather, you should really just forget about this whole Trent thing. You and Alejandro are perfect for each other!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Lindsay! Do you realize what you just said about me?"

"Well... isn't it true?" Lindsay asked confused.

"Lindsay's right if he did hear he wold have definitely said something." Dakota said.

"But what if he's waiting, waiting to use it against me later?"

"Heather, that's just paranoia. Relax, chill out." Dakota said.

"Dakota, relax and chill out? Heather doesn't know how to do that!" Lindsay said.

Heather jabbed the dumb blonde with her elbow.

"Ow! I was just trying to help!" Lindsay said.

"Just look at him over there. That cocky grin on his face, he knows, I know he knows!" Heather said.

Dakota and Lindsay glanced over at Alejandro, he was with his friends ordering the food. He did have a cocky grin on his face, but that was typical of him. He noticed the girls looking at him and waved to them.

They waved back before returning to their conversation with Heather.

"He always looks like that." Dakota said.

"No, it's even more arrogant looking than usual!" Heather responded.

"Look at the look on Heather's face. She fearful that I know that she is only using me. Little does she know, I've always had my suspicions. But today she just confirmed them." Alejandro said to his friend Brady.

"And you don't care that she's using you?" Brady inquired.

"Not at all! It seems Heather is obsessed with breaking up Trent and Gwen. And from what I heard today, they've decided to move past their problems. The longer Heather uses me as a cover, the sooner I land her in bed! Which is what I've always wanted." Alejandro answered.

The two shared laugh before taking the food over to the table.

"Chicken tenders and fries for everyone!" Alejandro said.

"Good, I'm starving!" Dakota said.

"And I got you, you're diet Pepsi just like you wanted." Alejandro said to Heather, he handed her the soft drink.

"Why thank you!" Heather said.

"There is no need to thank me mamacita, it was no problem. Anything to make my beautiful girlfriend happy." Alejandro told her.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest!" Heather said.

He took a seat next to her and put his arm around her, both looked at each other and faked a smile.

"Aww look at the animals they're so cute!" Sierra exclaimed, she ran into the animals pen with Izzy and Dawn.

Cody and Noah entered the pen too. Although not as excited as the girls, they went over to some of the animals. Katie and DJ were also in the pen, DJ of course playing with the bunny he was so fond of.

Katie was spending sometime with one of the ponies. Dawn came over and began petting the pony. She started talking with the animal and the animal responded to her as if it understood.

"Are you talking to the pony?" Katie asked.

"Yes, indeed I am." Dawn replied.

"It seems like he understands you."

"Of course he does. This one really likes you. He actually likes all of us. We aren't as intrusive as most of the children in here. I am sensing you are an animal person?"

"Well, yeah! If I wasn't I wouldn't be here." Katie responded.

"You have a dog. A small white one!"

"Yeah... I do, a Maltese. How did you know that?"

Dawn giggled, "Oh, I have my ways." she replied.

"Oh, you seen my Facebook page?"

"What's a Facebook?" Dawn inquired bewildered. She glanced over at DJ who was still playing with the bunny. "Is he you're boyfriend?"

"Yeah, that's my DJ!" Katie answered with a smile.

"I knew you two were dating! Your auras are closely connected. Your boyfriend has formed a strong bond with that rabbit."

"Yeah, I know. We were here earlier and he loved this bunny so much we came back."

"You should speak with the woman running this petting zoo about taking the bunny home."

"No, she wouldn't allow that." Katie said.

"Why not? She must love animals if she's in this profession. She has to see DJ's love for the rabbit! Speak with her! I just know it would make him happy!" Dawn encouraged.

"Okay, I'll go talk with her." Katie said.

"Oh! I just know DJ will be so happy!" Dawn exclaimed.

Katie went over to the woman running the petting zoo. "Excuse me."

"What?" The woman asked she sounded agitated.

"Can I ask you something?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"The guy playing with the bunny over there. He really, really likes it. And the rabbit really seems to like him too. And I was just wondering, well I was wondering if—"

"Wondering if I'd let you take him home?"

"Yes!" Katie exclaimed.

"No!" The woman yelled. "Do you realize how many people ask if they could take one of the animals home? And the answer is always no!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry to have bothered you." Katie said sarcastically. She walked back over to Dawn, who was eagerly awaiting her return.

"Well?" Dawn asked.

"She said no..."

"No? B-But she could clearly see the bond that has formed between DJ and the rabbit."

"She said no. What can I do?"

"Let me talk with her."

"I wouldn't bother. She seems miserable. She wouldn't even hear me out."

Dawn went over to the woman, "Pardon me." she said.

The woman let out a sigh, "If this is about that rabbit, I already told your friend. I'm not giving it away! So scram!"

"Your name is Ruth."

"Yeah, so? Did you read my name tag?" Ruth asked sarcastically.

"Your last name is Howell. You live in a rather small apartment on Staten Island. With someone elderly... your mother? Yes! Your mother."

"How... how the hell did you know all that?" Ruth Howell questioned.

"Ms. Howell, I am a psychic. I know many things just by reading your aura."

"My, my aura?"

"Yes. And I know you are unhappy. You are frustrated that you still live with your mother. And that you are forty-eight years old, and you haven't had a serious relationship since... since the year 1986... no! I'm sorry 1996."

"That... that's all, that's all true!" Ruth said stunned. "So, so can you, can you see my future?"

"Yes."

"What, what does my future hold? Will I ever get married! Will I ever move out of my mother's apartment?"

"I, I see a man coming into your life. It's a celebration of some sort? A holiday. Christmas perhaps?"

"I'm going to meet a man on Christmas? This Christmas?" She questioned.

"No. Not Christmas. It's New Years Eve. This coming New Years Eve."

"Really? I will! You're being serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"Hot damn! I'm gonna meet a man! Wait... will I ever move of my mother's house?"

"Indeed you will."

"Holy shit! When? When will I have a place of my own?"

"I can't say exactly... but I am getting sooner rather than later."

"Oh my God! And this is all legit?"

"Yes of course."

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I need to call my mother!"

"About the bunny."

"The rabbit? Tell your friend to take it! I'm going to meet a man!" Ruth exclaimed. She gave Dawn a small pet carrier for the rabbit.

"Thank you!" Dawn said.

"No, thank you!" Ruth said.

Dawn went back over to Katie with the pet carrier in hand, "Here you go." she said as she handed it to Katie.

"Seriously? Really? Oh my God, thank you! This is going to make DJ so happy!" Katie exclaimed.

"It was no problem."

Katie ran over to her boyfriend, "DJ, I got good news! The woman who runs this petting zoo has agreed to let you take the bunny home!" she exclaimed.

"For real?" DJ asked, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"For real!" Katie answered.

DJ picked up the tiny bunny. "You're coming home with my little dude!"

Katie took the bunny and put him in the pet carrier. "He is really cute!"

"How did you manage to do this?" DJ asked.

"That girl over there helped me." Katie pointed over to Dawn.

DJ went over to her, "Did you help get me this bunny?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. I seen the bond that formed between you two and I just had to see you two leave here together." Dawn replied.

"Thank you so much! What's your name?" He asked.

"Dawn Volkov."

"How come I've never seen you at school before?"

"I'm rather new."

"Dawn, my name is DJ and this is my girlfriend Katie. And you've just made two new friends. If you ever need anything, anything at all! Let us know and we'll help you out!" DJ told her.

"Thank you! I'll gladly accept your friendship." Dawn told them.

"I wanna get to a Petco and get somethings for my new pal! Thanks again!"

"It was no problem." Dawn told him.

"Thank you! See you at school!" Katie told her.

"Goodbye, DJ and Katie!" Dawn said. She waved goodbye to the two as they walked away.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Katie asked.

"Bunny!" DJ answered.

"Bunny? Well at least it will be easy to remember." Katie said.

"Aww that was sweet!" Izzy said to Dawn.

"Oh, it was nothing!"

"Lets get to the hot dog eating contest!" Izzy said.

"Right."

"Yo! Sierra, Cody, Noah we're going to the hot dog eating contest!" Izzy told them.

"Now that's something I'd be interested in seeing." Noah said.

"Really?" Sierra asked.

"Haha! Hell yeah a bunch fat guys trying to prove their the fattest! God I love this country." Noah said, Cody shook his head in agreement with his friend. "Anyone we should keep our eyes on?"

"Yeah... me!" Izzy said.

"You? Izzy, you're competing?" Sierra questioned.

"Of course I am! Lets go!" Izzy exclaimed.

Trent and Gwen rode a few more rides after the Kamikaze, Chair-O-Planes, and bumper cars. The two were getting along great. It was as if nothing had ever happened between them. Both wondered why they didn't do this sooner.

"I am having so much fun! It's like... it's like—"

"Like nothing ever happened between us." Trent said.

"Exactly." Gwen said. "What do you want to do now? How about we go on the Tilt-A-Whirl?" Gwen suggested.

"All right. But first I want to win you a stuffed animal."

"Trent, you don't have to do that. I'm not one of those girls who fawns anytime she see's a stuffed animal."

"Yeah, I know. But it's like a tradition! Anytime a guy brings his girlfriend to an amusement park, or carnival. He always tries to win her a something."

Gwen smiled, "Okay, you can try to win me a stuffed animal." she said. "But I don't want one that's to girly!"

"I seen a Cross Bow Shoot over by some of the other games. Lets go to that one." Trent said.

"Aye aye Captain!" Gwen joked.

"Haha! What the hell? Come on." Trent said. He took her hand and went over to the game.

"All right! Whoever is able to hit the target with the cross-bow will win!" Said the teenager running the game. "Like they don't know how to play something so simple." He mumbled to himself obviously sick of his job.

Trent and a couple other guys tired their luck. In the end Trent was the only guy victorious.

"Damn dude, you're pretty good! So, what can I get you?" The teenage worker asked.

"Lets see... I'll take the—"

"The purple teddy bear!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Here you go." The boy said he handed Gwen the teddy bear.

"I thought you didn't want something to girly?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, well... I lied okay? The truth is I love it when you win me this kind of stuff!" Gwen said, she blushed.

"Haha! I always knew you had a soft spot for stuff like this!" Trent said.

"Yeah... well don't go around telling everyone, okay?"

"Hmm... I think a kiss will guarantee I'll keep your secret." Trent said.

Gwen gave her boyfriend a kiss, it wasn't long until it turned out into a public make out session.

"Get a room you two." Bridgette said as her and Geoff walked over the two hand in hand.

"Haha! Sorry." Gwen said.

"And you two are one to talk!" Trent said.

"Hey, hey! When we make out in public we at least do it so people won't see us." Geoff said. "We go behind the game booths like any other couple!"

"Haha! Geoff and I are going to watch the hot dog eating contest. Want to join us?"

"Hot dog eating contest? Why would you want to see that?" Gwen asked.

"Because I can't go on any rides because I'm seven months pregnant." Bridgette answered.

"I don't know. Those competitive eating contests... they can be pretty gross. Who wants to see some fat guy throw up on another fat guy." Gwen said.

"I'm in!" Trent said.

"Haha!" Geoff laughed.

"Trent, that is so disgusting!" Gwen said.

"And it sounds seriously funny!" Trent replied.

"Don't worry, Geoff acted the same way. I think it's a guy thing." Bridgette whispered.

The two guys went a head of their girlfriends, they shook their heads at their boyfriends and followed them.

A stage was set up with a long table sitting on it. There were five chairs for five contestants, two of which were Izzy and Owen Goodman.

Geoff, Bridgette, Trent and Gwen took their seats. There was a rather large crowd gathered to watch the competition.

"Hey guys!" Sierra exclaimed. "Codykins, look there's our friends!"

"Great. Here comes Sierra." Geoff said. He started humming the theme music from the movie Halloween.

"Geoff, stop that!" Bridgette said.

"This is going to be really cool! Izzy is in the competition and so is Owen!" Cody exclaimed. He, Sierra, Noah and Dawn sat down in the chairs next to them.

"I can't believe Izzy is actually taking part in this! Her small stomach can't handle that many hot dogs!" Sierra said. There were at least sixty hot dogs in front of the contestants.

"Believe me, I know Izzy she can do this. Owen... my God, he has to be at least 300 pounds!" Trent said. "He's the biggest guy up there. He definitely won't have any problems."

"Hey, if you don't eat all your hot dogs, do you think I could have them?" Owen asked Izzy, the two were seated next to each other.

"Haha! Sure, but if you don't eat all of yours, can I have them?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, I'll eat all of them. You don't have to worry about me."

"Yeah, I'll probably eat all of mine too. This like an appetizer for me!" Izzy said.

"Seriously?"

"Uh, yeah! E-Scope, that's what I call myself sometimes. Has a never-ending appetite! Truth be told, if it wasn't for my good metabolism I'd probably be over 200 pounds right now!"

"I think I'm in love!" Owen said.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our hot dog eating contest! The rules are simple, the first contestant to eat all of the hot dogs on their plate. Will be named the winner! And win a free meal at Nathan's Famous for you and a friend!" The contests announcer told the crowd.

"Oh! Nathan's Famous I love that place!" Owen exclaimed.

"Me too! I love their chilli cheese dogs!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Oh so do I! And I love their Double-Beef Burger!" Owen said.

"Hahaha! Oh yeah! That is so damn good!" Izzy responded.

"On your mark, get set, eat!" The announcer exclaimed.

The competitive eaters started stuffing their faces with the hot dogs. The teens in the audience watched on in amazement at Owen and Izzy. Owen was scarfing two down at a time, and not to be out done, Izzy at one point destroyed three hot dogs at once.

Two of the participants gave in leaving just Owen, Izzy and a heavy-set middle-aged man.

"Come on Owen, you can do this man!" Geoff shouted.

"Come on Elizabeth!" Dawn shouted.

"Getting full yet?" Izzy asked her two rivals.

"Haha not even close!" Owen answered.

"I... I think I'm going to be sick." The other participant said.

"I can't believe how fast Izzy is eating! It's... it's astonishing!" Bridgette said.

"That's it! I quit!" The middle-aged participant shouted. "Can I get a bucket? I really need one!" He said as he got off the stage.

"There is now only two contestants left! Owen Goodman and Izzy McGillicutty, whoever is able to eat the remainder of their hot dogs first will be named our winner!" The announcer exclaimed.

"I think she is going to do it... I actually think Izzy is going to do it. Lets go Izzy!" Sierra screamed.

"Are you kidding me? Owen is a beast look at him scarfing down those hot dogs!" Noah said.

"Hey guys, what are you doing watching the hot dog eating contest?" LeShawna asked, herself and Anne Maria took a seat next to them.

"Trent and Geoff wanted to see it. I'm actually glad we came it turns out Owen and Izzy are in it." Gwen said.

"Yeah and they're both in the final two." Bridgette said.

"What do they get if they win?" Anne Maria asked.

"A free meal for themselves and a friend at Nathan's Famous." Gwen answered.

"So they basically eat themselves to the point of a heart attack. Then go out and eat some more. Like I said I love this country. Lets go Owen!" Noah said.

"Ladies and gentleman! What a contest both Owen and Izzy are tied! With only five hot dogs left! Who will be able to eat it all first?" The announcer hyped.

"Uh-oh my tummy doesn't feel so well." Izzy said.

Owen ate another and another.

"It looks like Izzy is running low on fuel! Will Owen be named our winner?" The announcer asked the crowd.

Izzy forced herself to eat two more hot dogs before falling over.

"Tummy ache!" She screamed.

Owen ate the last of his hot dogs being named the winner.

"Owen Goodman is our winner!" The announcer exclaimed.

"Can I have the last of your hot dogs?" He asked Izzy.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Izzy replied.

Owen grabbed the remaining hot dogs off Izzy's plate and scarfed them down.

"This is unbelievable! Not only has eaten all of his hot dogs, but he just ate what was left of Izzy's! Owen you are our winner! You have just won a free meal at Nathan's Famous for you and a friend!" The announcer handed Owen a coupon.

"Gee thanks!" Owen said.

Izzy stood up, "I maybe defeated... but I will live to fight another day!" she exclaimed, before letting out a long loud burp. "My stomach feels a lot better now!"

"Will you marry me?" Owen asked smitten.

"Excuse me?" Izzy asked.

"I... I mean will you come to Nathan's Famous with me? I can take a friend."

"Sure! When do you want to go?"

"How about now?"

"Now? We just stuffed our faces with hot dogs!"

"Yeah, I know. But believe it or not, I could do for a bacon cheese burger."

"Yum! That does sound good! Okay, I'll go. Just let me ask my friend Dawn if she's okay with me leaving." Izzy said.

"She can come if she wants. I can pay for her!" Owen said.

"Really? Awesome! I'll go get her."

"Wow, I can't believe he ate all of his hot dogs. Then he ate what was left of Izzy's!" LeShawna said.

"Owen's a monster when it comes to food! Nothing surprises me!" Geoff said.

"Dawn, Owen wants to take me to Nathan's Famous. Want to come? He'll pay for you!" Izzy said.

"How can you possibly go out to eat after eating all of those hot dogs?" Gwen asked.

"Well it's not like I'm going to eat more hot dogs!" Izzy responded, as if Gwen was being foolish.

"Well, I do like their Fish and Chips. Okay, I will join you! Goodbye everyone!" Dawn said as she and Izzy walked over to Owen.

After the hot dog eating contest the teens split up and did their own thing. Noah went with Cody and Sierra and rode a few more rides. As did LeShawa and Anne Maria.

Bridgette and Geoff watched some of the sideshows.

And Gwen and Trent played some of the carnival games, Trent won Gwen another stuffed animal. And Gwen won Trent a poster of one of his favorite bands.

Before they knew it was night. The carnival was all lit up, it was actually pretty nice.

"There is only more thing we need to do!" Trent said.

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

"We need to go on the Ferris Wheel!"

"I don't know. The line to that looked really, really long."

"Come on, it will be fun! Going all the way up to the top and seeing everything all lit up."

"Yeah, that does sound pretty cool. All right let's go!"

The two got into the long line, more people wanted on the Ferris Wheel because it would soon be closing time. Trent had his arm wrapped around Gwen and the two shared some kisses.

Heather went to get into line with Alejandro, but stopped in her tracks when she seen Gwen and Trent. It angered her to see the two getting along so well.

"Heather, don't you want to get in line?" Alejandro inquired.

"Um... I did. But I'm starting feel a little sick. I think I'm gonna head home."

"But the carnival is going to be closing soon. Surely you can stay for one more ride"

"No, I can't. I better find Lindsay and Dakota. I'll call you later."

Alejandro took Heather's hand and kissed it, "I'll be eagerly awaiting for your phone call." he told her.

"Talk to you soon." She told him, she rolled her eyes as she walked away from him.

After a few minutes of searching she found Dakota, she was sitting on a bench texting.

"We're leaving!" Heather told her.

"I thought you wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel?" Dakota asked.

"I did. Until I seen Trent and Gwen kissing in line."

"Aww!" Dakota said.

Heather gave her friend a nasty look.

"Sorry." Dakota told her.

"Where is Lindsay? I just want to get out of here."

"The last time I seen her she was buying cotton candy."

"Lets go get her." Heather said. They went off to find their dim-witted friend. "I can't believe Gwen and Trent are acting like everything is peachy between them!"

"Heather, why don't you just give up on this whole thing? Let this vendetta against Gwen go." Dakota said.

"You've said that already." Heather said in a dismissive voice.

They stopped at the cotton candy stand, Lindsay was no where in sight.

"Well where is she?" Heather asked.

"I don't know. She said she was coming to get cotton candy."

The two heard what sounded like Lindsay giggling.

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Heather asked.

"It's coming from behind those bushes." Dakota said.

They went over to the bushes and found Lindsay and Tyler making out behind them.

"Lindsay!" Heather screamed.

"It's, it's not what it looks like!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Really? Because it looks like you are making out with this loser!" Heather said.

"Hey! I'm not a loser!" Tyler said.

"Ah! We'll talk about this later. Lets go we're leaving!" Heather said.

"Okay. Bye Tucker I'll see you later!" Lindsay said.

"No you won't be seeing him later!" Heather said, she grabbed Lindsay and pulled her away.

"My name's Tyler!" He shouted to her.

"I'll see you later Tyler!" Lindsay shouted back.

"Lindsay, stop giving him hope! Because you are not dating him!" Heather said.

The girls went out to the parking lot and seen some teenagers spray painting a 7-Eleven across the street. The owner came out and chased them away.

"I'm calling the police you little jagoffs!" The owner screamed.

The teenage hoodlums laughed as they ran off.

"What assholes." Dakota said as she got into Heather's car.

"I know, they could have at least used a pretty color." Lindsay said.

"Hmm..." Heather said. The hoodlums gave her an idea.

She pulled out of the parking lot and went the opposite direction of the girls homes.

"I thought we were going home?" Dakota asked.

"We are going to stop and do a little bit of shopping first." Heather replied.

"Yay! Shopping!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" Dakota eagerly asked.

"Can we go to Tiffany's? I want to buy some jewelry." Lindsay said.

"Where going to Lowe's." Heather stated.

"Lowe's? Lowe's? Eww! Why are we going there?" Lindsay questioned.

"Because I need to pick up some spray paint." Heather replied.

"Spray paint for what?" Dakota questioned.

"You'll see soon enough! Because you two are going help me with my little art project." Heather answered with sinister smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Alejandro's friend Brady was actually a character in Total Drama Action he was Beth's boyfriend. I didn't know if anyone would catch that.<br>**


	93. Reconciliations Part Four

After a long wait in line Trent and Gwen finally were let on the Ferris wheel. They along with a few other people were the last ones to make it on before closing time.

"Thank God, we finally made it on. I'd be seriously pissed if we got turned away after waiting for so long!" Gwen said.

"Haha! I love that fiery personality!" Trent told her.

"Fiery?"

"Yeah, you don't take shit from anyone."

"I guess, I never really thought of myself as fiery though."

"You are! It's one of the reasons I love you. You don't let anyone get away with bullshit. Like, remember on Spring Break when we got into that beach fight? You knocked that guys girlfriend out with one punch!"

"Haha! That bitch got what she deserved!"

"Haha! They all did."

"This was actually a good idea. Everything looks pretty cool all lit up!" Gwen said, their passenger car slowly went up higher, and higher.

"I told you it would be a good idea! You should know by now, I've got good looks and good ideas!" Trent said humorously.

"Good-looking? Yes. Always having good ideas? The jury is still out on that one." Gwen joked.

"Wow, ouch!" He said playfully.

"Haha! Aww I'm only kidding."

He made a pouty face.

"Aww I'm sorry!" She gave him a peck on the lips. "Do you feel better now?"

"All better!" Trent replied.

"Haha! If you were smart you would've kept acting hurt... I would have given you another kiss."

"Oh! I mean... I'm still really, really hurt."

"Oh, are you?" She asked, before giving him another kiss. "How do you feel now?"

"Okay... but I've felt better. How about another one?"

"Haha! Okay, third times the charm!" She gave him a third kiss.

"Wow! I feel fantastic!" He exclaimed.

"Hahaha!" Gwen laughed. "I'm glad we've decided to move past all that stupid drama. I missed this!"

Trent held his girlfriends hand, "So have I." he told her.

"I guess it wasn't all bad..." Gwen said.

"Huh?" Trent questioned.

"We realized how much we love each other. That has to count for something." Gwen answered.

"Yeah, and I was able to write some pretty good songs out of all of it."

"Hey! You better not have made me out to be some psycho girlfriend!"

"Haha no! It was mainly about how I felt. I couldn't write anything negative about you. I'll be honest most of the problems we had were because of me..."

"I wasn't perfect either. I should have been more understanding about how you felt about Duncan."

"And I should have respected how you felt about Heather."

"Ugh, Heather! I don't even want to think about her!"

"Sorry. I should have known. Don't worry, once this school play is over. Heather Chan will be out of our lives forever!"

Gwen clapped her hands. "Sounds like heaven on earth! And with everything that's been going on lately... I could use all the good news I can get."

"Yeah, you mentioned something earlier. Is everything all right?"

Gwen sighed and shook her head no. "Honestly... I feel like my life has been a Lifetime TV movie."

"That's never a good thing." Trent said, he took his girlfriend's hand once again. "Talk to me."

"Yesterday I spent the day with my dad."

"Sorry! With everything that happened I completely forgot you were meeting up with him!"

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Anyways, with everything that was going on between me and you, he was the last person I wanted to see. But I went, despite not wanting too. He took us to Dave and Busters. Shawn was thrilled of course. I didn't try to hide how I felt. Eventually we sat down to talk, just me and him. I asked him how he could walk out on us. Leave without even saying goodbye!"

"And what did he say?"

"He apologized. He actually apologized. He didn't try to make excuses. He told me he knew what he did was wrong. And that he was sorry. He gave a sincere apology." Gwen said. She sounded as if she was still shocked by it.

"Well that's good, right? That's what you wanted."

"Yeah, yeah it was. I wanted him to admit what he did was wrong and he did. He didn't try to sugarcoat it or anything."

"That's good. So, does this mean... does this mean he's going to apart of your life?"

"That's... that's not all. He told me my mom prevented him from seeing us. She didn't let him visit. She changed our phone number to prevent him from calling. She wouldn't even give us the letters he wrote us. I was beyond pissed! I couldn't believe my mom would do something like that..."

"I'm sorry. So, I guess he isn't going to be apart of your life?"

"That's what I thought. But it turns out he wasn't lying. My mom admitted to me she did do all of those things."

"What!" Trent exclaimed. "Why? Why would she do that to you and your brother?" He didn't think Amy was capable of such things.

"She says she did it to protect us. She didn't want him to hurt us again. I believe part of that's true. But I know, I know the truth. She was angry at him and was using us to get back at him. Later she admitted that to me, she said she didn't think he deserved to have us in his life." She started getting teary eyed. "I was lied to for years by my own mother."

Trent pulled her closer to him. "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that! Why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to so badly! But we had that stupid fight the day before. And I didn't know if you would answer. I didn't know if you were still mad at me—"

"Gwen, something like this is bigger then a stupid fight! Of course I would have been there for you."

"I know and I should have known that. I'm sorry."

"Are you going to talk to your dad again?"

"Despite me acting like a complete bitch to him. He gave Shawn this to give to me," She pulled out the paper he jotted down his phone number and address on. "but I don't know if I should see him after how I acted..."

"Gwen, he's your dad. He wanted you to have that information for a reason. You should call him or go see him. I'll go with you if you want."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course! We can go whenever you want."

"How about tonight? After we leave here."

"Sure. We'll go as soon as we leave here."

"Thanks... you're the best. Don't you ever forget that!" Gwen told him

"No you're the best!" Trent told her.

The two shared a kiss as they finally reached the top of the Ferris wheel. Down below Trent noticed Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna and Anne Maria. They appeared to be looking for the two.

"Look down below! Looks like they're looking for us." Trent said.

"Haha! Yeah it does." Gwen pulled out her cell phone and called Bridgette. "Looking for someone?"

"Yeah you and Trent! Where did you two run off to?" Bridgette asked.

"Look up!" Gwen told her.

"Look up?" Bridgette questioned confused before doing so, she seen the two waving hello to their friends. "There they are!" Bridgette told the others.

They looked up and waved back to Gwen and Trent.

"We'll be down soon." Gwen said.

"Aww man! They're lucky I wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel!" Anne Maria said.

"Didn't you get enough rides today? Like... oh I don't know? The Kamikaze!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Girl, you rode it five times. I only rode it once." Anne Maria responded.

A few minutes later Gwen and Trent rejoined their friends.

"Ready to go? It's almost closing time." Geoff said.

"Yeah. But I'm leaving with Trent." Gwen said.

"Oh! You two want to be alone? Planning on a little sex romp!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"Not exactly." Gwen responded.

"Although I wouldn't object to it!" Trent said.

"God, Anne Maria! It's always the same thing with you sex, sex, sex! It's like that's all you think about it." LeShawna said.

"Why are you being such a prude? After everything they've been through I'm sure they want to get it on! And it's all I think about? I can't help it before we left Geoff and Bridgette decided to have a quickie!"

"How did you know?" Bridgette questioned Anne Maria.

"Haha I knew it! It took that long just to change into some t-shirts? I don't think so!"

"Oh... so you mean you didn't actually know for sure?" Bridgette asked slightly embarrassed.

"Not for certain. But it turns out I was right!"

"Oh, haha!" Bridgette laughed out of embarrassment. "We should go!"

The teens made their way to the parking lot. "I'm going to see my dad." Gwen revealed.

"You are?" LeShawna questioned.

"Yeah. Now that I know the truth, I owe him an apology." Gwen replied.

"Good luck my dudette!" Geoff said.

"Thanks." Gwen said.

"Call me and let me know what happened." Bridgette said.

"Me too!" LeShawna added.

"I will. See ya guys later!" Gwen said.

"See ya!" They responded.

The girls piled into Geoff's car and off they went. Gwen got into Trent's car, she could feel the butterflies entering her stomach.

"Are you ready?" Trent asked.

"I'm a little nervous. But yeah I'm ready." Gwen answered.

Trent pulled out of the parking lot and drove off to Gwen's dad's.

Duncan walked back to his place. After Courtney left the carnival he didn't stick around long. The guilt was killing him. He knew Courtney was going to stop at nothing until she found out who was behind the drug dealing. And he knew he should tell her the truth, but at the same time he knew he would likely lose her.

After leaving carnival he stopped at his uncle John's auto repair shop. He helped his uncle fix a few cars. And the two shared a few beers. John could tell something wasn't right with his nephew, he wasn't his usual "smart ass self." as John put it. But Duncan didn't divulge anything to him.

As he went into his apartment building he hoped his mother wouldn't be around. It was Saturday night, and usually on Saturday nights she was at one of the city's watering holes with one of her boyfriends.

He went inside it was quiet and dark. "Thank God." He said to himself, he went into the kitchen and helped himself to one of Marilyn's beers. His bliss didn't last long, a few minutes later he heard his mother outside the door and she was with a man.

Marilyn came inside and with the guy. "Make yourself comfortable! I'll get us another beer!" The whiskey-voiced woman said.

"All right sweetheart! Don't keep me waiting!" The man said. He sounded kinda drunk.

"Duncan! What the fuck are you doing home? And what the fuck are you doing drinking my beer!" Marilyn yelled. She took the beer away from him.

"Fuck off!" Her son responded, he ripped the beer out of her hands and chugged down what was left of it.

"Fuck off? Well aren't you ballsy tonight!" Marilyn responded.

"Marilyn, what's keeping you?" The man in the living room called out.

"I'll be in, in a minute!" Marilyn said. "Listen up you smart ass! Stay out of my way! I got a good feeling about this one."

"Really? Just like every other guy you bring home week after week?"

"Ah, shut the fuck up!" She told him.

She grabbed two beers out of the refrigerator and went into the living room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" She said, she gave him the beer and sat down next to him. "Now, where were we? Haha!" She said before the two started a sloppy make out session.

Duncan pulled out another beer and chugged it down. He tried to keep calm but he just couldn't, the alcohol in him certainly didn't help.

"I hope you know what a piece of shit she is!" Duncan yelled as he went into the living room.

The man pulled away from Marilyn, "Who are you?" he questioned.

"Oh, I guess Marilyn here forgot to mention me. I'm her son Duncan! I would say it's nice to meet you. But I'll probably never see you again. She has more men coming in and out of this apartment then a men's room at Walmart!"

"Duncan, shut the fuck up!" Marilyn screamed.

"Oh yeah, I could name about ten guys off the top of my head she's fucked over the past few weeks. There was Chuck, Bill, Lee, Craig, Eric... lets see that's five. Oh! And Gary, Chad, Larry, Pat, Jack, and Marshall! So lets see that was six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven! I actually got more than ten!"

"He's over exaggerating!" Marilyn said.

"No, I'm not. But believe her if you want." Duncan said.

"I... I think I'm gonna go." The man said.

"Good idea. You don't want to catch anything." Duncan said.

"I'll see you later." The man said, he got up and left.

"Matt, wait! He's a fucking liar! A liar!" Marilyn yelled as she went after him.

Matt ignored her and kept on walking.

"All right, fine! You're nothing to look at anyways!" Marilyn screamed, she slammed the door and went over to her son. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You! You're my fucking problem!"

"No you're my fucking problem!"

"You've messed up everything between me and Courtney!"

"I messed up everything? It's not my fault you sold weed to two amateurs! Face it Duncan, you fucked up!"

"I wouldn't have fucked up if you didn't have me sell the damn weed!"

"What? Do you want me to apologize? Do you want me to tell you I'm sorry? Because that's not gonna happen! I did what I had to do for myself! To keep a roof over my head! Maybe if you weren't so fucking stupid you wouldn't always be fucking up!"

"I swear to God, if anything happens between me and Courtney, I'm done with you... for good!"

"Oh, please! Bullshit Duncan, I know you're bullshiting and so do you! I don't even know why you're getting so worked up over some girl you know is going to dump you eventually anyways!"

"Shut up!"

"Aww did the truth hurt? Face it, she's going to move on to some guy who is worth her time. Some guy who is going to make something of himself, not some good for nothing loser like you! Accept it and move on!"

Duncan didn't say anything, he sometimes felt that was true. He stormed into his bedroom and locked the door.

Trent pulled up next to an apartment complex.

"Well, this is it." Trent said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Gwen replied. "Will you come inside with me?"

"Of course I will." Trent answered.

The two got out of the car and went inside the building. After a few minutes of searching they finally found the apartment.

"Well here it is... this is his apartment." Gwen said as she faced the door, she let out a deep breath before knocking. There was no answer, so she knocked again, still no one answered. "I guess he's not home... lets just go."

"Are you sure you don't want to try again."

"Okay... third times the charm, right?"

She knocked one last time, again no answer.

"I guess I should have called first... let's go." Gwen said.

Her and Trent were about to walk away when a woman opened the door.

"Hi, does Kurt Wilson live here?" Gwen asked the woman.

The woman smiled brightly, "You must be Gwen!" she said.

"Yeah, I am."

"Hi, my is Sarah, I'm your father's fiancée." She said.

Sarah was small and slim, she had auburn colored hair, green eyes and fair skin. She also had a smile that could light up a room.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Trent." Gwen said.

"Hello, Trent." Sarah greeted.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Trent told her.

"Please come inside! Your dad will be so happy to see you!" Sarah said, she moved out-of-the-way allowing the two to come inside.

The apartment was small but cozy. A small but nice kitchen and decent sized living room, two bedrooms and a bath room.

"Please take a seat." Sarah said. "I'll go get your dad."

"Thank you." Gwen said, her and Trent took a seat on the living room couch.

"Are you still nervous?" Trent asked.

"A little." Gwen replied.

"Everything is going to go fine." He assured her.

"Gwen, I'm so happy to see you!" Kurt said.

"I thought... maybe we could talk?" Gwen asked.

"Of course!" Kurt told her.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Trent."

"It's nice to meet you." Trent said, he extended his hand out for a handshake.

Kurt shook his hand before asking. "Did I see you once before?"

"Um, yeah actually... when you came to Gwen's on Easter, I was there with my mom." Trent replied.

"Oh! Probably wasn't the best first impression of me haha!" Kurt said, laughing embarrassed. "Do you kids like Chinese food? We were just about to pick something up to eat from the Hot Kitchen."

"Um, yeah." Gwen answered.

"I'll go pick it up. It will give you two a chance to talk." Sarah said.

"All right." Kurt said, he gave her a kiss. "Be careful out there."

"I will. Trent, would you like to join me? Give these two a chance to talk alone?"

"Will you be okay?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Gwen answered.

"We'll be back soon." Sarah said, the two left leaving just Gwen and her dad.

"Do you want anything to drink? A bottle of water? Lemonade?" Kurt asked.

"No thanks. I'm okay. I'm sorry for how I treated you yesterday. Mom... mom told me the truth. Everything you told me was true."

"I know, your mom called me this morning, she told me she told you and Shawn the truth."

"I just couldn't believe she would do something like this to us. It honestly boggles my mind... dad, I can never tell you enough how sorry I am!"

"It's water under the bridge. Honestly, I could understand why you wouldn't believe me. I don't know if I'd believe me if I was you. That was a lot to take in."

"Dad, I'm so sorry!" Gwen said once again.

"Don't be. I know this must be hard for you and your brother. And... your mother. She sounded pretty regretful to me. She knows what she did was wrong. And she asked for my forgiveness."

"What did you say?"

"I told her I did."

"How? How could you forgive her?"

"Because what matters isn't what happened five, ten years ago. What's important is here and now. Holding on to grudges isn't something I plan on doing... not anymore."

"I... I don't know if I can do that. I don't know if I can ever forgive what she did to us. For almost five years she let us believe something that wasn't true."

"She is still your mother Gwen, at some point you'll have to forgive her."

"I... I don't know. Sarah seemed very nice." Gwen said changing the subject.

"She is. Sarah's a good woman, I met her down in Maryland just after I left New York. One night I went out to a bar and opened my big mouth to the wrong person. I got my ass handed to me that night. Sarah took me back to her house and took care of me. And that's how we met! Haha some romance story, huh?"

"Haha! Sure sounds like it."

Kurt got up and went into the kitchen, "Are you sure you don't want anything? I'm getting myself a bottle of water." he said.

"Um, okay I'll take one."

He came in and handed her one. "So, how long have you and Trent been dating?"

"Eight months, pretty soon nine."

"Wow, so this is a pretty serious relationship."

"Yeah, it is. Trent's a really good guy everyone in the family loves him."

"I know your seventeen, but I still think of you as a little girl. I can't believe you're dating... I can't believe how much I've missed. I'm sorry I've missed so much. Gwen, I know it may not be tomorrow, or the day after that. But someday I really want us to have a good relationship. So, if you'll give me the chance... it would make me the happiest dad in the world."

"A day ago I was completely against the idea of having anything to do with you," Kurt put his head down shamefully. "but since you've apologized. And now that I know it wasn't entirely your fault that you didn't see us... I'd like to try." Gwen told him.

"You don't know how happy that makes me!" Kurt said. The father and daughter shared a hug, their first hug in almost five years. "We can do this! We'll take it one day at a time."

"Yeah, one day at a time." Gwen said.


	94. D And G Forever

"Oh, Cody! I can't wait until Friday! The Spring Fling is going to be so wonderful! And you are going to look so dashing!" Sierra exclaimed.

She was hanging out with her boyfriend, Beth and the rest of the school journalism team, it was their daily after school meeting.

"Yeah, I got a pretty nice suite picked out! All eyes are going to be on the Codemister!" Cody said confidently.

"Ah!" Sierra exclaimed she could barely contain her excitement. "All the girls are going to be so jealous of me once they see you! I mean how can they not be? Hahaha!" The girl with the purple hair was getting hot and bothered just looking at her boyfriend.

"I'm also going to the dance." Beth informed her peers.

"Ohhh! Bethy, who's the lucky guy?" Sierra inquired.

"Cameron Gilbert!" Beth answered with a love-sick expression on her face. "We've always known each other. But Saturday we ran into each other at the carnival. I was wheezing out of breath. And he came up to me and asked, "Do you need to use my inhaler?" it was love after the first puff!"

"Aww hot cute!" Sierra said.

"You two should come to the dance with me and Sierra." Cody suggested.

"I thought you two were going with Noah and Anne Maria?" Beth asked.

"We were but since Anne Maria planned it she'll be there before anyone else. So, we're just going to meet them there." Cody answered.

"I am actually pretty excited! This will be my first school dance with a date! Today my mom is taking me out to buy a dress." Beth said.

"A dress? Uh... haha! Oh boy, this is embarrassing. I still need to get a dress! Ah! What if there are no good dresses left! All no, what if I waited to long!" Sierra said panicked.

"Sierra, calm down. It's only Monday the school dance isn't until Friday." Beth said.

"Yeah, yeah it isn't until Friday. Cody, after we leave how about we go to the mall? I need to buy a dress and since I started working at Chick-fil-A, I've been saving my money!"

"I didn't know you started working at Chick-fila-A." Beth said.

"Yeah, for about a month now! I'm the cow mascot outside the restaurant."

"Yeah we can go to the mall. I wanted to check out some new video games anyways!" Cody said.

"Oh, I just love going to the mall with you! I love it when I get a chance to show you off! Now lets see how much money I have on me." Sierra began checking her pockets. "My, my wallet... it's not here! Ah! Someone stole it!"

"Are you sure it's not just in your purse?" Beth asked.

"Oh, yeah! Now where is my purse? Where is my purse!" She began looking around the room frantically.

"Is it in your locker?" Cody asked.

"My locker! Yes, yes it is! Thank you Codykins, I'll be right back!" Sierra said.

Beth and Cody shook their heads and shared a laugh.

"Oh, Cody, my Cody! What would I do with out you in my life?" Sierra sang as she made her way to her locker.

She opened it and looked at the numerous Cody pictures she had hanging inside. "Aren't you a cutie?" She pulled her wallet out and counted her money. "One hundred dollars for a new dress!"

As she headed back to the journalism team, Geoff and Katie came out the guidance counselor Mrs. Coleman's room, Katie was visibly upset.

"It's none of your business Sierra, just keep walking." She said to herself.

"I just don't know how I'm going to tell DJ this." She heard Katie say.

That sparked Sierra's attention, the gossiper couldn't help but ease drop. She went down another hallway to spy on their conversation.

"I can tell him for you if you want." Geoff told her.

"No, I can't leave it to you to tell him. I have to be the one to tell him. I just know this is going to crush him." Katie said.

"We can tell him together if you want." Geoff suggested.

"I... I don't know? I want to tell him gently. But I know this is going to hurt him so much!"

Geoff pulled Katie into a hug, "Everything will be okay. Don't worry." he told her.

Sierra's jaw dropped, "Tell him together? It's going to crush him? I can't believe it... Katie and Geoff are having an affair!" she said to herself.

"And that's a wrap! Good job everyone, see you here tomorrow after school!" Izzy exclaimed.

The Romeo and Juliet play rehearsal had come to an end.

Trent walked over to Gwen who stayed to watch the rehearsals. Izzy watched as they shared a hug and a kiss.

"Well this is awkward!" Izzy said to Dawn.

"What do you mean?" Dawn inquired.

"Me, Trent and Gwen!" Izzy said.

"Elizabeth, I'm afraid I'm not following."

"The unspoken love triangle that's been going on this entire time. I mean, it's obvious Trent has been torn between his faithful girlfriend Gwen. And the sexy, seductive red head. That's me by the way!" Izzy said.

"Um, Elizabeth..."

"I mean, yeah I found Trent attractive. I cast the perfect Romeo just look at him! And I know he's attracted to me, there was an unspoken sexual tension between us. But now that I've met someone new and exciting... I'm gonna have to Trent there can't be anything between us. As difficult as it will be... it must be done."

"Oh... I see." Dawn said indulging Izzy's fantasy world. "Is this new and exciting person Owen Goodman?"

"Haha, yeah! When we were in that hot dog eating contest and I watched him scarf down all those hot dogs! I just wanted to throw everything off that table and have my way with him!"

"I thought you said your stomach hurt?"

"Well... there was that too. And then when we went out to Nathan's Famous and he ate not one, not two, not even three... but four bacon cheese burgers! I knew... I knew he was the one for me!"

"I see."

"Do you remember on our way home when he burped the ABCs? Ah, what a man!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Yes, I do." Dawn said slightly repulsed.

"Anyways, tonight I'm going over to his house. The Travel Channel is having a Man v. Food marathon!" Izzy exclaimed. "Wanna join us?"

"Thank you for the offer. But I agreed to help my Aunt Esmeralda at her tarot card readings tonight."

"That sounds fun!" Izzy said.

"Trent, you did amazing up there! You're the perfect Romeo!" Gwen told him.

"Thanks. Maybe I did so good because I had you watching." Trent said.

"Oh Romeo, you are such a sweet talker! Haha!"

"Are you ready for tonight?" Trent asked.

"Uh, yeah! Evanescence, I've been waiting for this concert for what feels like forever!"

"I can't wait to be in Madison Square Garden rocking out with my favorite girl!" Trent exclaimed.

The two walked out of the auditorium hand in hand. Heather couldn't help but glare spitefully at the two, despite Alejandro and his friend Brady sitting in the auditorium.

Alejandro nudged his friend. "Look at the expression on Heather's face! The word jealousy is written all over it. And did you see how Gwen and Trent left they're better than ever. Haha! It will be only a matter of time until I get into Heather's pants."

Heather wiped the envious look off her face, she faked a smile and walked over to Alejandro.

"Hi, sweetie, how did I do?" She asked.

"Chicka, do you even need to ask? You're the star of the show! You put all your co-stars to shame every time I watch you!"

"Thank you!" Heather said, she was actually flattered by the compliment. "I know you wanted to hang out tonight. But I can't I promised Lindsay and Dakota I'd go dress shopping with them. They'd be lost without me especially Lindsay."

"Yes, well we all know Lindsay isn't exactly Albert Einstein." Alejandro said.

"Haha! She doesn't even know who Albert Einstein is!" Heather said, truly amused.

She gave Alejandro a smooch, "Talk to you later hot stuff." she said.

"I love to watch that girl walk away." Alejandro said to Brady admiring Heather's body.

She walked into the hallway running into Trent and Gwen, the two had stopped to have a conversation with Geoff.

"Bye, Trent." She said.

"Bye, Heather." Trent said.

Once the queen bee was outside of the school, she pulled out her cell phone she speed dialed Lindsay.

"Lindsay, meet me at my house in an hour! Who is this? It's Heather you jackass! So call Dakota tell her to pick you up and meet me at my place in an hour. We have a lot to go over." Heather said, she ended her call with Lindsay without even saying good-bye.

Once inside her black Bentley convertible she pulled down the sun visor, checking her make up in the vanity mirror, before putting on her black oversized sun glasses.

"Enjoy your concert tonight Gweny... because it'll be the last concert you ever see with Trent!"

"Trent, before we leave I gotta use the girls room." Gwen said.

Trent and Geoff continued their idle chi-chat, "Hello guys, do you think you could me out?" they heard a small voice ask them, it was Cameron.

"Hey Cameron, whats up? What are you still doing around here?" Trent asked.

"Oh, I was helping Mrs. Townsley out in the library. It goes towards my community service." Cameron said.

"Community service? For what?" Geoff asked.

"In order to graduate next year." Cameron answered.

"You need at least thirty hours of community service in order to graduate. You know that Geoff, don't you?" Trent asked.

"Um, yeah dude, of... of course I knew that!" Geoff said, he obviously didn't know.

"I was wondering if you two could help me out?"

"Whats up?" Trent asked.

"You two are pretty experienced with girls while I'm not... at all. But for the first time ever I have a date for this Friday's Spring Fling!"

"Awesome! Who are you going with?" Trent asked.

"Oh, she's the girl of my dreams. Haha! She's sweet and caring and not bad-looking... it's Beth!" Cameron said.

"Beth Matthews?" Geoff asked.

"No! Beth Clivers!" Cameron said.

"Oh..." Geoff said.

"We met Saturday at the carnival. She was out of breath, so I asked her is she needed to use my inhaler. It was love after that we spent the whole day together. And agreed to go to the Spring Fling together."

"Good for you man!" Trent said.

"Yeah, but there is one problem. Like I said, I don't have any experience with girls. I don't want her to get bored with me and leave. Believe it or not, not every girl is interested in physics and astronomy like I am. So, would you two be able to help me be more cool?"

"Ready to go? Oh, hi Cameron." Gwen said.

"Yeah I'm ready. I'll meet you in the car." Trent said.

"Okay, see ya guys later." Gwen said to Geoff and Cameron.

"Sorry Cameron, I got a concert to get ready for tonight. But maybe Geoff could you help out?"

"Would you? Please Geoff, I'd owe you big time!" Cameron said.

"Oh, all right. Meet me at the mall in an hour." Geoff said.

"Thank you so much! I'm feeling so euphoric!" Cameron said with a big smile.

"Um, cool." Geoff said not really knowing what euphoric meant.

After school the mall seemed to be the place to be for the teens of Franklin D. Roosevelt High School. Most doing some last-minute shopping for the dance. Sierra picked out a purple dress that she loved. Then went to the mall's GameStop with Cody, he got a few games for good prices and sold some of the games he no longer played. Afterwards, the couple went to get something to eat at the mall's pizza restaurant Little Tony's Pizzeria.

"So, you're happy with your dress?" Cody asked, before munching on some pizza.

"Yes! I absolutely love it. Love it! And you're happy with your video games?"

"Heck yeah! I can't wait to get home and kick Noah's ass in some of them! Haha!"

"Cody, there is something, something I need to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"Well, do you remember when I went to get my purse out of my locker?"

"Yeah."

"Well... when I was coming back, Geoff and Katie came out of Mrs. Coleman's room."

"Okay... and?"

"And Katie was upset I remembered what you told me, Sierra stay out of other people's business! So, I kept on walking... but then I heard and seen something bad."

"Sierra, please—"

"I think Geoff and Katie are having an affair!" Sierra blurted out before Cody could say his piece.

"What? Sierra, why would you think that?"

"Because Katie was upset saying she knew this would crush DJ. And Geoff offered to tell him for her. Then Katie said no and Geoff suggested they tell him together. And then Geoff hugged her!"

"So... that, that could mean anything."

"Cody, what else could they have meant? Katie said something was going to crush DJ. Geoff said he would tell DJ for her. Then offered to tell him together and then he hugged her! Something doesn't pass the smell test."

"It does sound suspicious."

"Cody, you're DJ's friend. You have to tell him!"

"Me!"

"Yeah, I can't be the one to tell him. Not after what I did... he wouldn't believe me. But if it came from you he would!"

"I want you to go pick out something to wear to the dance." Geoff told Cameron.

"Be right back boss!" Cameron said.

"Geoff, why is Cameron tagging along with us everywhere we go? I thought we came to buy something for the dance." Bridgette said.

"We did but before I left school. Cameron asked me to help make him more cool."

"Haha! Make him more cool? You help make him more cool? Haha!" Bridgette asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah! What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry it was just kind of funny. So, why does he want to be more cool?"

"Cameron's got himself a date for the dance."

"He does? Who is it?"

"Beth Clivers."

"Aww! Those two would make a cute couple."

"What do you think of this?" Cameron asked, he brought over a brown suite, a yellow dress shirt, and a brown bow tie.

"Dude, are you kidding me? This looks like something one of my Grandfather's would wear. I'll help you pick something out! Then we're going to work on what to say and what not to say."

"Whats wrong with the way I communicate?" Cameron asked.

"That! Who says communicate? They say talk." Geoff said.

"Oh... I see."

"I'm gonna go to Little Tony's." Bridgette said.

"All right. This maybe a while." Geoff said.

"Bye, Bridgette. Enjoy your pizza!" Cameron said.

Bridgette shook her head at the two and went over to Little Tony's Pizzeria.

"Look! There's Bridgette!" Sierra said. "Oh my God, poor Bridgette! How could I have forgotten about her?"

"Sierra, don't say anything." Cody said, he looked at the time on his cell phone. "What do you say we head home?"

"Okay, Codykins."

"I don't know what to do. What you heard does sound bad. But what if it's just a misunderstanding?" Cody asked as the two were leaving. "Sierra? Sierra?" He turned around and seen Sierra over at Bridgette's table. "Sierra!" He said as he ran over to the table.

"Bridgette, you look great! You have that pregnant woman glow to you!" Sierra said.

"Oh, thanks Sierra." Bridgette said.

"Oh, is that mushroom pizza?" Sierra asked.

"Um, yeah it is." Bridgette replied.

"Sierra, I thought we were leaving?" Cody asked. "Hello, Bridgette."

"Hi, Cody."

"Oh, we are I just wanted to tell Bridgette how nice she looked." Sierra said.

"Yes she does. But it's time for us to leave! So, we'll just be going!" Cody said anxiously.

"Bye, guys." Bridgette said.

He took Sierra's hand and walked out of the pizza restaurant.

"The poor girl has no idea." Sierra whispered.

Later that night, Trent and Gwen went to Madison Square Garden for the Evanescence concert. It was even better than both thought it would be, the band was on fire, the crowd was so energetic they were able to get an encore.

The two had a great time, it was like all the drama they went through never happened. Both were happy just to be in each others presence.

"That was awesome! So awesome!" Gwen said, as the two walked to Trent's car. "No, awesome isn't a good enough word to describe it! It was... it was..."

"Epic!" Trent said.

"Yes, epic! Epic is the only word to describe it! Thank you so much for taking me to see my favorite band of all time! You are the greatest boyfriend!"

"I'm always thinking of my girl! There is no need to thank me!"

Gwen stopped him and began kissing him, "I have to figure out away to repay you!" she said seductively.

"I'm listening." Trent said, liking where Gwen was going.

The two got inside his car and began their drive home.

"Hmm lets see... tonight my mom and brother are both home. Ugh! How about your house?"

"I wish! I really, really wish! But my mom is home tonight."

"Lets see," Gwen said as she thought of a good time the two could be alone. "I know! This Thursday my mom is working late and Shawn is going over to his friend's house."

"What if Shawn comes back?"

"He won't. Him and his friend Jordan are going to watch the entire The Fast and the Furious movie series!"

"Oh, so he'll be out of the house for hours."

"That's right! We'll be alone for hours just the two of us."

"I can't wait until Thursday... best week ever!" Trent exclaimed.

He dropped Gwen off at her house and made sure she got in okay. Then went home himself, the two started immediately updating their Facebook and Twitter pages.

"Okay, here is Trent's first social media update." Dakota said.

Dakota and Lindsay were spending the night at Heather's house. And Heather had Dakota on "social media watch" unlike Heather and Lindsay, Trent accepted Dakota's friend request on Facebook, while Gwen didn't have either of the girls.

"Went to an epic concert with the greatest girl in the world. Then he tagged Gwen's name in the post."" Dakota said reading his Facebook status.

"Oh, please!" Heather said with an eye roll. "How many likes did it get?"

"A lot actually. Gwen, Geoff and Bridgette, LeShawna—"

"Of course Miss. Ghetto trash liked it! She's probably never even been to a concert!" Heather said.

"DJ and Katie, and Tyler." Dakota finished.

"Tyler! Let me see!" Lindsay said, she ran over to Dakota and yanked the cell phone out of her hand.

"Be careful with the cell phone!" Dakota told her.

"And be careful not to like Trent's status!" Heather told her.

"I just sent Tyler a friend request!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"You mean I just sent Tyler a friends request!" Dakota corrected.

"Oh... oops!" Lindsay said.

"All right, in a few hours we'll head out. Trent has to be tired out from the concert." Heather said.

The girls heard a knock at the door.

"Heather." They heard it was Heather's mother Jade.

"Crap! It's my mom!" Heather said.

"Girls, its past eleven. It's time to go to bed." Jade told them

Jade Chan was a beautiful and voluptuous woman, Heather inherited her looks from her mother. At one point in her life Jade worked as a fashion model. Before marrying Heather's father David Chan one of the wealthiest entrepreneurs in the country, David owned numerous hotels across the state and country. And owned some of New York's finest restaurants and bars. He also ran multiple casinos in Las Vegas.

Like her husband Jade was a business savvy woman. She had her own clothing and jewelry lines, which of course only those of privilege are able to afford. And like her husband she is known for her for her cutthroat attitude. Both David and Jade demand the best out of their children academically and eventually career wise.

"But mother—"

"Quiet Heather, I told you Lindsay and Dakota could spend the night here if you went to bed at a decent time! I allowed you to stay up an hour later than I said I would. Now get to bed you have school tomorrow!" Jade hollered.

"Okay." Heather simply said.

"I don't want to hear anymore talking out of either of you!" Jade made clear before closing the door.

Lindsay got inside of her sleep bag, "I'm actually really tired!" she said with a yawn.

"We're not actually going to bed." Heather said.

"I'm kind of tired too." Dakota said.

"Fine! I'll set the alarm for 2 AM enjoy your beauty sleep. God, knows the two of you need it."

While Lindsay and Dakota slept, Heather stayed awake thinking about what she was going to do. And by the time the alarm went off she was dressed all in black ready to go.

"Is it time to get up already?" Lindsay asked.

"No the alarm went off for no reason!" Heather responded sarcastically.

"Oh, okay." Lindsay said going back to sleep.

"Lindsay, get up!" Heather demanded, she tried to keep her voice down not wanting to wake her parents.

"I thought you said—"

"I know what I said! God, you need to learn what sarcasm is!"

"Oh, right... sarcasm." Lindsay said, actually baffled.

"Put these on!" Heather said, she threw black long-sleeved shirts and black jogging pants at them.

"Eww joggers!" Lindsay cried.

"Do you want to get caught?" Heather asked.

"Well... no."

"Then fucking wear it!" Heather said.

"Come on Lindsay, let's get changed in the bathroom." Dakota said.

"Okay." Lindsay said before whispering. "Can you tell me what sarcasm means again?"

"I'll tell you inside." Dakota said.

The two girls went into Heather's en-suite to change, while Heather gathered the supplies. "Oh, so that's what sarcasm means." Lindsay said as the two walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Is tweedle dum and tweedle dumber, ready to go?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, we're ready." Lindsay replied.

The girls quietly snuck out of Heather's room and down to the second floor of the luxury penthouse the Chan's resided in. Heather went over to the door and pulled out a flash light and a paper that had Trent's address.

"Okay, so this is Trent's address." Heather whispered.

"How did you get this?" Dakota asked.

"Dakota, you can get anything off the internet. I even seen his house on google maps." Heather said. "Trent's car is parked right outside the house, his mom must use the garage."

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Dakota asked nervous.

"Yes, I'm sure! Lindsay, Lindsay?" Heather said to find Lindsay standing in the living room area looking out the window.

"Lindsay!" Heather said she went over to her. "Stop looking out the window!"

"I can't help it the view is so beautiful!" Lindsay exclaimed. The Chan's penthouse apartment over looked Times Square. "I can't believe everything is still lit up! I wonder how the lights know to turn off?"

"We have more important things to do then look at the view!"

"Just where do you think you're going?" Heather's fifteen year old brother Damien questioned.

"Damien, shouldn't you be in bed?" Heather questioned.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Heather?" Damien questioned. "Just what are you doing up at lets see... 2:15 AM."

"It's none of your business! Now get back to bed."

"Oh, I'm not going back to bed. I want to know what you're up too. And maybe, just maybe I won't tell father and mother."

"No you are going back to bed and you are going pretend you never seen this!"

"Heather, Heather, Heather, you are in no position to be making demands."

"Damien, Damien, Damien, oh yes I am. Because I know about that nice little porn collection you have stashed up in your room! Now, if you don't want me to tell our loving father and mother, I suggest you unsee all of this and get your perverted ass back up to bed!"

"Ah! Fine." Damien said defeated, he went back up to bed.

"Heather, how did you know that?" Dakota asked.

"I have to keep dirt on him. Just like I had to keep dirt on my older sister Melanie. We all have something on each other it's just the way our family operates. Now let's go!" Heather said.

"Wow, what a loving family." Dakota said as they walked out the door.

The girls piled into Heather's car and drove to the Davison's residence.

"So, Heather, what are we doing again?" Lindsay asked.

"We've been over this like five times now! How many more times do I have to explain this to you?"

"Just one more I promise!"

"Ah, fine. When we get to the house I'm going to slash the tires on Trent's car. That way it looks like Duncan Clark was the one responsible! He already thinks Duncan was the one who slashed his tires in the school parking lot. Then you two are going to use the green spray paint we bought from Lowe's and write D and G forever on the windshield."

"Oh... why?" Lindsay asked.

"Because Lindsay, it will make it appear like Duncan and Gwen had more than just friendship going on between them. And that Duncan is upset at being cast aside. Causing Trent to doubt Gwen's honesty. Rehashing the problems between them and eventually lead to them breaking up. Trent will be heartbroken over believing Gwen cheated on him. So, I'll toss Aleloser to the side. And be there for Trent in his time of need. And eventually become his new and much hotter girlfriend! It will devastate that weird goth girl. And be the ultimate payback for what she did to me!"

She pulled up next to the house, Trent's car was in the driveway.

"There it is Trent's blue Toyota corolla... how can anyone drive those things?" Heather asked as she got out of the car.

She pulled the spray paint bottles out of the trunk and handed Lindsay and Dakota each a bottle.

"I'll slash the tires, then you two will write D and G forever on the windshield, got it?"

"Got it..." Dakota and Lindsay both answered apprehensively.

Heather slashed each of the tires on the car, Dakota and Lindsay were both to afraid to do what Heather ordered.

"Well? What are you two waiting for? Spray paint the damn car!"

"I... I can't!" Dakota said.

"What? What do you mean you can't?" Heather questioned.

"This, this isn't right. I can't be apart of this! And what if some how we get caught? My dad's election will be ruined, I can already see the headlines! I can't be apart of this." Dakota said. She stepped away from Trent's car.

"Fine! Lindsay, do it!" Heather said.

"I... I forgot I'm allergic to spray paint... yeah allergic." Lindsay said trying to get out of doing it.

"Stop being such a coward!"

"Okay..." Lindsay said nervously. She walked over to the front of the car and started shaking the can of spray paint.

"Lindsay!" Dakota said.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to do this." Dakota told her.

"Yes, you do!" Heather said.

"No, you don't. Heather, if you want to ruin someone's relationship this badly, go ahead! But don't drag me and Lindsay into it." Dakota said.

"Um, yeah!" Lindsay said, she handed Heather the spray paint and stood next to Dakota.

"Fine. I'll just do it myself." Heather said.

She shook the can before spray painting, "D AND G FOREVER" on the windshield in big bold letters.

"Okay... it's done. Can we just go back to your place now?" Dakota requested.

Heather walked around the vehicle inspecting her handy work.

"It just doesn't feel like it's enough." She said.

She pulled her keys out from her pocket and began keying the car.

"Heather, you didn't tell us you were going to do this!" Dakota said.

Heather stopped and once again and inspected the car.

"Slashed tires, check. Spray paint, check. Keying, check. But if I was Mr. Juvenile delinquent and I wanted to prove a point, would I stop here?"

"Yes! Now let's go!" Dakota said.

"Yeah Heather, this is crazy!" Lindsay said.

"I know!" Heather said. She went over to her car and started looking through the trunk.

"Now what are you doing?" Dakota questioned.

"The finishing touch." Heather said, as she pulled out a tire iron.

"Heather, don't!" Dakota said.

"I was always told this could come in handy someday. But I didn't actually believe it until now."

She walked up to the driver's side window and used the tire iron to bash in the window.

"Can we just go now!" Lindsay said.

Heather threw the tire iron back into the trunk and ran into the car.

"Come on let's go!" She said to the girls.

Lindsay and Dakota jumped back inside the car and Heather raced back to her house.


	95. Rumors

**Hey readers, today marked two years since I posted Total Drama Life! I just wanted to thank the people who are reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. I especially wanted to thank Luiza TDI, you have been reading and reviewing since the beginning! :)**

* * *

><p>Trent's alarm went off at 6:15 AM as it always did on a school day. Despite being exhausted from the concert the night before, he jumped out of bed in high spirits. He was still on a mental high from the amazing time he had with Gwen.<p>

He got a quick shower and went downstairs singing. He went into the kitchen and popped two chocolate fudge pop tarts in the toaster for his breakfast.

"Someone seems happy this morning. Am I to assume that means the concert with Gwen went well?" His mother Karen asked, she was sitting at the breakfast table enjoying her morning coffee.

Trent's pop tarts popped out of the toaster, he threw them on a plate and joined his mother at the table.

"It went extremely well! The concert was epic! That's only the word we could use to describe it. The crowd was so into it, we were even able to get an encore."

"That's sounds fun!" Karen said, she stood up and placed her now empty coffee mug in the dishwasher. "Does this mean you and Gwen have worked everything out?"

"How did you know we weren't getting along?"

"Trent, I'm your mother. I'm not some clueless woman, I could tell something wasn't right between the two of you."

"Well, we did have some issues. But everything is great now! Better than ever now actually."

"I'm happy to hear that! You two are so cute together!"

"Yeah, well we are both very good-looking."

"That is very true!"

The mother watched as her son took a bite out of one of the pop tarts.

"I really wish you wouldn't eat those things for breakfast every morning."

"They taste good and they're quick. It's a win-win!"

"Okay, fine. But if you are going to eat them at least eat the fruit filled ones."

"Fruit filled?"

"Yes! There is an entire box of cherry pop tarts in the pantry not even opened!"

"All right, all right. I'll start tomorrow."

"Good." The mother said, she went into another room and gathered her work belongings.

"Or the day after that." Trent said softly.

"I heard that!" His mother yelled.

She came back inside and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "I need to go. I'm showing a newly wed couple a few houses today. But I should be done fairly early, I'll see you later sweetie."

"Bye, mom." Trent said.

A few minutes later Trent heard his mother scream, "Oh my God!" at the top of her lungs.

"Mom!" Trent exclaimed, he ran outside.

Karen was standing in the drive way looking at her son's vandalized car.

"My, my car!" Trent yelled as he ran over to it. "It's trashed, it's completely trashed!"

"Why would somebody do this?" Karen questioned.

"I don't know!"

"Did something happen at the concert? Did you, or Gwen get into some kind of—"

"No! Nothing happened at the concert!" Trent said.

"Do you have any idea who would do this?" His mother questioned.

He went to the front of the car and read the spray painted message, "D AND G FOREVER."

"Duncan... you son of a bitch!" He said. "It's a guy named Duncan! He was friends with Gwen but I told her I didn't like him. So, she dropped him as a friend! This is how he is getting back at me, by destroying my car... again."

"What do you mean again?" Karen inquired.

"A few weeks ago he slashed my tires in the school parking lot."

"What!"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you! And a friend helped pay to have them replaced."

"That's it, I'm calling the police!" Karen said, she went back inside the house.

Trent stood there looking at his car enraged.

"Trent, I'm gonna need you!" Karen called out.

"Hope you enjoy jail you son of a bitch!" Trent said to himself before heading back inside.

Duncan unlocked the door to his apartment, after his argument with his mother he spent the rest of the weekend at his uncle John's. His mother was sitting in the living room up bright and early.

"I didn't think the crypt keeper would be up this early." Duncan said.

"Haha, very funny." Marilyn responded. "So, where were you all weekend? Out starting shit, I'm sure."

"I was at uncle John's I couldn't stand being around you."

"Ugh! My no good alcoholic brother!"

"You have a lot of room to talk about anyone's drinking."

"Hey, I may enjoy a drink or two—"

"A drink or two? Haha! Now that's funny."

"But he is a complete drunk!"

"You know what... I'm not here to fight with you. I just want to grab my book bag and get out of here."

"Good a few more hours of peace without you!" Marilyn yelled.

"That's the same thing I say to myself about you!" Duncan exclaimed, he went into his bedroom and retrieved his book bag.

The dysfunctional mother and son heard a pounding at the door, "Police!" they heard a man say.

"Shit! One of those asshole kids you sold the weed too must have squealed! Don't answer yet I have something to flush!" Marilyn said, she ran into her room then into the bathroom.

"Well Duncan, looks like the jig is up." He said to himself.

He answered the door, there were two police officers who Duncan was familiar with, an older officer named Alan and younger officer named Dustin.

"Officer Alan, officer Dustin. How can I help you two fine gentlemen this morning?"

"Duncan Clark, still the sweet talker I see." Alan said.

"Yeah, I try." Duncan said with a smirk.

"Officers," Marilyn said, she came out dressed in a revealing negligée, she looked like she threw on some make up and ran a comb through her hair. "what can we do for you two?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Duncan said to himself.

"Mam, we're here to ask your son some questions." Alan said.

"About?" Duncan inquired, though figured it was about the marijuana dealing.

"You're suspected in the vandalization of a Trent Davison's car." Alan told him.

"What? Trent's car? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Wait? So, this is about Duncan vandalizing some kid's car?" Marilyn questioned.

"Yes, mam." Alan answered.

"Oh, thank God." Marilyn mumbled.

"We'd like to take you downtown for some questioning." Alan said.

"I didn't do it!" Duncan said.

"That's what they all say." Dustin said.

"I'm telling you both I had nothing to do with this! I swear on my life!"

"Then you have nothing to be nervous about." Alan said.

"All right, fine. Lets go." Duncan said, he walked out of the apartment with the two officers.

"I wonder where Trent is?" Gwen questioned, she was waiting to be let inside the high school with LeShawna.

"Huh?" LeShawna asked, all morning she had been texting Lightning.

"Shawnie, it's not even eight in the morning and you're already texting Lightning?"

"Girl, we've been texting since six this morning!"

"I said I wonder where Trent is? We're about to be let inside and he's not here."

LeShawna looked around, "I don't know? Maybe he's just running late. There's Bridgette and Geoff! Bridgette, Geoff over here!" LeShawna called out. "Uh, why is Cameron with them?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna give Trent a call." Gwen said.

"Hey girls! Texting Lightning already?" Bridgette said playfully.

"Uh, yeah! When am I not?"

"If I may say, you two dudettes are looking really hot this morning!" Cameron said to LeShawna and Gwen.

"Excuse me?" LeShawna said.

"I said you two are looking really hot!" Cameron repeated himself.

"He's trying to act like Geoff. He wants to be more cool." Bridgette informed her.

"Okay... so why is he acting like Geoff?" LeShawna asked.

"Haha, very funny. Everyone knows I'm one of the coolest guys around." Geoff said.

"One of the coolest dorks." LeShawna said, before going back to texting.

"You know what! I don't need to take this! I'm super cool, super cool! We're gonna go somewhere else and practice, Cameron." Geoff said.

"Geoff..." LeShawna said.

"No, I don't need an apology! I know how you really feel!" Geoff said.

"No, Geoff, your fly is down!" LeShawna said.

"Yeah, I know! It's a new look I'm going for!" Geoff said, he walked away with Cameron, after they were far enough away from the girls he zipped up his jeans.

"That's strange. Trent's not answering his phone." Gwen said.

"Girl, don't worry." LeShawna said.

"Whats going on?" Bridgette inquired.

"Trent's running a few minutes late and Gwen's freaking out over it." LeShawna answered.

"If he was going to be late he would have given me a heads up." Gwen said.

The school staff opened it's doors for the students.

"Come on, let's get inside. I'm sure everything is fine." Bridgette said.

The girls along with the rest of the students entered the school. Lindsay and Dakota snuck away from Heather and went to their lockers. The girls lockers were beside each other.

"I still can't believe Heather did that... she went crazy!" Dakota said, in a hushed voice.

"I know I was so scared." Lindsay said, she paused briefly before saying. "Dakota, thanks for helping me out back there."

"No problem. Now that we see what Heather is truly capable of we need to make a pact. We will always have each other's backs." Dakota said.

"Always and forever!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Heather walked over to the girls, "What are you two talking about?" she questioned.

"Oh, just how you went psycho at Trent's. Oops!" Lindsay said.

"Psycho? Dakota, is this true?"

"Well... we didn't actually use the word psycho. But honestly... yeah."

"Okay, I'll be the first to admit that perhaps, I did go a little to far. But you have to admit it looks like Duncan was one who did it."

"Yeah... it does." Dakota said.

"I just can't wait for the shit to the hit the fan! That's why I sped up the process a little before coming to school." Heather said, she noticed a lip gloss in Lindsay's locker. "I'll take this!" She snatched it away from her air-headed friend.

"What do you mean sped up the process?" Dakota asked.

"Okay, you can use it. But I'm gonna want it back, okay?"

"Lindsay, remember my motto?" Heather asked.

"Yeah isn't it... what's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours?"

"No, it's what's yours is mine, and what's mine is mine." Heather corrected.

"Oh, so that means..."

"It means everything belongings to me!" Heather said. "And what do I mean by speeding it up? I made a couple of fake Twitter accounts and put the word out that Duncan vandalized Trent's car. It's already started a huge conversation."

"Did you hear about what Duncan Clark did to Trent Davison's car?" Sierra asked Beth as the two walked past the popular girls.

"See!" Heather said. "I figure by lunch everyone will be talking about it."

Courtney Sanders went to her locker which was across from Dakota and Lindsay's, she was joined by her friend Noah.

"Look it's Miss. Perfect, Courtney Sanders... time to stir the pot." Heather said.

She walked over to the Class President, "I don't see any pots anywhere." Lindsay said to Dakota.

"Hi, Courtney. How does it feel?" Heather asked.

"Excuse me?" Courtney asked baffled by Heather's question.

"How does it feel to be the bad luck charm of the school? I mean your dad nearly lost his job for being an ineffective principal—"

"What did you just say?" Courtney questioned.

"I think you heard me."

"If I was you, I'd step back right now!" Courtney said, looking Heather straight in the eyes.

"Or what? You'll bore me with one of your Class President speeches! Anyways, how does it feel to know that anyone your life seems to be cursed! First there was your dad, now your boyfriend."

"Duncan? What are you talking about?"

"Ohhh, you mean you didn't hear? Rumor has it Duncan vandalized Trent Davison's car last night."

"Duncan did no such thing!"

"Really? So, everyone on Twitter is wrong?" Heather asked, she showed Courtney the Twittersphere buzzing over to the rumor.

"This... this can't be true!" Courtney said.

"Sorry, looks like it is true. Not everyone can be wrong. Now I'm gonna take a step back... I don't need your bad luck rubbing off on me! Noah, you're a smart guy. You should probably stay as far away from her as you can." The queen bee said, she started to walk away but turned back around and said to Noah. "But then again, your life's already pathetic enough! How much worse can it get? Haha!"

"Oh no, I just got insulted by a spoiled rich girl. How will I ever recover?" Noah responded sarcastically.

Heather rolled her eyes and walked back over Lindsay and Dakota.

Courtney pulled out her phone and logged into her Twitter account. "There's, there's no way this is true! Duncan wouldn't do this, right. Right?"

"We all know Duncan doesn't like Trent." Noah responded.

"So! That doesn't mean he would do something like this."

"Courtney, everyone knows about Duncan's past in juvie. Most people know about it because he went around bragging about it. It seems like this would be right up his alley to get back at someone."

"So, because someone has checkered past that automatically means they're guilty?"

"Courtney... you know just as well I do about his past."

"Yeah, but do you know him as intimately as I do?"

"No, thank God. I just feel like you are being a bit naïve thinking there's no way he could have done it. Just like... never mind."

"Tell me!"

"No, I don't want to start an argument."

"I want to know!"

Noah sighed, "Fine. I think your being naïve on this, and with completely writing him off as possibly of being the drug dealer." he told her.

"Duncan was not responsible for the drug dealing! I asked him and he looked me straight in the eyes and told me had nothing to do with it!"

"Of course he would. But I know for a fact that Duncan was one of the last people seen talking to Harold and Sam before they were suspended."

"What? Who told you that?"

"I know because I was in the library that day. I watched him take Harold and Sam behind a bookcase so nobody would see them. Then the next thing I know I heard, Harold and Sam were suspended for smoking weed in the guys room!"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I didn't want to upset you."

The first bell of the day rang, "I gotta go, I don't want to be late for class." Courtney said.

"Courtney, I just don't want you to get hurt by him!" Noah said.

"He told me he didn't do it! And I believe him!" Courtney said before walking away from Noah.

Heather was right by lunch the whole school was a buzz about the Duncan and Trent rumor. And the fact the neither boy was in school only added fuel to the fire.

"Trent, it's me. This is like my third time calling. There are all these crazy rumors going around about you and about Duncan. So, just call me when you get this." Gwen said leaving a voicemail on Trent's phone.

"Still can't get a hold of him?" LeShawna asked as she joined their lunch table.

"No. And with all these rumors going around, I don't know what to think!"

"Geoff, are you sure girls like this kind of stuff?" Cameron asked.

He was sitting at their lunch table, Geoff wrote out a list of things to say and had Cameron studying them.

"Yeah!" Geoff answered.

"Let me see this list." DJ said.

Cameron handed the brickhouse the list.

"Oh my God! Oh wow, some of this raunchy!" DJ exclaimed.

"Let me see." Katie said, he handed her the list. "Eww!"

"Geoff!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"What?" Geoff questioned.

"Katie, can I see that list?" Bridgette requested.

"Please take it!" Katie said.

Bridgette read the list, "Geoff! Do you need a place to sit? You can use my face!" she exclaimed reading one of the lines.

"Hahaha! Damn that just vulgar!" LeShawna said.

"That's good flirting!" Geoff said.

"That's just disgusting!" Bridgette said.

"Ignore her, I'm gonna go get some more ketchup for my fries. Keep going over the list, there is some good stuff on there" Geoff said.

"I need more ketchup too!" Katie said, she got up and joined Geoff.

"Ah! Cody, look! Katie and Geoff are together again!" Sierra exclaimed, she was sitting at her table with her boyfriend, Noah, and Beth.

"They're getting ketchup." Noah said as if it was no big deal.

"Oh, oops. I forgot only you and me know." Sierra said.

"Only you and Cody know what?" Beth asked.

"This stays between us, okay? Sierra overheard Geoff and Katie talking. And she thinks they're... having an affair." Cody said.

"Here we go again." Noah said with an eye roll.

"I heard Katie telling Geoff that she had something to tell DJ and it was going to crush him. Then Geoff offered to tell DJ the news for her. She said no. Then he offered to be there with her when she told him. And then he pulled her into a big hug! Put it together Geoff and Katie are having an affair, now Katie wants to leave DJ for Geoff. She doesn't want to hurt DJ, so Geoff offered to be the one to tell him about their affair. It's so obvious!" Sierra said.

Noah seen Courtney walk into the cafeteria, "While I'd love to sit here and listen to the latest gossip from Sierra, I have something more important to do." he said.

"Bethy, what do you think?" Sierra asked.

"Well... it does sound kind of suspicious. But do you really think it's a good idea to get involved in DJ and Katie's relationship again?"

"I'm not... Cody is!"

"I never said I was going to get involved." Cody said.

"But Cody, DJ's your friend!" Sierra said.

"Yeah, I know but I'm going to need more proof then that." Cody said.

"I see... then we'll just need to get more!" Sierra said.

"Courtney, there's a seat over at my table." Noah said to her she was in line getting her lunch.

"No thank you." Courtney said, she paid for her lunch and went on her way.

"You're mad at me aren't you?"

Courtney placed her tray down on an empty table. "Mad? Why would I be mad? Oh yeah, because you accused my boyfriend of vandalizing Trent Davison's car and accused him of selling the drugs that nearly got my dad fired!"

"You know what... it's not my fault that you've decided to waste to your time dating a known criminal!"

"Ah! I thought you were here to apologize."

"Why? Because I stated the truth. It's obvious he was the one who trashed Trent's car and it's obvious he gave Harold and Sam the drugs. Let me ask you something, before today did you know he talked to them day of they were suspended."

"Well... no, no thanks to you."

"And did you ever know Duncan to talk to Harold Guttman or Sam Chudzinski before?"

"Well no..."

"Put the pieces of the puzzle together." Noah told her before heading back to his table.

"Cameron, we need to talk." Bridgette said, she moved closer to him.

"What is it?" Cameron asked.

"This stuff that Geoff is telling you is cool. It's nothing but smut! It maybe cool or funny to guys. But to a girl and it's a big turn off. What girls like in a guy, is a sweet, caring, honest person. Which is what you are! And that's why Beth likes you."

Geoff stood behind her shaking his head no.

"I'll take what you told me in to consideration." Cameron told her.

"Good." Bridgette said, she moved back over to her seat and Geoff retook his.

"I got the ketchup!" He said then whispered, "Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about." to Cameron.

"Trent, it's me. Please call back when you get this." Gwen said, leaving another voicemail.

"Still no answer?" LeShawna asked.

"No, I left a voicemail because he answered." Gwen replied sarcastically.

"No need to be sassy." LeShawna said.

"I'm sorry." Gwen apologized.

"It's cool, I know you're just frustrated and confused."

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Karen asked her son as she pulled up next to the high school.

"Yeah, whats sitting at home going to solve?"

"Okay, but Trent if you see that Duncan just ignore him! I don't want you getting into any trouble."

"I... I won't do anything." Trent said.

"I mean it Trent, two wrongs aren't going to make a right. No matter how bad he deserves an ass kicking!"

"I won't do anything, I promise." Trent said, he got out of the car and went into the school. He signed in at the desk and went off to the cafeteria.

"Trent!" He heard from behind, he turned around and seen Heather.

"Oh, hey Heather..."

"I heard about what happened to your car. I'm sorry." She told him.

"What? How... how do you know about what happened?"

"Trent, everyone knows about it. It's all over Twitter, everyone's talking about it."

"So, everyone knows? Great. I guess I'm the talk of the school!"

"I couldn't belive it when I found out. Rumor has it... it was Duncan?"

"Yeah, it was him. This time he completely trashed my car! It was ten times worse than just the slashed tires he did a few weeks ago. Not only did he slash the tires again, he bashed the driver side window in, and keyed it! Oh, and not to mention he wrote D and G forever on my windshield!"

"I'm so sorry. I just can't believe he would go this far! Did you call the cops?"

"Hell yeah! As far as I know they're still questioning him."

"Trent, if you need any help paying for the repairs, any help at all! You can ask me. I will gladly help you. I know... you're not sure what to think of me. And I can't blame you. But just know... I consider you a friend. So, if there's anything I can do to help with your car. Or if you ever need someone to talk too, I'm here for you."

"Uh, thank you. I appreciate that Heather."

She gave Trent a hug, at first he was hesitant but he slowly put his arms around her.

"I better go, Lindsay and Dakota are probably wondering where I'm at." She softly kissed him on his cheek before walking to the cafeteria.

He pulled out his phone to check the time, lunch would be coming to an end soon. He noticed he had a few voicemails, on his way he listened to them, all of them were from a worried Gwen.

"Trent!" Gwen exclaimed when she seen her boyfriend walk into the cafeteria.

He walked over to Gwen and her table, all eyes were on him and everyone was whispering.

"Well, this isn't awkward." Trent said to himself.

He took a seat next to Gwen who hugged and kissed him.

"What's going on? There has been so many crazy rumors about you and Duncan, and I tried to call but you didn't answer. I... just... I am so confused right now!" Gwen said.

"I'm sorry. I was talking with the police this morning and I wasn't sure if I was coming to school or not."

"The police!" Gwen exclaimed.

"So, dude, what happened?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, we've all been hearing these rumors!" LeShawna said.

"I don't know how the rumors got started. But they're true, Duncan destroyed my car! He bashed in one of the windows, slashed the tires, keyed it and spray painted a message on it for me."

"A message?" Gwen asked.

"He wrote in green spray paint D and G forever on the windshield."

"Oh my God!" Gwen exclaimed, she couldn't believe Duncan would do something like this.

"Take a look." Trent said, he showed his friends photos he took of his vandalized car.

The teens were in shock as they looked at the photos, Gwen especially.

"Damn! That is seriously fucked up!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Trent, I don't even know what to say." Gwen said.

"You said you called the cops?" Bridgette asked.

"Immediately. I told them everything. They said they were going to talk to Duncan, as far as I know they still are." Trent said.

"Wow, Trent, I'm so sorry this happened to you." Bridgette said.

"Yeah, dude, so am I. That's rough." Geoff said. "Who would have thought Duncan would do something like this?"

"Considering, Duncan's known past in juvenile detention, it should not be a major shock to anyone." Cameron said before going back to studying.

"Gwen, I need to ask you something." Trent told her.

"What is it?"

All eyes were still on Trent not only at his table, but from every table in the cafeteria.

"Lets go into the hall for some more... um, privacy." Trent said.

"Okay."

"Trent, I am so sorry. I can't believe Duncan would do something like this!" Gwen said as they walked out into the hall.

"I don't quite know how to ask this... so I'll just come right out with it."

"All right."

"You and Duncan... there was nothing going on between you, right?"

"What? No! How could you even ask me that?"

"The police said it looked like a jealous ex-boyfriend did it. I told them he was never your boyfriend. But they were pretty convinced... I'm sorry. It was a stupid question."

"Trent, you are the only guy I've ever been with, well... besides Cody but that was a long time ago and only for a few weeks. A few weeks I really regret. The only thing Duncan and I ever shared was conversation."

"I know. They were just so... persistent. I should have known! I'm sorry for even asking."

"It's fine. Honestly, I didn't believe Duncan was the one who slashed your tires a few weeks ago. But now after this and seeing the message that was left... it looks like he did do it! I'm just so sorry. I never thought he would do something like this!"

"It's not your fault."

"I know... it just I kinda feel like it is for some reason." Gwen said

He gave her a kiss, "Everything will work out." he said optimistically.

The rest of the day dragged on for Courtney, which was unusual for the Class President. She tried to keep herself busy with her studies and after school duties. But it didn't help. Duncan possibly being connected to the vandalism of Trent's car, and Noah telling her this new information weighed heavily on her mind.

She left the school feeling emotionally drained, she just wanted to go home get into her bed and watch some corny reality TV shows. On her way to the parking lot she heard, "Hey gorgeous." she turned around it was her delinquent boyfriend.

"Duncan..." She said, she sounded as if she was less than thrilled to see him.

"You sound happy to see me." Duncan said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. It's just there have been so many rumors about you today."

"Rumors about me? Well, I'm a pretty notable guy."

"Duncan, this isn't a game. These rumors are serious... people are saying you vandalized Trent Davison's car."

"What? H-How does anyone know about that?"

"Oh my God... so it is true. You, you did vandalize Trent's car."

"No, I'm accused of vandalizing his car."

"Please tell me you didn't... you didn't do it."

"I can honestly say, I didn't do it. I'll be the first to admit that I'm too not fond of the guy. But messing with his car? It's never crossed my mind. Someone's setting me up. I don't know who or why. But I'm telling you, just like I told the police... I had nothing to do with what happened to his car. You believe me, right?"

Courtney didn't answer him immediately she thought it over for a few moments.

"By your delayed response... I'll take it as you don't."

"No! Duncan, if you say you didn't do it. Then I believe you. So, who do you think is setting you up?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I've made some enemy's in my past... but I don't see how they could know about my issues with Trent. It sucks, you know? No one believing you."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Here, I got something for your dad."

"My dad?"

"Yeah, I know he's going through a hard time right now, so I got him this." Duncan said, he pulled out an expensive wrist watch out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Courtney's eyes lit up, "Duncan, this watch is so nice! And so expensive looking! How did you ever afford this?" she inquired.

"Don't worry I didn't steal it, if that's what you're thinking. I've been helping my uncle John out at his garage. And he's been giving me some money for helping out. So, I saved some money up."

He knew giving Mr. Sanders at wrist watch wouldn't make everything better, but he hoped it would cheer him up. And he hoped it would help ease the guilt he felt over what happened.

"Thank you. I'm sure he'll like it a lot." Courtney told him.

"That's not all." He said.

"It's not?"

"No, I'm taking you out to buy a dress for the Spring Fling."

"Duncan, that's sweet but you don't need—"

"Court, I insist. I know this hasn't been easy on you either."

Courtney hugged and kissed him. "You're a really sweet guy, you know that?"

"Oh... stop." Duncan said embarrassed.

She suddenly got a flash back from her earlier conversation with Noah.

_"Duncan was not responsible for the drug dealing! I asked him and he looked me straight in the eyes and told me he had nothing to do with it!"_

_"Of course he would. But I know Duncan was one of the last people seen talking to Harold and Sam before they were suspended."_

_"What? Who told you that?"_

_"I know because I was in the library with them that day. I watched him pull Harold and Sam behind a bookcase so nobody would see them. Then the next thing I heard, Sam and Harold were suspended for smoking weed the guys room!"_

Court, are you all right?" He asked bringing her back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You're just kind of staring off into space."

"Actually... before we go, there is something I want to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Um, uh... you know what forget it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive!" Courtney answered.

"All right, can I drive?" Duncan asked.

"Sure, you can drive. But no speeding, none whatsoever!"

"Okay, fine. But you're the one taking the fun out of it!" Duncan joked.

He hopped into the car with her and set off for the mall. Courtney shook the thoughts of what Noah out of her head, Duncan wouldn't lie to her about something like that. She just knew there had to be a reasonable explanation for why he was seen talking to the two that day. But after everything he had just been through, she didn't want to accuse him of anything. So, she decided to let it go for now.


	96. The Spring Fling Part One

**I hope all my American readers had a Happy Thanksgiving! :)**

* * *

><p>The Spring Fling had finally arrived, in a few hours the students of Franklin D. Roosevelt High School, would fill the gymnasium for their latest school dance. After school most students went home to get ready. However, there were a few students who stayed at school for their after school activities.<p>

Cody Smith was one of these students, he stayed for his daily after school meeting with the journalism club. But his girlfriend Sierra was hell-bent on proving to him there was something going on between Katie and Geoff.

"Sierra, I should really get back to the journalism team." He told his girlfriend.

Sierra had him with her to spy on Geoff and Katie when they came out of Mrs. Coleman's room, they had been all week.

"They'll be coming out any minute now." Sierra said.

"You've had me spy on them with you for five days now. There has been nothing to prove that Katie and Geoff are having an affair."

Mrs. Coleman's door opened, "Shh!" Sierra hushed.

Out came the school's guidance counselor followed by Katie and Geoff.

"Remember Katie, you don't have to tell DJ tonight, not even tomorrow, but you have to tell him soon." Mrs. Coleman said.

Grace Coleman had been the school's guidance counselor for nearly twenty years. She was African-American and was small in height and size. Due to the many years she worked at the school, she was well-respected by her colleagues and the students.

"I know. Thank you for being such a good listener." Katie told her.

"It's what I'm here for." Mrs. Coleman told her. "Are you two going to tonight's dance?"

"Definitely!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Yep, yep, yep!" Katie answered.

"You two have fun! I'll see you after school on Monday." Mrs. Coleman told them.

"So... are you going to tell DJ tonight?" Geoff asked after Mrs. Coleman left.

"No, not tonight. I'll tell him after the dance... this is going to be so hard."

"My offer still stands, I can be there with you when you break the news to him. Or if you want I can be the one to tell him."

"Thanks you, you're sweet. But I have to be the one to tell DJ. Just me and him, one-on-one."

"All right, if that's what you want to do... come here!" Geoff said as he opened up his arms for a hug.

Katie embraced Geoff in the hug, "I'm glad I have you in my life. You are a very special person." she told him.

"Don't make me blush." Geoff said playfully.

Katie leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm serious!" she told him.

The two shared another hug before going off in different directions.

"Still think there's not enough proof?" Sierra asked.

"Okay... okay, so maybe you were right..." Cody said.

"Maybe? Cody, with everything I seen earlier and now this! I'm sorry but this just confirmed my suspcsions. He's a very special person? She's glad he's in her life? A kiss and two hugs!"

"Fine! It looks like you're right. Damn it!" Cody said, he hit one of the lockers. "Ouch, ouch, shit that hurts!"

"Codykins, let me see it!"

"No, I'm fine. I'm more upset about having to tell DJ."

"I know, I'm sorry. I know you didn't want it to be true, either did I. But DJ's your friend, you have to tell him." Sierra said.

"What am I going to say?"

"You just have to tell him the truth, that's all you can do."

Cody let out a sigh before calling DJ on his cell phone.

"Hey DJ, its me. Yeah the Codemister! Haha, um do you think we could meet up somewhere? I have something I need to tell you. The Coffee Shack? Yeah, sure. All right, I'll see you at the Coffee Shack at five. See you then buddy!"

"What did he say?" Sierra asked.

"He said to meet him at the Coffee Shack at five." Cody answered, he was as pale as a ghost.

"Oh, Codykins, you look so nervous!"

"I am. I can't remember the last I felt this nervous."

Izzy paced back and forth on the auditorium's stage. The Romeo and Juliet play rehearsal had just come to an end.

"This is going to be so difficult... so difficult!" She said.

"Elizabeth, calm down. What's gotten into you?" Her best friend Dawn questioned.

"I'm gonna have to tell Trent, that there can be nothing between us. This is going to be so hard! Especially after everything he's just been through with Duncan Clark. But tonight I promised Owen I'd be his date to the dance. So, I have to do this. I have to end this now." Izzy said before walking off the stage.

"Elizabeth!" Dawn called out, Izzy ignored her friend and went over to Trent, who was getting ready to head home.

"Trent, can we talk?" Izzy asked, she sounded troubled.

"Yeah, sure. Everything all right?"

"No, no it's not."

"Is this about how I'm doing in the play? If you don't think I'm doing good enough—"

"No, no, no! You are doing fantastic! Great! You are playing Romeo beautifully!"

"Oh, okay, then what is it?"

"Us. That's what it is. We can't keep doing this."

"Huh?"

"Trent, I know we have an unspoken connection. Especially in the sexual nature."

"What?" Trent questioned, at a loss for words.

"I can tell by the way you look at me. And I know you can tell by the way I look at you. We both want to use our bodies to achieve unimaginable pleasure!"

"Izzy, I—"

"Trent, please don't make this any more difficult than it has to be. We just simply can not continue this torrid relationship. It's wrong, Trent. You have Gwen and I am embarking on a new romance."

"With Owen Goodman?"

"Oh God, you know! I wanted to be the one to tell you. Yes, its with Owen. I hope we can continue to be friends and work together."

"Uh..." Trent noticed Dawn behind Izzy shaking her head yes. "yeah, yeah we can continue to work together."

"Oh, thank you. You'll make it through this I know you will. You are a strong person." Izzy told him before making her exit.

"I know you're confused." Dawn said.

"You could say that again."

"Take it as a compliment. It just means Elizabeth really liked you!" Dawn told him.

The two walked out of the auditorium together, Heather was outside waiting for Trent.

"See you later, Dawn." She said.

Dawn stuck her nose up in the air and walked away from the jezebel.

"So, you and Izzy? I didn't know there was anything between you two. Haha!" Heather said jokingly.

"Haha, yeah either did I."

"She is such a nut! I can't believe she created an entire relationship between you and her in her mind." Heather said.

"Yeah... she has some issues."

"So, where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm heading home for a while. Then I'm going to pick up Gwen and were gonna go to the dance."

"Oh, how sweet." Heather said faking a smile, just hearing Gwen's name made her feel nauseated. "So, does that mean your car is repaired?"

"Ha! I wish. It's going to take more than a few days to fix that mess." Trent said, he was getting angry just thinking about it. "My mom is letting me use her car tonight."

"Sorry. I bet it cost a fortune to have fixed."

"Yeah, it certainly does. Thank God, I have good auto insurance."

"Well, that's good! How are you getting home?"

"The way people have for millions of years... walking!" Trent said humorously.

"You're gonna walk all the way home? You live a pretty good distance from here."

"Yeah, I do... how do you know that?"

"Oh, um, well I just assumed! So, you do?" Heather questioned, she felt as if she nearly blew her own cover.

"Yeah, I do. So I better getting walking, see you later."

"I can give you a ride." She offered.

"Um... I don't know."

"Oh, come on! Gwen never has to know. I'm just trying to be a friend."

"I appreciate it but—"

"You don't want to be tried out for tonight's dance do you?"

"No."

"Then come on! Let me give you a lift."

"I... all right." Trent said a bit apprehensively.

He followed Heather out to her car.

"Buckle up!" Heather told him playfully. "You're going to have to tell me where exactly to go."

Trent gave her the directions and off they went.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, whats going on? I see Duncan is still roaming around the school... unfortunately."

"The police say they're still investigating. I don't know what the hold up is though to be honest. Do you realize how hard it is to see him in school? Anytime I see him, I honestly want to pound his face in!"

"And I can't blame you! He's nothing but a rat! A disgusting vile rat!"

"Or you can just call him what I call him... a piece of shit." Trent said.

"That works too!"

"The teachers are doing their best to keep us separated. They even asked him to move to another lunch table at the other side of the cafeteria. Do you really think that works?"

"I'm gonna guess, no?"

"And you would be correct. Anytime I see him... with that smug expression on his face... Heather, you honestly have no idea what I want to do to him."

"Well, you did say you want to pound his face in."

"Honestly, I'd like to do more than that. I just can't believe he is still obsessed with Gwen!"

"Speaking of Gwen... what do you think about that message he left?"

"I guess everything spreads around that school, doesn't it?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah it does..." Heather said.

"Like I said, it just proves he's obsessed with my girlfriend. I knew he wanted to be with her! I just knew it! If I ever see him anywhere near her, I swear to God, I'll kill him!"

"Trent, I've never seen you this angry!" Heather said, she couldn't help but feel delighted on the inside.

"Yeah, well when someone destroys your car, you'll know how I feel. The slashing of the tires was one thing. I decided I'd let it go. It pissed me off! But I let it go. But what he did this time was just to fucked up!"

"Trent, I don't like to say this... but have you ever stopped to think that maybe... maybe there was something going on between Duncan and Gwen? I mean D and G forever... that's a pretty strong message. Don't you think?"

"The police said the same thing... I asked her. And she told me there wasn't anything other than a friendship. And I believe her. Since this, things between us has only gotten better."

"Better! I mean... really? That's, that's just great."

"Yeah, its like... it made us stronger."

Heather pulled up next to Trent's house, there was a police car in the drive way.

"Hopefully this means there is some good news!" Trent exclaimed. "Thanks for the ride, Heather. I'll see you later."

"You're welcome! Anything for a friend." Heather told him.

She watched him go inside before pulling out her cell phone. "Dakota, it didn't work! Ah! This is seriously pissing me off!" She said before driving off.

"Mom, Officer Alan, what's going on?" Trent inquired.

"He's telling me they can't make an arrest!" Karen exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Trent questioned the officer.

"We've looked into Duncan Clark, his story checks out. He says he was at his uncle's house all night at the time of the vandalism. And his family has said the same. Granted, he doesn't exactly come from The Brady Bunch. So, we continued to look into him. And we can't find anything that points to him as being the vandal, I'm sorry. We'll keep an open investigation."

"No, no! Duncan is the one who did this! I know it, I know it's him!"

"I'm sorry Trent, we can't find anything that links Duncan to vandalizing of your car."

"So he's just going to walk free? After everything he's done to my son!" Karen exclaimed furiously.

"Mam, you need to calm down. There was just nothing to collaborate Duncan Clark was involved. Like I said, we'll keep an open investigation." The officer said before heading out.

"Well this, this is just great!" Karen exclaimed.

"I can't believe this!" Trent yelled before running up to his room.

"Oh, Trent!" Karen called out.

"What you are about to see, is a LeShawna Parker original!" LeShawna exclaimed.

Gwen and LeShawna went over Bridgette's house to get ready for the dance. LeShawna came down stairs dressed in a stylish red dress she designed herself.

"LeShawna, that looks amazing!" Bridgette raved.

"Why, thank you!"

"Shawnie, I can't believe you made that on your own!" Gwen said.

"You better believe... because I did!" LeShawna exclaimed. She looked at herself in a mirror hanging in Bridgette's living room. "Damn! I look hot!"

"Haha! Yes, you do! I'm gonna give Geoff a call to make sure he remembers what time to pick me up." Bridgette said.

"I think I'm gonna send Lightning a picture of me in my beautiful custom-made dress!"

"Haha! You better!" Gwen said, her phone started ringing it was Trent. "Hey, lover boy!"

"Gwen, you aren't going to believe what just happened!" Trent told her.

"What? What happened?"

"Officer Alan was just here, they've cleared Duncan! Cleared him! According to them there is nothing that links him to the vandalism! I can't believe this, I can't fucking believe this!"

"Trent, calm down. Being this angry isn't going to solve anything."

"Well, how am I suppose to react? I know that shit head is responsable for it! I just know it! I fucking I know it!"

"I'm sorry, I don't even know what to say. They're one hundred percent certain?"

"That's what they're saying! Can you fucking believe this? Can you honestly believe this bullshit?"

"Calm down, I'm sure they'll find who did it. Look at the bright side, at least you'll be able to see me tonight in that sexy black dress you picked out for me!" Gwen said trying to lift his spirit.

"Yeah... yeah that helps."

"I'm sorry. I can't believe they've cleared him."

"Either can I. I'll see you in a few." Trent said.

"All right, see you then." Gwen said.

"Well, Geoff, is helping out Cameron again. Cameron is over his house right now. I tried to tell Cameron earlier this week that none of that stuff is going to impress Beth. Geoff is going to humiliate him." Bridgette said.

"That's Cameron's problem. If he wants to look like a fool, let him! You tried to warn him." LeShawna said, she noticed a strange expression on Gwen's face. "Girl, are you okay?"

"I just got off the phone with Trent. The police have cleared Duncan of being the vandal."

"What?" Bridgette questioned.

"Hold up, hold the hell up! You're telling me, that even after that spray painted message! They're not going to arrest his ass?" LeShawna questioned.

"Apparently. I just can't believe it, I can't believe it! Trent is beyond pissed."

"Can you blame him?" Bridgette questioned. "Duncan is getting away with destroying his car."

"We'll just have to be there for him! We're all Trent's friend." LeShawna said.

Courtney sat at her computer desk in her bedroom looking through photos of herself and Duncan on her Facebook page. She giggled at some of them, "Duncan can be such a goof." she said to herself.

Ever since that Monday afternoon Duncan took her shopping for a dress. The two seemed to be inseparable. He wanted to cheer her up and he did. She heard a tap on her window, she looked over and seen him on the outside.

"Duncan!" She said, she went over and opened it. "What are you doing out there?"

"I'm trying to surprise you."

"Well, you certainly did."

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Oh, sorry! Come in, but be quiet my parents are home."

Duncan quietly crept inside her bedroom.

"I got you something." He told her with a smile.

"Duncan, you didn't! You already bought me that dress! And my dad that watch."

"I know, I know. How did he like that watch by the way?"

"He loved it... until he found out it was from you. He still doesn't view you favorably... he still thinks you're no good."

"A lot of people feel that way about me." Duncan said brushing it off.

"So, what did you get me?" Courtney inquired.

"Before I give it you, I have awesome news!"

"Do tell!"

"I got a call from the police about thirty minutes ago. I have been officially cleared a suspect in the vandalism of Trent's car! I told them I didn't do it. But of course no one believed me."

"I believed you, Duncan."

"Yeah, but everyone at school thinks I did it."

"So what! You shouldn't care about what people think of you."

"Ha! I don't... I was just saying. I don't know if you'd want to date a guy with the reputation I have."

"Duncan, if your reputation bothered me I would have walked away a long time ago."

Duncan smiled at that statement,"Turn around and close your eyes." he told her.

Courtney did as he requested, she felt him place something around her neck.

"Open them."

Courtney looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. It was a beautiful golden heart-shaped locket.

"Duncan, its beautiful! How did you afford this?"

"I told you, I've been working with my uncle John. I have been for a while, I've just saved up. Open if up there's a little treat in there."

Courtney opened it, inside there was a photo of her and Duncan on their first date.

"Oh my God, I remember getting the waitress to take this! You were being so persistent on not having your photo taken!"

"What? My mohawk didn't look good that day."

"It looked fine! I just can't believe you kept this picture."

"Yeah, well, I knew it meant a lot to you."

"And you?"

"Well... maybe."

Courtney leaned in and kissed him, the innocent kiss soon turned into a steamy make out session. Before either of the two knew it, they ended up on Courtney's bed. Just as things were getting hot and heavy Courtney pushed him away.

"Come on, you can't just do that to a guy!"

"My parents are both downstairs."

"We'll be quiet!" Duncan said, he went back to kissing her.

"No, we can't." Courtney said, pushing him away again. "They won't be here tonight." She said seductively.

"Oh, won't they?"

"No they won't. It's my mom's sister's birthday and they are having a surprise party at her house. Then they are probably going out for some drinks. They won't be home until late. So, maybe you could come over and we'll finish what we started."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Yes, I am. You've been so sweet to me during this whole ordeal with my dad. And the past few days you've been so attentive. It's made me realize how much I care about you. You're the one I want to be my first. I love you, Duncan."

"I love you too." Duncan told her.

"Courtney, sweetheart, could you come down here for a minute?" Courtney's mother Selma called up stairs.

"Just a minute!" Courtney called down. "So, I'll be seeing you tonight?"

"Oh, you'll definitely be seeing me tonight!"

"Haha! I figured I would." Courtney gave him a kiss.

Duncan climbed out onto the roof, "Until tonight, my love!" he said trying to sound romantic.

"Until tonight." Courtney said, she watched him climb down then went downstairs.

Selma handed her the daughter the phone, "It's Noah." she told her.

Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes before taking the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, Courtney."

"What is it, Noah?"

"So, you're still mad."

"What would give you that idea?"

"Hmm... well you've ignored me in school since Monday. And you won't answer your cell phone when I call."

"Mom, I'm gonna take this upstairs."

"Okay, dinner will be done soon." Selma told her daughter.

"Can you blame me?" Courtney questioned when she got back up to her room. "You accused Duncan of being the drug dealer."

"I'm sorry I think logically. A guy with a known track-record, seen talking to the two guys just hours before they were caught smoking weed in school. What ever am I going to do with myself?"

"Stop being sarcastic with me! There is no way, no way at all that Duncan had anything to do with it."

"So, you asked him again?"

"Well... no. Duncan has been through a lot lately and I didn't want to upset him."

"Oh, upset? Because he vandalized Trent's car?"

"For your information, Duncan has been cleared of any wrong doing! He just found out today."

"Good, glad to hear it. Now all you need to do is ask him about the drug dealing."

"I already have—"

"Since I've told you about what I seen in the library?"

"No..."

"Courtney, I have no reason to make this up. I just don't want you to end up getting hurt by him. You can tell him about the new information you received. You could even say you got it from me, I don't care."

"Okay... fine. I will! But I don't see why you are getting so involved in my relationship. You don't see me getting involved in yours."

"What relationship? As of today me and Anne Maria are officially over."

"What? You broke up?"

"Yeah, we did."

With the Spring Fling being tonight, Noah and Anne Maria's deal officially came to an end, which both were thankful for.

"Noah, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"It's fine. We just had to many differences. Again, Courtney, I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"Yes... I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. And I'm sorry about you and Anne Maria."

"Thanks. So, I'll see you at the dance?"

"You're still gonna go to the dance? Even though you and Anne Maria just broke up?"

"Um, hell yeah! I'm not gonna let that Jersey Shore reject stop me from having fun."

"Haha! That's good. And yeah, I'll see you at the dance."

"Codman!" DJ exclaimed as he walked into the Coffee Shack.

DJ arrived at the Coffee Shack just on time, five o'clock just as he said we would.

He took a seat at the table Cody was sitting at.

"DJ! Man, how have you been?"

"Pretty good! I got myself a new pet bunny, his name is Bunny! Here have a look." DJ said, he showed Cody some pictures of him and Bunny on his cell phone.

"Cool, where'd you get him?"

"The carnival last weekend. This girl named Dawn seen how much I loved him and was able to convince the woman in charge of the petting zoo to let me have him! Oh! Look at this picture of him! Isn't he the cutest?" DJ asked, to a strange look from a man sitting at a table next to theirs. "It's a bunny!" He told the man.

"Dawn? Is she that girl that's always with Izzy?"

"Yeah, that's her. Dawn's cool man, real cool. So whats up? You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah... I do. And it's not good."

"Oh, crap... just give it to me straight."

"It's about Katie..."

"Katie? What about Katie?" DJ asked intently.

"DJ, I don't really know how to say this. But, I think Katie and Geoff... I think Katie and Geoff—"

"What about Katie and Geoff?"

Cody sighed and took a gulp, "I think Katie and Geoff are seeing each other." he said apprehensively.

"Seeing each other? Yeah, I know. They see each other everyday. They've both been going to Mrs. Coleman's together."

"No, I mean... I think they're more than just friends."

"What? No way, Katie's loyal! And Geoff's one of my friends."

"I seen something today... and other times too." Cody said, his voice sounded shaky.

"You've seen things? What exactly have you seen?

"Today, after they left Mrs. Coleman's room, I heard Katie saying she had something to tell you that was going to hurt you. Then Geoff offered to tell you by himself and then with her. She hugged and kissed him—"

"She kissed him?" DJ questioned.

"Yeah, it was only the cheek! But then she told him he was a special person and she was glad he was in her life."

DJ sat in silence for a few moments soaking in everything Cody had told him.

"DJ, are you okay?"

"You're sure that's what you seen and heard? You're not making this up?"

"No, DJ, I wouldn't make something up like this! I'm sorry. But I just felt like I had to tell you."

The expression on DJ's face went from sorrow to anger.

"Don't feel sorry for me." He said as he stood up. "Feel sorry for Geoff. Because when I see him later tonight... he's going to get an ass kicking!" The usually gentle giant exclaimed.


	97. The Spring Fling Part Two

Trent parked in the school's parking lot. He and Gwen watched numerous teens wander into the school for their latest Spring Fling. Trent was dressed nice in a white tuxedo vest, a black undershirt and white tie, with white pants to match. While his girlfriend wore an elegant black silk dress that he had picked out for her.

"Trent, if you don't want to go in there after what happened, I'll understand."

"What? No. I'm not going to let that ruin our time together."

"But what if you see Duncan? I don't want you to lose your cool."

"That's not going to happen."

"Do you promise me?"

"Yeah, yeah I promise." Trent told her. "Now let's get inside before it's too late."

"Okay, you lead the way Romeo!" Gwen said.

The two went inside hand in hand, they walked into the school's gymnasium. Their jaws dropped the gym was well decorated, the music was awesome, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. But instead of being spring themed, it looked more like a trip to Little Italy.

"Not saying it looks bad, but how did we end up in Little Italy?" Gwen humorously asked.

"I guess this is Anne Maria's vision of Spring Fling." Trent said.

"Trent, Gwen, over here dudes!" Geoff called out, he was standing at the refreshment table with Bridgette.

The coupled walked over to their friends.

"Gwen, you look great! And Trent, so handsome." Bridgette told them.

"Thank you!" Gwen said. "Where's Shawnie?"

"Over there," Bridgette said as she pointed her out. "you can't miss her."

LeShawna was in the middle of the dance floor dancing.

"Should somebody finally tell her she can't dance?" Trent asked.

Gwen and Bridgette both looked at each other than at Trent. "Only if you want an earful." They both said.

"Look there's Cameron! And Beth is making her way over to him." Geoff said.

"Geoff, please tell me you told him not to say anything raunchy." Bridgette said.

"Nothing I wrote down for him was raunchy." Geoff said.

"Geoff, both DJ and Katie said that list was disgusting." Bridgette responded.

"Look they're going out on the dance floor." Gwen said.

"Wait a minute, what is Cameron doing?" Bridgette questioned.

"He's doing what I told him to do!" Geoff answered.

"Geoff, he's trying to dirty dance with her!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"And now she's pushing him away." Gwen said.

"And he is still trying grind with her!" Trent said.

"Don't worry she'll get into it." Geoff said.

The friends witnessed Beth push Cameron away and flash him the middle finger. She then stormed out of the gymnasium as if there were no tomorrow.

"I don't understand... Beth just must be weird." Geoff said.

"No she's not! She just wanted to be treated with respect and have a fun time with a boy she liked! I'm going." Bridgette said.

"Where are you going?" Geoff questioned.

"I'm going to fix the problem you created!" Bridgette answered before going after Beth.

Cameron walked up to Geoff mad, "Geoff, I thought you were going to help me? You made me look like an idiot!" he yelled.

"Hey, you must have said something or did something wrong."

"No I did not! I should have just listened to Bridgette. Thanks a lot, Geoff." Cameron told him before marching away.

"Wow, touchy." Geoff said.

Trent and Gwen shook their heads at him, "Wanna dance?" Trent asked.

"Sure." Gwen said.

"So, you're telling me it wasn't Cameron's fault?" Beth asked.

"Cameron didn't want you to leave him. So, he went to Geoff to learn how to be more cool. Cameron was just acting how Geoff told him to act." Bridgette answered.

Cameron walked out into the hall way he had a guilt ridden expression on his face.

"Beth, I want to apologize. I wasn't acting like myself—"

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah, Bridgette explained to me what happened. And when I think about it, it's actually kinda sweet."

"You liked me behaving that way?"

"No! That you didn't want to lose me. So you tried make yourself cooler in order to impress me. But Cameron, I like you for you. I don't want you acting any differently."

"Yeah, I know that now."

Beth gave Cameron a kiss and took his hand, "Would you like to dance?" she asked.

"Yes, I would." He said.

"Aww!" Bridgette said to herself as she watched the two walk back inside together.

"And can you believe I have still never heard from Alejandro!" Heather exclaimed as she walked into the school with Lindsay and Dakota.

"Time to go." Bridgette said to herself as she headed back to the dance.

"Have you called him?" Lindsay asked.

"No, Lindsay, I haven't!" Heather replied sarcastically.

"Oh, then why don't you... oh, wait a minute, you're using sarcasm again, aren't you?"

"Wow, you really are an Albert Einstein." Heather snarked.

"Thank you!" Lindsay responded with a smile.

Heather rolled her eyes and the girls went into the dance. They immediately seen Trent and Gwen dancing.

"Dakota, give me a bucket. I think I'm going to be sick!" Heather said.

"I don't see any buckets. But you can go to the girls room!" Lindsay suggested.

"Lindsay, just, just stay back here!" Heather ordered annoyed with Lindsay's dimwittedness. She pulled Dakota by her arm so they could get a closer look. "Do you detect any animosity between them?"

"Um, no. They look as happy as ever." Dakota answered.

"Dakota, you're suppose to tell me, yes I do sense some animosity between them."

"So, you want me to lie? What good would that do?"

"I don't know! It would make me feel better. God, you should know me by now!"

"Will you be okay alone? Todd will be getting here any minute."

"Todd? You're still dating that imbecile?"

"Yeah, I've already told you, his dad is a major donator to my dad's campaign. I can't just break up with him. For now, I have to keep seeing him."

"Fine, see your precious Todd! I'm gonna go look for Alejandro. Oh my God, Lindsay is dancing with Tyler! Lindsay!" Heather yelled as she went over to break them up.

"God, she is such a bitch." Dakota mumbled to herself.

DJ walked into the dance fuming mad over what Cody had told him. He looked around until he finally spotted Geoff. He was getting Bridgette some fruit punch, "You're a dead man." he said to himself.

"I'm just saying, I think you owe Cameron and Beth an apology." Bridgette said.

"Fine, maybe, maybe I was a little in over my head. But I don't think I need to say sorry. I mean look at them, they're fine." Geoff said.

Beth and Cameron were on the dance floor having the time of their lives.

"Yeah, because I told Beth what happened." Bridgette said.

"Okay, I'll apologize to them." Geoff said, he handed his girlfriend a cup of punch.

"Thank you." Bridgette told him, she picked up an M&M cookie and handed it to him. "That is your reward for apologizing."

Geoff took a bite out of the cookie, "M&Ms! One of my favorites." he said.

"If you apologize to them now, I might give you another one." Bridgette playfully teased.

"All right, I can do that." Geoff said, he turned around coming face-to-face with DJ. "Oh, hey, dude."

"Hi, DJ." Bridgette said.

"Hello, Bridgette. Geoff, man, can I talk to you?"

"Can it wait a minute? I need to tell Cameron and Beth something."

"It's pretty important." DJ said.

"Oh, all right." Geoff said.

"Follow me." DJ said.

"Oh, Cody, look!" Sierra said panicked. "Geoff is following DJ out into the hall. Oh God, he's going to give him that ass kicking!"

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything! DJ is always so friendly, but when he gets mad... you better watch out. Come on, we better go make sure nothing bad happens." Cody said.

The gentle giant and notorious party boy went out into the hall way.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Geoff asked.

With that DJ grabbed Geoff, lifted him up into the air and slammed him against a locker.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Geoff yelled.

"Thought you could get away with it? Going behind my back! I thought you were my friend Geoff, I trusted you, man!" DJ yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

DJ slammed him against the locker again, "Don't play dumb! I know about you and Katie!" he yelled.

"Me and Katie? Dude, there is nothing going on between me and Katie!"

"Liar!" DJ yelled. "I know that you kissed her!"

"No, no, no dude, this all a big misunderstanding! I'm telling you, please just put me down so I can explain everything!"

"No you're going to explain everything right now!" DJ exclaimed, he repeatedly slammed Geoff against the locker.

"Put me down man, and I promise I'll explain everything!"

DJ balled his hand into a fist, "You're not worming your way out of this!" he told him.

Katie walked into the school and seen what her boyfriend was doing.

"OMG!" She yelled. "DJ, what are you doing?"

"I know, Katie, I know what's been going on between you and Geoff! So now, I'm about to get give this prick an ass whooping!"

"DJ, there is nothing going on between me and Geoff! How could you think that?"

Cody and Sierra entered the hallway, "Ah!" Sierra screamed at the sight of DJ holding Geoff against the locker.

"DJ, please don't do anything you'll regret." Cody said.

"Cody, you told me what you saw. I have to do this!" DJ said.

"Seen what?" Katie questioned.

"I seen Geoff hug and kiss you after coming out of Mrs. Coleman's room. Then I heard you saying there was something you had to tell DJ that was going to hurt him."

"You seen it or Sierra seen it?" Katie questioned, remembering the trouble Sierra caused for her and DJ in the past.

"It doesn't matter! We know you and Geoff are having an affair!" Sierra said.

"No we're not!" Katie said.

"Are so!" Sierra said.

"Geoff, DJ, what are you... oh my God, what is going on?" Bridgette questioned.

"DJ, please put him down! I'll explain everything." Katie said.

"So you're telling me there's nothing going on between you two?" DJ questioned.

"What!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"No, of course not! I was going to tell you after the dance... but I guess because of Sierra! I have to tell you now."

"Um, I'm just gonna go back inside!" Sierra said, she ran back inside the gym.

"Sierra!" Cody exclaimed as he went after her.

"Can you please just put me down, man?" Geoff requested.

"Oh! Sorry." DJ said as he put Geoff back down on his feet. "Geoff, I am so sorry. I just assumed—"

"Dude, it's, it's all right. It was just a misunderstanding." Geoff said as he held his head. "My head hurts a little though... no a lot."

"Man, I am so sorry." DJ said.

Katie took DJ's hand, "Come on, let's go outside and talk." she said.

DJ gulped at the sound of Katie's voice.

"Can you explain to me what's going on?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Yeah, yeah, I will." Geoff said.

Katie took DJ out to the school's parking lot so the two could have more privacy, away from the teens coming in and out of the school.

"I wanted to tell you this after the dance. But I guess now I don't have much of a choice. This hard for me to tell you."

"You can tell me, Katie."

"DJ... DJ, I'm moving." She revealed.

"Moving? That's all? That isn't so bad." DJ said feeling relieved.

"No, I'm not just moving to another house. I'm moving to another state."

"Another state? You mean like New Jersey or Connecticut or Massachusetts! A state near by, right? It's not going to be far, right? Please tell me it's not too far."

"It's far, DJ." Katie sadly told him.

"How far?"

"Arizona..."

"Arizona! That... that's on the other side of the country! You can't move to Arizona! Next year will be your senior year! You've, you've lived here your entire life! I'm here, your friends are here!"

"I know, I know! I hate this, I really do. I want to stay here with you. But what can I do? Most of my family lives there and after everything that happened this year, my parents think it's best for me."

"Well... when, when do you move?" DJ asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"June 8th." Katie answered.

"June 8th! That's the last day of school! We won't even have sometime in the summer together?"

"No... I hate this! It's so unfair!" Katie said getting teary eyed.

DJ pulled his girlfriend into a hug, "Don't cry. We'll figure something out... we have too!" he told her.

Alejandro came into the dance dressed to impress of course, his friend Brady quickly grabbed his friend and pulled him aside.

"Alejandro, where have you been man? Heather is going crazy looking all over the place for you!"

"Vanessa Dawson called, her parents weren't home. And she invited me over to her place. Just me, her and a nice big jacuzzi! I had to do her, uh, I mean it."

"I'm gonna want details later but for now, you need to focus on Heather."

"Right!" Alejandro said, he spotted her looking around the gym for him. "Hello, chica, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"I, I didn't even notice. I've just been having a great time with Dakota and Lindsay!"

"Really? Because it looks like Dakota is dancing with her boyfriend. And Lindsay is in the corner over there making out with Tyler Burke."

"Lindsay!" Heather mumbled angry. "We'll we were having fun! How about we go dancing!"

"Whatever makes you happy, my sweet."

Heather took Alejandro and led him out on to the dance floor, purposely taking a spot right next to Gwen and Trent. Alejandro rolled his eyes and played along with her. The entire time they danced Heather had her eye on Trent, who didn't seem to notice Heather at all.

"Oh, Alejandro, you're such a good dancer!" Heather said, hoping to get his attention, which failed.

"You aren't to bad yourself." Alejandro said.

The music changed and the couple's began slow dancing. She watched as Trent whispered something into Gwen's ear and the two shared laugh. Then he twirled his girlfriend and dipped her.

"Wow, Trent, I had forgotten you were such a good dancer!" Gwen said, before giving him a small kiss.

"Twirl me!" Heather demanded.

"Huh?"

"I said twirl me, twirl me like how Trent just twirled Gwen."

He quickly twirled her and she nearly lost her balance.

"I'm sorry mamacita, let me try that again."

"No, forget it! Dip me! Dip me now!"

He did as she requested but bent over to far, causing them both to fall.

"Haha!" Gwen giggled at the two.

"Ah!" Heather said.

Alejandro stood up he extended his hand to help her up, but she pushed it away.

"I can get up on my own!" She said, she lost her balance once again as she tried to stand up causing more embarrassment. "Ah!" She said as she marched off the dance floor. She exited the gym bumping into Courtney who was on her way in.

"Watch where your going, dumb ass!" Heather said, as she walked outside of the school.

"Someone's bitchier than usual." Courtney said.

Once inside she looked around for Duncan but didn't spot him anywhere. She took a seat in a chair, it wasn't long until Noah seen her and made his way over to her.

"Hey, you look nice!" Noah told her.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome." She told him.

"Any signs of Duncan?" He asked.

"No. Not yet."

"So are you going to..."

"Ask him about what you saw?"

"Yeah."

Courtney sighed and shook her head at Noah. "Yes, I will. But I already know what he is going to say, he didn't do it."

"I hope you're right." Noah told her.

"As a matter of fact there he is, and wow he looks good!" Courtney exclaimed.

Duncan wore a black dress shirt with a red tie, black dress pants and dress shoes. He also had on a black fedora hat with a red underwelt.

"Wow, Duncan, you look... you look so—"

"Hot?" He asked smirking.

"I was going to say handsome. But yes, that too." Courtney said. "I've never seen you so dressed up!"

"Yeah, well, I figured everyone was going to be dressed up. So, I'd might as well. And of course you look fine as hell!"

"Why thank you."

"Can I have this dance?" He asked in goofy voice.

"Yes, yes, you can!" Courtney replied.

Noah watched on as the two of them danced together. He couldn't help but feel envious of Duncan. He walked over to get some punch, running into Anne Maria.

"Ugh, I didn't think I was going to have to see you again!" Anne Maria said.

"Believe me if I had things my way, we'd never have to see each other again." Noah said, as he poured himself a glass of punch. "This isn't spiked is it?"

"No! This is a school dance. There isn't going to be any drinking." Anne Maria said responsibly.

"Oh, please. On spring break you drank like there was no tomorrow."

"Okay, fine! I was going to mix it with a bottle of rum. But vice-principal Blake is running this school like a Nazi concentration camp after that damn drug dealing. I couldn't get it in here if I tried. Too bad really, it would've made for a good time. And I'd laugh my ass off seeing you drunk."

"So, what did you do with it?"

"The bottle of rum? It's hidden in my room. Papa wouldn't care if I drank it. But momma wouldn't approve. I figure sometime me and LeShawna can drink it one night."

"You have fun with that." Noah said, he glanced over at Courtney and Duncan once again.

"So, you still crushing on Courtney?"

"Anne, lower your voice!" Noah scolded.

"Oh come on, nobody heard. Everyone's dancing having a good time. And it's pretty obvious by the way you're looking at her."

"Yeah, I still am." Noah admitted.

"Then why don't you tell her already?"

"Because she's with Duncan. And she's only views me a friend, she'll never view me as a potential boyfriend."

"Hey, you may not be my type for obvious reasons, you're scrawny, you don't have good hair, poor sense of style—"

"And you constantly smell like hair spray, wear too much make up, have an annoying voice, and look like Snooki."

"I'll let that slide. But just because I don't like you that way doesn't mean another girl won't. You and Courtney would actually be an okay couple."

"Really, you think?"

"Yeah! I mean she's obviously a lot better looking then you. But you're both smart, you both do that student council stuff! Lets see, you both like to read, you two never want to have fun. Well, Courtney did that one time! But she's never returned my calls about doing it again."

"Thanks, Anne Maria."

"No problem. Besides, Duncan and Courtney will never last. Especially once she realizes he sold that weed."

"What? Why are you saying that?"

"Noah, I've gone to this school my entire life. And not once has there been a drug scandal. Then suddenly juvie Duncan shows up and bam! There's a drug scandal at Franklin D. Roosevelt high school. That's not a coincidence."

"No, no it's not." Noah said before sipping on some punch glaring over at Duncan.

Heather was still outside sulking over her embarrassment. She could hear someone behind her, "Lindsay, I am in no mood for your brain-dead questions! So just go away!" she ordered.

"Its me, chicka." Alejandro said.

"Alejandro, I'm sorry I had no idea!"

"What are you doing out here? Come back inside."

"I'd rather not at the moment." Heather replied, she folded her arms and turned her back on him.

"Fine, stay out here and sulk like a spoiled child."

"Sulk like a spoiled child? I have every right to be upset. You just humiliated me in front of the entire school!"

"Really, Heather? Is that why you're mad? Or is it that your attempt to make Trent jealous failed?"

Heather turned around and faced him, "Make Trent jealous? Are you kidding me?" she asked furiously.

"Lets end this little charade. I know you are using me in an attempt to make Trent jealous."

"That... that is ridiculous!"

"Oh, is it now? So I didn't hear you going off at the carnival? I believe your exact quote was, "How is it Trent could prefer that disgusting goth freak over me?" or something like that."

"I knew you heard more than you let on."

"I didn't need that to confirm my suspicions, I already had my doubts. It's been obvious you've never truly liked me."

"How can anyone like you? You're a manipulative asshole!"

"Now that's the pot calling the kettle black. While were putting all the cards out on the table tell me, it was you who vandalized Trent's car, wasn't it?"

"What! No, I would never stoop that low."

"There is no reason to lie, I actually like your cut throat attitude. Win at any cost. You remind me a lot of myself chicka, ...a lot of myself."

"So now what? Are you going to tell Trent?"

"Tell Trent? Now what would I gain by telling Trent? Nothing, that's what. I want to make you a proposal."

"A proposal? I'm listening."

"I'll help you break up Gwen and Trent. In exchange I want you... in bed!"

"Haha!" Heather giggled. "That is such a guys request."

"And I want to be able to put it anywhere."

Heather thought it over for a minute, "Fine." she said. "But if and only if you help me break them up."

"Oh, we'll break them up, trust me."

Trent and Gwen cleared off the dance floor after Duncan and Courtney entered it. They took a seat at a table with Geoff, Bridgette, Beth and Cameron.

"So, it wasn't Cameron's fault... it was mine." Geoff said explaining himself to Beth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any problems. I was trying to help Cameron, really I was!"

"It's okay Geoff, Cameron and Bridgette already explained everything to me. And I accept your apology, I do believe you were trying to help him. Although, I don't know how you thought that was helping him." Beth said.

"Yeah, I... I guess I did go a little too far." Geoff said.

"A little?" The girls at the table questioned.

"Okay, okay I went really, really far!" Geoff said embarrassed. "I'm sorry Beth, again."

"It's okay." Beth said.

"Don't worry I won't take relationship advice from Geoff again." Cameron told Beth.

"Haha! Honestly Cameron, that maybe the smartest decision you've ever made." Gwen said playfully.

"From now on I'll take relationship advice from Harold." Cameron announced.

"And that maybe the dumbest decision." Gwen said.

"Hey, Harold knows what he's doing. He got LeShawna last year remember?" Cameron asked, he pointed over to her.

LeShawna was still dancing her heart out. "Now it's time to teach all you girls how to twerk!"

"Okay, I'm going to pull her off the dance floor! Be right back." Bridgette said.

"Now that would have been entertaining." Gwen said, she looked over at Trent, he was staring at Duncan like he wanted to kill him. "Trent, why are you looking at him?"

"I can't help it. The more I see of him the more pissed off I get! He should be in jail right now, not dancing with Courtney!" Trent replied, his voice full of rage.

"I know. But glaring over at him like you want to kill him isn't going to solve anything. You're just going to make yourself more angry." Gwen said.

"I know, I know."

"I'm gonna go get some punch. You want any?" Gwen asked.

"I'll go get it. It's better than sitting here looking at him." Trent said, he went over to refreshment table.

"I was just getting into it!" LeShawna said, she was dragged over to the table by Bridgette.

"I know, but you need to take a break. You've been out there all night. It's time you sit down with us and take a break." Bridgette said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess this school will just have to wait until the next dance to see my twerking skills!"

"Yes, we will!" Bridgette said. "Where'd Trent go?"

"He went to get us something to drink." Gwen answered. "He's trying his best to keep his mind off Duncan. I'm trying to keep him calm, but I can't blame him for being angry. It's so messed up!"

"Yeah it is. I doubt that this will help, but I made sure to bump into Duncan a few times out there!" LeShawna said.

"Thanks, Shawnie." Gwen said with a smile.

Trent came back over to the table with the drinks.

"Thank you!" Gwen said.

"No need to thank me." Trent said.

"So, tell us the story about Heather humiliating herself again!" Bridgette said trying to lighten the mood.

"Haha! Okay." Gwen said.

As she told the story about Heather's disastrous dancing earlier in the night, Trent noticed Duncan walking off the dance floor and out of the gym.

"And then Alejandro tried to dip her—"

"I'm gonna go use the rest room." Trent said.

"Huh? Oh, okay. Anyways!" Gwen said continuing the story.

Courtney took a seat at Noah's table, Cody and Sierra were also seated there.

"Cody, when are you going to talk to me? I said I'm sorry! I'm really, really, really, really, really—"

"Sierra, just because you're adding a lot of really, doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you!"

"Okay... I'm so, so, so—"

"Saying so, so, so sorry won't either! This is the second time you've gotten involved in DJ and Katie's relationship. And now you've dragged me into it! So, what? Are you going to meddle for a third time?"

"Well, they do say the third time's the charm!" Sierra joked.

"Sierra, seriously?" Cody asked.

"I'm sorry that was a bad joke!"

"Lets just sit here and be quiet." Cody said.

"Okay..." Sierra said.

"Um, what's going on?" Courtney inquired.

"Oh, Sierra just went and meddled into DJ and Katie's relationship... again." Noah answered.

"I was trying to help!" Sierra said.

"Remind me never to ask for your help." Noah said.

"You, you are just such a big... a big rude person!" Sierra exclaimed.

"And you should be in a padded cell." Noah responded.

"Okay... this awkward." Courtney said.

"So, Courtney, did you ever talk to Duncan about... you know what?" Noah whispered.

"No, not yet."

"Talk to Duncan about what?" Sierra asked.

"Sierra!" Cody exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sierra said.

Cody stood up and walked away in a furry.

"Oh, Codykins, wait!" Sierra said as she chased after him.

"When are you going to?" Noah asked.

"I don't know... soon. We're just having such a great time! And tonight... tonight is supposed to be our first time."

Noah eyed widened, "What!" he exclaimed. "You, you can't."

"We've been together for almost six months. And he's been so good to me lately."

"Yeah, and he may have almost gotten your dad fired!"

"Noah!"

"It's true! Look, I'm not the only one who thinks he's the drug dealer. Someone tonight even told me they think it was him."

"Noah! You were talking about it with someone?"

"They brought it up to me. But see I'm not the only one who thinks it. You can't take that step, not without finding out the truth."

"You're right... I'm going to ask him right now." Courtney said.

Trent followed Duncan into the men's rest room, Duncan was standing there at the urinal, he heard someone walk in and felt they were staring at him.

"If you've come in here for a show you've got the wrong guy." Duncan said.

He flushed the urinal and turned around to see Trent standing before him, Trent looked at him with a vengeful expression on his face.

"Trent... man, I can tell your mad—"

"Mad? I'm more than mad. I'm fucking pissed!"

Duncan walked over to the sink and began washing his hands.

"I didn't do it." He said.

"You didn't do it? Do you really expect to believe that bullshit?"

"I don't know who did it, but they're setting me up! I swear on my life man, I didn't do it."

"Stop fucking lying! I always knew you had something for Gwen!"

"I never had anything for Gwen! I told you that in New Jersey and I'm telling you it again!"

"That nice little message you wrote on my windshield says other wise!"

"Ha! Do you really think if I was going to fuck up your car I'd spray paint a message that could be traced back to me? I don't want to go back to juvie! Especially not over you!"

"You're some bullshiter, you know that?"

"Look! I didn't fucking do it!"

"Really Duncan? Then who, who did it?"

"I don't know who fucking did it! But it wasn't me!"

"Please, I bet you didn't slash my tires a few weeks back too?"

"I didn't do that either! Why don't you look into some of the people you've been associating yourself with! Because there's obviously a fucked up person in your life!"

"You're the only fucked up person in my life! You're obsessed with my girlfriend! My girlfriend!"

"You don't want to believe me? Fine, don't believe me. I'm done talking to you!" Duncan said, he went to leave but Trent pushed him back.

"We're not done yet!"

"What? You gonna fight me, Trent? Is that what you want to do? Hit me! Because I'll fuck you up just like I did in Jersey!" Duncan yelled.

"What's going on in here!" Courtney exclaimed as she walked in. She had waited outside for Duncan to come out.

"Trent decided to be a tough guy!" Duncan said.

Trent grabbed hold of Duncan but Courtney quickly got in the middle of them.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" She demanded.

"Trent, are you in there?" Gwen asked on the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Trent said. "Just know this, if I ever see you around Gwen, I'll fucking kill you!"

"You couldn't kill me if you tried!" Duncan said.

Gwen walked into the room when she heard Duncan's voice, she seen Courtney in the middle separating the two.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gwen questioned.

"Nothing. It's done! You're both going your separate ways or I'll report both of you to vice-principal Blake!" Courtney said.

"Lets go, Gwen." Trent said, the two walked out of the rest room.

After Trent and Gwen left, Duncan and Courtney made their exit.

"I need some air." Duncan said flustered.

He walked outside, Courtney followed him. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one up.

"Duncan, I thought you quit smoking?" Courtney questioned.

"I did... but when I get stressed I... I cut down a lot, okay?"

"What happened in there?"

"I went to take a leak and he came in trying to be all bad ass! That's what happened. I tried telling him it wasn't me. He didn't want to listen, he wanted to fight."

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"Don't worry about it. He'll find out someday. But until then... he can go fuck himself."

"Um, Duncan... I, I know this is a bad time. But... but I really have to ask you something."

"I've told you, and I'll tell the world! I didn't vandalize Trent's car."

"No, no, no it's not that. It's... it's about the... the—" Courtney struggled.

"Calm down." Duncan said, he could tell how nervous Courtney was. "What is it?"

"I know I asked you this before... but I've found out some new information. Noah told me he seen you talking to Harold and Sam not long before they were suspended. You were in the library? You took them behind a bookcase? He thinks it looked shady. I'm sure Noah's just being paranoid, but... did you sell Harold and Sam the marijuana?"

Duncan looked down and didn't answer her question.

"Duncan... did you?" She questioned, his silence worried her.

Duncan began shaking his head yes, he looked guilty. "I'm sorry."

"Oh my God, so you did! You sold them the marijuana!" Courtney exclaimed tearing up.

"I'm sorry! I, I never wanted what happened with your dad to happen!"

"Why didn't you tell me the truth when I asked you the first day?"

"I was scared, I... I didn't want to lose you!" Duncan answered, his voice sounded panicked.

"So this entire time you've been playing with me! You've been acting like you cared, meanwhile this entire you haven't!"

"I do care! This has been eating away at me! I swear Court, I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I didn't! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

"How long did you plan on keeping this from me?"

"I... I don't know."

"How long!" Courtney said, demanding an answer.

"I don't know, okay?"

"You never planned on telling me, did you? You were going to let me go along always wondering, wondering who nearly got my poor father fired! You were going... you were going to take my virginity tonight knowing that it was you! It was you who caused me, my family so much pain!"

A tear rolled down Duncan's cheek despite him trying his best not to cry. "I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry! You're sorry I finally know the truth! You, you asshole! You fucking asshole!" Courtney exploded, her sorrow turned into rage. "Was it worth it? Was it worth it, drug dealer? Was the couple bucks worth it? Let me ask you something, how did you really afford all this stuff for me and... and for my dad!"

"I told you my uncle—"

"Your uncle John? You probably made that up too! You probably bought it with your drug money!" Courtney ripped off the locket he bought for her, "Take it!" she said, she tried handing it to him.

"No, Courtney, please."

"I said take it!" She screamed as she threw it at him. "I don't want anything from you! I never want to see you again!"

She attempted to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Please, please just let me explain."

"Why so you can tell me more lies? Save it! I'm done with you! My dad, Noah, everyone was right about you!" She pulled her arm away from him.

"Courtney, please!" Duncan pleaded as he grabbed her arm again.

She turned around and slapped him across the face, "I hate you! I fucking hate you!" she screamed as tears strolled down her face. She pulled her arm away and walked away from him.

"Courtney, please! I can explain, I can explain everything! Please! Just give me the chance!" He pleaded tearing up.

His first true love ignored his pleas and continued to walk away from him.


	98. Heartbroken

Courtney got into her car, she took a few minutes to compose herself before pulling out the parking lot and driving away from the school. As she drove away she looked into her rear-view mirror, Duncan was still standing in the same spot. She could tell he was crying, although trying not to. She didn't care Duncan betrayed in the worst possible ways.

As she pulled into the drive way of her home she could feel the tears returning. She fought them back, but once inside she broke down in the foyer.

Her mother Selma could hear her daughter crying, "Courtney? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Me and Duncan we're, we're over! Over forever!" Courtney cried.

Selma ran over to her daughter and cradled her in her arms. "Honey, I'm so sorry! What happened?"

"Duncan betrayed me in the worst possible way!" Courtney answered, she pulled away from her mother and ran up to her room, locking herself inside.

"Courtney, let me in please." Selma said as she attempted to open the door. "I just want to talk."

"I just want to be alone!" Courtney said.

"Oh, please baby, I won't say a word! You can just tell me what happened."

"Not now!" Courtney said.

"All right, I'll leave you alone for a little. When you're ready to talk, I'll be here." Selma told her.

Courtney collapsed into her bed and cried into one of her pillows. She just couldn't believe Duncan would do something like this to her and then keep it a secret for so long. He knew how much this ordeal hurt her. And the fact that he was the first person she ever loved only made it worse. There was no way she could ever see herself forgiving him.

After a few minutes of crying she picked up head up, on her nightstand next to her alarm clock was a framed photo of her and Duncan. She grabbed the picture and threw it across the room.

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" She screamed.

For Duncan's mother Marilyn it was just a typical Friday night. Go to the bar and pick up some up some random man and bring him back to her place.

"How about a shot of tequila? Or my favorite Jack Daniels!" She exclaimed.

"Haha! I'll take a shot of whiskey!" The man said.

"All right, three shots of whiskey coming up!" Marilyn exclaimed, as she went into her kitchen.

"Three?" The man questioned.

"Yeah, one for you and two for me! Haha!" Marilyn replied.

"Haha! I like you!"

Duncan barged into the apartment his face with livid with anger. "I'm done with you! I am fucking done!" He screamed at his mother.

Marilyn was taken back, she had seen her son angry before, but the anger this time was at a level she had never seen before.

"Duncan, we have a guest! It's no time for one of your melodramatic meltdowns!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, dude, she screwed two random guys this week already! If I was you, I'd get out!" Duncan informed him.

"W-What?" The guy questioned.

"They weren't random! I knew them for a while!"

"Oh yeah the one guy you knew for an entire day!" Duncan said with an eye roll, he grabbed a black garbage back from the kitchen and went inside his room.

"You're always so disrespectful!" Marilyn hollered as she followed him in.

With Marilyn gone the man took the opportunity to sneak out of the apartment, he didn't want involved in the family dysfunction.

"Why should I show you any respect? You've never respected me! Ever! You're a worthless piece of shit!" Duncan yelled, he went over to his dresser and began tossing clothes into the bag.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm leaving! I told you if Courtney found out I sold that damn pot I would be done with you! And guess what? She did. So I'm out of here! I'm done with you for good!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Marilyn said.

"Really? Watch me!" Duncan said, he finished putting the clothes in the bag and walked out of the room.

Marilyn sped past him and blocked the front door, "Just where do you think you're gonna go?" she questioned.

"I don't know, I'll... I'll go to uncle John's!"

"Ha! And how long will that last? If you're lucky, a week? Angela will throw you out in no time! She already has enough to deal with, with her shit head kids!" Marilyn said, Angela was John's wife.

"I don't give a fuck! I'd rather be in the streets than live here with you!"

"I don't see why you're blaming me? You sold the damn weed!"

"Yeah, because you made me! God, this is why nobody likes you! No one in your own family likes you, because you start shit then never take any kind of responsibly for it! That's why me, your own fucking son hates you! Your own son hates you, Marilyn!"

"Ah!" Marilyn screamed like a crazed woman. She began attacking her son with her fists.

"Get off me! Get the fuck off me!" He yelled.

"Afer everything I've fucking done for you! Giving you a place to stay! Feeding you, clothing you!"

"You've barely done that! And because of you I was sent to juvie for selling drugs! I hate you!"

"You little asshole! Everything I did was for me and you! Me and you!"

Duncan pushed his mother away from him. "No, it was always for you! You only care about yourself!" He told her before walking out the door.

Marilyn ran into the hallway, "Duncan, if you leave... if you leave don't come back!" she yelled to him.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Duncan yelled back, he flipped his mother the bird and kept on walking.

The disturbed woman went back inside and began throwing things around her apartment, as she screeched like a crazy person. She eventually collapsed and began pounding her fists into the floor, "Duncan! Duncan!" she screamed as she wept.

It had now been two hours since Courtney returned home. She remained locked in her room, periodically her mother would check on her. Selma felt Courtney's father Terrence would possibly have better luck, Courtney and her father shared a special bond with each other.

The heartbroken girl heard a knock at her door, "Mom, please. I'm not ready to talk about it." she said.

"It's me princess, I brought you something." Terrence informed her.

Courtney came to the door and opened it, her father was standing there holding a big bowl of ice cream, Cookies 'n Cream her favorite.

"Thank you." Courtney said, she accepted the ice cream and went back over to her bed. After demolishing the ice cream she started crying hysterically once gain.

Terrence sat beside her on the bed and pulled her into a hug, "It's okay. Let it out." he told her.

Courtney looked up at her father. "Daddy, I'm so sorry!"

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He asked baffled.

"Because, because..."

Courtney was torn, she wanted to tell her father the truth. But at the same time, she knew he would report Duncan. And despite feeling such ill-will towards him she didn't want him to be sent back to a juvenile detention center.

"I... I just am." Courtney replied with a sniffle.

"If you are feeling sorry over not listening to me about Duncan. Then don't, you weren't the first teenage daughter who rebelled against the wishes of their father. But this is why I tried to warn you about him. Boys like him are nothing but trouble."

"I know that now."

"So, will you tell me what happened?

"Like I told mom... Duncan betrayed me in the worst possible way. It's so terrible!" Courtney said, crying again. "I just don't under stand it! How he could do this! And then keep the secret from me for so long!"

"Was there another girl?" Her father inquired.

"Huh?"

"You said he betrayed you. Was there another girl."

"Um... y-yes." Courtney lied.

"Courtney, forget about him!" Terrence exclaimed. "He was undeserving of you. Believe me, you'll find someone even better someday! Someone smart, someone respectful, a good young man. Not some street thug!"

"You think I will?"

"I know you will. And don't worry. You'll make it through this, you know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because you're a Sanders! We're strong! When adversity comes our way, we come out of it stronger than we were before!" Terrence told her, he had a certain charisma about him.

"Thanks, daddy." Courtney said.

"You'll make it through this. Just like I'll make it through the difficult circumstances facing me. You'll see, we'll both come out stronger than ever!"

With that Courtney began to cry again, "Daddy, I am just so sorry!" she said once again.

"Don't be. You have nothing to feel sorry about!" Terrence said, he stood up and gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead. "I'll give you sometime alone. I want you to get some sleep. I don't want you up all night over this."

"Okay, I will. I love you daddy."

"I love you too, princess." The father said before making his exit.

Courtney laid down on her bed and began crying again. "I am so sorry daddy. I am so sorry." She said to herself before drifting off into a deep sleep.

After his confrontation with Duncan, Gwen was less than thrilled with Trent. He had promised there wouldn't be any drama before going into the dance and he broke that promise. Trent knew he was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. When he seen Duncan he was filled with rage, rage he had never experienced before. He wanted to explain things to her, but she wasn't answering his phone calls or texts. So he decided to stop at her house to talk one-on-one, it was fairly early in the morning a little but after nine. He hoped she would be up, he knocked at the door. No one answered but he could hear some commotion inside. He knocked once again, this time Gwen answered.

"Trent, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to talk. You haven't answered my calls or texts. So, I thought I'd stop by."

"Sorry. I haven't turned my phone on yet today. We've been racing around here all morning. We got up late."

"Racing around? What's up for today?"

"Don't you remember? My aunt and uncle are coming in from Georgia, they're bringing my cousin Zoey with them. We have to go to the airport to pick them up."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. When are you leaving?"

"In about ten minutes."

"Before you go, do you think we could talk for a minute?"

"Uh, yeah." Gwen said, she stepped outside.

"I know you're upset with me over what happened with Duncan."

"Well... yeah. You told me before we went in there would be zero drama!"

"I know, I know. I didn't intend on fighting, it's just when I seen him. I got filled with so much anger! I can't even explain it. I just wanted to let you know, I'm sorry."

"Trent, I can understand why you're so mad. But this thing between you and Duncan. It has to come to an end. Now you've told him how you feel. And he's told you how he feels. Now no more drama, please. If it continues, I can see something seriously bad happening."

"All right, I promise. It's over."

"Do you really mean that?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I swear on my life."

"Okay, I'm glad to hear it. I better get back inside we're going to pick up my aunt Stella and her family any minute now."

"How long will they be in New York?"

"The weekend. They're moving back this summer, August I think. They're just coming to visit the family. I'll be busy all weekend. After we pick them up from the airport, we're coming back here for a big breakfast. Then out to see a movie. After the movie we're going to my Grandma's for a family dinner. And I have no idea what's going on tomorrow!"

"Oh, so I won't be able to see you all weekend?" Trent asked making a pouty face.

"Haha! Stop making that face! I'm sorry, but I'll be busy all weekend."

"All right, it's just one weekend. I wonder Geoff's got planned?"

"He's going to New Jersey with LeShawna and Bridgette."

"What? When was this decided?"

"Last night. LeShawna and Lightning's one month anniversary is coming up. And LeShawna wants to surprise him. So, Bridgette and Geoff are going down with her."

"How long will they be gone?"

"They'll be back Sunday night. LeShawna somehow convinced Noah to let her use his beach house."

"And you'll be busy all weekend?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Damn. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know? I'm sure you'll think of something!" Gwen assured him.

Gwen's mother and brother Shawn came out of the house.

"Hi, Trent." Amy greeted. "You know my sister and her family are coming in, don't you?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to talk to Gwen for a minute." Trent replied.

"Okay. Gwen we need to go or they'll be waiting for us at the airport." Amy said.

"Yeah, I know." Gwen responded.

There was still some tension between the mother and her children. Although it had cooled down, they still weren't on the best terms. Amy tried her best to regain their trust, but both were still wary of her.

Gwen gave her boyfriend a kiss goodbye, "I'll call you later tonight." she told him.

"All right, I'll be waiting." Trent said.

"See you later, Romeo!" Gwen said before joining her family in the car.

"What to do? What to do?" Trent pondered. His phone began ringing, it was Heather. "Hello."

"Trent, it's Heather! This isn't to early to call you, is it?"

"No. Whats up?"

"I was thinking, the school play is coming up in just a few weeks. And I'm starting to get a little nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. Izzy said everyone is doing fine."

"I know. But I can't help it. I was wondering if your free today, maybe we could meet up and rehearse our lines together?"

"Uh, I don't know." Trent replied, he wasn't sure how Gwen would feel about it.

"Please, it's for the play!"

"I... I guess. Where do you want to meet?"

"How does my place sound?" She asked.

"Your place?"

"Yeah, I don't want to go somewhere public. To noisy. I just want to be somewhere nice and quiet. And my family will be leaving this evening. So it will be nice and quiet just like I want."

"Um, uh... okay." Trent said apprehensively. "What time?"

"Is six good for you?" She asked.

"Six O'clock, yeah that sounds good."

"Great! I'll text you the directions to my place. See you later!"

After hanging up with Trent she speed dialed Alejandro.

"Heather, were you able to convince Trent?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's coming over around six." Heather answered.

"Good. Come over to my house, we'll go over the plan again." Alejandro told her.

DJ and Katie were up bright and early, the couple decided to spend as much time together as they could. They went out for some breakfast, then stopped at a Petco to pick up some supplies for Bunny. Afterwards they went to the Coffee Shack to brainstorm some ideas to keep Katie from moving to Arizona. A few ideas came up, but none that seemed like they would succeed.

"I know! I just got that job at Dave and Busters! So, I'm thinking I could get you a job there. We'd save up our money and we could move into an apartment together!" DJ suggested.

"That sounds amazing! But there's no way my parents would allow that. And I doubt your mom would either." Katie said.

"I... I guess you're right... that's it, momma!" DJ exclaimed an idea popped into his head.

"Huh?"

"You can move in with me and momma!"

"Do you really think she'd let me move in?"

"Yeah! Momma loves you! And besides it's just me and her there. Candy is away at college and is usually only home for the holidays. You could stay in her room!"

"I don't know, do you really think this will work?" Katie asked cautiously.

"Yeah! It may take a little convincing, but I'm sure momma would take you in with us! Like I said she loves you! I just know she'll let you move in with us!" DJ said.

"My parents will be harder to convince..." Katie said.

"We'll convince your parents, but first lets talk to momma." DJ said.

"I hope this works!" Katie said.

"It will, it has too!" DJ exclaimed.

He took Katie by her hand and off they went to DJ's house.


	99. Family Reunion Part One

**There seemed to be some confusion over what happened to Duncan's father. So, I will just clear that up for any readers wondering, Duncan's father is incarcerated. That was revealed in chapter 35 Merry Christmas Part One. So it has been a while since it was revealed.**

**I also wanted to wish all of my readers a Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year! Enjoy the holidays everyone! :)**

* * *

><p>"Move in with us?" DJ's momma, Dawn exclaimed. "No, no, no. I'm sorry DJ, I can not allow that."<p>

"Momma, please! If you don't then Katie will move to Arizona and I can't let that happen! Momma, please, please!"

"DJ, I know how much you two care for each other—"

"Love each other." DJ corrected.

"I'm sorry. I just can't. Besides, how does Katie's parents even feel about this?"

"They actually don't know we're asking you this..." Katie said.

"So, you're telling me they don't even know?" Dawn questioned her son.

"We thought we'd ask you first." DJ responded.

"I just can't allow this. I know you love Katie, I love her too! But things around here are so chaotic right now. With the divorce, and I'm constantly being swamped at the salon!"

"I'll help out more around the house! I got that job at Dave and Busters now! I can get Katie a job there too! Please momma, next year will be her last year of high school. Her parents are taking her away from me and all her friends! Do you think that's fair?"

"No... no I don't."

"I can help around the house. I can clean, I can even cook a little!" Katie spoke up.

"Please!" DJ said once again.

"Please, Mrs. Johnson, please!" Katie said.

"I..." Dawn looked at their faces, the two looked like they'd be lost without each other. "okay, fine! If her parents allow it... then Katie can stay with us."

"Thank you!" DJ and Katie both exclaimed as they hugged her.

"If we're going to do this... then there has to be some rules." Dawn told them.

"Of course, no problem." Katie said.

"There will be no sleeping together! Like I told DJ before I'm to young to be a Grandma! So, Katie you will stay in Candace's room. Like DJ, you'll need to help out around the house. And if I need help with any errands, for example groceries. Then you'll need to help." Dawn told her.

"Of course! I'll do anything to help!"

"All right then, get your parents permission and you can move in."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Katie exclaimed, she squealed with excitement. She hugged Dawn once again, before hugging her boyfriend.

"I told you, I told you momma wouldn't let us down!" DJ told her.

Amy and her children got out of their car, the mother glanced at her watch, her sister, brother-in-law and niece would be arriving any minute.

"We made it just in time! Shawn, when we get home remind me to punish you for that stunt you pulled!" Amy scolded.

"I said I was sorry like a hundred times!" Shawn responded.

"Unplugging everyone's alarms clock for some kind of prank? When you knew we had to pick up your aunt Stella from the airport!"

"I told you, I forgot they were coming today!"

"Shawn, you are going to be thirteen years old in a few weeks! It's time you start acting your age, instead of like a five-year old! It was irresponsible, it was—"

"He said he was sorry! Don't you think you've embarrassed him enough?" Gwen questioned.

"We're not done with this conversation." Amy said, she walked ahead of her kids.

"Thanks, Gwen." Shawn told his older sister.

"No problem. It would have been a good prank. But you did realize today is Saturday, right?"

"By the time I did it was too late." Shawn replied.

After a few minutes of waiting, the family was reunited. Like her sister Stella was a tall and thin woman, but she had red hair. Which her daughter Zoey inherited. Her journalist husband Brad, was a tall and in shape, he always had his jet black hair perfectly styled and gelled.

"Amy!" Stella exclaimed.

"Stella!" Amy said.

The two sister hugged each other, "I've missed you!" they both said.

"How about a hug for me?" Brad asked.

"Oh, come here!" Amy said.

"Gwen!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Zoey!" Gwen exclaimed.

The two girls shared a hug, it was the first time they'd seen each other in almost a year.

"Don't worry, Shawn. I haven't forgotten about you!" Zoey said before hugging her younger cousin.

"Everyone ready to get out of here?" Brad asked, he grabbed his wife and daughter's luggage in addition to carrying his own.

"Oh, Brad! There's no way you can carry all that to the car." Amy said.

"Just watch me." Brad said, he walked ahead of them.

"He wants to be a macho man! I say let him, haha!" Stella said.

The family packed into the car and went to the Wilson's house. Amy had a big breakfast to prepare and despite not asking for the help, Stella helped her sister. Shawn and his uncle Brad went outside to toss around a football. With their father being absent from their lives for so long, Brad always made sure to take time out to hang out with Shawn when he visited. And the teenage girls Gwen and Zoey went up to Gwen's room to catch up.

Gwen told her cousin about her boyfriend and friends. Zoey was fascinated by her stories, she felt like Gwen was one of the luckiest girls in the world. She longed to have friends like her cousin, but due to her shyness that wasn't easy.

"Gwen, you are so lucky! Are you like popular in school?" Zoey asked.

"What? Me popular? No! What gave you that idea?" Gwen inquired.

"You're telling me all these stories about you and your boyfriend, and friends! I don't know, I guess I just thought you were popular."

"We're not popular. We just do our thing, you know?"

"No. Tell me!" Zoey said, she was dying to know.

"You know hangout and stuff." Gwen answered.

"Where do you hangout?"

"I don't know. Um, we go to the mall, hangout at each other's houses. We go to the Coffee Shack a lot. Every once in a while we'll catch a movie."

"Oh my God! You are so lucky! I wish I had your life!" Zoey told her.

"Seriously?" Gwen asked, she didn't hear that everyday.

"Yeah, you have a boyfriend, friends I don't have any of that..."

"You don't have one friend in Georgia?" Gwen asked.

"Well... I had one, her name was Riley. But she moved last year. There's a girl named Christa, but I think she only likes me because I do her homework and let her cheat off my tests. And a boyfriend? I wish! No boy notices me." Zoey replied, with a sad expression on her voice.

"Aww, Zoe, don't worry when you move back here you'll have me and Trent, Bridgette and LeShawna and Geoff! Don't worry, you'll have tons of friends here!"

"I hope they like me."

"Trust me, they will. How about after the movie just me and you hang out? There will be a few hours until we need to go to Grandma's."

"Sure!" Zoey said.

"And you may think my life sounds great. But honestly, this year has had so much drama, it's not even funny." Gwen told her.

"Really? Like what?"

"Sit down. You're going to be here for a while." Gwen told her cousin.

"Not bad." Heather said to herself as she walked up to the Romero's residence.

The home was pretty extravagant, although nothing compared to the Chan's. But nevertheless, still better off then most people's homes.

She rung the door bell and was greeted by Alejandro.

"Heather, you look sexier than ever today, if I may say."

"Of course. Don't I always?" Heather boasted.

"Haha! I suppose that is true." Alejandro said.

"My eyes are up here by the way." Heather said, she had on a revealing shirt and Alejandro took notice. "So, where are we going?"

"To the dinning room. You are joining us for breakfast." Alejandro stated.

"W-What!"

"Follow me."

"You didn't tell me this was going to be a meet and greet." Heather said.

"Well now you know." Alejandro responded, he took her by her hand went into the dinning room. "Father, mother, this is Heather. Heather, these are my parents."

"Alejandro told us you were a beauty! And boy was he right, you are absolutely stunning!" Alejandro's father Joseph said.

"Why thank you!" Heather responded. "Alejandro failed to mention he had such a handsome father and such a beautiful mother!"

"Haha! Thank you!" The parents responded.

Joseph was a retired quarterback for the New York Jets and his wife Katherine was a well-known dietitian and author of multiple books on healthy eating.

"Heather, please join us for breakfast." Katherine said.

"Please take a seat, my sweet." Alejandro said as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you, Alejandro. Your son is always such a gentlemen."

"Of course he is, we raised our son to respect the young women he dates." Joseph said. "Isn't that true, Alejandro?"

"Yes, father it is." Alejandro said.

"You must mean a lot to our Alejandro. It is very rare he brings a girl home to meet us." Katherine said.

"Really? That surprises me." Heather stated.

"Why is that?" Katherine inquired.

"Well, it's just that... at school Alejandro is known to date a lot." Heather answered.

"Oh, we know that!" Joseph said. "He's a good-looking young man. But to bring a young woman home to meet us, that is rare."

"You must be special." Katherine told her. "You're the first girl he has brought home since Alicia."

"Mother, please!" Alejandro said.

"Alicia?" Heather asked.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even brought her up." Katherine said. "Leslie, we will have our meal now."

"Yes, Mrs. Romero." Leslie the Romero's maid said.

"Yes, Alejandro always has been the ladies man! Just like his older brother José!" Joseph said.

"José? I never knew you had an older brother." Heather said.

"That's because I don't like to talk about him." Alejandro said.

"Oh, Alejandro, when are you going to let that silly sibling rivalry go?" Katherine asked.

"Never! José went out of his way to make me miserable although our childhood! And he still does to this day whenever he gets the opportunity!" Alejandro exclaimed.

"Haha! Don't listen to him, he's just over-exaggerating." Joseph told Heather.

Leslie came in with their meals Joseph, Alejandro and Heather were served omelets, with a side of sausage and toast. While Katherine was given a fruit salad for her meal.

"Lets get to know you Heather." Katherine said.

LeShawna patiently waited in her car on Bridgette and Geoff for fifteen minutes. Finally she began honking the horn and yelled out, "Yo, Bridgette, Geoff! I'd like to leave today!"

Bridgette came out of her house with a suite case, "Sorry!" she said.

LeShawna unlocked the trunk and Bridgette put her luggage inside, then got into the car sitting in the passenger seat.

"Where's Geoff?" LeShawna asked.

"He's coming." Bridgette said.

Out came Geoff juggling three suitcases.

"Girl, you realize were only going to be gone for a day?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then why did you pack so much stuff?"

"I packed what I needed. That one suitcase I brought out was mine. The three Geoff has belong to him."

"What the? Why the hell does he need three suitcases?" LeShawna questioned.

"Ask him." Bridgette responded.

After putting his suitcases in the trunk Geoff got inside.

"Geoff, why on earth did you pack so much stuff?" LeShawna asked.

"I packed stuff I may need. Like some hoodies in case it got cold, a few sweaters—"

"It's May!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"You never know!" Geoff said.

As LeShawna attempted to pull out a car came speeding past her nearly crashing into them.

"Learn how to drive, jerk off!" LeShawna yelled out her window.

"LeShawna, are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Geoff asked.

"I got my driver's license so I could go see Lightning. Why would I want you to drive? I can finally hit the road!"

"Yeah, I know. But you've only been driving for a week. And getting to New Jersey isn't an easy trip. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Haha! I guess we'll find out!" LeShawna responded, she pulled out and sped off.

Geoff and Bridgette quickly put their seatbelts on.

After breakfast Alejandro and Heather went out to the Romero's backyard and sat beside their built-in swimming pool.

"So, who was that Alicia?" Heather asked, as she took a seat on one of the lounge chairs.

"It's no one..." Alejandro said, uncomfortable with the topic.

"Aww, did that Alicia break little Alejandro's heart?" Heather taunted.

"Enough! This isn't about me. It's about you and Trent."

"Right. So, what? Are you going to give me a date rape drug or something?" Heather asked.

"Heather, I would do no such thing!"

"Relax I was only teasing."

"I want you to tell me what exactly you've done to break up Gwen and Trent. Then I'll tell you what you've been doing wrong."

"Wrong! I've done nothing wrong. In fact it's been masterful!"

"Right! And that's why they're broken up, correct?"

Heather swallowed her pride and told Alejandro about her attempts to break up the two. The only thing she didn't include was the vandalizing of Trent's car, which she would deny until the day she died.

"I see you're problem. You've gone out of your way so much to make Trent distrust Gwen, he distrusts you. Rookie mistake."

"Excuse me?"

"It's known that you and Gwen don't like each other. So, with your constant attempts to make him doubt Gwen, it has only made him weary of you. He will think you have ulterior motives, which you clearly do."

"So what am I suppose to do?"

"You need to gain Trent's trust. It is possible we trusts you somewhat since you've helped him out with his car. But now it's time to make him feel like you trust him. Confide a secret with him about our relationship."

"Um, you do realize we don't actually have a relationship, right?"

"Yes, but you're smart. Make something up! I know you are quite the actor. Throw some tears in there if you can. A guy hates it when a girl cries, especially a pretty one. With you feeling comfortable enough to confide something in him about your relationship. Eventually, he will feel comfortable enough to confide in you.

Now, there is a few things you must remember. As far as Trent knows you are only there to listen, he has no idea you want to break to them up. So avoid bashing Gwen at all costs! I know that maybe be hard for you. But the minute you do he will immediately defend her. Trust me, I know. I've sat and listened to girls go on for hours about their boyfriends, the minute I say something bad about the guy they go into defensive mode.

Just sit there and listen. The more negative things he says about her, the more negative about his relationship he will feel. Eventually he will doubt his relationship enough and then will ask you for advice. Then and only then you can speak poorly of her. Convince him he deserves to be with someone better. Feeling such ill will towards her will lead to him breaking up with her. Then you make your move!"

"Manipulative and sneaky, I like it. But it's like nothing can damage these two! Even after everything Duncan did, he still trusts her."

"Right, what Duncan did." Alejandro said as if he didn't believe her. "Don't worry, even if it takes time. There will be some sort of issue between them. Nobody has the perfect relationship, nobody."

"Do you really think this will work?"

"I've done this hundreds of times, trust me it works. After Trent leaves your place call me and tell me how it went! I just can't wait until these two are history. Then I can have you all for myself."

"Wow, someone is all hot horny." Heather said with a smirk. "Remember the only way you'll get me into bed with you, is if this works. Until then, tell Rosy Palm and her five sisters I said hello." Heather said before making her exit.

"Damn chicka, you have it going on!" Alejandro said to himself as he watched her leave.

After their big family breakfast Zoey and her parents checked into the hotel they would be staying at. Later they met up with the Wilson's and seen a movie together. A comedy movie, one that everyone could watch.

Afterwards Gwen and Zoey went to the mall just the two of them. They looked around at a few things. Zoey tried on a few hats, including a huge sombrero, which she looked ridiculous in. It was nice for the two to catch up, and it made Zoey happy to have someone to hang out with. After some more goofing around, the girls stopped at the cafeteria and got on over sized soft pretzel.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" Zoey asked as she took a bite out of the pretzel.

"Eh, typical Adam Sandler movie. They're okay, but I prefer horror movies." Gwen answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah the scarier the better!"

"That is... slightly disturbing."

"Haha! Maybe I'm just disturbing."

"What kind of horror movies do you like?"

"Hmm lets see, I like all those slasher movies. The classics like Halloween, some of the Friday the 13th movies. But I really like Japanese horror movies!"

"Why Japanese?"

"You don't know? It's known that Japan has like the scariest horror movies! I love the movie Ju-On: The Grudge! It's like my all time favorite Japanese horror movie."

"The Grudge? I've heard of that." Zoey said.

"I'm not talking about the American version. Actually I've never even see the American one. I'm talking about the Japanese version! It's awesome! Sometime me and you have to watch it. Just us, some popcorn and Japanese horror! Haha!"

"Really? Sure! When?"

"Hmm... I don't know? But you'll be moving back to New York soon. We'll figure something out." Gwen said.

"Looking forward to it." Zoey said.

"I have to use the rest room. I'll be right back." Gwen said.

"Okay." Zoey said.

After Gwen left the table she looked around the mall, she noticed a movie store above her Movie-Mania. "Looking for a movie? We got it!" Zoey said reading their slogan. "Or maybe we could do it tonight!"

She left the table and went into the movie shop, after some browsing she came into the horror section.

"Eww, some of these look disgusting." She said to herself. "The Grudge!"

She grabbed the DVD, although it wasn't the Japanese version. But Gwen did say she never seen the American remake and due to the movie being rather old the prince was good.

"You are coming with me." She said to herself.

She turned around, bumping right into one of the stores workers. She sent him and a handful of DVDs and Blu-rays into the air.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! So sorry!" Zoey apologized profusely, as she helped the boy pick up the movies.

"It's fine, it was my fault I should have been paying more attention." He said.

"No, I should have been more careful." Zoey said.

Their eyes eyes met, there was an instant attraction between the two. "You're pretty!" The teenage boy blurted out. "Oops, haha!" He laughed nervously. "I didn't mean to say that!"

Zoey blushed, "Oh, it's okay." she said. She felt flattered, back in Georgia boys never noticed her.

She continued to help him pick up the DVDs and Blu-Rays.

"Thanks for the help. A lot of people would have just walked away." The Movie-Mania worker said.

"It's no problem. It is kind of my fault." Zoey said.

"No, it's my fault." He said.

"How about we both agree that it was both our fault?" Zoey suggested.

"Deal. Thanks for the help again, I'm Mike by the way."

"You're welcome, Mike. And I'm Zoey, it's nice to meet you."


	100. Family Reunion Part Two

"Um, I can check you out, if you want. Check out your movie I mean! Not check you out! Although you are really pretty! All sorry, I keep saying that! Hahaha!" Mike said awkwardly with another nervous laugh.

"Oh, it's okay." Zoey said, blushing once again.

"So, um... what do you got there?" He asked as the two went to the register.

"Oh, it's The Grudge." Zoey answered.

"Horror movie fan?"

"Me? Oh, no, no not really. It's actually for my cousin. She's into these kind of movies." She looked at the cover and read it starred Sarah Michelle Gellar. "Sarah Michelle Gellar, I know some of her work."

"I Know What You Did Last Summer, Scream 2?" Mike asked.

"Oh, no. Haha, actually, those old Scooby-Doo movies. I use to watch them a lot when I was a kid."

"Haha, same!" Mike admitted. "Did you ever see Cruel Intentions?"

"No, I don't think I have."

"She had that really hot kiss with Sel- uh, actually never mind." He said once again awkwardly. He felt like he was being a pervert bringing up a kissing scene between two girls.

He took the DVD and rung it up, "That will be $6.25." he told her.

"That was a pretty good deal." Zoey said as she handed him the money. "And it looks like you have a wide selection of movies here."

"Yeah, well, here at Movie-Mania if you're looking for a movie, we got it! At least that's what our slogan says." Mike said in a humorous manner.

"Haha! Actually you don't have everything. I was looking for the Japanese version of this."

"Japanese version? The only Japanese movies we have here are those Godzilla movies. And they're not even in Japanese, they have those really horrible English voice dubs." Mike informed her.

"I've seen those before. They'd probably be better in Japanese."

"Yes, yes they would." Mike agreed. He was actually a big fan of those Godzilla movies. Any monster movies actually, Godzilla, King Kong, Cloverfield. "So, is there anything else I can help you with? You said you bought this for a cousin? What kind of movies do you like?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess comedies are my favorite." Zoey replied.

"Comedies? Well, you're in luck! Because here at Movie-Mania we have a wide selection of comedies!"

"Haha!" Zoey laughed. "Oh, do you? Lets see what you got."

This wasn't usual for her, to talk so freely with a person, especially a boy that she was attracted to. But everything seemed to come so naturally, even if it was only conversations about movies.

"Well, let's have a look at our comedy section." Mike said.

"There you are! Zoey, I've been looking everywhere for you." Gwen stated as she walked into the movie store.

"Sorry. But look I got The Grudge! Well, the American version." Zoey said, she handed it to Gwen.

"Sarah Michelle Gellar. I Know What You Did Last Summer, Scream 2. This might be all right." Gwen said, she looked up and seen the boy standing behind the counter. "Mike? Mikey Scaletta?"

"Gwen Wilson?" He asked.

"Haha! Yeah, wow long time no see." She told him.

"You two know each other?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah. Mikey and I went to school together, kindergarten all the way up until eighth grade." Gwen revealed.

"Is Gwen the cousin you were talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, small world."

"What happened to you? You just disappeared one day."

"Oh, uh, yeah I know. I just didn't feel like it was working out... so I started homeschooling. I'm actually coming back next year. For my senior year. You know the high school experience! Well, a year of it anyways, haha! I've missed out on a lot."

"Cool." Gwen said. She had actually heard some crazy rumors about Mike. But she didn't let on she had heard anything. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you around?"

"Yeah, yeah! You'll be seeing me around." Mike answered.

"You ready to go, Zoe?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, um, yeah, yeah I'm ready."

"You don't want to look for another movie?" Mike asked.

"Another movie?" Gwen inquired.

"Oh, um, Gwen and I should probably get going."

"Oh, well, if you change you're mind. I'll be here tomorrow, and Monday and Tuesday, and... well you get the drift. Haha!"

"See ya, Mike!" Gwen said, she walked out of the store.

"Bye, Mike. It was nice to meet you."

"It was cool to meet you, too."

As Zoey walked out of the store, she kept her eyes on Mike the entire time. He seemed like such a sweet person, not to mention she thought he was a complete cutie. She nearly bumped into another person as she left, "I'm sorry." she told the man.

Like Zoey, Mike kept his eyes on her. Despite hardly knowing her, he couldn't help but like her. She wasn't like a lot of the girls around there. She seemed sweet and caring, a bit shy. But that didn't matter to him, he was a bit shy himself, especially when it came to talking to girls he liked.

LeShawna and her friends finally made it to New Jersey, and Geoff had never been more happy to get out of a car.

"That cop was out of line!" LeShawna complained as she pulled her suitcase out of the trunk.

"LeShawna, you were going sixty on a thirty miles per hour road!" Geoff said.

"I was not! I was going forty tops. He had no right to give me a speeding ticket!" LeShawna continued to protest. "My momma and daddy are you going to flip! I've only been driving a week and already got a speeding ticket? Shit!"

Geoff spotted his pregnant girlfriend pulling their luggage out of the trunk. "I got this, Bridge!" He told her as he rushed over.

"Thanks. Considering most of this is yours, it seems fair." Bridgette said playfully.

"Hey, if it gets cold don't blame me that you didn't pack a hoodie." Geoff responded.

"Like I said before, it's May!" LeShawna said.

"Ever hear of climate change?" Geoff asked.

"I'm surprised you even know what climate change is!" LeShawna said. "I'm gonna go inside and unpack. Then it's time to see my man! Hahaha!" She ran inside Noah's beach house.

"This is my first time at The Jersey Shore! What are we going to do?" Bridgette asked.

"I guess heavy drinking is out?" Geoff teased.

"Yes, that would be out? Do you remember any places to go? Things we can do? Or were you to drunk and high to remember?"

"Hey! I wasn't high that much... just drunk the majority of the time. And yeah, I remember some places."

"Ah!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Is it weird that I am excited for this? It's to bad I wasn't able to come on Spring Break."

"Spring Break, I can remember it like it was yesterday. It was the best of times, it was the worst of times." Geoff remembered.

"A Tale of Two Cities. I'm impressed, I didn't know you read it." Bridgette said.

"Of course I have. It's a William Shakespeare classic! Now lets head inside and unpack." Geoff said, he took his luggage and merrily went inside.

"Actually Charles Dickens wrote it." Bridgette said to herself as she followed him inside.

After leaving the mall the cousins headed out to Times Square. It had been a long time since Zoey walked the streets of the "The Crossroads of the World." She felt both enamored by it and anxious at the same time, with so many people around she somewhat felt smothered.

The girls enjoyed the conversation they were having, mostly about entertainment. Movies and TV shows, different celebrities. Both girls agreed they thought the Kardashians were the most annoying celebrities.

"Haha! And don't even get me started on their mom! She is like fifty-something trying to act like she is in her twenties!" Gwen said.

"Haha! Yeah and Kim's fake wedding!" Zoey added.

"I know, I heard about that! I don't see how LeShawna can watch them."

"LeShawna watches them?" Zoey asked.

"All the time!" Gwen replied.

"So, um, what do you know about that Mike?" Zoey inquired, truth be told she hadn't stopped thinking about him since they left Movie-Mania. But she didn't let on to that. She didn't want Gwen to know she liked him.

"Mikey? Not much. Like I said we went to school together for a long time. Then one day he just vanished. I can remember some pretty crazy rumors after he left."

"Crazy rumors?" Zoey inquired.

"Yeah. Mike was always one of the shyer kids in school. He kept to himself mostly. I don't really remember him having many friends. I think he was friends with Izzy McGillicutty. Most people consider Izzy to be well, crazy. But Mike always seemed like a real sweetheart. Anyways, from the time Mike was a kid this one boy Austin Snyder always picked on him. Austin picked on a few kids, but poor Mike he tormented him. I always felt so sorry for him."

"That sounds terrible." Zoey said she could relate. In middle school she dealt with bullying. Luckily for her when she got older the bullies either moved or finally laid off.

"The day before Mike disappeared one of Austin's friends, Dax Jovovich found him bloody and beaten. His face was supposedly a bloody pulp. Austin was in the hospital for a while. And after that Mike vanish into thin air."

"And... and people think it was Mike?"

"No one really knows for sure. People assume it was Mike because he and Austin had such animosity for each other. And like I said, Mike disappeared. So no one knows his side of the story. And Austin transferred to another school after getting out of the hospital."

"So do you think he did it? Do you think Mike did it?"

"I don't know. If he did, I can't blame him. That Austin was a complete asshole. I guess Mike finally snapped and unloaded on him." Gwen replied, her phone rang it was Trent. "It's Trent." She told Zoey before answering. "Hey hot stuff, whats up?"

Zoey giggled at her cousins greeting.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Trent asked.

"Zoey and I are just strolling down Times Square. I'm trying to get her reacquainted with the city."

"Cool! How's she taking it?"

"Zoe, Trent wants to know what you think of the city?"

"It's been so long since I've been here, it's kind of overwhelming. Don't get me wrong! It's beautiful and exciting, but at the same time overwhelming. Atlanta is a huge city. But this, this is on another level!"

"Haha! She likes it, but a bit overwhelmed." Gwen told Trent.

"Understandable. I've lived here my entire life and sometimes find myself overwhelmed. Hey, I wanted to ask you something."

"Whats up?"

"Heather called me."

"Ugh, Heather." Gwen said.

"Heather?" Zoey asked nervously, Gwen had told her all about the Queen Bee.

"Yeah, she called me earlier today. She wants to meet up and go over our lines."

"Okay?"

"At her house... alone."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, alone. I told her I'd stop by. But I don't want to go if you're not okay with it."

"Well, when does she want to meet up?"

"About an hour." He answered. "But like I said, if you don't want me to go. Just let me know, and I'll call and cancel."

"Um, I trust you, Trent. So, I don't have a problem with it." Gwen said.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"All right. I'll talk to you later than?"

"Yeah, we'll talk soon."

"All right, love you." He told her.

"I love you, too." Gwen told him, their call had come to an end.

"I heard Heather. Is everything okay?" Zoey asked her cousin.

"She wants to go over their lines for the school play. Just her and him alone at her house."

Zoey gasped, "And you're okay with that?" she questioned.

"Yeah... yeah I am. I trust Trent. I know nothing will happen between them. Even if she does try."

"Where does Heather live?" Zoey inquired.

"She actually lives over there." Gwen answered pointing out the building. "Her place actually over looks Times Square. So, the bitch could be looking down at us right now, for all we know."

"Creepy!" Zoey said.

"Shit!" Gwen randomly exclaimed.

"What?"

"I just realized, if we don't leave now. Where going to be late for dinner at Grandma's!"

"My mom will be seriously pissed if I don't make it!" Zoey said.

"You're mom?" Gwen asked. "I'm more worried about Grandma's reaction."

"Haha! Good point. Lets go before we're late!" Zoey said.

The girls rushed back to Gwen's car and off they went, Eleanor lived in Queens. If they left now, they'd just make it.

"Look at everyone down there! They're like tiny little ants!" Lindsay said, she was looking down at the hustle and bustle of Times Square from the Chan's penthouse.

Heather was occupied in her kitchen preparing for Trent's arrival. Usually she'd have something sarcastic to say to Lindsay over a comment like that.

"Here it is, my precious baby!" The Queen Bee said as she pulled out a bottle of champagne. "Dakota, pull out two glasses from the cabinet."

Dakota pulled out two elegant glasses for the champagne and handed it to her friend.

"Perfect. Thank you. This is really going to make it look like I'm depressed over my problems with Alejandro!"

"Won't you're parents be mad that you're drinking their champagne?" Dakota asked.

"Mad? This is my bottle. My dad either drinks scotch or vodka. And those bottles of wine belong to my mother. Oh, and that nasty whiskey belongs to my brother!"

"If my parents found I was drinking they'd kill me." Dakota said.

"Yeah, well, drinking is one of the few things that brings this family together." Heather said.

"That's kind of... sad." Dakota told her.

"Whatever. I just hope this plan works. Then Gwen will be all alone and forgotten. Just like how her and Bridgette forgot about me!"

"Heather..."

"Dakota, don't even give me that, let it go and forget bullshit! I'm not going to forget about what they did to me! Casting me aside like, like a piece of trash! Bridgette got hers, now it's Gwen's turn."

"Bridgette? What did you do to Bridgette?" Dakota inquired.

"Remember at the beginning of this year when Geoff and Lindsay were dating? Who do you think encouraged Lindsay to go after Geoff?"

"That was you!"

"Of course. I can't believe you didn't know. Where have you been? Why do you think I let Bridgette join the cheerleading squad earlier this year? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. When I realized Lindsay thought Geoff was hot. I convinced her to pursue him. Being dumb, she did." Heather and Dakota glanced out at Lindsay who was still enamored by the view.

"Look girls, look at how small everyone looks! It's like we're giants compared to them!" Lindsay told them.

"See." Heather said. "Bridgette was a train wreck for a while. Then she found out she was pregnant. So, I figured she suffered enough. Being a teen mom is one thing, but Geoff being the baby daddy! Haha! Even I feel bad for the bitch." She looked at the time on her phone. "You two better go. Trent will be coming soon."

"Right. Come on, Lindsay. Lets head home." Dakota said.

The girls gathered their belongings and headed out. Dakota couldn't help but feel uneasy around Heather. Truth be told, she never really did care for her as a friend. Lindsay on the other hand seemed oblivious to how cruel Heather treated them. If she could, she would drop Heather as a friend like a hot potato. But their families had complex relationships.

Due to the Chan's influence in New York and around the country. They've "befriended" many fellow entrepreneurs, this included the Stone's and the Hall's. Lindsay's father Mitchell Stone at one point was a Wall Street fat cat, the family had lived luxuriously at one pointing own multiple homes in New York, Connecticut, and California. But with the Great Recession, the Stone's nearly lost everything. The Chan's stepped into "bail them out" and have never let them forget it. After helping their friend's the Chan's now feel as if they own them, and the Stone's feel like they're owned.

Dakota's father, Andrew is another fellow entrepreneur. The Hall's have successful hotels throughout the state of New York and California. In fact, the Chan's and Hall's always had a good business relationship. When Andrew announced he would be running for political office, David Chan was one of the first to support his friend. And had offered to donate plentiful to his campaign. However, after seeing the stranglehold the Chan's hold over the Stone's, he has so far respectfully declined. Instead, accepting the help from powerful business magnate Sylvester Cooper, who's son Todd, Dakota is in a relationship with. Andrew and Sylvester's new partnership, has been viewed with contempt by David. And there have been rumors he has donated to Andrew's political rival.

LeShawna got all dressed up to surprise Lightning at his work, he worked at his uncle Wayne's clothing shop. She brought Bridgette to meet him for the first time, and Geoff tagged along as well, during their spring break him and Lightning always got along. LeShawna walked into the store and looked around for her boyfriend, unfortunately she didn't spot him anywhere.

"Can I help you?" Lightning's uncle Wayne asked her.

"Um, yeah, I'm actually looking for someone."

"Do they work here?"

"Yeah, Lightning Jackson."

"My nephew! What do you want with Lightning?"

"Oh, I'm someone special. I thought he usually worked at this time?"

"Someone special, huh?" Wayne asked with a smile. "No, he's not working tonight. But he'll be working tomorrow morning."

"Cool! What time?"

"Lets see," The uncle looked at tomorrow mornings schedule. "he'll begin working at ten tomorrow morning. Whats your name by the way?"

"LeShawna."

"LeShawna. I've heard you're name before. Stop by tomorrow morning if you want to see him."

"Okay, I will. But can you keep this a secret? I really want to surprise him."

"Haha, all right. You're secret is safe with me." Wayne told her.

"Thank you!" LeShawna exclaimed. She went over to her friends.

"Where is he?" Bridgette asked.

"He's not working tonight. That's odd... he told me he wasn't able to talk around this time because of work. His uncle told me he's working tomorrow morning. I'll be back here to surprise him!"

"Don't you want to let him know you're here? So, you'll be able to spend more time with him?" Bridgette asked.

"I do. But I want to surprise him! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he see's me! I'm heading back to the house. You two coming?"

"Actually, I'm taking my favorite babe out." Geoff informed them.

"Where are we going?" Bridgette asked with excitement in her voice.

"To eat and stop here and there." Geoff said not revealing too much.

"Have fun you two!" LeShawna told them as he headed back.

"Come on, let's go. I have a busy night planned." Geoff said, took his girlfriend's hand and off they went.

Gwen pulled up next to her and Zoey's Grandmother's townhouse. They had made it just in time, which both were thankful for, they didn't want a lecture from their parents, and especially not from their Grandmother.

"We made it just in time." Gwen said.

"Thank God! We would have gotten the lecture of our lives if we were late." Zoey said.

The girls went inside, they were immediately hit with the incredible aroma of Grandma Eleanor's homemade lasagna. "We're here!" Zoey announced.

"And something smells delicious!" Gwen added.

"Zoey, Gwen! You finally made it!" Zoey's mother Stella said as she sipped on some red wine. "Oh, you girls! Have I told you, how much I love you? Because I really do, I love you both so much!" She came over and pulled both girls into a hug.

"Um, Zoey, is your mom drunk?" Gwen whispered.

"I think so..." Zoey answered.

"Come into the kitchen, dinner is almost done!" Stella said.

In the kitchen was their Grandmother Eleanor and Gwen's mother Amy. Eleanor was working away checking on her lasagna, preparing the salad. Amy was at the table she too was enjoying a glass of wine, perhaps too much.

"Girls, you're here! Give Grandma a hug!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Both girls gave her a hug, the embrace quickly halted when Eleanor seen what Brad and Shawn were watching.

"Brad, turn that off! Shawn doesn't need to see people being ripped apart and devoured!" Eleanor said, her husky voice sounded stern.

"Grandma, it's The Walking Dead! A show about zombies people are going to get eaten." Shawn said.

"Not in this house! This a zombie free home. The only people who get killed on TV in this house are the people on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit!" Eleanor responded.

"Like Law & Order, Grandma?" Zoey asked.

"Like it? I love it! I own every season on DVD!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"This episode is almost over, can we please just watch the end of it?" Shawn asked, his uncle Brad had bought him the entire second season of the show on DVD. Sure he had seen it before, but watching it with his uncle was fun.

"There is only a few more minutes, Eleanor. After that we'll turn it off." Brad told his mother-in-law.

"Fine. But after this episode, I want it off." Eleanor said.

"Haha!" Brad laughed quietly. "We'll get her to let us watch some more." He whispered.

Shawn chuckled with his uncle and went back to watching the TV.

"I'm glad you girls got here when you did. Could you help me out?" Eleanor requested.

"Sure, with what?" Gwen asked.

"Zoey, could you cut up the cucumber for the salad? And Gwen, be a dear and pull the garlic bread out of the oven." Eleanor said as she sat down at the table. "You're mother's were helping. But they had too much wine and now they're... impaired."

Amy and Stella were now both in the living room, watching the show with Brad and Shawn.

"Yeah, we noticed." Zoey said.

"I suppose it's my fault really, I brought the wine out too early. Oh my God!" Eleanor caught a glimpse of the show. "Did the man, just shot his friend?" She asked her family in the living room.

"Old Otis is a goner!" Shawn exclaimed.

Eleanor looked on in disgust a herd of zombies devoured the character, after being turned on by is fellow survivor. "That's it! Turn this off!" Eleanor exclaimed, she marched into the living room and removed the DVD.

"Now what are we suppose to watch?" Shawn asked.

"I have the complete series of I Love Lucy on DVD, you can watch that after dinner. Which should be ready right... now!"

The family gathered at the dinning room table for their meal. Everything was delicious, Eleanor was superb cook. Zoey joked that she helped make the salad. Afterwards the family gathered in the living room, Eleanor insisted on putting I Love Lucy on. She said Shawn and the girls needed to see, "Family friendly programming for a change."

The family actually enjoyed themselves, despite being old it was a timeless classic. Even Shawn got a few laughs, especially the "Let Her Roll" scene. After watching a few more episodes, the families decided it was time to head out. Before they did Zoey was able to convince her parents to let her spend the night at Gwen's house. She was so excited to have their "movie night," despite it being a horror movie. She just hoped she wouldn't find it to disturbing.

Heather prepared herself for Trent's arrival, after Dakota and Lindsay made their exit. She had their maid clean up the living room area, and set out some snacks. Trent requested to come into the building and Heather buzzed him in. He couldn't believe Heather actually lived in this luxurious building. The lobby alone looked like someone could live in it.

He knocked at the Chan's residence, Heather saw him through the peephole but kept him waiting for a little. After knocking again, she answered. "Sorry. I didn't keep you waiting long did, I?"

"No, no. Just a minute or two. I can't believe you actually live here. This place, it's amazing." Trent told her.

"You like what you see? Wait until you see what our place looks like! Come on inside." She told him as she held the door open wide enough for him to enter.


	101. Family Reunion Part Three

"Oh my God!" Trent exclaimed.

He was in awe, Heather's home was beautiful. In the living room there was a huge Samsung TV hanging over a modern looking fireplace, a black leather sectional sofa. An amazing view of Times Square and what really caught Trent's eye a beautiful black baby grand piano. He wondered into the living room, Heather couldn't help but smile, she knew he was impressed with her living conditions.

"Heather, this is... this is amazing! I can't believe you actually live here!" He told her still awestruck.

"My family only has the best. My dad wanted this place, he wanted a modern home. My mom wanted a more old-fashioned place. But he brings home the bacon, so he got what he wanted."

"This view! It's, it's—"

"I know, it's amazing. You should see it at night, it's magnificent!"

"I bet! And what a beauty this is," Trent said referring to the piano. "do you play?"

"Haha! Of course. Everyone in my family does. Do you want me to play something?"

"That would be amazing." Trent replied.

She took a seat at the piano and began playing Mozart's Moonlight Sonata. It was beautiful sounding, a timeless classic. Trent watched on in astonishment as Heather played the piano so seamlessly, she had to have played the instrument for years. She sounded as if she was a professional.

"Mozart, a Moonlight Sonata." Trent said after Heather completed the song.

"Correct. You really do know a lot about music." Heather told him.

"Well, I am quite the music buff." Trent bragged.

"So, what did you think? Probably pretty boring compared to what you can do with a guitar."

"What? No! Heather, that was amazing. Really, you played it so, so beautifully."

"Oh, thank you." Heather said. She was genuinely pleased with the compliment, but sounded surprised as well.

"Why do you sound so surprised? That was amazing."

"I've been playing the piano since I was ten years old. I've never been told I was good."

"You haven't? How is that possible?"

"My mother use to scream all over me when I was a little girl because I learned to play so late in life."

"Late in life? You were ten."

"Yeah, and my older sister Melanie was eight. Melanie always did everything perfectly though. She learned how to play the piano when she was eight. She was playing the violin when she was seven! That's another thing my mother would scold me for, "Melanie learned to the play the violin when she was seven! And you still haven't learned! What is the matter with you?" Heather said, repeating her mother's words. She could still hear her mother's voice the coldness in it, the disappointment. "I learned eventually."

"How old were you when you learned to play the violin?"

"I was eight."

"Your mom went off on you for learning how to play the violin a year later than your sister?"

"Yeah, she did. My mom is a perfectionist, Trent. Fortunately for me, I gained her respect when I decided to go into ballet. Something Melanie never did."

"Your mom should have been proud of you no matter what." Trent told her, for the first time he seen sadness in her eyes.

"I suppose." She said, she pulled out her script for the school play. "Did you bring you're script?"

"Of course." He said, he pulled out his script. "Whenever you're ready."

"Lets begin." Heather said.

The two went over their lines for the school play for about an hour. Despite saying she was unsure of herself, Heather proved she was ready. She played her role beautifully, if Izzy was there she would have erupted in applause.

"You did great!" Trent told her. "I thought you said you were nervous?"

"I was! But when I started, I don't know. The feeling just went away. Perhaps it's because I have such a great Romeo!"

"Yeah, that's probably it!" Trent said playfully. He took a seat on Heather's couch and looked out the window. "Oh yeah, this would be the life."

"How about I put on some TV?" She asked.

"Watch something on this beauty? Please!"

"Haha! I thought you would say that." Heather said. She turned the TV on, MTV's Ridiculousness was on, which was one of Trent's favorite show's. Heather discovered this after some snooping on his Facebook page.

"All right, Ridiculousness!" Trent said.

"I'll be back. Just enjoy the show!"

"Oh, I will! The picture is so clear it's like they're right in front of us!"

Heather giggled and went into the kitchen, she filled the two glasses with champagne. "Champagne?" She asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Oh, I don't know. I have to drive."

"Oh, one drink isn't going to hurt!"

"I guess you're right." Trent said he received the glass from Heather.

"I'm really glad you came. Because, because, oh, never mind."

"What? Was it?"

"Can I talk to you about something? It's about me and Alejandro."

"What about you and Alejandro?"

"Things have been so complicated between us lately. And I... I just don't know what to do!" Heather said, she was able to pull out some crocodile tears. "He's been so distant lately. He never wants to do anything with me. He's been ignoring my phone calls and texts. I brought it up to him in school yesterday and he told me I was being ridiculous. But I, I can't help but feel there is someone else."

"Another girl?"

"Yes. I always knew Alejandro had a reputation of being a playboy. But he told me that was in the past. I just feel like such an idiot! Dakota and Lindsay warned me about it him, but I just didn't listen! Oh Trent, what am I going to do?" She asked as she cried.

"Come here." Trent said, he hated seeing girls cry. He sat the glass of champagne down on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around her. "Have you tried talking to Alejandro?"

"Yeah but like I said, he told me I was being ridiculous. I just wonder is the other girl better than me? Is she more Is more intelligent than me? Is she nicer? Is she prettier?"

"What? Heather, that's crazy! If people knew you the way I know you. They'd know how awesome you are! Anytime I've needed something you've always been there. You're a great person! Alejandro's an idiot. And prettier? You're gorgeous! I can't believe you'd think that."

Heather looked up at him, "Do you really mean all that? Do you really think I'm awesome and pretty?" she asked.

"Yeah! The Heather I know, is a fun, caring girl. You need to let people see how awesome you are instead of the persona you have around school. And yeah, you're a beautiful girl!"

"You're so sweet. Really, you are." She grabbed a tissue. "Now all my make up is running."

"You look fine." Trent told her.

"Would you stay here with me for a little while longer? I don't want to be alone right now." Heather requested.

"Sure." Trent told her.

He stayed with her and they watched a movie on HBO. Heather was able to pump Trent with a few more glasses of champagne, he wasn't drunk but definitely feeling good. He got the good idea of trying to play the piano, which he did horribly.

"Haha!" Heather laughed, she too had a few glasses now herself. "No offense, but that is probably the worst piano playing I've ever heard!"

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm a newbie, give me a break! Hahaha!"

"If you want, I can teach you how to play the piano. And maybe you could teach me how to play the guitar?"

"That sounds cool!" Trent told her, he looked up and seen the view of the city by now everything was lit up. He got up from the piano and ran over to the window to get a closer look. "Boy, you weren't kidding."

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" She asked.

"It's incredible." He told her. He looked at the time on his phone. "Oh my God! It's already after nine. I better head out, but I don't know if I should be driving."

"Don't worry. Sebastian!" She called.

A tall butler dressed in a black suit came down from the spiral stair case. "Yes, Miss. Chan?"

"Be kind and take Trent home."

"Of course." He said.

"Thank you so much for the fun time." She told Trent. "With everything that is going on with me and Alejandro. It's nice to just have some fun and forget about everything."

"Yeah, this was fun."

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know. Gwen's pretty busy with her cousin Zoey. And everyone else is in New Jersey right now. So, I guess I'll let you know."

"All right, cool!"

"See ya later!" Trent said as he and Sebastian walked out the door.

With Trent gone, Heather let out a screetch filled excitement. "It worked! It worked!" She said to herself. She ran up the spiral staircase and into her bedroom. She pulled out her cell phone and called Alejandro. "Alejandro, it's me!"

"Mamacita, by the excitement in your voice am I to assume everything with Trent went as planned?"

"It worked like a charm! He completely believes we are having problems in our relationship. I turned on the water works and then he was eating out of the palm of my hand. He even told me I was beautiful!"

"Good. Everything is going as planned. So, what did you tell him was the problem in our relationship?"

"I told him I suspected there was another girl."

"That's believable. I am known for my womanizing ways." Alejandro boasted.

"Only you would brag about that."

"Haha! It is something I am proud of. Keep up the good work, chica."

Gwen sat in her bedroom with Zoey watching The Grudge, a regular horror movie watcher Gwen wasn't scared at all, she had nerves of steel. While Zoey couldn't hide her fear, the Grudge boy was a major creep factor for her.

"Zoe, are you all right?" Gwen inquired.

"Me? Yeah, yeah!" Zoey answered as covered her eyes with a pillow.

"Then why are you covering your eyes with one of my pillows?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that Grudge kid creepy as hell!"

"Haha! I suppose to a horror movie amateur, Toshio could be seen as being pretty freaky." Gwen teased.

"Hey, stop making fun of me!"

"Haha! All right, I'm sorry." Gwen said. "I'm gonna go get something to drink, you want anything?"

"No, I'm okay. Do you want me to pause the movie?" Zoey asked.

"No. I'll only be gone for a minute." Gwen replied.

She left Zoey alone, who once covered her eyes with the pillow. Down stairs she grabbed a Pepsi from the refrigerator, then headed back upstairs. She looked into the room and seen Zoey covering her face once again. She couldn't help herself, she slowly crept into the room and scared her cousin.

"Boo!" She screamed.

"Ahh!" Zoey screamed, nearly spilling the bowl of popcorn that was sitting on the bed.

"Hahahaha!" Gwen laughed hysterically.

"Gwen, that isn't funny!" Zoey said.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just had to do it!"

"I'm going to get you back!"

"I'm sorry. It was just to tempting!"

"Just you wait!" Zoey warned her.

"Haha! Oh God." Gwen said. "So, what did I miss?"

Zoey filled her in on what happened during her brief absence. The girls watched the remainder of the movie together. Zoey went in and out of fear, while Gwen sat through most of it stoic. Although she did think the ending was slightly creepy.

"Ah! I don't know if I'm going to sleep for a while." Zoey said.

"It wasn't bad. I like the Japanese version better, but still not bad." Gwen said. She took the DVD out and glanced at her alarm clock, it was a few minutes after ten. "I'm gonna give Trent a call."

She speed dialed her boyfriend's cell phone but didn't receive an answer. "No answer."

"Maybe he went to bed?" Zoey said.

"Going to bed at ten o'clock on a Saturday night? That's not usual for Trent. I'll try again in a few minutes."

"It sucks that I'm leaving tomorrow! I've really enjoyed this." Zoey said.

"Yeah, so have I. But look on the bright side, you'll be back soon enough!"

"I know, but August seems so far away! So, what do you want to do before I leave?"

"I don't know? What to do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe go back to the mall? Do some shopping before I leave. Maybe pick up some clothes, or... movies." Zoey said mumbling the last part.

"Did you say movies?"

"Did I? Um, I don't know?" Zoey said.

"Is there any reason you want to go back to the movie shop so badly?" Gwen asked.

"What? No! I just thought... well, I just thought they had good deals."

"Really? That's the only reason you want to go back?" Gwen asked as if she didn't believe her.

"Yes! Why else would I want to go back?"

"I don't know. Maybe because it's obvious that you liked the guy working there, Mike!" Gwen said playfully.

"How did you know?" Zoey questioned.

"It was obvious!"

"Okay, I admit, I did think he was pretty cute. And he seemed really sweet" Zoey said.

"Mike and Zoey sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G**—**"

"Gwen!"

"Haha! I'm sorry. So you really liked Mike?"

"Yeah. He seemed like such a sweet guy and he was incredibly cute! And I think he liked me too."

"You do! Why?"

"Well, he kept saying he thought I was pretty and was acting all nervous."

"Aww!Haha! That's it. We are definitely going back there tomorrow!"

"We are? Now I'm kinda nervous, haha!" Zoey said with a nervous laugh, her stomach filled with butterflies. But she felt a rush of excitement at the same time.

"So, you don't care about those rumors I told you about?"

"Well, they are kind of troublesome. But you said they were just rumors."

"That's true. And at my school there's a new rumor everyday."

LeShawna woke up at 8:00 AM to get ready for her meeting with Lightning. She was excited however, dubious thoughts entered her mind. What if there was another girl? LeShawna hated to even think that, but she found it awfully odd that Lightning wasn't working at the time he always told her he worked. "_You're just being paranoid, girl." _She thought to herself.

"Good morning, Shawnie. Someone is dressed incredibly sexy! And smells so beautiful!" Bridgette said.

"Oh, you mean this? Another LeShawna Parker original! Haha! Well, I don't want to toot my own horn but, toot-toot!" LeShawna exclaimed. Once again she had on a dress she designed herself, one that as she put it revealed just enough of her "big boobs" and fits perfectly around her "bootylicious, booty."

"It looks great, LeShawna."

"Girl, I know." LeShawna said playfully.

"Haha! Geoff's in the shower, but when he's out we'll be ready to go." Bridgette said.

LeShawna sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Shawnie, what's wrong?" Bridgette asked as she followed her in.

"I'm just thinking, what if Lightning is seeing another girl?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, he always told me he worked at that time. Then I find out he isn't working? I don't know, do you think I'm just being paranoid?"

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation on why he wasn't there. Don't worry yourself!"

"Yeah, you're probably right. So, what did you and Geoff do last night?"

"It was so cute! He took me out to eat then we went mini golfing. I beat him! But I think he let me win."

"That sounds nice!" LeShawna said with a smile.

"You girls ready to go?" Geoff asked he came down stairs freshly showered.

"I'm ready!" Bridgette said. "I can't wait to finally meet the boy that LeShawna's been so infatuated with!"

"Lightning's really a cool dude!" Geoff said. "I had a blast with him on Spring Break."

The three headed out for his Uncle's t-shirt shop, which was in walking distance. LeShawna's stomach filled with butterflies, both because of her excitement to see him and the possibility of their being another girl. They walked into the establishment, it wasn't very busy only a few customers. There he was, Lightning was behind the counter working. After seeing him the worrisome thoughts seemed to vanish from LeShawna's mind, "Lightning, baby!" she exclaimed.

"LeShawna!"Lightning exclaimed, his jaw dropped. He ran out from behind the counter and scooped his girlfriend up in a hug, the two passionately kissed as if there were no tomorrow.

"Aww!" Bridgette said.

"Girl, what are you doing here? When did you get here?" He asked, he couldn't believe she was actually in his arms.

"I got here yesterday! I wanted to surprise you, but you weren't working!" LeShawna told him.

"I was off, I had to help my sister and her husband move into their new place!"

"Oh, I knew it was something like that!" LeShawna said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"I wanted to surprise you! Now I wish I did! I have to leave tonight."

"Tonight? Damn!"

"I know, I'm sorry! Oh, you remember Geoff?"

"Hey dude!" Geoff greeted.

"Party boy! Haha, I remember you!" Lightning said.

"And this is his girlfriend Bridgette. Bridgette, this is my incredibly sexy man, Lightning!"

"It's nice to meet you. LeShawna has done nothing but rave about you!" Bridgette told him.

"Nice to meet you, too. Everything all right with the little bun in the oven? When they left here you were in the hospital."

"Everything is fine! We're lucky." Bridgette answered.

"Good to hear! Today is going to be a fun filled Lightning day!" Lightning exclaimed.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Geoff said.

"Ah! Lets go!" LeShawna exclaimed, she grabbed Lightning's hand.

"You're able to leave? What about work?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh... shit." Lightning said.

"It's fine. What time should we come back?" LeShawna asked staying positive.

"He has the rest of the day off!" Lightning's uncle Wayne said as he walked up to the teens.

"Uncle Wayne, seriously?" Lightning asked.

" Yes. All my nephew has done is gush about girl named LeShawna!"

"Aww! Really?" LeShawna asked.

"Yes, really!" Wayne replied. "Here is a couple bucks, go have some fun at Casino Pier!" He handed his nephew the money.

"You're the best uncle Wayne! The best!" Lightning exclaimed, he took LeShawna by her hand and along with Geoff and Bridgette went to the amusement park to have some fun.

Lightning and LeShawna rode Jet Star roller coaster two times in a row, the Disk-O which LeShawna loved. And of course they drove the bumper cars, teaming up against other couples. Due to Bridgette's pregnancy, her and Geoff couldn't ride any of the fun rides. Just the Merry Go Round once again.

"Sorry, I know you'd probably want to be on something way more fun." Bridgette said.

"Naw! I don't care. Just being with you is fun!"

"Aww!" Bridgette said, she gave him a kiss.

After a few more rides, the two couples left the amusement park for a walk on the beach. Their entire stroll LeShawna and Lightning looked at each other with a lovesick expression. They stopped every couple of minutes to make out.

"Can we please just keep walking?" Geoff asked annoyed.

"You've got to be kidding me! All the times I had to sit through you two making out?" LeShawna reminded him.

"Haha! She does have a point." Bridgette said, early in their relationship all her and Geoff did was made out

Suddenly Geoff was smacked in the head with a football. The young party boy fell to the ground in pain, "Shit! Dude that hurt like a bitch!" he exclaimed.

Lightning helped his friend up, "Haha! You'll be all right." he couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, sorry about that! Well, well, well if it isn't my old pal Geoff." Jo said.

"Oh shit." Geoff said to himself, remembering his drunken make out session with the tom boy on Spring Break.


	102. Family Reunion Part Four

"Geoff, do you know her?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, um, yeah we met back on Spring Break." Geoff answered.

"Oh, we met all right." Jo said with a smirk.

"Jo, whats keeping you?" They heard someone yell from the other side of the beach.

"Oh God..." Lightning mumbled.

"What is it, baby?" LeShawna asked.

"Is that who I think it is?" Lightning asked his rival Jo.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Jo answered with another smirk.

"Who is it?" LeShawna inquired.

"Only the baddest bitch I know, my cousin Eva!" Jo revealed.

Jo and Eva Wolff were well-known amongst the local teenagers. Jo was the first girl on her high school football team. And routinely ranked as one of the best players, along with Lightning. And Eva was a reigning weight lifting champion, at 18 she was the youngest women's champion in Ocean County, New Jersey.

"And he's even more manly then Jo." Lightning joked.

"Stop being a hater! You're just jealous that Eva has bigger balls then you do!" Jo fought back.

"Yeah, that may actually be true." Lightning responded.

"Jo, you deaf or something? I asked what was keeping you?" Eva asked as she walked up to the group.

"Nothing. Just ran into my old pal Light-loser and his friends." Jo replied.

"Who are you calling a loser?" LeShawna defended her boyfriend.

"And who do you think you're talking to with that attitude?" Eva asked.

"The only person with an attitude around here, is your cousin!"

"I suggest you lose the attitude. You don't know who you're dealing with." Eva warned.

"No, you don't know who you're dealing with!" LeShawna battled back.

"LeShawna, I know your just trying to defend me. But I can take care of myself." Lightning said.

"Listen to your boyfriend. It will keep you from receiving severe bodily harm." Eva stated.

"Hahaha!" Jo laughed.

"Do you think I'm scared of you? I ain't scared of no one!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"You should be scared of me. I bench 325! The heaviest thing you look like you pick up, is a McDonald's Big Mac!" The cantankerous Eva taunted.

"Oh, no you didn't! You did not just say what I think you said!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Mad that McDonald's doesn't let you supersize anymore?" Eva asked, she was hankering for a fight.

"That does it!" LeShawna screamed, she took out her earrings and handed them to Lightning. "Hold these for me, baby-cakes."

"LeShawna, don't do this!" Lightning said.

"Oh, I'm going to do this!" LeShawna said.

"Baby-cakes? There you go again, talking about food. Don't you think you've had enough, blubber butt? Haha!" Eva asked.

"You've messed with the wrong sister!" LeShawna exclaimed, she kicked off her shoes.

"Bring it, fat ass! I'll destroy you! I'll destroy all of you!" The bad-tempered weight lifter exclaimed.

"Stop!" Bridgette spoke out. "There doesn't need to be any fighting."

"Shut up blondie, this doesn't concern you." Eva said.

"Don't tell my friend to shut up!" LeShawna yelled.

"LeShawna, it's fine. It's obvious Eva has some anger management issues. We don't need to upset her anymore." Bridgette whispered, Eva however overheard.

"Anger issues? Anger issues! You're lucky you're pregnant, or else I would knock your teeth down your throat!"

"Ah!" LeShawna screamed, she attempted to attack Eva but was held back by Lightning and Geoff.

"LeShawna, can I ask you something? Does your mom hate you for never leaving any left overs? Hahaha!" Eva insulted with a maniacal laugh.

"You no good, manly looking, unibrow wearing bitch! Let me at her, let me at her!" LeShawna continued to try and attack her to no avail, Lightning and Geoff made sure to keep a tight grip on her.

"Will you calm your cousin down?" Bridgette asked Jo.

"Mind your own business. LeShawna here wants to be tough girl, I say let her." Jo responded.

"This is my business! LeShawna is one of my best friends." Bridgette said.

"Shouldn't you be on 16 and Pregnant or something?" Jo sarcastically asked.

"Hey, Jo! Lay off! Bridge is right, you and Eva are being such downers!" Geoff said.

"Seriously. Why don't you two just beat it!" Lightning said.

"Jo is being a downer? Funny, you didn't think she was such a downer that night on the boardwalk." Eva said.

"Eva!" Jo exclaimed.

"What? Big chin wants to play it tough, then he better be ready to be hit back." Eva told her cousin.

"Geoff, what is she talking about?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, Geoff, what am I talking about?" Eva asked with a grin.

"N-Nothing! Lets just get out of here!" Geoff said.

"Geoff, what is Eva talking about?" Bridgette questioned.

"What I'm talking about is, your babby daddy making out with my cousin on Spring Break!" Eva revealed.

"What! Geoff, is this true?" Bridgette asked.

"I... I thought you didn't want any drama?" Geoff asked.

"Did you make out with Jo?" Bridgette asked sternly.

Geoff sighed, "Yeah, I did! But I, I don't even remember it!" he said.

"I can't believe you! You, you asshole! I'm back home pregnant with your baby and your here making out with other girls!" Bridgette yelled, she began to walk away from the teens.

"Bridge, where are you going?" Geoff questioned.

"Away from you!" Bridgette answered.

LeShawna freed herself from Lightning and Geoff and went after her friend, all the drama with Eva was being put on the back burner, her friend is what mattered.

Heather woke up, she smiled thinking of the events of the night before. Everything worked out perfectly. Trent totally fell for her and Alejandro's "relationship problems" it was performed masterfully. She got out of bed and retrieved her cell phone, she was going to attempt to set up another meeting with him. Which she felt she maybe successful at obtaining, considering she was told by him, Gwen was busy with a cousin.

"Heather, whats up?" Trent answered. He knew Gwen didn't like her, but anytime he had been around Heather she was perfectly fine. And last night, he did have a good time.

"Trent! Did you get home all right last night?"

"Yeah, I guess it comes in use to have a friend with a butler." Trent joked.

"Haha! Yeah, Sebastian definitely comes in handy."

"Haha! Yeah, I imagine it would."

"I wanted to thank you again for the fun night. And listening to me when I went on, and on, and on about my problems with Alejandro. That was very sweet of you."

"No problem. Like I told you last night, you've been there for me in the past."

"I feel like I can talk to you. I can't talk to Dakota or Lindsay about it, they'll just tell me I told you so!"

"Believe me, I know what it's like to go through ups and downs in a relationship. I get where your coming from."

"Are you doing anything today? I'd like to meet up again, if that's all right with you. I know Gwen doesn't care for us hanging out."

"Um," Trent thought about it. Gwen did say she would be busy all weekend with Zoey. And Heather did just have a major breakdown last night. "sure, in a few hours actually my band and I are going to be practicing at my place. If you want to stop by, that'd be cool."

"Awesome! What time?"

"Around one, or two. I'll text you and let you know the exact time." Trent told her.

"Cool, I'll see you in a little bit then!"

"See you in a few." Trent said, with that their phone conversation ended.

Heather threw herself back down in her bed and smiled, "I am so good!" she said with a smirk.

Bridgette found herself a bench on the boardwalk, far away from Geoff and the others. She wanted to be alone to sulk. She couldn't believe Geoff, she's at home pregnant with his child, sick with preeclampsia. And he's getting drunk making out with other girls. She knew Geoff was partying, but now knowing he made out with another girl. While she was left wondering about the future of their relationship, wondering if baby Jake would have his father in his life. It didn't sit well with her. And the more she thought about it, the angrier she became.

"Girl, you all right?" LeShawna asked.

"No, I'm not all right. Did you know about Geoff and Jo?"

"What?"

"Did you and Gwen know about Geoff and Jo making out?"

"No! I had no idea the two of them made out. If I did I would have kicked his ass!"

"Yeah, you would have. I just can't believe him! I'm at home pregnant with his baby, wondering if Jake is going to have his father in his life. And he is getting drunk, smoking weed, making out with other girls! The more I stop to think about it, the angrier I'm getting!"

"I understand, girl. But at the same time, you and Geoff were broken up when he kissed Jo."

"I know. But it's still a fucked up situation! I'm at home, wondering about our future. I got sick with preeclampsia and he's just goofing off, getting drunk, making out with girls. It's just seriously pissing me off!" Bridgette said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the house. I just want some time alone."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want you to have fun with Lightning." Bridgette told her.

Gwen dragged Zoey back out to the mall. Despite initially being gung-ho about seeing Mike again, Zoey nerves got the better of her. But after some persuasion from her cousin, Zoey gave in and agreed to go.

"There he is, look at how cute he is stacking those shelves with DVDs!" Zoey said, her and Gwen were standing outside the movie shop looking in at Mike.

"Go ahead, go in and say hi." Gwen encouraged.

"I... I can't." Zoey said. "What if, what if it was all in my head? What if he doesn't actually like me?"

"Stop second guessing yourself. He told you, you were pretty, right?"

"Yeah."

"You two had a good conversation, right?"

"Well, yeah about movies."

"That's fine, it's a start. Just go in there, ask about some movies. Then ask him if he would like to go out for lunch or something on his break."

"But what if, what if he says no?"

"Then he says no. It's not the end of the world."

Zoey sighed, "All right. I'm gonna do this." she said.

"Good luck. I'll be out here." Gwen told her.

Zoey let out another deep breath, "Here I go." she said before walking into the store.

Mike was busy stacking DVDs and Blu-rays, while listening to music on his iPod he didn't hear Zoey come up behind him.

"Hi, Mike." She said softly.

He continued with his work, not hearing a thing.

"Um, I thought I'd come by and see what else you had for sale." She said.

He continued to ignore her. "You had such great deals I had to come back!"

Still, Mike heard nothing.

"I guess you're busy. See you around..." She said, she felt embarrassed and hurt.

Just as she was about to leave, he turned around letting out a scream as he jumped back, dropping the movies in his hands on the floor. Zoey jumped back, startled herself.

"Oh, uh, Zoey! Hi, haha! Sorry you scared me." He said as he pulled out his ear buds.

_"Earbuds. Yes!"_ She thought, she was overcome with relieve. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. Here let me help you with this."

The two got down on their knees picking up the movies. "So, is this going to be how we always meet? Haha!" Mike asked humorously.

"Haha! Maybe this will be our thing?" Zoey joked.

"Haha! Maybe it will be!" Mike said.

After helping him pick the movies up, Zoey helped him organize them on the shelves.

"You know, you don't have to help me put the movies away." He told her.

"No, it's no problem." Zoey told him.

"So, if I remember correctly, yesterday you told me you liked comedy movies?"

"You remembered! Yes, I love comedy movies!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Well, let's have a look." Mike said, they went over to the comedy section. There was a wide selection of movies. "Anything catch your eye?"

"Someone here has caught my eye." Zoey said flirtatious, she couldn't believe she actually told him that.

Mike could feel himself blushing from the unexpected compliment. "Haha! Oh, um thank you. You are talking about me, right?"

Zoey giggled, "Maybe" she told him and continued looking.

"You know, when I have a hard time picking out a movie. I think of an actor I like! For example, I like anything with Jason Statham."

"Good idea! Lets see, I like anything with... I like anything with Kate Winslet!"

"Kate Winslet, Kate Winslet." Mike said as he looked through the movies. "Here is one, The Holiday."

Zoey looked at the cover, "Kate Winslet, Cameron Diaz, and Jack Black. This should be pretty good. I'll take it!" she said.

"Cool! I'll ring you up!" Mike said.

She followed him up the register, he rung up the movie.

"That will be $5.00." He told her, Zoey handed him the money. "So, um, can I help you with anything else?"

"Oh, uh, um..." Zoey could feel the butterflies filling her stomach. She looked out at Gwen who gave her an encouraging thumbs up. "Um, I was wondering, if, if maybe, maybe on your break if, if you'd like to get something to eat? I mean, if you don't want to, that's cool. I just, I don't know... I kinda felt a spark between us. I hope you don't think I'm some weirdo girl, who likes you after meeting you a day ago! Or a weirdo girl who keeps rambling on and on and on, like I'm doing now. Okay, I'm going to stop and let you answer." Zoey said nervously.

"No, actually I feel the same way! I was hoping you'd come back today. Because you seem like a really nice girl, and you're really pretty."

"Thank you." Zoey said, blushing.

"I actually go on break in about an hour. Do you like Chinese food?"

"I love Chinese food!"

"Cool! There's a really good Chinese place here. So, I'll see you in an hour?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll see you in an hour." Zoey said, before heading back outside the store.

"So?" Gwen inquired.

"We're going to get something to eat together on his break!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Gwen said. "So, when is his break?"

"In an hour. So, what are we going to do to kill time?"

"We'll figure something out." Gwen replied.

The two headed off to find something to do. Mike watched them walk away before letting out, "Who's the man? I am!" he was beyond excited. He got some strange looks from the customers. "Oh, um, sorry. Haha!" He told them embarrassed.

Noah hadn't heard from Courtney since the Spring Fling. She wouldn't answer his texts, or phone calls. He knew something bad happened between her and Duncan. So he decided to check up on her. He knocked on the Sanders front door and was greeted by her mother.

"Hello, Noah!" Selma said.

"Hi, Mrs. Sanders, is Courtney here? I haven't heard from her in a few days."

"Yeah, she's here. She's been... she's been going through a rough time. Her and Duncan, they split up," Selma told him, with sadness in her voice.

"Oh, they did? I thought something probably happened. But I wasn't sure, she hasn't returned my calls or texts. Do you think she'd want to see me?"

"Yeah, it may cheer her up a bit. Come in, come in." Selma said. "She's in her room, so knock first."

He headed upstairs and knocked first, just as Selma told him.

"Who is it?" Courtney asked.

"It's me, Noah."

"Noah, come in!"

He went into her room, she was sitting at her computer. She was dressed nicely, had her hair fixed, she looked like typical Courtney. Not someone who was heartbroken like her mother described.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Never better. Now that I got that scum of a boyfriend out of my life!" Courtney answered.

"So, you and Duncan did break up?"

"Yes, we did. You were right. Duncan was the one who sold the drugs. Duncan is the reason my dad nearly lost his job! And Duncan is the one who caused me to feel so much anger, sadness, pain, anxiety, you name it, I had it. It was all his fault!"

"I'm sorry." Noah told her. The truth is he was never a fan of Duncan, and Courtney knew that. And he always had feelings for her, she was beautiful, intelligent, what was not to like? But still, he knew Courtney was probably devastated, despite concealing it well.

"God, Noah, you were right! Everyone was right about him. I don't know how I didn't see it! I was so, I was so blind! You must think I'm a complete idiot."

"No! Well, just a tiny bit!" Noah joked, with his usual sarcasm.

"Haha! Very funny. I'm removing every picture I ever took with that jerk, from my Facebook and Twitter accounts. I don't want any reminders of him. I am going to act like Duncan Clark doesn't even exist!"

"Courtney, I know your angry. But you gotta be a little bit upset." Noah said, trying to bring down her facade.

"Noah, I cried for two days straight over him. I'm done crying. I'm done feeling sorry for myself. I should have known all along it wasn't going to work out. We come from completely different backgrounds. I just wish I realized that before it was too late."

Despite her telling Noah she was over the break up. In reality, she was still an emotional mess. She still couldn't believe Duncan would do something like this to her and her family. He was her first true love, and he was the one who caused her such pain. She didn't think she could ever forgive him.

"I tried to warn you." Noah told her.

"I know, you did. You and my dad both did. I'm sorry I didn't listen. My dad always told me there wasn't going to be anything with Duncan in the long-term. That I needed someone smart, some one dependable, driven, a person who knew where they were going in life. Duncan didn't fall into that category at all. Actually, now that I listed everything, that sounds like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes, like you. I need to date a guy like you."

Noah's heart stopped, he felt frozen. This was his opportunity, his opportunity to finally tell Courtney how he felt about her.

"Noah? You okay?"

"Then maybe, maybe we should go out." He told her timidly.

"What?" She asked, she thought she was hearing things.

"I said maybe we should go out. You even just admitted you'd like a boyfriend like me."

"Yeah, but Noah we're friends."

"Courtney, I've liked you for a long time. And when I say like, I mean in more than just a friendly way."

Courtney was silent, she sat there absorbing what he just told her.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"For a very, very long time. I didn't want to say anything to you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. And plus, you were with Duncan. But I'm done hiding it! Courtney, I know you've just gotten out of a relationship. But I want you to be my girlfriend! I want to treat you right, unlike Duncan. We're perfect for each other, we both do student council work. We both want to make something of ourselves. We both want to get into Harvard or Yale. We like the same authors and books! We both like the same movies and the list goes on and on! So, Courtney Sanders, will you be my girlfriend?"

Courtney thought it over, she was hit with the memory of what her father told her the night she and Duncan broke up.

_"Believe me, you'll find someone even better someday! Someone smart, someone respectful, a good young man. Not some street thug!"_

Noah was all of those things. And she thought perhaps, dating someone like him would make her forget about Duncan, forget about their horrible beak up.

"Noah, I will be your girlfriend." She told him, she stood up and kissed him.


	103. First Dates Part One

**Hello, everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing! But especially, angelvan105! Thank you for reading and reviewing every chapter! You are so awesome! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"That was amazing." Noah told her, the kiss was even better than he imagined. "You don't realize how happy you've made me."<p>

"This is definitely something I didn't expect. But I feel good about this." Courtney told him.

"Now that you're my girlfriend, I want to take you out! How does dinner tonight sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Great! I have the perfect place in mind."

"Oh, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise! But here's a hint, dress formal."

"Formal? I'm intrigued."

"I'll pick you up around seven. Does that sound good?" Noah asked.

"Seven sounds fine."

Noah kissed his new girlfriend again, being able to kiss the girl of his dreams, it seemed to good to be true. It felt like just that, a dream. "I could do that all day!" He told her.

"Maybe if dinner is as good as I'm expecting, you'll be able too!" She flirted.

"Such a tease." Noah said with a smile. "I'll call you soon!"

She watched him merrily walk out to his car from her bedroom window. She had never seen Noah so happy. She felt foolish for never realizing Noah liked her, he looked up at her, smiled and waved goodbye. Courtney flashed him and smile and waved goodbye.

_"Noah's a good guy. I need someone like him in my life."_ She thought to herself. And she just knew her parents would approve of this relationship, especially her father. While her father was her vocal about his opposition to her relationship with Duncan. Her mother never really gave her opinion on the relationship, but Courtney could tell she didn't think they would last.

She sat back down at her computer to continue removing the photos of her and Duncan from her social media accounts. It was harder than she expected, she hated what Duncan did. But she still felt love towards him at the same time. He was her first love after all. But what he did, it was unforgivable.

She went to her Facebook and clicked on her photo album entitled, "My Life" which has numerous photos of herself. Growing up, family photos, family vacations, and many with Duncan. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears as she looked at them, she deleted the last photo of her and him, it was the photo of them on their first date. She asked the waitress to take it, Duncan resisted because he said it his mohawk was messy. But eventually he gave in and took the photo. It was the same photo he had given to her in the locket.

"Duncan is officially out of my life!" She told herself, but tears still strolled down her face. "This is the best thing for you Courtney." She said, she hoped by accepting Noah's proposal to be his girlfriend it would help her move on quicker.

Noah couldn't wait to call Cody to tell him the news. He was stopped at a red light, so he pulled out his phone and gave his friend a call. "Codemeister!"

"Noah! Someone sounds happy!" Cody told him.

"I'm beyond happy!"

"What's up?

"The girl of my dreams is now my girlfriend! That's what's up!"" Noah revealed, he couldn't contain the excitement in his voice.

"No fucking way!" Cody exclaimed.

"Fucking way!" Noah told him. He usually didn't usually use vulgar language, his excitement was getting the better of him.

"What happened to Duncan?" Cody inquired.

"She finally took out the trash."

"Woah! They broke up?"

"They're history, Courtney realized she needed a guy like me in her life. So, I told her how I felt. And now were together, we're actually together!"

"Awesome, dude! Noah Ansari, the stud of Franklin D. Roosevelt High School! Haha!" Cody joked.

"You know it! Hahaha!" Noah responded with a big laugh.

"What's going on?" Noah heard Sierra asking in the background.

"Noah and Courtney are officially dating!" Cody told her.

"Oh my God!" Sierra exclaimed. "What happened to Duncan?"

"Courtney realized she needed someone like Noah and broke up with him. Then the stud made his move!"

"Oh my God! We have to double date!" Sierra exclaimed with a squeal.

Sierra's voice was getting on Noah's nerves and he wasn't even near to her. "All right, man. I'm gonna go. I have a date to get ready for!"

"Good luck, you stud-muffin! Tell me how it goes. And if it gets hot and heavy I want details! Haha!"

"Me too!" Sierra said.

"Sierra!" Noah heard Cody exclaim annoyed before hanging up the phone.

For the past hour Zoey and Gwen went from store to store, trying to find something to do. They mostly looked at clothes, and went to the music store. But now it was finally time for Zoey to meet up with Mike for their first date.

"Feeling nervous?" Gwen asked.

"A little." Zoey said, before adding. "But excited too."

"I'm sure everything will go smoothly. There's no reason to be nervous."

"Says the girl who's been in a relationship for nine months. Speaking of your boyfriend, have you ever heard from Trent?"

"No. I called him twice last night and still haven't heard anything."

"Does that make you anxious?"

"Anxious? No. Why?"

"Well, he was with Heather. And now he's not answering his phone?"

"When you're on your date I'll give him another call."

"All right. So, what are you going to do?"

Gwen thought about it for a second. "I think I'll go to the Dairy Queen, get something to eat. Give Trent a call. And give Shawnie a call, see how everything is going in Jersey."

The girls walked up to Movie-Mania, Mike was anxiously waiting outside of it for Zoey.

"Hi, Zoey! Hi, Gwen!" He greeted.

"Hi, Mike!" Zoey said a bit shyly.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Have fun!" Gwen told them.

"So... ready to go?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Zoey replied.

He took Zoey's hand, "You don't care, do you?" he asked.

"No, not all." She answered.

They walked to the restaurant holding hands.

Gwen stopped at the mall's Dairy Queen. She ordered a Oreo Cookies Blizzard, which was one of her favorites. She found herself a seat and called her boyfriend.

"Sup, beautiful?" Trent answered.

"Hey! I'm just at the mall."

"With Zoey?"

"Yeah. Well, she found herself a love interest. She's on a date right now."

"Seriously? Who's the guy?"

"Do you remember Mike Scaletta?"

"Yeah, I remember him! How did you two ever run into him?"

"He works at Movie-Mania. They met the other day and really hit it off. So, I encouraged her to ask him out. She did, and ta-da! They're out on a date. Matchmaker Gwen here!" She said humorously.

"Mike was a nice guy. But did you tell her about those really crazy rumors, about him and Austin Snyder?"

"Yeah. But she isn't holding it against him. And they are just that, rumors. Besides, you knew Mike! He was so sweet. I doubt he did that."

"Yeah, Mike was a good guy. You're probably right."

"So, how did everything go last night with Heather? And why didn't you return my phone calls?"

"Oh, uh, Heather... it was fine. We went over our lines and that was it. And I was up on Facebook, Twitter, YouTube you get the drift. It drained my battery fast."

Trent didn't want to lie to Gwen. But he didn't want to upset her either. He knew if she found out he actually had a good time with Heather she'd become infuriated. And he especially didn't want her to know he was drinking with her.

"Oh, yeah I understand." Gwen told him. "Any plans for today?"

"Just band practice at my place." Trent answered.

"Oh, what time are The Enigmatic Ones getting together?" Gwen asked. The Enigmatic Ones was the name of Trent's band.

"About an hour. Then probably going over to Kyle's house afterwards."

"Oh, Kyle's! You guys going to party?" Gwen asked. Kyle was the band's resident party boy.

"Haha! Maybe."

"All right. Don't party to hard! You have school in the morning, young man!" Gwen joked pretending to sound like a mother.

"I won't mom!" Trent joked.

"All right. I'm gonna give LeShawna a call."

"Oh, um, Gwen..." Trent said before they ended their call. He felt conflicted over whether or not he should tell Gwen he invited Heather over.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I just wanted to say, I love you."

"I love you, too." Gwen told him. With that the couple ended their conversation and she called LeShawna. "Hey, Shawnie! How's everything going with Lightning?" It sounded like their was a lot of ruckus in the background.

"Great! We're at Casino Pier, we're having a blast!" LeShawna answered.

"That's good! Did you surprise him like you wanted?"

"Haha! Oh, yeah! He was shocked. Weren't you, baby?"

"Lightning, was shocked!" Gwen heard him say in the background.

"How's Bridgette and Geoff?"

"Oh, girl. Bridgette is at the house right now. She is so upset!"

"What? Why what happened?"

"Do you remember that girl Jo?'

"Correction that guy!" Lightning said.

"Uh, yeah. What about her?" Gwen asked.

"Well, we ran into her and her bitch ass cousin, Eva! Eva started all kind of shit! Trying to pick a fight. But she was trying to fight with the wrong person, me! And I wasn't about to take any of her bullshit!"

"Shawnie, you're getting off track! Tell me about the fight later. What happened to Bridgette?"

"Oh right, sorry. Eva told her that on Spring Break Geoff made out with Jo!" LeShawna said, she still sounded shocked by it.

"So nasty." Lightning said.

"What! Geoff made out with Jo? When did that happen?" Gwen questioned.

"I don't know. But now Bridgette is upset! She went back to the house. And Geoff ran off somewhere."

"Oh God. I hope he isn't drinking or something." Gwen said.

"My thoughts exactly." LeShawna said.

"I'm gonna give her a call."

"She said she wanted to be alone. I tried to go back with her. But she told me to have fun with Lightning."

"Which you should. I'll call her. When I get off with her I'll call you back and let you know how she's doing."

"All right, thanks girl."

With that, Gwen then called Bridgette.

"Hello." Bridgette answered.

"Bridgette, is everything okay? I just talked to LeShawna. She told me about Geoff and Jo."

"Can you believe him? I'm at home, wondering about our future! Sick with preeclampsia! And he's making out with another girl! It's just so messed up!"

"Yeah it is, I'm sorry. I had no idea he did anything with Jo. If I did I would have made him tell you about it."

"I was going through hell! And he was on Spring Break. Having fun, drinking, kissing girls!"

"I understand. But Bridgette, at the same time, he was going through a lot in his head. And you two weren't actually together." Gwen said playing devil's advocate.

"I know, but—"

"Forgive him." Gwen told her. "It was a drunken mistake. You seen Jo. You know that's not his type of girl. I'm sure he really regrets it. Geoff's done a lot to try to change. He goes to Mrs. Coleman everyday after school. He stopped his partying, he got a job. He's really done a lot to turn himself around for you and the baby."

"I... I know. He has done a lot to change. But I'm still angry!"

"You have every right to be. But don't forget everything he has done to change for you and baby Jake."

"You're right..." Bridgette said calming down a bit. She heard someone come inside the house, she was upstairs in her and Geoff's bedroom. "I hear someone. I think it might be him."

"Go talk to him."

"I will. Thanks, Gwen."

"No problem." Gwen told her friend ending their conversation. "Zoey and Mike, Bridgette and Geoff. I'm really on a roll today." She said to herself.

Bridgette went downstairs, it was Geoff. He had a white Teddy bear holding a heart, with the words "I love you" written in the middle.

"I got you this." He told her as he handed her the bear.

"Thank you. It's cute." She told him.

"Can we talk?" He asked her.

"I think that's a good idea."

The two took a seat on the couch.

Geoff sighed. "I didn't tell you about Jo for two reasons. One, I didn't want to upset you. And two, I honestly don't even remember doing it! When Jo told me I did it, I was shocked! I was drunk. Really, really drunk. I'm sorry I hurt you. Really, I am. You've heard that from me so many times... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a screw up."

"Geoff, you're not a screw up."

"I'm not?"

"Well... sometimes you are. And while I am upset over it. You have changed a lot for me and the baby. And because of that I can forgive you." Bridgette told him.

Geoff hugged and kissed her, "I'm sorry." he told her once more.

"It's okay. I know if you weren't drunk there's no way you would've made out with Jo!"

"I know! I still don't know what I could have been thinking! The next time I'm drunk the only girl I'm going to kiss, is you." Geoff said trying to sound sweet.

"I better be!" Bridgette told him with a smile.

They heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Geoff yelled, believing it was Lightning or LeShawna.

"Hey." Jo said, as she came in with Eva.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Geoff questioned.

"I'm a girl!" Jo snapped. "Oh, sorry. You're not Lightning, haha! That's a sore spot with me. And we're here is to apologize. Right, Eva?"

Eva sighed, "Yes, Jo. That's why we're here." she muttered.

"Look, we went to far. And I'm honorable enough to admit that. As is, Eva. Right, Eva?"

"Yes, Jo." Eva said through clenched teeth.

"Obviously, Lightning and your friend LeShawna are pretty serious about each other. So, we'll probably be running into each other from time to time. And I don't want there to be any problems between us. Either does, Eva. Right, Eva?"

"Right, Jo." Eva said once again through clenched teeth.

"Bridge, how do you feel about this?" Geoff asked.

"Okay, I can accept your apology." Bridgette told them.

"And Bridgette, about me and Geoff. It wasn't anything serious. He's not even my type!" Jo said, downplaying how she really felt at the time.

"Probably a whiskey dick anyways." Eva mumbled.

"If Bridgette can forgive you, then so can I." Geoff told them.

"Cool!" Jo said.

"Hey y'all, LeShawna's in the house!" LeShawna exclaimed as her and Lightning walked in. "You!" She screamed when she seen Eva.

Eva growled when she laid eyes on LeShawna.

"Oh, no, oh, no! Oh, hell no!" LeShawna exclaimed, she took her earrings out again.

"LeShawna, no!" Bridgette said.

"They're apologizing!" Geoff said.

"Apologizing? Please!" LeShawna said.

"We are!" Jo said. "We know we went to far. We don't want any problems. We're sorry. Really we are!"

"Are you both really sorry? Or are you just sorry?" LeShawna asked Jo.

"No, Eva is too. Right, Eva?" Jo asked.

"Right, Jo." Eva muttered.

"Then why is she muttering it?" LeShawna questioned.

"Because! I hate admitting when I'm in the wrong, okay? I'm sorry! There, you happy?" Eva asked.

"Did Bridgette and Geoff accept your apology?" LeShawna inquired.

Bridgette and Geoff nodded their heads yes.

"Well, all right then. Girls, I guess we're cool." LeShawna said.

"Yes! Girls. Not guys. Girls!" Jo said.

"You both look like guys, get over it." Lightning said.

"Lightning!" Jo exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, hey. We all just made up here." Geoff said. "There's no reason to get worked up."

"Lets cool it down. And have some fun!" LeShawna said.

"How?" Eva asked.

"The last time we were here, we through a barbecue! We all had a good time! Lets do it again." LeShawna said.

"All right. That sounds cool." Jo said.

"Sounds good to me!" Lightning said.

"Fine. I'm going to show all the guys in here I can not only crush them in any athletic competition. But I will also crush them on the grill! No one can grill a burger better than me, Eva Wolff!"

"Haha! Except for me." Lightning said.

"You're both wrong! I make the best burgers!" Jo said.

"I'll take a veggie burger." Bridgette said. "I try not eat meat as much as I can."

"And I'll make some pineapple chutney!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Um, guys, we need to go shopping." Geoff said standing in the kitchen, the refrigerator was empty.

"Fine. I'll drive." Eva said.

"No, I'll drive!" Lightning said.

"You're both wrong! I'll be the one driving." Jo said.

The jocks headed out the door squabbling.

"This should be an interesting trip to the grocery store." LeShawna said.

Mike took Zoey to a Chinese restaurant in the mall called Chef Yu. Mike ordered the beef with broccoli. And Zoey ordered the General Tso's chicken with rice. Mike being a gentlemen paid for both their meals, and even pulled Zoey's seat out for her. They talked some more about movies, however both knew they had to move on from that topic eventually, but both were a bit nervous.

"So, tell me so more about yourself." Mike said.

"Tell you about myself? Okay, well, I was born here in New York. But moved to Atlanta, Georgia years ago."

"Oh, so you don't live here?" Mike asked, he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"No. But we're moving back this summer!"

"Oh, cool!" Mike said, perking up. "When?"

"August. I'm pretty excited about it. I'll finally be back with my family!"

"So whatever made your family move down to Georgia?" Mike inquired.

"My dad's a journalist. He accepted a job in Atlanta, and we've been there ever since."

"A journalist? That's pretty cool. Hey, isn't CNN headquartered in Atlanta?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't work for CNN. He wishes, I'm sure. He works for a local news station, WAGA. He works as a weeknight news anchor, the six and ten o'clock time slots."

"Cool! What's his name?"

"Brad McGlynn. We like it in Georgia. But when he found out WABC news was hiring here in New York. He couldn't pass up the opportunity. He got the job and now we're coming home! I'm happy, my parents are happy. They were both born and raised here."

"That's awesome! I'm happy for you." Mike told her, and he was also happy for himself.

"How about you? Tell me about your family." Zoey said.

"Oh, um, well... I don't actually have the best family history." Mike revealed, it was a bit difficult for him to talk about.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea." Zoey said feeling guilty.

"No, don't be. Um, when I was young my mom walked out on me and my dad. She had some, issues. But my dad wasn't any good... I ended up in foster care. And I bounced around from foster family to foster family. Eventually, I ended up in a group home. Where I'm currently living."

"I'm sorry. Like I said I had no idea!" Zoey repeated. She could tell it was hard for him to talk about.

"Don't be. So, what do you like to do?" Mike asked, changing the topic.

"I'm actually kind of boring. I'm not really into the party scene. I like to stay home, write, listen to music, read comic books—"

"Comic books!" Mike exclaimed interrupting her.

"Haha! Yeah. I know most girls don't read comics. But I absolutely love them!" Zoey told him.

"So, do I! What do you read?"

"What don't I read? Lets see, The Walking Dead. I love the comics and the show!"

"Me too!" Mike exclaimed.

"Haha! I love Marvel Comics!"

"Me too! Who's your favorite super hero?"

"I like so many! It's hard to choose just one. But I think I'll have to go with, Spider-Man." Zoey answered.

"Spider-Man is awesome! But my favorite is Captain America!"

"I love Captain America, too!"

"I see all those super hero movies, Spider-Man, Captain America, Iron Man—"

"I love Iron Man!" Zoey said, this time interrupting him.

"Oh my God, I think Robert Downey, Jr. is so awesome in those movies!" Mike said.

"Haha! Yeah, me too!"

"All right, I have a question for you, and this is serious." Mike told her.

"I'm listening."

"Who would win in all out battle between, Iron Man, Captain America, The Hulk or Thor?"

"That's a tough one. I say it would come to The Hulk and Thor, but Thor would win because he's—"

"A God!" Mike exclaimed.

"Yes! Do you read any Manga?" Zoey asked.

"Haha! Are you kidding? I love manga and anime! Hell, I love everything about Japan!" Mike said.

"Haha! Me too! What's your favorite anime?" Zoey asked.

"I love Dragon Ball, that and Dragon Ball Z! Not GT, though. GT sucks!" Mike said.

"Haha! I love Dragon Ball, and I liked GT!"

"Seriously?" Mike asked astonished.

"Yes! People give it too much crap." Zoey said.

"That's because it is!" Mike said, but in a light-heated manner. "How about you, what's your favorite anime?"

"Hmm," Zoey thought it over. "I gotta go with, Sailor Moon. It's such a classic!"

"This is so awesome! I've never met a girl like you." He told her.

"I guess I'm one of a kind!" Zoey joked.

Mike looked at the time on his watch, "Oh, shoot! My breaks almost over."

"Oh..." Zoey said disappointed.

"But I get it off in about two hours! Will you still be around?"

"Yeah. But me and my family go back to Atlanta tonight." Zoey said regretfully.

"Tonight?" Mike asked. "Well then, me and you need to have some more fun before you leave!"

"Sounds, fun! Haha!"

"I need to take you to Forbidden Planet! It's an awesome comic book store! They have everything, comics, manga, graphic novels! You'd love it."

"Okay, now I need to go!" Zoey told him.

"Cool! So you'll go?"

"Definitely! What time should I meet you?"

"I'll be done working at three. So, stop by Movie-Mania and we'll go."

"Will do! It's a date, well part two of our date!" Zoey said.

"Haha! Part two will be even more fun!" Mike told her.


	104. First Dates Part Two

**A quick thanks to my readers! Total Drama Life received nearly 6,000 views from people in the U.S. last month! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>After Mike left Zoey let out a long and loud squeal. She got a few strange looks from her fellow her customers, but she didn't care. She pulled out her cell phone and called her cousin Gwen.<p>

"Hey! How'd your lunch date go?" Gwen asked.

"It went fantastic! It was tremendous!" Zoey gushed.

"Wow, fantastic and tremendous!" Gwen said.

"Haha! Where are you? We have to meet up so I can tell you everything!"

"I'm actually close by, you're at Chef Yu's, right?"

"Yep!"

"I'll you me outside of it." Gwen told her.

Before going out to wait, Zoey left the waiter a nice sized tip. Within a few minutes Gwen arrived, her face lit up when she seen Zoey's expression, she looked like a giddy school girl.

"Oh my gosh! Zoey, you look so happy!"

"We have so much in common! I still can't believe how well it went!"

"Tell me everything, from start to finish!"

"Being a gentlemen, he paid for our meal. He even pulled out my chair for me! Who says chivalry is dead? Anyways, he ordered the beef with broccoli. And I ordered the General Tso's chicken with rice."

"General Tso's is so good!" Gwen said.

"I know, it's so good! We talked some more about movies. But we both knew we couldn't just keep talking about that. So, he asked me about my family. I told him about my dad taking a job in Georgia. I could tell he was upset because I didn't live here."

"How did he react when you told you would be moving back soon?"

"He looked so happy! I could tell he liked me." Zoey said.

"D'aww!" Gwen said playfully.

"But the biggest moment of our date was when we both discovered our love for comics, and manga, and anime! Oh my God, it was so awesome! We both love The Walking Dead, comic and TV versions!"

"Who doesn't love The Walking Dead?" Gwen said.

"We both love Marvel Comics! I love Spider-Man, and he loves Captain America. We both love all the Marvel movies! He likes Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, and so do I! Well, he doesn't like GT, but I can let that slide. Gwen, it was just so much fun! When he gets off work he wants to take me to a comic book store called—"

"Forbidden Planet."

"Yeah, how did you know?" Zoey inquired.

"Some of the guys at school that read comics go there. So I've heard about it, it's on Broadway street, I think. So, when does he get off work?"

"Not for another two hours. What am I going to do?"

"How about we head back to my house for the time being. Then I'll bring you back out."

"Sure. And thanks, Gwen! If it wasn't for you, I would have never asked Mike out."

"Zoey, didn't you know? I'm a matchmaker! I was just doing my job." Gwen joked.

It had been a day since, DJ's mother agreed to allow Katie to move in. But only if Katie's parents agreed to it. The couple celebrated their small victory with a date night, dinner and a movie. While DJ felt confident Katie's parents would agree to let Katie stay in New York, Katie was pessimistic. She knew it would be a challenge, especially convincing her mother. Who was the one who came up with the idea to move to Phoenix.

DJ convinced her to come with him and meet up with Dawn at the Coffee Shack. Since their meeting at the carnival, the couple had struck up a friendship with the eccentric girl. After Dawn successfully convinced the bitter animal caretaker to give him Bunny, DJ was a believer of her abilities. And he hoped she would be able give them some insight into their future.

Dawn entered the establishment, she seen the couple anxiously awaiting for her at a table. She waved to them, and they waved back. She ordered an Iced Green Tea Latte, which was one of her favorites. After ordering she took a seat across from her friends.

"Hello, my friends." Dawn greeted. "What is the matter?"

"You know, don't you? Your physic abilities told you something was wrong, didn't they?" Katie asked.

"Um, no. The two of you look so anxious." Dawn responded.

"Oh, well, that's because we are. You see, Katie's parents want to move to Arizona." DJ said.

"Yeah, because I've had... a rough year. And they think moving to Phoenix to be closer to my family will be better for me. Well, my mom does in particular."

"So, we've come up with an idea that we think will keep us together. I convinced my momma to let her move in with us. Now we just need Katie's parents to give their approval."

"And you want me to be able to tell you, if Katie's parents will allow this." Dawn said.

"Right!" DJ said.

"Okay, lets see what I can tell you." Dawn said, she looked intently at the pair. As if she was studying every fabric of their being.

"Here you go, Dawn! One Iced Green Tea Latte!" Beth said, she was working at the Coffee Shack. She sat the drink down in front of Dawn.

"My latte!" Dawn exclaimed joyfully.

"DJ, Katie, are you sure you don't want anything?" Beth asked.

"I'm sure. Thanks for asking, Beth." Katie responded.

"I'm good. But thanks for asking." DJ replied.

"All right. Well, if you want anything, I'll be here." Beth told them before getting back to work.

Dawn sipped on her latte, "Yum! This taste so divine." she said. "Would you like a taste?"

"No thank you." Katie said.

"I'm good. So, did you see anything?" DJ asked.

"Oh, I apologize. Let me look again." Dawn said, she once again looked at the two intently. After a few moments of silence, she spoke out. "I'm sorry. But I don't see Katie moving in with you and your family DJ." She revealed, she sounded dispirited herself.

"No!" Katie exclaimed.

"But, but they have to! They have to do this! Dawn, are you sure?" DJ asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Can you, can you check again?" DJ requested.

"I can, but I don't think it will have a different result." Dawn said.

"Please just check again."

Dawn did as DJ requested and checked once more. She came back with the same results, "I'm sorry. But I see you two living apart." she said.

"I knew this wasn't going to work out." Katie said, her voice full of sadness.

"Do you think it's possible a person can their future?" DJ asked.

"Well, yes, of course." Dawn replied.

"Then that's what we are going to do!" DJ said, even more determined.

"But, DJ—"

"Katie, we can do this." DJ said. "Thank you for the help, Dawn."

"I'm sorry I was unable to give you the answer you wanted." Dawn told them.

Heather arrived at Trent's house, she made sure wear to a tight pair of jeans, and a plunging black halter top. She knocked at Davison's front door, and was greeted by Trent.

"Heather, w-welcome!" Trent said, he couldn't help but stare.

"Thank you!" She said, as she entered the house.

Trent's bandmates were in the living room, Trent was the lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist. Shane Mitchell, was the bands bass guitarist and backing vocals. Kyle Patton, a good-looking party boy was band's drummer. And Paul "Paulie" Russo, was the band's keyboardist, he was also Anne Maria's cousin. Along with the band members were Shane's girlfriend Beverley, and Paulie's girlfriend Jennifer.

"Trent, who is this incredibly beautiful girl? And why haven't I ever met her?" Kyle asked, Kyle believed he could get any woman he wanted.

"This is, Heather. Heather, these my friends Shane, Paulie, and—'

"Kyle, Kyle Patton. And yes, I'm single." He told her.

"Really?" Heather asked.

"Really!" Kyle told her.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Kyle."

"Kyle, I'm going to call you gel."

"Um, all right? You can call me whatever you want, gorgeous."

"Because you have more gel in your hair than Pauly D from The Jersey Shore." Heather sniped. To some laughs from the bandmates and their girlfriends. "And I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, feisty! I like girls like you. And you have a boyfriend? That just makes things more interesting, much more of a challenge." The overly hair gelled boy told her.

"Ignore him!" Trent told her. "Kyle thinks he's God's gift to woman."

"Hey, I've never had any complaints!" Kyle boasted.

Trent rolled his eyes, "Lets go guys." he said. They followed him down to his basement. Down there was a room set up with the band's equipment.

"Come on, Heather. Sit with us." Beverley said. The girls had no idea Heather was the manipulative, vindictive girl that she was.

"Kay, thanks girls!" Heather said, she was going to put the charm on. She was going to have Trent's friends eating out of the palm of her hand, they were going to love her.

Meanwhile at Gwen's house, an unexpected turn of events took place. Gwen and Zoey were stunned to see the entire family gathered at the Wilson's household. They bought a big hero sandwich for family to eat, along with some potato chips and other snacks. The family planned to spend their last day together, which was going to make it difficult for Zoey to meet up with Mike.

"What am I going to do?" Zoey asked Gwen. The girls were in Gwen's room to discuss a possible excuse for them to get out of the house.

"I don't know. We'll just say we're going out." Gwen said.

"No, no. Didn't you hear our moms? They want the entire family to spend the day together." Zoey responded.

"I don't know, Zoe. Maybe Mike will understand?"

"Gwen, our lunch together was amazing. Amazing! I really want to see him again. It's nice to like a guy. And have him like me back! I've never had anything like this before." Zoey told her.

"We'll just tell them the truth then." Gwen said.

"Tell them I'm going out with a boy I just met? My dad will blow a gasket."

"Good point. We'll just have to tell them were going back out to the mall." Gwen said. It was the only thing she could think of.

"Do you think they'll let us leave?"

"Lets hope. Because we gotta go." Gwen told her, if they didn't leave now Mike would think he was stood up.

"Right." Zoey said, she took a deep breath and followed Gwen downstairs.

The family was gathered in the living room, Amy, Stella and Eleanor were seated on couch, laughing and reminiscing. And Shawn and Brad were sitting on the floor playing Shawn's PlayStation 3 game, WWE '13.

"There you girls are! What have you two been up to?" Stella asked.

"Oh, just hanging out." Zoey said.

"Yeah, um, we're gonna head back out to the mall." Gwen said.

"Back out to the mall? You were just at the mall." Stella said.

"Yeah. Zoey, you're staying here." Her father Brad said sternly, as he tried to keep his attention on the game.

"But dad!" Zoey said.

"No, buts. It's our last day here. We're leaving in a few hours. We'll be back in New York before you know it. Then you and Gwen can spend as much time as you want at the mall." Brad said.

"Mom!" Zoey said.

"Zoey, I agree with your father. We are only here for a few more hours. Don't you want to spend it with your aunt Amy, cousins, and Grandma?"

Zoey desperately looked at Gwen for help, but there was nothing she could do.

"No. Girls, go to the mall." Their raspy voiced Grandmother spoke up.

"Grandma, really?" Zoey and Gwen asked pleasantly surprised.

"Yes. I'll becoming with you!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"I haven't spent anytime with the two of you in what feels like, well it feels like it's been ages!" Eleanor exclaimed. "You can show me what's new in fashion. Tell me about the actors and singers you like! Who is it you girls listen to these days? Cyndi Lauper, Lita Ford?"

"Sure mom, if they grew up in the 80s!" Amy said.

"I just need to get my purse, it's in the kitchen. I'm so excited!" Eleanor said. She stood up and went into the kitchen to retrieve her purse.

"Zoey, what are we going to do?" Gwen asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Zoey whispered.

"Let's hit the road Jack! Haha! Isn't that something you kids are saying these days?" Eleanor asked.

"Uh, no." Gwen said.

"Grandma, you can't come!" Zoey blurted out.

"Pardon?" Eleanor asked slightly perturbed.

"I said... I said you can't come." Zoey said.

"Zoey, don't be disrespectful!" Stella told her daughter.

"And just why can't I come?" Eleanor asked.

"Because... because, well, you tell her Gwen!" Zoey said, their 5 foot 10 Grandmother was staring her down angrily.

"Well, um, you see uh..." Gwen said.

Shawn paused the game and stood up, "I'll help you out." he told the girls. "Grandma, the reason you can't come is because Zoey wants to meet a boy!"

"What?" Brad questioned.

"A boy!" Stella exclaimed. She felt overjoyed for her daughter. This was the first time Zoey showed any interest in a boy.

"Shawn, you were spying on our conversation?" Gwen asked perturbed.

"Hey, you should be thanking me. I just helped you out!" Shawn told her.

"Zoey, is this true?" Amy asked.

Zoey sighed before answering, "Yeah, I want to meet up with a guy." she replied.

"Honey, who is this boy?" Stella inquisitively asked.

"His name is Mike. We met the other day at a store he works for in the mall called Movie-Mania. When our eyes met, there was an instant connection! It was just like in the movies! We had lunch together today, we found out we have so much in common! And he's sweet and caring, and cute!" Zoey said.

"Aww! That is so adorable!" Stella said.

"So, please mom, please dad! Let me meet up with him! Please!" Zoey pleaded.

"Oh, all right!" Stella said.

"Absolutely not!" Brad said.

"Brad!" Stella said.

"Stella, how could you be okay with her going out with a boy she barely knows?" Brad questioned.

"Because for the first time in her life she's met someone she's interested in! He must be nice for her to want to go out with him so badly." Stella said.

"I agree with Brad." Eleanor said. "What if he's some lunatic?"

"He's not!" Zoey said.

"Gwen, do you know this boy?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I went to school with him, his name is Mike Scaletta. He's a really nice guy." Gwen said.

"See, Brad! Gwen said he's a really nice boy." Stella said.

"Now wait just a minute! If he's such a nice boy, then why didn't he come to pick you up?" Eleanor inquired.

"Excellent question." Brad said.

"Because we agreed to meet up at the mall. I'm telling you he's a really sweet person!" Zoey said.

"Go ahead! Have fun!" Stella told her daughter.

"Really?" Zoey asked with a smile.

"Yes, really!" Stella said.

Zoey ran over and hugged her mother. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No! We haven't even met this boy." Brad said.

"Dad, please!" Zoey begged.

"Lets settle this the democratic way." Gwen said. "We'll vote on it. Whoever thinks Zoey should be able to go out with Mike raise your hand."

Gwen, Stella, Amy, and Shawn raised their hands.

"Shawn!" Brad said, stunned that his favorite nephew would side against him.

"Hey, when I was listening in on their conversation I heard Zoey said he liked The Walking Dead and Captain America. That's the type of guy she needs!" Shawn said.

"Okay. Whoever thinks Zoey shouldn't go out with Mike, raise your hand." Gwen said.

Only Brad and Eleanor raised their hands.

"Zoey's going out with Mike!" Gwen exclaimed.

"No, no, no!" Brad continued to protest.

"Brad, we voted on it. She's going out, and she's going to have a good time!" Stella said.

"But, but... fine! Zoey, you have my permission to go out with this boy." Brad gave in, he seen this was an argument he wasn't going to win.

"Oh, thank you, daddy!" Zoey said as hugged him.

"If you feel like you need me don't hesitate to call." He told his daughter.

"Dad, don't worry. I'll be fine!" Zoey said.

"Have fun, sweetheart!" Stella said, she gave her daughter a kiss.

"And be careful." Brad said, as he hugged his daughter.

"Remember we leave for the airport at six!" Stella said.

"I will! Be back soon!" Zoey said, as she walked out the door with Gwen.

After Dawn told DJ and Katie her less than stellar vision of their future, they decided to spend the rest of their day together. They stopped to take a walk in Central Park, which was one of Katie's favorite things to do. They went into the to Shakespeare Garden, Katie's favorite spot.

"I like this. Just me and you spending time together." Katie told him. The two were sitting on a bench together, DJ had is arm around her.

"Yeah, so do I. It's quit peaceful here. You can really gather your thoughts." DJ said.

"Yeah. I hate that this will be coming to an end." Katie said.

"Katie, nothing is coming to an end."

"DJ, you heard what Dawn told us."

"Dawn also told us it's possible to change our future. We will convince your parents. I know we will!"

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because we love each other. Once they see how much we are in love, they'll never want us to be apart." DJ responded.

"I wish that was true. I really do! But my parents are so protective over me. Especially after what happened to Sadie..." Katie said, it was so still difficult to talk about.

"Have faith. I do!" DJ said.

Katie smiled, she loved DJ's optimism. She wish she felt the same, but she knew her parents wouldn't allow her to stay with DJ. Because in their minds, especially her mother's, this move to Arizona was the best for them, Katie in particular.

"Whenever you are ready to talk them, just tell me." DJ said.

"Not right now. Lets just enjoy this moment." Katie told him.

DJ gave her a kiss and they continued looking at beautiful garden.

After convincing their family to let Zoey go out with Mike. Gwen dropped Zoey off at mall, she wished her cousin good luck and left. The nervousness that Zoey once felt, was now gone. She actually felt excited to see Mike. And Mike felt the same about Zoey, both their faces lit up when they seen each other.

"Zoey! Love the shirt!" He said.

After she returned to Gwen's house she changed into a Pikachu shirt.

"Haha! Thanks, I hoped you'd like it. Are you a big Pokémon fan?"

"Haha! Of course! I got a shirt just like that, only it's a Squirtle shirt. It's black with Squirtle in the middle with his black sun glasses, and it says Squirtle squad!"

"Haha! That sounds so cute. I have a few shirts like these at home. I have this Pikachu one, a Jigglypuff one, an Oddish one and it says a little bit of Oddish on it!"

"Hahaha!" Mike laughed.

"Oh, and a Charmander one!"

"Really? I have a Charmander one too." Mike said. "A Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and a Raichu one!"

"Raichu! Pssh, Pikachu is so much better!" Zoey teased.

"Hey, don't hate on Raichu! He gets too much shit." Mike joked. "So, are you ready to go? Forbidden Planet is waiting!"

"Haha! Yes! My inner nerd is so excited!" Zoey exclaimed.

Mike took hold of Zoey's hand again, she blushed. She still couldn't believe she met such an awesome guy. But she hated knowing it would be three long months without seeing him. Mike took her out to his car, it was a white 1999 Buick Riviera.

"This is it. My car! Haha!" Mike laughed embarrassed. "It's not fashionable. But it's gets me around."

"That's all that matters." Zoey said. She didn't care in the slightest that Mike had an older car.

"After you, madam." Mike said as he opened the car door for her.

"Thank you, fine sir." Zoey said as she got in.

He had some trouble starting the car up. "Sorry. It takes a few times of trying to get it started." After a few more tries it finally started up, "Hallelujah!" he exclaimed.

Zoey giggled and off they went. On their way to Forbidden Planet, the two had great conversation. About The Walking Dead TV series and comic. Anime and manga, both even admitted to being FanFiction writers.

Zoey also enjoyed the sights of city. Like she told Gwen, Atlanta was a beautiful and big city. But New York, it was out of this world. The buildings, the people, the overall atmosphere made her feel a rush of emotions, she loved it. She had been away for so long, aside from the occasional visit, she had forgotten how much she truly loved it.

Mike parked and got out of the car, he opened the door for her once again. Zoey loved how thoughtful he was. They walked into the store holdings hands, Zoey's eyes widened as she looked around the store. There were comic books, manga, graphic novels and magazines. Posters, games, clothing, even toys. It was like heaven on Earth for the both of them. Mike, who was a regular customer felt just as, as excited as Zoey.

They dove into the comics, showing each other which comics they had, and which ones they wanted. Mike had a large collection of Captain America and Iron Man comics. While Zoey had a large collection of Spider-Man and X-Men. Both agreed that Stan Lee was a "living legend." They laughed as they tried on some of the apparel, Mike wearing a goofy Zubat hat. He had Zoey take a picture of him on his iPod. She tried on a Busta the cat t-shirt.

"A a cool cat shirt, for a cool cat. Love it!" Mike said, reading the words on the shirt.

"Haha! I'm one cool cat." Zoey joked.

After trying on the different clothing, Mike asked Zoey for some manga suggestions.

"Hmm, lets see." Zoey said, as she looked through the manga. "Oh, I loved this!" She handed it to him.

"Bamboo Blade. I've never heard of this one." He said.

"It may look girly. But it's really good! I'm telling you. FUNimation dubbed the anime a few years ago."

"If you say it's good, I'll give it a read."

"Smart man." She joked. "You're turn! What do I need to read?"

Mike looked around, "Ah!" he said as he pulled one-off the shelves. "I'm sure you've read this, but if not you have to!"

"Fullmetal Alchemist. Okay, don't laugh. I've never read or watched the anime."

"What!" Mike exclaimed, he was shocked. "You've never even seen the anime? You don't know what you're missing!"

"Haha! I know, I know. I've read rave reviews about it."

"And for good reason. I'm buying you volumes one and two!"

"Mike, you don't have to!"

"No, I insist. Besides when you go back to Georgia, you'll have something to remember me."

"I would remember you no matter what." Zoey told him.

He smiled, he could feel himself blushing. "Thanks." He told her. "You said, you liked Sailor Moon to, right?"

"I love Sailor Moon!"

"Then, I'll also buy you this!" Mike said, he picked up a Sailor Moon coffee mug.

"Mike, you really don't have to!" Zoey said.

"Zoey, I want too."

"You are so sweet!"

"Well, if you're buying me this, then I'm going to buy you volumes one and two of Bamboo Blade!" Zoey told him, she pulled the volumes of the manga off the shelves. "And this!" She said, grabbing a Goku bobble head.

"Aww you're so sweet!" Mike said repeating what Zoey told him.

"Haha! Stop being a copy cat." Zoey joked.

They both paid for their items and headed out of the store, outside they gave each other their gifts.

"Wanna hot dog?" Mike asked. A hot dog-cart was across the street.

"Sure." Zoey said.

Mike ordered a hot dog with ketchup, and Zoey one with mustard. After ordering they found themselves a bench to sit at.

"Thank you, for the hot dog. And manga, oh and Sailor Moon mug! I'll drink coffee out of it every morning!" Zoey said, before taking a bite out of her food.

"No problem. Thanks for Bamboo Blade and the Goku bobble head! I already have a Vegeta one, so this will fit nicely into my collection. And... and—"

"And, what?" Zoey asked.

"Thanks for the awesome day!"

"Haha! No, I should be thanking you. I had a blast!"

"Really?"

"Are you kidding me? I loved every second of it. I never would have thought I'd meet someone here. I'm not the most confident person. Truth be told, I've never had a boyfriend."

"Not one?"

"Well, I've liked boys before. But, no. I've never had a boyfriend."

"Let me, let you in on a little secret. I've never had a girlfriend." Mike said bashfully.

"Seriously! How is that possible? You're sweet, and fun, and cute!"

"Haha! Thanks." Mike said flattered. "I've lived... a complicated life. How is it you've never had a boyfriend?"

"Like I said, I'm not a very confident person. I'm pretty shy. Exactly, Gwen was the one who convinced me to ask you out."

"I'm glad she did. Today was, it was awesome!"

"It was beyond awesome! I can't believe I'm leaving soon. I hate it!" Zoey said sadly. "Speaking of leaving... I better get back to Gwen's house. We need to go back to the hotel, and pack up our belongings. Then catch our flight back to Atlanta, fun, fun, fun.

"I understand." Mike said, though the disappointment in his voice was obvious.

They finished their hot dogs and returned to Mike's car. Zoey gave him in the directions to Gwen's house. And they enjoyed their final moments together. They talked about their similar interests once again. Zoey also talked a bit about her family, a topic which Mike dodged.

"So, we're here." Mike said, as he pulled up next to Gwen's house.

"Yeah, we are." Zoey said disappointed. "I guess it's true. All good things must come to an end."

"Yeah. I wish it wasn't."

"Mike, I just wanted to thank you again. Today was awesome! I had so much fun."

"Thank you for asking me out! I'll need to thank Gwen the next time I see her."

Zoey leaned over and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek.

"When you come back to New York, look me up. You will look me up, right?" Mike asked.

"Of course I will! Haha!" Zoey replied with a laugh.

"Haha! Cool!" Mike said.

They laughed and looked into eachother's eyes. Their hearts were racing, both wanted to kiss. But both were nervous to make the first move, after a few moments of gazing into eachother's eyes, both made their move at the same time, bumping their heads together.

"Ow!" They both said, then laughed.

"Should we try that again?" Mike asked.

"I'd like that." Zoey replied.

This time Mike took the lead and laid a tender kiss on her lips.

"That was amazing." She told him.

"Well, you helped." Mike joked.

Zoey exited the car, before heading inside she told him playfully. "Oh, when I come back. I expect you to have read Bamboo Blade!"

"And I expect you to have read Fullmetal!" Mike told her.

They waved goodbye, before going their separate ways.

"August can't get here soon enough!" Zoey said to herself, Mike was just one more reason she couldn't wait to move back to New York.


	105. First Dates Part Three

Heather was enamored with Trent's band, everyone was talented. And put there all into the music. But Heather was captivated by Trent in particular. His voice was amazing, and his guitar skill were off the charts. As the girls watched the guys play, they also chit chatted. They were fascinated by Heather's extravagant lifestyle. Her stories of living in a penthouse just over Times Square, her shopping sprees, the places she's been around the world. They thought she was the luckiest girl in the world.

During one of their breaks Trent informed everyone of Heather's instrumental talents. Paulie insisted she try playing the guitar. Paulie was clearly the jokester of the group, and he seemed very jovial. Like his cousin Anne Maria, he was a proud Italian. Wearing a t-shirt with the Italian national flag in the middle.

Heather resisted Paulie's calls to play the guitar. The Queen Bee wasn't one to embarrass herself, ever. But with Paulie's calls for her to play, the others soon joined in. "Okay, okay! Give me one of the guitars!" She said giving into the group, Shane gave her his bass guitar. She gulped before playing, she hated being embarrassed, even it if was all in good fun. And embarrassed she was, the guitar playing was horrendous.

"And you told me I couldn't play the piano?" Trent joked, referring to Heather telling him his piano playing was the worst she had ever heard.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm a newbie, give me a break!" Heather said, repeating what Trent told her.

Although the situation was humiliating for her, the group found it hilarious. Heather laughed it off, although she was dying on the inside. But she figured it got her some brownie points with the band and girls. Which it did, the girls loved her because they thought she was glamorous, and funny. And the guys thought she was funny and extremely hot.

Kyle, the self-proclaimed "master of seduction", continued his attempts at flirting with her. Offering to teach her how to play the drums, after multiple offers Heather finally gave in. He told her to sit on his lap to get a better lesson. To which she responded, "Get bent."

The band practiced for close to three hours before calling it a day. Afterwards the group went over to Kyle's house. Kyle lived with his older brother Luke who was a young musician himself, and always ready for a party. So that meant one thing, the Patton's apartment was filled with alcohol, and plenty of it. The apartment wasn't very big, a tiny kitchen, a decent sized living room, two bed rooms and a bathroom. In the living room there was a door which led out to a tiny balcony.

While the guys enjoyed a couple beers, the girls made themselves some margaritas. Kyle quickly guzzled down the beers and was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol. He was even more flirtatious drunk, then he was when he was sober. He sat himself down next to Heather, who was sitting next to Trent on the couch. Shane and Beverly were sitting on the floor playing the Patton's Xbox 360. And Paulie and Jennifer made themselves comfortable on the recliner making out.

"Can I help you?" Heather asked annoyed after Kyle put his arm around her.

"As a matter of fact you can. Follow me!" He told her, he stood up and pulled her up from the couch.

"Get your hands off me!" Heather scolded.

"Come on, I know you're into me! I seen the way you were looking at me when I was playing the drums! So come on, let's go into my room! I'll satisfy your every need!" Kyle boasted.

_"Who does he think he is?"_ Heather thought to herself. "I've got an even better idea!"

"I'm listening, beautiful." Kyle said.

"Go in your room."

"Yeah?"

"And do it yourself!"

"You can't be serious!" Kyle said getting frustrated.

Heather sat back down next to Trent, "Have fun with Rosy Palm and her five sisters!" she told him.

"Haha! Burn! Shane said.

"You know what, I will! It'll be a hell of a better time then being with you. Something must be wrong with you, for you to turn me down!" Kyle said.

"Oh go play with yourself!" Heather said as she took a drink of her margarita.

Kyle stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"Sorry about Kyle. He can be—"

"A dick." Shane said interrupting Trent.

"I've noticed." Heather said.

"Haha! But you handled yourself nicely. We love when we get the chance to see Kyle all pissed off!" Trent said.

"Haha! It's hilarious!" Shane said.

"Oh, well I'm glad I could help amuse you boys." Heather playfully told them.

"Hey, you going in the kitchen?" Shane asked Trent after he stood up.

"Yeah."

"Do me a favor, throw this away, and pull me out another beer." Shane asked as he handed Trent his empty bottle.

"One beer coming up." Trent told his friend.

Trent went into the apartments tiny kitchen, Heather followed him in. He pulled out two bottles of Blue Moon for himself and his friend.

"You want one?" He asked Heather.

"Oh, no thanks. I actually hate the taste of beer." She told him.

"More for us." Trent said.

"Trent, I just wanted to thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate you being so kind to me. Today and last night."

"Oh, it's no problem."

"Actually the reason I called you this morning, was because last night after you left, me and Alejandro got into a huge fight on the phone. And I was hoping to talk to you about it? If you don't mind, that is."

"Yo, Trent, man! Where's my beer?"

"Be in, in a second! Sure. We can sit out on the balcony, it would give us some more privacy."

"You're the sweetest!" Heather told him.

Trent handed Shane his beer.

"Thanks, man!" Shane said.

"No problem. Me and Heather are going out on the balcony." Trent told them.

"Okay." Shane said, he was distracted by the game, as was Beverly. Paulie and Jennifer were to busy making out, and Kyle was in his room doing God knows what, Trent didn't even want to know.

The Romeo and Juliet stars stepped out on to the balcony, which could only about fit two people. Two patio chairs, and a small grill were out on it. And the view was nothing spectacular, just a wall of the neighboring apartment building.

"Sorry. It's kinda cramped out here." Trent said, he sat down on one of the patio chairs.

"It's fine." Heather said, as she took a seat.

"So, what happened with Alejandro?"

"After you left last night, I decided to give him a call. I just wanted to talk to him about how I felt. One thing led to another, and it ended up being a screaming match over me not trusting him. I mean, am I being crazy? He's doesn't answer my calls, and when he does we fight! He never texts me back. I try to get him to go out with me and he always has an excuse. Oh, I have football practice, I can't tonight I promised my mom I'd stay home. Please, as if that's believable! There's just always something. I just can't help but feel like, like there's someone else! What do you think, do you think I'm being crazy?"

"No. From what you're telling me, it sounds like there is something going on. Is he's cheating? I can't say for sure. Do you have any proof other than your suspicions?"

"No. Well, one day we were at the mall. I got up to do something and when I came back he was on his phone. I heard what sounded like a girl. When I asked him who it was, he denied it and said it was Brady. Please, does he really expect me to believe that? Since when does Brady sound like a girl trying to sound like a valley girl? You're from New York, stop trying to sound like you're from California! Ah! I feel like such an idiot!" Heather cried, once again forcing out some crocodile tears. Even she was surprised at her "acting" ability.

Trent reached over and grabbed her hand, "Hey. Don't cry. Please for me?" he asked.

Heather continued her fake crying, Trent came over and hugged her. He started making goofy faces in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Haha! Stop! You look ridiculous!" She told him. Even though she was acting, she felt comforted knowing he seemed to care so much.

"I'll stop when you stop crying." He told her, continuing his ridiculous faces.

"Haha! Okay, okay. No more tears. I promise." Heather said, wiping away the tears.

"Good. So, you're all right now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be all right."

"Good." Trent said, he retook his seat.

"Thanks for listening to me. You must think I'm a blubbering mess. Haha!"

"No, not at all."

"I have no one else to talk to about this. You're so sweet, and caring, and an amazing listener. You're the only person I feel comfortable talking to about this. I feel like I can trust you."

"I'll always be here if you need me. Like I told you last night when I needed help, you were there for me. But you really don't feel comfortable talking to anyone else? Not Dakota or Lindsay?"

"Are you trying to give me a hint? Are you sick of hearing about my relationship problems? If so, I can't say I blame you."

"No! Not at all. It's just, if for some reason I can't be there for you, I'd want you to have someone you could turn to."

"No. Like I told you last night, they'd just tell me "I told you so!" They both dated Alejandro, they tried to warn me about him. But I didn't listen. I actually thought he changed. I actually thought he cared enough about me to stop seeing other girls. Now I have egg on my face."

"You said you had a sister, Melanie? What about Melanie? Or your mom?"

Heather picked up her drink and took a swig of it. "Melanie? My mom? Please. I'm sure as you could tell by what I told you last night. Melanie and I have a complex relationship. And my relationship with my mother is even more complicated."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Trent said. He could tell by her reaction it was a sore spot.

"No. I'm actually glad that you care enough. But like I said, Melanie and I were always competing in our childhood. We both vied for our mother's affection. My father was rarely home, it's still rare. He's an important man. So, I was raised by nannies and my mother. My mother always made me feel I was never as good as Melanie. Melanie learned to play the piano first, Melanie learned to play the violin first. Melanie did this first, Melanie did that first. It was like no matter how hard I tried, I could never do anything right. Melanie got into Yale University. So you know what that means? I have to get into Harvard University!" Heather said. She took yet another swig of her margarita. She wasn't sure why she was opening up so much to Trent, was it the tequila? Or was it she actually felt comfortable discussing this with him.

"But do you want to?"

"What? What kind of question is that? Who wouldn't want to get into Harvard?"

"But are you doing for it for you? Or are you doing it for your family? Because you feel you have no other choice."

"My family only expects the best. I don't have any choice—"

"Heather, you have to follow your own path. You need to do what makes you happy. You can't always do things just to impress your mother."

"That's easier said then done. Since I was a little girl my mom told me, and told Melanie that anything we did was never good enough. That we always needed to do better! She's tried telling me my brother that. But he doesn't listen, he's rebelling."

"It sounds like your mother pitted you and your sister against each other. She shouldn't have done that. She should have been proud of you, and your sister no matter what."

"She treated us more like puppets than children. Like we were props to show off. All so we could have this image to outsiders that we're a perfect family. Image is everything. That was one of her famous sayings." Heather said. She could feel tears rolling down her face, genuine tears. "All I ever wanted was to please her. That's still all I want. To feel like someone loves me. Do you realize never once in my life has my mother told me she loved me? And the only time my father did, was when he was drunk. I don't have anyone. Nobody... nobody cares about me."

Trent looked at her with sad eyes he seen underneath her hard exterior, and her Queen Bee persona, Heather was a deeply hurt girl. He got up and hugged her once more, that was the only thing he could think to do. She cried into his chest for a few minutes, it was the first time she had actually genuinely cried in some time. She usually repressed her feelings of her family structure. But there was something about Trent that made her feel safe, she felt she could put her guard down. She felt comforted in his arms, it was one of the few times anyone truly showed they genuinely cared for her.

"That's one of the reasons I felt so hurt by Gwen and Bridgette." Heather told him, after she calmed down and the tears came to a halt.

"Huh?" He asked as he let go of her, but still kneeling down in front of her.

"Despite my family's complicated relationships. Growing up, I felt like I'd always have them by my side. We use to joke and call ourselves the three musketeers. When ever I was upset I'd turn to them. When I moved to California, you don't realize how much it killed me inside knowing I wouldn't see them anymore. When I came back, they replaced me. They replaced me with LeShawna. I was devastated. I guess, I still sometimes get angry when I think about it." Heather said, down playing how she truly felt.

Though Trent heard a different version from Gwen and Bridgette, he didn't allude to knowing their version of events. "Why don't you try to work things out with them? It's obvious to me that deep down you miss them."

"I can't. Too much damage has been done." Heather told him.

"How much damage could possibly have been done?" Trent questioned.

"More than you know." She told him.

Paulie came out on to the balcony, "My amico!" he said to Trent, which was Italian for friend. "What are you doing out here? You've been out here for a while." He noticed Heather's puffy eyes. "Are you okay, Heather?"

"I had a little break down out here. But I'm just glad I had Trent here to help me through it." She said with a smile.

"You sure everything's all right?" Paulie asked.

"I'm sure."

"All right, cool! Uh, Trent, Jen and I are going to head out. Shane and Bev are leaving too."

"All right. I guess, we'll head home too." Trent said. "Oh, whatever happened with Kyle is he still in his room?"

"Haha! Yeah. Uh, we knocked and told him we were leaving, and when he didn't reply, we sent Shane in. And he got an eye full. He was laying in his bed passed out drunk with his pants and briefs pulled down around his ankles. Apparently he took what you said seriously, Heather."

Heather and Trent laughed, "I'm scarred!" Shane yelled out.

"Come on, let's go." Trent told Heather.

The friends said their goodbyes and headed off in separate directions.

"You sure you'll be okay to drive?" Trent asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Thank you... for everything." Heather said.

"You're welcome." Trent told her.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and before getting in her car she asked. "I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Trent told her.

"See you tomorrow then, Romeo!"

"See ya, Juliet!"

Courtney was in her room getting ready for her upcoming date with Noah. She wore a strapless lavender colored dress, it actually felt nice to get dressed up. It beat mopping around in her room. She heard a knock at her bedroom door, "Come in." she said.

Her mother Selma entered the room, "Courtney, I just wanted," the mother's eyes widened she was stunned to see Courtney so dressed up. "you look beautiful!"**  
><strong>

"Oh, thank you." Courtney looked at herself in her vanity mirror that was seated on a small table in the corner of her room.

"Why are you so dressed up?"

"I'm going out to dinner." Courtney answered as she applied her lipstick.

"Going out?" Selma asked, pleasantly surprised. "With who? Duncan?"

Courtney turned and looked at her mother, "Duncan? Don't be serious. I'm actually going out with Noah." she revealed.

"Noah?" Selma questioned. She took a seat on the bed.

"Yes, Noah. I thought you'd be pleased."

"Oh, I am. Noah's always been such a sweet boy. When did this happen?"

"Today. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted."

"His girlfriend? Courtney, don't you think you're rushing into this? You just got out of a relationship."

"Are you sure, you're happy? Because it seems like you're upset." Courtney said, she was taken back by her mother's lack of enthusiasm. "I thought you'd want me to date someone like Noah."

"Come, sit here." Selma said as she patted the bed. Courtney took a seat on the bed next to her mother. "Sweetheart, I want you to date someone that makes you happy. And if Noah's that person, then I'm happy for you! I just hope you're not rushing into things. You were with Duncan for a long time."

"Almost six months." Courtney said, she still sounded hurt.

"That's a long time. Especially for someone your age."

"I understand. But I'm... I'm not rushing into things. I need someone like Noah in my life. Someone driven, someone who see's a future for himself. Someone, like me. Duncan was none of those things. And I know you didn't say anything but, I know you didn't like Duncan."

"I never said I disliked him."

"Mom, its okay. I know you and daddy didn't approve of our relationship."

"I'll be honest, it's not that I didn't like him. But I did wonder what kind of future you'd have with him. But Courtney, if you choose to be with Duncan I would have respected you're decision. I just want you to be with someone who makes you happy."

_"Now she tells me."_ Courtney thought to herself. "Noah will make me happy."

They heard the door bell ring, Courtney glanced at the time. "That must be him."

The mother and daughter stood up together, "Have fun, sweetie! And you do look beautiful!" Selma told her.

"Thank you." She told her mother.

Downstairs, Terrence answered the door. "Noah, what are you doing here? And dressed like such a stud!"

Noah wore a white dress shirt with a black tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He had his hair slicked back, which looked pretty good. And smelled nicely of cologne. In his hands he held a dozen of pink stargazer lilies, which was Courtney's favorite flower and color.

"I'm here to pick Courtney up for our date." Noah told her father.

"Date!" Terrence exclaimed. He was overjoyed that Courtney was seeing a boy who he seen as respectable. "Come in, come in!"

"Thank you." Noah said.

"I didn't know you and Courtney had a date planned! What are you kids going to do?" Terrence eagerly inquired.

"I'm taking her out to Nobu for dinner." Noah answered.

"Nobu!" Terrence exclaimed. "I've heard that's one of the best restaurants in New York."

"It is. I've eaten their with my parents a few times."

Noah's family was well to do, his father Raja was a successful cardiologist, and his mother Mina was an art teacher for New York University. When they found out he was going on a date with Courtney they were beyond thrilled. And Raja gave Noah his credit card to take Courtney out to one of the best restaurants in the city.

"Noah, you look so handsome!" Courtney said as she came down stairs, her mother followed.

"And you look... you look absolutely stunning! Wow, I'm almost at a loss for words." Noah said, he felt nervous after seeing her.

"Noah, you do look very handsome!" Selma said.

"These are for you." Noah said as he handed his date the lilies.

"Oh, Noah! They're beautiful!" Courtney gushed.

"Yes, they are! Let me put them in a vase." Selma said.

Courtney handed her mother the flowers, Selma went into the kitchen and placed them in a glass vase.

"Princess, you look beautiful! We need to get a picture!" Terrence said.

"Oh daddy, there's no need for that." Courtney said.

"I insist!" Terrence said he grabbed their camera. "Stand together and smile!"

Noah and Courtney stood next to each other, he put his arm around her waist and they smiled.

"One more!" Terrence said.

"Daddy, please!" Courtney fussed.

"Just one more!" Terrence insisted, he took another one of the two.

"All right Terry, I think you took enough." Selma told her husband.

"You kids have fun!" Terrence told them.

"Yes, have fun!" Selma said.

"We will." Courtney told them as they walked out of the house. "Sorry about my dad."

"It's fine. I'm glad he was so thrilled. Haha!" Noah said.

"Of course he is. My dad adores you, Noah."

"Come on, your chariot awaits." He joked, he had his father's black 2011 Ferrari.

"The Ferrari! Wow, I'm impressed!" Courtney gushed.

He opened the door for her.

"Such a gentlemen." She told him as she got into the car.

Noah got into the driver's side and began their drive into the city.

"So, where are we going?" Courtney asked.

"We are going to Nobu!" Noah answered.

"Nobu! Oh my God, I've heard rave reviews about that restaurant. It's supposed to be one of the best Japanese restaurants in New York!"

"It's fantastic! I've eaten there with my mom and dad a few times."

"Ah! I'm so excited. But Noah, how are you going to afford this?"

"When I told my parents I was going out with you, my dad gave me his credit card. They were beyond thrilled."

"Just like my dad?"

"Probably even more excited. After Anne Maria they're pleased I'm dating someone with more "class" as they put it."

"Aww! Well, I'm glad I could help." Courtney joked.

"Speaking of Anne Maria, boy do I have a story to tell you about our relationship."

"Oh?"

"I'll save it for dinner. It will give us something to talk about."

"Okay. Looking forward to it. I guess?" Courtney said, she wondered what it could be.

"How about some music?"

"Of course!"

Noah turned on the radio, classic rock was playing, something both of them enjoyed. The two had engaging conversation on their way to the restaurant. About news and politics. Despite being young, both had strong political views, and both were regular viewers of CNN. Courtney enjoyed their insightful conversation, it wasn't something her and Duncan had often. Her excitement intensified as they pulled up next to the restaurant, Noah got out and opened the door for his date.

"Thank you." She said. He extended a hand to help her out, which she accepted.

Before they were able to go inside they ran into some familiar faces, Izzy McGillicutty, her boyfriend Owen Goodman and Dawn Volkov.

"Ello, mates!" Izzy said.

"Oh, hello, Izzy. Owen, Dawn." Courtney greeted.

"Noah! Looking sharp!" Izzy said.

"Oh, thanks."

"Yeah, man! You going on a date? Haha!" Owen asked in a joking manner.

"As a matter of fact, I am on a date. With the girl of my dreams." Noah said, he put his arm around Courtney.

"Seriously? Wow, Noah, you stud muffin!" Owen exclaimed.

"So, you and Duncan aren't together anymore?" Izzy asked.

"Um, no. No, we aren't." Courtney answered.

"That's a relief!" Izzy said.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked.

"We seen Duncan today. He was looking pretty cozy with some tattooed chick. We were a bit worried, but now we know you two aren't together anymore." Owen said.

"What!" Courtney exclaimed. "I mean, cozy? How so?"

"They were at the Coffee Shack together, Libby he said her name was. She hugged him a couple of times." Owen informed her.

_"Libby? Who the hell is Libby?" _Courtney thought to herself.

"Can we please not talk about that delinquent?" Noah requested.

"Yes. Lets not ruin their date." Dawn said. She was happy Noah finally told Courtney how he felt. "Courtney, you look stunning! Like a sparkling jewel!"

"Thank you, Dawn." Courtney said.

"And Noah, you look very handsome!" Dawn said.

"Thank you. We better get inside. We'll see you guys around." Noah said.

"See ya, my amigos!" Izzy said.

"Have fun!" Owen told them.

"Enjoy you're evening." Dawn told the two.

Noah and Courtney walked into the Japanese themed restaurant. It was beautifully decorated, the couple were seated at a table for two. And given their menu's the waiter left them alone while they decided what to order.

"Noah, everything is so expensive!"

"For good reason. Nobu's is one of the best restaurants in New York! Don't worry, my dad told us to order whatever we wanted."

"Okay. If you say so. Everything looks so delicious! I don't know what I want to order. What are you going to get?"

"I'm getting the lobster with wasabi pepper sauce. I got it the last time I was here. It's really good!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Courtney said, she went back to looking at her menu.

"Um, you're okay, right?" Noah asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Izzy and Owen bringing up Duncan. You're not upset, are you?"

"Oh, no. Not in the slightest." Courtney said, keeping her eyes on the menu.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Don't worry. I don't care if Duncan is seeing someone else! Because I am seeing someone too, someone better." Courtney told him.

"Good. So, you don't think we're moving to quickly?"

"No. Not at all. I really feel good about this." Courtney said.

Noah smiled, he was relieved. "Good."

"Have you two decided on your meal?" The waiter asked.

"Yes. I'll have the lobster with wasabi pepper sauce, and a glass of sparkling water." Noah ordered.

The waiter jotted down the order. "And have you decided Miss?"

"I'll have the, the... everything looks so good. I'll have the king crab tempura with amazu ponzu, and I will also have the sparkling water."

"I'll be back with your drinks." The waiter told them.

"So, we've talked about my ex-boyfriend. What was this story with Anne Maria you wanted to tell me?" Courtney inquired.

"You're going to think I'm ridiculous." Noah told her.

"No, I won't."

"Oh yes, you will!"

The waiter brought them over their drinks, "You're meals will be ready soon." he told them.

"Thank you." Courtney said.

"Me and Anne Maria... we were never actually together." Noah revealed.

"W-What!" Courtney said nearly choking on her water. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember that day in the office, when I told you I liked someone in the room?"

"Yes."

"I was talking about you. But you just assumed I meant Anne Maria because she was the only other person there."

"Oh my God! Noah, I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I chickened out. I asked Anne Maria to pretend to be my girlfriend. Which wasn't easy for either of us, believe me. I didn't want you to suspect I was actually talking about you. I was afraid things would get weird between us. That it would ruin our friendship."

"Oh my God! Noah, I feel like such an idiot! I'm so sorry. But wait, why did she agree to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"Do you remember that Italian Spring Fling we had? In exchange for acting like my girlfriend, I let her have complete control over the dance."

"Haha! Oh my gosh, now it all makes perfect sense! I am such an idiot! How could I actually of thought you and Anne Maria Russo were dating?"

"Honestly, I don't know. We fought like cats and dogs." Noah said.

"I can't believe I was so gullible."

"Yeah, either can I!" Noah joked.

"Hey! Haha, be nice."

"I'm sorry. Pretending to date Anne Maria was the hardest month of my life."

"Hahaha!" Courtney laughed.

"I pity the man she eventually gets with."

"I seriously can't believe how dumb I was! I mean, Anne Maria's type is the complete opposite of you. She likes, what are they called, guidos? Although, with your gelled hair you could maybe pass for one."

"Please! I'm a short Indian. No one would believe me to be a guido."

"Haha! You're much more handsome." Courtney told him.

"Thank you." Noah said blushing.

"Is someone blushing?" Courtney teased.

"Yeah. I guess it will take sometime getting use to hearing that from you."

"Here are your meals!" The waiter said he sat Noah's lobster with wasabi pepper sauce in front of him. And Courtney's king crab tempura with amazu ponzu in front of her.

"Thank you." They both told him.

"Enjoy your meals." He said before going over to another table.

They both took a bite of out their dinners.

"This is so good!" Noah said.

"Simply divine!" Courtney said.

"I knew you would like the food here." Noah told her.

"It's delicious! So, when did you realize how you felt about me?" Courtney inquired. She had been wondering that all day.

"About two years ago." Noah told her.

"Two years ago!" Courtney exclaimed, shocked.

"Haha! Yeah. I've liked you for a long time, Courtney. How could I not? You're smart, you're caring, you're beautiful."

"Aww! You're making me blush now."

"I love how driven you were. How you want to make the school a better place for everyone." He told the Class President. "You're determination to improve the quality of everything from the textbooks to school lunches. The way you take time out to listen to every student. I just think you are amazing."

"You're sweet. I feel so foolish for never realizing how you felt."

"I'm just glad I finally had the courage to tell you."

The two continued their dinner with more conversation about politics, and world news. They truly had an intriguing conversation, they also discussed their roles on the student council and more. The conversation carried on, on their way back to Courtney's house. Noah had a great time, and wished he told Courtney about his feelings for her sooner. And Courtney had a great time too, it had taken her mind off Duncan. And although she was still hurt by Duncan, she hoped Noah would help her move on.

"I really did have a wonderful time, Noah. It was fantastic!"

"What would you rate it from one to ten?" He asked.

"A ten!"

"Boo ya! Noah Ansari knows how to show ladies a good first date!"

"Ladies? I better be the only lady." Courtney joked.

"Do you want me to walk you to your door?" Noah asked.

"I'd like that."

He got out and opened the door for her, once again helping her out of the car. He took her hand and walked her to the front door.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening." Courtney told her new boyfriend.

"Thank you for going out with me." Noah responded.

He leaned in and gave the girl of his dreams a kiss good night. "Can I do that one more time?"

"You don't have to ask."

Noah pulled her closer to him and once again kissed her. "How about one more?"

"Third times the charm." She said playfully.

He kissed her for a third time, he could feel sparks flying.

"Good night, Mr. Ansari. Thank you for the incredible date." Courtney told him before going inside.


	106. Alone

**Hey, readers!**

**I have some good news and some bad news. I'll start with the good news. Total Drama Life has officially reached 100 likes and 101 follows! :D Thank you to all who have favored and followed! And to everyone who reads! I love the support and I am so proud to have so many likes/follows.**

**Now for the bad news... as some of you may have noticed I didn't update last week. I update once a week and have been doing so for a long time. I am having major computer issues. I am lucky I was even able to get this chapter posted. Because of the computer issues, I will not be updating as frequently. And I can't say for sure when the next update will be.**

**So, if you are reading and want to know when the next update is please follow! I will try to update as soon as I can! And I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Duncan woke up after another restless night of sleep, he glanced at the time on the cable box 5:50 AM it read. Since leaving his mother's, he had been crashing on the couch at his uncle John's. Which up to this point had been going well, John loved having his favorite nephew around. And understood better than anyone the madness that his sister brought into people's lives. In addition to living with John, Duncan was also staying with his twenty year old cousin Jake, and nineteen year old cousin Libby. Jake was tall and skinny, he always had is black hair in spikes. Like Duncan he had a few piercings, an eye brow piercing and a nose piercing. He also had a few tattoos and his arms. Like her brother, Libby was on the slim side. She had raven black hair and beautiful green eyes, she had her right arm covered in tattoos.<p>

Duncan had a good relationship with both of his cousins, at one point Duncan and Jake were inseparable, the two were always getting into mischief. And Libby looked at Duncan more as a little brother. The aspiring tattoo artist felt horribly for her little cousin, the constant family dysfunction he had endured with his mother. His father being in prison. Then he finally meets a girl he truly cared for and Marilyn ruined it. Libby had been his rock the few days he had stayed with them.

Despite the wave of emotions he was feeling, from anger to sadness. Duncan was happy to be with people he cared about. However, the could soon becoming to an end. His uncle's overdramatic wife Angela would soon be returning home. Over the weekend she had went to Atlantic City with some friends, she had no idea Duncan was staying with them. Angela hated Marilyn with a passion. And her hatred for Marilyn caused her to view Duncan negatively. She seen him as a "no good little prick" and blamed him for Jake's problems in his teenage years. Despite the fact that Jake was three years older than Duncan, and truth be told he was the one who got Duncan into trouble a lot of the time. But Angela refused to blame her son, putting the blame squarely on nephew.

Duncan got up off the couch, he didn't see any sense in trying to go back to sleep, he woke up for school at six anyways. And besides, he hadn't hardly slept since his break up with Courtney. He went into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. He sat at the kitchen table, dabbing at his breakfast. He was lost in thoughts, the thought of his break up with Courtney. The sad expression on her face, her venomous words, _"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" _her slapping him in the face. It just replayed in his mind over and over again. He tried not to think about it, to no avail. He wished he had told her the truth from the beginning. But he was terrified of losing her. He wanted to explain himself, and he hoped today at school she would hear him out.

"Morning." Libby said as she walked into the kitchen. She was up bright and early for her morning classes at LaGuardia Community College.

"Hey." Duncan muttered.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked as she popped some bread down in the toaster.

"Nope. I'm lucky if I got four hours." Duncan answered.

"Look on the bright side, four hours is more than two." Libby said. Two hours were at most what Duncan had been sleeping.

"I guess." Duncan said. His voice sounded depressed.

Libby's toast popped up, she grabbed some grape jelly and spread it over it, before taking a seat across from her cousin. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah. I just hope she'll hear me out."

"She has to, she has to know that it wasn't all your fault. That it was because of your asshole of a mother."

"I hurt her so bad, Libby. I keep replaying the break up over and over again in my mind."

"Duncan, you can't do that."

"I know. But I can't help it."

"But you have too! I just hope she'll listen to what you have to say. I miss having my smart ass cousin!"

Duncan smiled, "Thanks. And thanks for being here for me." he told her.

"We'll always be here for you." Libby told her cousin.

"I doubt that. But thanks." Duncan said. He got up and poured the little bit of milk that was left in the bowl out in the sink and washed it out.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Lib. You know just as well as I do, that once your mom gets home I'm outta here."

"No. My dad will convince her to let you stay. Once he explains things to her she'll understand."

"I hope." Duncan said pessimistically. He felt Libby was giving her mother too much credit, he knew the hatred she felt towards him and his mother. Once she returned he knew things were going to get ugly.

Dakota, like many other students awaited to be let inside the school. She stood there alone wondering where Lindsay was at. In order to pass the time she sent a couple of texts to friends and surfed the web on her phone.

"Hello, my beautiful friend!" Lindsay said as she walked up to her.

"Finally! I've been waiting out here all alone." Dakota said.

"Aww! I'm sorry." Lindsay told her friend.

"Didn't you get my text?" Dakota asked.

"Text?" Lindsay asked dumbfounded. She pulled her cell phone out from her purse. "Oops! I forget to turn it on." She turned it on and received the message from Dakota. "Where are you? I'm all alone. :("

"I'm right here. :)" Lindsay wrote back.

"Obviously! Haha!" Dakota said with a laugh.

"I always feel like it's rude not to text someone back." Lindsay said.

"I have a major surprise for you!" Dakota told her.

"A surprise?" Lindsay asked, her face lighting up. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Me and my mom are going to The Peninsula Spa this weekend and she's letting me bring a friend! And guess who I'm taking?" Dakota asked.

"Hmm... I don't know?" Lindsay said thinking it over. "I give up... tell me!"

"You! Duh!"

"Me, really?" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Yeah! Of course." Dakota exclaimed.

Lindsay hugged her friend as she squealed with excitement. "I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait! I haven't had a spa day in like a really long time! Like two weeks! Oh wait, won't Heather be mad that she's not invited?"

"She won't be mad. Because we aren't going to tell her." Dakota said. "It will be our little secret."

"Okay, our little secret." Lindsay whispered.

"Speaking of Heather, have you heard from her?" Dakota inquired.

"No. Not since Saturday when she kicked us out because Trent was coming over." Lindsay answered. "Have you?"

"Nope." Dakota replied as if she didn't care.

"There she is!" Lindsay said.

The girls seen her pull into the parking lot in her black convertible Bentley.

"Great." Dakota mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, Heath!" Lindsay shouted and waved as Heather walked over to the girls.

"Lindsay, don't you remember? She hates it when you call her Heath!" Dakota said, she didn't want to see her friend get yet another wrathful lecture from the Queen Bee.

"Uh-oh..." Lindsay said fearfully.

"Hey, Lindsay! Hey, Dakota!" Heather exclaimed with a cheery smile.

Dakota and Lindsay both glanced over at each other confused, this was not typical of Heather.

"What are my two favorite girls up to?" Heather asked.

"N-Nothing. Just waiting to be let inside." Dakota answered. She was astonished, Heather was actually treating them decently.

"I wish it was Saturday! That's when me and Dakota are going to The Peninsula Spa!" Lindsay joyfully exclaimed.

"Lindsay!" Dakota said with a jab.

"Oops... sorry!" Lindsay said with a frown.

"Hope you girls have fun." Heather said as she checked her make up in her compact mirror. "I need some more lip gloss!"

Dakota and Lindsay once again glanced at each other astonished.

"So, so you're not mad?" Dakota asked timidly.

"About you two going to the spa? No! I hope the two of you have a magnificent time!" Heather answered before applying some more lip gloss.

"Oh thanks, Heath!" Lindsay said with a smile.

"Okay, hold on. I'm sorry. But this... this weird." Dakota said.

"What's weird?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, what's weird?" Lindsay asked. She started applying lip gloss, almost as if she was following Heather's lead.

"Not that I'm complaining. But usually you'd be pissed off over us having a spa day with out you. And you don't even care that Lindsay's called you Heath now two times? Again, not that I'm complaining."

"Because Dakota, I'm happy! I haven't felt this happy in a long time!" Heather exclaimed.

"Oh? Dish!" Lindsay said.

"It's Trent. I feel like... I feel like I'm actually falling for him!" Heather revealed.

"What!" Dakota exclaimed, shocked at the statement.

"Heather and Trent. Trent and Heather. Treather! You two would make such a cute couple." Lindsay said.

"I know, we will! Last night was amazing! For the first time I opened up to someone! And it was him. He was so sweet, so understanding, so caring! I talked to him about things I've bottled up inside for so long. I sat there crying my eyes out, actually crying. And when he wrapped his arms around me, I felt something. I felt safe, I felt like I could tell him anything!" Heather gushed.

"Aww!" Lindsay said.

"Wow." Dakota muttered, this was the first time she had seen Heather so head over heels over someone.

"I've decided, I want Trent in my life."

"Who knew doing all this just to hurt Gwen would result in you finding your true love!" Lindsay said.

"Gwen getting hurt is now just an added bonus." Heather said, even more determined to break them up.

Courtney and Noah walked into the school together hand in hand. All eyes were on the new couple, their fellow classmates were shocked to see Courtney was dating him. Rumors of Courtney terminating her relationship with Duncan swirled, but now it was officially confirmed. Noah ate up the attention, he loved knowing everyone knew Courtney was his girlfriend. Courtney on the other hand was more bashful of the attention.

"Noah, everyone's staring at us." Courtney whispered.

"I know. It's awesome!" Noah exclaimed.

"I feel a bit uncomfortable. Maybe we shouldn't have gone public so soon. I don't want people to get the wrong idea of our relationship."

"Don't worry about what other people think. People were bound to talk no matter what." Noah said. Truth be told, he didn't mind if people believed Courtney left Duncan from him. "Courtney, they're all in awe. We are the new power couple of the school. We're both on the student council, we're both smart, you're insanely good-looking!"

"Haha! I guess. But you are very good-looking too."

"Courtney, I know I'm not the best looking guy around."

"Don't say that! You are very handsome, Mr. Ansari! I am prepared to debate you on the topic." Courtney told him playfully.

"Debate the reigning Class President, Mrs. Charisma? I think I'll pass."

"You're a smart man." Courtney told him.

They stopped at his locker, he put his book bag inside of it and pulled out some books he'd need for his upcoming classes.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Noah asked, referring to their student council work.

"Today is actually pretty easy. We just need to find out what the news paper team plans on printing this week. And check up on Izzy's Romeo and Juliet play. That's it." Courtney answered.

"Sounds good!" Noah said as he closed his locker's door. "That hand looks pretty lonely." He grabbed hold of her hand once again and walked her to her locker.

Duncan made his way through the typical morning madness. He wanted to get to Courtney's locker before she did, he hoped she would let him explain himself. Or at least agree to meet up later to talk. He held the golden heart-shaped locket he had given her, hoping if they patched things up she would accept it once again.

"Come on, move it!" He said, he was stopped behind a group of kids.

"Move out-of-the-way! Hahaha!" Izzy exclaimed with her typical animated laugh.

Owen came barreling through with Izzy on his back. "First stop, Izzy's locker!" He exclaimed.

"Wait for me, Elizabeth and Owen!" Dawn said as she chased after them.

The group that Duncan was stuck behind spread out quickly to avoid being run over by the 6'1, 290 pounds of Owen Goodman.

"Thank you, Owen!" Duncan said to himself. He made his way over to Courtney's locker, he could see her standing there with Noah. She seemed to be laughing at something Noah was saying, _"Good. She's in a good mood!"_ he thought to himself. But then he witnessed Noah lean and kiss her, and she kissed him back. Duncan stopped, he felt frozen. His heart sank after seeing the two kiss. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing, he wanted to march over to them and pulverize Noah. But he just couldn't move, he couldn't make his legs move. Before he knew it, he was watching them walk away together hand in hand. He felt a mixture of anguish and fury.

Through out the day, he couldn't concentrate on his school work. Which wasn't unusual, but today it worse than usual. It didn't help that he was stuck in the same biology class with Noah. He gave the gifted student devil eyes, he could feel his blood boiling. He wanted to get up from his desk and rip into Noah. And Noah wasn't oblivious to this, he seen the way Duncan was staring him down. And while he was uncomfortable, he was prepared to potentially fight. Despite knowing he would likely lose.

At lunch Duncan sat at a table across from Noah and Courtney's, they were seated with Cody Smith, Sierra Campbell and Beth Clivers. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, Noah avoided eye contact with Duncan. And on a few occasions Courtney and Duncan's eyes met, it wasn't easy for her. To see Duncan sitting across from her, she could feel the feelings she had for her creeping back up on her. At one point she excused herself from the table and went to the girls room to gather her thoughts.

"Hey, dude." Geoff said. He sat his lunch tray down and took a seat next to Duncan.

"I didn't think you were talking to me. I thought you were to busy kissing Trent's ass." Duncan said.

"Come on, man. Don't be like that." Geoff said taken back by the comment.

"It's clear where your loyalty lies. It's with Trent and your other friends." Duncan said, using air quotes when he said other friends.

"What is this the Godfather? Loyalty? Dude, you're my friend too. It's to bad if they don't like that."

"Really? Even though your friend thinks I fucked up his car?"

"Please!" Geoff said.

"Please?"

"I've thought about it. And I don't think you did it. I know you don't wanna get sent back to juvie." Geoff said.

"So you really don't think it was me?" Duncan asked. He truly surprised to hear Geoff say that.

"I know if you wouldn't do that. And if you did, you wouldn't make it painfully obvious it was you. Signing it D and F forever? Come on."

"Thanks." Duncan said.

"No problem, dude. But one of the reasons I came over here was to see how you're doing. Everyone knows about Noah and Courtney... clearly you do, you're sitting right across from them. What happened?"

"Courtney found out I was the one who sold the weed. That I was the reason her dad was almost fired."

"That's rough."

"I just wish she'd let me explain why I did it."

"Why did you?"

"Marilyn came to me saying we were about to be thrown out of the apartment, because she was late paying rent... again. So, she had me sell the weed to get enough money to prevent us from getting evicted. Now look at me! I lost the girl I love... all over that damn bitch!"

"Damn. Why don't you just tell Court?"

"I was going to earlier. But I seen her and that fucking ass wipe making out! I... I was frozen. I couldn't believe that she'd move on so quickly. Not only move on, but with Noah of all people! I didn't know she liked dating scrawny dickheads!" Duncan exclaimed unable to hide his hatred for Noah. "I feel like going over there and bashing his skull open!"

"Dude, it's not worth it!"

"How would you feel if you seen some guy making out with Bridgette?"

"I... I'd probably feel the same way."

"I gotta get out here." Duncan said.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I just need to get out of this fucking school before I do something I'll regret! I'll see you around." He told Geoff before leaving.

Geoff grabbed his tray and moved over to his usual table with Bridgette, Trent, Gwen and LeShawna.

"Hey! Where were you?" Bridgette asked as he sat down next to her, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I was talking to Duncan." Geoff answered honestly.

"Duncan?" Trent asked disgusted.

"Why would you talk to him?" Bridgette asked.

"Look, I know you guys don't like him—"

"Can you blame us?" LeShawna questioned.

"Look, you guys don't have to like him. But Duncan is my friend. He's always been cool with me. And he's going through a messed up time. Courtney broke up with him."

"I wonder why?" Trent asked sarcastically as he popped a chicken bite in his mouth.

"Why'd they break up?" Gwen asked.

"Because... because look, I don't think it's my place to say. But he's really upset over it. And now that Courtney is dating Noah, it makes things even more messed up!"

"Noah?" LeShawna asked. "Damn. Last year the girl wouldn't date at all. This year she's already had two boyfriends!"

"She probably realized she could do better." Trent said.

"Lets change the topic." Bridgette said. "So, tonight me and Geoff are going to another parenting class! Last time Geoff was able to change the baby doll's diaper before me! That's not gonna happen this time."

"Oh, yes it will!" Geoff said.

"What are you guys up to?" Bridgette asked.

"I promised I'd meet up with Anne Maria. She wants to know all about my trip to New Jersey." LeShawna said.

"I'm sure she'll be entertained." Bridgette said.

"I know, I can't wait to tell her about that damn food fight between Eva and Jo! And to think they were teaming up on me at first! Those two are some hot-headed bitches!"

"After school I'm going over to my dad's with Shawn." Gwen said. "Him and his fiancée Sarah are having a big dinner. My Grandma Gwendolyn and Grandpa Oliver will be there."

"I got play rehearsals, then I'm free for the night. Maybe I'll call Shane and see what he's up to." Trent said.

"Pretty soon Trent will be sitting over here with me." Heather said. She was sitting at a table along with Lindsay and Dakota just in front of Trent's table, the two locked eyes a few times and shared a couple of smiles.

"Treather. Hrent. I don't know which couple name I like better for the two of you." Lindsay said.

I don't like either of those names. Keep working!" Heather told her.

"Right." Lindsay said, she started jotting down a few more names into her notes app on her iPhone.

"Here comes Alejandro. Remember we're going to get into a fight in front of Trent. Once I stand up and leave you two run after me." Heather told them.

"Whatever." Dakota said as she texted on her cell phone.

"Okie-dokie." Lindsay said.

Alejandro along with his friends sat down at the table.

"Hello, mamacita." He said as sat next to Heather, putting his hand on her knee. She quickly slapped it away.

"Remember the plan?" Heather asked him not wanting to indulge in sweet talk.

"Yeah! I came up with it. I'm the brains of this operation." Alejandro replied.

Heather rolled her eyes, "If that's what you think." she told him.

Trent kept an eye on Heather's table after Alejandro took a seat. After her break down last night, Trent seen Heather in a different light. He felt sorry for her, her home life sounded horrendous. And it angered him that she was having issues with Alejandro. They seemed cordial at first, but soon they started arguing. They gained a couple stares from the others at his table. Soon Heather jumped up, "I know you're cheating on me! Just admit it!" she shouted. "Why can't you just trust me?" Alejandro yelled as he stood up. "I, I can't take this anymore!" Heather yelled as she forced out some crocodile tears and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Heather, wait!" Lindsay said as she chased after her.

"Yeah, wait..." Dakota said far less dramatic than Lindsay.

Gwen, Bridgette and LeShawna shared some laughs. Geoff seemed like he could careless, and Trent despite feeling angry at Alejandro. He hid it well, the truth was he wanted sock Alejandro in the face.

After leaving school Duncan headed back to his uncle John's place. Where else was he going to go? No one was home, John was at the garage working. Libby was in school and Jake was working. Like this morning Duncan was going through a wave of emotions from anger to sadness. He couldn't believe Courtney would move on so quickly, and with Noah of all people. He opened up the refrigerator, he laid his eyes on his uncle's cans of Yuengling. Usually he'd grab himself one to numb himself from the pain. But with the loudmouthed Angela coming home tonight, he knew it wasn't the best idea. He grabbed a bottle of water instead and sat down on the couch in the living room. He could feel the locket in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at the photo of him and Courtney on their first date. He could feel a tear squirm its way out his eye, he quickly fought the tears back.

"Stop being a pussy." He told himself.

He put the locket down on the living room's coffee table and laid down on the couch. The thought of his break up and seeing Courtney and Noah together played simultaneously in his mind. "Fuck!" He exclaimed.

He couldn't stand it anymore he went back into the kitchen and pulled out a beer. Just as he was about to crack open a can when he noticed a bottle of NyQuil on the counter. He put the beer away and grabbed the sleep aid and took a swig of it. He hoped to sleep away his problems, it was the better than getting drunk. Plus, he hadn't slept well in days.

He wandered back into the living room. He laid back down on the couch, and grabbed the locket once again looking at the picture inside. Though he tried not to cry, a few tears escaped his eyes. He placed the locket back inside his pocket and closed his eyes drifting off into a deep sleep.

After school, Trent went to the auditorium for the play rehearsals. Everything went smashing, with just a few weeks until the play the actors now had costumes. And Dawn, the set designer had done a fabulous job with the backgrounds and props. Dawn truly had a gift when it came to art, and Izzy took advantage of her friend's skills. In addition to Owen, who was there to observe. Courtney and Noah also dropped by to see how things were running, they weren't to surprised to see how well it was coming together, Izzy McGillicutty was a master.

"And that's a wrap!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Whoo, yeah!" Owen exclaimed. "That was perfect you guys!" He ran up on to the stage and pulled Trent and Heather into a big bear hug.

"Thanks, Owen. But can you let us go? You're squeezing the life out of me." Trent said barely able to breath.

"Yes, Owen! I need my stars to be in good shape!" Izzy said.

Owen released the play's stars, "Haha! Sorry Romeo! Sorry Juliet! I sometimes don't know my own strength." he said.

"Trent, Heather, remember to take good care of your costumes." Dawn reminded them.

"Don't worry. I'll keep it in a safe spot." Trent said.

"Same." Heather said.

Trent went into one dressing room to change, and Heather went into another.

"We'll meet back here tomorrow afternoon!" Izzy said told the cast and other students working on the play. She walked off the stage and over to Courtney and Noah who were seated in the front row. "So, how was it?"

"Everything seems to be going fantastic!" Courtney replied.

"Agreed. So, you guys don't need anything? Everything is running smoothly?" Noah asked.

"I've got the best actors, good costumes, and the best scenic designer I could ask for! I'm good." Izzy answered.

"Yes. Dawn, Izzy is correct. You have done a beautiful job with the stage design." Courtney said.

"Oh, thank you, Courtney. I've always had a knack for the arts." Dawn said.

"Clearly. Like Courtney said, everything looks awesome." Noah said.

"We'll see you on the day of the play! I'm sure you won't disappoint." Courtney said.

"You're right we won't! Come on big guy, let's go get something to eat!" Izzy said.

"Haha! You don't have to tell me twice." Owen said.

"Dawn, you coming?" Izzy asked.

"Sure." Dawn said.

The three followed Courtney and Noah out of the auditorium. By the time Trent and Heather exited their dressing rooms everyone was gone.

"They cleared out fast." Trent said.

"Yeah, they did." Heather agreed.

"You did really well today." He told her.

"Don't I always?" Heather asked playfully.

"Yeah, you do!"

"You did great as well." She told him. "You're amazing, at everything you do."

"Thanks." Trent said slightly blushing.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." She told him.

"Um, Heather, wait." He said stopping her.

She smiled, she was hoping he'd stop her. "Yeah?" She asked as she turned around.

"Um, at lunch, I seen the argument between you and Alejandro. Are you okay?"

"Honestly, no. My mind feels frazzled."

"You know I'm here if you want to talk."

"You're so sweet. But don't you have anything to do? Like with Gwen or one of your friends?"

"They're all busy tonight. And besides I'd make time for you."

Heather felt her heart aflutter, "Coffee Shack? My treat." she told him.

"No. This time it's on me." Trent told her.

The Romeo and Juliet stars traveled to the Coffee Shack together. Heather let Trent to drive her car, which he was ecstatic to do. They both ordered an Iced green tea, just as they did on their first outing at the coffee shop. The pair found themselves a table for two towards the back for more privacy. They chit chatted for a little until Heather brought up Alejandro.

"So, me and Alejandro. Where should I begin?" She asked before taking a drink of the Iced green tea.

"The beginning. Starting at the end would really be confusing." Trent joked.

Heather let out a snicker before feeding him another bogus story about her and Alejandro's problems. "After our fight on Sunday. We didn't speak at all, so when he came over as if nothing happened I lost it. And can you blame me? I tried to keep my voice down, but once again he denied any wrong doing. He's trying to make it out like I'm being crazy. After today, most people probably think I am."

"Who cares what other people think."

"I wish I was as easygoing as you. Anyways, we're not talking again. He's never tried to reach out to me. And I've never tried to reach out to him. I don't know, maybe we're just not meant to be together. But if I break things off... what if I don't find anyone? What if I'm alone... alone forever."

Trent burst out into laughter.

"I'm glad you find my pain funny."

"I'm sorry. But you, never being able to find someone else? That's just crazy and you know it!" Trent told her.

"Okay, okay. Maybe that was a dumb statement. But what if I'm stuck dating jerks like Alejandro for the rest of my life? I want someone who is caring, who respects me, a good listener, and of course he has to be good-looking! Someone like... well, someone like you."

Trent blushed, "I'm flattered you think so highly of me." he told her.

"I wanted to thank you again. For listening to me yesterday about my family life. I... I don't talk about that with anyone. But you are just so kind and caring, and an excellent listener! I felt comfortable enough to share with you such private thoughts and feelings. At first I wondered if it was simply the tequila in me. But I realized, no it's you. You're not like any of the guys who have been in my life. And I just wanted to thank you for being such a good confidant."

"You're welcome. I can actually relate on some level."

"You can? How so?"

"I have complicated feelings when it comes to my dad... very complicated." Trent said, his voice sounded dismal. "My dad was a musician, I must have inherited his love for music."

"Was? Does that mean he's—"

"Dead? Yeah. He died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Like I was saying, he was a musician. He sang, played the guitar, the drums, hell there wasn't an instrument he couldn't play. He was extremely virtuoso. Growing up I wanted to be just like him."

"He would be proud of you." Heather told him.

"My dad, had this dream of being the next big rock star. He wanted to make it huge in the music industry! He played in a few bands. None of them made it past the local gigs though. Eventually he decided to go to California hoping to get noticed. My mom stayed here with me and my brother, she was in the process of getting realtor license. He was gone for a year, he didn't get noticed."

"So he came back with nothing?"

"Oh, no. He came back with something. A nasty heroin addiction. My dad liked to party, he wanted to be a rock star after all. He tried to hide it from my mom, but she found out. I was to young to understand what was going on. Ryan, my older brother I'm sure knew. For years my parents went back and forth fighting. He was taking money that we needed to pay the bills, buy groceries, the money we needed to survive to buy his drugs. Eventually, my mom left. She took me and Ryan and we moved out. He'd call her and begged her to come back. She told him she would only take him back if he got help for his drug habit. For the longest time he refused, then finally he agreed to get the help."

"And?"

"The night before he was supposed to enter a treatment facility, I guess he decided to have one last hurrah... he overdosed." Trent said, his voice sounded pained.

Heather covered her mouth, "Trent, I'm so sorry." she told him.

"I feel such complicated feelings towards him. One part of me loves him. But another part of me hates him. He let his drug addiction take over his life, and eventually he let it take it! He left my mom, and me and my brother behind. I don't think I can ever forgive him. And now, now I will never be able to tell him how I feel. I will forever have unresolved feelings."

"I... I don't even know what to say. Just that I'm sorry. I really am." Heather told genuinely.

"I just wish he was still here. So I could tell him how angry I am at him! And... and to tell him that I love him. How screwed up does that sound?"

"It's not screwed up at all. I'm sorry you have such complicated feelings. You don't deserve that. You are such a good person!"

"I'm embarrassed to tell anyone how he died. The first girlfriend I told left me over it. Saying she heard addiction runs in the family and she couldn't be with someone who may become a junkie."

Heather gasped that was hard to hear, even for her. "Who is she? Do I know her?"

"No. She doesn't go to our school. So when I started dating Gwen I lied to her. I gave her some bogus story about my dad dying in action. That he was some war hero. I didn't want her to know. But she eventually found out the truth."

"So, Gwen knows everything?"

"Yeah, Gwen knows. She's really understanding." He answered before letting out a sigh. "So, now you know something about me."

She was surprised at how open he was with her. "Don't worry," she told him as she placed her hand on top of his hand. "I won't tell anyone. I swear to you."

Duncan's cousins Jake and Libby both returned home at the same time, the two walked up to the house bickering which was usual for the siblings.

"The last time I let you borrow my car you let your drunk friend drive it and he crashed it!" Libby said.

"Come on, it was only a nick!" Jake said.

"Only a nick? Jake, I needed to get a new headlight! Thank God our dad is a mechanic." Libby said as she unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Come on, it's only for a few hours! I swear to you I won't let Jason drive."

"If you don't let Jason drive, then you'll let Brett drive. Who drinks even more than Jason! Sorry, no can do. Maybe you should actually start saving up that money for a car instead of weed." Libby told her younger brother.

"Hey, I resent that!" Jake told his sister.

"You resent that? Ha! That's hilarious. When was the last time you bought something that didn't consist of getting you high?"

"Um, lets see... the other day I bought a bag of Doritos!"

"Yeah. Because you knew you would get the munchies!"

"No! Well... yeah. But I still used my hard-earned money to buy something other than drugs or alcohol."

"You're truly a saint." Libby said sarcastically. "You're not getting my car!" She told him as she walked into the living room seeing Duncan sleeping on the couch. "It's about time he finally got some sleep."

"Lets wake him up!"

"No! Jake, he hasn't gotten any sleep in days. Let him go." She noticed their home phone was alerting them to a voicemail. "I'm gonna see who called."

When Libby's back turned Jake ran over and jumped on top his cousin, "Duncan!" he yelled.

Libby spun around, "What the hell, Jake?" she questioned.

"Damn. He's out cold. Duncan! Duncan! Duncan!" Jake yelled.

"He hasn't slept in days. He's exhausted leave him alone!" Libby said before checking the voicemail.

"Duncan, Duncan, yo Duncan! Wake up, man. I got beer! I got an incredibly hot girl here who wants to meet you!"

All his attempts to wake his cousin were futile, Duncan was out like a light.

Libby walked back into the living room and hung up the phone.

"Damn. You were right." Jake told his sister. "He's exhausted."

"Yeah, well, we better wake him up. That was mom, she's coming home early!"

"How early?" Jake questioned.

Libby looked at the time, it was 4:30. "Thirty minutes!"

"What! Duncan, dude you gotta get up!" Jake said, the playfulness in his voice was now gone.

Libby came over and started pushing on him, "Duncan, Duncan, wake up!" she told him.

"I got an idea!" Jake said he ran into the kitchen.

"Duncan, get up! Wake up! Wake up!" Libby exclaimed as she shook him.

"Courtney." He mumbled with a smile on his face, still asleep.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

He ran back in with a cold bottle of water, "This!" he said as she poured the water on Duncan's face.

Duncan's heavy eyes shot open. "What's going on?" he questioned, his voice sounded groggy.

"It worked!" Libby said.

"Man you gotta get up!" Jake said.

"What... what time is it?" Duncan asked

"It's 4:32." Libby answered.

"And our mom is getting home soon, real soon!" Jake said.

"How soon?" Duncan asked.

"Five." Jake answered.

"Shit! Shit... shi-" Duncan's eyes were feeling heavy once again, he fell back asleep.

"Duncan, wake up!" Libby yelled, his eyes opened up once again. "What's the matter with you?"

"I took NyQuil to go to sleep. Probably too much." Duncan replied his voice still sounding groggy.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because he hasn't slept in days!" Libby answered.

"Nope. Courtney got a new boyfriend already. She completely forgot about me! So, instead of getting drunk, I decided to go to sleep." Duncan answered.

"Aww! I'm so sorry!" Libby told him.

"Look, we'll worry about that later! But we need to get you to wake up, man."

"I'm up, I'm up..." Duncan said as he drifted back to sleep.

"Duncan, Duncan!" Jake exclaimed waking him up.

"I'm up, I'm up." Duncan repeated.

"We need to get you in a cold shower, it will wake you up." Libby said.

"Yeah. And it will help with my other problem. I was dreaming about Courtney and we had one hell of a reunion!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Eww!" Libby said. "Jake, take him upstairs and get him in the shower.

"Why do I have to?" Jake questioned.

"Just do it!" She told him.

He picked his cousin up off the couch and helped him upstairs. A few minutes later she could hear the shower running. "Thank, God." She said to herself.

John barged into the house, "I just got a voicemail from your mom! She's coming home early!" he exclaimed.

"I know, she called here too."

"Where's Duncan at?"

"He's in the shower. He had a little NyQuil problem."

"NyQuil problem?"

"Don't worry we've got it under control." Libby told her father.

"All right, if you say so. How are we going to tell your mother?" He asked.

"Tell me what?" Angela questioned behind them.

"Mommy!" Libby exclaimed.

"Give your momma a hug!" Angela exclaimed. Libby ran up to her mother and hugged her.

Angela was a short chubby woman with long black hair, tan skin and green eyes. The woman with a thick New York accent dressed somewhat gaudy. She prided herself on her take no prisoners attitude, and her husband and children knew convincing her to let Duncan move in with them was going to be an up hill battle.

"Ang, you look beautiful!" John told his wife, he gave her a kiss.

"Don't I always? Haha!" She said with a laugh.

"How was Atlantic City?" Libby asked.

"The trip was fantastic!" Angela exclaimed. "We went to the Borgata Hotel Casino and Spa, I won $500 dollars!"

"Awesome! What did you do with it?" Libby asked.

"I spent it all on me! Hahaha! I've got all kinds of cute outfits!" She walked into the living room and threw her bags down on the couch.

"She's in a good mood. That's good, right?" Libby whispered to her father.

"Lets hope." John said as he followed Angela. "How were the girls?"

"Ah! You wouldn't believe what that bitch Claudia said to me and Tracy!" Angela exclaimed, she was always one to over dramatize everything. She went into a ten minute rant on her and Tracy getting into an argument with their friend Claudia, before making up with her at the end of the trip, which was usual with Angela and her friends. They were always arguing, usually over something petty. "Anyways, Lib! Look at this!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a lime green cheetah print dress, which was actually tame for her usual in your face outfits.

"Nice!" Libby said. She would never admit she didn't care for her mother's fashion choices.

"Is Jake in the shower?" She asked after hearing the shower running.

"Oh, um actually—"

"So, Claudia really got drunk and said you and Tracy were dancing like whores?" John asked interrupting his daughter. He didn't want Angela to know about Duncan just yet.

"Can you believe it? When of all people she dresses like a street-walker!" Angela exclaimed getting riled up again.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to get her so worked up again?" Libby whispered.

"I panicked. I didn't know what else to do." He responded.

Angela only calmed down when Jake came running down the stairs. "Mom, you're home!"

"Jake, come here!" She said, she grabbed him hugging him. She could still hear the shower running. "Wait a minute," she said letting her son go. "who is in the shower?"

"Ang, we need to tell you something." John told his wife.

"What?"

"Someone's been staying with us." He revealed apprehensively.

"Staying with us? Who?"

"Duncan..." He informed her.

"Duncan! Duncan!" Angela furiously exclaimed. "Why the hell would you let that no good little prick stay here?"

As Duncan got dressed he could hear his aunt screaming downstairs. His stomach filled with butterflies, he knew this wasn't going to end well.

"He had a fall out with my sister." John said.

"Do you think I care if he's not getting along with his mommy? He ain't staying here!"

"Ang—"

"No! There aren't going to be any if, and or buts! He's not staying with us! That's final!"

"Mom, come on, he has nowhere to go!" Jake spoke up.

"That isn't our problem! He's a trouble making son of-a bitch! He got you in trouble when you were younger, Jake. He even got himself thrown into juvie because he was selling drugs when he was only thirteen, not to mention all the vandalism, the thieving! No, no fucking way is that little prick staying with us!"

Although Jake knew he willingly got into the mischievous activity, and many times dragged Duncan into it. He didn't speak up, he didn't want his mother to turn her fury on him.

"And what, John? We're suppose to take care of your sister's son now? We are struggling with the kids we already have! We already cleaned up how many of her messes?" Angela questioned. It was true, on many occasions Marilyn would get into trouble and plead with her brother for help. Whether it was drug related, financial difficulties, abusive boyfriends, she always turned to her brother for help. "And what did we get in return, John? What did we get from her?"

John looked away from his wife, as did the kids.

"That's right. Nothing! No, actually we got huge a fuck you! When she had one of her fuck buddies of the month rob us! Now were suppose to take care of her son? After all that, and him getting Jake into trouble? No! No fucking way!"

"We can't blame him for what his messed up mother did!" John said.

"And what about Jake? It's his fault!"

"Aunt Angela." Duncan said. He was standing nervously behind her.

"Get out! Get the fuck out!" She demanded.

"Please I don't have anywhere to go! I can't go back to Marilyn's!" Duncan pleaded.

"Not our problem!" Angela responded.

"Ang, he's family!" John yelled.

"He's not my family!" Angela countered.

She seen the black garbage bag Duncan had his belongings in behind the couch. "What's this?" She pulled it out and seen Duncan's clothes inside. "Take your shit and get out!" She said as she threw the bag at him.

"Aunt Angela, please!"

"He's not going anywhere!" John hollered.

"He's going somewhere and it's right out the damn door!"

"Mom, he doesn't have anywhere to go!" Libby yelled.

"That's not our problem! We're done cleaning up Marilyn's messes! Were fucking done!" Angela screamed.

"We're going to calm down and talk about this." John said lowering his voice hoping to defuse the tense situation.

"Oh, I'm not talking. There is nothing to discuss." Angela stubbornly said.

"Aunt Angela, please if you let me stay I'll help out around the house, I'll get a job. Please, please! I just need some help. That's all I'm asking for. You are the only people I can turn to."

Angela was quiet as she thought it over. "No. We are done cleaning up after Marilyn!" Her hatred for her sister-in-law was too much to overcome. She grabbed hold of the bag containing Duncan's belongings and threw it out the front door.

"Mom, no!" Libby pladed.

She grabbed Duncan and began pushing him out the door, "Get out! Get out!" she screamed.

"Angela!" John yelled trying to pull his wife away from him.

"Don't you touch me!" She told her husband.

Libby ran up to her room in tears, and Jake desperately pleaded with his father for her to let him stay.

"Aunt Angela, please!" Duncan begged.

She threw him out the door, "And don't you come back here you no good little prick!" she screamed as slammed the door.

He tried to go back inside but she locked the door. He could hear the family screaming inside, "Where am I gonna go!" He yelled as he He pounded on the door, but no one came. The screaming inside had intensified, he picked up the bag containing his clothes and walked away from the house. He had no one to turn to, he felt completely alone.


	107. A Friend In Need

**Hey, readers! I'm lucky I was able to get this posted. I'm still having computer issues, and I don't know when the next update will be. :/**

**So, if you want to know when the next update is please follow the story. I'll try to update again as soon as I can! Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! :)**

* * *

><p>Though Duncan was hurt and saddened by his aunt Angela's decision to throw him out, he was not surprised. Angela's hatred for Marilyn was unrelenting. And it always would be, she herself claims to hold grudges going back to the 1980s. Her erratic behavior led most people to believe she suffered from psychiatric problems.<p>

Going back to Marilyn's was out of the question. Duncan would rather be living in the streets then go back to her. She made Angela look like a puppy dog. And he would never forgive her for making him sell the marijuana.

He stopped at the Coffee Shack to gather his thoughts. Trying to figure out what he was going to do. He felt lost, he had no one he could turn to for help. He was sad and afraid.

"Um, Duncan, can I get you anything?" Beth asked, she was working at the Coffee Shack. And had noticed Duncan sitting alone in the back for about fifteen minutes.

Duncan was so immersed in his thoughts, he didn't even hear the dorky girl ask him for an order.

"Duncan, Duncan?" She asked.

"Huh? Uh, yeah?" He asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"I asked if I could get you anything." Beth repeated.

"Oh, um, no, no thanks. I'm actually about to hit the road."

"Oh, okay." She said. She went back behind the counter in front of the shop. But kept her eyes on him. He looked troubled, and although she had never really talked to him in school, and heard the crazy rumors about him vandalizing Trent's car. She felt sorry for him, he looked dejected. She carried on with her work until one of her co-workers came in, she asked if she could take over the counter for a few a minutes while she talked with her class mate.

"Duncan, can I sit here?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Duncan answered.

"Here I brought you this." Beth said as she placed an Iced Tea in front of him.

"I don't have the money."

"It's on the house." Beth told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He took a look at the drink.

"It's Iced Tea. I wasn't sure what to bring you over. So, I just brought you over this."

"Is it a Long Island Iced Tea? That's my favorite." Duncan said sarcastically.

"Um, no... no it's not. We, we don't have those kind of drinks here." Beth said taking him serious.

"Whatever. I'll take it. Thanks." Duncan said, he took a couple swigs of it.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking. Is everything okay? You look... well, you look depressed."

"If I look depressed, that's because I am." Duncan responded. "I could really use a Long Island Iced Tea. Sure you don't have it?"

"Um, yeah I'm sure. Uh, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." He answered, he barely knew her.

"Come on, I know we don't really talk. But I'm a good listener! Here I'll tell you what's bothering me. Then you tell me what's bothering you."

Duncan smirked, "Beth, whatever problem you have pales in comparison to mine." he told her.

"No! It's really, really frustrating! So, my boyfriend Cameron invited me over to dinner this weekend at his house. I'm meeting his parents for the first time. I am so nervous! I don't know what to wear. And I don't know what to buy his parents. I figured I'd buy his dad something sports related, but Cameron told me he's not into sports. And I thought I'd get his mom some flowers, but she's allergic to pollen. So, I don't know what I am going to do!"

Duncan was silent for a few moments, "Is that it? Is that your problem?" he asked.

"Yeah. Okay, so I told you mine. Now you tell me yours." Beth said.

"All right, fine. I'm homeless." Duncan bluntly told her.

"Come on, tell me what it really is!" Beth said, she couldn't believe it.

"It's true. I have no one to turn to. My mom is an alcoholic-psychopath. My aunt is a freakin histrionic. Who hates me and my mom so I can't stay with them. And to top of having nowhere to go, the only girl who I've ever cared about broke up with me. And is now seeing another guy. So there, there's my problems."

Beth was shocked, she felt horribly. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Don't worry about it."

"You have no one at all?"

"No. My family is fucked up."

"What about friends?"

"I don't have any."

"What about Geoff? I seen you two talking in lunch today."

"Geoff..." He thought about what Geoff told him earlier in the day. _'Dude, you're my friend too. It's to bad if they don't like that.' _

"Do you think Geoff can help you?" Beth asked.

"I... I don't know."

"Can't you at least see if he can? You can't be out on the streets! Geoff, while he can be known as an ass sometimes. What's also known is he really cares about his friends. I'm sure he will help you if he can."

"I guess it's better than being out on the streets. I'll go see if he can help me out."

"Good."

Duncan gulped down the remainder of his Iced Tea before standing up. "Thanks, Beth. I appreciate it."

"No problem." Beth told him.

DJ pulled into the Lopez's drive way. After getting out of school the couple spent a few hours at the mall. Though she was nervous, Katie decided it was finally time to tell her parents about her desire to stay in New York with DJ.

DJ took hold of Katie's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Katie loved his optimism, but she was less optimistic. She knew this was going to be an uphill battle.

"They'll understand. I just know they will." DJ told her.

"I hope." Katie said.

The two shared a kiss before heading inside. Katie's father Carlos was sitting in the living room watching a baseball game, the New York Yankees were taking on their rival the Boston Red Sox. Her mother Natalya was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey, sweetheart! Hello, DJ." Carlos greeted.

"Hi, sir. It's nice to see you." DJ said.

"Likewise." Carlos said, while still keeping an eye on the game.

"Who's winning?" Katie asked.

"The Yankees are winning, but the Red Sox aren't far behind." Carlos answered before shouting. "Lets go Yankees!"

Natalya stepped out of the kitchen, "I thought I heard talking. Hi, pumpkin. Hi, DJ." the mother greeted.

"Hello, Mrs. Lopez. Something smells incredible!" DJ said.

"I'm making salmon for dinner. Along with some sautéed mushrooms and some mixed veggies. There will be enough if you'd like to stay."

Katie looked him and nodded her head yes. This was a perfect opportunity for them to tell her parents. "Thank you. I'd love to stay."

"Glad to hear it. Katie, could you give me a hand?" Natalya asked.

"Sure, mom."

"DJ, sit down! Take a load off and watch the game with me!" Katie's police officer father told him.

"Thanks." DJ said, sitting next to his girlfriends father. "Lets go Yankees!"

"Haha!" Carlos laughed.

Natalya pulled out some plates and glasses from the kitchen cabinet. "Can you help me set the dinning table?"

"Yeah." Katie said, she was given a few plates and glasses.

The mother and daughter went into the dinning room, which was just off the kitchen together.

"Thanks for inviting DJ." Katie said, as she helped set the table.

"Of course. You should be spending time with your friends before the big move." Natalya said.

"Mom, you know DJ isn't just a friend."

Natalya went into the kitchen to a retrieve pitcher filled with homemade lemonade. "Friend. Boyfriend. Same thing." She said as she filled the glasses on the table, she sounded almost as if she was trying to dismiss the seriousness of their relationship.

"No. No, it's not. DJ isn't just some guy I go on dates with. He is very important to me, you and daddy both know that."

Natalya didn't mutter a word, she continued doing what she was doing. "I better get the salmon out before it burns."

After her mother went back into the kitchen, Katie took a seat at the table and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Boys, dinner is ready!" Natalya called out into the living room.

"But the game is still on!" Carlos said.

"Put it on pause. That's what the DVR is for." Natalya said.

"Oh, all right." Her baseball fanatic husband said. "We'll eat then finish the game!"

"Sounds like a plan." DJ said.

The parents both took a seat at the ends of the table, Katie and DJ sat next to each other. They passed around the food and fixed their plates.

"This looks delicious!" DJ exclaimed.

"Thank you, DJ." Natalya said flattered.

"And it taste even better!" Carlos said.

"Thank you, boys! Katie, how does everything taste?" Natalya asked.

"Huh? Oh, it taste good." Katie replied. It was obvious she had something on her mind.

"Sweetheart, everything all right? You seem like you're distracted." Carlos said, before popping another piece of salmon into his mouth.

Katie looked at DJ, he gave her a nod. "Um, actually, I have something on my mind."

"Lets hear it." Carlos said.

"It's about us moving. You both know I don't want to—"

"Katie, this move is what's best for you. It's the best for all of us." Natalya said interrupting her daughter. "After everything that happened this year with... you know," she didn't want to say Sadie's name in fear it could trigger the memory. "we just think it will be best to move to Phoenix. We have all our family down there! You'll be by your grandparents, your aunts and uncles, all of your cousins!"

"Arizona may have all that. But it doesn't have the one person I care about the most, DJ." She said, looking at him with loving eyes.

"Katie, this move isn't up for debate." Natalya said.

"But mom—"

"Katie, you heard your mother." Carlos said sternly.

"I'm almost 18, I can do what I want."

"But your still 17! And as long as you are considered a juvenile you will do as we say." Carlos said.

"You two can move to Arizona if you want. But I want to stay here!"

"Stay here? And just how do you think you can do that?" Natalya questioned.

"She'd stay with me." DJ spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Both parents questioned, Carlos nearly choked on his food.

"Please, just hear me out. I love your daughter with all my heart. And she loves me. We don't want to be apart, we can't be apart. So, my mother has agreed to let Katie move in with us, if you move to Arizona." DJ said.

"Absolutely not!" Natalya exclaimed. "I absolutely forbid this!"

"Mommy, please!"

"Do you actually think we'd let you stay in New York over some puppy love?" The mother questioned.

"Puppy love? Me and DJ love each other!" Katie told her.

"You are moving to Arizona with me and your father! End of discussion. I want you to get this silly idea out of your head!" Natalya said as she stood up. "I need to get some air." She went out to the backyard.

"Daddy, please."

"Like we said, this isn't up for debate." He went outside to check on his distraught wife.

"I told you this was going to happen." Katie said.

"Maybe they just need some time?"

"No. They don't need anytime. I'm moving to Phoenix, Arizona and there isn't anything I can do about it!" Katie said getting misty eyed.

DJ pulled her close to him, he didn't know what to do. But he knew he had to do something.

LeShawna's father Isaiah drove his daughter to Russo's Family Pizza, the pizza restaurant owned by Anne Maria's family in Little Italy. Her mother Monique came along for the ride. After getting a speeding ticket on her way to New Jersey, LeShawna's parents revoked their daughters driving privileges for an "indefinite amount of time." LeShawna protested, to no avail. As soon as they walked inside, the family was hit with the delicious aroma of Anne Maria's father's pizza.

"Mmm! Girl, it smells delicious in here!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Shawna!" Anne Maria exclaimed. "I'll be going on break soon!" She was behind the restaurants counter working. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Parker."

"Hello, Anne Maria, my God we haven't seen you in ages!" Monique said. "How are you?"

"I'm good! How are you?" Anne Maria asked.

"We're good." Isaiah answered. "How are your parents?" The Parker's and Russo's were once close friends. But after the Parker's moved to a new home, they lost contact with the Russo family.

"Good. Actually they're both here. Momma, papa, someone wants to see you!" She called into the kitchen.

Her mother Marie came out. "What is it? Oh my God! Monique and Isaiah Parker, hahaha!" She exclaimed with a huge laugh. Marie was an Italian looking woman, she was a bit chubby and had a raspy voice. She had a larger than life personality and was well liked among the local community. She ran out from behind the counter and hugged Monique. "Oh my God! It's been so long!"

"It's been way to long!" Monique said.

"You both look exactly the same!" Marie told her old friends.

"Not everything's the same." Isaiah said, he removed his hat showing her his now bald head.

"It looks good on you! Hahaha!" Marie said with her infectious laugh.

"Hahaha! Tell that to Monique." Isaiah joked.

"Oh, stop!" Monique said playfully swatting him. "Business is booming for a Monday evening!" The last time they seen the Russo's they had just opened the restaurant.

"You should see it on a Friday or Saturday night it's a packed house." Marie said.

"Where's Frido? I haven't seen him in years!" Isaiah said.

"Frido, Frido get out here! We have visitors!" Marie called out to no response from her husband. She went over and popped her head in the kitchen. "Yo, stolido! Get your ass out here!"

"I'm comin, I'm comin!" Frido said. He came out from the kitchen, his face lit up upon seeing his old friends. "Haha! Why didn't you tell me these two were here?" He questioned. He came out from behind the counter, he hugged both of them.

"I tried. You were busy in the back." Marie said.

"Hahaha! I can't believe it! It's been so long! How have you two been?" Frido questioned.

"We're good!" They both answered.

"Isaiah, you're still the tallest son of a bitch I ever seen! Hahaha!" Frido joked.

"Hahaha! And you're still a tiny shit!" Isaiah said.

At 6'5 Isaiah towered over his old friend, who was only a small 5'4.

"I'm actually glad you two are here! Me and Marie were having a little debate back there. Who makes the better pizza, me or her!" Frido said.

Anne Maria rolled her eyes, "Oh God, not this again." she said while shaking her head.

"I've been making pizza for over 20 years!" Frido boasted.

"And I've been making them just as long, only they are ten times better!" Marie said.

"How about this, we both make you a pizza. And you tell us who made it better!" Frido suggested.

"Oh, I don't know. My mom is at home with Jayden and KiKi." Monique said.

"Please! For some old friends!" Frido said.

"I don't know." Monique said.

"It's on the house!" Marie said.

Monique and Isiah both looked at each other, it had been a long time and could be fun. "I guess I can call my mom and tell her we'll be home a little late."

"That's the answer I was looking for!" Frido exclaimed.

"You two find yourself a seat. When it's done we'll let you know. I just know you are both gonna tell Frido I make the better pizza! Hahaha!" Marie said.

"Isaiah, you want a beer? I got your favorite!" Frido said.

"I guess one won't hurt." Isaiah said.

"Monqiue, red wine for you?" Marie asked.

"I don't know. It's a Monday night... oh, what the hell! One glass won't hurt." Monique said.

"A glass of beer and some wine coming up!" Frido said.

"Hahaha! Oh my, this is the most fun we've had in a long time!" Monique said, as her and Isaiah took a seat at a table.

"Haha! Well, that was interesting. Sit anywhere you want. I'll be going on break in five minutes." Anne Maria told LeShawna.

"All right, girl."

She sat at a booth next to a large window up front. She loved to look out at Little Italy, seeing the hustle and bustle of one of New York's most famous neighborhoods. While she enjoyed the view she shared a few texts with Lightning.

"Here you go!" Anne Maria said. She sat an ice-cold glass of Wild Cherry Pepsi in front of her friend, it was one of LeShawna's favorites.

"Thanks, girl!" She took a drink of the soda. "Ah! That hits the spot!"

Anne Maria removed her chef hat, the gimmick of the restaurant was all the servers were dressed as a traditional Italian chef. Anne Maria hated the hat because she feared it would ruin her perfectly hair sprayed head. "How's the hair?"

"Girl, your hair looks fine."

"Good! I'm using a new brand. It seems to work a lot better! So, tell me all about your trip to New Jersey! How was that football hunk of a boyfriend?"

"It was fantastic! I surprised him, haha! You should have seen the look on his face. His jaw dropped when he seen me! He ran over, picked me up in a hug and kissed me! Ah! It was so beautiful!"

"Aww! What did you do?"

"We spent the day at Casino Pier. We went on all kinds of different rides! We even won me this huge stuffed animal tiger!"

"So, did you only ride the rides at the amusement park? Or did you finally ride him too?" Anne Maria said with a grin.

"Oh my God!" LeShawna said embarrassed. "If you must know I haven't ridden that yet."

"Haha! Just asking." Anne Maria said.

"Girl, you can be so perverted!"

"Haha!" Anne Maria laughed.

"Anyways, then we went back to the house and had a barbeque. That Jo and her cousin Eva ended up joining us. And let me tell you something, girl, those two started a lot of drama!"

"Oh my gosh, tell me all about it!"

"Well, Jo and Eva picked a fight with me, Lightning, Bridgette and Geoff! I was about to whoop her cousin Eva's ass! During the argument, Eva let out that on Spring Break, Geoff got drunk and made out with Jo!"

"Eww! Really?"

"I know. I couldn't believe it either. Bridgette was beyond pissed. Thankfully, her and Geoff made up. Later, Jo and Eva apologized. So, we're cool. Those two ended up starting a huge food fight with each other! Jo and Eva claimed they made the better barbeque and when neither would budge on their stance. Eva started throwing food at her! Haha! Girl, it was actually hilarious!"

"Haha! I bet it was. I wish I was there! So Bridgette is okay?"

"She's okay. She realized it was just a drunken mistake. Her and Geoff are going to another parenting class tonight."

"How about Gwen and Trent?"

"They're good. Why you ask?"

"Well, you know how my cousin Paulie is in Trent's band?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"The other day they had band practice. And Paulie's girlfriend Jennifer recorded some of it and posted it on her Facebook. And look who was watching them practice!" Anne Maria logged into her Facebook on her cell phone and showed LeShawna the video.

LeShawna gasped when she seen who it was. "Heather!"

"I thought Gwen didn't want them hanging out?"

"Outside of the school play rehearsals, she doesn't."

"I thought so. Are you going to tell her?" Anne Maria questioned.

LeShawna re-watched the video and sighed. "Girl, I have to." She answered, she knew this was going to hurt Gwen.

Geoff and Bridgette returned to the McGraw's residence after completing their parenting class. This time Bridgette was able to change the practice baby doll's diaper first, which she boasted about their entire way back to Geoff's house. They went down to the basement, which the McGraw's had converted into a family room. It had a nice wooden floor, photos of the family were hung on the wall, a white sectional sofa was seated in front of a Samsung fifty inch TV which was hung on the wall.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Bridgette asked. She was relaxed on the sofa.

"I don't know. What do you?"

"Hmm, I'm in the mood to watch a comedy! I got an idea. I'll go upstairs and pop some popcorn. While I'm gone pick out a movie! A good one, not some cheesy action movie! Remember I want a comedy."

"All right, all right."

"Be right back!" Bridgette told him before heading back upstairs.

Geoff scrolled through the On Demand service, he selected the 2010 buddy comedy Grown Ups, which starred Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Chris Rock, David Spade, and Rob Schneider. He heard what sounded like a knock at the basement window, but believed it was their neighbors cat. Who on more than one occasion got into the basement through that window.

"Geoff, hey Geoff!" He heard.

Geoff shot up. "Mr. Meows?" He said, which was the cat's name. The young expecting father went over to the window and seen Duncan, he opened the window. "Duncan, dude, what are you doing?" .

"Can I come in?" Duncan asked.

Geoff looked over at the steps, Bridgette would be coming back down any minute. Despite still viewing Duncan as a friend, he knew Bridgette didn't think to highly of him.

"Yeah... yeah but Bridge will be back soon."

Duncan jumped down from the basement window."I thought you didn't care what they thought?"

"I don't. Well, I just don't want to get any shit from Bridgette."

"Man, I'm coming to you because were friends." Duncan told him.

"Okay?"

Duncan sighed. "I'm... I'm homeless."

"What?" Geoff questioned, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"I don't have anywhere to go. My aunt threw me out. And I can't go back to Marilyn's."

"Dude, that sucks! I'm sorry, man."

"I need you to help me out. Please, let me crash here."

"Dude, I don't think the rents would be cool with this. With me, and AJ here. Plus Bridgette and the baby, and my brother Ian is about to have a baby. This going to be a full house."

"Man, please, just for a few days. Until I figure something out. They don't even need to know I'm here. During the day I'll be gone. And at night I'll sneak back in and crash down here. Please man, I'm begging you! Just for a few days I promise."

Geoff thought about it for a minute, he looked at Duncan, he had a look of desperation on his face. "All right, all right. Just for a few days."

"Thanks, man. I owe you big time!"

Bridgette came back down with a big bowl of popcorn, the McGraw's German Shepherd Rocky followed.

"Look who wanted to watch the movie with us! Duncan! W-What are you doing here?"

"Bridge, Duncan is having a rough time right now."

"A rough time?" Bridgette inquired.

"I'm homeless." Duncan said.

"Homeless?" Bridgette asked stunned. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. I had a falling out with Marilyn, you know how much we went back and forth. I was staying with my uncle John, but his crazy wife threw me out."

"So, Duncan is going to crash here for a few days." Geoff said.

"Stay here? Do your parents know about this?"

"No. So, can you keep this on the down low?" Geoff asked.

"Geoff, let me talk to you for a minute." Bridgette said, she pulled him aside. "Geoff, I don't know if this is a good idea. Your parents don't know?"

"He's only staying here for a few days until he figures something out. They won't even know he's here. He'll stay down here at night, and during the day he'll be out of the house."

"Okay, what about Trent?"

"What about Trent?"

"Geoff, don't play stupid. You know how the others feels about him... and to be honest, I feel the same way. He can't be trusted, he's dangerous."

"Look, I know you don't like him. And I know the others don't like him either. But Duncan is my friend. He's never done anything to me. And my friend needs help, so I'm going to help him. My parents don't need to know, so Trent and the others don't need to know either. Okay?"

"All right, fine." Bridgette said.

"Besides look at him, does he look like a dangerous guy?" Geoff asked.

Duncan was behind them rubbing Rocky's stomach and talking to him in a baby voice. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are!"

"No. I guess he doesn't."

"So, you won't tell anyone?"

"No. I'll keep quiet."

Geoff kissed his girlfriend. "You're the best, Bridge!"

The couple took a seat on the sectional, Duncan sat next to Geoff.

"So, what are we watching?" Duncan asked.

"Grown Ups." Geoff replied.

"Sweet! I love this movie. Hey Bridgette, could you pass the popcorn?" Duncan asked.

"Sure." Bridgette said as she passed it down to him.

Rocky jumped up on the sofa next to her, "Watching a movie with Geoff, Rocky and Duncan. Never thought this is how my day would end." she said to herself.


	108. Caught On Tape

LeShawna watched the video of Heather at Trent's band rehearsal for a third time. She was so disappointed in Trent, him and Gwen had just gotten past the problems that had plagued their relationship.

"Man, why is he doing this? They just worked everything out!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Girl, I'm sorry. But I had to show you. I'd show Gwen the video myself, but you're much closer to her."

"Gwen is going to be so so upset! Anne, they were so close to breaking up. Maybe I shouldn't say anything? But what kinda a friend would I be if I don't? Ah! Girl, what should I do?" LeShawna asked.

"I know if I was Gwen I'd want to know." Anne Maria answered. "Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I would."

Anne Maria looked at the time on her phone, "Well, it's back to the grind." she said. "Can I get you anything else? A slice of pizza? Another glass of Pepsi?"

LeShawna looked over at her parents, the two were having a grand time. Monique was on her second glass of wine. Her parents and Anne Maria's parents were laughing and reminiscing.

"It looks like I'll be here for a while. So yes, to both."

"On it." Anne Maria said.

While LeShawna waited, she pondered if she should get some advice from Bridgette. A few minutes later Anne Maria returned with her drink. "You wanted pepperoni, right?"

"Girl, you know me well enough to know pepperoni is my favorite!" LeShawna said playfully.

"Haha! Right. I'll bring it over when it's done."

"I'm gonna go outside and give Bridgette a call. I want to get her input on what I should do." The restaurant was getting more and more filled, she figured it would be quieter outside.

"All right. Take your time." Anne Maria told her.

LeShawna sat down on a bench just outside the restaurant. It was a beautiful evening. The weather was pleasant, and Little Italy was now lit up for the night. Normally LeShawna would be lost in the beauty of the town, but she didn't take much notice.

"Hahaha!" The trio of Bridgette, Geoff and Duncan laughed hysterically at the movie. The laughing was interrupted by the ringing of Bridgette's cell phone.

"Where's my phone?" She questioned as she looked around the room, the ringing sounded muffled.

"It's under Rocky! Haha!" Geoff exclaimed with a laugh.

Bridgette pulled the phone out from underneath the German Shepherd, who was still sitting comfortably on the sectional sofa with them.

"It's mine, Rocky!" Bridgette said playfully.

The dog looked at her with a confused, yet lovable face. "Aww! I love you, Ricky!" She said as she patted his head. "Hello."

"Hey, girl."

"Hey, Shawnie! What are you up to?"

"I'm at Russo's Family Pizza hanging out with Anne Maria."

"How's it going?"

"Good. You know Anne Maria, she's always a riot!"

"Haha! Yeah, that's true."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm watching a movie with Geoff and—" She caught herself almost saying Duncan.

"Geoff and who?"

"Rocky! Geoff's dog Rocky!" Bridgette covered up.

LeShawna could hear Geoff and someone else in the background laughing. "Who else is with you? It sounds like someone is laughing with Geoff."

"Oh, it's Geoff's brother AJ. It's me, Geoff, AJ and Rocky!"

"Oh. Girl, I need to talk to you."

"Let me just step away from the guys." Bridgette said. She didn't need LeShawna hearing Duncan. "Whats up?"

LeShawna sighed, "It's about Trent." she sounded upset.

"What about Trent?"

"Do you remember Anne Maria's cousin Paulie?"

"Yeah, he's in Trent's band. The keyboardist."

"Yeah, that's him. Well, this past weekend the band practiced at Trent's house. And Paulie's girlfriend recorded some of it and uploaded it to her Facebook."

"Okay, so whats the problem?"

"Heather was there."

"What!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Heather, Heather?"

"Yes, that Heather. The bitch."

"Well, are you sure it's her?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Anne Maria showed me the video, I watched it three times. There's no disputing who it is, it's Heather Chan."

"Damn it! Trent, why are you being such an idiot?" Bridgette questioned.

"That's the same thing I thought, girl. What should I do? I know Gwen should know. But I know it's going to hurt her! They just made up a few weeks ago, and now he's hanging out with Heather again! They were so close to breaking up. I don't know if I should say anything. I honestly don't know if their relationship can take another hit, help me out! What should I do?" LeShawna questioned freaking out.

Bridgette let out a sigh. "I hate saying this but, Gwen needs to know. What kind of friends would we be, if we knew this and didn't tell her?"

"Yeah, yeah... you're right." LeShawna said, she hated it but it was true. "Should I tell her tonight?"

"No, she's having dinner with her grandparents at her dad's house. There's no reason to ruin her night."

"You're right, I guess I'll tell her tomorrow. Girl, I hate this so much!"

"So, do I. But else can we do?"

"Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah girl, talk to you soon." LeShawna told her, with that the two ended their phone call.

Bridgette retook her seat on the sofa next to Geoff.

"Everything all right, Bridge?" Geoff asked, he noticed a disgruntled expression on her face.

"We'll talk about it later." She told him. She didn't want to say anything in front of Duncan.

The three watched the remainder of the movie together. Though Bridgette couldn't shake the thoughts of how Gwen would react when LeShawna told her.

"I love Adam Sandler!" Duncan said after the movie ended.

"Haha! Me too, man!" Geoff agreed.

"Did anyone ever tell you, your dad kinda looks like Kevin James?" Duncan asked.

"What? He does not!" Geoff said.

"Haha! He does, dude." Duncan said.

Bridgette looked at the time, it was a little bit after nine. "I better go home. My mom will start worrying where I'm at."

"Okay. Give me a second." Geoff said, he was her ride home.

"I'll wait upstairs." Bridgette said. "See you around, Duncan."

"Yeah. See ya around." Duncan told her.

"Come on, Rocky!" Bridgette said.

The German Shepherd jumped off the couch and happily followed her upstairs.

"Remember dude, you gotta stay down here. And you have to be quiet."

"Don't worry, I will." Duncan reassured him.

"There's a bathroom in that door over there." Geoff said as he pointed it out.

"Yeah. I remember."

"If you hear my parents or AJ coming down you gotta find a place to hide."

"Will do. I can find a place to hide just about anywhere!" Duncan said with a smirk.

"All right. I'm gonna drive Bridgette home. I won't be gone long."

"All right. And uh, Geoff."

"Yeah, bro?" Geoff asked turning around.

"Thanks for helping me out. You really don't know how much this means to me."

"It's what friends are for." Geoff told him with a smile before heading upstairs.

Duncan threw himself back down on the long sectional sofa. The locket he had given Courtney fell out of his pocket on to the floor. He picked it up and looked at the photo of them inside. "Shit. Why do I do this to myself?" He asked himself, he could feel himself getting teary eyed.

"So what was bothering you?" Geoff asked, as he drove his girlfriend home.

"It's about Trent."

"What about my bud?"

"LeShawna was hanging out with Anne Maria. And Anne Maria showed her a video that Paulie's girlfriend put on her Facebook. It was of Trent's band practicing, in the video you see Heather hanging out with them."

"Shit! Well, Gwen can't find out about this!"

"Geoff, Gwen needs to know."

"No, she doesn't! Those two just patched things up. If Gwen finds out they might end up taking a trip to splitsville."

"I know. I hate this too! But Gwen deserves to know the truth. Trent asked her to stop hanging out with Duncan, because he wasn't comfortable with their friendship. Even though she didn't like it, she did it for him. Now Gwen is asking him to stop hanging out with Heather, a known troublemaking bitch! And he can't do it? Trent is being a hypocrite. And Gwen needs to know the truth."

"I... I guess you're right." Geoff sadly agreed. He didn't want to admit it, but Bridgette made an excellent point.

"Geoff, about Duncan—"

"Bridge, he's my friend. I—"

"I understand that he's your friend. But how long will this arrangement be?"

"Duncan said only a few days. Just until he figures something out."

"And how long is a few days? Two days? Three days? A week, two weeks?"

"I... I don't know."

"Because—"

"Bridgette, I know you're not crazy about Duncan. But you have to understand, he's my friend. What if it was Gwen or LeShawna who came to you needing help?"

"I would try to help them in any way I could." Bridgette answered. She didn't even need to give it a thought.

"Well, Duncan is my friend. And he needs my help, so I'm going to help him. Just like you would if it was Gwen or LeShawna." Geoff said.

"I understand. And I respect your loyalty to your friend." Bridgette said. Geoff was right, she was not the biggest fan of Duncan. But she understood his position, especially after he had her think about if it was Gwen or LeShawna. "You're a really good guy, Geoff. Yeah, sometimes you make mistakes—"

"Hey!"

"But at the end of the day, you're a sweet, caring guy. And I love you."

"You're going to make me cry." Geoff joked. He pulled up next to her house.

She gave him a kiss, "See you tomorrow, sweetheart." she told him.

"See you tomorrow, sexy momma." Geoff told her.

She giggled and got out of the car, he made sure she got inside safely before returning home.

Gwen was up bright and early for school. Her dinner the night before with her grandparents at her father's house went well. It was the first time her and Shawn had seen the them in a while, the grandparents got a bit misty eyed. Her grandfather Oliver was still how she remembered him, a short chubby man with white hair, though he lost most of it and was nearly bald. He was still a sports enthusiast and talked a lot about politics. He had served in the United States Armed Forces and was stationed in Japan. Shawn was quite interested in his grandfather's stories about Japan, the boy loved anime. Their grandmother Gwendolyn had a warm, cheery personality. Which was a big contrast from their grandma Eleanor who had more of a serious and sarcastic personality. She was slightly taller than her husband, had white hair and blue eyes. In photos shown to them when she was younger she was actually quite attractive.

The dinner Kurt's fiancée Sarah made was beef stroganoff with crescent rolls. She was quite the cook, everyone had seconds. Later for dessert they had cinnamon rice pudding, which Gwendolyn brought. The night overall was good, and she looked forward to doing it again. Over the past few weeks her relationship with her father had improved significantly. She somewhat couldn't believe it. She spent so many years resenting him, but now that he was back she was actually happy. It felt good to have her dad back. Shawn absolutely loved it, she noticed a changed her in younger brother's personality, he seemed happier and he was less rebellious in school. Which had been a problem, their mother Amy feared he was getting into the wrong crowd.

While her relationship with her father improved, her relationship with her mother was still strained. It wasn't getting any worse, but it hadn't improved either. Both kids were still angry at her from keeping their father away. And while Amy was truly sorry for her poor choices and tried to make up for them, neither Gwen or Shawn had forgiven her yet.

She was picked up for school by Trent, since patching things up Gwen felt they were better than ever. Sure, he still had to work with Heather in the school play. But in a few weeks she would be out of his life, she would be out of both of their lives forever. The school day had went by fairly quickly, before they knew it they were in their lunch period.

Duncan sat at a table further away from Noah and Courtney's table. He couldn't stand seeing them together. Plus Noah flaunted their relationship, he wanted everyone to know they were dating. On more than one occasion Courtney glanced over at him, it made him wonder why she was looking at him. But he did his best not to look at her. Courtney was intrigued when she seen an unlikely person sit across from him, Beth Clivers.

"Howdy." Beth greeted.

"Um, howdy." Duncan said. He thought it was an odd greeting, he didn't hear many people saying howdy.

"Haha! Sorry. I still sometimes find myself talking like I'm back on the farm." Beth revealed.

"You lived on a farm?"

"I did, for most of my childhood. That was back when I lived in Lancaster, Pennsylvania, born and raised. It was a beautiful place! I sometimes miss the old farm days. It wasn't easy adjusting to life in the city."

"Lancaster? I didn't know you born in Pennsylvania."

"Yep, I was! Like I said it was a beautiful place. I lived in a small farming town. Have you ever been?"

"To Lancaster? No. But I've been to Pittsburgh. Have you ever been?"

"Pittsburgh? Nope. I really didn't go into the cities."

"I went there with my uncle John and cousin Jake. After I got out of juvie, we went on a road trip. Pittsburgh was one of our stops, we had a blast! Went to a football game, got drunk off Yuengling. Haha! Yeah, that was a good time!"

"Oh, I... I bet." Beth said. The two had lived completely different lives. Beth grew up rather sheltered, she had never even drank an alcoholic beverage. While it was obvious to her Duncan had lived a rather wild life. "I came over to see how you're doing. I hope you found somewhere to go. Did Geoff help you?"

"Yeah, Geoff's helping me out for a while. Just until I figure something out."

"Glad to hear it! I knew Geoff would help you!" Beth pulled a sandwich out of her lunch Twilight themed lunchbox. "Want half of my sandwich? It's egg salad."

"Uh, no thanks. I'm really not that hungry."

"Alrighty then, I better get to my table. I'm sure Cameron is wondering where I'm at."

"Beth, before you go..."

"Yes, Duncan?"

"Thanks for the help yesterday. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even of thought of asking Geoff for help."

"No problem! I'm glad everything worked out." Beth said, she stood up.

"Oh, and Beth, if anyone is ever giving you a hard time. Or if you ever need help with anything. Find me, I'll help you out. You got a friend in me for life." Duncan told her, he was truly appreciative of her help.

"Aww! Thanks, Duncan."

"And do me a favor, lets keep this between you and me."

"Sure. I won't tell anyone I promise."

After Beth left, Geoff joined him a few minutes later.

"Wow, I sure am popular today." Duncan sarcastically said.

"How's it going?" Geoff asked him.

"All right, I guess."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Are you kidding me? That couch is huge! It was more comfortable than my bed back at Marilyn's."

"I went down this morning, you were already gone. What time did you leave?"

"The cable box said 5:45."

"Damn, dude! That's fucking early!"

"Tell me about it. But I wanted to get out of there before your parents left for work."

"What time do you think you'll be back?"

"I figured around midnight."

"Midnight? Dude, that's late."

"I just want to be safe."

"All right. I'll make sure the window is unlocked. My dad is bringing home some KFC tonight. I'll try to save you some!"

"Haha! Thanks, bud."

"Dude, I'd sit with you but—"

"It's cool, man. I know you have to keep up... appearances. Go ahead and sit with your girlfriend and friends."

"I'll see you later, dude." Geoff picked up his tray and left Duncan's table.

Duncan noticed Courtney was looking over at him again, he wondered what she was thinking.

"Hey, dude! Hey, my dudettes! What are we talking about?" Geoff asked, he took his seat next to Bridgette.

"Nothing interesting. Just a history project me and Shawnie were assigned to work on together." Gwen informed him.

"We have to write about the events leading up to World War II, the outbreak of the war, and how the world changed after the war." LeShawna said.

"Plus we have to write about the major leaders of the Allies and Axis powers. Oh, and the project is due on Friday! Fun, fun, fun." Gwen said, saying the last part sarcastically.

"If that's what you think is fun..." Geoff said, not realizing Gwen's sarcasm. "I think Gwen needs to get out more." He whispered to Bridgette.

"I was being sarcastic, Geoff. So, it looks like our move night isn't going to happen!" She said to Trent.

"Yeah, looks that way. But hey, look on the bright side. There is always Saturday!"

"Then I can't wait until Saturday!" Gwen exclaimed. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Bridgette looked over at LeShawna, she wondered when she was going to tell Gwen about the video.

"So, what time do you want to come over to my house to work on it?" Gwen asked.

"I'll probably be over around four."

"Shawn is going to be home. My mom is working, so I'm stuck watching him."

"He's going to be thirteen years old soon. How long does your mom expect you to watch him?" Geoff questioned.

"I don't know. She's worried about him falling into the wrong crowd."

"I'm gonna go get a chocolate chip cookie. Anyone want one?" LeShawna asked.

"I do! I'll come with you." Bridgette said.

She followed LeShawna up to the lunch ladies, she really just wanted to ask her when she planned on telling Gwen.

"So, when are you going to tell Gwen? Tonight could be a good time." Bridgette said.

"I was thinking about it, I don't think I'm going to tell her." LeShawna replied. She paid for her cookie and started walking back to their table.

Bridgette quickly grabbed LeShawna, stopping her from going.

"Hey, you didn't pay for that!" The lunch lady yelled at Bridgette.

"I'm sorry, here." Bridgette said, giving her the money. "Shawnie, what do you mean you're not going to tell her?"

"They just seem so happy, girl! Just look at them."

Bridgette glanced over at their table, it was true Gwen and Trent did seem happy. Gwen was laughing at something he said, before planting a kiss on his lips.

"That's true. But look over there." Bridgette said. Pointing over to Heather's table, which was just behind their lunch table. Heather couldn't hide the contempt she had for Gwen and Trent's relationship.

"Right. I have to tell her." LeShawna said after seeing the look on Heather's face. "I'll tell her tonight."

Duncan left school a few minutes before the students dismissal, what was a few minutes? As he walked away from the school, he heard someone calling his name, then heard the sound of a car's horn. He turned around seeing it was his uncle John.

"Uncle John? What are you doing here?"

"Duncan, we've been looking everywhere for you. I sent Jake out looking for you, but he couldn't find you anywhere. Come on, get in the car. I'm taking you back to my place."

"Aunt Angela agreed to let me live with you?"

"Well, uh, no."

"Then forget about it." Duncan started walking away.

"Duncan, get back here!" He followed his nephew with his car.

"I'm not going anywhere, where I'm not wanted. Besides, I don't want any arguing between you and aunt Angela."

"Duncan, come on, we'll go back to the house. We'll talk to Ang, we'll convince her."

"Uncle John, do you really believe that?"

"We... we can try!"

"See! You know she'd never agree to it."

"I can't leave you out on the streets! You're my blood."

"I'm not living in the streets."

"You went back to your mom's?"

"Fuck no! One of my friends is letting me stay with him. So you don't need to worry. I'll be fine." Duncan said. Truthfully he had no idea if that would be true.

"What friend?"

"Geoff McGraw."

"I remember him." John said feeling a little bit more comfortable. "But Duncan, you're my family! Are you sure you won't come back with me?"

Duncan was hit with a flash back of his neurotic aunt throwing him out, and the venomous words she screamed at him.

_"Don't you come back you no good little prick!"_

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure."

"Well, let me help you out! Come with me to the garage. You can help me out with some of the cars and I can give you a couple bucks."

Duncan looked at his uncle, he looked like he sincerely wanted to help him in any way he could. And he did need to keep busy for a while, plus the few bucks would come in handy.

"Yeah, all right. Thanks, uncle John." He said as he got in the car.

Around four LeShawna's mom dropped her off at Gwen's house. They went up to her room to work on their school assignment. Gwen's brother Shawn stayed downstairs texting with someone, most likely one of his friends. One time he had come up asking if he could go out, but Gwen shot it down. She knew their mom wouldn't be happy if she let him hangout with one of his friends, and with her luck it would be some kid who got him drinking or worse.

"Damn. Adolf Hitler was one ugly son of a bitch!" LeShawna said, as she looked up info online.

"You just noticed that now?" Gwen asked.

"Well, no. But seeing this picture, holy shit!"

Gwen laughed and got back to work. A few minutes later they were interrupted once again by Shawn knocking at the bedroom door.

"Go away, Shawn! We're busy in here!" Gwen said.

He ignored his older sister's demand and entered the room.

"Shawn, you're not hanging out with one of your friends! Mom will kill me if she finds out I let you."

"Gwen, come on! I'll only be gone for an hour, tops."

"Sorry, no can do little brother."

"Please, please!"

"No! You're not going out. With my luck one of your so-called friends will get you drunk or worse!"

"I don't want to hang out with a friend. I... I want to meet a girl." Shawn revealed, he looked a bit embarrassed.

Gwen and LeShawna both looked over at each other, before looking at Shawn with smiles on their face.

"A girl, huh?" Gwen asked, hopping off her bed and going over to her younger brother.

"Just who is this lucky girl?" LeShawna inquired, she followed Gwen over to him.

Shawn sighed and rolled his eye, he knew they weren't going to let him live this down. "A girl in my science class. Her name is Sophia Lintz."

"Is she cute?" LeShawna asked.

"A total babe!" Shawn answered.

"Is she a nice girl?" Gwen questioned.

"The nicest in my class." Shawn informed her.

"Ah! I can't believe my little brother has a date!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Just a few years ago you thought girls were gross!" LeShawna said.

"Not anymore!" Shawn stated.

"Where does this girl want to meet you?" Gwen inquired.

"The Coffee Shack. I promise, I'll meet her. Get something to drink and be back before mom gets home! I swear."

"Should I let him go?" Gwen asked LeShawna.

"Girl, this is his first date."

"Okay, fine! You can go. But if you're not back by the time mom gets home, you're gonna have me to deal with me."

"Thanks, Gwen! Thanks, LeShawna!" He exclaimed, he ran down the stairs.

Gwen looked at the time on her alarm clock, it read 6:05 PM.

"It's already after six. How about we take a break?"

"Sounds good." LeShawna replied. "Besides, I've had enough reading about Nazi's and war for a while!"

"Ditto!" Gwen said.

Downstairs Shawn was in the living room getting ready to leave.

"Have fun, lover boy!" Gwen joked.

"Haha. Very funny. I'll be back soon." Shawn said before making his exit.

The girls watched him from the living room window, he got on his bike and rode away.

"I still can't believe my little brother is going on a date!" Gwen said, she walked into the kitchen LeShawna followed.

"How times have changed." LeShawna said.

"How times have changed?" Gwen asked, as she pulled out two cans of Hawaiian Punch. "You mean from a year ago? Just last year he thought girls were gross." She pulled two cups out from the kitchen cabinet and filled them with the fruit punch.

"He's going through puberty. His hormones are racing! Now girls are the most fascinating thing to him."

"I know. But last year his biggest fascination was the WWE now it's girls! Ah! Shawnie, I feel so old. My little brother is dating!"

"Haha! Damn girl, you're really taking this to heart."

They took a seat at the kitchen table and conversed some more about Shawn, followed by school related topics. They were actually having a nice time chatting. And as much as LeShawna hated to change the mood, she knew it was time to tell Gwen about Trent and Heather.

"Um, girl, as much as I hate to do this... I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what is it?" Gwen could sense the seriousness in LeShawna's voice.

LeShawna let out a long sigh. "It's about Trent."

"What about Trent?" Gwen questioned nervously.

"I know he told you he was done hanging out with Heather..."

"He hasn't been hanging out with her."

"That's not exactly true..."

"What do you mean, it's not exactly true?"

"You know Paulie's girlfriend Jennifer?"

"Yeah, I know Jennifer. Why?"

"Yesterday I met with Anne Maria. And she showed me a video that Jennifer uploaded of their band practice at Trent's house. And Heather is in the video... she was hanging out with Trent."

"What? No, no Anne Maria is probably confused. I know Kyle has a thing for Asian girls, she was probably a girl he's seeing."

"Gwen, she showed me the video. I watched it three times... it's her. She sent me the video, if you want to see it."

"Yeah, yeah I'd like to see it." Gwen said. Her stomach was in knots, she was hoping they were wrong.

LeShawna brought the video up on her phone and handed it to Gwen. She watched as Gwen's expression on her face went from hoping it was a case of mistaken identity, to sadness when she came to the realization that Trent had been lying to her. Her eyes began watering, but she fought back the tears.

"Girl, are you okay?" LeShawna asked, although she already knew the answer to her question.

"I just don't understand why he's doing this! I don't understand why he continues to hang out with her, when he knows how much I don't want him to! When he knows how much it hurts me!" Gwen said, still fighting back tears.

"Maybe, maybe he can explain it some how?" LeShawna said, trying to be optimistic.

"How can he explain this? He knows much I don't like him associating with her!" Gwen said, now she was feeling angry and frustrated. "It just pisses me off! When he asked me to stop hanging out with Duncan, what did I do? I stopped hanging out with him! I didn't like it, but I did it for him. I did it for our relationship!"

"Yeah, you did. You certainly did."

"This is the same situation! I'm not comfortable with him hanging out with someone, he isn't respecting how I feel!" Gwen exclaimed furiously.

"So, what are you going to do?" LeShawna nervously asked.

"I'm going to tell them how I feel." Gwen answered.

"That's good, talk to him! Wait, to them? Girl, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That's right. I'm going to tell Miss. Queen Bee exactly what I think of her!" Gwen exclaimed, she had finally had enough.


	109. Three Strikes

**Hey, readers! I know it's been a while since I updated. And I'm sorry about that! This chapter is pretty long though, so I hope that kinda makes up for it. And I just wanted to remind you, even though it's 2014 in the story it's only 2012. This a very slow paced story, that is why some movies that came out a few years ago are refereed to as being new.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :) Please follow and review if you like!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>LeShawna's jaw dropped she couldn't believe what she just heard.<p>

"Confronting Heather? I understand getting to the bottom of this with Trent. But Heather? She's a parasite! She lives off drama it's what she lives for! She would love to know how much she's getting to you."

"I don't care! If that bitch wants drama then she's going to get drama! Tomorrow when I see her, I'm telling her exactly what I think of her! And I'm telling her to stay away from my boyfriend!" Gwen exclaimed furiously. "Speaking of Trent, I'm getting to the bottom of this right now!" She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, but before she could make the call, LeShawna yanked it out of her hands.

"LeShawna, what are you doing? Give it back!"

"Gwen, you need to calm down. I understand you're frustrations, believe me I do. Hell, I'm frustrated! But I don't want you saying or doing anything you may regret. Besides this is a conversation you two need to have one-on-one, not over the phone."

"I'll tell him to come over. Now please give me back my phone!"

"Only if you promise not to blow up on him." LeShawna insisted. While she understood Gwen's anger, she knew how much effort they put into reconciling. She didn't want Gwen to do something she may regret.

"LeShawna!" Gwen said annoyed.

"Promise!"

"Okay, okay, I promise. Now will you please give me back my phone?"

"All right." LeShawna handed her friend the phone.

Gwen took a deep breath before calling her boyfriend of nine months. Trent was in his room jotting down some lyrics to a new song he was working on. He was having a breakthrough after days of writers block.

"This is good!" He said to himself. His phone rang ending his concentration, though seeing it was Gwen he didn't care, his girlfriend was the inspiration for his latest song. "Hey beautiful, whats up? Done working on that history assignment for the night?"

"Um, Trent, we need to talk." She bluntly told him. He could tell by the sound of her voice something was definitely wrong.

"Is everything all right?" He asked a bit nervous.

"No, everything isn't all right!" Gwen said raising her voice.

"Gwen!" LeShawna scolded.

Gwen sighed before requesting he come over. "Can you please come over to my house? We really need to talk about something."

"All right. I'll be over as soon as I can."

Gwen hung up on him without saying goodbye. Trent could feel his stomach starting to knot. Whatever it was she wanted to talk to him about, he knew it wasn't going to be good. He went downstairs and grabbed the keys to his car. By now his blue Toyota corolla damages were repaired.

"Going somewhere?" His mother Karen inquired, she was sitting in the living room watching Love it or List it on HGTV. It was one of her favorite show's and despite being a realtor, she often found herself rooting for Hilary.

"I'm going over to Gwen's." Trent answered.

"What time will you be back?"

"I, I don't know..."

"Trent, is everything all right?" She could tell by the way her son was acting something was wrong.

"I just got off the phone with Gwen. She wants to talk... she sounds pretty upset about something."

"Aww! I thought you two were in a good place?"

"Yeah... so did I." He answered in a dismal voice.

Karen followed her son to the door, "I hope everything will be okay." she told him.

"Yeah, so do I."

She watched her son get into his car and drive off. Her heart was breaking, she knew how depressed Trent was during his relationship problems, she hoped he wouldn't return with a broken heart.

**DJ's House**

"I'm home! Thank the good lord for small favors!" DJ's momma Dawn exclaimed as she walked through the door. "The salon was packed today! I was busier than a bee in a beehive!" The mother could smell something good being cooked in the kitchen. "DJ, whats that delicious smell?"

"Katie's making us some chicken enchiladas!" DJ informed her.

"It smells great! What are you two trying to butter me up for now? I already agreed Katie could move in with us." Dawn said, she knew the young couple had something up their sleeves.

Katie came out from the kitchen, "Dinner is ready!" she said. "Hi, Mrs. Johnson! I didn't hear you come in. I've made dinner for you and DJ!"

"And I helped!" DJ said proudly.

"Haha! Yes he did!" Katie confirmed.

"That doesn't surprise me! DJ knows his way around the kitchen, after all I taught him! And I taught him damn well! Hahaha!" Dawn said with a big laugh.

Dawn and DJ went into the kitchen, the table was already set. Katie with DJ's help had prepared chicken enchiladas, a side salad and a side of rice and beans.

"This looks just as delicious as it smells!" Dawn told her.

"Thank you! Coming from a Mexican family, I know all kinds of awesome Mexican recipes! Please take a seat. I'll fix you, your plate." Katie told the mother.

"Thank you, Katie." Dawn said before mumbling under her breath. "Whatever they want it must be big."

"And I'll get you, your drink!" DJ said. He filled his mother's glass with some cherry juice. "Here you go!"

"Thank you, baby!" Dawn told her son.

"And here is your dinner!" Katie said, sitting the plate in front of her.

"And thank you again, Katie!"

Dawn waited for the teenagers to prepare their plates before taking a bite. "Oh my lord! Katie, this is delicious! You sure know how make a mighty good meal!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson."

"Katie, sweetheart, please I've told you to call me Dawn. Mrs. Johnson sounds like an old lady! I'm only 40 years old."

"Momma..."

"All right, 46! But I look damn good for my age!" Dawn exclaimed.

"No momma, not that. Me and Katie wanted to talk to you about something." DJ revealed.

"Mhmm! I knew this dinner was more than just a friendly gesture. All right kids, what can momma do for you?"

"It's about Katie moving in." DJ said.

"I gave my blessing."

"You did, but my parents didn't..."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry to hear that."

"And we were wondering if you could, well if you could..."

"If I could what?" Dawn questioned her son.

"If you could talk to my parents."

"Maybe you could talk to them, make them more comfortable with it." DJ stated.

"DJ, Katie, I told you both, you would need to get Mr. and Mrs. Lopez's approval. I'm sorry. But if they said no, they said no. I'm going to respect how they feel."

"We think if maybe you speak with them you can turn things around. If they hear about the ground rules and they see you are a good mother! They will feel more comfortable allowing me to stay."

"Why didn't you two tell them about the rules I set up?"

"The dinner with my parents didn't go so well. Please, Dawn. Maybe if they talk to you, they'll change their minds. At least maybe my dad would possibly be more open to the idea. My mom is totally against it. But if he feels comfortable enough with it, he might be able to convince her to let me move in with you and DJ."

"Kids, I, I don't know." Dawn said as she shook her head no. "If that's their decision, I have to respect that."

"Please momma, please!" DJ pleaded.

"Please, please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top!" Katie begged.

Dawn looked at both of them, they were giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, all right! Fine. I'll speak with your parents, Katie."

"Really? You will?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Yes. I will."

"Thank you, momma! Thank you!"

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Johnson!"

"Katie, what did I tell you? Call me Dawn!"

"Sorry. Thank you, Dawn!"

Katie and DJ both looked at each other with a glimmer of hope in their eyes. However, they knew this would be their last attempt to keep Katie from moving to Arizona. If this didn't work, the two love birds would be devastated.

**Gwen's House**

Gwen paced back and forth in her living room while she awaited for Trent's arrival. She was filled with both anger and anxiety, anxiety over possibly finding out why Trent had been sneaking around with Heather, she feared there was a possibility he liked her.

"Girl, you need to calm down. Your pacing back and forth is making me nervous!"

"I can't help it. When I get really anxious I pace."

"Don't be so anxious. When he gets here just try to have a calm conversation with him."

"Calm conversation!? He's hanging out with the one girl I despise the most! The one girl who has a reputation as a manipulative bitch! How am I going to be calm?"

"Maybe, maybe he can explain himself? Maybe there's a reasonable explanation?" LeShawna said trying to be optimistic. But she knew she was grasping at straws.

"Reasonable explanation? There isn't one! Him hanging out with her makes me think one thing... that he likes her."

"Likes her? Gwen, Trent is crazy about you!"

"And Heather is a master manipulator! Plus she's a gorgeous, she always has her hair fixed, you never see the bitch without her make up on, she's filthy rich! Oh, and did I mention she's a master manipulator? She could probably convince God he's actually the devil! Ah!" Gwen exclaimed exasperated.

LeShawna stood up and grabbed her friend. "Pull yourself together and stop talking crazy talk! Yes, Heather is all of those things. But there's one thing she's not!"

"What?"

"You. Girl, Trent loves you! Hell he was crushing on you for a long time before you two even got together, remember? Heather can have looks, or expensive clothing. But that doesn't change the fact that she's a no good bitch! I've seen the way he looks at you. Gwen, he loves you."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right."

"I know. When ain't I?" LeShawna questioned jokingly. "Now sit down. I'm going to get you a glass of water and you are going to relax."

"Okay, I'll try." Gwen said. She sat down on the sofa, LeShawna turned on the TV for her.

"Enjoy a rerun of Modern Family while I get you a glass of water." LeShawna told her, she got her friend the ice water. "Here. I want you to drink this and watch some TV." She sat next to her friend and watched some of the show, while she enjoyed the sitcom. Gwen couldn't shake the thoughts of her impending meeting with Trent.

They soon heard the sound of a car pulling up next to the Wilson's home. Gwen jumped up from the couch and peaked out the window, she watched as Trent exited his car and made his way over the house.

"He's here!"

"All right." LeShawna said as she turned the TV off. "Remember keep your cool. Try to have a calm discussion."

They heard him knocking at the door, LeShawna answered it.

"Hey LeShawna, where's Gwen?" He asked, he looked and sounded anxious.

"She's right here."

He entered the house, LeShawna closed the door behind him.

"Hey, whats up? You sounded kinda cryptic on the phone."

Gwen sighed, "Let me ask you something, and I want an honest answer." she said trying to keep her cool.

"What is it?"

"Since you told me you've stopped hanging out with Heather, have you?"

"Yeah, I have the Romeo and Juliet play—" Trent replied before being cut off my his girlfriend, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You know what I mean, Trent. I mean have you hung out with her outside of the play rehearsals."

"No, no, I haven't! I... I haven't at all!"

Gwen sighed and shook her head, LeShawna did as well. LeShawna knew a cool, clam discussion was now thrown out the window. She could see anger boiling inside her friend.

"I know that you're lying! I know you've been secretly hanging out with her!"

"I have not! Who told you that?"

"I seen it with my own eyes! I seen Heather at your band practice! Paulie's girlfriend Jennifer posted it on her Facebook page. Anne Maria told LeShawna and Shawnie showed it to me!"

"LeShawna, you should have asked me about this!"

"LeShawna's eyes widened. "I shouldn't have to! You shouldn't have been hanging out with her in the first place!"

"Shawnie's right! You know how I feel about her! And you know how I feel about you hanging out with her outside of the play rehearsals! So don't try to turn this around on her!" Gwen yelled, she was furious that he would even say such a thing to LeShawna.

"I'm sorry." He told LeShawna, he realized he put his foot in his mouth. "I can explain if you'll let me!"

"Oh, I want an explanation, Trent! I want to know why you're sneaking around hanging out with her! Do you like her?"

"What!? Like her?"

"Yeah! Do you like her? Just answer that question." Gwen said, she now sounded more scared than angry.

"No! Gwen, I love you. You know that! Just let me explain, okay?"

"I'm listening." She told him as she sat down on the couch.

"The day I went over to her house to practice our lines. She told me about problems she was having with Alejandro. She started crying, I felt bad for her! You know I hate seeing girls cry. The next morning she called and thanked me for being there for her—"

"And how exactly were you there for her?" Gwen questioned.

"Are you serious? I was a shoulder for her to cry on, I was there to listen to her. That's all!" Trent said, he was insulted Gwen would insinuate he cheated.

"Okay. Go on."

"Like I said, the next day she called and thanked me for being there for her. She wanted to meet up so we could talk some more. I knew you wouldn't approve, but I felt bad for her. So, I said she could come over to my house to watch my band practice."

"And that's it, right? After that you didn't see her again, right?"

"No..."

"No!?"

"Afterwards we went over to Kyle's—"

"Kyle's! You took her with you to Kyle's!? The biggest party boy in your band!"

"What was I suppose to do? I couldn't just leave her."

"And what happened at Kyle's?"

"Nothing! We just talked some more."

"About?"

"She talked to me some more about her and Alejandro's issues. And, and..."

"And?"

"And she opened up to me about problems she has with her family. She had a complete break down! Gwen, she's not really as bad as you think. She hasn't had it all that easy."

"Are you freakin kidding me!? She hasn't had it all that easy? Heather comes from one of the richest families in this state! No, this country! Trent, can't you see she is manipulating you?"

"Gwen, she is not! I would know if she was trying to manipulate me!"

"Yes, she is Trent! Let me guess she cried to you about her mommy making her take piano classes?"

"So you know some of it! You know how her parents are—"

"Oh, please!" Gwen said with an eye roll. "Her mom made her take piano classes when she was a kid. All no, that is such a hard life! I wish we all had such a difficult life!"

LeShawna couldn't help but chuckle at Gwen's sarcasm.

"Gwen, that's not all—"

"Like I said, Heather Chan comes from one of the wealthiest families in the country! She's a spoiled rich bitch! How can you actually feel bad for her rich girl problems?"

"Because her family is really fucked up! I don't know how much you know. But I know a lot. And she really has a tough time with it."

Gwen was fuming, not only did he lie about hanging out with her, but now he is feeling bad for her sob story?

"No, Trent. You want to know what a hard life is? Growing up with your parents constantly fighting! Growing up with your dad sometimes not coming home at night, or days! Your mom up late at night crying! My mom taking me and Shawn to my grandma Eleanor's house, because she didn't us to witness their arguments! Then having your dad leave and not see him for years! Then finding out your mom kept him away when he wanted to make amends! So, don't tell me Heather Chan has problems! Don't tell me she hasn't it rough! That bitch doesn't know the first thing about having a rough life!" Gwen exclaimed, tearing up.

LeShawna sat down next her friend and rubbed her back. Trent felt horribly, he knew how Gwen's childhood was. And it killed him knowing she was upset enough to bring it up. Like he said, he hated seeing girls cry, especially the girl he loved. He sat down next to her and took her hand. "Gwen, I'm sorry. You're right. I've messed up. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please, don't cry. I'm sorry! I don't want to hurt you. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do!"

Gwen stoop and turned her back on them as she wroped her eyes, before turning back around. "But Trent, you are! You are lying to me about Heather. I stopped hanging out with Duncan because of how you felt! I did it for our relationship. And I feel like... I feel like you can't do the same thing for me! If you can't, then I... then I don't know how much longer we can be together."

"Gwen, I promise you, I will never hang out with her again! You're right, you respected how I felt about Duncan. And I need to respect how you feel. Tomorrow I will Heather we can't hang out anymore! I promise you."

"I want to be there. I need to see and hear you tell her!"

"All right. We can tell her together." He hugged her tightly.

She pulled away after a few minutes locked in their hug, she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "This is now the second time you've told me you would stop hanging out with her. If I find out again you're lying to me again... well, you know the saying, three strikes and you're out."

Trent gulped, he sensed the seriousness in her voice. "I promise you. Outside of working together, Heather Chan and I are done."

**Geoff's House**

Duncan snuck into Geoff's basement at midnight on the dot, just as he said he would. He spent the a couple of hours with his uncle John working on cars at the garage, and earned some money in process. John tried to convince him to come back, but Duncan knew it would be nothing but drama with his aunt Angela. He'd rather avoid the drama, and family rift that would certainly ensue. His cousin Jake stopped by, he too worked on a car. When John turned his back for a few minutes, Jake tried to convince his cousin to leave and go drinking. As tempting as it was, Duncan knew it would lead to disaster. Showing up at Geoff's house drunk, didn't sound like the best idea.

After leaving his uncle's garage, he spent some of his money at the movies. In the past he'd sneak in, he remembered the time he was able to convince Courtney to sneak into a movie with him. It took a lot of convincing, but she finally agreed to it. And they ended up having a good time, they seen The Hunger Games. He let her choose the movie.

_"I can't believe we did that! I can't believe I did that!"_ He remembered her saying after the movie. He loved when he was able to convince Courtney to do something she normally wouldn't do, something she wouldn't even think of doing, though that wasn't very often.

He seen the latest James Bond movie, Skyfall. Duncan loved James Bound, he kicked ass and got all the hot girls. It was a life he wished he had. Afterwards he went to the Museum of Modern Art, normally he wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that. And it reminded him of the time Courtney dragged him to it. But he had time to kill, _"What the hell."_ he thought. After going to a few other places around the city, it was finally time to get back to Geoff's place.

"Ah!" He said as he crashed down on the sectional sofa, he kicked off his shoes, he could feel his eyes getting heavy. His stomach started growling, he hadn't eaten in hours, after he left the movie theater he stopped and bought a hot dog from one of New York's famous hot dog carts.

"Duncan, dude, you down there?" Geoff called down, but in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I'm here." Duncan replied, he too kept his voice down low.

Geoff quietly snuck down to the family room, with a plate of Kentucky Fried Chicken and a small amount of mac and cheese.

"Dude, you're a life saver! My stomach was growling like crazy!" Duncan exclaimed.

"I told you, I'd save you some." Geoff reminded him. "You're lucky though, my dad loves KFC. And he's got a big appetite!"

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate it!" Duncan told him, as he scarfed the food down.

"I should've brought you something to drink. I'll be right back—"

"No, Geoff, man, I'm good. Really. Thanks though, I appreciate the thought."

"All right. So, what did you do?"

"Went to my uncle's garage, a movie, believe it or not an art museum and a couple other spots. My feet are killing me!"

"Doesn't sound that bad."

"Yeah, you'd think. But when you're walking everywhere, doing it to keep busy. It isn't as fun."

"So, what movie did you see?"

"Skyfall." Duncan answered before biting into some more chicken.

"Cool! How was it?"

"Typical Bound movie. He kicked some ass, got laid."

"Haha! Sounds pretty good."

The teenagers heard some movement upstairs, "Shh!" Geoff said. The footsteps were getting closer to the basement door. Without any hesitation Duncan jumped off the couch and hid behind it.

"Geoff? You down there?" Geoff's dad Mike called down. "I smell chicken!"

"Yeah, yeah, dad. It's just me." Geoff answered, he could hear his dad coming down. "Don't come down!"

"Why?" Mike questioned.

"Um, uh, because, because, because I'm naked!" Geoff said, it was the only thing he could think to say.

"Oh for God sakes. Geoff, are you watching another one of those porns on Cinemax?"

"Dad!" Geoff exclaimed, embarrassed.

Duncan couldn't help but snicker.

"All right look, I won't tell your mom. Just, just do what you gotta do... and finish up. Then get your ass back up in bed!"

"Uh, yeah, I... I will." Geoff said still blushing.

When Duncan heard Mike head back up and close the door, he popped out from behind the sectional.

"My, my, Geoffrey. Watching some late night adult movies?"

"I was 15! I got caught one time!"

"Dude, you know you get see a hell of a lot more online?" Duncan asked with a smirk.

"Dude, shut up!" Geoff said.

"Haha! I'm just busting your balls."

"Yeah, well, I better head back up."

"Geoff, before you go. I wanted to give you this." Duncan told him, he pulled out some money from his pocket and handed it to his friend.

"Dude, this is 100 dollars! You should keep this."

"No man, I want you to have it. My uncle John gave me to 200, so 100 for me and 100 for you. It's the least I can do. Buy Geoff junior something or something for Bridgette."

"Thanks, dude. But I'm only taking it because you're insisting."

"Like I said, it's the least I could do. You're helping me out more than you know."

"Like I said, it's what friends are for." Geoff told him once again.

**After School Romeo And Juliet Play Rehearsals **

Heather sat in a small room that was given to her to act as a dressing room, Trent was also given one. She looked at herself in a mirror and applied her make up, the star was already in her costume.

"I can't wait until Trent see's me! I always look so cute in my Juliet Capulet dress, I think I maybe a better Juliet than Olivia Hussey. I'm much better looking! Don't you agree?" She asked Lindsay and Dakota, her friends were helping her get ready.

"Oh, definitely." Lindsay answered, before whispering to Dakota. "Who's Olivia Hussey?"

"I am actually nervous to see him! Can you believe it? Me, nervous!? I'm never nervous about anything. But it just goes to show you how taken I am with him! I'm telling you girls ever since I opened up to him. It's like I see this from a completely different angle. At first it was all about getting back at Gwen. But now, now that I actually want to be with him, that is only a bonus!"

Since her opening up to Trent, Heather gushed about the young musician non-stop. She thought they were destined to be together, due to her happiness at finding "Mr. Right." She was treating her friends more decently, which was a welcomed change from both Lindsay and Dakota. However, Dakota couldn't help but feel sick at what Heather was doing. She never approved of what Heather was doing to Gwen, she always felt she should just move on with her life. But now deciding she wanted to "Spend the rest of her life." with Trent. It made her feel even worse, especially after what Heather did to his car. Not to mention the guilt she felt about be involved with the vandalization.

"Aww! You and Trent will make a great couple!" Lindsay said.

"He is so sweet and caring! And lets not lie, Trent is definitely one of the best looking guys in school. And I know he feels the same way about me, he told me I was beautiful, and he told me I was a great person! Ah! I'm falling in love!"

"You or the person he thinksis a great person?" Dakota questioned.

"Dakota!" Lindsay whined.

"No, Lindsay, it's okay. Dakota, do you have something you want to say?"

"How can you date Trent knowing what you did?"

"Why whatever are you talking about?" Heather asked, as if she was clueless.

"Stop playing stupid! You know what I'm talking about, Trent's car!"

"I didn't do that, Duncan Clark did!"

"How can you hangout out with him knowing what you did?"

"Because Duncan did it! And that's what he will continue to think." Heather said as she stood up. "Dakota, I don't know what your problem is, but don't you even think about telling Trent the truth. Would you really want the media finding out Andrew Hall's daughter was involved with vandalism? It would sink any dreams your dad has of a political career! And the same goes for you, Lindsay. I advise keeping your mouth shut. Just remember it was my family who bailed your dad out after all his disastrous investments!"

"Heather, I would never tell! I promise you." Lindsay said terrified. Heather went from being joyful to downright evil in a snap-of-a-finger.

"Perfect! And you, Dakota?"

"I'll... I'll keep my mouth shut." Dakota answered.

"Fantastic! Now do either of you have anything else you'd like to get off your chest?" Heather asked no response from the girls. "No? Good."

Dawn knocked at the door. "Heather, are you almost ready? Almost everyone is one stage. We are just waiting for Trent to arrive, then we will begin rehearsals."

"Be out in a second!" Heather responded. "Dakota, I don't want to hear another word about this. Got it?"

"Got it..."

Heather exited the room, Lindsay followed her out to the stage. Dakota folded her arms and followed but instead of staying to watch she left the auditorium.

"Dakota, where are you going!?" Lindsay called out.

"Oh, forget her!" Heather said.

"Trent, you're here!" Izzy exclaimed, as he walked into the auditorium, he was already in costume.

"Here! Sorry for the wait." Trent told her.

"Hey, man! How's it going?" Owen asked. He was at a table they had set up with snacks and bottles of water.

"Pretty good, man. How about you?" Trent asked.

"Good, good! Um Izzy, I think we are going to need more donuts!" Owen said, he had frosting all over his face.

"Owen, stop eating all the donuts!" Izzy told him.

"Haha! I can't help it. You know how I get around donuts, especially ones with frosting and sprinkles."

"Hey, Trent!" Heather called out from the stage as she waved to him.

"Hey, Heather." He said a bit awkwardly. He knew this conversation with Heather wasn't going to easy.

Gwen walked into the auditorium shortly after Trent and Heather exchanged greetings.

"Hello, Gwen. We haven't seen you in a while. Are you staying to watch?" Dawn inquired.

"Yes, I am!" Gwen exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Please have a seat." Dawn told her.

"Great, Gwen's here." Heather whispered to Lindsay through clenched teeth.

**After School Journalism Club Meeting**

Another one of the school's daily after school activities was the journalism club. The school journalist were finishing up their work for the day and many most had already left.

"Codman!" Noah exclaimed as he walked into the room, along with his girlfriend Courtney. They were going on a double date with Cody and Sierra, just some dinner then maybe head over to Cody's house to watch a movie.

"Hey, man! I'm just about to finish up! Then we can get the hell out of here!"

"Sounds good." Noah said.

Courtney looked around the room. "Everything seems to be running pretty smoothly."

"Yep, it sure is! We somehow managed to survive last week's paper shortage! Haha!" Beth said with a snorting laugh.

Courtney sat down at one of the desks, while Noah and Cody conversed. She didn't mind the double dates with Cody and Sierra, even though sometimes she found Sierra annoying. Noah was definitely a different boyfriend then Duncan, he took her out to nice restaurants, the other day they seen a Broadway show. And while Courtney enjoyed doing these things, she sometimes felt like something was missing. When she kissed Duncan sparks would fly with Noah, while it was nice it didn't feel the same.

_"Maybe I rushed into things?" _She thought to herself on more than one occasion. But she would quickly toss those ideas out of her mind. She knew Noah was right for her. He was respectable, intelligent, caring, all the things that made a good boyfriend. And her parents were over the moon with him, her father in particular. The families had already got together for family dinners.

Still, Courtney sometimes found herself thinking of Duncan. And when she seen him speaking with Beth at lunch the other day it sparked her interest. What would he be doing talking to someone like Beth? Beth was a nice girl, but they were complete opposites.

"And I am done!" Cody exclaimed. "Just let me get my cell phone from my locker, then we are outta here! You want to come?"

"Sure." Noah said. "You coming, Courtney?"

"I'll be out in a couple of minutes." She told her boyfriend.

"Man, you wouldn't believe what Sierra did today!" Cody said.

"I don't want to know." Noah said as they walked out the door. "I told you a long time ago, I don't want to hear about anymore of Sierra's screw ups.

With Cody and Noah gone, and the remainder of the journalism team. It left just Courtney and Beth, who was also completing her report.

"So Beth, how are you?" Courtney asked as she moved closer to the dorky girl.

"I'm good! When I'm done here, Cameron and I are going to New York Hall of Science! Then we are going to get a bite to eat."

"Oh, that sounds fun! Where are you and Cameron going to eat?"

"Oh, I don't know. We might just stop somewhere quick, like at Subway. Where are you going for your double date?"

"Wolfgang's Steakhouse."

"Wolfgang's! Wow, I've heard they are pretty expensive!"

"I'm not sure if they are. It wouldn't surprise me though, Noah always says he wants me to have the best."

"That's sweet! And I'm done!" Beth exclaimed, she saved her work and shut the computer down.

"Beth, before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Courtney, what is it?"

"The other day at lunch, I seen you talking to Duncan. How is he doing?"

"Um, well, I'm not suppose to say anything." Beth timidly answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Courtney, I promised Duncan what we discussed would stay between me and him, I'm sorry."

"Is he okay?" The Class President inquired.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to ask him." Beth said. She walked out leaving Courtney to wonder.

**After School Romeo And Juliet Play Rehearsals **

"Terrific job everyone!" Izzy exclaimed. "We'll meet back here tomorrow after school!"

The cast began clearing out of the auditorium, Trent and Heather went into their dressing room to change out of their costumes. Gwen waited outside of Trent's, while Lindsay waited outside of Heather's. The girls exchanged a few awkward eye contact, but Lindsay did her best not to look at the goth. Gwen was no fan of the blonde bombshell, and Lindsay knew. She kept herself busy by surfing the web on her phone and texting.

The Romeo and Juliet stars both exited their dressing rooms simultaneously. Today, Heather did her best not to talk to Trent during their breaks. It killed her that Gwen was there to observe.

"See you tomorrow, Trent." Heather told him.

Gwen looked at Trent and gave him a nod.

"Um actually, Heather, can we talk for a minute?" He asked.

The Queen Bee stopped and turned around. "Sure, what is it?"

"It's about us. I'm sorry, but outside of rehearsals we can't see each other anymore."

"Trent, what are you talking about?" She asked, pretending to be dumb in front of Gwen.

"I know you two have been hanging out! You were caught on video." Gwen told her.

"Gwen, I honestly don't know what you're talking about!"

"Heather, she knows." Trent said. "I'm sorry. But Gwen just doesn't feel comfortable with us having a friendship. And I have to respect how she feels. So other then rehearsals for the play, we can't see each other. And after the play, it's best that we don't have anymore contact."

Heather was so angry she wanted to scream and gouge Gwen's eyes out. Gwen was ruining her chances of being with her "Mr. Perfect." But she wouldn't give Gwen the satisfaction of knowing how upset she truly was.

"Trent, if that's how you feel. Then I'll accept it. Lindsay, lets go!"

The Queen Bee and dimwitted blonde started making their way out of the auditorium.

"Heather!" Gwen called out, she wasn't going to let her get away with out telling her exactly what she thought of her.

Heather stopped forming a fist in both hands, she turned around and faked a smile. "Yes, Gwen?"

Gwen walked up to her looking her straight in the eyes, "Gwen! Gwen!" Trent called out as he ran after her.

"I just want you to know, you may have him fooled. But you don't have me fooled! I know what you're up to, I know you are manipulative, vindictive, spoiled, self-centered bitch! And let me make myself clear, if I find out you are hanging out with my boyfriend again, outside of rehearsals for this stupid play! Me and you are going to have a serious problem! Is that clear enough for you?"

Heather hid her anger well, while Lindsay stood there in shock. Trent too was stunned, he didn't know Gwen planned on doing this.

"Crystal. Is that all?"

"That's all, you can go now." Gwen told the girl who at one time was one her best friends.

"Lindsay, lets go!" The heiress said as she stuck her nose in the air and walked out of the auditorium.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Trent asked, he could see the anger and frustration on her face.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Now I am." she told him.


	110. Starting Fresh

**Hey, readers! Another quick reminder about the timeline in this story, remember it is only 2012! It's a slow story. There is another reference to a movie that came out a few years ago. I didn't want anyone to be confused. **

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait! This chapter is pretty long though over 7,000 words in total (not including this message). Again, if you're interested in the next update, please follow! And review if you like the chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"You're sure you're all right?" Trent asked his girlfriend once more. He was taken back by Gwen confronting Heather, he had no idea she was going to do that.<p>

"Like I said, I am now. I had to tell her what I thought of her. I had to tell her I knew what she was up to."

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning on confronting her?"

"Because I knew you would try to talk me out of it. You don't understand Trent, you don't understand the animosity between us."

"Then explain it to me. You've told me you don't like her. You've told me you don't trust her. But you've never went into details on why you feel so strongly about her."

Gwen sighed, "Okay. Sit down with me." she told. They took a seat in the auditorium chairs.

"At one point Heather was one of my best friends. Before it was me, Bridgette and LeShawna. It was me, Bridgette and Heather. We were friends in elementary school and we did the typical kid stuff. We would meet up after school at the playground, we rode our bikes together, we had sleep overs, which were usually at either my house or Bridgette's house. We rarely held them at Heather's house, but when we did Bridgette and I were always amazed. At the time the Chan's lived in this huge house just outside the city. It was beautifully decorated, very posh. Anytime we went over we thought Heather was the luckiest girl in the world, it was like she was living life out of a fairy tale. Aside from the bike rides and sleep overs. Our moms would take the three of us to see a movie, meaning my mom or Bridgette's mom. Heather's parents never took us to see a movie, it was usually a nanny or whatever she had. Sometimes after school Heather would come over to my house or we'd go over to Bridgette's house."

"So, the three of you really were good friends."

"Best friends. Heather actually use to call us the three musketeers. But as we got older, Heather started to change. She was becoming controlling and bossy, though it's nothing compared to how she is now. In middle school she moved with her family to Sacramento. We were kinda sad, I guess. But like I said Heather was changing. Eventually we met up with LeShawna! Me and Bridgette both agreed we liked her better. Shawnie is like our sister now! Anyways, when Heather moved back we tried to give her a chance, but she was a completely different person. Like I said Heather was slowly becoming a different person. But when she came back the transformation was complete. The Heather we knew was long gone. She was bossier and even more controlling. From trying to tell us how to dress, how to act. She was trying to change who we are! She hated my new look, she said people would think I'm a goth freak. I tried to explain to her I was expressing how I felt. After my dad left I was going through a dark period in my life. And I started expressing it with how I looked."

"I never knew that..." Trent felt horribly for never knowing.

"Not many people do. Only Bridgette and LeShawna really. I started to like the look, so I've kept it. It's me. Though maybe eventually I'll lose the teal highlights!"

"But I like the teal highlights!"

"Haha! I said maybe someday, not tomorrow. Anyways, a side from trying to change how we looked and how we acted. Heather tried to get us to drop LeShawna as a friend. She said we were the three musketeers and there wasn't room for a fourth. With that, Bridgette and I decided to drop her as a friend. Heather was beyond pissed. She said she was going to make our lives hell for doing this to her. We just shrugged it off. We'd get the occasional sarcastic remarks as we walked past her, the rude looks, you know the typical Heather stuff. But then Heather started flirting with Geoff when she knew Bridgette liked him! Geoff told her he liked Bridgette and told her to leave him alone. Shortly after Geoff and Bridgette finally started dating."

"Holy shit! I never knew that, Geoff never mentioned it. So, what did she do to you?" He asked a bit apprehensively.

"Humiliated me."

"Humiliated you?"

"I use to bring my diary in with me, in hindsight that was a stupid move. I'd write in it during my study hall period, that or write poetry. One day she was some how able to get her filthy hands on it. She read it to the jocks and the cheerleaders, they got a good laugh out of it. I was humiliated! I wrote some of my deepest most personal thoughts and feelings in that diary. From family issues, to feeling insecure about who I was. And she read it to all of them. They got a good laugh out of my problems. That day I went home and cried in my room for hours. My mom tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't let her in the room. I still haven't told her about it." Gwen told him, her eyes were getting watery just thinking about that day.

Trent's heart was breaking for his girlfriend, he had no idea the suffering Heather had inflicted on her.

"There's other stuff too. But none as bad as that."

"Gwen, I'm so sorry! I had no idea. I didn't know she did that to you!"

"It's not you're fault. It's mine. I just don't like talking about it, you know?"

"I can't believe she did that to you. I heard about the diary incident, but I had no idea it was you. And I can't believe she did that to Bridgette and Geoff. I feel like such an asshole. I'm so sorry, Gwen."

"I forgive you. I know how manipulative she can be."

"And insecure? Insecure about what?"

"You know... how I look. I like the way I look, but I hear the whispers behind my back. The way I act, a lot of people think I'm rude because I don't go around with a big smile on my face saying hi to this person, hi to that person. Sometimes I just felt like I was weird."

"Don't you ever feel that way about yourself. You are a beautiful, kind person. And if those people don't want to take the time to get to know you. Then screw them! You don't need people like that in your life anyways."

"I don't feel so bad about myself anymore." Gwen said, she blushed. "Since we started dating I feel like I've changed for the better. But when I thought I might lose you to Heather... I started to doubt myself. I'm not a Heather Chan, a Lindsay Stone or a Dakota Hall. The perfectly made up girls, wearing the expensive clothes, the girls who have the mega rich families. I was afraid you being around Heather that... I don't know, you were being blinded by that lifestyle. That maybe you'd forget about me."

"Lose me to Heather? Sure, Heather has looks, some nice clothes, a nice car. But she's not you, Gwen! Gwen, you are a beautiful, kind, thoughtful, intelligent girl. And you're the only girl for me. You're the only girl I want in my life."

Gwen smiled that reminded her of what LeShawna told her the day prior.

"And I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." Gwen said with some tears in her eyes.

The two embraced in a long hug. "I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt that." He told her. He seen the tears in her eyes as they pulled away. "Hey, don't cry. I hate seeing my girl cry!"

Gwen wiped her tears of joy away. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy! So happy to know you weren't falling for her."

"I'm sorry I've been such an ass! How about I make it up to you? Lets go to the mall, we'll go to Little Tony's Pizzeria! We can invite Geoff, Bridgette and LeShawna! And it will be on me!"

"That sounds fun! I'll give Bridgette and Shawnie a call." Gwen told him.

"Again, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. Lets agree to start fresh?"

"Start fresh. Yeah, we can do that." Gwen said. She finally felt like the Heather issue was over and done with.

The couple shared a kiss, then another and another. Gwen giggled, before they knew it, they were in a full on make out session. Unbeknownst to the two, Heather was listening in on their conversation. She was filled jealousy and anger, but hid it well. Lindsay was actually surprised, her friend was taking it so well. That's what she thought until they got outside of the school.

"Can you believe that, that, that goth bitch! I'm so mad I can scream!" Heather yelled before letting out an ear-piercing scream.

Lindsay covered her ears the scream was so loud. She had heard of the saying, "I'm so mad I can scream." But this was the first she had actually seen anyone do it. She timidly followed Heather over to her car, the whole time Heather berated Gwen. And the entire drive to Heather's house the berating continued. Lindsay didn't say a word. She just let Heather rant and rave, she didn't want to say anything stupid that might upset her.

"Miss. Chan, how was school today?" The Chan's butler Sebastian inquired as the girls walked in.

Heather completely ignored him, she went straight over to the families liquor cabinet.

"Miss. Chan, is everything all right?"

"I'm fine, Sebastian." Heather answered as she continued rummaging through the cabinet looking for her bottle of tequila.

"She's very upset. Try not to annoy her." Lindsay whispered to him.

"Noted." He said, he went over to try to help the heiress. "Can I help you look for something?"

"Yes, you can actually. Sebastian, where is my bottle of tequila?"

"Miss. Chan, you finished that bottle off weeks ago, remember?"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You, Miss. Stone and Miss. Hall made margaritas one night, that finished up the bottle."

"We did have margaritas a few weeks ago." Lindsay timidly said.

"We did. But I know that wasn't that last of it!"

Sebastian looked through the cabinet seeing Heather still had a bottle of champagne.

"I see you have an unopened bottle of champagne. How about I pour you a glass?"

"I don't want champagne, I want tequila! And I know I didn't drink the last of it, I think you did!" Heather accused the butler.

"Miss. Chan, I did no such thing. How about I go out and buy you a brand new bottle?" He asked.

Sebastian had worked for the Chan's for years, he was use to this kind of behavior from all the children.

"Well, you are the butler I guess that would make sense, wouldn't it?" Heather asked him sarcastically.

"I'll go out and buy a bottle now."

"Good. And don't take all damn day!" She ordered.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." The butler said before making his exit.

Heather folded her arms and sat down on the living room's sofa. "I guess I will have a drink of champagne while I wait." She went back over to the cabinet and pulled the bottle out, pouring herself a glass. She retook her seat on the sofa feeling a range of emotions, from anger over what happened with Gwen, to sadness over feeling like she had finally lost Trent. She felt like there was nothing more she could do, she had no choice but to throw in the white towel. For the first time in her life she actually felt like she connected with a guy, sure she dated a few boys. Most of which were dates lined up for her by her father, they were the sons of one of his business associates. But Heather knew the truth, they only dated her because of who her father was, not because they actually liked her. But Trent was different, he actually liked her for her.

She also felt sadness over hearing Gwen's story, her and Gwen along with Bridgette were good friends at one time. And often times she hated the person she had become. Though she put on a tough persona, letting people think she didn't care if anyone liked her. These were feelings she mostly kept bottled up inside, no one knew the self-hatred she often felt towards herself. She hoped this champagne would help make her feel better, but one glass wasn't doing it. She soon found herself pouring a second glass.

Meanwhile, Lindsay found herself captivated by the Chan's gorgeous view of Times Square. No matter how many times she had seen it, she'd never grew tired of seeing the hustle and bustle of the people below, the buildings lit up at night. The dumb princess didn't intend on ignoring Heather, but anytime she was over the Chan's luxurious pent house she found herself enthralled by the view.

Heather walked back into the room with her second glass of champagne, she sat back down on the sofa and cleared her throat trying to gain Lindsay's attention, then again this time louder, still not even a glance from Lindsay.

"It's nice to know you care about my feelings!" Heather said sarcastically.

Heather's words snapped Lindsay out of the allure of the view. She rushed over and sat next to her friend, "I'm sorry, Heather!" she told her. "I always get so distracted by that view anytime I come over here. I do care!"

"Yeah, right. Is that why our entire way here you didn't say a word? While I was venting, telling you my thoughts, my feelings you didn't say anything! Just sat there and listened."

"I didn't want to say something stupid. I didn't want to upset you even more! I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You don't care about me losing Trent. I'm not surprised though, nobody really cares about me, nobody really likes me!"

"Heather, that's not true. I like you and Dakota likes you!"

"Dakota!? Please, after today I know just where me and Dakota stand."

"She didn't mean it. She was just upset, that's all."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know you and Dakota don't actually like me. You only tolerate me because of who my parents are. Neither of you hang out with me because you like me. Though that doesn't surprise me, I'm use to know one caring or liking me."

"That isn't true!" Lindsay told her once again. Despite Heather's mistreatment of her and Dakota, Lindsay did view the troubled heiress as a friend.

"It is true! You don't like me, Dakota doesn't like me. No one at school likes me!" Heather said, taking a swig of her drink. "Hell, I don't even think my own parents like me."

Lindsay watched a tear stroll down Heather's face, it was the first time she had ever seen Heather cry.

"How can anyone like? Most of the time I don't even like myself." Heather confessed, she finished off her glass of champagne and ran upstairs.

"Heather, wait!" Lindsay said, she chased after her friend.

"Leave me alone, Lindsay!" She ran into her room, locking herself inside.

"Let me in! Please, Heather!" Lindsay pleaded as she tried to open the door.

"I said leave me alone!" Heather repeated, before collapsing to the floor in tears. This was the first time in a long time she allowed herself to succumb to the feelings and insecurities she felt about herself. The anger she felt at her parents for never showing her or her siblings any kind of love. Instead viewing them as if they were more of a tool or a puppet, used to create the perfect family image. The anger she felt towards herself for allowing herself to become like them, a heartless, vindictive, cut-throat person.

After a few minutes of crying, she stood up now feeling angry. She looked at her wall, which had photographs of herself and family portraits. Her mother Jade paid top dollar to have a professional photographer take the photos. She ripped them off her wall and threw them across the room, breaking most of the frames. She then went over to a vanity table, which held her cosmetics, perfumes, different skin lotions and creams, also a few decorative items. She pushed them off the table and threw the decorations across the room, shattering them into pieces. She knocked the table's chair over and kicked the table furiously, letting out more of her pent up rage. During all of this Lindsay continued trying to talk to her friend and get inside. All of which fell on deaf ears, Heather was so hysterical she didn't hear a word. After letting out her pent up rage, the Queen Bee looked at herself in the vanity mirror, she burst into tears once again and jumped into her bed.

Lindsay heard her crying uncontrollably once again. She felt lost, she didn't know what to do. So she called the one person she knew Heather would regain her composure for.

**Wolfgang's Steakhouse**

Courtney was correct, Noah had taken her along with Cody and Sierra, to an expensive restaurant. While Noah said he would pay for it, Cody insisted on helping. The restaurant was elegantly decorated, the food was delicious and the service superb. While Courtney enjoyed the dinning, she sometimes found herself thinking about Duncan. Especially after the info she got from Beth. She couldn't help but feel like Duncan was in some sort of trouble. She knew she shouldn't care, but she did.

"Courtney, Courtney?" Noah said, his girlfriend seemed zoned out.

"Courtney!" Sierra screamed, snapping Courtney out of her thoughts. But also gaining some stares and whispers from their fellow patrons.

"Haha!" Cody laughed embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sierra, I thought we agreed not be so excitable?"

"Sorry, Codykins!" Sierra said.

"I'm sorry. What was it?" Courtney asked.

"I was telling them about the Broadway show we seen." Noah said.

"Wicked! It was fantastic! We had an amazing time! Though there will never be an Elphaba or Glinda that could hold a candle to Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth. Those two were amazing!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Haha! I told you she enjoyed the show." Noah said, he loved seeing Courtney light up like that.

"Courtney, are you all right?" Cody asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I don't know. You don't seem very talkative tonight."

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like?" Sierra inquisitively inquired.

"Class President stuff. School work. You know, the typical stuff."

"My girl is always busy!" Noah exclaimed, he loved being able to call attention to Courtney being his girlfriend. "It looks like everyone's done with their meals?"

"I couldn't eat another bite." Cody said.

"Same here!" Sierra said.

"Either could I!" Courtney said.

"I'm gonna make a pit stop at the boy's room, then I guess we'll hit the road." Noah said.

"You're not the only one who's gotta make a stop." Cody said.

"We'll be back." Noah told the girls.

Sierra made sure she seen the boys enter the restroom before asking. "So what were you really thinking about?"

"School work, Class Presidency stuff I just told you."

"You are such a liar."

"Excuse me?"

"I know that's not what you were thinking about. You were thinking about Duncan weren't you?"

"What!? No."

"You totally were!"

"Sierra, I was not! Now keep it down." Courtney said flustered.

"Then why do you seem so annoyed?"

"Because I wasn't thinking of Duncan!"

"Mhmm. Sure." Sierra sarcastically responded.

"I wasn't!"

"All right, fine. But tell me something." Sierra said with grin.

"What?"

"Duncan or Noah. Who's better?"

"Who's better?" Courtney asked confused.

"You know... who's better?" Sierra asked keeping her voice down.

"I'm still not understanding the question."

"Who's better in between the sheets!" Sierra exclaimed. Once again gaining the attention of their fellow restaurant patrons.

"Oh my God!" Courtney exclaimed. She was mortified Sierra would ask her a question like that, especially in a public setting.

"Sierra! What makes you think I would answer a question like that!?"

"Calm down, calm down. It's just girl talk." Sierra said.

"That's conversation I don't partake in!" Courtney told her. The truth was, Courtney was never sexually active with anyone. But even if she were, she wouldn't answer a question like that.

"Gee, calm down! I didn't know you'd get so wound up."

"Don't ever ask me something like that again!"

"I would've told you how Cody is in the bedroom."

Courtney covered her ears. "Sierra, I don't need to know about your and Cody's sex life! Especially not in one of the finest restaurants in Times Square!"

Noah and Cody walked back over to the table, they could sense some tension at the table.

"Everything, all right?" Noah inquired.

"Can we please just leave!?" Courtney questioned, she stood up and hastily exited the restaurant.

**Little Tony's Pizzeria**

While Noah dinned with his girlfriend and friends at one of the finest restaurants in the city. Trent along with Gwen invited their friends to a more simple dining location, the mall's pizza shop.

"Hey ya'll, LeShawna's in the house!" The Sister With 'Tude exclaimed as she walked into the small pizza restaurant.

"Shawnie!" Gwen exclaimed.

"So, what's this little meeting about?" LeShawna asked as she took a seat at their booth. She was pleasantly surprised to see the couple in good spirits, Trent had his arm around his girlfriend and Gwen was all smiles.

"Me and Gwen had a long talk. And I agreed I was acting like an ass with when it came to the situation with Heather."

"Mhmm." LeShawna said shaking head yes.

"Wow, stick the dagger further in, why don't you?" Trent humorously asked.

"Mhmm." LeShawna repeated.

"Anyways! To make it up to Gwen and to all of you for acting like such an idiot! I invited all of you here for some pizza, on me! And this weekend I was thinking we can all go see The Avengers?"

"Free pizza, seeing one of the biggest movies of the year. Hell Trent, this all sounds good to me!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Haha! Good. Then after the movie, how does a dinner for two sound?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Trent, I'm flattered. But don't you think you should take Gwen out to dinner?" LeShawna joked with a big smile.

"Haha! Shawnie! And a dinner for two sounds perfect!" Gwen answered followed by a kiss.

"So where's Geoff and Bridgette?" LeShawna asked.

"They should be getting here soon." Trent answered.

"You know Bridgette and Geoff. Probably pulled over to make out! Haha!" Gwen said.

Geoff pulled into the mall's parking lot, he got out and opened the door for Bridgette.

"Thank you, Geoff! Such a gentlemen." Bridgette said, she checked the time of her phone. "I hope that make out session wasn't too long. I'd hate for them to all be waiting a while on us."

"Nah, it was like two minutes tops!" Geoff said.

"Try 10 to 15 minutes." Bridgette said.

"Eh, no big deal!" Geoff said.

The expecting couple walked into the mall together, as they got closer to Little Tony's Bridgette suddenly lost her balance. Thankfully Geoff was there to catch her before she fell.

"Bridge, are you okay!?" He questioned. He led her over to a nearby bench and sat her down.

"I just got a little dizzy. I'll be okay." She told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bridgette said, she stood up. "Come on, let's go."

"There they are!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Sorry we're late!" Bridgette apologized.

"Let me guess, you pulled over to make out?" LeShawna asked.

"You know us so well." Bridgette replied.

"Hahaha! I knew it, I just knew it!" LeShawna said.

The couple took their seat at the booth. Bridgette was in good spirits, but Trent quickly noticed a nervous expression on Geoff's face.

"Geoff, everything all right?"

"Uh, no not really. Bridge, are you sure you're all right?"

"What happened?" Gwen inquired.

"Bridgette nearly fell on our way here!"

"What!? Bridgette, are you all right!?" Gwen questioned.

"I just got a little dizzy that's all."

"But you also have preeclampsia." Gwen said.

"You should go see Doctor Cho. Just to make sure everything is okay." LeShawna said.

"I will. But honestly, I don't think it's anything to worry about. When I get home I'll give her office a call."

"Good. And I'll come with you." Geoff said.

"So, whats up?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, Trent now fully understands our feelings on Heather. And as a way to make up for it he decided to get everyone together!" Gwen answered.

"And the pizza is on him!" LeShawna said.

"Awesome!" Bridgette said.

"And this Saturday I was thinking all of us could go see The Avengers." Trent said.

"Hell yeah, dude!" Geoff exclaimed. "Oh wait, I haven't seen all of Marvel movies. Do you think I should check them out before Saturday?"

"That's probably a good idea, Geoff." Trent said.

"And then we are going out for dinner just the two of us!" Gwen said.

"Sounds like you two have quite the weekend planned." Bridgette said.

"Yeah, we do!" Gwen said, nodding her head yes with a smile.

"Okay, everyone's here! Now lets order the pizza!" LeShawna exclaimed.

**Noah and Courtney**

Noah dropped Cody and Sierra off at Cody's house. Since leaving the restaurant Courtney was acting strangely, neither she or Sierra would speak the entire car ride. Noah figured Sierra said something to upset his girlfriend, Sierra had a tendency to do that, even if she didn't mean to.

"Look's like we're here." Noah said, as he pulled into the Sanders driveway.

"Yeah. Thank you for dinner, Wolfgang's was amazing!" Courtney told him before giving him a kiss.

"Of course. You know I only want you to experience the best."

"I know you do. You're so sweet."

"Um, Courtney, before you go can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Is everything okay? You seemed kinda upset, did Sierra say something to upset you?"

"Actually yes, she did." she answered.

Noah let out an exasperated sigh. "What did she do?"

"She asked me a very personal question..."

"Oh God, Sierra is famous for intruding into people's lives. What did she ask?"

"She asked who was better in between the sheets, you or Duncan."

"Oh my God!"

"I know."

"Do you want me to tell Cody?"

"No, what good would it do? Sierra is... well, Sierra. That's never going to change."

"Are you sure? Because I will!"

"It wouldn't do any good. Thank you again for dinner. Despite what happened with Sierra I had a nice time."

"Courtney, before you go."

"Yes?"

"Just... just how far did you and Duncan go?" Noah asked. This was something he wondered for a while now, especially since they started dating.

"The only thing me and Duncan ever did was make out."

"Really, that's all?"

"That's all."

_"Thank God!"_ Noah thought to himself.

"Though he did try a few times to go further. And apparently on Spring Break when I was drunk I tried something, but he didn't because I was intoxicated. So, nothing ever happened."

"Oh, okay." Noah said playing it cool. "Because you know about all the girl's I've slept with, none and zero."

"Haha!" Courtney giggled. "Something else Sierra said was that I was thinking of Duncan..."

Noah rolled his eyes, "You mean when you were thinking of school stuff?" he asked.

"Honestly Noah, I was thinking about Duncan..."

"What!?" Noah questioned, he felt worried. "Why?"

"I know it's stupid. I know I should just forget about him. But honestly, he has been on my mind. I know being with you is what's right for me, but—"

"But you still want to be with him?"

"No, no. I can't be after what happened."

"Then what are you trying to tell me?"

"I know what he did was wrong—"

"It was horrible!"

"Right... horrible. But apart of me wants to know why he did it, I never heard him out. And I'd like to hear his reasoning. Of course, if you're not comfortable with me speaking with him I won't."

Noah didn't know what to say, he didn't want Courtney to talk to him because he was afraid he'd some how convince her to take him back. But he didn't want Courtney to know he felt threatened. So, he just shook his head yes.

"Yes? You're telling me its okay to talk to him?"

"Y-Yeah... yeah, you... you can."

"Thank you, Noah." She told him as she hugged and kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow..."

**Heather's House**

Heather laid in her bed still softly crying, it had been a half-hour since her breakdown. She heard a knock at the bedroom door. "Lindsay, please just go away!"

"It's me, chica." Alejandro said.

Heather gasped and jumped out of her bed, _"Alejandro! What's he doing here?" _she ran over to the mirror on her vanity table, she looked terrible her eyes were red and puffy, her mascara was running down her face. "Just a minute!" She said, she cleaned herself up and opened the door halfway.

"I have tequila." Alejandro said with a smirk, it was the bottle Heather had Sebastian go out and buy.

"What are you doing here? Hoping to see me naked?" Heather asked attempting to play it off as if nothing was wrong.

"No, actually Lindsay called me. She said you were having a major breakdown and didn't know what to do."

"What!? Where is she?"

"After I got here she called a cab and went home. So, can I come in?"

Heather sighed and let him enter the room, she was humiliated.

Alejandro looked around the room seeing the mess Heather made, the broken photo frames, broken decorations, make up and perfume scattered across the room.

"Hmm, it seems Lindsay was right. You did have quite a temper tantrum."

"Give me that!" Heather said as she ripped the bottle of tequila out of his hands. "So, is this why you're here? To mock me, to make fun of me? If that's the case don't let the door hit you on the way out." She went over to a stand which had an assortment of different drinking glasses, she poured herself a glass of tequila and took a swig.

"Calm down, señorita. I'm here to help."

"Really? Because it sounds like you're mocking me."

"I apologize. So tell me, what caused this outburst?"

"My life... my not so perfect life."

Alejandro scratched his head, her not so perfect life? From the looks of it, the Queen Bee was living in the lap of luxury.

"And Trent." She muttered.

"Trent?"

"That's right, Trent. It's over. He's made himself perfectly clear today. He doesn't want anything to do with me... there isn't anything else I can do. I've tried everything! I... I give up." She said, sitting down on her bed feeling defeated.

"Why does that upset you? You only wanted Trent to get even with Gwen."

"Yeah..."

Alejandro's eyes opened wide, he seen the expression on Heather's face. "Or is it señorita, you were actually falling for him?"

"Yes, okay!? I was. I was actually starting to picture a future between us. He's the only guy who ever liked me for me. Not just because he thought I was hot, not because of my family. He liked me for who I am. And now... it's over. He made it crystal clear he's done with me outside of the play. And then I had to hear an earful from Gwen... which made it worse."

"Rookie mistake. You're never suppose to fall for one of your conquests. And nobody likes you? I like you."

"Ha! Please. Don't make me laugh. You're just saying that because now you won't be able to sleep with me."

"Oh, no. Truth to be told you intrigue me."

"I intrigue you?"

"Yes. You intrigue me, it fascinates me how a girl like you can have it all, yet be so unhappy."

"Good to know." Heather sarcastically said. "Well, now you know. So you can leave now."

"Not until you agree to go out with me on a date."

"What!?" Heather questioned, she nearly spit out her drink. "You can't be serious."

"Why can't I? I just admitted I like you. And you're obviously not in a good place. Let me take you out and show you a good time."

"I'm a mess right now. I feel like a mess, I look like a mess! You can't be serious."

"Fine. You don't want to go out now? Tomorrow is Friday, how does tomorrow night sound?"

"I, I—"

"I won't take no for an answer."

"If I say yes, will you leave?"

"If that's what you want, then yes I will leave."

"Fine. Friday night."

"Good. I'll pick you up at around seven?"

"I'll see you tomorrow at seven."

"Until then, beautiful!" Alejandro said before making his exit.

Heather closed the door and took another swig of her drink, she wasn't sure what to make of this. But she was certain she wouldn't be to trusting, it was Alejandro Romero after all.

** The Next Day: Franklin D. Roosevelt High School**

TGIF, Thank God it's Friday. That was a saying many students of Franklin D. Roosevelt High School were saying. After another busy week, they were finally free for the weekend. The minute the final bell rang the majority of students were out the door, while some had their after school activities the jocks and cheerleaders gathered for practice, the student council members met and went over what they had planned for next week, the journalism team started work on Monday's newspaper, and the drama club met for their Romeo & Juliet rehearsals. However, due to Heather not attending school it was cut short. Which was fine with Trent, he couldn't wait to start his weekend with Gwen.

Another student still on the school premise was Duncan Clark, he had gotten detention for showing up late for homeroom. The teacher would've let it slide, but after Duncan talked back to him, he gave him an hour detention. Usually it would've bothered the young delinquent, but with having nothing to do and not being able to return to Geoff's house for hours, he actually didn't mind.

"All right, Duncan. You can go." Mr. Goga told his student, Duncan was sawing logs. "Duncan!"

Duncan shoot his head up. "Huh? What?"

"You can go."

"It's been an hour already?"

"Yes, it has."

"Oh..." He had no idea what he was going to do. "I wanted to get out here anyways!" He said trying to keep up appearances.

He pulled his book bag out of his locker and put on his black hoodie. With that, he exited the school, he didn't get very far when he heard someone calling his name. "Duncan! Duncan!" He stopped, he thought he was hearing things, it sounded like it was Courtney. He turned around seeing her standing there, _"I gotta be dreaming."_ he thought.

"Duncan, can we talk for a minute?" She requested.

"Uh, yeah, yeah definitely." He said, he couldn't believe what was happening. He had wanted so badly to speak with her, but with her now dating Noah he thought she wouldn't even consider it.

She led him over a garden area on the side of the school, it had a bench and two statues one of president Franklin D. Roosevelt and the other of his wife Eleanor Roosevelt.

"Wow, I never noticed this over here." Duncan said.

Courtney laughed, "That doesn't surprise me. You don't spend very much time here." she told him.

"True." Duncan admitted.

"Do you want to sit down?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, they both took a seat on the bench. "I've gotta say, I'm pretty surprised you're talking to me. I didn't think you'd speak to me again."

"Yeah, well, I didn't think I would either. However, I did some thinking. And while I'm still angry over what you did. I can't stop thinking about you, you played such a major part in my life for so many months."

_"I can't believe it, I can't believe it." _Duncan thought to himself. _"She wants to get back together."_ This was something he had dreamed of, he couldn't wait to tell her how he felt, how he still loved her, how he was sorry for what he did.

"I've thought about you too."

"I guess it's only natural. Like I said we were together for a long time. But before we can go any further, I need to know why you did it, I need to know why you sold the drugs. If we want to be friends, I have to know."

"Friends?" He questioned, disheartened.

"Yes, friends."

"So, you only want to be friends?" He asked. He was confused he knew Courtney still had to have feelings for him.

"I do. Duncan, I want you in my life in someway."

"Courtney, I'm crazy about you! I want to get back together. I want us to pick up where we left off. I don't want to be just friends."

"Duncan, I'm sorry but we just can't. I, I can't be with you in that way..." Courtney told him, this wasn't how she pictured their conversation going.

"Are you honestly telling me you don't have feelings for me anymore? Honestly tell me that!"

"Duncan..."

"Look me in the eyes and honestly tell me you don't want to get back together!"

"Duncan, we can't get back together."

"Is it over the weed? Or is it over that asshole Noah!?" He bitterly questioned.

Courtney stood up, "Don't you call him an asshole!" she yelled.

Duncan stood up looking her right in the eyes. "Don't call him an asshole? He's an asshole! He took advantage of you! He knew you were vulnerable!"

"He did not! Noah has treated me like a perfect gentlemen!"

"Let me ask you something, how did you think I'd feel seeing you and Noah together!? Huh!? We weren't even broken up for a week and you started dating someone else! How would you feel if I did that to you!?"

"Duncan, this isn't the conversation I wanted to have!"

"Too bad, it's a conversation I want to have now!"

"You want to know why we can't get back together? This is one of the reasons!"

"Why!? Because I'm calling you out?"

"No because you're a hot head! You love to fight!"

"I love to fight? I love to fight!?"

"You do! Prime example, Spring Break. I still remember how much enjoyment you got out of that beach brawl! All that drama with Trent—"

"Trent? Trent!? You gotta be fucking kidding me! Trent started with me and you know that. And as far as enjoying that fight. Fine, maybe I did! Maybe it allowed me to get some frustrations out. Because unlike you I don't have the perfect life. The white picket fence, all American family! I'm fucked up, Courtney! My family is fucked up and I'm fucked up!"

"I see. And we should get back together, because? You aren't exactly painting a good picture of yourself."

"At least I didn't start banging another chick a minute after we broke up!"

"Oh my God! You can't be serious. This exactly why we can't be together. Unlike you, Noah isn't fucked up. Noah isn't a hot head who loves fighting with people. Noah is a smart, caring guy, who actually has a future for himself! Unlike you. What are you going to do? Sell more pot, hurt more families!? Like you did to me!"

"Sell more pot... sell more pot. You want to know why I sold that pot? That was the reason you wanted to talk to me after all, right!?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do!"

"Marilyn came to me and said she couldn't afford to pay the rent. We were going to be evicted, we were going to be homeless! She had me sell the weed to keep a roof over our heads, so we weren't living in the streets! I didn't want to do it, but I didn't have a choice! It was either that or be out on the streets."

Courtney didn't know what to say, she was shocked over the reasoning. "I... I had no idea."

"You wouldn't have any idea, would you? You never let me explain myself, instead you just started dating some other guy! It killed me inside knowing it was me, it killed me! I wanted to tell you the truth. But I didn't want to lose you! But in the end, it doesn't matter. I lost you and I'm homeless!"

"What!? You're homeless?" Courtney questioned, this had to be what Beth knew.

"I told Marilyn that if you found out. That I was out the door and you did find out! So, I left. Now I have nowhere to go!"

"Duncan, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I'm out on the streets because of you, because I loved you!"

Courtney looked at him with sad eyes, she didn't know what to say.

"Enjoy your perfect life with Noah!" He told her, he grabbed his backpack from off the ground and walked away from her.

"Duncan, wait! Duncan!" Courtney called out to no avail, this time it was him walking away from her.


	111. Love Sucks

Duncan could hear Courtney calling out his name in the background, her pleading for him to return. But he couldn't, he kept walking without looking back. If all Courtney wanted to be was friends. Then he couldn't have her in his life, he loved her too much, and he wanted to be with her. He felt deep down she still loved him too, but he wasn't going to wait around and play games. As much as it hurt him, it was time to finally move on with his life.

Courtney watched as Duncan walked further and further away, until eventually he was out of sight. She wanted to go after him, but felt frozen from the bombshell he had just dropped on her. She sat back down on the bench still processing the information he had told her. She felt horribly for not hearing him out sooner and for the difficult predicament he was in. She felt like bursting into tears, and she very well may have if Noah hadn't come out.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing out here?" Her boyfriend asked, he took a seat next to her.

"Oh, um, I seen Duncan and asked him if we could talk." Courtney said, trying her best not to get choked up.

"I see..." Noah responded anxiously. "What did he have to say?"

"I asked him why he sold the marijuana. He told me his mom had him do it. They were facing eviction and she needed the money fast."

"Do you believe him?"

"I do. She is a real loathsome person. Just despicable. I could definitely see her putting him up to do something like that. That's not all he told me..."

"What else did he say?" Noah asked, he could feel the knots forming in his stomach. Was his biggest fear of losing her about to come true?

"After he sold the weed, he told his mother if I found he would leave. And that's what he did. He left... he's homeless. He has nowhere to go!" Courtney said tearing up. "I feel so bad, Noah!"

Noah pulled his girlfriend into his arms. "You have nothing to feel bad about. You can't help Duncan comes from a messed up family."

"I know. But I kinda feel responsible for his predicament. He left because of me. If it wasn't for me he'd still have a roof over his head. I just feel guilty."

"Courtney, you have nothing to feel guilty about. You didn't know. The fact that you even gave him the opportunity to explain himself is enough. Most people wouldn't even of bothered, I know I wouldn't. What happened to Duncan is unfortunate. But Duncan made the decision to sell the marijuana and to leave his home."

"But—"

"No, buts. You aren't responsible for what happened."

Courtney pulled herself away from Noah. "Thank you, you are so sweet."

"No problem. Why don't you go home?"

"But the student council—"

"Can survive a day with out it's President. Go home and clear your head. I can handle the council stuff. Then how about after dinner I pick you up and we'll go out for some ice cream."

"Sounds good. Just us, right?"

"Yeah, just us. I think it's safe to keep you and Sierra away from each other for a while."

"Haha! Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

**Duncan**

Having no where to go and time to kill. Duncan headed over to his uncle John's automobile repair shop, he hoped his uncle would give him some advice on how to move on from Courtney. And he hoped to earn some money. But when he got there it was closed, figuring John was getting started late, he stood outside the shop for a while. After about twenty minutes of waiting he decided to head out. He didn't get very far when his cousin Jake pulled up next to him, "Hey, Dunc! What are you doing?" his cousin inquired.

"I was waiting on your dad. I guess he's not coming in today?"

"The shop's closed today. Him and my mom went to Staten Island to visit my grandparents."

"Oh..."

"You all right, man? You look kinda down."

"I've been better, honestly. I finally talked to Courtney today."

"Oh!? What did that sexy Latina have to say!?"

"She told me she only wants to be friends..."

"Ouch! Dude, that sucks! What did you say?"

"I told her I wanted to get back together. We ended up getting into this huge fight. Long story short, it looks like Courtney is out of my life."

"Man, that sucks. How about you come back to my place with me?"

"But your mom."

"Is in Staten Island until Monday."

"All right. Cool, thanks." Duncan said, he got in the car sitting in the passenger seat.

"You know what you need to do?" Jake asked, he started the drive back to his house.

"What?"

"Party! There's a huge party tonight. I'm going and I'm bringing you with me."

"Dude, I don't know. With my current living situation, I don't know if getting drunk is the best thing to do."

"Come on! It will be fun. And with my mom out-of-town you can crash at our place."

"Yeah, all right then."

"We'll have a couple shots or a couple beers. Maybe find a hottie and get laid! I know that's something you haven't done in a while."

"You can say that again. Courtney wouldn't do anything with me... anything!"

"Haha! It's time to get you some pussy! Tonight is going to be a fucking blast!"

**The Coffee Shack**

On her way home Courtney made a pit stop at the Coffee Shack. Despite Noah cheering her up a bit, she still found herself feeling sad and guilty. And hoped one of The Coffee Shack's famous chocolate smoothies would cheer her up. As she drank the smoothie, she reflected on her meeting with her first love. She was devastated by what transpired. She truly did want Duncan to be apart of her life and was disheartened by his rejection of friendship. In addition to that, the feelings of guilt over Duncan's homelessness continued to agonize her.

"Geoff, I really wish you'd stop freaking out. I just got a little dizzy." Bridgette said, as she and Geoff entered the establishment.

"I know Bridge, but with your preeclampsia, I just want to make sure everything is all right."

"I know. When I get home I'll call Doctor Cho and make an appointment."

"Good. Now I gotta piss or it's gonna come flying outta me!" Geoff exclaimed.

"You shouldn't of gotten so many Mountain Dew refills." Bridgette said.

"I know, I know!" Geoff said, as he ran back to men's room.

Bridgette sat at table and played with her phone for a couple of seconds, she noticed Courtney sitting towards the back alone, the Class President looked rather gloom. The expecting mother got up and went over to Courtney's table. "Hi."

"Oh, hi, Bridgette. I didn't even see you come in."

"I'm here with Geoff. We just made a pit stop he had to use the mens room. Can I join you while I wait?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Bridgette said, she took a seat across from her.

"So, how are you?" Courtney asked.

"I'm good."

"That's good. The pregnancy is going well?"

"Yeah. Well, there was a little incident today."

"What happened?"

"I got kind of dizzy and almost fell."

"Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Geoff is really worried. I'm going to make a doctor's appointment when I get home."

"That's probably a good idea. Just to make sure everything is okay."

"Definitely. Um, Courtney, are you all right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I was sitting over there and I noticed you looked kind of sad."

Courtney looked to her right then to her left, "Can you keep a secret?" she asked in a whisper.

"Sure."

"It's about Duncan. I'm sure you know me and Duncan broke up. I broke up with him when I found he was the one who sold the marijuana to Harold and Sam." Courtney informed her still whispering.

Bridgette's eyes widened, she knew Harold and Sam were suspended over it. And she knew Courtney's father nearly lost his job over the drug selling.

"Oh my God!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry. You're dad nearly lost his job over that." Bridgette whispered.

"I know. So, I broke up with him. I mean how could I stay with him? My poor dad nearly lost his job over what Duncan did. But as upset as I was with him, I still kept thinking about him. He was my first boyfriend, my first love. So, I wanted him in my life in someway, I wanted to remain friends. But first I needed to know why he sold the weed. That's when I found out his mother made him do it. She told him they were facing eviction and needed the money fast. When I found out he was the dealer, he left his mother's. And now he is homeless! Bridgette, I feel so guilty for never hearing him out sooner." Courtney said, getting choked up. "Because of me he has nowhere to go! Because of me he is homeless, he's living somewhere in the streets! And I feel like it's all my fault!"

Bridgette felt terribly for Courtney, it was obvious she was very conflicted over her feelings for Duncan. "Courtney, don't cry. It's not you're fault. You can't help what happened."

"I know. But I can't help the way I feel." Courtney cried.

Bridgette changed her seat, sitting next to Courtney. "Everything is going to be okay." She told her as she patted her back.

"For me, yeah. But for Duncan living in the streets..." Courtney put her head down on the table crying.

"He's not living in the streets." Bridgette said. "He's staying with Geoff."

Courtney shot her head up. "He is?"

"Yeah. For now at least. Geoff's parents don't even know. He's sneaking into Geoff's basement late at night, then leaving before anyone wakes up."

"That's good to know." Courtney said, relieved he wasn't living in the streets.

"Here." Bridgette said. She pulled some tissues our her purse and gave them to the downhearted girl.

"Thank you." Courtney said as she dried her eyes. "How long has been staying with Geoff?"

"A few days. But like I said it's a big secret. I'm the only person who knows he's staying with Geoff."

"It doesn't sound great. But it's better than being in the streets." Courtney said, calming down a bit. "I still feel bad though."

Bridgette looked at Courtney with sad eyes. She was typically so well-put together, it was hard to see her this way.

"Geoff and I are going to see The Avengers with Gwen, Trent and LeShawna tomorrow. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"It may make you feel better to get out for a while."

"Would Noah be able to come?"

"Of course."

"I'll see what he says and let you know."

"Sounds good."

"Thank you for everything." Courtney said. She truly appreciated Bridgette's compassion.

"You're welcome." Bridgette told her with a smile.

Geoff came out from the restroom, he noticed his girlfriend sitting at Courtney's table.

"Hey, Court!"

"Hi, Geoff."

"Everything all right?" He asked, noticing Courtney's eyes were a bit puffy.

"I'm better now." She said with a smile as she looked at Bridgette. "I better go home. My parents will start to wonder where I'm at. I'll let you know about tomorrow, Bridgette."

"Okay. Talk to you later." Bridgette said.

"Talk soon. Bye, Geoff." Courtney said.

"See ya, Courtney!" Geoff said, he waited for her to leave before asking. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, you know just girl stuff." Bridgette answered as she stood up. "Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

Geoff wrapped his arm around her as they walked out of the Coffee Shack.

"I hope you don't mind. But I invited Courtney and Noah to come with us to see The Avengers."

"I don't care. You know me, the more the merrier!"

**Lindsay and Dakota**

Lindsay went over to the Chan's residence to check up on Heather. After the Queen Bee's melt down the day before Lindsay was worried about her friend. With her not showing up at school today, her worriedness for her friend only grew. The dimwitted blonde had to practically drag Dakota along with her, she was still angry with Heather. And wasn't entirely convinced this "meltdown" Lindsay had told her about was genuine or just another one of Heather's acts.

"Lindsay, if I find out Heather faked this meltdown I am out the door. I'm not taking anymore of her mind games." Dakota said as the girls walked into the Chan's luxury apartment building.

"I'm telling you it's real! I never seen Heather act that way." Lindsay said.

"Mhmm. We'll see." Dakota skeptically responded.

The girls got into the elevator and went to the top floor of the building. "I'll knock. If she see's you she may get upset." Lindsay said.

"She better not cop an attitude."

Lindsay knocked at the Chan's door. They were greeted by the family's butler Sebastian. "Miss. Stone, Miss. Hall, it's a pleasure to see you both. Please come in."

"Thank you." Lindsay said as they entered the penthouse. "Sebastian, is Heather home? We didn't see her at school today. And we wondering if she's okay."

"Miss. Chan has been locked in her room all day. I'm sorry, but I don't think she is feeling up for guests."

"Can we try to talk to her? Please!" Lindsay said.

The butler thought it over a minute. "Okay. Perhaps some friends will cheer Miss. Chan up. I'll go tell you are here."

"No. We'll go up." Lindsay said. She knew if Sebastian told her they were there, she'd just tell him to send them away.

"All right. If you girls need anything you know where to find me."

The girls went upstairs and knocked on Heather's bedroom. "Heather, it's me Lindsay. Dakota is here too. We are worried about you. Can we talk?" The dumb princess asked, she however received no response from the troubled heiress. "Heather, please we just want to know how you are."

"Lets just go, Lindsay. It's apparent she doesn't want to be bothered."

"Heather, if you want to talk call me, please!" Lindsay said, disappointed Heather ignored them.

Just as the girls were about to leave Heather opened her bedroom door. The girls turned around, they gasped at what they saw. Heather looked a mess, she was wearing a white t-shirt, gray sweatpants. She didn't have any make up on and her usually perfectly straightened was a frizzy mess.

"Do you want to come in?" She muttered.

"Yeah, yeah..." Lindsay said, she was at a loss for words over Heather's disheveled appearance.

Dakota's eyes widened as she entered the room, seeing the mess Heather made the day before. She thought Lindsay was exaggerating Heather's meltdown, but perhaps she wasn't.

Heather closed the door behind them, then climbed back into bed.

"Heather, are you okay?" Lindsay asked.

"Do I look okay?"

"Um, no."

"I feel awful. Fitting, considering I'm an awful person."

"No you're not!" Lindsay said.

"Yes I am, Lindsay. I'm a terrible person. I've done a lot of self-reflecting. After hearing Gwen tell Trent about what I did to her. It made me angry, not at her but at myself. Growing up I never wanted to become like my parents. I never wanted to be a cutthroat, vindictive, manipulative person! But as time went on I slowly became the person I never wanted to be. And because of it I lost friends and hurt people I cared about, sometimes for no reason at all! I realized my actions were wrong, deep down I always knew. But I figured it was too late to change."

"Heather, it's never to late to change." Dakota said. "You don't have to be like your parents. You can change. You can become a better person!"

"I do want to change. I don't want people to pretend they like me because of my last name. I want people to like me for me. I want a boyfriend who doesn't just want to be with me because I come from a rich, influential family. I want a boyfriend who is with me because they like me, because I'm a good person. That's one of the reasons I am so upset about Trent. He treated me kind-heartedly because he liked me, he didn't have ulterior motives like my ex-boyfriends."

"Heather, if you change your ways, you can find another guy like Trent!" Dakota said.

"But do you really think I can change?" Heather questioned.

"I do. If you are serious about becoming a better person you will!" Dakota assured her.

"Okay. I'm going to try. Starting today Heather Chan is going to become a new person, a better person!" Heather proclaimed.

"Yay!" Lindsay said, clapping her hands.

"I know you can do it, Heather!" Dakota said.

"It may not be easy. But I'm going to try my best!"

"Ah!" Dakota squealed with excitement. "I got an idea! How about tonight the two of you spend the night at my house! My dad doesn't have any campaigning to do tonight. So I'm free! We can have a slumber party and stay up late watching movies!"

"I'm in! I love slumber parties!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Me too!" Heather said. "Oh wait... I completely forgot. I agreed to go out with Alejandro tonight."

"You did!?" Dakota questioned.

"Yeah, he came over last night. And asked me out to cheer me up."

"Aww! And I was worried calling him would make you mad." Lindsay said.

"Truth be told, at first I was. But it did help calm me down."

"Aww? Lindsay, are you forgetting this is Alejandro Romero. The biggest womanizer in our school! He used me and you." Dakota reminded her.

"I know. I'm not sure what to make of him. I know he wants to have sleep with me. But apart of me last night kinda felt like he was being genuine. What should I do?"

"I say go out with him!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Dakota?"

"You can go out with him. Just be careful! I still think he's a snake in the grass."

Heather thought it over for a minute. "I'll go out with him. But if I feel like he's only trying to get in my pants, then the first date will be our last date." She got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh my God! I look horrible! Why didn't either of you tell me how I looked!? I can't go out looking like this!"

"Calm down. What time is he picking you up?" Dakota asked.

"Seven."

"We have an hour to get you ready! Jump in the shower, while you're in there we'll pick you out something to wear." Dakota said.

"Pick out my outfit?" Heather questioned, she was always fashion-conscious. And hated the thought of other people telling her what to wear.

"Just trust us!" Dakota said.

"All right. I'll be out soon!" Heather said as she walked into her en suite.

"Come on, Lindsay. Lets pick out something for Heather to wear!"

"Ah! I am so excited!" Lindsay exclaimed, they walked into the Queen Bee's closet and started looking through her clothes.

**Duncan**

Duncan went over to his uncle John's house with his older cousin Jake. The two hung out for a few hours watching TV and playing video games on Jake's PlayStation 3. The two played Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, and dominated in its online mode. Making sure to taunt their fallen opponents by teabagging them. The cousins always got a good laugh out of it.

"Duncan!" Libby exclaimed, she had just gotten in from work. "What are you doing here!?" She jumped down on the sofa next to him, hugging her little cousin.

"I picked him up. Told him to come over since mom's in Staten Island." Jake told his sister while still keeping his attention on the game.

"I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry, my mom is such a bitch!"

"Eh, it's not you're fault. Your dad tried to get me to come back but I knew aunt Angela wouldn't go for it."

"She is such a bitch! I can't believe how insensitive she is! She's letting her grudge against your mom dictate how she feels about you."

"That and she thinks I got Jake into trouble."

"Yeah, meanwhile Jake was getting you into trouble half the time! Weren't you dickwad!" Libby said as she reached over and hit her brother.

"Lib, I'm trying to play this!" Jake exclaimed.

"It's cool, Libby. Really, it is. I know he doesn't want Angela breathing down his throat."

"It doesn't matter, he should've spoke up!"

"Mom wouldn't of believed me anyways, she thinks I can do no wrong." Jake said, giving his sister a smart aleck smile.

Libby rolled her eyes. "So, my dad said you were staying with a friend?"

"Yeah, Geoff. For the time being, just until I figure something out."

"I wish you were here. We're a family, we should act like one!"

"Yeah well, our family is dysfunctional." Duncan said.

"That's the understatement of the year. So tell me, did you and Courtney work things out!?" Libby eagerly asked him.

Duncan shot her a sad look. "No, we didn't. She's dating someone else."

"Aww! Duncan, I'm sorry."

"We actually just got into it today. I don't really want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry." Libby said, she felt horribly for her little cousin. "You know what? Screw her! You'll find someone better."

"Fuck yeah! Haha!" Jake exclaimed, his team just won the game. "That's right bitch, we kicked your ass!" He got up and turned off the game console. "Meet someone better? Who knows he might meet a hottie tonight!"

"Tonight? Where are you guys going?" Libby questioned.

"Brett's house!" Jake answered. "Major party going down tonight. And I'm taking my boy out to have some fun! Blow off some steam, get drunk and maybe get a piece of ass!"

"Oh God, Brett's house? Weren't the cops called last time he had a party?"

"No! That was Jesse get my friends right." Jake said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. All of your friends are borderline alcoholics." Libby responded.

"You're just jealous you didn't get invited."

"I'm so missing out." Libby said sarcastically. "I'm going out tonight anyways."

"With who your made up boyfriend? What's his name Chris?"

"He's not made up!" Libby yelled annoyed with her brother.

"Duncan, she's been talking about this Chris guy for weeks. And yet no one has ever seen him."

"Maybe it's because I don't want him to meet my asshole family!"

"Maybe it's because I don't want him to meet my asshole family." Jake said mimicking her. "He really doesn't exist!"

"Ah! You are so annoying sometimes! I'm going upstairs to get ready. Have fun, Duncan. Hope you get alcohol poisoning, jerk off!" She said before going upstairs.

"Ah! How I've missed seeing you two fight like this." Duncan sarcastically said.

"Man, ignore her. But speaking of alcohol!" Jake ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka. "Haha! Russian Standard. Lets go it's almost seven we don't want to be late!"

**The Chan's Residence**

"What time is it?" Heather asked.

"It's 6:45." Dakota answered.

"Ah! Lindsay, will you hurry up!" Heather demanded, Lindsay was applying the finishing touches of makeup.

"Heather!" Dakota reprimanded for talking down to Lindsay.

"Sorry. I'm still use to being bossy."

"It's okay. Because you are all done!" Lindsay exclaimed, she held up a mirror for Heather to see the end result.

"Lindsay, I look amazing!" Heather exclaimed, her face was perfectly made up. She looked like a model you would see in a magazine. The girls had put Heather in a beautiful strapless red sun dress, straightened her hair, and also painted her nails.

"You really like it!? I'm so happy!" Lindsay said.

"And last but not least a pair of black stilettos! You look sexy!" Dakota told her.

Heather walked into her walk in closet to get a better look at herself in a full lengthen mirror. "Oh my God! You girls, seriously did an amazing job!" She told them, she was a bit shocked she never let anyone else do her hair and make up let alone pick out her outfit.

"We can't forget this!" Lindsay said, she sprayed some perfume on her friend.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe in less than an hour I went from looking like the Creature from the Black Lagoon, to looking like this!"

The girls heard a knock at the bedroom door, "I'll go see who it is." Dakota said.

Heather grabbed Lindsay and hugged her, Lindsay was shocked but welcomed the friendly hug. "Thank you so much!" She told the ditzy blonde.

"You're welcome!"

"It was Sebastian, Alejandro's here." Dakota informed her.

"He's here? He's a few minutes early. But I suppose that's better than being late." Heather said.

"Have fun! But remember keep your guard up, it is Alejandro." Dakota said.

"I will. Thanks again, girls!" Heather said. "Well, I guess it's time to make my grand appearance!"

She walked down the spiral staircase into the living room, seeing Alejandro looking handsome in a black dress shirt and gray dress pants, he was holding a bouquet of red and pink roses.

"Wow Señorita, you look beautiful!"

"Oh this? It was just something I slipped into." Heather said.

"These are for you." Alejandro said, handing her the bouquet of roses.

"Thank you, Alejandro. Sebastian, would you put these in a vase and put them in my room?"

"Certainly, Miss. Chan." The butler said taking the flowers from her.

"So, where are we going?" Heather asked.

"I'm taking you to St. Bart's. It's one of my family's favorite restaurants, I'm certain it won't disappoint."

"Lets hope not. I only expect the best."

"Please take my hand, mamacita." Alejandro said.

His beautiful date took his hand and out they went, being a gentlemen Alejandro opened the car door for his date.

"Thank you. I must say this is a nice car." Heather complimented, it was a red 2012 Lamborghini.

"Of course, Señorita. I only drive the best."

**Brett's House**

"Made it just in time!" Jake said as he pulled up next to his friend Brett's house. It was evident there was a party going on, young college kids were out on the porch drinking beer, music was blasting, trash was already building up in the yard. "Looks like they got started early. Before we go in I need to give you something."

"What?" Duncan asked.

Jake pulled a condom out of his pocket and handed it to his cousin. "We don't know need any little Duncan's running around just yet."

"Uh, thanks. But I'm not really looking to hook up with anyone tonight." Duncan said, Courtney was back on his mind.

"Come on, it's a party! Do some drinking and if your lucky do some fucking!" Jake exclaimed.

"I know, I know. It's just Courtney... she's still in my head, man!"

"Dude, I know you liked—"

"Loved. I loved that girl."

"Right. But you two are over, you're done. You need to move on with your life. Dude, that's why I brought you here with me. To forget about her!"

"I know, I know. I'm trying it just feels weird."

"What do you think she's doing? She's probably on some date, at some fancy restaurant with that douchebag Noah!"

"Noah..." Duncan said repulsed at the thought of him. "You know what? You're right! Fuck Noah! And fuck Courtney too! I'm going in there, I'm getting drunk which is something Courtney never let me do! And guess what I'm getting laid! Another thing I never got from her!"

"Haha! That's what I'm talking about!" Jake exclaimed. "Watch out girls Duncan's on the loose!" He grabbed his bottle of vodka and the two got out of the car. "Boomer, you ready to party!?" Jake called out to one of the guys standing on the porch.

"I already am, dude!" He responded holding up his beer.

The cousins walked into the party house. "Damn! This is awesome!" Jake said.

The house was filled with college age partiers, they were drinking, smoking, some making out on the couch.

"Brett, dude, I thought you said the party was starting at seven!? It looks like you've been partying for hours!" Jake said as he and Duncan walked into the kitchen.

"It got started a little early!"

"Haha! Cool. Look what I brought!" Jake said, showing him the vodka.

"Awesome! Sit it on the counter with the rest!" Brett said.

The counter was filled with a variety of liquor from vodka, to whiskey, tequila, rum, and one single bottle of red wine.

"You remember my cousin Duncan, right?"

"Yeah, I remember him. What's up, man?" Brett asked, the two fist bumped.

"Not much. Just looking to get wasted." Duncan said.

"Haha! You've come to right place. Help yourself to whatever you want. We got all of this," He said pointing to wide array of liquor bottles. "And the fridge is stocked with beer!"

"Cool."

"Jake, get yourself a drink and follow me. There's a hottie I want to introduce you to!" Brett said.

"All right, cool!" Jake said, he made himself a drink. "Looks like you're not the only one getting lucky tonight. Haha!" He pulled out another condom showing it to Duncan, before following Brett into the living room.

"Horny bastard." Duncan said with a smirk. He grabbed a red plastic cup and filled with some Jack Daniel's, he took a swig of it. "That's the stuff, right there!"

"Don't want any wine, mohawk?"

Duncan turned around. "Well, well, well if isn't the school's resident Snooki!"

"Haha! Usually I'd kill a person for saying that. But I'm in a good mood right now." Anne Maria said, she grabbed herself the bottle of wine and poured some into her plastic cup.

"Drinking wine out of a plastic cup, classy." Duncan sarcastically said.

"Well you know me, I'm the epitome of class." The Snooki look-alike joked.

"So, who invited you?" Duncan asked, taking another swig of his whiskey.

"Haha! Are you kidding me? I'm invited to every party. But if you must know my cousin Paulie got an invite that's how I found out about it. And who invited you?" Anne Maria asked before taking a drink.

"My cousin Jake. He's cool with Brett, the guy who threw this shindig!"

"Shindig. Now that's a word I don't typically hear."

"Yeah, well I'm not your typical guy."

"Really? I can read you like a book!"

"Haha! Really? All right then Snooki, tell me. What am I drinking?"

"Jack Daniel's Whiskey."

"Lucky guess."

"No, actually I seen you pour it into your cup! But that would've been my guess anyways."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"All right, since you think you know me so well. Tell me, what am I thinking right now?"

"Hmm, you're thinking my God, does she have a nice set of boobs!" Anne Maria said, she was wearing a shirt that really showed off her "assets."

Duncan smirked, "Another lucky guess." he said.

"Haha! You're funny, mohawk."

"What?"

"Just the way you smirked. It was cute."

"Cute? Well, you know I have been told I'm incredibly good-looking!"

"Maybe. But you're not really my type. I like them tall and tan with bulging muscles!"

"Eh, I've never had any complaints."

"Really? Cocky, aren't you?"

"Haha! I'm confident, yeah. So you like them tall with bulging muscles, huh?"

"Yep."

"Then I gotta ask, how'd you ever end up with Noah?"

"Oh, that." Anne Maria said with an eye roll, she poured some more wine into her cup. "None of that was real. It was all for show."

"Wait, what?"

"Noah liked Courtney. He was trying to ask her out and she thought he was asking me out. So, he asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend so Courtney wouldn't end up suspecting he actually liked her. I acted like his girlfriend and in return I got to plan the Spring Fling."

"Wait, so you're telling me that little chicken shit liked her that whole time!?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"I can't believe it!" Duncan yelled.

"Dude, chill out. Take a drink."

Duncan gulped the remainder of his whiskey down before pouring himself another glass. "That little fucker! I could just see him waiting for us to break up."

"So, is that why you're here? To get over Courtney?"

"Yeah. Can you blame me? I was with her for six months. Six fucking months! We break up and she starts dating that ass wipe immediately after. The more I think about it the angrier I get!"

"I can relate."

"How so?"

"Well, I really liked this guy Donnie! He was so, so, so hot! Big muscles, tan skin, he was complete guido! But because I had to pretend to be Mr. Noah's girlfriend for so long I couldn't go out with him. Then once the Spring Fling is over I finally got my opportunity! But what's he tell me? He's not ready for a girlfriend. So, I think okay, I'll wait. Then my cousin Sophia tells me that her friend Gina's friend Maria seen Donnie at the mall kissing another girl! I was beyond pissed! So I call him up, I'm like Donnie what's up!? And he's like sorry Anne Maria, but I really like this girl Casey now. So, I told him to go fuck himself and never talk to me again! I mean seriously!? He knew I liked him! And that is how he treats me? And by the way Casey isn't even tan. She's a pale ugly skank who slept with half of Staten Island!"

"Okay, I'm lost. Who seen Donnie kissing Casey again?"

"Ah! It doesn't matter. I'm in the same boat as you. Love sucks!"

"Now that's something I can understand!"

"So, you know what? I'm just going to drink and have fun tonight!"

"I'll drink to that!" Duncan said taking a drink.

"Haha! Hey, they were about to play beer pong. You wanna play?"

"Do I want to play? Do I want to play!? Is that even a question."

"Haha! Come on, let's go!" Anne Maria said, taking Duncan by his hand and running into the living room.

**St. Bart's**

On their way to the restaurant Alejandro told Heather the restaurant was high class, but coming from the one of the wealthiest families in the country, not much impressed Heather she had seen it all. But once they got there she couldn't deny that her date was right, the restaurant was elegantly decorated. And due to the beautiful weather Alejandro arranged for them to sit outside, they were seated at a round dinning table draped in a white linen table cloth.

Alejandro ordered the steak frites and his date ordered the jumbo lump crab cake. Both of their dinners were delicious, Heather couldn't get over it. "I told you St. Bart's was good, chica." Alejandro told her. The two had a wonderful time and engaging conversation, they talked about their common interests in athletics, Alejandro being the captain of the school football team, and Heather the captain of the cheerleading team they had a lot in common. They also briefly brushed on the school play, but Heather made sure not to bring Trent into the conversation as did Alejandro. So far everything was going well, Heather was pleasantly surprised. She had actually forgotten just an hour ago she was an emotional mess.

"So, tell me Señorita, tell me about your family."

_"All no." _She thought to herself. "Well, there's not much to say. My father David, is a highly successful entrepreneur. He runs multiple hotels across the country, in addition to owning some of the finest restaurants and bars here in New York city. He also runs a couple casinos in Las Vegas. And my mother Jade has her own clothing and jewelry line. I have an older sister, Melanie. She's away at college, Yale actually. And my younger brother Damien was recently sent to a top private school in Connecticut."

"Wow, so it sounds like you have the picture perfect life."

"Picture perfect that's me." Heather said lying through her teeth.

"Then why did you tell last night you had a not so perfect life?"

"Excuse me?" Heather questioned. _"Did I really tell him that?"_

"Yes, when you were upset. You said one of the reasons you were upset was because of your "not so perfect life," but now your saying your life is picture perfect."

"Oh, that, that was... I was just upset over Trent. That's all..."

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?"

"You're lying. I can tell you're lying."

"Okay, fine! So, I glossed my life over. Things at home, they're complicated... very complicated. The truth is, I barely know my own father. My entire life he's been busy working. I try not to hold it against him, he's an important man. But I still sometimes feel like, like he doesn't care. My mom on the other hand I know doesn't care."

"Nonsense. Of course your mother cares about you!"

"She cares more about creating the perfect image for the media. That we are, as you put it picture perfect. So in order to help mold that image she's pushed us into doing things we maybe never wanted to do. And pitted us against each other to out do the other one. Here's an example, she made my sister learn how to play the piano. Because Melanie learned, I had to learn and I had to be better at it! Which I never was... and she never let me live it down. She made it clear she always favored Melanie, Melanie did this first, Melanie did that first. It was like anything I did or tried to do, it was never good enough for her. It's still like that to this day. My relationship with her is, the only word I can think of to describe it is complicated."

"I see, I apologize if I upset you." He told her, he could sense the pain in her voice. "I too have a somewhat complex relationship with my family."

"You do? You seemed so close to them that time I had breakfast at your house."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I am close to my father and mother as well. But I have quite the sibling rivalry with my brother, José." Alejandro said, he sounded down right bitter just saying his brother's name.

"Do I detect some bitterness?"

"You would be correct. José always had to outshine me! Always! No matter how hard I tried he was always one step ahead of me. Always just a little bit better than I was. And my parents noticed. My father always bragged to his friends how proud he was of José, often leaving me out. I don't think he intentionally did it. But it still hurt nonetheless. Now he is off at Notre Dame on a football scholarship! Once again he out shined me. Well, I got news for him I am going to get a football scholarship to Notre Dame too, and I am going to prove once and for all that I am the better Romero brother!"

"Alejandro, that's just silly. Someone told me once you have to follow your own path. At the time I brushed it off, but I am beginning to think they were right. I too wanted to out do my sister. But I can't live my life trying to outshine her. And you shouldn't live your life trying to outshine your brother."

"I... I know. It's just frustrating."

"I know it is."

"Boy, mamacita, I had no idea you were so wise."

Heather blushed. "Wise? Stop you're making me feel old! Believe it or not, I just recently came to that conclusion. I am going to live my life the way I want to. I'm done trying gain my mother's approval. Because to be frank, I just don't know if that's possible. I just hope I don't end up like Damien."

"Damien? Your brother?"

"Yes. You see, Damien wasn't as easy for her to control. He was doing a lot of rebelling, she didn't like that. So, she sent him away to a private school in Connecticut. Actually I admire the little twerp, he did what neither Melanie or I did. And that was stand up for himself against her, to be honest he's probably better off in Connecticut then he is here with us. I just keep thinking I have one more year of high school, one more year and I'm out the door! I will finally be free."

"It seems we have more in common then we thought." Alejandro said.

"Yeah, it does." Heather agreed.

"How about we change the topic to something more lighthearted?"

"That sounds excellent to me!"

**Brett's House**

It had been well over an hour since Duncan and his cousin Jake arrived at the party. And by now Duncan was having a hell of a time, it felt great to let loose and just forget about all of his problems. And for once in a long time Courtney was far away from his mind. Anne Maria proved to be quite the party animal, she was Duncan's type of girl. The two had great time playing beer pong, with Duncan's team which included Anne Maria coming out the winners.

The two laughed their asses off at some of their fellow party goers drunken behavior. Sure they were drunk, but some of these people were out of control. The two went out into the backyard to escape from some of the madness, it was just the two of them out there. Duncan stumbled out into the yard, losing his balance fall down.

"Hahaha! Oh my God! Now that's a classic moment!" Anne Maria said, howling in laughter.

"Hahaha! I am so drunk right now!" Duncan said, looking up at the night sky.

"Me too!" Anne Maria exclaimed before she too lost her balance falling down next to Duncan.

"Hahaha! We're two drunks aren't we?" Duncan asked.

"Haha! I think so, a bunch of lushes we are!"

"You're pretty good at beer pong." He told her.

She smiled and looked at him. "Haha! No, you're good at beer pong! I was lucky to be on your team!"

"True. You wouldn't have won with out me."

"There you go again! There's the cockiness!"

"Haha! Sorry."

"Don't be. I like it, mohawk."

"Good to know, Snooki."

"I usually get so mad when people call me Snooki."

"Oh, and?"

"But with you for some reason I don't. I think it's because I'm incredibly lit right now."

"Or maybe it's because I have such a charming personality?"

"Haha! Maybe that's it."

"I've had a lot of fun tonight. The most fun I've had in a long time!"

"Me too! But hey, the night is still young! There is a lot more partying to do."

"Yeah. For the first time in a while I've actually gone an hour with out thinking about..."

"Courtney."

"Yeah."

"I know, it sucks. Being heartbroken."

"Donnie?"

"Hell no! Angelo. He was my first serious boyfriend, incredibly sexy he had a nice tan, big muscles—"

"He was a guido."

"Yeah, he was a guido. We dated for six long months! Then he broke up with me... it was so sudden. I was shocked and crushed."

"Sorry. That sucks. Why did he break up with you?"

"He wanted to hang out more with his friends, he said he was too young to be in a serious relationship... asshole. I cried about it for a while but eventually I got over it. And you will too."

"You were right, love sucks."

"It totally does!"

"Right now, I just want a girl who likes to party and wouldn't mind the occasional hook up!"

"Haha! Same. Only I want a penis not a vagina."

"Haha!" Duncan laughed, he looked at her and she looked at him, they gazed into each others eyes before Duncan laid a kiss on her lips. Before the two knew it they were locked in a make out session.

"You know we could do that." Duncan said, pulling the condom out of his pocket with a smirk on his face.

"Friends with benefits?" Anne Maria asked.

"Yep. No strings attached!"

"Sounds good!" Anne Maria said, she grabbed the condom out of his hand. "I bet I can beat you upstairs!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Duncan said.

She jumped up from the ground and ran, Duncan quickly followed behind slapping her butt as they went inside.

"Haha! Oh my God save that for upstairs!" She exclaimed.

**Heather and Alejandro**

Alejandro pulled up next to the luxury apartment building Heather resided in. He got out of the car and opened the door for her, extending his hand to help her out of his Lamborghini.

"Thank you." She said accepting his hand.

"Of course, beautiful."

"You know, I have to admit I was skeptical about going out with you. But you've proven to be quite the gentlemen."

Alejandro flashed her his million dollar smile.

"And it doesn't hurt that you're a handsome devil."

"I too must admit, I haven't had such a fun time on a date since... Alicia."

"Alicia. That's a familiar name. Am I ever going to find out who this mystery girl is?"

"Perhaps that's a story for another time."

"Perhaps. Maybe you can share it on date two?"

"Date two? So we are going out again?"

"Yes, we are. And you better not stand me up!" Heather warned, but then smirked.

"I would never!" Alejandro proclaimed.

"Good. Now I want my good night kiss!" Heather said, she pulled him closer to her and laid a long sensual kiss on his lips. She released him but he grabbed her, this time it was him laying the kiss on her lips. "Down boy. I don't need you getting to excited."

Alejandro smirked. "You're right. I need to give you some time to cool off."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Right." she said with a smile. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow." Alejandro said, blowing her a kiss.

Heather pretended to catch it, she headed inside the building with a smile on her face. It was the first time she actually genuinely enjoyed being out on a date. Alejandro noticed the smile on her face. "She likes you, you handsome devil." He said to himself before getting in his car and speeding off.


	112. Friends with Benefits

"Was I good, or was I good?" Duncan asked with a smirk.

"Gotta admit, you were good." Anne Maria answered, she was laying next to him in bed.

"It had been so long I thought I forgot how to do it." Duncan joked, he grabbed a bottle Jack Daniel's and took a swig of it.

"Give me some." She requested, he handed over the bottle and she too took a swig. "May have been a while, but you certainly got back in the swing of things!"

"Yeah, I certainly did." He said, he pulled his pants up from the floor and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "You want a smoke?"

"Sure." He put the cigarette in her mouth and lit it for her. "Always a gentlemen."

"Yeah, that's me." He said as he lit up his. "Where did you learn some of those moves?"

"I've got some experience. And after that I see you do, too."

"We need to do this again soon, real soon."

"You read my mind! My parents will be busy at the restaurant tomorrow. You should come over."

"I can do that. What time?"

"Around five. They'll be out until ten. So we'll have the house all to ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan. Give me your address and I'll be over."

"Where's my purse?" She asked looking around the room. "There it is." The purse was in a corner of the room with her clothes, she got out of bed to retrieve it.

"Damn girl, you got some jugs on you!" Duncan said with a whistle.

"Haha! Big boobs and a big booty! I was just born lucky I guess." She pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and jotted down her address. "Here you go."

"Staten Island."

"Yeah, are you familiar with it?"

"Hell yeah. I know all five boroughs like the back of my hand."

"Good. So, I'll see you tomorrow? Be there at five or I'll have to start with out you." She said with a wink.

"I'll be there to give you a hand."

"Haha! Good. Because you know how to use them!"

"As do you!"

"Haha!" Anne Maria laughed as she got dressed. "Well, I better get going. It's starting to get late. I don't want my parents freaking out. I just hope Paulie is sober enough to drive."

"Before you go!" He said, he got up and tossed her back on the bed.

"Haha! What are you doing!?"

He got on top of her kissing her lips and all over her neck. "Duncan, I'm getting turned on again. And by looks of it so are you!" She said noticing his boner.

"That's just a preview of tomorrow." He said.

"Haha! Looking forward to it, mohawk!" She said as she playfully pushed him off of her.

"Now what am I suppose to do with this!?" He jokingly asked, referring to his erection.

"Use your hands! You're good with them." She told him. "See you tomorrow, friend!"

**Katie's House**

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, DJ hoped this would be a good day for his mother to talk with Katie's parents. Though Dawn was a bit apprehensive, she knew how much it meant to DJ and Katie. And while she wasn't close with either Carlos or Natalya, they had met on a few occasions and had a cordial relationship.

"DJ, sweetie, I know you're optimistic about this plan. But I do want you to prepare yourself for the possibility of them turning down my offer."

"Momma, I know in my heart that everything will work out. I know that after today this will all be settled for the better. I just know it!"

Dawn gave her son a reassuring smile. "Lets hope."

Katie had been keeping an eye out for the two all afternoon, she peeped through the living room curtains, seeing her boyfriend and his mother walking up the house. She jumped off the couch and ran over to the door, "DJ!" she said running into his arms.

He gave her a peck on the lips. "Hey, gorgeous! You smell great, what are you wearing?"

"Thanks! It's a new perfume my mom picked up for me! Isn't it great!?"

"It makes me just want to kiss you all over!" He told her giving her another kiss.

Katie giggled. "Oh DJ, stop!"

Dawn cleared her throat. "Parent in the presence."

"Sorry, Mrs. Johnson." Katie said blushing.

"Katie, your parents do know me and DJ we're coming over, right?"

"Of course they do, momma!"

"Um, well... not exactly." Katie said.

"Katie, you me you were going to tell them!" DJ said.

"I know, I know. And I planned to, I really did! But after their reaction the last time we brought this up... I didn't want them to turn you guys away with out hearing your mom out."

"DJ, Katie, I don't feel comfortable with this. I don't to go in there and blind side them."

"Oh Mrs. Johnson, please! I'm sorry. I just got nervous!"

"Yeah momma, please!"

"Oh, all right... no sense in a wasting this trip."

The Lopez's Maltese dog excitedly ran out from the kitchen barking and wagging her tail, she ran over to DJ who picked the little dog up. "Hi there, Lily!" He said as he petted her. The dog returned affection by licking his face. "Haha! Lily, stop!"

"Aww! Lily really loves you." Katie said.

Katie's mother Natalya entered the room. "DJ, Dawn, it's nice to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Lopez." DJ said.

"Yes, it is." Dawn said.

"Sorry for the mess. We're moving I'm sure DJ and Katie told you about it." The home was filled with moving boxes.

"Oh it's no mess! Believe me I know what it's like to move. Boxes, boxes, boxes, boxes everywhere!" Dawn joked.

"Haha! Ain't that the truth? We were just about to break for lunch. Would you two like to join us?"

"Oh, thank you but—"

"Yes we would, thank you!" DJ answered cutting his mother off.

"Great! My husband Carlos is sitting out on the patio. Go ahead and join him, I'll be out with lunch soon."

"I can give you a hand if you'd like." Dawn said.

"Thanks, but I have the sandwiches made. I just need to get them on a tray and I'll be out!"

"Follow me, I'll take you outside." Katie said.

The mother and son followed her out to their backyard, it was a nice set up. A round wooden patio table with matching chairs. A grill sat close by, a big above-ground swimming pool, Katie's mother had planted a small flower garden and there was a little pink dog house.

"Hello, DJ. Hello, Dawn." Carlos greeted, he was sitting at the table reading the New York Times on his tablet.

"Hello, Mr. Lopez." DJ said. He sat Lily down, the tiny white dog ran into her dog house.

"Hi Carlos, how are you?" Dawn asked.

"I'm good. Can't wait for this moving to be done, haha!"

"I can imagine." Dawn said.

"DJ and his mom are joining us for lunch." Katie said, as they took their seats.

"The more the merrier." Carlos said.

"You have a beautiful yard!" Dawn complimented.

"Thank you. I'm going to miss it. We've had a lot of good times out here. Family gatherings, birthday parties, barbecues."

"One of my favorite memories out here is swimming in the pool with Sadie! We'd stay out here for hours in the summer." Katie said.

"We certainly had some good times out here." Carlos said.

"Lunch is served!" Natalya exclaimed, she brought out a tray full of ham and cheese sandwiches. "Ham and cheese, I hope you both like it."

"Who doesn't like ham and cheese?" Dawn asked.

"Haha! That's true." Natalya said, she placed a plate down for each person before taking her seat.

"So DJ, Dawn, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Carlos asked.

"Obviously it's for my ham and cheese sandwiches!" Natalya joked.

"Haha! You caught me!" Dawn said. "Actually, I'm here because the kids wanted me to discuss something with you. As you know DJ and Katie are incredibly close."

"Yes, they are very good friends." Natalya said.

Katie sighed, there was her mother trying to down play her relationship with DJ again.

"I think we can all agree they are more than just good friends." Dawn said.

"Friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, same thing." Natalya said.

"There is no doubt that they care close. This move is not only upsetting to Katie but it is also upsetting to DJ. And the kids came to me with a proposal and I'd like to run it by you."

Carlos and Natalya glanced at each other they both knew what this was about.

"Is this about Katie moving in with you and DJ?" Carlos asked.

"Yes it is actually."

"Dawn, we appreciate you caring so much about Katie. But Katie is coming with us, there is really nothing to discuss." The father said.

"Please, just hear Mrs. Johnson out." Katie said.

"I understand your hesitation about Katie moving in with us. But I want you to know Katie would be coming into a very loving and stable home. There would be rules Katie would have to follow, just as DJ does. They would both need to attend school regularly, they'd have a curfew of ten o'clock. There would be absolutely no partying! I can assure you of that. They would have chores to do, helping me clean around the house and helping with the household errands."

"I... I don't know. I don't know how I feel about my daughter moving in with her teenage boyfriend."

Natalya nodded in agreement with her husband.

"Oh, I understand. There would be no sleeping together! Katie would stay in my daughter's room."

"Dawn, like my husband said, we appreciate you caring so much about Katie. But Katie is our daughter and she is staying with us."

"Mommy, please at least think about it!" Katie pleaded.

"Katie, you can't honestly expect us to let you stay in New York over some puppy love!" Natalya said.

"Puppy love!" Both teens exclaimed. "Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, I love your daughter more than anything in this world! My mom is a terrific mother, we promise you Katie will be okay with us."

"DJ, we're not saying we think your mother is a bad mom. But Katie our teenage daughter and until she is eighteen she is under our care. We just don't think letting her move in with a boyfriend is a good idea." Carlos said.

"Please at least give it some thought." Dawn said. "The kids would really appreciate it."

"There is nothing to think about. Can you honestly tell us that if the shoe were on the other foot, you'd allow DJ to move in with us?" Natalya asked.

"I... I can't say I would." Dawn answered.

"Momma!" DJ exclaimed. His heart was breaking, this was not how he expected things would go. And he couldn't believe his mother was agreeing with them.

"I'm sorry, DJ. But they have a point. I can't say for certain if I'd let you stay here if I was moving to another part of the country."

"This isn't right! This isn't fair!" DJ exclaimed.

"DJ, baby, calm down." Dawn said.

"No momma, this isn't right! It's not right what they are doing, to rip Katie away from the place she's called home her entire life! To rip her away from me and her friends! The school she's gone to her entire life! She only has one more year left and they are taking her away from it!"

"I think we know what is best for our daughter!" Carlos said sternly.

"Do you have any idea what Katie has been through this year!?" Natalya questioned. "She lost the girl who was like a sister to her! And she had to witness it! Anywhere she goes, anywhere she looks it's a constant reminder of places or things she and Sadie use to do together! The mall, school, even our backyard it's a constant reminder! Katie needs a fresh start, surrounded by people who love her. And in Arizona she will have that, all of her family is there. There is nothing left to discuss, this discussion is over."

Katie got up from the table and ran inside the house.

"Katie, wait!" Natalya said.

DJ stood up. "I'm sorry I raised my voice. But Katie has so many people who love her here. I just don't think it's right to do this." DJ said before going after her.

**The Chan's Residence **

Heather sat at the vanity table in her bedroom. She put on some make up and straightened her hair as she hummed a happy melody. She was still beaming over her date with Alejandro the night before. It was the first date she actually enjoyed, her previous dates were lined up for her by her powerful father. Though she was hesitant to go out with Alejandro, she was glad she did. He seemed very genuine and she looked forward to the date she had set up for later that day. She heard a knock at her door, "Come in!" she called out.

"Hi!" Lindsay exclaimed as she and Dakota entered the room.

"Hey, girls!" Heather greeted.

Dakota looked intently at the Queen Bee.

"Yes?" Heather asked.

"No sweatpants. Your hair looks great. And your room is cleaned up! Does this mean your date with Alejandro went well?" Dakota inquired.

"Yes, yes it does!" Heather answered.

Her friends squealed they were so excited. "You have to tell us all about it!" Lindsay said.

"He took me to a restaurant called St. Barts. Our entire way there he told me about how beautifully it was decorated and how delicious the food was. I shrugged it off. I've been to more high-end restaurants in my life than I can count. But he was right! It was beautiful, it was so elegantly decorated and the food was outstanding! Because the night was so beautiful he arranged for us to dine outside."

"How fun!" Lindsay said.

"You know, I was truly surprised. I wasn't sure if he genuinely liked me or only wanted to get me in bed. But after last night I know he was being genuine. We had such a deep conversation, we really connected. And I can't wait for our second date!"

"Second date? Oh my God! When is it!?" Lindsay inquired.

"Tonight. And this time I arranged it! Last night I found he was an art lover, just like me! So we are going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Then afterwards heading to Planet Hollywood for something to eat."

"Planet Hollywood! We haven't been there in such a long time!" Lindsay said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised with your choice. Planet Hollywood is not really a high-class restaurant." Dakota said.

"I know that. I picked it for that very reason. I want him to see while I like the expensive restaurants, I can also eat the more casual places, too."

"Even like McDonald's or Burger King?" Lindsay asked, her voice full of disgust.

"Eww! No. Not that casual." Heather replied.

"Haha! Good because I was going to say, eww!" Dakota said.

"This is so exciting!" Lindsay exclaimed. "It looks like this summer we're all going to have boyfriends!"

"All of us? Lindsay, who are you seeing?" Heather inquired.

"Oh, well, you see... since you said you were going to change. I was hoping you'd be more open to the idea of me dating... Tyler."

"Tyler? Tyler Burke!?"

"Yeah... he's really sweet, Heather. And so cute!"

"Lindsay, I don't see how you can like him? He is such a joke, he is such a loser! He's the worst guy on the football team. Everyone knows he's only it because he's related to the coach!"

"Heather, you said you were going to change, you said were going to be a better person. There is no reason Lindsay shouldn't be able to date Tyler just because you don't like him." Dakota said.

"Please, Heather! Please, please, please with a cherry on top!"

Heather sighed. "I did say I was going to change. And I am. So, Lindsay, if you really want to date Tyler... then you have my blessing."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Lindsay said as she hugged her.

"Good. We're making progress." Dakota said. Even though Heather was obviously against Lindsay and Tyler dating. The fact that she gave Lindsay her "blessing" showed she was changing, or trying to at least.

"Can we pick your outfit out again!?" Lindsay asked.

"You girls know how I am when it comes to my clothes. I usually hate the thought of anyone telling me what to wear. But I have to admit, you girls did an amazing job last night! So, yes you can pick out my outfit!"

"Yay!" Lindsay exclaimed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

**Anne Maria's House**

Duncan arrived at Anne Maria's house a little bit after five, he was dropped off by his cousin Jake. Before going over to his "friend with benefits" house, he stopped at Geoff's. Geoff was a bit worried when Duncan never showed up last night. Duncan apologized to his friend, he had completely forgotten to let Geoff know he would be staying at his cousin's house.

Anne Maria lived in a middle class neighborhood which consisted of mostly of Italian-Americans, many had flags hanging outside their homes of both the American and Italian national flags, The Russo family included. He knocked on the front door and was greeted by the sound of a barking dog. "Oh Rocco, be quiet!" He heard Anne Maria yell before answering the door. "Mohawk, you made it!"

"A little bit late. I hope you didn't start without me." He said with a smirk.

"Haha! I'm way to busy cooking. Come on in!"

"Are you sure?" He asked, pointing over to the family's Rottweiler.

"What!? Are you scared of Rocco? He's a sweetheart he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Yeah, well that sweetheart is growling at me."

"Big tough Duncan is afraid of a little dog, huh?"

"That thing ain't little."

"Haha! Okay, okay I'll put him outside." She told him. "Come on Rocco, follow me!" The dog followed her out to the backyard. "Be a good boy!" She told him, tossing him a couple dog treats.

"Look what I brought." Duncan said, showing her a bottle of Russian Standard.

"Vodka. Do I look Russian? No. This is what I like!" Anne Maria said, she pulled a bottle of red wine.

"I like whatever gets me drunk." Duncan said, he went over to the stove. "What are you cooking? It smells great."

"I know, doesn't it? I'm making Fettuccine Alfredo! My momma makes it the best! But I'm trying to get to her level. I'll give you a bowl and you can tell me how it tastes!"

"Sounds good to me! I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. All I had was some pop-tarts."

"You must be starving. Go ahead and get comfortable in the living room. I'll bring you a bowl out, it should be done right about... now!"

"Sounds good. Sorry I was late by the way." He said as he went into the living room.

"Don't worry about it!" Anne Maria told him as she fixed him a bowl of the pasta.

He sat down on the Russo's living room sofa, he watched some TV and downed some of the vodka straight from the bottle.

"You want a glass for that?" She asked him as she handed him the bowl.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Suit yourself. I'll be out in a minute." She told him, she went out to get herself a bowl and a glass of wine.

"Anne Maria, this is good!" He called out to her.

"Only good?" She asked him as she took a seat next to him.

"It's fucking amazing!"

"Haha! Now that is what I wanted to hear!"

"So, I'm guessing you like The Fast and the Furious?" He asked, that was the movie playing on TV.

"Hell yeah! It's one of my favorite movies. I like all of them except for Tokyo Drift." She answered.

"How come?"

"Because none of actors from the previous movies are in it! Well, except for that appearance by Vin Diesel at the end."

"Vin Diesel is awesome!"

"I know he is! And such a hunk, too. So, why were you late?"

"I had to check in with Geoff."

"Check in with Geoff? What is he your boyfriend?" She teased.

"Very funny. No, actually I'm staying with him for a little while."

"Oh, why is that?"

"It's a long story. But basically me and Marilyn, that's my mom, had a falling out. So I left."

"You just up and left?" Anne Maria asked in amazement.

"Pretty much. Didn't look back. I hate that bitch." He said, chugging down some more vodka.

"That's pretty ballsy. How long are you going to stay with Geoff?"

"I... I don't know. I'm trying to find a job so I can get a place of my own. Or find someone looking for a roommate... honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You're looking for a job? I can help you, I can get you one."

"Seriously!? Where at?"

"Our pizza place. We're hiring, one of our bus boys just quit."

"Anne Maria, if you'd do this for me, you'd be a life saver!"

"I'll talk to papa tomorrow. I just got Shawna a job there. He'll hire you if I vouch for you."

"You are awesome!"

"Yeah, I know." She said playfully.

"And so lucky, you must have your whole life figured out."

"What do you mean?"

"Your family's restaurant you got a job for life! I wish I had that kind of security."

"Yeah. I guess. But I don't want to work there all my life. I want to go down my own path, you know?"

"Yeah... yeah I guess. What do you want to do?"

"I want to get a license in cosmetology. Maybe open up a hair salon!"

"Cool. At least you have a plan..."

"You don't? You have to want to do something."

"Honestly, I don't know where I'm going. I guess you could say I'm lost..." He answered, drinking some more vodka. "Courtney was going to help me figure out what I wanted to do. But that's not going to happen. I don't know what I want to do..."

"You'll figure something out. Lets change lighten things up! I think it's time for dessert!" She said flirtatious.

"Oh, and what's for dessert?"

"Pie."

"Pie? I love pie!"

"Good! Because my pie is awesome!" She said, she got up and pulled Duncan up from the sofa. The two ran upstairs to her room, on their way up he slapped her behind.

"Haha! I'm guessing you're an ass man!?"

"You would be correct!"

**Katie's House**

After Katie's parents rejected DJ's mother proposal, Katie ran up to her bedroom and locked herself inside. The only person she allowed in was DJ who comforted her, and she comforted him, too. She hoped her parents would be a little more open to the idea after talking with Dawn. She was devastated to see how quickly they turned it down. She knew her mother would be against it, but she hoped her father would be a little more open to the idea. It crushed the sweet girl to see how heartbroken DJ was. This was their last opportunity to stay together, but they now had to face reality, Katie was moving and there wasn't anything they could do about it.

She laid on her bed, her dog Lily snuggled up next to her. She looked at the pictures on her night stand one was of her and DJ and the other of her and Sadie. Both were in heart-shaped frames. She let out a heavy sigh she missed her best female friend for life so much. While the two had their ups and downs, especially at the end of Sadie's life. The two always loved each other, they were like sisters. She wished she could talk to her BFFFL about her feelings over this move to Arizona. Though she knew if Sadie were still alive they wouldn't be moving. Her mother and father both thought staying in New York was a constant reminder of Sadie, and Sadie's grisly death. Katie understood their position, but the truth was no matter she was the pain of losing her best friend would always be with her.

She heard a knock at her door. "Katie, sweetheart, it's me. Can I come in?" Her mother Natalya asked.

Katie sighed and rolled out of bed, she unlocked the door. Her mother was standing there with a plate of pizza. "I ordered pizza. Your favorite pepperoni with extra cheese!"

Katie accepted the plate and sat back down on her bed.

"Daddy is at work. He should be getting home soon."

"Yeah." Katie answered.

"Can I sit down?"

Katie nodded her head yes, the mother sat beside her daughter.

"Honey, I know you're upset about moving and leaving DJ. But you have to understand your father and I are dong what we think is best for you."

"I know. But mom, I don't want to move. I like it here. I have a boyfriend and friends."

"I know, sweetie. But you've gone through a lot this year. We just think moving to Phoenix will be good for you. It will be good for all of us! All of our family is in Arizona. You'll be around your uncles and aunts, your cousins, your grandparents! Do you remember when we use to go down there in the summer?"

"Yeah. I remember going to The Grand Canyon with you, daddy, grandma and grandpa."

"Yeah! Remember how much fun we had? And by the time we move you'll be out of school for the summer! So we can take trips to California and Nevada! It will be fun.

"I guess..."

"You just need sometime to get use to the idea. Believe me once we're there you'll love it!" She gave her a kiss on the head. "I promise you, you will." She told her, she got up and was about to leave the room.

"Mom, about Sadie."

Natalya turned around. "Yes?"

"I know you think moving to Arizona will help me move on. But it doesn't matter if I'm here in New York or in Arizona, the pain of losing her will always be with me."

**Heather And Alejandro's Date: Planet Hollywood**

Heather picked Alejandro up for their date at 7:00. She wore a classic little black dress, Dakota told her it was always in style. Alejandro was dressed nicely as well, though not as snazzy as the night before. He wore a black polo shirt and khaki pants. Their first stop was the Metropolitan Museum of Art, the love birds toured a couple of the museums galleries which included the European Sculpture and Decorative Arts, Greek and Roman Art, Asian Art and lastly the Modern and Contemporary gallery. During this time Alejandro revealed he was quite the artist which surprised Heather, she knew he had a love for art, but had no idea the school's biggest jock was secretly an artist. The dashing young artist promised to sketch a portrait of her.

After their trip to the museum, Heather took him to Planet Hollywood in Times Square for dinner. It was a fun cinema-themed restaurant, it had a lot of movie memorabilia hanging around. Alejandro was taken aback by the heiress's choice, it was a more simple restaurant, not like the high-end one they had dinned at the night before.

"Is something on your mind?" Heather asked him, before taking a bite out of her meal, an Asian chicken salad.

"No. I'm just surprised with your restaurant choice." He answered, followed by taking a bite out his Mushroom, Onion & Swiss Burger, he looked around. "It's so very simple. I didn't expect you to come to places like this."

"I guess I'm full of surprises! You don't know me as well as you think you do, Mr. Romero." Heather replied with a smile. "Okay, okay truth be told, I haven't eaten here in a long time. I use to come here a lot with Lindsay and Dakota... and Gwen and Bridgette, too. Ritzy places are nice, but sometimes it's nice to come to places like this. It makes me feel, I don't know, normal?"

"I see your point. And I must say this burger is quite tasty! If I would've known, I would've taken you out to a far-less expensive restaurant last night." Alejandro teased.

"Oh no. I still expect only the best!" She told him with a wink. "I just wanted to show you there is more to me than being a rich girl. I like places like this, but I also like the high-class places. It's good to shake things up every once in a while, don't you agree?"

"Certainly. And I was only teasing!"

"Yeah, I know. So, I believe you owe me a story?"

"A story?"

"Yes. Does Alicia ring a bell? Tell me, who is this girl who apparently played such a big role in your life." She had been dying to know more about this girl.

The usually suave and debonair young man could feel his confidence depleting. This was a subject he was obviously uncomfortable with, he became fidgety and his voice shaky. "I did tell you I would tell you about her. I guess now is now's as good a time as any. As you know me and my brother José always had quite the sibling rivalry. Particularly when it came to sports, but we are also very competitive when it came to girls. You know, who had the hotter girlfriend or date. Who could get this girl's attention, who could get that girl's number. There was one girl who immediately caught our attention, Alicia Torres. She was beautiful, olive skin, gorgeous green eyes, raven black hair, luscious lips and an hourglass figure."

"Wow, she sounds perfect." Heather said, feeling a bit jealous.

"Usually a girl who looked that would be conceited. But Alicia wasn't, she was far from it, she was so angelic! She had the kindest heart of any girl I have ever met. She went out of her way to help people, everyone loved her. José seen her first and immediately called dibs. He walked up to her and put on his Romero charm. Usually most girls melted when him or I do that. But Alicia rejected him, he was livid. Of course I got a good laugh out of it. He told me I wouldn't do any better, determined to prove him wrong I approached her. Like José I put on my charm but she turned me down, too. She told me had heard about the infamous Romero brothers and that we were nothing but womanizers. I went back over to José with my tail between legs, this time he was laughing at me. Furiously, I bet him despite her turning me down, I would still be able to get her to choose me over him. He gladly accepted, it's a day I will always regret. I knew my good looks and charm wouldn't be enough to impress her. I found out she went to an all-girl catholic school, Convent of the Sacred Heart with my cousin Theresa. She told me she volunteered at an animal shelter in Brooklyn after school."

"Let me guess, you started volunteering at the animal shelter?"

"Correct. Alicia of course was wary of me, especially since José was also trying his damnedest to get her attention. But after sometime she grew to like me. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was growing to like her, too. The more I got to know her, the more I genuinely wanted to be with her. Not only was she beautiful, but she was kind and considerate and so compassionate! She would tell me stories about what José did trying to get her attention, and we'd laugh about it. I was thinking less and less about that stupid bet. After weeks of pursuing her, she finally agreed to go out with me. I took her out to one of the best restaurants for dinner, followed by a Broadway show. She loved the theater even more than the movies. After that she agreed to be my girlfriend, it was the happiest day of my life."

"It sounds like you two ended up having a perfect relationship?"

"We did. Though that bet was always in the back of my mind. José was jealous of our relationship and I feared he would tell her. I knew if she found out she would leave me. So, I did my best to keep her and my brother away from each other. After a few months of dating, Alicia told me she was ready to consummate with our relationship. My parents we're out-of-town and José was out partying with his friends. After our date I took her back to my place and we spent the night together. Around four in the morning José barged into the house all drunk with some of his friends. They were being loud and rowdy so I went downstairs to tell them to keep it down. He started spouting off to his friends about our bet. I told him to be quiet, that Alicia was upstairs. But he just wouldn't shut up! That night my worst fear came true. Alicia was awoken over all the noise and heard everything. She looked like someone stabbed her in the heart. I'll never forget the pained look she had on her face. She asked me if what José said was true, if she was really only part of some bet. I admitted the truth, she slapped me right in the face and told me she never wanted to see again. I apologized repeatedly but she wouldn't listen. She gathered her things and left. I tried calling her, texting her, I sent her messages on her social media accounts. She ignored them all. Eventually she deactivated her accounts, I had no way of getting in contact with her. I figured if maybe I gave her a few days to cool off she'd be more willing to listen to me. About a week later I went to the animal shelter where she volunteered, they told me she moved to Philadelphia with her mother. Her parents were divorcing, but she promised me she'd stay in New York with her father so we stay together."

"Wow. I... I definitely didn't expect that. So you never seen or spoke to her again?"

"No. It's been almost a year now. I still think about her from time to time. After José sobered up he apologized to me. But I knew deep down he was satisfied knowing me and Alicia were no longer together. He was always jealous of our relationship. I told him I forgave him but that I'd never forget. Shortly after he moved to South Bend, Indiana to attend the University of Notre Dame. After Alicia I decided I'd never get serious about another girl again. And as you know I fell back into my old ways. But now, now I'm finally ready to give love a second chance." He told Heather as he took her hand.

**Anne Maria's House**

Duncan and Anne Maria laid in her bed together, Duncan was again smoking another cigarette after their tryst.

"Give me a puff." She said, as she snuggled up next to him. He handed over the cigarette. "I'd like it more it was a joint."

"I'm done with pot. It screwed my life up."

"Come on now, don't be party pooper!" She said playfully. "And you know what they say, high sex is the best sex!" She handed him back the cigarette.

"Yeah, I know. I've done it before."

"Of course you have. We should try it sometime."

Duncan smirked. "Maybe some day."

"Haha! Awesome! Hey, I got an idea!"

"Yeah and so do I!" He said, rolling back on top her, kissing her.

"Haha! Duncan, stop!" She said as pushed him off of her. "That's not exactly what I was thinking."

"You mean you don't want a round two?"

"I'm far too exhausted!" She said playfully.

"Yeah, I can't blame you. I'd be tired, too if I was you."

"Cocky fucker, aren't ya? Actually I was thinking let's get out of the house for a little?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Lets go to the mall!"

"The mall? I don't know."

"Come on, it will be fun! We can look around at some clothes."

"Clothes? Ugh!"

"Then some video games or whatever you guys like."

"That's more like it!"

"Oh! And then we can stop at the food court. They have the best soft pretzels!"

"I'm kinda strapped for cash."

"I can buy."

"You can!?" He asked, he sounded surprised.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?"

"Well, most of the time girls expect the guys to pay for everything."

"Yeah, if they're dating! Remember we're only friends here."

"Oh yeah, you know I could get use to this!"

"I'm gonna get a shower. Then off we'll go!"

"Do you need any help in there?" He asked.

"No, not today. But maybe next time." She told him with a wink.

**AMC Loews Movie Theater**

"That was awesome! Fucking awesome! It had Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, it even had The Hulk! The Hulk! My fucking favorite!" Geoff exclaimed as he and his group of friends which consisted of his girlfriend Bridgette, Trent, Gwen, LeShawna, Noah and Courtney walked out of the movie theater.

"Yeah. That's why it's called The Avengers, Geoff." Bridgette said.

"Haha! It was awesome! This was a good idea, Trent. We need to do this again some time!"

"Was I the only one who noticed the bod on Chris Hemsworth?" LeShawna asked.

"I was to busy noticing the bod on Scarlett Johansson!" Noah replied.

"Noah!" Courtney said.

"Haha! Don't worry she's got nothing on you."

"That's what I like to hear." Courtney said with a smile.

"Glad everyone had a good time! But now Gwen and I have a date to get ready for." Trent said.

"And where are you two love birds heading off to?" Bridgette asked.

"He won't tell me! He keeps saying he wants to surprise me!" Gwen said.

"Just know it's one of the best restaurants in the city!" Trent said.

"I'm so excited! We haven't done anything like this in a long time." Gwen said.

"You two have fun!" Bridgette told them.

"We will! Glad all of you had fun!" Trent said, as he and Gwen walked over to his car.

The teens waved goodbye to the couple.

"This was fun, Bridgette. Thanks for inviting us." Courtney said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you had fun."

Courtney looked at the time on her phone. "Well, I guess we should be heading home?"

"Yeah, I guess. You're lucky, Geoff! We never did to get to finish the who would win debate, The Hulk or Thor?" Noah said.

"Do we even need to debate this? The Hulk would win." Geoff said.

"Haha! No. Thor would win!" Noah said.

"Who says we have to go our separate ways? It's still early and it's Saturday." LeShawna said.

"Shawnie's right. We can still hang out. That is if you two want to." Bridgette said.

Courtney and Noah looked at each other. "It's not like we have anything we need to do." He said.

"Yeah, he's right! So where should we go?" Courtney asked.

"How about the mall?" Geoff suggested.

"Yeah, the mall sounds fun!" Bridgette said.

"It's decided then, we're heading to the mall?" Noah asked.

"Yep! And while we're there we are going to have that Hulk vs Thor debate." Geoff said.

"Haha! All right. But I'm on the student council, debating is something I do best." Noah told him.

**The Mall**

The teens packed into their cars and met up at the mall. LeShawna and Courtney thought it would be fun to take Bridgette shopping for some baby clothes. The girls went from store to store browsing through not only the baby clothes, but also clothes for themselves. Geoff and Noah stuck around for a while but grew tired of the shopping quickly, they headed off to Movie-Mania.

The whole time the boys continued their who would win debate, the Hulk or Thor? Mike who was working at Movie-Mania even got involved with their debate. "Thor. Definitely Thor." He said without hesitation.

"But dude, it's The Hulk! The Incredible Hulk!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Yeah man, but Thor is a God. He would definitely win!" Mike responded.

"Bravo, Mr. Scaletta! You're a smart man." Noah told him.

"Pssh! The Hulk would totally kick Thor's ass."

"Keep telling yourself that." Noah said.

Geoff's phone rang it was Bridgette. "What's up my baby mama?"

"Haha! The three of us are done clothes shopping. So it's safe for you two to rejoin us." Bridgette told him.

"Haha! All right. Where are you at?"

"We're heading over to the food court. Shawnie wants to get one of their soft pretzels."

"Alrighty then, see you in a few." Geoff said. "Noah, that was Bridge, the girls are finally done clothes shopping, they're going to the food court."

"Cool. Thanks again for making the right choice." Noah said to Mike.

"Haha! No problem!"

"See ya later, dude!" Geoff told him.

The girls sat at a table in the food court while they waited for the boys to arrive. They went through the baby outfits they had bought. LeShawna and Courtney both bought Bridgette and Geoff onesie for baby Jake. LeShawna purchased a Superman themed one, a New York Giants onesie and a baby blue onesie with the saying "Daddy's Little Dude" written on it. Courtney bought the expecting parents two onesie's a Mickey Mouse and Winnie-the-Pooh themed ones.

"Thanks again, girls! I love the outfits! And I know Geoff will too. With these outfits and the ones I got at my baby shower, Jake is going to have a surplus of clothing!"

"No problem. When I seen the Mickey and Winnie onesies I had to get them for you! I love Disney!"

"Me too! And so will Jake. Thanks again, girls!"

"There's the dudettes!" Geoff said as he and Noah joined their table.

"Look at what Shawnie and Courtney bought for us!" Bridgette said as she held up the different outfits. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Totally. Thanks girls, I really like them! Especially the "Daddy's Little Dude" one."

"I knew you would like that one!" LeShawna said. "All right, so everyone's here. I'm gonna go up to the concession stand and get me one of those soft pretzels! Anyone want anything while I'm up there?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Bridgette said as she and Geoff went through the outfits.

"I'm still so full from all the popcorn at the movies." Courtney replied.

"Popcorn... so much popcorn!" Noah exclaimed as he held his stomach.

"Haha! All right. Geoff, how about you?"

"I'm good, dudette."

"All right, I'll be back." She groaned at the long line that was forming at the concession stand, the food court was beginning to get busy.

The table went back to conversing, Bridgette and Courtney talked about the baby outfits, while Geoff and Noah briefly brushed on their Hulk vs Thor debate once again. The group of friends missed Anne Maria enter the food court, like LeShawna she groaned at the long line. However, she quickly perked up, upon realizing who she was standing behind.

She tapped LeShawna on her shoulder. "Shawna!"

The Sister With 'Tude turned around. "Anne! Whats up, girl!?"

"Nothing. I came here to get one of their—"

"Soft pretzels?" LeShawna asked.

"Haha! Yep."

"Girl, so am I!"

"You know me so well!" Anne Maria said. "You here alone?"

"No. I'm here with some friends. We went to see The Avengers, then decided to come here for a while."

"The Avengers? Cool."

"How about you?"

"No. Actually I'm here with someone!" Anne Maria said playfully.

"Oh! And is this someone a guy?" LeShawna inquired.

"Yes! I've known him for a while. We ran into each other at that awesome party last night! You totally should have went with me! Anyways, one thing led to another and we kinda hooked up."

"Kinda hooked up?"

"We hooked up!" Anne Maria answered with a smirk.

"Ah! Do I know him?"

"Yeah. You actually know him pretty well."

"I do? Let me guess is it... Tony?" LeShawna asked, trying to think of guys that were Anne Maria's type.

"Hell no, Shawna! Tony is like my brother, eww!"

"True. Is it... Bruno?"

"I love Bruno. But come on, Bruno really? The guy has bigger boobs then me!"

"Hahaha! Very true."

Geoff had the entire table in hysterics over his stories from some of his drunken adventures during is partying days. The happy atmosphere quickly changed when Courtney spotted Duncan walk into the food court.

"Duncan..."

"Duncan? Yeah, I have a few stories with Duncan mostly from Spring Break." Geoff said.

"No, I mean Duncan." Courtney said as she pointed him out.

"I thought I smelled a foul smell." Noah said.

"Courtney, are you okay?" Bridgette asked.

Courtney was staring intently at her ex-boyfriend. Their heated argument flashed through her mind. She didn't want the last time they spoke to be remembered as a screaming match. She wanted to apologize to him for her role in their argument and wish him the best.

"I keep thinking about yesterday... I don't want our last conversation to remembered badly. I'm going to talk to him."

"Courtney, you don't need to do that. Besides with his temper he may cause another argument." Noah told her.

"I'm not going to let that happen. I just want to apologize for my role in the argument and wish him the best."

"He should be apologizing to you." Noah said.

"I'll be back." Courtney said ignoring her boyfriend.

"Vinny?" LeShawna asked throwing out another guess.

"No, it's not Vinny. You're not going to guess who it is! Because to be honest even I was surprised."

"Hey, LeShawna." Duncan said as he walked up to the girls.

"Oh, hey, Duncan." LeShawna said, she was still wary of him.

"Hey, babe!" He said to Anne Maria.

"Haha! Hey."

"Babe!? Anne, is Duncan the guy you hooked up with!?" LeShawna questioned, she was shocked at the possibility.

"Haha! That's correct. Surprising isn't it?" Anne Maria asked.

LeShawna looked at the two in disbelief before cracking a smile. "Wait a minute! You two are playing around, aren't ya? You're yanking my chain!"

"She's been yanking my chain, all right."

Anne Maria jabbed him with her elbow. "Shawna, we aren't joking. We really hooked up!"

"Really? Then prove it. I want you to kiss right now!" LeShawna said, she was sure they wouldn't.

"You want us to kiss? All right." Duncan said. Without hesitating he pulled his friend with benefits closer to him and started making out with her.

Courtney stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing_. "Duncan and Anne Maria!?"_


	113. Uncertainty

Courtney's heart-felt like it sank to the pit of her stomach. Even though her and Duncan were broken up for a month, it was still difficult to see her first love kissing another girl. Now she knew how he must have felt when he saw her and Noah kissing.

Like Courtney, The Sister With 'Tude was shocked at what she was witnessing. Duncan was far from the "guido" type of guys she was accustomed to seeing her friend with. The two were so entangled in their make out session, it's likely they would never of noticed Courtney standing behind them if LeShawna hadn't spoken up.

"Courtney!" She seen the look of shock and disbelief on her face.

Duncan and Anne Maria turned around, coming face to face-to-face with Duncan's ex. "Well, this is awkward." The Snooki look-alike mumbled.

"Courtney, what are you doing here?" Duncan asked.

Courtney took a few minutes before answering his question, she was still processing what she had just witnessed, and the wide range of emotions she was feeling.

"Courtney, are you all right?" LeShawna asked.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine." She replied.

"Are you sure? Because you look a little rattled." LeShawna told her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied before answering Duncan's question. "Me and Noah are actually hanging out with LeShawna, Bridgette and Geoff." She pointed over to their table. "I seen you over here and I wanted to know if we could talk? Just for a minute."

Duncan thought it over, he was immediately hit with the memory of their last encounter.

_"At least I didn't start banging another chick a minute after we broke up!"_

_"Oh my God! You can't be serious. This exactly why we can't be together. Unlike you, Noah isn't fucked up. Noah isn't a hot head who loves fighting with people. Noah is a smart, caring guy, who actually has a future for himself! Unlike you. What are you going to do? Sell more pot, hurt more families!? Like you did to me!"_

_"Sell more pot... sell more pot. You want to know why I sold that pot? That was the reason you wanted to talk to me after all, right!?"_

_"Yes, as a matter of fact I do!"_

_"Marilyn came to me and said she couldn't afford to pay the rent. We were going to be evicted, we were going to be homeless! She had me sell the weed to keep a roof over our heads, so we weren't living in the streets! I didn't want to do it, but I didn't have a choice! It was either that or be out on the streets."_

_"I... I had no idea."_

_"You wouldn't have any idea, would you? You never let me explain myself, instead you just started dating some other guy! It killed me inside knowing it was me, it killed me! I wanted to tell you the truth. But I didn't want to lose you! But in the end, it doesn't matter. I lost you and I'm homeless!"_

_"What!? You're homeless?" _

_"I told Marilyn that if you found out._ I_ was out the door and you did find out! So, I left. Now I have nowhere to go!"_

_"Duncan, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

_"I'm out on the streets because of you, because I loved you! Enjoy your perfect life with Noah!" _

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"I just wanna talk, I promise."

He let out a sigh. "All right. Fine, we can talk." He didn't want to but it was Courtney, he still couldn't say no to her. "I'll be back." He told Anne Maria.

"Okay. I'll just order us something and find us a seat."

He nodded then followed Courtney.

"It would've been nice if you told me you were hanging out with Courtney!" Anne Maria said to LeShawna in a snippy voice.

"I told you I was hanging out with friends!"

"I thought you meant your usual gang Gwen, Bridgette and their boyfriends."

"Gwen and Trent are on a date. And don't get pissy with me, girl! I had no idea you were screwing around with Courtney's ex-boyfriend!"

"I know, I'm sorry. That was just really awkward." Anne Maria said as the girls moved up in line.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The girl working behind the concession stand asked, her name tag read Kelsey.

"Can I get two of your soft pretzels?"

"Sure." Kelsey said, she walked away to retrieve the order.

"How did this even happen?" LeShawna questioned. "Duncan is not exactly your type."

"We had fun together at the party. We had a couple of drinks and one thing led to another and we ended up spending the night together."

"Here are your pretzels." Kelsey said, she handed them to her. "That will be two dollars."

"Thanks." Anne Maria told the girl, she handed her the money then found herself a table. LeShawna received her order then joined her friend at the table.

"How serious is this?"

"It's not. We're just friends with benefits. He's not looking for a girlfriend and I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

"All right. And what about Courtney?"

"What do you mean? What about her?"

"I thought you and Courtney were cool?"

"We are. But we only hung out once on spring break. I tried to hang out with her when we got home. But she never returned any of my calls. So it's not like we were really friends."

Duncan and Courtney sat at a table not far from Noah and the others, Noah was keeping a close eye on their table. Of course his table was abuzz over Duncan and Anne Maria's kiss.

"So, you and Anne Maria?" Courtney asked.

"It's nothing serious. We're just having fun."

"Oh, I see... the reason I brought you over here is I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yes, I wanted to apologize to you for my role in our argument. Believe me that was the last thing I wanted to happen. I said some things I shouldn't have and I'm sorry." She told him, he could sense the sincerity in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blown up the way I did, I was out of line."

"And I'm sorry if my relationship with Noah upset you. In hindsight, we shouldn't have gone public so quickly."

"Yeah." Duncan simply said, he was still hurt over it.

"So, I... I guess this is it?" Courtney asked, her voice cracking.

"Yeah, I guess this is it." Duncan replied. He could tell this was difficult for her and truth be told it was equally as difficult for him.

"Good luck with everything, Duncan. I really mean that. And I hope you find someone who makes you happy, whether it's with Anne Maria or someone else."

"Thanks." He said, though he still only wanted to be with her. "Good luck to you too, Courtney. Though I know you don't need it, Miss. Harvard."

"Thank you, that's the goal."

The two stood up, she wrapped her arms around him. "Goodbye, Duncan." She could feel herself getting emotional but she kept her composure. He hesitated but eventually put one arm around her. "Bye, Courtney."

The former lovers walked back over to their tables a bit misty eyed.

"You okay, girl?" LeShawna asked, by now she had rejoined their table.

"I am. We said our goodbyes and wished each other luck."

Normally Noah would have something sarcastic to say about Duncan and Anne Maria's union, but this time he bit his tongue. He know how difficult that must have been for her. "I'm glad it went well."

"Thanks." Courtney said.

"I'm gonna get all the dirt on Duncan and Anne Maria tonight." Geoff whispered into Bridgette's ear.

"You okay, mohawk?" Anne Maria asked him, he looked disheartened.

"Yeah. I'll be all right." He glanced over at Courtney, she was also looking over at him. "Do you think we can get outta here?"

"Sure. We'll go back to my place. I think I know just the thing to cheer you up!" She flirted.

**Dakota's House**

After her second date with Alejandro, Heather headed over to Dakota's house. While the date overall went well, she left with some mixed feelings. After hearing about Alicia, she wondered if Alejandro was truly over his first love. And she wondered why he would want to be with her. While she had the looks, her and Alicia were polar opposites. Alicia was not only beautiful but kind and compassionate. And though Heather was trying to change for the better, she knew it was unlikely she would ever be as kindhearted as his ex.

She rang the Hall's doorbell and waited a few moments until it was answered. Like the Chan's, the Hall's own multiple homes. They were currently living in their mansion in The Hamptons. It was a beautiful home with a spacious living room and kitchen, a basement game room, 9 bedrooms and 10 bathrooms. The backyard had a large built-in pool and a tennis court.

"Miss. Chan, it's nice to see you." The Hall's live in maid Carla greeted, she was an older woman on the heavy side with grey hair. She had been employed by the family since Dakota was a child.

"Hello Carla, is Dakota home?"

"Yes, Miss. Hall is in her bedroom. Please come in. Can I get you anything to drink? A glass of water? Or how about a glass of freshly made lemonade?"

"No, but thank you. You said Dakota was in her room?"

"Yes she is. I will inform her of your arrival."

"No, that's okay. I'll surprise her!" Heather told the maid before heading upstairs. She could hear Dakota talking to someone on the other side of the door, _"Must be Lindsay."_, she thought to herself before knocking.

"Come in!" Dakota said. She was surprised to see the Queen Bee enter her room. "Heather, I didn't expect you."

"I thought I'd pop in and surprise you."

"Todd, Heather's here for a visit." Dakota told her boyfriend, they were talking through Skype.

"Hi, Heather." He said.

"Hi, Todd."

"Do you mind if we talk later?" Dakota asked.

"No I don't mind. I'll call you later tonight about going to the Young America's Foundation conference." Todd was the son of business magnate Sylvester Cooper. His father regularly donated to Dakota's father's senate campaign, Todd was a handsome young man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. However, Dakota found him to be quite the bore. If it wasn't for his father's support she likely would have ended their relationship months ago.

"Sounds good..."

"Cool. Talk to you later, gorgeous." He said with a wink.

"Yeah, talk later." Dakota said before ending their Skype session.

"The Young America's Foundation? Fun, fun, fun!" Heather said sarcastically, she sat down on Dakota's bed.

"I know tell me about it! I can't wait until this senate campaign is done and over with. Thank God you came in, you rescued me from boredom!"

"Haha! I thought you were in here talking to Lindsay. Speaking of Lindsay, where is she?"

"She went over to Tyler's house. As soon as we left your place she went straight over to him."

"Between boring Todd and that twit brain Tyler, you girls picked some real winners."

"Give Tyler a chance. It's obvious he really likes her, if he didn't he wouldn't have chased after her for so long."

"I suppose you're right."

"How did your date with Alejandro go?"

"It went well. We went to the museum then to Planet Hollywood for dinner. However, I'm wondering if he's truly over an ex he told me about."

"Which one? Alejandro's had more girlfriends than George Clooney!"

"This girl was different. She wasn't just one of those girls he dated for a couple of days before kicking them to the curb. He was serious about her, she was the first girl he ever loved."

"Alejandro in love!? Do tell!"

"Her name is Alicia they dated last year. This girl was beyond perfection! She was beautiful, kind, compassionate, she'd do anything to help someone. When he talked about her I got a feeling he wasn't completely over her. The mere mention of her completely changed his demeanour. His voice was shaky, his hands became fidgety. I just got the feeling he wasn't really over her."

"Wow, it sounds like this girl really had a hold on him."

"He was crazy about her. I know it's silly, but I'm actually feeling jealous of her. I don't even know the girl and I'm jealous! Yeah, I'm beautiful. But not only was she gorgeous but she was little Miss. Gumdrops and Rainbows. I'm not like that, I'm... complicated."

"You can say that again!"

"Hey!"

"Haha! Sorry. But you're trying to change, who knows maybe you'll end up being more like her?

"Dakota, I'm not stupid. I know I'm never going to be as perfect as she is. And I don't want him to like me because I remind him of his ex. I want him to like me for me. That's all I've ever wanted in a boyfriend."

"True. What did you say her name was again?"

"Alicia Happy-happy-joy-joy."

"Haha! Stop. Come on really, what was her name?"

"Alicia Torres."

"Lets do some investigating, we'll find out if Miss. Happy-happy-joy-joy is really as perfect as she sounds."

"How?"

"I'm going to Google her, duh!"

"Good luck. According to Alejandro after they broke up she deleted all of her social media accounts."

"Heather, in this day and age no one is completely off-the-grid. What does she look like?"

"Black hair, green eyes, olive skin, an hour-glass figure and luscious lips is how he described her."

"All right lets see what I can find." Dakota said before typing away.

"Good luck." Heather said, not believing her friend would find anything she started playing around on her phone.

"Found her!" Dakota announced a few minutes later.

"Really!? You did! Let me see!" Heather said, she jumped off the bed and ran over to the computer desk.

"I found her Facebook."

"How? Alejandro said she deleted it."

"It's possible she did. Or maybe she just blocked him. But this looks like the girl you described."

"Yeah, it does." Heather agreed, she was even prettier than she pictured.

"Oh wait, this girl lists herself as living in Philadelphia." Dakota said.

"She moved to Philadelphia with her mom. Her parents were divorcing, she was supposed to stay in New York so her and Alejandro would be together. But after their break up she moved with her mother."

"Wow, this girl really is pretty. She looks like she could be a model." Dakota said as they looked through her photos.

"Dakota!"

"Sorry!"

"This is definitely her." Heather said. "She lists herself as a volunteer at the Philadelphia Animal Welfare Society, she volunteered at an animal shelter when she lived here."

"And apparently she's also a volunteer at the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania." Dakota said.

"So she volunteers at an animal shelter and a hospital! Ah! Alejandro wasn't over-exaggerating this girl really is perfect!"

"Yeah, she really is." Dakota admitted.

"Dakota, you're suppose to be making me feel better!"

"Sorry. Maybe this wasn't a good idea..."

"That's it! Now I know, I can't compete with her!"

**Geoff's House: 12:15 AM**

Geoff patiently awaited for Duncan's arrival, he had what felt like a million questions concerning his relationship with Anne Maria. He checked the time on his iPod, 12:15 it read. _"Come on Duncan, where are you?"_ He thought to himself, he had to be up early tomorrow morning for a parenting class with Bridgette. The Delinquent showed up a few seconds later, he tapped on the window before dropping down inside.

"Sorry I'm late, man." He told his friend. He could tell just by looking at Geoff he had questions about his relationship with Anne Maria. "Let me guess you're wondering about me and Anne Maria?"

"Whoa dude, you just read my mind!"

Duncan kicked his shoe's off before crashing down on the sectional sofa. "We ran into each other last night at that party I went to with my cousin Jake. We had a lot of fun. We had a couple of beers, a shot or two... or three. Played some beer pong, she's actually really good at it, did you know that?"

"I did not know that. But it doesn't really surprise me."

"Anyways, like I said we had a couple beers, a couple shots and the next thing I knew we were hooking up."

"Holy shit, dude! By hooking up you mean—"

"We fucked."

"Damn dude, nice!" Geoff said, he gave his friend a fist bump. "So, don't leave me hanging! How was it!?"

"It was fucktastic!"

"Haha! Duncan Clark and Anne Maria Russo, never thought I'd see the day."

"Haha! Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Her and Courtney are so different! I don't know, I guess seeing you with Courtney for so long I didn't think Anne Maria would be your type."

"Do you really think I dated girls like Courtney my whole life? Before Courtney most of the girls I did date were like Anne Maria."

"That makes sense. I guess you have a lot more in common with Anne Maria then you do with Courtney.

"I do. Anne Maria's a cool girl. I like to drink and have fun, she likes to drink and have fun. I love sex, she loves sex. We both fucking love sex! That's my favorite."

"Haha! Yeah, it's always been my favorite, too. Are you two dating or just messing around, what's the deal?"

"We're just having fun. Like I said Anne's a cool girl, she's even going to get me a job in her family's restaurant."

"Dude, that's awesome!"

"I know, right? So it looks my days of basement dwelling may soon be coming to an end."

"Looks like it. So, you and Courtney, you two are really done?"

"Looks that way. She gave me a goodbye speech today at the mall."

"Yeah we seen that. You all right, dude?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine.."

"Well at least you're getting some from Anne Maria, right!?"

"Haha! You know it!"

"I'd stay down here a little longer, but me and Bridge got a parenting class first thing in the AM."

"It's all right, man. I'll talk to you later."

"Later, dude!" Geoff said before heading upstairs.

With Geoff gone, Duncan pulled out the locket he had given to Courtney, looking at the picture of him and Courtney on their first date, he let out a long heavy sigh. _"I'm not all right."_ He thought to himself, he wondered if he would ever truly get over her.

**Monday Morning: Bridgette's House**

It was early Monday morning, Bridgette's mother Andrea was getting ready for work. She looked at the time on her watch, it was 6:30 AM. Bridgette was typically up getting ready for school at this time. Her daughter hadn't felt well all day Sunday, her and Geoff even cancelled their parenting class.

The mother knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. "Bridgette, are you feeling okay?" She asked to no response. "Bridgette, are you awake?" She questioned before entering the bed room. "Oh my God!" She screamed, her daughter was laying on the floor unconscious. She ran over to her daughter scooping her up in her arms. "Bridgette, sweetie, can you hear me!?"

Bridgette opened her eyes looking up at her mother, "Mom..." she said in a weak voice.

"I'm here, sweetie!"

"Call 9-1-1." She muttered.

Andrea pulled her phone out of her work bag and called for help. "Don't worry sweetheart, help is on its way!"

**Franklin D. Roosevelt High School**

Katie entered the school for her morning classes, though school was the last thing on her mind. All weekend she thought about the future of her DJ's relationship and she came to a painful decision, she was going to end their relationship. As much as it broke her heart to do so, she didn't feel it would be fair to DJ to have a girlfriend so far away. She wanted what was best for him and what was best for him was a girlfriend he could see and talk to everyday, not one on the other side of the country.

"Katie!" She heard DJ call out behind her, her eyes nearly welled up with tears just hearing his voice.

He walked up to her giving her a big hug and kiss. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Of course. Actually I wanted to talk to you, too."

"You did? What is it?" He asked.

"DJ, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I... I," She just couldn't get the words out. "On second thought, you go first."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I've done a lot of thinking too. I know this move isn't going to be easy for either of us. But Katie, I really think we can make this work! I know it won't be easy, but with Facebook and Twitter and Skype! We will always talk to each other, plus we will call and text each other all the time. I know we can do this. Just look at LeShawna and Lightning! They're long distance and they've made it work."

"Yeah but DJ, Lightning lives in New Jersey. I'm moving to Arizona it's on the other side of the country."

"I know. But I have faith we will make this work. Because Katie we love each other! And our love will make us stronger! Don't you think?"

Before she could answer the bell rang.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Never mind. It was nothing."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"All right. I'll see you at lunch?"

"See you at lunch."

He gave her another kiss before heading off to his first class. With him out of sight, Katie punched her locker she was so frustrated. Her heart was breaking and after hearing that she felt even more conflicted.

**11th Grade Lunch**

The time was 11:30 the 11th grade lunch period, the students flocked to the school's cafeteria. Heather and her friends included, Lindsay told the girls all about her weekend with Tyler. While Heather still wasn't fond of him, she agreed with Dakota, the athletically challenged boy must have cared for her if he chased after her for so long.

"Chica!" Alejandro called out, he was holding something behind his back.

The three girls turned around. "You girls go on in, I'll catch up." Heather told them.

"Okay. I have to find Tyler! We can finally sit together at lunch!" Lindsay exclaimed, she squealed with excitement.

"Yeah." Heather said with a forced smile.

"Mamacita, look at what I have for you." Alejandro said, he revealed the portrait he drew of her.

"Alejandro, this is amazing!" She exclaimed as she looked at the art work. "This had to of taken you hours."

"I started work on it after our date, I knew I'd have it completed by today. You really like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It's gorgeous, thank you so much."

A smile came to his face. "You're welcome. I told you I was quite the artist!"

"Yeah you did. But I had no idea you were on this level. It looks professionally done! If the football career doesn't pan out, you always have this to fall back on."

He thought it over for a minute. "Nah! Art is simply a hobby. Football is my passion! Tell me señorita, where were you last night? I tried calling you two different times."

"Sorry. I got busy." She lied, the truth was she was avoiding him due to her doubts.

"Oh, I see. What kept you busy?"

"I... I can't do this. If I honestly want to be a better person then I can't lie to you."

"Hmm?" He asked confused.

"Lets sit down." The couple sat down on a bench just outside the cafeteria. "After our date Saturday night, I was feeling a bit insecure about us."

"What!? Why?"

"After hearing about Alicia it made me question a few things. Alicia was beautiful, kind and compassionate, she's a girl any guy would want to be with. Besides my obvious good looks I'm nothing like her. Believe it or not, I'm actually jealous of her. That's the type of person I am! I'm a jealous, self-absorbed, manipulative person. And while I'm trying to change, know I will never be like her. I just don't know what you see in me."

"Heather—"

"I'm not finished. With her being so, well perfect. I'm wondering if you are truly over her? She played such an important part in your life and meant so much to you, I can't say I'd blame you if still had feelings for her."

"Can I speak?" He asked.

She nodded her head yes.

"You're right, Alicia was very important to me she was the love of my life. And she was all the things you said—"

"So you're not over her?"

"Let me finish. While Alicia played a huge role in my life and naturally I regret the way things ended between us. I've accepted the fact that we are over. I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty I have moved on. And you know why?"

"No."

"Because of you. I'll be honest, originally I viewed you as nothing more than another one of my conquests. Another girl to get into bed and brag about. I thought there was nothing more to you then the Queen Bee persona. But as I got to know you and I seen the desire you had to find someone to care about you. I realized we had a lot more in common, though I would have never admitted it, after Alicia I hoped I would find love again. But I was too afraid of getting hurt again. When I realized we both wanted the same thing, I took a chance and asked you out. I am so glad that I did because underneath that Queen Bee exterior I think lays a heart of gold."

Heather blushed. "Oh Alejandro, you're just saying that."

"I mean it. Sure you have some faults. But chica, so do I. Everything you described that's wrong with yourself, I have the same problems! I'm vain and self-centered, and I can be rather manipulative as well."

"I guess we both have our own... issues to work out."

"You can say that again! Lets work on them together, shall we? Because Heather, you're the only girl I want to be with, you sexy devil."

Heather smirked. "Sexy devil? I think you just stole my line!"

"No, I believe you called me handsome devil."

"Whatever. I can't say I blame you for stealing that from me, I am incredibly sexy!" She said with a wink.

"That you are. Now come here!" He pulled her closer to him, kissing her on the lips and neck.

"Haha! Alejandro, stop!"

"Do you feel better now that we've gotten everything straightened out?"

"Yes. I like this honesty thing. I'm going to try it more often!" She said before looking once again at the portrait he drew of her. "And as soon as I get out of here I'm going to shop for a nice frame, then this is going up in my room!"

"Sounds good! I'm glad you like it."

"I told you I don't like it, I love it! I'm gonna have to make one for you!" She said, she stood up and pulled him up from the bench. "Come on, let's do lunch."

"Oh, are you an artist too, chica?" He asked.

"No. But my boyfriend is a very talented artist, I'm sure he can teach me."

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Trent and Gwen sat at their table with LeShawna, DJ and Katie, they filled them in on their date Saturday night. Trent took her out to one of the best Japanese restaurants in the city, Natsumi.

"It sounds like you two had a helluva good time!" LeShawna said.

"We really did!" Gwen said. "Like I said the food was amazing, the sushi was incredible!"

"I'm glad you two had fun! At least one couple had a good weekend." DJ said.

"Aww! Don't worry you two will make it!" LeShawna told him.

"I know we will. We're strong!" DJ said. He put his arm around his girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead. "Right, Katie?"

"Mhmm." She responded.

"You will! Look at me and Lightning we're still going strong! Speaking of my man, I just got text from him!"

"Speaking of couples. Where are Geoff and Bridgette?" DJ asked.

"I talked to Geoff last night. Bridgette wasn't feeling well, he spent the day with her at her house. I guess Bridgette isn't feeling any better today. Have either of you heard from her?" Trent asked Gwen and LeShawna.

"I tried to call her last night to tell her about our date but she didn't feel like talking." Gwen said.

"I talked to her briefly. The poor girl had a headache all day and felt like she was going to get sick." LeShawna said.

"Damn. That sucks, I hope she's feeling better soon." DJ said.

"So do I. I hope her preeclampsia hasn't gotten any worse." Katie said.

Gwen and LeShawna looked over at each other.

"I never thought of that." LeShawna whispered to Gwen.

Trent's phone started ringing.

"Trent, I told you to keep that on vibrate! If one of the teachers catches you with that you'll have it taken away." Gwen told him.

"Sorry, mom!" Trent sarcastically remarked.

She playfully punched her boyfriend in the arm. "Don't be a smart ass unless you want a spanking!"

"Oh, but I do!" He joked, the table errupted in laughter. "Speaking of Geoff!" He said before answering. "Hey man, we we're just talking about you. What!? Is she okay!?"

"Trent, what's going on?" Gwen asked concerned.

"Okay. All right man, we'll be there after school! Stay strong, dude!" He said before ending the call.

"Trent, what's going on!?" Gwen repeated.

"Bridgette she's, she's in the hospital..." He answered having a tough time getting the words out.

"All no!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Is she okay!?" Gwen questioned. "Please tell us she's okay!"


	114. Sweet Home Alabama

**Hey, readers, I just wanted to give a quick thanks to everyone who is reading/reviewing! Total Drama Life officially has 116 favorites and 121 follows! I never imagined the story would gain so many favorites/follows! Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Her preeclampsia's worsened." Trent revealed, it was difficult for him to say, especially after hearing the pain and anguish in Geoff's voice. "Her mom found her this morning unconscious on her bedroom floor."<p>

"Oh my God! Did he say how she's doing!?" Gwen questioned.

"He said her blood pressure was sky-high. They've managed to bring it down some, but it's still worrisome."

LeShawna stood up. "My girl needs me!"

"I told him we'd be there as soon as we get out of school. I think it's best if we all go see her together."

The Sister With 'Tude nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're right." she retook her seat.

"I have Romeo and Juliet rehearsals after school, but Izzy's just going to have to understand I can't."

"Izzy's cool, I'm sure she'll understand." DJ said.

"What hospital is she in?" Gwen inquired.

""The Lower Manhattan Hospital."

"Can me and Katie can come with you guys?"

"Yeah, we both love Bridgette." Katie said.

"Of course." Trent answered. "I'm sure Bridgette would love to see you both."

"Oh my God, we are such idiots!" Gwen exclaimed. "Remember Saturday, when Geoff said she was dizzy and almost fell? That was a clear sign something was wrong. Then the next day she is sick all day. And now today she's in the hospital! I know she said she was going to make an appointment with the doctor. But we should have taken her to a doctor right there and then. We should've tried harder, we should of—"

"Gwen, you can't blame yourself. Neither of you should! You had no idea this was going to happen, it's not your fault." DJ told her.

Gwen took a deep breath to try to clam herself down. "Thanks, DJ." She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Bridgette's gonna make it through this she's a tough girl!" The Brickhouse With Heart said.

Katie smiled she loved how kind and compassionate her boyfriend was, her smile quickly turned into a frown when she thought about losing him. He noticed the sad expression on her face. "Don't worry. She'll make it through this." He assured as he put his arm around her.

**The School Auditorium After School: The Romeo & Juliet Rehearsals**

Everyone involved in the school play gathered in the auditorium for their daily after school reversals. With only days to go until the big day, Izzy was starting to crack down on everyone, she only expected the best at this stage in the game. She looked at the time on her watch. "Rehearsals should have started ten minutes ago! Where on earth is Trent!?"

"Be patient, Elizabeth, he's only a few minutes late." Dawn said.

"Oh Miss. McGillicutty, Miss. McGillicutty!" Izzy heard behind her, she knew that chipper voice could only belong to one person. "What is it, Ella?"

Ella Caldwell was the school's resident songbird, she could make a song out of just about anything. Though the girl was sweet, and would do just about anything to help her fellow classmates, her cheery personality and constant singing quickly grew tiresome.

"Miss. McGillicutty, I know you have told me there won't be any singing. But wouldn't you agree the audience would just love if my character broke out into song?"

"Ella, I've told you this is not a musical. And your character is a non-speaking townsperson, why would she suddenly break out into song?"

"To raise the spirits of the audience."

"Thanks for the suggestion, Ella, but I'm gonna have to say no."

"Oh... okay." Ella said disheartened. Just as she was about to walk away, she had one more question. "Oh, Miss. McGillicutty, I have one more question!"

"What is it, Ella!?" Izzy inquired, she was becoming irritated.

"When will rehearsals begin?"

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Heather said, she has been sitting in the corner of the stage going over her lines. "And where's Trent?"

"I don't know where Trent is! And we can't start rehearsals for Romeo and Juliet without Romeo!" Izzy snapped, she was feeling the pressure of her duties as the play's director.

"Sheesh! Take a chill pill, Izzy!" Heather said, she sat back down, going over lines again.

"Ladies please forgive her. With only days until the big play Elizabeth is feeling a bit overwhelmed." Dawn told them.

"Oh my! That's no good. How about a nice song to cheer you up?"

"No! Dawn, I'm feeling light-headed!" Izzy exclaimed. She was being overdramatic, which was something everyone had become accustomed to with Izzy.

She led Izzy over to one of the seats in the gallery. "Take deep breaths."

A few minutes later, the plays Romeo walked into the room.

"Trent's here! Look everyone, Trent is finally here!" Ella exclaimed. "Hello, Trent!"

The director jumped out of her chair. "Trent, you're here!" You're not in costume, but you're here! Hahaha! Everyone was worried you weren't going to show up. Okay, places everybody!"

"Actually Izzy, I need to talk to you. Can we talk in private?" Trent requested.

"Oh... oh, okay." Izzy replied. "But make it snappy!"

The two director and the star stepped aside for a little more privacy.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner, I was talking to my friend Geoff."

"Oh, it's okay. Lets get you on stage!"

"Izzy, that's not all. His girlfriend, my good friend Bridgette, she's in the hospital."

"What!?" The drama club leader questioned, the concern in her voice was obvious. Though her and Bridgette weren't exactly friends, Bridgette sat with Gwen a few times and watched the rehearsals and they had developed a cordial relationship.

"Is everything okay?" Dawn asked as she walked up to the two.

"Bridgette Miller is in the hospital!" Izzy exclaimed, everyone in the auditorium heard and the room quickly became abuzz.

"Oh my, what happened?" Dawn asked.

"She has preeclampsia. We thought it was under control but evidently it's not. I don't know a lot, but I know she's not well. I told him I'd go see her as soon as school was let out. I know the play is only days away, but can I—"

"It's okay, Trent, I understand."

"You do? Thank you! I promise tomorrow I'll rehearse all night if you want me to!"

"Haha! Oh, Trent." She said before mumbling. "You definitely will be."

"Please give her the best from everyone in the drama club." Dawn told him.

"I will! Thanks again!"

Dawn stepped up on stage. "Attention everyone! Can I please get your attention?" The soft-spoken girl requested. Everyone was too busy talking about Bridgette, they didn't hear her.

"I'll handle this." Izzy told her before screaming, "Everyone shut up!" silencing the teens. "With Trent not being able to practice today. I've decided to cancel this afternoon's rehearsals. But be prepared, tomorrow we are going to practice, practice, practice!"

Just as Trent was about to exit the school he was stopped by is Romeo & Juliet costar.

"Trent, wait!" Heather said.

"Oh hey, Heather."

"Izzy said Bridgette's in the hospital?"

"Yeah. She's really sick with preeclampsia. We thought she had it under control, but apparently we were wrong."

"It sounds pretty bad. I know you may not believe me, but I'm being genuine. Let her know I hope she makes a speedy recovery."

"Thanks. I'm sure she'll appreciate that. I just hope she'll be okay. From what Geoff told me things are looking pretty bleak."

"Have faith, she'll be fine."

He nodded his head, placing one of his hands on her shoulder, and looked her straight in the eyes. She could feel her face flush and her heart skip a beat from his touch. "I do. And thank you. I'll let her know you're thinking about her." He said before making his exit, he was well aware Heather's contentious past with both Bridgette and Gwen. But he'd take any kind words, and he did believe the Queen Bee meant them.

Heather was left confused about the reaction she had. _What was that about? _

**The Lower Manhattan Hospital**

The teens arrived at the hospital as quickly as they could, due to heavy traffic their arrival was later than they had hoped. DJ and Katie stopped in the gift shop, while Gwen, LeShawna and Trent went up to Bridgette's room. They knocked before entering, inside Geoff was sitting in a chair next to his sleeping girlfriends bed, he looked exhausted from the whole ordeal. The expecting mother was sickly pale, she had IVs running through her arms, it was a difficult sight to see. LeShawna felt a few tears escape her eyes, Gwen on the other hand fought back her tears.

"Hey, guys!" Geoff said in a low voice, he didn't want to wake up his girlfriend.

The three walked over to her bedside, LeShawna pulled a tissue out of her pocket and dried her eyes. "How is she doing?" She asked.

"She's not doing very good. When she got here her blood pressure was sky-high, that explains why she wasn't feeling good yesterday. The medication she was given wasn't working as well as we thought it was. They've given her something new, it's brought her blood pressure down, but it's still on the high side. If her mom didn't find her when she did... if she didn't find her we may have lost her and the baby!" Geoff answered, his voice cracking.

Trent walked over to his friend and patted him on the back. "Don't think like that, man."

"I just keep thinking if something happens to her... if we lose her and Jacob, it'll be my fault!" Geoff said, tears strolling down his face.

"Don't say that! It wouldn't be your fault!" Trent said.

"It would! I knew something was wrong on Saturday, I had a gut feeling! I should've pushed harder for her to go see a doctor!"

"Geoff, I felt the same way earlier." Gwen spoke up. "I felt guilty, I still do. But we can't blame ourselves. The only thing we can do is be here for Bridgette now."

"Neither of you should feel guilty." Bridgette muttered.

"Bridgette, you're awake!" Geoff said, he rushed over to her side. "How are you feeling!?"

"I'm still feeling sick. But mostly tired."

"Bridge, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I should've done more, I should've—"

"Geoff, don't blame yourself. Anytime something goes wrong you always blame yourself. This isn't your fault. If it's anyone's to blame, it's my fault. I should have known something was wrong. I was being naïve. I thought I had this preeclampsia under control. I was an idiot not to of taken things more seriously."

"No, Bridge, I—"

"Geoff, this isn't your fault. I don't want you blaming yourself, okay?"

"Okay." He sadly replied.

Bridgette looked up at her friends. "Thanks for coming you guys."

"You don't need to thank us." Gwen told her.

"Yeah, don't thank us. We love you, girl. Of course we'd be here for you."

Bridgette's mother Andrea walked into the room, a smile came to her face upon seeing her daughter awake. "Bridgette, you're awake!"

"Yeah, but not for long. I'm still feeling exhausted."

"I want you to get lots of sleep! It will help you feel better. I just got off the phone with grandma and grandpa, they send their love. And I see all of your friends are here! Thanks for coming you guys." The mother said, she gave the three of them a hug.

"Is she awake?" DJ asked as he and Katie entered the room, he was carrying a "Get Well Soon" balloon and A teddy bear, Katie was holding a bouquet of white daisies

"Look it's DJ and Katie! Someone's popular!" Andrea said.

"Hey, guys! Thanks for coming."

"I bought you some daisies. I remember you telling me you like them!"

"And I bought you this balloon and a teddy bear!"

"Aww! Thank you. Could you set them on the stand next to my bed?"

"Sure." DJ said, he sat the balloon and the bear down.

"We know they aren't much, but we hoped it would help cheer you up some!" Katie said as she sat down the daisies.

"It does! Thank you both so much! Thank all of you for coming out to see me, it's a great to know I have such loving friends."

**Dawn's House**

After the Romeo & Juliet rehearsals were cut short, Dawn returned home. She lived in a Victorian-era home just outside of the city with her father Wolfgang, mother Esmeralda and her grandmother Agatha. Like Dawn, her family was blessed with supernatural abilities. They gave people psychic readings from the inside of their home, they were met by both believers and non-believers. While her family gave the readings, Dawn went to her bedroom to do her homework. Unlike most students the psychic enjoyed it, she loved what she called "Exercising her brain." She opened up her bedroom to allow some fresh air to come in and put on some Mozart, she loved classical music. She was nearly an hour into her report on Marie Antoinette, when she heard what sounded like a rock hitting against the outside of her window. She jumped back initially startled, she looked down seeing Izzy waving up at her.

"Hiya, Dawn!"

"Elizabeth, you gave me a fright!"

"Haha! That's not the first time someone's said that to me. Whatchu doing?"

"I'm working on my Marie Antoinette report."

"Marie Antoinette, a 2006 film starring Kirsten Dunst as Marie Antoinette and Jason Schwartzman as Louis the 16th of France, it was directed by Sofia Coppola. It received mainly positive reviews, famed film critic Roger Ebert gave it four out of four stars! Personally I liked it however, I have a hard time seeing Kirsten Dunst as anyone other than Mary Jane Watson in the original Spider-Man trilogy."

"Your knowledge of the movie industry never ceases to amaze me, Elizabeth! But have you ever done any actual reading on Marie Antoinette?"

"Um, no! Why would I need to if I seen the movie?"

"I find it all quite fascinating, the rise to power, their eventual overthrow and execution."

"Dawn, you are the only person I know who likes doing their homework, you are such an odd-ball!"

"As are you my friend!"

"Hahaha! I guess that's why we are such good friends! Are you almost done?"

"Almost. But I could take a break."

"Oh yeah! Come on let's go out, lets start a riot!"

"Hehe!" Dawn giggled. "You are really too much! Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm, well, I'm gonna go a limb and say you're not up for a riot. So, how about we just go to Nathan's Famous?"

"Okie dokie. I'll be down in just a minute!" Dawn told her, she closed her window turned off her Mozart music and met her friend outside. "Will Owen be joining us?"

"No, the big guy is showing his new next-door neighbor Taylor around the city again. Did I tell you he moved here all the way from Alabama!?"

"Yes, you did. I take it him and this Taylor have become pretty good friends? Owen has been spending a lot of time with him."

"Yep. They have a bromance, haha! Let's get going I want a hot dog!"

"You know I'm not crazy about hot dogs. But I do have an appetite for their fish and chips!"

"Of course you do! You love anything that comes from England, you should have been born there!"

"I did live there in a past life. I believe that's why I love things from England so much. Their accents, their food, their culture!"

"Their TV show's! You were the one who got me hooked on Doctor Who!"

"Still trying to watch every episode?"

"Of course. I'm determined to see every single episode in existence!"

"Elizabeth, you are aware Doctor Who has been on since 1963, right?"

"Uh, yeah! Come on let's go! I bet I can hail a cab first!" Izzy said before running off.

"Not this time, Elizabeth!" Dawn told her as she chased after her.

**Russo's Family Pizza**

It was dinner time and Russo's Family Pizza was experiencing their usual dinner rush. And for Anne Maria who been on the clock since getting out of school, she was growing both tired and frustrated. As promised, she got Duncan a job working as a busboy, it being his first day he wanted to make a good impression on Anne's father Frido. Which he succeeded in doing, Frido remarked on one more than one occasion he loved the young man's hard work, and asked Anne Maria why he hadn't brought him in sooner. Of course he wasn't aware of the relationship his daughter had with him, if he did he would've killed Duncan. When her father stepped out for a bit, Anne Maria decided to take advantage. She snuck into the back and watched as Duncan dropped off some dishes in the kitchen, as he headed back out to the dinning area she pulled him into the custodial closet and laid a kiss on his lips.

"Woah, what are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Now come here!"

He backed away from her. "You want to mess around, now!? We're on the clock."

"I'm overworked. I need a release and I got just the thing in mind!" She grabbed hold of him and kissed him again.

He pulled away from her. "Anne, while the idea is tempting. What if someone walks in? I don't want to mess this up, I need this job."

"Don't worry! Nobody's gonna walk in. It's the dinner rush, everyone is swamped with work. It's not like I want to do it for hours, just a quickie!"

"I... I don't know."

"Five minutes are all we need." She told him, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest.

He couldn't help but feel turned on. "Five minutes?"

"That's all."

"This is fucking crazy, but all right!" He said. "Just try to keep it down you little screamer!"

"Haha! I'll try my best!"

Five minutes later the two came out of the closet giggling and fixing their clothes.

"Best five minutes of my life." He said.

"Haha! Babe, pull up your fly!"

"Oh, shit! That'd probably be a good idea." He said as he zipped up his jeans.

"Anne, there you are!" A fellow waitress said. "LeShawna just called she's not going to make in tonight."

"Why?"

"She said her friend Bridgette Miller is in the hospital. It sounded pretty serious you might want to give her a call. Well, I better get back out there." The girl said before heading back out to the dinning area.

"Bridgette's in the hospital!? Did you know anything about this?" She asked Duncan.

"No, I haven't talked to Geoff at all today."

"I'm gonna give Shawna a call and find out what's going on."

**The Lower Manhattan Hospital****: The Cafeteria**

The teens stayed with Bridgette for a few hours, they mainly watched TV as Bridgette wasn't feeling up for much talking. Eventually she fell back into a deep sleep. With her asleep, Gwen, LeShawna and Katie went down to the cafeteria, Trent and DJ stayed with Geoff. While the girls were in line, LeShawna received the call from Anne Maria. "You girls, go ahead and find a seat, I'll be over in a minute."

They sat at a table next to a large window, they had a pretty decent view of Lower Manhattan.

"The view is nice." Katie said to Gwen, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess." Gwen replied, though it was obvious she could careless.

"That was Anne Maria. I filled her in on whats going on." LeShawna said as she joined them. "She sends her love. I'm surprised she found the time to call, I thought be too distracted by Duncan!" The Sister With 'Tude joked, by now Gwen was aware of Duncan and Anne Maria's relationship.

The goth girl became agitated, Katie's talking about how nice the view is and now LeShawna is cracking jokes about Duncan and Anne Maria, did they forget Bridgette was just a floor above seriously ill? "Katie's talking about how nice the view is and now you're joking about Duncan and Anne Maria's stupid fuck buddy relationship? Did you two forget Bridgette is just a floor below suffering!?"

"Calm down, girl, I was only trying to lighten the mood."

"Yeah, me too. I didn't mean to sound like I didn't care."

"I'm sorry. This is just a lot to take in. This is all so fucked up!" Gwen said, again fighting back tears.

LeShawna wrapped her arms around Gwen. "I know. It's really fucked up."

Gwen pushed her food tray away. "I don't even know why I got this, I'm not hungry." She stood up. "I'm going out to get some air."

"Do you want one of us to come?" Katie asked.

"No. I, I just need sometime alone for a few minutes. I'll meet you two back in Bridgette's room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm sorry again for snapping at you girls. I'm just... I gotta go." Gwen told them, leaving before they could see she was getting misty eyed.

"I really think one of us should go with her." Katie said.

"No. If she wants some time to herself, then that's what we'll give her. I know Gwen better than you, she doesn't wear her heart on a sleeve. She keeps her feelings bottled up."

"That's exactly why someone should be with her."

"She just needs sometime to herself. It's her way of dealing with things."

"Okay, if you say so." Katie said before sighing. "This has been such a lousy day. Just another reason to hate being in this hospital..."

"Another reason?"

"Yeah. I haven't had the best experiences here. This is the hospital Sadie was in when she was sick with bulimia. And now with Bridgette being here, it just adds yet another reason to hate being here."

"I'm sorry, girl, I had no idea. Is that all that's been bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before we knew Bridgette was here. You seemed like something was bothering you."

"It's about me and DJ... I don't want to get into it here. We should be worried about Bridgette, my problems pale in comparison."

"If you want to get something off your chest, I'm here to listen."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"This weekend me and DJ were hit with reality, I'm moving to Phoenix and there is anything we can do about it. I know he's putting on a brave face for me. But I know deep down, and I believe he does, too. That our relationship is never going to be the same. Sure we can talk on the phone or through Skype. But I know it's not going to be the same. And it's not fair to him to have a girlfriend so far away. DJ's a great guy, he deserves a girlfriend he can see and talk to everyday. Not one through a phone or a webcam. And as much as it kills me, I've decided to end our relationship."

"What!? No, Katie, you two can make this work! Look at me and Lightning we're long distance but we make it work."

"But, LeShawna, Lightning only lives in New Jersey, he's a drive away. I'm moving to the other side of the country."

"That's true... I hadn't thought about it that way."

"Like I said this wasn't an easy decision to come to. And as much as I want to be selfish and keep him to myself, I can't. DJ deserves better. I want him to find a good, honest, fun girl! A girl well, a girl like you."

"Like me?"

"Not you in particular, I know your crazy about Lightning. Although I do know you were interested in him last year around Christmas time." She said with a smile.

"Oh my God! DJ told you that!?" LeShawna questioned.

"Yeah, he did. We tell each other everything. Don't worry, I wasn't mad. I couldn't blame you, like I said DJ is a great guy! And easy on the eyes, too! Haha!" Katie said with a giggle.

"He is a great guy. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do I want to? No. DJ means everything to me. He's my first love, my first kiss, my first everything! But I have to what's right for him. I just hope he doesn't hate me."

**Nathan's Famous**

"Thank you, kind sir!" Izzy said as she paid the cab driver, the two friends got out across from the restaurant. The eccentric movie buff was enjoying her time with her friend, she had been under a lot of stress over the school play. "Okay, so which movie character would win in a battle to the death? Evelyn Salt or Beatrix Kiddo?"

"Haha! Elizabeth, how do you come up with these scenarios?" Dawn inquired as the girls crossed the street.

"I don't know? I was thinking about it the other day! I was also thinking about who would win between The Terminator or Jason Voorhees!"

"Haha! You are too much!"

"So who would win Evelyn Salt or Beatrix Kiddo!?"

"Oh, I have no idea."

"Come on amuse me!"

The girls stopped in front of the restaurant. "Okay. I'm gonna go with..." Just as she was about to pick she seen Owen sitting inside at a booth. "Owen!"

"Owen?" Izzy questioned.

"No! Look inside it's Owen!"

"Haha! Yeah, that's the big guy all right! He must be showing Taylor some of his favorite restaurants!"

"That's a lot of places to show." Dawn said, she looked back inside seeing a heavyset girl sit next to him. "I thought Taylor was a boy?"

"What?"

"Owen is sitting next to a girl."

Izzy looked inside her eyes widened, her nostrils began flaring, her boyfriend and the chubby girl seemed to be enjoying themselves as they ate their double beef cheese burgers. "I... I can't believe this! Owen is cheating on me!?"

"Elizabeth, don't jump to conclusions!"

"If she thinks I'm gonna let her steal my man, then she has another thing coming!" Izzy raged.

"Elizabeth, please don't cause a scene!"

Izzy paid no attention to her friends request, she marched inside and over to Owen and the big-boned girl. "Thought you could get away with it!? Thought you could cheat on me with this, this no good harlot!" The fiery red-head screamed, gaining the attention from the other restaurant patrons.

"Izzy, what are you talking about!? This my friend Taylor."

"Your friend? Likely story! More like your cheap floozy on the side!"

"Harlot! Floozy! I don't know who you are! But back where I come from those are fighting words!" Taylor said.

"Oh really!? Then lets settle this outside!"

"Izzy, Taylor, stop fighting!" Owen pleaded.

"Lets go you no good hussy!" Izzy yelled.

The two girls stormed outside, Dawn anxiously followed behind, Owen threw some money down the table and ran out.

"Elizabeth, maybe you should let them explain?"

"No, Dawn. It's as clear as day this tramp is trying to steal my man!"

"Tramp! Floozy! Harlot! That does it!" Taylor exclaimed, she lunged at Izzy but was stopped just in the nick of time by Owen, who was out of breath from running after them.

"Ladies, please..." He said, wheezing from his shortness of breath.

"Here, Owen, use this." Dawn said, she pulled out her inhaler and handed it to the big guy.

"Thank you, Dawn." He said, taking a puff. "Izzy, Sugar, please don't fight!"

"Sugar!? I thought you said her name was Taylor!?"

"Sugar's my nickname! Because I'm as sweet as sugar to those I care about! But to folks like you who get under my skin I'm as sour as lemon!" She said once again lunging at Izzy, Owen grabbing hold on her.

"Let go of me!" Izzy demanded, Dawn holding her back.

"Izzy, please!" Dawn yelled, exasperated by the situation.

"Listen here little Missy! If I wanted your boyfriend I'd have him! I can get just about any man I want, because I'm a beauty queen!"

"You're a beauty queen!?" Dawn questioned, astonished by the statement.

"Darn tootin'! In my childhood I was the envy of the pageant world! I was a beautiful child, back where I come from my sweet home Alabama, I was Little Miss Birmingham 5 years in a row! Of course when I became a teenager I had to give up the pageant world, I mean it just wouldn't be fair to those other girls!"

"Interesting." Dawn admitted.

"Who's side are you on, Dawn!?" Izzy questioned.

"Izzy, there is nothing going on between me and Sugar. We're only friends!"

"Oh really? Then why didn't you tell me Taylor was a girl!?"

"I... I don't know! I didn't think it mattered because we are only friends! You're the only one I care about, in fact, Izzy, I love you!"

Izzy's face lit up like a Christmas tree, her heart melted, that was the first time Owen had ever told her that he loved her. "Aww! Big guy, you mean that? You really love me!?"

"Of course I do, Iz! You're the girl of my dreams! You're beautiful and caring and crazy fun!"

"Crazy!?"

"In a good way! I said crazy fun!"

"Aww! Come here, big guy!" The eccentric red-head said as she grabbed hold of him laying a big kiss on his lips, she couldn't believe how foolish she was.

Dawn breathed a sigh of relieve, thankful the fighting had come to an end.

"I should've known you weren't cheating on me!"

"I would never!" Owen said, the two still entangled in their make out.

"Um, Elizabeth, don't you think you owe Sugar an apology?"

"Haha! Um, wow, yeah I guess I do. I'm sorry for how I reacted! And I'm sorry for calling you those names. When I thought Owen was with another woman, I just kinda lost it!"

Sugar thought it over for a moment. "I guess I understand. I mean if I saw my boyfriend with a girl as pretty as me, I'd be worried too! So, I forgive you."

"Good. I'm glad this is resolved." Dawn with a smile.

"Me, too! I actually think you and Sugar can become good friends." Owen said. "Sugar here is one heck of a cook!"

"Sure am! Now that we got this resolved. How about we head back to my house? I'll whip us up some chocolate gravy and biscuits!"

Owen licked his lips. "Yum!"

"That actually sounds pretty good!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Chocolate gravy and biscuits?" Dawn asked, repulsed by the sound of it.

"What's wrong? Don't like the sound of that? Then how about a fried bologna-and-potato-chip sandwich!?" Sugar asked.

"Oh, Sugar, stop it! You're making me hungry!" Owen said, his stomach growling.

"Haha! Come on then, let's head to my house!" The pageant queen said, the three walked away as if nothing had happened.

_Chocolate gravy and biscuits... fried bologna-and-potato-chip sandwiches? And people think I'm strange._ Dawn thought to herself.

The three stopped, looking back at Dawn. "Dawn, you coming!?" Izzy asked.

Dawn snapped out of her thoughts, "Coming!" she said as ran up to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella and Sugar are the first introductions from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island! Before anyone says anything don't worry, the majority of the new cast will be introduced into the story at some point. You just have to be patient. :) <strong>


	115. A Confession

**Big thanks to everyone reading! Total Drama Life received nearly 8000 views in readers from the U.S.! Not to mention all the other views I've gotten from people all over the world! Thanks to everyone who is reading! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>After staying a few more hours with Bridgette, the friends departed with the promise they'd return tomorrow. Though Trent would have to come later due to his obligations to the Romeo &amp; Juliet play, if he missed another rehearsal he know Izzy would freak. The young musician dropped LeShawna off at her home first, then his girlfriend.<p>

"So, we're here."

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. As she opened the door to exit he grabbed her arm.

"Gwen, wait."

"Yeah?"

"I know this is hard on you. It's hard on all of us. But you've been friends with Bridgette since you were in elementary school. It's natural to feel angry or sad. I don't like you bottling your feelings up."

"I know you don't. But right now I'm just exhausted."

"Okay. I understand, it's been a long day. Just remember if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"I know. Thank you. You're a really good guy, Trent. I'm lucky to have you."

"Yeah, I know you are!" He joked, he seen a smile come across her face. "I see that smile! That's always a good thing!"

"You always make me smile. I love you." She said, giving him another kiss.

"I love you, too." He told her.

He watched to make sure she got inside safely before heading home. Inside she could hear the sound of WWE Monday Night Raw playing on the living room's TV. Her younger brother Shawn was sitting on the couch watching. Her mother Amy in the kitchen washing up the dishes from that day.

"Hey, how's Bridgette doing?" Shawn asked.

The older sister sighed and sat down beside him. "It's not looking good. I don't think she's getting out of there anytime soon."

"I'm sorry. I got this for her earlier when I was out." He pulled out a Get Well Soon card. On the cover was a dalmatian, he knew how much Bridgette loved dogs, and hoped it would remind her of her dalmatian Belle.

"Aww! Thanks." Gwen said. She opened it up to read it.

Get Better Soon!

Your little bro, Shawn! :)

"I know how much she loves animals, dogs in particular. Do you think the dalmatian will remind her of Belle?"

"I'm sure it will. I know she'll really appreciate it. So, where we're you at earlier? We're you with your girlfriend Sophia!"

"I should've never told you about her!"

"Haha! Too bad you did! I have to meet this girl, so I can tell her all kinds of embarrassing stories about you!" The older sister teased.

"You are so evil!"

"Of course I am. All big sister's are! It's our job to torment our little brothers!"

"Well you are definitely the evilest!" Shawn said, he turned the TV off and headed upstairs.

"You know you love me!" She yelled up to him with a smile.

It felt good to have a lighthearted moment even if it was momentarily. The thought of one of her best friends being sick in the hospital, having no idea when she would come home, quickly crept back into her mind, the thought pulling at her heartstrings. Just as she was about to head upstairs to be alone she was stopped.

"Gwen."

The goth girl turned around coming face to face with her mother. The two still had a strained relationship after Gwen discovered her mother had kept their father away from her and Shawn for so many years.

"How's Bridgette? I talked to her mom a few hours ago, she said she wasn't doing very well."

"She's not. Her blood pressure is still pretty high and she's still not feeling well."

Amy's heart sank, Gwen and Bridgette had been friends for so long, she considered Bridgette to be another daughter.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine."

"Gwen, I know you're not fine. Your best friend is sick in the hospital. I know how difficult this must be for you. Talk to me."

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay... well, let me do something. You must be hungry! I can heat you up dinner, I made spaghetti."

Gwen shook her head no. "I don't want to talk. I don't want anything to eat. I just want to go up to bed."

"Oh, okay. But you know if you want to talk, I'm here for you."

The daughter could sense the sincerity in her mother's voice. But the feelings of anger and hurt, after all the years of lies still lingered. She walked upstairs without giving an answer. The mother could feel her eyes getting watery. She knew how much she hurt both of her children, she wondered if their relationship could ever be repaired.

**Franklin D. Roosevelt High School: Tuesday Morning**

Geoff entered the school for his morning classes, he headed over to his locker to get out the books he'd need for his next few classes. Though school was the last place he wanted to be, he wanted to be with Bridgette. And he would have been if Bridgette hadn't told him to attend school.

"Hey, man, how are you holding up?" Trent asked as he walked up to his friend along with Gwen.

"I feel like shit." Geoff replied. "I shouldn't be here. I should be with Bridgette! I don't know why she told me to come here."

"She's just trying to keep things as normal as possible." Trent said.

"But things aren't normal! I should be at the hospital with her right now! Not getting ready for algebra class."

"You'll see her as soon as you get out of here." Trent told him.

"It still doesn't feel right. Are you two and LeShawna coming again? I know Bridge would love to see all of you."

"Me and Shawnie are. Her parents gave her back her driving privileges. So, we'll head out there right after school."

"I'll be there, too. But I have Romeo and Juliet rehearsals, if I miss again Izzy will freak out. I'll be there as I can."

"Thanks, guys." Geoff told them before letting out a long yawn. "I was exhausted last night. You'd think I would've slept betterl."

"I didn't sleep well either. I tossed and turned all night." Gwen said.

"All I could think about is Bridgette and Jake. And what I would do if I lost either of them, or... if I lose both."

"Man, don't think like that. Bridgette and Jake are both going to be fine." Trent said as he patted him on the back.

"Yeah, try not to think that way." Gwen said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll try. Thanks, guys. You two should get to your lockers. I don't want you late for class because of me."

"All right. Stay strong, dude! We'll see you at lunch." Trent told him.

"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch."

Duncan who had been across the hall watching made his way over after Trent and Gwen left. "Hey, dude."

"Oh, hey, man."

"I heard about Bridgette. How's she doing?"

"Not good. The preeclampsia's really taking a toll on her."

"I'm sorry. Life can really suck sometimes."

"Yeah, ain't that the truth. How'd you know about Bridge? I never said anything."

"LeShawna told Anne Maria and Anne told me. But everyone around here knows about it, it's the school's latest hot topic."

"Sorry. I should've told you. But when I came home last night I just went up to my room and crashed."

"Don't worry about it. I understand. There's a lot on your plate right now. Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you tell me Bridgette and Jake are going to be okay?"

Duncan looked down, he didn't know how to respond. Anytime he hoped something good would happen, it usually turned to shit.

"No one can. I'll talk to you later, dude. I'll keep you posted." Geoff told him before heading off to his first class.

Duncan leaned up against the lockers trying to think of something to cheer his friend up.

"You, okay?" Anne Maria asked as she walked up to him.

"I was just talking to Geoff. I really feel bad for him."

"Yeah, me too. It's a tough situation."

"I'm just trying to think of something I can do to cheer him up a little."

"I know! You remember my cousin Paulie?"

"Of course I do! If it wasn't for Paulie we wouldn't have run into each other at Brett's party, and if we didn't run into each other at Brett's party, we wouldn't have developed such a beneficial friendship!"

"Right! Anyways, Paulie just got an invite to a huge party this Friday night. I figured me and you'd go together. Why don't you ask Geoff to come with us?"

"I don't know. Geoff's not much a partyer anymore."

"Geoff? Geoff McGraw!? He was the biggest party boy around! Come on, invite him! He could use a good time."

"True. All right, I'll let him know."

"Cool! We better get to class."

"Actually, I was thinking about skipping today. You in?"

"I don't know. Where would we go?"

"Hmm, lets see. Your house is empty. A big empty house all to ourselves!"

"Haha! Yeah and I think we both know where we'd end up, my room!"

"Who says we have to do it in your room? The house is completely empty!"

"Haha! You're so naughty!" Anne Maria told him, she grabbed his hand and they snuck out of the school together.

**Phys Ed**

"Man, I still can't believe you think The Jets are better than The Giants!" DJ said as he tossed Tyler a football.

With only a few days left of the school year, the PE teacher Mr. Hatchet gave his students a free day. Some stayed inside and played basketball, others headed for the weight room, and some like DJ and Tyler went outside to toss around a football.

"Dude, when are you just going to get over me liking The Jets? It's not like I like the San Francisco 49ers!"

"Haha! That's true. If that were the case you'd be run out of the state!" DJ said, he backed up some. "Toss it over!"

The athletically challenged boy threw the football, it actually would have been a good throw, if didn't completely miss DJ and head straight towards a girl who was running the track field.

"It's going straight for her!" DJ exclaimed.

"Hey, you! Look out!" Tyler yelled.

The girl looked up and seen the ball coming straight towards her, she jumped up and caught it. "I got it!" She yelled over to the boys.

DJ and Tyler breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God it's Sky." DJ said.

Sky Santos, the school's most athletically gifted girl. A star on the girls track, basketball, soft ball, soccer and volley ball teams, there wasn't a sport Sky couldn't play.

"Sorry about that!" Tyler said as he and DJ ran up to her.

"Don't worry about it." She said as she handed the football back to Tyler.

"We we're worried at first. But when we realized it wad you, Sky, we knew we didn't have anything to worry about." DJ told her.

"Yeah, you're like a guy!" Tyler said.

"Oh, I am?" Sky asked, not sure how to take that.

"Well, no, I mean like your not all girly and stuff!"

"Haha! Okay. I get what you mean."

"Running track? You do realize you're done for the year, right? After all you do for the school, you deserve to take a break." DJ said.

"No time to relax. If I want to make my dream come true of someday making it to the olympics, I have to practice, practice, practice."

"If anyone can make it to the olympics, it's you." DJ said.

"Thanks, DJ. But it's not a sure thing. That's why I need to stay on the top of my game! How about you guys head back and I'll throw it over to you?"

"Cool." DJ said. The two headed back to where they came from.

"You ready!?" Sky called out.

"Ready!" Both boys answered.

She threw the pig skin over to them, DJ caught it and gave her a thumbs up. Sky returned a thumbs up and resumed running.

"So, you got any plans after school?" DJ asked, the two once again tossing the football back and forth.

"Yeah. Me and Lindsay are going to see a movie then we're heading over to her place."

"Cool. So, things between you two are going well?"

"Yeah. I know Lindsay has a reputation around school, but she's really a sweet girl. Not to mention really, really hot! And since that bitch Heather finally got off her back about not dating me, it's been smooth sailing. She would probably blow a gasket if she knew we were secretly dating for a month behind her back."

"Yeah, I'd imagine Heather isn't the easiest person to get along with."

"She's not. She treats Lindsay and Dakota like shit! If it wasn't for their family's business ties, I think they would've ditched her as a friend a long time ago!"

"Yeah, probably. But now that I think about it, Heather hasn't seemed as bad lately."

"Linds told me she's been trying to "change." I'll believe it when I see it."

"Who knows maybe she will? I think there's some good in everyone."

"Even Heather Chan? The biggest bitch to ever walk the halls of the school?"

"Yeah, I think even Heather Chan has some good in her."

"How about you, bro? You doing anything?"

"Katie asked me to come over to her house, her parents are going to be out for a few hours."

"Oh! So you two are going to be alone, huh? Are you going to get a bit frisky!?"

"Man, shut up! What me and Katie do together is between us. And besides, she said she only wanted to talk."

"Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh?"

"Katie wants to talk? You know what that means, right? "

"It's not like that!"

"I'm just sayin, bro. Anytime a girl says they want to talk it usually ends up with... you know. And with her moving—"

"Me and Katie aren't breaking up. We see eye to eye on this move. We know it's not going to be easy. But we are completely devoted to making this work."

"Okay, dude, if you say so."

"And besides, how would you know? The only other girl you dated besides Lindsay was Izzy McGillicutty. And you broke up with her!"

"Yeah! And can you blame me? The girl is crazy! She tried to blow up my car!"

**After School: Romeo & Juliet Play Rehearsals**

The students participating in the school play gathered for their daily after school rehearsals. As expected Izzy made the cast work extra hard, she didn't let them leave until every line was said perfectly. She even kept them an extra two hours and likely she would've kept them longer if Dawn didn't intervene. Afterwards, Trent and Heather went to the rooms they used as their dressing rooms to change out of costume. As Trent made his way out of the auditorium he ran into Alejandro, who had a bouquet of pink roses in his hand.

"Hey, Trent!"

"Oh, hey, Alejandro, whats up?"

"Not much. I've dropped by to see if Heather's still here. She hasn't left, right?"

"No. She's still in her dressing room, she's in there with Dakota I heard them talking on my way out."

"Good. I wanted to surprise her with these."

"Roses. Heather's favorite?"

"Of course!"

"I'm glad to see you two getting along." Trent told him, he had noticed a major difference in both of their attitudes as of late. "If you excuse me, I need to get going. I'm going to visit my friend Bridgette."

"Good luck, my friend!" Alejandro told him.

"Thanks." Trent said with a smile.

"You did amazing today, Heather!" Dakota told her. "You're really doing wonders with this character."

"Thanks. Who would've thought I'd be doing so well? I have to admit, in the beginning I was rather bad!"

"There were some bumps in the road, but you've gotten past them. You're starring in a play, you're in a solid relationship! Your life has really made a turn around."

"Yeah, a solid relationship..."

"All no!"

"What?"

"It sounded like you hesitated. I knew it was too good to be true! What did he do?"

"Nothing. It's... it's me."

"You?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I'm completely over Trent."

"What!?"

"I know, I know. Yesterday after we found out Bridgette was in the hospital, I went out to let him I know wished her the best. And something happened..."

"Go on." Dakota told her intrigued.

"I can't explain it! He put his hand on my shoulder and was looking me in the eyes, I felt a spark. Everything with Alejandro has happened so fast, I didn't have time to think of Trent. And now, I'm just confused. Really confused!"

"I guess I can understand. Trent was the first guy you were ever truly interested in."

"I know. Trent's such a good guy. He always treated me so well! When I had that breakdown and was telling him about the problems I have with my family, he was so understanding and comforting and sweet!"

"So was Alejandro." Dakota reminded her.

"I know. We both have complex family issues."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm so conflicted feeling!" She said with a pause. "Maybe I rushed into things with Alejandro? I think need to sort out my feelings."

Alejandro clenched his fist, his nostrils flaring. He was standing outside the room, he heard everything. The captain of the football team marched out of the school and got into his car, tossing the flowers out the window. As he exited the parking lot he made sure to mow down the pink roses. He knew it was too good to be true, he knew he shouldn't of taken a second chance at love.


	116. Agonizing Decisions

**I wanted to give a ****shout-out to Ironwood811 and Kittypink78! Thank you both for mentioning me as one of the best authors in the Total Drama genre in your profiles, I really appreciate the support!  
><strong>

**Also I'm sorry it took so long to publish this chapter. I've rewritten this chapter multiple times, honestly I've lost track of how many times I've rewritten it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>After completing his Romeo &amp; Juliet rehearsals, Trent headed out to the hospital. He stopped in the hospital's gift shop and bought his friend some sunflowers, then headed up to her room. The door was open a smidge, inside he could see Bridgette laying in her bed, her mother Andrea sitting in a chair on one side of her, and Geoff on the other. His girlfriend Gwen was seated in a fold up chair, as was LeShawna. All eyes were on the small flat screen TV mounted against the wall, the popular TV comedy Friends was playing.<p>

"Knock, knock." The young musician said before entering the room.

Everyone turned their attention to him. "Hey, Trent!"Bridgette greeted.

His girlfriend walked up to him giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, she was happy he finally arrived.

"Hey, Bridgette, how are you feeling?"

"Eh, I'm feeling a little bit better than I did last night." She answered, her voice still sounded weak but it had a little more pep to it.

"Don't worry, you'll be feeling better before you know it!"

"Thanks, I hope you're right."

"I bought you these sunflowers. I know it's not much, but I hoped it would help cheer you up."

"Thank you! Of course it does! I've gotten so many get well soon cards, and flowers! Geoff just bought me that beautiful bouquet of violets."

"I know they're your favorite." Geoff told her.

Trent looked at the nightstand next to her bed, it was indeed filling up. Geoff's violets sat on it along with the daisies she received from Katie the day before, the teddy bear DJ had given to her and numerous cards, but what took up the most space was a lovely bouquet of pink roses.

"Who gave you these roses?" Trent inquired.

"The answer will surprise you." Bridgette told him. "They're from Heather."

"Wow! Really?" He asked, pleasantly surprised.

"She had them sent to me this afternoon. Along with a beautiful get well soon card." She picked the card up and handed it to him.

It was indeed a lovely card, expensive looking, as were the roses.

"You must have been surprised to get these from Heather." He said, as he found a spot on her stand for the sunflowers.

"Very surprised. I'm not quite sure what to make of it, some people would've thrown them in the trash, but I'll accept any well wishes."

"I guess Heather still has a heart after all." LeShawna said.

"I've noticed she's had a change in her personality lately." Trent informed them. "She's not as bossy as she once was. Her and Izzy would get into arguments from time to time during rehearsals, and it was obvious her Dawn didn't really see eye to eye, but that's changed she's been pretty cordial with them lately."

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves here, we are still talking about Heather Chan." Gwen said. "Just because she sent roses and has treated Izzy and Dawn better lately doesn't mean she's Mary Poppins."

"True. Trent, I told the nurse I'd probably have another visitor. So she brought in another fold up chair." Bridgette told him as she pointed it out to him.

"Thanks." He set it up next to Gwen, putting his arm around her. "So, we're watching Friends?"

"Yeah. It's one of my favorites." Bridgette answered. "We were just telling my mom how much she resembles Jennifer Aniston."

"You kids are crazy! I don't anything like her." Andrea said.

"What do you say Trent?" Bridgette asked.

He looked up at the TV then over at the mother. "Yeah, Miss. Miller, you do look like her."

"Oh, you kids are just trying to boost my self-esteem!" Andrea said, secretly she was flattered.

**Katie's House**

Katie anxiously paced back and forth in her living room, she was expecting DJ at any moment. The anxiety over the impending break up was killing her. The thought of hurting DJ nearly brought the sweet girls to tears. Her heartache only intensified when she heard him pulling into her driveway. Her heart began racing, and she felt like she was going to sick.

The kind-heated boy rang the Lopez's doorbell, he had no idea what was awaiting him on the other side. When she didn't answer right away he rang again, he hoped she wasn't upset with him, he was a few minutes late. "Katie, are you in there? Sorry I'm late. I can explain!"

She took a deep breath in a final attempt to calm herself down, which did not succeed. She answered the door, seeing a smile come across his face upon laying his eyes on her.

"Hey, beautiful! Sorry about being late." He told her as entered the home, she closed the door behind him. "Candy surprised us with a visit. Momma called grandma and before I knew it grandma was in the kitchen making us her delicious sweet potato pie! My god was it good!"

"Aww! That's nice. How long with Candace be home?"

"A few days. Then she'll head back down to Maryland." His older sister was a student of the University of Baltimore.

"That's nice. I hope she enjoys her stay."

"She always loves coming home. We are gonna head into Times Square tonight you should come with us!"

"That sounds fun... I wish I could."

"You wish you could? Why can't you?"

"Lets go into the living room and sit down."

"Okay. Is something bothering you?" He asked, as they sat down on the sofa.

She nodded her head yes as she took hold of his hands. "DJ, this... this isn't easy."

"It's okay. Take your time."

She took a deep breath before looking him straight in the eyes. Before she could get any words out, he seen some tears strolling down her face.

"Katie, sweetheart, what is it?" He asked, as he wiped her tears away. "Is this about the move?"

"Yes."

"It's okay. You can talk to me about this."

"I'm just so nervous." She told him.

"You don't have to be nervous. You can tell me anything, you know that!"

"I don't want you to hate me."

"Don't be ridiculous I could never hate you!"

"I hope you still feel that way after this." She said, taking another deep breath. "I just want you to know this wasn't an easy decision, I agonized over this."

"Okay..." He replied, he was beginning to get nervous.

"DJ, I love you, I love you so much. We've been through so much together, but this move to Arizona isn't fair to you. You are such a great person! You are so kind and caring and funny! You don't deserve a girlfriend on the other side of the country, you deserve a girlfriend who you can see and talk to everyday of your life! Not one you can only talk to on the phone or online."

He gulped, he could feel his heart breaking. "So, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm sorry, DJ, but I'm ending our relationship." She told him as she weeped.

"No, no..." He muttered, as tears fell from his eyes. He felt as if his heart was shattered into a million pieces. "Katie, we can make this work! It doesn't matter to me if you're moving to Arizona, it wouldn't matter to me if you were moving to China! I love you, you are the only person I want to be with!"

"I love you, too. That's why I'm doing this."

He let go of her hands and jumped up. "That's why you're doing this?! Katie, if you really loved me this is the last thing you'd be doing to me!"

"I know it may not make sense, but you deserve to be with a girl that's right here with you. Not one miles, and miles away. I wish I could be that girl for you, DJ, believe me I do! But the reality is I can't."

"I don't want to be with any other girls, I only want you!"

"And I only want to be with you, but you deserve better! You deserve so much better!"

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to this!" DJ exclaimed as he cried, he stormed out the front door, Katie tearfully chased after him.

"DJ, please, please understand!"

"I'll never understand! I love you, Katie! Like I said it wouldn't matter to me if you moved to Arizona or if you moved to China! I would be with you no matter what!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She said, she went to grab on to him but he moved away from her.

"Just remember you did this! Not me, you! I tried everything to keep us together, everything! My mom was even willing to let you move in with us, just so we could be together! You gave up on us not me!" He told her as he got into his car.

"I'm sorry!" She said once more, it was the only thing she could say. "I'm so sorry!"

He wiped away his tears and drove away. The heart-broken girl ran back inside up to her room, she collapsed on to her bed in tears. She took the heart-framed photograph of her and DJ. "I'm sorry, DJ." She said to herself. "Please don't hate me!"

**DJ's House**

Back at DJ's house his mother Dawn, sister Candace, and grandmother Jocelyn were having a great time reminiscing. The grandmother had her daughter and granddaughter in hysterics over stories she was telling about her young partying days.

"Hahaha! Oh momma, you were such a riot when you were young!"

"I was always the life of the party! Hell, I'm still the life of the party!" The grandma boasted.

Jocelyn was a small woman, standing at a wee 4'10, she always wore her big round framed glasses. Despite being 76 years old, 77 in just a few weeks. Jocelyn still loved to have fun, she was dubbed by her grandchildren the "Cool Grandma."

Dawn and Candace witnessed a mischievous smile come across the elders face. "Speaking of partying, who wants some whiskey!?" She asked as she pulled a bottle out of Jack Daniel's out of her purse.

"Haha! There's never a dull moment with you, momma! I'll get the shot glasses!" Dawn said, she retrieved two glasses from the kitchen.

"Oh come on, momma! I don't get a shot?" Candace bickered.

"Are you 21?"

"No, but come on I will be next month!"

"Then next month you can have a shot."

"Dawn, don't be that way!" Jocelyn scolded. "When you were her age you were always out having a good time!"

"That's different, momma."

"How is it different?"

"I was young and foolish. I want her to do as I say not as I do."

"Oh hush now! Don't give me that tomfoolery. Let me ask you three questions!"

Dawn sat down and sighed. "All right, momma, ask them." She knew where this was heading.

"Is Candace old enough to vote?"

"Yes, momma."

"Is she old enough to buy a house?"

"Yes, momma."

"Is she old enough to join the military?"

"Yes, momma."

"Then she's old enough to enjoy a shot of whiskey!" The grandma proclaimed, she filled the two shot glasses up and pushed them across the coffee table.

"What about you, grandma?"

"Don't worry about me, Candy, I got all I need right here!" She took a swig straight from the bottle.

The mother and daughter quickly downed their shots, they looked as if they had just swallowed a lemon.

"Whoo! That is strong!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Want another one?" The grandmother asked.

"No, momma, I'm good." Dawn replied.

"Yeah, so am I, grandma."

"What a bunch of party poopers! You know what that means, right? More for grandma!" Jocelyn exclaimed, again taking a swig from the bottle.

"Haha! Oh lord, momma, you really are something else!"

"I sure am, darling. I'm one of a kind!"

Again the room erupted into laughter, just as DJ entered the house. He could hear the women having a great time in the other room, the last he wanted to do was bring down the mood, he hoped to make it upstairs without them noticing he was upset.

"DJ, baby, come on sit down and join the party!" Jocelyn told him.

"Uh, no thanks, grandma. I'm just gonna head up to my room." He replied. He tried his best not to look at them, so they wouldn't see he had been crying.

"DJ, is something wrong?" Dawn inquired, she could tell just by the sound of his voice.

"No, no. I'm just tired." He said, he got halfway up the stairs when he heard, "Darren Joseph Johnson, get your butt back down here!" The brokenhearted boy reluctantly came back down.

"DJ, what's wrong?" Dawn questioned, before seeing his eyes were red and puffy. "Baby, we're you crying?"

"This is hard for me to say... Katie broke up with me." He revealed to his family, a few tears strolled down his face.

"All no!" Dawn exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, baby. I know how much you cared about her!"

"I didn't just care about her, I loved her! I feel like my hearts been ripped out of me!"

All three women's hearts sank, they felt horribly for him.

"Come here, sweetie, talk to me let it all out!" Dawn said.

"I just want to be alone."

"That's the worst thing you could do right now, you need to get all your feelings out." His mother said.

"We won't say a word, we'll just let you talk." Jocelyn said.

"I don't want to talk! I just want to be alone!" He exclaimed before running up to his room.

"DJ, come back!" His mother and grandmother called out.

"Let him be." Candace said. She knew how her younger brother was feeling, she too was in a serious relationship in high school. Andre Givens was his name, the two dated for nearly two years, she thought they'd be together forever. However, just before they graduated he ended things, with her planning to attend University of Baltimore and him the University of Vermont, he didn't think their long distance relationship would work, plus he wanted to live the "single life" in college. "I know what he's going through, momma, he just needs sometime to himself."

**Geoff's House: Midnight**

Duncan snuck into the McGraw's basement at midnight on the dot, he was surprised to see Geoff sitting on the sectional sofa.

"Geoff, what are you doing in my house?" He joked.

"Haha! I just thought I'd make myself comfortable."

"How's everything going? How's Bridgette?"

"That's actually why I'm here. I said I'd keep you posted and that's what I'm here to do."

"All good I hope."

"Her blood pressure is still on the high side, but it's come down some. She's still not feeling well, but better than yesterday."

"That's good. It sounds like she's getting better, albeit slowly."

"She was little more cheery today. We watched Friends most of the night, it's one of her favorites."

"I bet she can't wait to get out of there."

"You can say that again. Hopefully it's soon."

"Yeah, hopefully. I really feel for ya, man. At school I was trying to come up with something to cheer you up."

"Really? Come up with anything?"

"No, well, Anne did. We're probably going to a party on Friday night, her cousin Paulie got invited so it's sure to be wild! She said I should ask you to come with us."

"Dude, a year ago, hell a few months ago! I would've taken you up on your offer. But everything that's going with Bridgette, partying is the last thing on my mind."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. If you change your mind let me know. We'd love to have you tag along with us! I sometimes miss my old partying pal." Duncan told him with a smirk.

"Haha! Yeah, I'm sure a lot of people do. Last year that was the only thing I thought about doing, but now the only thing I'm focused on is Bridgette and being a good dad."

**DJ's House: 12:35 AM**

Candace woke up from a deep sleep, she turned over and looked at her alarm clock, 12:35 AM it read. Her throat was dry and her stomach was rumbling. She headed down stairs for a glass of water, and to get a slice of grandma Jocelyn's scrumptious sweet potato pie. In the kitchen she seen her younger brother sitting at the table on his phone, no doubt looking at pictures of him and Katie. After revealing Katie had broken up with him, he locked himself in his room all day. Of course Dawn tried to talk to him to no avail.

"Hey." The older sister said as she entered the room.

"Oh, hey." He replied in a depressed voice.

"I'm going to get a piece of grandma's sweet potato pie, you want a piece?"

"No, thanks."

"Come on, it's delish!"

"I'm not very hungry."

She pulled the pie out and cut herself off a small slice, then got herself a glass of water. "How about a glass of water?"

"I'm good." He said, as he held up a glass.

She took a seat at the table, it was quiet for a few moments. "Looking at pictures of Katie isn't going to help."

"How did you know I was looking at pictures of Katie?"

"Because I did the same thing after Andre broke up with me."

"Did grandma leave that bottle of whiskey? I could really use some of it right about now."

"Grandma leaving a bottle of whiskey? Boy, you crazy?!"

DJ slightly smiled. "Yeah, I guess that was stupid question. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How'd you get over it?"

"Andre?"

"Yeah."

"I know this is going to sound so clichéd, but time. As time went on I finally moved on, it wasn't easy though. I didn't think I'd ever get over him. I spent every waking minute thinking about him. Missing him, being angry at him. Eventually though I thought about him less and less. It's true, time really does heal all wounds."

"I don't think that's going to happen with me. I loved Katie so much, I still do... I don't think I'll ever get over her."

"I thought the same thing about Andre. I know what you're going through, it sucks! It's one of the worst feelings in the world. But believe me DJ, you will be okay. You just need to give it some time."

"I just don't understand. I thought we were on the same page when it came to this move! I was so blindsided, Candy. I thought our love would keep us together no matter what! I just don't understand how she could do this!"

"What did she say? If you don't mind me asking."

"She told me I was a good person, and that her moving to Arizona wasn't fair to me. That I deserved to be with a person that's here for me, not one on the other side of the country." He answered, his voice shaky.

"It sounds like she was doing what she thought was best for you."

"Yeah, and I get it. But I don't want to be with any other girl, I only want to be with her!" He said, he buried his face in his hands to prevent his sister from seeing him crying.

Candace's heart was breaking, she hated seeing her little brother in so much pain. "Don't worry, DJ. Everything will work out in the end, I promise you!" She told him as she hugged him.

**Franklin D. Roosevelt High School**

Heather returned to school as conflicted as she was when she left. While her and Alejandro's relationship had certainly started out nefariously, the two had grown to genuinely care for one an other. She knew there more to him than his playboy persona he created for himself, and he knew she was more than the Queen Bee. They were both comfortable enough to put their guards down and open up to one another.

However, she couldn't deny the feelings she still harbored for Trent. He was the first person who ever treated her with any kind of kindness and compassion. He was there for her when she broke down over her dysfunctional family, holding her in his arms as she cried. The young heiress never forgot that, he was the first boy who treated her well because he genuinely cared for her, not just because he wanted to date her because of her last name.

She grabbed some books out of her locker and headed to homeroom. She was soon joined at her table by Dakota, but she was so lost in thought she didn't even notice her friend had joined her.

"Heather, Heather!" Dakota said, bringing her friend back to reality.

"Oh, hey. I didn't even notice you came in."

"Doing some thinking?"

"Yeah. I'm still so conflicted, Dakota. I went home and thought about my feelings for both Alejandro and Trent for hours. Alejandro has been so great to me, there is so much more to him than people think. We've always had a good time being together, whether it was going to the museum or just going out and getting something to eat. Then there's Trent, he's always treated me wonderfully too. He was the first guy whoever treated me decently, not just because he wanted something from me, but because he's genuinely a good person."

"But he's with Gwen. And I don't see them splitting up anytime soon, I think they're in it for the long haul. You have a good thing going with Alejandro, I still can't believe I'm actually supportive of your relationship."

"We are good together. But is it fair to be with someone when you have feelings for someone else? Old me wouldn't have cared, but I am trying better myself."

"Honestly, it's not. I know I wouldn't want to be with a person who liked someone else."

"Then what should I do, break up with Alejandro? The last thing I want to do is hurt him. He's already been heartbroken once before."

"You don't have to break up permanently, just go on a temporary break until you decide what you want to do."

Heather let out a sigh and put her head down on her desk. "Sometimes being a good person can really suck!"

**11th Grade Lunch**

Katie received her lunch, then found a seat at an empty table. The sweet girl was still heartbroken over her break up with DJ, she was up all night crying. She shouldn't have shown up for school, but she hoped to see DJ. She wanted to make sure he knew how sorry she was, but the gentle giant didn't show up. Knowing how much pain he must have been in only hurt her more. The lunch period was about 15 minutes in when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around seeing LeShawna.

"Oh, hi, LeShawna."

"Hey, girl. Mind if take a seat?"

"No, go ahead."

LeShawna took a seat across from her, she could tell her friend was upset and with DJ not attending school today, she had a feeling Katie ended their relationship. "Why are you sitting over here alone?" She asked, she didn't want to be the one to bring up the break up.

"I'm depressed and when I'm depressed I usually want to be alone." Katie replied, before revealing her reason for her depression. "Last night I ended things with DJ."

"I'm sorry, girl! I know it must hurt."

"It does. I hurt him so bad, LeShawna, I feel like such an awful person!" Katie exclaimed, the tears making its way out once again.

LeShawna got up and sat next to her, she put an arm around her. "Don't you feel awful! You did what you thought was right."

"I know, but did I? Did I do the right thing? It's a question I keep asking myself now."

"You did."

"Do you really believe that?" Katie questioned. When she told LeShawna about her plan, she didn't get the impression the sister with 'tude agreed.

"At first I didn't. I thought you two could make it work. I was comparing my relationship with Lightning to yours and DJ's relationship, but like you said Lightning only lives in New Jersey, and you're moving to Arizona. Honestly, I don't know if I'd be able to do it."

"It wasn't an easy decision, I really struggled with it. But at the end of the day I thought it was best for him, I just hope he doesn't hate me."

"There's noway he could ever hate you. He maybe be angry but he doesn't hate you."

"I hope you're right."

"Trust me. Now come back with me over to our table, I don't want you sitting here all alone!"

"Okay." Katie agreed with a smile. "Thank you." She told the sister with 'tude before they went over their lunch table.

"You don't need to thank me, girl."

"No, I do. Thank you for being such an incredible friend! You, Gwen, Bridgette and everyone else has treated me so well. After Sadie died I didn't think I'd ever feel like I had another true friendship. But all of you have proven me wrong and I'll always be eternally grateful."

LeShawna smiled, she was touched by Katie's kind words. "I'm going to miss you, girl. All of us are!"

**After School: The Weight Room  
><strong>

After school Alejandro headed to the gym's weight room to pump some iron. He had kept his distance from his girlfriend all day and hadn't called her the night before. The anger he felt was still smoldering inside him, both at Heather and himself. Heather was well aware of the reluctance he had about getting serious about another girl, how could she do this to him? _What's so great about Trent? What does he have that I don't?_ And he was angry at himself for allowing himself to get serious about another girl. He should've known it was to good to be true, he should have known better than to put his heart on the line.

"There you are." He heard behind him, he turned around coming face to face with his girlfriend.

Heather had wanted to talk to him all day, but he been distant, unbeknownst to her he was purposely avoiding her. Before going to rehearsals she ran into his friend Brady, who told her he where he was. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Is it about still having feelings for Trent?" Alejandro questioned, he was pulling no punches.

She gasped and stepped back some, _How did he know?_ she thought to herself.

"When I knew you were done rehearsing yesterday, I stopped by to surprise you. I even brought you some pink roses. I heard you in your dressing room talking with Dakota, I heard it all. I believe you told her you rushed into things with me?"

The heiress felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach, she felt awful, that was the last way she wanted Alejandro to find out. "I'm so sorry, Alejandro, truly I am. That was the last way I wanted you to find out!"

"So what are you here to tell me, that we're finished? That you want to be with Trent over me?"

"I don't know what to do! I really care about you a lot—"

"But you care about Trent more?"

"No, well, I don't know! Ah! I'm so confused about all of this! Please let me explain."

"Fine. Explain to me why you still have this fixation with Trent!" She could feel the anger in his voice.

"Trent was the first guy whoever treated me decently. I knew he wasn't treating me well just because of the family I come from, but because he is a genuinely good guy. Honestly, he didn't have to treat me so kindly considering my turbulent relationship with Gwen. He was the first person I ever felt comfortable enough around to open up to about my family issues. And when I broke down he was there for me, he wrapped me in his arms and made me feel safe. When I started dating you, I thought I was over him. I thought all those feelings I had developed for him just went away, but I was wrong! I wish they did because I really do care about you, Alejandro. I know everything you've been through, and I'm sorry but being with you while I still feel have feelings for another person. It isn't right, it's not fair to you."

"Just say it, you're breaking up with me!"

"I don't want to break up permanently... just until I figure everything out."

"So you want me to wait around for you, while you decide whether or not you want to be with me or another guy?"

"I'm sorry... I don't know what to say." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"And just how long exactly will it take you to 'figure everything out?' A couple days, a couple weeks, months? I'll make this easy for you, take as much time as you need. Because I'm not going to sit around and wait on you! I'm a Romero damn it! Women come flocking to me, I don't wait around for anyone!" He told her, his arrogant side seeping out.

"No! Please just give me sometime!" Heather begged, she could feel her heart crumbling.

"I'm done! Go chase after your delusional fantasy of being with Trent!" He was about to walk away from her, when he felt her latch on to his arm.

"Please, Alejandro, don't do this! Don't end things this way, I want you to be apart of my life!"

"You did this to yourself!" He exclaimed, he pulled away from her before looking her dead in the eye. "I wonder how Trent would feel to know you were trying to break him and Gwen up for over a month? Or that you enlisted my help when you couldn't!"

Her jaw dropped, _How could this be happening? _"Y-You wouldn't!"

"I would! Or how would he feel to know that it was you who destroyed his car!"

"I told you I had nothing to do with that! That was Duncan Clark not me!" She continued to lie, she could feel herself shaking.

"Bullshit, Heather! You know you did it, and so do I!"

"I know you're upset right now, Alejandro, and you have every right to be! But please don't do this, you'll ruin my life! I know you, I know you're better than this!"

"You don't know me as well as you thought you did. Remember, chica, I can be just as vindictive as you!" Alejandro told her before marching out the room.

"Alejandro, wait!" She pleaded as she cried to no avail.

The heiress fell to the floor crying, she was heart-broken over losing one of the few people in her life she truly cared about. And now the same person was threatening to reveal her dastardly deeds, her life was unraveling so quickly she didn't know to what to do.


	117. What Tomorrow Brings

**Hey, readers! I know it's been a while since the last update, but this chapter is pretty lengthy. I want to give a shout-out to someone, I should have done this a long time ago! And I'm sorry it has taken so long! That person is, rocknrollprincess131. She has been reading and reviewing for a long time now, and she has become a true friend. She is also a fantastic writer! I encourage everyone to check out all of her work, she is a Total Drama fan and is the author of _"Nights in White Satin." _It's a brilliant story, a real must read! She is also the author of _"Forever Rising Phoenix"_ a Walking Dead story. So if you're a fan of the Walking Dead please check it out!  
><strong>

**I also wanted to address a review I received regarding Alejandro's last name. This has been brought up to me before, but I've never addressed it. I am aware in the Total Drama series his last name is Burromuerto, but I've read it's more of a comical last name. From what I've looked up the last name means "dead donkey." I'm not entirely sure how accurate that is, but I've read it on a few sites, so for that reason I gave him the last name Romero.  
><strong>

** As always, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Heather pulled herself together before chasing after Alejandro, she had to stop him before it was too late. If he was going to reveal everything to Trent, she knew he would be heading for the auditorium. "Alejandro!" she called out as she ran through the hallways. She barged into the auditorium gasping for air, the Romeo &amp; Juliet cast were shocked at the sight of her.<p>

"Heather, you're here! Good. Get into costume and we'll get started!" Izzy, the plays director said. Unlike everyone else she was unfazed by Heather's distressed appearance.

"Heather, is everything okay?" Dakota inquired, she was sitting in the auditorium's gallery.

"Alejandro?! Where is he?!" She questioned as she walked down the aisle looking for her scorned ex-boyfriend.

"He's not here. Is everything all right?" Trent asked. The Romeo was standing on the stage in costume along with Izzy, Dawn and the rest of the cast.

"I need to find to him!" The Queen Bee exclaimed.

"Calm down!" Dakota said as she led her friend over to a chair. "Sit down and take a deep breath."

Heather did as her friend suggested, but she was still filled with anxiety.

"Can someone get her a water?" Dakota requested.

Ella retrieved a bottled water from the refreshment table and gave it to the Queen Bee. "You seem very upset. Would you like me to sing you a song?"

Heather took a sip of the water. "No."

"I promise it will raise your spirit!"

"Ella, please!" Dakota said. She looked at her friend with sad eyes, she was literally trembling. "What's going? What's gotten you so rattled?"

"Um, Heather, I don't know what's going on but we should've started rehearsing five minutes ago. So, if you could change into your costume that would be great." Izzy said.

"Fuck your rehearsals, Izzy!" Heather exclaimed as she shot out of her seat. "My life is literally falling apart! I need to go, I need to find Alejandro!" She pulled out her phone and dialed his number as she ran out of the room.

"Heather, wait!" Dakota called out as she chased after her friend.

"Aaahh!" Izzy screamed in frustration, nearly popping a blood vessel. "Can you believe this?! Can you fucking believe this?!"

"Elizabeth, have a heart!" Dawn scolded. "Heather is obviously going through something very traumatic. I believe my prediction may finally becoming to fruition."

"Ah! I need a Tylenol I'm getting a migraine!" Izzy said as she marched off the stage.

Dawn turned to Trent for help. "Trent, would you please do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could you go and see if Heather is okay? She couldn't have gotten too far."

"Oh, I... I don't know, Dawn." He replied thinking of Gwen. He promised his girlfriend he wouldn't become to friendly with Heather and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her again.

"Please, Trent! I know you and Heather have somewhat of a topsy-turvy relationship, but it's obvious Heather cares for you. Despite my personal opinion of her, I can't stand by and see someone hurt."

Trent thought it over a bit more, the truth was he did like Heather, over the course of the past few months he had been working with her, he felt like had gotten to know her better than most people. Despite the bitter relationship she shared with his girlfriend Gwen and his friends he felt as if she was trying to make up for her vile past. Sending Bridgette the heartfelt get well soon card and the beautiful pink roses reinforced this believe.

"All right. I'll check on her."

"Thank you, Trent! While you do that I'll try to calm down Elizabeth." The psychic looked down at her friend, she was sitting in a chair rubbing her head trying not to lose it on Ella, who was persistent on trying to sing her a song.

"Good luck with that." Trent said as he hopped off the stage.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it." Dawn said. "Ella, please step away from Elizabeth she is under a lot of stress."

"Alejandro, this is the third time I've tried calling you. Please, please when you get you this message call me!" Heather pleaded as she walked to her car in the school parking lot.

"Heather, will you please stop and talk to me!" Dakota said, she stopped her friend and turned her around. "What is going on?!"

"Alejandro broke up with me!"

"Aww! I'm sorry."

"He knew everything!"

"He knew everything? What do you mean?"

"He overheard our conversation yesterday. He knows everything, Dakota! He's knows all about my feelings for Trent, feeling like might have I rushed into a relationship with him!"

"Heather, I'm so sorry! I had no idea he was out there."

"Not only did he break up with me, but he's also threatening to tell Trent about me trying to break up him and Gwen!"

"Oh my God, Heather, what are you going to do?!"

"I don't know! I've tried calling him he won't pick up, I've left three voicemails already! That's not all he's threatening to him..."

"It's not?"

"No... he's threatening to tell him about the car!"

"The car?" Dakota questioned, before coming to realization of what she was referring to. "The car! You told him about that?!"

"No! But he always suspected it was me!" She leaned up against her black convertible Bentley feeling defeated. "I don't know what I'm going to do! I just need to find him and talk to him."

"I'm coming with you." Dakota said as she headed over to the passenger side.

"Don't you think you've done enough for me today?"

"Excuse me?" Dakota questioned, shooting her friend a perplexed look.

"I listened to you, I was honest with him and look what its gotten me!"

"Heather, I'm sorry everything turned out like shit, but don't try to pin this on me!" Dakota yelled.

Heather sighed she was exasperated by the situation. "I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed out right now! Everything is falling apart and I don't know what to do!" She was becoming teary eyed and her voice was cracking.

"I'm sorry yelling at you. Let me help you find him."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I need to talk to him on my own."

"Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"I have a few places in mind."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"I'm sure. Thanks for the support. I'll call you as soon as I get things straightened out."

"Okay. I hope it's soon!"

"Me too." Heather replied as she got into her car, Dakota reluctantly left her friend.

Before the heiress could even start the car, she burst out into a flood of tears. She laid her head down on the steering wheel and cried her eyes out until she heard a tap on the car's tinted window. "Dakota, I'll be okay. I know you want to help, but I need to do this on my own. I'll call you as soon as I can, I promise!"

"It's me, Trent."

"Oh, uh, just a minute!" She pulled some tissues out of her purse and dried her eyes. She looked at herself in the rear-view mirror, she looked horrendous, her eyes were red and puffy, her mascara was smeared, under normal circumstances she would be caught dead looking so disheveled, but at the moment she couldn't careless. "Come in." She told him as she unlocked the passenger side door.

His heart sank upon laying his eyes on her. He had seen Heather upset before, but this was the worse he had ever seen her.

"Sorry I look so horrible. I typically never let anyone see me this way, but at the moment I don't give a damn!"

"Don't worry about it. Something is obviously bothering you. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay."

"That's so sweet of you. I'm okay, really I am." She told him, lying through the skin of her teeth.

"Really? You don't look okay. You look like your going through something hellacious. Everyone inside is worried about you!"

"Everyone is worried about me?"

"Yeah."

"Even Izzy?"

"Of course! Well, she's more worried about rehearsals right now. But I'm sure deep down she's worried for you."

"I don't know about that. Not only did I fuck up rehearsals but I also cussed her out."

"She'll get over it."

"I don't know about that. I often question Izzy's sanity."

"Everyone's questioned Izzy's sanity at one time or another."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Are you going to tell me whats bothering you? I'm here to listen if you want to talk."

Her heart warmed, she couldn't get over how sweet and caring he was. Even though he knew about her ill-treatment of Gwen and his friends, he never let that interfere with his opinion of her. Honestly, she often wondered why he was always so good to her.

"Alejandro broke up with me." She revealed in a cracking voice.

"What?! No way! You two seemed to be really getting along!"

"We were. That's why this hurts so much!"

"What was his reasoning? If you don't mind me asking, I mean this just seems so sudden."

"I... I wasn't honest with him about something. I wanted to tell him so bad! But he overheard me and Dakota talking about it. He's hurt and angry, rightfully so." Tears began strolling down her face. "It sucks because I really care about him a lot!"

"I'm sorry. Maybe if you can talk to him, you can explain yourself? If you two talk about it I know you can get past it! You two really care about each other I can tell."

"I don't know. It's pretty bad. He found out... he found that I have feelings for someone else."

"Oh... I can see why he's hurt."

"I just don't know what to do."

"Honestly, you have to follow your heart. Even if that means hurting Alejandro. I know it must suck, but if you were to stay with him while you had feelings for another person it wouldn't to be fair to him or you." He told her, having no idea how much he was pulling at her heart-strings. "Does this other person know about how you feel?"

"No, he doesn't."

"You need to tell him."

"You really think I should?"

"I do. You have to be honest. It's the only way you'll ever know for sure."

_It's you! You're the other person I have feelings for!_ She thought to herself, it was finally time to admit her feelings for him. "You're right. I do need to tell him."

"Good. Because honestly is always the right thing to do."

"I agree."

"Look at me and Gwen, we've certainly had our rough patches, but we've always been honest with each other. We've always told each other exactly how we feel. I really believe that's what has kept us together."

"Yeah, you and Gwen. That's a good example..."

"In a few days we'll be together for ten long months. Can you believe it? Ten months! They've been the best ten months of my life!"

"I'm sure they have." She couldn't tell him now. She couldn't do any further damage to their relationship or further harm to Gwen, she couldn't have that on her conscience. "Thanks for talking to me, Trent. I really appreciate how kind you've been to me."

"No problem. I hope I helped."

"I'm gonna head out, I want to try to find Alejandro."

"All right. Good luck!"

"Thanks."

He opened the door to leave, but she stopped him. She wanted to ask him a question she had wondered for a long time. "Trent, wait. I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" He asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"This is something I've wondered for a long time. Why have you been so nice to me? Especially since you know how I treated Gwen and your friends. Most people wouldn't have anything to do me and they certainly wouldn't be checking to make sure I'm okay."

"I do know about how horribly you treated Gwen and the others. Since I started going to this school I've always heard stories about the infamous "Queen Bee." How you ruined people's lives, how you'll step on anyone who gets in your way of getting something you want. I decided to look past all of that, since we were going to be working together I wanted to get along. And I feel like I've gotten to know you better than most people. I don't think you're a monster. I think you've made a lot of horrible decisions, and I think you realize that. I've seen a change in you, Heather. Like sending those roses and that card to Bridgette, I don't think the Heather from a few months ago would have done that"

More tears fell from Heather's eyes. "I am trying to change. I really am! There are so many things that I have done to people that I regret, that I wish I could go back in time and take back! Especially the things I did to Gwen and Bridgette. They were true friends to me and I treated them horribly. I can't explain my actions. The only thing I can say is I lost myself, I became a person I never wanted to be. And I am truly sorry! Please, Trent, could you relay that to Gwen and Bridgette?"

"I can. But don't you think they'd rather hear it from you?"

She picked up some more tissues to dry her eyes. "I think they probably would."

"Good luck, Heather, with everything." He told before exiting the car. He watched her drive away before heading back into the school.

In the auditorium the Romeo & Juliet cast were still awaiting to find out if rehearsals would go on as planned. Dawn was able to get Izzy to calm down some, she was even able to convince Izzy to allow Ella to sing her a song, which did help alleviate some of the stress much to the songbird's delight. The music lover was the first person to notice Trent's return.

"Oh, hello, Trent!"

"Hey, Ella."

"I do hope Heather is okay."

"I think she'll be all right. But today she needs sometime to herself, so she won't be rehearsing today." He told Izzy.

Izzy let out a sigh. "I guess I have no choice but to cancel today's practice, we can't rehearse Romeo and Juliet without our Juliet."

"You heard the woman, you are all free to go!" Dawn told the cast. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thanks for going out to check on her. And I'm sorry for my outburst, I should really learn to control my temper!"

"Don't worry about it, Izzy, I imagine it would be pretty stressful."

"Well ain't this somethin'!" They heard from the front of the room, it was Sugar, Owen was showing her around the school she'd be attending next year.

"Isn't it? This is where Izzy puts on all of her masterpieces!" Owen told her.

The southern girl looked around the room in amazement. "This school is definitely bigger than the one I went to back in Alabama!"

"Owen!" Izzy exclaimed. "Come here, big guy, and give me some sugar!"

"I'm comin', Iz!" Sugar said, as the heavyset girl was running down to see her friend she tripped and fell.

Trent ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

She looked at Trent, feeling a spark between them. "I am now thanks to you!"

"Oh, well I'm glad I could help." He was a little uncomfortable with that yearning look in Sugar's eyes.

"Aren't you a dashing gentlemen helping up little old me! I'm Taylor McLaughin, but you can call me Sugar! And you are?"

"Trent. Trent Davison."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Trent." She held out her hand for him to kiss it, but he shook it instead.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, too." He said before turning his attention back on Izzy. "I'm gonna change out of this costume then head out."

"You need any help?" Sugar asked.

Trent blushed. "Uh, no thanks." He said before quickly walking to his dressing room.

"Well, ain't he a cutie?"

"Trent? Oh yeah, a total stud muffin! But you don't want to get involved with him, believe me I know from experience." Izzy said.

"You dated that hunk?"

"Not exactly. There was just a ton of sexual tension between us! Ask Dawn she knows."

"Mhmm." Dawn said with a nod. She let Izzy indulge with her fantasy.

"But then she met me!" Owen exclaimed. "I'll never forget the first day I laid my eyes on her."

"Aww! Owen, this always gets me teary eyed." Izzy said.

"Is this a romantic story? I wanna hear it!" Sugar said.

"We met at a carnival. We were competing against each other in a hot dog eating contest."

"Ohhh! How exciting!"

"I ended up winning, Izzy placed second. I had never seen a girl eat so much in my life, well aside from my late great-aunt Peggy. I knew right then Izzy was the girl for me!"

"Owen, I just love it when you tell the story of how we met!" Izzy said wiping a tear away. "Come here and give me some sugar!"

The big guy grabbed hold of his eccentric girlfriend and laid a kiss on her lips.

"Oh! So that's what you meant by give you some sugar! I thought you were referring to me. Hahaha! Sometimes I can be as silly as a ham on Thanksgiving!"

Trent came out from his dressing room, he quivered at the sight of Owen and Izzy's tongue fueled make out session. "Uh, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Izzy pulled away from the big guy, "Stop. I know this must be hard for him to see." she whispered.

As the play's Romeo walked past the couple, moon child and beauty queen he felt a smack on his butt, he looked back seeing Sugar giggling.

"Whoo! Someone's got buns of steel doesn't he? Haha! I'll see you next year, cutie patootie!"

"Next year?" He apprehensively asked.

"Yeppers! I'll be a student next year. So we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other! If you catch my drift." She told him with a wink.

"That sounds... great." He said through a forced smile. _First Izzy, now this Sugar? Why me? _He thought to himself as he left the auditorium.

"I can tell that he likes me!" Sugar exclaimed. "He's just shy. Come to think of it all these city boys are. What's a great looking gal like me have to do find herself a date?"

"Trouble in the dating scene, Sugar?" Dawn asked.

"Oh you could say that again, little one. I just don't understand it. Back in Alabama I always had a date! Boys would fight each other just to take me to dinner at Darwin's Food Safari. I guess I intimidate these city boys. Not that I can blame 'em, I mean after all I am a beautiful, sophisticated southern bell!" She said as she fluffed her hair.

"Don't worry, Sug, you'll find someone soon enough. You're a beautiful, fun girl" Owen told her.

"Aww! Thanks, big guy."

"Owen's right. You just need to give it sometime." Izzy said.

"Not to mention you're a great cook!" Owen said, his mouth-watering just thinking of Sugar's food. "A really good cook!"

"That's true! If it wasn't for you, me and Dawn wouldn't know how good chocolate covered biscuits are!" Izzy said.

"They were indeed delightful tasting." Dawn said.

"Thanks, Iz! Thanks, Dawn!"

An idea suddenly popped into Izzy's head. "Hey! I got an idea. How about I set you up with someone I know? He's a great guy, caring, funny, and a great cook!"

"You mean like a blind date?! I love the idea! Wait a minute, he's good lookin' right?"

"Very good-looking!"

"Then I love it! Ah! I'm so excited! I'm finally going to have a date with one of these city boys! Maybe he can show me that big apple?! Ever since I moved here I've looked all around the city for it, but ain't never seen it yet."

"Hehe!" Dawn let out a small giggle. Sugar seemed was a sweet girl, but she definitely wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

**The Romero's Home**

Heather had searched everywhere for Alejandro, she checked all his usual hangouts but couldn't find him anywhere. After almost an hour of searching and at least a dozen more phone calls she decided to go over his house. She cleaned herself up a bit before walking up to the Romero's front door, the Queen Bee rarely found herself nervous, but she couldn't help but feel otherwise. She had only been to his home once and if he was there his family may know about their break up. She took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell, a few moments later she was greeted by Alejandro's beautiful mother Katherine.

"Heather, what a delightful surprise! Please come in!"

"Thank you." Heather breathed a sigh of relief, it appeared Alejandro's family was unaware of their break up.

"Can I get you anything? A cup of tea or coffee?"

"No, but thank you."

"Come into the living room and sit down." Katherine said.

She followed the mother into the living room, she took a seat on the sofa while Katherine sat down on a loveseat.

"This is a surprise! We haven't seen you since our breakfast meeting."

"It has been a while."

"Alejandro is just crazy about you! He told us all about your date at St. Bart's."

"Oh, he did?"

"Yes! He actually came to his father for advice on where he should take you."

"He did? I didn't know that."

"He was so nervous! It was actually quite cute. We haven't seen him so head over heels about a girl since Alicia. You must really mean a lot to him."

"I guess so." Heather said, Katherine had no idea the anguish she was putting on her.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I'm actually here looking for Alejandro, he isn't here is he?"

"No, he's not. He talked to his father a few minutes ago, he said he was out with some friends."

"Oh, do you know where at?"

"No. Let me ask Joseph. Joseph, could you come in here for a minute?!" She called out.

The handsome former New York Jet entered the room, like his wife he was surprised to see Heather. "Heather! How are you?"

"I'm good." She lied. "How are you, Mr. Romero?"

"Joseph. Mr. Romero's my father."

"Heather is looking for Alejandro, did he say where he was?"

"No. He just said he was out with Brady and Topher." He answered. "He didn't tell you where he was going?"

"Oh, uh, no he did. I just forgot. And for some reason he's not answering my calls or texts."

"That's strange. Do you want me to call him?"

"Oh, no, no. That won't be necessary."

"Are you sure? I can call him right now if you'd like." Joseph said as he pulled out his phone.

"I'm sure. Thank you though. When you see him could you please tell him to call me. I haven't been able to spend much time with him lately, I've just been so busy lately! With cheerleading, a school play, not to mention family stuff!"

"Okay. We'll let him know you were looking for him." Joseph told her.

"Thank you. I better get going I'm sure my mom is wondering where I'm at. Have a nice evening, Joseph. You too, Mrs. Romero."

The parents walked her to the door. "Oh, and, Heather."

"Yes, Mrs. Romero?"

"Please don't be a stranger! We'd love to have you over again, how about next time for dinner?"

Heather nodded her head. "Sounds... great!" She replied before leaving the luxurious mansion.

**Russo's Family Pizza: 6:00 PM  
><strong>

It was six in the evening and Russo's Family Pizza was experiencing their typical dinner rush, more and more customers gathered at the restaurant in Little Italy for something to eat. Everyone working from the cooks to waiters and waitresses were working diligently to satisfied the customers, two of these waitresses Anne Maria and LeShawna were on their much deserved break. Duncan was also hard at work, the busboy still received compliments from Anne Maria's father Frido for his hard work ethic.

"In just a few more hours it will be Friday, that's all I keep thinking about!" Anne Maria enthused. Her and LeShawna were sitting at a table for two in the corner of the restaurant, they had a nice view of Little Italy and were able to see the customers coming and going."Then it will be party time! Just me, Duncan and a couple of shots! It's going to be one hell of a night!"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" LeShawna asked.

"Am I? Is this your way of telling me your coming with us?!" The party girl asked. She had tried to convince LeShawna to join her and Duncan for days.

"No. I'm talking about your cousin Paulie!"

"Oh, Paulie."

"If it wasn't for him you wouldn't even get an invite to these parties."

"Paulie's our ride. When we get there him and his girlfriend Jennifer do their own thing. He usually meets up with his friend Kyle, do you remember Kyle?"

"Yeah, I do Mr. Flirtastic. How could I forget him?"

"Kyle gets the invite. Then Kyle invites Paulie, Paulie invites me and then I invite you! The only difference is you never come. So please, Shawna, come with us! It will be fun!"

"I know it would be, girl. But I'm just not up for partying. Especially with everything that's going on with Bridgette."

"How is Bridgette doing?"

LeShawna sighed. "I thought she was doing better. Yesterday I went to see her with Gwen and Trent, she seemed to be doing okay. We watched some TV, we talked, I really thought she was doing better. Then today before I come into work I call to talk to her and Gwen picks up, she tells me Bridgette isn't feeling well and isn't up for talking."

"Aww! I'm sorry, girl."

"Thanks. It's been hard."

"That's exactly why you should come to the party with me and Duncan!"

"I... I don't know."

"Come on! All you do is go to school, work and the hospital. You never have any time for yourself! You need to let loose and have a little fun!"

"It's tempting. But I'd rather spend time with Bridgette after school than going out partying."

"You can see Bridgette then go to the party! Paulie said the party doesn't start until ten, so you can see Bridgette then meet up with me and Duncan!"

"Like I said it's tempting, but I think I'm going to pass. Maybe next time?"

"That's what you always say." The party girl reminded her disappointed. "I guess it's just going to be me and mohawk."

"Don't sound so sad. I know you love having Duncan all to yourself!"

"What?"

"When are you two going to end this silly charade and become official?"

"Become official? Shawna, me and Duncan are just friends with benefits nothing more."

LeShawna rolled her eyes.

"I seen that!"

"I wanted you to see it! Girl, that's a load of bullshit and you know it! You and Duncan spend all your time together. Y'all are practically dating! Everyone at school think you are anyways."

Anne Maria glanced over at her friend with benefits, he was clearing off a table, he noticed her looking over at him and winked at her followed by a smirk before resuming work.

"Okay... okay. I admit if Duncan was interested in being more than just friends, I'd probably take him up on the offer." She told LeShawna in a hushed voice.

"Haha! I knew it! I knew you liked him!"

"He's not the typical guy I date when it comes to looks. But Duncan is pretty hot, he's got those I eyes I can look into for hours."

"Aww! Sounds like Anne is in love!"

"And he really knows how to use his—"

"Girl, stop right there! I don't know what's about to come out of your mouth and I don't want to know."

"Haha! All right. Aside from the looks, he's a lot of fun to be with. And he's actually pretty sweet once you get to know him."

"So it's obvious you like him and I think it's pretty obvious he likes you, so why not make if official?"

"Courtney. I don't know if he's really over her. He was crazy about the girl! And he carries around this locket with a picture of her inside."

"The boy has to move on sometime. Him and Courtney broke up almost two months ago. Besides, she's dating Noah now, I think it's clear that she's moved on."

"Eww! Noah don't mention him if you don't have to!"

"Haha! My bad. Take the next step and ask him if he'd be interested in going steady."

"I'll think about it, okay. I don't want to ruin things between us, we have a good thing going. You know, Shawna, I'm pretty surprised you want us to take our relationship to the next level. I didn't think you really cared for him."

"It's not that I don't like Duncan. It's just after everything that happened between him and Trent and Gwen, I couldn't really hang out with him anymore. Trent and Gwen would flip especially after what happened to Trent's car."

"He didn't do that."

"I know that's what he says, but Trent really believes he did do it. And I'm sorry if I had to choose between Duncan and Trent, I choose Trent. He's one of my homeboys. But just because I feel a certain way about him doesn't mean I can't see he that makes you happy. And your my girl, Anne, you know that! If Duncan makes you happy then I want you to be with him."

"Aww! LeShawna, is going soft on me!" Anne Maria teased.

Outside they seen a black Bentley pulled up next to the restaurant. "Damn. Someone has money." Anne Maria said.

"You can say that again." LeShawna said, she looked closer at the car. "It looks kinda familiar."

Out came Heather, who was wearing her over sized sunglasses to hide her red puffy eyes.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Or is Heather Chan actually coming in her?!" Anne Maria questioned.

"Looks like it. I guess it's true, there really is a first for everything."

The Queen Bee entered the busy establishment, taking a seat a table and flipping through the menu on the table. She seen Duncan working at a table not far from hers. "Duncan! Duncan! Can you come take my order?"

The busser was surprised himself to see the rich girl, she had never been to the restaurant before. "I'm not a waiter I'm a busboy. The waiters and waitresses are dressed like the Italian chefs." He was simply in a black polo and khakis.

"Oh. Well can you get someone to wait on me?"

He looked around, everyone was busy but Anne and LeShawna. "Anne, can you come over here?!"

Anne Maria sighed and looked at the time on her phone. "Looks like my breaks over. We only had five minutes left anyways."

"While you deal with Heather, I'm going to enjoy my last five minutes!"

"Lucky you!" Anne told her. She headed over to Heather and Duncan.

"She needs someone to take her order."

"Oh, Duncan, before you go!" Heather said as she pulled out a 100 dollar bill. "Take this."

Both him and Anne looked at each other confused. "Uh, why?" He asked.

"Just take it. It's the least I could do... believe me."

"All right, if you insist!" He exclaimed, taking the money then getting back to work.

"What can I get you?"

"Would I be able to take my order to go?"

"Yeah, we could do that."

"Fabulous!" She went over the menu. "This pizza, the meat lovers pizza. Does it really come with all these toppings?"

"Yep. Pepperoni, Italian sausage, bacon, beef, ham and pork."

"Good. I'd like to order two of these large meat lovers pizzas."

"Two?! You want two large meat lovers pizzas?" Anne Maria questioned, she thought she was hearing things.

"Yes, two meet lovers pizza. Oh, and I see you have quite the selection of chicken wings. I'll take a dozen of your jumbo spicy barbecue chicken wings."

"Okay." Anne Maria said as she jotted the order down.

"I'll also have a whole Italian hero."

"So you want two large meat lovers pizzas, a dozen spicy barbecue chicken wings and a whole Italian hero?"

"Hmm, I guess that is a lot. Make the hero a half!"

"All right. So two large meat lovers pizza, a dozen of our spicy barbecue chicken wings and a whole Italian hero?"

"That's right."

"Okay. We'll let you know when your order is ready to go."

"Here just put it on my card." Heather told her as she handed her a credit card. "Oh, and Anne, here is something for you!" Like Duncan she handed the waitress a 100 dollar bill.

"Wow, thanks, Heather!" She said. "I'll let you know when your meal is ready!" She felt as if she was in the Twilight Zone, not only did Heather tip well, but she made such a large order. She hasn't seen anyone place an order that big since Owen Goodman stopped in with Izzy a few weeks back.

**Cody's House**

After school Noah headed over to Cody's house to hangout. They watched some TV then headed up to Cody's room to play the latest Mortal Kombat game on Cody's Xbox 360. Noah was having a good time despite Sierra a joining them, the two shared a quarrelsome relationship. Mostly due to Sierra feeling as if she was competing with Noah for Cody's attention.

"Mileena wins!" Cody exclaimed, he was trying to sound like games narrator. "Haha! Dude, I just kicked your ass!"

"Everyone knows if this was real Scorpion would kick Mileena's ass! You just got lucky."

"I just got lucky?! Dude, I've kicked your ass with Mileena two times in a row! Nobody is better at this game than the Codemeister!"

"The only reason you continuously pick Mileena is because you have a highly disturbing attraction towards her."

"Yeah I do! Do you not see the bod on her?"

"Do you not see the beast face on her?"

"So she's got a butterface. I'd still hit it!"

Noah shook his head. "You are highly disturbing!"

"Haha! There isn't anything wrong with admiring a beautiful body!"

"A. She has a beast face and B. she's a video game character. But hey, I'm not judging whatever helps get your rocks off."

"I'm back!" Sierra announced as she entered the room with two cans of Brisk iced tea and a glass of water.

"Cue the horror music." Noah said.

"I have an iced tea for you, Codykins." She said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks, babe!"

"An iced tea for me! And a glass of water for Noah." She gave the sarcastic boy the water. "Sorry! There wasn't anymore Brisk."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sierra. But I think I'll pass you may have poisoned it."

"Knock it off you two!" Cody scolded.

Sierra looked at the TV screen seeing Cody was the victor. "Mileena! I can't wait until Halloween so I can get dressed up like her for you!"

"Who said you had to wait until Halloween?"

"Hahaha! Oh, Cody, you're being naughty!" She sat on his lap. "Don't stop!" The purple haired girl started kissing her boyfriend all over.

"Okay! I don't need to hear about your Mortal Kombat role-playing sex games!"

"Do I detect some jealous, Noah?" Sierra asked.

"Jealousy over your weird sex games? Not exactly."

"No. That me and Cody are crazy in love with each other!"

"There's definitely some crazy going on in your relationship. And have you forgotten I have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, really? What was her name again? Oh yeah, Courtney! It's been so long since I've seen you two together I forgot you were dating."

"We see each other everyday."

"Only in school I bet."

"She's... she's busy. If you think you're getting under my skin, Little Miss. Fatal Attraction, than you're sadly mistaken."

"I hate to say this, dude, but Sierra has a point. Ever since she had that goodbye conversation with Duncan she's been kinda distant."

"Like I said she's busy!"

"How busy can she possibly be? There is like two weeks of school left." Sierra said.

"She's Class President! She's busy. Believe me I know, I'm on the student council. And even though it's none of your business, we're actually going out for sushi tomorrow night. Lets get back to the game! This time I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Haha! We'll see about that."

As much as Noah hated it to admit it, Sierra was right. Since Courtney and Duncan had their last conversation she had been distant, he hoped after tomorrow's date things would change for the better.

**The Chan's Residence: 9:00 PM**

Dakota hadn't heard from Heather since leaving school that afternoon, she grew worried about her friend, and when Heather wouldn't answer her phone she decided to go over to her home along with Lindsay to check on her.

"So it's really as bad as it sounds?" Lindsay asked as her and Dakota entered building the Chan's resided in.

"Yeah, it's that bad. Heather was devastated! I felt so bad for her. I knew Alejandro was a jerk, but I really thought he cared about her. I didn't think he would ever do anything like this." Dakota replied. The girls stepped on to the elevator, they pushed to go up to the Chan's penthouse floor.

"Me either! I just hope Heath is okay. Do you think she's home?" Lindsay asked.

"She's not answering her phone. So I can only guess she's here. We'll find out soon enough." Dakota replied as the door opened. They walked up to the Chan's door and knocked. "Heather, are you in there? It's me I just wanted to know how everything went."

"Hey, Heath!" Lindsay said, she tried looking inside through the peephole.

"Lindsay's here too! Can we come in?" Dakota asked to silence.

"I don't think anyone's in there." Lindsay said.

Dakota knocked with a heavy hand one last time, the door opened ajar. "It's unlocked. She would we go in?"

"Uh, yeah!" Lindsay said, she pushed the door open.

It was quiet, the girls thought no one was home until they reached the living room. There they saw Heather sitting on the floor gazing down upon Times Square through the room's large window. She had a bottle champagne in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. Next to her was two pizza boxes, one of which was empty, an empty bucket of chicken wings and a hero sandwich wrapping. The heiress turned around looking at them, her face was covered in pizza and barbecue sauce.

"Ah!" Lindsay let out at the sight on her.

"Hey, girls!"

"Heather, are you all right? I've been trying to get in contact with you for a while." Dakota said.

"Did you eat that entire pizza?" Lindsay questioned.

"Yep! Now I'm working on the second one. There's still some left, either of you want a slice? It's has pepperoni, Italian sausage, bacon, beef, ham and pork."

"Eww!" Lindsay said.

"Doesn't sound good to you? I got... oh, the chicken wings are gone."

Dakota helped her friend up and led her over to the black leather sofa. "What happened with Alejandro?"

"Nothing!" Heather answered nonchalantly. "Lindsay, can you give me that bottle of champagne?"

"Sure!" Lindsay said, she picked it up and handed it to her.

"Thanks!"

"Give me that!" Dakota said as she took it away from her. "Look at you! This isn't going to help. You're overeating and you're drinking!"

"I don't need a lecture!" Heather said as she took the bottle back. "After the day I've had I need this! You two want a glass?"

"I do!" Lindsay answered.

"Dakota?" Heather asked.

"No."

Heather went into the kitchen and poured Lindsay a glass. "Here you go!"

Lindsay took a sip. "This is good!"

Dakota jabbed Lindsay with her elbow. "Lindsay, we're suppose to be helping her!"

"It should be good. It was expensive as hell!"

"What do you mean nothing happened with Alejandro?" Dakota questioned.

"Nothing happened. I couldn't get a hold of him, he won't answer my phone calls or texts."

Dakota was flabbergasted at Heather's apparent indifference at the situation, she was devastated just a few hours ago. "Why are you acting so nonchalantly? Is it the champagne? If Alejandro tells Trent about the things you did your life will be ruined. You should be taking this more seriously!"

"I am taking this seriously!" Heather exclaimed as she stood up. "Like I said I tried calling him, I must have called him at least five thousand times! And I've had to of sent him at least ten thousand texts! I went out looking everywhere for him, I looked for him at all of his usual hangouts, I even went over to his house! There isn't anymore I can do! I've been sitting here for hours scared to death that he is going to tell Trent or worse the entire school! I've been checking my social media like crazy! So don't sit there and tell me to take this more seriously when I've done everything I could think to do!"

"Heather, I'm—"

"Sebastian, why is the door opened?" The girls heard, it was the matriarch of the Chan family Jade.

"Oh my God, it's my mom! She can't see any of this!" Heather said. She quickly picked up the take out boxes, but before she could dispose of it her mother and the family's butler entered the room.

The beautiful business savvy woman was in an expensive black formal dress, she had just gotten out of a late night business meeting. She was also decked out in top of the line jewelry, most of which was from her latest line. She initially seemed pleasant, giving both Lindsay and Dakota a smile, then she laid her eyes on her daughter. Heather had been put on a strict diet years ago, she had absolutely prohibited her daughter from having any rich fatty food. "Heather, what the hell is this?!"

"Mother, this... this isn't mine!"

"Oh really? Because the sauce on your face says otherwise! I told you not to eat this kind of junk years ago!"

"I know, I'm—"

"Why did I say not eat this kind of food?"

"Because..."

"Because is not an answer. I want a real answer and I want it now!"

"Because I'll get fat." Heather mumbled.

"That's right. That slop has already gone straight to your hips! This all the family needs, someone in the media taking a picture of you looking like Miss fucking Piggy! Throw that trash out!"

"I could get rid of that for her, Mrs. Chan." Sebastian volunteered.

"No. I want the pig to take care of it."

Heather put her head down and emptied the food into the trash can in the kitchen, she then reluctantly returned. "I'm sorry. I know you told me not to eat like this and you know I never do! But I'm just really upset right now, I had a very difficult day. A boy I really care about broke up with me."

"A boy? I had no idea you were seeing anyone. Someone your father set you up with?" She took a seat on the sofa, the butler handed her a glass of wine.

"No. He's a boy I go to school with, Alejandro is his name."

"You see Heather, that's why it didn't work out! When are you going to learn? You aren't capable of choosing the boys you go out with. Your father has set you up with multiple boys now. Look at your sister Melanie, your father set her up with a perfect young man and they are still together two years later!"

_Here we go again. _Heather thought to herself, her mother always had to compare her to her older sister.

"If only you were more like your sister! You continuously try to rebel against me and your father. If this keeps up don't think for a minute I won't send you off to a boarding school like I did to Damien."

_I'd probably be better off._

"Speaking of your father, you should be counting your blessings he is in Los Angeles at the moment. He would lose his mind if he seen what a glutton he has for a daughter." She finished off her wine before standing up. "Clean yourself up you look like a pig!" The former supermodel grabbed some tissues out of her purse and thew them at her daughter.

Heather picked them up from off the floor and wiped the sauce off her face.

"I'm going up to bed. Sebastian, bring me my ambien in five minutes!"

"Of course, Mrs. Chan."

The cut throat woman walked up to the spiral staircase, before turning around looking at the girls. "Oh, Lindsay, before I forget, would you be a sweetheart and have your mother call me? I've tried calling her a few times but she hasn't returned any of my phone calls. I'd really love for her to invest in my upcoming jewelry line. I think it's the least she could do after we were kind enough to bail your family out during your financial difficulties."

"Financial difficulties? What are you talking about?" Lindsay inquired.

"Oops! Did I say too much? Just have her call me!" Jade demanded before heading upstairs, Sebastian followed her.

Heather headed back over to the window and again looked down upon Times Square, reflecting on Alejandro and what might transpire if he reveals the information. Dakota came up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"What about my mom? I'm use to it by now, that's how she's treated me my entire life. I'm just thinking about Alejandro."

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine. You know this whole thing really sucks! I cared about Alejandro a lot... I still do. I didn't want to hurt him and I understand why he's so upset. I was the first person he really cared about since Alicia. But to do all of this... I don't know what to think. I really am trying to be a better person!"

"We know you are." Dakota said.

"If he does this I just know the entire school will eventually find out. Everyone is going to hate me... more than they already do." She said, tears rolling down her face. "Though I can't say I don't deserve it. I guess karma is finally coming back to get me after all the horrible things I've done."

"Heather, if every does get out, remember you won't have to go through it alone. Me and Dakota will always be here for you." Lindsay told her.

Heather looked at Lindsay humbled to have such wonderful friends. "Really?"

"Of course we will!" Dakota told her.

"I'm so lucky to you have you two as friends. I even treated the two of you horribly for so many years. I am so sorry!"

"We forgive you, Heather." Lindsay said.

The three shared a group hug, knowing she had two wonderful best friends helped to put her at ease a bit. "I don't know what's going to happen. I'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings. But whatever happens, I'm so happy I have you two as my best friends!"


	118. A Downward Spiral

**I want to give a shout-out to one of my readers, angelvan105! Earlier this month was her birthday and unfortunately I missed it. Happy belated birthday, angel! I hope it was a fun-filled day! And thank you for all your reviews! I truly appreciate all of them! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Romero's Home: 12:30 AM<strong>

Alejandro returned home after a night of partying with his friends Brady and Topher. The trio initially started of drinking at Brady's older brother's apartment, before heading over to Topher's home. There the teens not only got into Topher's father's liquor, but also his marijuana stash. Topher was the son of Chris McLean, a well-known TV personality. He hosted a number of game and dating show's. However, over the past few years Chris was more known for his many scandals. Multiple arrests for DUI and drug possession had tarnished his career and marriage, he was going through a highly publicized divorce with his second wife, fellow TV personality Mildred "Blaineley" Stacey Andrews O'Halloran.

Before the night came to an end, Topher called over their romantic interests. Alejandro requested Vanessa Dawson come over, the girl was head over heels for the pretty boy but Alejandro only viewed her as a booty call. He knew it was wrong to lead her on and on some level he did feel guilty, but after everything that happened with Heather he didn't care, he only wanted to have fun and forget about their break up.

Alejandro tried sneaking back into his home, if his parents knew how late he was getting in they would kill him. He took his shoes off and tried creeping up the stairs. Unbeknownst to him, his father Joseph was awake and ready for him. He wasn't even half way up when he heard, "Alejandro." The young man turned around seeing his father at the bottom of the stairs.

_Fuck._ He thought to himself. He could tell just by look on his father's face he was about to get an earful.

"Get your ass down here now!"

The teenage son reluctantly followed his father into the living room.

"Sit down!" Joseph ordered.

Alejandro did as he was told, he was a bundle of nerves, he knew there would be severe consequences for his actions.

"You were suppose to be home no later than eleven! Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just... I must have lost track of time."

"Did you also lose your phone?! We called you multiple times!"

Alejandro pulled out his phone seeing thirteen missed calls from his parents, in addition to thirty missed calls from Heather. "I'm sorry, dad."

"Your mother was worried sick! She only fell asleep about thirty minutes ago, she was so worried she wanted to call the police!"

"I'm sorry! That's all I can say."

Joseph leaned down and looked into his son's glassy eyes.

"What are you doing?" Alejandro questioned.

"You we're drinking weren't you?!"

"What? No, I wasn't drinking!"

"You we're probably smoking weed again, too!"

"I wasn't drinking or smoking weed!"

"Bullshit, Alejandro! I can tell just by looking at you!"

"Okay... okay. I admit I had a couple of shots of tequila but that's it!"

"And you we're smoking dope again, weren't you?!"

"No."

"Weren't you?!"

"No!"

"Alejandro, you're home!" The father and son heard Katherine exclaim, the mother rushed over to her son's side and hugged him. "We were so worried about you!"

"I know I'm sorry. I just lost track of time."

"Yeah he lost track of time, all right. He was busy drinking and smoking weed!"

"Alejandro, is this true?" Katherine questioned, she immediately grew concerned. After his break up with Alicia he turned to partying to help cope. At one point it became so bad the parents discussed putting their son into a drug rehabilitation center.

"I only had a few shots. I swear!"

"Just look into his eyes, Katherine."

The mother did, she seen the same glassy look. "Alejandro, why are you doing this again?"

"Doing what again!?" Alejandro exclaimed, he grew tired of his parents questioning him. "I just had a couple of shots with some friends! It's not a big deal!"

His mother looked at him with pain and worry in her eyes. "Please, please, Alejandro, talk to us. Don't bottle your feelings up inside like you did in the past. Talk to us, Alejandro. Please talk to us!"

He heard the pain and fear in his mother's voice. "I... I just had a difficult day."

"What happened?" Katherine inquired.

"Me and Heather... we broke up." He revealed with sadness in his voice.

"Aww! Baby, I'm so sorry. I know how much you cared about her. When did this happen?"

"After school."

"She was here looking for you." Katherine revealed.

"She was?!" He was stunned.

"Around four o'clock. She seemed perfectly fine. We would've never known you two had broken up."

"She's very good a concealing her emotions." Alejandro told his mother.

"What happened?"

Alejandro sighed. "I found out she has feelings for another guy. So I ended things. I was really, really angry... I said a lot of things I regret."

"I'm so sorry, sweetie!"

"I'm sorry too, son. But there's still no excuse for your behavior."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Go ahead up to bed. We'll talk more about this is in the morning." Joseph said.

He headed up to his room and changed into more comfortable clothing, before climbing into bed. He read each of Heather's texts and listened to her voicemails, each one sounded more and more pained. He had already been feeling badly over the way he ended their relationship, now he felt even worse. His conscience was consumed with guilt as he thought back on their break up. The image of her on the floor in tears was ingrained in his mind. He turned over on his side, seeing a portrait he had sketched of her sitting on his nightstand. Tears escaped his eyes, he knew there was only one thing he could do to cleanse his guilty conscience.

**The Lower Manhattan Hospital: 10 AM**

It was an unusually easy morning for Courtney, the Class President didn't attend school due to a dentist appointment scheduled for eight that morning. Her parents decided to give their overachiever daughter a day off from school. Her father told her, "It's okay to have a day for yourself everyone in a while." She understood their sentiment, but it felt weird for the honor student to have so much time on her hands. Instead of spending the day lounging around the house, she decided to do something worthwhile, visit her friend Bridgette. She had meant to visit her sooner but her school obligations kept her busy. She stopped at a flower shop and picked up a bouquet of stargazer lilies, they were always her favorite flower and hoped it would help cheer her friend up.

"Excuse me, is this Bridgette Miller's room?" She asked a nurse who had just exited the room.

"Yes, it is. Are you a friend?"

"I am."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. She's not feeling very well this morning."

"She's not? I hope I can cheer her up some."

"I'm sure you will." The nurse told her. "Pretty flowers."

"Thank you." Courtney said then entered the room, Bridgette was in bed watching a morning talk show. "Hi, Bridgette."

Bridgette turned her head to see Courtney standing there with the lilies, she was pleasantly surprised to see the Class President. "Courtney, hi! What a surprise."

Bridgette didn't look well, her skin was sickly pale, she had dark circles under her eyes, not to mention the IVs running through her arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner!"

"Don't worry about it. I know you're a busy a person."

"Still, there's no excuse. I should have visited sooner!"

"Courtney, really it's okay."

"I brought you some... flowers." She said as she noticed the many flowers Bridgette had obtained over the past few days. "I was hoping they'd cheer you up, but now I wish I brought you something else."

"It's the thought that counts. They are very beautiful and believe me it does make me feel better! It's a wonderful feeling knowing so many people care about me."

"Should I sit them on the window-sill with the others?"

"Yeah. Originally I had them sitting next to me on my nightstand, but my mom thought it would be a good idea to move them over by the window so they could get some sun light."

"That's a good idea. They are all so pretty!"

"Aren't they? The violets are from Geoff he knows how much I love them. The yellow roses are from Gwen and LeShawna, they said yellow roses represent friendship. The sunflowers are from Trent. The daisies are from Katie and DJ. The pink roses were sent by Heather."

"Heather? That's surprising." Courtney said as she found a spot for the lilies. "They are all very beautiful."

"They are." Bridgette said before making a joke. "If I get anymore people are going to think I'm running a flower shop."

"Nonsense. A girl can never have enough flowers." Courtney told her with a smile. She sat in a chair next to Bridgette, the expecting mother grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "You didn't have to turn the TV off."

"It's okay. I've seen enough cheery early morning TV personalities to last a lifetime!"

"Haha! I do like Good Morning America though."

"You know they all probably hate each other, right?" Bridgette jokingly asked. "No one is that happy at seven in the morning."

"Haha! Bridgette, don't ruin my early morning facade!"

"Sorry."

"I'm glad to see you've kept a sense of humor through out all of this. How are you feeling?"

"Not so good. My head is kinda hurting and I'm nauseous."

"I'm sorry. Hopefully you'll be out of here soon! Just remember so many people care about you and are rooting for you!"

"I'm very blessed. My mom is here everyday so if Geoff. They want to be here all day with me but I insist that they go to work and school. Gwen, LeShawna and Trent visit daily too. DJ and Katie were here a few days ago."

"Sorry for not visiting sooner. I've just been so busy with school! People think because the year is ending soon I'd have more free time. Nope. I'm as busy as ever."

"It's okay, Courtney, really it is. I'm actually surprised you're here, why aren't you in school?"

"I had a dental appointment this morning, so my parents gave me the day off. Most kids would love a day off, but for me it feels kinda weird I'm so use to being busy!"

"Well if anyone deserves a day off it's you. You are one of the hardest working people I know!"

"Thanks you!"

"So, how have you been?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm still busy with school and I'm preparing to go off to summer camp."

"Summer camp?"

"Yes. I've gone to a summer camp for the past few years. It's called camp Wawanakwa, have you ever heard of it?"

"No, I haven't."

"I'm not surprised most people haven't. I've made some pretty good friends there and I've been a CIT, counselor-in-training for a while. This year I will finally be a camp counselor!"

"Good job! Do you ever miss being home though?"

"Yes, I do. It's only a few weeks though."

"How does Noah feel about you going away for a few weeks?"

"Noah knows I've gone to summer camp for years now, so he's okay with it."

"Speaking of Noah, how is he?"

"Good."

"I'm glad to hear that. It's kind of funny the two of you are dating. You were friends for so many years! Who would've thought you two would end up together? It's actually pretty sweet."

Courtney sighed and stood up, she walked over to the window and gazed down upon the hustle and bustle of Lower Manhattan.

"Courtney, is everything okay?"

Courtney turned back around looking at her friend, she shook her head no. "I don't think things are working out between Noah and I."

"What? I'm confused you two are perfect for each other!"

"I know that's why this so confusing. On paper me and Noah are perfect for each other! We're both intelligent, driven, we have everything in common! Not to mention he treats me wonderfully! He showers me with gifts, he always takes me out to the best restaurants."

"Okay. So what's the problem? It's sounds like everything is perfect."

"With Noah I just don't feel that spark that I did with Duncan. When me and Duncan kissed I felt fireworks! With Noah it's nice but not the same."

"I see. So what are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Me and Noah have been dating for two months now. I guess I hoped the longer we were together eventually the feelings I had for Duncan I would feel for Noah. That I would forget about the way I felt... feel for Duncan. But the truth is I don't. I realized that when Duncan and I sat down and said our goodbyes."

"Wow, I had no idea. I guess there is only one thing you can do."

"I know... end things with Noah." Courtney sadly said. "I don't want to hurt him though, Bridgette. He is crazy about me! He has been for years and I didn't realize it. I do care about him just not in the same way he cares about me. I don't want him to think he was nothing but a rebound."

"Courtney, I know you don't want to hurt him. The situation sucks! But the longer you're with him the more he will be hurt when things do eventually come to an end."

"I know, you're right."

"When is the next time you will see him?"

"Tonight. We're going out to dinner."

"Then tonight I think you know what you have to do."

Courtney nodded her head yes. "I do. I wish I didn't have to though. Sorry for going on and on and on about my problems. Here you are in the hospital and I'm going on about my relationship problems!"

"Don't be sorry. Just because I'm cooped up in this hospital doesn't mean I can't be of help."

"You won't be cooped here for very much longer."

"I hope. But honestly I'm starting to lose faith I'll be out here soon. It seems like I'm getting worse... I'm scared."

"Don't be scared."

"I try not to be."

"How about we put the TV back on? I think we can both use some cheery TV morning personalities!"

Bridgette smiled, "I agree." she said as she turned the TV back on.

Courtney spent the hour with friend before departing, with the promise of returning soon. As she walked out to her car she thought more and more about their conversation. Hurting Noah was something she couldn't bring herself to do. She called him to cancel their dinner date to buy herself some extra time.

Noah was in lunch along with the rest of the 11th grade. "Hey, Court!"

"Hey, Noah."

"I was just thinking about you. How's the pearly whites?"

"I can proudly report I'm cavity free!"

"Awesome!"

"I just left the Lower Manhattan Hospital I was visiting with Bridgette." She told him. She could hear Sierra in the background baby talking to Cody, along with the rest of the lunch room's typical commotion.

"How is she doing?"

"She's not doing very well, but she's in good spirits."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Um, I know we were suppose to go out for sushi tonight and I hate to do this, but can we reschedule? My parents are going to the Agora Gallery tonight and they are insisting I go with them."

"Oh... no, it's okay. I understand. Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?" Courtney asked trying to come up with something off the top of her head. "Uh, no... nothing planned tomorrow."

"Cool. So, I'll pick you up tomorrow night for dinner around six?"

"Yeah, six sounds good..."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow night at six, Madam President!" Noah said, he couldn't wait to have one on one time with his girlfriend outside of school.

Courtney felt bad for lying to Noah, though it wasn't all a lie her parents really were going to the Agora Gallery. She just needed some extra time to figure out how she would break the news to him, it wasn't going to be easy. Especially considering they were friends for so many years before dating.

****Franklin D. Roosevelt High School: 11th Grade Lunch****

Meanwhile, at another table in the school cafeteria, Heather Chan was still anxiously awaiting to hear from her ex-boyfriend Alejandro. She had been up all night checking her phone to see if he had called her. She nearly skipped the school today because of the lack of sleep, the only reason she came to school was because she hoped to speak with Alejandro, who was absent.

"Heather, you should at least try to eat some of your lunch." Dakota said.

"After all that pizza I ate last night the last thing I want is more pizza." Heather responded. Friday's always were Pizza Fridays at the school. She began checking her phone once more.

"You've been checking your phone every five minutes. You're just working yourself up more!"

"You're one to talk, Dakota. You're like the biggest texter in this school!"

"Heath has a point." Lindsay buzzed in.

"Whatever. I'm just trying to help."

"I understand he's mad at me. But I don't know how much longer I can take this! God, I just wish he'd call me already!" Heather exclaimed, just then her wish was granted. "It's him!"

"Wow! You should've said that a long time ago!" Lindsay said.

Heather stared down at her phone, she had finally gotten what she wanted, but now she was scared at what he might say.

"Heather, aren't you going to answer it?" Dakota questioned.

"I am. It's just now I'm kind of nervous." She took a deep breath before answering. "Hello."

"Hey, Heather, it's me." Alejandro awkwardly stated. "How are you?"

"I've been better..."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner... a lot happened yesterday."

"Yeah, it did. I'm just glad you've finally called me, I've wanted to talk to you so much!"

"I want to talk to you too, but not over the phone face to face."

"Really?" Heather asked a bit astonished.

"Yeah. Can we meet after school at the Coffee Shack?" He requested.

"Yeah, yeah we can definitely meet up! But I have Romeo and Juliet rehearsals after school I can't miss it, if I do Izzy will freak."

"It's okay. I understand you have obligations."

"Does four o'clock sound okay?"

"That sounds great."

"Okay I'll see you at four." Heather told him. She breathed a sigh of relief, Alejandro sounded calm and rational, she just hoped he'd be that way in person.

**The** ****Lower Manhattan Hospital: 12:00 PM****

Today was a rare day off for Gwen's mother Amy, she now finally had the opportunity to visit the girl who had been like another daughter to her. She stopped in the hospital's gift shop and purchased a cute teddy bear, then headed up to Bridgette's room. By this time Bridgette was asleep, her mother Andrea and grandmother Patricia were sitting around her.

"Amy!" Andrea said.

"Andrea!" The two mothers gave each other a big hug. "Andrea, I'm so sorry for not coming sooner!" Due to their daughter's long friendship, the mothers had also developed a strong bond.

"Don't be. I know how busy you are with work." Andrea told her. "You remember my mother, right?"

"Of course I do. It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Miller, though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"As do I. Please call me Pattie you and your children are like family to us." The grandmother told her. Patricia aged well for a women in 60s, she was able to maintain a thin physique. Like her daughter and granddaughter she had blonde hair, Bridgette also inherited her green eyes.

Amy got a closer look at Bridgette, her heart broke to see her in such a state. She nearly broke down in tears, she couldn't imagine how difficult this must have been on Andrea and the rest of the family.

"Andrea, Pattie, I am so sorry! I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through."

"It's hard, it's very hard." Andrea said getting choked up. Patricia came over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"Please, sweetheart, don't cry."

"How can I not? Today she has been so sick, shortly after I came she was sick at her stomach." Andrea told Amy. "And she's been complaining about a headache! The nurses come in and administer stuff that's not even helping!"

"Andrea, they are doing everything they can." Patricia said.

"They should be doing more!"

Patricia noticed the teddy bear in Amy's hands, "What a cute bear!" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, thanks. I hope she likes it, I know how much Bridgette loves animals."

"I'm sure she will!" Patricia said, she took it and placed it on Bridgette's nightstand. "This will be the first thing she see's when she wakes up."

"It is very cute. Thank you, Amy." Andrea said.

"You don't need to thank me it's the least I could do. I see she has gotten a lot of beautiful flowers!" Amy said as she walked up to the windowsill.

"They are, aren't they?" Patricia asked with a smile.

"They certainly are!"

"The yellow roses are from Gwen and LeShawna. They said yellow roses represent friendship." Andrea told her.

That brought a smile to Amy's face. "That's very sweet."

"I have an idea! How about you two go up to the cafeteria and get something to eat? It will give you two a chance to talk for a little." Patricia suggested.

"Mom, I don't know. I want to be here when she wakes up. Besides I'm really not very hungry."

"Andrea, you need to eat. I can tell you're losing weight over all of this! I'll be here with her if she wakes up."

"I... I don't know."

The grandmother pulled some money out of her wallet. "I insist."

"Mom, I don't want to take your money."

"I won't take no for an answer!"

Andrea chuckled. "Okay, you win. You always win! I'll go get something to eat, but I'm not taking your money. I can pay for it on my own."

"Fine. As long as you get something in your system."

Andrea gave Bridgette a kiss on her forehead, "I'll be back, sweetie." she whispered softly.

The mothers went up a floor to the cafeteria, Andrea ordered a grilled chicken wrap, while Amy opted for a coffee.

"Andrea, again I am so sorry for not making it out sooner!"

"Amy, it's okay. You don't need to keep apologizing."

"I can't even fathom what you are going through. How are you holding up?"

"The best I can. My boss is very understanding, she's been letting me leave early all week."

"That's good."

"My parents have been here a lot. My mom more than my dad, his osteoporosis prevents from getting out very often. I've talked my brother Dylan everyday, him and his wife Michelle may come in from Massachusetts."

"That's very good to hear."

"Yeah. It's too bad families only get together when something bad happens."

Amy nodded in agreement. "That's a sad fact unfortunately. And Bridgette, how is she overall?

"She's has her good days and her bad days. Today has definitely been the worst day. As soon as I walked in she was sick and told me her head was pounding. They took her blood pressure today it's up again! Can you believe it?! She's in the hospital and her blood pressure is still rising! They should be doing more!"

"I understand your frustrations. But I'm sure they are doing everything they can do."

"Then why is she still in pain?!" Andrea exclaimed getting teary eyed. "I'm sorry. It's just... she's been here for a week and there hasn't been any real improvements!"

Amy went over to her friend, she knelt down and gave her a hug. "Don't be sorry. I understand why you're so frustrated." She pulled some tissues out from her purse. "Here."

"Thank you." Andrea said as she dried her eyes. "This is just so hard!"

"I know it is. I'm so sorry you're going through this!" Amy said as she rubbed her friends back. "Bridgette is a strong girl, she'll make it through this."

"I know she is. Thank you."

With Andrea calming down, Amy retook her seat at the table.

"You know she's been here for a week, but she's still managed to keep a positive attitude."

"Bridgette always has been an optimistic girl."

"I know she has. I think all the support she's getting from everyone has really helped. Geoff has been here everyday. I haven't always been the biggest fan of him, but he's really proven to me how much he cares about Bridgette and the baby. He sits next to her and doesn't leave. Gwen, LeShawna and Trent have been here everyday too. This morning she was visited by a girl they go to school with Courtney Sanders, do you know her?"

"Gwen has mentioned her a few times."

"She seems like a sweet girl, she brought Bridgette more flowers and stayed for about an hour. I don't think the kids realize how much their visits mean to her."

"Bridgette is a very sweet girl. She deserves all the love she has received!"

Andrea nodded her head yes. "So, how are you? How is the family? How's work?"

"Work. Ugh! Please don't even remind me." Amy said with a small chuckle. "Between waitressing all week and dealing with rowdy drunks on the weekends I'm exhausted!"

"I really wish you'd take me up on my offer. The spa is always hiring." Andrea had worked as a receptionist for the Soho Sanctuary spa, she had tried to convince Amy to work with her for close to a year now. "Answering a phone would be a lot easier than working on your feet all day and dealing with rowdy drunks."

"I know. Working there sounds like heaven compared to what I've been doing."

"Then come! My boss is great and the pay is decent."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay, but I don't think there's much to think about."

"As far as the family goes, my mom is great! She just went to her doctor for a check up, she's as healthy as a horse! And we're all excited to have Stella back in New York, her and Brad are in the process of moving into their new home."

"Their daughter is named Zoey, right?"

"Yep! It will be good for her to be around her family again. Stella tells me she's such a shy girl. I'm sure she will be close with Gwen and Shawn again!"

"Speaking of Gwen and Shawn, how has your relationship been with them lately?"

Amy let out a sigh, "Rocky at best." she revealed in a sad voice. "Shawn has finally starting speaking to me again, but he spends all of his weekends over at Kurt's place."

"At least he's starting to talk again, right?"

"Yeah, but it's still not the same." The mother sadly replied.

"How about Gwen?"

"She still resents me. Unlike Shawn who is finally talking to me again, she only speaks to me if she has to."

"Boy, if there's one thing that girl can do its hold a grudge."

"She gets it from my side unfortunately, it's one of my worst qualities. I understand her anger what I did to her and her brother... it's inexcusable. I should've never kept them from their father. I was just so angry at him after all the years of fighting, the cheating, feeling like our marriage was all for nothing! I wanted to hurt him as badly as he hurt me! I made a terrible decision. I always knew it was wrong, but I ignored my moral compass. If I could go back and change it I would in a heartbeat." Amy became teary eyed. "I'm a terrible mother... I'm a terrible person."

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am. My children certainly think I am."

"They are just angry at you. You are not a terrible mother or person! Everyone has done things they wish they could take back, things they'd redo. I certainly do. Amy, you are one of best mothers I have ever known. You're a single mother, working two jobs just to make ends meet. I sometimes don't know how you do it! Everything you do is for Gwen and Shawn. Just give Gwen sometime, she'll come around you'll see."

"You sound so certain about that."

"Because I am. Gwen loves you and Shawn does too. Just give them sometime, time really does heal all wounds." Now it was Andrea giving Amy a tissue to dry her eyes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I don't want you crying anymore, okay?"

Amy nodded her head yes. "I don't want you crying anymore either. Bridgette is a strong girl, just like her mother! She'll make it through this."

****Franklin D. Roosevelt High School: 3:30 PM****

"Marvelous! Marvelous I say marvelous!" Izzy exclaimed. The cast of the Romeo & Juliet play had just ended their rehearsals. Heather put on an exquisite performance to make up for her unprofessional behavior the day before. "I'll see all of you on Monday!"

"Enjoy your weekend!" Dawn told everyone.

As the cast cleared out of the auditorium, Heather walked up to play's director. While she was anxiously to meet up with Alejandro at the Coffee Shack, she also wanted to apologize to Izzy for her behavior.

"Izzy, do you have a second?"

Izzy turned around she was on stage conversing with Dawn. "I suppose." She replied, putting her nose up in the air.

"I know you're upset with me, and you have every right to be! My behavior yesterday was unprofessional, it's certainly not the image I want people to have of me. I am very sorry."

Izzy's jaw dropped, her eyes just about bulged out of her head. "Dawn, am I hearing things or did Heather Chan just apologize to me?"

"You heard correctly." Dawn said. She was impressed, Heather from a few months ago would never apologize.

"No, I have to be dreaming! There's no way the school's Queen Bee is actually apologizing! Dawn, pinch me so I know this is real!"

Without any hesitation Dawn did as Izzy requested and pinched her friend's arm.

"Ow! I wasn't being serious!"

"Sorry, Elizabeth."

"That really hurt!" Izzy whined. "Anyways, are you seriously apologizing to me?"

"I understand your skepticism. I am truly sorry for me behavior, can you forgive me?"

"I guess I can. We've all acted in ways we wish we could take back, ways some people would call crazy or psychotic! When they do I always lose it and I'm like, "I'm not crazy! I'm not fucking crazy!" But then they're always like—"

Dawn cleared her throat. "Um, Elizabeth, I think you're getting off track."

"I am? Oh yeah, I am! Sorry, I started talking about me! Hahaha! Anyways, yes, Heather, I can accept your apology."

"Thank you, Izzy. Have a good weekend, girls!" Heather said before heading to her dressing room.

"You, too!" Dawn told her.

"Hahaha! I gotta find somethin' sexy!" Izzy and Dawn heard Sugar exclaim as she walked into the auditorium with Owen. "Hey, Iz! Hey, Dawn!"

"Hey, Sugar! Hello there my sexy, big guy!"

"Haha! Izzy, please not in front of our friends." Owen blushed.

"But it was okay to see the two of you making out yesterday?" Dawn questioned.

"Where's Romeo?" Sugar asked.

"He's changing out of his costume." Dawn answered.

"Ohhh! Now that's a visually appealing thought." Sugar said.

"Sugar and I are going to the mall, she wants to find a dress for her date tomorrow."

"We sure are! I want to find somethin' sexy! Somethin' that fits my hourglass figure and show's my ample cleavage!"

"You two want to come?" Owen asked.

"Sure!" Izzy answered.

"Of course, but I first I want to talk to Izzy in private." Dawn said.

"Alrighty then! We'll be in the parking lot waiting, I got my daddy's truck! Hope y'all don't mind some speed, back home I was known as a bit of a speed demon!"

"Sounds fun!" Izzy exclaimed, exhilarated at the thought.

"I'll be sure to where a seat belt..." Dawn said more nervously.

"We'll be out in the car!" Owen said as they walked out of the room. "Sugar, we're going to help you look fabulous!"

"What's on your mind?" Izzy asked Dawn.

"It's about this blind date you've set up with Sugar. You have never told me who this mystery guy is exactly."

"Dawn, that would ruin the surprise! I just hope he show's up..."

"Why wouldn't he show up?"

"Well, uh, he may not show up because he's kinda clueless."

"Clueless? Could you please elaborate?"

"He doesn't know he's going on a date yet. I haven't told him about it."

"Elizabeth! You haven't even talked to him about it yet?! What if he says no?"

"He won't."

"How are you so certain?"

"Because, Dawn, I am a very persuasive person. Very persuasive! You'll see everything will work out."

As Trent and Heather exited their dressing rooms, the Romeo & Juliet stars bumped into each other. They both flashed each other a smile, the two hadn't talked since yesterday. Trent had wondered how she was after her emotional breakdown, he assumed she was doing better today.

"You did really well today." He told her.

"Thanks, so did you! I thought I should put on a performance of a lifetime after how I acted yesterday."

"I'm guessing things are better? You showed up for rehearsals, that's a good sign right?"

"Honestly, I was still a train wreck earlier today. I wasn't sure if I would attend rehearsals, but then I heard from Alejandro at lunch. We're meeting up at the Coffee Shack to talk."

"Cool! I hope everything goes well."

"So do I. He sounded pretty level-headed on the phone."

"Do you think you might get back together?"

"Um... I don't think so. We just want clear things up."

"Oh, well I wish you good luck with it."

"Thanks, Trent. Before you go there is something I wanted to tell you."

"Shoot." He said, before she could out what she wanted to say his phone rang, it was Gwen calling from the hospital. "Hey, beautiful."

Heather knew immediately he was talking to Gwen, she felt a bit uncomfortable due to her lingering feelings for him.

"Hey, are rehearsals over?" Gwen asked, her voice sounded gloomy.

"Yeah we just finished. I'm about to head over now, is everything okay?"

"No. Bridgette's really not doing well today. This maybe the worst I've seen her since she was brought here."

"Damn. That sucks! Do you want me to bring anything over? I can stop in the gift shop."

"No, she doesn't want anything me and Shawnie asked. She just really needs her friends today."

"I'll be over as soon as I can."

"All right, we'll be here. Love you."

"I love you, too."

"Everything all right?" Heather inquired once he ended their call.

"Uh, no actually. Bridgette isn't doing very good."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I better get going but before I do, you had something to tell me?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to thank you again for yesterday. You have no idea how much that meant to me!"

"You're welcome. I hope everything goes well with Alejandro!"

"Thanks. I hope Bridgette feels better soon!"

Heather truly meant that, she hoped to someday apologize to both Bridgette and Gwen for her past mistreatment of them. Whether they would accept her apology she had no idea. But first she needed to clear things up with Alejandro, she just hoped their meeting went well.

**The Coffee Shack: 4:15 PM**

Alejandro finished off his glass of iced tea, he was still awaiting on Heather to arrive, they agreed to meet at four and it was now 4:15. He hoped she didn't decide to stand him up, but after his behavior yesterday he wouldn't blame her if she did. He couldn't believe how he treated her or how he acted in the aftermath following their break up, he was still feeling the effects from his partying last night. Now Vanessa Dawson also hoped once again that they would become an item, she had called him off and on through out the day.

"Can I get you another iced tea?" Beth asked.

"Oh, uh, no, no thanks. I'm actually just waiting on someone."

"Is it Vanessa?" Beth pried.

"Vanessa? No. What makes you think I'm meeting with Vanessa?" He inquired.

"She was here earlier with some friends, all she did was talk about you non-stop."

"No, it's not Vanessa I'm meeting it's Heather."

Just as he said her name she entered the establishment. She spotted him quickly and joined him at his table, choosing to sit across from him.

"H-Heather, can I get you anything?" Beth asked, she was clearly intermediate being in the Queen Bee's presence.

"Um, yes. Can I have a caramel latte?"

"Certainly."

"Put it on my card." Heather said, she handed the waitress her credit card.

"Will do. I'll be back over soon." Beth told her.

"I'm glad you came. For a minute there I thought you were standing me up."

"No. I would never do that! I just ran into a little bit of traffic."

"Oh, because I was gonna say I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"I wouldn't do that. I wanted to talk to you so badly yesterday. I must've called you about a thousand times!"

"Thirty. I listened to all of your voicemails. I'm sorry I didn't call you back sooner, I was—"

"Here is your latte." Beth said, she sat it down in front of Heather along with her credit card.

"Thank you. Oh, and, Beth."

"Y-Yes, Heather?" Beth asked as she turned around timidly.

"Here." Heather said as she handed her a one hundred-dollar bill.

"Heather, what is this for?" Beth questioned.

"It's your tip."

"My tip?! I can't accept this I only made you a latte!"

"A very good latte." Heather said as took a sip of it. "Please, Beth, take it. I want you to have it."

"Wow, Heather, thank you! This is amazing! It's the biggest tip I've ever received! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome."

"I can't wait to tell Cameron about this!" The Wannabe said as she headed back over to the counter.

"A one hundred-dollar tip for making a latte?" Alejandro asked.

"It's the least I could do. I haven't treated her very well over the years. About two years ago her and Lindsay somehow became friends, how I have no idea. I made Lindsay choose between me or her. She choose me and I never really let Beth live it down. So it's just a small way of making it up to her for being so horrible."

"I see. Well, she certainly seemed pleased! Anyways, I asked to meet you here because I wanted to apologize for how I treated you yesterday."

"I want to apologize to you, too."

"May I go first?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Heather, I am so sorry for how I treated you yesterday. I was just so angry and confused and hurt. When I'm angry I tend to lash out without really thinking through what I'm saying. It's an ugly side to me, a side I'm not proud to have. I'm sorry you had to see it. I understand why you feel the way you do about Trent. You've been through a lot emotionally. Trent is an all around good guy and I'm not."

"Alejandro, don't say that."

"It's true. I haven't been the best person. I've lied to girls, manipulated them into thinking I like them just so they would have sex with me. As a matter of fact, I did that last night."

"What? You did?"

"Yeah. After our break up I hung out with Brady and Topher. We drank, smoked some weed and I eventually I ended up inviting Vanessa Dawson over. I slept with her. I know I shouldn't have because I know she wants to be with me. I played with her emotions and it was wrong of me."

"I see..." Heather said. Truthfully she was hurt he ended up in bed with another girl mere hours after their break up, but opted to let it go.

"After I got home last night my dad gave me an earful. He was beyond pissed! Today he grounded me for over a month, I actually shouldn't even be here."

"Alejandro, you're going to get in trouble!"

"I snuck out, they don't even know I'm gone. I really disappointed them last night, I think they believe I need rehab."

"Rehab?!"

"Anytime something bad happens, I always turn to partying to get me through it. Don't worry I'm fine, they're just overreacting." He reassured her. "I'm getting off track. Again, I am very sorry for my actions, truly I am. I can't apologize to you enough."

Heather could feel herself getting emotional, she could hear the sincerity in his voice. "I forgive you. I know what it's like to lash out in anger. I'm sorry too, Alejandro."

"You're sorry? Heather, you don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I do. Never in my life did I think I'd care so much about a person. That's why this is so difficult for me because I really do care about you. I never wanted to hurt you. Believe me that was the last thing I wanted to do! I wish I didn't feel the way I do about Trent, but I do. I know the chances of me and Trent ever being together are slim to none. But Dakota is right, I can't be with you if I have feelings for someone else. It's not fair to you. You deserve someone who completely devoted to you. Not someone who is uncertain about the way they feel."

"I understand... it hurts, but I understand." He took her hand. "Take as much time as you need to figure things out. I'll be here waiting."

"You're so sweet. You see, you are a good person! You can't let the past define you."

"The same goes for you, chica."

"I'm trying not to let it. I'm trying to change one day at a time."

"Speaking of the past, what I said yesterday about telling Trent everything. It was said in the heat of the moment, don't worry your secrets are safe with me."

Heather breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Thanks for coming to see me. I better get going before my parents do realize I'm gone."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

They stood up and shared a long hug, both shedding a few tears before heading their separate ways. They felt better for apologizing to one an other and for Heather it was a relief knowing her past wouldn't come back to haunt her.

**The** ****Lower Manhattan Hospital: 8:00 PM****

It had been a long and difficult day for Bridgette, she continued on her downward spiral. Her head was still pounding and she had gotten sick at her stomach once again. The hospital staff did everything they could do to help, but nothing seemed to work. Her friends, Gwen, LeShawna and Trent had spent hours with her, and just came back to her room after getting something to eat at the cafeteria. Their hearts shattered every time they their laid eyes on her, she looked sicker and sicker as the day went on. Geoff was sitting next to her applying a cool washcloth to her head, he hadn't left her side, neither did her mother.

"Hey, Bridgette." LeShawna said.

"Hey, guys." Bridgette replied in a weak voice.

"Are you feeling any better?" Gwen asked.

"I wish I could say I was. I feel like I'm going to get sick again."

"Just try to relax." Geoff told her softly.

Her mother had finally had enough, she felt as if the hospital should be doing more for her daughter. "You've been sick all day! Your head is pounding, there is more they should be doing!"

"Mom, they've just given me something for my head."

"And it hasn't worked. I'm gonna go out there and give me a piece of my mind!"

"Mom, no. Please I don't want you to make a scene."

Andrea sighed. "They should give you something else, whatever they are giving you is clearly not working!"

"Mom, please don't make a scene." Bridgette repeated.

"I'm sorry, Bridgette. It's just I'm worried about you!"

"Don't be."

"I can't help it I am."

"Please don't worry about me. I don't want any of you worrying about me, okay? I'm going to be..."

"Bridgette?" Geoff asked worried at her sudden silence.

Her friends and family watched as he eyes rolled up to the back of her head, her body began shaking uncontrollably.

"Bridgette! Bridgette!" Geoff screamed.

"Oh my god!" Her mother wailed.

Trent ran over to the door. "Help! Help! We need help in here!"

Andrea nearly fell out her chair as she ran over to the door. "Help! We need a doctor! We need a doctor right now!"

"Hurry!" Trent screamed.

Gwen and LeShawna held each other in their arms as they helplessly watched their best friend suffering a seizure, "Help! Help!" they too were screaming.

Within seconds the room was filled with doctors and nurses, they crowded around the bed pushing the family and friends out of the room.


	119. Yabba dabba doo

**Hey, readers! **

**I can't believe in a few weeks Total Drama Life will be 3 years old! Where did the time go? I just wanted to thank everyone for reading/reviewing! Especially the following 21Hugs and LuhM, the two of you were one of my first followers! I don't know if you still read, but know I am very grateful! Also rocknrollprincess131 (you are my best FanFiction friend! :D), angelvan105 (you have reviewed every chapter! Thank you so much!) Kittypink78, Ironwood811, Mughees J. Simpson and MeAndYouForeverBaby! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favored this incredibly slow-paced story lol! I hope I'll have an update for all of you soon!**

**Also, as most people are aware "yabba dabba doo!" is the catchphrase of Fred Flintstone from "The Flintstones." I do not in any way own the catchphrase or anything in the series.**

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since Bridgette suffered a seizure and was whisked away to the emergency ward. Her family and friends anxiously awaited word on her condition, Bridgette's grandmother Patricia had returned to the hospital, along with her husband Joe. The parents of Geoff, Gwen, LeShawna and Trent came to be with their children. Geoff's parents Mike and Eliza tried their best to comfort their son, but he sat there stone-faced not uttering a word, he wouldn't reveal the nightmare scenarios that were running rampant through his head. LeShawna on the other hand cried as she told her parents Isaiah and Monique about what transpired. Gwen and Trent sat away from everyone else, they too were traumatized at what they had witnessed. Gwen, who typically concealed her emotions couldn't help but cry, despite doing her best not to. Trent did his best console her, he knew how hard this had to be on her.<p>

"How are you, kids, holding up? " Trent's mother Karen asked, as she sat down next to her son. Gwen's mother Amy was with her, she sat down next to her daughter.

"I think I can speak for both of us when I say messed up." Trent replied.

"Aww! I'm so sorry, honey!" Karen said, she put her arms around him.

Like Karen, Amy put her arms around her child, she was a bit surprised Gwen didn't push her away.

"When I seen her convulsing I just ran and called for help. The next thing I knew the room was filled with doctors and nurses and we were being pushed out of the room." Trent recalled, the young man's voice shaking at the fresh memory.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that!" Karen said.

"Gwen, sweetheart, how are you holding up?" Amy inquired.

"I... I just want to know how she's doing." Gwen replied, not wanting to delve into her pain.

"We all do, but are you okay? From what Trent described it sounded like a traumatizing experience. I don't want you bottling everything up inside."

"Gwen, your mom's right. It's okay to talk about it." Trent said.

"A doctor's coming out!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Andrea Miller?" The doctor asked.

Bridgette's mother shot up from her seat. "That's me! I'm Andrea Miller."

"I'm doctor Edward Lu your daughter is in my care."

"How-how is she?" Andrea inquired.

"I'm happy to report both mother and baby are fine."

"Thank God." Geoff said with a sigh of relief.

"Bridgette suffered a mild seizure we are lucky she was here and able to get the help she needed immediately."

"How did this happen?" Andrea questioned.

"Bridgette's preeclampsia it has—"

"No. I mean how the hell did this happen?! She's in a hospital, hospital's are supposed to prevent these things from happening! All day she complained about not feeling well! I watched her become sicker and sicker!"

The doctor put his head down. "Miss. Miller, I sincerely apologize to you and your family."

"You apologize? You apologize?!"

"Andrea, please clam down." Patricia said.

"How am I suppose to calm down, mom? I could've of lost my daughter, my grandson! Because of the negligence of these... these clowns!"

"Miss. Miller, we are truly sorry. We underestimated the seriousness of her condition—"

Andrea scoffed. "Really, you think?"

"Can we see her?" Geoff inquired. Now that he knew she was in good condition that was all he could think about.

"Yes. Follow me." Doctor Lu replied, he held the door open for the family.

Andrea and her mother helped Joe up from his seat. "I'm all right." The husky, gray-haired man said, he grabbed his walking cane and followed them back.

Gwen and the others went to go back with them but were stopped by the doctor. "Are you family?"

"No, but Bridgette's one of our best friends." Gwen answered.

"I'm sorry, but only family is allowed." Doctor Lu regrettably informed them.

Gwen folded her arms, "That's bullshit." she mumbled.

"We'll be out here, Geoff." Geoff's mother Eliza told him.

Geoff shook his head as walked back with the rest of the family. They were taken to a small room where Bridgette would temporarily be staying. Andrea ran up to her daughter hugging and kissing her. "Sweetheart, I was so worried!"

"Bridge, we're so relived you and the baby are okay!" Geoff told his girlfriend followed by a kiss on the lips.

"I am. I'm so sorry I worried you." Bridgette told them, she noticed her grandparents standing in the doorway. "Grandma, you came back! Grandpa, you're here too! You didn't have to come I know bad your osteoporosis is."

"Don't worry about your old grandpa, I'm doing just fine." Joe said. He may have had osteoporosis, but he would do anything for family especially in times of need.

"It's just I worry about you." Bridgette told her grandfather.

"You worry about me? We were worried about you!"

"I know. I'm so sorry for scaring all of you."

"Bridge, you don't have anything to be sorry for. You couldn't help what happened." Geoff told her, he gave her another kiss.

"We're all just so thankful you and baby Jacob are all right." Patricia said.

"Sweetheart, Geoff is right. You don't have anything to be sorry for." Andrea told her. "How are you feeling?"

"Believe it or not a little bit better. I think they've given me some new medication." Bridgette answered before asking. "Where are the others?"

"The others?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah Gwen, LeShawna and Trent. Where are they?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey, but they weren't able to come back only family could." Andrea informed her.

"But they are my family." Bridgette responded.

"I know they are." Her mother agreed. "It's just a stupid hospital rule."

"I think I'm gonna go out and have a chat with this Dr. Lu." Joe said.

"Joe, please." Patricia said.

"Don't worry, Pattie, I'm not going to cause a ruckus, besides Andrea already did that." He said with a chuckle as he walked out of the room.

"Mom, you didn't!" Bridgette said mortified.

"Hey, doc, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, sir." Doctor Lu replied. "We can't apologize enough, we are truly sorry."

"Don't worry I'm not here to chew your ear off, my daughter already did that. I'm here to find out what happens next with my granddaughter."

"Unfortunately, Bridgette's preeclampsia has developed into eclampsia, which is more severe. It's the reason she suffered a seizure earlier tonight. Thankfully she was here and able to get the medical attention she needed."

"If she hadn't been here?"

"If Bridgette wasn't here we could've lost her."

Joe put his head down.

"I'm sorry, sir. I know that's the last thing you wanted to hear, but the good news is she was here and we were able to help her. I have put her on magnesium sulfate, it will help to prevent further seizures. I have also given her an upped dosage of labetalol to reduce her blood pressure, which I'm glad to report has already dropped."

"Okay. So how much longer do you think she'll be in here?"

"With Bridgette suffering from eclampsia she's not leaving here anytime soon. Because both preclampsia and eclampsia are developed during pregnancy, the only way for the mother to get rid of these disorders is to give birth. I think it will be best to induce her labor soon."

"Induce her labor? But she only has a few weeks left."

"Due to the severity eclampsia posses to both the mother and baby, it's the best option."

"Mom, grandma, can I talk to Geoff alone for a minute?" Bridgette requested.

"Of course." Andrea replied. "We'll just be out in the hall."

"This will give us a chance to talk to the doctor." Patricia said as they left the room. "Talk not yell."

Geoff pulled a chair up closer to the mother of his child. "What is it, Bridge?"

"The doctor's are talking about inducing my labor soon."

"They are? But you only have a few weeks to go."

"I know. But my condition is pretty serious. They're not doing it tonight, but Doctor Lu said it would be best to do it soon."

"If it's what's best for you and Jake then I think we should do it. And look on the bright side we'll have Jake a bit earlier!" He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." Bridgette said with a small smile. "But I'm nervous."

"Any woman would be."

"I guess that's true. Geoff, if something were to happen to me... you know during the delivery—"

"Bridgette, please don't think that way. Nothing is going to happen to you, you're going to be just fine."

"But if something does... I need you to make me a promise."

He took hold of her hand. "What is it?"

"I want you to promise me you'll take good care of Jacob and that he'll know how much I love him." Bridgette requested as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

Geoff grew teary eyed, he nodded his head yes. "I promise."

"How is she doing?" Amy asked upon laying eyes on Geoff and the Miller family.

"She's doing okay, we're lucky it wasn't worse." Andrea replied. "The doctor said they're thinking about inducing her labor soon."

"Induce her labor?" Eliza asked, she walked up to her son and soothingly rubbed his back.

Andrea nodded her head. "The preclampsia has turned into eclampsia a much more severe condition. So they think it will be best for both Bridgette and the baby."

"Geoff, you okay, bud?" Mike asked his son, he could tell Geoff had been crying.

"I'm just really tired." Geoff replied.

"I think we all are." Patricia said. "I think we should all head home and get some rest especially you, Andrea."

"I'll try."

"Andrea, if you need anything, anything at all don't hesitate to call us." Eliza said.

"Thank you."

"The same goes for me." Amy told her.

Bridgette's mother shook her head. "Thank you, thank you both."

"Come on, Geoff, lets head home." Mike said to his son.

Their entire car ride home Geoff was again silent, despite his parents best attempts at talking to him. Once they were home the young father to be took off his shoes and started up the stairs.

"Geoff, do you want to watch some TV with me? Uh, lets see what we got here." Mike said as he looked through the families DVD collection. "We can watch Scarface, "Say hello to my little friend!" That's one of your favorites, right? Or lets see what else we got here, ah! Here's one I know you like, The Dark Knight! "Let's put a smile on that face!" We can watch whatever you want!"

"That sounds fun!" Eliza chimed in. "And we can order a pizza! It's only nine thirty we can get from that place that delivers until midnight!"

"I can go for some pizza!" AJ, Geoff's fourteen year old brother said. "And a good movie!"

"No, no thanks. I'm just gonna head up to bed." Geoff told them.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Yeah come on, Geoff, it will be fun!" AJ said.

"I'm just really tired."

Eliza walked up to her son, she gave him a big hug and a kiss. "We love you, Geoff. If you feel like you need to talk we'll be here."

"I know and I love you, too. I love all of you."

He headed up to his room and locked himself inside. Her tried his best at distracting himself from thinking about the possibility of losing Bridgette or Jake or worse both of them. He listened to music on his iPod, watched some TV and surfed the web, but nothing could take his mind off his reality. He succumb to his emotions and cried for nearly an hour. Ever since the night he was stuck in that house with the crazed Ezekiel, something happening to Bridgette and Jacob and him not being able to protect them was his worst nightmare, knowing they both could have died tonight triggered those old thoughts and hears.

**Anne Maria's House: 10:30 PM**

Anne Maria came downstairs dressed in a cute Hello Kitty hoodie and a tight pair of jeans. In just thirty minutes the party she was looking forward to all week would begin.

"Just where do you think you're going? It's almost eleven o'clock." Her father Frido asked. He was sitting in the living room watching TV, his wife Marie was snuggled up next to him, both were enjoying a glass of red wine before bed.

"It's Friday I'm going to the party."

"Party? What party? I don't know anything about a party."

"Papa, you do to know! I told you and momma about it days ago."

"Uh, no you didn't. I would've remembered okaying you going out to party at eleven somethin' at night."

"Oh, Frido, stop it!" Marie said. "Anne most certainly did ask us and we both said she could go."

"See!" Anne Maria said.

"Besides, Paulie's going to be there." Marie added.

"Paulie? You really think that helps put me at ease! Do you not know my nephew? He's in a band all those kids probably do is get drunk. Who else is goin'?"

"I'm going with Paulie, Jennifer and Duncan."

"Duncan! Now there's a kid I like. Have I ever told you how thankful I am for you bringing him to me?"

"Yes, papa, numerous times."

"That kid is the second hardest working person at the restaurant." Frido said.

"Aww! Papa, after me?"

"You? No, me! If you weren't my daughter I would've fired your ass a long time ago."

"Ha-Ha very funny." Anne Maria responded.

The Russo's heard a knock on their front door. "That's probably Duncan now!" Anne Maria said as she ran over to answer the door. "Mohawk, you made it!"

"I wouldn't miss it. You ready?"

"I am. But we have some time to kill. Come in and say hello."

He walked inside with Anne and waved to her parents. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Russo."

"Duncan, it's always nice to see ya!" Frido said.

"Likewise. Wow, you have a very nice home." Duncan said, pretending as if he had never been it before.

"I have to give Marie credit for that. She decorated this place from top to bottom!"

"You have impeccable taste, Mrs. Russo."

"Impeccable? Wow, there's a word I don't hear everyday!" The raspy voiced woman exclaimed. "Thank you, Duncan."

"What did I tell you? This kid is great!" Frido exclaimed. "Now, Duncan, you're going to this party with my little girl I want you to keep an eye on her."

"Oh my god, papa!" Anne Maria said embarrassed.

"I know my nephew Paulie, he'll probably have too much to drink. So it will be left up to you to make sure no boy tries to take advantage of my Anne Maria."

"Oh, uh... don't worry, Mr. Russo, I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"Good, good. How about you kids join us?"

"Actually, Paulie's probably going to be here soon. So, we'll just wait outside." Anne Maria said.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow, Anne. And I'll see you on Monday, Duncan." Frido said.

"See you on Monday, Mr. Russo."

"You kids have fun! Don't drink too much and if you need a ride home call us, we don't care what time it is!" Marie told them.

"Goodnight!" Anne Maria told her parents as they left the house, they sat down on the porch to wait.

"That was awkward." Duncan said.

"Why?"

"Because your dad asked me to keep an eye on you. Little does he know I'm banging his daughter!"

"Oh, don't worry about that! Besides tonight you'll have your eyes all over me."

"Oh will I?"

"Uh-huh. Do you know what the best thing about wearing a hoodie is? You can hide what you're wearing underneath it." Anne Maria said as she unzipped her hoodie, exposing a revealing low-cut top. "Any comments?"

"If I can quote a well-known TV character, Yabba dabba doo!"

"Haha! Duncan, you are such a crack up."

"Duncan likes what he see's."

"Haha! I see someone is horny tonight."

"Baby, I'm always horny you should know that by now."

"Haha! True." Anne Maria said. Her phone started ringing. "That must be Paulie!" She pulled her phone out of her purse. "Oh, it's Geoff McGraw."

"My boy Geoff, huh? Let me answer it!" Duncan exclaimed. "Geoff! Whats up, dude?"

"Hey, man. Uh, are you and Anne still going to that party tonight?" Geoff asked, it was obvious by the sound of his voice something was troubling him.

"Yeah, we are. Everything all right? You sound kinda upset."

"No, I'm not all right, Bridgette had a seizure tonight."

"Damn, dude! I'm sorry to hear that, are her and little Geoff okay?!"

"Yeah, thankfully they both are, but it really scared the shit out of me."

"I imagine it would."

"Can I come with you and Anne to the party? I could really use a drink after tonight."

Duncan turned to Anne. "Is it okay if Geoff comes with us? He went through a lot of shit tonight."

"Yeah, I'm sure Paulie won't mind." Anne Maria answered.

"Yeah, dude, you can come with us. Anne's cousin Paulie is coming to pick us up in a couple of minutes, we'll meet you at your place?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll be waiting outside."

"Your parents won't mind, right?"

"They don't know. I'll sneak out, I've done it a million times don't worry."

"All right, man. We'll see you soon." Duncan told him. He handed Anne back her phone.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Geoff's had a rough night, Bridgette had a seizure."

"Oh my god! Is she okay?!"

"Yeah, he said her and the baby are fine. He's just really feeling really messed up right now."

"If anyone deserves a drink tonight it's him!"

Anne's cousin Paulie pulled up next to the Russo's home.

"There he is!" Anne Maria exclaimed, she grabbed Duncan's hand and ran over to the car. "Hey, Paulie! Hey, Jennie!"

"Hey, little cuz." Paulie said.

"Hi, Anne!" Jennifer greeted.

"You two remember, Duncan right?"

"Yeah I remember him. Cool to see you again." Paulie said. "You and Anne met at Brett's party, right?"

"Yeah, well, we've known each other for a while." Duncan answered.

"If you thought Brett's party was crazy, you won't believe how crazy this party is going to be!" Paulie exclaimed.

"Yeah, Austin always throws the best parties!" Jennifer said.

"Sounds good!" Duncan said.

"Actually before we head over to Austin's house, do you think we could make a quick detour?" Anne Maria requested.

"A detour?" Paulie questioned.

"Yeah a friend of ours would really like to come. He's had a really fucked up night!"

"Really fucked up." Duncan said.

"So please, Paulie, can we pick him up?"

"The party is starting in a few minutes, Anne." Paulie said.

"Please, Paulie, pretty please!"

"Oh come on, Paulie, you can pick him up." Jennifer said.

"All right fine. Where's he at?"

"I'll give you the directions." Duncan said.

**Courtney's House**

"This won't do!" Courtney said to herself. She was sitting at her desk in her bedroom trying to come up with a nice way to end things with Noah. She had erased one speech after another. _Why does this have to be so difficult?_ She thought to herself before hearing a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Her mother Selma walked in, closing the door behind her. "Hello, cupcake."

"Hi, mom. Did you and daddy just get in?"

"A few minutes ago."

"How was the Agora Gallery?"

"It was very nice they had some beautiful exhibits."

"That's good. I'm glad you and daddy had a nice time."

"What I'm wondering is why are you still up? It's already after eleven. You remember we are going over to your aunt Camila's house for breakfast, right?"

"Yes, I do. I'm just trying to figure something out."

"Oh, is it anything I can help with?"

"No. I think I'm okay."

"Okay. I want you to get in bed soon though. God knows we'll never hear the end of it from my sister if we're late."

"Oh yeah, that's true!" Courtney agreed.

Selma gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Actually, mom, can you answer something for me?"

"Of course."

"If I were to end things with Noah, you and daddy wouldn't be disappointed in me, would you?"

"Disappointed in you? Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't think things between Noah and I are working out." Courtney revealed.

Selma sat down on the bed. "Come sit next to me."

Courtney got up from her seat at the desk and sat next to her mother.

"Courtney, I wouldn't be disappointed in you. Do you remember what I told the night you and Noah had your first date?"

"You told me you wanted me to be with someone who makes me happy."

"Right. If you aren't happy with Noah I wouldn't want you to force yourself to stay with him."

"It's not that I'm not happy with him, he treats me great! It's just I feel like something is lacking. I don't feel the spark with him that I did with... Duncan. I don't know, maybe I rushed into things with Noah?"

"I see. So does this mean you're thinking of reconciling with Duncan?"

"I... I don't know. What Duncan did was really horrible."

"I can't imagine how you must've felt, sweetie." Selma said, she placed an arm around her daughter.

"It was the worst feeling in the world knowing what he did."

"Cheating is such a horrible thing to do to your significant other!"

"Cheating?" Courtney asked dumbfounded, before remembering that was the reason she had given for ending things with Duncan. "Yes, yes... it is."

"Sweetheart, if you think you can forgive Duncan and truly trust him again then I give you my support. However, if he hurts you again then he'll have to deal with me!"

Courtney smiled knowing how mother supportive of her mother was. "Thanks, but honestly this isn't about Duncan. I just can't continue to lead Noah on. He's a great guy! We're just not meant to be together. I don't want to hurt him. The entire time you and daddy were at the Agora Gallery I was trying to come up with something to help me end things with him. I must have written about a dozen different speeches."

"Courtney, you can't end things with Noah with a speech you've written!"

"I wasn't going to take it with me, I was going to memorize it."

"Sweet pea, this needs to come from the heart. Not a speech you've written down."

"You think?"

"Sweetheart, I know. Just tell him how you feel be honest."

Courtney sighed. "I... I suppose you're right."

"Knock, knock!" Terrence said before entering the room. "Are you girls having a family moment with out me?"

"No, we were just saying goodnight."

"Yeah, daddy, we would never leave you out of anything."

"I'd hope my favorite girls wouldn't! Actually came in here to say goodnight." Terrence said, he gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Night, princess."

"Good night, daddy."

"Don't be up too late, we have breakfast at your aunt Camila's tomorrow."

"I won't."

Selma looked at her daughter after Terrence left. "I think your father maybe the most hurt by this break up."

"I know." Courtney said, she knew how crazy about Noah her father was.

"Now I want you to get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Courtney said as she climbed under the covers.

Selma gave her another kiss. "Good night, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." Courtney said.

Her mother turned out the light and headed out. Courtney laid in bed for a few minutes before getting out, she headed back over to her desk and turned on a small lamp. _You have to come up with something!_ She thought to herself, again trying to write down a break up speech.

**Austin's Party**

"Do you hear that?" Anne Maria asked as Paulie parked next the party house, they could hear music blaring. "Reminds me of the night we became such good friends!"

"That was an awesome night!" Duncan said with a smirk.

"It was indeed." Anne agreed.

"I bet I can beat you inside!" Paulie teased his girlfriend.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, chubs!" Jennifer playfully teased back.

"I bet I can beat both of you inside!" Anne Maria exclaimed. The three got out of the car and raced each other to the house.

"Lets head inside." Geoff said as he opened the car door.

"Just a minute, man." Duncan said.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I don't want to sound like a downer, but do you really think you should be here?" Duncan asked. Geoff had told him more about what happened earlier that night, Duncan wondered if his friend should really be out partying.

"If you don't wanna sound like a downer then don't be one."

"Come on don't be like that. I'm just wondering if being out partying is really what you should be doing tonight."

"When did you suddenly turn into Mother Angelica?"

"Come on, man, don't be that way. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I appreciate it, dude, but you don't know what I'm going though. Have you ever been scared shitless that you might lose your pregnant girlfriend or your baby or worse both?"

"Obviously not."

"Right. So you don't know what I'm going through. If something happens to Bridgette or Jake it's on me! I knew something was wrong with Bridgette, I should have convinced her to get the help she needed! I didn't and look what's happened."

"Geoff, you can't put this all on yourself."

"I can and I do. I'm suppose to protect her, I'm suppose to look out for her! I could've lost her tonight, that's been my biggest fear since that night back when Sadie died. My nightmare almost became my reality! I'm not going in there to have fun, I'm going in there to drink my problems away. I just want to forget for a few hours, that's all I want." Geoff told him before getting out of the car.

Duncan sighed before following him in. Despite the party only starting, it was already becoming wild. Young adults and teens were all over the house drinking and smoking weed. One teenager in particular was sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room taking hits from a bong.

"Shawn?" Duncan asked.

The pot smoker looked up from taking a hit. "Hey, Duncan! What's up?" Shawn Lesko was a well-known stoner around school, aside from his known love of marijuana, he was also a known doomsday prepper particularity for an impending zombie apocalypse.

"Not much just looking to party." Duncan replied.

"Then you came to the right place! Oh, I never did thank you for selling me that weed a few months back. Thanks, dude. Although to be honest it wasn't all that great."

"Doesn't surprise me. It did come from Marilyn after all."

"Now this, this is some good shit! You want a hit?"

"No thanks, man, I'm good."

"There you are!" Anne Maria said as she walked up to him. "I brought you a shot!"

"Thanks, babe." Duncan said, he downed the vodka. "Ah! That's good stuff."

"I know, right? I've already had three while you were out playing with Geoff. Oh, hey, Shawn. See any zombies lately?"

"Don't mention them!" Shawn exclaimed, he began nervously looking to his right then to his left. "They're coming and they're coming soon!"

"Suuure they are!" Anne Maria said with an eye roll.

"They are! And when they do nobody better turn to me for help. Fuck all of you! I told you to prepare yourselves!"

"I think someone watches too much Walking Dead." Duncan remarked.

"And smokes way too much weed!" Anne Maria stated.

"Those show's like The Walking Dead are to prepare everyone! Damn. Now I'm paranoid!" The Zombie Conspiracy Nut grabbed his bong and hid inside a coat closet.

"Haha! I love messin' with him." Anne Maria said.

"Yeah. So did you see where Geoff went?"

"He's in the kitchen, why?"

"I don't know if it was the best idea to bring him here."

"Don't worry. Besides if anyone deserves to have a good time it's him."

"But he's not here to have a good time. He's here to drink is problems away, he told back in the car. I know I don't have any room to talk, but I'm just trying to look out for him." Duncan said. He walked into the kitchen to check on his friend, in there Geoff was making a drink with a familiar face.

"Duncan, whats up?!" His cousin Jake asked. "Come on give your favorite cousin a bump."

Duncan bumped fist with his older cousin. "Hey, man. I see you and Geoff met."

"This is Geoff?! The Geoff you're staying with?"

"You two are cousins?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah. Geoff, this is my cousin Jake, Jake this is my friend Geoff."

"Jake? That's what I what I'm going to name my son."

"Son?! Damn someone got started early! But hey I'm not judging. Geoff and I were just making some boilermakers!" Jake said, he filled their pints up with beer then dropped the shots of whiskey in them. "Remember, man, you're gonna wanna chug."

"I know. I'm no amateur." Geoff responded.

"Haha! I like this kid!"

The two quickly chugged down their drinks. "Whoo!" Jake exclaimed. "It's a good thing this is good whiskey."

"I want another one." Geoff said.

"Another boilermaker coming up!" Duncan's party loving cousin made two more, again they chugged them down.

"Now it's my turn to make them." Geoff said.

"Be my guest." Jake told him.

"Geoff, you may want to cool it on those boilermakers." Duncan said.

"Damn, Dunc, whats up with you?" Geoff asked. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, Duncan, let the kid have some fun!" Jake said.

"Let me talk to you for a second." Duncan said as he pulled his cousin to the side.

"Hey, be sure to make me one!" Jake told Geoff.

"Sure." Geoff replied.

"What is it, dude?" Jake asked.

"Look, Geoff's gone through a shitty night, I don't think he's all right in the head right now. I'm gonna try to convince him to head home."

"Duncan, come on! He just wants to have fun."

"So do I." Anne Maria said as she walked into the kitchen, she went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a couple bottles of beer. "Here." She handed some of them to Duncan. "Are we going to babysit Geoff all night or are we going to have some fun?"

"I'll keep an eye on him." Jake said.

"You will?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah. Go have fun with your girl!" Jake told his, he walked over to Geoff and put his arm around him. "Don't worry your boy is in good hands! I won't let anything happen to him, I promise."

"You see he'll be fine." Anne Maria said. "Now come on, Mr. Flintstone, lets head upstairs and find a room for ourselves!"

Duncan smirked. "Yabba dabba doo! Lets go!" While he was worried about Geoff, he hoped Jake would have the decency to be true to his word and keep an eye on him, plus he still did want to have fun.

**Gwen's House: Midnight**

After returning home from the hospital Gwen isolated herself in her bedroom, she didn't talk to anyone about the emotional turmoil she was going through. _Why Bridgette? Why did this have to happen to Bridgette?_ Were the questions she repeatedly asked herself. Bridgette was a caring and loving person, one of the greatest people anyone could ever meet, why did she have to be going through such a horrible ordeal? The thought of what she must be going through killed Gwen inside, along with the horrifying thought of losing her best friend was enough to bring the usually stoic girl to tears. She only stopped weeping upon hearing a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She asked as she wiped her tears away with her hands.

"It's me, angel." Amy said on the other side. "I just wanted to check in on you, can I come in?"

"Um... okay." Gwen said, initially she was hesitant. She opened the door for her mother, then sat back down on her bed.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm... I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Because you look like you were crying, sweetheart. I know things are weird between us right now, but I hope you know I'm always here for you."

Gwen nodded her head. "Okay."

The mother and daughter stared at one another for a minute or two, Amy hoped Gwen would say something but she didn't. "Okay. I... I guess I'll let you be. Good night, sweetheart, I love you."

Before her mother left the room Gwen softly said. "I'm scared."

The mother turned around looking at her daughter with sad eyes, she could see the tears building in Gwen's eyes.

"What if she dies? If she dies I don't know what I'll do!" Gwen said teary eyed.

"Baby, don't think that way!" Amy said, she sat beside her daughter and hugged her.

"I can't help it. I've been looking all this info up online, if Bridgette didn't get the help she needed as quickly as she did she could've died! I just can't imagine my life without her!" Gwen cried.

"Baby, don't think like that! You're going to worry yourself sick."

"I've been worried sick all week. I'm just so afraid of losing her!"

"No one is going to lose her, Bridgette is safe she is in the hospital."

"Yeah and look how well it's done for her. Her mom was right they should've done more! I'm just feel so angry! Why Bridgette? She's like the sweetest person in the world."

"I know, sweetheart. Life isn't always fair."

"It sucks sometimes!"

"It can. There can be a lot of bumps in the road but it gets better believe me." Amy said as she held her daughter in her arms, soothingly rubbing her back. She remained with her daughter for nearly an hour until she finally calmed down some. "Sweetheart, I really wish you wouldn't hide your feelings. When you are feeling upset about something you should talk to someone, Trent or LeShawna or me. I'm always here for you, honey, forever and always."

"I know and you always have been." Gwen said with sniffle. At that moment she was feeling horribly for treating her mother so coldly the past two months. "I'm sorry, mom."

Amy was taken back my the sudden apology. "Gwen, you don't need to apologize. If anyone needs to be apologizing it's me."

"No, I do. I know what you did was wrong and you've admitted to it. You've apologized to me and Shawn countless times, I shouldn't have been so cold to you. It's just when I get angry... I don't know, it's like I don't know when to let go."

"I know what that feels like. For too long I held a grudge against your father, it wasn't healthy. It took me a long time but I finally realized life is too short to go around feeling angry and holding grudges."

"You're right."

"Is everything okay in here?" They heard, Shawn was standing in the doorway.

"Shawn, sweetie, come in here for a minute." Amy requested.

"Okay?" Shawn said confused, he climbed into the bed.

Amy took both of her children's hands. "Gwen, Shawn, I am so, so sorry for my actions! I let the ill feelings I felt for your dad interfere in your relationships with him. It's something I should never have done! It's one of the worst decisions I have ever made and it's something I'll regret for the rest of my life." Amy said becoming teary eyed. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you two, which I did. I am just so sorry!"

"Mom, please don't cry!" Shawn said, he hated seeing his mother cry.

"It was wrong, but everyone makes mistakes. Everyone does or says something they wish they could change. I think I can speak for both of us when I say we forgive you." Gwen said.

"I am so sorry, kids! Knowing how much I hurt the two of you kills me inside!"

"We forgive you." Gwen and Shawn told her.

Amy smiled, it felt incredible to finally have resolved the long-standing issue. "Come here." She said, the three shared a long hug. "And, Gwen, baby, I don't want you worrying about Bridgette, Bridgette is going to be just fine."

Gwen nodded her head. "I hope you're right."

**The Party: 2:00 AM**

Duncan and Anne Maria laid in bed snuggled up to each other. Empty beer bottles surrounded them, some on the nightstands, most however were on the floor. Anne Maria glanced at the alarm clock.

"Can you believe it's already two AM? We've spent our whole night locked in this room together. We must've missed everything!"

"So what? We got everything we need right here." Duncan said as he put a cigarette out in an ash tray. "We got beer. Well... we had beer."

"Haha! Yeah, that didn't last too long!"

"We got a pack of cigarettes, speaking of which do you want a smoke?"

"No thanks I'm good."

"And I got an amazing view!" Duncan said as he looked down at her boobs.

"Haha! I told you your eyes would be on me!"

"We got everything we need right here, with you I always have a good time."

Anne could feel her heart aflutter. "So what you're saying is all you need to have a good time is me?"

"Yeah, that is what I'm saying."

"That's so sweet." Anne Maria said before letting out a sigh.

"If it's so sweet of me then why did you just let out that long ass sigh?"

"Because I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Oh, about?"

"Us. I've just been nervous at how you might react."

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"We've been hanging out for a few weeks now and I've always enjoyed being with you. We always have a blast together whether it's partying or just hanging out at my place watching TV. So, I've been thinking how about we become more than just friends with benefits?" Anne Maria nervously asked.

"You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah a couple."

Duncan thought it over for a few seconds before quickly coming to a decision. "All right sounds good."

"Wow, really? Just like that?"

"Just like that." Duncan said as he snapped his fingers.

Anne Maria could feel a big smile on her face. "Cool. I'm glad! I didn't know how you'd react."

"Why is that?"

"Because I wasn't sure if you were entirely over Courtney."

Duncan sighed. "Oh, that. For the longest time I wasn't, but I have to move on sometime and you've helped me do that. Like you said we always have fun together, we've just really clicked."

"Yeah we have. Who would've thought Anne Maria Russo and Duncan Clark would become something?"

"I know, right? Plus you've helped me so much, getting me a job when I was really down and out. Now all I need to do is get a place of my own! I really care about you, Anne, a lot."

"Damn, Fred, you're gonna make me cry!"

"Come on now, don't do that!"

"I need a distraction. Hmm lets see what could we do?" Anne Maria asked pretending to be thinking deeply. "I know! Lets fuck one more time before we leave here!"

"Haha! Now that's quite an idea!" Duncan said.

Before the new couple could get down to business they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Occupied!" Duncan shouted.

"It's me Paulie. Anne, we need to get going Jen's mom just called, she's pissed at how late we've been out. So if you and Duncan want a ride home you better meet me downstairs."

Anne Maria sighed. "All right. We'll meet you down there just give us a minute."

After getting dressed the couple headed downstairs, the living room was completely trashed it was littered with red plastic cups, pizza boxes and cigarette butts. Most of the partiers had moved on to a new party, the ones that stayed behind were either to drunk or high to leave, this included Geoff who was passed out on the sofa.

"Fuck! Geoff!" Duncan said as he ran down the stairs. "Jake, what the hell, man?!"

"What?"

"I thought you said you'd keep an eye on him?!"

"I did. He had a fucking blast!"

"Jake, I told you I was worried about him!" Duncan yelled.

Dude, hop of my dick would you?! What did you expect to happen?! We were partying!"

"I can't believe I fucking trusted you! Ever since we were just kids you've always let me down!"

"I always let you down?!"

"You were always the one wanted to get into our parents liquor, you were the one who wanted to experiment with drugs! Yet, it was me who always got the blame for it. Even when I had no where to fucking go you still couldn't find your balls and tell your mom the truth!" Duncan hollered, this was something that had been building up inside of him for a long time.

"What the fuck, Duncan?! Are you suddenly Mother Teresa?! You went right along with me."

"Duncan, come on let's try to get him in the car." Paulie said.

Duncan grabbed one side of him and Paulie grabbed the other. "Thanks a lot, Jake." Duncan sarcastically told his cousin as they left.

"Whatever." Jake said to himself.

Out from the closet he locked himself in hours ago came The Zombie Conspiracy Nut. "Hey, is there any pizza left?" He asked, he had a bad case of the munchies.

**Geoff's House**

Halfway to the McGraw's home, Geoff awoken from his drunken slumber, though he was still clearly feeling the effects of the vast amounts of alcohol he had consumed. Nobody could get a coherent conversation out of him, he jumped from subject to another.

"I really have to pee! Can we pull over?" The drunk teenager requested.

"No need for that you're home." Paulie said as he pulled up next to his house.

"That's my house! Thanks for the ride, dude!" Geoff said, he got out of the car and stumbled up to the front door.

"I better make sure he gets in okay. Thanks for the ride, Paulie." Duncan said.

"No problem."

Anne Maria gave her boyfriend a kiss goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." He told her.

"Aww! You two are so cute together!" Duncan heard Jennifer saying as he got out of the car.

"I... I can't get in, man. The door won't open!" Geoff said.

"Geoff, you have to unlock it." Duncan said.

"Hahaha! Oh yeah that would help!" Geoff said as he pulled his house keys out of his pocket.

"Damn how many boilermakers, did you have?"

"Four or five... or six. Honestly, I'm not sure it was a lot! Plus I had some shots too." Geoff answered as he unlocked the door.

"I should've stayed with you. I knew something like this was going to happen." Duncan said. "Just remember, dude, we gotta keep it down. We don't want your parents waking up."

"Right! Don't want to wake up the rents." Geoff agreed as he opened the door. "Remember be quiet! Hahaha!"

"You're the one who needs to keep his voice down." Duncan said, he couldn't believe how hammered his friend was.

Duncan quietly closed the door and locked it. "Now let's get you in bed." He turned around seeing his drunken friend stumbling over to the stairs.

"Geoff!" Duncan said in a hushed voice. "Let me help you up there."

"No, it's all right, dude, I'll be fine."

"No I really think you need some help."

"I'll be fine!" Geoff told him as stumbled up the stairs.

Duncan watched him get halfway up, before heading to the basement to get some sleep, he just hoped Geoff wouldn't be too hung over tomorrow morning. Moments later he heard what sounded like Geoff falling down the stairs. The Delinquent ran back into the living room seeing his friend laying at the bottom of the stairs. "Holy shit! Geoff, are you all right?"

"Haha! I just totally fell down the steps! That's definitely gonna hurt in the morning. The good thing is I don't have to pee anymore!"

"For fuck sakes, Geoff. I knew I should've went up with you." Duncan said as he helped his friend up, he sat him down on the sofa.

They could hear the sound of movements above them. "Fuck!" Duncan said as he saw the hall light turn on.

"Who's down there?!" Mike questioned.

"It's just me, dad!" Geoff answered before letting out a drunken giggle.

Geoff's father followed by his mother came down. "Are you all right?" Mike asked as he turned on a light. "Duncan, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh..." Duncan didn't know what to say, he felt like a deer in the headlights.

"Duncan, took me out partying." Geoff told them.

"For fuck sakes, Geoff." Duncan mumbled. _  
><em>

"Partying?!" Eliza questioned.

"Yep! Hahaha!"

"Geoff, are you drunk?" The mother inquired.

"Maybe." Geoff answered before letting out another giggle. "Okay, I am."

"Geoff told me about what happened tonight, so I—"

"Went out and got him drunk!" Eliza exclaimed, she was furious.

"I'm sorry." Duncan apologized.

"Damn right you're sorry!" Eliza yelled.

"Geoff, are you okay? That sounded like one heck of a fall." Mike asked his son.

"I'm fine, dad. Really I am!" Geoff tried to stand up but nearly stumbled over. "Maybe I should just stay down."

"I can't believe you did this, Duncan, this was the last thing he needed!" Eliza continued to yell.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I really am."

"Eliza, calm down." Mike told his wife.

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down?! He went out and got our son drunk!"

"And you know damn well he didn't force him to drink. Up until a few months ago Geoff was a wild child."

"You don't have to remind me. I didn't like him drinking then and I don't like him drinking now!"

"All's I'm saying is it isn't all Duncan's fault. Not that I condone what you boys were doing!" Mike made clear. "Geoff, I want you to get in bed, we'll talk about this in the morning. Duncan, come with me I'm taking you home."

"I... I can't." Duncan apprehensively told him.

"What are you afraid of how your mom will react? I hate to break it to you, buddy, but that's the risk when you pull stunts like this." Mike told him, his wife nodded in agreement.

"No, I mean I literally can't go home."

"Why not?" Eliza inquired.

"It's... it's complicated." Duncan answered, he didn't know how he was going to get out of this.

"He can't go home because he's been staying with us!" The drunken Geoff revealed.

"Geoff!" Duncan exclaimed.

"He's been staying with us for weeks." Geoff revealed.


	120. Welcome To The World Little Dude

**Hey, readers! I'd like to apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter up, I had wanted to get it up on Total Drama Life's third anniversary (November 22) but I had a severe case of writer's block! So I'm sorry it took so long. This is a long chapter though over 12,000 words. (Excluding this message and one that I have at the bottom.)**

**Again, I wanted to thank everyone who reads and reviews. I truly appreciate ALL OF YOU! I'd also like to thank rocknrollprincess131, she helped me out whenever I was stuck. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute, wait just a minute! Duncan, you've been staying with us for weeks?" Eliza questioned.<p>

Duncan let out a heavy sigh, there was no point in denying it. "Yeah, I have. I've been staying down in your basement."

Mike and Eliza looked at one another in shock, how they have not known a seventeen year old was staying in their basement?

"How did we not know this?" Eliza asked her husband. "I mean, we've both been down there."

"We were just down there other night." Mike said.

"I've been coming in when I knew you'd be in bed, on the weekends I'd come a little later, and I'd get up early enough before anyone would wake up."

"Why have you been staying here? And how long? Why aren't you with your mother?" Mike further inquired.

"Like Geoff said it's been a few weeks. And my relationship with my mom is... it's complicated. We got into a fight and I left."

Eliza picked up their cordless home phone. "Tell me your mother's number, Duncan, she has to be worried sick about you."

"She's not, she doesn't care."

"Duncan, don't be that way I'm sure she cares about you." Mike told the boy.

"She's probably worried sick!" Eliza said.

"No she doesn't! If she cared don't you think you would've been contacted by now? Asking if you've seen or heard from me? She knows I'm good friends with Geoff, you would've been one of the first people she made contact with."

Mike sighed. "He has a point."

"I'm sorry I never asked to stay here, but I had no where to go, so Geoff helped me out." Duncan said, he looked over at his friend who now had a bad case of the hiccups.

"We'll figure this out in the morning." Mike said.

"In the morning?" Eliza questioned.

"Yes, in the morning. It's going on three AM, I'm exhausted and I know you are too. Come on, drunko, let's get you up to bed." Mike helped Geoff up from the sofa.

"First I could really use come cereal." Geoff said.

"No, Geoff, you need sleep." Eliza said.

"Actually, Eliza, I could go for a bowl of Cap'n Crunch." Mike said.

"A second ago all you wanted to do was go to sleep, now you want Cap'n Crunch? You can both have some in the morning."

"Yeah... in the morning." Mike reluctantly agreed. "Duncan, follow us up you can sleep in the guest room tonight."

"That's okay. I'll be all right on a couch."

"No. You've been sleeping on a couch for too long, you're staying in the guest room and that's final." Mike told him.

"Thanks." Duncan said. While he would've been satisfied sleeping on a couch, he did like the idea of sleeping in a bed.

"So no Cap'n Crunch?" Geoff asked as they walked up the stairs.

"No cereal, it's time for bed." His mother replied.

"I guess I'll just have to get some in the morning."

"Believe me, sweetie, you're not going to want any in the morning." Eliza told him. She knew her son was going to be suffering from a hang over.

**9 AM**

A few hours later, Eliza was up and making breakfast for the family. The mother didn't sleep a wink with Bridgette being in the hospital, Geoff's drinking and finding out Duncan had been staying with them, it kept her up for the remainder of the night. It wasn't long until her husband Mike was awoken by the smell of bacon being cooked.

"I smell bacon."

Eliza shook her head. "After everything that happened last night, that's the first thing you say?"

"Are you making scrambled or sunny side up eggs?"

"Mike!"

"I'm sorry. I know a lot happened last night, but going around stressing will only make things worse."

"I know. But we need to talk about this, all of this."

"We will. Lets just get our breakfast then we'll talk."

"Fine. Though I'm surprised you want anything to eat, I found this when I came down." She showed him an empty box of Cap'n Crunch.

"So I came back down and had a little snack."

"A little snack? Mike, we had half a box."

"I was hungry! And I'm hungry now, too."

"Okay, okay. Do you want one or two eggs?"

He gave his wife an "Are You serious?" look. "Do you even need to ask?"

"Right. That was a dumb question." Eliza admitted.

A short while later the husband and wife sat down at the dinning room table to discuss the issues they faced, while they ate their bacon and eggs breakfast.

"Okay, I'll go first." Eliza said. "First, I really think we need to talk about Geoff."

"What about Geoff?"

"What about Geoff?! Mike, he was out drinking last night."

"Don't worry, honey, I'll have a talk with him as soon as he gets up."

"What the, "Don't drink it's bad for you." talk? Because that's worked so well in the past."

"What do you want to do, Eliza? Lock him in his room? He's seventeen years old, he'll be eighteen soon, hell he'll be a dad soon!"

"Exactly. That's all the more reason he has to know this kind of behavior isn't acceptable. I think we need to look at the possibility that Geoff may have a problem."

"A problem? You mean like he's an alcoholic?"

"I hate to say it, but yeah."

"Come on, Eliza, don't you think you're being a little overdramatic?"

"Overdramatic? Mike, we've turned a blind eye to Geoff's drinking for far too long. We've justified it as "Oh, he's just a kid." or "He'll grow out of it." evidently he's not and it's up to us to make sure he gets the help he needs, especially now that he's going to be a father."

"He had a bad night so he had a couple of drinks—"

"A couple of drinks? He couldn't even walk up the stairs last night!"

"Eliza, believe me you're overreacting. He had a shitty night so he had some drinks to blow off some steam. I'm not saying it was the wisest thing to do or that I condone what he did, but we've all had nights like that. I'm just saying I can understand why he did it."

"I know he went through rough night. " Eliza acknowledged. "But he has to know anytime something bad happens to him he can't always turn to a bottle. He was doing so well ever since him and Bridgette got back together, I really thought he kicked his drinking habit."

"See! You admitted it right there, he wasn't drinking up until last night. If he was an alcoholic he would be drinking everyday!"

"Mike, there are different forms of alcoholism! What he did last night was binge drinking, do you know dangerous that is?"

"I understand why you're worried, believe me I do, but I just think you're overreacting. He had a really bad night and went out with his friend and got drunk. Again, I'm not saying I condone it, but put yourself in his shoes he could've lost his girlfriend and baby that's a scary thought."

"Yeah, it is. But I really think you should talk to him, a serious talk."

"I will. Don't worry, after I'm done with him he won't pull anymore stunts like he did last night."

"Good." Eliza said, before moving on to the next issue. "Now Duncan, what are we going to do?"

Mike sighed. "I... I honestly don't know."

"How could we've not known he was staying with us?"

"I don't know. Thinking now the signs were there."

"They were? What did you notice?"

"Food was missing."

"Food was missing?"

"Yeah, you know left overs. As you know in the middle of the night sometimes I come down for a little midnight snack."

"Yeah I know, the empty cereal box is proof of that."

"Anyways! As I was saying, sometimes I come down for a midnight snack. I noticed a lot of the time our food was missing, particularly take out like pizza or KFC. Thinking now Geoff was probably heating it up and taking it down to him."

"I think we both suspected Duncan didn't come from the most stable of homes, but I never thought it was so bad he would run away. I know he said he had an argument with his mother, but if I call her and bring her over here I think they could work things out."

"Maybe. But he had a point if she was so worried about him, wouldn't we have been notified? What if he's right? What if the woman really doesn't care?"

"Then... then we can try to make arrangements for him to stay with another family member. There has to be someone who is willing to take him in, right?"

"You'd think so, but if that were the case why wouldn't he have turned to them?"

"That's true. I hadn't thought of that."

"Lets face it, Eliza, we have a seventeen year old kid with nowhere to go. What if... what if he stays with us?" Mike suggested.

"Mike, you know I'd like to say yes, but we simply can't." Eliza regrettably replied.

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because, Mike, we simply can't afford to have another kid in the house. We're still taking care of Geoff and AJ, Jacob will be born soon. Plus Ian and Lynn just had baby Emma they're over here practically everyday. AJ is only fourteen, you know how impressionable they are at that age. I'm hoping you're right that last night was just a one time thing with Geoff and he won't be reverting back to his old ways, I just don't want Duncan influencing AJ or Geoff."

"Yeah... yeah, I know you're right." Mike sadly admitted. "But we can't just put him on the streets."

"I know and we won't. Just, just let me think." Eliza said, out of the two she was always the more level-headed one.

"Have you come up with anything?" Mike asked, after his wife thought it over for a few minutes.

"What if we call CPS?"

"CPS?"

"Child Protective Services."

"I don't know, Eliza. A lot of times you hear horror stories about the people who take those kids in. We want him to have a better home not a worse one."

"No CPS, please." They heard Duncan say behind them, unbeknownst to the parents he had overheard their entire conversation about him.

"Duncan!" They both said, surprised they hadn't heard him.

"When, when did you get up, buddy?" Mike asked.

"A few minutes ago." Duncan answered.

"And how long were you standing there?" Eliza inquired.

"Long enough to hear everything you said about me."

"Duncan, it's not that we don't want you here, it's just—"

"Mr. M, it's cool I understand."

"Mr. M? I kinda like that." Mike mumbled.

"I know your family has lot going on right now. After last night I realized it was time to finally go back home."

"You did?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah. I just got off the phone with my mom not long ago, we talked for a while and while we both agreed the road would be rocky, we agreed it was time to work our problems out."

The McGraw's breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good." Eliza stated. "As you could see we were going out of our minds wondering what was best for you."

"I seen. I'm sorry for not telling you I was staying here, and I'm sorry about last night, I know it was wrong of me to take Geoff out partying."

"We appreciate your apology, Duncan." Eliza told him.

"Yeah, we're both happy you worked things out with your mom." Mike said.

"Like I said, it won't be easy but I feel good about this."

"I'm happy to hear that!" Eliza said.

"Me too!" Mike said. "How about some breakfast? Eliza made bacon!"

"I did. I can make you some eggs."

"Sure, thanks." Duncan said as he sat down at the table.

"How's scrambled sound?" Eliza asked. "It's Geoff's favorite."

"Scrambled sounds good to me."

Eliza went into the kitchen to scramble Duncan some eggs, while she was busy cooking Mike struck up a conversation with the troubled teen.

"Do you like sports?"

"Some."

"Since you're friends with Geoff, I'm gonna guess your favorite is football?"

"Oh, no it's not."

"It's not, huh? Well, then I'm gonna guess hockey?"

"I like hockey, but no."

"It's not hockey... baseball?"

"No it's not baseball." Duncan answered with a smirk. "That's three in a row, Mr. M, do you just want me to tell you?"

"No, no give me one more guess." Mike said, he thought about it for a few minutes but was drawing a blank. "Golf?"

"Golf? Are you serious?" Duncan asked with a chuckle.

"Okay, okay I'll give you that, that was a bad guess."

"It's actually MMA."

"MMA?"

"Yeah, you know mixed martial arts, UFC."

"Haha! I know, what it is. I just didn't suspect it would be your favorite."

"Why? What's not to like? Two bad asses beating the shit our of each other!" Duncan exclaimed, before apologizing. "Sorry for cussing ."

"Eh, don't worry about it. So which one of these ass kickers is your favorite?"

"I like a couple of them, Anderson Silva, Randy Couture, Ken Shamrock, Frank Mir—"

"Here you are, Duncan." Eliza said, she put down a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him along with a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks, Mrs. M." Duncan said, before scarfing the food down.

"Woah, woah, bud, slow down there." Mike said.

"Sorry. It's just getting a good meal is rare."

The three could hear Geoff darting out of his room and into the bathroom, no doubt getting sick after his night of drinking.

"Well, Geoff's up." Eliza said.

A few minutes later the hungover teenager wandered downstairs. "Do we have any ginger ale?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, sit down." Eliza said she went into the kitchen to get him a glass of ginger ale and some Tylenol.

"I can't believe how much I drank last night... that was a lot even for me." Geoff said as he sat down at the table.

"This is what you get, Geoff. When are you going to realize drinking won't solve your problems?" Eliza asked as she handed him the ginger ale and Tylenol.

"I know, I know, I know. Please, mom, I really don't want a lecture."

"You're going to get one later. You and your father are going to have a serious conversation!"

"Great." Geoff mumbled, his voice was full of sarcasm.

"I heard that, Geoff!"

"Come on, Eliza, lay off him." Mike said.

"Thanks, dad."

"Oh, I'll lay off... for now." Eliza said, the living room phone rang and she went to answer it. "I mean it, Geoff, the two of you are sitting down and having a serious talk about your drinking!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Geoff said, as he moved his hands in a mocking motion.

"Geoff, stop mocking me!" Eliza said, she knew what he was up to without looking back.

"Duncan? Man, what are you doing here?" Geoff asked, he had no memory of exposing the truth. "It's a little early to be over here."

"You don't remember, dude?"

"Remember what? The last thing I remember is drinking all of those shots after the boilermakers, everything else is insanely blurry."

"Wait just a damn minute, boilermakers?!" Mike questioned.

"Yeah..."

"Geoff, I've never even had a boilermaker before! No wonder you were so drunk last night, do you even remember falling down the stairs?"

"I fell down the stairs? I guess that explains why my ass hurts like crazy."

"Yeah, and dude, you kinda told your parents I've been staying down in the basement."

"What!?" Geoff questioned, he felt horribly. "Dude, I'm-I'm so sorry! I was so fucking drunk! I, I—"

"It's all right, man. Don't worry about it."

"No, it's not. You needed me, Dunc, I let you down majorly!"

"No, dude, it's all right really it is. I know you went through a fucked up night."

"Okay. I let the occasional cussing slide, but you guys really need to cool it." Mike said.

"I'm such a let down..."

"You made a couple of mistakes last night, bud, but you're not a let down." Mike told his son. "Besides, it was actually a blessing in disguise, Duncan made up with his mom, right, Duncan?"

"Yeah."

"What?! Duncan, when?!"

"I called her and we talked things out, I'm going back home today."

"Duncan, you and your mom had the most fucked up—"

"Geoff!" Mike reprimanded.

"Sorry. You had the most... dysfunctional relationship I had ever seen. You can't really be going back to her." Geoff said.

Before Duncan could respond, Eliza walked back into the dinning room she looked troubled which everyone immediately took notice of.

"Sweetheart, everything okay?" Mike asked.

"That was Andrea, Bridgette's not taking as well to the medication as they hoped."

"What?! What do you mean?!" Geoff questioned as he stood up.

"Her blood pressure started rising again this morning, so they've decided to induce her labor."

"They're inducing her labor now? Like right now?!" Geoff inquired.

"Yes. So everyone needs to get dressed because we're heading out to the hospital!"

"Oh my God! I'm-I'm going to be a father!" Geoff exclaimed.

They family zipped around the house getting ready, Geoff wasn't going to allow his hangover get in the way of the biggest moment of his life. He was both ecstatic to be a father and terrified at the same time. On one hand, his baby would finally be here, he couldn't wait to finally meet his little dude, but then there was the fear of being responsible for another life, what if he wasn't a good father? Not to mention his underlying fear of something happening to Bridgette or Jake, but he did his best to push those fears out of his mind and focus on the good. He came back downstairs with the rest of his family dressed and ready to go, seeing Duncan in the living room.

"Duncan, dude, why didn't you get dressed?"

"Because I'm not going."

"What? Of course you are, dude!"

"I'd like to come but I know your other friends will be there."

"Yeah, so? You're my friend too."

"But your other friends don't view me as favorably. I don't want the animosity between me and Trent to cloud this day."

"You're my friend too. If they don't like you being there that's too bad!"

"No, man, this day is about you, Bridgette and the life you're bringing into the world. I don't want there to be any unnecessary friction because of me."

"Geoff, we really should be heading out we don't want to get caught in traffic." Eliza said.

"Do you at least want a ride back to your mom's?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, we can drop you off on our way there." Mike said.

"No I'm good. My uncle is pricking me up in a few minutes." Duncan replied, before turning his attention on his friend. "I hope everything goes smoothly and you have Geoff Jr. in no time!"

"Thanks, dude! I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad!" Geoff exclaimed.

"I know, right? Thanks again, Geoff, for everything you did for me I really appreciate it."

"No problem, dude. I know you'd do the same for me."

The two friends shared a brief hug before Geoff followed his family out the door. Duncan watched as the McGraw's pulled out from their driveway and drove off to welcome the newest addition to their family. He then went down to the basement to retrieve his belongings. He had no idea where he was going to go next, the last thing he wanted to be was a burden to the McGraw's, especially now that a little one would soon joining their family.

**The Lower Manhattan Hospital: 10:30 AM**

Despite the family heading out as quickly as they could, they found themselves caught in Manhattan's typical traffic. Geoff called Bridgette's mother every couple of minutes to give her updates on their situation. He also called his friends Trent, Gwen and LeShawna to inform them that Bridgette's labor had been induced. The friends were beyond thrilled baby Jacob would soon finally be here, but also feared something may happen to Bridgette. As soon as they made it to the hospital, Geoff dashed to Bridgette's room leaving his family behind.

"Bridgette!" He exclaimed as he ran into the room, Andrea was also in the room with her.

"Geoff, you're here!" Bridgette said.

The soon to be father ran up to his pregnant girlfriend, kissing and hugging her. "I would've been here sooner if it wasn't for the traffic."

"You're here now, that's all that matter." Bridgette told him.

"Bridgette!" Eliza exclaimed as she walked into the room with Mike and AJ. "How are you feeling?"

"I won't lie I'm nervous, like insanely nervous!"

"That's normal every woman is. I was always nervous and I had three of them!" Eliza told her.

"Don't worry, you're going to be just fine." Mike said.

"That's what I keep telling her." Andrea said.

"Did they say how long it will be until the delivery?" Eliza inquired.

"They gave her pitocin about a half an hour ago." Andrea replied. "Doctor Lu said it should be around eight hours until the labor begins."

"Eight hours?" Geoff questioned, he was clearly disappointed at the long wait.

"I know. That's was my reaction, too." Bridgette said. "We're going to be waiting for a while. You'll stay here with me, won't you?"

"Of course I will." Geoff said as he took hold of her hand. "I'm not going to leave this hospital until our baby is born."

**Dave & Buster's: 12:00 PM  
><strong>

Izzy rubbed her hands together and let out one of her animated laughs. "This is so exciting! In just minutes the blind date I carefully orchestrated will begin."

"Elizabeth, didn't you tell me you just called this mystery guy last night?" Dawn asked as she played an arcade game.

"Well, yeah, but I knew he'd agree to meet me here, like I said I'm a very persuasive person!"

"Wait, meet you here?" Dawn asked as she finished up the game. "So he is still unaware that you've set him up on a blind date?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But don't worry, Dawn, I'll be able to convince."

Dawn sighed. "Elizabeth, I sometimes really worry about you and these half-baked ideas you come up with. What if he says no? Sugar will be devastated! You know much she is looking forward to this date."

"Relax everything will be okay." Izzy reassured her friend, she glanced at the time on her phone. "He should've been here by now." She looked around the restaurant for him.

"Tell me who this mystery person is, that way I can keep an eye out for him too."

"Here's a hint, he's one the nicest guys in school who's gone through something heart-wrenching very recently."

"A nice guy who's gone through something heart-wrenching?" Dawn asked perplexed, before coming to the realization of who she meant. "All no, Elizabeth, you can't be serious!"

"As a heart attack."

"He's just been through so much. I don't think being set up on a blind date is what's best for him at the moment."

"He needs to get out and have some fun! I see him around school and he looks like he's had his heart ripped out of him. He needs to get out and have a little fun and Sugar wanted to go on her first date in the city. I'm helping them both really, that's what I do, Dawn, I help people." Izzy said before spotting him. "DJ, over here!" She called out as she motioned for him to come over.

DJ headed over to Izzy and Dawn, exchanging a few hello's with his co-workers. He wasn't sure why Izzy wanted to meet up with him so badly, she called him the night before and practically begged him to meet her, initially he said no but the fiery red-head wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Hello, DJ." Dawn greeted.

"Hi, Dawn. Hi, Izzy."

"DJ, old buddy, old pal! I'm so glad you could make it." Izzy said.

"You called me multiple times last night and practically begged me to meet you here."

"She begged you to meet her here?" Dawn asked with giggle. "I thought you were persuasive, Elizabeth?"

"He's here, ain't he?"

"So whats up? Why did you ask me here?"

"Because I know you've gone through a lot recently. Your one true love broke you heart! Completely shattered it, stomped all over it—"

"Okay, Izzy, you don't need to remind me."

"Anyways, I thought it would be good for you to get out and have some fun!"

"Oh, that's actually really nice of you." DJ said with a smile, he was surprised at the The Psycho Hose Beast sweet gesture. "I guess could use a little fun."

"Yeah you could!" Izzy agreed.

"All right, I'm in. So, what do you want to first?"

"Oh, uh, you see you're not hanging out with me."

"I'm not?" DJ questioned. "Dawn?"

"No, it's not Dawn either. I kinda set you up on a blind date."

"You did what?!"

"There's a girl who really wanted to meet someone new, so I thought considering you were newly single—"

"You just thought I'd be willy-nilly about going on a blind date? A blind date I didn't even know I was being set up on I may add."

"Well, yeah. That's what I was hoping for."

"I'm outta here." DJ said, before walking away.

"DJ, DJ, come back here!" Izzy said as she chased after him.

"Izzy, I just got out of a long-term relationship, do you really think I want to go on a date?"

"Please, DJ! She's a really nice girl, sweet and funny and—"

"I don't care. Me and Katie only broke up a few days ago, I'm not ready to date yet." DJ said, again walking away.

Izzy again went after him. "She's nice, so nice! Sweet, caring, funny and she's really, really pretty!"

DJ stopped and turned around. "How pretty are we talking?"

"Very pretty. She's got long blonde hair, blue eyes, she just moved here from down south she's a real southern belle!"

"A southern belle?"

"Yep. Oh and did I forget to mention she's a beauty queen?"

"A beauty queen?!" DJ asked becoming more interested. "Maybe I could at least meet her."

"That's my boy! She'll be here any minute."

Sugar let out a hearty laugh as she and Owen walked into the establishment. "Hahahaha! I am so excited for my first date here in the big city! Are you sure I look okay?" She asked. The beauty queen was in a pink pageant dress and had a tiara on her head.

"You look great, Sug!"

"I know I do! I just wanted to hear you say it again. Do you see my date anywhere?"

"As a matter of fact I do! He's over there with Izzy and Dawn." Owen told her as he pointed DJ out.

"Oh my, Iz wasn't lyin' she set me up with one hunk of a man! Just look at that body."

"I know, right?" Owen responded.

"Here she comes!" Izzy told DJ.

DJ looked around for his beauty queen date. "Where?"

"Right there, silly!" Izzy said as she pointed to her.

"That's her?!" DJ questioned looking straight at the heavy blonde making her way over. "She's a beauty queen?"

"Well, a child beauty queen."

"Boy, Iz, you weren't lyin' you got me a date with one hunk of a man!"

"Oh, thank you." DJ said blushing.

"You look fantastic, Sug!"

"Why thank you, Iz."

"DJ, this is—"

"Taylor. Taylor McLaughin but you can call me Sugar, darlin'." Sugar said as she held out her hand for a handshake.

DJ shook her hand. "And I'm DJ."

"DJ? Is that short for somethin'?"

"Darren Johnson."

"Well, it's mighty nice to make your acquaintance, Darren."

"You really remind me of someone I've seen on TV before—" DJ said before being interrupted by the Beauty Queen.

"I get this all the time!" Sugar said with a big smile. "Everyone always compares me to Scarlett O'Hara, but truth be told I am a much greater beauty than Miss. Vivien Leigh was. Don't ya think?"

"Uh, yeah..." DJ responded, he wasn't sure what to make of this teenage version of Honey Boo Boo.

"I don't know if you know how excited I am about this date! Since coming to the big city I haven't had any dates, you're the first city boy to take me out!"

"Oh... I didn't know that. Well, I'm sure we'll have a great time." DJ said with a forced smile.

"Goodie! How about we get a bite to eat and get to know each other, then play some games?"

"Yeah, sounds good. How about you get us a table? I'll catch up with you, I just want to talk to Izzy for a minute."

"Alrighty, see you there!" Sugar said before walking away.

"Okay, Izzy, I'll do this." DJ said. He'd feel bad leaving her especially after hearing how excited she was for this date.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Izzy said.

"But don't try pulling any fast ones on me again."

"I promise I won't." Izzy said, she pulled her credit card out from her wallet. "Here. Let her order whatever she wants!"

"I'll order whatever I want, too." The Brickhouse With Heart told her.

"Fair enough. Have fun!" Izzy told him.

**Courtney And Noah  
><strong>

Courtney and her family returned home after spending a few hours at her aunt Camila's. They originally went over for a family breakfast but stayed for a three-hour gabfest. Camila and her husband Juan didn't have children of their own, so they just doted over their niece. They knew the family was going through some hard times due to Terrence being suspended as the school's principal, and offered to help them in any way they could, just as they had numerous times before. However, Courtney's parents always declined the offer, but were appreciative. Upon returning home, Terrence and Selma went into the living room to watch some TV, while Courtney went up to her room. The Class President immediately saw the small waste basket in her room filled up with crumbled up break up speeches she wrote out the night before, she wasn't able to come up with anything, they all sounded like a generic break up speech. She sat down on her bed and sighed as she called Noah, she couldn't put this off any longer.

"Oh my God, man!" Noah exclaimed. He invited Cody over to his house to hang out for a few hours, Cody was showing some him some of the naughty photos he had on his phone. "What does Sierra think of you having these?"

"Sierra doesn't know. What she doesn't know won't hurt her!" Cody replied.

"Someday she's going to find out."

"Nah, she won't find out."

"Your gonna get up and leave your phone without thinking, then she's going to go through your phone and find all these pictures. Believe me, man, it's going to happen. I only wish I could be there to see her reaction."

"Don't act like you're such a saint, I'm sure you got pics on your phone too."

"Uh, no I don't. I use my phone for communicating with people not to look up porn pics." Noah responded, just then he got a call from Courtney. "You see Courtney's calling!"

"I don't just use it for pictures... I use it for videos too!"

"Too much information, man, too much information." Noah replied before answering. "Hey, Court."

"Hey, Noah, I was hoping you'd answer."

"Of course I would. I'll always answer for you. How was breakfast at your aunt Camila's?"

"It was good. You know how my aunt and uncle are though, they always want to know every aspect of my life. It's sweet, but it can be slightly annoying."

"Yeah, I understand. They just must really care about you."

"I know and I love them, too. It can just be irritating sometimes. Anyways, I know we have dinner plans but I was wondering if we could meet up sooner?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. What's up?"

"I want to discuss somethings with you."

"Oh, is... is everything okay?" He asked a bit nervously.

"I'd really just like to talk in person. Can we meet up in about an hour at the Coffee Shack?"

"Yeah, the Coffee Shack sounds good."

"Okay. I'll see you there."

"Yeah... yeah, see you there."

"Every all right, dude?" Cody inquired.

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine. Courtney wants to meet up at the Coffee Shack in an hour, she said she wanted to discuss something with me."

Cody looked down, "All no." he said.

"What?"

"She wants to discuss somethings with you? That doesn't sound good."

"It could be a number of things."

"Noah, I hate to say it, but she's been acting pretty distant lately—"

"She's just been busy lately! Busy with school, busy getting ready to go away to camp that's all."

Cody sighed. "Okay if you say so."

"Watch you'll see, I'm telling you everything will be fine." Noah said with a gulp. He didn't want to admit it, but Cody was right Courtney had been acting differently lately. "How about we do some shopping?"

"Shopping?" Cody questioned.

"Yeah. I want Courtney to know how much she means to me."

**The** ****Lower Manhattan Hospital****

"Hey, baby girl!" LeShawna exclaimed as she entered Bridgette's room along with Gwen and Trent.

"Hey! I was wondering when you guys would show up." Bridgette said, she received a hug from each of them.

"Sorry about the wait, the traffic here was hellacious!" Trent said.

"Tell me about it, I can't even imagine how it must be now." Geoff said, he was sitting right next to Bridgette.

"Forget about the traffic. Tell us how much longer until the little bun in the oven will be with us?!" LeShawna asked.

"The doctor said it will be at least eight hours until my labor starts. So really it's a waiting game right now." Bridgette answered.

"He'll be here before we know it! I just can't believe we're finally going to be parents!" Geoff said.

"It's crazy to think that one of us is going to have a baby! Doesn't it just seem like yesterday we met in elementary school?" Gwen asked.

"Haha! I know, right? Time really does fly." Bridgette replied.

"How are you feeling? Nervous? Excited?" Trent asked.

"A mixture of both. I'm happy Jake will finally be here, but of course I'm nervous. I wish I could've carried him all the way but my body just couldn't handle it."

"How are you feeling? Do you still feel sick?" Gwen asked.

"They said my blood pressure was up some, that's why they decided to induce me. I'm not feeling sick like I did yesterday I feel okay actually."

"That's good to hear." Trent said.

"Yeah it is. We were all really worried about you." Gwen said.

"I know, but don't be. In a few hours everything is going to be okay! While we wait how about we watch some TV? Not like there's anything else to do."

"Yeah, all right." Gwen said.

The three got some fold up chairs and sat down.

"Let's see what's on." Bridgette said as she flicked through the channels.

"Whatever you do please don't put on MTV, they're playing Jersey Shore reruns again. I've seen enough of that show to last a lifetime!" Andrea said.

"Haha! Okay, mom."

"Mike, can I talk to you out in the hall for a minute?" Eliza requested.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Mike asked his wife as they stepped out of the room.

"I think now might be a good time to have that talk with Geoff."

"Now? Are you serious?"

"Yes. This is a perfect opportunity to talk to him. Their friends just showed up he won't feel like Bridgette is alone." Eliza pulled out some money from her wallet. "Here. Take him down to the cafeteria, get something to eat and have a heart to heart with him. I know we're on different pages when it comes to this issue, but he needs to know that kind of behavior is unacceptable especially now."

"He will. Mike said, though he looked hesitant.

"I know this conversation won't be easy. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no. I'll be fine." Mike responded, before heading back into the room. "Hey, Geoff, how about we head down to the cafeteria?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I don't want to leave Bridgette for even a second."

"Don't worry you won't miss anything. Besides Trent, Gwen and LeShawna are here now she won't be alone."

"Your dad's right, sweetie." Eliza said. "And you haven't had anything to eat at all day today."

Bridgette looked at Geoff and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Geoff, go ahead with your dad. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. And you look a little peaked, are you feeling okay?" Bridgette asked, unbeknownst to her, he looked that way due to his excessive drinking the night before.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine don't worry. I probably should get something in my system."

"Come on, bud, let's go." Mike said.

"I'll be back soon I promise!" Geoff told her, giving her a kiss.

The father and son headed down to the cafeteria together, though Geoff had a feeling this was more than just getting a bite to eat. Mike got himself a slice of pizza and a Coca-Cola, while Geoff ordered a chicken wrap and bottled water. Mike ate his pizza in a matter of minutes, "I should've gotten two slices." he said.

"Hungry?" Geoff asked.

"I always am, you know that."

"Do you want half of this chicken wrap?"

"No, no, I'm good..."

"Here." Geoff said, he sliced it in half and gave his father part of it.

"Thanks." Mike said. "You know I didn't always look like this. At one time I looked like you, I had the six-pack, I was on the football team. Do you think your mom would've went out with me if I looked like Kevin James back then?"

"You know you can always get back in shape, dad."

"Yeah, I could. But what's the point? I'm old now."

"You're forty-five not eighty-five."

"We'll see. Anyways, how are you feeling? In a few hours you're going to be a father!"

"I know I can't believe it's finally happening! I'm so excited to finally have my little dude, but I'm nervous too."

"That's natural. I can't even begin to tell you how nervous I was when we first had Ian. He was our first, we were both so scared we'd do something wrong."

"How did you get over that fear?"

"In time we learned what we were doing. Believe me, by the time you came a long we were much more confident as parents."

"I just hope I'll be as good of a father as you've been to me."

Mike smiled. "Thanks. That really made my day to hear you say that."

"It's true."

"Don't worry you'll be a great dad! I can't tell you how many parenting books I've seen you read, that and all those parenting classes you and Bridgette went to. You'll be a great dad, don't worry. And if you ever feel like you need help I'm here, your mom's here, Bridgette's mom is here."

"Thanks. We're both so grateful we come from understanding families. I just don't want to let Jake down."

"Like I said, Geoff, you and Bridgette both are ready for this. You won't let him down, you just need to keep your act together."

"Keep my act together? I knew there was more to this than just getting something to eat."

"I'm sorry, Geoff, but we need to talk about last night. You really worried your mother, you worried me too."

"I'm sorry. I know it was a dumb idea to go out drinking, but I went through a lot last night. The thought of losing Bridgette and Jake has always been my worst nightmare, ever since... never mind."

"Talk to me, Geoff, it's what I'm here for."

"Ever since that night Sadie VanWatson died. I've always been afraid of some how losing Bridgette and Jake and it being my fault because I couldn't protect them. Last night I felt powerless, like I couldn't do anything to help Bridge. It just really scared me knowing I could've lost them."

"I can't imagine how you must've felt last night. If I was in your shoes I would've been scared too, but anytime life throws you a curve ball you can't go out of control like that, especially now that you'll be a father."

"I know. I was just really freaked out."

"I understand. But if you feel overwhelmed by something your first option shouldn't be to turn to alcohol, in the long run that will only make things worse. If you feel like you need help come to me or your mom. Don't be afraid to talk to us, we're your parents, Geoff, we're here to help you."

Geoff nodded his head. "Okay. I will."

"Now I want you to promise me you'll stop drinking."

"For how long?"

"For how long?! The last I checked you're only seventeen years old you shouldn't even be drinking in the first place. You're lucky you've never been caught."

"I know... you're right."

"Promise me you're done."

"I promise. I'm done for Jake and Bridgette."

"Good." Mike said with a sigh of relief. "And I know you don't like talking about it, but as far as that night goes, what happened to that girl Sadie isn't your fault. You did everything you could to save her, and you saved Bridgette and that girl Katie."

"I... I know I did."

"You did what you had to keep them save, I don't think you think about that enough. You have nothing to feel ashamed of, Geoff. That's how I know you'll make a good father. You protected Bridgette and Jake, don't ever forget that."

Geoff nodded his head. "Thanks."

"Come on, lets head back up to Bridgette's room." Mike said, he put his arm around his son as they walked to the elevator. "Two grandchildren within a month, and you say I'm not old?"

Geoff laughed. "Haha! Maybe you are after all, grandpa."

**Dave & Buster's**

Back at Dave & Buster's DJ and Sugar's blind date had been going well, at least to Sugar it had been. The child beauty queen went on and on and on about herself as she enjoyed a delicious New York strip steak, two helpings of garlic mashed potatoes and some crispy frazzled onions. For dessert The Pageant Queen ordered a ginormous brownie sundae.

"Are you sure you don't want any of this sundae?" Sugar asked as she licked the spoon, before letting out a burp that smelt of garlic and onions. "Haha! Excuse me. That just mean's I'm enjoying it."

"No thank you, I'm good." DJ replied. The Brickhouse With Heart still had a plate of his chicken and shrimp alfredo, since his break up with Katie he hadn't had much of an appetite, that and seeing Sugar licking all over the spoon grossed him out.

"Okay. Where was I? Oh yeah! I was tellin' ya about me being a local celebrity back home. Aside from being the most well-known child beauty queen in Birmingham history, I was also known for my multiple appearances in TV commercials for Darwin's Food Safari. They had the best food in town! Anyway, after appearing in the first commercial everyone noticed me! I had dates lined up for weeks. To make things better, because of my incredible performances in their commercials Darwin's let me dine for free!"

"Wow, you have quite the résumé, beauty pageants, TV commercials."

"Sure do! So, DJ, tell me, is there somethin' the matter?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just I've been tellin' you all about myself and you've barely said a word, and you've barely touched your meal. Is somethin' the matter?"

"Well, to be honest this is my first date—"

"Really?! I'm your first date?! Gee golly aren't you lucky! You know a lot of girls can be very conceited. You really lucked out getting me as your first date!"

"No this isn't my first date, it's my first date since I broke up with my girlfriend."

"Aww! I'm sorry. I didn't know. Iz, didn't tell me that."

"I'm there's a lot of things Izzy didn't tell you about this date."

"Were you and this girl together long?"

"Yeah, we were together for a while."

"Why did things end? If you don't mind me asking."

DJ sighed, it was clearly difficult for him to talk about. "Katie, is moving to Arizona. She didn't think it was fair to me to be in a long distance relationship."

"Aww! I know it must be hard. But it sounds like Katie was lookin' out for ya. I mean, I can understand her reasoning she is moving to another country."

DJ chuckled. "Sugar, Arizona is another state."

"Oh, is it? Haha! Well, geography never was my best subject." Sugar stood up. "Come on, get up!"

"Where are we going?"

"I can tell you're a good guy, DJ. You're just going through a hard time right now. So we're gonna have some fun! I'm gonna win you a stuffed animal."

"Haha! A stuffed animal?"

"Sure am. What's better than a cute stuffed animal? They're soft, they're cuddly, they always make me feel better when I'm feelin' down." Sugar replied. "Now come on now get up."

"All right." DJ said with a smile, he thought it was sweet of Sugar wanting to cheer him up. He got up from his seat and followed her over to a claw machine.

"I'm gonna win you that blue teddy bear!"

"Haha! All right. After you do I'm going to win you one of these stuffed animals."

"Yippee!" Sugar exclaimed. "You just watch I'm the master at these games!" Despite her claim the pageant winner failed to win him the teddy bear. "Shoot! Don't worry, I'll win this time." She put some more coins into the machine, failing once more.

"It's okay, Sugar. You don't need to win me anything. It's the thought that counts."

"One more time! You know what they say, third times the charm!"

DJ couldn't help but laugh, she certainly was persistent.

"There we go, nice and steady." Sugar said as she lowered the claw, latching on to the blue teddy bear and dropping it down the chute. "Hahaha! I told ya I'd win!" She pulled the bear out and proudly handed it to him.

"Thank you. Now it's my turn to win you something."

"I'm so excited! My first stuffed animal in the big city! Get me that cute unicorn, please, please, please!"

"All right, all right I'll try my best." He popped some coins into the machine and won Sugar the unicorn on his first try.

"Yee-haw! Thank you so much! She'll make a great addition to my collection. I already have a name for her! Donna Jo, DJ for short."

"Haha! Thank you, I feel honored."

"And you got it on your first try. We're pretty good at this game! Good food, a cute new stuffed animal! This has been a heck of a date. Now what do you want to do?"

"Lets go play some games. Who knows if we win enough tickets we maybe able to win a pretty good prize."

"I like the way you think, city boy!"

The blind daters went into the arcade to play some games, the two were pretty lucky they won most of their games. But what really caught Sugar's eyes was Dance Dance Revolution. "Oh boy, look it's Dance Dance Revolution! Feeling up for some dancing? Hahaha!" Sugar asked, before running over to the game.

"Crap. Sugar, wait!" DJ said as he chased after her. He loved to dance but the game was currently occupied by Staci Ketterman. Though he got a long with just about anyone, like everyone else at Franklin D. Roosevelt High School he avoided the The Compulsive Liar.

"Hey, there." Sugar greeted.

"Hello." Staci replied.

"Mind if me and my friend give it a go when you're done?"

Staci smirked. "You must be new around here."

"As a matter of fact I am. The name's Sugar, what's yours?"

"Staci, Staci Ketterman. Everyone knows who I am. I come from a very influential family."

"Really?! Ain't that fascinating."

"Mhmm. As a matter-of-fact my family invented this game. That's why I'm the best at it!"

"Really?! Wow, you weren't kiddin' you must be loaded!"

"Of course I am."

"Sugar, don't believe a word this girl says she's nothing but a compulsive liar." DJ said as he walked up to her.

"She is? So her family didn't invent Dance Dance Revolution?"

"No. Besides, Dance Dance Revolution came from Japan, does Staci look Japanese?"

"Jerk! Just because I don't look Japanese doesn't mean I'm not. I come from a very long lineage! I have family all over the world."

"Sure you do." DJ said with an eye roll.

"Everyone thinks you're so nice, DJ. I wonder how they'd feel to know how mean you're being to me."

DJ ignored Staci's petty attack. "Come on, Sugar, lets play another game."

"But I want to play this one. You're almost done, right?"

"Nope. I don't stop playing until I decide to leave here."

"Until you decide to leave? But that ain't fair to everyone else."

"Isn't it? Oh well."

"Well, how much longer until you leave?"

"I figure another few hours."

"A few hours?!"

"Yep."

"You're being unreasonable."

"This is my game! So I'll play it for however long I want. Now beat it you, country bumpkin!"

"Country bumpkin!? Why you little—"

"Sugar, come on don't let her bother you."

Sugar took a deep breath. "You're right. There's no point in ruining our date."

"Date?! I'm surprised at how quickly you've gotten over Katie." Staci said.

"Excuse me?" DJ questioned.

"I heard about Katie kicking you to the curb. Everyone at school knows. If you treated Katie the way you've treated me then I can definitely see why she ended things. I have a few matchmakers in my family, maybe I can hook her up with someone?"

"That does it!" DJ exclaimed as stepped onto the game.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Staci asked.

"Yeah, DJ, what are you doin'?"

"I'm going to beat you at your favorite game. That will teach you some respect! I know that will send you packing. Just like when Gwen Wilson beat you not too long ago, remember that? She told me about it."

Staci gasped. "That... that's a lie!" She turned the game's difficulty level up to the highest level. I'll show you and your little country bumpkin girlfriend I'm the best at this game!"

"DJ, whoop this weirdo's behind!" Sugar exclaimed.

Like Gwen before him, DJ was stunned at how easy Staci made it seem, she danced with such ease while DJ struggled to keep up. Some of the other gamers began to gather around, including Izzy, Owen and Dawn who had stayed to monitor DJ and Sugar's date. Like DJ they were tired of Staci hogging the game and having to listen to her many bizarre lies. "Come on, DJ! Whoop her behind!" Sugar exclaimed again, starting a "DJ! DJ! DJ!" chant. The support of the crowd seemed to energize DJ, he began catching up with The Compulsive Liar. For Staci, it reminded her of the day she was humiliated by Gwen, "Shut up! Not again!" she hollered. The distraction is most likely the reason she lost to DJ, only by a few points. Like the last time the pathological liar threw a temper tantrum before running out the door.

"Hahaha! You did it, DJ!" Sugar exclaimed.

"I can't believe you actually beat Staci! That's rare." Owen said.

"Yeah, that girl is like the queen at Dance Dance Revolution!" Izzy said.

"It was an amazing sight to see." Dawn said.

"Haha! It does feel pretty good to beat her. It serves her right!" DJ said. "I'm the type of person who can get along with just about anyone, but that girl is wacked!"

"She did seem cuckoo for cocoa puffs!" Sugar said. "Wait a minute, big guy, Iz, little one, what are y'all doin' here? Were you spyin' on our date?"

"Spying?!" Izzy and Owen asked with a laugh. "Haha! No."

"Yes." Dawn spoke the truth.

"Dawn!" Izzy griped.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. But don't you think honesty is the best answer?" Dawn asked before whispering. "Especially after what you pulled today."

Izzy let out a sigh. "All right, fine. We were spying. I just wanted to make sure everything went well."

"As you know I was hesitant about this at first, but I have to admit, I ended up having a lot of fun!" DJ said.

Izzy squealed with excitement. "I knew you would have fun!"

"I had fun, too!" Sugar said.

"I'm glad you had fun too, Sugar." DJ said. "So, are you ready to play some Dance Dance Revolution?"

"I wish I could, sexy, but I have to go home. Momma just sent me a text, daddy's back went out and she needs me to head home."

"Will he be okay?" DJ asked.

"He'll be fine. This happens from time to time. Thanks again for the unicorn!"

"You're welcome. Thanks for the teddy bear."

"No problemo. See you around, sexy!" Sugar slapped him on the butt before heading out.

"She's certainly a character." DJ said.

"Soooo, you had fun?! I knew you would!" Izzy exclaimed. "That date went exactly how I thought it would."

"Sure it did." Dawn said cynically.

"It felt fun to get out and feel like I was living again! Thanks, Izzy, but next time you set me up on a blind date, let me know a head of time.

"I can do that."

"I'll see you guys around." DJ handed Izzy her credit card back before leaving.

"You see it all worked out in the end!" Izzy said. "If my acting career doesn't pan out I should become a matchmaker!"

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves here." Dawn said with a chuckle.

"We watched two people have fun for an hour. How about we have some fun now? We're at Dave & Buster's after all!" Owen exclaimed.

On his way out of the restaurant DJ ran into a familiar face and his newest co-worker, Sky Santos.

"Hi, DJ."

"Hey, Sky. Do you work here?" He asked noticing her in a Dave & Buster's uniform.

"Yep. You're looking at Dave & Buster's newest waitress!"

"Cool. I work here, too!"

"Really? Awesome! It will be nice to work with a friendly face. Today's my first day so I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't be. You'll do fine I'm sure."

"Thanks! Cute teddy bear."

"Oh, haha thanks! A date won it for me."

"A date? Was it Katie?" Sky asked, she always liked them together and hoped they worked things out.

"No. Actually Izzy set me up with someone."

"Izzy? Oh god, I bet that was something else!"

"Haha! Yeah, it's something I won't forget that's for sure."

"I'm sorry about you and Katie. I always liked you two together."

"Thanks, it's hard. Today is actually the first day I've felt okay."

"That's good. If you ever feel like you need someone to talk to you can always talk to me I'm a good listener."

"Thanks. That's really sweet of you."

"Or if you ever want to hang out. Like tonight, me, my brothers and a few of their friends are going to hangout at my house and watch some old Sylvester Stallone movies, Rocky one to five!"

"I love those movies! It actually sounds like a lot of fun."

"Plus we have air hockey!"

"Rocky movies and air hockey?" DJ asked. "Sounds like a good time."

"Haha! So does that mean you'll be over?"

"Yeah, I'd love to!"

"Cool! I'll send you a text when I get off of work. Speaking of work, I better head inside I don't want to be late on my first day."

"That's true. I'll see you tonight."

**The Coffee Shack**

Noah arrived at The Coffee Shack a few minutes early, he brought with him a bouquet of Courtney's favorite flowers and a box of heart-shaped chocolates. Despite appearing confident in front of Cody, the bookworm was feeling uneasy about this meeting. He couldn't deny the truth, Courtney had been distancing herself from him as of late. He hoped bringing her the flowers and candy would help to show her how much he cared about her.

Courtney entered the shop seeing him sitting at a table up front, their eyes immediately locked. Like Noah, she was a bundle of nerves. Before he was her boyfriend, Noah was her best friend, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him but she couldn't carry on this charade any longer.

"Hi, Courtney." Noah greeted with a hug and a kiss, he pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you."

"I brought you these Stargazers, I know they're you're favorite."

"Thank you!" Courtney said as she accepted them. "They're beautiful."

"And I bought you this box of chocolates."

"That's so sweet of you, thank you." Courtney felt horribly for what she was about to do. Noah really was a great guy, they just weren't meant to be together. She knew he would be hurt but she hoped they would be able to maintain a friendship.

"So, um, I was thinking we don't have to go out for sushi tonight. We can get burgers if you want or we can get—"

"Noah," She interrupted. "We won't be going out to dinner tonight."

Noah gulped, he could hear the seriousness in her voice. "Oh, well, we can... we can always do something tomorrow night."

"No, Noah, we won't." Courtney informed as she shook her head no, her voice was shaky. "Noah, this isn't easy for me to say. I was up all night trying to come up with some big speech, but they all sounded so typical. Honestly, this is one of the most difficult things I'll ever do in my life. You're a great guy, Noah, really you are! You've treated me like a princess since we've been together. However, I... I just don't think things are working out between us."

Noah felt his heart-break, this was what he feared the most. He didn't understand why she felt this way, like she said he treated her wonderfully. "Why do you feel this way? You said it yourself I treat you great. Do you know how much I care about you?"

"I know you care about me and you have treated me great! It's just I don't feel the spark that I did with..."

"Duncan?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

Courtney put her head down. "I'm sorry, Noah. I know this wasn't something you wanted and believe me I hate doing this, I hope we can still be friends. Like we once were."

"Be friends? Courtney, the entire time we were friends I was head over heels for you. You were everything I ever wanted in a girl!"

"I'm sorry. I can't say that to you enough." Courtney told him, she could feel the tears building up. "But being with you while I know how I truly feel isn't right. In the long run it will just cause more pain."

"How long have you felt this way?" He inquired.

"I... I don't know."

"You don't know? Come on, Courtney, I at least deserve to know how long you've felt like this."

"It's... it's been a while."

"Then why are you just telling me this now?" He asked, he couldn't help but feel hurt and angry.

"I didn't want to hurt you. Honestly, I think deep down I always knew. I just tried to convince myself otherwise."

"On our first date I asked you if you felt we were rushing into things, do you remember what you told me? "I really feel good about this." Was that a lie? Was everything a lie?"

"No. Noah, I really did want to be with you. On paper me and you are perfect for each other! But I can't deny how I'm feeling. Believe me, I wish I didn't feel this way, but I do. I can't help the way I feel. You have every right to be upset with me." She told him with sad eyes. "I just hope that someday we'll be able to be friends again."

"Friends again? So while we're friends again, I'm just suppose to be okay to see the girl of my dreams run right back to her ex-boyfriend?" Noah asked, laying all the cards on the table. "An ex-boyfriend that I know isn't good for you.""

"I never said I was going back to Duncan."

"Really? Because it sure seems like you will. What was it I was lacking, again? Oh yeah, you said you just didn't feel that spark with me like you did with Duncan."

"But that doesn't mean I'm going back to him."

"Really? Because honestly our entire time together you've been pretty preoccupied with him. I just need to know, because this honestly baffles me. What can Duncan offer you that I can't? You know I have a future ahead of myself, you know I want to get into Harvard. We were suppose to go to Harvard together, remember that? You know I'm going to make something of myself! What's he going to do? Where will he be in ten years from now? Don't answer that, I already know the answer. He's going to be in the streets selling drugs, that is if he's not jail! You of all people should know that."

Courtney gasped. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"It's the truth. How could you still even have feelings for him after what he did?! Did you forget all the pain he caused you and your family?!"

"Of course I didn't forget! But I can't help the way I feel."

Noah shook his head, "I'll never understand it." he told her as he stood up.

"Noah, wait, please don't go. I don't want things to end like this." Courtney said, becoming teary eyed.

"Hope you and that drug dealer live happily ever after together." He wiped some tears away, _I knew it was too good to be true. _He thought to himself as he walked away.

**The** ****Lower Manhattan Hospital: 7:00 PM****

It was now seven o'clock, Bridgette was induced nine hours ago. It was crazy for her to think that soon she would finally be a mother. Like Geoff she was both excited and scared, she was reassured by her mother continuously she was going to make a great mother, but she still feared the possibility of failing. Her mother told her that was normal and all new parents felt that way. Thankfully, her excitement outweighed the fear. The thought of finally being able to hold her son in her arms was enough to bring her to cry tears of joy.

"It will be soon now." The doctors and nurses who had come in periodically throughout the day kept telling her, particularity once it hit the eight-hour mark. Geoff joined the bandwagon, "We'll have our little dude any minute now!" he would exclaim. Bridgette loved seeing him so excited, when she reflected on their relationship she couldn't get over how proud she was of him. Sure there were some bumps in the road, but Geoff really was a changed man. He went from partying hard every weekend to devoting all of his time to Jacob's arrival. He read parenting books morning and night, he may have actually read more books than she did. He never moaned or complained about going shopping for the baby whether it was clothes or other baby related items, nor did he complain about the parenting classes Bridgette took him to.

"What did she say?" Gwen asked Trent as he walked back into the room, his mother had called him and he went outside to take it. The friends hadn't left Bridgette's side all day either. It warmed her heart to know how much they cared about her, she truly did have the best friends a person could ask for.

"I hate to bearer of bad news but my mom said it's time to head out." Trent regretfully informed his girlfriend and LeShawna.

"What? No we can't leave now!" Gwen said.

"I know, I don't want to leave either but she's the boss and she wants me home."

"But, but—"

"It's okay, Gwen. Besides I can be waiting here for hours." Bridgette said.

"She's right." Andrea said. "And I'm sure your parents will be wanting you girls home soon, too."

"Andrea's right." Mike said, he and his wife also stayed the entire day. The only person not to remain at the hospital was Geoff's brother AJ. Who went home with his older brother Ian and his wife Lynn, who had stopped earlier in the day with baby Emma.

"I guess." Both Gwen and LeShawna reluctantly agreed.

"I promise someone will call you both the minute something happens." Bridgette told them.

"You better have someone call us, girl!" LeShawna said as she hugged Bridgette. "Love you, baby-cakes!"

"I love you, too!" Bridgette told her.

Next it was Gwen who hugged her, the goth girl had tears in her eyes.

"Aww! Gwen, don't cry." Bridgette said, she could feel herself getting choked up.

"I'm sorry. It's just I can't believe this is finally happening!"

"I know either can I." Bridgette said. "In a few hours my life is going to change forever!"

"I don't care if it's an hour or ten hours from now, the second something happens I want a call!"

"I promise you will. All of you will!" Bridgette promised her friends, followed what felt like her first contraction. "Oh... oh my God!"

"What is it, Bridge?" Geoff asked.

"I think I just felt my first contraction!" Bridgette told them, followed by a feeling a gush of water. "Oh my God, I think my water just broke, too!"

Everyone's face lit up like it was Christmas morning. "Oh my God!" Geoff exclaimed. "I'm going to get the doctor!"

"Ah!" LeShawna exclaimed. "And just before we were leaving!"

"Baby Jake is coming!" Gwen exclaimed.

Andrea kissed her daughter. "It will be soon now, sweetheart!"

"I can't tell you how happy I am to finally know that's true!" Bridgette replied.

Geoff ran back into the room, he was followed by Dr. Lu and a nurse. "I hear someone thinks they're water broke!" The doctor said.

"Think? I know what I felt!" Bridgette replied.

As the doctor talked to the family and friends, Trent pulled Geoff aside for a moment. "So this is it! This is finally it! It looks like Jake is going to be soon, real soon!"

"I know, right? I'm finally going to be a dad!"

Trent smiled he could hear and see the enthusiasm in his friend. "You're going to be an awesome dad!"

"You really think I will?"

"I'd bet my life on it!"

"Thanks, dude!"

"Congratulations, man!" Trent told him. The two buds shared a hug before Geoff returned to Bridgette's side.

"Are you ready to have our son?" Bridgette asked him.

"I've been ready for a long time!" Geoff replied followed by a kiss.

Before the young couple knew it, Bridgette was being taken to a delivery room. She was both ecstatic and petrified at the thought of giving birth, she always knew it was painful to be in labor, but she had no idea how painful it was until she experienced it for herself. The young mother would often cry out in pain the contractions would be so overwhelming. Geoff tried his best at making her comfortable by applying cool compresses to her head and neck and giving her back massages, though nothing he did seemed to help alleviate the pain. Her mother, Andrea, who was the other person Bridgette selected to be in the room with her when she delivered the baby, did her best to comfort her daughter as well. When it came to giving birth it was a lot like Bridgette pictured it would be, the doctor would tell her to "Push, push, push!" and to take "deep breaths" only it was so much more painful than she ever would've ever imagined it would be even with an epidural block.

"You're doing great, Bridge! It's almost over." Geoff told her, by this time Bridgette had been in labor for hours.

"Everyone keeps saying that!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"He's right, sweetheart, you're almost done!" Andrea told her.

"I see a head!" The doctor announced.

"A head?! He see's a head!" Bridgette exclaimed, tearing up. "He really is almost here!"

"I love you so much, Bridge!" Geoff couldn't help but cry, he always heard about the miracle of childbirth, but it wasn't until now he fully realized how true that was. Seeing the love of his life going through so much to bring their child into the world touched his heart in ways that were unexplainable, the only word he could use to describe it was a "miracle."

"I love you, too!" Bridgette told him.

"We need one more strong push!" The doctor told her.

"Just one more!" Bridgette said.

"He's almost here, Bridge." Geoff said, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Take my hand and push! You can do this!"

Bridgette took hold of her boyfriend's hand, "I can do it!" she said as she pushed with every fiber of her being. Geoff felt his hand being crushed under what felt like Bridgette's supernatural strength. "It's a beautiful baby boy!" The doctor announced, the room was filled with sound of Jacob's crying.

"He's beautiful, Bridgette, he's beautiful!" Geoff exclaimed. "He's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen!"

"Let me see him! Let me see my baby!" Bridgette exclaimed, she was so happy he was finally here.

A nurse wrapped the new-born in a blanket and placed him in his mother's arms, the baby's cries ceased after rejoining his mother. Bridgette cried as she looked down at her baby, he really was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen, he had light blonde hair, blue eyes and the cutest button nose she had ever seen. "He is the most beautiful baby in the world!" She exclaimed, crying tears of joy. She gave him kisses all over his little forehead as she cradled him in her arms. "Did you hear that, Jacob? I said you're the most beautiful baby in the world!"

Andrea cried at the sight of her daughter holding her grandson. "He's so adorable! Just like you were when you were born."

"Can I hold him?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette gave her new-born a few more kisses. "Of course you can."

Geoff gently took his son, looking down at him with tears in his eyes. "Jacob Dean McGraw, welcome to the world my little dude!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgette finally gave birth! :D And it only took 3 years! Lol I'm sorry it took such a long time, but as I've said in the past this a slow-paced story. <strong>

**And just to clarify for everyone, yes, Duncan lied to Geoff's parents he didn't make up with his mother Marilyn. He doesn't know where/what he is going to do next.**

**I hope I'll have an update for all of you soon!  
><strong>


	121. Dealt a Bad Hand

**The Lower Manhattan Hospital: Sunday- 1:00 PM**

It had been a couple hours since Bridgette and Geoff welcomed baby Jacob into the world. As promised, Gwen, LeShawna and Trent were contacted immediately, the friends were overjoyed, they couldn't wait to meet the newborn. Gwen's mother, Amy, had also wanted to see the new baby and decided to take the three out to the hospital. Afterwards, the Wilson's were heading over grandma Eleanor's home for a family dinner. Amy's sister Stella, her husband Brad and daughter Zoey had finally gotten settled into their new home. Eleanor wanted to bring the family together for their first Sunday dinner, she hoped it would become a new family tradition.

"Where's baby Jake?!" LeShawna exclaimed, as the friends entered Bridgette's room.

Bridgette and Geoff looked over, they happy to see their friends had finally made it, Bridgette was cradling her newborn in her arms. "Right here!" The new mother answered.

Gwen, LeShawna, Trent and Amy gathered around Bridgette and Jacob, each of them going "Aww!"

"You see all these people, little dude?" Geoff asked. "They're all here to see you. This is your uncle Trent, aunts Gwen and LeShawna and your great-aunt Amy."

"Thanks, Geoff." Amy said, feeling old.

"Aren't you a popular baby?" Bridgette softly asked, she then gave him a kiss. The infant barely had his eyes open all he wanted to do was sleep.

"He's beautiful." Gwen said.

"Yes, he really is." Amy agreed.

"Isn't he? Doesn't he just have the cutest little button nose you've ever seen?" Bridgette asked.

"He does!" Gwen agreed.

"He looks like he's a sleepy little guy." Trent said.

"He is. It's because he's a preemie." Bridgette replied.

"Yeah. Thankfully though he's healthy." Geoff said. "The doctor's wants to keep him here for until he puts on some weight, but after that we'll be able to take him home!"

"I see Jacob has some more visitors!" Andrea said.

"There's the new grandma!" Amy said, giving her long-time friend a big hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you! I can't believe he's finally here!" Andrea said.

"Aww just look at him! He's so tiny. And look at those cute little hands and feet!" LeShawna exclaimed. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course you can." Bridgette replied.

"Just please be careful." Geoff said.

"You don't have to worry about me, Geoff. I'm a pro when it comes to babies, I was thirteen when KiKi was born. And my cousin Leshaniqua just had a baby a few months ago."

"You're going to visit your aunt LeShawna." Bridgette told her baby, she carefully handed him to her friend.

"Hey there, little man. It's your auntie LeShawna! Aww you are just too cute!" LeShawna gushed, it wasn't long until the newborn drifted off to sleep.

"Aww! He must feel pretty safe with you, Shawnie." Bridgette said.

"Of course he does. He's in good hands, aren't you Jake?"

"So, what was it like?" Gwen asked.

"What was what like?" Bridgette inquired.

"Giving birth. Is it as painful as every woman says it is?"

"No, no it wasn't that bad..."

Andrea and Amy both gave Bridgette an "Are you serious?" look.

"Okay, okay. The truth is it was the most painful feeling I've experienced in my life!"

"Ouch! I am so glad I'm a guy." Trent said.

"So am I!" Geoff agreed. "It looked like the most excruciating pain anyone could possibly go through."

"It is." The three mothers said simultaneously.

"There's a reason women give birth! Men would never handle the pain." LeShawna remarked, before going back to cooing over Jake.

"But it's all worth it in the end. Everything I went through with the preclampsia and eclampsia, I'd do it all over again for Jacob."

Gwen sat down in a chair next to Bridgette's bed. "Can I hold him for a little?"

"Sure." Bridgette replied.

"You're going to auntie Gwen now." LeShawna said.

"Gentle, sweetheart." Amy told her daughter.

"Don't worry, I got him." Gwen said. She could feel a twinkle in her eye as she held him for the first time, she couldn't believe how much love she was feeling. She could only imagine how Bridgette and Geoff must have felt. "I can't explain how much love I'm feeling right now. I can't even begin to process how the two must feel."

"I never thought it would be possible to love someone so much." Geoff said.

"Geoff's right. The love you have for your child it's unexplainable! I just love him so much." Bridgette said, now she had a twinkle in her eye.

Trent knelt down next to his girlfriend. "He looks very content with you."

"You think?"

"Yeah, you're a natural."

"Don't you two be getting any ideas." Amy said, joking but also serious at the same time.

"Haha! Don't worry, mom. I'm not having a baby for a very, very long time! Especially after hearing how painful it is." Gwen reassured her mother. "He looks a lot like you, Bridgette."

"Really you think?" The new mother asked.

"Yeah."

"I think he looks a lot like Geoff."

"I can see it, but I think he looks like you as well."

"I can see a lot of Geoff in him, too." LeShawna said.

"I think looks like a mixture of the both of them." Trent said. "You two certainly made a beautiful baby."

"Thank you, Trent." Bridgette said.

"Thanks, dude." Geoff told his friend. "Do you think I can talk to you alone for a minute?

"Yeah of course, dude." Trent answered.

"We'll be back." Geoff told everyone.

"Where are you going?" Bridgette asked.

"Just the hall. We'll only be gone for a few minutes." Geoff told her, he gave her a kiss before the friends left.

"So tell me, how does it feel to finally be a dad?" Trent asked as they walked to the other end of the hallway.

"It's the greatest feeling in the world! I was a nervous at first but after Jake was born those fears melted away. I just knew I'd do whatever it takes to give Jake the best life possible. Everyone's heard about the miracle of childbirth, but it wasn't until last night I realized just how true that is. Like I said, I never thought it would be possible to love another person as much as I love Jacob. Holding your baby for the first time, seeing the life you helped create, the feeling is unexplainable. Words can't describe how you feel."

"It sounds amazing." Trent said, he had never seen Geoff speak with such love in his voice.

"It is. Don't worry, dude, someday you'll know what I'm talking about it."

"Yeah, key word is someday." Trent responded with a chuckle. "I'm really happy for you and Bridgette. It was a bumpy road, no doubt, but it was all worth it in the end."

"You can say that again. Seeing what Bridgette went through to bring our child into the world, really put things into perspective. I always knew I loved Bridge, she's the girl of my dreams. She's beautiful, smart, funny, caring, she's the total package! But after last night my love for her was confirmed tenfold. I'm the luckiest guy in the world, Trent! The luckiest. Bridgette's the reason I wanted to talk to you."

"All right. Shoot, what's on your mind?"

"Like I said, Bridge is the girl of my dreams. She's not only the love of my life but she's the mother of my child! I've been doing a lot of thinking and I want to ask Bridgette to marry me."

"Woah!" Trent exclaimed, shocked at his friends sudden decision. "Dude, marriage? Don't you think you maybe rushing into things?"

"We've been together for a long time and we just had a baby. How is that rushing into things?"

"You know what I mean, man. You're both only seventeen years old. You haven't even graduated high school yet! Besides, do you think your parents will even be okay with this?"

"We'll be eighteen soon enough. We're in love, we have a baby. I know in my heart this is right! I was hoping you'd be happy for us."

"No, dude, don't get me wrong. I am happy for you, really I am! I'm just making sure you've thought this all through."

"I have."

"All right. Then you have my support, bro."

"Thanks, dude!" Geoff said, the two exchanged a fist bump.

"When are you gonna pop the question?"

"I don't know yet. I want it to be special, you know? A proposal every girl dreams of."

"If you need any help let me know. I like to think of myself as a romantic guy."

"Thanks, dude!"

"Jake, your daddy's back!" Bridgette said, her baby was back in her arms. "So, what did you two talk about?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Geoff answered with a smile, before giving her and Jacob a kiss.

"Oh, I see. It's a surprise, isn't it?" Bridgette asked. "I like surprises. Though you've already given me the greatest gift I could ever ask for."

"Likewise." Geoff told her.

"Aww!" Everyone said once again.

The friends stayed with Bridgette and Geoff for a few more hours before departing. Amy dropped Trent and LeShawna off at their homes before picking up her son Shawn. The family made a brief stop at a bakery and picked up a German chocolate cake, Stella's favorite dessert.

**Grandma Eleanor's Home: 6:00 PM**

The Wilson's arrived at Eleanor's townhouse home at six on the dot. "We made it just in time!" Amy said as she looked at the time on her phone. She grabbed the white bakery box from the backseat before walking up a small flight steps leading to the front door. Gwen rung the door bell, they were greeted by Eleanor a few moments later.

"Gwen, come in, come in!" The grandmother said, the three stepped inside.

Gwen and Shawn seen their cousin Zoey and her parents sitting in the living, they waved hello to each other.

"Don't be rude give your grandma a hug!" Eleanor said. "Not too tight now, remember I'm going to be seventy-six years old soon."

The grandchildren each gave her a hug, before heading into the living room to converse with the rest of the family.

"Hi, mom." Amy said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's great to see you, sweetie. What's in the box?"

"It's a little something I picked up for dessert!"

"We're gonna have one heck of a dessert! Stella and Brad brought something over as well."

"Did they? What did they bring?" Amy asked as they walked into the kitchen, there she seen an identical white bakery box sitting on the kitchen table.

"Amy!" Stella exclaimed as she entered the room, she gave her sister a big hug.

"Stella, it's so great to see you! You look so good!"

"You do, too! I'm so glad we're finally back in New York! I spent so many years in Georgia missing you."

"I've missed you, too!"

"Are you forgetting about someone?" Eleanor asked Stella.

"Hmm?" Stella asked.

"Me. You didn't miss me? It's not like I gave birth to you or anything." Eleanor sarcastically stated, though the daughters knew she was only playing.

"Haha! Oh, mom. Of course we missed you, too! We've missed all of you!" Stella told her, she noticed the other bakery box Amy brought with her. "Something else for dessert! What did you bring us?"

"Your favorite a German chocolate cake!" Amy exclaimed as she opened the box.

Stella burst out into laughter, "Hahaha you didn't! That's what we brought over!" she said as she opened their box.

"Haha! Oh my gosh, we're going to have German chocolate cake for weeks!" Amy said.

"Looking forward to it!" Stella responded. "Where did you get yours?"

"The bakery on West 18th Street."

"Haha! Really? That's where we got ours!" Stella said.

"Boy, you can really tell you two are sisters!" Eleanor said.

"And everyone can tell you're their mother." Gwen said as her and Zoey walked into the kitchen. "Just look at those three, Zoe. They're amazons! How did we end up so short?" Grandma Eleanor stood at 5'10, while Amy and Stella were both 5'9. "What are you making for dinner, grandma?"

"I'm making an old—"

"Irish dish that your mother use to make." Gwen and Zoey finished her sentence.

"You little, smart alecks!" Eleanor said.

"Haha! Sorry, grandma." Zoey apologized.

"Yeah, sorry." Gwen also apologized.

"It's corned beef, cabbage, carrots and potatoes. This time though I've given the corned beef a sweet brown sugar and mustard glaze! It's going to taste divine."

"That sounds pretty good!" Shawn said as he entered the room with his uncle Brad.

"It's very good." Eleanor said.

"I bet it is." Brad said, before turning his attention to his sister-in-law. "Come here give your favorite brother-in-law a hug!"

Amy laughed. "You're my only brother-in-law."

"I know. That's how I know I'm your favorite, zero competition."

"So, how have you been, Ron Burgundy?" Amy asked him jokingly, he was the newest anchorman on NY1 news.

"Good. It's great to be back in New York, we've missed all of you. I just hate all the unpacking that comes with the move."

"I can imagine it was a pain in the ass."

"It was." Stella said. "But we're settled in now thank the good lord."

"I'm glad you and the kids could make it, Eleanor was telling us about how busy you are with work." Brad said.

"I know. But that's going to change soon. I'll have more free time now that I'm starting work as a receptionist at the Soho Sanctuary spa!" Amy informed everyone.

"You are! That's wonderful." Stella exclaimed.

"Amy, that's fantastic!" Eleanor said.

"I know. It's such a relief to know I won't be on my feet all damn day anymore. Sometimes seven days a week! Bridgette's mother Andrea helped get me the job, she's worked there for a few years now."

"Bridgette's mom offered to get her a job there a long time ago! I'm glad she finally accepted the offer." Gwen said.

"Amy, you could've had a better job a long time ago?" Stella asked.

"Yes. I know, it was stupid of me I was being stubborn."

"Mom, uncle Brad said he'd buy me the Walking Dead game for my PlayStation 3, isn't that cool of him?" Shawn asked.

"It certainly is. Did you thank him?"

"I did. Thanks again, uncle Brad!"

"Don't mention it, buddy."

"The Walking Dead... I really don't care for that show." Eleanor stated.

"Aww come on, grandma! It's awesome." Shawn said.

"It's gruesome and it's violent. I don't know, call me old fashioned but I prefer show's where you didn't see people's heads being crushed."

"It's zombie heads though! It's a zombie apocalypse, grandma. What are they suppose to do? Allow themselves to be eaten?"

Eleanor shuddered at the thought. "Eww! Please keep that off my TV."

"Yeah, Shawn. You should remember by now the only violence grandma allows on her TV is violence shown on Law & Order: SVU and Days of Our Lives." Gwen said.

"What a little smart aleck! Amy, I don't know where she gets that from. It must be from Kurt's side of the family." Eleanor said.

"Sorry again, grandma." Gwen said, with a chuckle.

"You and Zoey can make it up to me by setting the dinning table." Eleanor said. She pulled out some plates and silverware.

"We can do that." Zoey said.

Eleanor handed each girl some dishes then they headed to the dinning room.

"Come on, uncle Brad. Lets talk about our favorite kills from the Walking Dead!"

"Not in this house! I don't want to hear any of the gory details." Eleanor said.

"Come on, champ. We'll go out to the patio to talk." Brad said.

"Good idea. Grandma didn't say anything about not being able to discuss it outside!" Shawn said as he and Brad walked out of the room, but said it loud enough for Eleanor to hear.

Eleanor shook her head. "The two of you raised a bunch of smart asses."

The sisters laughed their mother off. "You and the kids seem to be getting along pretty well." Stella had known about their strained relationships.

"We're finally in a good place again." Amy said with a smile. "Shawn and I have been talking again for a little while now. Gwen and I had a bit of a breakthrough the other night."

"I'm so happy to hear that." Stella said.

"I told you they'd come around, didn't I?" Eleanor said, as she checked on her corned beef.

"You did. It took longer than I would've liked but we're finally okay again."

"How is Bridgette doing? Is her baby absolutely adorable?" Zoey asked as she and Gwen set the dinning table.

Zoey was happy to finally be back in New York, she loved hanging out with Gwen. She didn't have many friends down in Atlanta mostly due to her shyness, she was hoping that would change now that she was back in the Big Apple. And she was happy she'd finally have the opportunity to see Mike again, but also afraid he may have forgotten about her. They hadn't seen each other in quite some time, what if he moved on and found someone else?

"He is adorable! Here I took some pictures when we were at the hospital." Gwen said, she stopped setting her side of the table to show Zoey her pictures.

"Aww! He really is!" Zoey exclaimed.

"I should've asked you if you wanted to come with us."

"Oh, that's all right. Besides, I've been busy helping get the house together."

"Oh, okay. Well, you'll be seeing everyone again soon! You're apart of the gang now."

"Thanks!" Zoey said. "I was hoping I'd make more friends here."

"You will. And you have a boyfriend waiting to see you!"

Zoey blushed. "Boyfriend? No, Mike's not my boyfriend."

"Not yet."

Eleanor walked into the room, placing a bottle of wine down on the table. "Sorry kids, this is for adults only."

"We kinda figured, grandma." Gwen said.

"I picked up some apple cider the other day, you kids can have that! So, what are you girls talking about?"

"Nothing." They both replied.

"You're taking about boys, aren't you?" Eleanor correctly guessed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." She headed back into the kitchen leaving the teenage girls alone.

"Have you seen Mike since you've been back?" Gwen asked, as she finished up her side of the table.

"No not yet. Honestly, I don't know if I will." Zoey answered, leaving Gwen bewildered. The red-head went into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa.

"What do you mean? I thought the two of you really connected?" Gwen asked as she entered the room, sitting across from her cousin in a lounge chair.

"We did. And I do want to see him, I'm just nervous."

"Why? I don't understand. I thought you'd be excited to get reacquainted."

"I've been away for a while. What if he's moved on with someone else?"

"Zoe, Mike was crazy about you! You two had one of the cutest connections I've ever seen. Listen to me "cutest" I never use that word, but it's only the word I can use to describe it."

"We did really connect and we had a lot in common."

"You see! You don't have anything to worry about."

"It's just... I've never had a boyfriend before. I guess I'm just not very confident about these sort of things."

"I know how you feel. Besides Trent I only had one other boyfriend... if you want to call him that."

"You did? Who?"

"It was... Cody Smith." Gwen answered, clearly embarrassed.

"Cody Smith! Really?!"

"Yes, really. Everyone reacts that way when they find out." Gwen said, blushing.

"Is this the Cody Smith I'm thinking of? The one that liked you all through out elementary school? The one who gave you like a gazillion valentines day cards on Valentines day in the fifth grade?"

"Yes, it's that Cody Smith. We only dated for like a month, if that. Anyways, I'm getting off track here."

"Haha!" Zoey laughed, she covered her mouth in an attempt to conceal her laughter. "I'm sorry. I just never knew this!"

"It's fine. Just get it out of your system."

"Hahaha! You and Cody! What an unlikely couple!"

"I know, I know." Gwen said. She gave her cousin a few minutes to get all the laughter out of her system. "Are you done now?"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry."

"Anyways, as I was saying before Trent I didn't have much dating experience either. But being with Trent has changed my life! Since being with him I've never been happier. Sure we've had our ups and downs but I truly believe it made us stronger. I wouldn't want you to miss out on being with a great guy because you're afraid of rejection."

"Yeah, I know. You're right." Zoey admitted.

"I know I am. I'm your big cousin, I'm always right!"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Only by a few weeks."

"I'm still older than you!"

"Dinner is ready, girls." Stella told them as she walked into the room, she opened the back door to inform her husband and nephew. "Dinner is done, boys."

"Lets eat!" Shawn exclaimed. He ran into the house, followed by his favorite uncle.

"So you're going to meet with him?" Gwen asked.

Zoey nodded her head yes. "Yeah, yeah I am."

"Good, I'm glad. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, but thanks. I just hope he's still interested in me."

"I'm sure he is! He was crazy about you."

"Gwen, Zoey, everyone's waiting!" Grandma Eleanor called out.

"Come on, we better get in there. We don't want to keep grandma waiting!" Gwen said.

"Haha! Ain't that the truth." Zoey agreed.

**Franklin D. Roosevelt High School**: **Monday**-** 11:30 AM**

Before Gwen knew it, she and the rest of the school's students were returning for their final week of school before summer break. The Monday was going by fairly quickly, before they knew it the students found themselves in their lunch period.

"Aww! He is adorable!" Katie gushed, as she looked through the photos Geoff had taken of his son.

"I know, isn't he? He's the cutest baby in the world!" Geoff proclaimed. "It's not just me and Bridge who think he is, anyone who see's him goes on and on and on about how cute he is. So it must be true!"

"Haha!" Katie laughed. "He's definitely a cutie."

"Hey, Geoff." DJ said as he walked up to the table, he wanted to congratulate him on the birth of his son.

"Hi, DJ." Katie softly spoke. There was a slight awkwardness at the table between the two.

"Hi, Katie." DJ replied, before turning his attention back on Geoff. "I just wanted to say congratulations, man! I heard Bridgette gave birth."

"Thanks, dude. Do you want to see him?" Geoff asked, he handed DJ his phone. DJ wasn't the first person to come up and congratulate Geoff, each time someone did he'd show them the photos.

A smile came across DJ's face as he looked through the photos. "He's a cute little guy."

Geoff looked at his friends. "See everyone says that!"

"Would you let Bridgette know I said congratulations?"

"Sure, dude."

"Thanks. Congrats again!"

"DJ, you can sit with us... that is if you want to." Katie said. She knew he'd most likely decline, but she didn't want their break up to be the last memory he had of her before she moved to Arizona.

"Oh, um, thanks, but I'm sitting with Tyler, Lindsay, Sky and some of the guys on the football team." DJ replied, it was still too hard for him to be around Katie. "I'll see you guys around." He told them before walking back over to his table.

LeShawna gave Katie a pat on the back, she knew it must've been hard for her to see her ex-boyfriend. "Thanks, LeShawna."

"Don't mention it."

The next person to come up to friends was Anne Maria, not only did she want to congratulate Geoff but she also wanted to talk to him about Duncan. "Congratulations, big daddy!"

"Haha! Thanks, Anne! Wanna see some pictures?" He handed her the phone before she could even respond.

"Aww! Look at the little bambino, how cute!"

Geoff smiled. "That's like the ninth person to say that in lunch alone!"

"Such a cutie!" Anne Maria said as she handed him his phone back.

"Why don't you sit down, girl?" LeShawna asked her long time friend.

"I would but I'm sittin' with Rosemarie and Angela today. Actually, Geoff, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Me?" Geoff asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, it will only be a few minutes."

"Sure." Geoff stood up. "If anyone else comes to the table wanting to see Jake, let them know I'll be right back!"

Trent chuckled, he loved seeing his friend so over the moon. "Sure thing."

Another person who wanted to go up and congratulate the new father was sitting just one table behind them, the Queen Bee Heather. However, due to all the damage she had inflicted on Bridgette and Gwen over the years she was sure Geoff would just laugh in her face. Dakota, who was sitting next to her knew she wanted to congratulate the new parents, but her fear kept her from doing so.

"Are you still going to meet up with your aunt Gem?" She asked her friend, she knew how much Heather adored her aunt and hoped it would cheer her up.

A small smile appeared on Heather's face. "Yeah, I am going to meet up with her after rehearsals. I've missed her so much! We always had the best talks, she was one of the few people I knew I could turn to for anything."

Gem Lee was the younger sister of Heather's mother Jade. She was one of the few people Heather and her siblings enjoyed spending time with in their childhoods. Unlike her sister Jade who was well-known for her cold and calculating personality, Gem was the opposite, she was a very warm and loving individual. Heather hadn't seen much of her aunt, due to her work for BBC's World News. She received praise for her coverage of the wars in Afghanistan and Iraq and the civil wars in Libya and Syria. She had also received praise for her coverage of the Arab Spring, the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami and her reporting on the Mexican Drug War. After living overseas for ten years, she moved back home accepting a job with Vice News.

"Sorry for having you leave your table, but I didn't want to bring this up in front of some of your friends."

Geoff shot her a puzzled look. "Okay. What is it?"

"It's about Duncan. I haven't seen or heard from since the party, do you know what's going on? I'm starting to get worried."

"Shit." Geoff mumbled. His mind had been so preoccupied with Jacob's birth, he had forgotten about his friends difficult situation. He wasn't entirely sure if he bought into Duncan's story about making a amends with his mother, he knew how much he detested Marilyn.

"That doesn't sound good." Anne Maria stated. "What's going on? Where is he?"

"I... I don't know." Geoff regretfully admitted. "I made a huge mistake when we got home from the party... I told my parents he was staying with us."

"You did what?! Geoff, why would you do that? "

"I feel like shit over it! It was just so wasted, you seen how insanely drunk I was! My brain wasn't working."

"Well, is he still with you?"

"No. He told us he called his mom and they worked things out, he said he was moving back in with her."

"You can't honestly believe that story. You know what he always said, right?"

"Yeah. That he'd rather be in the streets than live with his mom. I had a feeling something wasn't right about the story, but Bridgette had her labor induced and then Jake was born—"

"It's all right, Geoff. Having a baby would keep your mind pretty busy." She could tell Geoff felt guilty. "I just wish I knew what was going on. So, you haven't heard from him at all?"

"No, I haven't." Geoff replied, putting his head down.

"I know he's close with you, but do you know anyone else he talks to? Maybe they can give me some info."

Geoff shrugged. "I don't know. Duncan isn't very popular around here. I know sometimes he'd talk to some of the stoners, but that's about it."

"It's better than nothing. I'll have to talk with some of them."

"What about Courtney? Have you asked her?" Geoff inquired.

"Courtney? No, I haven't."

"She's always been a pretty sensible person, maybe he went to her for advice or help?"

"I... I don't know." Anne Maria responded. If he did turn to Courtney for help over her she couldn't help but feel hurt. She had helped him so many times, why wouldn't he turn to her now? "If he needed help, why wouldn't he have come to me?"

"I don't know. It was just a thought."

"I'll go talk to some of the burnouts and see if they've heard from him, if not then I'll talk with Courtney."

"If they haven't seen or heard from him let me know. After school I can check out a few of the places I know he hangs out at."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. Duncan is one of my boys and it's pretty much my fault he's in this mess in the first place."

"Thanks, Geoff."

"No problem. But keep in mind this is Duncan we're talking about, he's known to skip school on occasion. Maybe he decided to make today a skip day?" Geoff suggested, he was trying to stay optimistic.

"Yeah, maybe. But why wouldn't he have made any contact with me? Something doesn't feel right."

**After School: The Library  
><strong>

The Jersey Shore Reject and Funniest Guy Around kept an eye out for Duncan through out the remainder of the day. They both spoke with people Duncan had associated with, mostly burnouts, they too hadn't seen or heard from him. Anne had grown more and more worried about her boyfriend, there was now only one person left to ask, Courtney. She knew it would likely be uncomfortable, but if Duncan was in any kind of trouble she needed to know.

The Class President could sense someone was standing behind her, "Noah?" she asked. Since their break up the day before Noah had given her the cold shoulder, he wouldn't speak to her in person or answer her calls. She understood why he was so upset and he had every right to be, but she hoped he knew the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

"Not exactly." Anne Maria answered.

Courtney turned around, Anne Maria was the last person she expected to see. "Oh, hi, Anne."

"Hi." Anne replied. Neither girl could deny the awkwardness they felt.

"What can I do for you?" Courtney asked, as she typed out the last of a report she was working on.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"Oh, um, sure. What can I do for you?"

"It's about Duncan."

"Duncan? W-What about him?" Courtney inquired.

"I haven't heard from him in a few days and no one around school has either."

"Are you saying he's missing?" Courtney fearfully asked.

Anne shook her head. "I've asked a couple people around here and no one's heard from him. Have you? I know you two have a lot of history together and I was thinking maybe he turned to you if he needed advice or help in some way."

Courtney shook her head no. "I haven't spoken with Duncan since we said our goodbyes at the mall a few weeks ago. Have you asked Geoff? I know Duncan was staying with him."

"That arrangement fell through the other day. He told Geoff he was going back to his mother's but I know that can't be true. From what he's told me they had a really shitty relationship."

Courtney's mind was filled with horrible scenarios about what could've happened to her first love, but she tried her best to remain calm "I... I highly doubt that as well." The thought of that loathsome woman was enough to give her goosebumps.

"So that's you, Geoff and a couple other people I knew he talked to, no one knows where he is. I'm worried! I keep hoping it's nothing to be concerned about. Maybe he just skipped today?

"That's a possibility. Duncan was famous for that."

"But why wouldn't he have contacted me? I have all these questions running through my head! What if he's fine and when I see him I throw out all these questions at him? We only became official a few days ago I don't want him to think I'm some control freak girlfriend who wants to know where he's at every minute of the day!"

_Official? _Courtney thought to herself. "So you and Duncan are—"

"No, that can't be it! He would've called me by now, something isn't right!" The girls were interrupted by the ringing of Anne Maria's phone, Shawn Lesko was the person calling. Anne quickly answered, hoping it had something to do with Duncan. "Hello?"

"Anne Maria?"

"Yeah, it's me, Shawn. What's up?"

"You need to come over to my house and get your boyfriend outta here!"

"Duncan is with you?!"

"Who is he with?!" Courtney questioned.

"Yeah he came over last night, he needed a place to stay for the night. Now I can't get him to leave! He's smoking all my pot and now he's getting into my dad's beer! Look, you need to get to him to leave my dad is gonna be home soon! He's going to kill me!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"Hurry!" Shawn said before hanging up.

"Where is he? Who is he with?" Courtney questioned.

Anne Maria breathed a sigh of relief. "He's at Shawn Lesko's house."

"Shawn Lesko? That zombie kid?"

"Yeah, that's him. Thanks for the help, Courtney!" Anne Maria told her before rushing out of the library.

"No problem." Courtney said as she sat back down. She was glad Duncan was okay, but she couldn't help but feel saddened by the news of his official relationship with Anne.

**After School: Romeo & Juliet Rehearsals **

"There he is everyone!" Ella exclaimed, as Trent walked into the auditorium for the Romeo & Juliet Rehearsals. The play's cast and crew, mostly the girls, surrounded him. "Trent, do you have any pictures of Bridgette's baby?"

"Yeah I do." Trent answered.

"Can we see him? Please, please, please, please!" Ella begged.

Trent smiled, "Yeah sure." he said as he pulled out his phone.

Ella and the rest of the girls squealed with excitement.

"There's the little guy."

"Aww!" Everyone said, as they looked at the picture on his phone.

"He's so cute!" One girl said.

"Adorable!" Said another.

"He's beautiful! Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!" Ella exclaimed she, then hummed a joyful melody.

As the small crowd left, Heather approached him. "Hi, Trent."

"Hey, Heather."

"So Bridgette had her baby? It's all anyone is talking about around here."

"She did. Early Sunday morning."

"And they're both doing well?"

"Yeah, Bridgette's doing a lot better since giving birth and the baby is in good health, too. He's a little underweight, but that's because he's a preemie. He's put weight on pretty quickly though, the doctor said she'll be able to go home with him soon."

"That's good. I'm glad they're both doing well."

"Would you like to see the picture?"

"Could I?"

"Yeah, let me find it for you."

The Queen Bee could feel her heart warmed, the photo was of Bridgette holding a sleeping Jacob. Geoff, Andrea, Gwen, LeShawna and Trent surrounded the bed, everyone had smiles on their faces. She couldn't help but wonder if she hadn't ruined her friendships with Gwen and Bridgette if she would've been there. "He's a perfect baby!"

"He is! Geoff and Bridgette are both over the moon."

"What did they name him?"

"Jacob Dean McGraw."

Heather smiled. "Bridgette always did like the name Jacob. When we were kids she named her baby doll Jacob, the girl one was Cinderella. I guess it's a good thing she had a boy, huh?"

Trent laughed. "Haha! I think we both agree on that."

"Would you congratulate her and Geoff for me?"

He nodded his head yes. "I can do that."

"Romeo, Juliet, lets get on stage! We have a play to rehearse!" Izzy called out to them.

Trent sighed. "The only thing I want to do right now is be with my friends. Only a few more days until this play is done and over with."

"Yeah, I know." Heather said, as they walked over to the stage.

"Izzy's really been riding our asses lately."

"I'm sure Izzy would love to ride your ass, Trent." Heather told him with a smirk.

"Haha! Oh, wow. I don't even know what you mean by that."

"Come on, Trent, use your imagination. I'm sure Izzy's into all kinds of kinky things in the bedroom."

"Yeah, I wouldn't know. Despite her belief we had a fling."

"Every girl fantasizing about being with you. If you hadn't noticed you're a very sought after man."

"Yeah, well I hate to break hearts but I'm taken." Trent said before heading up onto the stage.

Heather could once again feel a sense of sadness, would she ever get over these feelings for Trent? She never would've imagined she'd feel so deeply about him. Not to mention she still had feelings for Alejandro, she was sick and tired of feeling this way. The Queen Bee perked up some though when she received a text message from her aunt Gem, "I can't wait to see you! :)" it read.

**Shawn Lesko's House**

Geoff pulled up next to the Lesko's small ranch home after hearing from Shawn, Anne Maria immediately reached out to Geoff and he agreed to drive her there.

"I know you want to get to the hospital to see Jake and Bridgette, I'll try to get him out of there as quickly as possible."

"Take as much time as you need. It's pretty much my fault he's in this mess in the first place."

"It's not your fault, Geoff."

"Thanks. But I shouldn't have opened my big drunk mouth."

"Your parents would've found out he was staying with you eventually, really the two of you were just delaying the inevitable."

"Do you want me to come in with you? Me and Duncan are really cool, I could talk to him."

"Thanks, but I should be okay. If for some reason I can't get him to leave I'll get you."

The two could see Shawn peeking out from his living room window.

"I better get going." Anne Maria said. Before she could knock at the door, The Zombie Conspiracy Nut opened it.

"Thank god! You're finally here."

"Where is he?" She asked as entered the house, Shawn closed the door behind her.

"He's in my room, he locked himself inside. I can't get him to come out!"

"Could you tell me what exactly happened?"

"Yeah. He came here last night, around ten o'clock. He asked if he could stay the night, he said his place was being fumigated or something. Normally I'd say no, my dad probably wouldn't allow it, but he's up in Maine vising my grandparents so I said okay, plus me and Duncan have always been cool. We stayed up a little while and smoked some weed. This morning he said we should just skip and have some fun. I didn't think it would be a big deal the school year is practically over anyways. We started smoking again and I feel asleep, when I woke up he had gotten into my dad's beer. I told him not to drink it but he took some into my room with him and locked himself inside."

Anne took a deep breath, it sounded pretty serious. "All right. Don't worry, I'll get him to leave. Where's your room?"

"Over there." Shawn said as he pointed to the door.

She went up to the door and knocked on it.

"I'll be out soon, Shawn. Just give me a minute, okay?" Duncan said, he sounded distressed.

"It's Anne. Can I come in?"

A minute or two went by before she heard him unlocking the door, "It's open." he told her.

She entered the bedroom seeing him sitting on the floor, a bong and few beer bottles were beside him. She felt horribly for him, he looked run down and tired, his eyes were red and puffy she was unsure if he had been crying or if it was from his drug and alcohol use, likely it was both. She let out a sigh before sitting down next to him. "What are you doing, Duncan?"

"Just sitting here."

"You know what I mean."

Now he let out a sigh. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't have anywhere to go. So I stopped here and asked Shawn if I could crash here for the night."

"If you needed help that badly, why didn't you come to me?"

"I... I don't know. I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want anyone to be worried about me. I didn't want to be a problem."

"Yeah, but you did worry me. You really scared me and Geoff!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

She picked up the bong that sat beside him.

"It's empty." He told her.

"I didn't want to take a hit from it. I thought you told me you were done smoking weed?"

"I was. Up until last night... I didn't plan on this to happen. Shawn asked if I wanted some of it, so I did. I was feeling like complete shit... I still am. I didn't have anywhere to go. I just wanted an escape even if it was only temporarily. I know what you're probably thinking... that I'm a fuck up."

Anne shook her head no. "No. That's not what I'm thinking at all."

"I wouldn't of blamed you if you were. Everything about me is fucked up, Anne. If you haven't noticed by now."

She looked at him with sad eyes, it hurt her to see him like this. Duncan wasn't a bad guy, he had just been dealt a bad hand in life. He certainly didn't deserve to be going through such a difficult situation. "Stop that. You're not fucked up."

"I am. I was born into a fucked up situation, my entire life has always been fucked up! It's just... forget about it. There's no sense in going on about it."

"It's okay. I'm here for you to talk to. Get whatever you want off your chest. I'll just listen."

He was hesitant at fist, the only person he had ever opened up before was Courtney and not even she knew everything. "I am just so fucking tired or everything being so fucking fucked up! Ever since I was a kid. Like I said I was born into a fucked up situation. I've told you my mom is a mental case, all she ever did was drink and use. She always had some new boyfriend when she wasn't with my dad, they were always losers. Not that my dad, or Eddie as I call him was much of a winner. He never did shit for me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know your dad wasn't any good. You've never really mentioned him."

"He's bipolar. He used drugs and alcohol to cope with it instead of getting actual help. He'd go into these rages, though with a girlfriend like my mom who wouldn't? I seen some real blood baths between the two of them. They'd just kick the shit out of each other, then a lot of the time they'd wake up the next morning and act like nothing, as if it was all normal.

Anne Maria cringed at the thought, she couldn't imagine her parents behaving in such a horrifying manner. "I'm so sorry. Whatever happened to him?"

"He's in jail. He will be for a long time, armed robbery will do that to a person. Before that he was in and out on different charges, possession, DUI, not to mention he was thrown in there more damn times then I can count for fighting with people, usually at a bar."

Anne Maria shook her head. "Wow. I'm actually at a loss for words and you know me, I'm the type of girl who has somethin' to say for just about everything."

"When I started going to Franklin, I finally felt like my life was turning around. I made a couple friends, I started dating a girl I was crazy about. Then one by one it all fell. Getting accused of liking Gwen, then trashing Trent's car which was all bullshit by the way. Then Marilyn had me selling weed again! When I got out of juvie she told me I wouldn't again!"

"She... she made you before?"

"It's the reason I was sent to juvie in the first place. She caught me and Jake smoking one day, then said I might as well be useful and make us some extra money, she had me going around my old school selling it. Eventually I was caught and that's how I was sent to juvie. Plus I was already in trouble different times for other things. When I got out she swore she wouldn't have me do it again, of course that was a damn lie! She told me we really needed the money fast or we'd be evicted from our apartment, thinking now I wonder how true that even was. Once Courtney found out it was me who nearly cost her dad his job she ended things, that's when I left Marilyn's. I couldn't be in the same room with her anymore! And now here I am sitting in Shawn Lesko's bedroom without any fucking idea of what to do next! Fucked up isn't it?"

"It's a fucked up situation but you're not fucked up, Duncan. You've been dealt a shitty hand in life, but you can't allow that to control you. You have to focus on the here and now."

"Here and now? What being homeless? I'm sure you can see why I'm not very optimistic." Duncan told her. She put her head downs, she didn't respond for a few minutes.

"You're not homeless." She spoke up.

"Uh, yeah I am."

"Not anymore. You're moving in with me!"

"W-What?"

"I'm gonna convince papa and momma to let you stay with us."

"They... they'll never go for that. They're not going to let you move in your boyfriend."

"True. But I know they'll help my friend in need. Momma and papa don't know we're dating, they still only think you're my friend. Trust me they'll let you stay with us, papa loves you! He thinks you're one of the hardest working people at the restaurant."

Duncan wasn't sure how to take this, he couldn't help but feel some how this wouldn't work out. "What if they say no? Geoff's parents did."

"I'll be able to convince them. I have papa wrapped around my little finger, I'm his little bambina." She stood up and extended her hand out to help him up. "Come on."

"You don't need to do this."

"Duncan, trust me everything will be okay."

"You're sure?"

"One-hundred percent." She told him as she helped him up. "Don't worry I got you." He was bit wobbly.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He told her, Anne could see a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Don't mention it. Come on, lets get out to the car. Geoff's waiting he dropped me off."

"You got him to come out!" Shawn said, as they walked out of the room.

"I did. Thanks for calling me, Shawn."

"Shawn, I'm sorry, man." Duncan apologized. "I freaked out back there and I wasn't thinking. There's a lot going on with me right now, I'm sure by now you've figured out that fumigation story was bullshit."

"Yeah that became pretty obvious."

"I'm sorry, dude."

Shawn looked at him in his eyes, he could tell Duncan was clearly struggling with something. "Yeah, all right. I just don't know what to tell my dad about his missing beer."

"You can tell him it was me."

"No. He'll just be pissed I had someone stay over without asking him. It's only a couple bottles, maybe he won't notice?" Shawn said optimistically.

"I don't know man, I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Just take care of yourself."

Duncan nodded before heading to the front door with Anne, she turned around. "Oh and, Shawn."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we leave here to lock all the doors and windows! I don't want any zombies getting in here!"

"That's it! Get out!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Haha! Sorry!" Anne Maria told him as left the house. "I just love messing with him."

Geoff got out of the car. "Duncan, dude, everything okay?!"

"Yeah, man! Sorry for scaring you! I'll explain everything in the car."

Geoff nodded, "All right." he said. He was just thankful his friend was okay.

"Anne, wait." Duncan said.

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned around.

Duncan answered her by laying a kiss on her lips.

"Duncan!" Anne Maria said as she playfully pushed him away. "There will be plenty of time for that later."

"Thank you, thank you so much! You've helped me out so much. You're amazing!"

"I know I'm awesome! You're not telling me something I don't already know." She playfully said.

"I mean it you really are!" He said, he kissed her once again.

"Save some for later! Lets go home, mohawk."


	122. An Olive Branch Part One

After school Noah was picked up by his father Raza and mother Anita. The family was heading over to Raza's brother's house for a family get together. The parents had noticed since the day before Noah had been more withdrawn, he seemed depressed. They tried talking to him, but he'd only reply with a yes or a no response.

"Son, are you sure everything is all right?" Raza asked his son, he stopped the car at a red light.

Noah was deep thought over his and Courtney's break up, he didn't even hear his father's question.

_"I'm sorry. I can't say that to you enough. But being with you while I know how I truly feel isn't right. In the long run it will just cause more pain."_

_"How long have you felt this way?"_

_"I... I don't know."_

_"You don't know? Come on, Courtney, I at least deserve to know how long you've felt like this."_

_"It's... it's been a while."_

_"Then why are you just telling me this now?"_

_"I didn't want to hurt you. Honestly, I think deep down I always knew. I just tried to convince myself otherwise."_

_"On our first date I asked you if you felt we were rushing into things, do you remember what you told me? "I really feel good about this." Was that a lie? Was everything a lie?"_

How could he have been so wrong? He was certain him and Courtney were meant to be together. What could Duncan possibly offer her that he could not? These were all questions he had asked himself repeatedly.

"Noah, Noah!" Anita said, bringing her son back to reality. The light turned green and his father resumed driving.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Your father asked you a question."

"I'm sorry, dad. I was zoned out."

"I asked you if everything was all right."

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"You've seemed troubled as of late."

"Your father is correct. What is the matter, darling?"

"It's nothing I'm fine."

Anita looked back at her son. "Noah, we are your parents, we know when something is bothering you."

"That's right. If something is the matter talk to us."

Noah sighed, he was hoping to tell them after their family dinner, but since they knew something was wrong now was the time to tell them. "It's me and Courtney..."

"What about you and Courtney?" Raza inquired.

"Yesterday... yesterday she ended our relationship." He informed them with sadness in his voice.

"Aww! Noah, I am so sorry!" Anita said, she leaned back and gave his hand a squeeze.

"So am I. We know how much you care about her. Can you tell us why she ended things?"

"Yes, why? It seems so sudden."

"She told me she only wanted to be friends."

"But why? It seems so out of the blue." Anita said.

"Please don't tell us she's contemplating going back to that ex." Raza said. "What was his name? Drake? Derek?"

"It's Duncan."

"Duncan, that's right. I knew it started with a D."

"She says she's not, but honestly it wouldn't surprise me. When I look back on things she was always pretty hung up on him."

"Oh, pooie on her!" Anita exclaimed.

"Such language." Raza sarcastically remarked.

"Raza, I'm in no mood for your sarcasm." Anita responded, before looking back at her son. "You are a superb young man, Noah. Thoughtful, kind, smart, and handsome so handsome! Someday you are going to make one lucky girl very happy. Courtney will realize what a mistake she made."

"She certainly will." Raza agreed.

"Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad." Noah said with a small smile. "You won't make a big deal about this at uncle Dev and aunt Lynette's house, will you?"

"No. We won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." Raza said.

"Thanks." As the family pulled into Dev and Lynett's driveway, he received a text from Courtney. "I know you're upset with me and you have every right to be. But please, please don't ignore me. I'd really like to talk."

"I can't wait to see their new kitchen!" Anita said, as the family got out of their car.

"Dev told me it cost a fortune." Raza said.

"Yes, but I'm sure it was all worth it."

Raza rung the door bell, they were greeted by his brother. "There you three are! Lynette was beginning to think you forgot about us."

"Sorry we're late, the commute was terrible." Raza said.

"I can imagine."

"I'll be in, in a minute." Noah told them.

"Are you okay, honey?" Anita asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a minute."

"Okay. Don't be out here too long." Raza said, he and Anita went inside. Noah could hear his uncle asking. "What's wrong with, Noah?"

He sat down on a bench they had on the porch, he reread Courtney's message and pondered a response, this wasn't the first time she had reached out to him. He wrote out a few replies but didn't send them, he wasn't sure how to address the situation.

"Hey." His cousin said, as he came out on to the porch.

"Oh, hey, Dave."

Dave was the same age as Noah, because of that the cousins were always pretty close. The two had a lot in common when it came to TV show's, movies, video games and books. However, unlike Noah who was straight A honor roll student and a member of the student council, Dave was just happy to get by. He had passing grades, but not straight A's like Noah nor did he take part in any after school activities. He was just a Normal Guy and he was okay with that, in a school filled with egomaniacs such as Alejandro Romero and Heather Chan, a doomsday prepper like Shawn Lesko, and a crazy aspiring actress Izzy McGillicutty, he took being normal as an accomplishment.

"Mind if I sit?"

"No."

Dave sat down next to him, the two were silent for a minute or two before Dave finally spoke up. "So... I heard about you and Courtney."

"Let me guess, my parents? I told them not to make a big deal about it."

"They didn't. My mom asked if you were all right and they told us you were probably feeling a bit down over the break up, but they didn't go into details or anything."

"Oh, all right."

"So what happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"She ended things yesterday. She said she only wants to be friends."

"Ouch."

"I know, right?"

"'I'm really surprised, you two seemed like a perfect match."

"We are that's what confuses me. We have everything in common and I treated her like royalty, she even admitted that. I just don't understand it. She sent me a text saying she wants to talk, but honestly I don't know how to respond. I'd like to be her friend, but I can't help but feel hurt and used. Like I was just some rebound guy to help her get over Duncan. It just sucks, you know? She was my dream girl, Dave. Beautiful, intelligent, caring... I guess I'm not a big enough jerk for her." He said, with bitterness in the end.

"I'm sorry, man. It was cold of her to string you along for so long."

"Cody said the same thing, but I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. She said she didn't end things sooner because she didn't want to hurt me, but it still sucks. I honestly don't know if I can go back to being just friends with her."

"It sounds like a tough situation."

"It is." Noah agreed, before changing the subject. "So, have you ever told your girl next door how you feel?"

Dave shook his head no. "What do you think? I'm crazy about Sky but we've been best friends forever." The Ansari and Santos families lived next to each other for years, Dave and Sky had been friends since they were in diapers. As they grew older though, Dave began to view Sky as more than just a friend, but feared losing her if he told her how he felt. "I think at this point I'm permanently stuck in the friend zone."

"I was in the same boat as you. Courtney and I weren't childhood friends but we were friends for a long time. Don't be like me, tell Sky how you feel. I waited too long with Courtney and she found someone else."

"Don't be like you? I'm even worse! I've liked Sky since we've been twelve years old. I don't want to make things weird between us, if I tell her how I feel I might lose her. That's the last thing I want, she's the greatest girl in the world! Beautiful, smart, funny, kind—"

"She's pulling into her driveway right now." Noah informed him.

Dave immediately shut up, he watched Sky get out of her car followed by DJ, Tyler and Lindsay. "Hi, Sky!"

"Hey, Dave! Hi, Noah!" Sky said, she waved to them, as did DJ and the others.

"Hey, guys!" Noah said, before going back to rereading Courtney's text.

"How was your day?" Dave asked.

"Good. Now I'm just hanging out with friends, you two want to join us?" Sky asked.

"We can't we're having a little family get together." Dave answered.

"Aww! Well, that sounds fun. I wish you would've come over to my house the other night, we had a lot of fun!"

"We sure did! Rocky movies all night long and air hockey!" DJ exclaimed.

"I wish I could've come, but I was swamped with homework."

"I understand. Hangout later?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah definitely!"

"Coolio! Well, we'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, see ya around!" Dave said.

Sky unlocked her front door and went inside, her friends followed her in.

Dave sighed as he sat back down next to Noah. "I really wish I could've gone. Now it looks like her and DJ are getting pretty close."

"Sky and DJ? I think they're only friends."

"I don't know. DJ reminds me a lot of her last boyfriend Keith, only he's not a jerk. I just have to accept the fact that me and Sky will only be friends, nothing more."

"Boy, aren't you pessimistic."

"Gee thanks! I forgot you're so optimistic." Dave sarcastically replied.

"Sorry. Why don't you give that girl Ella a chance?" Noah asked. The song bird had made it clear over the past few months she was interested in Dave after the two worked on school assignment together, she stuffed sappy love notes into his locker regularly.

"I don't know. Ella is a sweet girl and she's cute, but I'm just not sure if we'd work together."

"I have to admit she can be annoying with all that singing and happy go lucky attitude, but she seems good-hearted. You should give her a chance."

Dave's mother Lynette stepped outside. "Are you boys all right? You've been out here for a while."

"Yeah, we're just talking." Dave replied.

"Why don't you come inside? The Bourne Identity is on TV!"

"Cool. We'll be in, in a minute." Dave told his mother.

Lynette nodded her head then went back inside.

"Ella is a sweet, I'll give it some thought.

"And she's cute, that's a plus. You should definitely ask her out if you're not going to Sky how you feel."

"So, do you know what your going to do about Courtney?"

"I don't know. I want her in my life but I can't help but feel used. I think I need some more time to think about it."

**Sky's House**

"Your room was cute!" Lindsay told Sky as she followed her downstairs.

"Thanks!"

"It was totally adorb! It so small and cozy it reminded me a lot of my closet."

Tyler cringed at Lindsay's statement, he pulled Sky aside. "Sky, don't take that as an insult."

"Don't worry. I know the Stone's are an affluent family." Sky whispered, before speaking up. "So! What do you guys want to do?"

"I couldn't help but admire that basketball hoop above your garage." DJ said.

"I noticed it, too!" Tyler said.

"How about a friendly basketball game?" DJ suggested.

"All right, sounds good to me!" Sky said.

"Linds, you in?" Tyler asked.

"Basketball?" Lindsay asked, the cheerleader was clearly not too fond of the idea. "I'm not really any good at it."

"Don't worry, Lindsay, I'll show you some pointers. You'll pick up on it in no time!" Sky told her.

"Okay, I guess. You're like really good at sports, better than some of the guys even!" Lindsay said, she looked down at her feet. "All no! I'm wearing heels."

"You can wear a pair of my sneakers." Sky said, she went over to the stairs and grabbed a pair.

"Pink! I like." Lindsay said, she tried the shoes on. "A perfect fit!"

The four headed out to the front yard, Sky taught Lindsay how to shoot a basket and gave her some other game pointers for a few minutes. "You think you got this down?"

"Yeah, yeah... I think so." Lindsay replied.

"So team guys vs girls?" Tyler asked.

"Sure." Sky said. "Lets show these boys what girls are made of!"

"Yeah!" Lindsay agreed.

"How does shirts vs skins sound? Lindsay, Sky, you be skins and we'll be shirts?" Tyler asked.

"Come on, man! Don't be pervert." DJ said, giving his friend a punch in the arm.

"Dude, that hurt! Fine we'll be skins. I'm not ashamed I got nothing to hide!" Tyler said, before taking his shirt off.

"Oh my!" Lindsay said, enjoying the sight of her shirtless boyfriend.

"Focus, Lindsay!" Sky said.

"R-Right!"

"First team to score ten baskets wins?" DJ suggested.

"Score ten hoops? This game will be done in no time!" Tyler said, he passed the ball to Sky. "Ladies first."

"Such a gentlemen!" Sky sarcastically said.

The teams faced off in a fairly competitive game, mostly from DJ and Sky. Lindsay was still too green and Tyler, while he tried his best, spent more time getting smacked in the face with the ball than scoring any baskets. If it wasn't for DJ, Sky would've easily wiped the floor with him. Sometimes DJ couldn't believe just how athletically challenged his friend was, if coach Burke wasn't his uncle there would be no way he'd be on the football team. The players eventually found themselves in a tied game, both needing just one more basket to win.

"It's over, Sky!" Tyler said, he and DJ surrounded her.

"Lindsay, catch!" Sky said, she tossed The Dumb Princess the ball which she caught.

"I got it!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Take the shot!"

Lindsay gulped, she reviewed what Sky showed her in her mind before taking the shot, winning the game for her and Sky.

"You did it, Lindsay, we won!" Sky exclaimed.

"We won?! We won! Whoo yeah!"

"Awesome job, Linds!" Tyler exclaimed, he ran up to his girlfriend scooping her up in a hug.

"Thanks! But eww you're all sweaty and gross!"

"Yeah, I am." Tyler agreed. "Aren't we all?"

"You can say that again." DJ agreed.

"How about some water?" Sky asked. "We have some bottles in the fridge."

"Yes, please!" Lindsay said.

"Some H20 sounds really good right about now." Tyler said._**  
><strong>_

"Some nice cold water, coming up!" Sky said. "DJ, think you can give me a hand?"

"Sure thing." DJ said. He followed Sky in, Tyler and Lindsay sat down on the porch while they waited. "I knew you were good, but damn! I didn't know you were that good."

"That was nothing. Next time we gotta play twenty instead of ten! Then you'll really be impressed." Sky replied, she pulled the bottled waters out of the refrigerator. "You're really good, too! You should really consider joining the boys basketball team."

"Really? Thanks, but I'm good just being on the football team."

"You sure? You'd make an excellent addition."

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

"You really should! I don't know if you should tell Tyler though, maybe you should keep it yourself for now."

"Haha! Tyler's a good guy, he's just athletically challenged. He doesn't know that though, so don't him."

Sky giggled. "Don't worry the secret is safe with me."

"Thanks! He'd kill me if he knew I said that."

"Before we go back out, I wanted to check to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why?"

"When you went up to congratulate Geoff at lunch, I seen Katie sitting his table. When you came back you seemed kinda upset, I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

DJ sighed then nodded his head yes. "Yeah, I'm all right. Thanks for asking. It was hard to see her though, I'm still hurt over it. She asked if I wanted to join them, but given the circumstances I said no."

"It was nice of her to ask though, don't you think?"

"It was. Katie's a sweet girl, it's just... it's hard."

"I understand. Can I say something?"

"It's your house."

"You're right, Katie is a sweet girl and you are a really sweet guy. I know how much you cared about her and I know it still hurts, but I think Katie did what she thought was best for you. I think you should talk to her before she moves, at the end of this week there's a chance you may never see her again. I would hate to think the last time the two of you spoke was during that terrible break up."

"I would like to say goodbye. It's just hard to see her, I loved... I love her so much."

"I know it's difficult, but if you don't say goodbye you'll end up regretting it."

Tyler opened the screen door and yelled inside. "Yo, what's the hold up?!"

"It's like insanely hot out here!" Lindsay said.

"We're coming, we're coming!" DJ told them, he turned his attention back to Sky. "Thanks, Sky. I'm really glad I can call you a friend."

Sky smiled. "Likewise. Now lets get this water out to them before they melt!"

**The Mall: Movie-Mania**

_Stay confident, Zoey. He likes you, he likes you! _Zoey thought to herself as she headed to Movie-Mania, the movie store Mike worked at in the mall. She was a bundle of nerves despite Gwen's reassurance that Mike was crazy about her. "Stop being so nervous!" She said to herself as she entered the store. She looked around not seeing anyone working.

"Z-Zoey, is that you?" She heard behind her.

She turned around seeing him standing there with a stack of DVD and Blu-rays in his hands. His face lit up like a Christmas tree upon seeing his romantic interest. "Zoey!" He exclaimed, he was so excited he dropped all of the movies.

"Oh, shit! It's a good thing my manager's not in today."

"Let me help you." Zoey said, she got down on her knees and helped him pick the movies up.

"I guess this is how we'll always meet, huh?" Mike asked with a chuckle.

"Haha! Lets hope not for the DVDs sake."

"I can't believe you're here! I thought you weren't moving back until August?"

"That was the original plan, but my mom missed New York so much we moved back early. Surprise!"

"Haha! That's one heck of a surprise!" Mike said, he began stocking the DVDs on the shelves. "I thought about you a lot."

"Really? You did?"

"Yeah! To be honest, I was kinda nervous you'd forget about me."

"What? No way! I was afraid you'd forget about me."

"Forget about you? You're the only girl I know who likes anime and comics!" Mike exclaimed. "By the way, I read Bamboo Blade."

"You did? All of it?"

"Yep! All of it. I really liked it. Yeah, the main characters are all girls, but that didn't stop me from enjoying it."

"That's right! No one should let that stop them from reading it, I'm a big fan of Dragon Ball Z and we all know how testosterone driven that is."

"True. Did you read Fullmetal?"

"I did! And I watched every episode of both Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood."

"Holy shit! It's official, I've met the girl of my dreams!"

"Hahaha!" Zoey laughed, she couldn't believe how nervous she was. She had forgotten how much they had in common and how easy it was to talk to him.

"I feel kinda bad though, I didn't watch any Bamboo Blade episodes."

"You haven't? We'll have to change that. I have the show on DVD how about you come over to my house? We can watch it together."

"Like a date?"

"Our second date."

"An anime date, sounds awesome!"

"Haha! It does."

"I'm off Saturday, is Saturday good?"

"Saturday is perfect."

"Sounds perfect! Haha!" Mike said, he seen a customer line up at the register. "Well, I guess I better get back to work."

"Yeah, I guess so. So I'll see you on Saturday then?"

"Definitely. But hey, who says we have to wait until Saturday to see each other? I get done working in an hour, how about I take you somewhere to eat? This place has all kinds of good places."

Zoey nodded her head yes. "Yeah, that sounds really nice!"

"Cool. I'll see you in an hour!"

"I'll be here."

Mike took her hand, she could feel her heart flutter at his touch. "I'm really glad you're back."

"It's good to be back."

She watched him get back to work before leaving, she got a good distance away from the store before letting out a high pitched squeal she was so happy, she didn't care if anyone was looking at her strangely. _I have to call Gwen! _she thought to herself as she pulled out her phone.

**Central Park**

Heather entered Central Park to meet up with her aunt Gem, it was always one of their favorite spots to visit together, she headed to their favorite area of park the Bow Bridge. She felt tears fill her eyes upon seeing her aunt standing in the middle of the bridge looking down at the lake that flowed beneath them. She looked exactly the same as she did all those years ago, she hadn't aged a bit. While everyone always raved about Jade's exquisite beauty, Gem was a beautiful woman herself. She was dressed casually in a black leather jacket, black top, blue jeans and sandals. She didn't seem to hear Heather walking up behind her until she called out her name.

"Aunt Gem!"

Gem turned around to see her niece, she too teared up upon seeing her, her little niece was no longer little, she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. "Heather!" She exclaimed, as they embraced in a hug, both had smiles on their faces. "I can't believe it, look at you! You're so grown up, you're so beautiful!"

"Thank you. You look exactly the same as you did all those years ago!"

"Haha! I wish." Gem said, she wiped a tear away.

"You do! We're Asian we age very well, remember?"

The two shared a laugh and another hug. "I've missed you so much!" Gem told her.

"I've missed you, too!"

"I just can't get over how grown up you are! I've seen pictures but seeing you in person, it's... it's wow! Haha! That's all I can say."

Heather giggled. "Thank you."

"I am so glad to be back! It's been so many years. Too many years!"

"I know, but you must have so many memories living in London for so long!"

"I do. London is a beautiful city and so rich in history and the people are lovely! Working for the BBC is without a doubt the highlight of my life."

"I've seen some of your reporting, aunt Gem. You did amazing work! I would've been scared to death to go into some of those war zones."

"It could be frightening, but I usually felt pretty save. Those were stories the world needed to see, I'm very proud of our work."

"It was extraordinary! You deserve all the recognition you've received. Why did you leave? You could've had job with the BBC for life."

"I could've and for a long time I thought I would, but I started longing for something new. I was offered work with CNN, Fox and MSNBC, I was also offered work with Al Jazeera America as well, but I've always loved the work Vice does. I reached out to them and now here I am!"

"I'm glad to have you back! I've wondered for so many years but never asked, why BBC? I mean, with being related to my mom and dad you could've landed a job with just about any major American news network."

"That's why I went to work for the BBC. I didn't want to get a job because of who my sister and brother-in-law are, I wanted to be taken seriously. I wanted to be respected. I didn't want to be simply known as Jade Chan's younger sister."

"That's very admirable."

"Unfortunately because of that your mother resents me." Gem revealed.

"That's why mom won't talk to you?"

"She had a job lined up for me at ABC, she thought it would be a good way to get the family more media exposure. When I declined she became irritate and still to this day refuses to speak to me."

"That's not exactly what I've heard over the years, but it does add up. She told us you were ungrateful, but that's about it."

"I've tried getting in contact with her but she absolutely refuses to meet with me."

"She's probably just angry that you made it without her help."

"I would hope she'd be happy for me. So, tell me how is Melanie and Damien? I missed you kids so much!"

Heather shrugged. "Honestly, I don't really know. Melanie made our parents proud, she got into Yale."

"Yale?! Oh my god! I am so proud!"

"Since she left I haven't really spoken with her. Damien was living with us up until a few months ago, my parents had him sent to an all boys boarding school in Connecticut because they said he was too unruly."

"Aww! Poor Damien. I guess you're pretty lucky."

"I... I wouldn't say that."

"Pardon?"

"Most of the time I think they're pretty lucky, they're both in Connecticut far away from our parents and the microscope my parents impose on us. They don't have to deal with the constant fear of making a mistake and making the family look bad. Or being controlled in just about every aspect of your life, from what to wear, what you eat, even who your friends with and date.

Gem looked at her with sad eyes, she couldn't imagine the pressure the kids must've felt to constantly be perfect.

"I never wanted to be like them."

"What do you mean by that?"

Heather looked down at the reflection of herself in the lake. "They've always been so cold and calculating. Everything has always been about making a profit, no matter the cost. I've seen the things they've done to people, it's horrible. Things they've done to people they claimed were like family! The backstabbing, the maliciousness... it's evil. I swore growing up I'd never be like that, but overtime that's the person I became."

"Heather, you don't have to be like your parents."

"I know. I realized what a monster I had become, I'm trying to change. It's good that I seen the error of my ways, but I know how everyone views me, as this Queen Bee bitch. I know it won't happen over night but I'm hoping in time that image will fade away, it's going to take a lot of work before that happens."

Gem smiled. "Like you said, you seen the error of your ways. That's something to be proud of!"

"I've hurt a lot of people, aunt Gem. Because of that I've lost a lot of people I was close to, I just wish I could go back in time... I would change so much!"

Gem felt horribly for her niece, she also felt partially responsible for not being there for Heather and her siblings. "I want you to have something." She pulled a key out of her purse and handed it to her.

"What is this?"

"It's a key to my apartment, I want you to have it. If you ever feel like you need to get away from your parents for a while don't hesitate to use it."

"Really?"

"Of course! My apartment is no penthouse overlooking Times Square, but it does it's job. I have two bed rooms, well one is currently being used as an office but that can easily be changed."

Heather smiled and gave her aunt a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. I feel terribly, I should've been there for you, Melanie and Damien. I knew how cold your father was and I seen how my sister was changing, maybe if I would've been here—"

"It's not your fault. It's my mom and my dad's fault for being so horrible and at the end of the day it's my fault for allowing myself to become that person."

Gem looked down with a sad expression on her face, what happened to her sister? The big sister she grew up wanting to be like. "I know you may not think it, but deep down your mother loves you, Melanie and Damien."

"Really? She sure has an odd way of showing it."

"I know how excited she was to get married and start a family, she wasn't always the ice queen she is today."

"What changed?"

"Success changed her. Money was always tight growing up, at some point she lost what was truly important. I don't have any excuse for your father he always was a greedy bastard, no offense."

"None taken."

"Come on, lets take a walk and get caught up."

"Sounds good!"

The two walked around central park for close to an hour talking and laughing, many people would've mistaken the two for mother and daughter. Heather was very interested in her aunt's life in London and the many places she visited. The young girl was captivated by her stories of going to some of the most beautiful cities around the world and her harrowing tales of being in war zones in the Middle East, she couldn't believe how brave her aunt was to go to those places to get the stories out.

"Okay, okay. That's enough about me for now. I want to know more about you!" Gem said, as they sat down on a bench.

"Just one more question!"

"Okay, one more question."

"Out of all the places you've visited, what was your favorite?"

"Hmm," Gem thought. "I don't know. That's such an impossible question to answer! I'll have to get back to you on that one."

"Promise?"

"I promise! Now tell me about yourself, I want to know about you!"

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Do you have a boyfriend? A girl as pretty as you has to have a boyfriend. Do you partake in any after school activities? Any sports? Maybe you belong to the student council? Tell me!"

"I do belong to some after activities, I'm a cheerleader."

"Just like your mother was!"

"I'm actually captain of the school's cheerleading squad."

"Impressive! There's something your mother didn't do. Good job!"

"Thanks. I'm starring in a school play, too."

"A play? I didn't know I had an actress in the family! What's the play?"

"Romeo and Juliet. I'm playing the part of Juliet!"

"How exciting! When is it? I need come."

"Really? You'll come to see me?"

"Of course."

Heather smiled, she couldn't believe how amazing her aunt was, not even her parents planned to attend. "It's this Friday, actually. I'll text you the details later."

"Can't wait!"

"What else did you ask?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"When it comes to the boyfriend situation, that's complicated." Heather revealed.

"Why?"

"There's two guys I really like, Alejandro and Trent. Most people don't know it because he comes off very cocky and smug, but Alejandro has a heart of gold. When I was down, he helped pick me up. If it wasn't for him I don't know where I'd be right now."

"Really? He sounds pretty amazing."

"He is. And he's gorgeous, I swear he could be a Calvin Kline model!"

"Oh, sexy and sweet?"

"Yeah. Then there's Trent, he's playing Romeo."

"Aww! That's so cute."

"He's a great guy, too. He was the first person I ever opened up to about my family issues and he's always been so understanding. He was the first boy I've ever felt safe enough to tell anything. There's some pretty big problems with me and Trent ever getting together though..."

"Like?"

Heather looked down at the ground shamefully. "You're going to think I'm a terrible person."

"No, I won't! Heather, I would never think that."

"Initially, I always only interested in him because I wanted to hurt his girlfriend, Gwen Wilson."

"Gwen Wilson? Weren't you friends with her and another girl... oh, what was her name?"

"Bridgette Miller."

"Yes. Why would you want to hurt her?"

"Like I said earlier, I hurt a lot of people. They were two of the people I hurt and they ran from me, rightfully so. I was so angry for a long time that they quit speaking to me, I did everything in my power to make them miserable. I was trying to steal Trent away from Gwen to hurt her, but I actually started falling for him. When I finally realized how much of a monster I was—"

"Heather, I wish you wouldn't say that."

"It fits. When I realized how much of a monster I was, I became so ashamed of myself. Hurting Gwen and Bridgette is one of the biggest mistakes of my life! That's why I can never be with Trent as long as he's with Gwen. I've hurt her so much already..."

Gem could see tears falling from Heather's eyes, she reached into her purse and pulled out some tissue.

"Thank you." Heather said, as she dried her eyes.

"It sounds like you have no intention of being with Trent."

"I don't. He doesn't even know I like him, but I can't help the way I feel about him. I'm hoping once the school play is over and summer begins my feelings for him will go away. Then I'd like to start fresh with Alejandro, that is if he's still interested in being with me."

"I think that's for the best." Gem said, she soothingly rubbed Heather's back for a little while.

"Thanks for listening."

"I'm always here for you if you need to talk. I can see how hurt you are about your past mistakes, especially over Gwen and Bridgette."

"I am. They have no idea how much I regret what I did to them."

"Why don't you sit down and talk with them? They're probably very hurt, too."

"If they'd even consider it. You don't know about half the things I've done to them, Trent is just one of the million horrible things. I thought about apologizing to them, but I'm afraid they'll just laugh in my face."

"If they see how genuine you are, they'll listen."

"I... I don't know."

"Extend an olive branch, Heather. It will do you and probably them a world of good."


	123. An Olive Branch Part Two

**Franklin D. Roosevelt High School: Tuesday**

It was Tuesday morning and the students of Franklin D. Roosevelt High School were gathering outside the school, awaiting to be let inside for the morning classes.

"Thanks for the ride, papa!" Anne Maria said, she gave her father a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car.

"No problem, sweetheart." Frido told his daughter.

"Thank you, Mr. Russo, for everything." Duncan said.

As Anne Maria promised, her parents agreed to let Duncan move in with them after a lengthy conversation. Duncan wasn't entirely truthful about his reasoning for being homeless, simply saying he and his mother had a falling out. Anne Maria thought it would be best to tell them everything, but Duncan wasn't comfortable with it.

"You're welcome, Duncan, you're welcome. You don't need to keep thanking us. Marie and I are happy to help."

Duncan smiled. "Thanks. Oh, sorry! Haha! I promise no more thank you's."

"We'll see you at the restaurant after school." Anne Maria told her father.

"Sounds good. You kids work in hard school!"

"It's the last week, papa."

"I don't care. Just 'cause it's the last week doesn't mean you can slack off. I don't want you slacking off at work tonight either!"

"We won't be slacking off." Anne Maria said, obviously annoyed with her father.

"We? Who said I was talkin' to the both of you? I'm talking to you, Anne! Duncan is one of the hardest workers there."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why don't you just marry him already?"

"Stop being a smart ass!"

"Haha! You know you love me!"

"I do. You're my little bambina."

"Aww! Love you too, papa!"

"You two get in there and hit the books! I'll see you after school."

"All right. Bye, papa."

"Bye, Mr. Russo."

Anne watched her father drive away, then grabbed her boyfriend and kissed him, ramming her tongue down his throat.

"Damn! Calm down, girl. He's only been gone for a few seconds." Duncan said, he put his arm around her as they walked up to the school.

"Sorry. It's just this sneaking around really turns me on! Especially now that you're right across the hall. I just had to sneak in for a late night visit! So tell me, professor, how did I do on my oral exam?" Anne Maria asked, before bursting out into laughter. "Hahaha! Oh my god, we need to try that sometime! I'll be the naughty school girl and you'll be the teacher! I've been a bad girl, Mr. Clark, discipline me! Hahaha!"

"You need a good spanking, huh?"

"Haha! Oh yes, Mr. Clark, give me a spanking! You moving in is going to do wonders for our sex life."

"Wait a second." Duncan said, he stopped walking.

Anne Maria looked at him confused. "What's up?"

"Don't get me wrong, the idea is definitely appealing and I' d love to give you a good spanking."

"I thought you would!"

"But..."

"But what?"

"I don't want to mess this up. If your parents find out we're messing around they'll throw my ass out. Your dad will blow a gasket! You heard him you're his little bambina."

"Oh my god! I don't even want to think about what my dad would do if he found I'm sexually active."

"I know what he would do to me... he'd kill me! He maybe a little guy but he's got a temper."

"I can confirm that. But you have to admit this sneaking around is kinda hot!"

"It is. But then again, I'm a red-blooded male. I'm very easily turned on!"

"Haha! Ain't that the truth?" She put her arms around his neck, then kissed him. "Don't worry, mohawk. We're not going to get caught."

"How do you know?"

"Duncan, I've snuck boyfriends in and out of my house before."

"That's different."

"Don't worry everything is going be okay." She kissed him once more. "I promise."

"All right. I do want to give you that spanking though!" He said, giving her a smack on the butt as they entered the school. "That one was for practice!"

"Haha! You're so bad!"

Courtney watched as they went over to Anne's locker, laughing and goofing off. It looked like Duncan was safe and sound, whatever was going on must've been resolved. She was happy he was all right, but still felt pained seeing him with someone else, she knew that's how he must've felt seeing her with Noah. Noah was another another conundrum she faced, she felt horribly knowing how much she hurt him. She wished he would reply to her texts so they could meet up and she could explain herself better. She was hoping she'd be able to make things right before leaving for summer camp.

"Dave!" She said, she seen him heading to his locker.

Dave turned around, "Oh, hi, Courtney." he felt a bit awkward talking with her.

"Hi. Do you know if Noah is coming to school today?"

Dave shook his head. "No, he's not."

Courtney put her head down, she felt absolutely terrible. "Can you relay a message for me?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Thank you. Can you tell him I'd really like to talk so I can further explain myself? Noah is one of the most important people in my life. I'd hate to leave with things being unresolved."

Dave nodded his head yes, he could see Courtney was genuinely saddened over hurting his cousin. "Yeah, Courtney, I'll let him know."

"Thanks, Dave. I won't take up anymore of your time." Courtney told him, before walking away.

He then felt someone come up from behind and hug him, he immediately knew who it was. "Hi, Sky!" She always surprised him with hugs ever since they were toddlers, little did she know just how much he loved it.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Not much. I was just talking to Courtney. I think she really feels bad about the way things ended between her and Noah."

"Yeah, I'm sure she does. What's up with all these people breaking up this year? First DJ and Katie now Noah and Courtney."

"I don't know. I just know Noah is really hurt by it."

"I'd imagine so, the poor guy. How was he at your family get together?"

"A bit upset, but as the day went he on perked up some. My mom made tandoori chicken for dinner—"

"I love your mom's tandoori chicken! She's a great cook."

"I know! It was delicious. Afterwards we watched a movie then played a game of uno."

"Uno! I love uno."

"Yeah, I know you're like insanely good at it."

"Haha! You're not too bad yourself, David."

"David? What are you my mother?"

"Haha! I'm glad you had a nice time."

"How was your day?"

"Fun! We played a game of basketball, it was me and Lindsay against DJ and Tyler. Girls won!"

"Nice! Did you win it for your team?"

"Actually, no, Lindsay won. She made a perfect shot!"

"Wow, good job, Lindsay!"

"Afterwards, we played some air hockey then watched some TV."

"Cool. So it sounds like we both had a nice time."

"Yeah we did." Sky replied with a smile.

"It seems like you and DJ are becoming pretty close."

"We are. DJ's a really sweet guy."

"He is a nice guy. So are you two only friends or..."

"Or?"

"You know."

"Dating?"

"Yeah." Dave didn't want to seem like he was prying, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him.

"No, DJ and I are only friends. I'm a pretty lucky girl! I have two sweet friends you and DJ." Sky told him with another smile.

"Yeah, we're friends... best friends!" He said, with an awkward chuckle. He opened up his locker, another one of Ella's love letters fell out.

"You've got mail!" Sky said.

"I see that." He picked up the pink envelope and opened it. "It's from Ella... again."

"Aww! I think it's sweet."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Ella is a sweetheart! She has a certain innocence to her."

"Yeah, she is sweet." Dave agreed.

"And she's pretty, huh?"

"Yeah... yeah I guess. What are you getting at?"

"Why don't you finally grant the girl her wish and go out with her?"

"I don't know, Sky. I mean, yeah Ella is sweet and cute, but..."

"But what? I want you to name one bad thing about Ella Caldwell, one of the sweetest girl in the entire school!"

"Uh... She's too sweet?" Dave replied, he was truly drawing a blank.

"Too sweet?" Sky asked, before responding sarcastically. "All no lets lock her up!"

"Ha-Ha. Very funny."

"Come on, Dave. She's a sweetheart! And it's obvious she likes you, give her a chance."

"Why do you want me to go out with her so bad?"

"Because you're my best friend, Dave. I want to see you with a good girl, you deserve it." Sky told him, before the bell rang. "Better get to class! Don't want to be late. See you at lunch!"

"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch." Dave told her. _Maybe they're right? Maybe I should give Ella a chance?_ He thought to himself, he pulled his text book out from his locker then headed to his first class.

**11th Grade Lunch**

LeShawna paid for her lunch, then headed over to her table, which today only consisted of Gwen and Trent. Bridgette was released from the hospital late the night before and Geoff decided to skip the school day to spend time with her and his little dude. LeShawna sat down to Trent whispering something into Gwen's ear, the goth laughed before pushing him away. "Haha! God, Trent, you're such a horn dog!"

"Just wait until Saturday night!"

LeShawna rolled her eyes, she had an idea what Trent was whispering to his girlfriend. "Get a room you two."

"This Saturday we will!" Trent replied.

"Saturday is my aunt Stella's birthday, she's having my mom, grandma and a few of her friends over for dinner and drinks. So my aunt suggested my mom stay the night at her house since she'll probably be pretty tipsy."

"That sounds fun." LeShawna said.

"So we'll have the whole house to ourselves!" Trent said.

"Are you forgetting about someone? He's 13, dark hair and blue eyes, his name is Shawn!" LeShawna reminded the couple.

"Shawn is going out on a date with his girlfriend Sophia." Trent said.

"Then he's going over to his friend Jordan's house for the night." Gwen said.

"We're going make sweet, sweet love all night long!" Trent exclaimed.

"Or until your mom calls around eleven telling you to come home." Gwen said.

"Let me rephrase that, we'll be making sweet, sweet love until eleven!"

LeShawna laughed. "Haha! I'm guessing by the way he's acting you haven't been putting out lately?"

"We've both just been busy with the hospital and the Romeo and Juliet play, romance really took a backseat." Gwen replied.

"But that ends this Saturday!" Trent exclaimed, his voice was full of glee. "Aren't you excited to make sweet, sweet love, beautiful?"

"Eh, not really. I'm a girl so I'm indifferent to it."

"Don't be deny it, I know you're just as excited as I am!" Trent said, before giving her a kiss.

"Baby alert!" LeShawna exclaimed. She showed them a picture Bridgette had just sent her of baby Jacob sleeping in his bassinet.

"Aww! I can't wait to see baby Jake!" Gwen exclaimed. She wasn't one to get all mushy over things, but with baby Jacob she couldn't help it, every time she seen the newborn her heart melted.

"I know he is such a cutie!" LeShawna said. She replied to Bridgette's text before changing the topic. "All right, I've heard enough about your planned sexual adventure this weekend. Tell me, girl, how did Zoey's meeting go with Mike the other day?"

"It went great! I told her she didn't have anything to worry about. She called me after seeing him, she was so ecstatic! After he got off work they ended up getting some pizza and caught up."

"I'm glad to hear that!" LeShawna said. "Zoey's a sweet girl."

"She is. She's just so shy. I want to start including her in with our plans when we hangout, I want her to feel welcomed."

"How about you invite her over to Bridgette's house after school? I'm sure she'd love to see the baby."

"That's a great idea, Shawnie!" Gwen said. She grabbed her phone and texted Zoey the invite.

"Are you coming, Trent?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah, I'll be over after Romeo and Juliet rehearsals. God, I can't wait until this play is done! Only a few more days."

Lindsay joined Heather and Dakota at their lunch table. "Hey, Heath! Hey, Kota!"

Dakota stopped her texting to welcome her friend. "Hey, Linds. Gracing us with your presence today?"

"Haha! Totally. I told Tyler I needed some girl time." Lindsay informed them. She looked over at Tyler, he was sitting with DJ, Sky and Dave, she blew him a kiss which he pretended to catch which she made Lindsay giggle.

"You know, you two really are cute together." Dakota said. At one point she wouldn't have dared to say that in front of Heather.

"I know we are! What do you think of his outfit today? I picked it out."

"Very urban, I like it." Dakota said.

"I know, right? He was always going around dressed in those track suits. Luckily he has me to pick out his outfits!"

"Don't go to overboard with it." Dakota said. "Eventually he'll rebel."

"Oh don't worry, Tyler doesn't mind me picking out his outfits. So, what's up with you, girls?"

"Going shopping with my mom after school." Dakota answered.

"Aww, that's nice! Your mom has such great taste in fashion."

"I know! She is such a fashionista. Then I'm meeting up with Todd, I just hope he doesn't bring up that Young Republican stuff again."

"Yikes! Yeah, that would get annoying fast."

"It does!" Dakota whined, putting her head down on the table.

"Aww! Maybe he won't bring it up this time?" Lindsay hopefully said.

Dakota brought her head back up. "I can only hope."

"How about you, Heather?" Lindsay asked, before remembering she met with her aunt the other day. "Oh! How did your meeting go with your aunt Gem?"

Heather smiled brightly. "Lindsay, it went fantastically!"

"Yay!" Lindsay said, with a clap of her hands.

"She's exactly the same as she was all those years ago. I can talk to her about anything!"

"Yay again! What did you girls talk about?"

"A lot. I discussed with her my issues with my mom and dad and how I'm trying to better myself."

"I'm glad you have someone you feel comfortable opening up to, but you know we're always here for you." Dakota reminded her.

"I know, girls. It's just difficult sometimes."

"We understand." Lindsay said.

"I also talked to her about Trent and Alejandro."

"What did Gem say?" Dakota inquired.

"She thought they both sounded like good guys, but agreed I shouldn't pursue Trent as long as he's with Gwen."

"Does that mean she's on team Alejandro?" Lindsay asked.

"She thinks Alejandro sounds great." Heather looked over at Alejandro who was sitting with Topher and Brady, he seen her looking over at him and gave her a small smile, she smiled back at him. "However, with me having feelings for Trent, she agrees I shouldn't be with him at this time."

Dakota nodded her head in agreement. "You know where I stand on that."

"Yeah. I also talked to her about Gwen and Bridgette and how much I regret the things I've done to them over the years. She thinks I should talk to them and extend an olive branch, as she put it."

"I totally agree!" Lindsay said. "You've wanted to apologize to them for a long time now."

"I know, I've just been afraid they wouldn't hear me out."

"You'll never know if you don't at least try and if they don't, then who cares? You tried at least." Dakota said.

"After rehearsals I'm going to talk with Trent and see if he'd ask them how they'd feel about meeting up with me. I'm hoping they'll accept, but I wouldn't blame them if they don't."

**After School: Noah's House**

After school Dave's mother, Lynett, picked him up and dropped him off at Noah's house. Noah had invited his cousin and best friend Cody over to hang out and play some video games. Dave knew it maybe awkward but he planned to attempt to get his cousin to meet up with Courtney. He understood why Noah was hurt, but after talking with Courtney he truly believed she sorry.

The three played Saints Row: The Third on Noah's PlayStation 3 in his room. They played the story mode for a while before switching to causing chaos and mayhem in streets of Steelport, which resulted in a lot of laughs and an overall fun time.

Cody sighed as he put the game on pause. "Sorry, guys." He picked up his phone to reply to a text from Sierra, again.

"Another text from Sierra?" Dave questioned. "That's like in the tenth one."

"Yeah, the tenth one within ten minutes." Noah said.

"Sierra is having trust issues with me lately..." Cody revealed.

"Trust issues?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. She's afraid I'm going to cheat on her."

"What? Why would she think that."

Cody sighed, he knew he would never hear the end of it from Noah. "She found some... inappropriate photos and videos on my phone."

"Inappropriate? What like you with another girl?" Dave questioned.

"Not exactly."

Noah burst out into laughter once it dawned on him what Cody was referring to. "Hahaha! Man, I knew she was going to find them!"

"I know, I know." Cody said.

"All right, will someone fill me in?"

"Sierra stumbled across the large porn collection Cody had stored on his phone."

"Oh, man! Cody, did she really?"

"Yes..."

"Haha! I told you she would eventually."

"Never keep the porn on your phone, dude. I don't even have a girlfriend and I know that!" Dave said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, guys. Sierra thinks the reason I had all that stuff on my phone is because I'm not satisfied in our relationship. I am! It's just... shit, what am I going to do?"

"Well, why did you?" Dave asked.

"Because I'm a horny seventeen year old." Cody responded. "Help me prove I'm with you guys and not with some other girl."

"Lets help our bro out." Dave said.

"Haha! All right, all right." Noah said.

"Noah, you are getting way too much enjoyment out of my misery."

"I'm sorry, dude. But you do have to admit it's kinda funny."

"It is not!"

"Haha! It kinda is." Dave said.

"Wow. The Ansari's are cold." Cody said. He took the picture of the three of them together and sent it to Sierra. "There that should be proof enough." He unpaused the game and resumed his rampage in the city of Steelport.

"Oh yeah, Dave, did you ask Ella out?" Noah inquired.

"Ella? I thought you were crushing on Sky for like ever." Cody said.

"I am. But you know me, Cody, I can't find the nerve to tell Sky how I really feel. We're best friends, it will just ruin our relationship."

"I told him not to make the same mistake as I did with Courtney, but he insist Sky wouldn't feel the same."

"My friendship is different than yours with Courtney, we've been friends since we were in diapers."

"If you're not going to Sky how you feel, then why not ask out Ella?" Noah asked.

"Noah's right, man. Plus Ella is a little hottie!" Cody exclaimed. "Uh, you guys won't tell Sierra I said that, right?"

"I should. Me and Sky are never going to be anything other than friends... all right, I'll do it! Tomorrow I'll ask Ella out on a date." Dave decided. Little did they know Sky herself was encouraging him to ask out Ella.

"Good! I'm glad to hear it." Noah said.

"Now I have to tell you something, Noah."

"What's up?"

"It's about Courtney."

"What about her?" Noah's demeanor changed just at the mention of her.

"She approached me in school today and asked if I would let you know she'd really like to talk"

Noah sighed. "I'd like to say yes, but seeing her... even the thought is hard."

"I think she truly feels bad about the way things ended. Maybe she should've told you how she felt sooner, but I don't think she set out to hurt you."

"I don't think she did either. Courtney's not heartless... it just sucks, it sucks a lot. I really cared about her a lot! I thought we had a future together."

"Do you want my opinion?" Dave asked.

"Sure give it to me."

"I think you should talk to her. I think it would be good for both of you."

"Cody, what do you think?" Noah asked.

Cody put the game on pause and pondered a response for a few moments. "I agree with the both of you, Courtney's not a heartless person. Sure at times she can be kinda overbearing and her perfectionist attitude can be a bit annoying, but heartless she is not. It really doesn't matter what I think or Dave thinks, what matters is how you feel. You and Courtney have a lot of history together, do you want her to remain apart of your life? That's a question only you can answer."

Noah sat down on his bed, he looked through photos of him and Courtney, then reread the last text she had sent to him. _"I know you're upset with me and you have every right to be. But please, please don't ignore me. I'd really like to talk."_ He looked at his friends. "I do. Courtney's an incredible person. It hurts, but I don't want to live my life without her apart of it."

"So you'll talk to her then?" Dave asked.

Noah nodded his head yes. "Yeah, yeah I will. It just may take a while for things to go back to the way they once were. Like Cody said we have a lot of history together, it's only right to at least try to salvage a friendship."

"True. Actually, Cody, that was pretty deep." Dave said.

"Yeah, it was." Noah agreed.

"The Codman has his moments!" Cody said. "Now lets look for some hoes in this game!"

**Franklin D. Roosevelt High School: Romeo & Juliet Rehearsals  
><strong>

The cast of the Romeo & Juliet play had just wrapped up their after school rehearsals. Izzy kept the young actors two extra hours to nail down their performances, she wouldn't accept anything other than perfection, which is what she received. Everyone put on spectacular performances and earned high praise from the drama club's leader, Trent and Heather in particular shined in their roles as Romeo & Juliet. Izzy couldn't get over the chemistry between them, Dawn agreed with Izzy's sentiment.

"There she is the star of the show!" Izzy exclaimed, clapping her hands as Heather came out from her dressing room.

"Oh, thank you." Heather said. She was surprised Izzy and Dawn were still there.

"I stuck around just to tell you put on a marvelous performance! Marvelous, darling, marvelous!" Izzy told her with a huge smile.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much." Heather said with a smile.

"It's hard to believe when we first started how terrible you were!"

Heather agreed. "Yeah, I was pretty bad."

"I mean awful, just awful! God awful! Horrendous is another world I'd use to describe your acting. Just horrible! It was utterly—"

"Elizabeth, I think she gets it." Dawn said.

"I do." Heather said.

"Oh, sorry! I tend to go on, don't I? My point is you've improved greatly! You should be very proud."

"Thank you, Izzy. I really appreciate the praise."

"And the chemistry you share with Trent, it feels as if the two of you are actually romantically involved." Dawn said.

"Oh, well, we're just... you know acting."

"They do share a chemistry. A passion! It's like they share a desire to just rip each others clothes off and make passionate love right there on the stage!" Izzy exclaimed, she pulled at the collar of her shirt. "Is it just me or is getting warm in here?"

"Izzy!" They heard Owen call out from the back of the auditorium. "Are you done with rehearsals? Sugar and I want to go to Brother Jimmy's for dinner, it's barbecue yum!"

"Owen! Just the person I need." Izzy said. "I'm coming, big guy!"

"Don't mind Elizabeth's critique she's just very colorful in the words she uses."

"Oh, I know that by now." Heather replied with a chuckle.

"You've truly impressed me and I'm not just talking about your acting. You've really turned things around."

"You can tell?"

"Yes, I can. Your aura has changed. I don't know what happened but please keep up the good work." Dawn told her.

"I will." Heather told The Moonchild before she headed over to Owen and Izzy.

"Still here?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, I was just talking with Izzy and Dawn. They think I've improved greatly, as Izzy put it I was "marvelous" today."

"Awesome! You have come along way."

"I'm actually glad you're still here I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, for once. Haha!" Heather said with a laugh. "I really shouldn't laugh."

Trent sat down in one of the gallery's chairs, Heather sat beside him. "Laughing is the best medicine. It makes anything better, at least that's what my mom always says." He told her.

"Your mom is correct."

"So, whats up?"

"Do you remember a little while back when I was in my car, I was a crying mess."

"Yeah."

"Of course you do. I was such a disaster!"

"No, you weren't. You were just going through a tough time."

"You're sweet. Do you remember suggesting I apologize to Gwen and Bridgette?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"I've always wanted to. I did small things like send Bridgette flowers when she was in the hospital, but I've been too nervous to meet with them. I can't let my fear of them not listening to me get in way anymore. I want extend an olive branch to them, I want them to know I'm sorry for everything I've done to them."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

"Can you so something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Would you extend the invitation for me? I'd really appreciate it if you would."

Trent knew this maybe tricky, not so much with Bridgette but Gwen. However, he knew this was exactly what Gwen needed to finally have some closure in her life when it came to Heather. "I'll let them know. It may take some persuading but I think I'll be able to do it."

**Bridgette's House**

After leaving school, Gwen and LeShawna stopped at Zoey's house to pick her up, then the girls headed over to Bridgette's house. The new parents were very welcoming of Zoey and she quickly felt as if she she apart of the circle of friends. They fawned over baby Jacob, Zoey thought he was one of the cutest babies she had ever seen. Geoff impressed the girls, he really was a great father, since the friends were there they seen him warm up the baby's bottle and change his diaper.

"Just look at him! Isn't he cute?" LeShawna asked her boyfriend Lightning, she had him on Skype so he could see the baby and talk with the friends.

"He is!" Lightning agreed.

"Isn't he one of the cutest babies you've ever seen?" Bridgette asked, she nuzzled up to her newborn.

"Yeah, he's definitely one of the cutest babies I've ever seen."

"Aww! Did you hear that, Jake? Another person thinks you're perfect!" Bridgette said. She gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Zoey and Lightning, that makes just two more people who think he's a beautiful baby!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Geoff, do you think he's going to be a football player?" Lightning asked.

"Hell yeah, dude! He's going to be a sports fanatic just like his old man. Aren't you, Jake? He's going to love the Giants just like everyone else in his family."

"The Giants? Hell no, man! The Jets all the way!" Lightning said.

"The Jets? Psh! The Giants all the way!" Geoff responded.

"Shawna, whats with your friends hating on The Jets?" Lightning asked.

"Aww! Just ignore them, babycakes. I like The Jets better, too." LeShawna told him, before mouthing to her friends. "Not really."

"I seen that!" Lightning told her.

"Haha! I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay if Jake watches football but I don't want him playing it." Bridgette said, as she fed Jacob his bottle.

"What? No, our son is going to be a football player."

"No he's not it's too dangerous." Bridgette said. "Maybe baseball."

"Baseball's all right." Geoff said.

"Or soccer."

"Soccer? What are we living in Europe?" Geoff asked. "He's going to play football."

"Soccer is popular all over the world, Geoff. It just hasn't picked up in the U.S. yet."

"And it's not going to."

"Geoff's right. Not even Beckham could make it popular here." Lightning said.

"Ignore them, girl. Soccer is a great sport!" LeShawna said.

"Thank you, Shawnie."

"First you dis the Jets, now you're telling me you like soccer? What are you trying to crush your man today?" Lightning joked.

"Aww! Will a kiss make you feel better?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try."

LeShawna kissed the webcam. "Better?"

"Better! But I can't wait until I get the real thing."

"Summer's comin' soon! Real soon. Don't worry you'll get your luscious LeShawna fix soon enough!" She told her boyfriend.

"Haha! Sounds good. I can't wait to get my hands on that booty."

"Haha! Lightning, that's the second time you've said that to me. Is my booty the only thing on your mind tonight?"

"I love that rump shaker!"

"Hahahaha!" LeShawna laughed hysterically.

"You guys stop! My mom's just in the other room." Bridgette said.

"Haha! Sorry, girl."

"Boy, he finished that bottle up pretty quick!" Zoey said. "Someone must've been hungry."

"Yeah, he's eating pretty well." Bridgette said.

"Do you think I could hold him?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, you can." Bridgette said. She gently handed him over to her.

"Aww! He is just so precious!" Zoey said. "Hi, little guy."

"Just look at those blue eyes. He is too cute!" Gwen said.

"And that little button nose!" Bridgette added. "There's no denying it my baby is the cutest baby in the world!"

Zoey held the baby a for a few minutes, until Bridgette's mother walked into the living room. "Hey, kids." She said before going over to Zoey and Jacob, she tickled his little stomach. "Hi, Jacob, it's grandma!"

"Would you like to hold him, Miss. Miller?" Zoey asked.

"Is that even a question?" Andrea asked. "Come here, come to grandma!" Zoey handed him over to the grandmother, she cradled him in her arms and kissed him on the cheek. "I was thinking about ordering a pizza soon, how does that sound?"

"Good!" Everyone answered.

"I got a house full of teenagers, better order two pizza's." Andrea said with a chuckle. "How does mushroom sound?"

"That sounds so good right now!" Bridgette said.

"Aww! Miss. Miller, the baby fell asleep in your arms." Zoey said.

"That's because he loves his grandma." Andrea said, giving him another kiss. "Bridgette, how about you take him up to his bassinet? I'll look through the ads for some deals."

"Sounds good."

"Can we come up?" Zoey asked.

"Sure." Bridgette said. She took baby Jacob from her mother.

"Oh, they're putting the baby to sleep!" LeShawna said.

"Go ahead up with them. I need to head out to work anyways, if I'm late again my uncle is going to kill me!" Lightning said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, baby."

"Talk to ya soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too, girl. Bye guys!"

Everyone said goodbye to Lightning before he signed off. "Shazam! Lightning out."

"We'll be back down soon." Bridgette said.

"I'll be here." Geoff said, he sat down on the sofa and rested his eyes for a few minutes. The new father could've afforded to catch a few Zs himself.

"Hey, dude." Trent said, as he walked through the front door.

"Oh, hey, dude." Geoff said.

"Someone looks tired. Has the little guy kept you busy?"

"Oh yeah, the little dude's kept us both busy. But I love that little guy more than life it's self! I'm so glad he's finally here."

"I know you do. Speaking of Jake, where is he?"

"You just missed him. Bridgette and the girls took him up to his bassinet."

"I'll have to stop in see him before I go."

"Definitely. So what's up, dude? How were rehearsals? Bet you're glad that's almost over and done with."

"I am. And it went well, Izzy's being a hard ass she expects nothing less than perfection and that's exactly what she gets."

"Cool. You know I don't give a rat's ass about Romeo and Juliet, but since you're in it me and Bridgette are going to be there."

"Thanks. So that means I'll have Gwen, you two, LeShawna and my mom there to watch me. Oh, and the guys from the band Shane, Paulie and Kyle. Kyle keeps busting my balls about being in the play."

"It's all in good fun, dude."'

"Yeah, I know."

"Glad everything went smoothly. Bridgette's mom is going to be ordering some pizza, so we're just going to chill here for a while."

"Cool. I just hope things remain chill..."

Geoff raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's going on?"

"It's Heather."

"Shit. What's she pulling now?"

"No, it's nothing like that. She wants to meet with Gwen and Bridgette, she asked me to extend the invitation."

"Meet them? For what? Does she want to cast a spell on them or something?" Geoff asked, with a chuckle.

"She wants to apologize."

"Apologize?!" Geoff questioned, it was almost too hard to believe. "Heather Chan wants to apologize? You gotta be fucking with me."

"I'm not. I know it's hard to believe but I think Heather's really trying to change. I've worked with her for a while now and I've seen her evolution, so to speak. You can ask anyone working on the play Izzy, Dawn, Ella they've all seen a change in her."

"Wow, seriously?"

"Seriously. She wants to make peace with Gwen and Bridgette, the only question is will they agree to meet with her? I think Bridgette maybe a little more open to it since she sent flowers while she was in the hospital, but Gwen... she won't be as easy to convince."

"Yeah. Good luck, dude. I don't know if either will be open to the idea though. She has a lot of apologizing to do!"

"Who has a lot of apologizing to do?" Bridgette asked, as she came down the stairs with Gwen, LeShawna and Zoey. "Oh, hey, Trent."

"Hey, Bridgette."

"There's my stud muffin!" Gwen said, she gave him a kiss. "How were rehearsals?"

"They were good."

"That's good." Gwen said, she sat down on the sofa beside Geoff and Bridgette. "Izzy still being a hard ass?"

"Oh yeah! She only wants perfection."

"Look on the bright side only a few more days and then it's done."

"So who has a lot of apologizing to do?" LeShawna asked, as she sat down in one of the living room's lounge chairs.

"Yeah, don't keep us in expense." Zoey said, joining her cousin, Bridgette and Geoff on the sofa.

"Believe me you girls are in for a surprise. A big surprise!" Geoff told them.

"Why?" Bridgette asked.

"You'll see."

"What's going on?" Gwen inquired.

Trent took a deep breath before speaking. "All right, I know you told me you didn't want me hanging out with Heather and I haven't. But I do have to work with her so we're bound to talk a little."

"Um, okay?" Gwen replied, a bit confused as to where this was going.

"Over the time I've worked with her I've seen a change, a real change. Heather isn't the person she use to be, I truly believe that. You can ask anyone she interacts with Izzy, Owen, Dawn, Ella, the list goes on. She knows how she treated people was wrong and she wants to make up for her past. Today she asked me to let you and Bridgette she'd like to meet up and apologize."

Gwen and Bridgette looked at each other in astonishment.

"Apologize? Wow, that's pretty big." Zoey said.

"It is." Trent agreed.

"Hold on, how do we know this isn't some sick game she's playin'?" LeShawna questioned. "I mean this is Heather Chan after all! That girls done more people wrong than the devil himself."

"I truly think this is genuine, Shawnie. If it's not then she has a lot of people convinced she's trying to turn over a new leaf."

"Heather's done a lot to us over the years. Like Shawnie I'm a little skeptical, but you truly believe this is for real, Trent?" Bridgette questioned.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have said anything, this is for real."

Bridgette thought it over for a few more moments. "Let her know I'd be willing to hear her out. I like to believe anyone can change."

Trent smiled. "All right! I'll let her know. Gwen, I know you're skeptical and you have every reason to be, but like I said I really think this is for real."

Gwen thought about it and she immediately thought, _Why the hell would I even consider meeting with her? _After everything Heather had done to her from trying to ruin her relationship with Trent, ridiculing her, reading her diary to the jocks and cheerleaders, but then she thought about what her mother told her not long ago about life being too short to go around harboring anger and grudges.

"Gwen?" Bridgette asked.

"Tell Heather I'll meet with her."

"S-Seriously?" Trent questioned, truth be told he didn't think Gwen would be willing to hear Heather out. "You'll really meet with her?"

"Life is too short to go around feeling angry and holding grudges." Gwen said, repeating her mother's words. "So, yeah, I'll meet with her. But if I feel like she's not being genuine or this is some kind of sick game like LeShawna said, I'm walking away."

"Same here." Bridgette said.

"That's fair. I'll let her know you both agreed to meet up with her." Trent told them. "Honestly, I think this good for all three of you. You'll all finally feel at peace."


	124. An Olive Branch Part Three

**The Coffee Shack**

"Hey there, beautiful!" Gem greeted her niece, as she walked up to the table Heather was sitting at.

"Hi!" Heather exclaimed with a big smile. She stood up and gave her aunt a big hug. "It's so nice to see you again. I love your outfit!"

"Thank you! I love yours too, you little fashionista." Gem said with a laugh. She took a seat across from Heather. "So, what are you up to?"

"You mean besides talking to my favorite aunt?"

"Aww! You're too sweet."

"Really? Now that's a first."

"No, it can't be."

"Believe me it is. I was just texting with my friend Dakota, she's in the middle of an extremely boring date."

"Aww, the poor girl."

"Here is your latte." Beth said, she placed the warm drink in front of Heather.

"Thanks, Beth."

"No problem. I'm just doing my job. Oh by the way, I wanted to tell you that I'm really looking forward to the Romeo and Juliet play! Me and Cameron are going together, well, I'm kinda making him go with me. Haha!" Beth said with a snorting laugh. "He'd be happy just to spend his Friday night watching old Bill Nye the Science Guy episodes online."

"Oh, well I hope you and Cameron enjoy the show."

"I'm sure we will. I've heard through the grapevine that you and Trent are really putting on spectacular performances in rehearsals! But I still wanted to wish you good luck."

"Thank you. We're all working very hard, we won't disappoint."

Beth smiled. "I'm excited! Break a leg out there! I don't really want you to a break a leg, that's just theater talk for good luck."

"Yes, I know. Thanks again, Beth."

"You're welcome." Beth said, before turning to Gem. "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, no I'm good but thank you."

"Okay. Just let me know if you need anything. Before I go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Gem answered.

"Aren't you a journalist? I think I've seen you before, CNN?"

"I am. I worked for the BBC and now I'm working for Vice News."

"I thought so!"

"Beth, this is my aunt Gem Lee. Aunt Gem, this is Beth we go to school together."

"Wow, she is your aunt? That's so cool!"

"It's nice to meet you, Beth."

"Nice to meet you, too! I'd love stay and talk but I better get back to work. I don't want to get in any trouble."

"We wouldn't want that." Gem said.

"Remember if you need anything just let me know." Beth told them.

"She seemed like a sweet girl." Gem said.

"She is a nice girl. It's hard to believe not long ago she was terrified of me... a lot of people were."

Gem reached across the table and gave Heather's hand a squeeze. "You're not that person anymore. Beth see's that and soon everyone will."

"I hope so. I'm hoping Gwen and Bridgette will, too."

"Have you set up a meeting yet?"

"I asked Gwen's boyfriend Trent, if he would extend an invitation for me. So the ball is in their court at the moment."

"I hope they choose to hear you out and if they choose not to then that's on them."

"I really wouldn't blame them if they don't."

"Even if they decide not to, Heather—" Gem was cut off by the ringing of Heather's phone.

"Sorry." Heather looked at her phone to see who was calling. "It's Trent. Looks like my question maybe answered. Hello."

"Hey, Heather, it's Trent. I just wanted to let you know I've talked with Gwen and Bridgette about meeting with you."

"What did they say?"

"They're both open to it."

"They are?! Really?! That's great!" Heather exclaimed, she breathed a sigh of relief. Gem smiled knowing her niece had gotten the answer she had wanted.

"When would do you want to meet?" Trent asked.

"I'd love to meet up as soon as possible! How about tomorrow after rehearsals?"

"Tomorrow after rehearsals? That should work. Is the Coffee Shack good?"

"Sounds perfect! I'm actually there now. The Coffee Shack tomorrow after rehearsals, sounds like a plan."

"It does. I'm glad you girls are doing this, I really think it will be good for all of you."

"Thank you, Trent! Thank you so much."

"No problem. I'm glad I could help."

"What did he say?" Gem inquired after Heather ended the call.

"They're open to talking with me."

"That's great!"

"We're going to meet here tomorrow after I get out of rehearsals."

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. Though now I'm kinda nervous. What if they don't believe I'm sorry?"

"Just be genuine and honest and they'll see how sorry you are."

**Franklin D. Roosevelt High School: 11th Grade Lunch**

"Hahaha! Oh, Codykins, I can't wait until I get you alone after school!" Sierra said.

To make up to his girlfriend for hurting her, Cody bought her red roses, a teddy bear and a box of her favorite chocolates. He reassured her he was 100% satisfied in their relationship and that she didn't have anything to worry about.

"What's going on?" Noah inquired, as he joined the lovebirds and Dave at their lunch table.

"Sierra and I have worked through our problems. I'm happy to report we are as happy as can be!"

"Codykins bought me the most beautiful red roses, an adorable teddy bear and a delicious box of chocolates! I just love you so much!" Sierra exclaimed. She grabbed her boyfriend and kissed him all over his face.

"Sierra, baby, save some for later!"

"Hahaha! Oh, Cody, you drive me wild!"

"I'm glad you two made up." Noah said.

"Really? Thank you, Noah." Sierra said, she was pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah. I know it must've been difficult to do though. I mean, just think of all that porn Cody had on his phone. He must've had hundreds if not thousands of naked women on it." Noah trolled.

"Can it, Noah!" Cody said.

"Yeah, can it, Noah! I can forgive Cody for his minor indiscretion. After all Cody forgave me. We're in love! Nothing can break us apart... nothing!"

"I'm actually happy for you guys." Dave said.

"Thank you, Dave!" Sierra said. "So, I heard soon you maybe off the market?"

"Uh, what?"

"Ella! Cody told me you were going to ask her out!"

"Cody, what the hell, man? You told Sierra?!"

"What's the big deal? You said you were going to ask her out, it sounded like a done deal."

"I know but... I guess I have to now." Dave said. If he didn't, he knew Sierra would have it spread all over the school by the end of the day.

"Relax, you have nothing to worry about. Ella is crazy about you." Cody said.

"It's true! Everyone knows it. Ah! Once you and Ella get together we can double date!" Sierra exclaimed.

"You have to ask her out now. Sierra knows so that means by the end of the day everyone will." Noah said.

"I'm sitting right here, Noah! I heard that."

"Uh, yeah I wanted you to." Noah responded. "They're right though, Ella is crazy about you, you don't have anything to worry about."

Dave looked over at Ella, she was sitting with Dawn, Izzy and Owen. Since she started work on the Romeo & Juliet play, the songbird had become pretty friendly with Dawn. While she sometimes got on Izzy's nerves, the two had a pretty decent relationship and Owen got along with just about anyone.

"I'm going over." Even though he knew Ella liked him, The Normal Guy still felt a bit nervous.

"Ah! This is so exciting!" The gossip queen, Sierra exclaimed.

As Dave left, Courtney walked up to the table. "Hi, Noah."

"Oh, hi, Courtney."

"I got your text saying you are open to talking with me."

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh good! Ringside seats." Sierra said, as she popped a tater tot in her mouth.

"Sierra..." Cody groaned.

"I think we should talk somewhere more private." Courtney said,

"I was just thinking the same thing." Noah said, as he looked over at Sierra.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"My parents will be busy today, do you want to come over to my house after school?"

"Yeah, okay, I'll be over."

"Dave!" Ella exclaimed, as Dave walked up to their table.

"Good afternoon, Dave." Dawn greeted.

"Hi, Dawn."

"Hey, Dave! What's up?" Owen asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Ella for a moment?"

"Yes!" Ella quickly answered.

"Take a seat, old chap." Izzy told him.

Dave sat down across from his admirer, he cleared his throat, it was obvious he was a bit nervous.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ella asked.

"I wanted to let you know I got your letter."

"Did you get the other ones, too?"

"Yeah, I've seen all of them."

"I hope I didn't annoy you. That's the last thing I would want to do."

"No, no, not at all. Actually, I thought they were sweet, just like you."

"You think I'm sweet?!"

"Yeah, of course I do. You're a very sweet girl."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Ella could feel her heart aflutter.

"I was wondering since you like me and I like you, if you'd... you know, be interested in going on a date with me?"

Ella was so excited she let out a high pitched squeal, this was the moment she had been waiting for. "Yes, yes, yes! My answer is yes!"

Dave smiled. "Great! How does Saturday sound?"

"Saturday sounds perfect! Lets have a picnic in Central Park!"

"A picnic in Central Park? It sounds like you've thought of this before."

"Oh, yes I have! I've been waiting for this moment for what feels like forever."

"A picnic in Central Park, sounds good. What time would you like to meet up?"

"Noon!" Ella answered quickly once again. "Saturday at noon."

"Okay, Saturday at noon it is. I'll see you then."

"Yes, I'll see you then." Ella said, with a big smile on her face.

Dave said his goodbyes to everyone then headed back over to his table. As he was walking away he could hear Ella telling her friends about how excited she was. Dave was pleased with himself, while he was initially hesitant about asking Ella out, seeing her excitement excited him. Maybe Noah was right? Maybe this was just what he needed to get over Sky.

**Romeo & Juliet Rehearsals**

**"**Good luck with rehearsals, Romeo." Gwen told her boyfriend, she was walking him to the auditorium.

"Thanks, I hope I continue to please Izzy. God knows she'll let me know if I don't." Trent said.

Gwen laughed. "Haha! Don't worry you'll do fine. I'd stay to watch but my mom needs help with some stuff around the house."

"Don't worry about it, babe. You and Bridgette are still going to meet up with Heather at the Coffee Shack, right?" Neither Gwen or Bridgette had mentioned the impending meeting, he hoped they weren't having second thoughts.

"Yeah... we're still going." Gwen replied. Trent could sense some apprehension in her voice.

"Are you sure? You sound kind of uncertain."

Gwen sighed. "I'm going but can you blame me for having some doubts? When it comes to Heather I anticipate the worst. I won't lie, I'm still not entirely convinced this is for real and neither is Bridgette or LeShawna."

"I understand, you have ever reason to be skeptical. But I'm telling you I really think Heather is being sincere. If I didn't I wouldn't have told you and Bridgette she wanted to meet."

"I know you believe this is for real and not some scheme, but I know manipulative she is."

"I'm telling you, I've seen a true change in her. Everyone who works on the play has, too. I'd like to think there's some good in everyone and that anyone can change."

Gwen smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. You said that like you didn't believe me."

"You think everyone has some good in them? Even, oh, lets say, Duncan Clark?"

"All right, you got me. Duncan is an exception."

"Don't worry, Trent, we're going to this meeting. I'll try to be open minded and believe this isn't some evil plan. But like I said yesterday if I begin to believe something is up I'm walking out."

"I'm glad you're at least giving this meeting a chance. I'm proud of you, Gwen." He gave her a kiss. "I better get in there."

"Yeah, you don't want to upset Izzy."

"I definitely don't want to do that!"

"Haha! I'll see you soon." Gwen told him, she turned around to walk away but grabbed onto her hand.

"You're the best." He told her.

She smiled. "Thanks. Why do you say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"You're the best too, my stud muffin!" She gave him a peck on the lips. "Now get in there before Izzy freaks out."

"Haha! Will do." Trent laughed before heading inside. "Hey, everyone!"

"Hello, Trent." Ella greeted.

"Hi, Trent. How are you this afternoon?" Dawn asked.

"Very well. How are you, my psychic friend?"

Dawn giggled. "Hehe! I'm very well myself. Thank you for asking."

"Glad one of our stars is in good spirits." Izzy stated.

"What do you mean?" Trent inquired.

"It's Heather. She seems quite nervous about something." Dawn revealed.

"I don't know what it can be. She's been putting on wonderful performances lately." Ella said.

"I think I have an idea. I'm going to change into my costume, I'll be back." Trent said.

"Then it's rehearsing time! Hope your ready for a grueling two hours." Izzy said.

"Aren't I always?" Trent asked, before he headed back to his dressing room.

"You're up for anything, Trent, aren't ya?" Izzy said to herself, with a mischievous grin on her face.

Dawn shook her head, she had an idea what thoughts were running through Izzy's head.

"Who is it?" Heather asked, after hearing a knock at her dressing room door.

"It's Trent."

Heather answered the door, she was dressed in her Juliet costume.

"I see someone is ready for rehearsals."

"Yep, all ready."

"I wanted to check on you. Izzy and Dawn said you were nervous about something. I know it's not over the play, you've been knocking them out of the park lately with those performances. It's about meeting with Gwen and Bridgette, isn't it?"

"You would be correct. What if they don't believe me, Trent? What if they think they're playing some kind of game?" Heather asked, followed by letting out a long sigh. "Maybe this isn't the right time to do this?"

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I just talked to Gwen, she said she's going in open minded. Just speak from the heart and let them know how sorry you are."

"You're right. I can do this!" Heather reassured herself.

"Of course you can you're the illustrious Heather Chan!"

"Haha! Thanks, Trent. Not only for cheering me up for extending the invite for me."

"You're welcome. Like I said I'm glad I could help. Come here!" He opened his arms up for a hug, she accepted the hug and could feel her heart skip a beat from being in his arms. "You're going to do fine, don't worry."

"Thank you. You're always there for me through the good and bad... well, lets not lie it's usually bad." Heather said with a chuckle. "Gwen's a lucky girl."

"Yeah, I know she is. Haha!" Trent said with a laugh.

"You better get into costume before Izzy comes back here."

"That's a good idea! I'll see you out there."

Heather let out another sigh as she walked out to the stage. She was once again left wondering if her feelings for Trent would ever subside. She knew one thing, as long as he was with Gwen there could never be anything between them, she would not allow herself to hurt Gwen anymore.

**Courtney's House: 4:00 PM**

Courtney anxiously awaited for Noah's arrival, they had agreed through texts to meet at four o'clock. As she looked at the time on her clock, she heard the door bell ring it was four o'clock on the dot, Noah was never late for anything.

She took a deep breath before answering the door, both were feeling nervous about this conversation. "Hi, Noah."

"Hi."

"Please come in."

He entered the house, she closed the door behind him.

"So, your parents are out?"

"Yes, they're running a few errands so they'll be gone for a while. I figured this would be a good time to talk."

Noah nodded his head in agreement. "That makes sense. Where would you like to talk?"

"How about we sit down at the kitchen table?"

"Okay." Noah said. He followed her in, taking a seat at the table. Courtney pulled two glasses out from the cabinet and poured them both a glass of water before joining him at the table. "Thank you." He said, before taking a drink of the water.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you agreed to talk meet with me. Things became pretty heated the last time we spoke and I wanted to explain myself to you better."

"Things did get heated. Mostly because of me, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. You were upset, I understand."

"I was out of line with some of the things I said to you."

"It was said in the heat of the moment. It's water under the bridge."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Noah, I don't want you to feel like I used you or you were nothing but a rebound, that's so far from the truth and it pains me to think you believe that. After I broke up with Duncan I was a mess, my heart was broken. When you asked me to be your girlfriend I said yes because I knew you were a good person, with a lot going for yourself. You are the type of person I always envisioned myself with someday. In hindsight, I should have given it more thought, but at the time I thought it was a perfect idea. As time went on however, I began to realize we weren't meant to be together. While we have everything in common and on paper we are perfect for each other, I just didn't feel the spark that I did with... Duncan. I hoped in time things would change, but it didn't."

Noah looked away from her, while he already knew that's how she felt it still hurt him nonetheless.

"I know it was wrong of me not to tell you sooner, but I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry, Noah, I am truly sorry. You are one of most important people in my life, I just didn't want to hurt you." Courtney spoke with sincerity in her voice and sadness in her eyes.

"I forgive you."

"Thank you." She said, feeling a weight lifted off of her shoulders.

"I'm hurt but I believe you didn't want to hurt me."

"That's the last thing I would ever want to do."

"I know it is. It's just hard for me because I cared about you for so long. You were... you are my dream girl."

That made Courtney tear up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You can help the way you feel."

"Do you think we can go back to being friends? Like I said, you are very important to me. I'd hate not to have you in my life."

"I liked for such a long time and wanted nothing more than for us to be together."

Courtney put her head down. "So, does that mean you we can't be friends?"

"For a while I wasn't sure, but it was actually Cody of all people who helped put things in perspective. You're an amazing person, Courtney. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I won't lie, I'm still hurt but I think in time I'll be able to move past what happened."

Courtney smiled. "Thank you. How much time do you think you'll need?"

"I'm not certain. It could be a few days or it maybe a few weeks."

"I'll give you as much time as you need to heal. We'll take it one day at a time."

Noah nodded. "Yeah, one day at a time."

**The Coffee Shack**

"I just received a text from Trent, rehearsals just wrapped up. Heather should be get arriving soon." Gwen told Bridgette and LeShawna, the friends were sitting at a table near the back of the establishment.

"How are you girls feeling?" LeShawna asked. The Sister With 'Tude had come to show her support for her friends.

"I'm interested in seeing what she has to say. I just hope this is real and not some twisted game." Bridgette said. "If it is, like Gwen, I'm walking out."

"While y'all are walking out I'll stay behind and kick her into next week!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Haha! Good to know you have our backs, Shawnie." Gwen said.

"Always."

"I'm trying to be open minded but I'm still a bit skeptical. Like Bridgette I hope this is for real, but I won't be surprised if it's not."

"It better be real! If she is trying to hurt you girls nothing will stop me from opening up a can of whoop ass and beating the living day lights outta her!"

"Shawnie, while we appreciate your support, I think I can speak for both myself and Gwen when I say no violence. It won't solve anything and it will just create more problems."

"Bridgette's right. As much as I'd love to see you kick Heather into next week, she'd have you locked up, like that." Gwen said with a snap of her fingers.

LeShawna folded her arms. "Fine. No beat downs."

"Right, no beat downs." Bridgette said.

"Then I'll just have to give her a verbal beat down! They're just as lethal."

Gwen and Bridgette both laughed. "Fine. If Heather is playing some sick mind game you can give her a verbal beat down." Bridgette said.

"Hell, I'll help you!" Gwen said.

"Heather better be as a nice as Glinda the Good Witch, but if I know Heather I'm expecting the Wicked Witch of the West!" LeShawna said.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Gwen said, as Heather entered the Coffee Shack. She looked rather nervous as she headed back to their table, which both Gwen and Bridgette took notice of.

"Hi, girls."

"Hi." Gwen and Bridgette both replied.

"Hey." LeShawna said, almost muttering it.

"Care if I sit down?"

"Not at all." Bridgette said.

"I'll let you girls have some space." LeShawna said, before whispering. "Holler if ya need me."

"LeShawna, you can stay. I owe you an apology as well."

LeShawna was surprised, "Okay. If you insist." she said.

"Hi, girls. Can I get you anything?" Beth asked, before coming to realization Heather, Gwen, Bridgette and LeShawna were all sitting at a table together. "Are my eyes playing tricks on me?!"

"Nope. We agreed to meet up and resolve our differences." Heather answered.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see the day."

"Do you girls want anything? It's on me." Heather told them.

"No, I'm good." Gwen said.

"So am I." Bridgette said.

"And so am I!" LeShawna said.

"I'm good too, Beth, but thanks." Heather said.

"All right. If you need anything let me know. Oh by the way, Bridgette, I know I liked all of the photos you've posted of Jacob on Facebook but I wanted to tell you in person just how beautiful I think he is!"

"Aww! Thank you so much, Beth!"

"He has the most beautiful blue eyes and such a cute little nose! He's the perfect baby."

Bridgette smiled brightly. "Thank you so much, Beth."

"You're welcome. Well, I'll let you girls talk." Beth told them, before getting back to work, she hoped this would go well and she wouldn't need to call 9-1-1.

"Beth's right. I've seen photos of him, Bridgette, and he is beautiful." Heather said.

"Thank you and thank you for the flowers you sent me while I was in the hospital, they were beautiful."

"You're welcome. Pink roses are your favorite, right?"

"Yeah, they are. I'm surprised you remembered that."

"We were friends for a long time. Before we get into things, I wanted to give you two something. They're just small trinkets really, but I wanted to show you just how much I appreciate you girls agreeing to this meeting." Heather pulled out two black jewelery boxes and handed one to Bridgette and one to Gwen. "I hope you like it."

"Heather, this is more than just a small trinket. This is beautiful!" Bridgette said. Heather had given a silver charm bracelet with dolphins and a heart in the middle, Bridgette loved dolphins ever since she was a child.

"So you like it?"

"Very much."

"I'm glad. Gwen?"

Gwen opened her box up and pulled out two cute silver owl earrings, Gwen had always loved owls. "They're cute. I like them a lot, thank you."

While it was a sweet gesture, Gwen and Bridgette were both still on the fence as to whether or not this was real.

"I remembered you always loved owls."

"I do."

"And you always liked dolphins."

"I still do."

"Good. I'm glad you are both happy with what I got you, my aunt Gem helped me pick them out."

"So lets get into the meat and potatoes of this meeting." Gwen said. "Heather, you asked us here so you could apologize?"

Heather nodded. "That's right. Before I speak I just wanted to let you know once again how much I appreciate this." She cleared her throat, then felt her hands begin to tremble, she couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous. "The past few months have been a roller coaster for me. I've done a lot of self-reflecting and realized the person I was, wasn't the person I want to be. I was hated by so many people... I still am, rightfully so. I don't want people to hate me or pretend to like me out of fear. I want to be liked because I am a good person, not because I'm the Queen Bee." She said air quoting "Queen Bee." "I know it won't happen over night, I have a lot to atone for. I've hurt so many people over the years, but none more than you, Gwen, and you, Bridgette. You girls were my friends, my best friends and I treated you horribly, it was wrong of me. Please believe me when I say this, I'm sorry."

Gwen and Bridgette gasped a little, as did LeShawna. While they knew Heather wanted to apologize it was still shocking for them to hear her actually say the words, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry." Heather repeated.

"Why did you treat us so horribly?" Bridgette questioned.

"Horribly is an understatement, you tortured us, Heather. You put us through hell! From trying to break up Bridgette and Geoff to stealing my diary and reading it to the jocks and cheerleaders! Not to mention the other countless cruel things you've done to us. How could you do it? We were your friends for such a long time." Gwen said.

"I know I put you through hell, please believe me when I say I'm sorry. From the bottom of my heart I am sorry!" Heather said in a cracking voice. Her eyes welled up with tears, she became overwhelmed with emotion over the evil things she had done to the people she once considered sisters.

Gwen, Bridgette and LeShawna were shocked at what they were witnessing. The infamous Queen Bee was actually in tears over the horrible things she had done to them, for the first time in their lives they actually felt sorry for her. LeShawna pulled a napkin out from their tables napkin dispenser.

"Here, girl."

"Thank you." Heather said, as she dried her eyes. "I apologize, I told myself I wouldn't do this."

"It's okay, really it is. It actually helps us to see you are remorseful for the things you've done." Bridgette said.

"I am. If I could take it back I would, I would in a heartbeat."

"We just want to know why you changed, why you became so hateful." Bridgette said.

"As you know, I come from a very powerful family. My parents didn't become the successes they are today by being nice. They're manipulative, cut throat, vindictive, evil people. You girls didn't know because we were so young at the time but my family is incredibly dysfunctional. Everything is always suppose to be perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect! To my parents our public image is everything. They've treated me and my siblings like puppets."

The friends intently listened to Heather as she explained her family life, it was clear she was speaking the truth.

"I've seen them hurt friends, people they claimed were like family. Growing up I was so confused as to why they would do it and I promised myself I would never be like them, but as I grew older that's the person I became. I lost who I truly was. I was in such denial about losing the people I cared about and instead of blaming myself I blamed everyone else. I convinced myself that our friendship ended because you replaced me with LeShawna, I was blinded by jealousy."

"Jealousy? You were jealous of me?!" LeShawna questioned, she couldn't believe a girl like Heather would ever be jealous of a girl like her.

"I was. LeShawna, over the years I've mistreated you as well and I'm very sorry."

LeShawna was stunned, she was almost at a loss for words. "I accept your apology. Thank you for admitting you were wrong."

Heather smiled, she was glad to know she was at least forgiven by one of the people she hurt. "I hurt you so much over the years because I was hurt. But instead of taking responsibilities for my own actions I blamed everyone and became a monster. I've realized that's not the person I want to be and I am asking for you both for your forgiveness."

Bridgette and Gwen were silent for a few moments as they thought it over, to Heather it felt like an eternity.

"You really hurt me, Heather." Bridgette told her.

Heather put her head down. "I know I did."

"I wasn't sure if this was real, I thought this may have been some sick game. However, after seeing you overcome with such emotion and hearing you pour your heart out. I can find it in my heart to forgive you, I like to think anyone can change." Bridgette told her with some tears in eyes.

"Thank you, Bridgette. Having your forgiveness means the world to me."

"After everything you put me through, I never thought in a million years I would be sitting across from you, especially to hear you apologize. I've hated you for so long and I've resented you for so long." Gwen said. Heather once again put her head down in shame. "But it's time I let all that anger and hate go. After listening to you, I believe you truly are sorry, I forgive you."

Heather looked up seeing tears in Gwen's eyes. "Thank you, Gwen. Thank you so much."

"But I need to know something." Gwen said. Although she felt she already knew the truth, she needed to hear it from Heather to have some sort of closure.

"Anything."

"Were you trying to break up me and Trent? We went through hell and back and I just need to know the truth."

"I'm sorry." Heather tearfully said. "I was and it was wrong of me. I can never apologize to you enough, to any of you enough for the things that I've done."

Gwen let out a deep breath. "It's good to finally know the truth. We can see your sorry, it takes a big person to admit when they've done wrong. I think I can speak for all of us when I say we appreciate you admitting you were wrong and apologizing for them."

"Thank you for hearing me out. I promise all of you, I will never do anything to hurt either of you again."


	125. Baring Her Soul

**Hey, readers! **

**I wanted to answer a question I've gotten from a few people about the future of the story. No, Total Drama Life will not be ending once the school year comes to an end. I plan on doing another school year + some stories in their summer break. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. As always, thank you all for the support! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Trent's House: 8:30 PM<strong>

It had been a few hours since Trent last heard from Gwen, the last time they spoke she told him she'd call him later to fill him in on what transpired with Heather. The young musician was anxious to hear about how things went, he hoped everything went smoothly. After dinner with his mother he went up to his room to pass the time. He did some homework then put on some old Nirvana music and went over his lines for the Romeo & Juliet play. He knew the lines off by heart but he was a firm believer in practice makes perfect. After going over his lines for quite some time he stopped to chat with his band mate Kayle via Skype.

"Knock, knock." His mother Karen said, before entering his room, she had with her basket filled with laundry.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey there, kiddo, I got your laundry."

"Just lay it on my bed." Trent said, before going back to conversing with Kyle.

Karen placed the neatly folded clothes down on her son's bed, "Is that all you have to say?" she asked.

"Um, yeah?" Trent answered, confused.

"Not, oh I don't know, thanks mom for doing my laundry for me."

"Yeah Trent, seriously how rude of you!" Kyle teased.

Karen looked at the computer screen. "Hi, Kyle."

"Hello, Miss. Davison. I must say you are looking ravishing tonight!"

"I am?" Karen questioned. "I'm just wearing a t-shirt and jeans."

"Yeah, and must say you're rocking it!"

"Why thank you, Kyle."

"Stop being a kiss ass." Trent told his friend.

"I'm not being a kiss ass!"

"Sure you're not, Eddie Haskell. And thank you, mom, for doing my laundry, I really appreciate it."

"That's more like it! You're very welcome, sweetheart." The mother and son heard someone ringing their doorbell. Karen looked at the time on her son's alarm clock. "I wonder who that is?"

"Do you want me to go down and see?" Trent asked.

"No, that's okay I'll see who it is." Karen replied, she headed downstairs to see who their visitor was.

"Anyways, I was thinking at our next band rehearsal we should—"

"Trent, hold that thought because I have to say this."

"Okay? What's up?"

"My dick! Because, dude, your mom is so hot!"

"Dude, what the fuck?!"

"She is a total mil—"

"Dude, don't you dare call my mom a milf!"

"I'm sorry, bro, but it's true. Everyone in the band thinks so."

Trent covered his ears. "I am not hearing this, I am not hearing this!"

"Hahaha! Sorry, dude. But you were bound to find out eventually."

Trent could hear his mother walking back up the stairs. "My mom is coming back so shut it!"

"Haha! All right, all right."

"You have a visitor." Karen said as she entered the room, Gwen followed her in.

Trent got up and gave his girlfriend a hug and a kiss. "I didn't know you were coming over! I thought you were going to call me?"

"I was but my phone died." Gwen replied. "After we left the Coffee Shack we went out shopping for some baby clothes, then went to P.F. Chang's for dinner. I'm sorry, I should've used Bridgette or LeShawna's phone to call you."

"No, don't worry about it. Besides a visit is much better than a phone conversation."

Gwen smiled. "Agreed."

"Aww! You two are so cute together!" Kyle said, followed by making kissing noises.

Gwen rolled her eyes, she always viewed him as a bit obnoxious. "Hey, Kyle. I didn't see you there."

"I noticed you immediately. You're looking good in that skirt!"

"That does it!" Trent exclaimed. "We'll talk later."

"What? It was a compliment!" Kyle said, before he was disconnected.

"I can't believe him sometimes! First he makes comments about my mom then he hits on my girlfriend!"

"Me? He made comments about me? What did he say?" Karen inquired.

"Shit." Trent mumbled, realizing he let that slip. "Nothing. It's nothing, mom."

"Tell me. If he said something about me I want to know. That way I can tell his skinny butt off the next time I see him!" Karen said, which made Gwen laugh.

"No, no it's nothing like that."

"If it's not bad, then what was it?"

Trent sighed. "He thinks you're hot."

"What? Really? He thinks I'm hot?!" Karen asked, with a smile across her face.

"Why are you smiling? It's embarrassing!"

"I take it as a compliment! You seen how he complimented Gwen, a seventeen year old! It's flattering to know I'm still viewed as attractive, I'm forty-three after all."

"It's just weird knowing all the guys in the band think you're hot."

"All the guys?!" Karen and Gwen both questioned.

"Oh God." Trent said as he face palmed. "Please just forget this even came up."

"Okay. I will if it makes you that uncomfortable." Karen said, as she picked up the laundry basket.

"Thank you."

"Now I'll give you two some privacy, I'm going to put my clothes away." Karen walked over to the door. "Oh, but leave the door open. This hot momma isn't ready to be a hot grandma!"

"Mom!"

"Haha! Sorry, kiddo."

Gwen laughed as she sat down on his bed.

"Does this amuse you?" Trent asked.

"A little."

"It's not funny!"

"Haha! Oh come on, Trent! At least they don't think your mom is repulsive."

"Yeah, I guess. It's just weird, you know? It's my mom!"

"Yeah, I get it." Gwen answered. "All Apologies."

"Hmm?"

"That's the song that just came on, right?"

Oh, yeah it is. I didn't know you knew it."

"Yeah, I've listened to my share of Nirvana."

"They were always one of my dad's favorites."

"It's fitting considering the day I had."

"Yeah, I bet. So what happened with Heather?"

"We were all pretty skeptical until we seen her walk in, she looked pretty nervous. I think we were all surprised at how nervous she looked. Before she started speaking she gave me this." Gwen showed him the silver owl earrings Heather had bought her. "She remembered I liked owls after all these years."

"They're nice."

"Yeah, they are. She gave Bridgette a charm bracelet with dolphins on it, we all know how much Bridgette loves dolphins."

"It was a nice gesture."

"It was but just because she looked nervous and gave us gifts didn't mean it wasn't some weird scheme. So I delved into the reason we were there and asked to hear her out."

"And did she apologize?"

"Yeah, she did... she actually apologized." Gwen said, she sounded surprised by it which Trent took notice of.

"I told you she was going to. You sound a little surprised by it."

"I wasn't surprised that she apologized, I was surprised that I actually believed it. You know I had my guard up, like I said when it came to Heather I always anticipated the worst, but that's not what we got. Heather was very contrite, she even broke down in tears. I actually felt badly for her, which I never thought would be possible not even in my wildest dreams."

Trent breathed a long sigh of relief, he was pleased to hear everything went well, he knew it could have easily went haywire. "That's good though. You seen she was truly remorseful for her actions. What did she say? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. You were the one who helped put the meeting together after all. She told us about problems in her family. Her parents aren't good people, she actually called them evil. I didn't see much of them when we were friends, her dad was always pretty busy with work and the few times I did see her mom she seemed strict but not evil or anything. Usually Heather had a nanny with her but they never seemed to stay very long. Anyways, I'm getting off track, she grew up in a very cut throat environment and despite not wanting to be like that, that's the person she found herself becoming. She admitted she was the reason our friendship ended and that she was jealous of LeShawna. It felt nice to hear her admit to her wrongdoings and to apologize for them, it was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders."

"Like you felt a sense of closure?"

"Yeah, I felt some closure. I felt at peace."

"I told you, you would."

"You did. It honestly feels amazing! Thanks for convincing me to meet up with her. Me, Bridgette and LeShawna feel so much better now."

"Awesome! And no problem, I'm glad I could help." Trent said, he gave her a kiss. "I know how much it hurt you to carry around all that pain. You can finally put all of that behind you and move on, all of you can move on."

Gwen nodded. "We can. It just felt so amazing to hear her apologize for stealing my diary, all the mocking she put us through, trying to break up Bridgette and Geoff."

"Yeah, I bet it did."

"But her admitting to and apologizing for trying to break us up was what gave me the most relief."

"Wait, w-what?" Trent questioned, he taken back. "She admitted to trying to break us up?"

"Yeah, she did. I knew she was but I just needed to hear her admit it."

Trent felt disgusted, Gwen had been right all along. He couldn't help but feel angry and hurt, he always defended his relationship with Heather but all along she was trying to sabotage their relationship? Now he was wondering just how much of their "friendship" was real and what was based on lies.

"Trent, you all right?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. You always told me she was trying to tear us apart but I didn't believe it. I feel like such a fucking idiot!" Trent said, he looked away from his girlfriend, feeling ashamed for not believing her.

Gwen put her head on his shoulder. "Don't feel that way. I knew how manipulative Heather was. The good thing is she finally admitted to it and apologized."

"Yeah, you're right. But I can't help but wonder how well I really know her. So much of it must've all been a lie, do I even know the real her?"

"You'll have to talk to her about that."

"Yeah, I will."

Gwen seen the time on his alarm, it was almost nine. "I better head home, I don't want my mom to worry about me."

Trent walked Gwen to the door. "Bye, Karen." Gwen said as she walked past his mother.

"Bye, sweetie. Drive home safely." Karen said, she was sitting on the living room sofa reading a magazine.

"Thanks again for convincing me to talk to her."

"No problem. I'm happy everything worked out."

"You and me both." Gwen said, she gave him a kiss goodbye. "Love you."

"I love you, too. Call me when you get home, I want to know you got home safely."

"I will." Gwen said, then headed out the door.

Trent watched her get in the car, she waved goodbye to him before driving away. While he was pleased everything went well with Heather, but now he needed to talk with her to find out how much of their friendship was real.

**Gem Lee's Apartment: 9:00 PM**

Heather's aunt Gem was doing some late night work when she heard knocking at her door. _Who could that be?_ She thought to herself. She got up from her desk and exited her office, "I'm coming, I'm coming." she said as she got closer to the door, she looked though the peephole before answering it. "Heather, what—" Before she could ask her question, Heather ran inside and hugged her. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is better than okay, it's great!" Heather answered with a smile. "Sorry for coming over unannounced, but I just left Lindsay's and I really wanted to tell you about my meeting with Gwen and Bridgette!"

"Sure. Take a seat, make yourself at home."

Heather went into the living room, sitting down on the sofa. The Queen Bee was very impressed, this was her first time being in Gem's apartment and it was very nice, everything was very modern plus the living room had a spectacular view of Central Park across the street.

"I love your apartment! It's very modern."

"Thank you." Gem said from the kitchen. "Contemporary was the look I was going for." She came out with a glass of water in her hand. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Heather said, taking a drink of it. "Sorry, I really should've called before barging in like this. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"I was working on a report, but I nearly have it completed."

"Oh, what are you working on?"

"A report on Al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula. I'll actually be traveling to Yemen soon to report on it."

"Al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula... Yemen. I don't know, aunt Gem, it sounds pretty dangerous."

"Heather, you know me I laugh in the face of danger. Hahaha!" Gem said, pretending to laugh.

"I know, but still..."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've been in plenty of dangerous places before and I've always made it out them."

"Yeah, don't remind me. Like that one time when you and your crew came under fire in Libya."

"I'll never forget that. We had been traveling with some Libyan rebels when we came under fire from Gaddafi loyalists."

"That had to be frightening."

"It was but I survived."

"Why do you have to go to Yemen? Why can't you stay here and report on the news? There has to be some politician having an affair or texting pictures of his dick to someone."

"First of all, eww!"

"Haha!" Heather laughed.

"And secondly, I cover stories that need to be heard. What do you think is more important? Some politician sexting or Al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula?"

Heather sighed. "Al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula. I just hate the thought of something happening to you over there."

"I understand but don't worry I'll be fine. So tell me about how your meeting went with the girls, I'm guessing it went pretty well?"

"It went great! I took your advice and was completely honest with them. I admitted to my wrongdoings and apologized to them and their friend LeShawna. To my astonishment they accepted! I'm so thankful they agreed to hear me out and forgave me. I promised I would never hurt them again, and that's a promise I intend to keep."

Gem smiled and gave her niece a hug. "I'm so happy everything worked out for you, sweetheart!"

"And it's all because of you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, a million times thank you!"

"You're welcome, but it was you who did all the work. You've set out to change and that's what you're doing. I commend you for that. It's not easy to admit when you are wrong and it can be even harder to apologize. I'm so proud of you, Heather!"

**Anne Maria's House: 10:00 PM**

After a long day at work, Duncan returned home exhausted but proud of himself, Frido always made sure to tell him how much of a hard worker he was. For the first time in a while he felt content with his life. The Russo's were good people and he was grateful they allowed him to move in with them. Before getting into bed for the night he made himself a pastrami sandwich, then decided to jump in the shower.

"Nice buns!"

He turned around to see Anne Maria had gotten in with him. "Anne, what the hell?!"

Anne covered his mouth, trying her best not burst out into laughter. "Haha! Shhh! Not so loud. You don't want to wake up my parents, do ya?"

"Anne, what the hell are you doing in here?" He questioned in a lowered voice.

"I thought I'd come in and give you a hand. Want me to help you shampoo? Although knowing you, you probably needs some assistance in the lower region."

"Anne, I—"

"Don't worry, Duncan, we'll be quiet." Anne said, she pressed him up against the shower wall. "I've always had a fantasy of doing it in the shower, haven't you?"

"But your parents—"

"Are asleep after a long day at work. Don't worry they're not going to wake up. So, tell me haven't you ever fantasized about doing it in the shower?"

Duncan smirked, letting his guard down. "Yeah, I have."

"Me too, so lets make our fantasy a reality!" Anne Maria said, before whispering something into his ear.

"Damn! You're making me feel dirty."

"Oh, I am, am I? Then I guess it's a good thing we're in the shower! Haha!"

**Franklin D. Roosevelt High School: After School **

The Thursday school day flown by for the students, with only one day remaining of the school year most of the teachers gave their students a break and played movies all day. While most of the students were out the door after the final bell, some remained to partake in their after school activities, that included Trent who was on his way to the auditorium for his final Romeo & Juliet rehearsals.

"I'm going to see baby Jake! I'm going to see baby Jake!" Gwen exclaimed, as she walked with Trent to the auditorium. "I can't wait to hold that little dude. Lets just hope Shawnie doesn't hog him all for herself again."

Trent smiled he loved seeing Gwen light up at the mere mention of baby Jacob. "You really love that little dude."

"As soon as I lay my eyes on him my heart just melts away."

"He's one lucky baby. Between his parents and grandparents and you and LeShawna he's going to be spoiled!"

"Haha! You know it. When we were out shopping with Bridgette the other day we picked up some more outfits. He's too small for them now but he'll grow into them."

"That baby is going to have a bigger wardrobe than a Hollywood A-Lister."

"Haha! By the time we're done he certainly will."

"I'll be over as soon as Izzy releases us."

"Hopefully she won't keep you guys too long. You've been practicing for months you got this."

"Yeah, I know we do. But Izzy won't accept anything less than perfection."

"As expected. Don't worry you're going to do great! Me and the gang are going to be there tomorrow night to support you."

"Thanks! But before I leave I need to talk with Heather."

"Hopefully since she's being honest she'll be straight with you."

"Hiya, guys!" Katie said as she walked up to the couple. The Sweet Girl was heading over to Geoff's house with Gwen to see baby Jacob for the first time and to hangout with her friends one last time before moving to Phoenix, Arizona tomorrow.

"Hi, Katie. Ready to go?" Gwen asked.

"Yep, yep, yep!" Katie exclaimed. While she was excited to see the baby and to hangout with her friends, she knew it was going to be bittersweet. "I can't wait to see Jacob in person, I've only seen him in pictures."

"If you thought he was cute in pictures just wait until you actually see him! He's adorable."

"Aww I bet! Are you coming over, Trent?"

"As soon as I'm done with rehearsals."

"You've been working so hard on the play. I wish I was going to be here to see you on stage! I know you'll do great."

"Thanks, Katie. I wish you were able to be there, too."

"Hi, Gwen. Hi, Katie." Heather said, as she walked up to them.

"Hi, Heather." Gwen replied.

"Oh, hi, Heather." Katie said. She was still surprised at Heather's transformation.

"Hello, my co-star! Ready for one more day of practice?"

"Yep. Do you think afterwards we could talk?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, of course. What's it about?"

"We'll talk later." Trent simply answered.

"Oh, okay. See you guys later." Heather told Gwen and Katie before heading into the auditorium. Trent seemed kinda cold towards her she hoped everything was okay.

Gwen gave Trent a kiss good luck. "Good luck with rehearsals!"

"Thanks. I'll see you girls in a little while." He told them before going in.

"I'm still surprised about Heather's change of heart." Katie said.

"I know, right?"

"So how did the meeting go? You were telling me in lunch but didn't finish."

"Come on, I'll tell you about on our way over to Geoff's.

**Topher's Apartment**

After school Alejandro headed over to his friend Topher McLean's swank Manhattan apartment, in which he lived with his mother, Jocelyn, his father Chris McLean's first wife. The two friends planned on going to 24-Hour Fitness for a workout. Alejandro spoke with his friend's mother for a few minutes before heading up Topher's room, there he found Topher yet again obsessively taking photos of himself on his phone.

"Take enough pictures?"

"Can't take enough for my girls on Instagram." Topher replied. Topher was Instagram famous, he had thousands of followers mostly girls. "These are my pre-workout photos once we get to 24 I'll take a few more."

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "I forget, are you a guy or a girl? Because you act like a fourteen year old girl taking all those selfies."

"Jealous?"

Alejandro's eyes widened, he couldn't help but laugh. "Haha! Pardon? Did you just ask if I was jealous? I'm Alejandro Rafael Romero! I'm not jealous of anyone, people are jealous of me."

"You're jealous because I'm Instagram famous, bro! It's okay to admit it. I have thousands of followers, the girls love me! They'll love me even more when I'm as famous as my pops."

"Please, I'd have just as many followers if not more if I had an Instagram. I've always gotten more girls than you."

"That maybe true but I'm catching up. I've had new date every other night this week. Tonight I'm going out with this insanely Costa Rican girl, Rosa!"

"A new date every other night? Try a new date every night then I'll be impressed."

"Whatever, bro. While you've been sitting around with your dick in your hand I've been getting laid!"

"I've had my share of girls now I only want one."

"And is the "one," Heather Chan?"

"As a matter-of-fact she is."

Topher chuckled. "Yeah, okay. Lets get going."

"What's so funny, my amigo?"

"Nothing, dude. Lets just go."

"No, amuse me. What's so funny about Heather and I?"

Topher sighed. "Fine. You really want to know?"

"Enlighten me."

"Ever since Heather you've gone soft, bro. You use to be a wild party boy, banging a new girl every night! Now you're like Mike Brady."

"The dad from The Brady Bunch?" Alejandro asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you never want to do anything anymore."

"So what? I've matured and want to be with one person."

"Uh, hello! You're not with anyone."

"Heather just needs sometime that's all."

"Yeah and how much time does she need exactly? All this time you've wasted waiting around on her you could've been using to have some fun."

"So what are you saying exactly, that I should give up on Heather? Just so you could have your old party pal back?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. If you want to be with her, fine. But she should at least give you an answer by now. You can't honestly tell me you've been happy these past few weeks."

Alejandro sighed, as much as he hated to admit it Topher was right. "I haven't been. I want nothing more than to be with Heather. I haven't felt this way about a girl in so long, not since Alicia."

"I understand, dude, but how much longer do you plan on waiting for her? I think it's about time you get an answer, don't you?"

Alejandro nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I do."

"Then find out from what she wants to do. Stop playing this game, she either wants to be with you or she doesn't. If she wants to be with you then I'm happy for you, bro! But if she doesn't you can finally move on with your life and we get our old party pal back! It's a win-win."

"Why do I get the feeling you'd be happier with your old party pal back?"

"I'd be happy either way."

"Yeah, okay." Alejandro said, not truly believing that. "But you are right, I do deserve an answer. I think I've given her plenty of time to figure things out."

"Look on the bright side, even if she does say no, summer is coming up! And you know what that means, bikini season!"

**Sky's House**

"We beat you! We beat you!" Lindsay gloated, her and Sky had once again defeated her boyfriend Tyler and DJ in another basketball game. "Two games in a row, whoo yeah!"

Tyler folded his arms as the friends went into Sky's home. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." He said with an eye roll, The Jock was yet again the reason he and DJ lost.

"Aww! Don't be that way." Lindsay said.

"I just don't need you and Sky rubbing it in every time you beat us!" Tyler exclaimed being a sore loser.

"Don't pay any attention to him." DJ whispered to Sky.

The friends went into the living room, sitting down to relax and watch some TV. "We made it in just in time! My brothers will be getting home soon but this time the TV's mine."

"Woot woot!" Lindsay said.

Sky brought up her Netflix on the TV. "You guys find something to watch, I'm gonna get us something to drink. How does Gatorade sound?"

"Awesome!" Tyler exclaimed. He started browsing through Netflix trying to find something to put on.

"I'll give you a hand." DJ said.

"Again? Thanks!"

"No problem. Plus I get to pick out which flavor I want."

"Ah, smart man!"

"Haha! You know it."

"You know Lindsay's actually pretty good, I wonder if she'd try out for the girls basketball team?" Sky pondered as they headed into the kitchen.

"She's been pretty impressive but it's only been two games, maybe let her get some more practice in before asking."

"True. With a little more practice I think she could become a valuable member. So, what kind do you want?" Sky asked. She opened up the refrigerator, inside were Cool Blue and Fruit Punch.

"I gotta go with blue."

"Nice pick!" Sky pulled out two Cool Blue's for him and Tyler, she grabbed two Fruit Punch's for herself and Lindsay.

"I want to apologize for Tyler's poor sportsmanship."

"Oh, so you didn't just come out here for your pick of Gatorade?" Sky asked with a chuckle.

"The Gatorade was just a bonus! Anyways, I'm sorry about his outburst out there. He's never handled losing well. When we were just kids momma use convince me to throw games every once in a while to let him win."

"Haha! Wow. Next time we'll let you guys win but don't expect it every time."

"Haha! Don't worry I won't."

The two went back into the living room, they Tyler and Lindsay their drinks.

"Thanks, bro!" Tyler said to DJ, he took a chug of it. "Ah!"

"Thank you, Sky." Lindsay said.

"No problemo. Watching Archer I see." Sky said.

"Yep! Archer is fucking awesome!" Tyler exclaimed.

"We watch it all the time." DJ added. "It's not as funny as Family Guy or American Dad but it's still pretty good."

"I like it too! Plus Jessica Walter plays Archer's mom, which makes me love it even more! I love her on Arrested Development." Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, you watch Arrested Development?" Sky asked.

"Of course! Me and Dakota love it! We're getting Heather into it, too."

"I watch it, too! Who's your favorite character?" Sky asked.

"That's easy! It's Lindsay." The Dumb Princess answered.

"I like Lindsay but my favorite is Maeby." Sky said.

"I'm a Gob fan." Tyler chimed in.

"You watch the show, too?" DJ asked.

"Sure do. Linds got me into it."

"I'll have to check it out sometime I guess." DJ said.

"Definitely. It's a must see! Do you have a Netflix account?" Sky asked.

"No, but I guess I can find it online somewhere."

"Don't worry I got you! You can use my account."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks, Sky!"

"No problem. What are friends for?" Sky replied with a smile.

The friends went back to watching the show, about fifteen minutes in Tyler suddenly blurted out. "You know if I was a cartoon I'd definitely do Lana."

"Haha! What the hell?!" Sky questioned.

"Tyler's just being Tyler. Haha!" DJ said with a laugh.

"He said it so nonchalantly." Sky said.

"I'm serious! Is it weird that I'm attracted to a cartoon character? Haha!"

"No you're not weird, babe. Because if I was a cartoon I'd definitely do Archer!" Lindsay said.

"You'd do Archer?" Sky questioned. "But he's a complete narcissist!"

"So? I didn't say I'd marry him."

"Haha! Okay." Sky said. She looked over at DJ who looked upset by something he was looking at on his phone. "DJ, you okay?"

"Yeah, you all right? You look kinda upset, bro." Tyler said.

"I'm fine. It's just I'm on Facebook and Bridgette Miller uploaded a couple photos and Katie's in some of them. Seeing her is just a reminder that's she's moving tomorrow." DJ answered.

"Have you and Katie ever talked yet?" Sky asked.

DJ replied with a head nod no as he continued to look at the pictures.

"You should. You and Katie were together for a long time you shouldn't let her leave without saying goodbye."

"Bro, Sky's right. You should talk to her before it's too late."

"Talk to her tomorrow before she leaves." Sky said.

"Why wait until tomorrow?" Tyler asked. "You should call her right now! I'm sure she'd be willing to meet up."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll meet up with you. We can go with you if you don't want to go alone." Sky said.

DJ looked at the two of them, shaking his head no. "I can't."

Sky and Tyler looked confused. "Why not, bro?"

"Because if I say goodbye then it's really... it's really over." DJ answered with pain in his voice. "That'll be it. It will really be over."

"DJ, man, you can't let her leave with the way things ended between you." Tyler said.

"If I say goodbye then it's really over. I... I just don't know if I can handle that."

"It is really over, DJ." Sky spoke bluntly. "I know it's hard and you may not want to hear this but tomorrow Katie is moving to the other side of the country, there's a chance you may never see her again. It will be difficult but you need to do this for the both of you."

DJ nodded his head, he agreed but he didn't know if he could do it. "I know. But I just don't know if I can do it... saying goodbye will be too hard."

**Geoff's House**

Meanwhile, at Geoff's house the friends were having a fun time hanging out. While "auntie" LeShawna held baby Jacob every opportunity she got, Bridgette told her to give Katie some time with the new born, she even let her feed him his bottle. Like everyone else who laid their eyes on the blonde haired, blued eyed baby with a cute button nose, Katie instantly feel in love with him. She thought he was one of the cutest babies she had ever seen, she found herself giving the baby lots of hugs and kisses. After his bottle he fell asleep in her arms then Bridgette placed him in his bassinet. With baby now asleep, Geoff put on the movie Paul Blart: Mall Cop. Everyone joked about how much Geoff's father, Mike, looked like Kevin James, which the dad actually took as a compliment. After the movie came to an end, The Sweet Girl received a text from mother asking her to come home to help with some last minute packing. She was sad to leave her friends but happy to have spent a fun filled time with them one last time. It was a new memory she would always keep close to her heart.

"I hate to do this but I have to go. My mom just texted me, she needs help with some last minute packing." Katie informed everyone with a frown. "She's coming to pick me up."

The friends all looked saddened by her announcement, "Are you sure you have to go, girl?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thank you for inviting me over, Geoff. I had a lot of fun!"

"No problem. I'm glad you could make it."

"I'll see most of you in school tomorrow but some of you I won't." Katie said, referring to Bridgette and Geoff who wouldn't be attending so they could spend time with their new born. "So, I'd like to say my goodbyes now." She cleared her throat before speaking from the heart. "After Sadie died I was a wreck... I still struggle but I'm slowly getting better, I've learned to take things one day at a time. All of you were always there for me and I just want to let each of you know how much I appreciate that. Geoff, you and I were together on that horrible day Sadie was taken from us. I know how much you tried to save her life and I know how much you struggled afterwards. I just want to thank you for always being there for me and to let you know how proud I am of you. You have come so far and I can tell you are great father to your beautiful baby. Please, stay on the right path not only for yourself but for your son."

Geoff felt teary eyed, he got up and gave her a hug. "You're welcome and thank you. I want you to stay on the straight and narrow, too. You've come along way, Katie."

"Thank you and I will, I promise." Katie told him, before he sat back down next to Bridgette. "LeShawna, Bridgette, and Gwen, I have to thank you girls, too. LeShawna after that mess of a spring break you always checked in one me to make sure I was doing okay. You almost reminded me of my mother!" She said with giggle. "I just wanted to say thank you for caring so much about me."

"You're welcome, baby. I was worried about you for a while but I see how far you've come."

"Bridgette, you were always so sweet to me even before I lost Sadie. I've always considered you a friend and knew you were always there for me. Thank you so much for being an incredible friend!"

"Katie, you're going to make me cry. Come here!" Bridgette said, she gave her a big hug. "I wish you didn't have to move."

"I know, I wish I wasn't too. I know I don't have to say this but take good care of Jacob."

"I will."

"And Geoff." Katie whispered.

Bridgette nodded her head. "I will." She grabbed some tissues out from a kleenex box and dried eyes before sitting back down.

"And last but not least, Gwen. After Sadie died you gave me a poetry book comprising of poems you wrote yourself."

Gwen's friends looked at her, they were unaware she had done that. "Gwen, I didn't know you did that." Bridgette said.

"Neither did I, girl."

"She did and they were beautifully written." Katie said. "The poems were about friendship and love. I still have it to this day and when times were really tough I often looked at it. I just wanted to thank you for the kind gesture and for always being there for me."

"You're welcome, Katie." Gwen told her.

"Trent isn't here, I'll just have to say my goodbyes to him tomorrow. Again, thank you all so much! You allowed me into your amazing circle of friends during my most darkest of times and I will forever be grateful."

They stood up and hugged Katie together. "We love you." They all made sure to tell her.

"I love you, too." Katie said, tearing up. "I said I wasn't going to cry! Thanks a lot, guys!" She said before letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah, well we're cryin' too!" LeShawna said.

Katie's mom pulled up outside of Geoff's house, she honked her horn to let her daughter know she was there.

"That's my mom I have to go."

"Can I walk you out?" Geoff asked.

"I'd like that." Katie replied.

"We'll miss you." Bridgette said.

"I'm going to miss all of you. I love you all!" Katie said, wiping away a tear. "Goodbye, my friends."

"Look on the bright side," Geoff said as the two walked outside. "At least in Arizona you'll have nice weather all year!"

"Haha! Oh yeah, scorching hot weather."

"Hey, at least you won't have to put up with New York's freezing cold winters."

"True. But I love New York, it will always be my home." Katie said.

"It felt weird you saying those goodbyes and DJ not being there. I know things ended pretty badly between you but he was a big part of your life."

"I'd like very much to say goodbye to DJ but I hurt him a lot, I don't blame him for not speaking with me." Katie said, sadness was evident in her voice. The friends walked up to her mother's car. "You take care, Geoff, and remember to stay on the straight and narrow." The friends hugged once last time.

"I will, you too." Geoff told her, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before she got into her mother's car. They exchanged a final wave goodbye before Katie was driven away.

**Franklin D. Roosevelt High School: Romeo & Juliet Play Rehearsals **

"Phenomenal! Phenomenal, everyone!" Izzy exclaimed. The two hours of rehearsing had finally come to an end. "Tomorrow is the big day! So I want everyone to go home, relax and get to bed early. I'll see you all right here tomorrow!"

"Elizabeth, is correct. You have all put on remarkable performances and should feel proud of yourselfs! I commend you for your hard work and dedication, especially you, Trent and Heather."

"Thanks, Dawn. And you've done an incredible job with the set designs." Trent said.

"Trent's right you've done a great job, Dawn! And thank you for the compliment." Heather said.

"You're welcome and thank you." Dawn said.

Izzy walked up to Trent and Heather, putting her arms around the two of them. "What I said goes double for you two, my stars! I want you to get lots of relaxation and at least eight hours of sleep. I need everything to go perfectly tomorrow night!"

"We will, Izzy." Heather said.

"Good. Because as you know, as all of you know!" The Psycho Hose Beast spoke up. "I won't accept anything less than perfect. If some how that doesn't happen and my play ends in disaster I will have all of your heads!"

Ella gasped, stepping behind Dawn. "Izzy, scares me sometimes."

"But as I said everyone has been doing phenomenal work! So I doubt that will happen. Now I'm off to hangout with Owen we're having movie night at my house! Not that we ever finish the movie. Hahaha! See you all tomorrow!" Izzy told everyone before making her exit, Dawn followed behind as did the rest of the cast and crew.

Heather turned to Trent. "I can't believe tomorrow is the big day!"

"Yeah, I know. So, do you still think we can talk?"

"Oh yeah, of course. Do you think we can get changed out of these costumes first though?"

"Yeah, I was actually thinking the same thing."

The stars headed back to their dressing rooms, both feeling nervous about this conversation. Trent didn't want to get riled up but he couldn't help but feel anger at Heather for trying to break up him and Gwen. Heather had a feeling something was bothering him all day, he wasn't as friendly with her as he typically was. She just hoped whatever was bothering him she'd be able to make right. Trent was the first one to exit his dressing room, he took a seat in the gallery and texted with Gwen while he waited on Heather.

"Before we talk, can I say something?" Heather asked as she walked off the stage, sitting down next to him.

"Um, sure go a head."

"I wanted to thank you for helping me to sit down with Gwen and Bridgette. It was a huge relief to admit to them my wrongs and apologize for them. Thank you so much, Trent."

"You're welcome. I'm happy it worked out for everyone. I know Gwen feels a lot of relief and so does Bridgette."

"That's good, I'm glad they feel some closure."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about the conversation you had with Gwen."

"Okay, what is it?"

Trent sighed. "You admitted to Gwen that you were trying to get in between us. She always told me you were trying to break us apart but I didn't believe it was true. I always thought that despite everything I heard there was more to you than just the Queen Bee. I trusted you, Heather, meanwhile there was time when you were trying to hurt us!?" Trent said, raising his voice. "I'm sorry for raising my voice, it's just—"

"No, it's okay. I completely understand why you're upset." Heather said, once again feeling consumed by guilt over her deplorable actions. "Trent, I'm sorry. I truly am. I was wrong for trying to break you and Gwen up."

"Gwen always told me you were trying to break us up, that you were trying to hurt her. I just didn't believe it, like I said I thought there was more to you than just the Queen Bee. Me and her a few times nearly did break up over it! I have to know why, why were you doing it? Just to get some sort of revenge on Gwen? Is that really the reason? And how well do I really know you? I feel like everything's been a lie."

"No, Trent, is hasn't been." Heather said, she took a deep breath. This was it, this was the time to finally admit the truth to him. "It's true for a long time I wasn't being straight forward with you. I was trying to break you and Gwen up so I could exact some petty revenge but as time went on that wasn't the only reason..."

"It wasn't the only reason? What are you talking about?"

"As I got to know you better and I realized what a great guy you are... I developed feelings for you."

"W-What?" Trent asked, he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. "Did you just say you developed feelings for me?"

"Yes. You were the first person I ever felt safe enough around to put my guard down, to open up about to my family problems. I never had that before and it some ways I still don't. I wanted to be with you."

Trent was at a loss for words, he didn't know to respond to this. "I... I can't believe I never knew."

"After I realized how much I cared about you I didn't just want to break you and Gwen up for my pathetic revenge, I wanted to break you up so I could be with you. I wanted you to love me the way you love Gwen. But nothing I did worked, the love you two share must be really powerful. Once I came to the realization that the person I was, wasn't who I was meant to be I stopped my interfering. I couldn't allow myself to hurt Gwen anymore or you for that matter. I tried being in a relationship with Alejandro who I genuinely care about but my feelings for you were still there. So I had to end things between us, it wasn't fair to be with him while I still had apart of me that wanted to be with you."

"So that other guy you were telling me about, that was me?"

"Yes, that was you."

Trent felt like face palming, over and over again. How could he have been so blind? How could he have never realized? "These feelings... do you still have them?"

Heather nodded. "Yes, but I know we will never be together. To answer your other question, on how do well you know truly know me, the girl sitting right here baring her soul to you this is the real me. I'm sorry for all the manipulation. I'm sorry for all the lies. I'm truly disgusted with myself when I look back on the things that I did. I can understand if you can't accept my apology, but please know from the bottom of my heart I am sorry." Heather told him, speaking with truth and sincerity.

"Wow, wow is all I can say right now. This is a lot to take in, I'm still processing everything. Before we go on is there anything else you need to tell me? Anything at all?"

She was immediately struck with the memory of vandalizing his car and pinning it on Duncan Clark. She went to tell him but couldn't, she couldn't find the guts to admit the whole truth. She knew if she told what she had done he'd never be able to forgive her, not to mention the legal problems she'd likely face. The media would have a field day with a story like that. She couldn't even imagine how her parents would react, it would be a nightmare. "No. Nothing else."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I can forgive you, Heather."

"Thank you."

"You admitted to me everything you've done and I can tell you have really changed. I've grown to genuinely care about you, I'd like to think we're friends."

"I'd like that think as well."

"But that's all we can be is friends. I'm with Gwen and I love her. Are you able to accept that?"

Heather took a moment before nodding her head yes.. "I can. Trent, you've helped me in so many ways! I couldn't imagine my life without you being a part of it. If being friends is all we can ever be then I accept that. Because I wouldn't want to imagine my life without you in it."


	126. Curtain Call

**Hey, readers!**

**Sorry for the long delay! I know it's been a while since the last update. :/ I had a severe case of writer's block and I didn't want to publish unless I was 100% confident in the chapter. Also a quick reminder the year is still only 2012 in Total Drama Life's timeline, I just wanted to clear that up so there is no confusion. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Again, I apologize for the long wait. Also please visit my profile and vote in my poll! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>The Coffee Shack: 7:00 PM<strong>

Dakota sat at a table sipping on her vanilla latte and texting with Lindsay. She had also ordered a vanilla latte for Heather, who she was awaiting on. The Queen Bee had called her and asked to hangout, which Dakota gladly accepted, it was either that or go with her father campaigning which she had fatigue from.

"Hey!" Heather said, as she walked up to Dakota's table.

Dakota looked up from her phone. "Hello, Miss. Capulet!"

"Haha!" Heather laughed as she took a seat across from her friend. "I see someone is thirsty."

"Haha! Please like I could drink two vanilla lattes, way too many calories! I ordered one for you." Dakota slid the warm beverage over to her.

"Thanks, doll face! Sorry for the wait I got stuck in traffic."

"It's all right. I wasn't waiting too long, I've just been texting with Lindsay."

"What is she up to?"

"Just hanging out with Tyler and some of his friends."

"DJ?"

"Yeah, DJ and Sky Santos."

"Sky Santos? Wow, I'm surprised she'd hang out with Lindsay after what I did to her."

"What that rumor you made up last year that she was a lesbian? Sky seems like a cool girl, I doubt she'd hold that against Lindsay."

"Sky Santos." Heather said, as she typed something into her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Adding Sky into my list of people I need to apologize to." Heather showed her friend the lengthy list.

"Wow! That's a lot of people."

"Yeah it is and they all deserve an apology. Thanks for meeting up with me I really have something big to tell you!"

"No thank you! If you didn't call I probably would've gotten stuck going campaigning with my dad... which I am totally exhausted from."

"I bet. Only a few more months though, right?"

"Five more months. Five very long months!" Dakota exclaimed, putting her head down. "Win or lose I'll be glad when it's over."

"Hang in there! I seen a poll today and your dad was in the lead. I'm sure that royally pissed off my dad!" Heather said with a chuckle.

Traditionally the Chan's and the Hall's had a good relationship, but it had soured in recent months. Andrew Hall declined David Chan's offer to back him in the election, the Hall's didn't want to feel as if they owed the Chan's, especially after they seen the stranglehold they hold over the Stone's after bailing them out from financial ruin. As expected the Chan's didn't take well to rejection and rumors of the Chan's donating to Andrew's political rival persist, even after being denied.

"Yeah, he is in the lead right now. My dad is pretty charismatic so it's not too surprising."

"Plus your dad looks a lot like Don Draper, that's gotta be a plus!"

"Haha! Yeah, I suppose it is. So what's up? You said you have something big to tell me?"

"Yeah I do, it's about Trent."

"Uh-oh. Is it good or bad?"

"I'd say it's more good than bad."

"Good. So spill!"

"After rehearsals we sat down to talk about my meeting Gwen and Bridgette. He was pretty upset to find out that I was trying to break up him and Gwen."

"How upset was he?"

"He was pretty angry. He raised his voice but apologized for it. I told him it was okay, I understood why he was so upset. He was questioning how well he really knew me. So I decided to come clean and tell him everything."

Dakota raised an eyebrow. "Everything?"

"Yes, everything. From me trying to break up him and Gwen to get my pathetic revenge to eventually wanting to be with him."

"Oh my god!" Dakota exclaimed loudly, which got quite a few patrons looking over at them. She covered her mouth before asking quietly. "You actually told him everything?! What was his reaction?!"

"He was surprised to say the least. I apologized for my selfishness and told him the person he knows now is the real me."

"And?"

"And he forgave me, but told me the only thing he could offer me was friendship."

"Did you accept?"

"Of course I did! I knew we'd likely never end up together. It hurts a little but I do want Trent in my life, he's helped me more than he'll ever know."

"I'm sorry, Heather."

"Don't be. I know how much he loves Gwen and say somehow he was willing to leave Gwen for me, I wouldn't want that. I've hurt Gwen so much over the years, that would just add to the scars she already has."

Dakota smiled. "I'm proud of you. You're really changing!"

"Thanks that means a lot."

"So, you were really honest about everything?" Dakota asked, before whispering. "Even about his car?"

Heather looked down, shaking her head no. "No, no I wasn't. I wanted to tell him, I really did! But I just couldn't find the courage."

"Heather—"

"I know, I know, I should have told him everything. I was already telling him the truth about everything else, but I knew if I told him about his car he'd resent me for the rest of his life. He'd want no parts of me and I couldn't bare that thought! Not to mention how much trouble I'd likely be in, I couldn't even imagine how my parents would react."

"Yeah, I hadn't even thought of that."

"The media would have a field day with it."

"Yeah, I could just picture the headlines now! It would be a nightmare." Dakota said with a shudder.

"I'd rather die than face my parents wrath, especially my father's."

"It would have been good to tell him, but I can definitely see why you didn't."

"I'd lose everything. I know it's wrong not to tell him but the consequences would be too great. This is one secret no one can ever find out about it."

**Alejandro's House: 9:00 PM**

"Come in." Alejandro said, after hearing a knock at his bedroom door. The young football player was watching ESPN, while going through some outfits he was thinking about wearing to tomorrow night's Romeo & Juliet play.

"Hello, my prince." Alejandro's beautiful mother Katherine said. "Watching ESPN just like your father I see."

"Yeah, watching some television and trying to figure out what I should wear tomorrow night. What do you think?" He showed her a black and a red dress shirt.

"You'll look handsome in either one."

"Yeah, I know that. But I'm not sure which one to go with."

"Hmm, I'd go with the red one."

"Red it is!"

"What's the occasion?"

Alejandro walked over to his computer desk and grabbed his ticket for tomorrow's play. "This is the occasion." He said, as he showed it to his mother. "Tomorrow is Heather's big night! She'll put on a great performance, I'm sure of it."

"Aww how sweet! Does this mean you and Heather are back together?" Katherine inquired, as she sat down on his bed.

"No. But I'm hoping to find out if she's ready to move forward together tomorrow. After the play I'm going to surprise her in dressing room with a bouquet of roses and ask her out to dinner."

"How romantic! I hope she agrees to it. I know how much you care about her, sweetheart. You haven't cared this much about a girl since Alicia." Katherine immediately felt as if she put her foot in her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No, don't be it's fine, I'm over Alicia. The only person I want to be with now is Heather!"

Katherine smiled. "That's sweet! I;m so happy you've met someone who makes you so happy!"

"I've already been thinking of things we can do together this summer. Do you think she'd be able to come with us in July when we go down to Orlando?"

"Yes, I'm sure that could be arranged."

"Fantastic! So the red one?" He asked one more time, holding up the red shirt.

Katherine nodded. "Yes, the red one. Honey, while I'm so happy you are over Alicia and so head over heels for Heather, I don't want you to get your hopes up too high. There could be a possibility she may not be ready to jump back into things and if that's the case I don't want you to be hurt. We all know how you can be when you're brokenhearted. I don't want you getting back into that party lifestyle like you were after things ended with Alicia."

"Mom, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm not a kid, I'll be okay."

"But I do worry about you, Alejandro! I worry about your brother, too. No matter how old you and José are you will always be my little boys! I never want to see either of you in pain, it breaks my heart.

Alejandro sat down next to her. "I know you don't. Lets just hope things work out between Heather and I. If Heather does choose not to be with me I'll know it wasn't an easy decision, I mean just look at me!" He said with chuckle.

"Yes, you are so handsome! Even if she doesn't want to be with you, there will always be one woman in your life who loves you more than life itself!"

"Who?"

"Me! Your mother the woman who gave birth to you!"

"Haha! I know, I know. I was just playing around."

"Now give your momma a big hug!"

"Mom, come on stop acting like I'm a little kid, I'm almost eighteen!"

"What did I just get done saying? No matter how old you are you'll always be my little boy! Now come to mommy and give me a hug." Katherine wrapped her arms around him.

"Mom, stop you're embarrassing me!"

"Embarrassing you? There's no one else here! Besides I'm your mother I'm allowed to embarrass you!" Katherine said, she started kissing him all over his face.

**Bridgette's House: 9:30 PM**

After spending the day with Geoff at his place, Bridgette headed home with baby Jacob. Tomorrow was going to be another busy day for the new parents and the newborn. Geoff's grandparents, William and Blanche, were coming over to Geoff's house to see baby Jacob and baby Emma. Afterwards they were taking the babies to have their photos taken by a professional photographer.

As soon as Bridgette walked through the door her mother Andrea rushed over to hold Jacob. She had really taken to being a grandmother, she just loved showing photos of him to her co-workers and regularly sang lullabies to him along with Bridgette. After spending sometime with his grandma the little one nodded off to sleep and Andrea placed him in his bassinet next to Bridgette's bed. The young mom would soon be going to bed as well, but not before having a Skype session with Courtney. The girls had regularly texted with each other and Courtney always inquired about Jacob.

"Hello, Jacob's mommy!"

"I just love hearing that!" Bridgette said with a smile. "And hello to you, Madam President."

"Haha! Madam President, I like it. How is the baby?"

"He's good." Bridgette answered, she looked back at the bassinet. "He's sleeping peacefully in his bassinet."

"Aww! So he's still sleeping through the night?"

"Yep. He hasn't gotten his days and nights confused, not yet at least. I think he'd sleep all day if we let him, he's a little sleepy head!"

"Aww! Probably because he's a preemie."

"That's what we've been told."

"I seen those photos you uploaded to Facebook today, they were adorable!"

"I know, weren't they? Today was a fun day, we spent it at Geoff's house with the gang. LeShawna just loves Jacob! I have to practically pry him away from her."

"Haha! I seen there were quite a few photos of LeShawna and Jacob."

"Haha! Yeah, Shawnie is hilarious! Yeah, it was a nice day... kind of bittersweet though, tomorrow Katie is moving to Arizona so today was the last day we'd see her."

"That's sad, I always liked Katie she's a sweet girl. At least she got to spend time with her friends before she left!"

"True. But still it was sad to see her go." Bridgette said with a frown.

"And it's nice she was able to see Jacob before she left. Sorry I've never been over yet to see him, it's just—"

"You've been swamped with school."

"Yes. Even though tomorrow is the last day I'm still busy with Class President activities."

"It's okay, Courtney, we understand."

"I'll definitely be over next week though before I leave for camp."

"Sounds good! We have to get some photos of you with Jake."

"Definitely!"

"When do you leave for camp?"

"I leave for Camp Wawanakwa on Wednesday so either Monday or Tuesday."

"Looking forward to your visit! So are you feeling excited to be going back to camp?"

"I am! It will be nice to see my summer camp friends again and this year I'll be a counselor, last year I was a CIT."

"Sounds fun! I don't think I could do it though. No technology for an entire summer?"

"Yes, that does suck. But after so long you learn to live without your phone. Some people try to sneak them in but they always get caught and get in trouble."

"Weeks without a phone! No thank you, Camp Wawanakwa."

"Haha! I understand, it's not for everyone. So, what are you up to tomorrow?"

"Geoff's grandparents are going over to his house to see baby Jake and Geoff's brother Ian's baby Emma, then we're going to have professional photos taken of Jacob and Emma. Geoff's mom is paying for them, she says it's good to capture them in photographs while you can because they grow up so fast. Then that night Geoff and I are going to see the Romeo and Juliet play, mom is going to watch Jacob for us."

"I'm going to see the play, too! I've heard Izzy and crew have been working their tail ends off."

"They have. Izzy's had them in rehearsals for hours after school. Trent says he could act the play out in his sleep!"

"I'm sure he can with all the practice he's been doing!"

"You should come with us! It's going to be me and Geoff, Gwen of course, LeShawna and Gwen's cousin Zoey is coming with her boyfriend."

"Thanks, but I've already made plans to go with Noah and his cousin Dave."

"You and Noah? That's a bit surprising."

"We agreed to go together before we broke up and we are trying to remain friends."

"How's that going?"

"It's going surprisingly well. I didn't know how long it would take for Noah to get over our break up, but as of now things seem to be going back to the way they once were, albeit kinda slowly."

"Well that's good. I'm glad you and Noah are making progress."

"Yes, so am I. Though it's gotten me thinking."

"About?"

"Me and Duncan. If Noah and I can be friends, then maybe so could Duncan and I? I know our break ups were different but I do still care about Duncan."

"But didn't you guys say your goodbyes?"

"Yes, we did. But if Noah and I can be friends, why can't me and Duncan? I don't think it's impossible. Our break up was pretty bad, like really bad! But it wasn't all his fault. I still care about him and want what is best for him. He wasn't too keen on the idea of us being just friends but I'll be gone all summer, maybe once I come back we can at least give it a shot. I plan on talking with him tomorrow to see if he'd be interested."

"I wonder if Anne will have a problem with this though?"

"Do you think she will?"

Bridgette shrugged. "I'm not sure. From what I've heard from LeShawna they've become pretty close and I know Anne can be... territorial, when it comes to guys she dates."

"I wouldn't do anything to intrude on their relationship, I would never do something like that! I only want to be friends."

"But do you really?" Bridgette asked, she sounded skeptical.

"Yes really. You sound as if you don't believe me."

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Honesty is the best answer."

"I think you're telling yourself you don't want to be back with Duncan, but I think your heart is telling you otherwise."

Courtney was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I'll always care about Duncan, he was my first love. But it's foolish to think we could get back together after what happened. Friends is the only thing we can be, nothing more. Like I said, he wasn't too thrilled with the idea of just being friends but now that sometime has passed and he's moved on with Anne, maybe he'll be more open to it?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants. That's all I'm going to say."

**Franklin D. Roosevelt High School: The Library - 1:00 PM**

The following day Courtney set out to speak with Duncan, she got the hall pass from her English Literature teacher saying she was going to use the restroom, but really she was going to the library, she knew Duncan would be in there for his study hall. Normally the Class President wouldn't lie to a teacher, but it was the last day of school and Mrs. Simpson was kind enough to give her students a movie day.

The Type A couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous, the last time she approached the subject about being friends with Duncan things didn't end well. She took a deep breath before entering the library, after a few minutes of looking around she found him sitting at an isolated table in the corner of the room, she laughed at the sight of him, his head was laying on the table and he was snoozing away. _Typical Duncan_. She thought to herself. She quietly walked up to the table and sat down across from him.

"Duncan." She said softly.

He woke up seeing the girl he was once in love with sitting across from him, he rubbed his eyes just to make sure this wasn't a dream. "Courtney?"

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, confused.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Duncan looked at the time on his watch."Wait a minute... are you skipping class?"

"What? No!"

Duncan smirked. "Yeah, you are! Courtney Sanders skipping class now there's something I never thought I'd see."

"I'm not skipping." She showed him the hall pass." See!"

"Does Mrs. Simpson know you're here talking with me?"

"No..."

"Haha! You're totally skipping class."

"Am not! Wait, Mrs. Simpson... how did you know I was in her class?"

"I memorized your schedule while we were dating. I knew every class you were in... I still do."

Courtney was surprised, she never knew he had done that. "Oh, I... I didn't know you did that."

"I always knew where my girl was when I wasn't with her. That's not like stalkerish, is it? Sorry if I creeped you out."

"Oh, no I'm not creeped out at all! Nor do I think it's stalkerish. Actually I think it's rather sweet."

Duncan smiled. "Oh, well, good."

"If only you put that much focus on your school work."

"Not this again." Duncan said with an eye roll.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Duncan. Your school work is important!"

"I passed, didn't I? Don't worry about me."

"I do worry about you, Duncan. Sure you passed this year but next year is senior year, that's whole other ball game. You really need to be on your A game!"

"Courtney, you're not my girlfriend anymore, you're not obligated to worry about me."

"Right..." Courtney responded, for a moment there she felt as if he was her boyfriend again. "You're right, we're not a couple anymore. I apologize."

Duncan smirked. "Don't worry about it." For a minute there he too felt as if they were dating again.

Courtney began nervously fidgeting with her hands as she went to approach what she was there to talk with him about. He was being surprisingly cordial with her, but she didn't know how he'd react to subject of friendship. "So, um... uh... are you going to the play tonight?" _Are you going to the play tonight? Why did you ask that, Courtney?_ She thought to herself.

"The play? Uh, no. LeShawna asked if Anne and I wanted to go but considering my relationship with Trent we said no."

"Oh, right. Sorry I guess that was a stupid question."

"Again, don't worry about it. I can't help but feel you didn't come here to talk to me about my grades or the stupid Romeo and Juliet play."

"You're right, I didn't track you down just to talk about that."

Anne Maria laughed as she entered the library, she was watching funny Vine videos on her phone. "Duncan's going to love this one!" She said to herself. The Jersey Shore Reject couldn't have been happier about today being the last day of school, she just knew her and Duncan were going to live it up this summer and party like it was 1999. Papa was even nice enough to give her and Duncan the day off of work tonight, along with the rest of the weekend. Her happy go lucky demeanor quickly changed when she seen Duncan talking with Courtney. She had a feeling Duncan wasn't completely over ex, despite him saying otherwise. Normally when she'd see one of her boyfriends talking to an ex, she'd march up to them and make it clear he was "her man," but since it was Courtney she refrained herself from doing so. While her and Courtney weren't the best of friends she liked and respected her, she knew Courtney wasn't one of those girls. She decided to lay low for now behind a near by bookcase and if on the off chance she felt the two were getting a little too cozy make her presence known.

"What's up?" Duncan asked.

Courtney sighed before speaking. "I'm not sure if you are aware of this or not, but Noah and I ended our relationship. I felt we worked better as friends than boyfriend and girlfriend."

"No, no I didn't know that." Duncan replied, trying to play it off as if he didn't care, but he couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on his face. _Serves the little bastard right._

"Yes, I ended things." Courtney could tell Duncan got some enjoyment out of the news of her and Noah's break up, but continued as if she didn't. "Since our break up things have slowly been going back to the way they once were and it's made me think, if Noah and I can be friends, why can't you and I?"

"Because Courtney, it's different. You and Noah were friends before you started dating, we weren't. I don't know if I could ever view you just as a friend."

"I acknowledge that it is different but I really think we can be friends. Duncan, I still care about you and I think about you on a lot. Please don't shut me out of your life completely."

"I... I just don't know."

"Don't you still care about me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then don't you think it's at least worth trying to be friends? I'm going to be leaving next week for summer camp—"

"Camp Wawanakwa."

"Yes, camp Wawanakwa. I'm surprised you remembered the name of it!"

Duncan chuckled. "Yeah, well, a summer camp named Wawanakwa is easy to remember, you don't hear it everyday."

"Haha! Yes, very true. Anyways, I'll be leaving for camp next week and I'll be gone all summer. Do you think while I'm gone you can at least give it some thought?"

Duncan thought it over for a minute. "Yeah, yeah I guess I can at least think it over."

"Thank you, Duncan! You don't know how happy that makes me!" Courtney exclaimed, before looking at the time. "I guess I should be getting back to class, I'm sure Mrs. Simpson is wondering where I'm at. Thank you for talking with me and thank you again for agreeing to think it over!"

"You're welcome."

Courtney was about to leave when he stopped her. "Courtney, wait."

"Yes?"

He dug through his book bag trying to find something. "I want to give you something." He found what he was looking for and placed it in her hand, it was the golden heart shaped locket he had bought for her. "Please keep it."

"Duncan, no I—"

"Please keep it. I want you to have it."

"I can't believe you're still going around with this."

"Yeah, well it's important to me. I bought it for you and I really want you to keep it."

Courtney nodded her head yes then hugged him tightly, feeling a bit teary eyed. Duncan hugged her back and they remained in their embrace for awhile until Anne Maria stepped out and cleared her throat.

"Anne, how long you been standing there?" Duncan asked.

"Not long."

"Anne, this isn't what it looks like." Courtney made clear.

"I know it's not, don't worry I'm not upset."

Courtney breathed a sigh of relief, the last thing she would want is for Anne Maria Russo to be angry at her. "I really should get going."

"All right. I'll see you later, Courtney." Duncan said.

"Bye, Duncan. Bye, Anne." Courtney said, she left the lovers alone.

"You okay?" Anne Maria asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Duncan said, as he sat back down. "Courtney wants to be friends, she asked me to think it over during summer vacation."

"Oh..." Anne Maria said, she took a seat across from him. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. It's something I have to think about it."

"If you have time to think it over. This summer is going to be a blast! It's our last summer break before senior year, we need to live it up!"

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about. So, have you heard about any parties tonight?"

Anne Maria sighed and shook her head no. "Nope, none tonight. Maybe your cousin Jake knows about something going on tonight?"

"I don't know. Jake and I haven't talked since that night he let Geoff get wasted. Honestly, I'm trying to stay away from him, he's trouble."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But it's because of him we ran into each other Brett's party! So he's not all bad."

"Yeah but the bad out weighs the good."

"I guess we'll just have to stay in tonight. My parents are going to a dinner party at my aunt Sofia's house and won't be home until late."

"Oh really? I think I know what that means!"

"We'll have the whole house to ourselves! I'll make us a good dinner then open up a bottle of wine, then we'll—"

"Roll around in the hay butt naked!"

"Haha! Honestly mowhawk, you're too much sometimes."

"Summer is starting off great! Good food, alcohol and sex! Can it get any better?"

**St. John Cemetery: 5:00 PM**

It had been a surreal day for Katie, not only was it the last day of school but also the last time she'd ever be there. While most students couldn't wait to get out and start their summer vacation, Katie was the opposite, she felt sad knowing she would never again return to the school. She would miss the teens she grew up with and even miss the teachers, most of them anyways. She said her goodbyes to Trent which was difficult, he gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She also said goodbye to a few other students she had grown to like over the years such as Courtney, the couple Beth and Cameron, and Noah and Cody. The one person she didn't have the opportunity to say goodbye to was the one person she wanted to the most, DJ. She didn't see him anywhere, maybe he was still avoiding her? She also didn't see his best friend Tyler either, maybe the friends had just decided to skip the last day and start summer break early?

Before leaving for the airport the Lopez's stopped at the VanWatson's residence to say goodbye to Sadie's parents, Joshua and Trudy. It was difficult for everyone, the Lopez's and VanWatson's were as close as family, Katie considered Joshua and Trudy to be a second set of parents. After leaving the VanWatson's they made one last stop, St. John's Cemetery, Sadie's final resting place. Her parents Carlos and Natalya went with her to Sadie's grave, the Sweet Girl teared up as she read the tombstone.

_Sadie Lucille VanWatson_

_April 10, 1995 - February 8, 2012_

_Beloved Daughter & Friend_

"Can I have a moment alone?" Katie requested.

"Are you sure, honey?" Natalya asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Sure you can. Take your time we don't have to catch our flight for another hour." Carlos told her.

"Thank you."

Carlos gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be in the car if you need us."

"Thank you, daddy."

The parents walked away together, a concerned Natalya frequently looked back to make sure she was okay.

Katie dried her eyes before laying some yellow roses underneath Sadie's tombstone.

"I hope you like the roses. I know our favorite color is pink but I read yellow roses represents friendship. I should have brought both... I could just hear you now, 'Katie, don't worry about the color it's the thought that counts.'" She said, followed by a chuckle. "I'm sorry haven't come to visit more often, it's still difficult. Even though it's been four months I still struggle with losing you. I have my good days and my bad days. I'm not nearly as bad as I once was! Like during spring break I was an absolute train wreck! Gosh, I could just imagine what you were thinking, you were probably looking down on me thinking, "Pull it together, girl!" It was after spring break I started going with Geoff to talk with the guidance counselor Mrs. Coleman. She told me at some point when I think of you instead feeling sad I'll feel happy, she was right. I laugh my ass off thinking about some of the things we use to do!" A huge smile came across her face. "Like those goofy videos we use to make of ourselves dancing! Haha I can't believe we actually posted them online! I can only imagine what people must have thought. Those are the memories I try to think of now. I just wish you were still here so we could make more memories... even if it was just one more! I miss you everyday. I'll always miss you whether I'm in New York or Arizona. How could I not? We were best female friends for life!

Arizona... I'm not looking forward to this move. It will be nice to be closer to my family but New York is my home! It will always be my home. It's where I met you! It's where I met... DJ." She said, followed by a brief pause. "You must think I'm crazy for letting DJ go... sometimes I question it myself. I love DJ so much! But it wouldn't be right to be with him. DJ deserves a girlfriend who can be with him everyday, not one that is on the other side of the country. I hurt him a lot... I just hope he doesn't hate me."

"I could never hate you."

She turned around seeing the love of her life standing behind her with pink roses in his hand, he placed them next to Katie's yellow roses. "I remembered Sadie loved pink roses."

"She did. I guess you got your pink roses after all!" Katie said, before turning her attention to DJ. "How long were you standing there?"

"A while. I didn't want to interrupt you, you were so deep in thought."

"I had a lot to tell Sadie. Why are you here though?"

"It had been too long since I paid my respects to Sadie and I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."

"But how did you know I would be here?"

"I knew you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to your BFFFL." DJ replied, before apologizing. "I'm sorry, Katie."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"For avoiding you for so long. I should have properly said goodbye a long time ago, instead of waiting until the last minute. It's just... I knew it would hurt a lot." DJ told her with pain in his voice. "My friends tried convincing me to speak with you yesterday, then later that night I got a call from Geoff."

"Geoff called you?"

"Yeah, Geoff called about nine o'clock last night, we talked for about an hour and it was after that I decided I had to say goodbye."

A tear came to Katie's eye. _Thank you, Geoff._ "I wanted so much to say goodbye to you, DJ. But I was afraid you resented me."

"No never! I love you Katie, and I always will. I still don't agree with you ending our relationship, I would've stayed with you no matter what."

"DJ, I—"

"I know. I know what you did what you thought was best for me."

"I did. DJ, you are an amazing person! You deserve someone who can be there for you everyday. I wish I could be that person but unfortunately I can't. You're going to make one very lucky girl the happiest girl in the world!"

"Thanks, but I'm still not over you. I don't know if I ever will..."

"And I'm still not over you... I don't know if I ever will either. I love you so much, DJ. That's why I couldn't be selfish, I had to do what was best for you."

The former lovers were both teary eyed as they embraced in a hug. "I love you too, Katie." He told her, they kissed one last time.

Katie wiped a tear away. "I love you so much! I wish I could stay but I can't."

DJ too wiped a tear away as he nodded his head. "Yeah, I know you have a flight to catch. I wish you nothing but the best, Katie."

"And I wish you nothing but the best as well. Goodbye, DJ. Goodbye, Sadie." Katie solemnly said. "I'll miss you, my loves."

**Franklin D. Roosevelt High School: The Romeo & Juliet Play - 6:30 PM  
><strong>

In just thirty minutes the drama club's long anticipated production of William Shakespeare's classic, "Romeo & Juliet" would finally be performed. Izzy the club's leader went to each actor and actress and gave them a pep talk, she made clear she had the fullest confidence in each of them, but that if anyone did mess up she would "Have their head." Of course that was followed by one of Izzy's signature animated laughs but many believed she was serious.

Dawn, who was in charge of the set and costumes was showered with praise by everyone involved with the play. Her work on the set was truly remarkable and it was easy to see why she excelled in the school's art club. Izzy refereed to her friend as a "creative genius" though Dawn being the modest girl that she is down played all the praise.

One of the star's of the play, Heather, was in her dressing room applying some last minute make up and going over her lines one last time when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She inquired.

"Dakota."

"And Lindsay!"

"Come in!"

The friends looked great in their dresses, Dakota had on a casual but stylish hot pink summer dress and Lindsay was in a short low-cut red dress.

"You girls look great! Damn Lindsay, very boobylicious!"

"Haha! If you got it flaunt it!" Lindsay said.

"You look great too, Heather! You are a beautiful Juliet." Dakota said.

"Thank you!"

"So are you excited? The big night is finally here!" Dakota asked.

"I am but I'm also kinda nervous."

"That's natural. Don't worry you are going to do superb!"

"Superb, huh? Lets hope."

"Trust us Heath, you're going to do great!" Lindsay said.

"Thanks. Are many people out there?" Heather inquired.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty filled up out there." Dakota answered.

"Tyler is saving us our seats. You should see him, I dressed him up he looks incredible!" Lindsay said.

The three heard a heavy-handed knock on the door before it swung open, their jaws dropped once they seen Heather's mother Jade enter the room, her short mousy looking assistant Estelle followed.

"M-Mother!" Heather exclaimed, she was in shock.

"H-Hello, Mrs. Chan." Dakota and Lindsay said, both were intimidated just being in her presence.

"Hello, girls." Jade greeted before setting her attentions on her daughter. "Well look at you dressed in your costume and ready to go!"

"Y-Yeah, how do I look?"

"Your hair and make up is very well done, but then again you learned from me, the best. The dress though leaves much to be desired, but then again this a Romeo and Juliet show."

"I'm glad you think I did a good on my hair and make up!"

"Stand up Estelle is going to take a photo of us together." Jade said.

Heather got up from her vanity table and stood close to her mother.

"Say cheese!" The young and naive Estelle exclaimed.

"Just take the photo, Estelle!" Jade told her, her voice filled with annoyance.

Estelle snapped the photo of the mother and daughter then handed Jade back her phone.

"Perfect! I look great as usual."

"How do I look?" Heather asked, trying to take a peek.

"You look fine, dear. This will go up online tonight, everyone will know my daughter got the lead in a play! Even if it is only a school production."

Heather smiled. "Thank you! I won't let you down. You and Estelle better go out and find a seat before they're all taken."

"Heather, we aren't staying. I have press to do for the upcoming jewelry line and tomorrow I have an early morning business meeting."

"Oh..." Heather said, obviously disappointed.

"Lets go, Estelle."

"Coming." Estelle quickly followed her boss out the door.

Heather sat back down at the vanity table, she looked heartbroken.

"Are you okay?" Dakota asked.

Heather sighed before she answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was foolish to actually believe she was here for more than just a photo."

"I'm sorry." Lindsay said.

"Don't worry about it. You girls better get out there!"

"Yeah we probably should. I hope Tyler kept our seats." Dakota said.

"He better have kept our seats! Or he's not getting any fun time with these tonight." Lindsay said, she pushed up on her boobs.

"Haha!" Dakota laughed as they left.

Alone once again Heather went back to going over her lines, she was trying her best to block out the disappointment she was feeling.

"There you are!" A familiar voice said.

She looked over seeing her Aunt Gem standing in the doorway. "Aunt Gem!" She stood up and gave her aunt a big hug. "I'm so happy you made it!"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it! I wanted to wish you good luck before the show started."

"Oh, thank you! I'm feeling a little bit nervous."

"You're gonna do great! Don't worry."

"Thanks. And thank you so much for coming! You have no idea how much it means to me."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Like I said I wouldn't miss it!"

"It really means a lot to me. My own parents aren't here to see me on stage."

"I'm sorry." Gem said, she patted her on the back.

"You just missed Cruella de Vil."

"Cruella de Vil?"

"My mom."

"Oh! Did she stop to wish you good luck?"

"Ha! Please, she came to get a photo with me to post online tonight."

Gem shook her head. "I'm so sorry, honey."

"Don't be I'm use to it."

Dawn popped her head in. "Heather, the show starts in five minutes."

"Okay. Thank you, Dawn."

"No problem."

"I better get out there and find myself a seat."

"Look for Dakota and Lindsay they're out there somewhere."

"Will do. Good luck!"

"Thank you!"

The aunt and niece shared one more hug before going their separate ways. Heather walked out on to the stage taking a look behind the curtain, the auditorium was packed with students, relatives and teachers. She seen many familiar faces in the audience, in the front row was Trent's mom Karen sitting next to Gwen, Bridgette and Geoff, LeShawna , Gwen's cousin Zoey and her boyfriend Mike. She seen Courtney, Noah,Dave and Sky sitting together and she spotted Gem sitting with Dakota, Lindsay and Tyler. The one person she didn't spot was Alejandro, who was sitting near the back of the auditorium he had the roses in hand and was ready to make his move.

"How packed is it out there is it?" Trent asked.

"It's a full house. I see Gwen sitting with your mom and friends."

Trent poked his head out seeing them, Gwen and Karen noticed him they smiled and waved to him.

"Gwen looks beautiful tonight." Heather said.

"Doesn't she? That little black dress looks amazing on her!"

"Are you feeling nervous at all?"

"Nah. I'm use to performing in front of crowds, you?"

"A little."

"Don't be, you got this! It's just some butterflies, they'll go away before you know it."

Heather nodded. "Lets do this, Romeo."

Trent was correct, as the night went on Heather's nervousness slowly melted away. The young actors and actresses put on phenomenal performances, they had the audience enthralled. At times Izzy along with some in the audience found herself tearing up, "You did it, Izzy, you did it." she said to herself. Owen and Dawn patted her on the back for a job well done. Gwen who thought it would be difficult to see Trent kissing another girl didn't feel that way at all, she had become completely invested in the story, by the end of the play she too was left with some tears in her eyes and she stood up along with the rest of the audience to give the actors a standing ovation. Izzy joined her talented cast on stage for the curtain call and bowed with them. "Thank you! Thank you! I did this for you! I did this for all of you!" Izzy told the audience.

Backstage everyone felt an incredible high, they all felt so proud of themselves for the performance tonight. "You did great! Great I say, I great!" Izzy told the performers.

"I concur," Dawn said. "You were all amazing!"

"Especially you two! My stars, my Romeo and Juliet!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Thank you, Izzy!" Both Trent and Heather said.

"Dude, you killed it!" Geoff exclaimed, as he walked up to Trent and Heather along with Bridgette, Gwen, LeShawna, Zoey and Mike.

"I'm still cryin'!" LeShawna said, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

Zoey patted The Sister With 'Tude on her back. "It's okay LeShawna, let it out."

"Geoff's right. Trent, you did great!" Mike exclaimed.

"Thanks guys!"

Gwen gave her boyfriend a kiss. "All that hard work paid off! Great job, Romeo!"

"Aw-shucks! Thanks." Trent said.

"You were great too, Heather." Gwen said.

"Thank you, Gwen."

Karen walked up to the stars clapping her hands. "Bravo! Bravo! You two were phenomenal!"

"Thanks, mom!"

"Thank you, Miss. Davison."

"I want a picture of the two of you!" Karen said.

"I want a photo as well!" Gem said as she walked up to them with Dakota and Lindsay.

Trent and Heather stood next to each other and posed for the pictures. "Great big smiles!" Karen said, she and Gem took the photos on their phones.

"You two put on a beautiful performance. Wonderful job!"

"Thank you, aunt Gem!"

"Aunt Gem is right you were amazing!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Totally fabulous!" Lindsay added.

"Thanks, girls!"

"I think after a performance like that you've earned a celebratory dinner!" Gem said. "How does sushi sound?"

"Sounds great!"

"Can we come?!" Lindsay asked.

"Sure you, Dakota and Tyler can come." Gem answered with a smile.

"Yay!" Lindsay said, with a clap of her hands.

"Mom, don't you think I've earned a celebratory dinner, too?" Trent asked.

Karen laughed. "Haha! Of course I do. But sushi is a little too pricey for me, how about we go home and order some pizza instead?"

"Pizza sounds good! Extra cheese?"

"Haha! Yes, extra cheese!"

"Pizza party at my house!" Trent exclaimed.

"Woot-Woot!" Geoff let out which garnered some laughs from the friends.

Heather headed back to her dressing room and changed out of her costume, when she opened the door to leave she was shocked to see Alejandro standing there with a bouquet of red roses, he looked absolutely dashing. "Alejandro! What a pleasant surprise."

"These are for you." Alejandro said, as he handed her the flowers.

"They're beautiful! Thank you so much."

"Can I come in for a moment?"

"Of course you can."

"You were absolutely fantastic, chica! I was in awe of your performance."

"Thank you! Kinda hard to believe when I first started this I was so terrible."

"You grew a lot during your time working on the play."

"In more ways than one. So you watched the entire play? I didn't see you out there."

"I was towards the back of the gallery. I couldn't miss your big night!"

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

"I was hoping we could celebrate your amazing performance by going out to dinner. What do you say?"

"I'd love to but I can't, my aunt Gem is taking me and the girls out for sushi."

"Oh, I see..." Alejandro responded, clearly disappointed. "How about tomorrow then? I'd love to catch up!"

Heather smiled. "Tomorrow night sounds great!"

"Fantastic!" Alejandro took her hand and kissed it. "Until tomorrow night, señorita. We have a lot to discuss, I'm looking forward to it."

**Anne Maria's House: 9:00 PM**

Anne Maria's parents laughed as they conversed about the events of the evening. Sofia's dinner party was a great time for the couple, it was filled with a lot of laughter and joy.

"Did you see how much that Antoinette ate? I swear the woman ate five plates of lasagna!" Frido said, as they walked up on to the front porch.

"Oh Frido, stop it!" Marie said, playfully swatting at her husband. "Antionette's a sweetheart! She has a big heart."

"That's not the only thing big on her." Frido said as he unlocked the door.

"Hahaha! You're bad."

"I'm bad am I? How about giving me a good spankin'?"

"Only in your dreams, buddy!" Marie said. "Come into the kitchen you got some marinara sauce on your shirt."

The short husband followed his wife into the kitchen, she wet a towel and rubbed at the stain for a few minutes. "It should come out in the wash tomorrow."

Frido gave his wife a frisky look as he pulled her closer to him, pinching her behind.

"Haha! Frido!"

"Did I ever tell ya, you're the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"Oh Frido, stop! I would've maybe believed that twenty years ago."

"You are. I love ya, Marie! You're the most beautiful woman on the planet."

"Aww, Frido!" Marie said, giving him a kiss. "If you think all this sweet talk is going to get me into bed tonight you're sadly mistaken, I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, what's a man gotta do? I'd say lets have a glass wine but I see you already yourself some." He pointed over to the kitchen counter which an opened bottle of wine and two empty glasses sat on.

"I never opened this bottle of wine." Maria said, she walked up to it and popped the cork back inside. "We just got in, how could I of? Besides there's two glasses here, I like my wine but not that much!"

"Where's Anne Maria and Duncan?" Frido asked, connecting the dots.

"I guess they're upstairs."

"I'm goin' up there!"

"Oh Frido, don't over react!"

"What they think they can just drink our wine? They ain't even twenty-one!" Frido said, he marched up the stairs.

"Frido, just hold on a second!" Marie said as she followed him up.

"Kids we're home!" Frido said, as he barged into Anne Maria's room, catching the two in the act. "Oh my god!"

"Oh my god!" Marie also exclaimed.

Duncan hopped off Anne Maria and rolled off her bed, Anne quickly grabbed the covers to cover herself up.

"Papa, momma, I didn't think you'd be home so soon!"

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Marie questioned.

Duncan grabbed his boxers and put them on. "It isn't what it looks like!" He frantically said.

"It isn't what it looks like?! It isn't what it fucking looks like?! I know what it fucking looks like!" Frido exclaimed, he charged at Duncan but Marie stopped him from getting a hold of him. "Let go of me, Marie! This little bastard took advantage of our little bambina!"

"Papa, stop!" Anne Maria called out.

Duncan pulled up his jeans and put on his shirt. "Mr. Russo, please, please just calm down!"

"You son of a bitch!" Frido screamed, he was seeing red. "I'm gonna kill, you son of a bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry my ass!"

"Papa, please just-just let us explain!"

"Frido, calm down! You're gonna give yourself a heart attack!" Marie said.

"The only thing that's gonna calm me down is choking the life out of this little chicken shit!" Frido hollered.

Duncan grabbed his shoes and took off running, the enraged father broke free of his wife's grasp and chased him down the stairs. "You son of a bitch! After all we did for you! After all we fucking did for you!" He pushed The Delinquent down the last few stairs.

"Oh my god Duncan!" Anne Maria exclaimed as she ran down in a bath robe, her mother followed yelling something in Italian.

The father picked Duncan up from the floor and was about to lay punch into his face before Anne stopped him. "Let go of me, Anne! Let go of me now!" Duncan took the opportunity to run out of the house.

"Duncan, wait!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

Frido bolted out to the front porch seeing Duncan running away as fast as he could. "That's right run! Run you, son of a bitch! If I catch you around my daughter again I'll kill ya! Did you hear that?! I'll fucking kill you!"


	127. School's Out For The Summer Part One

**Geoff's House: 9:30 AM**

It was an early start for Geoff especially for a Saturday morning, at one time not long ago he would have been in bed until noon or later, often hungover from a wild night of partying. Those days were now behind him, all he wanted to do was spend time with Bridgette and his newborn son, Jacob. That is why he invited Bridgette over for breakfast, he wanted to spend the whole day with the loves of his life. Bridgette gladly accepted the invitation, she too wanted to spend as much time together as they could. However, Geoff left out one tiny bit of information, it was he who would be doing the cooking not his mother. Geoff didn't have any culinary skills, he could make you a mean Long Island Iced Tea, but making you a meal was not his forte. The only meals he could really make were TV dinners and Ramen Noodle Soup, something Trent reminded him of on the phone.

"You're really going to be doing the cooking?"

"Yeah, dude."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, dude! You act like I've never cooked before." Geoff said, feeling highly insulted.

"Geoff, heating up a Hungry-Man TV dinner or making some Ramen soup doesn't really classify as cooking."

"All right, all right, I'll admit I'm no Gordon Ramsay but it's just pancakes, how hard can it be?" Geoff questioned, he pulled the pancake mix out from the kitchen cupboard.

"Hey, be thankful you're not Gordon Ramsay, that dude can be a real dick!"

"Haha! True that."

"I'm just saying, maybe your mom should make the pancakes?"

"Dude, I'm tellin' you I got this!"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Geoff's father Mike walked into the kitchen, his stomach was growling, he quickly took notice of the pancake mix in Geoff's hands. "All right! Your mother is making pancakes."

"Actually, I'm making the pancakes, dad."

"Oh..." Mike replied, his disappointment was evident.

"Oh geesh! First Trent and now you? They're just pancakes people I can do this!"

"What's going on?" Geoff's mother Eliza inquired as she entered the room. She went over to the family dog's food bowl and poured him some dog food into it. "Come here, Rocky! Come on, boy!"

The German Shepherd came running into the kitchen, he headed right over to his doggy bowl, scarfing down his dog food as if he hadn't eaten for days.

"Oh Rocky, people would think we never feed you with the way your pigging out." Eliza said.

"He gets it from me." The overweight Mike joked, he started looking through the breakfast cereals in the pantry.

"I'm dealing with Trent on the phone telling me I can't make pancakes and dad jumped on the bandwagon!"

"Oh... well, sweetheart, if you want pancakes I can just make some for you."

"No mom, I want to do this for Bridgette. I invited her over for breakfast, her and Jake will be here any minute."

"That's sweet! But honey, you don't want a repeat of the last time you tried make something do you?"

"Oh come on! Those brownies weren't that bad."

"Yeah, they were." Mike said, as he poured himself a bowl of Cap'n Crunch. "I chipped a tooth on one of them."

"So then I guess won't be eat any of my pancakes when they're done?" Geoff asked his father.

"I never said that." Mike replied, he added the milk to his cereal.

"Then what are you doing eating cereal?" Eliza questioned. "And if you're going to eat cereal can't you at least eat something healthy? Cap'n Chruch is loaded with sugar." The slim wife always worried about her husband's weight and was always on him about watching what he ate.

"Like?"

"Like Cheeros. I just picked up a box the other day."

"Honey Nut?"

"No."

"Then no thanks to the Cheeros."

"Mike, you can't continue to eat this way!"

Mike sighed. "Here we go again. Why can't you be more like Tom's wife?"

"Because I'm not Lily Goodman, now am I?"

"I'm gonna head into the living room. Let me know when you two are done arguing." Geoff said. He was followed into the living room by Rocky who sat down on the floor beside Geoff, who had taken a seat in the room's recliner. "Sorry about that, the parents are squabbling."

"What are they squabbling about?"

"Oh, just the usual. Mom says dad should watch what he eats and dad asks why she can't be like Owen Goodman's mom and let him eat what he wants."

"Hahaha!" Trent laughed, he found Geoff's parents to be hysterical at times.

"Are you still going over to Gwen's tonight?"

"Yep, that's the plan!" Trent answered answered. He looked at the different colognes he had sitting on his dresser, deciding which one he should wear tonight.

"Going to finally end that dry spell, huh?"

"Haha! Most definitely. Gwen's mom is going over to her sister's house for a birthday party and she's spending the night there! And her brother Shawn is going over to a friends for the night. It's just going to be me and Gwen all alone all night!"

"I know what that means, dude. Bow-chicka-bow-wow!"

"Hahaha! Man, shut up."

"Have fun tonight, dude, but not too much fun or else you'll end up with a Trent Jr."

"Haha! Yeah, I know. Don't worry we'll be safe before I head over to Gwen's I'm going to stop at the pharmacy to pick up some rubbers. Jake's gonna have to go a little longer without Trent Jr as his best friend."

"Dude, you know Jake and Trent Jr would be best buds. They'd be like Chandler and Joey from Friends or Cory and Shawn from Boy Meets World!"

"Haha! They definitely would be. Anyways, back tonight, I picked up Gwen some of those chocolates in the heart shaped box."

"Bridge loves those things."

"I got her some red roses and a bottle of champagne."

"Champagne, huh? Well aren't you Mr. Impressive. Who'd you get to buy the bottle?"

"My friend Kyle's older brother."

"Oh Tyson. Yeah, he picked me up some liquor a few times. So you got her candy, flowers and champagne you're Mr. Romantic tonight."

"Mr. Romantic and Mr. Impressive, I'll take it. Speaking of Mr. Romantic, have you thought anymore about asking Bridgette to marry you?"

Geoff stood up and looked into the kitchen to make sure his parents were still occupied, if they knew he was planning on asking Bridgette's hand in marriage they'd freak. "You're way too young!" He could just hear his father saying and his mother telling him. "You haven't even graduated from high school!"

"Yeah, I have thought about it. I've been thinking about it a lot actually."

"Yeah, and?"

"I was thinking about doing it on the 4th of July, after spending the day with the family I'd take her out to see some fireworks and as the sky is lit up ask her."

"Sounds like a good idea! But it's less than a month away, do you think you'll have time to save up for a ring?"

"I'm going back to the work for the skateboard shop on Monday and last night I applied at Whole Foods Market, they're looking for a stock boy."

"Hope you hear back from them soon, dude."

"Yeah, so do I." Geoff heard a knock at the door. "Bridgette's at the door now. I'll talk to you later, dude."

"Yeah talk soon, man."

Geoff got up and answered the door, Bridgette was standing there with a diaper bag around her shoulder and Jacob in her arms, who was crying.

"What's the matter, little dude?" Geoff asked.

"Little dude is hungry." Bridgette replied. She hurried past Geoff and sat down in the living room, pulling out a bottle from the bag.

"Aww! What's the matter with our little boy?" Eliza asked as she came into the room, Mike followed with his bowl of cereal.

"He's hungry." Bridgette answered. She gave him his bottle and his crying came to an end. "There you are. All better now aren't we, Jakey?"

"Look at him go! He's scarfing that bottle down like there's no tomorrow." Geoff said.

"He gets it from me." Mike said, before eating another heaping spoonful of cereal.

"I tried feeding him before we left the house but he stuck his nose up to it."

Eliza leaned down to get a better look at her grandson. "Is that true, Jake? Did you turn down your baba?"

"That he doesn't get from me."

"That's true. We all know you wouldn't turn down a free meal."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Didn't we just go through this?"

"Mike, we are going to have a serious conversation about your overeating." Eliza said as she followed him back into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Geoff asked.

"Very. I can't wait until I eat your mom's famous flapjacks! She makes the best pancakes. Don't tell my mom I said that though, she thinks she makes the best." Bridgette said with a giggle.

"My mom isn't making them."

"Oh, your dad is?"

"No I am."

"Oh, you are... how sweet." Bridgette said, trying her best to conceal her disappointment but Geoff seen right through it.

"Don't worry they're going to be good."

Jacob finished up with his bottle, then Bridgette burped him afterwards it looked like he smiled. "Geoff, did you just see that?! I think he just smiled!"

Geoff scotched closer to get a better look. "Did you just smile, little dude?"

"He did! I know he did. You are just too cute, Jacob!" Bridgette told her son, before giving him kisses all over his face.

"Haha! Sounds like his old man."

"Only when you burp and then smile it's much cuter than when daddy does it."

Geoff could hear Bridgette's stomach begin to rumble. "So pancakes? I promise if they aren't any good we'll go out to eat."

Bridgette nodded. "Okay."

While Geoff prepared the pancakes, Bridgette watched some TV with Eliza and Mike. Often the grandpa tried to amuse Jacob by making silly faces which had so far never succeeded, "Someday it will make him laugh." he would say. Like Bridgette's mother, Mike and Eliza had really taken to being grandparents baby Jacob and baby Emma were the joys of their lives.

"Pancakes are ready!" Geoff proudly announced.

Bridgette placed the baby in his bassinet, which Mike had brought down for her. "I'll be back soon, little dude." She told him, before placing his pacifier in his mouth and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm starved." Mike said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"How? You just had a bowl of cereal." Eliza said.

"I saved room."

"Where's AJ?" Geoff inquired.

"Your brother is still in bed." Eliza answered. "He was up all night on the computer. I finally came down around three in the morning and told him to get up to bed."

"Oh well his loss." Geoff said. "That just means more for all of you!" He gave them each plate then sat down the syrup. "Dig in!"

Everyone took a bite out of the pancakes but no one uttered a word, Geoff wasn't sure how to take it. "Well, don't leave me in suspense! How are they?"

"They're good... really good." Bridgette said, but really she was struggling to get it down.

"They're good, honey." Eliza said.

"Really? Awesome! I knew I'd be able to make them. You've been pretty quiet, dad. How are they?"

Mike cut off another piece and ate it. "AJ's not missing much."

"Mike!"

"What am I suppose to lie to kid like the two of you? I'm just being honest. Pancakes are suppose to taste soft and fluffy not like little meteoroids."

"Bridge, mom, were you lying to me?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Bridgette said.

"Yeah, neither did I, sweetheart."

"You know what I think? I think you are all all crazy! I'm going to taste some of it and I bet it taste perfectly fine." Geoff said, before cutting a slice off of Bridgette's plate and eating it. "So, I said we'd go out to eat if they didn't turn out. Wanna go to Denny's?"

"You'll make some great flapjacks next time!" Bridgette encouraged.

"Want me to make some more?"

"Um... how about we just go to Denny's today. There's always next weekend!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Denny's? I'm coming too." Mike said.

"No you are going to stay here with me and watch Jacob." Eliza said.

"You guys don't have to do that. We can take Jake with us." Bridgette said.

"Oh it's no problem. We just love spending time with the grandbabies!"

"Yeah, spending time with Jacob and Emma is the one thing I'll pass up Denny's for." Mike said.

"Thanks, mom and dad. We won't be gone too long." Geoff said, he patted himself down. "Damn, I don't have my wallet on me."

"Do you know where it's at?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, I must have left it downstairs last night when we were watching the movie."

"What did you two watch last night?" Eliza asked, she began clearing the table.

"We watched Silver Linings Playbook On Demand." Geoff answered. "It was Bridge's choice."

"Hey, you said lets flip a coin to decide who gets to pick the movie, I said tails and it landed on tails."

"What did you wanna watch?" Mike asked.

"Cloverfield."

"Sweet."

"Aren't you glad you won the coin toss?" Eliza asked.

"Haha! Very glad."

"I'll be right back." Geoff told Bridgette before heading down to the basement, which was converted into an entertainment room. On his way down he found himself singing the song from Silver Linings Playbook, "Crazy 'Bout You." "Oh God. Thanks a lot, Bridge." He said to himself before seeing Duncan asleep on the sectional sofa. "Duncan?!"

Duncan jumped off the couch. "Geoff, dude, you scared the shit outta me."

"What are you doing here and how did you get in?"

"You left the window unlocked. You guys should really lock, that especially at night any stranger could get in."

"Oh shit!" Geoff said, going over to the window and locking it. "Okay, so that answers my first question, now why are you here?"

"Anne's parents came home last night and walked in on us."

"Doing what?"

"Playing a game of Candy Land." Duncan responded sarcastically. "Fucking, Geoff! They walked in on us fucking."

"Rough!"

"Yeah, Anne did like it a little rough." Duncan responded. "Oh! You mean my situation? Yeah tell me about it. Anne's dad Frido was trying to kill me! He maybe a little guy but he's like a bull when he's pissed off!"

"Oh shit!"

"Yeah. I ran out of there as fast as I could. I had nowhere to go last night so I came here, sound familiar?"

"Damn bro, that sucks. When did you get here last night?"

"Like three, but before that I did a whole lot of walking."

Geoff felt badly for his friend he looked both physically and mentally worn down. "You've had rough for a while now, dude. I really hoped this living situation with Anne would work out."

"Yeah, so did I. I guess it was too good to be true... I knew it was bound to happen. I knew eventually we'd get caught I should've used my head! This just fucking sucks!" Duncan said, before sitting back down on the sofa feeling defeated.

"Duncan, dude—" Before Geoff could get out his thought his phone started ringing, ironically it was Anne Maria. "It's her."

"Answer it."

"Hello."

"Geoff, it's Anne! Have you seen or talked to Duncan? Last night—"

"He's actually sitting right next to me."

"He is?! Oh thank God! Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah, hold on a second." Geoff passed the phone over to him.

"Hey, Anne."

"Mohawk! I'm so happy you're all right. I am so sorry for what happened last night! Papa had no right to put his hands on you. After you left we had a huge blowout fight. I'm just really sorry about all of this. I know you were worried we'd be caught and I... I just feel really bad. You tried to talk some sense into me but I never listened."

"It takes two to tango. It's my fault too."

"Like I said I just feel really bad. But I'm going to fix this! I'm hoping now that some time has passed hopefully Papa has cooled down and will be willing to listen."

"Good luck with that. He was seriously pissed off! I thought he was going to kill me."

"Did you forget who you're talkin' to? I'm his little bambina. Don't worry I'll work this out, I promise. I'll call you as soon as I patch everything up."

"All right I'll be waiting." Duncan said, with that they ended their call.

"What did she say?" Geoff inquired.

"She apologized and said she's going to try and talk to her parents."

"Dude, I hope she's able to."

"You and me both. If she's not able to work things out then... I'm on the streets."

"Duncan?" They heard a confused Bridgette ask behind them.

"Oh hey, Bridgette." Duncan said.

"What's going on?"

"Anne's parents caught them... in the act." Geoff said.

"In the act?" Bridgette asked before realizing what he meant. "Oh! That sucks."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Anne's dad was trying to kill me last night so I bolted. I didn't have anywhere else to go so I came here."

"That's terrible." Bridgette said. Despite not having the highest opinion of Duncan due to his contentious relationship with Trent, she still felt badly for him, she wouldn't wish having nowhere to go on anyone.

"Anne actually just called Geoff, I'm waiting for her to call back after she talks with her parents."

"I hope she's able to work things out."

"Thanks. So, uh, you don't care if I hangout with you guys for a little, do you? I mean I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"No, not at all. You're Geoff's friend." Bridgette replied. "We were actually about to go out to get some breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, thanks but I should probably save what money I have. I'm not sure if I'm going to be working at the Russo's pizza place anymore..."

"We can pay for you."

"Yeah dude, it's no problem."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I got you covered." Geoff told him.

Duncan smiled a little. "Thanks."

"Besides I want you to come up and meet our little dude." Geoff told him.

"Oh, I'm really not that good with kids, especially babies."

"Don't worry he's going to love his uncle Duncan!" Geoff assured him.

**Central Park: 11:50 AM**

In only ten minutes Dave's Central Park picnic date with Ella Caldwell was set to begin. The Normal Guy shared a cab with Sky who was also heading to Central Park to meet up with her new friend, Lindsay. Too many The Athlete and The Dumb Princess looked like an unlikely friendship, but the two had been growing closer and closer the past few days. Lindsay enjoyed playing basketball and wanted Sky to teach how to become a better player, in exchange Lindsay would give Sky fashion and cosmetic tips. While Dave knew Ella was head over heels for him, he still found himself feeling nervous about the date, he didn't have very much experience in dating having only went on just a few dates and the only girl he was ever truly interested in was Sky.

"There she is!" Sky said as she pointed her out. "Are you feeling excited?"

Dave looked over seeing Ella sitting on a red and white checkered blanket, next to her was the picnic basket, she had insisted on bringing everything but Dave brought with him some potato salad to be courteous. She looked as chipper as ever and it looked like she was singing something to herself, she was clearly excited which made Dave all the more nervous. What if he froze up and had nothing to say? Or what if he said something to upset her? These were some of the questions going through his mind.

"Actually Sky, I'm feeling kinda nervous. No, scratch that I'm feeling really nervous! What if I say or do something to upset her? I mean look at how happy she is, she's been picturing this date for a long time."

"Dave, what can possibly go so wrong?"

"What if I do something to upset her? Or what if I freeze up and I don't have anything to say? Or what if—"

"Or what if you go over there be yourself and have a nice time? You have nothing to worry about Ella is crazy about you! Besides she's like the sweetest girl in the entire school, what can really go wrong?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe I'm just psyching myself out?"

"You think? Don't worry, Dave, you're going to have a nice lunch and who knows maybe there will be a second date?"

"Right. I am going to do fine. I am going to do fine." Dave told himself before taking a deep breath.

"That's right!" Sky told him before giving him a good luck hug, which unbeknownst to her made his heart flutter. "Good luck! Now I'm going to find Lindsay, she should be around here somewhere. Later tonight I want you to tell me all about your date, okay?"

Dave smiled. "Will do."

"Talk to you later, buddy!" Sky told him, before going off to find Lindsay.

"Buddy. I am so in the friend zone." Dave told himself before heading over to Ella.

"Dave, you're here!" Ella exclaimed, she stood up and gave him a hug then clapped her hands. "Please sit down! And I see you brought some potato salad, how thoughtful."

"I know you told me you'd take care of everything, but I wanted to bring something." Dave said as he sat down on the blanket. "This is a really good day for a picnic."

"I know. It's a beautiful summer day! And thank you for bringing the potato salad that was very sweet of you." Ella pulled out some paper plates and plastic silverware from the picnic basket, then some fruit.

"Watermelon! I love watermelon." Dave said.

"You do? Yay!" Ella exclaimed.

Dave smiled, he thought Ella's enthusiasm was really cute. "What else did you bring?"

"Lets see I have some grapes, here is some coleslaw which I made myself!" Ella pulled out the containers. "Oh and I have some picnic chicken!"

"The chicken looks good and so does your coleslaw."

"Thank you! The potato salad will go nicely with our meal, did you make it yourself?"

"Not exactly." Dave said, embarrassed. "It's store bought. Boy, do I feel like a cheapskate."

"Nonsense! So what if it's store bought, it will be just as good I'm sure. Oh! And I brought some homemade lemonade." She pulled out two thermoses, handing one to him.

"Thank you." He took a drink of it. "Wow, this really good! Very refreshing."

"Yay!" Ella said once again.

"I really feel like a cheapskate, I should've brought more food or at least made my own potato salad."

"Don't feel badly. I told you I'd take care of everything! I wanted to do this." She made him a plate of food, giving him some of everything. "I'm just very happy you asked me out."

"Thank you." He said as he accepted the food, this was going better than he thought. "I'm glad I did, too. You're a really sweet girl, Ella."

Ella blushed. "Thank you."

"Though there has been something I've been wondering, why me?"

"Pardon?" Ella asked, then popped a grape in her mouth.

"Why did you want to go out with me so badly? I mean, I don't exactly have girls lining up outside my house to go out with me. I'm no Alejandro Romero or Topher McLean."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Those jerks. So what you are saying is you're not a conceited, egomaniac who thinks he's God's gift to women."

Dave laughed. "Haha! Yeah, I guess when you put it like that it does sound pretty stupid."

"I like you, Dave. When we were paired up together in Mrs. Spencer's class I seen what a sweet, caring person you are."

"Oh, thank you."

"And I think you are very cute."

"Oh, haha! Thanks for the compliment." Dave said, he could feel himself blushing. "I think you are a very sweet and pretty girl."

Now Ella was the one blushing. "Thank you! Now can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why did you take so long to ask me out? I had been slipping love notes into your locker for a while."

"Oh, well, it's stupid..." Dave didn't want to tell her it was because he was in love with his best friend, Sky.

"Oh come on, tell me!" Ella said before singing. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Dave got a chuckle out of the little song she had made up. "I was nervous. Even though I knew you liked me... I'm no Casanova. I've only been on a few dates and nothing serious came out of them."

"So you've never had a serious girlfriend?"

Dave took a bite out his crispy breaded chicken leg. "No, I haven't."

"I've never had a serious boyfriend." Ella revealed, then took a bite out of her potato salad. "This is very good."

"Thanks, your coleslaw is very tasty, too."

"Thank you!"

"So you've never had a serious boyfriend? That surprises me, you're a really sweet girl."

"And you're a really sweet boy. I've been on a few dates but I think my singing got on their nerves, but I can't help it! I just love to sing. I get it from my grandma, we watch all those old Disney movies together!"

"That sounds nice. So you and your grandmother are close?"

"Yes, very close!"

"Does she live with you and your parents?"

"No, actually I've lived with my grandma since I was ten. I lived with with my grandpa, too, but unfortunately he passed away two years ago."

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Thank you. He had a lengthy battle with leukemia, he always was a fighter but unfortunately that was one battle he wasn't able to win."

"Again, I'm very sorry."

"It was very difficult for awhile, especially for my grandma, they were married for forty-seven years! High school sweethearts they married right out of high school"

"Wow! That's a long time. These days people are lucky if they make it through a couple years of marriage."

"I know it is kind of astonishing to think about."

"What happened to your parents? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't mind it's a reasonable question. When I was ten I lost both of my parents in a car accident. Daddy picked up mommy from work late one night, on their way back home a drunk driver came speeding through and crashed into them... mommy wasn't wearing her seat belt and died instantaneously. For a while they thought daddy was going to pull through, but... but he didn't." Ella stayed strong as she told him the story, but Dave could see even all these years later it was still painful.

"Ella, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It's okay. Even though it happened a long time ago, it's still difficult to talk about."

"I understand. We don't have to discuss anything further if you don't want to. Do you care if I give you a hug?"

"Not at all, I'd like that."

Dave leaned across the blanket and hugged her, his heart was aching for her. He couldn't imagine losing his parents in such a horrific manner and especially at such a young age. "You're a strong person, you know that?"

"Thank you. Losing your parents is difficult. I'm very thankful I had grandma and grandpa there for me. To help me feel better they use to put on those old Disney movies to make me feel better. We'd watch over and over again Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Little Mermaid. Those films will always hold a special place in my heart."

"I understand why they do. They helped you through some pretty tough times. What's your favorite movie?"

"That's so hard to answer because I love them all so much!" Ella said with a smile. "However, if I had to pick I'd say Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Do you have any Disney favorites?"

"Is that even a question? Me and Noah use to watch them all the time as kids. My favorite was definitely The Lion King."

"Hakuna matata! I love that movie. I see you finished your plate."

"Yeah, I did everything tasted great!"

"Have room for anything else? I brought brownies."

"Did you say brownies?"

"Haha! Yes, I did. Me and my grandma baked them last night, double fudge brownies to be exact."

Dave could feel his mouth watering. "That sounds really good!"

"Hehe!" Ella giggled. She pulled them out of the basket. "Enjoy!"

**Gwen's House: 5:00 PM**

Trent pulled up next to Gwen's house feeling eager to finally have some one-on-one time with his girlfriend, as soon as Gwen sent the text informing him that her mother had left, he was out the door. The intimacy in their relationship had really been put on the back burner due to his involvement with the Romeo & Juliet play, so he just wanted everything to go perfectly tonight.

He grabbed the gift bag which contained the chocolates and bottle of champagne, then grabbed the red roses and walked up to her front door, before knocking he sprayed some mint breath freshener into his mouth. After answering the door Gwen ran into his arms, she too was excited to spend some time with with her boyfriend.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo, I've been awaiting your visit!" She joked, before kissing him. "You taste minty fresh."

"Haha! Yeah I just sprayed some of this breath freshener in my mouth. And no more Romeo talk I am officially done being Romeo Montague, I am back to being simply Trent Davison."

Gwen laughed. "Haha! But you were so good as Romeo! I'm still in awe over your performance last night."

"Haha! Thanks."

"You should really consider being in another play next year."

"Izzy actually texted me not long ago saying I should audition for the male lead in her next play."

"Oh, what is she doing next year?"

"She said she's still bouncing ideas around in her head, she's thinking either Dangerous Liaisons or Gone with the Wind. Of course she'll need to go to Courtney with the suggestions first, who'll either okay it or nix it."

"Interesting. So what did you tell her?"

"I said I'd think about it, but in all likelihood I won't."

"Why?! You were so good, Trent."

"Because the only person I want to be is me. It was an interesting experience but acting isn't for me, music is my true passion. Besides I was so busy with the play we didn't hardly have anytime to spend together."

"Aww you're such a sweetheart!" Gwen teased. "But seriously, I know what you mean I missed you, too. Now we have the whole summer to be together!"

"Hell yeah we do! School's out for the summer, baby!" Trent exclaimed.

"Haha! It sure is."

"Now as I'm sure you've noticed I got a few gifts for you."

"Haha! I was going to say, you better not being giving those roses to some other girl."

"Nope they're all for you." Trent said as he handed her the roses.

"Thank you. They're very pretty."

"And there's more in here." He said, holding up the golden colored gift bag. "I got you some chocolates." He handed her the heart shaped candy box. "I know you're not all gushy over stuff like that but I hope you like it."

"I do. It's very sweet."

"And last but not least some champagne!" He pulled the bottle out from the bag.

"Ooh la la! Champagne, aren't you being very sophisticated."

"Haha! Yes, I'm a very elegant guy, don't you know that by now?"

Gwen took the bottle. "Come on, lets put this in the refrigerator to keep it cool. It's a good thing my mom isn't here to see this, she'd freak if she knew we were drinking."

"What she doesn't know won't her, right?"

"That's right." Gwen put the bottle inside the fridge, then turned around to him. "Hmm, Mr. Davison, all of this is very nice, but I can't help but wonder what you'll want in return?"

"Oh, I think you know what I want." Trent told her before lifting her up and sitting her on top of the kitchen counter, he began kissing her all down her neck and lips.

"Haha! Well aren't you horny?"

"You have no idea!" He told her, before they resumed their make out session.

"Trent, we can't do this right now." She told after he slid his hand up her skirt.

"We'll save the rest for the main event tonight, but there's no shame in a little practice.." He told her, then resumed kissing her neck.

Gwen sighed because as much as she wanted to continue, it simply was not an option. "No really we can't Zoey and Mike are coming over."

Trent looked at her confused, he felt as if he was just hit by a truck. "What? No, no, no... why are they coming over? I thought it was just going to be the two of us tonight?"

"It will be just the two of us... later tonight. My aunt is having her birthday party and I knew Zoey would probably be pretty bored. So I invited her and Mike over to hangout with us for a little."

Trent sighed before repeating. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Come on it will only be for a few hours! I told them to bring a movie over, so it will only be about two hours tops."

"Two hours?!"

"Trent, come on."

"Two hours?!"

"Are you really that upset over this? Do you want me to call Zoey and cancel?"

Trent sighed before looking away. "No. I don't want you to do that it would be rude to cancel last minute."

"Thanks! They should be coming over any minute now. We'll hangout for a little while, order some Chinese from that really good Chinese place, China Express. Then it will be just the two of us and I promise I'll make it up to you!" Gwen told him, they then heard a knock on the door. "That must be them now." She hopped off the counter and answered the front door.

"Hi!" Zoey greeted her cousin before giving her a hug.

"Hi, Zoe. Hi, Mike. Come on in!" Gwen invited.

"Thanks for inviting us over my mom's friends were already starting to drink, and I can tell her one friend, Lisa, is going to be really annoying when she's drunk."

"Haha! No problem."

Trent walked up to Gwen and put his arm around her. "Hey, guys." He said with a smile, despite feeling cock blocked by the two.

"Hi, Trent." Zoey greeted.

"Hey, Trent! I seen the video you posted on your Facebook of you and your band, you guys seriously rock!" Mike said.

"Oh thanks, man. I appreciate the support."

"No problem. You guys are crazy talented! Who writes the songs?"

"That would be me."

"Really? Wow dude, you're really good!"

"Thanks. My dad was really into music, too, he sang and wrote."

"Cool. You must've inherited it from him."

"Haha! Yeah, that's what my mom says."

"I figured we'd order from that Chinese place, China Express." Gwen said.

"That sounds really good." Zoey said.

"They're really good! I order from them all the time, their egg rolls are da bomb!" Mike said.

"Then once the food gets here I figure we'll put in the movie, what did you guys bring?"

"Okay, so I know I said we'd just bring one but we just couldn't decide." Zoey said.

"So we both brought over a movie!" Mike said.

"You don't mind, do you?" Zoey asked.

"No, not at all." Gwen replied.

"Two movies? That's just... just great." Trent said, biting his tongue.

"I know, right?" Mike asked. "It will be a double feature presentation! I brought over Jurassic Park."

"And I brought over the Titanic!" Zoey said, she pulled both of the DVDs out from her purse.

"The Titanic and Jurassic Park... that's just awesome." Trent said with a forced smile.

"Gwen, I know you're not into romance movies and would probably rather watch one of those old slasher movies like Friday the 13th, but Titanic is such a classic! Plus it stars Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet! They are both phenomenal in their roles."

"Yeah, I admit they are really good."

"And mine has dinosaurs!" Mike exclaimed, which made everyone laugh. He then began sprouting off different facts about both movies at lightning speed, sometimes it was hard to keep up with what he was saying.

"Damn dude, what are you on?" Trent joked.

The joke went right over Mike's head, he was caught off guard. "What am I on? How did you know I'm on meds?" His questioned, which garnered weird/confused looks from everyone.

"Uh, I don't?" Trent responded, confused. "It was a joke because you know, you were talking so fast."

"Oh, hahaha!" Mike laughed, embarrassed. He began nervously rubbing the back of his head feeling like he had completely put his foot in his mouth. "Good one."

"Thanks, but it's like the oldest joke in the book. Are you all right, dude? You seem kinda rattled."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine! You know I was just joking about being on meds. I'm not. I was just, you know joking."

Trent nodded. "All right. Good to know."

"Yeah, I was obviously just... just joking."

There was an obvious awkwardness between everyone and Mike now, he felt humiliated.

"How about we put in a movie?" Zoey suggested, breaking the ice.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Gwen said. "I'll just go get the menu."

"So, uh, um, what do you want to watch first, babe?" Mike asked.

"Jurassic Park. We'll save the best for last." Zoey replied, with a laugh.

Mike popped the movie in the DVD player before excusing himself. "Gwen, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure." Gwen answered, as she walked back into the room with the menu in hand. "It's upstairs the first door on the right."

"Thanks."

Once inside the bathroom he let out a long sigh as he replayed what had just transpired. "Way to go, Mike. You made yourself look like a complete weirdo down there." He said, as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Now they all probably think you have issues." The thought of anyone finding out he was diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder, more commonly known as multiple personality disorder was enough to bring on a panic attack. _If Zoey ever finds out she'll dump you for sure! _He thought to himself as he started hyperventilating, he pulled out a bottle of, Clonazepam, which was prescribed to him for anxiety and quickly downed two of them.

He waited a few minutes for the pills to kick in before letting out a deep breath and splashed some cold water on his face. "Just go down and act like everything is normal." He told himself before heading back downstairs. Gwen was snuggled up next to Trent on sofa, Zoey was sitting beside them.

"Come on over." Zoey said, as she patted on the seat. "You made just in time, they're just about to head to the park."

"Coolio." Mike said, as he sat down beside his girlfriend, putting his arm around her.

"We ordered the food."

"Oh did you?"

"Yeah, I ordered for you. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. What did you get?"

"The same thing I got myself, sweet and sour chicken." She said with a laugh. "I know how original, right?"

"I love sweet and sour chicken."

"True. Are you feeling all right? Trent was right you seemed kinda frazzled."

"I did? I'm sorry. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm okay, no I'm better than okay, I'm great!"

Zoey smiled. "Okay. I was just checking to make sure." She went back to watching the movie.

Mike felt guilty about lying to his girlfriend, but he knew if she found out he had multiple personality disorder she'd think he was insane. Zoey was the first girlfriend he ever had and he liked her a lot, he didn't want to screw things up.

**Gem Lee's Apartment **

"Thank you for helping me pack girls, you were a big help." Gem told Heather and Dakota, tonight she was leaving for Yemen for her upcoming report on Al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula.

"You're welcome, Aunt Gem. It's the least I could do after you took me out to dinner last night."

"Hey, you earned that dinner after putting on that exquisite performance last night." Gem told her as they headed into front of the apartment.

"Gem, I have to say once again how I much love your apartment! Everything is very chic and I just love the open concept kitchen and living room."

"Oh thank you, Dakota." Gem said as she went into the kitchen, she pulled some fruit out of her refrigerator to make herself and the girls a fruit salad.

"I still can't believe your going to Yemen, to report on Al-Qaeda nonetheless. That's intense!" Dakota said. Herself and Heather took a seat at the kitchen's island.

"I know either can I. I've been trying to talk her out of it." Heather said.

"Your aunt's tough, Heather. I don't think you have to worry about her."

Gem laughed and nodded in agreement as she tossed some grapes and slices of honeydew into their bowls. "Listen to your friend. Don't worry I'm going to be just fine."

"You keep saying that but you can never be too sure. I mean, you're going to cover Al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula! Like I said, why can't you just cover the news about some politician sexting or something?"

"Because I want to report on actual news not some politician's tawdry relationship with some intern."

"You are beyond epic!" Dakota told her.

"Haha! Thank you." Gem said, as she washed off some blackberries.

"Okay, so where is the most intense place you've ever been?"

Gem stopped what she was doing to think it for a moment. "Hmm, that's a tough one. Being in Iraq during the war was certainly intense, but so was being fired upon by Gaddafi loyalists in Libya."

"Holy shit! Oh, sorry for my language." Dakota apologized.

"No need to apologize that's what I was saying at the time." Gem told her. "I don't know though there are so many places that could be described as intense. Like being at the Korean Demilitarized Zone, knowing that any wrong move even the slightest could trigger all out war. Or being in Japan in the aftermath of the Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami and seeing the utter destruction that mother nature can unleash."

"Wow. Just wow. I can't believe you go to those places, I couldn't even imagine. You are like one of my heroes!"

"Thank you that means a lot."

"I'm actually tweeting that out right now!"

Gem smiled. "So, do you want cantaloupe in your salad?"

"Yes, please." Dakota answered.

"No, thank you." Heather replied.

"I didn't think you would. I remembered you never were much of a fan of it, so how about I slice you up an apple instead?"

"Yes, please!"

"Haha! All righty then." Gem sliced up a green apple and added it into their bowls.

"Thank you." They both said as Gem pushed forward their bowls.

"You're welcome." Gem replied. She took her bowl and sat in between them, but before she could even take a bite the phone in her office began to ring. "It never fails. I'll be right back."

"So how are you feeling about tonight?" Dakota inquired.

"Good. I'm looking forward to going out to dinner with Alejandro." Heather answered. "He's picking me up at seven and were going to St. Bart's."

"Isn't that where he took you out to dinner on your first date?"

"It is. It's very elegant and the service was great. I have no idea what I'm going to wear tonight though." Heather said with a frown.

"That's what you have me for! Don't worry I'll help you pick something out."

"Thanks! I get the feeling you're more excited about this date than I am." Heather said with a chuckle.

"'Cause I am! I never would've thought I'd want anyone to end up with Alejandro especially after what he did to me and Lindsay... and so many other girls, but with you he's different. It's helped me, and Lindsay for that matter, see he's not such a bad guy after all."

"He's not. I think that's why we clicked the way we have, there's more to us than meets the eye. Alejandro's not just some womanizing jerk under it all he's actually a very caring person."

"I think it's so obvious he's in love with you."

Heather nearly choked on her fruit. "In love with me?!"

"Yeah, definitely. He's waited for this night for how long? If he didn't I don't think he would have waited."

"I hadn't thought about it like that before... maybe he does love me?" Heather said, it brought a smile to her face.

"And now that you're totally over Trent there's nothing keeping you and Alejandro apart! You are over Trent, right?"

Before Heather could answer Gem rejoined them. "Sorry about that, girls. That was my film crew just making sure we were still heading out to Yemen tonight."

"Oh, it's all right." Heather told her.

"I'm sorry, I interrupted your conversation. What were you two out here discussing?"

"We were just talking about Heather's date tonight with Alejandro."

"Oh, Mr. Handsome?" Gem asked with a smile.

"Haha! Yes." Heather responded.

"I actually just asked her a very important question."

"Oh, and what was that?"

"If she is finally over Trent and ready to move forward with Alejandro. So, Heather, are you?"


End file.
